Hijas de la Noche Torneo de Poder
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la batalla contra Drago y de que los 12 Universos se salvaron, ahora, una nueva aventura ha comenzado, un Torneo entre todos los Universos ¿Quién será coronado el mejor guerrero de todos? ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje para mayores de edad
1. Nuevo Torneo

" _ **La Bestia del Mal, la fuerza maligna más poderosa de todos los Universos regreso tras el daño causado en el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, este monstruo, fue tan poderoso que acabo con la vida de millones de inocentes, pero gracias a los esfuerzos de Batman y de las Hijas de la Noche, quienes fueron escogidas para emplear el poder de la luz de la Presencia, lograron acabar con su maldad, ahora, una nueva aventura se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, pues un nuevo torneo está a punto de comenzar, el Torneo de Poder, organizado por Zeno Sama para celebrar la derrota de la Bestia, comienza ahora"**_

 **CON ESTO LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA AL PRIMER CAPITULO Y SECUELA DE "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE", EL "TORNEO DE PODER", DONDE 120 GUERREROS COMPETIRAN PARA VER QUIEN ES EL MEJOR, PERO ANTES DE ESO, PRESENTEMOS AL PRIMER GANADOR DEL CONCURSO, SIENDO KURTLARAPERDOMO, QUIEN GANO CON SU TEMA DE APERTURA, FELICIDADES:**

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del primer capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 1 Nuevo Torneo**

 **Reino Celestial**

Los combates de exhibición en el palacio de Zeno Sama ya habían comenzado, los tres guerreros del Universo 7 (Goku, Gohan y Majin Boo) se enfrentaban con los tres guerreros del Universo 9 (Bergamo, Lavenda y Basil, también conocidos como el "Trío Peligroso").

El primer combate se llevaba a cabo entre Majin Boo y Basil, al principio parecía que Basil tenía completa ventaja contra Majin Boo, pero el guerrero indestructible realmente no sufría daño alguno con los ataques de Basil, ni siquiera cuando este consiguió abrirle un agujero en el estómago, hecho que sorprendió a todos, ya que ni una herida como esa lo había derrotado.

Al principio, Majin Boo pensaba que todo eso era un tipo de juego, hasta que escucho que tras la explosión causada por el ataque de Basil, Mr. Satán fue herido y quedo inconsciente, ante aquella visión, Majin Boo se enfadó tanto que ataco con furia a Basil, lastimándolo gravemente y sacándolo de la plataforma.

Naturalmente, el Universo 7 pensó que Boo había ganado el combate, pero Athena intervino-Recuerden que estos combates son solo de exhibición, así que esa regla no se aplica, el combate continuara hasta que uno de los dos contendientes ya no pueda continuar peleando-explico con una sonrisa.

Así que la batalla continuó, solo que esta vez, Basil le pidió a Rou que le diera una extraña semilla, misma que al momento de engullirla no solo sano todas sus heridas, sino que además aumento mucho su fuerza, lo que provoco que Bills reclamara, acusándolos de tramposos.

Rou se escudó diciendo que Majin Boo también se había curado, pero Bills le señalo que ese era uno de sus poderes, por lo que no tenía nada que ver, nuevamente, Athena tuvo que poner orden y recordarles a todos que en esos combates no había reglas fijas, así que todo era válido, una mirada de advertencia calló los reclamos de Bills.

El combate continuo y ahora con esa nueva fortaleza, Basil comenzó a ganar terreno contra Majin Boo y cuando creyó que lo había vencido, este reapareció y lo termino con un Kame Hame Ha, mismo que aunque consiguió resistir, llevo su cuerpo hasta los límites y termino quedando fuera de combate, dándole la victoria a Majin Boo.

Muchos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal despliegue de poder, pero el siguiente combate no tardo en comenzar, los siguientes en pasar a la arena fueron Gohan y Lavenda, quien estaba seguro de poder ganar si tenía la permitido matar a sus oponente, hecho que Bergamo concedió sin problema alguno.

El combate entre Gohan y Lavenda comenzó, ambos parecían estar igualados, hasta que Lavenda escupió un veneno mortal en el rostro de Gohan, mismo que lo cegó, pero no se detuvo ahí, ya que Lavenda siguió usando su veneno para debilitar más a Gohan, quien se transformó en Súper Saiyajin para poder pelear, eso le ayudo a tomar ventaja, pero también acelero el avance del veneno.

Zeno Sama observaba la batalla con expresión neutra, dándose cuenta de que aunque el hijo de Goku era fuerte, ya no era el mismo guerrero que alguna vez derroto al terrible androide Cell y puso en jaque a la versión maligna de Majin Boo, era algo decepcionante en cierto punto.

Batman observaba la batalla de manera analítica, dándose cuenta de que si Gohan hubiera ido a la batalla con Drago no habría sobrevivido contra ese monstruo, el Saiyajin no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, ni siquiera acepto una semilla del ermitaño cuando Shin se la ofreció, argumentando que podía ganar.

Efectivamente, Gohan fue capaz de invertirle todo a Lavenda, pero al vencerlo también terminó quedando fuera de combate, lo que hizo que esa batalla terminara en empate, rápidamente, Goku corrió a socorrer a su hijo y le dio una semilla, Gohan se recuperó, pero le pidió perdón a su padre por ser todavía muy débil.

Goku solo le sonrió y le aseguro que esa batalla lo emociono mucho, hecho que provoco que Gohan sonriera, aunque se hiciera la promesa de mejorar para antes del gran evento, después de eso, Athena se alzó en su plataforma.

-¡Estimados Dioses, les pido su atención un momento, tengo un mensaje importante de Zeno Sama!-anuncio, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Batman dirigió su vista hacia Athena y dio un paso al frente-Finalmente vamos a saber los motivos del torneo-dijo con tono serio.

-Esto será interesante-dijo Deboness cruzada de brazos, sabiendo que Batman tenía completa atención.

Zeno Sama se paró de su trono y le dio la señal a Athena para que comenzara-¡Zeno Sama está complacido por el hecho de que los Universos con el nivel de vida más bajo de todos puedan presentar combates tan extraordinarios!-informo Athena sonriendo agradecida.

Al escuchar eso, los Dioses de esos Universos se quedaron mudos y confundidos-Nivel…de vida… ¿más bajo?-exclamo Bills sin comprender lo que Athena quería decir.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, Zeno Sama ha estado preocupado por la manera en que algunos Dioses están dirigiendo sus respectivos Universos, así que pidió en secreto que se evaluaran, hecho que se hizo con informes que los Ángeles nos han brindado, estudiamos el nivel de vida que existe en cada Universo y esto incluye a sus distintas Dimensiones, que tan poblados están y que tanto se han desarrollado-explicaba Athena.

-Entonces…el nivel del vida del Universo 7 es…-quiso saber Bills temiendo la respuesta.

Athena volteo a ver a Bills y le respondió-El número de estrellas habitadas en el Universo 7, incluyendo a todas sus dimensiones es de 3.16, no es bueno, ocupan el penúltimo lugar-revelo Athena.

Aquella revelación, dejo aterrado a Bills, Shin, el anciano Kaioshin y Kibito, quienes se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poderse creer lo que acababan de escuchar, aunque Whiss parecía no verse preocupado por esa tenebrosa revelación.

-Ya veo y si somos el penúltimo lugar ¿Qué universo está por debajo de nosotros?-pregunto Whiss con curiosidad.

Athena sonrió ante la pregunta de Whiss-Seguramente ya se lo imaginan-dijo volteando a ver a los guerreros del Universo 9.

-Eso…quiere decir…-Rou se quedó mudo ante aquella verdad y Athena se lo confirmo.

-Así es, el Universo 9 es el que tiene la peor calificación de todas, apenas 1.86 estrellas están habitadas en todo ese Universo, incluyendo dimensiones-revelo con tono amistoso y Rou comenzó a temblar de miedo-basado en esta información, Zeno Sama se ha mostrado profundamente decepcionado, especialmente porque según los informes de los Ángeles, algunos Dioses se preocupan más por comer, dormir, por ser adorados o por obtener riquezas que por cumplir con sus deberes, por ese motivo considero la posibilidad de eliminar esos Universos-revelo Athena.

-¿Eliminarlos?-exclamo Champa y los murmullos de pánico no tardaron en llenar todo el lugar.

Batman ya parecía comprender a donde iba todo ese asunto del torneo, pero aun debía esperar obtener más información antes de poder decir algo, Athena espero algunos segundos para que los Dioses se calmaran y al ver que no pasaba eso golpeo el suelo con su cetro.

-Les pido que por favor se calmen, ya que aún no he terminado-expreso con seriedad y todos guardaron silencio-aunque esa parecía la solución más obvia, tras haber hablado con Batman del Universo 1 y ver lo que esa valientes jóvenes guerreras consiguieron, uniendo a todos los Universos para vencer a la Bestia del Mal, Zeno Sama reconsidero todo y decidió no eliminar a ningún Universo-los suspiros de alivio llenaron todo el lugar-sin embargo, el problema aun persistía, los Dioses no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, a excepción de solo los de cuatro Universos, entonces debía encontrarse una solución a este predicamento y fue cuando Son Goku apareció con su petición del torneo-continuo Athena.

Batman entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso y muchos Dioses lanzaron miradas molestas hacia Goku, incluyendo Bills-Ese idiota-murmuro entre dientes.

-Por ese motivo, Zeno Sama ha decretado lo siguiente sobre el Torneo de Poder; dicho evento se dividirá en cuatro rondas, mismas que terminaran cuando tres Universos queden fuera de la competencia, en breve explicare esto, por ahora les tengo que decir que los tres Universos que sean eliminados en la primera ronda serán borrados para que puedan recomenzar desde cero; los tres Universos que queden fuera en la segunda ronda serán reiniciados en ese momento sufriendo algunos cambios; los tres Universos que sean sacados en la segunda ronda solo se les reiniciaran algunas Dimensiones y finalmente, los que queden hasta el final no sufrirán cambio alguno-explico Athena.

Muchos se quedaron confundidos y aterrados, siendo Shin quien tomara la palabra-¡Gran Sacerdotisa, yo quisiera confirmar algo!-pidió arrodillándose.

-Adelante, habla-permitió Athena sonriéndole amablemente.

-¡Ha nombrado las sentencias por quedar fuera en alguna de las cuatro rondas del torneo! ¿Eso se aplica con cualquier Universo?-pregunto temeroso.

-Efectivamente, no obstante, los Universo1, 5, 8 y 12 están a salvo sin importar en qué lugar queden, ya que su nivel de vida es de más de siete, por lo que ellos no sufrirán ningún cambio, solo participan como mera diversión y para hacer que este evento sea mucho más magnifico-explico Athena.

Los Dioses de dichos Universos suspiraron completamente aliviados al escuchar eso, al menos ellos estarían a salvo sin importar en qué lugar quede, pero Batman aun quería saber algunas cosas, así que espero el momento para hacer su pregunta.

-Muy bien, si no hay nada más que decir entonces continuemos con el último combate de exhibición-indico Athena sonriendo amistosamente.

-Un momento Gran Sacerdotisa-intervino el anciano Kaioshin-yo quisiera preguntar…si quedamos en uno de los últimos lugares ¿Qué va a pasarle a los Dioses?-pregunto con miedo.

-Bueno, tendrán el mismo destino que los Universos que queden en esos lugares, pero con diferencias, por ejemplo, si quedan en último lugar entonces serán borrados por completo, si quedan en tercer lugar serán reiniciados y reencarnaran como mortales, sin recordar sus vidas como Dioses, los que queden en primer y segundo lugar están a salvo, al igual que los Dioses de los Universos mencionados, cabe señalar, que los Dioses del Olimpo, Asgard, Pokemon y Digimon también corren el riesgo de ser borrados o reiniciados, ya que ellos dominan en un nivel similar al de los Kaiosamas, los únicos que están completamente a salvo son los Dioses de la Luz, de la Oscuridad y naturalmente, los Ángeles-revelo Athena.

Tras esa última revelación, todas las miradas cayeron sobre los Ángeles de los Universos que estaban en riesgo-¡Whiss, tú no…!-exclamo Bills con los ojos muy abiertos.

Whiss se rio divertido antes de continuar-Mi posición es un poco diferente a la suya señor Bills-explico riéndose.

-¡Vados! ¡Tú tampoco!-grito Champa mirando a la aludida, quien solo sonreía con calma.

-Muy bien, creo que ya podemos continuar con el tercer combate, así que ambos contendientes suban a la plataforma por favor-pidió Athena.

Goku y Bergamo subieron a la plataforma, preparándose para el combate, pero antes de eso, Bergamo acuso a Goku de ser un demonio y el causante de provocar que los Universos estuvieran en peligro por su tonta petición de un torneo, lo que provoco que Batman gruñera molesto, mientras Zeno Sama escuchaba con una expresión neutra.

Los Dioses comenzaron a caer en el juego de Bergamo y miraban a Goku con furia, muy cercana al odio-Ese sujeto Bergamo es desagradable-dijo Lyra con voz fría.

-Es un cobarde que puede manipular fácilmente a los demás-explico Xiang mirándolo con expresión seria.

-¿Qué piensas tu sobre esto Batman?-pregunto Deboness mirando al Caballero de la Noche-tú peleaste junto con Goku ¿crees que en serio Bergamo tenga razón?-.

-Goku no es una mala persona, mucho menos un villano, solo es un idiota que no ve más allá de su deseo de pelear-explico Batman.

Del mismo modo, cada Dios le preguntaba lo mismo a su respectivo representante, aunque la mayoría tenía la misma opinión que Batman, otros decidieron ver como se desarrollaba la pelea, fue cuando Bergamo le pidió a Zeno Sama que si lograba vencer a Goku olvidara todo eso de borrar o reiniciar a los Universos, dejando orgullosos a sus Dioses y hermanos, pero…

-Debes creer que soy un pobre ingenuo ¿verdad?-pregunto Zeno Sama con tono suave pero duro-mi decisión de hacer esto es porque los Dioses han dado mucho que desear, todo eso de que prefieran comer, dormir, ser adorados o que incluso elijan a pésimos estudiantes-Gowasu trago hondo al escuchar eso y Ramoosh lo miro con ganas de matarlo-es lo que me hizo tomar esta decisión, te advierto que no tolerare actos cobardes como este, puedes hablar bien, pero yo conozco tus intenciones, así que te lo advertiré una vez, vuelves a intentar eso otra vez y te aseguro que borrare al Universo 9 sin posibilidad de reiniciarse ¿entendido?-.

Bergamo asintió y tanto Sidra como Rou suplicaron el perdón de Zeno Sama, el combate entre Goku y Bergamo no tardo en comenzar, Bergamo comenzó a crecer gracias a su habilidad de hacer suyo el poder de otros guerreros, por lo que Goku le dio más y más poder, hasta que se transformó en Dios Súper Saiyajin Azul, sorprendiendo a casi todos los Dioses, luego uso el Kaioken y fue más de lo que Bergamo pudo soportar.

Una vez vencido Bergamo, Athena dio por terminada la batalla y paso a dictar las reglas del Torneo de Poder:

 **1.- El torneo constara de 4 rondas en total, misma en la que cada ronda terminara cuando tres Universos queden fuera del torneo, es decir, en la primera ronda pelearan 120 competidores, en la segunda 90, la tercera 60 y en la última 30.**

 **2.- Para poder ganar, los participantes deben sacar a los competidores rivales de la plataforma o dejarlos incapacitados para continuar, es decir, que queden noqueados, ya que se considerara como abandono…ESTA PROHIBIDO RENDIRSE.**

 **3.- El uso de armas está permitido (más no está permitido armas que contengan veneno o alguna sustancia peligrosa)**

 **4.- No se permite el uso de algún tipo de medicamento o artefacto que te permita curarte, pero si algún competidor tiene la habilidad o poder para curar puede usarlo.**

 **5.- Cuando los 10 guerreros participantes de un Universo queden fuera entonces este habrá perdido y quedara fuera del torneo, sin embargo, los competidores que hayan sido sacados durante cada ronda, pero su Universo se haya mantenido hasta el final aunque sea con un solo competidor, podrán volver en la ronda siguiente.**

 **6.- No se permite matar a los oponentes, quienes violen esta regla serán borrados por completo, sin la posibilidad de reinicio.**

 **7.- Pueden volar mientras estén sobre la plataforma, pero en cuanto salgan de la misma esa habilidad se eliminara y caerán al vacío, excepto por aquellos que tengan alas**

-¿Alguna duda al respecto?-pregunto Athena y se hizo un silencio-muy bien, entonces les pido que vayan escogiendo a sus 10 guerreros, mismos que…-.

-¡Espere!-grito una voz que venía de la plataforma del Universo 11 y el guerrero que llevaban bajo hasta la plataforma.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Athena.

-Disculpe, sé que es una falta de respeto, pero quiero hablar con Son Goku-dijo el guerrero-mi nombre es Topo, soy un guerrero del hermoso y pacifico Universo 11 ¡Son Goku! ¡Enfréntate a mí! ¡Si tu corazón realmente es maligno entonces mis puños te destruirán!-sentencio.

Naturalmente, Goku acepto el reto, pero debían esperar a que Zeno Sama diera su opinión al respecto, fue cuando Vermouth y Kai le pidieron que dejara que Topo peleara contra Goku, quien quería enfrentarse a ese guerrero con un gran poder, por lo que Zeno Sama acepto.

Antes de que comenzara la batalla, Topo se la paso hablando mucho sobre la justicia y su deseo de acabar con el mal, ya fuera pequeño, medio o gigantesco, que para él, todo el mal debía ser eliminado, sus palabras eran muy inspiradoras y más de un Universo se sintió conmovido con Topo, incluso comenzaron a apoyarlo para que ganara el combate.

-¿Qué piensas de ese sujeto Batman?-pregunto Deboness mirando el arma secreta de todo su Universo.

El Caballero de la Noche dirigió su vista hacia Topo y lo analizo, observo todos sus movimientos y puso total atención en lo que decía-Pienso que es una buena persona, realmente se preocupa por su universo, pero tiene una idea equivocada de la justicia-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-Concuerdo, tiene las mismas ideas que mi hermano-dijo Lyra sintiendo asco al recordar a Zamasu-pero debo admitir que pese a tener esos ideales también muestra genuina preocupación por su universo y sus habitantes-reconoció sonriendo al ver como muchos mortales eran 100 veces mejores que su hermano.

-La justicia jamás será destruir al mal, sino encontrar el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal-dijo Optimus Prime con sabiduría, ya que Gen también le pidió su opinión al noble líder de los Autobots.

-Realmente serías un gran candidato a Dios-dijo Gen sonriendo complacido.

Champa y los demás Dioses miraban el combate con muchas ansias, aunque muchos también estaban molestos por la actitud tan descarada de Goku, fue cuando Champa observo a los Dioses del Universo 1, 5, 8, 12, la Luz y la Oscuridad, quienes se mostraban sumamente tranquilos.

-Ustedes no se ven nada preocupados por el torneo-gruño Champa viéndolos tan tranquilos.

Lyra le sonrió a Champa con amabilidad-Por suerte para nosotros, estamos a salvo de cualquier tipo de eliminación o reinicio sin importar en qué lugar quedemos-.

-Que el nivel de vida en nuestro Universo sea tan alto quiere decir que hemos sabido guiar bien a nuestros mortales-dijo Ogma, la Kaioshin del Universo 5 con orgullo.

-Realmente debe ser grandioso vivir en nuestros Universos-dijo Iru el Kaioshin del Universo 8.

-Y creo que estamos de acuerdo si decimos que incluso podríamos estar al mismo nivel que los Dioses de la Luz y de la Oscuridad por nuestro excelente trabajo-expreso Ugg el Kaioshin del Universo 12.

Champa gruño ante eso-Claro, como ellos no tienen que preocuparse por ser borrados o convertidos en mortales están muy tranquilos, al igual que los Dioses de la Luz y la Oscuridad, los Dioses del Olimpo, de los 9 Reinos, Digimon y Pokemon también se ven sumamente preocupados por eso-.

El combate de Goku y Topo comenzó de una manera extraordinaria, al principio, parecía que Topo estaba venciendo, por lo que Goku se transformó en Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul para emparejar las cosas, el combate se vio muy parejo y ambos contrincantes comenzaron a pelear de manera devastadora, llego un punto en que Topo decidió mostrarle todo su poder.

Zeno Sama miraba todo y Athena volteo a verlo esperando alguna orden, misma que Zeno Sama no dijo con palabras, pero con un movimiento de su cabeza basto-Ya fue suficiente-indico Athena-estos combates de exhibición ya duraron bastante, Zeno Sama no quiere que se esfuerce demasiado, pues eso arruinaría todo el evento principal-declaro Athena deteniendo a Goku y Topo.

-Vaya, justo cuando se ponía interesante-dijo Goku con pesar-pero si Zen Chan lo dice entonces no hay nada que hacer-agrego volviendo a la normalidad-Topo, realmente me sorprendiste, eres muy fuerte, no puedo esperar al torneo, démoslo todo en el mismo-dijo extendiendo su mano.

Topo se quedó en silencio un momento, para después darse la vuelta-No pienso tocar la mano del enemigo-dijo con dureza-no es mi intención darte buenas noticias, pero yo no soy el más fuerte del Universo 11, espera a que conozcas a mi amigo Jiren el Gris, estas a mi nivel, por eso jamás podrás vencerlo-sentencio Topo retirándose.

-Jiren-murmuro Goku por debajo.

Pero lo que Topo nunca espero es que Goku no fue el único que escucho eso, Batman también lo hizo y aunque eso debía preocuparlo, el Caballero de la Noche tenía un presentimiento mucho más preocupante y no por el Universo 11, sino por el Universo 12, mismo que miro de reojo.

-Escuchaste eso, hay alguien más fuerte que ese sujeto-dijo Ugg sorprendido.

-El Universo 11 no es una amenaza para nosotros-dijo Gen sonriendo con confianza-el único Universo que nos debe preocupar es el 1, ya que aunque las Virtudes no van a combatir, Batman lo hará y él es realmente el más peligroso de todos los participantes, para poder vencerlo necesitamos convocar a un guerrero que use las tinieblas y el miedo del mismo modo que él lo hace, alguien que sea capaz de combatir su voluntad e inteligencia, alguien como…-.

-Spawn-dijo Martinu, comprendiendo lo que Gen quería decir.

Al escuchar eso, Ugg se llenó de pavor, mientras que Optimus solo permanecía en silencio-Spawn-repitió por debajo sabiendo muy bien lo peligroso que era ese guerrero.

Athena se alzó de nuevo en su plataforma para captar la atención de todos-¡Muy bien, con esto damos por terminado los combates de exhibición, a partir de ahora comenzare a construir la plataforma, misma que espero quede terminada dentro de 48 horas terrestres, tiempo en el cual deberán reclutar a sus 10 guerreros!-.

-¿Solo 48 horas?-exclamo Bills alarmado.

-Supongo que ya tienes pensado a quienes traer al torneo ¿verdad?-pregunto Deboness mirando a Batman, quien permaneció en silencio.

-¡Zen Chan!-la voz de Goku volvió a poner en alarma a los Dioses-¿Podemos traer público de nuestros Universos?-pregunto Goku.

Zeno Sama guardo silencio un momento y finalmente tomo su decisión-Pueden hacerlo, pero no deben ser demasiados, ya que también transmitiremos el torneo en vivo a todos los Universos-informo Zeno Sama, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes-para ello les pido a todos los Dioses que se aseguren de que haya un cese total de actividades en todos los Universos y sus Dimensiones, para que así todos disfruten de este evento-indico Zeno Sama.

-¡Si señor!-gritaron todos los Dioses presentes.

-¡Bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de 48 horas!-anuncio Athena alzando su báculo y uno a uno, todos los presentes comenzaron a desaparecer del lugar.

-Hay que reclutar a 10 guerreros, Hit no tendrá nueve hermanos ¿verdad?-pregunto Champa sabiendo que solo Hit estaba capacitado para pelear contra los guerreros de otros Universos.

-Qué idea tan mediocre-dijo Vados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Las Hijas de la Noche se encontraban en la Bati Cueva después de haberse encargado de algunos de los criminales de la ciudad, cuando Batman apareció junto con las tres Diosas, provocando que todas sonrieran emocionadas.

-¡Padre!-grito Sunset-Que gusto que volvieras-.

-¿Cómo estuvo la reunión de los Dioses maestro?-pregunto Twilight sintiendo curiosidad.

-Hay algo que deben saber-Batman las puso al tanto de la situación, aunque ellas se mostraron algo confundidas, pero comprendieron los motivos de la decisión de Zeno Sama sobre algunos Universos.

-Entonces, básicamente esos Universos están en riesgo porque su nivel de vida no es el adecuado ¿verdad?-inquirió Rarity.

-Pobrecitos-dijo Fluttershy sintiendo pena por esos Universos.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? No todos pueden ser tan grandiosos como nuestro Universo-dijo Rainbow y Batman la miro con seriedad, al tiempo que le mostraban más frascos-esto ya es ridículo-murmuro depositando más dinero.

Deboness mantenía una expresión indescifrable y fue cuando volteo a ver a Xiang-Oye Xiang ¿Cuál es el nivel del Universo 2?-pregunto con un tono de voz que trataba de ocultar su preocupación.

Xiang se puso a investigar y descubrió el nivel de vida del Universo 2-Aparentemente tiene un nivel de 6.13, lo que lo pone en el sexto lugar, apenas debajo del Universo 11-informo Xiang.

-Ya veo, Jerez mantiene a su Universo entre los 6 mejores, pero aun así su nivel de vida no está sobre el nivel necesario, corre el riesgo de ser borrada o reiniciada-Deboness apretó sus brazos con fuerza.

-Lady Deboness-intervino Batman-no pretendo ser irrespetuoso, pero creo que en estos momentos debemos enfocarnos en buscar a los otros nueve guerreros, ya que las chicas serán invitadas de honor de Zeno Sama y yo soy el único miembro del equipo hasta ahora, solo tenemos 48 horas-le recordó Batman.

Deboness suspiro-Tienes razón, antes que nada soy la Diosa del Universo 1 y mi prioridad es que no quede mal ante Zeno Sama, pero me asegurare de que Jerez sepa que cuenta con todo mi apoyo-dijo con determinación y el grupo asintió.

Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Rainbow y Fluttershy miraban con profunda comprensión a Deboness, se notaba que amaba mucho a Jerez y viceversa, era normal que estuviera preocupada por ella, pero Batman tenía razón, primero era lo primero y debían encontrar a los 10 guerreros que formarían al equipo del Universo 1, al igual que el resto de los Universos buscaban a esos guerreros.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo torneo está a punto de comenzar, 120 guerreros de los 12 Universos se enfrentaran en un evento nunca antes visto ¿Quiénes serán los guerreros que conformaran a cada equipo? ¿Y quién es Spawn? ¿Por qué hasta un Kaioshin le tiene miedo?"**_

 **Y AHORA PRESENTO EL PRIMER TEMA GANADOR DE FINAL, CREADO POR LA TALENTOSA…OLIVIA, MUCHAS FELICIDADES:**

 **TAMBIEN HAY UNA COSA QUE EN SERIO QUIERO ACLARAR, EN CADA RONDA DEL TORNEO HABRA PROTAGONISMO PARA CADA UNIVERSO, PERO PUEDE QUE EN CADA RONDA UNO TENGA MAS QUE OTRO, POR LO QUE PIDO PACIENCIA, YA QUE AL SER 12 UNIVERSOS CON 120 PARTICIPANTES TODOS DEBEN TENER SU MOMENTO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN SI EN ALGUNO DE LOS UNIVERSOS TARDA MUCHO EN MOSTRAR ALGO DE LO QUE TIENE, POR ESO LES PIDO SU COMPRENSION Y MUCHA PACIENCIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **Www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y como es el primer capítulo aún no hay comentarios por responder, por lo que en el siguiente será un placer hacerlo:**_

 _ **Por ahora les mando un abrazo y un beso a todas las chicas hermosas, porque todas son hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a todos los elegantes caballeros, que aunque no sean elegantes si son caballeros, al menos…eso creo, ya ven que dicen mucho que la caballerosidad murió.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Reclutamiento

" _ **Una nueva aventura ha comenzado para todos los Universos, pues Zeno Sama, quien está sumamente preocupado por la manera en que algunos Dioses han estado dirigiendo a sus respectivos Universos, había decidido eliminarlos, pero tras hablar con Batman y ver lo que las Hijas de la Noche consiguieron en la batalla final con Drago, decidió que esa no sería una buena solución, pero aún se mostraba preocupado por el desempeño de esos Universos y fue cuando Goku le pidió que organizara un torneo, ahora, dicho evento se llevara a cabo dentro de 48 horas, dividiéndose en cuatro rondas, las cuales tendrían represalias contra los Universos que quedaran fuera en cada una, pues aunque Zeno Sama ya no los va a borrar, si pretende al menos reiniciarlos para que estos puedan comenzar de nuevo y su nivel de vida mejore con ayuda de nuevos Dioses, ahora, cada Dios de cada Universo está preparándose para el gran evento ¿Qué clase de guerreros participaran en este evento? ¿Y qué tipo de combates veremos?"**_

 **Y AHORA PRESENTO EL TERCER TEMA GANADOR, ESTA VEZ DE APERTURA, CREADO POR BLAITOR21**

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 2**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 2 Reclutamiento**

 **Planeta Supremo**

Lyra volvió a su planeta después de recibir el aviso de que los Kaioshin de todos los Universos estaban reuniéndose y querían que la conexión fuera en su planeta, ya que el Universo 1 era el principal de todos, dejando que Batman se encargara del reclutamiento para los guerreros que participarían en el torneo.

-Bienvenidos al Planeta Supremo del Universo 1-saludo Lyra con una sonrisa amistosa, al tiempo que 11 esferas aparecían ante ella y en estas se mostraban los rostros de los Kaioshin-ahora que estamos todos me gustaría saber el motivo de esta reunión-pidió Lyra sonriéndoles amistosamente.

-Antes que eso, yo quisiera saber quién fue el que la convoco-dijo Shin confundido.

-Fui yo-intervino Kai-la razón por la cual pedí esta reunión es porque tenemos que hablar sobre el gran problema en el que estamos, quisiera saber si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea para salir de este embrollo-.

-¡Entonces solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo!-bramo Rou-¡Yo estoy muy ocupado reuniendo guerreros, así que no me molesten con tonterías!-expreso saliendo de la comunicación.

-Típico de él-dijo Ugg negando con la cabeza.

-Es un problema, un terrible problema-señalo Fuwa con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede Fuwa? Será divertido ¡A pelear! ¡El Universo 2 saldrá victorioso!-declaro Peru sonriendo con mucha seguridad.

-Un momento Peru-intervino Ea-parece que estas olvidando la gran inteligencia que poseemos los del Universo 3-señalo sonriendo con algo de arrogancia.

-¡Eso no importa nada, es un Torneo de Poder, esto es lo que contara!-declaro Peru mostrando sus músculos y antes de que ambos comenzaran una batalla, Lyra intervino.

-Este no es el momento para sus discusiones, mejor digan cual fue el motivo de esta reunión, ya que aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la manera en que Rou se retiro tiene un punto a favor y es que no tenemos mucho tiempo, ya que aunque los Universo 1, 5, 8 y 12 estamos a salvo sin importar los resultados, tenemos que reclutar a nuestros guerreros-indico Lyra.

Kai asintió-Pues eso es precisamente por lo que convoque la reunión ¿Qué les parece si le pedimos a Zeno Sama que nos dé más tiempo para alcanzar un nivel de vida adecuado?-pregunto Kai.

-¿De eso era esta reunión?-pregunto Ogma mirando a Kai con confusión.

-No creo que eso funcione-dijo Iru-Zeno Sama ya tomo su decisión y no hay que olvidar que tiene sus motivos para no cambiarla, ha dado demasiado tiempo y creo que esta decisión es la mejor para la situación actual de los Universos-.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando sus Universos no corren ningún peligro-gruño Kuro.

-Aun así yo concuerdo-intervino Gowasu-no podemos correr el riesgo de enfadar a Zeno Sama-.

-Y tú eres un claro ejemplo de eso-dijo Ea molesto-después de todo, por tu culpa Zeno Sama perdió la confianza en los Kaioshin, por haber escogido a un cretino como Zamasu-.

Gowasu guardo silencio al escuchar esas duras, pero acertadas palabras, pues a excepción de los 4 Universos sobresalientes, Zeno Sama ahora tenía muy poca confianza en los Kaioshin de los otros Universos, especialmente por el error de Gowasu.

-Ya basta, estamos aquí para hablar de otro asunto-dijo Lyra con seriedad, pues a ella tampoco le gustaba tener que mencionar a su hermano, no lo podía negar, era su hermano y lo amaba, siempre lo haría, pero siendo sincera, era la más grande vergüenza de la familia-Kai, aunque tus intenciones son buenas desafortunadamente ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, incluso tratar de convencer a Zeno Sama de lo contrario podría terminar con el final de todos los Universos-.

-Lamentablemente de acuerdo con Lyra-dijo Shin y el resto de los Kaioshin se mostró igual.

-Entonces no me dejan otra opción, yo intentaba encontrar un modo de que todos saliéramos bien de este embrollo, pero es claro que el Universo 11 ganara, tenemos a los mejores guerreros-aseguro Kai.

-Yo no lo creo así-dijo Ugg con un tono de voz que sonaba sumamente temeroso, ese hecho capto la atención de Lyra, como si el Kaioshin del Universo 12 supiera algo que no quería decir en ese momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 6**

 **Palacio de Champa**

Al igual que los Kaioshin de los 12 Universos, los Dioses de la Destrucción se estaban reuniendo mediante las esferas de los báculos de cada Ángel-Oigan ¿hay alguien ahí? Los Kaioshin se acaban de reunir, espero que no estén tramando algo indebido para el Torneo de Poder-expreso Champa.

Al escuchar eso, Ramoosh se rio de manera burlona, mientras que Sidra solo gruñía-Ellos nunca cometerían tal deshonra-dijo Jerez con total seguridad en su tono de voz.

Kitela intervino y se rio de manera burlona de Champa-¿Trampa? Por supuesto que no, Zeno Sama se molestaría mucho si se enterara de eso y los Kaioshin ya están muy mal gracias a la hazaña de Gowasu-agrego riéndose burlonamente.

-Yo concuerdo, ese tipo de artimañas serían las que esperaría de Kitela-señalo Bills, provocando que el aludido gruñera molesto.

-Lo mismo digo-intervino Deboness-definitivamente no me explico como una vil rata de alcantarilla pudo ser escogido como Dios de la Destrucción-.

Kitela intento decir algo en contra de Deboness, pero no tenía algún buen argumento válido, ya que Batman había evitado que Zeno Sama desapareciera a todos los Universos, así que arremetió contra su más grande rival.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Bills? ¡Después de todo, por culpa de tu mortal todos estamos en este predicamento! ¡Batman consiguió convencer a Zeno Sama de no eliminar Universos y tu estúpido mortal pidió un torneo para que igual ocurriera eso!-acuso Kitela y Bills gruño ante eso.

-De hecho, Son Goku solo le dio una buena idea a Zeno Sama-intervino Vados-después de todo, Zeno Sama ha estado sumamente preocupado por la manera en que los Universos han sido guiados y por tanto quería encontrar una justa solución a ese predicamento, mismo que Son Goku proporciono-.

-¡Son Goku!-bramo Sidra al recordar al guerrero-¡Es inaceptable, su comportamiento en los combates de exhibición fue demasiado alarmante!-.

-Yo concuerdo-intervino Ramoosh-se toma demasiadas libertades ¡Es algo inaceptable, es un gran insolente!-.

Jerez se rio divertida al escuchar eso-Por mi parte veo belleza en ese hombre, aunque es algo infantil, es un caso sumamente extraño-expreso de manera pensativa.

-Y eso que no conoces a Pinkie Pie por completo, mi querida Jerez-señalo Deboness recordando a la susodicha.

Vermouth captó la atención de todos los demás Dioses cuando se rio de manera confiada-El Universo 7 no es rival para nosotros, el Universo 11, las Tropas de Orgullo lideradas por Topo seguramente los vencerán con gran facilidad-aseguro sonriendo con bastante confianza.

Al escuchar eso, Gen solo se rio de manera extraña, captando la atención de todos los demás Dioses-¿Ocurre algo Gen?-pregunto Arak.

-Es claro que ninguno de ustedes se ha puesto a analizar la situación, el resultado de este torneo es muy obvio, es claro que el Universo 1 va a ganar-dijo Gen y Deboness se quedó sorprendida-después de todo, ellos tienen a Batman, el mortal que convenció a Zeno Sama de no eliminar a ninguno de los Universos, además de que fue escogido para elegir a las Virtudes Humanas, una decisión que realmente fue acertada, pues esas 7 niñas lograron vencer a la Bestia, a lo que me refiero es que si Batman va a participar en el torneo entonces es obvio que los demás perderemos-.

Se formó un largo silencio ante las palabras de Gen, la mayoría de los Dioses intentaba encontrar un modo de contradecir el argumento de Gen, pero todo lo que dijo era muy cierto, Batman se había el ganado el respeto de los Dioses por muchas razones, cometía errores, como cualquier mortal y a veces esos errores costaban muy caro, pero siempre salía adelante y aun cuando le daban muchas razones, él jamás había asesinado a nadie, ni siquiera al Guasón.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!-bramo Liqueur-¡El torneo aun no empieza y ya te estás dando por vencido!-expreso molesto por las palabras de Gen.

-Yo nunca dije eso, ya que en mi Universo tengo al guerrero indicado para enfrentarse a él-declaro Gen-comparado con él, Optimus y Giorno son tan peligrosos como lo es Superman ahora que no tiene sus poderes, no les diré nada más, tendrán que esperar cuando llegue el momento-finalizo Gen sonriendo.

Cuando la reunión termino, Deboness mantuvo una expresión seria en todo momento, analizando las palabras de Gen y preguntándose qué era lo que estaba tramando el Dios Destructor del Universo rival.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman se encontraba trabajando en la computadora, analizando todas las opciones para el torneo, habían muchos buenos candidatos, pero Batman buscaba algo más que solo poder, él quería llenar todos los posibles espacios, por lo que Twilight y Sunset estaban ayudándolo, mientras las demás observaban, ya que cuando se trataba de análisis y cosas de "nerds" como las llamaba Rainbow, ellas eran las mejores.

-Creo que las Crystal Gems serían una buena opción para el torneo-observo Twilight-Garnet es poderosa, inteligente y sumamente cuidadosa, Perla es una gran estratega y Amatista…bueno…creo que ella es entusiasta-dijo Twilight sin saber cómo describir a Amatista.

-Creo que Lapis también sería una buena opción-opino Sunset-ella es quizás la Gema más poderosa que hay en la Tierra, además de que sus poderes de agua podrían serle de mucha utilidad al equipo, en caso de que les de sed-.

-Es un buen punto-reconoció Batman escogiendo a las cuatro Gemas-Peridot aún tiene que aprender a controlar sus poderes, así que temo que debo descartarla, al igual que a Steven y Connie, ya que aún son muy pequeños para luchar en un evento como este-.

-Gran jefe-intervino Rainbow captando la atención de Batman-¿Qué hay de Flash? Estoy segura de que su velocidad será de utilidad, él y Aura son los más rápidos de todo el planeta, claro, después de mí-agrego sonriendo de manera ególatra.

-Ya lo había considerado, así como también he considerado a John y a Razer, sus anillos serían una gran fuerza de defensa y ataque, pero aún tengo que escoger a dos guerreros más-dijo Batman.

-¿Qué hay de Big Barda?-pregunto Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada-¡Ella es una ex Furia, así que debe estar acostumbrada a pelear en eventos como estos!-.

-Eso es muy cierto-dijo Batman reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de la peli rosa-muy bien, entonces hasta ahora tenemos a 9, incluyéndome a mí mismo, ahora necesito escoger a uno más, necesito que sea alguien en quien se pueda confiar y que sepa pelear con honor-.

Rarity entonces tuvo una idea, misma que hizo que se sonrojara con violencia, pero tenía que expresarla, ya que el contador que puso Batman les decía que faltaba muy poco para el gran torneo, así que armándose de valor dijo el nombre que había pensado.

-Karai-musito por debajo, captando apenas la atención de los presentes.

-¿Dijiste algo Rarity?-pregunto Applejack mirando a la modista confundida.

-Karai-repitió Rarity nuevamente con voz apenas audible.

-Lo siento Rarity, pero no te entendemos nada-dijo Fluttershy mirando con preocupación a su amiga-¿necesitas algo…?-.

-¡KARAI!-grito Rarity con fuerza, provocando que los murciélagos salieran volando de nuevo-dije que Karai…ella es una buena opción…-expreso sonrojándose enormemente.

El resto del grupo guardo silencio, analizando las palabras de la modista, Rainbow puso una mirada picara al escuchar a quien nombro Rarity, pero Applejack la silencio con la mirada, ese no era el momento, Batman se quedó pensando en la elección de Rarity, era bastante interesante, el Caballero de la Noche activo la pantalla y una imagen de Karai apareció.

-¿Ya tienes una imagen de ella en la computadora?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

-No hay nada que yo no investigue a fondo-dijo Batman y Sunset asintió-ciertamente Karai es una guerrera formidable, entrenada por el mismo Abzu, posee el mismo código de honor que él tenía-.

-Es cierto-dijo Twilight-Abzu podría haber sido malvado, pero peleaba con honor y Karai no es diferente a él-.

-Aunque sigue siendo una cretina-expreso Sunset cruzada de brazos, pues la rivalidad entre ambas aún era muy fuerte.

-Muy bien, ya todos concordamos en que Karai sería un valioso integrante al equipo del rodeo-señalo Applejack-pero aún quedan algunas cuestiones, para empezar, no sabemos en donde se encuentra-.

-Ah…eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Fluttershy-ella y Myra están viviendo en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, lo sé porque Myra me lo dijo, ella y yo estamos en contacto-agrego sonrojándose completamente.

-Eso es conveniente-dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo con picardía.

-Cierto, pero aún queda saber cómo le haremos para que acepte participar-dijo Applejack mirando a Batman con confusión.

-No creo que quiera hacerlo si yo no estoy en el torneo-dijo Sunset-ya que presiento que ella quiere terminar lo que dejamos pendiente en el Combate Mortal-.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-pregunto Twilight con curiosidad.

-Porque yo siento lo mismo-respondió Sunset.

La rivalidad entre Sunset y Karai aún estaba latente, cada día era mucho más fuerte y era debido a que su batalla termino en un empate, algo que ninguna de las dos quería dejar de ese modo, pero al parecer su próxima batalla tendría que esperar, fue cuando Rainbow tomo la palabra.

-¡Pues creo que todas sabemos cuál es la mejor manera de convencerla, la más indicada para ello es Rarity!-declaro sonriéndole de forma picara y golpeándola con el hombro.

-¡Rainbow!-exclamo Rarity sumamente avergonzada por las insinuaciones de su amiga.

-Entonces así será-declaro Batman, dejando congelada a Rarity-Lady Diamond, Serafín y Firebird se dirigirán a verlas en su hogar, hagan todo lo posible por convencer a Karai de que acepte participar en el torneo, el resto iremos a ver a los demás, estoy seguro que todos aceptaran hacerlo-.

-Pero…pero…Batman…señor…no creo que yo deba…-Rarity ya no sabía ni que decir, ni siquiera sabía que la ponía más nerviosa, si la idea de ir a ver a Karai o la idea de tratar de discutir contra Batman.

Twilight se acercó a Sunset y la peli fuego la miro con cariño-Procura no provocarla-le pidió sonriéndole amorosamente.

-Haré lo que pueda-dijo Sunset sonriendo y besando a su novia.

Rainbow no podía evitar reírse ante la cara de Rarity, hecho que provoco que Applejack ya regañara, el equipo se dividió y cada grupo se dirigió a cumplir con su misión, aunque antes de irse, Batman les recordó que Lady Deboness regresaría por todos ellos dentro de 6 horas, para que también les informaran a sus familias, pues el público también era bienvenido.

-Supongo que no hay modo de librarme de esta-dijo Rarity resignada.

-Vamos, ir a ver a Myra y Karai no será tan malo-dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole amistosamente a su amiga.

-Para ti tal vez, tú eres la que pone nerviosa a Myra-le señalo Rarity y Fluttershy se sonrojo ante el comentario.

Sunset solo rodo los ojos, pensando si ella alguna vez fue así antes de confesarle sus sentimientos a Twilight, claro que aún había cosas en las que su querida peli violeta la ponía muy nerviosa, pero no recordaba que haya sido como sus amigas o al menos, eso pensaba ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Del mismo modo, a Toruh se le encomendó buscar a dos de los guerreros más poderosos de su Universo, seres que eran capaces de transformarse en dragones con un poder tan impresionante que podrían destruir todo un planeta por completo, siendo Toruh considerada la más poderosa de todos ellos, quedando solo debajo de la misma Jerez, quien se encargaría de reclutar a los demás guerreros de otros planetas, pensando en unas valientes jóvenes llamadas Guerreras Mágicas, en dos guerreras que llevaban el apellido Claymore y en dos guardianas que empleaban los nombres de planetas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 3**

Mosco, Ea y Camphari se encontraban en un planeta, viendo a los candidatos para el Torneo de Poder, guerreros que fueron mejorados mediante partes robóticas, sobresaliendo dos de ellos llamados Nigrisshi y Narirama, el cual demostraba algunas de sus habilidades ante los Dioses, aunque Mosco estaba impresionado, él aún no estaba del todo seguro que con eso bastara.

-El señor Mosco quiere que reclutemos también al Avatar, ya que ella hizo algo sumamente extraordinario durante la batalla con la Bestia-señalo Camphari mostrando el momento en que el espíritu del Avatar se unía con las Gemas para intentar frenar a Drago.

-No creo que sea necesario, pero está bien, aunque estoy seguro que con estos guerreros bastara-aseguro Ea sonriendo confiado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 4**

Aunque Kitela también estaba reuniendo a sus guerreros, eso no evitaba que intentara sabotear al equipo de su gran rival; Bills, ya que quería que él fuera borrado de la existencia de una vez por todas, por ese motivo envió a uno de sus guerreros al Universo 7 para que pudiera pensar en una forma de poder deshacerse de él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Arak, Ogma y Cucatail estaban observando a los guerreros que acababan de reunir, todos con armaduras, algunas de bronces y otros de oro, hecho que provoco que Arak sonriera de manera complacida.

-Bien, estos guerreros serán perfecto, estoy seguro que con ellos ganaremos el torneo-aseguro Arak sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 6**

Champa ya le había dejado bien claro a Fuwa que él se encargaría de reunir a los guerreros para el Torneo de Poder, por lo que el Dios de la Destrucción contacto a Kyabe para que reúna a guerreros Saiyajin que valgan la pena, pues tras investigar mucho por todo su Universo descubrió que desgraciadamente, Hit no tenía 9 hermanos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Del mismo modo, Goku y Gohan se encontraban pensando en quienes llevar para el Torneo de Poder; hasta el momento tenían a Vegeta, Majin Boo, Piccolo, Krilin, el Maestro Roshi, 17 y 18, en total eran 9, pero aún les faltaba uno más para completar el equipo, así que Goku se dio a la tarea de ir a buscar un buen candidato para ser el décimo guerrero, ignorando por completo el hecho de que su buen amigo Yamcha quería participar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

Liquiur se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente, hecho que preocupo a Iru, pues el Dios de la Destrucción no parecía estar preocupado por escoger a los 10 guerreros, ya que después de escuchar a Athena, pues al saber que su Universo estaba en el cuarto puesto de los mejor clasificados, él juraba que bastaría con guerreros de la Tierra para ganar, aunque Iru no estaba seguro de eso, ya que las palabras y el miedo de Ugg aún estaban presentes en su mente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 9**

Uno de los planetas de ese Universo estaba en medio de un gran caos, pues una banda de asesinos estaban destruyendo una ciudad sin compasión alguna, al tiempo que el líder se proclamaba rey de todo ese planeta, a lo lejos, Sidra, Mojito y el Trío Peligro observaban lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué significa esto?-cuestiono Mojito molesto.

-Así se pusieron cuando les dijimos que estábamos en el último lugar en la jerarquía y que era muy probable que nos eliminaran-explico Lavenda.

-Están planeando escapar a otro Universo antes de que eso pase-revelo Bergamo.

-¿Y cuantos guerreros han reunido?-pregunto Sidra mirando a los hermanos.

-Solo…nosotros…-respondió Basil sumamente nervioso y Mojito los miro con mucho enojo.

-Lo sentimos mucho-se disculparon los hermanos agachando la cabeza avergonzados por su fracaso.

Sidra miro hacia la ciudad y alzo su palma-¡Hakai!-invoco desapareciendo toda esa ciudad junto con todos esos habitantes-no hay más opción, tenemos que ir por Omega Shenron, él es el único guerrero en todo el Universo 9 que posee una fuera mayor a la suya-señalo Sidra y los tres hermanos asintieron, mientras Mojito suspiraba resignado.

 _-"¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar este universo?"-_ se preguntó con pesar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 10**

Gowasu se encontraba sentado en una mesa con una taza de té frente a él, mismo que ya debía estar frío por el tiempo, el anciano Kaioshin tenía una expresión bastante pensativa, pero también sumamente preocupado y finalmente lanzo un alarido de derrota.

-¡No puedo! ¡No sé en que basarme para escoger a los guerreros! No puedo escoger a otro sinvergüenza insolente como Zamasu-dijo con pesar, al tiempo que recordaba la advertencia de Zeno Sama.

El resto de los Kaioshin tenían razón, por su estupidez todos ellos quedaron muy mal ante Zeno Sama y ahora ya no les tenía la misma confianza que antes-¿No crees que estás pensándolo demasiado?-pregunto Ramoosh apareciendo junto con Cus-ese es tu problema-.

-¿Mi problema?-pregunto Gowasu-no entiendo de que hablas-.

-Está claro que por tu estupidez Zeno Sama ya no les tiene la misma confianza a los Kaioshin que antes, demostrando que si la mente no funciona entonces debes emplear otra cosa-explico Ramoosh.

-Lo siento, pero temo que aun no comprendo lo que quieres decir-dijo Gowasu.

-Usa los músculos-respondió Ramoosh al tiempo que sus 10 guerreros aparecían, con Hulk al frente.

-¡Presento a los 10 guerreros que participaran en el torneo escogidos por el señor Ramoosh!-anuncio Cus.

Gowasu se levantó de golpe sonriendo sumamente complacido, conocía a todos ellos, eran grandes héroes, los cuales se habían enfrentado a amenazas que solo Ramoosh podía manejar, tales como Galactus y el mismo Thanos, al ver la cara de emoción de Gowasu, Ramoosh se echó a reír.

-¿Qué me dices Gowasu? ¡Este equipo es muy confiable! ¿Verdad?-declaro riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Tras haber cumplido con una misión, Topo había puesto al tanto de la situación a dos de sus amigos, Dyspo y Kahsera, quienes se quedaron muy serios ante aquella información-Ya veo, el Torneo de Poder suena algo aterrador-señalo Dyspo cruzado de brazos.

-Especialmente por lo que ocurrirá con algunas dimensiones y universos-agrego Kahsera.

-Por ese motivo tengo pensado reclutar a los guerreros más poderosos de las Tropas del Orgullo, para que nos ayuden en esta misión-explico Topo.

-Necesitaremos a Jiren-dijo Dyspo.

-Lo sé, pero…hay algo que no me agrada-dijo Topo-por lo que el señor Vermouth me dijo, el Universo 1 tiene a un guerrero que ha sido capaz de vencer incluso a los Dioses y también aparentemente el Universo 12 tiene a un guerrero misterioso, alguien que quizás podría ser alguien sumamente peligroso, incluso para Jiren-revelo Topo con tono aterrador y sombrío.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Optimus Prime volvió a su base y les informo de la situación a sus amigos, todos estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de tener que pelear en el Torneo de Poder, estaban aliviados por estar a salvo de cualquiera de las consecuencias, pero lo que los tenía aterrados era la última revelación de Optimus.

-¡Optimus! ¡Es una locura!-exclamo Ratchet alarmado.

-¡Estoy con Ratchet! ¡Incluso el señor Gen debe saberlo!-intervino Arcee.

-¡Tú sabes que él no respeta a los Dioses y ahora el señor Gen quiere que vaya a ese torneo! ¡Es como si estuviera pidiendo por ser destruido!-agrego Ratchet con mirada aterradora.

-Aunque también cuestiono la decisión del señor Gen, a estas alturas no podemos hacer nada para cambiarla, él quiere que esté presente en el Torneo de Poder, así como también me confió la tarea de escoger a los demás guerreros-explico Optimus.

-¡Optimus! ¡No tengo problemas en los que has escogido! ¡Incluso creo que Jotaro sería un valioso aliado, pero él…!-Ratchet no pudo continuar.

-¡Es cierto, ni siquiera tu puedes predecir lo que hará, él estuvo a punto de acabar con el señor Ugg y el señor Gen en el pasado! ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas de lo peligroso que es?-cuestiono Arcee.

-Sé a la perfección lo peligroso que es y los riesgos que corremos al pedirle que se una a nuestro equipo, pero el Universo 12 no puede darse el lujo de verse débil en presencia de Zeno Sama por más alto que estemos en la jerarquía, por ese motivo debemos pedirle que se una-explico Optimus.

-¿Crees que acepte así nada más?-pregunto Arcee.

-No estoy seguro, pero debo hacer lo posible para convencerlo-dijo Optimus-Ratchet ¿localizaste su señal?-pregunto Optimus mirando a su viejo amigo.

Ratchet suspiro y asintió-Lo hice-.

-Entonces activa el portal terrestre, iré a hablar con él ahora mismo-dijo Optimus con tono serio.

-Optimus…quiero que sepas que estoy en contra de esto, con cada fibra de mí ser-dijo Ratchet.

-Lo sé-dijo Optimus.

Ratchet suspiro y activo el portal, permitiéndole a Optimus dirigirse hacia el punto donde se encontraba el guerrero a quien Gen quería en el Torneo de Poder para conseguir vencer a Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus apareció en un antiguo y abandonado cementerio, miro de reojo todo el lugar y finalmente ubico a quien venía a buscar, un guerrero sombrío que estaba en medio de ese tenebroso lugar, en posición de loto, meditando y liberando unas llamas verdes espectrales que rodeaban todo su cuerpo, Prime se acercó un poco más.

-Hola Spawn-saludo con tono educado, al tiempo que el misterioso Spawn abría los ojos para encararlo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Falta muy poco para que el Torneo de Poder comience y ahora todos los Universos están reclutando a sus guerreros, pero…"**_

 **Y AHORA EL TEMA FINAL GANADOR, EL ÚLTIMO DE ESTE EMPATE, MISMO QUE FUE CREADO POR LA TALENTOSA EIRE**

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TAMBIEN INFORMO QUE YA HAY GANADOR DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 4 Y EL GANADOR ES…KURTLARAPERDOMO, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, TU TEMA FUE EL MEJOR, ASÍ QUE VE PENSANDO A QUIEN TE GUSTARIA VER PELEAR EN EL TORNEO DE PODER**

 **Y TAMBIEN INFORMO QUE ABRO EL CONCURSO PARA ENCONTRAR EL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 5, MUCHA SUERTE**

 **An To Beatriz:** _no esperes que sea tan largo, ya que aunque el Torneo de Poder va a abarcar cuatro rondas no quiere decir que llegue a tantos capítulos ¿Cuántos? Aun no estoy seguro, pero eso sí, será un evento bastante largo, así que puedes esperar varios capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _la elección de guerreros ha comenzado, aunque muchos todavía no completan a sus equipos y otros están recurriendo a otro tipo de trucos para poder salir victoriosos, el Torneo de Poder pronto comenzara y Spawn es alguien que hace que hasta un Dios tiemble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _el reclutamiento ha comenzado, aunque muchos Universos no van nada bien en su misión, otros ya están completos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _lamentablemente no puedo alargarme tanto, ya que prometí que no iba a poner tanto relleno, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _como bien señale, algunos Universos no van a hacer gran cosa en algún momento del torneo, pero todos tendrán sus oportunidades de brillar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _el reclutamiento ha comenzado y cada Universo está buscando a los mejores candidatos para el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _si él te parece despreocupado ¿en qué categoría pondría a Pinkie Pie, quien llamo a la Presencia "Zenny" sin que este se lo pidiera? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pero recuerda que hay guerreros con técnicas que podrían ser una gran amenaza, como el Mafuba del Maestro Roshi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _primero lo primero, reclutar a los guerreros que participaran en el evento más grande de todos los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _cada Universo está reclutando a sus guerreros, aunque no está siendo una tarea fácil para algunos de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _el evento más grande de todos los tiempos muy pronto comenzara, pero primero deben escoger y reclutar guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _eso es algo que deben tener muy en cuenta, ya que si alguien mata a otro rival entonces todo ese Universo será eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _creo que será como cuando Freezer y Frost se conocieron, ya que ambos tienen la misma voz, solo que uno resulto ser más cruel que otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _pues ya viste quienes son los guerreros que están escogiendo de todos los Universos, aunque no está siendo nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ellos estarían en el Universo 11, clasificados entre los 6 mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _el reclutamiento ha comenzado, pero decir como es con cada Universo habría sido alargarme demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _supongo que uno que otro podrá usarlas, pero aun ellos no van a tener mucha participación, al menos no en la primera ronda del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pero recuerda que no solo contara el poder, sino también la estrategia y que además hay técnicas que pueden ser peligrosas, como el Mafuba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _si te refieres a las participantes recuerda que solo serán dos de las Sailor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues ya que no puede dejar de alardear es claro que eso es muy posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _por eso pedí paciencia, ya que cada Universo tendrá su momento, aunque aún no se bien cuando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _dicho evento pronto comenzara, primero hay que reunir a los 10 guerreros de cada Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _recuerda que el poder no lo es todo, a veces también una buena estrategia gana batallas y no hay que olvidar que el Mafuba puede ser una técnica devastadora para cualquier guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ahora se avecina lo que es el reclutamiento de los 120 guerreros y muy pronto entraremos con el gran evento principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente habrá muchas sorpresas, algunas buenas y otras sumamente malas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _no esperes que Spawn interactúe con alguien, aun si es de su equipo, él irá únicamente por una razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _por ahora pasamos al reclutamiento de los 120 guerreros, cada Universo está buscando a sus mejores candidatos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _eso haría que alargara mucho el relleno y eso es lo que menos quiero hacer en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _como bien se dijo, la Presencia está muy decepcionada por la manera en que muchos Dioses rigen a esos Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _eso me alegra, ya que estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque sea un Dios digno de su puesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no esperes eso de Topo, porque él es el segundo guerrero más poderoso del Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _el reclutamiento ha comenzado y muchos se preocupan por lo que Gen pidió, ya que él quiere que Spawn esté en el torneo y solo te diré que ese guerrero tiene un pasado sumamente alarmante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _el evento aun no empieza, pero muy pronto dará inicio, pues como dije, no pretendo alargar mucho los rellenos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pero recuerda que hay estrategias y técnicas que pueden ser mortales, como el Mafuba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _el exceso de confianza puede llevar a la derrota, ese es un error que muchos pueden llegar a cometer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _el Torneo de Poder aun no comienza, pero falta muy poco tiempo para que lo haga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _no esperes que ocurra algo como en el Manga, ya que cada Kaioshin y Dios Destructor está reuniendo a sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pues mientras unos ya tienen a sus guerreros, otros están teniendo algunos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _el reclutamiento de los guerreros ha comenzado, aunque algunos tienen problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _la mayoría está aceptando, aunque el más preocupante es Spawn por muchas razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues ya viste como les está yendo, aunque la mayor preocupación es convencer a Spawn en el Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _estoy ahorrando la acción para cuando comience oficialmente el evento del siglo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _la verdad no me extraña que estén en último lugar, especialmente con los Dioses que tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _exactamente, por ese motivo la Presencia había considerado la posibilidad de eliminarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _eso es cierto, aunque fue la mejor solución que encontró la Presencia ante el pobre desempeño de algunos Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _en la tercera parte solo se mencionaran ocasionalmente, pero ya no tendrán participación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _si te pones a analizar, es lógico que el 9 este en el sótano, Rou se preocupa más por obtener riquezas, mientras que Sidra realmente es pésimo en su trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y lo bueno es que no pienso alargarme tanto con el relleno como ocurrió con el Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _por esa razón está en el quinto lugar, quedando sobre el Universo 2, ambos están entre los seis mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pero tampoco olvides que en este torneo contara mucho la estrategia y que además, algunas técnicas pueden ser devastadoras, como es el caso del Mafuba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _lo siento, pero no en esta ocasión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _para la mayoría al menos, ya que cuatro están sanos y salvos, mientras ninguno de sus guerreros mate a un rival. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _el evento está muy cerca de comenzar, muchos ya tienen a sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y ahora ha comenzado el reclutamiento, todos los Universos están buscando a quienes participaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _te sorprenderá ver quienes participaran en este Torneo, aunque de Ranma no sería buena idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pero recuerda que también contara mucho las estrategias y que además hay técnicas que pueden ser sumamente peligrosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _no te puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para ver qué ocurre amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _veré que puedo hacer, ya que como dije, no esperes que todos tengan aparición de golpe, tendrán sus momentos, aunque algunos tardaran un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _me pregunto si Champa será igual de dormilón o menos, ya que su Universo está en el antepenúltimo lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _solo pido que recuerden que un gran poder no basta para salir victoriosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _no esperes que diga cómo va a ser tan específicamente, ya que eso me haría alargarme demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _lo primero es lo primero, reclutar a los guerreros, algo que ya están haciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _muy bien, entonces ellos dos se encontraran en el Torneo de Poder, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _pero eso no quita el hecho de que se preocupe, especialmente porque también contara mucho la estrategia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _creo que tu pregunta se respondió en el mensaje del capítulo, ya escogí al ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _lo siento, pero eso habría hecho que me alargara mucho y eso era lo que quería evitar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y ahora ha comenzado el reclutamiento para el gran evento del siglo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pronto comenzaremos con el evento principal, pues el reclutamiento de guerreros ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _cada Universo tendrá su momento en el torneo, pero primero hay que reunir a los guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _el Torneo de Poder aun no comienza, pero los guerreros ya están apareciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _lo lamento, pero eso significaría alargarme demasiado y eso es lo que menos quiero hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _pero recuerda que las apariencias pueden engañar y que la fuerza no lo es todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Peebels Pek, Soranomomo93, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, FreedomGundam96, Franco, Twidash919, Espadachín de la Luz, Black Hunter, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Iron Mario, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Diez Guerreros

" _ **El evento más grande de todos los tiempos; el Torneo de Poder, mismo en el cual 10 guerreros de todos los Universos competirán está a punto de comenzar, cada Universo está reclutando a los guerreros que participaran en dicho evento, aunque la mayoría ya los tiene reunidos, otros todavía están reclutando y seleccionando a quienes serían valiosos integrantes para el equipo, cada Dios de la Destrucción y Kaioshin están buscando por todo sus respectivos Universos a los mejores candidatos, mientras que Athena, la Gran Sacerdotisa, se encuentra construyendo la que será la plataforma, falta muy poco para que comience el Torneo de Poder ¿Qué tipos de guerreros participaran en este evento único? Conforme pasan las horas la emoción aumenta y muchos ya no pueden esperar a que comience el evento, del mismo modo, un misterioso guerrero llamado Spawn está provocando que el Universo 12 se preocupe por la idea de llevarlo al Reino Celestial ¿Quién es este misterioso guerrero y por qué todos le tienen mucho miedo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 3 Diez Guerreros**

 **Reino Celestial**

Zeno Sama se encontraba en su trono, observando a todos los 12 Universos, los cuales ya tenían escogidos a sus 10 guerreros, al menos la mayoría de ellos, pues aún quedaban Universos que todavía no tenían a su equipo completo, eso le pareció algo divertido, ya que muchas de sus maneras de persuasión eran bastante interesantes.

Athena, por su parte, se encontraba terminando de construir la plataforma para el Torneo de Poder, mismo que empezaría en tan solo otras 12 horas más, el tiempo definitivamente pasaba rápido cuando te estabas divirtiendo, pero como bien se dijo antes, la mayoría de los Universos ya tenían a todos sus guerreros, solo quedaban algunos cuantos por completarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 10**

En el hogar de Gowasu, los guerreros que competirían en este gran evento se encontraban haciendo un baile para poder mejorar sus reflejos, siendo guiados por Cus, mientras que Gowasu y Ramoosh observaban todo, aunque Gowasu estaba grabando todo, su intención era subir el video a la GodTube para poder darle un regalo a Zeno Sama.

-¿Bailamos bien?-pregunto Cus tras dar una vuelta sin dejar de bailar.

-Magnifico, esto seguramente le agradara a Zeno Sama-dijo Gowasu sin dejar de grabar, el anciano Kaioshin esperaba que con eso podría calmar el enfado y decepción de Zeno Sama por haber elegido a Zamasu como su aprendiz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Los guerreros ya estaban reunidos, el último integrante había sido Ten Shin Han, hasta que Mr. Satán les informo que Majin Boo se había quedado dormido y no despertaría en varios meses, lo que dejaba al equipo incompleto, Goku trato de despertarlo, pero no lo consiguió y cuando volvió a la casa de Bulma donde todos se reunieron, cuando volvió se llevó la sorpresa de que ya todos sabían lo que estaba en riesgo en ese torneo, por lo que Krilin decidió no participar, al igual que 18, pero Bills amenazo a Krilin con eliminarlo sino participaba y a 18 la convencieron cuando Bulma le ofreció dinero, pero aún seguían siendo solo nueve.

-¿No conocen a alguien más?-cuestiono Bills molesto-¡Eso les pasa por haber eliminado a todo el ejército de Freezer!-bramo cada vez más molesto y rojo de furia.

Al escuchar eso, Goku lanzo un grito que captó la atención de todos-¡Eso es! ¡El señor Bills tiene razón! ¡Freezer, tenemos a Freezer, él será el décimo guerrero!-declaro sonriendo.

-¡¿Freezer?!-exclamaron todos los presentes sin dar crédito a lo que Goku estaba diciendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

El portal se abrió en la base Autobot, donde ya se encontraban todos los demás guerreros, acompañados por Gen, Ugg y Martinu, fue cuando Optimus hizo acto de aparición y el Dios Destructor se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?-pregunto con tono serio.

Optimus se hizo a un lado y la figura siniestra de aquel misterioso guerrero llamado Spawn se hizo presente, el guerrero avanzo con paso firme, no parecía intimidarse ante la presencia de un Dios de la Destrucción, aunque todos los presentes se sintieron intimidados con su sola presencia, ese guerrero definitivamente no era ordinario.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Fluttershy, Rarity y Sunset llegaron hasta el departamento donde sabían que vivían las antigua guerreras de Drago, mismas que ahora se dedicaban a otras cosas que seguramente no le agradarían ni un poco a Batman, pero bueno, al menos no trataban de liberar a la Bestia de nuevo.

Rarity estaba sumamente nerviosa, mientras que Fluttershy solo se mostraba emocionada, como solía ponerse cuando iban a visitar a su vieja amiga y actual pareja, a muchos les sorprendió cuando Fluttershy dijo que ella y Myra estaban en una relación amorosa, misma que había comenzado mucho antes del Régimen, pero que tras lo sucedido para ambas fue más fácil hablar del tema diciendo que todo quedo en una amistad.

Fluttershy tocó el timbre de la puerta y esta no tardo en abrirse, mostrando la cara sonriente y sorprendida de Myra-¡Fluttershy! ¡Que agradable sorpresa! ¡No te esperaba!-exclamo la chica sonriendo con mucha felicidad, pero su sonrisa se cambió a confusión cuando vio que la chica no iba sola-ni a tus amigas-.

-No te preocupes, no estamos aquí por indicación de Batman…bueno…de hecho sí, pero no tiene que ver con algún crimen que hayan cometido-aseguro Fluttershy sonriéndole-¿podemos pasar?-pregunto con tono amable.

-Claro-dijo Myra-aunque no creo que a Karai le agrade verla a ella de nuevo-.

-El sentimiento es reciproco-dijo Sunset entrando a la casa.

Rarity fue la última en entrar, sintiendo como sus piernas le temblaban, su cuerpo se puso tan tenso que incluso llego a pesarle más, pero debía ser valiente, era una Hija de la Noche, se enfrentó a lo peor de lo peor; el Guasón, Doomsday, Umbra y por supuesto, al mismo Drago, esto no era nada, así que finalmente ingreso.

-Y díganme ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?-pregunto Myra con bastante curiosidad en su tono de voz.

-Queremos hablar con Karai sobre un asunto importante-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Antes de que Myra respondiera algo más, una voz se escuchó-¿Y qué es eso que quieren hablar conmigo?-Rarity se congelo al escuchar la voz de la formidable guerrera-Rarity, esta sí que es una agradable sorpresa, pero creo que habría sido más divertido si hubieras venido de noche-señalo con un tono de voz demasiado seductor.

Rarity se estremeció al escuchar eso, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó y volteo para encararla-Escucha Karai, no estoy aquí para eso si es lo que piensas, vinimos porque…-Rarity se calló de golpe, al tiempo que su rostro se volvía de color rojo, ya que Karai estaba vestida únicamente con una toalla bastante corta, misma que cubría únicamente lo necesario.

Aparentemente, la guerrera acababa de salir de la ducha, al notar la mirada de Rarity, así como su nerviosismo, Karai sonrió de manera lasciva-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto con un tono de voz que hizo que Rarity se derritiera por completo.

Rápidamente, Sunset entro en su ayuda, ella no se impresionaba tan fácil y menos con algo como eso, después de todo, para ella no existía flor más hermosa que su adorada Twilight-No estamos aquí para que sigas coqueteando con Rarity, hemos venido a hacerte una propuesta que seguramente te interesara, ya que involucra que vuelvas a las batallas-explico Sunset cruzada de brazos.

De acuerdo, definitivamente eso sí que era interesante y del total interés de Karai, quien miro a Sunset esperando a que continuara y la peli fuego prosiguió a explicarle todo a su gran rival, tal vez la batalla con Drago había terminado, pero la rivalidad entre ambas era muy grande.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Al mismo tiempo, Batman se presentó en el hogar de las Gemas, el grupo ahora se encontraba reunido afuera del granero, el Caballero de la Noche ya había puesto al tanto a las Crystal Gems, quienes ahora se encontraban pensando en la oferta que Batman les estaba haciendo.

-Ya veo-dijo Garnet-definitivamente suena a algo muy interesante-.

-¡Garnet! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Zeno Sama quiere eliminar a los Universos que pierdan, eso es alarmante!-exclamo Perla.

-No es eso lo que planea-corrigió Batman-Zeno Sama quiere darles un reinicio para que mejoren en su calidad de vida, puede sonar duro, pero es lo más justo y necesario, especialmente si con eso se evita la eliminación de los mismos-.

-Concuerdo-dijo Garnet cruzada de brazos-participare-acepto Garnet, provocando que Steven y Connie se emocionaran mucho.

-Yo también lo haré-dijo Amatista-¡Suena a algo sumamente divertido y no quiero quedarme fuera de algo como eso!-declaro sonriendo.

Batman sonrió ante eso, las únicas que faltaban por aceptar eran Lapis y Perla, quienes tenían expresiones que indicaban que no estaban seguras ante la idea de participar en algo como eso, pero entonces Steven, Connie y Peridot se acercaron.

-¡Vamos! ¡Participen!-pidió Steven haciendo ojitos de cachorros.

-¡Batman no se los pediría sino creyera que son capaces de hacer algo grandioso en el torneo!-pidió Connie imitando a Steven.

-Anda Lapis, será grandioso y una oportunidad para demostrar porque eres la Crystal Gem más poderosa de todas-aseguro Peridot sonriéndole animadamente.

Lapis se quedó pensando en las palabras de Peridot, Perla por su parte, termino aceptando después de ver los tiernos ojitos de cachorro de Steven, definitivamente era imposible negarle algo cuando ponía esos ojitos tan tiernos, finalmente, Lapis suspiro.

-De acuerdo, lo haré-acepto finalmente y los tres presentes saltaron llenos de emoción.

Ahora eran 5 integrantes del equipo y Batman estaba seguro de que los demás también aceptarían, solo tenía algunas dudas con Karai, pero estaba convencido de que su espíritu de guerrera no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta, después de todo, era hija del guerrero más feroz de todos los tiempos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Central**

Rainbow fue enviada a la ciudad para reclutar a Barry, no fue difícil de hallar, ya que Flash siempre sabía cómo darse a notar, cuando se encontraron se dirigieron a una zona de la ciudad donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente, una vez que Rainbow lo puso al tanto de la situación, Flash se quedó pensando un momento.

-Ya veo-dijo mientras bebía una malteada que compraron-suena a algo sumamente interesante-reconoció.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas a patear traseros de otros Universos?-pregunto Rainbow sonriendo desafiante.

-Por supuesto ¡Hagámoslo!-grito Flash emocionándose de más y lanzando su malteada contra el mismo, provocando que se derramara-rayos…ni siquiera llevaba la mitad-dijo con arrepentimiento por lo que hizo, mientras que Dash continuaba disfrutando de su malteada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Montañas**

Barda se encontraba en las montañas entrenándose un poco, tal vez ya no estaba con las Furias y la pelea con Drago había terminado, pero ese ataque le hizo darse cuenta de que no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, cuando recibió la visita de Applejack.

-Veo que te sigues manteniendo en forma-dijo Applejack sonriéndole amistosamente.

Barda volteo y miro a la recién llegada-Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa, una de las guerreras que consiguió vencer a la Bestia viene a verme ¿a qué debo este honor?-pregunto volteando por completo.

-Se trata de algo que seguramente te interesara mucho-dijo Applejack sonriéndole de manera extraña y Barba abrió los ojos interesada, cuando la vaquera la puso al tanto, la ex Furia se quedó pensando un momento-entiendo, no negare que suena interesante-.

-Será la oportunidad de que pelees en un torneo en el que no tengas que matar a alguien-señalo Applejack.

-Realmente sería agradable no tener que hacer algo como eso-reconoció Barda-muy bien, acepto-declaro y Applejack sonrió sumamente contenta ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Atalaya**

Twilight y Pinkie Pie fueron enviadas a la base de la Liga de la Justicia para que se pusieran en contacto con John y Razer, no fue difícil, gracias a la ayuda de Tetrax y J'onn, ahora ambos Linternas se quedaron sumamente pensativos al escuchar la propuesta de participar en dicho evento.

-¡Será el suceso del siglo!-grito Pinkie Pie saltando sumamente emocionada.

-Y la oportunidad para conocer a guerreros de otros Universos-señalo Twilight mirando a los dos héroes-Batman pidió que ustedes estuvieran en el equipo-.

-No es necesario que digas más-dijo John sonriéndole-yo acepto, creo que sería bueno participar en un evento así-.

-¿Qué dice usted señor Razer?-pregunto Twilight con total respeto hacia el Linterna Azul, quien se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo Razer-intervino Aya, quien siempre lo acompañaba en las misiones-piensa que sería una gran forma de relacionarnos con otros Universos-.

Razer se quedó pensando en las palabras de Aya y finalmente asintió-Muy bien, lo haré, volveremos a la Tierra de inmediato-.

-Bien y Aya, el público está permitido para que vayas a apoyar a Razer-dijo Pinkie Pie con picardía, provocando que Aya se quedara estática por el tono que uso la chica alegre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Después de poner al tanto de la situación a Karai, la chica se dirigió hacia un armario y saco algo de ropa, vistiéndose delante de las chicas, Rarity desvió la mirada con rapidez, pero por más que trataba de no hacerlo, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, hecho que Karai noto y sonrió maliciosamente, pero en esos momentos tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

-El Torneo de Poder…suena interesante-reconoció vistiéndose-la oportunidad de poder pelear contra los guerreros de todos los Universos suena a algo sumamente divertido-.

-¿Participaras?-pregunto Sunset con tono serio.

Karai no respondió de inmediato, primero se puso un sostén y unas pantaletas, para después voltear a verla-Me encantaría hacerlo, pero al parecer no tendré la oportunidad de pelear contra ti-señalo sonriendo desafiante.

-Podrás pelear conmigo en cualquier momento, yo estaré lista, pero ahora se trata de un evento que Zeno Sama ha organizado-dijo Sunset.

-¿Crees que me importa lo que diga Zeno Sama? Tal vez sea la fuerza suprema del Universo, pero eso no significa nada para mí-expreso Karai-especialmente cuando vi todo lo que Drago es capaz de hacer-.

-Karai-la voz de Myra se escuchó preocupada-¿no crees que sería divertido y un buen entrenamiento?-.

-¿Entrenamiento?-pregunto Karai mirándola de reojo.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, creo que sería una buena forma de mantener bajo control ese lado tuyo-señalo Myra y Karai se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga.

Las Hijas de la Noche se quedaron confundidas por las palabras de Myra, aunque Sunset era quien más curiosidad sentía, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en ello, había otras prioridades y debía cumplirlas.

-Muy bien, acepto-dijo Karai finalmente-pero una vez que este evento termine espero que podamos arreglar cuentas pendientes-.

-De eso puedes estar segura-dijo Sunset.

-Y también, espero poder tener una cita contigo preciosa-señalo Karai mirando a Rarity, quien se sonrojo violentamente…de nuevo.

Al notar la tensión en el ambiente, Fluttershy le comunico a Batman que Karai había aceptado, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, ahora el Caballero de la Noche les dio indicaciones de que se reunieran con él en el granero de las Crystal Gems, que ya había llamado a las personas que formarían parte del público, pero que de ninguna manera los llevaría a todos a la Bati Cueva, además, en espacio abierto sería más fácil para Xiang llevarlos hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Del mismo modo, Goku había conseguido convencer a Freezer de que participara en el Torneo de Poder, aunque el tirano pidió que a cambio lo reviviera, ahora ambos se estaban preparando para ir a reunirse con los demás una vez que Uranai Baba recogió a Freezer, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que los estaban esperando un grupo de mercenarios enviados por algún Dios de otro Universo.

A pesar de no tener tiempo, Freezer quiso divertirse un momento con sus visitantes y se transformó en el modo Golden, con el cual comenzó a masacrar a todos esos mercenarios, aun cuando el líder uso la energía de Destrucción en su contra, Freezer fue capaz de liberarse y aprisiono a Goku en la misma, mientras que él acababa con todos los incautos que creyeron que podían matarlo.

Freezer entonces se puso en contacto con Sidra y Rou, los autores de ese intento de destruirlo, pero cuando creyeron que Freezer los llamaba para decirles que le contaría todo a Zeno Sama, el tirano solo sonrió y les dijo que quería formar parte del Universo 9, ya que al parecer no existía nadie tan poderoso como él en dicho Universo y estaba seguro que sin Goku en el Universo 7, este sería destruido.

Si bien la oferta era tentadora, Sidra y Rou querían estar completamente seguros de que Freezer estaba hablando en serio, ya que a pesar de ser un villano, debía tener algo que proteger, familia, un paisaje o recuerdos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Freezer les dijo que no entendía de que estaban hablando, demostrando su frialdad y crueldad, al principio ambos parecían estar sumamente interesados en la oferta de Freezer, pero aquella forma tan cínica les preocupaba…

Rou incluso pudo asegurar que Freezer parecía más un Dios de la Destrucción que el mismo Sidra, hecho que este considero algo bueno, pero Rou le dijo que Freezer podía traicionar de nuevo, más Sidra le aseguro que cuando lo intentara él mismo lo destruiría, mientras que Freezer escuchaba todo, fue cuando Bills y Whiss hicieron acto de aparición, provocando que Freezer destruyera el aparato de comunicación.

Después de que Bills destruyera la energía de la Destrucción de Sidra, Goku pidió un momento para pelear contra Freezer, el trato consistía en que si Goku ganaba, Freezer olvidaría su odio y sería su aliado durante el torneo, pero si Freezer ganaba, entonces haría lo que quisiera.

La batalla casi terminó en el momento de empezar, pues tanto Goku como Freezer lanzaron un golpe mortal al mismo tiempo, dándose con fuerza en el rostro, quedando ambos inconscientes, Whiss los sano y finalmente fueron a reunirse con el resto de los guerreros que pelearían en el Torneo de Poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Zeno Sama había estado observando a todos los Universos preparándose para el gran evento, ya todos estaban completos, quedaban muy pocas horas para el comienzo del evento y eso lo tenía bastante emocionado, fue cuando Athena apareció.

-Disculpe Zeno Sama, pero ya termine de construir la plataforma, si gusta puede venir a verla-informo Athena haciendo una reverencia.

-Vamos-dijo Zeno Sama levantándose de su trono y siguiendo a la Gran Sacerdotisa.

El lugar del Torneo de Poder iba a ser en el Universo 0, también conocido como el Universo de la Nada, pues en ese lugar no existía absolutamente nada, era un vacío profundo, la plataforma que Athena había construido era de gran tamaño, lo suficiente para que cupieran los 120 peleadores, alrededor de la misma se encontraban los espacios de cada Universo, marcados con números para que supieran donde iban a ubicarse, en los primeros espacios iban a ir los Kaioshin, Dioses de la Destrucción y Ángeles de cada Universo, un poco más atrás y elevados en el aire se encontraban gradas para el público, hechos de la misma manera en que Whiss los creo cuando fue el torneo entre Bills y Champa.

Así mismo, cada lugar tenía un tablero en el cual se escribirían los nombres de cada competidor, mismo que sería tachado conforme fueran sacados de la plataforma, Zeno Sama recorrió todo el lugar y vio que en el centro de todo, elevado en el cielo, se encontraba el espacio en el cual iba a estar junto con las Virtudes Humanas y sus dos guardias.

-Impresionante-dijo Zeno Sama, para luego comenzar a revisar la plataforma, analizándola cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué le parece? Espero que sea de su total agrado-dijo Athena mirando a su señor, el cual la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Es más que perfecta-Zeno Sama alzo su mano derecha, misma que brillo y una estrella de luz apareció en la misma-toma, por tu gran trabajo-dijo entregándole la estrella a Athena.

-Me siento honrada-dijo Athena recibiendo esa estrella, pues aunque no parecía la gran cosa, realmente era una recompensa sumamente valiosa.

-Informa a los Dioses de la Luz, la Oscuridad, del Olimpo, 9 Reinos, Pokemon y Digimon que vengan cuanto antes-indico Zeno Sama-realmente será un gran evento-.

-Opino lo mismo-concordó Athena sonriéndole amistosamente a Zeno Sama.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Ciudad Playa**

La mayoría de los guerreros del Universo 1 ya estaban reunidos, la única que faltaba era Karai, aunque Sunset ya le informo a Batman que ya casi llegaban al granero, por su parte, entre los que asistirían al Torneo de Poder como parte del público se encontraban Celestia, Luna, Kenneth, Odd, así como las familias de las chicas, pero también irían algunos héroes como Daisy, Soujiro, Dante, Aura, Helena, Tetrax, Aya, Aled, Delsin, Freedom, Corban, As y un nuevo héroe que había aparecido recientemente llamado Silver Knight, quien aparentemente era un gran admirador de Batman.

El cual tiene un paliacate negro que le cubre toda la boca y nariz, excepto sus ojos, aunque para cubrirlos usa un antifaz, de color azul rey, su pecho y piernas está cubierto de un una ropa de color blanco y también tiene partes de metal en ellas de color negro, que se asemeja a una armadura, y de sus manos tiene unos guantes también de color negro. En su cintura tiene amarrado un arnés para escalar y colgado en su cintura tiene una soga de color negro con un gancho de color plateado.

Hay que agregar que también irían Peridot, Steven, Connie, incluso Greg iría para ver este gran evento, mismo que no tardaría en comenzar, fue cuando un destello de luz apareció en el cielo, revelando a Deboness, Lyra y Xiang.

Deboness se acercó hasta Batman, quien la saludo con una reverencia-Vaya, realmente reunieron a una gran cantidad de personas-observo al ver que las familias de las chicas también irían.

-Bueno, no queríamos perdernos la oportunidad de ver a 10 guerreros de la Liga de la Justicia pelear en algo como esto-dijo Apple Bloom sonriendo emocionada.

-Apple Bloom, por favor, se cortes-dijo Elizabeth.

-Lo siento mamá-se disculpó la pequeña, mirando a su hermana en busca de apoyo, pero Applejack solo sonrió cariñosamente, para luego darse cuenta de cómo veía Freedom a la pequeña Apple Bloom, quien desvió la mirada al sentir la presencia de la vaquera.

-Veo que solo falta un miembro más para estar completos-observo Xiang al ver quiénes eran los guerreros-sí, creo que estos guerreros serán suficientes para dar un gran espectáculo en el Torneo de Poder-.

-Escuchen, no quiero que se sientan presionados con ganar-intervino Lyra-sin importar el resultado nuestro Universo está a salvo, pero les pido que traten de no quedar en los últimos lugares, ya que eso haría que el Universo 1 quedara muy mal ante Zeno Sama-.

-No se preocupe, estoy segura que Zenny estará más que contento con lo que verá-aseguro Pinkie Pie, provocando que Lyra por poco se desmayara.

-No me acostumbro a que lo llamen así-dijo Lyra resignándose.

Deboness paso su mirada por los 10 guerreros que Batman escogió para el Torneo de Poder; Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Barda, Flash, John y Razer, una buena colección de guerreros, pero aún les faltaba un miembro más, solo esperaba que llegara a tiempo, porque eso era lo que menos tenían en esos momentos.

-Ya vienen-informo Twilight al ver el Bati Avión aparecer en el cielo y descender.

En cuanto el avión toco el suelo, de este bajaron Sunset, Fluttershy, Rarity y Myra, siendo Karai la última en descender, cuando lo hizo, sonrió de manera maliciosa al ver a los guerreros que formarían parte del equipo, al tiempo que estos la miraban con seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede? No parecen contentos de verme-dijo Karai sonriendo-deberían sentirse afortunados porque esta vez voy a pelear de su lado-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Razer desafiante y Karai sonrió con arrogancia.

-Basta-intervino Batman-este no es el momento ni el lugar para preocuparse por ella, tenemos que prepararnos para ir hacia el Reino Celestial-.

-Les sugiero que se den prisa-intervino Xiang-ya que el tiempo está por acabar y no es conveniente hacer esperar a Zeno Sama-.

-No se preocupe, esto será rápido, solo tengo que dar las últimas indicaciones a quienes se quedaran en la Tierra para protegerla en caso de que alguien intente pasarse de listo-señalo Batman con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, las tres Diosas asintieron, tal vez Zeno Sama pediría un cese total de actividades en todos los Universos, pero no muchos iban a respetar eso, así que por esa razón, Batman se aseguraría de que algunos de sus aliados mantuvieran segura a la Tierra mientras no estaban, el Torneo de Poder ya casi comenzaba.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente la plataforma está terminada y los 10 guerreros de cada Universo están listos para comenzar, el Torneo de Poder empezara dentro de muy poco tiempo"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **SE QUE A MUCHOS NO LES GUSTO COMO QUEDO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, PERO ES QUE YO NO QUERIA ALARGARME DEMASIADO CON CADA UNIVERSO, PORQUE NO CREAN QUE NO PENSE EN ELLO, VI CADA UNO EN MI CABEZA Y LO PLANTEE, PERO ERA DEMASIADO LARGO, COMPRENDAN QUE SON 12 UNIVERSOS Y ESO ME HABRIA TOMADO DEMASIADO TIEMPO, ADEMAS DE QUE AUN ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN LOS CARTELES DE LOS UNIVERSOS QUE ME FALTAN Y QUIERO QUE ESTEN LISTOS ANTES DE QUE ESTE FIC LLEGUE A SU FINAL, POR ESO DEJE EL MENSAJE AL FINAL DEL PRIMER CAPITULO, DONDE LES ACLARE QUE CADA UNIVERSO IBA A TENER SU OPORTUNIDAD, YA QUE ESTOY PENSANDO HACER UN CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE COMO RECLUTAN A CADA UNO, PERO SERIA HASTA EL FINAL DE CADA RONDA, ESPERO LO COMPRENDAN**

 **EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY TEMBLANDO…Y ME CUESTA ESCRIBIR…ME QUEDE ATONITO…ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO DECIR…JIREN ES REALMENTE TEMIBLE…Y LUEGO EL PODER QUE ALCANZO GOKU…EN SERIO…ESTOY SUPER EMOCIONADO CON LO QUE VI…SIENTO QUE ME DESMAYO POR LO EMOCIONADO QUE ME SENTI…Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN SE VE GENIAL…AUNQUE YA SABIA QUE FREEZER HARIA ALGO COMO ESO…EN SERIO…NO PUEDO DEJAR DE TEMBLAR DE LA EMOCION QUE SIENTO**

 **An To Beatriz:** _pues ya viste que Karai acepto, aunque antes de eso le dio una sorpresa sumamente inesperada a Rarity, ahora todos los equipos están completos y falta poco para que comience el gran evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _créeme, con Spawn no se debe jugar, él es alguien sumamente siniestro y que no si tienta el corazón con sus enemigos, de ser por él, acabaría con todos ellos sin compasión alguna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _aunque no mostré eso, por eso estoy diciendo que cada universo tendrá su momento de gloria en cuanto comience el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _estamos a muy pocos capítulos de comenzar con el torneo y cada universo tendrá su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _ahora se avecina el torneo, el momento en que cada Universo deberá mostrar lo que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _la plataforma está terminada, ahora es cuestión de que los 120 guerreros se reúnan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _con la plataforma terminada, es cuestión de tiempo para que los 120 participantes se reúnan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _descuida, que el Universo 2 va a ser de los contrincantes más duros de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _yo pienso que el Mafuba es muy parecido al Kaioken, una técnica poderosa, pero también una letal arma de doble filo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues ya viste que Karai acepto, aunque le dio una tremenda sorpresa a Rarity. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _lo sé, me di cuenta después de subir el capítulo, me golpee la frente por no haberme dado cuenta antes y eso que revise el documento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pues tendrán que hacerlo o de lo contrario serán eliminados por completo junto con todo su universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _en lo personal es divertido ver como se pelean ambos, especialmente porque sus voces son las mismas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _por eso ya deje aclarado ese punto desde un principio y puse el mensaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _recuerda que el premio es que sus temas los subo en mi cuenta de Deviantart en cada cartel, así como también pueden escoger las batallas para el Torneo de Poder ¿o te refieres al del tema de apertura y final? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pero creo que si hubo un momento en que se preocupó, ya que hasta Goku consiguió hacerle un rasguño y darle una tremenda patada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _creo que fue al revés, ya que Rarity quedo sumamente nerviosa con lo que vio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _Optimus tuvo que prometerle a Spawn algo para que aceptara participar, algo que definitivamente será una gran sorpresa para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo convenció, pero tuvo que prometerle algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _finalmente todos los equipos están completos, ahora solo es cuestión de ir al Reino Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _eso es algo que no he decidido, ya que Athena ahora tiene un rango de alto nivel, demasiado alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues Spawn si acepto entrar al torneo, pero Optimus tuvo que prometerla algo que seguramente no le agradara a Gen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _la plataforma ya está terminada y ahora los guerreros van a reunirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _como dije, en el torneo es donde cada Universo tendrá su momento, no quería alargarme demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _el Mafuba es más del estilo de Roshi, aunque Piccolo también podría utilizarlo de ser necesario, eso debieron hacer en la saga de Zamasu, llevar a Piccolo para que él se encargara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _en el torneo es donde cada Universo tendrá su oportunidad de brillar y sobresalir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _se avecina el momento del torneo, con la plataforma terminada es hora de darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _la verdad ya no sé qué decir, yo no considere que fuera buena idea alargarme tanto y tristemente me equivoque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _en lo personal creo que habría sido mejor que fuera un Kaioshin que un Dios Destructor, simplemente no sirve para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _hasta el torneo es donde cada universo va a tener su momento de gloria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _eso se debe a que el 12 va a ser el contendiente más duro de todo el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _la verdad ya no sé qué pensar ni que decir, yo no quería alargar el momento tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ya sé, no eres el único que me está diciendo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _lo entiendo, sé que no les gusto como desarrolle el capítulo anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _lo entiendo, ya me lo han dicho otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _aunque muchos de ellos se salvaran, no todos realmente, pero algunos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ya lo entendí, ya me lo dijeron muchos otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _a mí tampoco me gusta bailar, es más, me considero realmente un pésimo bailarín. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ya sé, ya me lo han dicho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _no te preocupes, por ese lado cada Universo tendrá su gran momento, eso lo aclara en el mensaje del primer capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _en serio estoy comenzando a enojarme, pero no puedo ni tengo el derecho a hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _por eso aclare desde un principio que cada universo tendría su momento en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _la hora de la verdad se acerca y pronto veremos que Universos desaparecen, junto con sus Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no realmente, ya que se llevó una gran sorpresa por la manera en que la encontraron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco Finicky:** _gracias y te doy la bienvenida a los comentarios, especialmente cuando apenas estamos comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pronto veremos el comienzo del torneo, aunque primero hay que esperar a los que faltan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _esa es la pregunta que yo también me hago, se nota que no es capaz de destruir, me di cuenta cuando le preocupo que Basil se estaba excediendo con Majin Boo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _yo también estaban ansioso por verlo, especialmente por Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _mira…ya deje el mensaje, así que espero lo entiendas, en estos momentos…no estoy muy bien que digamos…me siento…impactado por lo que vi…Jiren es…guau. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ya puse el mensaje, así que pido paciencia…ay no lo puedo creer, me siento…impactado...Jiren es…no sé cómo describirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ya puse el mensaje…así que se paciente…ahora ando temblando de emoción por lo que vi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y en el torneo va a tener a su igual, el temible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pero como bien se dijo en una serie que vi hace mucho "nadie es invencible" y eso es muy cierto, tal vez lo parezca ahora, pero Jiren debe tener una debilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ahora se avecina el evento principal, aunque espero que realmente se convierta en el gran suceso del siglo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _la verdad no creo que él haga mucho, porque ya se demostró que hasta le pide a Vados que destruya los planetas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _de todos modos hay que recordar que todos cometemos errores y en una batalla campal esto es algo que puede ocurrirle a quien sea y sí, también lo digo por Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _por eso aclara desde un principio que en su momento cada Universo tendría su momento de brillar, no podía ponerlos a todos en un capítulo, en el mensaje explique todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ese es el premio, tienes derecho a escoger a quienes te gustaría ver pelear, además de que tu tema se volvió el oficial del cartel para dicho Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aunque eso parece, Jiren debe tener una debilidad, ya que una vez escuche una frase que decía "nadie es invencible" y es muy cierto en realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _por ese lado no te preocupes, cuando les llegue la hora tendrán una batalla sumamente intensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te interesa participar en los concursos? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ya aclare lo que voy a hacer en el primer punto, sobre el otro, sí, ahí reconozco mi error, no me di cuenta hasta que lo subí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _hasta el momento, pero en los Anime siempre ocurre algo que da un giro total a todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ya puse una nota y aclare ese punto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no te preocupes, ya dije lo que voy a hacer en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _puedes ver en la nota lo que pienso hacer con ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _has tu apuesta ¿Qué tanto crees que pueda aguantar Hit contra él? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya viste como le fue a la modista con Karai, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse de esa forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _no tienes idea, ya que Spawn va a tener una condición sumamente aterradora para aceptar participar, misma que no revelare en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _pues tengo contemplado que el Torneo se lleve a cabo antes de su boda con Hinata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Cree, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Twidash919, Draigon 2.0, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Franco, Xanatrix742, Franco Finicky, Espadachín de la Luz, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, FreedomGundam96, Atila 25,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Los 120 Guerreros se Reunen

" _ **El Torneo de Poder, mismo que es considerado el gran evento del siglo, está a pocas horas de comenzar, por lo que cada Kaioshin y Dios de la Destrucción de los 12 Universos se dio a la tarea de reunir a sus 10 guerreros para participar en dicho evento y aunque las Hijas de la Noche tenían deseos de competir, como es el caso de Sunset, Applejack y Rainbow, se sorprendieron cuando les informaron que iban a ser invitadas personales y de honor de Zeno Sama, por lo que ellas no podrían participar en dicho evento, mientras tanto, Athena, la Gran Sacerdotisa, finalmente ha terminado de construir la plataforma y todos los escenarios para llevar a cabo el gran evento, Zeno Sama está complacido y ansioso por ver los tipos de combates que se llevaran a cabo, pero todo parece indicar que también serán muy peligrosos, pues Goku recluto a Freezer y el Universo 12 tiene un guerrero sumamente misterioso que hace que hasta el Dios Destructor tiemble de miedo ¿Qué sucederá en este torneo tan épico?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 4 Los 120 Guerreros se Reúnen**

 **Reino Celestial**

Los primeros en llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el Torneo de Poder fueron los Dioses de la Luz, de la Oscuridad, así como también los Dioses del Olimpo, entre los que se veían a Zeus, acompañado de su esposa Hera, Hermes, Afrodita y Poseidón principalmente, los Dioses de Asgard como Odín, su esposa Friga, su hijo Loki, así como los tres guerreros y Lady Sif, estos últimos tenían como misión mantener vigilado a Loki en caso de que intentara hacer algo, aunque Friga no lo consideraba necesario, ya que pese a todo, ni Loki era tan estúpido como para hacer enfadar a Zeno Sama.

Del mismo modo, aparecieron los Dioses Digimon, deidades que existían en una dimensión alterna en el Universo 2, entre los cuales destacaban Quinglongmon, Zhuqiamon, Xuanwumon, Baihumon, Huanglongmon y Homeostasis.

Finalmente, los Dioses Pokemon, deidades que existían en una dimensión alterna del Universo 4, los cuales eran representados por Arceus, Giratina, Dialga y Palkia, aunque estos últimos se sentían bastante incomodos ante la presencia del otro debido a su gran rivalidad, pero decidieron dejar eso de lado para evitar enfadar a Zeno Sama.

 **(Nota: para el fic voy a hacer que todos los Pokemon hablen en lenguaje de humanos para evitar tener que decir que "gruñeron" y esas cosas, espero que lo comprendan)**

Todos los Dioses presentes descendieron hasta la plataforma, quedando sorprendidos por lo grande que era, así como también lo dura que se veía-Entonces, esta es la plataforma donde 120 guerreros de todos los Universos van a pelear-dijo Raiden golpeando la misma con su bastón.

-Parece un poco frágil-observo Arceus detenidamente.

-Me pregunto si podrá resistir todos los impactos que van a manifestarse en este torneo-dijo Homeostasis con bastante curiosidad.

-¿Tienen alguna duda al respecto?-pregunto Athena haciendo acto de aparición sobre una pequeña plataforma.

-Gran Sacerdotisa-saludaron todos los Dioses reverenciándola.

Athena correspondió el saludo y miro a los Dioses-Veo que no están convencidos de que la plataforma pueda resistir los impactos de las batallas ¿no es así?-dedujo sonriendo amistosamente.

Pero esa sonrisa provoco que los Dioses, sobre todo aquellos que habían hablando, se tensaran mucho-¡No, no, no!-exclamo Raiden tratando de disculparse ante la Gran Sacerdotisa.

-¡No era nuestra intención dar a entender que desconfiamos de su trabajo!-aseguro Homeostasis.

-La plataforma está construida con una combinación de los metales más duros de todos los Universos, reforzados con cuatro capas más para ser mucho más resistente-explico Athena.

-Ya…ya veo…-dijo Arceus nerviosamente.

Athena sonrió ante eso-Pero, si aún tienen dudas de cuanto puede resistir la plataforma, entonces estaría encantada con que la probaran-indico Athena con una gran y radiante sonrisa.

-¿Probarla?-pregunto Amaterasu confundida.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Horakthy confundida por las palabras de la Gran Sacerdotisa.

-Si ustedes gustan pueden tener un breve combate para poder probar la resistencia de la plataforma ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les interesa?-pregunto Athena guiñándoles un ojo de manera amistosa.

Los Dioses se vieron entre sí sin saber que pensar al respecto, al menos, algunos de ellos, pues otros ya tenían decidido lo que iban a hacer-Gran Sacerdotisa-hablo Catrina-no creo que eso sea…-.

-Suena interesante-intervino Xibalba dando un paso al frente, tomando por sorpresa a Catrina.

-¿Xibalba?-.

-Sí, realmente suena a algo sumamente interesante-concordó Zeus dando un paso al frente-esta es la oportunidad perfecta que hemos estado esperando para probarnos ante Zeno Sama-.

-Oh si-apoyo Odín-le demostraremos a Zeno Sama que estamos al mismo nivel que los Dioses de la Luz y de la Oscuridad, estoy seguro que al ver de que somos capaces reconsiderara borrarnos o reiniciarnos-.

-Por mí suena bien, yo también me uno-dijo Zhuqiamon.

-Yo opino igual-apoyo Baihumon.

Dialga dio un paso al frente, demostrando que él también iba a participar en esa batalla-Vamos Palkia, es la oportunidad perfecta para que ajustemos cuentas-reto de manera maliciosa.

-Si lo que quieres es que te humille delante de Zeno Sama por mí está bien-rugió Palkia mirando con furia a su gran rival.

-Bueno, de hecho…-.

-Anda Raiden, anímate-interrumpió Xibalba mirando al aludido-después de todo, como máximo representante del Combate Mortal y un Dios de la Luz, no puedes quedarte fuera de esto, especialmente cuando Dioses de segunda dicen que están a nuestra altura-expreso el Dios de la Oscuridad.

Raiden se quedó un momento pensando en las palabras de Xibalba, definitivamente parecía una locura, pero si eso complacía a Zeno Sama entonces debía hacerlo, finalmente acepto y todos los demás Dioses se alejaron a sus respectivos lugares para poder ver mejor la batalla que estaba a punto de desatarse.

-Estos hombres y su ridículo orgullo-dijo Hera.

-A veces pienso que nuestros esposos se comportan como simples mortales-dijo Friga mirando a su marido con bastante decepción.

Fue cuando Horakthy se dio cuenta de que Quetzalcóatl no parecía estar interesado en ir a la batalla, al igual que otros Dioses que disfrutaban de pelear-¿Ocurre algo Quetzalcóatl? ¿Acaso no quieres participar?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Creo que todos sabemos cuál va a ser el resultado-siseo Quetzalcóatl de manera misteriosa, provocando que los demás Dioses se quedaran confundidas, con excepción de los Dioses de la Luz y Oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, los 8 Dioses que aceptaron el reto se dispersaron por la plataforma y esperaron la señal de Athena, quien se elevó un poco más en la plataforma para poder observar mejor como se desarrollaba el combate y de ese modo poder ver la resistencia de la plataforma.

-¡Comiencen!-indico Athena y los Dioses se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

Ante la señal de Athena, los 8 Dioses se lanzaron a gran velocidad, chocando con fuerza en el centro de la plataforma y provocando una explosión que sacudió el lugar, rápidamente, cada uno comenzó a atacar a su propio rival, pero también trataban de vencer a los demás.

Era claro que quienes tenían la ventaja en la batalla eran Raiden y Xibalba, aunque también les costaba mucho cuando más de un contrincante se lanzaba contra ellos, todos los demás Dioses observaban como se atacaban con fuerza, habiendo más intensidad entre Zeus y Odín, así como también entre Dialga y Palkia debido a la gran rivalidad que se tenían.

-¡Están dándose con todo!-exclamo el Hombre de Cera abriendo mucho los ojos por lo que presenciaban.

-Definitivamente hay Dioses que se comportan como mortales-observo Arceus.

Los 8 Dioses continuaron chocando con fuerza en la plataforma, destruyendo gran parte de la misma, hecho que alarmo a los espectadores, pues eso podría significar que Athena se molestara, pero ella solo observaba todo con una expresión que no mostraba emoción alguna.

Finalmente, cada Dios se alejó en distintos lugares de la plataforma y lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos al mismo tiempo, sus ataques chocaron con fuerza en el centro de la plataforma, provocando una explosión mucho más intensa, una onda de luz cubrió el lugar y los Dioses solo observaban todo sin emoción alguna.

-Creo que están comenzando a excederse-observo Catrina.

Athena había creado un campo de fuerza para protegerse, ya que ella era la más cercana y por muy poderosa que fuera nunca estaba de más ser precavido, una vez que la onda de luz comenzó a desaparecer, quedo una gran cortina de humo que impedía ver los resultados de la batalla.

Cuando el humo comenzó a quitarse, todos quedaron ante la visión de que los 8 Dioses se encontraban cada uno en un enorme hueco que quedo en el centro de la plataforma, manteniéndose en guardia y esperando ver quién de los dos lanzaba el siguiente golpe.

-¡Suficiente!-indico Athena y los 8 Dioses se detuvieron, para desaparecer y reaparecer ante Athena-muchas gracias por ese magnífico espectáculo, gracias a su demostración me han permitido ver algunos puntos que necesitan ser reforzados en la plataforma-.

-Fue un placer ayudarla mi lady-dijo Raiden haciendo una reverencia ante Athena.

-Pero díganos por favor ¿Qué opino Zeno Sama al respecto?-pregunto Zhuqiamon ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Lo habremos impresionado?-pregunto Dialga.

-Espero que lo suficiente para que reconsidere borrarnos o reiniciarnos-señalo Zeus sonriendo con mucha esperanza.

Pero Athena ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado-De hecho…intente decírselos antes, pero Zeno Sama no iba a ver su combate-revelo.

-¿Eh?-exclamaron los 8 Dioses tomados por sorpresa ante aquella inesperada revelación.

-Así es y lo que ocurre es que Zeno Sama está haciendo las últimas revisiones a los 12 Universos antes del Torneo-explico Athena mirando hacia el palacio de Zeno Sama-por favor, les pido que reparen los daños a la plataforma y refuercen los puntos más débiles-indico Athena.

-¿Qué?-si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora no había manera de describir lo que sintieron los Dioses al escuchar esa petición.

Xibalba volteo a ver la plataforma, misma que estaba hecha pedazos por la batalla que tuvieron, definitivamente requería de mucho trabajo de reparación-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Xibalba sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Bueno, ustedes fueron los que quisieron pelear ¿no es así?-pregunto Athena sonriendo de manera amistosa-lo haría yo misma, pero tengo que prepararme para recibir a los participantes y al público que los acompañara, espero que esto no sea una molestia-dijo retirándose.

Los 8 Dioses se quedaron de piedra, sin poder hacer ni decir nada, no les quedo de otra más que aceptar la orden de Athena, justo en esos momentos, se escuchó como un pedazo de la plataforma se rompía por completo y caía al vacío, dejando a los Dioses con expresiones resignadas y arrepentidas, mientras el resto de los Dioses solo suspiraba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Freezer se presentó ante el resto de los guerreros de dicho Universo, Vegeta se puso al frente de todos para protegerlos del tirano, quien solo se rio al ver tantas caras conocidas, tanto entre los guerreros como los espectadores, naturalmente, se pudo sentir la enorme tensión que había entre ellos, especialmente cuando Vegeta se burló de la aureola de ángel que Freezer tenía.

Bills tuvo que intervenir para evitar que las cosas pasaran a mayores, señalándoles que debían trabajar en equipo para evitar ser borrados o reiniciados, hecho que calmo un poco a todos, aunque la tensión aún estaba en el ambiente, nadie quería creer que iban a tener que pelear lado a lado con el peor enemigo del Universo 7, pero desgraciadamente no había nadie más…

-¡Oigan muchachos!-grito Yamcha apareciendo de pronto.

-¿Yamcha?-expreso Bulma confundida por la aparición de su ex.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pero ya estoy listo para participar en el torneo-aseguro sonriendo y esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de sus amigos.

Pero entonces, Yamcha noto que todos lo miraban con confusión y Krilin tomo la palabra-Pero ¿de qué estás hablando Yamcha? Ya estamos completos-revelo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yamcha-¡Pero tenía entendido que iban a ser 10 guerreros! ¿Quiénes forman parte del equipo?-pregunto Yamcha incrédulo.

-Pues originalmente íbamos a ser nosotros y Majin Boo, pero Boo se quedó dormido y pues…-Krilin no pudo continuar, porque Yamcha lo interrumpió.

-¡Entonces solo quedan nueve! ¿Verdad? ¡Pero no se preocupen, yo estoy aquí para reemplazar a Majin Boo!-aseguro sonriendo.

-Lo siento Yamcha, peor Goku ya trajo a alguien para reemplazar a Boo-explico Krilin cambiando su expresión a una sumamente seria, hecho que capto la total atención de Yamcha.

-Krilin ¿Qué sucede? ¿A quien trajo Goku para…?-Yamcha se quedó mudo al ver de quien se trataba-¡¿Freezer?!-exclamo sorprendido.

-Así es, Goku lo trajo desde el infierno para que participara como el décimo guerrero-explico Krilin, dejando a Yamcha con un terrible y amargo sabor en su boca.

- _"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Goku prefirió invitar a Freezer antes que a mí y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo! ¡No es posible!"-_ lo siguiente que paso fue que Yamcha termino en posición fetal, dándoles la espalda y con varias líneas azules que demostraban un aura depresivo.

-Oye Yamcha, vamos, no es tan malo, igual puedes venir como espectador-dijo Krilin tratando de aliviar a su amigo.

Bills solo gruño ante eso-Pues…si tengo que elegir entre Freezer y ese sujeto me quedo con Freezer-reconoció molesto.

Whiss se rio ante las palabras del Dios Destructor-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-apoyo sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Tanto los 10 guerreros como los que irían como público ya estaban reunidos, aun les quedaban algunos minutos, así que Lyra prosiguió a darles una breve explicación de en qué consistía el Torneo del Poder, las reglas del mismo y que estrategia debían seguir cuando estuvieran peleando.

-Desafortunadamente eso no va a servir-dijo Batman de brazos cruzados-en una batalla nunca sabes lo que puede pasar, podemos planear una estrategia, pero siempre ocurrirán cosas que la arruinaran, lo mejor será que peleemos con todo lo que tenemos desde el principio y que nos cuidemos las espaldas mutuamente-.

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor-dijo Karai sacándole filo a su sable-no puedo esperar para ver qué clase de guerreros llevaran los demás Universos, espero que valgan la pena-.

-Honestamente, no creo que sea buena idea confiar en ella-dijo Perla mirando a Karai con desconfianza.

Karai escucho las palabras de Perla y se rio-¿Qué sucede Perla? ¿Te doy miedo?-pregunto divertida y la aludida se sintió sumamente ofendida por eso, pero Garnet la calmo.

-Recuerda Perla, tal vez ella haya estado con las fuerzas de Drago, pero tiene honor y hace mucho que no ha hecho nada sospechoso-le indico la Gema.

-¡Ya dejemos de perder el tiempo y vámonos!-grito Rainbow Dash sumamente impaciente-¡Ya quiero ir a ver el lugar donde será el torneo! ¡Será emocionante!-.

-Muy bien, entonces les pido a todos que se acerquen a mí por favor-pidió Xiang sonriendo amablemente y todos los presentes se acercaron, formando un círculo alrededor del Ángel.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-pregunto Deboness, aunque ella estaba más interesada en los guerreros, las invitadas de honor que en el público-muy bien Xiang, adelante-.

Xiang asintió y alzo la vista hacia el cielo-¡Gran Sacerdotisa! ¡El Universo 1 ya está listo!-informo sonriendo.

-"Muy bien"-respondió Athena y al instante, todo el lugar brillo intensamente, al tiempo que se elevaban lentamente, hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

El Universo 1 apareció justo sobre la plataforma de combate, muchos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo inmensa que era, así como también todo lo que se construyó para ese gran evento, demostrando que Zeno Sama realmente esperaba que fuera el gran evento épico que se supone debía ser.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Athena apareciendo-veo que trajeron una gran cantidad de espectadores, eso es grandioso, definitivamente Zeno Sama está ansioso por ver el espectáculo, muy bien, los que sean parte de los espectadores den un paso al frente, por favor-los aludidos lo hicieron-bien, en este instante los enviare a sus lugares-.

-Ah…disculpe…Gran Sacerdotisa-intervino Fluttershy, captando la atención de la Sacerdotisa.

-¿Si? ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto amistosamente.

-Quisiera preguntar si Myra podía sentarse conmigo en nuestros lugares…claro…si eso es posible…-dijo sonrojada y muy nerviosa, al tiempo que Myra también se sonrojaba sorprendida por la petición de Fluttershy.

Athena se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente asintió-No le veo problema alguno, está bien-acepto sonriendo y la chica sonrió emocionada-el resto prepárese, los enviare a sus lugares-con un movimiento de su báculo, Athena envió a todo el público al que sería su puesto durante el torneo-muy bien, los Dioses del Universo 1 pueden dirigirse a su lugar en cuanto lo deseen, mientras yo guio a las invitadas de honor a su lugar, por aquí por favor-indico Athena.

Antes de seguir a Athena, las Hijas de la Noche le desearon mucha suerte a su maestro y al resto de los integrantes del equipo del Universo 1, aunque Karai le sonrió de manera coqueta a Rarity, al tiempo se pasaba su lengua por sus labios de manera seductora, hecho que estremeció mucho a la modista, pero por alguna razón, no la molesto.

En cuanto el grupo llego hasta sus asientos de honor, mismos que se encontraban en el mismo balcón donde Zeno Sama se sentaría, el resto de los Universos comenzó a llegar con sus respectivos guerreros, el Universo 2 fue el primero en aparecer después del 1 y Jerez busco con la mirada a Deboness, cuando la encontró, ambas se vieron a los ojos y Deboness le dedico una sonrisa de confianza a su pareja, hecho que hizo sonreír mucho a Jerez.

-¡Llego Korra!-grito Pinkie Pie al ver aparecer al Avatar y a su equipo.

-Así como unos tipos que parecen consumir esteroides-observo Sunset al ver llegar al Universo 4.

-Y hay unos guerreros con unas armaduras muy impresionantes-observo Twilight al ver llegar al Universo 5 con sus guerreros.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron el Universo 6, Fluttershy sonrió al ver a Champa de nuevo, quien por suerte no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la tierna chica, fue cuando el Universo 7 hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Hola!-saludo Pinkie Pie desde el balcón-¡Que gusto nos da verlos de nuevo!-grito saludándolos con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-grito Goku-¡Espero que disfruten de los combates!-declaro Goku sonriéndole y las chicas asintieron, se podía notar la emoción que había en el ambiente.

Goku recorrió con su mirada a los demás Universos que habían llegado, sonriendo al ver que Batman estaba presente entre los participantes del Universo 1, también le llamaron la atención algunos guerreros del Universo 5 y por supuesto, no podía faltar Hit.

Fue cuando los Universo aparecieron también en la arena, aunque Sidra gruño al ver al Universo 7, convencido todavía por las mentiras de Kitela sobre que Bills quería eliminarlos primero, Goku se dio cuenta que esos dos Universos también tenían grandes guerreros.

Finalmente, el Universo 10 hizo acto de aparición también, fue cuando Frost se acercó al grupo del Universo 7, su vista se fijó en Freezer y ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, mientras el Universo 11 llegaba, Freezer y Frost decidieron colaborar juntos para poder acabar con todos sus enemigos.

La presencia del Universo 11 hizo que todos aquellos que pudieran sentir el Ki o cualquier tipo de energía se estremecieran, pues entre esos guerreros había uno que poseía un poder abrumador, mismo que se trataba del llamado Jiren el Gris, el guerrero más poderoso de todo el Universo 11, aunque ese guerrero imponía, nada se comparaba a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-"Gran Sacerdotisa, el Universo 12 ya tiene a sus 10 guerreros"-informo Martinu.

-Muy bien-dijo Athena transportando al Universo que faltaba a la arena de combate.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos por el Ki que se sintió, nada se comparaba a lo que acababan de sentir, pues esta vez, todos los presentes lo sintieron, incluso aquellos que no eran capaces de sentir algún tipo de energía, el Universo 9, mismo que estaba lleno de tramposos y cobardes también se aterraron al sentir semejante energía.

Poco a poco, los guerreros del Universo 12 comenzaron a aparecer, siendo llevados por Gen, Ugg y Martinu, así como los que estarían en el público-¿Quiénes son ellos?-cuestiono Vegeta.

-No lo sé, pero voy ir a averiguarlo-dijo Goku dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el Universo 12.

-¡Papá!-grito Gohan tratando de detenerlo, pero su padre no le hizo el menor caso.

Goku paso justo a un lado del Universo 11 y su mirada se cruzó con la de Topo, ambos se miraron de manera desafiante, aunque Goku esperaba terminar lo que empezaron antes, Topo solo quería asegurar el futuro de su Universo, al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Finalmente, Goku llego hasta donde se encontraban los guerreros del Universo 12, siendo divisado por Optimus-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos!-saludo sonriéndoles amistosamente.

-Tu eres Son Goku ¿no es verdad?-inquirió Optimus con un tono de voz educado.

-Espero que podamos tener oportunidad de enfrentarnos en el torneo-dijo Goku sonriendo de manera retadora.

Optimus miro fijamente a Goku por unos instantes-Definitivamente pareces ser una buena persona, peor no logras comprender lo que está en riesgo en este torneo, tal vez Zeno Sama no va a eliminar los Universos, pero si van a cambiar de manera radical-señalo Optimus tratando de ver si lograba hacer que el joven Saiyajin entendiera lo que pasaba.

-¿Hum? Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos en este evento-dijo Goku sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo, fue cuando su vista se fijó en el guerrero que estaba más apartado de todos los demás, aquel que usaba una larga capa roja y su sonrisa aumento-oye ¿no piensas…?-.

-No me interesa-dijo ese guerrero apareciendo de pronto detrás de Goku, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿En qué momento…?-Goku trato de darse la vuelta, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba e incluso comenzó a sudar-¿Qué? No puedo moverme…-decía tratando de verlo al menos de reojo, pero incluso mover sus ojos le costaba mucho.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sudaba de manera descontrolada y ni siquiera podía abrir la boca para decir algo, estaba paralizado, era una sensación que no había sentido jamás con algún posible adversario, sin contar a Drago, naturalmente, al ver lo que pasaba, Optimus decidió intervenir.

-Ya fue suficiente Spawn-dijo Optimus con un tono de voz serio.

Spawn miro a Optimus y finalmente desvió la mirada de Goku, quien por fin pudo reaccionar, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y sujetándose con sus manos, respiraba agitadamente y gotas de sudor caían sobre la plataforma, mientras que Spawn caminaba hacia su equipo.

-No creas que puedes darme órdenes Prime-dijo Spawn con voz siniestra y pasando de lado al Prime, el resto del equipo del Universo 12 se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, mostrando lo imponente que era.

Goku aún estaba recuperándose de la gran impresión que sufrió, ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos de su hijo, que lo llamaba constantemente-Ni…siquiera pude mover…un solo musculo…-dijo alzando la vista un poco-es sumamente poderoso…Spawn…se llama Spawn-agrego sonriendo emocionado y aterrado.

Todos los que atestiguaron lo que paso estaban igual de impactados, nadie había visto el movimiento que hizo Spawn para colocarse detrás de Goku, incluso aquellos que lo conocían quedaron más que sorprendidos por como Goku fue doblegado con tal facilidad, quedando demostrado que ese guerrero no era común, Batman se pudo dar cuenta de eso casi al instante, ya que Spawn tenía un aura demasiado familiar y Twilight pensaba lo mismo, había algo en ese guerrero que le recordaba mucho a Abzu.

Karai también estaba impactada y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos- _"Spawn…he escuchado ese nombre en alguna otra parte… ¡No puede ser! ¡Él es…!"-._

El sonido de la plataforma terminándose de armar capto la atención de todos los presentes, al tiempo que Athena se alzaba de nuevo-¡La plataforma está terminada y los guerreros de todos los Universos están reunidos!-anuncio con emoción.

 **Universo 1; Batman, Karai, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis Lazuli, Big Barda, Flash, Linterna Verde John y Linterna Azul Razer.**

-¡Arriba el Universo 1!-grito Rainbow desde el balcón de honor.

 **Universo 2; Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, Clare Claymore, Teresa Claymore, Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno.**

 **Universo 3; Korra, Asami Sato, Mako, Negrisshi, Narirama, Kegalesia, Kitaneidas, Yogostein, Hiramechimedes y Kuvira.**

 **Universo 4; He Man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Cheetara, Panthro, Oruga, Torbi, Sapo y Aqua.**

 **Universo 5; Seiya, Ikki, Shyriu, Hyoga, Shun, Shaka, Saga, Dohko, Aioros y Aioria.**

 **Universo 6; Hit, Kyabe, Caulifula, Frost, Mageta, Bootamo, Kale, Luffy, Zoro y Sanji.**

 **Universo 7; Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, No. 17, No. 18, Krillin, Ten Shin Han, Maestro Roshi y Freezer.**

 **Universo 8; Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Gara, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba y Karin.**

 **Universo 9; Omega Shenron, Bergamo, Lavenda, Basil, Hop, Zangya, Bujin, Bojack, Lord Slug y Garlick Jr.**

 **Universo 10; Hulk, Iron Man, Capitán América, Thor, Hulk, Spiderman, Wolverine, Pantera Negra, La Mole, Drax el Destructor y Tormenta.**

-¡Vamos hijo! ¡Pon en alto el nombre de Asgard!-grito Odín desde su asiento, confiando en que su hijo evitara que sean borrados o reiniciados.

 **Universo 11; Topo, Jiren, Yomi Gai-Rei, Dyspo, Paikuhan, Olib, Tapión, Casca de Berserk, Kahsera y Nail.**

Los guerreros del Universo hicieron unas poses heroicas, al tiempo que algunas explosiones aparecían detrás de ellos, con excepción de Jiren y Yomi, quienes solo permanecían de brazos cruzados en todo momento.

-¿Por qué nosotras no hacemos eso?-pregunto Pinkie Pie maravillada por las poses que hicieron esos guerreros.

-No creo que Batman quiera que hagamos algo como eso-dijo Fluttershy y el resto asintió.

 **Y por último, el Universo 12; Optimus Prime, Dinobot, Arcee, Grimlock, Spawn, Maestro Splinter, Samurái Jack, Zenaku, Ashi y Jotaro Kujo.**

Todos los guerreros estaban presentes y listos para el combate, con su respectivo público animándolos emocionadamente, claro que muchos de ellos ignoraban lo que iba a pasar en caso de quedar en último lugar o incluso en penúltimo lugar.

Cada equipo comenzó a planear una estrategia para cuando llegara el momento de pelear, aunque muchos estaban ansiosos porque las batallas comenzaran, fue cuando Athena volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¡Zeno Sama/Presencia/Padre Celestial/Rey de Todo/El Que está por encima de Todo/Señor de los Milagros va a decir algunas palabras, les pido de la manera más atenta que guarden silencio!-pidió Athena.

Fue cuando la Presencia apareció, manteniendo su forma de tierna niña, ya que quería presentarse ante sus hijos en una forma en que se sintieran cómodos-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos sean todos, peleadores, Dioses, Ángeles y espectadores, así como todos los que nos están viendo desde sus hogares en estos momentos!-saludo con una gran sonrisa, ya que como bien dijo anteriormente, toda actividad ceso en cada Universo para que pudieran disfrutar del Torneo, mismo que se transmitía por televisión o de distintas maneras que existían en cada Universo-¡Esperaba este momento con muchas ansias, que sea divertido para todos!-declaro sonriendo.

-Gracias por esas magnificas palabras-agradeció Athena.

-¡Bien dicho Zenny!-apoyo Pinkie Pie y todos los Dioses sintieron que se ahogaban de nuevo.

Los espectadores aplaudieron ante las palabras de la Presencia, estando sumamente emocionados del mismo modo, este iba a ser el gran suceso del siglo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El evento más grande del siglo finalmente va a comenzar, el Torneo de Poder ¿Qué tipos de combates veremos en este gran evento?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO QUE YA TERMINE CON EL CARTEL DEL UNIVERSO 5, ESTOY TRATANDO DE TERMINARLOS LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, AUNQUE DEBO DECIR QUE ME EXTRAÑA QUE DIGAN QUE EL UNIVERSO 10 SEA MACHISTA, CUANDO EN ESTE UNIVERSO NO HUBO NINGUNA SOLA MUJER**

 **TAMBIEN HE PENSADO EN ALGO Y CREO QUE ES BASTANTE TENEBROSO, YA QUE AL VOLVER A VER EL ESPECIAL DE UNA HORA NOTE DOS COSAS; LA PRIMERA QUE WHISS SEÑALA DE QUE HABIA RUMORES DE QUE EXISTIAN GUERREROS QUE ERAN CAPACES DE SUPERAR A LOS DIOSES DESTRUCTORES, DICIENDOLO EN PLURAR Y LA OTRA ES LO QUE DIJO ARAK, QUIEN SEÑALO QUE LE SORPRENDIA VER QUE EXISTIAN GUERREROS DE ESE NIVEL EN LOS UNIVERSOS QUE ESTABAN PELEANDO POR SU SUPERVIVENCIA, ESO ME HIZO PENSAR EN ALGO Y ES QUE QUIZAS EN LOS CUATRO MEJORES EXISTEN GUERREROS QUE SON TAN PODEROSOS COMO JIREN O QUE QUIZAS SEAN MUCHO MAS PODEROSOS QUE EL, DEJANDO A JIREN COMO SI NO FUERA NADIE**

 **¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?**

 **An To Beatriz:** _los 120 guerreros se han reunido, ahora es cuestión de esperar a que se dé la orden del comienzo oficial del Torneo de Poder, aunque no será fácil tener que enfrentarse a algunos guerreros que aparecerán en este evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _como lo convenció será un misterio hasta más adelante, solo te puedo decir que lo hizo ofreciéndole algo a lo cual definitivamente no podía decir que no y no es algo así como una amenaza de ser destruido por Gen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _considero mejor mostrar un capítulo especial sobre esos Universos, ya que así puedo mostrarlos más a fondo, en vez de ahora que están reuniendo a sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _pero ya dije que voy a hacer episodios especiales para esos Universos, espero que eso les agrade. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _Rarity tendrá que estar al tanto de Karai por demasiadas razones, como ya has visto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _eso es algo que mostrara, naturalmente, aunque esta aliviada por el hecho de que su Universo sea el tercero en mejor posición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _la condición de Spawn va a quedar en el misterio hasta más adelante, pero conociéndolo, creo que puedes hacerte una idea de cuál fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _todos tendrán sus momentos, pero tampoco debes esperar que no cometan errores, después de todo, serán varios oponentes y muchos de ellos serán muy peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Jiren podrá ser muy poderoso ahora, pero quizás hagan que Gohan nos sorprenda como suele hacerlo, ya que cuando se enoja alcanza límites que sobrepasan cualquier cosa, aunque me pregunto si el Estado Místico será el límite de su fuerza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ya se han reunido y ya muchos sintieron el poder tanto de Jiren como de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _los 120 guerreros finalmente se han reunido, ahora es cuestión de esperar a que se dé la señal de comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _yo tengo una teoría que en cierto modo me aterra bastante, aunque estoy seguro que Goku la amaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _con los 120 participantes reunidos en un solo lugar, el momento de que comience el torneo ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ok…por lo que me dices esa es una serie que definitivamente nunca voy a ver, no me agradan esas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ya envié un mensaje para que escojan el premio que prefieran, ustedes decide. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues estamos a muy poco tiempo de que comience la primera ronda, así que no te pierdas lo que sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _si ellas aparecen serán únicamente como miembros del público y no creas que serán diosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pero como dije antes, esos capítulos especiales serán hasta el final de cada ronda y trataran sobre los Universos que quedaron fueran en las mismas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _como señale, habrá capítulos especiales para ello, por eso espero que no te moleste que Athena no mostrara reacción alguna en estos momentos, ya que eso se mostrara en dichos capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _en estos momentos hay otros asuntos un poco más importantes, como el hecho de saberse en peligro de ser borrados o reiniciados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues Spike ya participo en uno, cuando los persiguieron los matones de la mafia italiana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _ya conoces a todos los participantes, ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que comience la primera ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso es muy cierto, ya que Pinkie Pie es demasiado honesta y muy confiada con todo mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues creo que ya viste quienes son en la lista que presento Athena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues los 120 participantes se han reunido, ahora es cuestión de esperar a que dé comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _por eso desde un principio puse listas de participantes de cada universo para que los mismos lectores me dieran su opinión y eligieran a quien quitar y a quien dejar, y como bien dices, tú no me diste razón de ser en ningún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _supongo que puedo agregarlos como miembros del público. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _exactamente, ya lo dijiste, voy a hacer los especiales de los Universos, por eso pido paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ciertamente, hay que reconocérselo, atreverse a hacerlo 3 veces fue arriesgarse demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _tengo la ligera sospecha sobre los otros Universos tanto en el Anime y Manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _como ya señale (varias veces) cada Universo va a tener su momento de brillar, pero no esperes que deje al Universo protagonista de lado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _la emoción ya va a comenzar, porque ahora que los 120 guerreros se reunieron están listos para comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _realmente debió sentirse profundamente aliviado cuando Daishinkan Sama anuncio su eliminación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _de acuerdo, él estará en el público que irá, pero aparecerá cuando el momento de Jotaro llegue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _la verdad si y aunque Jiren mostro ser demasiado fuerte, una vez escuche una frase que decía que "nadie es invencible" y eso se aplica para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _por eso ya dije que voy a escribir especiales sobre los Universos conforme terminen las rondas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _la reunión de los 12 Universos finalmente ha llegado y ahora los 120 participantes están a punto de chocar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _entiendo, realmente no fue la reacción que esperaba cuando puse a Athena como la Gran Sacerdotisa, ya que todos los comentarios me pedían mucho de los Caballero y creí que eso les agradaría, en ningún momento nadie me dijo que no les agradaba Athena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _no pienso revelar a Spawn tan rápido y menos en esta primera ronda que es básicamente donde se perderán a los Universos que recomenzaran desde 0. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _la reunión de todos los guerreros ya ha llegado y Spawn mostro un poco de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues ya estamos cerca del gran evento, ahora que todos están reunidos va a comenzar el gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _la emoción comenzara en cuanto la primera ronda comience, misma que ya no tarda en empezar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ya no tienes que esperar más, porque ahora que los 120 participantes se han reunido es hora de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _como dije, al final de cada ronda mostrare como era la vida en los Universos que quedaron fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco Finicky:** _pero creo que en el fic va a tener a su rival en Spawn, ya que él será el guerrero más peligroso de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _de haber sabido que todos la odiaban nunca la hubiera puesto como Gran Sacerdotisa, pero al ver tantos comentarios pidiéndome ver algo de los Caballeros creí que les gustaría verla en ese papel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ya dije que va a haber especiales de los Universos, no entiendo porque eso no basta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pero como bien suele ocurrir, siempre existe una debilidad, incluso en los más poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pues eso muy pronto va a ocurrir, porque la primera ronda está por comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _en ese aspecto creo que fue como la pelea con Bills, ya que Goku no pudo ganarle tampoco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pero no creo que Topo sea un buen Dios Destructor, es decir, él ama la justicia y se preocupa mucho por los suyos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ya veremos, porque Hit también es un guerrero temible, aunque Jiren en serio lo deja lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _tomando en cuenta que Jiren literalmente ha barrido el piso con sus adversarios es lo único que puede hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y otra duda es si hay otros que sean como él en los Universo que sobresalen o si incluso son mucho más temibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _finalmente ha comenzado el gran torneo, los 120 participantes ya están reunidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ya veremos qué pasa, hasta ahora Jiren es el más poderoso, pero si mi teoría es cierto, en los Universos sobresalientes hay seres mucho más temibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _en cierto modo eso me deprime bastante, ya que quiere decir que el torneo no tiene importancia para nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _a veces me pregunto qué tipos de requisitos se requieren para ser un Dios Destructor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _los 120 participantes finalmente están en la arena, esperando que dé comienzo la acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _ok…el torneo está a punto de comenzar, los 120 participantes están reunidos y listos para comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ya les envié un mensaje para que escojan el premio que prefieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _veremos qué pasa, aunque creo que todos sabíamos que Freezer haría algo como eso en algún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _en ningún momento he dicho que no va a ser la gran guerrera que es, va a ser de los contrincantes más duros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ok, eso lo puedo entender, aunque se me hacía raro que enviaran tus amigos, pero tu no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _como ya dije, al finalizar cada ronda se verá algo de los Universos que salgan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _yo dudaba mucho que le ganara, aun con ese poder se podía ver que le costaba poder dominar a Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _si hace empleo de todas sus tácticas de asesino y no funcionan en serio Jiren es temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _el torneo esta a punto de comenzar, los 120 participantes estan reunidos y listos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _por eso los Caballeros del Zodiaco estarán entre los mejores guerreros en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ya desde el comienzo Jiren demostró ser el más imponente de los competidores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _no los esperes así, únicamente serán al finalizar cada ronda, aunque habrá un cambio cuando comience la última ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _me disculpo por eso, pensé que había anotado tu nombre y me equivoque, entre tantos OC se me pasó el tuyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _pues bienvenido a los comentarios, llegas a tiempo, porque estamos por comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _pues creo que sería muy parecido a cuando Mr. Satán "peleo" con Cell. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Twidash919, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Franco, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Revolver, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Franco Finicky, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Espadachín de la Luz, Dio The World, Hamon, Odín, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, FreedomGundam96, Iron Mario, Draizen, Atila 25,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. El Torneo de Poder Comienza

" _ **Finalmente, los 120 guerreros de todos los Universos se han reunido en el Reino Celestial para llevar a cabo el que bien se dice será el suceso del siglo, el Torneo de Poder, mismo en el cual competirán por la gloria y la revelación del guerrero más poderoso de todos los Universos, en este torneo, mismo que será una batalla campal dividida en cuatro rondas, contara no solo el poder, sino también la estrategia e inteligencia de cada equipo para poder sobrevivir, llegar a la final y obtener las Súper Esferas del Dragón como premio, pero…un misterioso guerrero llamado Spawn, el cual puso nervioso a todos los demás competidores, es quien parece ser el adversario más formidable de todos, dentro de poco comenzara la primera ronda del Torneo de Poder, misma en la cual los tres Universos que queden fuera en dicha ronda serán borrados por completo, incluyendo sus Dioses, para que de ese modo puedan reiniciar desde 0 por completo ¿Qué tipos de combates veremos en esta primera ronda? ¿Y qué Universos lograran evitar ser borrados? La primera ronda comienza…ahora"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 5 El Torneo de Poder Comienza**

 **Reino Celestial**

Todos los presentes esperaban ansiosos el momento en que comenzara el torneo, muchos estaban sumamente nerviosos, especialmente sabiendo lo que pasaría en caso de quedar en un mal lugar, las chicas se encontraban acompañando a Zeno Sama, tal como se les había dicho, eran invitadas de honor de la Presencia misma, así que solo tenían que relajarse y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Fue cuando Athena hizo acto de aparición, flotando en una plataforma en el centro de la plataforma de combate, la Gran Sacerdotisa alzo su báculo y al instante todos guardaron silencio.

-¡Bien, antes de comenzar con la primera ronda del Torneo de Poder recitare las reglas una vez más!-anuncio Athena y todos pusieron completa atención.

 **1.- El torneo constara de 4 rondas en total, misma en la que cada ronda terminara cuando tres Universos queden fuera del torneo, es decir, en la primera ronda pelearan 120 competidores, en la segunda 90, la tercera 60 y en la última 30.**

 **2.- Para poder ganar, los participantes deben sacar a los competidores rivales de la plataforma o dejarlos incapacitados para continuar, es decir, que queden noqueados, ya que se considerara como abandono…ESTA PROHIBIDO RENDIRSE.**

 **3.- El uso de armas está permitido (más no está permitido armas que contengan veneno o alguna sustancia peligrosa)**

 **4.- No se permite el uso de algún tipo de medicamento o artefacto que te permita curarte, pero si algún competidor tiene la habilidad o poder para curar puede usarlo.**

 **5.- Cuando los 10 guerreros participantes de un Universo queden fuera entonces este habrá perdido y quedara fuera del torneo, sin embargo, los competidores que hayan sido sacados durante cada ronda, pero su Universo se haya mantenido hasta el final aunque sea con un solo competidor, podrán volver en la ronda siguiente.**

 **6.- No se permite matar a los oponentes, quienes violen esta regla serán borrados por completo, sin la posibilidad de reinicio.**

 **7.- Pueden volar mientras estén sobre la plataforma, pero en cuanto salgan de la misma esa habilidad se eliminara y caerán al vacío, excepto por aquellos que tengan alas**

Todos los presentes escucharon atentamente las reglas, a muchos les parecieron justas, mientras que otros se preguntaban quiénes serían los desafortunados que quedaran fuera en esa primera ronda, Athena volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Y finalmente, Zeno Sama tiene un anuncio más-expreso captando la total atención de todos los presentes-recientemente y antes de que todos se presentaran, Zeno Sama se enteró de que dos Universos intentaron sabotear a uno más para impedir que participare en el torneo-.

Al escuchar eso, muchos murmullos de indignación cubrieron todo el lugar, mientras que Kitela, Kuru, Sidra y Rou comenzaron a preocuparse, para Goku, Freezer y Bills era claro que se estaban refiriendo a ellos, aunque Freezer se sorprendió por el hecho de que Zeno Sama estaba al tanto de esto.

-No importa, Zeno Sama sabe muy bien quienes fueron los autores de tal acto cobarde y cuál era su objetivo, aunque quiere ponerles un castigo apropiado ha decidido pasarlo por alto en este momento para que así el torneo no se vea afectado, pero les advierto a esos Universos (los cuales sé muy bien que saben que me refiero a ellos) que esto no será tolerado y que por esos actos tan cobardes, si llegan a quedar fuera en alguna de las rondas no solo serán borrados o reiniciados para comenzar de 0, sino que varias de sus dimensiones serán eliminadas sin oportunidad de reinicio-sentencio Athena, dejando congelados al Universo 4 y 9-ahora ya he dicho todo lo que debía informar-.

Las Hijas de la Noche se preguntaban quienes habrían tratado de hacer algo tan cobarde, aunque Bills ya tenía una ligera sospecha de quien pudo haber planeado el ataque hacia Freezer, Deboness pensaba lo mismo que él, al igual que Gen y Arak.

Mientras tanto y después de haber escuchado el anuncio de Athena, cada Universo comenzó a planear su estrategia para el momento en que toda esa batalla comenzara, aunque el público ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse, pero por motivos diferentes, mientras que unos esperaban ansiosos el momento de ver grandes batallas, otros se sentían sumamente nerviosos por no saber cómo quedarían en ese torneo.

Fue cuando Athena se acercó hasta el trono de Zeno Sama-Ya todo está listo mi señor, puedo comenzar en cuanto usted me dé la orden-dijo Athena respetuosamente.

Zeno Sama miro a sus invitadas de honor y luego a todo el público presente, para después concentrarse en las energía de todos aquellos que los miraban desde todos los Universos-Adelante, no hagamos que el público espere por más tiempo a que comience este gran evento-dijo Zeno Sama sonriendo amistosamente.

Athena asintió y volteo hacia la plataforma de combate-¡Todos los participantes prepárense!-indico y todos los guerreros se prepararon para lo que sería el comienzo de la primera ronda, el comienzo del Torneo de Poder, la tensión se podía sentir en todo el lugar, los corazones latían de manera frenética, el silencio rondo en todo el lugar y finalmente-¡El Torneo de Poder comienza…AHORA!-declaro Athena moviendo su báculo.

Al instante, los 120 participantes se lanzaron al encuentro de los guerreros rivales, corriendo o volando, Optimus Prime se lanzó a gran velocidad al ataque, chocando su puño contra Mageta, al tiempo que varias batallas más comenzaban por toda la plataforma, muchos guerreros se separaron de su grupo para pelear por su cuenta, mientras que otros se mantenían unidos.

Había un gran espectáculo de luces y explosiones que cubrían todo el lugar, provocando que el público se quedara mucho por lo que estaban presenciando, las Hijas de la Noche observaban todo con expresiones impresionadas, aunque Pinkie Pie y Rainbow eran las más entusiastas al momento de gritar, al igual que Peridot desde su lugar.

-¿Pueden ver a Batman y a los demás?-pregunto Sunset buscando al equipo del Universo 1.

-¡Allá están!-señalo Myra encontrando a los susodichos.

Los guerreros del Universo 1 aún permanecían en grupo, esperando la oportunidad para atacar, aunque Karai estaba sonriendo de manera desafiante, ansiosa por ir a combate-Parece que el Universo 7 también pensó lo mismo que nosotros-observo Perla, ya que efectivamente, los guerreros del Universo 7 se encontraban del mismo modo que ellos.

-Eso no durara mucho-dijo Batman con tono serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto Perla confundida y mirando al Caballero de la Noche.

-Es obvio lo que va a pasar en cualquier momento-dijo Batman de manera misteriosa, provocando que Perla se quedara más que confundida.

Los Guerreros Z y el temible Freezer permanecían sin hacer nada, esperando el momento apropiado para atacar, al tiempo que se protegían de las constantes explosiones que provocaban todos los demás participantes, fue cuando Goku fijo su objetivo.

-¡Allá esta!-grito Goku lanzándose a la batalla, dejando atrás al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Papá!-grito Gohan, pero Goku no lo escucho.

-¡Topo! ¡Pelea conmigo!-grito Goku desafiante, pues Topo se encontraba justo frente a él, peleando con Yogostein.

Al escuchar la voz de Goku, Topo desvió la mirada, justo cuando Goku se preparó para atacarlo, pero fue interceptado por Seiya y ambos comenzaron una feroz batalla, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de su hijo.

-¡Papá! ¡Trabajo en equipo!-grito Gohan tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, cuando dos integrantes más del Universo 7 se separaron-¡Vegeta! ¡Señor Piccolo!-grito Gohan, pues tanto el orgulloso príncipe como el gran Namekuseijin se alejaron.

-¡17! ¡18!-grito Krillin al ver que su esposa y su cuñado también se alejaban por su propia cuenta.

Freezer dios unos cuantos pasos alejándose del grupo-¡Yo también iré a divertirme un poco!-declaro comenzando a lanzar rayos a diestra y siniestra.

-Pero…pero…el plan-dijo Gohan sin poder reaccionar.

-No te preocupes Gohan, ya esperábamos esto de ellos-dijo el Maestro Roshi con total tranquilidad.

Entre el público del Universo 7 se encontraban las familias de los Guerreros Z y tanto Milk como Bulma se molestaron mucho-¿A que están jugando esos tontos?-gruño Bulma.

-Parece que no se dan cuenta del peligro-dijo Milk mordiendo un pañuelo.

Shin, Bills y el Anciano Kaioshin también estaban sumamente molestos por lo que paso-Parece que el plan se fue por la borda-dijo Shin.

-Qué remedio-expreso el Anciano.

-Todos hacen lo que quieren-gruño Bills mirando a los guerreros que se alejaron con ganas de matarlos.

Los combates de la primera ronda continuaron, Goku continuaba en su batalla contra Seiya, ambos estaban sumamente parejos, mientras que Vegeta atacaba con una ráfaga de golpes a La Mole, el cual solo podía protegerse con sus brazos sin poder contraatacar a Vegeta debido a su gran velocidad, Piccolo encontró un oponente en Zenaku, 17 se protegía de los ataques de algunos guerreros del Universo 4 con su campo de fuerza y finalmente, 18 peleaba contra Zangya en una batalla bastante pareja.

En medio de aquellas explosiones, Narirama hizo acto de aparición, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y juntando sus piernas, comenzando a girar a gran velocidad, tomando por sorpresa a 5 guerreras del Universo 2 y derribándolas.

-¡Oh! ¡Las Guerreras Mágicas y las Sailor Scout fueron atacadas antes de transformarse! ¡Eso no es hermoso!-exclamo Jerez alarmándose, del mismo modo, Deboness se preocupó al ver eso.

Narirama continúo con su ataque y esta vez, derribo a Hinata del Univers Arcee del Universo 12, continuando con su ataque, Luffy y sus dos Nakamas se prepararon, pero no les quedó más remedio que retroceder, pero la velocidad de Narirama logro golpearlos y lanzarlo por los aires.

-¡Párenlo! ¡Está arrasando con todo!-exclamo Champa sumamente alarmado al ver eso.

Ea se rio divertido al ver cómo iba el combate con su guerrero-Modo de súper supervivencia, definitivamente el mejor modelo que hemos creado-dijo sonriendo.

Mosco emitió algunos pitidos-El señor Mosco dice "derriba y golpea a todos los demás participantes"-tradujo Camphari.

Narirama no respondió, pero continuo con su ataque, arrasando con cuanto oponente se le pusiera enfrente, nadie podía acercarse sin correr el riesgo de ser golpeado por aquella demoledora máquina y Ea volvió a reírse de manera confiada.

-¿Lo ves Mosco? ¡No era necesario traer a esa salvaje del Avatar, con nuestro guerreros mejorados bastaba, ahí tienes la prueba, con Narirama en nuestro equipo el Universo 3 saldrá victorioso!-declaro Ea comenzando a reírse de manera divertida.

Pero la risa de Ea ceso cuando sin previo aviso, Barda apareció de la nada y pateo una mano de Narirama, aplastándola contra el suelo y dañándola seriamente-¡Bien hecho Barda! ¡Así se hace!-grito Deboness desde el público sumamente complacida por la acción de Barda.

De pronto, Hit también salió de la nada y aplasto la otra mano de Narirama, provocando que Champa también se emocionara-¡Bien Hit! ¡Excelente!-felicito sonriendo.

Barda e Hit se alejaron después de haber cumplido su objetivo, dando un salto y dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas-¡Narirama!-grito Nigrisshi al ver lo que le ocurrió a su compañero.

Ea todavía no lograba salir de su estado de asombro ante lo que acababa de ver, era imposible lo que había ocurrido-Nuestra…táctica de súper supervivencia perfecta fue…no puedo creerlo…es inaudito…tanto trabajo que nos costó mejorarlo y con una gran facilidad fue…-Ea no podía decirlo, realmente no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron.

Champa se rio al ver la cara de Ea-Parece que su plan falló Universo 3-expreso riéndose burlonamente.

El público del Universo 3 solo suspiro resignado, muchos se habían emocionado al ver que parecía que estaban obteniendo ventaja, hasta que Barda e Hit aparecieron, demostrando claramente que muchas veces las apariencias engañaban, por su parte, Mosco emitió algunos pitidos de nuevo.

-El señor Mosco dice "no te preocupes, aún nos queda el Avatar y no hay que olvidar la gran hazaña que realizo cuando enfrentaron a la Bestia"-tradujo Camphari.

Esas palabras no hicieron sentir mejor a Ea-El destino del Universo 3 está en manos de esa salvaje…que horror-dijo temblando de miedo.

Desde su posición, las Hijas de la Noche no solo podían ver todo lo que pasaba, sino que además también podían escuchar lo que los Dioses decían y las palabras de Ea no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos.

-Parece que ese Kaioshin no le tiene mucha fe a Korra-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Creo que es un cerebrito que piensa que las máquinas siempre serán mejores que los humanos-dijo Applejack sintiéndose profundamente ofendida por esa manera de pensar de aquel Kaioshin.

-¡Miren! ¡Batman ya está peleando!-grito Pinkie Pie, captando la atención del resto del equipo.

Efectivamente, el Caballero de la Noche ya se encontraba en medio de una batalla contra Thor del Universo 10, el cual lanzaba golpe tras golpe y Batman lo esquivaba ágilmente, siempre lanzando un potente ataque con su leal Mjolnir, el hijo de Odín parecía estar dispuesto a todo en esa batalla.

-¡He observado a muchos de los competidores del torneo y por lo que he podido ver hasta ahora, tú eres el integrante más débil de tu equipo, ya que no tienes poderes ni ninguna armadura que te ayude a pelear contra mí!-declaro Thor sonriendo de manera arrogante.

-A veces las apariencias pueden engañar-dijo Batman con tono serio.

Las Hijas de la Noche, por su parte, se sintieron sumamente molestas y ofendidas por lo que Thor acababa de decir-¿Se atreve a llamar al Gran Jefe débil? ¿Quién se cree que es?-cuestiono Rainbow molesta por las palabras del vikingo.

-Creo que es Thor, el hijo de Odín y Dios del Trueno-dedujo Twilight tras ver detenidamente al aludido.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Rarity-¿Un Dios puede participar?-pregunto volteando a ver a Zeno Sama.

-Los Asgardianos y los Dioses del Olimpo son un poco diferentes a todos los demás, ellos rigen en los reinos terrenales y por tanto son considerados Semi Dioses, son inmortales y tienen atributos de un Dios, pero también tienen características mortales, por eso Thor puede participar-explico Zeno Sama.

-Ya veo-dijo Fluttershy comprendiendo por qué Thor podía participar en el Torneo de Poder.

-Yo no me preocuparía-dijo Sunset sonriendo-no sería la primera vez que pelea contra un Dios y sale victorioso-señalo recordando cuando Batman peleo contra Superman.

Thor continuo con sus ataques contra Batman, estaba vez comenzó a dispararle varios rayos-¡Por Asgard!-grito atacando de nuevo, peor Batman lo evadió y antes de que Thor pudiera hacer algo más, el Caballero de la Noche lanzo varias bombas de humo contra el suelo-¿en serio? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? ¡Tal vez te escondas de mi vista, pero no podrás esconderte de Mjolnir!-declaro Thor lanzando su leal martillo.

El Mjolnir se adentró a la cortina de humo que Batman creo y Thor escucho un sonido, provocando que sonriera de nuevo, Thor comenzó a caminar hacia el humo y lo cruzo, mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de decir que lo mejor era que se retirara del torneo, ya que ese tipo de eventos no era adecuado para simples hombres.

-Hace mucho que deje de ser un simple hombre-dijo Batman por la espalda de Thor.

Thor volteo y se preparó para atacar, pero entonces se quedó mudo ante lo que sus ojos veían-¡No puede ser!-exclamo sorprendido.

La visión que tuvo Thor frente a él también tomó por sorpresa a Odín, Friga y el resto de los Asgardianos, pues Batman estaba sosteniendo el Mjolnir, el legendario martillo que poseía un conjuro, mismo que servía para que solo alguien verdaderamente digno pudiera empuñarlo.

-¡Está sosteniendo el Mjolnir!-exclamo Odín sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, mientras Friga observaba todo de manera analítica.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-exclamo Thor sin poder salir de su sorpresa, hecho que Batman noto y aprovecho, rápidamente, lanzo el Mjolnir contra Thor y el vikingo no logro reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo el golpe directamente en el abdomen.

El Mjolnir empujo a Thor hasta las afueras de la plataforma y comenzó a caer en picada, para espanto de los Asgardianos, Gowasu y Ramoosh, Thor solo pudo gritar y cuando se dio cuenta, apareció sentado en las gradas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?-exclamo confundido y viendo para todos lados sin entender que había pasado.

-Thor del Universo 10 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena al tiempo que la imagen de Thor se volvía oscura, demostrando que ya no estaba más en la primera ronda del torneo.

Todos los demás participantes observaron lo que paso con mucha sorpresa, no por la eliminación de un contrincante, sino por lo que ocurrió cuando salió fuera de la plataforma-Al parecer cuando te arrojan fuera de la plataforma vuelves a las gradas-dijo Garnet acomodándose las gafas.

-Eso es un alivio-dijo Flash-por un momento creí que íbamos a caer hacia el fondo-.

-Que cobarde-gruño Razer de manera que Flash lo escucho.

-¡Disculpa, pero no todos tenemos un anillo que nos permita volar!-declaro molesto.

Por su parte, Thor se encontraba sumamente deprimido ante la cruel realidad de la que fue víctima-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Yo! ¡El hijo de Odín, fui el primer eliminado! ¡Qué vergüenza!-declaro cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! ¿En que estabas pensando?-cuestiono Ramoosh sumamente molesto por lo que ocurrió-¡Se supone que eres el vikingo más grande de todos! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sido eliminado tan fácilmente?-cuestiono furioso.

-¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Lo que pasa es que me sorprendió mucho que ese hombre pudiera levantar a Mjolnir que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar!-se excusó Thor sumamente asustado por el enfado del Dios Destructor.

-¡No puedo creer que la primera eliminación haya sido en nuestro Universo, me has dejado en ridículo ante Zeno Sama y has avergonzado a Asgard!-bramo Ramoosh sumamente molesto.

Thor solo agacho la cabeza ante las palabras tan acertadas de Ramoosh, pues era muy cierto, avergonzó al Universo 10 y a todo su reino, su padre, Odín, estaba cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos por lo que acababa de suceder, no solo su hijo fue el primer eliminado, sino que además fue eliminado por un simple mortal.

-¡Y todo ocurrió delante de Zeno Sama! ¡Que terrible vergüenza!-exclamo Odín sintiéndose profundamente decepcionado.

-Comparto tu dolor padre-dijo Loki sin poder disimular la enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro ante el hecho de que su hermano haya sido humillado.

Las Hijas de la Noche estaban sumamente aliviadas de ver que Batman había conseguido vencer a su oponente, siendo el primer eliminado del torneo, Rainbow solo saco la lengua hacia donde se encontraba Thor, después de atreverse a creer que Batman era un debilucho.

Friga, por su parte, mantenía la vista fija en Batman, ella estaba sumamente sorprendida por lo que había logrado, no solo saco a su hijo, sino que además lo hizo empuñando el Mjolnir, lo que solo significaba una cosa, que ese mortal era alguien sumamente virtuoso y digno de empuñar el poder de Thor, fue cuando otra batalla capto su atención.

Pues en esos momentos, Hulk estaba peleando contra Basil-¡Uno de tus amigos ha caído, tu serás el siguiente en caer!-declaro sonriendo burlonamente y Hulk gruño ante lo que dijo.

Basil comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de patadas contra Hulk, mismas que las resistía con mucha facilidad, hecho que sorprendió a Basil, quien se dio cuenta de que ese guerrero era muy diferente al que acababan de sacar, rápidamente se alejó de él y cargo energía en sus piernas, lanzado varios rayos contra Hulk.

El enorme titán se preparó para el impacto y detuvo los primeros ataques con sus manos, pero Basil no dejaba de atacarlo y poco a poco, esos ataques comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia la orilla de la plataforma, un poco más y caería por la misma, hecho que Basil noto.

-¡Este será el tiro de gracia!-sentencio lanzando un ataque más contra Hulk.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Gowasu al ver eso.

Hulk recibió el otro ataque y por poco cae, pero logro mantenerse estable y con un potente grito, lanzo los ataques de Basil hacia el cielo-¡Hulk es el más fuerte de todos!-bramo con voz atronadora, sorprendiendo a Basil, quien rápidamente se retiró del lugar.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Gowasu sonriendo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No podía esperar menos de Hulk, el hombre más fuerte del Universo 10!-declaro Ramoosh riéndose.

Las batallas del Torneo de Poder continuaba, con el público gritando cada vez más emocionado por las batallas que estaban presenciando, aunque el público del Universo 10 estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que Thor haya sido eliminado, pero aún les quedaban nueve guerreros más.

Batman aún se mantenía quieto después de haber vencido a Thor y alzo la vista un poco-Tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo con voz misteriosa.

Vegeta seguía atacando a la Mole, Piccolo continuaba luchando con Zenaku, 17 paso a la ofensiva y 18 seguía peleando con Zangya, mientras que Freezer también estaba peleando, Goku y Seiya estaban también enfrascados en una batalla bastante pareja, claro que Goku se mantenía en estado normal.

Fue cuando se dieron un golpe exactamente al mismo tiempo, provocando que salieran volando en direcciones opuestas, cuando Seiya se dispuso a volver al ataque, Rock Lee apareció y le dio una patada, misma que Seiya logro bloquear justo a tiempo, dejando a Goku sin contendiente, pero su mirada se volvió seria al ver a alguien frente a él.

-Topo-murmuro, ya que efectivamente, Topo estaba peleando justo frente a él, cuando sintió la presencia de Goku.

-Son Goku-expreso antes de ser embestido por He Man.

Fue entonces que lo vio y no fue el único, pues Batman, Karai, Garnet, Jiren, Hit, Fafnir, Kakashi y otros más también tenían su vista fija en él, se trataba de Spawn, quien permanecía sin hacer el menor movimiento, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, mientras su capa se ondeaba con las explosiones de la batalla.

-Definitivamente es él-dijo Karai por debajo.

Fue cuando Shun se lanzó contra Spawn disponiéndose a atacarlo por la espalda, pero de pronto se detuvo de golpe, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su rostro se vio cubierto por gotas de sudor, mientras veía la espalda de ese guerrero, sin atreverse a atacarlo, Shun se alejó rápidamente de él.

Goku vio todo y se dio cuenta de que ese joven tuvo la misma reacción que él la primera vez que se topó con Spawn, tan absorto estaba viendo a ese imponente guerrero que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien lo sujeto por la espalda, tratándose de Oruga.

-¡Me atrapo!-grito Goku alarmado.

-¡Goku!-grito Shin al ver eso.

-¡Ese idiota, bajo la guardia!-bramo Bills ante aquella visión, al tiempo que Milk, Goten y los demás se preocupaban.

Kitela se rio al ver lo que pasaba-¡Bien hecho Oruga, ahora acaba con él!-ordeno riéndose.

Oruga se rio al ver que Goku hacia esfuerzos por liberarse-¡Despídete este será tu fin!-declaro y justo cuando pensaron que haría algo extraordinario, Oruga comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Goku.

Goku comenzó a reírse sin control, mientras Oruga comenzaba a caminar rumbo hacia la orilla de la plataforma, dejando a todos los presentes confundidos por lo que estaba pasando-¿Es en serio?-cuestiono Applejack.

-Le está haciendo cosquillas-dijo Fluttershy.

-Al parecer en el Universo 4 no existen seres malignos-dijo Sunset sintiendo un tic en el ojo ante lo que veían.

Todos los Dioses dirigieron su vista hacia el Universo 4, cuyos gobernantes se encogieron en sus asientos, la risa de Kitela se apagó para dar paso a una mirada de vergüenza, por su parte, Oruga ya casi llegaba hasta la orilla de la plataforma, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas a Goku en ningún momento.

-¡No te preocupes muchacho, pronto terminara tu sufrimiento!-declaro riéndose, Goku comenzó a llorar por lo mucho que reía y finalmente libero un poco de su energía, misma que basto para hacer que Oruga lo soltara y fuera él quien cayera fuera de la plataforma, volviendo a las gradas.

Una vez que Goku se sereno por su ataque de risa miro hacia abajo-Cielos, creo que ese tipo era un peleador debilucho-dijo decepcionado.

-Oruga del Universo 4 ha quedado fuera-anuncio Athena, al tiempo que Oruga era sacado de la lista.

-El plan fallo-dijo Oruga y fue cuando su mirada cambio a terror al ver la cara de Kitela.

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? ¡Todo lo que hiciste no solo nos costó un guerrero, sino que me hizo quedar muy mal ante la Presencia!-bramo furioso

-¡Goku!-bramo Bills-¡Si podía hacer eso porque no lo hiciste desde el principio!-exclamo enojado.

-¡Lo siento señor Bills, pero es que quiero conservar energías!-explico Goku.

-Eso está muy bien, pero no servirá de nada si te sacan de la plataforma-señalo Whiss suspirando resignado.

Fue cuando Goku se vio rodeado por los nueve guerreros, todos del Universo 9, siendo liderados por el Trío Peligro y por su mejor guerrero, el temible Omega Shenron, el cual sonreía de forma siniestra, Goku pudo sentir el Ki de ese guerrero, era alguien muy poderoso y sonrió.

-¡Muy bien Son Goku, es hora de que conozcas tu castigo!-declaro Rou desde las gradas, al tiempo que se reía.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La primera ronda del Torneo de Poder ha comenzado ¿Qué Universos lograran evitar ser borrados en esta ronda tan peligrosa? ¿Y que pasara con Goku?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO TAMBIEN QUE YA HE TERMINADO EL CARTEL DEL UNIVERSO 6, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, AUN NO ESTOY ABRIENDO EL CONCURSO DE SU TEMA, PRIMERO QUIERO ESCOGER EL DEL UNIVERSO 5 Y UNA VEZ QUE LO ELIJA YO LES DIRE CUANDO COMENZARA EL DEL UNIVERSO 6, AUNQUE EMPIENCE AHORA EL DEL SIETE, YO LES IRE AVISANDO CON TIEMPO**

 **TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTOY PROFUNDAMENTE DECEPCIONADO…YA QUE HE LEIDO VARIOS COMENTARIOS Y LA MAYORIA ME MUESTRAN QUE ESTE FIC EN SERIO PARECE ESTAR FRACASANDO, PORQUE PESE A QUE YA EXPLIQUE QUE VOY A PONER ESPECIALES DE LOS UNIVERSOS INSISTEN CON LO MISMO, PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, LA VERDADERA RAZON ES PORQUE LA MAYORIA ME HA DICHO "YO ESPERO QUE GANE EL 12 POR LOS JOJO" "YO APOYO AL 12 POR JOJO" "YO LEO ESTE FIC POR JOJO", HONESTAMENTE SON COSAS QUE REALMENTE ME HACEN SENTIR MAL, PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE EL FIC ES SOBRE UN TORNEO, NO SOBRE LOS JOJO Y ES TANTO ASI QUE INCLUSO HE CONSIDERADO ELIMINAR A JOTARO Y REEMPLAZARLO POR OTRO, PERO CALMENSE, PORQUE NO PIENSO HACERLO, YA QUE ESO SERIA DEMASIADO INJUSTO DE MI PARTE A ESTAS ALTURAS, PERO EN SERIO, ME GUSTARIA VER OTRO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS, ES UN TORNEO Y NO UN FIC SOBRE LOS JOJO Y NO DIGO ESTO PARA MOLESTARLOS O ALGO POR EL ESTILO, SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAN COMO ME SIENTO AL LEER ESE TIPO DE COMENTARIOS**

 **GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION Y ATENCION**

 **An To Beatriz:** _el Torneo de Poder finalmente ha comenzado y como acabas de ver, han caído los primeros guerreros, aunque ahora Goku está por enfrentarse a los guerreros del Universo 9, quienes quieren ajustar cuentas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _eso es algo que se sabrá más adelante, ya que como viste, él permanece quieto en la plataforma sin que nadie se atreva a atacarlo, pues realmente los intimida solo con su presencia, del mismo modo que Abzu lo hacía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _finalmente el Torneo de Poder ha comenzado y ya han caído los primeros guerreros, ahora el Universo 9 va por su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _el Torneo de Poder finalmente ha comenzado con su primera ronda y como acabas de leer, ya cayeron los primeros dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _me gustaría leer que alguien apoya al Universo 12 por algo más que el Jojo, francamente eso empieza a hacer que me arrepienta de haberlo incluido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _el Torneo de Poder finalmente ha comenzado, la batalla de batallas, el evento de eventos, así que hay que estar atento, pues los Universos que corren riesgo no pueden bajar la guardia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _debo admitir que esas eran de las razones por las cuales casi no veías los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _la primera ronda ha comenzado y ningún Universo quiere quedar eliminado en la misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _veremos qué pasa, por el momento el Torneo de Poder ha comenzado y los primeros dos guerreros han quedado fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _de todos modos voy a esperar a que envíen los temas, aunque debo decir que ya casi termino el cartel del Universo 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _algo me dice que es así, de lo contrario Arak no habría dicho lo que dijo en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ahora ha comenzado oficialmente la primera ronda del Torneo de Poder, hora de ver quienes serán borrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _con Freezer en cierto modo tiene sentido, él mismo lo dijo, siempre fue considerado un guerrero prodigio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _cada quien como se sienta realmente, ya que las poses de las Tropas de Orgullo recuerdan a las Fuerzas Ginyu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _el Torneo de Poder finalmente ha comenzado y ahora es una lucha para evitar ser borrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _todo lo que tenga que ver con niños muertos no me gusta, realmente detesto esas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _finalmente ha dado comienzo la primera ronda del Torneo de Poder con los primeros eliminados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya comenzó la primera ronda y como has visto, Spawn no hace nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _¿en qué sentido exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora viste que Shun intento atacar a Spawn, pero el aura que ese guerrero emana lo hizo detenerse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _es como bien dijo Batman "no es malo, ni tampoco un villano, solo un tonto amante por las peleas". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues acabas de ver como dejo a Goku con solo su mirada, el Saiyajin ni siquiera pudo verlo de reojo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _pues ya viste caer a los primeros guerreros, siendo del Universo 4 y 10 respectivamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y ha comenzado a ponerse intensa, finalmente Athena ha dado inicio al Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _eso se verá más adelante, ya que ahora el Torneo de Poder ha comenzado con las primeras eliminaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _tal vez no sea el comic, pero haré lo posible porque sea la batalla del siglo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _el Torneo de Poder ha comenzado oficialmente con su primera ronda y nadie quiere quedar fuera en la misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pues ya comenzamos con la parte más emocionante del Torneo, el principio del mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y si Jiren es tan temible ¿Cómo serán los guerreros de esos cuatro Universos que sobresalen? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _pues con el Universo 9 eso es lo que tienes que esperar, ya que hay mucho odio por parte de ese Universo, pero no esperes que todo se lo lleve Goku y Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ella no tiene que preocuparse mucho, especialmente porque el Universo de sus Caballeros esta en el tercer lugar de la jerarquía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _me pregunto si algún otro Ángel se sentirá de ese modo con sus respectivos Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _no te preocupes, como ya he dicho, si tendrá su aparición y su mención en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _supongo que eso se sabrá más adelante, porque como guerrero no parece mostrar alguna debilidad física…hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _la primera parte del gran evento finalmente ha comenzado, los primeros combates se están desatando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y la primera ronda oficialmente ha comenzado, nadie quiere quedar fuera en esa ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _pues la primera ronda ya ha comenzado y ya han caído los primeros guerreros de los Universos fuera de la plataforma, me agrada leer alguien que tiene pensamiento neutral. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _estoy deseoso de ver cómo será la batalla entre Hit y Jiren, veamos cuánto dura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _no entiendo porque dices eso, ya que mostré que Spawn era alguien imponente, pues intimido a Goku solo con su presencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _entonces te agradara mucho la condición de Spawn para participar en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _créeme amigo, la desaparición de varios Dioses no será algo para jugar, ya que aunque Zeno Sama dejara a seis Universos sin ellos, no quiere decir que vaya a colocar nuevos de inmediato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _por ahora ha comenzado la primera ronda del torneo, todos los Universos luchando por no ser eliminados en la misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _la primera ronda del Torneo de Poder ya ha comenzado y cómo has leído, cayeron los primeros guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _Athena no tiene mucho de qué preocuparse, al menos por el momento, ya que sabe que dicho Universo está a salvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _entiendo, veré que hago en ese aspecto, por ahora ha comenzado la primera ronda del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _recuerda que los que pierdan en la segunda ronda serán reiniciados y convertidos en mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y el Torneo de Poder oficialmente ha dado comienzo, con los primeros combates desatándose. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _me pregunto qué hará Freezer con Goku, ya que esta es una oportunidad que siempre había esperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y la gran colisión ha comenzado, aunque eso no siempre es cierto, porque solo hay que ver a los tres guerreros del Universo 7 que quedaron fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _esto va a ser emocionante, será la primera vez que Hit muestre todo lo que tiene como asesino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pero de alguna forma creo que sabemos más de Hit que de cualquier otro del Universo 6, excepto Frost, claro está. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _recuerda que es un fic, solo estoy haciendo lo que mi loca imaginación e ideas me salen, a veces pasa, vienen a mí en un sueño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y oficialmente ha dado comienzo la Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder, con los primeros dos eliminados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _eres el primero que dice eso positivo de Athena, aunque en estos momentos no puede hacer eso, pues su principal función es actuar de acuerdo a su posición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y la primera ronda ha dado comienzo, es una lucha por evitar ser borrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _opino lo mismo, ya que muchos Dioses no se mostraron tan impresionados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _yo solo espero que mi mensaje no te haya molestado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _tampoco esperes algo como eso, porque pese a su poder, hay algo que caracteriza a Spawn mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _me pregunto porque motivos Vermouth no escogió a Jiren para ser su sucesor, deber haber una razón para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _eso explicaría porque motivos Kitela se siente mucho más poderoso que Bills. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _te voy a decir lo que considero una gran verdad dicha por mi abuelo y es que nadie esta cuerdo, la realidad es que todos estamos locos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y no se presionen en estos momentos con el hecho de que acabe el cartel del Universo 6, ya que aún no abro ese concurso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente ya la detesto, nunca me gustaron esos tipo y ahora se les ocurre crear algo como ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _es difícil de decir, ya que tanto Hit como Doomsday tienen algo en común y es que ambos se fortalecen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _no te preocupes, ya deje el aviso al respecto y no tienes que apresurarte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ya informe de los especiales, así que te pido un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _me pregunto algo, si Jiren es tan fuerte, la razón por la cual Vermouth prefirió a Topo como su sucesor antes que a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y oficialmente ha comenzado la primera ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues Sidra y Rou también piensan lo mismo, ya que planean atacar a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _los Caballeros del Zodiaco tendrán su momento y vaya que serán contendientes muy duros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _eso te hace preguntarte porque motivos Vermouth no escogió a Jiren para ser su sucesor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _no le veo ningún problema al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _el Universo 6 tendrá su momento hasta la segunda ronda, aunque eso no signifique que no peleen en la primera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Peebels Pek, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Twidash919, Xanatrix742, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Revolver, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, Franco, Seiryu.001, Espadachín de la Luz, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Iron Mario, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Netallic, Draizen, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Universo en Desesperacion

" _ **Finalmente, la primera ronda del Torneo de Poder ha comenzado, todos los 12 Universos, cada uno con 10 guerreros, lo queda un total de 120 participantes pelean no solo por saber quién es el mejor de todos los Universos, sino además por lograr evitar ser borrados o reiniciados, los primeros guerreros ya han caído, siendo Thor del Universo 10, el cual fue eliminado por Batman empleando su propio martillo, el legendario Mjolnir, el segundo guerrero en caer fue Oruga del Universo 4, quien intento sacar a Goku empleando un devastador ataque de cosquillas, sin embargo, aunque todos los Universos están concentrados en sus respectivos combates, algunos guerreros han puesto su atención en el misterioso Spawn, un guerrero del Universo 12, el cual permanece sin hacer nada en medio de todas las batallas, como si no tuviera nada que temer o que hacer, ese hecho, hace que muchos se preocupen, pero…en estos momentos, Goku está a punto de ser atacado por nueve guerreros del Universo 9"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 6**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 6 Universo en Desesperación**

El Torneo de Poder finalmente había comenzado y ahora todos los participantes de los 12 Universos comenzaron a pelear, muy pronto, los equipos se dividieron para poder atacar mejor, aunque siempre procuraban estar lo bastante cerca para apoyarse mutuamente en caso de requerir ayuda.

Ya había dos eliminados del torneo, siendo estos Oruga del Universo 4 y Thor del Universo 10, quienes fueron eliminados por Goku y Batman respectivamente, aunque ahora Goku se veía en un problema, pues estaba rodeado por ocho de los guerreros del Universo 9.

Cualquier otro se hubiera preocupado ante eso, pero Goku solo sonrió, hecho que noto Omega Shenron, el cual parecía ser el guerrero más poderoso de todo ese Universo-Veo que no te aterra el hecho de estar rodeado por enemigos ¿no es así?-.

-A mí me encanta pelear, siempre me emociona hacerlo contra los más fuertes y en estos momentos siento mucha emoción de poder pelear contra los más fuertes del Universo 9, sobre todo con ustedes tres-dijo Goku mirando al Trío Peligro-y a ti más que a cualquier otro, la última vez usaste tu poder y ocultaste el tuyo-.

-Que confiado estas-gruño Bergamo sintiéndose profundamente ofendido por las palabras de Goku.

Pero Omega solo se rio-¿Dices que uso tu poder y oculto el suyo? Veo que no tienes idea de nada, usar el poder de otros es la especialidad de Bergamo ¿Por qué crees que lo llaman "el aplastador"?-cuestiono divertido.

-No importa, vamos ¿Qué esperan? Estoy ansioso-dijo Goku sonriendo.

-Muy bien, ya lo escucharon ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Omega y sus compañeros se lanzaron a la batalla.

Rápidamente, Goku comenzó a defenderse de los ataques de sus adversarios, aunque para su asombro, dos de ellos se transformaron, siendo Garlick Jr. Cuyo tamaño aumento mucho, al igual que sus músculos y su color cambio a un verde oscuro, Bojack también se transformó, su piel se volvió verde clara y su cabello rojo, y más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Lord Slug era un Namekuseijin.

Las Hijas de la Noche se dieron cuenta de que Goku estaba en un gran peligro, pues estaba peleando con ocho guerreros a la vez y todos ellos parecían tener intención de acabar con él a toda costa.

-Es como si tuvieran un asunto personal con él-dijo Myra con bastante seriedad.

-No es de extrañar-intervino Zeno Sama, captando la atención de sus invitadas-ya que Goku los humillo en los Combates de Exhibición, lo más probable es que quieran venganza-.

-Ya veo, ese Universo definitivamente parece estar lleno de cobardes-expreso Sunset.

El público del Universo 7 también comenzó a preocuparse al ver el peligro en el que estaba Goku, incluso Bills comenzó a alarmarse-¡Goku! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo con esos debiluchos y acaba con ellos de una vez!-bramo furioso.

Pero Goku no parecía estar escuchándolo, ya que estaba muy ocupado disfrutando del combate, hecho que provoco la risa de Whiss-Parece que está más ocupado divirtiéndose que pensando en una forma de ganar-revelo riéndose.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Bills molesto.

Goku evadió un golpe de los tres hermanos y se alejó un poco, quedando rodeado por los ocho guerreros, quienes se prepararon para continuar el ataque, cuando de pronto, Vegeta y Piccolo hicieron acto de aparición, colocándose junto a Goku.

-Muchachos-exclamo Goku sonriendo levemente.

-Espero que no te importe que nos unamos a esta batalla Goku-dijo Piccolo sonriendo de manera desafiante-tal vez no pueda alcanzar la etapa Dios como ustedes, pero eso no significa que sea un debilucho-.

-Lo sé, tu Ki se ha elevado mucho desde que peleamos contra la Bestia del Mal-dijo Goku sonriendo.

Vegeta se rio con sarcasmo-Ustedes dos no son más que unos estorbos, háganse a un lado, yo acabare solo con estos insectos-declaro con mucha confianza.

-No es justo Vegeta, ellos son mis oponentes-dijo Goku.

Al ver que los estaban ignorando por estar ocupados hablando entre ellos, todos los guerreros del Universo 9 se sintieron sumamente ofendidos-¡Nos están subestimando!-bramo Lavenda.

-¡Pagaran por atreverse a llamarnos debiluchos!-declaro Hop.

Desde las gradas, Rou se rio-¡Bien dicho! ¡Ahora acaben con ellos, nos aseguraremos de que el Universo 7 sea el primero en desaparecer, todo por culpa de ese mortal que pidió este torneo!-declaro Rou riéndose.

Hop se lanzó al ataque, alargando sus uñas hasta volverlas garras-¡Ustedes son mis presas!-declaro atacando, pero justo en esos momentos, alguien apareció y le dio una patada, lanzándola por los suelos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Piccolo al ver quien había sido.

La atacante de Hop no era otra que Karai, quien miraba a la gata con una sonrisa bastante desafiante, Hop por su parte, se incorporó algo confundida-¿Qué? ¡Tú eres del Universo 1!-exclamo sorprendida.

-Veo que eres una gata muy observadora, efectivamente, soy una guerrera del Universo 1-reconocio Karai.

-¿Por qué estas ayudando al Universo 7?-cuestiono Hop.

Al escuchar eso, Karai se rio sumamente divertida-No te confundas, no lo hice por ayudarlos, simplemente odio a los gatos-expreso Karai sonriendo maliciosamente-y tú eres una chica gata, así que-Karai desenvaino su sable-lo lamento mucho, pero eso te hace alguien intolerable para mí-.

Tras esa explicación, Hop se levantó y cuando lo hizo fue riéndose-Ya veo, pues si quieres ser humillada con mucho gusto te daré gusto-sentencio lanzándose a la batalla y Karai contraataco.

Ambas chocaron con fuerzas, provocando un estruendo en la plataforma, justo cuando el resto de los guerreros del Universo 9 se lanzó a la batalla también, aunque Omega sintió que algo lo sujetaba de la pierna, al dirigir su vista hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un látigo de agua, mismo que fue invocado por Korra.

-¿Qué crees que haces niña?-cuestiono Omega.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo quedarme quieta viendo como atacas a mis viejos amigos-dijo Korra sonriendo-todos luchamos juntos contra la Bestia del Mal, así que no hay razón para no creer que debamos hacerlo ahora-explico Korra.

Omega se liberó del látigo de agua y encaro por completo a Korra-Muy bien, pues si eso quieres con mucho gusto me encargare de enviarte al infierno-sentencio preparándose para la batalla, al igual que Korra.

-¡Eso es!-grito Rou-¡Todos los aliados del Universo 7 son enemigos, acaben con todos!-

-Que sujeto tan desagradable-dijo Rarity viendo con enojo al Kaioshin del Universo 9.

-No es de extrañar que su Universo este en el último lugar-dijo Pinkie Pie comiendo unas palomitas que saco de la nada.

Ea observaba todo con mucha preocupación y enfado-Esa chiquilla ¿Qué espera conseguir con esto? Por eso me negué rotundamente a que ella participara en el torneo-gruño molesto.

Mosco emitió algunos pitidos más-El señor Mosco pide que le recuerde la gran hazaña que hizo el Avatar durante la batalla contra la Bestia del Mal, unió su espíritu con el poder de las Gemas del Universo 1 y al hacer eso consiguió un nuevo poder-.

-Un poder que aún no hemos visto-dijo Ea molesto.

Entre el público del Universo 3 estaban Tenzin, Lin, Bumi, Kya, los padres de Korra, Suying y Opal, todos ellos esperando ver el resultado del torneo, aunque aún tenían dudas sobre la presencia de Kuvira en el mismo, ya que fue Korra quien pidió que la reclutaran, argumentando que a pesar de todo lo que hizo, era una gran Maestra Metal.

Ahora la batalla contra el Universo 9 se había dividió, Goku estaba peleando contra Bergamo y Basil, mientras Vegeta luchaba contra Bojack y Lavenda, dejando a Piccolo con Garlick Jr. Y Lord Slug, Karai peleaba con Hop y finalmente, Korra estaba peleando contra Omega.

Un disparo se escuchó e Iron Man del Universo 10 cayó al suelo gravemente herido, su armadura se había hecho pedazos por el ataque que recibió, intento levantarse, pero entonces su oponente le puso un pie encima, provocando que volviera a quedar tendido en el suelo, su atacante no era otro que el maligno Freezer.

-Goku, Vegeta y ese Namek se están divirtiendo mucho, tal vez yo también debo divertirme un poco-expreso Freezer sonriendo de manera fría y siniestra.

-¡Te tengo!-declaro Bujin apareciendo detrás de Freezer y disponiéndose a atacarlo.

Pero Freezer le disparo un rayo, dándole directamente en una pierna y provocando que cayera al suelo gravemente herido, el ataque no parecía haber sido mortal, pero realmente fue más fuerte de lo que se vio a simple vista, fue cuando Freezer se acercó a Bujin lentamente, el guerrero alzo la vista y se encontró con el rostro sonriente del tirano.

-Tú serás quien me divierta por un momento-dijo Freezer riéndose y apuntándole con su dedo, mismo que comenzó a cargar su ataque.

Bujin solo pudo ver como ese cruel guerrero preparaba su ataque, mientras internamente se arrepentía de haberlo escogido como blanco de ataque, solo se pudo ver los destellos de luz de los mortales ataques de Freezer, mismos que Bujin no fue capaz de evitar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Piccolo evadió los ataques de Garlick Jr. Y de Slug, quienes comenzaron a atacarlo en conjunto, el guerrero Namek del Universo 7 se sorprendió por el poder que ambos tenían, aunque aún tenía puesta su capa y su turbante tan pesados.

-¡Si piensas que te temo porque eres un Namekuseijin piénsalo de nuevo, ya que yo también lo soy!-declaro Slug lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Eso es! ¡Actúen en conjunto y acaben con todos ellos! ¡El Universo 7 debe ser destruido!-declaro Rou riéndose de manera burlona.

Piccolo evadió un nuevo ataque de Slug y justo cuando Garlick se lanzó contra él, Piccolo se quitó su turbante-Toma, piensa rápido-dijo lanzándole el turbante, mismo que Garlick tomo con sus manos.

Pero al hacerlo, el enorme peso de esa prenda de vestir hizo que cayera al suelo de golpe, hecho que sorprendió mucho a Slug-¿Qué hiciste maldito?-cuestiono lanzándose al ataque.

-Les tengo un regalito-dijo Piccolo quitándose su capa y lanzándola contra Slug, provocando que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo por el peso de la capa, Piccolo se trono los huesos del cuello-solo son unas nenas-dijo liberando algo de su energía y elevándose un poco-¡Les voy a enseñar!-declaro lanzando varios rayos de energía contra ambos rivales.

Al estar atrapados por la vestimenta de Piccolo, no fueron capaces de evitar los ataques y los recibieron directamente, saliendo disparados fuera de la plataforma, para asombro de Rou y Sidra, quienes se quedaron sumamente alarmados al ver que dos de sus guerreros fueron sacados fácilmente.

-Lord Slug y Garlick Jr. Han quedado fuera-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Omega estaba peleando con Korra cuando escucho el anuncio de Athena-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Omega sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-¡Parece que dos miembros de tu equipo han quedado fuera!-declaro Korra lanzando una llamarada contra Omega, misma que el guerrero desvió con un golpe de su mano.

-¡Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme!-declaro Omega lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, Korra logró evadir un puñetazo de Omega y apenas pudo hacerse a un lado cuando Omega alargo los picos de su espalda-¡Trueno Destructor!-invoco lanzando un relámpago contra Korra.

El Avatar se puso en la posición indicada y desvió el ataque hacia otra dirección, sorprendiendo a Omega, ya que nunca vio que alguien desviara un rayo de esa forma, pero aún no estaba acabado, rápidamente formo una esfera de energía rojiza, misma que lanzo contra Korra, quien rápidamente empleo su Tierra Control para sumergirse en la plataforma y evitar el impacto.

Fue cuando Korra reapareció detrás de Omega y le lanzo una ráfaga de aire, misma que golpeo a Omega por la espalda y lo derribo, pero Omega no tardo en incorporarse de nuevo, impresionado por las habilidades que tenía esa joven guerrera.

-No está nada mal, pero ni creas que eso bastara para detenerme, necesitas más que eso si quieres vencerme-sentencio preparándose para volver al ataque.

-Por suerte tengo más-dijo Korra al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban, demostrando que había entrado en Estado Avatar con una gran facilidad.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Omega sorprendido por el aura que emitía aquella joven ahora, especialmente cuando los cuatro elementos comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Karai y Hop continuaban enfrascados en su devastadora batalla, Karai atacaba con su sable y Hop empleaba sus peligrosas garras, ninguna de las dos parecía querer ceder ante la otra.

-¡Eres muy buena!-reconoció Hop impresionada por la habilidad de Karai.

-Viniendo de un gato es un insulto para mí-escupió Karai con desdén, provocando que Hop se enfureciera por su atrevimiento.

Rápidamente, Hop se lanzó a la batalla de nuevo, atacándola a una gran velocidad y con la agilidad digna de una felina como ella, al tiempo que se reía de forma algo demencial-¿Qué sucede? ¿Temes que te corte esa linda cara? ¡Vamos dilo! ¡Di que quieres que te corte esa linda cara!-declaraba riéndose.

Rarity observaba todo y por alguna extraña razón comenzó a preocuparse, llevo ambas manos al pecho y miro lo que pasaba con mucha preocupación, hecho que noto Sunset-No te preocupes, Karai no será vencida por ella-señalo la peli fuego.

-Es cierto-dijo Myra-ya que Karai aún tiene un secreto que nadie ha visto-agrego de manera misteriosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir Myra?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando confundida a su novia.

-Bueno Fluttershy, se los pondré así…digamos que con la caída de la Maestra Zaleska…Karai ha desarrollado ciertas habilidades…mismas que se han intensificado gracias al entrenamiento que recibió del Maestro Abzu-explico de manera misteriosa.

El sonido del choque de ambas capto la atención de todas, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que Hop consiguió quitarle su sable a Karai, mismo que cayó a unos cuantos metros de distancia, rápidamente, Karai retrocedió y agacho la mirada, quedando su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

-¡Perdiste tu espada!-se burló Hop-¡Ahora perderás algo más!-bramo lanzándose al ataque-¡No eras más que una simple presa!-sentencio.

Hop lanzo un golpe con sus uñas contra Karai, pero la joven guerrera la detuvo con su mano, tomando por sorpresa a Hop-¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo los ojos ante lo que esa chica había hecho.

El cuerpo de Karai comenzó a temblar, al tiempo que liberaba una extraña aura de energía oscura-¿Crees que solo porque perdí mi sable me tienes acorralada? Sabía que los gatos eran cínicos e hipócritas, pero nunca me imaginé que también fueran estúpidos-señalo Karai sonriendo malévolamente, al tiempo que aplicaba más fuerza en su agarra, Hop hizo una mueca de dolor, pues esa mano la apretaba con una fuerza descomunal-no oses…no oses… ¡Subestimar a la hija de Abzu y Zaleska!-bramo Karai rompiendo la muñeca de Hop.

La guerrera lanzo un grito de dolor al sentir eso, al tiempo que se alejaba de Karai, aquel golpe le dejo su mano inservible y por tanto no pudo evitar cuando Karai le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, seguido de una patada que la lanzo a los aires, una vez en el cielo, Karai dio un salto, un giro y la termino con una potente patada que estrello a Hop contra la plataforma, rompiendo la orilla y provocando que saliera de la misma, para horror de Sidra y Rou.

-¡Bien hecho Karai!-felicito Deboness, al tiempo que Lyra sonreía por su nueva victoria.

Karai aterrizo perfectamente de pie y recogió su sable-Ya lo dije, odio a los gatos-dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que miraba hacia el palco de honor, donde Rarity quedo en estado de shock, fascinada por lo que vio, Sunset ya se imaginaba que iba a pasar eso, después de todo, Karai era todo menos debilucha.

Lo que ninguna se imaginaba, era que Spawn también presencio eso y escucho todo lo que Karai dijo, especialmente que era la hija de Abzu y Zaleska, dos de los Maestros Oscuros-Interesante-murmuro por debajo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Piccolo se unió a la lucha contra el Trío Peligroso, atacando a Basil, dejando a Goku con Bergamo, mientras Vegeta seguía enfrascado en su batalla con Lavenda y Bojack, a quienes lograba dominar con facilidad, ya había derribado a Bojack y ahora estaba peleando con Lavenda.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya verás!-gruño Bojack molesto.

Vegeta le dio un puñetazo a Lavenda, mismo que lo estrello en el suelo, pero antes de poder terminarlo, sintió que algo lo sujetaba, inmovilizándolo, cuando encaro al responsable vio que se trataba de Bojack, quien estaba empleando unos lazos de energía que salían de sus manos.

-¡No te puedes mover!-se burló Bojack sonriendo siniestramente.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Shin al ver eso.

-Piccolo logro sacar a dos guerreros, pero parece que Vegeta tiene problemas-señalo el Anciano Kaioshin.

-Les está costando mucho acabar con esas basuras-gruño Bills ante lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

-¡Bien hecho!-felicito Rou-¡Ahora acaben con él!-ordeno sonriendo victorioso.

Pero Vegeta comenzó a temblar debido a la gran furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos-¿Creen que algo como esto me detendrá? ¡No se atrevan…no se atrevan…!-Vegeta lanzo un grito de furia al tiempo que se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin-¡No se atrevan a subestimar al gran Vegeta!-bramo furioso.

Bojack se quedó mudo ante lo que acababa de ocurrir y fue cuando Vegeta arremetió contra él, dándole un golpe en el estómago, provocando que Bojack escupiera por el golpe, intento contraatacar, pero Vegeta evadió el ataque y coloco su mano en el abdomen de Bojack.

-¡Maldito insecto!-bramo disparando un rayo que lanzo a Bojack fuera de la plataforma, para asombro de Sidra y Rou.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Rou sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

Ahora solo quedaba Lavenda como oponente de Vegeta, quien se dio cuenta que sus hermanos estaban ocupados, al igual que Omega Shenron, quien aún estaba peleando contra Korra, la cual continuaba en Estado Avatar.

-¿Qué harás ahora perro faldero?-cuestiono Vegeta burlonamente y Lavenda gruño para lanzarse al ataque.

-Bojack del Universo 9 ha quedado fuera, con él son cinco guerreros que han abandonado-informo Athena.

Al escuchar eso, Sidra se quedó sumamente confundido-¿Qué? ¿Cinco?-pregunto confuso, ya que según sus cuentas, apenas iban cuatro guerreros.

-A mí también me sacaron-dijo Zangya sentada frente a Sidra, quien se quedó mudo ante eso.

Número 18 había obtenido la victoria contra aquella guerrera y ahora se retiró a buscar a su siguiente contrincante en medio de todas esas batallas que se desataban, fue cuando su vista se fijó en Spawn, quien seguía sin hacer el menor movimiento, por unos breves instantes tuvo la intención de atacarlo, pero algo la hizo desistir y prefirió ir a buscar a otro oponente.

-Vaya, no vi en que momento esa mujer sacó a su oponente-dijo Rarity confundida.

-Es difícil ver con tantas batallas-dijo Fluttershy-especialmente cuando también tienes que ver a tu equipo-.

-¿Quieren ver todas las batallas?-pregunto Zeno Sama y con un chasquido de sus dedos mejoro la vista de las chicas-listo, ahora podrán ver lo que ocurre-.

-¡Es la onda Zenny!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada y el aludido sonrió amistosamente, al tiempo que sus guardias suspiraban resignados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, varios destellos de luces rojas iluminaron una sección de la plataforma, al tiempo que se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de uno de los rivales, dicho rival era Bujin, quien estaba siendo torturado cruelmente por Freezer, tenía toda su ropa manchada con la sangre que Freezer le saco con sus pequeños pero letales disparos.

Bujin cayó sobre su trasero contra el suelo de la plataforma y miro a Freezer con bastante miedo en sus ojos, el cual avanzo lentamente hacia él, preparando un ataque más, mismo que le dio en un brazo.

-¡Por favor detente! ¡Por favor ya no sigas! ¡Por favor!-suplico Bujin mirando con mucho miedo a Freezer.

Freezer se detuvo ante las suplicas de Bujin, pero no dejo de sonreír de esa manera tan fría y cruel que lo caracterizaba-¿Qué sucede? La diversión apenas está comenzando-explico siniestramente.

Bujin palideció y sacando fuerzas de todo su ser comenzó a correr-¡Ayuda!-grito saltando fuera de la plataforma y apareciendo en las gradas, tomando por sorpresa a todos los que se encontraban ahí-me salve-dijo aliviado.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué escogiste abandonar?-cuestiono Sidra mirándolo sumamente molesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hice?-grito Bujin al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, al tiempo que su equipo lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

-Seis guerreros del Universo 9 han abandonado-informo Athena.

Ahora los únicos guerreros que les quedaban eran Omega Shenron y el Trío Peligro, ese hecho provoco que Ru y Sidra se alarmaran mucho-¡Omega Shenron! ¡Trío Peligro! ¡No se les ocurra perder!-grito sumamente preocupado.

-¡Cierra la boca anciano maldito!-bramo Omega sin dejar de atacar a Korra, quien esquivaba todos sus ataques empleando los poderes de los elementos, siempre manteniendo el Estado Avatar.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamo Ea sorprendido.

-Es natural que ahora pueda dominar el Estado Avatar de ese modo-dijo Camphari-ya que lo que hizo el espíritu de Raava en ese momento provoco que los poderes del Avatar evolucionaran de manera que ningún Avatar pudo conseguir-explico.

Efectivamente, después de que Raava concentrara su poder espiritual con el de Korra para lograr fusionarse con las Crystal Gems en la batalla de Drago, consiguió que el poder de ambas evolucionara y ahora el Estado Avatar era mucho más poderoso que antes, además de que tenía otra habilidad que aún no había revelado.

-¡Déjenoslo a nosotros señor Rou!-grito Bergamo sin dejar de atacar a Goku.

-¡Nosotros, el Trío Peligro y el Dragón de la Destrucción acabaremos con estos infelices!-declaro Basil peleando con Piccolo.

Vegeta estaba peleando contra Lavenda, quien uso su veneno contra el Saiyajin, pero Vegeta no tenía problema en lidiar con ese poder, poco a poco, los tres Guerreros Z y el Avatar comenzaron a ganar terreno contra sus respectivos oponente, Goku evadió un golpe del ataque de Bergamo y le disparo un rayo de energía por la espalda.

Piccolo evadió una patada de Basil y una vez que se colocó frente a él le disparo varios rayos, provocando que Basil rodara por el suelo, Omega lanzo un rayo de su boca, mismo que Korra repelió con una ráfaga de Aire Control.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Omega, cuando Korra contraataco con Tierra Control, golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro.

Vegeta expulso un poco de su Ki y empujo a Lavenda hasta la orilla de la plataforma, donde se encontraban también Omega y Bergamo, fue cuando Basil se les unió-¡Nos tienen acorralados!-exclamo Basil.

Goku, Korra, Piccolo y Vegeta se colocaron en posición, preparándose para continuar la batalla, al ver que estaban acorralados, Omega guio a los tres hermanos-¡Hagamos esto chicos! ¡Onda de Energía Negativa!-invoco Omega.

-¡As de Triángulo Peligroso!-invocaron los tres hermanos lanzando sus ataques y combinándolos con el de Omega.

Piccolo cargo su ataque más poderoso-¡Makan Kosa Po!-invoco lanzándolo.

Los ojos de Korra brillaron con más intensidad al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba de un intenso color azul espiritual, tal como ocurrió en la batalla con Vatu, además de que la imagen de Raava se materializo en su abdomen, desde donde lanzo un rayo de luz espiritual.

-¡Resplandor Final!-invoco Vegeta, al tiempo que cambiaba a Súper Saiyajin Azul.

-¡Kame Hame Ha!-invoco Goku haciendo lo mismo que su gran rival y los cuatro guerreros lanzaron sus ataques contra el de los enemigos.

Los ataques de ambos bandos chocaron con fuerza, pero el ataque del Avatar y de los Guerreros Z no tardo en ganar terreno contra el de sus adversarios, quienes quedaron mudos al ver como esa poderosa ráfaga de poder se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Qué? ¡IMPOSIBLE!-grito Omega antes de recibirlo directamente, siendo empujados fuera de la plataforma, para espanto de sus compañeros y del público del Universo 9.

-¡Omega…y el Trío Peligro…no puede ser!-grito Rou llevando ambas manos a la cabeza, al tiempo que Mojito se levantaba con una sonrisa.

Fue cuando Omega y el Trío Peligro cayeron en las gradas, quedando inconscientes por el tremendo poder que los golpeo-Di…diez guerreros han caído… ¿Qué es lo que pasara con el Universo 9 ahora?-se preguntó Sidra mirando hacia donde se encontraba Zeno Sama sentado.

El ambiente de pronto se volvió sumamente tenso y algo lúgubre, conforme las imágenes de los 10 participantes del Universo 9 comenzaban a oscurecerse, finalmente, la imagen de Omega fue la última en apagarse y el Universo 9 quedo sin ningún guerrero.

-El Universo 9 está acabado-dijo Sunset con tono serio y lúgubre.

-Es verdad, no queda ninguno-dijo Twilight preocupada.

Athena se alzó hasta quedar a la vista de todos los presentes, los espectadores del Universo 9 que estaban en el mismo también comenzaron a temblar-Todos los participantes del Universo 9 han sido derrotados, no queda ninguno, por lo tanto el Universo 9 ¡Será borrado!-anuncio.

Los murmullos no tardaron en llenar a todo el lugar, las batallas se detuvieron y nadie hacia el menor movimiento-¡Zeno Sama!-grito Rou, captando la atención de la Presencia-¡Por favor…le imploro piedad! ¡Tenga piedad!-.

-¡Por favor gran señor, deme otra oportunidad, prometo que haré un mejor trabajo como Dios Destructor!-suplico Sidra.

-¡Piedad! ¡Piedad!-suplicaban todos los guerreros del Universo 9.

Pero la Presencia sonrió con profunda tristeza-Lo lamento, pero la decisión ya está tomada, espero que las formas de vida que nazcan en su lugar logren lo que ustedes no pudieron-dijo Zeno Sama alzando una mano.

-¡NO!-grito Rou con terror, al tiempo que la Presencia chasqueaba sus dedos y todos ellos desaparecían, al igual que todo su Universo.

El público, los planetas, galaxias y dimensiones, todo desapareció-Se…se fueron…-dijo Bills temblando-Whiss ¿Qué paso con el Universo 9 en sí?-pregunto temeroso.

Whiss se dispuso a observar-Vaya, todo realmente se ha ido, en serio los borro a todos-informo.

-Ya…ya veo…-dijo Bills viendo hacia el trono de Zeno Sama.

La Presencia cerro sus ojos en todo momento, aun con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y fue cuando su mejilla derecha brillo, debido a una lágrima que corrió por la misma, pero que nadie más vio, a veces no era fácil ser el ser supremo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 9 fue el primero en quedar fuera y por tanto, su sentencia fue ser borrado para que pudiera comenzar desde 0, al ver lo que paso, la determinación de los Universos aumento, al igual que su miedo"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS ESCUCHAR LOS TEMAS HE TOMADO MI DECISION Y LA GANADORA DE ESTA OCASIÓN ES…ENYA BERSERK…MUCHAS FELICIDADES, TU TEMA FUE EL MEJOR, ASÍ QUE VE PENSANDO EN QUIEN TE GUSTARIA QUE PELEARA CONTRA QUIEN EN LAS PROXIMAS RONDAS Y/O CAPITULOS**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, ABRO EL CONCURSO DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 6, BUENA SUERTE Y QUE EL PODER LOS PROTEJA**

 **An To Beatriz:** _ahora has visto la desaparición del primer Universo, mismo que fue el 9, el primero en ser borrado, para alivio de Mojito, pues definitivamente estaba harto de servir a esos Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _la verdad a estas alturas me conforme con ver que no están poniendo los mismos comentarios que me ponían mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _como dije antes, en ese momento no me sentía bien por lo que leía, todos diciéndome lo mismo, ya que como bien señale, incluso considere eliminar a Jotaro de la lista de participantes, pero no pienso hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _ya cayó el primer Universo y fue el 9, ahora todos los demás se han dado cuenta de que la situación es algo grave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _Disney no le hace justicia a ninguna serie de Marvel realmente, la única serie decente que saco de Marvel fue "Los Vengadores los Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ahora ha caído el primer Universo, lo que deja a todos preguntándose cuál va a ser el siguiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _lo único que pido es que no me estén diciendo cosas como las que señale en el mensaje anterior, pero bueno, muchas felicidades por tu victoria, ve pensando en quienes te gustaría ver pelear en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _definitivamente esa vil rata de alcantarilla debió escoger mejor a sus guerreros, aunque aún le quedan algunos muy poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _lo mismo me pregunto yo, tal vez les impacto el hecho de que alguien del Universo que está en penúltimo lugar alcanzara ese nivel tan poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _Kitela realmente quedo avergonzado ante lo que hizo Oruga y como terminó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _no te preocupes, aunque todos son parte de las Tropas de Orgullo, personajes como ellos no están usando esos uniformes, pero si utilizan el emblema de las tropas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _te diré algo, yo le tengo pavor a esas cosas, todo lo que sea de terror y que tenga que ver con niños me asusta mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _la batalla contra Spawn todavía no va a comenzar, ya que primero hay otras batallas que se van a librar y siendo Spawn el guerrero más temible no participara si no lo considera necesario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ya está comenzando el clima frío, así que no es de extrañar y bueno, el Universo 9 ha sido eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _acabas de ver caer al Universo 9, después de que intentaron sabotear al Universo 7 por culpa de Kitela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _un intento bastante patético por derrotar a un oponente con un nivel sumamente alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _me sonaba, pero no recordaba donde, así que investigue y ya lo recordé ¿Por qué motivos? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _acabas de ver como el Universo 9 quedo fuera del torneo, además de que Korra logro llevar el Estado Avatar a un nuevo nivel sumamente poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _en "Los Vengadores los Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta" si, en el actual realmente no me gusta nada, creo que ya todos esos programas son más chiste que cualquier otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _veré que puedo hacer, ya que recuerda que en este torneo está prohibido rendirse, aunque creo que ya se me ocurrió que hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _acabas de ver al primer Universo caer, siendo el 9, mismo que se encontraba en el sótano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y Korra acaba de demostrar que en serio merece estar en el Torneo de Poder, especialmente porque ha desarrollado una nueva habilidad gracias a lo que hizo enfrentado a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _son 5 de bronce y 5 dorados, además, recuerda que yo les dije que podían escoger a sus Caballeros para el torneo y esos fueron los elegidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es bueno ver que no todos tienen esa misma opinión, pero solo quería aclarar ese punto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _no digas eso, porque como Disney tiene los derechos de Marvel puede que se les ocurra hacerlo, ya viste que hicieron un Crossover entre Marvel y Phineas y Ferb. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _las primeras batallas se han desatado y como acabas de ver, también ha caído el primer Universo, siendo el de menor rango en toda la jerarquía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más, ya que trate de no darle tanto protagonismo a Goku y Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _acabas de ver que no les di tanto protagonismo a Goku y Vegeta, ya que también interfirieron Karai, Korra y Piccolo en la derrota del Universo 9, así como Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _admito que en esos momentos lo considere como una posible forma de comedia, especialmente porque en eso se ha convertido Marvel actualmente, pero creo que no fue del todo correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _pues espero que te haya gustado como hice esta batalla con el Universo 9, dándole más protagonismo a otros guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ya veremos qué pasa más adelante, ya que Cus si parecía estimar a sus Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _imagínate como se sintió Kitela ante eso, realmente fue vergonzoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _con Giorno no tengo problemas y tratare de que aparezca en su momento, solo pido eso que señale en el mensaje anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _tal vez uno de los guerreros de Kitela, aunque también podrían ser los dos, dominan esa habilidad o algo parecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ciertamente Kitela quedo muy mal ante la Presencia, además de Zeno Sama también lo tienen en la mira por lo que hicieron antes del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, especialmente porque trate de no darle tanto protagonismo a Goku y Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _creo que eso fue algo que simplemente me nació hacer cuando escribí el capítulo, ya que considere otras opciones pero ninguna me convenció tanto como esa, ya que pensé que sería algo gracioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _lo único que pido es que no me den comentarios como los que señale en el mensaje, donde parece que realmente el torneo no importa nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _espero que al menos este mostrando que Spawn realmente es el ser imponente que debe ser, ya que también creo que es alguien impactante y sumamente poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ya veo…bueno, en estos momentos espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _es bueno ver que haya tantos amigos leyendo este fic, realmente eso sí que me emociona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _este tipo de comentarios son los que realmente esperaba, que consideraran al Universo 12 el rival perfecto por varias razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _el primero en irse fue el Universo 9, ahora todos han visto que Zeno Sama hablaba muy en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ya ha caído el primer Universo, siendo el que estaba en el sótano de la jerarquía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ahora ha caído el primer Universo, los demás competidores saben que Zeno Sama estaba hablando totalmente en serio con respecto a lo decepcionado que ha estado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _en su momento se sabrá cuál fue la condición que expuso Spawn para aceptar participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _Kitela ha quedado en ridículo tras eso, pero el primer Universo en caer fue el 9, ahora veremos cual sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ya veremos qué pasa, porque yo dudo que Freezer no intente algo, después de todo, ya traiciono al que era básicamente él en otro Universo, aunque debo decirlo, Frost definitivamente era patético. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _la pregunta que nunca se respondió, en fin, realmente es curioso, porque si te lo pones a pensar, en su momento, Ten Shin Han y Roshi fueron invencibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Oruga se lució dejando muy mal a Kitela, que de por sí ya está demasiado mal con Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y espera a ver lo que tengo preparado para más adelante, espero sea algo que te emocione. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pues ya viste que ningún guerrero debe ser subestimado, ya que Korra también ha desarrollado un nuevo poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _los combates continúan y ya cayó el primer Universo, siendo el 9. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y ahora ha caído el primer Universo, todos los presentes deben darlo todo de sí ahora más que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _lo único que pido es que no me den comentarios como ese, en el cual solo parece que quieren ver a Jotaro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _me pregunto qué Dioses dominaran esa habilidad y quienes no, ya que debe ser algo casi imposible de lograr. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _te entiendo en ese aspecto y no pido que apoyes al 1 a fuerzas, solo que den comentarios que no sean como los que explique en el mensaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _ya la fui a ver y aunque me gusto, no me pareció tan tétrica como la de los 90. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Day Sumer:** _bienvenido (a) a los comentarios, llegas justo a tiempo, el comienzo del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _creo que serían Omega y Hop, ya que considero que ambos son los guerreros más temibles de ese Universo, además de que Omega fue alguna vez catalogado como el villano máximo de DB, por cierto, bienvenido (a) a los comentarios y que disfrutes del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _sé que tú no lo dices, pero hay muchos que me comentaban cosas como las que señale en el aviso y no te preocupes, los Dioses Digimon forman parte del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _lamento decir que Hop también quedo eliminada, aunque ella fue por Karai en una pelea que parecía pareja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _es lo divertido de los comics, cambian demasiado la idea de algunas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco Finicky:** _me alegra que te esté gustando hasta donde va y eso que solo es la primera ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _considere ponerlo, pero recuerda que está prohibido rendirse, deben abandonar la plataforma o quedar inconscientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _el Universo 9 fue el primero en quedar fuera y eso se debió a que se apresuraron a tomar la ofensiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _no tengo problema con que les guste o lo mencionen, pero si con el hecho de que me digan cosas como las que señale en el aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo así, ya que el 9 en serio era el que peor caía, pero no te preocupes, todos los demás Universos tardaran, pero espero te complazca el hecho de que trate de no darle tanto protagonismo a Goku y Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y acabas de ver la caída del Universo 9, aunque estoy tratando de no darle tanto protagonismo a Goku y Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _es bueno saber eso, ya que el Universo 12 también tiene otros guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _así es Goku, siempre ansioso por pelear sin importar lo que digan los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y ahora ha quedado el primer Universo eliminado, siendo el 9 el que desapareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _esto va a ser emocionante y espera a ver algo que planee para el torneo o mejor dicho, para la primera ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no te preocupes, que pese a todo, Spawn es un héroe oscuro, pero tiene un deseo que puede considerarse maligno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _con lo de Seiya y Athena es una posibilidad, con lo de Goku es lo que me gustaría, pero estoy viendo cómo hacerle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Zeus, Hades, Twidash919, FreedomGundam96, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Kid Shooter, Knight Shadow, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Moon-9215, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Franco, Day Sumer, Ant, Seiryu.001, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo, Franco Finicky, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, Draizen.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Sabiduria vs Juventud

" _ **El Torneo de Poder, el evento más grande de todos los tiempos, finalmente ha comenzado, los guerreros de todos los Universos se están enfrentando en devastadoras batallas para saber quién será el mejor guerrero de todos, pero también lo hacen para evitar ser borrados o reiniciados, debido a que la calidad de vida en varios de ellos no es la adecuada, en esos momentos, los primeros guerreros ya han abandonado, siendo Thor del Universo 10 y Oruga del Universo 4 los primeros en ser sacados fuera de la plataforma, pero…el Universo 9, sintiéndose desesperado por estar en el sótano con su nivel de vida, intento vengarse de Goku y conseguir que el Universo 7 fuera el primer en desaparecer, pero Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo unieron fuerzas para pelear contra sus adversarios del Universo 9, siendo apoyados por Karai, Korra y Freezer, juntos consiguieron vencer al Universo 9, sin embargo…Zeno Sama cumplió con su palabra y borro ese Universo para que pudiera comenzar desde cero"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 7**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 7 Sabiduría vs Juventud**

El silencio inundo todo el lugar, nadie daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, pero era cierto, todo el Universo 9 acababa de ser borrado por completo, sus Dioses, sus guerreros, su público, sus dimensiones, todo, no quedaba nada del Universo con el nivel de vida más bajo de todos.

Los presentes solo tenían un pensamiento, aquello había sido algo realmente aterrador, incluso los participantes dejaron de pelear tras aquella terrible visión de la que fueron testigos, hecho que noto Zeno Sama y fue cuando Athena se acercó.

-¿Cómo desea proceder señor?-pregunto con educación.

Zeno Sama se quedó pensando un momento en la respuesta que dar y tras pensarlo detenidamente tomo su decisión-Démosles algo de tiempo para que se repongan por lo que acababan de ver y no lo digo solo por los peleadores, ya que todos los que vieron lo que paso también necesitan recuperarse-.

Athena hizo una reverencia y volteo hacia el público-¡Tomaremos un breve receso de 10 minutos, tiempo en el cual podrán recuperarse de la impresión que recibieron, algunos Elfos se dirigirán hacia las gradas para ofrecerles algo de beber para calmarse si lo desean!-indico Athena.

Efectivamente, varios Elfos aparecieron para servir bebidas calientes para calmar los nervios de las personas que atestiguaron todo, muchos estaban sumamente nerviosos y asustados, pues aunque los Dioses y participantes sabían la verdad, el público desconocía por completo si su Universo estaba en peligro o no.

Los participantes también fueron visitados por los Elfos, quienes les ofrecieron todo tipo de bebidas, aunque evitaron a guerreros como Freezer, Jiren y por supuesto, Spawn, ya que esos tres les daban mucho miedo, cada participante de los Universos también estaba impactado por lo que vieron.

-Con qué facilidad borro el Universo 9-dijo Vegeta con seriedad.

-Efectivamente, tal vez ese Universo se va a formar de nuevo en su momento, pero aun así…si Zen Chan quisiera podría hacer exactamente lo mismo que hizo Drago-dijo Goku con seriedad.

Freezer golpeo el suelo de la plataforma con su cola sumamente molesto-Esa mocosa, tiene una apariencia dulce y gentil, pero posee un poder sumamente abrumador-Freezer apretó con fuerza sus brazos-te aseguro que algún día reinare sobre ti-dijo desafiante.

-Lo dudo mucho-respondió Zeno Sama sonriendo amistosamente, dejando a Freezer congelado al ver que esa pequeña lo escucho.

Batman observaba todo en silencio, rechazando la bebida que le ofrecían, fue cuando Lapis cayó al suelo de rodillas-No puedo creerlo…acabo con un Universo…con solo chasquear sus dedos-dijo impactada.

-No te asustes Lapis-dijo Batman con tono serio-aunque no lo parezca eso es lo mejor, ahora que lo borro, el Universo 9 va a volver a nacer, es mejor a que los eliminara por completo como tenía pensado hacer en el pasado-.

-Eso es verdad-dijo Garnet con voz seria-pero no deja de ser aterrador, ya que puedo darme cuenta que posee el mismo poder que tiene Drago y si ambos son tan poderosos estando separados…-.

-Como serían estando unidos en la Presencia en uno solo-dijo Karai comprendiendo a donde quería llegar Garnet.

Los Dioses también estaban teniendo sus propios razonamientos sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir-Que el Universo 9 haya sido borrado fue algo necesario-dijo Lyra con voz triste pero decidida-si Zeno Sama hubiera querido lo habría desaparecido por completo, ahora tiene la oportunidad de comenzar desde 0-.

-Pero sus habitantes ya no regresaran y eso incluye a Rou y Sidra-dijo Deboness dirigiendo su vista hacia Mojito, quien estaba sonriendo con alivio.

-Bueno, el Universo 9 ya no existe y como yo soy el encargado creo que debo retirarme ahora, es lo más lógico-dijo Mojito encogiéndose en hombres de manera resignada.

-Podrías al menos mostrar un poco de tristeza ante la desaparición de tu Universo ¿no crees Mojito?-pregunto Xiang.

Mojito volteo a ver a Xiang, aun con esa sonrisa que delataba un inmenso alivio-Eso sería muy hipócrita de mi parte ¿no crees Xiang?-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

Xiang suspiro resignada-Quisiera poder decir que "no", pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo-acepto.

Deboness miraba la lista de los guerreros que quedaba-Ya desapareció el primer Universo, solo faltan dos más por ser borrados y luego seguirán los tres que serán reiniciados en un instante-dijo de manera analítica.

-Pero los Dioses se volverán mortales y no recordaran sus vidas como Dioses-recordó Lyra de manera pensativa.

Deboness también recordó eso y volteo a ver a Jerez, quien también volteo a verla, se podía ver que la Diosa del Universo 2 estaba asustada por lo que paso, después de todo, aunque sus guerreras eran formidables, habían tres que le preocupaban mucho y la sonrisa de confianza de Deboness la tranquilizo, Jerez sabía que el Universo 1 no haría nada en su contra, porque su amada Yubel no lo permitiría.

El resto de los Dioses también estaban preocupados por lo que vieron, incluso Ea tuvo que reconocer que el nuevo poder de Korra podría hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, aunque aún no comprendía como fue que obtuvo semejante habilidad.

-Es muy simple-dijo Camphari captando la atención de Ea-cuando el espíritu de Raava y de Korra se fusiono con las Gemas del Universo 1 para pelear contra la Bestia del Mal combinaron más que sus poderes, sus esencias se mezclaron y el poder de las Gemas le permitió evolucionar el Estado Avatar hasta un nivel que ningún otro Avatar consiguió-explico.

-¡Ya veo!-exclamo Ea sorprendido-¡Entonces si sabe cómo controlar ese poder la victoria será nuestra!-declaro con confianza.

Fue cuando Mosco emitió unos pitidos-Bueno señor Mosco, eso es algo interesante, ya que aún no se ha visto como afecto esa fusión de energías a las Gemas del Universo 1-señalo Camphari mirando a las aludidas-supongo que será cuestión de esperar para ver como continua-.

En esos momentos se podía ver que los Universos que estaban en desventaja numérica eran los Universo 4 y 10, cada uno perdió a un guerrero, quedando con nueve, pero la primera ronda todavía no terminaba y los Dioses de ambos Universos confiaban plenamente en que sus guerreros podrían obtener la victoria.

Las Hijas de la Noche también estaban tratando de recuperarse por lo que vieron, aunque Myra estaba consolando a Fluttershy, ya que al ser la más sensible del grupo realmente le afecto mucho eso, Zeno Sama se sintió muy mal por eso y decidió tomar la palabra.

-Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver algo como eso, pero lamentablemente la situación en esos Universos es algo que ni ustedes pueden arreglar, esto es algo que me corresponde a mí, por muy duro que sea-dijo Zeno Sama con sabiduría.

-Lo sabemos y lo entendemos-dijo Sunset comprendiendo que de no ser por Batman, los Universos habrían sido eliminados por completo, sin tener oportunidad de volver a existir.

-¡Todos prepárense!-grito Athena captando la atención de todos los presentes, al escuchar el aviso de Athena, todos los guerreros se prepararon para continuar con la primera ronda del Torneo de Poder, todos conscientes de que aún faltaban dos Universos más por ser borrados y ninguno de los que estaba en peligro quería tener ese destino-¡La primera ronda reinicia…AHORA!-.

Nuevamente, los guerreros de todos los Universos se lanzaron a la batalla, comenzando la contienda entre todos los Universos, pero como ocurrió desde el principio, Spawn permaneció quieto, sin hacer el menor movimiento en ningún momento, siempre de brazos cruzados y con su capa siendo movida por las explosiones.

-Spawn no hace absolutamente nada-dijo Ugg.

-¿Qué tanto está esperando para entrar en acción?-gruño Gen molesto por el atrevimiento de Spawn.

-Supongo que está esperando a alguien que considere digno de enfrentarlo-dijo Martinu-después de todo, si por él fuera, a estas alturas todos sus rivales ya estarían muertos, pero como eso está prohibido no quiere intervenir-.

-Espero que no me haga quedar mal, de lo contrario lo destruiré-gruño Gen.

-¿En serio? ¿Trataría de hacerlo señor Gen?-pregunto Martinu sonriendo divertida y Gen solo guardo silencio.

Los combates ya habían comenzado, nuevamente, cada Universo iba uno contra otro y aunque ella debía permanecer neutral en todo momento, la Gran Sacerdotisa constantemente buscaba con la mirada a sus antiguos Caballeros, los cuales peleaban contra otros guerreros, aunque los Dioses del Olimpo solo esperaban que fueran derrotados en cualquier momento, recordando las veces que esos mortales se atrevieron a desafiarlos y humillarlos, aunque se podría decir que esa es una de las razones por las cuales Zeno Sama considero borrar o reiniciar a los Dioses del Olimpo, Asgard, Digimon y Pokemon, ya que parecían estar más ocupados en sus propios asuntos, como jugar con la vida de los mortales en vez de guiarlos.

Fue cuando Sapo del Universo 4 lanzo una patada contra la Mole, dándole directamente en el abdomen, pero su ataque no surtió el menor efecto en el gigante de roca, quien lo repelió de un potente golpe, asustando a Kuru y Kitela.

-¡Qué bien!-exclamo Gowasu sonriendo.

-¡Lo derroto!-grito Ramoosh sonriendo sumamente complacido.

Pero Sapo dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo perfectamente en pie, fue cuando esquivo un nuevo golpe de la Mole, desde las gradas, estaba el resto de los Cuatro Fantásticos, quienes sonrieron al ver que su amigo estaba dominando a ese participante.

-¡Así se hace Ben!-grito Richards.

-¡Acaba con él cara de piedra!-apoyo Johnny.

La Mole lanzo un nuevo golpe contra Sapo, mismo que este esquivo de nuevo, lo que no tenía en fuerza lo compensaba en agilidad, pero sabía que solo con eso no podría ganarle a semejante oponente, cuando volteo de nuevo, vio que la Mole estaba acercándose de nuevo a él.

-Tendré que emplear ese último método para ganar-dijo Sapo de manera misteriosa y fue cuando comenzó a inflar su cuerpo de una manera extraña.

-Oye ¿Qué haces? ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Ben confundido, pero para su asombro, Sapo no solo comenzó a inflarse cada vez más y más, sino que además aumentaba su tamaño enormemente-¿Qué rayos?-.

-Oh-dijo Zeno Sama ante aquella misteriosa técnica.

-¿Qué está haciendo esa rana sobre alimentada?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

El cuerpo de Sapo crecía y se expandía más, pronto, otros participantes se alejaron para evitar ser alcanzados por esa enorme rana, la Mole comenzó a dar golpe tras golpe en un intento por frenarlo, pero sus golpes únicamente se hundían en aquella enorme masa, misma que continuaba aumentando su tamaño.

-¡Los golpes de la Mole no le afectan!-exclamo Ramoosh sumamente preocupado por lo que estaba viendo.

-Esa no es una buena señal-dijo Cus.

Sapo se dio cuenta de que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección y se rio-Necesito inflarme más, esto no es nada, tengo que inflarme más y más, te empujare hasta la orilla y te sacare de la plataforma-sentencio Sapo riéndose.

Al escuchar eso, Athena se mostró algo sorprendida-Vaya, entonces esa es su intención, suena a una estrategia muy inteligente-opino sonriendo.

-No puede vencerlo con fuerza, así que está usando la inteligencia-dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

-Aunque esa técnica puede ser un arma de doble filo-observo Sunset con actitud pensativa.

El tamaño de Sapo cada vez cubría más zonas de la plataforma, hecho que noto Kitela-¡Eso es! ¡Sigue creciendo así! ¡Expándete por completo y saca a todos los demás contrincantes de la plataforma!-declaro riéndose.

-¿Está consciente de que si crece más también sacara a nuestros guerreros señor Kitela?-pregunto Cognac.

-No importa, para cuando eso pase, él será el único participante en pie y nuestro Universo se alzara victorioso-señalo Kitela riéndose.

Bills también se preocupó al ver que nada impedía que ese renacuajo aumentara su tamaño cada vez más y más-¡Mierda! ¡Universo 7! ¡Ni se les ocurra perder por una tontería como esa!-bramo molesto.

Goku se había aleado lo más posible, pero Sapo seguía aumentando su tamaño y su volumen-Que increíble, cada Universo tiene guerreros con unos poderes que jamás había visto-dijo impresionado.

-¡Bah! Son trucos sumamente ridículos-gruño Vegeta molesto.

La Mole ya casi estaba en la orilla de la plataforma, aun resistía todo lo que podía, pero sus golpes nada podían hacer contra aquel inmenso cuerpo, mismo que seguía creciendo, los únicos que no se movían ni un poco eran Jiren y Spawn, quienes parecían saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Pronto, Ben quedo ya con parte de sus pies fuera de la plataforma y sus amigos, así como los Dioses de su Universo se alarmaron mucho, pero si algo que caracterizaba a la Mole era su gran terquedad y el hecho de que nunca se daba por vencido ante ningún rival.

-¡Nunca me vas a ganar!-declaro con bastante confianza.

Al ver que golpeándolo no lograría nada, Ben cambio sus estrategia y llevo ambas manos debajo del cuerpo de Sapo, gritando con bastante fuerza, la Mole demostró porque era de los héroes más poderosos de todo el Universo 10 al levantar aquel inmenso cuerpo sobre su espalda con mucha facilidad, sorprendiendo a muchos guerreros presentes.

Sapo se dio cuenta de que estaba en un gran problema, ya que aunque su tamaño le había dado ventaja, ahora también le impedía hacer cualquier cosa para liberarse del agarre de su captor, la Mole dio algunos pasos de vuelta a la plataforma y cuando quedo en una zona segura se dispuso a terminar con su molesto oponente.

-¡Sapo haz algo!-grito Kitela al ver eso.

-¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo!-repetía Sapo sin poder hacer el menor movimiento y fue cuando la Mole lo lanzo por los aires el enorme cuerpo de Sapo paso sobre la plataforma y sobre cada participante, antes de que se estrellara de cabeza contra las gradas de los Dioses del Olimpo.

Sapo entonces cayó al vacío y reapareció en las gradas de su Universo, totalmente inconsciente y regresando a su tamaño normal, hecho que molesto mucho a Kitela-Sapo del Universo 4 ha quedado fuera-anuncio Athena, al tiempo que Sapo era eliminado de la lista de participantes.

Al ver que otro guerrero de su rival quedo fuera, Bills se echó a reír-Parece que tu plan no funciono rata inmunda-se burló sonriendo y Kitela gruño ante sus palabras.

Gowasu y Ramoosh por su parte, estaban encantados con lo que acababa de pasar, la Mole no solo consiguió vencer a Sapo, sino que además logro reducir el número de rivales en el Universo 4, si todo salía bien entonces podrían salir bien librados de la primera ronda, pero Cus no estaba tan segura de eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras la eliminación de esa enorme masa que amenazaba con sacar a todos los guerreros de la plataforma, otra batalla comenzó a librarse entre Leono del Universo 4, el joven líder de los Thundercats y el Maestro Splinter del Universo 12, un hombre rata conocido por ser un hábil y sabio guerrero ninja.

-¡Splinter, no te vayas a reprimir! ¿Entendido? ¡Deja en claro porque motivos el Universo 12 está en segundo lugar!-ordeno Gen.

-Splinter, uno de los guerreros más sabios y poderosos de nuestro Universo-dijo Ugg sonriendo.

Entre el público del Universo 12 estaban las Tortugas Ninja, los hijos adoptivos de Splinter, así como también April y Casey, además de su hija biológica, Miwa y su amiga Shinigami, también se encontraban los poderosos Muta Animales, todos dispuestos a apoyar al Maestro Splinter en este torneo.

 **(Nota: para que no haya confusiones, ya que Karai también es el nombre que Oroku Saki le dio a la hija de Splinter cuando se la robo, en el fic la llamaremos Miwa para que no haya confusión alguna con la Karai del Universo 1)**

Pero lo que las tortugas no lograban entender era que Gen permitiera que el Clan del Pie también acudiera y ahora Destructor observaba el momento en que su viejo enemigo se iba a enfrentar a ese guerrero gato de otro Universo, claro que Saki hubiera preferido participar y acabar con la vida de Hamato Yoshi de una vez por todas, pero Gen lo amenazo con eliminarlo si se atrevía a hacerle daño a quien representaba la sabiduría de su equipo elegido.

-¡Usted puede Maestro Splinter!-grito Rafa desde las gradas apoyando a su sensei y padre.

Kitela observaba la batalla, viendo como Leono lanzaba golpe tras golpe con la legendaria espada de los Thundercats, gruñendo molesto-Ese tonto ¿Por qué no extiende su espada hasta su forma más poderosa de una vez?-bramo Kitela.

-Tal vez se sienta intimidado porque su oponente es un roedor y eso le recuerda mucho a usted-señalo Cognac sonriendo.

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con una vulgar rata callejera!-bramo Kitela molesto por el atrevimiento de su Ángel.

Splinter y Leono continuaban enfrascados en su batalla, el sabio sensei logro esquivar un ataque más de la espada de Leono-¡Peleas muy bien, tienes el corazón de un verdadero león!-felicito Splinter.

-¡Gracias, aunque eso no lo va a salvar, tengo que ganar por el bien de mi Universo y espero no lo tome a mal, pero un roedor no tiene oportunidad contra el señor de los Thundercats!-aseguro Leono.

-Un viejo dicho dice "que a veces hasta una rata puede morder a un gato"-señalo Splinter colocándose en guardia.

-Siempre la sabiduría-gruño Saki desde el público.

Splinter alzo su sable y ambos comenzaron su batalla de nuevo, sus armas provocaban un sonido metálico mientras chocaban repetidamente, ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder ante el otro, pero lo que Leono no sabía era que Splinter estaba haciendo algo más que solo pelear, estaba analizándolo y se dio cuenta de algo que podía ser su oportunidad, solo debía esperar.

-Parece que Splinter está comenzando a perder terreno contra su oponente-dijo Ugg pensativo.

-Ese joven llamado Leono es conocido como el señor de los Thundercats, posee la legendaria Espada del Augurio, un arma sagrada entre ese grupo de feroces guerreros-explico Martinu-además de que es mucho más joven que Splinter, lo que hace que sea más fuerte que él físicamente-.

-Pero la fuerza no lo son todo-dijo Gen sonriendo con bastante confianza-después de todo, Splinter tampoco es ningún debilucho-.

Splinter logro evadir un nuevo ataque de Leono, pero antes de poder esquivar otro ataque, Leono lanzo una patada, con la cual logro quitarle su sable, mismo que cayó a unos metros de donde se encontraban peleando, fue cuando Leono volvió a atacarlo, obligándolo a retroceder y alejarse de su sable.

-¡Le quito su arma a sensei!-grito Mickey sumamente alarmado al ver eso.

-Tranquilo Mickey, eso no detendrá a Splinter-dijo Doni sonriéndole a su hermano con bastante confianza.

-Es cierto, el Maestro Splinter no necesita armas para ser alguien asombroso-dijo Leo sonriendo.

Miwa escucho lo que sus "hermanos" decían y dirigió su vista hacia la batalla de nuevo, donde vio a Splinter en posición de combate, esperando el siguiente ataque de su oponente, Leono y Splinter comenzaron a caminar en círculos alrededor del otro, esperando ver quien lanzaría el próximo ataque.

-Creo que te he desarmado, lo mejor será que te rindas-dijo Leono.

-Para un verdadero Ninja la mente es su mejor arma-dijo Splinter con bastante sabiduría.

Las Hijas de la Noche se quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras de esa sabia rata, Zeno Sama se mostró sumamente complacido al ver que existían mortales que realmente sabían lo que significaba vivir en cierta forma, era agradable ver eso y más increíble aun, que fuera en un torneo como este.

Leono se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero Splinter evadió el ataque de Leono saltando hacia arriba y golpeándolo con su cola por la espalda, dándole con mucha fuerza, Leono cayó al suelo y se estrelló de cara contra el mismo, mientras Splinter aterrizaba perfectamente de pie.

-¡No necesito un arma cuando tengo la más poderosa de todas, mi mente y espíritu de lucha!-declaro Splinter.

Leono se incorporó algo lastimado del rostro, pero para su sorpresa, Splinter se aseguró de que el golpe no fuera mortal-Ya veo, realmente es alguien sumamente sabio, es una pena que el señor Kitela no sea como usted-reconoció sonriendo.

Kitela escucho eso y se levantó de golpe-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-cuestiono furioso.

Splinter y Leono se vieron a los ojos detenidamente, esperando que alguno de ellos hiciera el próximo movimiento, aunque Splinter pudo ver que Leono todavía quería decir algunas cosas y al parecer iba a hacerlo.

-El señor Kitela es muy diferente a usted, también es un roedor, pero no tiene las mismas virtudes que posee usted, veo con tristeza que el Dios Destructor de nuestro Universo es demasiado tramposo y ruin, en cambio usted es alguien justo y sabio, realmente es un verdadero honor pelear contra usted-dijo Leono reverenciándolo.

Miwa se quedó muda al ver eso, que un guerrero de otro Universo reverencia a Splinter, su verdadero padre, demostraba que efectivamente, todo lo que Destructor le dijo sobre él eran mentiras, Splinter era un verdadero guerrero, un verdadero maestro, un verdadero ninja y un verdadero padre.

-Y tú has probado ser un guerrero sumamente valiente, honorable y al que le preocupan los suyos, el sentimiento es mutuo-dijo Splinter reverenciando a Leono.

-Es una lástima que no nos hayamos conocido en otras circunstancias-dijo Leono sonriendo-supongo que solo queda por decir ¡Que gane el mejor!-declaro colocándose en guardia.

-¡Adelante!-acepto Splinter haciendo lo mismo.

Nuevamente, ambos comenzaron a pelear con mucha maestría, demostrando que eran verdaderos guerreros, a pesar de su juventud, Leono había tenido muchas experiencias, especialmente luchando contra su gran enemigo; Mum Ra, ahora estaba peleando con un guerrero que habría sido un mejor Dios Destructor que la rata tramposa de Kitela.

Leono lanzo un golpe con su legendaria espada, misma que aun permanecía en su forma de daga, Splinter logró esquivar el golpe y aprovecho para sujetar a Leono del brazo y darle un golpe de presión en el mismo, paralizándole dicho brazo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Leono tratando de mover su brazo, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que ataco de nuevo con su otro brazo.

Pero Splinter volvió a hacer lo mismo, Leono ya no podía usar sus dos brazos y soltó la Espada del Augurio, antes de poder hacer algo más, Splinter comenzó a atacarlo a gran velocidad, golpeando los puntos de presión del cuerpo de Leono, para dejarlo inmóvil, el joven señor de los Thundercats cayó al suelo de rodillas, haciendo esfuerzos por incorporarse.

-No puedo…moverme…-dijo entre dientes.

-Golpee los puntos de presión de tu cuerpo, no te preocupes, no aplique mucha fuerza, recuperaras la movilidad en diez minutos-explico Splinter con tono amable.

Leono se rio al escuchar eso-Entonces supongo que se acabó, haga lo que tenga que hacer, realmente fue un honor pelear contra alguien como usted-dijo Leono con respeto.

Splinter se acercó y lo levanto con cuidado-El honor fue todo mío-reconoció Splinter dándole un leve empujón con su palma izquierda, sacando a Leono de la plataforma.

Leono reapareció en las gradas del Universo 4 junto con Oruga-¡Leono del Universo 4 ha quedado fuera!-anuncio Athena al tiempo que sacaban a Leono de la lista de participantes.

-Fue una verdadera pelea-dijo Twilight sonriendo conmovida por la batalla que atestiguaron.

-Ambos merecen mucho respeto-dijo Sunset sonriendo con orgullo.

Leono mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que en serio disfruto de esa batalla, a pesar de haber perdido, fue cuando la voz de Kitela capto su atención-¿Cómo te atreves?-gruño Kitela mirando con furia a Leono-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que esa vil rata sería mejor Dios que yo? ¡No solo me insultaste con eso, sino que además te atreviste a perder el combate! ¡Pagaras caro por tu ofensa!-bramo abriendo su palma y preparando un disparo.

-Detente-dijo Zeno Sama con un tono de voz suave, tranquilo y a la vez oscuro, provocando que Kitela se detuviera-si haces eso te eliminare por completo, así que no te atrevas a hacer eso-sentencio Zeno Sama.

Kitela palideció ante eso-¡Lo siento mucho!-exclamo de rodillas, Bills solo pudo reírse al ver a su rival humillado de ese modo.

Splinter permanecía en la orilla de la plataforma, cuando noto la Espada del Augurio en el suelo, la levanto y la miro fijamente, sintiendo algo especial en dicha arma, fue cuando sintió otra presencia, se trataba de Tigro, el hermano adoptivo de Leono, Splinter volteo a verlo y ambos se sostuvieron la vista por unos instantes.

Hamato Yoshi se acercó hasta Tigro con paso lento y al pasar por un lado del tigre le entro la espada-Algo me dice que él querría que la usaras en este torneo, hazlo con sabiduría-dijo Splinter siguiendo su camino.

-Esto no cambia nada-dijo Tigro-venciste a mi hermano, por eso no esperes que sea piadoso contigo cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarnos-.

-No espero que lo hagas y también espero que sepas que yo tampoco lo seré-aseguro Splinter retirándose por completo.

Tigro sonrió ante eso, él estuvo cerca todo el tiempo, viendo la pelea de su hermano y aunque tuvo intención de ayudarlo, algo lo hizo detenerse y prefirió ver esa batalla, y si tenía que ser sincero, no se arrepentía, pues estaba orgulloso del modo en que Leono peleo.

-Ahora todo depende de ti Tigro-dijo Leono sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Conforme el Torneo de Poder avanza y los guerreros de todos los Universos se conocen, también aumenta el respeto entre ellos ¿Qué tipos de combates nos esperan más adelante?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE JIREN EN SERIO ES TREMENDO Y ME ATERRA EL HECHO DE QUE PUEDAN EXISTIR GUERREROS DE SU NIVEL O INCLUSO MAS PODEROSOS QUE EL EN LOS CUATRO UNIVERSOS SOBRESALIENTES, HIT REALMENTE HIZO UN BUEN TRABAJO Y FREEZER…LA VERDAD NO ME ESPERABA ESO…PERO CREO QUE YA ENCONTRE UNA DEBILIDAD EN JIREN, AL MENOS, ESO PIENSO Y ES QUE CADA VEZ QUE ATACA, SE PUEDE COMO SI ALGO APARECIERA EN SUS OJOS, UN TIPO DE DESTELLO, ES SOLO UNA TEORIA, PERO TAL VEZ CEGARLO MOMENTANEAMENTE PUEDA MARCAR LA DIFERENCIA, COMO DIJE, ES SOLO UNA TEORIA, YA QUE TAMPOCO CREO QUE FUNCIONE REALMENTE, SOLO ES UNA SUPOSICION**

 **¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN?**

 **Y TAMBIEN DEBO AGREGAR EL COMO VAMOS CON EL TORNEO DE PODER**

 **UNIVERSO 2 CON CINCO PARTICIPANTES**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON SEIS PARTICIPANTES**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CON CUATRO PARTICIPANTES**

 **UNIVERSO 6 CON CINCO PARTICIPANTES**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON SIETE PARTICIPANTES**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON TRES PARTICIPANTES**

 **INFORMO TAMBIEN QUE YA HE TERMINADO EL CARTEL DEL UNIVERSO 7, PERO AUN NO BUSCO TEMA, PUES AUN NO HAY TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 6, CIELOS, NO ME TOMO MUCHO ENCONTRAR BUENAS IMÁGENES DE ESTE UNIVERSO**

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues todos los que presenciaron eso quedaron impactados, ya que realmente han comprendido que el poder de Zeno Sama es capaz de eliminar los Universos con solo chasquear sus dedos, del mismo modo que Drago podía hacerlo, respecto a Karai, ella es muy complicada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Day Sumer:** _debe recordar que en este torneo lo que importa es sobrevivir, al menos las dos primeras rondas, aunque en la tercera se desconoce que dimensiones se reiniciaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _y ahora acabas de ver a otros guerreros pelear, entre ellos el legendario Maestro Splinter y el señor de los Thundercats, Leono, cuya batalla fue muy honorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _pero lo compensare con otro combate, no te diré cual, pero voy a dejar un indicio de cuál va a ser, así que estate atenta a lo que se viene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _creo que te equivocaste, el Universo de Hit es el 6 no el 9, pero bueno, la primera ronda continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _yo prefiero no meterme en esas disputas, prefiero disfrutar de las cosas tranquilamente, ya que así es como debe ser todo, sino te conviertes en una versión de Sheldon Cooper (escalofríos). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _con el Universo 9 tuve que mantener eso, ya que de algún modo es muy lógico lo que hacen, pues al estar en último lugar es obvio que estaban desesperados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _muchas felicidades por tu triunfo y en serio escogiste una batalla bastante interesante, creo que la pondré para la tercera ronda, por lo que te pido un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _con los Dioses que tenía no era de extrañar, en serio no me explico cómo Sidra llego a ese rango, pues hasta Rou admitía que Freezer habría sido mejor candidato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no te preocupes, creo que se está más acostumbrando a escuchar Ki que otra cosa, pero en fin, la primera ronda continua y más guerreros continúan cayendo en este torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ciertamente Korra está dejando callado a Ea y concuerdo contigo, los clásicos son mejores, porque para mí, ninguna serie ha superado al Batman de los 90. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _me disculpo por ello, a veces me pasa con tantos comentarios, pero no es intencional, eso es lo que quiero aclarar y me parece muy interesante tu idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _por ese motivo decide que tuvieran sus propias ropas, porque yo tampoco lograba imaginármelos con esos uniformes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _pero como bien dijo Camphari, si así afecto esa fusión a Korra ¿Cómo habrá afectado a las Crystal Gems? Ya que las cuatro se vieron beneficiadas al enfrentar a Drago así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues parece que esa gorda va a durar todavía su tiempo, en serio su deseo me parece de lo más estúpido, es decir, si pierden los eliminan y a ella le preocupa volverse una Diosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _inocente y bastante deficiente en su trabajo, ahora todos saben que deben tomarse en serio la decisión de Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y acabas de ver un poco más de la primera ronda, donde Splinter demostró porque es el mejor Maestro Ninja y padre que existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _eso les paso porque pasaron a la ofensiva demasiado pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y ahora la primera ronda continua, conforme más guerreros caen y más Universos se acercan a ser borrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _los competidores seguirán cayendo hasta que otros dos Universos sean borrados en esta primera ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no había pensado en algo como eso, veré que puedo hacer al respecto, aunque recuerda que viajar en el tiempo es peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _acabas de ver como otros dos guerreros del Universo 4 han caído y eso fue gracias por el trabajo de La Mole, así como también del Maestro Splinter, quien se ganó el respeto y admiración del señor de los Thundercats. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y ahora acabas de ver como La Mole saco a Sapo, así como también Splinter venció a Leono y se ganó su respeto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y ahora la Primera Ronda continua, todos esperan sobrevivir a la misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco Finicky:** _ahora que todos vieron que Zeno Sama hablaba en serio, van a hacer todo lo posible por no ser derrotados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _especialmente cuando él tiene todos los poderes de los 12 Universos, es el ser supremo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tuvo que ser así, pues estando el Universo 9 hasta el fondo de la jerarquía, se desesperó mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _también le quiero dar algo de protagonismo a Piccolo, ya que no solo es mi personaje favorito, sino que siento que ha quedado demasiado lejos de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _esa es otra razón por la cual odio la saga de Trunks, porque todo se trata de Goku y Vegeta, me habría encantado que Piccolo también interfiriera, estoy seguro que él hubiera encerrado a Zamasu con facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _claro que puedo hacerlo, ya que esa transformación también es sumamente necesaria a veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _como explico Camphari, fusionarse con las Crystal Gems en la batalla con Drago le ayudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _eso es lo que quiero tratar, ya que como acabas de ver en este capítulo, tampoco le estoy dando mucho protagonismo al Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _pues Spawn ya mostro interés en Karai, especialmente tras escuchar de quien es hija, aunque todavía sigue sin intervenir en las batallas porque no lo cree necesario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _pues acabas de ver que Splinter elimino a Leono, pero puedes esperar cualquier cosa en este torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _y la primera ronda sigue después de que se les dio un momento para que se recuperaran tras esa impresión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _la primera y segunda ronda son las más peligrosas de todas, pues es donde todo un Universo sufrirá las consecuencias de perder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _con la eliminación del Universo 9, el resto de los competidores debe tomarse este asunto con más seriedad, especialmente los del Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _esa es otra de las razones por las cuales odio tanto la saga de Trunks, realmente la considero la peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _no puedo decir nada por Shaka, pero Jiren no se vuelve vulnerable ni cuando medita, eso ya es impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _es una de las coincidencias que existen en todos los Universos, como el hecho de que existan dos sujetos que tengan la misma voz (Freezer y Frost). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _creo que eso lo veremos más adelante, porque incluso cuando medita sigue siendo un sujeto sumamente imponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _estaban desesperados, eso es lo que pasa cuando entras en la desesperación, como bien le dijo el Maestro Roshi a Krilin cuando pelearon en el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _eso les pasa por haberse apresurado en tomar la ofensiva, ya que estaban desesperados, eso se explicara en el especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _muchas gracias, es bueno ver que estoy consiguiendo que sea un Dios digno de su posición, al menos en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _en el especial se explicara porque motivos el Universo 9 cayó de esa manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _realmente estoy tratando de que otros guerreros tengan su momento en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _en el mensaje ya dije todo lo que pienso sobre Jiren, pero debo agregar, no se descuida ni cuando está meditando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y ahora todos deben tener cuidado, pues otros dos Universos corren ese riesgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _al menos dijiste que es más justo, eso es lo que busco hacer, que sea un Dios digno de su posición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _sea cual sea la razón, note que en todo momento o al menos en algunos puntos, sus ojos siempre emiten algún tipo de destello, me pregunto porque motivos pasara eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y la primera ronda continua con más batallas por toda la plataforma, además de que estoy preparando algo que será un tipo de adelanto para lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _el plan de Jiren pudo haber tenido éxito si dejaba que esos tres Saiyajin lanzaran a Jiren fuera de la plataforma mientras lo detenía, pero bueno, sus razones tuvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _quizás Toriyama se inspiró en Shaka para esa posición, pero eso sí, ni meditando se descuida un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _yo ya no la soporto tampoco, especialmente porque en serio detesto a los Teletubis y cada que la veo me recuerda mucho a ellos, especialmente con su manía de decir "amor" para todo, me recuerda a que ellos decían todo con "Tubi". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ahora todos los que quedan están dando lo que pueden para no ser los siguientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _mientras ninguno de sus participantes mate a un rival así será, no hay que olvidar ese hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _eso o algo en sus ojos, porque me he fijado en ese detalle también, tienden a que cada vez que hace algo sus ojos emiten un tipo de destello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _dudo mucho que Vegeta acepte hacer algo como eso y ni que decir de Freezer, que ya dejo aclarado que no quiere meterse con Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _en serio la beneficio mucho el haberse fusionado con las Crystal Gems, pero como bien dijo Camphari, aún no se sabe cómo las afecto a ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _ese tipo de comentarios ya están mucho mejor, porque como dije, originalmente todos me decían lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _la razón de porque fueron eliminados así de rápido se sabrá más adelante, por el momento hay rivales más fuertes con los cuales lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no es nada, ganaste y te lo mereces, espero que también te haya gustado ver el nuevo poder que obtuvo Korra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _se podría decir que Korra evoluciono, aunque también hay que ver como afecto esto a las Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _aunque si nos ponemos a pensar, Rou describió su Universo como un sitio lleno de traidores, básicamente todos son maleantes ahí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso lo entiendo, pero realmente fue decepcionante ver que todos ponían ese tipo de comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _me alegra que te haya gustado el nuevo poder que desarrollo Korra, aunque aún falta ver como afecto esto a las Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ciertamente conserva los mismos poderes que obtuvo del maligno Aku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pero como acabas de ver, a Gen no le agrada el hecho de que su mejor guerrero no haga absolutamente nada, aunque él no lo cree necesario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizer:** _realmente hasta a mí me sorprende, créeme, nunca me imagino que lleguen a tener tantos comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _que profundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Day Sumer, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, An To Beatriz, Reimi Orus, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, AndrosValgreen4, Bowser3000000, Franco Finicky, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Knight Shadow, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Giorno Joestar, Ant, Twidash919, Espadachín de la Luz, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Iron Mario, Draizer, Xanatrix742,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Monstruo Furioso

" _ **El Torneo de Poder, también llamado el gran evento del siglo continua con su Primera Ronda, después de que el Universo 9 fuera el primero en ser borrado, los combates del Torneo se reanudaron después de 10 minutos para que los participantes y el público se recuperaran de aquella terrible impresión, rápidamente, los combatientes se lanzaron a la batalla de nuevo, peleando desesperadamente para evitar ser los siguientes en ser borrados, en esta batalla, dos guerreros del Universo 4 han quedado fuera; siendo Sapo, quien fuera derrotado por La Mole del Universo 10, quien consiguió sacarlo de la plataforma después de que Sapo comenzara a inflarse para sacarlo sin necesidad de fuerza bruta y Leono, el señor de los Thundercats, quien se enfrentó al sabio Maestro Splinter del Universo 12, ambos sostuvieron una batalla bastante pareja, misma en la cual se ganaron el respeto del otro, al final, Splinter consiguió vencer a Leono y ahora el Universo 4 está en desventaja numérica con tres guerreros menos ¿Acaso el Universo 4 será el siguiente en ser borrado?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 8**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 8 Monstruo Furioso**

El Torneo de Poder continuaba con varios combates devastadores, en esos momentos, el Universo 4 era el que menos participantes tenía, ya que tres de ellos acababan de ser eliminados por los rivales, hecho que molestaba mucho a Kitela, pues no estaba dispuesto a ser borrado por el error de sus guerreros.

-Tranquilo señor Kitela, no olvide que aún nos quedan siete guerreros-dijo Kuru tratando de calmar la furia del Dios Destructor.

-¡Pues espero que sean mejores que estos tres inútiles!-bramo Kitela.

-Señor Kitela, le pido por favor que no nos insulte de ese modo-pidió Leono con tono educado, pero resistiendo el impulso de decirle algunas verdades a esa rata.

-¡No tienes derecho a pedir algo! ¡No solo fallaste, sino que además te atreviste a decir que esa rata sería mejor dios que yo!-bramo Kitela mirando con furia a Leono y con muchas ganas de destruirlo.

Pero Kitela se detuvo al sentir una mirada sobre él, lentamente alzo la vista y se topó con que Zeno Sama lo estaba viendo de reojo, hecho que lo hizo desistir de su intento por eliminar a Leono y se sentó en las gradas sin poder decir ni hacer absolutamente nada o arriesgarse a provocar la furia de Zeno Sama.

Bills se rio ante eso-Es agradable ver que finalmente están poniendo en su lugar a esa rata molesta-dijo de manera burlona.

-Veo que aún sigue enfadado por haber perdido contra él hace mucho tiempo ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Whiss sonriendo levemente.

-¡Eso fue necesario! ¡Además perdí en las vencidas!-bramo Bills molesto por el comentario de Whiss.

-Hasta ahora no hemos perdido a ninguno de nuestro guerreros, pero me preocupa el hecho de que hayan dejado atrás al resto del equipo-dijo Shin mirando a los guerreros de su Universo.

-Lo único que tienen que hacer es resistir las dos primeras rondas, ya que en la siguiente solo se reiniciaran algunas dimensiones, pero los Dioses y ellos se mantendrán-dijo el Anciano Kaioshin.

-Aun así eso no evita que deban preocuparse-intervino Whiss-ya que no se sabe que dimensiones piensan borrar en cada Universo de ser necesario-.

Los tres Dioses se vieron entre sí, sabiendo que las palabras del Ángel eran muy ciertas, pues aunque pudieran sobrevivir hasta la tercera ronda, no sabían que dimensiones podrían perder, ni siquiera cuantas iban a sufrir del reinicio y tras ver lo que le ocurrió al Universo 9 se dieron cuenta de que Zeno Sama realmente estaba decepcionado con muchos Dioses.

Mientras la mayoría de los guerreros del Universo 7 se dividieron para pelear contra varios guerreros, el resto del equipo, encabezados por Gohan, se mantenían en formación de círculos, esperando cualquier posible aparición de enemigos, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir cuando Drax del Universo 10 se lanzó contra Krilin.

-¡Pelón! ¡Defiéndete del ataque de Drax el Destructor!-declaro Drax lanzándose a la batalla.

Krilin alcanzo a reaccionar y esquivo el ataque de su oponente justo a tiempo, pues Drax sostenía un par de espadas en cada mano-¡Eso estuvo cerca, por un instante creí que…espera! ¿Me dijiste pelón?-cuestiono Krilin.

-¡Así es, pues no habría sido honorable atacarte sin avisarte, solo los cobardes atacan por la espalda y sin avisar!-declaro Drax colocándose en guardia.

-Sí, pero… ¿pelón? ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo?-pregunto Krilin achicando los ojos al ver que Drax también estaba pelón.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, me he visto en varios espejos que mi amigo Will tiene en nuestra nave!-respondió Drax con bastante sinceridad.

Entre el público del Universo 10 se encontraban los Guardianes de la Galaxia, quienes solo pudieron suspirar cansados por lo que su compañero decía-Definitivamente Drax no entiende lo que son las metáforas y el sarcasmo-dijo Rocket.

-Yo soy Grood-dijo Grood.

-¡Ya sé que tenemos que apoyarlo, pero es lo único que podemos hacer a estas alturas!-exclamo Rocket mirando a su compañero-¡Ya que si perdemos a todos los guerreros entonces será el fin del Universo 10!-.

-No puedo creer que después de haber sobrevivido a tantas cosas, incluso a Thanos, todo se decida en este torneo-dijo Gamora mirando hacia la plataforma-y me siento profundamente insultada por el hecho de que Ramoosh nos haya visitado para pedirle a Drax que se uniera a su equipo-.

-En lo personal no me importa-dijo Will mirando las batallas mientras degustaba unas palomitas-definitivamente es un espectáculo genial ¿palomitas?-pregunto ofreciéndole a Gamora, la cual solo gruño al ver que Will no se tomaba en serio lo que pasaba, como siempre.

Drax comenzó a atacar a Krilin, aunque Gohan tuvo intención de ayudarlo, el Maestro Roshi lo detuvo, ya que Krilin debía enfrentar sus propias batallas y recuperar el espíritu de guerrero que tuvo en el pasado, claro que actualmente aprendió nuevas técnicas, pero definitivamente, el Maestro Roshi esperaba ver que tanto había mejorado su discípulo en los últimos años.

Krilin esquivo un ataque más de Drax, quien se lanzó con gran velocidad contra el peleador veterano, quien dio un salto y se colocó detrás de Drax, tomándolo por sorpresa, cuando Drax volteo, vio que Krilin estaba cargando una energía en sus manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo pelón?-cuestiono Drax.

-¡Esto! ¡Kame Hame Ha!-invoco Krilin lanzando su ataque contra Drax.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, Drax se puso en posición defensiva-¡Eso no es nada para Drax el Destructor!-declaro antes de recibir el impacto de golpe, mismo que fue suficiente para sacarlo de la plataforma-¡Te lo dije!-exclamo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en las gradas.

-Drax del Universo 10 ha quedado fuera-informo Athena al tiempo que Drax era sacado de la lista de participantes.

-¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Drax el Destructor no puede haber sido sacado de la plataforma!-declaro sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado con él.

-¡Te castigare por tu incompetencia!-declaro Ramoosh comenzando a golpear a Drax con su trompa en la cabeza.

Sus amigos solo suspiraron resignados, aunque Gamora no dejaba de gruñir que Drax debió haber esquivado ese ataque, pero en vez de hacerlo se quedó paradote esperando para recibirlo, definitivamente esperaba que Ramoosh se arrepintiera por no haberla escogido a ella para competir en ese Torneo de Poder.

-Y no me digas pelón-dijo Krilin incorporándose tras ese ataque.

-¡Bien hecho Tsurin! ¡Así se hace!-grito Bills en las gradas y el joven Krilin solo suspiro resignado, ya que Bills nunca lo llamaba correctamente, pero solo un tonto intentaría discutir con el Dios de la Destrucción.

-Vaya, el Universo 10 ya perdió otro guerrero-dijo Myra sonriendo un poco divertida-algo me dice que será el siguiente en ser borrado-.

-Pues no podemos estar seguras de eso-dijo Fluttershy-ya que el Universo de la ratita es el que tiene la desventaja numérica-.

-Si algo nos ha enseñado Batman es que los números no significan nada, además, no hay que olvidar que hay otros guerreros que definitivamente son imponentes-señalo Sunset.

-Sobre todo ese hombre llamado Spawn-dijo Twilight mirando a dicho guerrero-no ha hecho nada desde que comenzó el torneo y hay algo en él que me recuerda mucho a Abzu-revelo.

Ante aquellas palabras de su amiga, el resto de las Hijas de la Noche la miraron con bastante sorpresa, pues que un guerrero de otro le recordara al más grande guerrero que haya enfrentado en su joven vida solo significaban graves problemas, ese tal Spawn debía ser alguien sumamente peligroso y poderoso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Spiderman se alejó rápidamente de los disparos de uno de los rivales del Universo 3, colocándose junto con Hulk-¡Creo que ya perdimos a otro de los nuestros grandulón!-declaro Spiderman con tono algo bromista y juguetón.

-¡Ricitos de oro fue un tonto al confiarse, al igual que ese alienígena, lo mejor será que nos mantengamos en guardia en todo momento!-indico Hulk con inteligencia.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo amigo, pero hay algo que me preocupa, no he visto a Tony por ningún lado, he tratado de ubicarlo por todos lados, pero no logro encontrar su señal, eso no me gusta nada!-informo Spiderman con tono de voz sumamente preocupado.

-Solo nos queda esperar que todos estén bien-dijo Hulk con voz seria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La razón por la que no había visto a Tony era porque en esos momentos, el brillante Vengador se encontraba en un terrible predicamento, pues el temible Freezer se estaba divirtiendo mucho con él, torturándolo sin compasión alguna, la mayor parte de su armadura ya estaba destruida, solo le quedaban los guantes y la mitad del casco, así como las botas.

-Tal parece que tu armadura no está resultando como esperabas ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Freezer divertido y sonriendo siniestramente.

-¡Ya verás!-declaro Tony disparándole un rayo de su guante, mismo que Freezer desvió con un golpe de su mano-¿Qué?-.

Freezer miro a Tony con esa sonrisa siniestra que lo caracterizaba-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-pregunto divertido.

Tony se levantó como pudo, ya que sus huesos le dolían mucho y su cuerpo estaba sangrando bastante debido a los golpes que estaba recibiendo de parte de Freezer, el tirano comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia él y Tony se dio cuenta de que si esperaba un poco más y lo atacaba con todo el poder que le quedaba podría dejarlo lo bastante herido para que sus amigos lo derrotaran.

-Jarvis, prepárate para enviar toda la energía al Reactor Arc-indico Tony con voz seria.

-Señor…eso agotaría toda la energía que nos queda en estos momentos-advirtió Jarvis con voz algo borrosa y sonando como un eco, pues con la mitad del casco dañado apenas y podía seguir sirviendo.

-¡Solo hazlo!-indico Tony.

Freezer escucho eso, pero en ningún momento dejo de acercarse hasta donde se encontraba Iron Man-Oh, así que tienes pensado hacer algo, muy bien, entonces te daré el gusto de que lo hagas-dijo Freezer sin dejar de acercarse.

Tony espero un poco más, Freezer ya estaba a muy pocos metros de él y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca-¡Ahora!-grito Tony con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que disparaba el rayo de su Reactor Arc, dándole directamente al tirano.

Freezer fue envuelto en ese ataque de luz, mismo que captó la atención de los guerreros más cercanos a esa ubicación, Ramoosh y Gowasu se levantaron de sus asientos sumamente emocionados, creyendo que Iron Man había logrado vencer a su oponente.

Tony cayó de rodillas, recuperando el aliento, al tiempo que la energía que le quedaba a su armadura desaparecía-Señor…nos quedamos sin energía…-informo Jarvis.

-Lo sé…pero al menos…funciono…-dijo Tony aliviado.

-¿En serio?-la voz de Freezer provoco que Tony alzara la vista y el tirano quedo de nuevo ante el Vengador-no sé qué se supone que tenía que hacer eso, pero creo que no funciono-.

-¡No…no puede ser…!-exclamo Tony antes de que Freezer enredara su cola en su cuello.

Freezer se rio al ver como Tony luchaba por liberarse y le dio un golpe en el abdomen con fuerza, no la suficiente como para matarlo, pero si la necesaria para dejarlo fuera de combate, hecho que divirtió y decepciono a Freezer, pues para él no había mayor placer que matar a sus oponentes.

-Este evento no es para basuras-dijo Freezer lanzando a Tony fuera de la plataforma.

-Iron Man del Universo 10 ha quedado fuera de la competencia-informo Athena, tomando por sorpresa a los guerreros del Universo 10.

Freezer ladeo su cuello de un lado a otro, tronándose los huesos, cuando se pronto sintió algo acercarse y con su mano detuvo el objeto que estuvo a punto de golpearlo, se trataba del escudo del Capitán América, quien estaba parado frente a Freezer.

-Oh, veo que has venido para vengar a tu amigo ¿no es verdad?-pregunto sonriendo de manera cínica.

-¡No tenías por qué lastimarlo de ese modo! ¡Vas a pagar muy caro lo que hiciste!-aseguro Steve preparándose para el combate.

Freezer se rio de forma siniestra, al tiempo que veía el escudo-Supongo que necesitaras esto-dijo entregándole el escudo-eso te ayudara un poco ¿no es verdad?-pregunto disparándole un rayo.

Rápidamente, Steve rodo y tomo su escudo, protegiéndose con el mismo del ataque de Freezer, el escudo logro resistir el impacto y Freezer se mostró sorprendido por la resistencia de ese escudo, pero aún no estaba preocupado, después de todo, al tirano del Universo 7 siempre le divertía torturar y jugar con sus víctimas un poco y eso era algo que el admirado y afamado Capitán América no sabía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por todos lados había un caos total, los guerreros de todos los Universos se enfrentaban ferozmente, en esos momentos, Hulk estaba peleando contra Torbi del Universo 4, mientras que Spiderman luchaba Mako del Universo 3, hasta el momento, quien tenía ventaja total era Hulk, pues Torbi no lograba hacerle daño con sus ataques, lo único que podía hacer era emplear su velocidad para alejarse y atacar.

-¡Insecto molesto!-bramo Hulk al ver como volvía a alejarse de sus golpes.

-¡Oye!-grito Spiderman al escuchar eso.

-Lo siento, me refería al insecto rojo-señalo Hulk.

-Ah…mi traje es rojo-dijo Spiderman y Hulk solo lo ignoro.

Además del resto de los Guardianes de la Galaxia, entre el público del Universo 10 también se encontraba el equipo de Spiderman y de Hulk, los cuales apoyaban a sus amigos, Nick Fury, el Agente Collson y la Tía May también estaban presentes, todos apoyando a sus amigos para salir victoriosos, especialmente después de ver caer al Universo 9 tras perder la batalla.

-Esto puede ser malo, ya perdimos a otro guerrero, solo quedan siete-dijo She Hulk preocupada.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que uno de ellos es Hulk y nadie puede contra él-dijo A Bom con una sonrisa sumamente confiada.

-Si claro, habría sido mejor que yo fuera escogido para participar en este torneo, siempre es mejor enviar a un Hulk Rojo que a uno verde, todos saben que el rojo es el color de la furia-dijo sonriendo.

Fue cuando Nick Fury cambio su semblante a un sumamente preocupado, hecho que captó la atención de todos-¿Ocurre algo señor?-pregunto White Tiger.

-Algo malo va a pasar…si es que no ha pasado ya…-dijo mirando hacia la plataforma con mucho terror, hecho que todos captaron, cuando dirigieron su vista hacia la plataforma quedaron horrorizados con lo que presenciaron.

Hulk y Spiderman continuaban en sus respectivas peleas para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que el Hombre Araña tuvo su sentido arácnido activado-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hulk.

-Creo que algo malo va a pasar grandulón-explico Spiderman buscando a la fuente de peligro que acababa de detectar.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Mako al ver lo que se acercaba.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver lo que ocurría se llevaron una aterradora visión, pues el Capitán América era llevado a rastras por Freezer, todo el traje de Steve Rogers estaba sumamente maltratado, su cuerpo sangraba mucho y su escudo estaba hecho pedazos, con algunas piezas incrustadas en su cuerpo.

-Disculpen ¿podrían decirme si esto les pertenece?-pregunto Freezer con tono burlón.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué le hiciste al Capitán América?-cuestiono Spiderman mirando con enfado a Freezer.

-¿Este hombre es capitán?-pregunto Freezer fingiendo sorpresa-creo que su Universo tiene muy bajos estándares para escoger un capitán-dijo Freezer malignamente.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Si te atreviste a matarlo te juro que…!-Spiderman se vio silenciado cuando Freezer se rio.

-¿Matarlo? No creas que no lo pensé amigo insecto, pero hacerlo habría significado mi final, así que no lo hice, sigue con vida-explico Freezer al tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza la espalda de Steve, provocando que escupiera sangre-pero lo que le pase fuera de la arena es otra historia-sentencio soltándolo y dándole un golpe con su cola, enviándolo a las gradas.

-¡Capitán!-grito Spiderman sorprendido-no puedo creerlo…eliminaron al Capitán América-.

Hulk temblaba debido a la gran furia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, las palabras de Freezer y como pudo haberlo matado sin compasión alguna, eso y más hacían que mirara con furia y odio al maligno Freezer, quien solo sonrió de manera despiadada.

-Ustedes son del Universo 10 ¿no es verdad?-pregunto con tono siniestro.

-¿Qué con eso?-cuestiono Spiderman.

-Es lamentable que ese Universo este lleno de basuras, creo que es obvio cual va a ser el siguiente Universo en desaparecer y todo porque eligen a unos insectos como capitanes, que desgracia y que decepcionante-dijo Freezer con tono cínico.

Spiderman quiso decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle que lo alarmo-¿Cómo te atreves…?-cuestiono Hulk tensando su cuerpo y apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-Oh no, esto no es nada bueno-dijo Fury preocupándose también.

Spiderman también se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y comenzó a preocuparse, rápidamente entro en acción-¡Tranquilo Hulk, no dejes que ese tipo te haga perder los estribos!-exclamo preocupado.

Al escuchar eso, Freezer se mostró sumamente interesado-Oh ¿y qué puede pasar si se enfada? ¿Acaso se transformara en una versión dorada de sí mismo?-pregunto Freezer-de todos modos, dudo mucho que incluso haciendo eso puedas vencerme-.

Al escuchar eso, Hulk comenzó a enfadarse cada vez más y más, porque si había algo que molestaba al gigante verde era que se atrevieran a llamarlo debilucho y Spiderman trato de calmarlo, parecía que estaba a punto de lograrlo, cuando su sentido arácnido se activó, pero antes de poder reaccionar, recibió un disparo en la pierna.

-¡Araña!-grito Hulk al ver eso.

Freezer se rio divertido-Lo siento, se me resbalo la mano-explico de manera cínica, provocando que Hulk lo mirara con furia.

Toda su atención estaba en Freezer, que Hulk se olvidó por completo de la presencia de los otros dos guerreros que los estaban enfrentando-Esta es mi oportunidad-dijo Torbi lanzándose al ataque y dándole un puñetazo en el rostro al gigante verde, sin lograr hacerle el menor daño-¿Qué?-exclamo al tiempo que veía como Hulk temblaba debido a la gran furia que sentía.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves?-conforme hablaba, su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más y más, sus pies se hundían en el piso y sus puños se apretaban con una gran fuerza.

Torbi comenzó a lanzar varios golpes contra Hulk, así como también patadas, pero ninguno de sus ataques le hacía el menor daño, finalmente, Hulk se hartó de ese molesto insecto y lo sujeto con fuerza, Torbi intento soltarse, pero las fuerzas de Hulk eran muy superiores a las suyas y fue cuando de un potente golpe en el estómago lo envió fuera de la plataforma, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Perdimos otro-dijo Kuru con tono preocupado, mientras Kitela gruñía ante eso.

Hulk finalmente lanzo un grito de furia, mismo que provoco una onda de energía que captó la atención de todos los demás competidores-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Perla confundida.

-Parece que una bestia acaba de ser provocada-dijo Karai sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Goku se quedó sorprendido al sentir aquel inmenso Ki y se dispuso a ir a buscarlo para enfrentarlo, sin saber que en esos momentos, el más grande de sus enemigos estaba frente al dueño de aquella inmensa energía, viendo como Hulk se acercaba con paso lento hacia él.

-Hulk-dijo Spiderman tratando de detenerlo.

Freezer solo se rio ante eso-Vaya, nunca espere que fueras más que puros músculos, espero que también sepas que eso no basta para detenerme-dijo Freezer con tono calmado.

-¡YA CALLATE!-bramo Hulk lanzándose contra Freezer, quien esquivo el ataque del tirano dando un salto hacia atrás, hecho que sorprendió a Hulk pero no dejo de lanzarle varios golpes, mismos que Freezer lograba evadir gracias a su velocidad y agilidad.

-Realmente eres sumamente poderoso, pero tu inmenso cuerpo también hace que seas muy lento, de ese modo nunca podrás ganarme-dijo Freezer disparándole en una pierna, dañándolo un poco, pero no lo suficiente-pero debo admitir, que también eres muy resistente-observo impresionado.

Hulk bramo con furia de nuevo y arremetió contra Freezer otra vez, el tirano esquivo el ataque a tiempo y Hulk comenzó a lanzarle varias rocas que desprendía del suelo, mismas que Freezer destruía solo con su técnica especial, hecho que comenzó a molestar a más a Hulk el invencible.

-Se ve que tienes mucha fuerza y al parecer viene de la rabia, del mismo modo que el odioso de Goku lo hizo cuando se transformó en Súper Saiyajin-dijo Freezer sonriendo.

Hulk rugió con fuerza, lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, Freezer esquivo el ataque muy a tiempo, provocando que el puño de Hulk chocara contra el suelo de la plataforma, provocando que se abriera un poco por la fuerza que empleo en ese golpe.

-¡No podrás esquivarme eternamente!-bramo Hulk.

Lo que Hulk no sabía era que su despliegue de rabia estaba comenzando a ser un problema para otros participantes, quienes tuvieron que alejarse rápidamente, porque toda esa zona comenzó a llenarse de rocas por la enorme fuerza que ejercía Hulk, Spiderman apenas y pudo moverse para evitar ser aplastado por esa tremenda fuerza.

Lo que Hulk no parecía notar era que Freezer solo estaba jugando con él, provocándolo para que lo atacara de ese modo, pero algunos otros valientes no iban a permitir que eso continuara y fue cuando rayo de energía golpeo a Hulk por la espalda, captando su atención.

-¡Bestia! ¡Las Tropas de Orgullo ya no toleraremos este comportamiento! ¡Yo Tapion, el Valiente Espadachín te detendré aquí y ahora!-declaro Tapion.

Hulk lanzo un golpe contra Tapion, quien contraataco con un golpe de su espada, lo siguiente que paso fue que Tapion apareció en las gradas del Universo 11 algo lastimado por el tremendo golpe que recibió de parte del gigante verde.

El gran alboroto que causaba Hulk poco a poco comenzó a atraer la atención de Spawn, quien aún se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, cuando escucho el bramido de Hulk, poco a poco, comenzó a descruzar sus brazos, pero antes de alejarlos por completo, volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-No es necesario que intervenga-dijo con tono serio.

Y por su parte, los encargados del Universo 10 estaban viendo lo que pasaba, aunque Gowasu se encontraba sumamente preocupado, mientras Ramoosh estaba emocionado-¡Excelente! ¡Hulk está mostrando porque es el más fuerte del Universo 10! ¡Muy bien Hulk! ¡Desata toda tu rabia!-grito Ramoosh riéndose divertido.

-Solo espero que no mate a nadie invadido por su furia-dijo Gowasu preocupado por esa posibilidad.

Hulk lanzo un grito de furia que hizo temblar todo el lugar, sin darse cuenta de que todos los participantes de un Universo lo estaban observando, se trataba de las Tropas de Orgullo, con Topo al frente, todos observando al inmenso gigante verde.

-Su voz ya tiene un poder tremendo-dijo Topo impresionado por la fuerza que tenía esa bestia.

-Alguien debería darle una lección-dijo Yomi dando un paso al frente y preparándose para ir a hacerlo, pero…

-Apártate-dijo Jiren-iré yo-.

Hulk seguía buscando a Freezer por todos lados, pero el tirano ya se encontraba a la vista, fue cuando Jiren apareció frente a él, ambos se vieron fijamente por unos momentos, los ojos de Jiren brillaban de manera extraña y Hulk lanzo un rugido, para luego saltar sobre él dispuesto a atacarlo.

Jiren se pudo en guardia y genero una esfera de energía rojiza en su mano izquierda, cuando Hulk ya estaba casi sobre él, la lanzo contra Hulk, golpeándolo en el aire, la esfera de energía lo envió por los cielos, siempre seguida con la vista de Jiren, justo cuando parecía que iba a hacer algo más, Jiren se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de nuevo.

-Se acabó-sentencio al tiempo que una explosión se veía en el cielo.

-¡Hulk!-grito Spiderman al ver eso.

Fue cuando Bruce Banner hizo acto de aparición, cayendo fuera de la plataforma y apareciendo en las gradas, para asombro de los dos Dioses-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Derroto a Hulk!-exclamo Ramoosh.

-Y lo hizo solo con un ataque-dijo Gowasu impactado por lo que acababa de ver-ese tipo es muy fuerte-.

-Y no es el único que podía hacer eso-intervino Cus, dejando sorprendidos a ambos Dioses.

Por su parte, Vermouth y Kai se mostraron sumamente complacidos con lo que acababan de ver-Ese monstruo sí que era poderoso-reconoció Kai sonriendo.

-Pero para Jiren no fue nada, tal como esperábamos-señalo Vermouth sonriendo.

Jiren se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, cuando sintió una presencia y encaro a su visitante, siendo nada más que Goku, el cual sonreía de forma desafiante, sumamente emocionado ante lo que acababa de ver, ambos se vieron a los ojos fijamente, ninguno de los dos hizo alguna otra cosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, Batman, quien había observado todo a distancia, mantenía su vista fija en Spawn y la reacción que tuvo cuando parecía que iba a enfrentar a Hulk, era como si hubiera sabido que Jiren iba a intervenir, no podía estar totalmente seguro, pero una cosa si podía afirmar, ambos; Jiren y Spawn, iban a ser los rivales más duros de todo el torneo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Jiren derroto fácilmente a Hulk, el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 10, demostrando ser sumamente superior, y también esta Spawn del Universo 12 ¿Qué tipo de combates esperan en este Torneo? ¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando estos dos titanes se encuentren frente a frente?"**_

 **Www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO TAMBIEN QUE YA HE TERMINADO EL CARTEL DEL UNIVERO 8, PERO TRANQUILOS, NO ESTOY BUSCANDO TEMA AUN, YA QUE TODAVIA NI SIQUIERA TENGO OPCION DEL 6, VAYA, EN SERIO FUE FACIL ENCONTRAR IMÁGENES DE ESTOS ULTIMOS UNIVERSOS**

 **Ángel María NF:** _y acabas de ver como Jiren intervino en la Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder, deteniendo a Hulk con una gran facilidad, demostrando su gran poder ante todos los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _y en este momento acabas de ver una más de su demostración de poder, pues Jiren derroto a Hulk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _solo hay que pensar que cada Universo tiene sus propios guerreros y quizás Sapo es de los mejores en el Universo 4. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _como dije fue solo una teoría, además de que aclaro que ni yo estoy muy convencido de que realmente eso sea debilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _esa es una buena pregunta, en fin, la Primera Ronda continúa y ahora acabas de ver como Hulk fue derrotado por Jiren, demostrando parte de su temible poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _como señale antes, pienso hacer que cada Universo tenga su momento de brillar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _dentro de poco veremos quién es el siguiente Universo en ser borrado, por ahora el 10 ya perdió a su mejor hombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _Splinter representa la sabiduría del equipo del Universo 12, pero tampoco hay que olvidar que es un gran guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues ya viste que también el Universo 10 está en riesgo, especialmente tras haber perdido a su mejor hombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ahora el Universo 10 ha perdido a su mejor guerrero, lo que hace que se encuentre en desventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _siendo la primera ronda vendrán otros combates, aunque dentro de poco también veremos al Universo 1 en acción otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _Splinter siempre ha demostrado que ser sabio también es una gran ventaja contra los rivales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ya veremos qué pasa más adelante, por ahora acabamos de ver como Jiren derroto a Hulk con un solo ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _hay que pensar también en darle protagonismo a los demás Universos, después de todo, este es un Torneo de Universos y acabas de ver como Jiren derrota a Hulk mostrando su supremacía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _hay que pensar que también hay que darles su momento a cada Universo, aunque sea una vez en cada ronda, pues aunque el 12 va a ser el más duro de todos, no hay que dejarlo tan del lado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ahora acabas de ver como tres guerreros del Universo 10 han quedado eliminados, incluso su mejor guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _la Primera Ronda continua, ahora Hulk ha sido eliminado de la lista de guerreros del Universo 10 gracias a Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente Kitela es una vil rata, especialmente por lo que intento para deshacerse de Bills antes del torneo, pero bueno, como ya viste, Jiren ha derrotado a Hulk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _en estos momentos no puede hacer eso, ya que no se vería bien que lo eliminara sin que haya perdido a todos sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _recuerda que después del Torneo de Poder sigue la última parte de la trilogía y luego ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ciertamente Splinter es alguien justo y noble, pero bueno, acabas de ver a Jiren vencer a Hulk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _era del 2012, pensé que quedo aclarado con el hecho de que dije que Tigro era su hermano adoptivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _como ya dije, es solo una teoría, ya que observe que en todo momento sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, aunque no estoy completamente seguro de que esa sea una debilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _sea lo que sea, Jiren ha derrotado a Hulk, lo que dejo al Universo 10 en desventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _si eso pensabas antes, a ver qué piensas ahora del Universo 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _estoy pensando en una forma de darle protagonismo a todos, aunque como acabas de ver, el Universo 10 se llevó un poco del mismo en este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y ahora acabas de ver que el Universo 10 está en problemas, pues ha perdido a su mejor hombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _exactamente, aunque los 4 Universos que están a salvo tampoco deben darse el lujo de perder, pues eso los haría quedar terriblemente mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y para Bills es la gloria verlo en ese estado, me extraña que no odie también a Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _me disculpo por ello, pero en fin, ahora acabas de ver que el Universo 10 está en problemas, especialmente porque perdieron a su mejor hombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ahora hemos visto a Jiren intervenir por primera vez en el torneo, derrotando a Hulk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y en esta ocasión Jiren pasó a la ofensiva para enfrentarse a Hulk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, vimos un poco más de la crueldad de Freezer y como Jiren detuvo a Hulk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _no por nada es un gran maestro Ninja y padre, pero ahora el Universo 10 es el que está en desventaja debido a lo que ha pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _la ventaja que tendría Splinter en esa batalla es que no es un pervertido como el Maestro Roshi, pero bueno, la Primera Ronda continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ahora el Universo 10 ha perdido a su hombre más fuerte y Ramoosh esta alarmado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ahora el que sufrió fue Ramoosh, pues su mejor guerrero ha sido derrotado por Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y parece que Ramoosh está más alarmado que Kitela, pues ya perdió a su mejor guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y vaya que lo demostró, porque logro vencer al Señor de los Thundercats. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues ya acabas de ver que el Universo 10 también comenzó a caer, pues perdieron a Hulk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _eso es muy cierto, porque si salen vivos de la primera ronda entonces ya pasaron una parte peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ahora es el Universo 10 el que debe temer, pues ya perdieron a tres de sus guerreros, el más fuerte de todos ellos entre el grupo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _eso es algo que hasta el Señor de los Thundercats reconoció, aunque ahora al Universo 10 le está yendo mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pero ahora es Ramoosh el que está preocupado, ya que perdieron a su mejor hombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues ya viste a Hulk mostrar su furia por lo que hizo Freezer, pero Jiren le puso un alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _aunque esta vez parece que el Universo 10 es el que está en desventaja, especialmente porque perdieron su arma secreta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _no me extraña eso, aunque ya veremos qué pasa, porque en el siguiente parece que Freezer sacara a Kyabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues tampoco a Ramoosh le quedan muchos guerreros, ya que desafortunadamente, Hulk fue vencido por Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _Hit era su guerrero más poderoso y que haya sido vencido fue un duro golpe para el Universo 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y muchos Dioses saben eso, por eso escogieron a algunos guerreros sumamente sabios para el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _muchos deben contenerse para evitar matar, ya que si lo hacen sería el final para todo su Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _supongo que se revelara más adelante cual es el secreto de Jiren, por ahora acabas de ver como venció a Hulk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _veremos qué pasa, ya que como bien dijo Topo, aunque él caiga quedaría Jiren y vaya que ese comentario estaba bien justificado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pues Hulk quedo eliminado, al igual que Iron Man y el Capitán América, lo que deja al Universo 10 en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y a ver qué piensas por el hecho de que Hulk ha sido derrotado por el imponente Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _la Primera Ronda aun continua, solo dos Universos más faltan por caer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _no he podido ir, estos días ha habido algunos problemas con el horario de trabajo, ya que nos los están cambiando mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no se preocupen en esos aspectos, yo les iré diciendo cuando abro los concursos de cada Universo, aunque suba de pronto algunos carteles, ya que quiero terminarlos lo antes posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ahora el Universo 10 está en problemas, porque Jiren ha acabado con su mejor guerrero con mucha facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _Splinter, el más hábil guerrero Ninja de todos, aunque ahora el Universo 10 perdió a su mejor guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _lo acabas de ver, Freezer masacro sin piedad a Iron Man y al Capitán América, luego Hulk fue vencido por Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pues Freezer no los puede matar, pero vaya que los tortura de la manera más cruel posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso es algo de lo que puedes estar seguro, después de todo, Splinter es sumamente hábil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues ahora viste como Freezer torturo a dos guerreros del Universo 10 y como Jiren elimino a Hulk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _solo espera a que Pinkie Pie haga la observación general de la mayoría de los participantes del Universo 4. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _me disculpo por ello, no lo hago con intención, en fin, ahora tres guerreros del Universo 10 han quedado fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _realmente no es mi intención y me disculpo por ello, aunque yo ya me esperaba, después de todo, Jiren ha mostrado ser temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _no es mi intención eso, lo juro, realmente no sé qué paso en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _como dijo, ni siquiera yo estoy convencido de que esa sea una debilidad en Jiren, solo que observe que para todo sus ojos emitían ese extraño destello de luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _fue bueno ver que invitaste a las Tortuga Ninja para felicitar a su padre, pero dime ¿Por qué no invitaste también a Karai/Miwa? Digo, ella también es hija de Hamato Yoshi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _pues ya hubo un enfrentamiento entre ellos dos al inicio de la Primera Ronda, aunque Rock Lee ataco a Seiya antes de que ambos pudieran terminarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Bowser3000000, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, el Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Ant, Franco, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Espadachín de la Luz, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, FreedomGunda96, Draizen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. La Furia de la Tormenta

" _ **La Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder continua, los combatientes siguen cayendo tras ver la caída del Universo 9, ahora todos tratan de evitar ser el siguiente en ser borrado por completo, siendo los Universo 4 y 10 quienes han llevado la peor parte en este evento, justo cuando parecía que el 10 podría tener una oportunidad, con ayuda de Hulk, el guerrero más poderoso de su Universo, quien invadido por la furia al ver las acciones de Freezer y como lastimo a algunos de sus amigos, se dispuso a darle su merecido al tirano, pero Freezer empleo su velocidad para evitarlo y sin que se diera cuenta, Hulk comenzó a volverse una amenaza para todos los presentes de la plataforma, fue cuando Tapion, un guerrero del Universo 11 y miembro de las Tropas de Orgullo trato de frenarlo, siendo derrotado fácilmente, por lo que Jiren, el miembro más poderoso de dicho equipo tuvo que intervenir y venció sin problema alguno a Hulk, ahora, Goku se dispone a pelear contra él, mientras que Batman observa al otro guerrero que considera más peligroso; Spawn"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 9**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 9 La Furia de la Tormenta**

La Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder continuaba de manera devastadora, ahora el Universo 4 y 10 eran los que tenían la menor cantidad de guerreros, pero el Universo 10 era el que más miedo sentía en esos momentos, pues su mejor arma acababa de ser derrotado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Ramoosh sin dar crédito a lo que tenía ante sus ojos-¡Hulk fue derrotado fácilmente!-exclamo jalándose la trompa con mucha desesperación.

-Solo nos quedan cinco guerreros-informo Cus viendo hacia la plataforma.

Gowasu no decía absolutamente nadie, manteniendo su vista hacia el guerrero del Universo 11, aquel que derroto a Hulk con mucha facilidad, ese al que llamaban Jiren, mismo que ahora estaba frente a frente con Goku, ambos viéndose de manera seria y retadora.

-Ese sujeto es demasiado poderoso si fue capaz de lanzar a Hulk de esa manera-dijo Gowasu sin poderse creer lo que vio-no puedo creer que existan guerreros como él en los demás Universos-.

Del mismo modo, los Dioses del Universo 11 se mostraban sumamente complacidos con lo que Jiren había conseguido, definitivamente era su arma maestra, no es que los demás miembros de las Tropas del Orgullo fueran débiles, de hecho, muchos de ellos tenían poderes y habilidades sumamente impresionantes, pero después de ver a Hulk se dieron cuenta de que haber llevado a Jiren fue una sabia decisión.

-Es seguro que con Jiren en nuestro equipo lograremos prevalecer-dijo Kai sonriendo.

-Jiren es invencible, no existe nadie que pueda vencerlo-dijo Vermouth sonriendo con bastante confianza en sus palabras.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso-intervino Marcarita-hay dos guerreros que quizás podrían vencer a Jiren, uno empleando su inteligencia y el otro porque definitivamente es mucho más poderoso que Jiren-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Kai.

-¿De qué hablas Marcarita? ¿Quién puede tener un poder superior a Jiren? ¿Acaso hablas de ese Saiyajin?-cuestiono Vermouth señalando a Goku.

Pero Marcarita solo sonrió con bastante diversión-No me refiero a él, sino a alguien más, alguien que hace que hasta los señores del Universo 12 tiemblen de miedo, porque ese guerrero obtuvo sus habilidades entrenando al lado del más temible guerrero que ha servido a la Bestia del Mal-explico Marcarita sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron ambos Dioses al escuchar eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche mantenían su vista en Batman, quien continuaba haciendo un análisis de todos los participantes del Torneo de Poder, pero su atención estaba concentrada totalmente en Spawn en esos momentos y el Caballero de la Noche podía afirmar que Spawn sabía que lo estaba vigilando.

-Veo que también te llama la atención-dijo Karai apareciendo-no es de extrañar, después de todo, Spawn es alguien que no debes tomar a la ligera-señalo con tono tenebroso.

-¿Qué sabes sobre él?-pregunto Batman sin dejar de vigilar a Spawn.

-Es bastante largo y no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para explicarlo, así que te sugiero esperar un poco, pero si te diré esto, él es quizás el más poderoso de todos los guerreros presentes, mientras no lo provoquen estaremos bien, solo espero que no haya alguien lo bastante estúpido para tratar de enfadarlo-dijo Karai cruzada de brazos.

-Hay seis Saiyajin participando en el torneo-señalo Batman.

-Que puta suerte-dijo Karai sonriendo divertida ante eso.

Pero Spawn permanecía de brazos cruzados, sin hacer el menor movimiento y no es que nadie no intentara atacarlo, pero cada vez que se acercaban, algo en él hacía que retrocedieran con rapidez, definitivamente no era un guerrero ordinario, eso se podía ver a simple vista.

-Spawn sigue sin hacer nada-dijo Ugg mirando al susodicho, quien solo permanecía quieto.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos no es necesario que haga algo en contra de sus oponentes, ya que nadie se atreverá a atacarlo-sentencio Gen sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El público del Universo 10 también estaba sumamente preocupado, ya que ver como el hombre más poderoso de todo su Universo fuera derrotado tan fácilmente era algo impactante, nadie podía creerse que un solo guerrero fuera capaz de vencer a Hulk con esa gran facilidad.

-Lo mejor será comenzar a pensar en un cambio de estrategia-dijo Gowasu-si esto continua así podríamos perder a todos nuestros guerreros-.

-Lo sé, creo que es el momento para que Tormenta demuestre sus habilidades-dijo Ramoosh mirando a la Mutante, quien permanecía junto con sus compañeros esperando una oportunidad para atacar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku y Jiren aún se mantenían frente a frente, esperando ver quién de los dos lanzaba el primer golpe, pero ninguno de los dos hacía el menor movimiento, especialmente Jiren, quien a pesar de tener una mirada seria y desafiante, no parecía tener el menor interés en pelear contra Goku, todo lo contrario al guerrero Saiyajin, quien se puso en guardia con rapidez.

-¡Vamos Jiren! ¡Pelea conmigo!-reto Goku y Jiren permaneció sin hacer el menor movimiento.

Antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera algo, Topo hizo acto de aparición, tomando por sorpresa a Goku-¡Justice Flash!-invoco disparando sus rayos contra Goku, dándole directamente y alejándolo del lugar-¡No podemos darnos el lujo de pelear en estos momentos, tenemos que reservar energías, ya perdimos a Tapion, así que…!-Topo se dio cuenta de que Jiren no le prestaba la menor atención.

Al principio, Topo pensó que su amigo estaba viendo en la dirección en que se fue Goku, pero al verlo más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo hacia donde se encontraba el guerrero del Universo 12, Spawn, quien estaba parado de frente, con los ojos cerrados en todo momento, fue cuando los abrió y su mirada se cruzó con la de Jiren.

Topo pudo sentir una intensa tensión en el aire, misma que lo hizo retroceder asustado-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto impactado, para luego volver la vista hacia donde estaba Spawn y luego a Jiren.

Ambos lo ignoraban por completo, viéndose fijamente en todo momento, con un brillo en sus ojos, uno de llamas verdes en los de Spawn y un destello azulado en los ojos de Jiren, Topo no sabía que pensar ni que hacer, solo pudo temblar de miedo ante eso y no fue el único que lo sintió, Batman y muchos otros participantes también sintieron esa enorme tensión.

-Oh, al parecer hay dos monstruos sumamente imponentes en este torneo-dijo Freezer sonriendo.

Spawn y Jiren solo ignoraban a todos los demás participantes, viéndose fijamente, como si todo se dijera en las miradas que se lanzaban, como Topo era el más cercano al lugar, podía sentir como de ambos emanaba una energía sumamente poderosa y aterradora, Topo no podía dar crédito a lo que sentía.

-¡Esto…no es posible…ese hombre…tiene un poder similar al del Jiren!-exclamo viendo hacia Spawn.

Ninguno dijo o hizo nada en todo ese tiempo, los espectadores también podían sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente-¡Oh! ¡Esto se va a poner bueno!-exclamo Pinkie Pie sonriendo sumamente emocionada por la batalla que iban a librar esos dos titanes.

Zeno Sama debía admitir que era cierto, esos dos guerreros poseían un gran poder, definitivamente eran los guerreros más poderosos de todos en el torneo, ninguno de los dos hacía o decía absolutamente, solo se miraban fijamente y la plataforma comenzó a agrietarse en dirección de cada uno, al ver eso, Topo finalmente reacciono.

-¡Jiren!-grito y el aludido finalmente se relajó un poco-¡Anda, tenemos que reagruparnos cuanto antes!-indico Topo y Jiren cerró los ojos asintiendo.

Ambos se dispusieron a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, Jiren volteo a ver de reojo a Spawn, quien aún estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, antes de que volviera a cerrar los ojos, Jiren entrecerró los suyos y finalmente siguió a su líder, compañero y amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los guerreros de todos los Universos se mantenían en guardia, esperando la aparición de cualquier guerrero, en esos momentos, Lapis se encontraba junto con Barda, ambas dándose la espalda, aunque Lapis se podía ver algo nerviosa por el hecho de tener que pelear contra guerreros tan poderosos como los que acababa de ver.

-Oye, no temas-dijo Barda con tono suave y tranquilo-es normal que estés nerviosa, pero recuerda, estamos peleando juntas, como un equipo-.

Lapis asintió-Lo sé, pero no deja de ser sumamente aterrador pelear en una competencia como esta-señalo asustada.

Barda se rio divertida-No veo porque tienes tanto miedo, después de todo, aunque estos guerreros son poderosos, no se comparan en nada con pelear contra la Bestia del Mal o las Diamantes-señalo Barda provocando que Lapis abriera mucho los ojos-sé que intentaste abandonar la Tierra cuando supiste lo que iba a pasar, dime ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-pregunto no por querer dañar a Lapis, sino porque Barda sentía curiosidad por las razones que Lapis se quedara.

Lapis se quedó en silencio un momento recordando el motivo por el cual se quedó en la Tierra a pesar de que tuvo toda la intención de irse antes de que las Diamantes llegaran, desde las gradas, Peridot noto la tensión de Lapis y se preocupó mucho por ella, pero entonces algo capto su atención.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Barda empujando a Lapis y protegiéndose con sus brazos del ataque que recibió de La Mole.

Barda se estrelló contra algunas rocas, antes de detenerse por completo y miro a su atacante, el cual se puso en guarida-¡Lamento mucho haberla atacado de ese modo señorita, no crea que lo hago siempre, pero tras ver como desapareció el Universo de al lado pues…!-.

-Descuide, lo entiendo-dijo Barda sonriendo-y no tiene que preocuparse, ya que yo no soy una debilucha-.

-Eso puedo verlo-dijo Ben sonriendo-¿Qué dice? ¿Le gustaría bailar?-pregunto tronándose los nudillos.

-¡Odio bailar, prefiero una buena batalla!-respondió Barda sonriendo.

Ben se rio al escuchar eso-¡Usted si me entiende!-declaro levantando un pulgar.

Lapis se dispuso a intervenir, pero Barda la detuvo-No es necesario que te metas Lapis, yo puedo con él y escucha, sea cual fuera la razón por la que te quedaste debo decirte que…fue muy valiente que lo hayas hecho-reconoció sonriendo y dejando a Lapis sorprendida-eres una verdadera Crystal Gem y una digna miembro de la Liga de la Justicia ¡Muy bien señor rocoso! ¡Estoy lista!-.

-¡El nombre es la Mole, pero eso no importa! ¡Es hora de pelear!-declaro Ben lanzándose a la batalla, al tiempo que Barda sacaba su Mega Rod y también se lanzaba al encuentro.

Los Dioses de ambos Universos se dieron cuenta de que otra batalla comenzó, esta vez con dos de los miembros más poderosos de sus Universos, Lapis solo observaba la batalla sin hacer el menor movimiento, esperando ver que podía hacer, fue cuando Tormenta hizo acto de aparición.

-Disculpe jovencita-dijo caminando hasta ella-pero creo que yo seré su oponente, espero que esté lista para esto-agrego sonriendo.

Lapis se quedó extrañada ante el hecho de que su oponente iba a ser una humana, pero luego recordó que existían humanos que poseían habilidades sumamente impresionantes, así que opto por no confiarse y se preparó para la batalla, colocándose en guardia.

-Estoy lista-aseguro Lapis desafiante.

-Bien, porque este torneo debe ser emocionante sin importar quien venza-dijo Tormenta preparándose para la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Barda y la Mole chocaban sus puños con fuerza, Ben estaba impresionado por el hecho de que esa mujer fuera capaz de resistir sus golpes, mismos que incluso eran capaces de herir al viejo y ególatra Dr. Doom, desde las gradas, su equipo lo apoyaba, aunque le pedían que no fuera tan rudo con la dama.

-¡No creo que ese sea un problema!-exclamo Ben cuando recibió una patada en el rostro de parte de Barda.

-¡No te atrevas a subestimarme, porque de dónde vengo usamos criaturas de rocas como entrenamiento!-explico Barda colocándose en pie.

Ben se incorporó y miro a Barda de nuevo-¡Muy bien, pues entonces dejare de ser un caballero con usted!-declaro lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

-Al parecer ese hombre de roca es tan fuerte como Hulk-observo Lyra muy pensativa.

-De hecho es un poco más débil-observo Xiang-pero en serio es alguien sumamente poderoso, está llevando a Barda a usar mucha de su gran fuerza-.

-De todos modos Barda fue una vez la líder de las Furias, así que no hay manera de que ese pedazo de roca la venza-señalo Deboness sonriendo-aunque esa mujer llamada Tormenta puede darle problemas a Lapis-.

Barda evadió un nuevo golpe de Ben, pero no pudo evitar el siguiente que le lanzo, solo logro protegerse muy a tiempo para evitar que el daño fuera mucho mayor, rápidamente, Ben corrió hacia ella mientras estaba tendida en el suelo y la embistió con fuerza, comenzando a empujarla hacia la orilla de la plataforma.

-¡Como ya le dije es muy fuerte, pero no me agrada golpear a una mujer, por eso creo que esta es la mejor manera de sacarla de la plataforma!-declaro Ben empujándola.

Barda trataba de resistir, pero la fuerza de Ben era mucha y estaba empujándola con algo de dificultad, provocando que sus pies se hundieran en la plataforma, Barda resistía todo lo que podía y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la orilla estaba cada vez más cerca, hecho que alarmo a las Diosas de su Universo.

-¡La va a sacar!-exclamo Lyra alarmada.

-¡No te dejes Barda!-grito Deboness ante eso.

Gowasu sonrió emocionado al ver o que pasaba y Ramoosh se rio-¡Eso es! ¡Sigue así Mole, sácala de la plataforma ahora mismo!-grito riéndose.

Ya estaban a muy pocos metros de la orilla y Barda decidió cambiar su estrategia, hundiendo sus pies por completo en la plataforma, hecho que extraño a Ben, pero entonces y para su asombro, Barda comenzó a levantarlo sobre su cabeza al sujetarlo fuertemente por la cintura.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ben sorprendido.

El resto de los Cuatro Fantásticos también se quedaron mudos ante lo que veían, pues aquella mujer estaba levantando el pesado cuerpo de Ben como si fuera nada, aunque Barda realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantar esa enorme masa de rocas.

-¡Lo está levantando!-exclamo Gowasu al ver eso.

-¡No te dejes vencer! ¡No dejes que te levante! ¡Haz algo!-grito Ramoosh alarmándose mucho ante lo que veía.

Barda levanto a Ben finalmente y lanzando su cuerpo hacia atrás, levantando a Ben sobre ella, lo arrojo fuera de la plataforma, Ben solo pudo caer hacia el vacío, antes de aparecer en las gradas, al tiempo que Barda se incorporaba y se limpiaba el sudor que caía por su frente.

-Lo admito, fue más difícil de lo que pensé-reconoció Barda sacando sus pies de la plataforma y dirigiéndose a ver cómo iba Lapis

Deboness lanzo un grito de júbilo al ver que Barda consiguió sacar a Ben de la plataforma, mientras que Lyra saltaba llena de felicidad, al tiempo que la Mole quedaba eliminado de la tabla de participantes, para enfado de Ramoosh, quien golpeo a Ben en la cabeza con su trompa.

Johnny no pudo evitar no reírse de su amigo, pues encontraba sumamente divertido que haya sido sacado por una chica que definitivamente probo ser más fuerte que él para haber conseguido levantarlo del modo en que lo hizo, Reed tuvo que admitir que los otros Universos tenían guerreros sumamente temibles y ahora al Universo 10 solo le quedaban cuatro guerreros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lapis extendió sus alas y se elevó lejos del alcance de los golpes de Tormenta, pero la Mutante se elevó también empleando sus poderes y lanzándole varios rayos a Lapis, quien se quedó sorprendida ante eso, más aún cuando Tormenta genero una poderosa corriente de aire que golpeo a Lapis con fuerza y la derribó.

-Oye ¿estas segura de que quieres pelear?-pregunto Tormenta con preocupación-no tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Lapis alzando la vista.

-Pareces estar asustada y atacar a alguien así no me parece correcto, si quieres puedo irme a buscar a alguien más-sugirió Tormenta.

Entre el público del Universo 10 también estaban los X Men y la Hermandad, todos nerviosos por la situación actual-Vamos Ororo-apoyo Jean.

Lapis escucho las palabras de Ororo y poco a poco comenzó a levantarse, hecho que provoco que Ororo la viera con sorpresa, pero en ningún momento bajo la guardia, mientras Barda observaba todo alejada, manteniendo los brazos cruzados, como si esperara que en cualquier momento ocurriera un gran espectáculo.

-Veamos que tanto puedes hacer Lapis-dijo sonriendo con bastante fe en su compañera de batallas.

-No es necesario que se preocupe por mí-dijo Lapis desafiante-estoy dispuesta a pelear hasta el final-aseguro con voz determinada.

Barda sonrió al escuchar eso, definitivamente quería asegurarse de que Lapis estaba dispuesta a pelear en ese torneo, después de todo, ella escucho que intento irse de la Tierra cuando supo que las Diamantes planeaban la invasión por venganza por lo ocurrido con Diamante Rosa, una invasión que nunca ocurrió, pues un enemigo mucho más terrible apareció; la Bestia del Mal, también conocido como Drago.

-¡Vamos Lapis!-grito Peridot desde las gradas.

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo!-apoyo Steven.

Lapis se preparó para la batalla y ambas se vieron a los ojos fijamente, fue cuando Tormenta se elevó, convocando poderosas nubes, mismas que dispararon varias descargas eléctricas contra Lapis, quien rápidamente abrió sus alas y comenzó a evadirlas, volando de un lado a otro, esquivando los ataques de la Mutante, pero Ororo aún tenía algunas sorpresas más.

Fue cuando Ororo creo una poderosa ventisca de aire que comenzó a empujar a Lapis con fuerza, la Gema Azul hacia todo lo posible por resistir ese tremendo poder, cuando Perla se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se alarmo, rápidamente corrió hacia ella, invocando su Lanza.

-¡Resiste Lapis! ¡Allá voy!-grito Perla disponiéndose a ayudarla, pero Barda la detuvo-¿Qué haces?-.

-Esta es la batalla de Lapis, ella debe enfrentarla sola, sin importar que gane o pierda-dijo Barda-ya que una vez que se haya enfrentado al enemigo, entonces finalmente podrá dejar de temer a su propio poder ¿no te suena familiar?-pregunto Barda y Perla guardo silencio.

En algún momento de su vida, mucho antes de conocer a Rose, Perla tenía miedo, miedo de no ser capaz de hacer otra cosa más para la que fue hecha, ser una simple e inútil figura de adorno como cualquier otra Gema del Planeta Madre, Lapis debía sentirse del mismo modo y ese era un hecho que se notaba a leguas, era cierto que ayudo durante la batalla con Jaspe y Drago, incluso se fusiono con Peridot, pero aun había cosas que ella debía enfrentar por su cuenta.

-¡No lo haces nada mal!-declaro Ororo viendo como Lapis resistía su ventisca de aire-¡No muchos pueden resistir semejante corriente de aire!-felicito sonriendo.

-¡Ya no voy a temer más! ¡Estoy harta de tener miedo! ¡Nunca más lo voy a tener!-bramo Lapis.

-¡No digas tonterías!-grito Ororo con enfado, captando la atención de Lapis-¡No es malo tener miedo, ni sentirlo, está bien estar asustado y temer! ¡Porque a pesar de que se sienta horrible, el miedo es parte de lo que somos, todos nosotros vivimos con emociones y eso nos hace únicos, pero lo que está mal, lo que no debes permitirte, es que el miedo domine y decida quién eres, porque eso si puede hacerte mucho daño!-.

Desde el público, Charles Xavier se encontraba acompañado del resto de sus estudiantes, las palabras de Ororo provocaron que sonriera orgulloso de una de sus primeras alumnas, aunque Ramoosh no se veía nada contento con lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué la está ayudando?-cuestiono molesto-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y acaba con ella ahora mismo!-.

-No puedes culparla por querer ayudarla-dijo Gowasu sonriendo-después de todo, si alguien sabe lo que es tener miedo y vivir aterrado son los Mutantes-.

Ramoosh solo gruño ante eso y se sentó de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo se desarrollaba la batalla, fue cuando Ororo comenzó a disparar nuevamente relámpagos, mismos que pasaban demasiado cerca de Lapis, solo la rozaban, pero ella temblaba ante eso, hecho que alarmo a Perla, Peridot, Steven, Connie y a las Hijas de la Noche, pero Barda mantenía quieta a Perla, del mismo modo que Deboness, Lyra y Xiang observaban todo lo que pasaba.

-Es extraño ¿Por qué esa mujer ayuda a uno de los nuestros?-pregunto Lyra.

-Es probable que se deba a que ella sabe lo que es sentir miedo-dijo Xiang-en el Universo 10, los Mutantes son considerados abominaciones por la sociedad común, así que los persiguen y los tratan como si fueran basura, como si no valieran nada-explico Xiang.

Deboness endureció la mirada al escuchar eso-Es curioso, pero Superman se podría haber considerado un mutante y sin embargo todos lo veían como un Dios-señalo con una sonrisa irónica-aun así espero que Lapis no pierda-.

-¡Esta bien tener miedo! ¡Está bien estar asustada! ¡Está bien sentirse así, pero no por ello debes cerrarte y alejarte de todo, no por ello debes escapar toda tu vida! ¡Encuentra una manera de poder enfrentar ese temor, encuentra la forma de salir adelante y de ser tú quien domine el miedo!-.

-¿Qué yo domine el miedo?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

-¡Así es! ¡Sé tú quien lo domine y no al revés! ¡Demuéstrale que no eres su presa!-declaro Ororo volviendo a atacar con más rayos.

Esta vez, los rayos de Ororo iban con una clara intención de golpear a Lapis, quien permanecía sin hacer el menor movimiento, Peridot grito su nombre con miedo y eso la hizo reaccionar, recibiendo los relámpagos directamente, provocando una explosión que sacudió todo el lugar, pero cuando el humo se disipo, Lapis apareció protegida en una burbuja de agua.

Barda sonrió ante eso, al tiempo que Perla se quedaba sorprendida, muchos observaban lo que pasaba, fue cuando Lapis alzo la vista hacia Ororo y ambas se vieron fijamente por unos instantes, antes de que Lapis sonriera.

-Muchas gracias, le agradezco mucho por sus palabras-dijo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

Ororo sonrió ante eso-Ahora espero que esta batalla sea justa para ambas-dijo sonriendo y Lapis asintió.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Lapis preparándose para continuar la batalla, pero esta vez llena de confianza, fue cuando alzo ambas manos y creo flechas de agua del ambiente, mismas que lanzo contra Ororo.

Pero Ororo también era capaz de controlar el agua y las detuvo con su mano, para luego generar una nueva descarga eléctrica, misma que Lapis evadió haciendo que su cuerpo fluyera como si fuera agua pura y cristalina, para luego lanzarse contra Ororo, quien no logro evitar el golpe que Lapis le dio en el rostro.

-¡La golpeo!-exclamo Perla sorprendida.

-Bien hecho-dijo Barda sonriendo.

Pero Ororo contraataco con un golpe en el estómago y ambas comenzaron una batalla en la cual los elementos chocaban con fuerza, principalmente los elementos del agua, ninguna de las dos cedía ante la otra, aun cuando Ororo era capaz de controlar toda la fuerza del clima, lo que le daba ventaja a Lapis era su edad y el hecho de que dominaba sobre el elemento de la vida.

Lapis y Ororo se alejaron una de otra, Ororo rápidamente formo una nueva nube de tormenta y lanzo una ventisca de nieve contra Lapis, la Gema se quedó sorprendida por eso, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a congelarse, hecho que alarmo a Peridot, Batman también observaba lo que pasaba a lo lejos, acompañado de Garnet y Karai.

-Me pregunto si Lapis recordara una verdad sobre el hielo-dijo Karai sonriendo divertida.

El cuerpo de Lapis quedo congelado por completo y Ororo se lanzó rápidamente al ataque de nuevo-¡Me dio gusto conocer a alguien como tú, pero en este torneo no puedo darme el lujo de perder!-declaro con intención de sacarla de la plataforma, pero justo cuando lanzo el golpe, Lapis se liberó del hielo, mismo que comenzó a manipular-¿Qué?-.

-¡El hielo es una parte del agua!-declaro Lapis sonriendo y provocando que Karai sonriera al ver que efectivamente recordó ese hecho sobre el elemento de la vida.

Ororo trato de detenerse, pero Lapis le lanzo el hielo, mismo que hizo más grande con sus poderes de agua, rápidamente, Ororo creo más energía eléctrica en sus manos y la libero sobre aquel inmenso bloque de hielo, destruyéndolo en pedazos, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, sintió como algo la sujetaba de la pierna y al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con un látigo de agua.

-¿Qué?-exclamo y antes de poder hacer algo, aquel látigo la jalo con fuerza contra el suelo de la plataforma, estrellándola con una fuerza mucho mayor, dejándola tendida en el suelo, Ororo intento levantarse y cuando lo consiguió se encontraba algo aturdida.

Debido a eso no pudo evitar que Lapis la embistiera con fuerza y la empujara fuera de la plataforma, donde finalmente la soltó, aunque antes de hacerlo-Muchas gracias por sus palabras-.

-No tienes que agradecer-dijo Ororo sonriéndole cálidamente antes de que Lapis la soltara y cayera al vacío, ya que su capacidad de vuelo fue eliminada al quedar fuera de la plataforma, aunque Lapis podía hacerlo gracias a sus alas.

-Ororo, alias Tormenta ha quedado fuera-informo Athena, al tiempo que Ororo era eliminada.

Ororo apareció en la gradas junto con sus compañeros y recibió un buen regaño de Ramoosh-¿Por qué razón la ayudaste a vencerte? ¿En que estabas pensando?-cuestiono Ramoosh.

-Lo siento mucho señor Ramoosh, pero si alguien sabe lo que es vivir asustado y viendo tras de su hombro cada segundo es un Mutante-explico Ororo.

Ramoosh se jalo las orejas con fuerza-¿Por qué me deje convencer de traer a una mujer al torneo?-bramo molesto.

Lapis volvió a la plataforma, donde se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Perla y Barda-Lo hiciste bien-felicito Perla sonriendo.

-Espero que esto te haya servido de algo-señalo Barda cruzada de brazos

-Así es, ya no dejare que el miedo me siga dominando-aseguro Lapis sonriéndole a Barda y esta sonrió.

-Bien dicho-felicito complacida.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **En el Torneo de Poder no solo se lucha por la supervivencia, sino que además se puede aprender de los rivales ¿Quién será el siguiente en caer y que Universo podría ser borrado?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO TAMBIEN QUE YA HE TERMINADO EL CARTEL DEL UNIVERSO 9, PERO AUN NO RECIBO TEMAS, PARA QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN, YO LES IRE DICIENDO CONFORME ME DECIDA**

 **Ángel María NF:** _por el momento has visto que efectivamente el Universo 10 es el que está en mayor desventaja en estos momentos, pues acaban de perder a más guerreros, pero aún es muy pronto para decir que realmente son los siguientes. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _por el momento eso no va a ser posible, pero el Universo 1 volvió a la acción en este capítulo. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _lo sé, pero este capítulo lo escribí con algo de ayuda, ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo y créeme, la ayuda se volvió conflicto de debate y mejor acordamos hacerlo de ese modo. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _a veces ya no sé a quién debo darle tanto poder, ya que también estoy trabajando mucho con los Caballeros del Zodiaco en ese aspecto. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _no odio a Marvel, pero tenía que escribir así el capítulo, no me convencía mucho pero lo necesitaba, ya que con Kale…bueno, solo te diré que va a pasar algo con ella. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _no tengo nada contra Marvel, pero me complique mucho con algunas cosas, especialmente porque estoy trabajando con las batallas contra los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ahora mismo estoy tratando de darle más protagonismo a los guerreros de Marvel, pero también recuerda que aquí hay una verdad muy seria. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _la Primera Ronda es quizás la más peligrosa de todas, pues es un borrón y cuenta nueva literalmente. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _entonces te gustara lo que va a pasar con Kale en cuanto ella aparezca peleando. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues te deseo la mejor de la suerte, aunque si no ganas recuerda que quedan otros 6 Universos más. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _estoy esperando a que salga en inglés, ya que eso me ayuda a practicar lo que sé, pero si he visto algunas imágenes. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _descuida, lo entiendo, pero también odio a Flash y siento que ninguno encaja bien, por el momento acabas de ver como Spawn y Jiren cruzando miradas, logrando que muchos se intimidaran solo con eso. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _recuerda que en este torneo están en riesgo al menos ocho Universos, ya que cuatro de ellos están a salvo. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _el único que no me gusta es el Capitán América y tuve que eliminar a Hulk así porque precisamente era muy peligroso, hay que recordar que no todos son como Goku, que deja que todos alcance su máximo poder para divertirse, eso es algo que Jiren supo evitar. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _realmente para el Universo 6 fue un duro golpe el haber perdido a Hit, definitivamente Jiren es temible. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _hay que decir que el ponerse a meditar aun en medio de los combates definitivamente es una muestra de su confianza. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues has visto a Jiren y Spawn cruzar miradas, con solo hacer eso, hicieron que muchos se aterraran. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por el momento el Hombre Araña sigue, aunque el Universo 10 ya perdió a dos guerreros más. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pero Jiren ya ha demostrado ser capaz de lidiar con ese tipo de poderes. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _el poder de Jiren asusta y acabas de verlo encontrarse con Spawn por primera vez. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _y por desgracia, el Universo 10 está cada vez con menos guerreros, aunque están luchando con valor, pero la situación sigue siendo mala para ellos, pero como acabas de leer, Jiren y Spawn tuvieron un encuentro breve, respecto a Sakura, solo te diré que NADIE quería que estuviera en el torneo. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo lamento, pero en este Torneo pasara cosas como esas. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues ya viste el primer encuentro entre Jiren y Spawn, mismo que hizo que Topo se aterrara. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _no es que odie a Marvel, pero también hay que recordar que en este torneo no todos son como Goku, que dejan a sus oponentes liberar todo su poder y eso es algo que Jiren evito. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _espero que este te haya agradado más, ya que aunque cayeron más del Universo 10, dieron pelea. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _la supervivencia es lo más importante en esta Primera Ronda, ya que sería ser borrados por completo. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _de los 12 Dioses de la Destrucción me pregunto cómo algunos consiguieron volverse Dioses y con Vermouth me pregunto una cosa, si en su versión latina le darán la voz del Guasón, eso es poco probable, pero no imposible. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _desafortunadamente así es la cosa en esta Primera Ronda, la mayoría quiere evitar caer. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Vegeta encantado haría eso, pero Bills no lo permitiría, ya que en esos momentos lo importante es sobrevivir. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _creo que podrían llegar a ser algo más, especialmente porque ya confirmo que con MJ solo tiene una amistad, pero supongo que eso es algo que no se verá en su serie. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _sería interesante, pero como bien dijiste, hay que participar en el concurso para poder escoger una batalla. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _no estás tan lejos de la verdad, por cómo se están desarrollando estas batallas. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _no hay que olvidar que no todos los participantes son como Goku, que deja que lleguen al máximo y dudo mucho que Jiren permita eso en Hulk. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _recuerda que no todos son como Goku, que deja a cualquiera llegar a su máximo poder. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pues aún quedan otros combates, mismos que espero sean más agradables que esos. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _espero que este te haya gustado más, porque aún le queda mucho al torneo. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _que intervino principalmente porque sabe que entre ellos dos hay más odio que con cualquier otro Dios y que seguramente habrían seguido hasta matarse. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues ya lo viste, ya quedan menos participantes del Universo 10, están cada vez más cerca de ser borrados. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _eso es cierto, en estos momentos, ocho Universos están preocupándose por eso. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _realmente vas a disfrutar conocer la condición que Spawn pidió para participar. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _eso es un hecho, varios de ellos tienen que tenerlo muy presente en esta primera ronda. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _el Universo 10 está cada vez más cerca de la derrota, pero el 4 no se queda lejos tampoco. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _no hay que olvidar que no todos son como Goku, quien espera a que todo se salga de control. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _no lo odio realmente, excepto por el Capitán América, a él si lo detesto, pero recuerda que no todos piensan como Goku, Jiren vio el peligro que era Hulk y por eso lo elimino así. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _eso es algo que yo también sospecho, creo que Kitela intentara algo. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y vaya que tienen muchas razones para estar desesperados en estos momentos. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _sé que es molesto, pero también hay que pensar que no todos los guerreros son como Goku. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y ahora más guerreros del Universo 10 siguen cayendo, están en problemas. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _Jiren empleo la estrategia, pues vio el peligro que era Hulk y por eso lo elimino rápidamente. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _no es así, simplemente que hay que pensar que Jiren se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que es Hulk y por eso lo saco rápido. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y nuevamente lo digo, definitivamente esa serie se ha ganado un puesto en mi lista de Animes que nunca veré. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y acabas de ver como se encontraron ambos en este capítulo, con solo mirarse intimidaron a Topo. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ahora se avecinan más problemas para el Universo 10, cada vez son menos guerreros. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _yo dudo mucho que pase eso y aun si lo consiguiera actualmente no sería rival para el nuevo Freezer. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _muchas gracias, ese comentario es bastante analítico. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _sé que fue decepcionante, pero toma en cuenta que si Hulk hubiera empleado todo su poder habría sido sumamente peligroso y eso es algo que a excepción de Goku, nadie podía permitirse, en este evento también cuenta la estrategia. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ya lo vi, aunque no sé qué pensar, es decir, aun no se ve cuál de los Dioses es el más fuerte de todos. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Spawn no tiene interés alguno en participar, porque no encuentra a alguien que valga la pena. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _no por nada Freezer es el tirano más grande del Universo de DB, en serio es muy cruel. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _el Universo 10 cada vez está más cerca de la eliminación, ahora está en números rojos. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _exactamente, aquí también cuenta la estrategia y por eso Jiren intervino. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _habría sido bueno saber eso cuando comencé a poner la lista de los Universos en la precuela. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _Topo se ve más serio en el Manga, pero me llama la atención eso de que no le gusta destruir, demostrando que aún tiene mucho sentido de justicia. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _lo mismo me pregunto, ya que hasta el momento, la contraparte de Freezer resulto ser un inútil. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _y preocúpate más, porque ya perdieron a otros dos guerreros. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más tiempo, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _Jiren lo hizo porque vio el peligro que representaba Hulk y opto por el camino más sabio, sacarlo lo antes posible. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, An To Beatriz, Diane Noir, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Moon-9215, Franco, Ant, AndrosValgreen4, Espadachín de la Luz, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, Draizen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Voluntad Salvaje

" _ **La Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder continua con batallas cada vez más devastadoras, conforme algunos Universos han conseguido mantenerse en pie hasta el momento, siendo los Universos 4, 10 y 11 los que han perdido guerreros en el transcurso de esta primera ronda, ahora el Universo 10 está en un terrible predicamento, pues siete de sus guerreros ya han quedado fuera, quedando en pie únicamente Spiderman, Wolverine y Pantera Negra, aunque antes de derrotar a Ororo, alias Tormenta, la Mutante con el poder de controlar las fuerzas del clima y la naturaleza, Lapis aprendió mucho de ella, pues le enseño que no debes dejarte vencer por el miedo, que está bien sentirlo, pero no dejarte dominar, ya que eso solo te lleva a un abismo del cual es casi imposible de salir y aunque fue derrotada en la batalla, Ororo se mostró sumamente tranquila y feliz de saber que ayudo a alguien que estaba en la misma situación en la cual ella estuvo hace mucho tiempo, ahora ¿Quién será el próximo en caer?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 10**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 10 Voluntad Salvaje**

El Torneo de Poder continuaba tras la eliminación del Universo 9, en esos momentos, el Universo que se encontraba en desventaja total era el Universo 10, pues solo le quedaban tres guerreros, entre ellos el inigualable y buen vecino, Spiderman, quien en esos momentos se encontraba frente a Samurái Jack, uno de los guerreros del Universo 12.

-Bien, aquí estoy-dijo Spiderman volteando al frente, como si le hablara al público-estoy a punto de combatir contra uno de los guerreros pertenecientes al Universo que ocupa el segundo lugar entre los mejor calificados, ya han caído varios de mis amigos, Vengadores entre ellos, ahora solo quedamos Wolverine, Pantera Negra y yo como los guerreros del Universo 12, pero no puedo permitir que eso me alarme, tengo que recordar que estoy peleando por todo el Universo 10, por mis amigos, por mi tía May y no darme por vencido-.

Ashi apareció en esos momentos y se colocó junto a Jack, mirando al héroe del Universo 10-¿Qué está haciendo ese chico?-pregunto confundida.

-Creo que está concentrándose para la batalla-dijo Jack también extrañado por lo que Spiderman hacía.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese tonto?-cuestiono Ramoosh molesto.

-Creo que esta en otro más de sus monólogos o charlas con el público-explico Cus sonriendo divertida.

-¡Está perdiendo el tiempo, eso está haciendo!-bramo Ramoosh sumamente molesto.

Las Hijas de la Noche observaban todo lo que pasaba sin comprender lo que ese héroe estaba haciendo definitivamente no solo escogió el nombre de un insecto, lo que opinión de Rainbow Dash, decía que tenía la autoestima casi por los suelos.

-Y encima parece que está loco el pobrecito-dijo Rarity con pesar.

-No es eso, solo está hablando con el público, yo lo hago todo el tiempo ¡Hola público!-grito Pinkie Pie saludando hacia la pantalla.

Zeno Sama se rio ante eso, definitivamente había mortales sumamente divertidos en los Universos, que lástima que muchos de ellos no tengan el nivel de vida necesario por obra de sus Dioses, definitivamente tenía que arreglar ese asunto por completo, ya que también es injusto echarle la culpa solo a los Dioses, pues los mortales también han cometido errores.

Spiderman siguió con su charla un poco más y finalmente volteo a ver a Samurái Jack-Muy bien, ya estoy listo-dijo colocándose en guardia.

-Si usted lo dice-dijo Jack bastante confundido-por cierto ¿con quién hablaba?-.

-¿Qué con quien…? ¡Oigan! ¡Se supone que eso lo hago en mi mente y que ustedes no pueden verlo!-exclamo Spiderman sorprendido por ello y Jack solo se encogió en hombros-pero bueno, ya estoy listo para comenzar-.

-Que gane el mejor-dijo Jack colocándose en guardia y desenvainando su espada.

Rápidamente, Spiderman lanzo sus telarañas contra Jack, quien las corto con un golpe de su espada, para asombro de Spiderman, cuyos ojos se salieron de su lugar, pero ni así dejo intimidarse y ataco a Jack empleando su agilidad arácnida, ambos comenzaron una lucha en la cual parecían estar muy parejos, ya que Jack también era capaz de seguirle el paso a Spiderman gracias a todo el entrenamiento que recibió, incluso de esa tribu de simios que le enseño a saltar bien.

-Es increíble-dijo Ugg viendo sorprendido la destreza de Jack-definitivamente se merece el título del mejor Samurái del Universo 12-.

-Por supuesto que sí, por eso lo escogí para participar en el Torneo y solo tuve que prometerle que yo mismo me encargaría de eliminar a ese indeseable de Aku cuando todo terminara-explico Gen.

-¿Y lo hará señor Gen?-pregunto Ugg confundido.

-Di mi palabra y debo de hacerlo-dijo Gen sonriendo levemente al tiempo que continuaba viendo la batalla.

Ashi no hacia el menor movimiento, se dedicaba a ver como se desarrollaba la batalla entre Jack y ese joven que usaba el nombre de un insecto, debía admitirlo, ese muchacho de traje rojo tenía una gran agilidad y también mucha destreza, así como fuerza, pues incluso fue capaz de sostener una pesada roca con sus telarañas y lanzársela a Jack.

-¡Lo conseguí!-exclamo cuando su sentido arácnido se activó y vio hacia arriba-¿Qué? ¿Puede volar?-pregunto con los ojos muy abierto.

-¡No! ¡Saltar bien!-declaro Jack lanzando un golpe con su espada, mismo que Spiderman logro esquivar muy apenas, ya que la espada alcanzo a rozar su traje.

Entre el público del Universo 10 estaba la Tía May, así como también los amigos de Spiderman, tanto héroes como civiles, incluso en el Universo 10, su más grande enemigo, Jasón lo estaba apoyando, pues tras ver lo ocurrido con el primer Universo que perdió dejo de lado su antipatía hacia Spiderman para que eso no le ocurriera al suyo.

Y no solo él, los grandes enemigos del Universo 10, incluso el mismo Thanos y Dr. Doom esperaban que los guerreros que llevaron obtuvieran la victoria, la desesperación se apropió de todos ellos al ver que solo quedaban tres guerreros, mismos que aun resistían como podían.

Spiderman lanzo varias bolas de telaraña contra Jack, quien las repelió todas con un golpe de su espada, Jack debía admitir que ese muchacho tenía mucha destreza, pero no podía darse por vencido, tenía que ganar para que así Lord Gen cumpliera su palabra y eliminara a Aku de la existencia de una vez por todas.

-¡No pienso darme por vencido, aunque mi Universo este a salvo de la eliminación existe un mal que debe desaparecer para que todo sea pacifico de nuevo!-declaro Jack.

-¡Entiendo lo que dices, pero ya que mi Universo está en peligro no puedo darme el lujo de perder!-afirmo Spiderman.

-¡Pues entonces que esta sea una batalla con honor!-anuncio Jack lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Adelante!-exclamo Spiderman haciendo lo mismo.

Jack corrió con su espada, pero en vez de lanzar un golpe con la misma, ataco con un puñetazo, al tiempo que Spiderman hacia lo mismo, sus golpes dieron en el blanco y arrojaron a ambos a lados opuestos de la plataforma, pero bien lo dijeron, cada uno tenía sus razones para no darse por vencido, cada uno tenía algo que proteger, aunque fuera de manera diferente.

-¡Eres muy bueno!-felicito Jack.

-¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Esta debe ser una batalla honorable, así que debo darlo todo por proteger a quienes amo!-declaro Spiderman incorporándose.

-¡Bien dicho, así debe ser un verdadero guerrero!-apoyo Jack preparándose para continuar la batalla, siempre siendo vistos por Ashi, quien solo permanecía de brazos cruzados sin interferir en ningún momento.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba a pasar, Spiderman se preparó para continuar la batalla cuando también tuvo una nueva sensación de peligro-¡Mi sentido arácnido de nuevo! ¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto volteando para todos lados, pero al haber tantas batallas y posibles enemigos no pudo localizar la amenaza hasta que fue muy tarde.

Un disparo salió de la nada y lo golpeo por la espalda, para asombro de Jack y Ashi, aquel disparo de energía lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma y Spiderman apareció en las gradas algo lastimado, para espanto de todos, aunque Ramoosh estaba sumamente molesto.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-cuestiono buscando al responsable.

Fue entonces que el responsable apareció, se trataba del tramposo Frost, quien mantenía su palma abierta y una sonrisa cínica en el rostro-Una basura menos-dijo sonriendo.

-Spiderman ha sido eliminado-informo Athena.

Jack encaro a Frost y lo miro con furia-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Esta era una batalla entre ese joven guerrero y yo!-declaro molesto.

-¿Qué dijiste? Por favor, no digas tonterías, este es un torneo de batallas campales, así que solo aproveche la oportunidad para deshacerme de un patético insecto, ya que mi táctica favorita siempre ha sido atacar por la espalda-señalo Frost con bastante cinismo en su tono de voz.

Ashi se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Jack y miro a Frost con bastante furia-¿Qué acaso no tienes honor?-cuestiono molesta.

-Ni siquiera un poco-respondió Frost sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa altanera y burlona que mostraba ante ambos guerreros.

-¡Entonces voy a hacerle un favor a todos y te eliminare en este instante!-bramo Jack preparándose para cumplir con su promesa.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-declaro Ashi colocándose en guardia y preparándose para darle su merecido a Frost.

Pero Frost solo se rio ante eso-¡Si piensan que voy a caer tan fácil como ese insecto piénsenlo de nuevo!-declaro Frost creando una esfera de energía en su mano y lanzándola contra el suelo, provocando una cortina de humo que cubrió su escape.

-¡Encima de tramposo cobarde!-gruño Ashi al ver lo que hizo y su vista se fijó en Jack-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Así no es como debe terminar una batalla, no cuando ambos guerreros luchan con honor y por sus seres amados-dijo con pesar, dirigiendo su vista hacia las gradas del Universo 10.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Peter se quitó su máscara, pues a esas alturas ya no tenía caso ocultar su identidad, especialmente viendo lo cerca que estaban de ser eliminados-Lo lamento mucho, realmente lo siento-dijo acongojado.

-No te preocupes, hiciste lo que pudiste-dijo Steve colocándole una mano en el hombro, sus heridas estaban sanadas gracias a Cus, al igual que las de Tony.

-Creo que hemos subestimado a los otros Universo, nunca creí que existiría alguien que fuera capaz de lanzar a Hulk con un ataque como ese-dijo Bruce mirando hacia donde estaba Jiren.

-¿Y qué me dices de esa mujer del Universo 1?-pregunto Ben recordando su batalla con ella.

Gowasu miro a los guerreros que estaban en las gradas y suspiro con preocupación-Solo nos quedan dos guerreros más en la plataforma, creo que debemos prepararnos para lo peor-dijo mirando hacia la plataforma.

-¡No, esto no ha terminado, no mientras aun tengamos a dos guerreros más!-exclamo Ramoosh mirando hacia la plataforma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman y Garnet permanecían juntos, cuidándose las espaldas en todo momento, fue cuando Garnet sintió algo-Tenemos compañía-informo.

-Lo sé-dijo Batman mirando hacia el frente.

Ahí frente a ellos, se encontraban los últimos dos guerreros del Universo 10; Wolverine y Pantera Negra, frente a frente con dos de los guerreros del Universo 1; Batman y Garnet, quienes se colocaron en posición, esperando ver como se llevaría a cabo esa batalla, las Hijas de la Noche estaban tensas al ver eso, al igual que Steven.

-Parece que solo quedamos nosotros dos, Logan-observo Pantera Negra-hay que ser extremadamente cuidadosos-.

-Esa es una palabra que yo no conozco-dijo Wolverine-yo prefiero hacer las cosas de una manera y soy el mejor en lo que hago-aseguro Wolverine sacando sus garras, hecho que provoco que Batman entrecerrara los ojos.

Garnet invoco sus guantes de batalla, al tiempo que Tachala también se preparaba para la batalla con sus garras de Vibranium, este iba a ser un momento muy importante y decisivo para el Universo 10, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Garnet y Pantera Negra se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando con fuerza sus puños, comenzando una feroz batalla.

Batman y Wolverine quedaron frente a frente, viéndose sin expresión alguna, al tiempo que Wolverine daba un salto y colocaba frente al Caballero de la Noche, ambos viéndose siempre sin expresión alguna, fue cuando Logan sonrió.

-Entonces, tú fuiste quien venció a Thor ¿no es así?-pregunto sonriendo-me pregunto cómo fue que lograste sostener su martillo, pero eso solo me demuestra una cosa, que eres el oponente indicado para mí-.

-Se ve que tienes mucho interés en pelear-dijo Batman con tono serio.

-Como bien dije, soy el mejor en lo que hago y eso es ¡Pelear!-declaro Wolverine lanzándose a la batalla.

Batman logro esquivarlo a tiempo, pero las garras de Logan consiguieron rozarlo por muy poco, cuando Wolverine paso de largo, aprovecho para darle una patada a Batman en estómago, sorprendiendo a las Diosas del Universo 1, mientras los Dioses del Universo 10 sonreían emocionados.

Wolverine entonces volvió al ataque y Batman solo podía esquivar los mortales golpes del Mutante más grande de todos, pues sus garras impedían que pudiera contraatacar de alguna manera, al ver eso, Deboness se alarmo un poco.

-¡Esta acorralando a Batman!-exclamo preocupada.

-Parece que a Batman le cuesta poder atacar cuando su oponente tiene un esqueleto de Adamantiun-expreso Xiang sonriendo-por ese motivo puede emplear ese tipo de garras, además de que su habilidad como mutante le permití regenerar su cuerpo cuando saca sus garras y desgarra su propia piel-.

-¿Quién se atrevería a hacerle algo tan inhumano como eso a una persona?-pregunto Lyra sintiéndose terriblemente mal por el horrible proceso y dolor que debió sufrir ese hombre.

Gowasu y Ramoosh se emocionaron mucho al ver que Wolverine estaba manteniendo el control de la batalla-¡Eso es Wolverine! ¡Continua así! ¡Tú también Pantera Negra! ¡Estoy contando con ambos!-grito Ramoosh apoyando a sus dos últimos guerreros.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Puede ganar! ¡Realmente puede ganar!-declaro Gowasu sonriendo sumamente emocionado de ver lo que pasaba.

Aquel cambio repentino de actitud capto la atención de Cus-Creí que se estaba preparando para lo peor-señalo confundida.

-¡Eso fue antes de ver lo grandioso que es Wolverine!-explico Gowasu-¡Mis esperanzas han vuelto a crecer!-.

Wolverine se lanzó de nuevo contra Batman, pero el Caballero de la Noche lanzo varias bombas de nuevo, mismo al que entro el feroz Mutante, pasándolo de largo y buscando a Logan con la mirada, al no ver a Batman, comenzó a olfatear el lugar.

-Es inútil que te escondas, tengo un excelente olfato-dijo Logan buscando a Batman por todos lados.

-No estaba escondiéndome, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo-dijo Batman apareciendo de pronto, pero esta vez había algo diferente en él.

Ya que su traje y cuerpo brillaban con un aura de color verde, mismo que al mezclarse con el color oscuro de su traje se volvía de una tonalidad bastante lúgubre, fue cuando Batman mostro en su mano derecha portaba un Anillo de Linterna Verde, hecho que tomo por sorpresa tanto a sus hijas como a las Diosas, mientras Wolverine entrecerraba los ojos.

-Creo que ahora es una pelea más justa-dijo Batman con tono serio.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Deboness.

-¡Un Anillo de Linterna Verde! ¿Cuándo lo obtuvo?-pregunto Lyra confundida.

-Ah sí, olvide decirles que me pidió que por favor le consiguiera algunos Anillos para poder emplear en el Torneo de Poder, ya que habría guerreros contra los cuales sus armas comunes no funcionarían y necesitaría una forma de estar a su nivel-explico Xiang.

-Ya veo-dijo Lyra comprendiendo todo.

-Espera, dijiste que te pidió "algunos Anillos", exactamente ¿Cuántos te pidió?-pregunto Deboness y Xiang solo sonrió.

Batman entonces empleo el poder del Anillo Verde para crear una armadura que lo protegiera de los golpes de las garras de Wolverine y así él también pudiera atacarlo, Logan observo ese extraño resplandor de manera analítica, aunque por más que trataba de comprenderlo no lo lograba.

-No sé muy bien que significa eso, pero si te hace un mejor guerrero entonces adelante, dame todo lo que tienes-dijo Logan sonriendo desafiante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Garnet y Pantera Negra estaban enfrascados en su propia batalla, chocando sus puños con mucha fuerza, los guantes de Garnet demostraban ser capaces de resistir las garras de Tachala, hecho que lo sorprendió, pero no iba a dejar que eso lo detuviera.

-¡Esta es una batalla que solo puede tener un ganador y no pienso darme por vencido en esta pelea!-aseguro Tachala.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-concordó Garnet atacando de nuevo.

Sus golpes impactaban con una fuerza sumamente devastadora, desde las gradas, Peridot no podía creer que existiera humanos que fueran capaces de darle semejante pelea a una Gema, especialmente cuando esta es una fusión como Garnet, pero Steven le aseguro que no tenía de que preocuparse, pues Garnet nunca peleaba sola.

Pantera Negra lanzo un golpe más al rostro de Garnet, quien contraataco con un puñetazo en el estómago de su oponente, rápidamente, Tachala empleo su agilidad felina para atacar a Garnet con rapidez, pero Garnet logro ubicarlo a tiempo y lo detuvo en el aire, ambos comenzaron a forcejar por ganar terreno sobre el otro, la fusión estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Tachala le resistiera tanto, pero como bien dijo Steven, ella nunca peleaba sola.

Garnet comenzó a empujar a Tachala hacia atrás, quien trato de resistirse y comenzó a conseguirlo, fue entonces que Garnet cambio de estrategia y lanzándose hacia atrás, se llevó con ella a Tachala, una vez que la fusión estuvo en el suelo, coloco ambas piernas en el abdomen de Tachala y de un empujón, lo lanzo por los aires, provocando que cayera fuera de la plataforma, provocando que también apareciera en las gradas con sus compañeros caídos.

-Eliminaron a otro-dijo Cus con profunda pena al ver aparecer a Tachala con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo lamento mucho señor Gowasu-se disculpó Tachala con total sinceridad y pena.

-No te preocupes, mientras tengamos a Wolverine estoy seguro de que podemos ganar-dijo Gowasu dirigiendo su vista de nuevo hacia la plataforma, donde la batalla entre Batman y Wolverine continuaba.

Los Dioses de Asgard se alarmaron mucho, pues como Thor era un participante del Universo 10, si Wolverine perdía entonces ellos también serían borrados, al igual que los Dioses del Olimpo, pues aunque ellos no regían directamente en el Universo 10, su reino estaba conectado de algún modo con Asgard.

El único que parecía disfrutar de lo que pasaba era Loki, pues entre su odio por su hermano, así como también su gran ego que le decía que merecía ser el rey (casi tan grande como el de Zamasu), Loki solo veía ese torneo como una oportunidad para librarse de su hermano y ser el único heredero de Odín, olvidando el otro detalle.

Gracias a la armadura que creo con el poder del Anillo, Batman era capaz de contraatacar a Wolverine, quien no se quedaba atrás y sus garras más de una vez consiguieron rasguñar la armadura de Batman, pero sin lograr romperla por completo, ese hecho fue notado por las Diosas del Universo 1.

-Las garras de Wolverine apenas y dañas su armadura-observo Lyra.

-Bueno, es natural-dijo Xiang-el Anillo Verde requiere el poder de la voluntad y Batman es un hombre que posee una de las voluntades más poderosas que existen en todo el Universo 1-.

-¡No cabe duda que es el mejor hombre que existe!-declaro Deboness sonriendo emocionada.

Las Hijas de la Noche también estaban emocionadas con la batalla, aunque Rainbow y Pinkie Pie fueron las que más se emocionaron, tanto así que se levantaron de sus asientos y Pinkie Pie comenzó a saltar animando al Caballero de la Noche con mucha emoción.

Rainbow se paró sobre la barda del balcón y también grito apoyando a Batman, estaba tan ocupada haciéndolo que por poco se cae, por suerte Applejack la sujeto a tiempo, Batman logro propinarle un golpe a Wolverine y este le propio otro, ninguno de los dos parecía estar a punto de ceder ante el otro, hasta que se golpearon exactamente al mismo tiempo y se alejaron uno del otro.

Ambos contendientes comenzaron a recuperar el aliento tras haberse atacado de esa manera tan brutal, el Caballero de la Noche observaba al imponente Wolverine, quien hacía lo mismo con él, a lo lejos, Garnet observaba la batalla sin interferir y fue cuando John apareció.

-Veo que Batman tiene un Anillo Verde-observo cruzándose de brazos.

-No pareces sorprendido por ello-señalo Garnet.

-Es Batman, me habría extrañado que no trajera uno de los Anillos-reconoció John mirando la batalla.

Batman volvió a golpear a Wolverine en el rostro y este contraataco de nuevo-Aguantas mucho contra mí ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Wolverine con mucho respeto.

-Soy Batman-respondió el Caballero de la Noche.

-¡Batman! ¡Me alegra haber conocido a alguien como tú, ni siquiera peleando con Dientes de Sable me había emocionado tanto, pero el destino del Universo 10 depende de mí, así que no puedo darme el lujo de perder!-declaro Logan.

-El destino de mi Universo está a salvo-reconoció Batman y Wolverine gruño.

-¡No te atrevas a rendirte solo por eso, ya que si abandonas solo para evitar que mi Universo sea borrado jamás podré vivir con esa deshonra, una batalla debe llevarse a cabo hasta el final! ¡Así deben ser los guerreros!-declaro Wolverine.

-Yo jamás me he rendido y esta no será la excepción, si caigo deberá ser combatiendo y no a propósito-aseguro Batman.

-Bien dicho-felicito Logan volviendo al ataque.

Nuevamente, ambos comenzaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían, estaban muy parejos y aunque las garras de Wolverine lograban rayar la armadura de Batman, aun eran incapaces de romperlas, fue cuando el Caballero de la Noche decidió que era el momento de cambiar de estrategia, empleando un resplandor de luz que cegó momentáneamente a Logan, Batman se alejó y reunió energía en el Anillo, misma que libero en un potente rayo de energía.

Cuando Wolverine pudo reaccionar recibió el impacto de golpe y salió disparado fuera de la plataforma, para terror de Gowasu, Ramoosh, los Dioses de Asgard, del Olimpo y de todos los habitantes del Universo 10.

-Oh, lo elimino-dijo Cus con tristeza, al tiempo que Wolverine aparecía en las gradas.

-Wolverine ha sido eliminado-informo Athena al tiempo que la imagen de Logan se apagaba.

-Batman gano, pero era el último participante del Universo 10-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Athena se elevó en su plataforma-Todos los guerreros del Universo 10 han sido eliminados, no queda ninguno, por tanto el Universo 10 ¡Será borrado!-sentencio.

-Wolverine…lo hiciste bien-felicito Gowasu sonriendo resignado y Logan solo guardo silencio.

Fue cuando la risa de Loki se escuchó-¡Sí! ¡Quedaste fuera hermano, así que creo que esta es la despedida, finalmente seré el único heredero de Odín y el legítimo rey!-declaro sonriendo victorioso.

-¡Loki!-la voz de Friga callo el júbilo de Loki-¿te das cuenta de que todos nosotros formamos parte del Universo 10 y por tanto si Thor desaparece, entonces nosotros también?-pregunto entre molesta y decepcionada.

Loki se quedó viendo a su madre adoptiva con sorpresa, asimilando sus palabras y finalmente comprendió todo-¡No! ¡Todos perdieron! ¡Sálvame Thor!-grito aterrado y luego miro hacia Zeno Sama-¡Gran señor, por favor, le pido me perdone y le daré todo lo que me pida, haré cualquier cosa que quiera!-.

-¿Estas consciente de que eso es un insulto a mi persona?-pregunto Zeno Sama con algo de dureza y Loki palideció.

Poco a poco, todos los participantes del Universo 10, guerreros y públicos comenzaron a despedirse, algunos diciéndole a Nick Fury cosas como "fue un honor servir a SHIELD y estar a sus órdenes señor", los Asgardianos y Olimpos se abrazaron entre ellos, quedando Zeus abrazando a su esposa y Odín a la suya.

-¡Abrásenme a mí también, tengo miedo!-pidió Loki abrazándose a la espalda de Odín sumamente asustado.

Zeno Sama comenzó a levantar la mano y del mismo modo que lo hizo con el Universo 9, chasqueando sus dedos hizo desaparecer a los habitantes, planetas, galaxias y dimensiones de todo el Universo 10, siendo los Dioses los últimos en desaparecer, incluyendo los Dioses de Asgard y del Olimpo, dejando a los Dioses Digimon y Pokemon aterrados por aquella visión.

-Señor Ramoosh-dijo Cus con tristeza en su tono de voz.

Batman se quitó el Anillo Verde y lo guardo en su cinturón, al tiempo que su traje volvía a la normalidad, para luego ver hacia donde habían estado los Universos 9 y 10, de estos no quedo absolutamente nada, tal como ocurrió antes, Lapis también miro hacia el lugar del Universo 10, pensando en Ororo y todo lo que le ayudo, provocando que agachara la cabeza con pesar, Zeno Sama nuevamente derramo una lágrima de tristeza, pero se sereno y Athena hizo acto de presencia ante él nuevamente.

-Gran señor ¿Qué desea que hagamos ahora?-pregunto con tono respetuoso y haciendo una reverencia ante su rey.

Zeno Sama abrió los ojos y miro a todos los que estaban presentes, los Dioses de los 10 Universos que quedaban nuevamente quedaron en shock, al igual que todos los presentes, así que Zeno Sama dio su decisión.

-Dales un momento para que se recuperen-indico Zeno Sama y Athena asintió.

-¡Tomaremos nuevamente un receso de 10 minutos para que se recuperen de esto, en seguida se les repartirá alimento y bebidas para que puedan calmar sus nervios!-informo Athena.

-Parece que ya solo falta un Universo por desaparecer antes del final de la Primera Ronda-observo Kuru preocupado.

-Entonces debemos asegurarnos de que ese Universo sea el de Bills, de ninguna manera pienso dejar que ese gato patético viva mientras yo desaparezco-sentencio Kitela con una mirada siniestra.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 10 fue el siguiente en desaparecer tras la caída del Universo 9, ahora solo queda un Universo más antes del final de la Primera Ronda ¿Cuál será el último Universo en ser borrado?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **YA SE QUE ES UNA ENORME COINCIDENCIA QUE EL UNIVERSO 10 HAYA QUEDADO ELIMINADO Y ESTE SEA EL CAPÍTULO 10, NO LO MENCIONEN**

 **DESPUES DE PENSARLO MUCHO, YA TENGO DECIDIDO AL GANADOR DEL CONCURSO DEL UNIVERSO 6, ASI QUE DEMOSLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO A…LUNA CREED, SU TEMA FUE EL MEJOR PARA EL UNIVERSO 6, MUCHAS FELICIDADES Y VE PENSANDO EN QUIEN TE GUSTARIA VER PELEAR EN EL TORNEO**

 **Y OFICIALMENTE DOY COMIENZO A LA BUSQUEDA DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 7, MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS**

 **Y PUES TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER SOLO PUEDO DECIR ESTO, REALMENTE VEGETA HA CAMBIADO MUCHO CON LOS AÑOS, ANTES NI LE IMPORTARIA LO QUE PASABA Y FREEZER…BUENO, YO SIENTO QUE PUDO HABER VENCIDO A KYABE SIN NECESIDAD DE PASAR AL MODO GOLDEN, YA QUE AHORA ES MUY SUPERIOR A UN SUPER SAIYAJIN 3, PERO BUENO, UNA VEZ MAS DIO MUESTRA DE SU GRAN CRUELDAD Y FINALMENTE, HASTA A MI ME DOLIO LO QUE TOPO LE DIJO A VEGETA, REALMENTE LA VERDAD SIEMPRE DUELE**

 **Y PARECE QUE VAMOS ASI**

 **UNIVERSO 2 LE QUEDAN CINCO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 3 LE QUEDAN SEIS GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 4 LE QUEDAN TRES GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 6 LE QUEDAN CUATRO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 7 LE QUEDAN SIETE GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 LE QUEDAN TRES, PERO UNO ES JIREN**

 **Y DEBO AGREGAR QUE SIENTO CURIOSIDAD CON ALGO DE JIREN, ES DECIR, SUS MOTIVOS PARA SER MAS FUERTE QUE UN DIOS DESTRUCTOR Y QUE TIPO DE DESEO TIENE PENSADO, SOLO SE QUE REALMENTE NO PUEDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO COMO EL DE RIBIANI**

 **Ángel María NF:** _el problema es que como bien dijo Batman, hay varios Saiyajin en el torneo y ellos solo buscan pelear, así que provocar a Spawn es un gran peligro, pero como bien viste, él y Jiren tuvieron un encuentro de miradas, y eso fue suficiente para hacer que Topo se asustara, del mismo modo, el Universo 10 ha sido eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _y como bien dijo Ororo/Tormenta, nadie conoce mejor el miedo que los Mutantes, que son perseguidos y discriminados por las personas solo por ser diferentes a lo común y corriente, a veces los humanos somos unos malditos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _recuerda que en este torneo el riesgo es grande, además de que no son eliminados, pero van a comenzar de 0. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _siempre hay debates por cualquier cosa, incluso por el vestuario de los personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _pues hay muchos rumores de que ellas van a ser eliminadas pronto, aunque me pregunto cuando veremos a Jiren de nuevo en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _en cada ronda va a pasar algo similar con algunos Universos, pero ahora estamos cerca del final de la Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _al menos dieron batalla, eso debe contar para algo, en fin, ya solo queda un Universo más para el fin de la Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _supongo que este es un modo de pararle a ese asunto, ahora solo queda un Universo más para el fin de la Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ellas dos tendrán lo suyo en su momento, aunque no durante la Primera Ronda, pues ya decidí que Universos quedaran fuera en cada ronda, por cierto, felicidades por tu victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _descuida, ya pude ver el video, pero como viste, tu amiga Luna gano, pero no te preocupes, aún quedan 6 oportunidades más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _eso lo entiendo, pero varias veces puse las listas de los Universos y realmente nadie me dijo que los acomodara de otro modo, solo que cambiara a algunos participantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _con DB Súper estoy de acuerdo en que el Manga está mucho mejor, pero con DB Original debo admitir que incluso los capítulos de relleno eran entretenidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya lo viste, acabas de ver como el siguiente Universo en desaparecer fue el 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _realmente fue un cambio drástico en su personalidad, aunque me pregunto cómo será el torneo en el Manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues finalmente el Universo 10 ha sido derrotado, solo falta un Universo más que la Primera Ronda termine. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y ahora acabas de ver al Universo 10 ser el siguiente en ser borrado para comenzar de 0, aunque Batman tuvo una batalla bastante difícil contra Wolverine. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pero recuerda que en el fic, Anato quiso que todos vieran la oscuridad en su hijo y Gowasu no lo hizo, ese hecho hizo que todos los Kaioshin quedaran muy mal ante Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _la verdad…no tengo idea, aunque lo dudo, porque sospecho que Jiren no ha usado ni la mitad de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _como bien expusieron las dos Ángeles, nadie sabe mejor lo que es vivir con miedo que los Mutantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y el Universo 10 fue el siguiente en ser borrado para comenzar de 0, ahora solo falta un Universo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es cierto, pero en estos momentos considere mejor a Ororo, ya que realmente los Mutantes viven asustados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _entonces no te pierdas los próximos capítulos, porque te llevaras una agradable sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _la verdad hay que decir que Freezer mataría a Frost, porque en serio ese tipo no es nada fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues déjame darte la bienvenida a los comentarios del fic y no te preocupes, estoy tratando de que tengan lo suyo, pero hay que recordar que aún quedan 100 participantes más aproximadamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _realmente es una voz que se volvió icónica y que creo se extrañara mucho cuando al actor de doblaje le llegue el momento de partir, ya que esa es una realidad de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y ahora fue el turno del Universo 10 por ser borrado, solo queda un Universo más antes del final de la Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _es curioso que lo menciones, porque recuerdo que muchos me pidieron que quitara a Barda y la cambiara por Kara, pero eso fue antes de que vieran que era asesinada por Drago, en ese momento yo ya había decidido ese final para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _yo me pregunto lo mismo, sin Hit están básicamente acabados, no queda nadie que pueda salvarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _por ahora el Universo 10 ha quedado fuera del torneo, pero la Primera Ronda aún continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _me consta, porque muchos pidieron que Kara entrara en vez de Barda, pero ya había decidido como terminaría Kara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _es bueno saber eso, aunque en estos momentos el Universo 10 ha quedado fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _no podía dejar fuera a la antigua líder de las Furias, el grupo de guerreras más fieras de Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _habría sido bueno saber eso cuando di la lista de los Universos en el fic anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y ahora acabas de ver desaparecer al Universo 10, junto con Asgard y el Olimpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y el Universo 10 ha quedado fuera, llevándose con ellos a Asgard y al Olimpo junto con sus habitantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, el Universo 10 fue el siguiente en ser borrado, solo falta uno para acabar la Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ya hemos parado con ellos, además, no olvides que también han quedado fuera guerreros del Universo 4 y uno del 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y hemos acabado con otro Universo, esta vez fue el 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _no puedes decir que al menos no dieron buena batalla contra sus respectivos oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _yo no sé cuál de los 12 Dioses sea el más poderoso, ya que en ese combate no se supo definir bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y viste desaparecer al Universo 10, así como la desesperación de Loki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _me estoy riendo ahorita y es que con lo que dijiste de "odio esto", lo que pasa es que curiosamente estaba viendo un episodio del "Laboratorio de Dexter", de cuando tres bravucones llegan con un lema en sus playeras; "odio a los niños ricos", "odio a los niños pecosos", "odio a los niños con acento" y el director; "odio a los niños que no van a clases". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _diría que me molestaría, pero en estos momentos yo también ando bastante agitado por el final de un capítulo de un fic que me gusta mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _no te preocupes, ya verás que le pasa a ella y a su hermana más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _eso es bueno, ya que Barda tiene que mostrar porque fue líder de las Furias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _te lo diré claramente, yo le temo a todas esas cosas que tengan que ver con niños, simplemente no las soporto, es de las cosas que más me espantan y asquean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _aunque como bien dijo Whiss, aún hay razón para preocuparse, porque se desconoce que Dimensiones sufrirán eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pero espero haberle dado un buen rol a Wolverine, a quien considero el mejor personaje de Marvel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ahora me pregunto cuanto durara más este torneo, ya que apenas va a la mitad y aunque Jiren está meditando, todos parecen olvidar un hecho muy importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _creo que me estoy haciendo viejo y eso me preocupa…pues la verdad no le veo muchas posibilidades, quizás más que el 2 y 3, porque el 4 aún tiene algo planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _por esa y otras razones quise que estuviera en el torneo, porque en serio creo que es alguien de admirar, pues no todos pueden traicionar a Darkseid y vivir para contarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _esa es una de las razones por las que quise que ella fuera parte del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _eso es muy cierto, aunque esta es una dura realidad, aún falta un Universo más por ser borrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _últimamente ha sido muy fácil encontrar imágenes de los participantes de cada Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _me pregunto que pensara ese payaso, ya que su biografía dice que aborrece al mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _veremos qué pasa, yo solo sé que estoy ansioso por ver a Jiren de nuevo en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _yo dudo mucho eso, porque sus fantasmas no pueden hablar y él lo está haciendo, además de que no cambiaría nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _Barda debía justificar tanto su presencia como ser una de las guerreras más fieras del Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _desgraciadamente eso ya paso, pero al menos Wolverine dio una buena batalla hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues el Universo 10 ya ha quedado eliminado de la competencia, solo falta uno más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues el Universo 10 ya ha quedado eliminado del Torneo y recuerda que dije que cada uno tendría su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _Vados lo dijo, sin Hit realmente estaban acabados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pero recuerda que también hay personas que los persiguen solo por mostrar ser un poco diferentes, solo hay que ver cómo han perseguido a Mutantes cuyos poderes son inofensivos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _suenan a ideas interesantes, así que veré que puedo hacer, aunque el encuentro de Goku y Luffy es algo que realmente va a pasar, así como una pelea con Naruto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ya viste lo que consiguieron solo que observarse, dejaron intimidados a todos los presentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _hasta más adelante, ya que en estos momentos no encuentra razón para participar, especialmente porque nadie se atreve a atacarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _como bien dijeron en este capítulo, el que tenga más guerreros sobrevivirá, así que la mayoría deben concentrarse en eso, porque tratar de atacar a Jiren sería un acto suicida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y el Universo 10 ha quedado eliminado del torneo, por lo que fue borrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues ya lo viste, el Universo 10 fue el siguiente en quedar fuera y ser borrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Crimson Bulle, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Franco, Ant, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Draizen, Wham Pillar One, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. Rivalidad entre Dioses

" _ **El Torneo de Poder continua con su Primera Ronda, misma en la cual tres Universos serán borrados para que puedan recomenzar desde 0 y esto incluye a sus Dioses, los primeros en caer fueron el Universo 9, cuyos participantes se precipitaron en tomar la ofensiva y fueron derrotados, ahora, el siguiente Universo que cayó fue el Universo 10, cuyos guerreros lo dieron todo de sí hasta el final, siendo sus tres últimos guerreros derrotados por Frost, Garnet y Batman, ahora que el Universo 10 también ha sufrido la penitencia de ser borrado por quedar fuera en la Primera Ronda, solo falta que un Universo más quede eliminado para que la Primera Ronda termine por completo, pero…en medio de esa batalla, un guerrero permanece sin inmutarse o alterarse y ese es Spawn ¿Qué tipo de secretos esconderá este feroz guerrero que hasta los Dioses temen y respetan? ¿Y que otro Universo será el último en ser borrado en la Primera Ronda? Una lucha de rivales está por comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 11**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 11 Rivalidad Entre Dioses**

El Universo 10 fue el siguiente en caer, nuevamente se hizo un largo silencio, así como también uno muy lúgubre, los Dioses de cada Universo y esta vez no solo los Kaioshin y Dioses Destructores, estaban sumamente preocupados, pues la desaparición del Universo 10 también significo el final de Asgard y del Olimpo, lo que provocaba que se preguntaran que es lo que pasaría después.

-Este torneo está comenzando a volverse muy peligroso-observo Horakthy-no había visto tanta tensión desde el último torneo-.

-¿Último torneo? ¿De qué habla?-pregunto Hombre de Cera.

-Es verdad, esto paso antes de que fueras un Dios de la Luz-recordó Catrina-hace miles de años Zeno Sama organizo otro torneo, mismo en el cual participaron los 12 Dioses de la Destrucción y como en este evento, ese torneo fue de una batalla campal, aunque en ese entonces solo fue una ronda-.

-¿Los 12 Dioses de la Destrucción pelearon en ese torneo?-exclamo Hombre de Cera sorprendido por aquella revelación.

-Y las ganadoras de ese evento fueron Deboness y Jerez-agrego Amaterasu-ya que ambas hicieron uso de una técnica que ningún Dios de la Destrucción poseía, creo que tuviste la oportunidad de verla durante la batalla contra la Bestia del Mal ¿no es así?-.

Hombre de Cera se quedó en silencio, tratando de recordar el ataque del que hablaban y cuando lo recordó sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, para luego ver a ambas Diosas, comprendiendo a la perfección porque motivos habían ganado con ese ataque tan imponente.

Athena volvió al alzarse en su plataforma, al tiempo que levantaba su báculo-¡El torneo recomenzara ahora mismo, así que todos los contendientes prepárense, porque estamos a un solo Universo de finalizar con la Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder!-anuncio Athena.

Todos los guerreros se prepararon para continuar con sus batallas, si bien los Universo 1, 5, 8 y 12 estaban a salvo aun si quedaban fuera en la primera ronda, eso los haría quedar sumamente mal, después de todo, se suponía que eran de los Universos de mayor nivel, así que ser eliminados en la Primera Ronda los dejaría en ridículo.

-Estamos en desventaja numérica-observo Kuro-si esto continua así podríamos ser los siguientes-.

-Eso no va a pasar-intervino Kitela-no pienso desaparecer mientras el cretino de Bills solo es convertido en un simple mortal, tenemos que asegurarnos de que su Universo quede eliminado-.

-Dudo mucho que eso sea posible señor Kitela-observo Cognac-ya que los guerreros del Universo 7 son sumamente formidables-.

-Ya veremos que tanto lo son-dijo Kitela sonriendo siniestramente.

Athena se preparó para dar comienzo-¡La Primera Ronda continua…AHORA!-anuncio Athena y la batalla prosiguió.

Nuevamente, todos los guerreros se lanzaron a la batalla, mientras que las chicas observaban todo de manera analítica, especialmente Twilight y Sunset-¿Cuántos guerreros creen que queden actualmente?-pregunto Rainbow mirando las batallas.

-¿No lo sabes?-intervino Pinkie Pie-¡Yo se los explicare!-.

 **El Universo 1 aún conserva a todos sus guerreros, al igual que los Universos 2 y 3, el Universo 4 solo le quedan seis guerreros, ya que uno fue sacado por la rata Ninja del Universo 12, otro por Goku, otro por el musculoso verde, otro por el hombre de roca, ambos del Universo 10, el Universo 5, 6, 7 y 8 también tienen a todos sus guerreros, el Universo 9 y 10 ya fueron borrados, el Universo 11 perdió a uno de sus guerreros en manos del monstruo verde el Universo 10 y finalmente, el Universo 12 también conserva a todos sus guerreros.**

-Cielos, sí que estás atenta a todo Pinkie Pie-observo Twilight impresionada.

-Bueno, todo es cuestión de tener ojos-dijo Pinkie Pie y para sorpresa, así como también terror de las chicas, a la alegre Pinkie Pie se le aparecieron varios ojos por todo el cuerpo, asustándolas mucho, pero casi al instante, esos ojos desaparecieron-¡Sorpresa! ¡Gracias por su ayuda Zenny!-agradeció sonriéndole al Padre Celestial.

-No fue nada-respondió Zeno Sama confirmando su participación en aquella broma.

-No sabía que le gustaba hacer algo como eso-dijo Sunset sorprendida.

-No soy muy fanático de las bromas, pero no quiere decir que no sepa cómo hacerla, recordó que en una ocasión aparecí ante un mortal de la Tierra que se había estado quejando mucho de mí, pero él no me creyó cuando le dije quién era, así que me puso a adivinar cuantos dedos ocultaba detrás de su espalda, claro que los supe todos, pero hubo un momento en que quiso engañarme, colocando seis dedos, para luego bajar uno y cuando le dije que tenía "seis", mostro riéndose que solo tenía cinco, se asustó mucho cuando vio que le creció un dedo extra-conto Zeno Sama sonriendo divertido.

Las chicas no supieron que decir tras escuchar esa historia, al tiempo que los dos guardias suspiraban al recordar ese día, aunque Pinkie Pie encontró esa historia sumamente divertida, fue cuando el estruendo de las batallas capto la atención de todos de nuevo, la Primera Ronda continuaba y nadie quería perdérsela.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kale, una joven Saiyajin del Universo 6 se estrelló contra una roca con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas y alzando su vista vio a su oponente, se trataba de She Ra, también conocida como la Princesa del Poder, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, con su espada sobre su espalda, viéndola fijamente.

-Escucha niña, estoy comenzando a creer que no deberías estar en este torneo-dijo She Ra con total honestidad-lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí-.

-Yo…sé que no merezco estar en este torneo…pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer…-aseguro Kale-no después de lo que vi…-.

-Entonces haz algo para evitar ese destino, porque eso es lo que yo voy a hacer-aseguro She Ra desenvainando su espada y lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, Kale solo se pudo proteger con sus brazos y espero el golpe, pero este nunca llego, cuando alzo la vista se dio cuenta de que She Ra se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

She Ra miro el rostro temeroso de Kale y suspiro resignada-Esto no es honorable-dijo dándose la vuelta, para luego comenzar a caminar, dejando a Kale con los ojos muy abiertos.

Con profundo temor y dolor, Kale busco con la vista a Caulifla y la encontró peleando con Shyriu del Universo 5, aunque hubo un instante en que aquella joven Saiyajin la miro de reojo y aunque su expresión no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, Kale se sintió profundamente mal.

-Hermana…-musito cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a llorar-¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Soy una vergüenza! ¡Detesto ser así! ¡Lo detesto!-grito con fuerza comenzando a transformándose, hecho que noto She Ra, quien volteo a verla.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-exclamo Champa al ver eso.

-Al parecer esa joven tiene un poder oculto sumamente poderoso-observo Vados de manera pensativa.

Fue cuando Kale aumento su tamaño y musculatura de manera impactante, así como también su cabello se volvió rubio y sus ojos se volvían completamente blancos, She Ra finalmente la encaró por completo, manteniendo una expresión bastante seria.

-Los Saiyajin son una raza bastante peculiar-observo preparándose para la batalla.

 **(Nota: odio mucho esta transformación en una mujer, pero para esta parte del fic necesito usarla, solo para que quede claro, será como decir que Kale no tiene control sobre ese poder).**

Kale lanzo un grito que desprendió un gran poder, mismo que otros participantes sintieron, pero los más analíticos se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de tener un gran poder, este también era una peligrosa arma de doble filo y eso fue algo que She Ra también noto.

La ahora imponente Kale se lanzó a gran velocidad contra She Ra, quien se protegió con sus brazos al recibir el primer golpe de Kale, mismo que la estrello con fuerza contra una roca, pero antes de poder recuperarse de ese golpe, Kale volvió al ataque, comenzando a golpearla repetidamente, en todo momento, She Ra se protegía con sus brazos de aquella descomunal jovencita que cambio tan drásticamente.

Fue cuando Kale la sujeto de una pierna y la estrello con fuerza contra el suelo, preparándose para aplastarla, pero She Ra detuvo a Kale antes de que su pie se impactara con su cuerpo y ambas comenzaron a luchar por ganar terreno sobre la otra.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Su poder aumento mucho de golpe!-exclamo She Ra sorprendida por el enorme poder que Kale tenía-¡Pero…!-.

Champa observo lo que pasaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, esa niña tan frágil y débil que parecía ser escondía un poder impresionante y de seguir así pronto acabaría con la guerrera del Universo 4, hecho que alarmo a Kitela.

-¡Sigue así! ¡Acaba con ella!-animo Champa sonriendo.

Pero entonces, She Ra consiguió sacar más fuerza y logro lanzar a Kale lo suficientemente lejos de ella para poder levantarse con rapidez, al tiempo que sujetaba su espada y daba un salto, Kale apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer algo cuando She Ra le lanzo un golpe con su espada justo en los ojos, cegándola brevemente.

-¡Eres demasiado grande y eso te da ventaja, pero a veces un gran tamaño no es bueno!-declaro She Ra comenzando a atacarla sin darle tregua alguna.

Kale solo bramaba con furia al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe con contra She Ra, quien consiguió esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado, para después darle pasar entre las piernas de Kale rodando, una vez que se colocó detrás de ella, le dio un golpe con la espalda, seguido de un empujón en su pierna, derribándola, Kale volvió a bramar con furia y preparo una esfera de energía verde contra She Ra, quien lo detuvo con su espada, pero el ataque fue tan fuerte que la hizo retroceder hasta la orilla de la plataforma.

-¡La acorralo!-exclamo Kuro alarmado.

-¡Has algo She Ra!-grito Kitela preocupado.

She Ra vio que estaba en graves problemas y Kale también se dio cuenta de ello, aunque She Ra se dio cuenta de que pese a tenerla acorralada, Kale aún estaba fuera de sí, no pensaba con claridad y vio en eso una oportunidad para vencerla antes de que no pudiera seguir peleando.

Kale comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, con cada paso que daba, provocaba que el suelo se hundiera bajo sus pies, She Ra espero el momento apropiado para lanzar su ataque y fue cuando Kale se dispuso a arrojarla fuera de la plataforma de un solo golpe.

-¡Ahora!-exclamo She Ra haciéndose a un lado en el momento justo, para colocarse detrás de ella y darle una patada en la espalda con todas sus fuerzas, misma que basto para que Kale cayera fuera de la plataforma.

Kale de inmediato apareció en las gradas y volvió a la normalidad, dejando a Champa congelado, mientras She Ra suspiraba aliviada al ver que su plan tuvo éxito-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kale confundida.

-Kale del Universo 6 ha quedado eliminada-informo Athena.

-No logro entenderlo ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kale sumamente confundida

-¡Eso mismo quisiera saber yo!-bramo Champa molesto-¿Cómo es posible que teniendo semejante poder no hayas podido vencerla?-.

-¿Qué? ¿Poder?-pregunto Kale confundida y Champa gruño por eso.

-Al parecer aún no tiene dominado por completo el poder que esconde-observo Vados.

-¡Entonces porque motivos la escogieron a ella para participar, habría sido mejor escoger a otro miembro de esa tripulación de tarados!-bramo Chama molesto.

-Lo…lo siento…-se disculpó Kale con profunda pena.

-¡Más vale que lo sientes! ¡Si logramos salir vivos de la Primera Ronda me asegurare que Vados te entrene hasta que domines ese poder que ocultas! ¿Entendiste?-bramo Champa y Kale asintió asustada.

Kitela se rio al ver la furia de Champa, definitivamente She Ra se había ganado un premio por haber podido vencer a esa guerrera, pero apenas era la primera y no era su verdadero objetivo, pues él quería que el equipo de Bills quedara eliminado.

She Ra ya estaba recuperada y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de la orilla, cuando un disparo la detuvo y encontró a la culpable, se trataba de Caulifla, quien temblaba por la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, miraba a She Ra con mucha furia, casi odio.

-¿Cómo te atreves a expulsar a Kale? ¡Pagaras caro por eso!-bramo molesta.

-Hermana…lo siento tanto…-dijo Kale desde las gradas, al tiempo que lloraba.

Caulifla bajo desde donde estaba y quedo frente a She Ra, ambas se vieron de manera retadora, esperando ver quien de las dos daba el primer ataque, aunque She Ra se pudo dar cuenta de que esta vez iba a pelear con un oponente sumamente difícil.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la plataforma, el Maestro Roshi esperaba ver aparecer a cualquier posible oponente, siempre manteniéndose en guardia y observando por todos lados, buscando algún posible enemigo, mismo que no tardó en aparecer, revelando a He Man.

-Veo que se alejó mucho de su grupo señor-dijo He Man con tono educado.

El Maestro Roshi alzo la vista-Solo me preparo para combatir contra el que quiera enfrentar al gran Maestro Roshi-explico el anciano.

-Eso significa que en su Universo debe ser alguien sumamente importante ¿no es verdad?-pregunto He Man de brazos cruzados.

-No es por presumir, pero en mi Universo soy conocido como "el Dios de las Artes Marciales"-explico el Maestro Roshi.

-¡Si, pero también es el viejo más pervertido que ha existido!-grito Bulma desde las gradas y Roshi cayó de cara al suelo, hecho que extraño a He Man.

Bills observo quien se disponía a enfrentar a su guerrero y Whiss lo reconoció-Ya veo, se trata de He Man-observo pensativo.

-¿He Man?-pregunto Shin confundido.

-Así es, él y su hermana gemela She Ra son conocidos como defensores del Castillo Grayskull, un lugar sagrado donde se esconden los grandes poderes del Universo 4, se podría decir que ellos dos son los guerreros más poderosos de dicho Universo-explico Whiss-aunque la Espada del Augurio que poseen los Thundercats también es una de las reliquias más poderosas del Universo 4-.

-Lo que significa que si el viejo derrota a ese hombre pondremos a Kitela contra las cuerdas, eso me parece perfecto-dijo Bills sonriendo maliciosamente-¡Vamos anciano! ¡Acaba con ese consumidor de esteroides!-.

-¡He Man! ¡No se te vaya a ocurrir perder ante ese vejete que está más en el Otro Mundo que en este!-grito Kitela.

Roshi y He Man se vieron fijamente, el Maestro Roshi pudo sentir el enorme poder que emanaba He Man, así que opto por ser sumamente cuidadoso se colocó en guardia-No temas en usar tu espada contra mí-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo He Man confundido.

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos, eres un buen hombre y estas considerando pelear sin el uso de tu espada, pero te advierto que para mí ese sería un gran insulto, porque yo también sé cómo pelear, así que te lo repitió, no dudes en usar tu espada-repitió Roshi con tono desafiante.

He Man guardo silencio un momento, analizando las palabras del anciano y finalmente desenvaino su espada, disponiéndose a pelear con la misma, ese hecho preocupo a todos los habitantes de Eternia, pues nunca creyeron que su más grande héroe se atrevería a usar su espada contra un anciano.

-Muy bien, no le faltare al respeto y peleare empleando mi espada-acepto He Man.

-Y yo estoy feliz de escuchar eso-dijo Roshi sonriendo y preparándose para la gran batalla que iba a tener.

Fue cuando se lanzó contra He Man usando su gran velocidad, atacándolo con una patada, misma que He Man consiguió bloquear a tiempo, para luego contraatacar con un golpe de su espada, pero Roshi lo detuvo con sus dos manos, para asombro del defensor de Grayskull, pues ese anciano hizo algo que ni siquiera Skeletor, su mortal enemigo era capaz de hacer.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡No soy un anciano debilucho!-declaro Roshi haciendo la espada hacia un lado y logrando darle un rodillazo a He Man en el rostro, derribándolo, pero este en ningún momento soltó su legendaria espada.

-¡Lo derribo!-exclamo Shin emocionado.

-¡Así se hace anciano! ¡Acaba con él!-grito Bills en iguales condiciones.

-¿Qué haces He Man?-cuestiono Kitela preocupado por lo que vio.

He Man se levantó nuevamente y encaro al Maestro Roshi con un gesto que denotaba sorpresa, admiración y respeto, definitivamente ese hombre era un verdadero guerrero, le habría sido de mucha ayuda alguien como él en su batalla con Skeletor y la Horda.

-Parece que tienes algo en mente muchacho-observo Roshi colocándose en guardia.

-Solo pensaba que me habría gustado tener en mi batalla contra el mal a alguien como usted, realmente nos habría servido mucho en la batalla por librar a Eternia de las fuerzas del mal-explico He Man sonriéndole amablemente al Maestro Roshi.

El Maestro Roshi pudo ver la honestidad en las palabras de ese joven, definitivamente era alguien que se preocupaba por los suyos, como muchos otros en ese torneo, era una lástima que él también debía darlo todo por los suyos, porque para desgracia suya, el Universo 7 era el que estaba en el peor lugar de la jerarquía con la caída del Universo 9.

-Ya veo, puedo darme cuenta de que definitivamente eres una buena persona y alguien que está participando en este evento por tus seres amados, desafortunadamente, yo también estoy haciendo lo mismo y por ello no puedo darme el lujo de perder-dijo Roshi colocándose en guardia.

-Bien dicho, porque yo tampoco pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente-aseguro He Man preparándose para continuar la batalla.

El combate entre ambos comenzó de inmediato, aunque Roshi mantenía su forma normal, ya que aún no empleaba su máximo poder, ya que quería reservar energías para más adelante, pero vaya que le estaba costando mucho, pues el poder de He Man era realmente asombroso y le costaba mucho poder detenerlo.

Roshi dio un salto y lanzo una ráfaga de patadas contra He Man, quien las bloqueo con su espada, provocando que el legendario maestro retrocediera de un salto y quedara ante He Man de nuevo, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada de manera retadora por un momento, esperando ver quién de los dos daría el próximo golpe.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo He Man y acaba con ese vejete!-bramo Kitela molesto.

-¡No te des por vencido anciano!-grito Bills desde las gradas también comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Roshi comenzó a concentrar su Ki e hizo levitar algunas piedras, mismas que lanzo contra He Man, pero el imponente guerrero las repelió todas con un golpe de su espada, provocando que el Maestro Roshi se preocupara, no quería tener que emplear su máximo poder en la Primera Ronda, pues eso haría que se cansara y necesitaba sus energías para más adelante, fue cuando se le vino a la mente una idea.

-Le diré esto de la manera más atenta posible señor, por favor ríndase, aunque es un hombre sumamente fuerte, puedo darme cuenta que yo lo soy más-dijo He Man.

-A veces la fuerza no lo es todo en una batalla-dijo Roshi con bastante seriedad-por lo que me has contado, tú luchas por librar a tu hogar de un monstruo que amenaza la paz, déjame contarte algo, hace muchos años, en mi juventud, luche junto con mi maestro contra un enemigo abominable, este enemigo destruía ciudades enteras y asesinaba gente sin compasión alguna, nosotros no podíamos hacerle frente debido a su inmenso poder, pero entonces, mi maestro encontró un modo de poder detenerlo-expreso el Maestro Roshi sacando de entre sus ropas una botella

-¿Hum?-expreso He Man confundido por aquella acción.

-Nosotros no podíamos ganarle con la fuerza, ya que por más que lo intentáramos, no estábamos a la altura de su poder, por ese motivo mi maestro pensó en una forma para poder frenarlo, su método tuvo éxito y la paz volvió a mi mundo a pesar de que mi maestro perdió la vida-conto Roshi y esta vez, He Man se quedó más que atónito.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bills.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer?-pregunto Shin confundido.

-Creo que está a punto de hacer algo sumamente extraordinario-dijo Whiss sonriendo.

El Maestro Roshi suspiro al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia-Yo intente usar esta técnica una vez, pero fallé, más la he perfeccionado desde entonces y ahora sé que funcionara ¡Mafuba!-invoco Roshi lanzando la técnica del legendario Mutaito.

He Man vio un vórtice abrirse hacia él antes de quedar atrapado en el mismo, lanzando un grito de sorpresa, He Man intento liberarse, pero por más que trataba no era capaz de moverse y eso comenzó a alarmarlo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?-exclamo sorprendido.

-¡No es magia, es una técnica que permite que un humano sea capaz de derrotar a un enemigo sin importar que tan invencible parezca! ¡Es el Mafuba!-declaro Roshi.

-¿Mafuba?-cuestiono He Man antes de que el Maestro Roshi lo encerrara en la botella y la tapara.

Roshi la recogió y la miro por un momento-Espero que tu Universo encuentre la paz algún día-deseo lanzando la botella fuera de la arena, reapareciendo en las gradas, Leono abrió la tapa y He Man apareció ante ellos.

-Lo siento amigo-dijo Leono y He Man comprendió todo.

-He Man del Universo 4 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena y la imagen de ese guerrero se apagó.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 4**

 **Eternia**

Como ocurría en todos los Universos, el Torneo de Poder también era visto por los enemigos mortales de He Man, She Ra y los Thundercats, en esos momentos, Skeletor fue testigo de la derrota de su más grande enemigo y estallo en carcajadas.

-¡He Man derrotado! ¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!-declaro riéndose.

-Skeletor, espero que recuerdes que en estos momentos el Universo 4 está en peligro de correr el mismo destino que los otros dos Universos que han perdido y aunque odio a He Man, su derrota significa que estamos muy cerca de ese destino-le recordó Evelyn y Skeletor dejo de reírse.

-¿Por qué cuando He Man finalmente es derrotado yo también pierdo?-cuestiono molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Tras aquella victoria, Bills salto de su asiento sumamente emocionado-¡Bien hecho viejo! ¡Continua así!-animo sumamente contento.

-¡Hizo trampa!-acuso Kitela levantándose bastante molesto.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Bills volteando a verlo.

-¡Ese vejete encerró a mi guerrero en una botella para luego lanzarlo fuera, si eso estuviera permitido, entonces también lo estarían las armas envenenadas y medicinas!-señalo Kitela.

-¡Pues uno de tus guerreros ataco a Goku con cosquillas!-acuso Bills.

-¡Esa es su manera de pelear, que sea mediocre y patética no tiene nada que ver!-bramo Kitela comenzando a correr hacia Bills y este hizo lo mismo.

-¡Lo que el anciano hizo fue emplear una de sus técnicas, la botella se podría considerar un arma de las que están permitidas! ¡Por lo tanto es válido!-bramo Bills llegando hasta Kitela y ambos se sujetaron de las manos tratando de derribarse uno al otro, todo ante la mirada de los demás Dioses y del público.

-¡No lo es!-.

-¡Lo es!-.

-¡No lo es!-.

-¡Lo es! ¡Lo es! ¡Lo es!-.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-.

-Es válido-intervino la voz de Zeno Sama, captando la atención de ambos Dioses, cuando voltearon ante el señor de todo lo vieron con una expresión seria y algo lúgubre-ambas cosas son válidas, la primera porque así pelea ese guerrero y la segunda porque era una técnica, la botella es un arma permitida, así que son válidas-confirmo con una mirada que helo la sangre a ambos Dioses.

-Entendido-dijeron ambos Dioses temblando de miedo por la mirada de Zeno Sama.

Spawn gruño al ver la actitud de esos Dioses-Y se atreven a pensar que pueden dirigir a los Universos-gruño con fastidio.

Las Hijas de la Noche también sintieron pena ajena por la actitud que mostraron Kitela y Bills en esos momentos-No me extraña que Zeno Sama ya no le tenga tanta confianza a algunos Dioses-dijo Sunset.

-¿Alguien más pensó en Tom y Jerry cuando comenzaron a pelearse?-pregunto Pinkie Pie, ya que en su mente se imaginó a Bills y Kitela con una sartén cada uno, dándose de golpes, Bills en la cabeza de Kitela y este en las rodillas al estilo de esos legendarios personajes.

-¡Olviden eso! ¡Parece que Flash ya va a pelear!-exclamo Rainbow mirando hacia la plataforma.

Efectivamente, Flash ahora se encontraba frente a frente contra su primer oponente oficial del Torneo de Poder, una Thundercat llamada Cheetara, quien era considerada la guerrera más rápida del Universo 4, además de estar armada con un bastón.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Maestro Roshi ha derrotado a uno de los mejores guerreros del Universo 4, pero ahora, Flash está a punto de enfrentarse con la guerrera que posee una velocidad impresionante ¿Quién de estos dos guerreros se alzara victorioso?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME GUSTARIA HACERLE UN PAR DE PREGUNTAS:**

 **LA PRIMERA ES ALGO TRANQUILA Y MÁS DIVERTIDA ¿ALGUNA VEZ VIERON UNA SERIE DE TELEVISION, CARICATURA, ANIME, ETC UNICAMENTE POR UN SOLO PERSONAJE? ES DECIR, QUE LA SERIE NO LES PARECIA GRAN COSA, PERO QUE ESE UNICO PERSONAJE ERA RAZON SUFICIENTE PARA VERLA, EN MI CASO ERA "SABRINA LA BRUJA ADOLESCENTE", YA QUE YO SOLO VEIA ESA SERIE POR SALEM EL GATO, EL UNICO GATO ADEMAS DE GARFIELD QUE REALMENTE ME AGRADABA, SIEMPRE VEIA ESA SERIE POR EL, ME ENCANTABA QUE AUN SIENDO GATO NO APRENDIA LA LECCION Y SEGUIA INTENTANDO DOMINAR AL MUNDO**

 **Y LA SEGUNDA ES MAS DEL TORNEO, SIENDO MAS ESPECIFICAMENTE EN EL UNIVERSO 8, DEBO ACLARAR QUE NARUTO Y HINATA SON PAREJA, YA QUE ELLOS ME AGRADAN MUCHO COMO TAL Y QUE HAYAN TERMINADO JUNTOS ES UN AGAZAJO, AHORA AQUÍ VIENE MI PREGUNTA ¿A CUANTOS LES AGRADA EL HECHO DE QUE SASUKE SE QUEDARA CON SAKURA? PORQUE SI ELLA ES TAN ODIADA COMO CREO, ENTONCES PARA EVITARLES ESE MAL TRAGO Y ACLARAR QUE ELLOS NO ESTEN JUNTOS**

 **USTEDES DECIDEN**

 **TAMBIEN INFORMO QUE YA HE TERMINADO EL CARTEL DEL UNIVERSO 10**

 **An To Beatriz:** _y la Primera Ronda continua, acabas de ver como el Universo 4 está perdiendo a más guerreros, aunque She Ra consiguió vencer a Kale, más por esa acción, Caulifla quiere acabar con She Ra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _ahora que el segundo Universo ha caído, solo falta uno más antes de que la Primera Ronda termine, aunque por el momento se ha visto que el Universo 6 ha perdido a un guerrero más, al igual que el Universo 4, pero todo puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues ya estás viendo cómo va la situación, aún falta un Universo más para el fin de la Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _por ese motivo di la lista de los guerreros de todos los Universos en Hijas de la Noche antes de empezar a hacer este fic, pero nadie me pidió que los cambiara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _dieron lo mejor de sí, pero por eso puse la lista de Universos antes del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _lo entiendo y dile que no se preocupe, respecto a las discusiones, a veces me sorprende como se vuelve algo campal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _al menos espero que te haya gustado ver que She Ra sacara a Kale de la plataforma y ahora se va a enfrentar a Caulifla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _al menos espero que esta vez te haya gustado ver como sacan a Kale de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _eso me recuerda mucho a los fans que reaccionaron de manera tan agresiva cuando salió el Opening Latino de DB Súper, aunque debo admitir, que a mí todavía no me gusta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _como ya fueron eliminados ellos ya no participan, pero aún quedan los otros 10 Universos…no calcule bien cuando comencé a hacer los carteles, pensé que "Hijas de la Noche" me iba a dar mucho tiempo y me equivoque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _los Universos que sean eliminados ya no contaran como el premio…a menos que…un momento, se me está prendiendo el foco, les informare en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ahora espero que te haya gustado ver como She Ra saca a Kale de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _debo admitir que esa es una de las cosas que extraño de DB, cuando era el original era mucha aventura, buscando las Esferas del Dragón y como Goku quería obtener la Esfera de 4 Estrellas como recuerdo de su abuelo, ahora ni eso le parece importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues espero que ahora te haya gustado ver como She Ra saca a Kale de la plataforma, aunque ahora le toca enfrentarse a su vengativa hermana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ya me quedan pocos carteles, lo cual es un alivio, porque entonces podré trabajar en otros diseños que he pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _esta primera ronda es quizás la más dura de todas, ya que la segunda va a ser como cuando se reinicia una computadora para actualizarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, pero en este torneo no hay que olvidar que es una batalla campal y por tanto, no hay que bajar la guardia en ningún momento, aunque los guerreros de Kitela caen, también resisten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _lo que me pareció poco sabio de él fue que asegurara que Zamasu tuviera un corazón puro solo por el té, es decir, entiendo el concepto, pero eso no hablaba más que sus acciones y palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _vaya que me encanto, realmente es una pena que no lo consideraran para cantar los temas en versión Latino, porque en serio, al que escogieron sigue sin gustarme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _es lo que yo digo, debe tener un punto débil, debe haber algo que están pasando por alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pelear hasta el final, es así como debe ser un verdadero guerrero, eso es algo que ellos tres entienden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _en este Torneo van a pasar de esas cosas, porque la segunda ronda también va a ser peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _el premio en cuestión de los temas se mantiene, es decir, ustedes pueden escoger batallas de los participantes que quedan todavía combatiendo en el Torneo ¿me explico? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _en serio Vegeta ha cambiado mucho, en otros tiempos eso no le habría importado en lo más mínimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _los carteles van a seguir subiéndose y sigo buscando los temas de cada Universo, aunque estos sean eliminados (debí calcular mejor el tiempo) y el premio es que pueden escoger cualquier tipo de combate entre los guerreros que quedan, por ejemplo; Enya escogió una pelea entre Dohko y Topo, misma que se desarrollara más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _como bien dijo "es el mejor en lo que hace y eso es pelear", definitivamente creo que es el mejor Mutante de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _exactamente, eso es lo que deben tener en cuenta, ahora solo falta uno más antes del fin de la Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _uno más y la Primera Ronda terminara, después deben evitar ser reiniciados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _por lo que más siento curiosidad es por el deseo de Jiren, no dejo de preguntarme que puede pedir alguien tan imponente como él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _solo queda un Universo más por ser eliminado y dentro de poco veremos a alguien más dar batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _creo lo mismo, ya que Mai fue una gran duelista, pero tras la batalla con Malik desapareció por completo en el Manga, luego después de vencer a Dartz, también salió por completo de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _no te puedo confirmar nada, vas a tener que esperar para verlo amigo mío, en serio, no puedo decirte quien va a ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _aunque siempre es un hecho que la chica se enamora del protagonista, debo admitir que esa regla me sorprendió mucho que se cumpliera en "La Leyenda de Korra". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues de reiniciarse a ser eliminados por completo es mejor la primera opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pues Spawn acaba de mostrar parte de su odio a los Dioses, especialmente por la actitud de Bills y Kitela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _que frío, serías un digno aprendiz de Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ahora continúa la Primera Ronda y Kale ha sido eliminada por She Ra, aunque He Man quedó atrapado en la legendaria técnica de Mutaito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ahora lo que me tienen con mucha curiosidad es conocer el deseo de Jiren, debe tener una buena razón para llegar a ser tan temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pues espero que te haya gustado ver como She Ra expulso a Kale de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ahora espero que esta vez hayas disfrutado de ver como She Ra expulso a Kale de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _me pregunto que más veremos en el torneo del Anime, es decir, siento mucha curiosidad por el deseo de Jiren y por los dos guerreros que Kitela mantiene ocultos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _en cierto modo lo que dices es cierto, los Ángeles están a salvo de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _vaya, espero que ya te encuentres mejor, porque los medicamentos también pueden llegar a ser sumamente peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _me imaginaba que alguien lo señalaría en algún punto y curiosamente es que en ese momento estaba viendo un capítulo de los Simpson donde Bob Patiño amenaza a la ciudad con una bomba nuclear para que eliminen la televisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _lo mismo digo con la gorda Teletubi, cuando cayó a los pies de Jiren, este pudo simplemente darle una patada y con eso la eliminaba, pero no lo hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _espero que al menos te haya gustado ver como She Ra sacaba a Kale de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _lo vi poquito y no aguante, en serio, esas cosas con niños son completamente intolerables para mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _la Primera Ronda está a punto de llegar a su final, ahora es cuando todos los Universos deben evitar ser los siguientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _entiendo, bueno, espero que te haya gustado ver como She Ra sacaba a Kale. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _a estas alturas es su única opción, Caulifla en serio está siendo demasiado inocente si piensa que con unos cuantos combates podrá con Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pero es que todavía no llego a los 30 y que me pase eso ya es preocupante para mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _Freezer se sentía muy cómodo con el Universo 9, así que eso lo dice todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _a veces me llega la curiosidad por saber que héroe de DC es el más famoso después de ellos tres, porque a veces son Flash o Linterna Verde, ya que con Aquaman he visto como muchos se burlan de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés II:** _ok ¿y ya te sientes mejor? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _por lo que muchos luchan para evitar ser los siguientes en ser borrados en esta Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _aunque algunos Dioses olvidan ese hecho para concentrarse en su propia antipatía mutua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aunque seamos honestos, Topo lo acepta con dignidad, para Vegeta es como recibir el peor puñetazo de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _entonces debo suponer que te agrado ver como She Ra sacaba a Kale de la plataforma ¿no es verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _con Daishinkan Sama aún no hay nada seguro, de repente tiene sus actitudes muy…siniestras, pero tampoco creo que traicione, estoy en un 50-50. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ahora parece que Kitela y Bills estaban más ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y lo acabas de ver, She Ra consiguió vencer a Kale, aunque su hermano fue derrotado por el Maestro Roshi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues espero que esto si te haya gustado, que Kale haya sido eliminada por She Ra en esta ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _al menos espero que te haya agradado ver como sacaban a Kale de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _pues She Ra ha sacado a Kale de la plataforma, le costó un poco, pero lo consiguió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _como bien explico Xiang, Batman sabía que en este torneo habría guerreros cuyos poderes serían demasiado, incluso sus armas no podrían con ellos, necesitaba encontrar un modo de emparejar todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _son cosas que hasta a mí me sorprenden mucho, especialmente porque nunca espere que la primera parte de la trilogía llegara a tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _es una muy alta posibilidad, aunque creo que eso no le agradar en lo más mínimo a Kale. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues el Universo 4 ya perdió a un guerrero más, aunque también lograron eliminar a un guerrero del Universo 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _depende del tipo de fallo ¿Qué está pasando? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _me tienta mucho lo que le paso en la serie, porque realmente recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Franco, Mex Emperor Ramsés II, Ant, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, Draizen, Espadachín de la Luz, FreedomGundam96, Xanatrix742, Atila 25,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. Batalla de Velocidad

" _ **El Torneo de Poder continua con su primera ronda, después de la caída del Universo 9, el siguiente en ser derrotado fue el Universo 9, cuando Batman y Garnet vencieron a sus dos últimos guerreros, ahora todos están luchando desesperadamente por no ser el último Universo en ser borrado, durante esta batalla, She Ra del Universo 4 se enfrentó a Kale del Universo 6 y aunque al principio la domino, Kale pronto mostro el abrumador poder que tenía escondido, pero She Ra empleo su inteligencia contra ella y pudo derrotarla, mientras tanto, otro guerrero del Universo 4, llamado He Man, se enfrentaba al Maestro Roshi en una batalla donde ambos reconocieron el valor y corazón de guerrero que existía en cada uno, pero el Maestro Roshi empleo una técnica que se volvió leyenda tras haber sido usada para salvar a la Tierra de las malvadas garras del despiadado Piccolo Daimaoh hace muchos años, ahora al Universo 4 le quedan solo cinco guerreros más y en este instante, una batalla de velocidad está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 12**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 12 Batalla de Velocidad**

Las Hijas de la Noche observaban todo el Torneo de Poder con mucha emoción, aunque no dejaba de ser sumamente doloroso el haber visto desaparecer a dos Universos antes, pero era mejor que se reiniciaran desde 0 a que desaparecieran por completo, en esos momentos, Rainbow estaba emocionada y estaba segura que desde las gradas, Aura también lo estaba, pues finalmente, Flash iba a enfrentarse a un oponente, siendo este una joven guerrera llamada Cheetara, al parecer era otra Thundercat.

-Oigan ¿han notado que la mayoría de los guerreros del Universo 4 tienen apariencia de gatos humanoides?-pregunto Pinkie Pie viendo las imágenes de los guerreros del Universo 4.

-¿Y que con eso Pinkie?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Pues su Dios Destructor es un ratón ¿Cómo creen que se sientan ante el hecho de que deben venerar, obedecer y respetar a un roedor cuando se supone que los gatos comen ratones?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Así es la vida de injusta-dijo Panthro, quien de alguna manera escucho el comentario de Pinkie Pie y respondió haciendo un gesto de resignación, pero con algo de molestia.

-Creo que no les agrada mucho esa realidad-observo Myra sonriendo divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Flash y Cheetara se veían fijamente, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer movimiento y fue cuando Flash alzo la mano, hecho que provoco que Cheetara se colocara en guardia con rapidez, sujetando su bastón lista para la batalla, pero Barry solo sonrió de manera amistosa.

-Oye tranquila, sé que debemos pelear, pero creo que podríamos al menos tener la educación de presentarnos antes ¿no crees?-pregunto sonriéndole.

-Supongo que es cierto-dijo Cheetara bajando la guardia-soy Cheetara, miembro de los Thundercats y la guerrera más rápida del Universo 4-se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Flash y como tú, soy el guerrero más rápido de mi Universo-explico sonriendo-supongo que esta batalla será también una carrera de velocidad-.

Cheetara sonrió al escuchar eso, ese hombre tenía una personalidad bastante agradable, pero no podía dejarse llevar por eso, no en ese momento al menos-¡Eres agradable, pero no pienso perder esta batalla, el destino del Universo 4 pende de un hilo y es mi deber protegerlo!-declaro desafiante.

-Si…bueno…el destino de lo Universo no corre peligro…pero…después de ver a Bats pelear con ese hombre del Universo 10…es cierto…no sería justo para ustedes si los dejamos ganar, si ganan debe ser de manera honorable-dijo Flash.

-Si me dejas ganar te aseguro que preferiría la muerte-afirmo Cheetara y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Flash, pero este esquivo el ataque con la suya-¿Qué?-.

-Eres rápida, creo que esto será interesante-dijo Flash sonriendo.

-Es más rápido de lo que pensé, debo ser cuidadosa-dijo Cheetara preparándose para continuar la batalla.

Deboness observaba la batalla con bastante atención-Esta será una batalla de velocidad más que nada-observo de manera analítica.

-Será interesante ver quién de ellos dos es mucho más rápido-dijo Xiang-aunque también hay otro guerrero que posee una gran velocidad y creo que pertenece al Universo 11-señalo sonriendo.

-Pero parece que hay otra batalla con uno de los guerreros del Universo 2-observo Lyra y Deboness fijo su atención en la misma.

Efectivamente, una de las guerreras del Universo 2, misma que respondía al nombre de Clare Claymore, se estaba enfrentando en esos momentos a Panthro, el miembro más fuerte y brillante de los Thundercats, ambos parecían estar muy igualados, pero Panthro empleaba todos sus años como gladiador en contra de la joven guerrera.

-¡Eres muy buena, estoy impresionado!-reconoció Panthro sonriendo.

-¡Gracias, usted también es muy bueno!-acepto Clare lanzándose de nuevo a la batalla.

Pero rápidamente, Panthro la intercepto alargando sus brazos robóticos, mismos que Clare logro evadir a tiempo y pero no pudo evitar que Panthro jalara sus brazos hacia un lado y provocara que tropezara con los mismos, Clare rodo por el suelo y apenas pudo esquivar el siguiente golpe de Panthro a tiempo.

-¡Por poco!-gruño Kitela al ver eso.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado Clare!-grito Jerez.

-¡Aunque tengamos a todos nuestros guerreros no podemos confiarnos, especialmente habiendo tantos guerreros tan poderosos!-grito Pell viendo la batalla de su guerrera.

Clare logro mantenerse en pie y lanzo un golpe con su espada contra Panthro, quien la detuvo empleando sus brazos robóticos, ambos comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por tomar el control, Clare intentaba poder lograr dar su golpe, mientras Panthro luchaba por evitarlo, ambos comenzaron a sudar debido a la inmensa fuerza que usaban.

Fue cuando Panthro empleo su experiencia en el campo de batalla y logro arrebatarle la espada a Clare, lanzándola lejos, Clare no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante eso y recibió una patada que la estrello contra una roca, alarmando a Jerez y Pell.

-¡Ahora acaba con ella Panthro!-ordeno Kitela sonriendo.

-¡Lo siento mucho, pero por el bien del Universo 4 debo hacer esto!-declaro Panthro lanzando un golpe final, cuando una sombra apareció y detuvo el golpe-¿Qué?-.

Clare alzo la vista y vio de quien se trataba, sonriendo aliviada, pues quien la defendió no fue otra que Teresa Claymore, su madre adoptiva-¿Te encuentras bien Clare?-pregunto Teresa.

-Si…aunque…lo siento…baje la guardia un instante y…-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Teresa sonriéndole cariñosamente-recuerda que en una batalla nunca puedes saber lo que pasara, descansa un momento, yo me ocupare de esto-agrego sonriéndole.

Panthro se puso en guardia de nuevo y se preparó para la batalla-Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero no puedo perder, no sabiendo lo que va a pasar si perdemos-.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero por esa misma razón yo tampoco puedo perder-aseguro Teresa.

-Entonces demos lo mejor de ambos, por nuestros Universos-dijo Panthro sonriendo y lanzando un golpe con su brazo derecho.

Teresa espero el impacto y lo esquivo con gracia, para después cortarlo con un golpe de su espada, hecho que sorprendió a Panthro y fue tanta su sorpresa, que no pudo reaccionar cuando Teresa se lanzó a gran velocidad contra él, dando un salto y lanzando una ráfaga de poderosas patadas contra el Thundercat.

Aquellas patadas hacían que Panthro retrocediera cada vez más, pero era incapaz de defenderse y para cuando se dio cuenta, Teresa lanzo una última patada que termino por arrojarlo fuera de la plataforma, dejándolo fuera de la competencia.

-Panthro del Universo 4 ha sido eliminado-informo Athena al tiempo que Panthro aparecía en las gradas.

-Lo siento mucho mi rey-dijo Panthro con pesar.

-No te preocupes, aunque creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Leono viendo la batalla.

Kitela solo gruño ante lo que pasaba, otro de sus guerreros quedo eliminado, lo que dejaba al Universo 4 con solo cuatro guerreros antes de poder llegar hasta el final, por suerte aún quedaban los más capaces del Universo 4 y Tigro ya estaba empleando su habilidad especial para poder tomar por sorpresa a sus oponentes.

Por su parte, Teresa se acercó a Clare y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando lo hizo, Clare le sonrió con cariño y viceversa, no necesitaban decirse absolutamente nada, pero se podía sentir el amor de madre e hija que había entre ellas.

-Que hermosa sensación-dijo Jerez y sin poder evitarlo, volteo a ver a Deboness, quien le devolvió una mirada cargada de amor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La batalla entre Flash y Cheetara ya había comenzado, tal como Flash dedujo, esa batalla también era una carrera de velocidad, ambos iban lo más rápido que el terreno y el tamaño de la plataforma les permitía, después de todo, no podían descuidarse y caer por la orilla debido a que no se detuvieron a tiempo.

Cheetara lanzo varios golpes con su bastón, mismos que Flash esquivaba con dificultad, esa chica sí que era rápida, pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás y a Cheetara le estaba costando mucho poder acertar un solo golpe, aquella batalla de velocidad capto la atención de más de un participante.

-Son muy rápidos-observo Topo acompañado de Dyspo.

-Tal vez puedan llegar a ser tan rápidos como yo-observo el guerrero del sonido del Universo 11.

En medio de su batalla, Flash y Cheetara pasaron entre varios combates, provocando que muchos guerreros se quedaran confundidos, pues la velocidad que usaban solo les permitía sentir una poderosa ventisca de aire, pero no les permitía ver quien la provocaba.

-Vaya, eso fue algo muy rápido-exclamo Goku sumamente sorprendido al sentir como pasaban.

Ambos rivales subieron a algunas rocas, Flash había recogido varias piedras y las lanzaba todas a gran velocidad contra Cheetara, quien las desviaba todas con varios golpes de su bastón, los dos parecían ser igual de rápidos, pues hasta el momento, ninguno había conseguido darle un golpe al otro por la misma razón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Hit se encontraba en otra zona de la plataforma, esperando ver quien sería su primer adversario, mismo que no tardó en aparecer de la nada, se trataba de Tigro, quien empuñaba la Espada del Augurio y también su látigo, el Legendario Asesino y el hermano mayor de Leono se vieron fijamente por algunos instantes.

-¡No estoy seguro de quien seas y la verdad no me interesa, pero por el bien del Universo 4 tengo prohibido perder esta batalla!-declaro preparándose para el combate y lanzando un golpe con su látigo.

Para su sorpresa, Hit paso de estar a unos cuantos metros a estar justo frente a él dándole un golpe en la frente, derribándolo, por fortuna, el golpe no fue mortal y le permitió levantarse, pero tenía una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro, ya que nunca vio en que momento lo hizo.

-Te advierto que lo mejor será que te rindas y abandones la plataforma antes de que salgas herido-sentencio Hit.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Tigro incorporándose-¡No te sientas tan fuerte solo porque conseguiste darme un golpe! _"Pero no pude ver en qué momento se acercó tanto ¿acaso será igual de rápido que Cheetara?"-_ se preguntó preocupado.

-¿Qué harás? Lo mejor será que te rindas-advirtió Hit de nuevo con un tono de voz serio.

-¡Ya verás!-Tigro se preparó para contraatacar, pero nuevamente, Hit apareció de la nada ante él, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, derribándolo otra vez.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Leono al ver eso.

-¡Por el Ojo de Thundera! ¿Cómo puede acercarse tanto sin que Tigro lo vea?-cuestiono Panthro sorprendido por lo que veía.

-¿Por qué no activa el poder de la Espada del Augurio?-pregunto He Man confundido-tal vez eso lo ayude-.

-Sería lo ideal-dijo Cognac-pero Tigro no puede hacer eso, ya que él no es el líder de los Thundercats-explico sonriendo levemente, dejando a Leono preocupado.

-Vamos hermano-animo viendo como la batalla de su hermano estaba desarrollándose.

Tigro volvió a incorporarse, viendo a Hit con bastante confusión, no lograba entender que era lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera veía el momento en que ese guerrero se acercaba lo suficiente para atacarlo, debía descartar que fuera velocidad, pues aun si eso fuera, su olfato le permitiría detectarlo, así que…

 _-"Tal vez pueda desaparecer y ocultar su olor al mismo tiempo, bien, pues entonces se sorprenderá, porque no es el único capaz de hacer algo como eso"-_ pensó Tigro sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Tigro provoco que Hit lo viera con expresión bastante seria-¿Ya pensaste en algo?-pregunto sin el menor interés-te advierto que nada cambiara en absoluto-.

-Ya deja de presumir, he descubierto lo que haces-aseguro Tigro-y déjame decirte que no eres el único que puede hacerlo-esa declaración hizo que Hit entrecerrara los ojos un poco-¡Yo también puedo desaparecer y reaparecer donde lo desee!-declaro girando su látigo y haciendo lo que dijo.

Tigro reapareció detrás de Hit y preparo un golpe, pero para su sorpresa, este reapareció detrás de él, dándole un golpe en la espalda y derribándolo de nuevo, provocando que Tigro quedara sorprendido y extrañado, ya que eso también destruía su teoría de lo que ese tipo hacía.

-Creo que te equivocaste-observo Hit sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que alguien estaba observando la batalla a distancia, se trataba de un guerrero del Universo 12, que respondía al nombre de Jotaro, mismo que tenía su vista fija en Hit principalmente, ese asesino logro captar la atención, ya que poseía la misma habilidad que él tenía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La batalla de Flash y Cheetara continuaba, ambos comenzaron a lanzarse uno contra el otro en un intento por atacarse mutuamente, pero era más Cheetara atacando que Flash, pues la felina empleaba su bastón para lanzar sus ataques y Flash solo podía repelerlos para evitar ser golpeado por el mismo.

-¡No podrás esquivarme para siempre!-declaro Cheetara lanzando un golpe más contra Flash, quien lo esquivo justo a tiempo.

-¡No pretendo hacerlo! ¡Pero tampoco soy tan tonto como para dejarme golpear por el bastón!-declaro Flash sumamente alarmado.

Rainbow y Aura veían esa batalla con emoción, ambas se sentían identificadas con Flash, después de todo, ellas también eran velocistas y pelear con alguien que era igual de rápido debía ser algo sumamente emocionante, por su parte, Xiang observaba la batalla con análisis.

-Ya veo-dijo Xiang sonriendo levemente-esa felina tiene una debilidad-.

-¿Una debilidad?-pregunto Lyra mirando a Xiang con confusión en su rostro.

-Ella puede ser muy rápida, eso no se niega, pero el problema es que su velocidad tiene un límite, mismo que Flash rompió hace muchos años, pero al parecer él no se ha dado cuenta de ese hecho-explico Xiang sonriendo divertida.

-Siempre ha sido un torpe distraído-gruño Deboness ante eso.

Flash seguía esquivando los golpes del bastón de Cheetara, quien lo estaba acorralando cada vez más y más, fue cuando finalmente lo tuvo a su merced y lanzo un golpe final, pero como suele ocurrir en esos casos, al creer tener la ventaja se llevó una enorme decepción, pues en el último momento, Flash logro hacerse a un lado y Cheetara termino clavando su bastón en una roca y lo hizo tan profundo que este quedo atorado.

-¡Mierda!-bramo al ver su error.

-Lo siento señorita, pero creo que fallo en su tiro-señalo Flash sonriendo divertido.

Cheetara tuvo que dejar su bastón y suspirar resignada-Creí tener la ventaja y me descuide, realmente fue impresionante la velocidad que empleo para evitar mi golpe-reconoció volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo mis momentos-dijo Flash sonriendo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza-pero bueno, creo que esta vez será una batalla más justa, mano a mano ¿no lo cree señorita?-.

-Por supuesto-respondió Cheetara al tiempo que sus garras crecían.

Flash abrió mucho los ojos ante eso-Era obvio-dijo recordando a Chita, la mortal enemiga de Diana.

Cheetara se lanzó contra Flash de nuevo a gran velocidad, lanzando varios golpes con sus garras, mismos que Flash evitaba todo lo que podía, aunque más de una vez esas filosas garras consiguieron rozarlo y eso le preocupo, definitivamente esos guerreros le hacían honor al felino que representaban, en esos momentos le habría gustado tener el poder de transformarse en perro.

Observando la batalla se encontraba Karai, quien veía todo de brazos cruzados, su mirada estaba fija en Cheetara y un fuerte deseo de intervenir se apodero de ella, quería eliminarla como lo hizo con Hop, ya que como bien dijo, odiaba a los gatos, pero prefirió esperar a ver qué tal salía Flash de ese predicamento, ya que era miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, entonces debía justificar eso.

Flash se hizo a un lado a tiempo y esta contraataco, dándole un empujón a Cheetara para alejarla de él, hecho que sorprendió a la felina, nunca nadie la había tocado cuando empleaba su velocidad y ese hombre consiguió hacerlo, la felina abrió los ojos de golpe, comenzó a pensar que ese joven podría llegar a…no, eso era una ridiculez, debía ser más cuidadosa, eso era todo.

-¡Aquí voy de nuevo!-declaro lanzándose una vez más al ataque, pero esta vez, Flash la evadió de una manera tan rápida que Cheetara la perdió de vista-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?-pregunto buscándolo con la mirada y fue cuando vio a Karai parada sobre una roca, la vampiresa mantenía su vista en un punto fijo y miro hacia donde ella veía, encontrando a Flash.

-Hola-saludo sonriéndole.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?-.

-Lo siento por lo de antes, quería ver que tan rápida eres y resultaste ser sumamente decente, pero lamento decirte que yo soy más rápido que tú-explico Flash sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Cheetara viendo a Flash con sorpresa, confusión y bastante incredibilidad.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no es fácil de aceptar, pero me di cuenta de que soy más rápido que tú en esos últimos ataques que me lanzaste, así que temo que esta batalla está por llegar a su final-explico Flash sonriendo amistosamente.

Cheetara se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Flash, pero no le tomo mucha importancia-Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas razón, porque mi velocidad es incomparable-aseguro Cheetara lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Pero esta vez, Flash evadía todos sus ataques con mucha facilidad, Cheetara no era capaz de lograr darle un solo golpe y eso comenzaba a preocuparla, así como también a dejarla sorprendida, nunca nadie había podido repelerla con esa enorme facilidad, ese hombre no solo estaba alardeando, realmente parecía ser mucho más rápido que ella.

-Veo que no solo eran palabras, realmente eres rápido, pero como dije antes, no pienso rendirme, no cuando el destino del Universo 4 depende de mí-aseguro Cheetara lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Flash otra vez comenzó a evadir los ataques de su oponente sin atacar, ese hecho lo noto Deboness y Lyra, por lo que Xiang informo que lo que estaba haciendo era cansarla para poder terminarla con un solo ataque, ya que si contraatacaba había la posibilidad de que lo esquivara.

-Ya veo, definitivamente ha aprendido mucho de sus batallas con Zoom-observo Deboness impresionada.

-Pero no deja de ser sorprendente el hecho de que haya guerreros así de rápidos en otros universos-agrego Lyra sin poder dejar de ver los combates que se desataban en la plataforma.

Flash retrocedió rápidamente, evitando un nuevo ataque de Cheetara y fue cuando vio que estaba recuperando el aliento tras haber fallado cada uno de sus ataques-¡Esta es mi oportunidad!-declaro lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo a gran velocidad.

Cheetara espero el golpe, pero para su sorpresa, Flash comenzó a correr alrededor de ella en círculo, formando un poderoso tornado que comenzó a llevarla hasta el aire, dejándola incapaz de hacer algún movimiento, esa maniobra provoco que Kitela y Kuro se alarmaran mucho, pues su guerrera no era capaz de hacer nada para salir de ese predicamento.

-¡Lo siento señorita, pero ya lo dije, este iba a ser un combate de honor!-declaro Flash deteniéndose de golpe, provocando que Cheetara cayera fuera de la plataforma y reapareciera con su grupo.

-Cheetara del Universo 4 ha quedado eliminada-informo Athena con voz tranquila.

-¡Perdimos a otro!-exclamo Kuro alarmado al ver que Cheetara también fue vencida.

-Solo quedan tres guerreros más en la plataforma-observo Cognac-no estamos en las mejores condiciones-.

Kitela apretó los puños con furia, dándose cuenta de que estaban a un paso de ser eliminados del torneo y por tanto sufrir del borrado, hecho que provoco que Bills sonriera, si todo salía bien entonces su gran enemigo iba a ser el próximo en ser borrado y ellos estarían a salvo en esa ronda.

-Solo nos queda confiar en Tigro-observo Leono viendo la batalla.

-Y también en She Ra-agrego He Man viendo el combate de su hermana.

She Ra estaba manteniendo una batalla muy pareja contra Caulifla, ambas se atacaban con fuerza y She Ra tuvo que reconocer que esa joven era mucho más poderosa que la anterior, así que no debía descuidarse o podría caer y en esos momentos no podía darse el lujo de perder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Tigro no iba nada bien contra su oponente, todavía no lograba descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando, no podía lanzar un solo ataque y cada vez que creía entender lo que Hit hacía terminaba recibiendo otro golpe del asesino, quien solo mantenía sus manos en los bolsos de su gabardina.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Finalmente te rendirás?-cuestiono Hit mirándolo detenidamente y Tigro gruño ante eso.

-¡Jamás lo haré! ¡Si hay algo que caracteriza a los tigres es su gran orgullo y aunque yo renuncie a él en una ocasión, esta vez no puedo hacerlo, no cuando sé lo que está en juego!-declaro Tigro viendo la espada-" _por favor, todos los grandes ancestros de Thundera, les pido que me ayuden en estos momentos, permítanme usar todo el poder de la Espada del Augurio, sé que no soy un león, pero les imploro que solo por esta ocasión me dejen acceder a este gran poder"-_ suplico mentalmente.

Hit observaba lo que pasaba esperando cualquier reacción de su oponente-¿Qué harás entonces?-pregunto con tono serio.

Tigro entonces comenzó a mover sus brazos de una manera que Leono reconoció-Vamos hermano, puedes hacerlo, tal vez seas un tigre, pero tienes el corazón de un verdadero león-apoyo Leono.

Como si Tigro lo hubiera escuchado, comenzó a blandir la espada, al tiempo que esta brillaba, hecho que captó la atención del Legendario Asesino-¡Thunder…Thunder…Thundercats! ¡Oh!-grito al tiempo que sostenía la espada con sus dos manos, misma que se alargó a su forma más poderosa.

Una señal con forma de un feroz felino apareció en el cielo del estadio, captando la atención de todos los presentes, al tiempo que los ojos de los Thundercats emitían un extraño destello, Zeno Sama observaba eso y sonrió levemente al ver que ese guerrero consiguió liberar ese poder sagrado.

-¿Qué es eso?-se preguntó Goku extrañado.

Batman también vio lo que pasaba y mantenía una expresión analítica en todo momento, Jiren también observaba lo que estaba en el cielo, al igual que otros competidores, el único que no mostraba interés alguno en eso era Spawn, quien continuaba de pie y de brazos cruzados sin participar en la Primera Ronda.

Hit observo la señal en el cielo, misma que desapareció, al tiempo que Tigro abría los ojos-Ahora si podemos continuar con el combate-dijo Tigro preparándose para continuar la batalla.

-Tu espada se hizo más larga, pero eso no cambia nada-dijo Hit con total tranquilidad.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Tigro con ferocidad, al tiempo que se preparaba para continuar con la batalla.

Jotaro aún se mantenía en su posición, viendo la batalla de brazos cruzados, su vista estaba fija únicamente en Hit, luego vio a Tigro y no tuvo ninguna duda al respecto-Este combate ya está decidido-dijo con total seguridad.

-¡Aquí voy! ¡Por Thundera y por el Universo 4!-bramo Tigro lanzándose a la batalla al tiempo que rugía con ferocidad.

Hit espero en todo momento y cuando la punta de la espada ya estaba sobre su cara paso lo mismo, un destello y uno de sus puños impactando contra el abdomen de Tigro, quien quedo estático al ver que Hit se había hecho a un lado para propinarle ese golpe, para asombro de Tigro y del resto de los Thundercats.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Panthro.

-¿Cómo es que se mueve tan rápido?-exclamo Leono incrédulo.

Hit mantenía su puño en el estómago de Tigro, quien escupió un poco por el tremendo puñetazo que recibió-Lo que hiciste fue interesante, pero al final no fue suficiente-sentencio Hit retirando su puño del cuerpo de Tigro.

Tigro comenzó a caer, pero hacía esfuerzos por no hacerlo, más su vista se nublaba y apenas podía mantenerse enfocado-¿Cómo…lo…hace…?-fue todo lo que pudo preguntarse Tigro antes de caer al suelo y quedar inconsciente, con la espada a un lado.

Hit observaba a su oponente con expresión neutra y luego miro hacia Athena-Está prohibido matar al oponente ¿verdad?-pregunto con tono serio.

-Efectivamente-respondió Athena.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Dudo mucho que pueda rendirse en ese estado y si lo lanzo de la plataforma podría quedar peor-dijo Hit.

Athena hizo un movimiento con su báculo y Tigro desapareció de la plataforma, para reaparecer en las gradas-Tigro del Universo 4 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena.

-¡Tigro!-gritaron Cheetara y Leono corriendo a su lado, la Espada del Augurio estaba un lado suyo y había vuelto a su forma de daga.

-Aún está vivo-dijo Cheetara aliviada.

-No entiendo… ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Qué fue lo que ese tipo hacía?-se preguntaba Leono.

-Ya solo queda mi hermana y Aqua-dijo He Man preocupado por la situación de su Universo.

Hit permanecía de pie y se dispuso a retirarse para buscar otro oponente-¡Oye!-grito Jotaro bajando de su lugar y encarándolo.

Hit y Jotaro se sostuvieron la mirada, cada uno con una expresión bastante fría, ninguno de los dos decía o hacía algo, solo se veían fijamente en todo momento, mientras que She Ra continuaba en su batalla contra Caulifla, logrando bloquear un ataque que le lanzo con su espada.

-¡No pienso darme por vencida!-aseguro She Ra disponiéndose a continuar con su batalla.

-¡Ya verás!-bramo Caulifla transformándose en Súper Saiyajin y haciendo retroceder a She Ra, quien se preparó para continuar con esa confrontación.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 4 se encuentra en números rojos teniendo ahora solo dos guerreros ¿será posible que pueda salir de este predicamento? Los Universos luchan con desesperación, esperando evitar ser borrados"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **An To Beatriz:** _pues ahora el Universo 4 está en la desesperación total, cada vez les quedan menos guerreros en la competencia, de hecho, ya están con sus últimos dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _y Pinkie Pie acaba de señalar un duro golpe para los Thundercats, pues todos son gatos y deben arrodillarse ante un roedor, lo peor que le puede suceder a un gato y pues así son esos dos Dioses, su rivalidad es tan grande que no les importa hacer el ridículo cuando pelean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _solo recuerda que el Torneo de Poder se lleva a cabo antes de que Naruto y Hinata se casen, pero creo que debo reorganizar todo, pero en fin, respecto a tu respuesta, eso sentía precisamente con Salem, no era el protagonista, pero se llevaba toda la atención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _pues ahora She Ra se está enfrentando a Caulifla, pues la Saiyajin quiere vengar a su hermana, pero She Ra tiene más razones para no perder a estas alturas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _especialmente si consideramos lo que hizo Hit para darles esa oportunidad, incluso Kyabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _por suerte la Primera Ronda está a punto de terminar, eso le dará un breve respiro al anciano maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _y ahora Pinkie Pie ha revelado una verdad que en serio es un golpe sumamente duro para el ego de los gatos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ahora se avecina el final de la Primera Ronda, conforme los guerreros del Universo 4 siguen cayendo cada vez más, ahora todo depende de She Ra y de su otro guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y vaya que enfureció mucho a Champa eso, que Kale haya perdido a pesar de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _creo que así son todos los Saiyajin, porque Goku y Vegeta tampoco lo entienden, solo mira a Vegeta, estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _es lo más curioso, que muchas veces el personaje no es el protagonista, pero logra toda la atención del público, como paso conmigo en el caso de Salem, en serio amaba a ese gato, como me hacía reír. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y acabas de ver a Teresa sacar a Panthro de la plataforma, así como también Flash derroto a Cheetara e Hit a Tigro, al Universo 4 se le acaban las opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _es una suerte que va a regresar en la Segunda Ronda, porque ya pensé en algo más para ellas dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues el Universo 4 está cada vez con menos participantes, así que su eliminación es casi un hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _la rivalidad entre Kitela y Bills es algo que siempre ha existido, de todos los Dioses de la Destrucción, ellos son quienes menos se soportan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues lo acabas de ver, ahora al Universo 4 le quedan solo dos guerreros más para dar batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya viste que venció Flash, ya que él ha superado barreras que Cheetara nunca demostró que pudiera hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya viste que el mismo Spawn se mostró muy disgustado con la actitud que ambos Dioses mostraron, realmente no entiende como llegaron a ser Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto, aunque en estos momentos todas las actividades han cesado en los Universos para poder llevar a cabo el Torneo de Poder y recuerda que en el Manga, Zamasu nunca conoció a Goku y aun así hizo todo ese daño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _ahora a ver qué piensas del hecho de que Pinkie Pie señalo una verdad muy dolorosa para todos los gatos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _es la gran diferencia entre Topo y Vegeta, el primero lo acepta sin problema alguno, para Vegeta realmente es lo peor que le pueden decir y pues a ver ahora que piensas del hecho de que Pinkie Pie señalo el golpe más duro para todos los gatos de los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _un claro ejemplo de que ser más joven no siempre significa ser más fuerte o sano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _entiendo, pues ahora parece que el Universo 4 está en números rojos, pues ya perdieron a más de sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mex Emperor Ramsés:** _me alegra que ya te sientas mejor y claro que hay que recordar técnicas tan geniales como "Mafuba". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues Lapis no es precisamente la Gema más abierta con sus emociones, siempre se la pasa muy seria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ahora han caído más guerreros del Universo 4, solo les queda She Ra y Aqua, lo que hace que Kitela se alarme mucho ante la posibilidad de ser el siguiente en desaparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues no fuiste el único, ya escuchaste a Bulma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _ahora She Ra se va a enfrentar a su hermana, mientras el resto de sus compañeros han sido vencidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _Piccolo siempre fue mi personaje favorito y realmente esperaba que tuviera más protagonismo en este torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y después de lo que paso tampoco lo será de Champa, quien quedo sumamente molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y a ver qué piensas de este capítulo, pues más guerreros del Universo 4 han caído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ciertamente, deben pensar de manera más estratégica, ya que en las próximas rondas habrá guerreros más formidables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _el Mafuba es un arma de doble filo, por suerte, la Primera Ronda está cerca del final y le da un respiro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _la eliminación de Kale dejo furioso a Champa, pues con todo ese poder fue eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ahora le quedan menos guerreros, pero igual tiene oportunidad de ganar mientras prevalezcan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _en esta ocasión vimos en acción a Teresa Claymore, quien derroto a Panthro, mientras Hit hizo lo mismo con Tigro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y espero que este capítulo te haya sorprendido, pues esta vez le toco a Teresa encargarse de su rival. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _lo mismo pasó cuando mi hermana vio "La Leyenda de Aang", pues creyó que Toph era un chico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues aún no se sabe quiénes son sus otros dos competidores y eso ya es de por sí preocupante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _el Universo 4 parece ser el siguiente que va a desaparecer, pues acabas de ver que ha perdido a más de sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _en estos momentos, la supervivencia del Universo 4 es la que está en peligro ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _en algo como eso no puedo dar mi opinión, ya que son emociones sumamente complicadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _así como también deben cuidarse de otras habilidades especiales, ahora al Universo 4 le quedan solo dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _espera el combate de She Ra y Caulifla, porque si She Ra pierde estarán en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _aunque es una lástima que en su gran momento, Bulma no haya podido mantener su boca cerrada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _excepto por Freezer, él sigue igual que siempre, incluso ahora que esta "ayudando". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _Spawn detesta a los Dioses, eso es un hecho, acepta la existencia de Zeno Sama y la Bestia del Mal, pues son los creadores de todo, pero no a todos los demás Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _a mí tampoco me gustan los gatos, excepto por Garfield y Salem, sobretodo el segundo, como amaba a ese gato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _esa serie la verdad ya me aburre, es exactamente la misma trama una y otra vez, lo último que vi y me gusto fueron los viajes por Sinno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _es muy posible, honestamente no comprendo como ella es tan amada en su Universo, en lo personal, creo que Kakunsa y Rozie son mucho mejores que ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _la Primera Ronda está por llegar a su final y acabamos de ver a Teresa Claymore en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _gracias por la recomendación y si creo que la veré, es que ya lo dije, cosas que tengan que ver con masacre de niños o niños fantasmas es algo que definitivamente no veo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ciertamente, eso es algo que She Ra debe tener muy presente a estas alturas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pero ahora han perdido a más guerreros, lo que los deja solo con dos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _dudo mucho que Kale pueda hacer algo contra Jiren, si él la venció antes y con mucha facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _creo que tienes razón, en fin, ahora el Universo 4 esta con solo dos guerrero más, para felicidad de Bills. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _es lo que estoy pensando, ya que en serio me encanto mucho como Frost tuvo una cucharada de su propia medicina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _entiendo, por ahora al Universo 4 le está yendo mal, ya solo le quedan dos guerreros para resistir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bronislaw Ulianov:** _primero, bienvenido (a) a los comentarios de este fic y segundo, eso se debe a que ambos reinos estaban conectados, si uno desaparecía el otro también lo haría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ninguno de sus enemigos puede hacerlo, ya que si pierden todos los guerreros, ellos también pierden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _ahora al Universo 4 solo le quedan dos guerreros y aunque Tigro logro invocar el poder de la Espada del Augurio, contra Hit no fue nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _la fuerza no lo es todo, a veces una buena estrategia es mucho mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y ahora que al Universo 4 le quedan solo dos guerreros definitivamente está en serios problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por suerte para él, la Primera Ronda está por terminar, aunque aún se debe decidir quién será el último Universo en quedar fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _hay que recordar que en este evento también cuenta mucho la estrategia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _mismas que también son imposibles de creer, y también salió sobre que Zeno Sama diera su energía para una Genkidama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pero realmente es vergonzoso cuando dos deidades se comportan así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y espera a ver lo que va a pasarles en la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora acabas de ver salir a más guerreros del Universo 4, quedando solo con dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _eso es muy cierto, por eso debe ser muy cuidadoso cuando lo use. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente, así es el Torneo y He Man nunca vio una técnica como la de Roshi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ahora a ver qué piensas del modo en que tres guerreros más del Universo 4 fueron eliminados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el Universo 4 ahora está en números rojos, ya solo le quedan dos guerreros más para continuar en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _no es de extrañar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _pues ya viste que no es así exactamente, ya que el resto de guerreros del Universo 4 fueron eliminados por otros competidores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Reimi Orus, Soranomomo93, Peebels Pek, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, FreedomGundam96, Twidash919, Sombra 02, Mex Emperor Ramsés, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Tenzalucard123, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Bronislaw Ulianov, AndrosValgreen4, Ant, Kurtlaraperdomo, Espadachín de Luz, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, Franco, Draizen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. Final de la Primera Ronda

" _ **La Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder está a punto de llegar a su final, dos de los 12 Universos ya han caído y han sido borrados, siendo los Universos 9 y 10, ahora, el Universo 4 está en peligro, pues solo les quedan dos guerreros más para poder continuar en la batalla para evitar ser borrados, en estos momentos, She Ra, también conocida como la Princesa del Poder, se está enfrentando a Caulifla del Universo 6 para evitar la eliminación, mientras su otro guerrero permanece en oculto, después de que Cheetara fuera derrotada por Flash, así como Tigro se enfrentó a Hit, a pesar de que logro activar todo el poder de la Espada del Augurio, no fue capaz de evitar los mortales golpes del asesino más temible del Universo 6 y finalmente fue derrotado por el poderoso Hit, el tiempo se le está acabando al Universo 4 ¿será posible que logre evitar ser borrado como ocurrió con los Universo 9 y 10? La lucha por la supervivencia solo está comenzando"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 13**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 13 Final de la Primera Ronda**

La Primera Ronda estaba en sus últimos momentos, eso era algo de lo que muchos se podían dar cuenta, especialmente cuando al Universo 4 ya solo le quedaban dos guerreros más, eran los que se encontraban en desventaja en esos momentos, los Dioses Pokemon también estaban alarmados, porque sus dominios estaban en las dimensiones de dicho Universo.

-Esto no es bueno, ya solo nos quedan dos guerreros-dijo Giratina preocupado.

-De seguir así…tendremos que prepararnos para lo peor-expreso Arceus con bastante preocupación.

Caulifla se estaba enfrentando en esos momentos a She Ra, ambas chocaban con fuerza, aunque a She Ra le estaba costando mucho poder mantener la batalla contra Caulifla, quien se transformó en Súper Saiyajin, además de que esa joven parecía tener un mejor control en esa transformación que la otra chica.

Champa se emocionó al ver que estaba obteniendo la ventaja contra su oponente-¡Así se hace! ¡Sácala de la plataforma ahora que puedes!-animo Champa sonriendo al ver que el Universo 4 estaba muy cerca de quedar fuera.

-¡No tiene que decírmelo, lo haré para vengar la eliminación de Kale!-declaro Caulifla.

-Hermana-murmuro Kale profundamente apenada por no haber sido capaz de durar más tiempo en la plataforma.

Caulifla se alejó un poco de She Ra, viendo que a pesar de que estaba recuperando el aliento aun podía darle batalla, así que se quedó pensando en una manera de poder terminar con ella de un solo golpe y finalmente encontró una, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué está pensando hacer ahora?-se preguntó She Ra preparándose para cualquier clase de sorpresa.

-Prepárate, porque ahora te voy a enseñar una transformación genial, espero que seas capaz de soportar todo mi poder-sentencio Caulifla al tiempo que comenzaba reunir su Ki.

She Ra se preparó para cualquier posible sorpresa y entonces lo vio, aquella joven comenzó a aumentar su musculatura, no tanto como la otra chica, pero si de una manera que parecía dar la impresión de estar gastando mucha fuerza, ese hecho capto la atención de la Princesa del Poder.-

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te asuste?-pregunto Caulifla sonriendo de manera maliciosa y burlona.

Por toda respuesta, She Ra se mantuvo en silencio, observándola detenidamente y se dio cuenta de la debilidad de aquella forma que adquirí su oponente, aunque parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta de ello e incluso Vados se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

-Oh, oh, creo que esa joven se echó la soga al cuello-dijo Vados con bastante seriedad.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Vados?-pregunto Champa confundida.

-¡Prepárate! ¡Porque allá voy!-declaro Caulifla lanzándose al ataque.

She Ra espero a que se acercara y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que Caulifla lanzaba su golpe, pero sorprendentemente fallo su ataque, hecho que provoco que se quedara muda por la impresión, pero no tardo en volver a atacar, pero por más golpes y patadas que lanzaba no era capaz de acertar ninguno.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo darle?-se preguntó respirando agitadamente.

-No podrás vencerme, al menos no con ese estado que usas-expreso She Ra con bastante tranquilidad.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡No te atrevas a subestimarme!-bramo Caulifla lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Pero el resultado no cambiaba en lo más mínimo y cada golpe que lanzaba, She Ra lo esquivaba con facilidad, hecho que comenzó a provocar una enorme sonrisa en Kitela, mientras que Champa se quedaba sumamente confundido ante lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puede darle un solo golpe?-cuestiono con los ojos muy abiertos.

She Ra finalmente tomo la ofensiva y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Caulifla, quien abrió mucho los ojos al sentir ese tremendo puñetazo en su abdomen, pero eso no dejo que la preocupara y volvió al ataque, pero esta vez, She Ra detuvo su patada con una mano, para luego sujetarla de la pierna con ambas manos.

La Princesa del Poder comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, siempre con la pierna de su contrincante en sus manos, Caulifla hacía esfuerzos por liberarse, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba nada, hecho que estaba comenzando a alarmarla y molestarla a la vez.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada para defender?-cuestiono molesta.

-¡Cometiste un gran error al haber usado esa transformación!-declaro She Ra.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Espero que aprendas de tu equivocación!-declaro She Ra lanzándola fuera de la plataforma y Caulifla apareció en las gradas.

-Caulifla del Universo 6 ha quedado eliminada-informo Athena.

Caulifla no entendía que acababa de pasar y Champa estaba más que molesto por lo que ocurrió-¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¡Creí que habías dicho que con esa transformación la vencerías!-bramo Champa mirándola molesta.

-¡Lo sé…no entiendo que paso…!-reconoció Caulifla al tiempo que volvía a la normalidad.

-Hermana-dijo Kale preocupada por su hermana.

Vados se rio divertida-Veo que para ser una Saiyajin prodigio ignoras muchas cosas-señalo con una sonrisa que demostraba que era hermana de Whiss.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Caulifla.

-Esa transformación es inútil para una batalla, es verdad que te da un gran poder, pero al crecer tanto tus músculos pierdes velocidad, ese es un factor que también es muy importante para una batalla y con esa debilidad cualquier oponente podría haberte derrotado-explico Vados sonriendo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Champa jalándose las orejas.

Kitela se rio al ver que She Ra consiguió vencer a otro de los guerreros del Universo 6, Kuro suspiro aliviado ante eso-Ella es una gran guerrera, es seguro que con ella podremos ganar-dijo aliviado.

-No es sabio depender de solo un guerrero-observo Cognac.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche estaban sumamente emocionadas al ver tantos guerreros combatir con poderes extraordinarios-No lo hacen mal, pero no podrían hacer nada contra nosotras, especialmente si estamos en modo de Ángel-dijo Rainbow sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Apenas dijo eso, un frasco de vidrio apareció ante ella, tomándola por sorpresa y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Zeno Sama lo había aparecido-Creo que Batman te dijo que cada vez que presumas debes poner un centavo en el frasco-expreso sonriendo divertido.

-No puedo creer que esto pase hasta este lugar-dijo Rainbow metiendo un centavo en el frasco, en medio de las risas de sus amigas.

-Aun así, yo no estaría tan segura de eso-dijo Twilight-especialmente con ese sujeto llamado Spawn, hay algo en él que no me da buena espina-.

-Opino lo mismo, él es el único que no ha hecho nada desde que comenzó la Primera Ronda, pero tampoco ha habido un solo guerrero que se atreva a atacarlo, es como si temieran a su presencia-observo Sunset preocupada.

Aunque el resto del grupo no analizaba las cosas como Twilight y Sunset, ellas estaban de acuerdo, pues ese sujeto, Spawn, poseía un aura sumamente misteriosa y terrorífica, misma que recordaba a los Maestros Oscuros, era algo sumamente desagradable.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

She Ra se sostuvo con su espada del duelo, estaba recuperando el aliento, pues haber peleado con dos guerreras que podían hacer uso de poderes como ellos era demasiado agotador, incluso para la Princesa del Poder, pero en esos momentos no podía darse el lujo de perder, miraba la tabla de los participantes de su Universo y se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba ella y el otro guerrero que Kitela recluto, si la situación continuaba así entonces el Universo 4 tendría el mismo destino que el 9 y 10.

Unos pasos captaron su atención y rápidamente se puso en guardia, encarando a quien fue a encararla, encontrándose con un joven de cabello negro, de mirada fría y algo penetrante, usando gafas, se trataba de Fafnir del Universo 2, el cual miraba a She Ra de manera analítica.

-Veo que eres de los últimos guerreros del Universo 4-observo Fafnir.

-¡No esperes que eso evite que luche con todas mis fueras por mi Universo!-declaro She Ra colocándose en guardia.

Fafnir solo se acomodó las gafas al tiempo que cerraba los ojos-Te recomiendo que te rindas, ya casi no te quedan fuerzas y si mi atacas puedes salir muy mal-advirtió con un tono de voz sumamente frío.

-Agradezco la preocupación, pero no puedo hacerlo, no cuando el destino del Universo 4 depende de mí ¡Así que defiéndete!-bramo She Ra lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

-Como quieras-dijo Fafnir con pesar, al tiempo que se preparaba para lanzar su ataque.

Cuando She Ra ya estaba sobre él, Fafnir le lanzo una poderosa llamarada, misma que golpeo a She Ra con fuerza, la Princesa del Poder apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse con su espada, pero al haber saltado quedo en el aire y no pudo sostenerse de nada, provocando que esa llamarada la enviara fuera de la arena, provocando que apareciera en las gradas.

-¡She Ra! ¿Tú también?-exclamo Kitela incrédulo con lo que acababa de pasar.

-She Ra del Universo 4 ha quedado eliminada-informo Athena.

-Bien hecho Fafnir-felicito Jerez sonriendo-creo que exagere con asustarme, después de todo, tengo buenos guerreros-.

-Aun así no sería sabio confiarnos ni bajar la guardia-expreso Sour con inteligencia y sabiduría digna de un Ángel.

Ahora al Universo 4 ya solo le quedaba un guerrero, mismo que aún no hacía acto de aparición, pero ese hecho provoco que Bills se riera-¡Eso es! ¡Finalmente esa rata asquerosa de Kitela va a ser eliminado!-declaro comenzando a bailar-¡Oh sí! ¡Oh sí! ¡Oh sí!-.

-Por favor señor Bills, no haga eso-pidió Shin preocupado de que Zeno Sama considerara eso bastante ofensivo, pero Bills lo ignoro.

-¡Oye Kitela!-grito captando la atención de su rival-¿Qué se siente saber que vas a ser el siguiente en ser eliminado?-pregunto sacándole la lengua de manera burlona, para luego levantarle el dedo de en medio-¡Este va a ser el día más feliz de mi vida!-.

Kitela finalmente se hartó de las burlas de Bills-¡Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto si fuera tu Bills!-bramo molesto-¡Porque por si no lo sabes lo importante no es la cantidad sino la calidad y si hay algo que le sobra a mi último guerrero es precisamente eso, calidad!-declaro Kitela riéndose.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira como tiemblo!-declaro Bills temblando de forma burlona, hecho que molesto más a Kitela.

Por su parte, Kuro, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Shin y el Anciano Kaioshin solo podían tratar de ignorar ese pleito entre Dioses, aunque sus caras sonrojadas mostraban lo avergonzados que estaban por su compartimiento.

Spawn gruño ante eso otra vez-¿Y se atreven a llamarse Dioses? Por eso ellos no son necesarios-murmuro como un gruñido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku había escuchado las palabras de Kitela y su rostro se llenó de emoción-Vaya, el último guerrero del Universo 4 debe ser alguien sumamente poderoso ¡Estoy ansioso por comprobarlo!-declaro Goku sonriendo emocionado.

Finalmente, Kitela se hartó de las burlas de Bills-¡Muy bien Bills, tú lo pediste!-bramo furioso-¡Aqua es hora! ¡Ve y acaba con Son Goku!-ordeno Kitela.

Al escuchar eso, Goku se emocionó mucho y espero a que su oponente apareciera en cualquier momento, unos pasos se escucharon y Goku espero a ver de dónde saldría su siguiente oponente, su sonrisa era de emoción total y cuando finalmente el último guerrero quedo ante él, Goku parpadeo confundido.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Contemplen al último guerrero del Universo 4; el poderoso Aqua!-presento Kitela.

Bills solo abrió los ojos de golpe y parpadeo, ya que Aqua era un pez humanoide de color celeste, vistiendo una camisa y shorts azul oscuro, con unas botas blancas, mismo que mostraba una apariencia bastante frágil e inocente.

-Hola-saludo Aqua con un tono de voz bastante curioso.

-Ah…hola-correspondió Goku sin comprender del todo que pasaba ahí.

Nadie entendía exactamente lo que Kitela se proponía, ese guerrero no parecía ser la gran cosa-¡Qué lindo pez!-grito Fluttershy con ojos amorosos-¡Es tan tierno!-.

-¿Ese es el mejor guerrero del Universo 4?-pregunto Rainbow con un tic en el ojo.

-Pues Batman nos ha enseñado que las apariencias engañan-dijo Applejack sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

-Oigan, todos los demás competidores se han detenido-observo Rarity.

Las palabras de la modista eran ciertas, todos los guerreros se detuvieron tras escuchar que iba a comenzar una batalla entre Aqua del Universo 4 vs Son Goku del Universo 7, aunque ese hecho era algo bastante extraño, pues era como si todos los participantes se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en dejar de pelear y observar la pelea.

-¿Por qué lo habrán hecho?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Probablemente porque Aqua es el último guerrero del Universo 4-expuso Sunset.

Twilight fue la primera en entender, al igual que Myra-Ya veo, eso significa que si es vencido entonces el Universo 4 será el tercero en ser borrado y por tanto será el final de la Primera Ronda, pero si Goku pierde entonces continuara-.

-Creo que estamos a punto de ver el resultado-dijo Twilight.

La risa de Bills se escuchó al ver al guerrero del Universo 4-¿Ese es tu mejor guerrero? ¡No me hagas reír Kitela! ¡Goku! ¡Conviértelo en pescado frito para que podamos comerlo!-declaro riéndose.

-Yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tu Bills-dijo Kitela sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Whiss observa a Aqua fijamente, físicamente no parecía la gran cosa, pero eso no significaba que no fuera peligroso, después de todo, había casos donde un ser que no mostraba gran destreza física poseía habilidades sumamente temibles y era posible que ese personaje fuera uno de ellos.

-Creo que estamos a punto de ver de que es capaz ese guerrero-dijo Whiss.

Goku se puso en guardia y se preparó para la batalla, viendo fijamente a Aqua, quien solo ladeo su cabeza de un lado a otro sumamente confundido-Espero que no te moleste que yo lance el primer ataque-dijo Goku sonriendo-¡Aquí voy!-declaro lanzándose y dándole una patada a Aqua con fuerza.

La patada de Goku estrello a Aqua contra una roca, misma que se hizo pedazos, mientras Goku se quedaba sin entender, al tiempo que Kitela abría los ojos de golpe y Bills se reía de nuevo, ya le estaban doliendo mucho las costillas de tanto reír.

-¿Qué paso? ¡Tu mejor guerrero resulto ser una basura!-declaro Bills sin poder dejar de reírse, ya incluso estaba llorando.

Goku se rasco la cabeza con decepción-Cielos, tal vez ese pescadito era un peleador debilucho, creo que se me paso la mano-dijo con pesar, fue cuando Aqua reapareció, estaba algo lastimado, pero aun no acabado-vaya, sí que es resistente-.

Bills se quedó sorprendido al ver eso-Parece que pese a su aspecto es bastante resistente-observo Whiss.

Kitela solo se rio ante eso-Muy bien, ya fue suficiente de juegos ¡Aqua! ¡Usa inmediatamente esa técnica especial!-ordeno Kitela.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Bills volteando a ver a su rival.

-Al parecer ese guerrero tiene una habilidad especial tal como esperaba-expreso Whiss y Bills esta vez se alarmo.

-¿Habilidad especial? ¿Qué pretende hacer Kitela?-se preguntó comenzando a preocuparse.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Aqua, esperando a que usara su habilidad especial, pero el guerrero parpadeo con bastante confusión-¿Especial? ¿Cuál especial?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Eh?-Goku abrió los ojos al escuchar eso antes de caer de espaldas al suelo.

Al instante, la mayoría de los peleadores comenzó a caer por las palabras de Aqua, incluso el público y algunos Dioses comenzaron a caer contra el suelo, con excepción de aquellos más fríos y calculadores, pero en sí, el estadio se vio lleno de gente que cayó al suelo por las palabras de Aqua.

-La memoria nunca fue el fuerte de Aqua-expreso Kuro sonrojado por la vergüenza que sintió ante eso, al tiempo que Kitela gruñía molesto, mientras el resto de su equipo también estaba tendido en el suelo.

Bills se levantó de golpe y con una mirada bastante molesta-¡A ver si ya pelean con más seriedad!-bramo sumamente molesto por lo que acababa de pasar.

Goku también se levantó, aunque él estaba comenzando a decepcionarse, pero cuando lo hizo, vio que algo cambio en Aqua-¡Ah sí!-exclamo, pues ya había recordado su técnica especial.

Aqua comenzó a concentrar su Ki, hecho que hizo que Goku se pusiera en guardia-¿Qué hará ahora?-se preguntó con seriedad.

Fue cuando su expresión de confundida y perdida desapareció por completo, dando paso a una mirada bastante agresiva, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban intensamente, hecho que provoco que muchos se cubrieran sus ojos por el intenso resplandor que liberaba, siendo Zeno Sama el único que no se vio afectado por ese destello de luz.

Poco a poco, el destello de luz ceso y todos quedaron ante la imagen de lo que ocurrió con toda la plataforma, dejando sorprendidos a los Dioses y espectadores, pues la plataforma se había convertido por completo en agua, lo que provocaba que varios participantes tuvieran dificultades para respirar.

Rápidamente, los guerreros de todos Universos buscaron un modo de protegerse y poder respirar; en el Universo 1, Lapis, John y Razer crearon esferas para ayudar a su equipo, mientras que Elma y Marina hacían lo mismo por su equipo, al igual que Korra y Kegalesia por el suyo, los Caballeros Dorados usaron su Cosmo para crear burbujas de aire, el Universo 6 buscaba un modo de respirar, siendo Mageta quien más mal lo pasaba, en el Universo 7, los Guerreros Z hicieron burbujas de aire con su Ki, al tiempo que los guerreros Ninja usaban Jutsus de aire especiales, el Universo 11 solo era protegido por una barrera de Jiren, mientras que el 12 se encontraba junto a Spawn, pues él también formo una.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Bills incrédulo y viendo a Goku, quien tenía los cachetes inflados.

-¡Por si no lo sabías la habilidad especial de Aqua es que puede convertir cualquier superficie en agua! ¿Qué te parece eso Bills?-pregunto Kitela burlonamente.

Bills comenzó a temblar de furia-¡Eso no es válido!-bramo furioso.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!-declaro Kitela y ambos Dioses comenzaron una nueva batalla, en donde se daban de golpes en medio de una cortina de polvo que creaban, al tiempo que se insultaban.

-Es válido-intervino Zeno Sama, deteniendo a ambos Dioses de nuevo-ya que no hay una regla que diga que no se puede transformar la plataforma en agua-.

-Si…tiene razón eminencia-reconoció Bills y Kitela se rio victorioso.

Aqua encaro a Goku, en su mirada ya no había nada de confusión, solo una mirada de determinación, fue cuando se lanzó contra Goku a gran velocidad, moviéndose ágilmente en el agua, mientras que a Goku le costaba moverse mucho con el peso del agua, por lo que no era capaz de esquivar los ataques de Aqua, quien solo se reía.

-¡Así se hace Aqua! ¡Acaba con él!-ordeno Kitela riéndose.

Bills solo apretaba los puños con furia al ver lo que pasaba-Esto puede ser malo, bajo el agua la mayoría de los concursantes está en desventaja-señalo Whiss.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Goku no puede ser derrotado por tan poca cosa como esto!-bramo Bills, aunque estaba sumamente alarmado, ya que su mejor guerrero había sido golpeado varias veces por Aqua.

Goku recibía los ataques de Aqua sin ser capaz de defenderse, al tiempo que Aqua se reía de forma burlona por ver que su oponente no era capaz de hacer nada contra él, además de que Goku estaba haciendo esfuerzos por aguantar la respiración.

-No puedo moverme libremente bajo el agua-dijo Goku como pudo, al tiempo que Aqua volvía a lanzarse contra él-¡Ya verás!-expreso preparando su contraataque-¡Taiyoken!-invoco lanzando el mortal ataque cegador.

Aqua solo pudo protegerse los ojos de aquel intenso resplandor-¡No de nuevo!-grito Rainbow volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Esa era la oportunidad de Goku, quien salió del agua y se elevó en el aire-¡Kame Hame Ha!-invoco lanzando su ataque más conocido.

Para cuando Aqua pudo recuperar la visión fue muy tarde y el ataque de Goku lo golpeo de frente, empujándolo hasta la parte baja de la plataforma y debido a que ahora era agua, salió disparado por la misma, cayendo al vacío y apareciendo en las gradas.

-¡No!-exclamo Kuro, dejando a Kitela con la boca muy abierta y sumamente alarmado, al tiempo que la plataforma volvía a la normalidad.

Goku aterrizo de nuevo en la superficie y suspiro-Eso estuvo cerca-.

-Aqua del Universo 4 ha sido derrotado-informo Athena y la imagen del último guerrero del Universo 4 se apagaba.

-Ese fue el último de sus guerreros-observo Sunset.

-Pobre ratita-dijo Fluttershy con profunda tristeza ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Athena se elevó en su plataforma hasta quedar nuevamente frente a todo el público-Todos los guerreros del Universo 4 han sido derrotados, no queda ninguno, por lo tanto el Universo 4 ¡Será borrado!-anuncio.

Bills salto de su asiento-¡Así se hace! ¡Bien hecho Goku!-felicito bastante animado.

Los guerreros del Universo 4, así como los Dioses Pokemon ya estaban resignados y justo cuando Zeno Sama se dispuso a cumplir con su sentencia-¡Espere!-grito Kitela captando la atención del Dios de Dioses-¡Eminencia, le pido que reconsidere lo que va a hacer, después de todo, mi Universo no esta tan abajo en la jerarquía, lo mantengo en octavo lugar, eso ya es algo bueno!-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?-pregunto Zeno Sama.

-¿Qué planea esa rata asquerosa?-pregunto Bills molesto.

Kitela miro a Zeno Sama con mucho miedo-Gran señor ¿no cree que sería mejor considerar eliminar al Universo 7? Después de todo piénselo, de no ser por su mortal, Son Goku, este torneo no se estaría llevando a cabo y no habría tenido que borrar a dos Universos, además de que ese idiota fue el causante de que el equilibrio se viera afectado por sus constante uso excesivo de las Esferas del Dragón y ni que decir de que por su culpa Zamasu causo tantos problemas-.

-Ahora se atreve a mencionar a mi hermano-gruño Lyra.

-Así es como Kitela hace las cosas-explico Deboness con enfado.

-Por favor gran señor, le pido que reconsidere todo eso y piense en todos los desastres que Bills ha causado por su falta de iniciativa en el trabajo-pidió Kitela mirando al gran creador.

Bills solo gruño y miro a su rival con mucha rabia-Rata asquerosa y cobarde-.

Kitela lo volteo a ver-¡Pero todo lo que he dicho es cierto Bills, así que no lo niegues!-acuso Kitela.

-Kitela-la voz de Zeno Sama capto la atención de Kitela-parece que olvidaste que Bergamo del Universo 10 intento lo mismo en los Combates de Exhibición-recordó Zeno Sama y Kitela palideció-y creo que dije que no soportaba ese tipo de actos, además de los que hiciste antes del Torneo-.

Al escuchar esa última parte, Bills se quedó confundido-¿Qué?-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso gran señor?-pregunto Shin.

Athena fue quien respondió-Es muy simple en realidad, Kitela fue quien convenció a Sidra de que enviara a esos sicarios a eliminar a Freezer, con la esperanza de que al hacer eso no tuvieran a sus guerreros completos y por tanto quedaran descalificados, lo que significaría que serían borrados, ya que Kitela le expuso a Sidra que el Universo 7 planeaba destruir al 9 antes-explico Athena.

Al escuchar eso, varios murmullos de indignación se escucharon, incluso los guerreros del Universo 4, el público y los Dioses Pokemon se mostraron sumamente ofendidos por aquella acción tan cobarde de su Dios Destructor y para colmo, el Kaioshin también lo sabía y no hizo nada.

-¡Rata maldita!-bramo Bills furioso-¡Entonces tú realmente te mereces esto!-.

Kitela solo gruño y miro a Bills con odio-¡Si yo me voy te llevare conmigo!-declaro preparando un ataque, pero Zeno Sama chasqueo sus dedos y Kitela desapareció.

Zeno Sama guardo silencio un momento y cuando hablo fue con un tono suave-Guerreros del Universo 4, lo hicieron muy bien, pero las reglas son las reglas y debo cumplir con mi palabras, quiero que sepan que estoy muy complacido con los combates que ustedes, el Universo 9 y 10 ofrecieron, ahora, solo me queda esperar que su Universo renazca mejor-y finalmente, Zeno Sama volvió a chasquear sus dedos, desapareciendo a todo el Universo 4.

El silencio volvió a llenar todo el lugar, mientras la mayoría de los guerreros se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaría ahora que tres de los Universos ya habían quedado fuera, una cosa era segura, esto solo era el comienzo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, tres de los 12 Universos han quedado fuera y por tanto se marcó el final de la Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder, pero esto no es más que el comienzo"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Peebels Pek:** _y finalmente llegamos al final de la Primera Ronda, siendo el Universo 4 el último en ser eliminado de la competencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _y finalmente los últimos dos guerreros del Universo 4 han quedado fuera, lo que provoco que fueran borrados, aunque Kitela intento impedirlo, más se revelo su intento de sabotear al Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _como dije, cada Universo tendrá su momento y en estas últimas batallas vimos a dos guerreras del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _pues viste que She Ra consiguió sacar a Caulifla de la plataforma, aunque Fafnir la saco a ella después. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _finalmente la Primera Ronda ya terminó y el último Universo en caer fue el 4. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _y ahora acabas de ver a Fafnir en acción, aunque él derroto a She Ra, pero le dio confianza a Jerez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _y apoyaste a la ganadora del combate, pero por desgracia Fafnir elimino a She Ra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y con justa razón, porque ha sido eliminado y con esto se marcó el final de la Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y ahora ha aparecido Fafnir, quien derroto a She Ra, lo que sello el destino del Universo 4. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y el Universo 4 finalmente ha quedado fuera del Torneo, marcando así el fin de la Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _eso es algo que puedes apostar, después de todo, en este evento habrán muchos combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pero Hit debe recordar que debe contenerse, porque si mata a alguien eliminan al Universo 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y ahora el Universo 4 fue el último en ser borrado en esta Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _de hecho, hay mucha antipatía entre los Dioses Destructores, claro que no entre todos, pero la mayoría tiene rivalidad uno con otro por cualquier cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues She Ra venció a Caulifla antes de ser sacada de la plataforma por Fafnir del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _será una batalla bastante interesante, ya que ambos con su velocidad son capaces de imponerse al tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y eso fue precisamente lo que le permitió a She Ra vencer a Caulifla, pero desgraciadamente fue vencida por otro oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y She Ra obtuvo la victoria, antes de quedar eliminada por un guerrero del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Spawn no actúa porque realmente no está interesado en ningún oponente, pero si lo llegan a provocar…bueno, ya verás lo que pasara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _parece que es una regla en los Animes, porque también pasaba en Yugioh, nunca olvidare cuando Joey y Tristán le pidieron que compartiera su secreto, y Yugi solo dijo "carisma natural". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ese gato nunca cambiara, no importa lo que diga, siempre va a querer dominar el mundo, recuerdo cuando los amigos de Sabrina fueron a su casa para una fiesta de Halloween, pasaron algunas cosas y creyeron que era parte de la fiesta, y Salem aprovecho para decir "atención, atención, los insto a que me hagan su gobernante", y otro momento fue cuando Sabrina le permitió poseer el cuerpo de uno de sus amigos para que volviera a sentirse humano, peor convenció al director de la escuela de dominar al mundo y el consejo de brujas culpo a Sabrina, más cuando Salem dio la cara por ella "no quería hacerte daño Sabrina, solo quería gobernarte". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _ahora la Primera Ronda finalmente ha terminado y el último Universo ha caído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _de hecho fue el Universo 4 el último en quedar eliminado, el 2 aún prevalece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y ya ha partido también el Universo 4, la Primera Ronda finalmente ha concluido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _She Ra gano esta batalla, pero Fafnir la saco casi al instante y el Universo 4 quedo fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _efectivamente, el Universo 4 fue el siguiente en quedar fuera y con esto la Primera Ronda concluyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pero no esperes gran cosa de ellas, especialmente de Caulifla, ya verás porque lo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y no hay que olvidar que hay otros Universos que también esperan participar en grandes batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _pues ya viste lo que paso, She Ra consiguió derrotar a Caulifla, pero fue eliminada por Fafnir y el Universo 4 dijo adiós. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _no te preocupes y She Ra venció a Caulifla, con ello el destino del Universo 4 quedo sellado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y también no hay que olvidar que hay otros oponentes que poseen grandes habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _pero creo que están olvidando que también vencerá el Universo que tenga más guerreros y aunque tienen a Jiren, están en desventaja numérica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y acabas de ver a Fafnir entrar en acción, aunque fuera por un momento, pero venció a She Ra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ahora fue el turno de Fafnir, quien derroto a She Ra, con eso el Universo 4 fue derrotado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _como lo fue con la serie de "Ranma ½", en fin, la Primera Ronda ha terminado y muy pronto comenzara la segunda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pero hay que reconocerlos, son sumamente poderosos para poder resistir ante Gohan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pues ya lo viste, el Universo 4 ha quedado eliminado del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _debe ser muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto, ya que si mata a alguien eliminaran a todo el Universo 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y la Primera Ronda finalmente ha concluido, ahora hay que esperar a la siguiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues She Ra venció a Caulifla, pero se enfrentó a Fafnir antes de recuperarse un poco y le costó la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _acabas de ver que She Ra venció a Caulifla, aunque tanto ella como su hermana regresaran en la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _el Universo 4 finalmente ha caído, por lo que la Primera Ronda ha llegado a su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _Freezer se describe como la versión extraterrestre del Guasón, pues ambos son igual de perversos y crueles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y fuiste testigo del último intento de Kitela por evitar ser borrado, tratando de que Bills fuera quien sufriera eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _exactamente, ese gato fue el alma y esencia de la serie, sin él no había mucho para reír. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y finalmente ha quedado eliminado del Torneo, ahora la Primera Ronda ha llegado a su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _aunque ni Kakunsa ni Rozie me parecen insoportables, al menos, no como Ribrianne. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y acabas de ver aparecer a otro guerrero del Universo 2, el frío Fafnir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y finalmente se ha formado la tensión entre Hit y Jotaro, ambos se encontraran muy pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y vaya que combatió, pero al final termino por ser superada por otro rival. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues ya lo visten, intento librarse de ser borrado acusando a Bills de varios supuestos crímenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _yo también lo encuentro poco probable, aunque debo decirlo, cualquier posible origen de Black me habría gustado más que esa tontería de que Zamasu hizo lo mismo que Ginyu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y ahora acaba de aparecer Fafnir, quien se encargó de eliminar a She Ra de la competencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y el Universo 4 ha quedado fuera del Torneo de Poder, finalizando la Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _por eso, aunque a mí me gustó mucho que recibiera una cucharada de su propia medicina, no estoy seguro de que más podría hacerle ¿sugerencia? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y el Universo 4 se ha despedido por completo, aunque no sin que antes Kitela intentara algo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _debo admitirlo, fue un capítulo que se llevó mis respetos, porque mostraron un aspecto verdadero de la vida, que a veces por estar enojados nos distanciamos mucho de quienes amamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ya lo viste, el Universo 4 ha sido el último en caer en la Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y oficialmente terminamos con la Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder, pronto comenzara la segunda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _la Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder finalmente ha llegado a su final y el Universo 4 ha caído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razer:** _creo que Batman podría ser como ella en algunos aspectos y viceversa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _y esa puede ser la razón por la cual Jiren fue capaz de dominar por completo la Genkidama, ya que aunque Goku es noble, también tiene demasiado deseo de pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _la Primera Ronda ha concluido, aunque Kitela intento evitar ser borrado como los otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _habría sido como cualquier otra serie para adolescentes de aquella época, no daría tanta gracia y francamente no sería tan buena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y el destino del Universo 4 ya se ha decidido, siendo el último en ser borrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _eso es cierto, aunque también depende de que la persona conozca también esa técnica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues a Goku le tomo su tiempo y todo para que al final lo arruinaran, en serio deteste esa saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _no estás tan lejos de la verdad, pronto descubrirás porque acepto estar en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho ya llegamos al final de la Primera Ronda y el Universo 4 se ha unido al 9 y 10 en ser borrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _y acaba de terminar, ahora que el Universo 4 fue el último en quedar fuera del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Ángel María NF, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Bowser3000000, Twidash919, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Knight Shadow, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Moon-9215, Ant, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, Draizen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Universos 4 9 y 10

" _ **Finalmente, la Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder ha llegado a su final, los Universos que fueron eliminados en esta ronda fueron el 4, 9 y 10, los cuales fueron borrados para poder comenzar desde 0 y tener una nueva oportunidad, aunque antes de ser borrado, Kitela trato de que Zeno Sama cambiara de opinión y borrara a Bills por ser el responsable de crear tantos problemas, pero Zeno Sama no solo lo ignoro, sino que además lo expuso ante todos los presentes, revelando ser el autor del ataque traicionero en contra de Freezer y Goku antes del comienzo del Torneo de Poder, ahora que los tres Universos han sido borrados, una nueva ronda está a punto de comenzar, pero antes de eso, ocurrieron algunos hechos en los 12 Universos que se deben resolver, pues no se sabe exactamente cómo fue que los Dioses de sus Universos fueron escogidos para participar en el Torneo de Poder, ahora estamos a punto de conocer ese detalle ahora mismo"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 14**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 14 Universos 4, 9 y 10**

 **48 Horas Antes del Torneo de Poder**

 **Universo 4**

Tras la reunión de los 12 Dioses de la Destruccion, en la cual cada uno aseguro su victoria ante los demás, Kitela se encontraba sentado en su trono, meditando profundamente sobre el asunto, cuando Kuro hizo acto de aparición, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a Kitela.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kuro?-pregunto Kitela mirándolo sin darle la menor importancia a su Kaioshin.

-Solo venía a informarle que He Man ya está poniendo al tanto a su hermana de la situación, dentro de poco irán a Thundera para pedirle a los Thundercats que se unan a ellos en el Torneo, pero eso no servirá de nada si Skeletor, Hordak y Mum Ra se les ocurre hacer algo mientras no están-informo Kuro.

-Es muy probable que intenten algo al saber que sus enemigos mortales se ausentaran por tiempo indefinido para el Torneo de Poder señor Kitela-observo Cognac.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargare de que esos tres no intentan nada estúpido mientras no estamos, por ahora quiero arreglar otro asunto, ya que un mortal del Universo de Bills fue el causante de esto entonces creo que lo más justo sería que su Universo desapareciera-dijo Kitela pensativo-dile a Torbi que venga cuanto antes, tengo un trabajo para él-indico el Dios Destructor.

-¿Esta seguro señor Kitela? Si Zeno Sama se entera de esto podría estar en graves problemas-le expreso Cognac.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya que seguramente en estos momentos debe encontrarse ocupado-dijo Kitela muy seguro de sus palabras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Eteria**

He Man apareció en el planeta que estaba sufriendo la invasión de la Horda, después de hablar con la Reina Sorceres y Man-At-Arms, quienes se quedaron sumamente alarmados al escuchar los motivos por el cual el ser supremo de todos los Universos pidió su presencia, el Torneo de Poder, un evento que podría causar la extinción de uno o más Universos.

La reacción de Sorceres naturalmente fue de alarma total, especialmente cuando supo que Kitela le daba la tarea de reunir guerreros a He Man, así que Sorceres le pidió a su guerrero que fuera a Eteria y le pidiera a su hermana que se uniera a él en esa aventura, mientras que Man-At-Arms se dirigirá a Thundera a pedirle ayuda a los Thundercats.

Ahora He Man se paseaba por el bosque de Eteria, dirigiéndose hacia el campamento rebelde, cuando se encontró con Adora-Hermano, que gusto que hayas venido-dijo sonriendo.

-Hermana, a mí también me da gusto verte, lamento que la situación no sea la mejor-expuso He Man con un tono de voz bastante sospechoso.

-¿Ocurre algo hermano?-pregunto Adora preocupada por el tono de su hermano, especialmente cuando lo vio agachar la cabeza con bastante pesar.

-Hay algo que debes saber-y He Man prosiguió a contarle todo lo que ocurrió en el Reino Celestial, el nivel de vida en cada Universo y los motivos por los cuales el Gran Creador estaba organizando dicho evento.

-Ya veo, realmente suena a algo preocupante-dijo Adora, especialmente cuando su hermano le conto sobre los guerreros que vio en esos combates-no puedo creer que todo se resuelva en un torneo-.

-Por lo que tengo entendido la otra opción era eliminarlos por completo, al menos ahora hay una nueva oportunidad para que todo comience de nuevo-expreso He Man.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de toda la vida que ya existe? No pueden eliminarla así nada más-dijo Adora.

-Es la voluntad del Gran Creador y tú sabes que él es alguien a quien hasta el Dios de la Destrucción teme-le recordó He Man.

-Lo sé-suspiro-pero aún hay un detalle que me preocupa ¿Qué impedirá que Skeletor o Hordak intenten algo mientras no estamos?-.

-Estoy seguro de que Kitela se encargara de mantenerlos a raya, incluso ellos saben que esto va más allá de sus ambiciones personales-expreso He Man.

-Sí, tienes razón, muy bien, aceptare participar-acepto Adora para luego desenvainar su espada-¡Por el Poder de Grayskull!-invoco transformándose en la Princesa del Poder-bien ¿y quiénes son los otros participantes?-pregunto She Ra.

-Man At Arms se está encargando de reunirlos en estos momentos, solo espero que no tenga ningún contratiempo-dijo He Man.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Thundera**

He Man no podía estar más equivocado, pues aunque Man At Arms llego sin problemas a Thundera e incluso tuvo la suerte de encontrar rápidamente a los Thundercats, resulto que los encontró en medio de una disputa contra las tropas de mutantes de Reptilio y sus compañeros generales, por órdenes de Mum Ra.

-¡Me alegra verte de nuevo viejo amigo!-expreso Panthro derribando a un reptil-¡Lástima que hayas venido en un momento de batalla!-.

-¡No te preocupes, para mí esto es como un divertido día de campo!-reconoció el veterano de Eternia disparando contra los Mutantes.

Leono rápidamente se puso en posición-¡Thunder…Thunder…Thundercats! ¡Oh!-invoco al tiempo que la Espada del Augurio se alargaba y la señal felina aparecía en el cielo.

Tras eso, los valientes Thundercats no tardaron en ganar terreno contra sus atacantes, quienes no tuvieron más opción que retirarse antes de que algo malo les pasara, una vez que sus enemigos se marcharon, los Thundercats lanzaron su grito de victoria, hecho que deprimió un poco a Man At Arms, pues las noticias que traía acabarían con su regocijo.

-¿Qué te sucede viejo amigo?-pregunto Panthro-ganamos, no deberías tener esa cara-.

-A menos de que vengas con malas noticias-dijo Cheetara de manera suspicaz.

Man At Arms suspiro-Puede que lo sean, verán, hace poco, He Man fue llamado por Kitela para que lo acompañara al Reino Celestial, el hogar del Gran Creador-comenzó a contar.

-¿Estas bromeando?-exclamo Tigro sorprendido por aquella noticia.

-Me temo que no y desgraciadamente, ocurrió algo que deben saber-Man At Arms puso al tanto a los Thundercats de la situación, contándoles todo lo que He Man les dijo, llegando a la parte del Torneo de Poder, cuando hubo terminado, los felinos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Ya veo-dijo Leono con una expresión seria.

-Eso suena a algo verdaderamente aterrador-observo Panthro.

-¿Y estas seguro de que no hay un modo de evitarlo?-pregunto Tigro esperando una respuesta positiva.

Pero Man At Arms negó con la cabeza-Por lo que He Man nos contó, esa fue la única solución que el Gran Creador encontró para la situación actual de los Universos, ya que a excepción de cuatro, el resto tienen un nivel de vida muy bajo y no se desarrollan bien-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, los hermanos Felino y Felina hicieron acto de aparición-No veo cual es el problema, lo único que tenemos que hacer es ganar el torneo y asunto arreglado-dijo Felino.

-Es verdad, con la Espada del Augurio no podemos perder-dijo Felina emocionada.

-Ustedes dos no participaran-dijo Leono con seriedad-pero yo si lo haré, no dejare que nuestro Universo sea borrado-.

-Lo mismo digo-aseguro Cheetara.

-Yo también participare-expreso Tigro, el único que faltaba era Panthro, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué harás tú amigo mío?-pregunto Man At Arms.

-¿Necesitas que te responda?-pregunto Panthro sonriendo y Man At Arms sonrió también, sabiendo que podía contar con ellos-solo hay algo que me preocupa ¿Qué pasara con Mum Ra? Dudo mucho que él no intente hacer nada mientras no estamos-expreso con tono preocupado.

-No se preocupen por ese hecho, estoy seguro que Kitela se encargara de evitar que él o cualquier otro sujeto hambriento de poder intenten algo mientras dure el torneo, después de todo, por lo que He Man me conto, en este evento se hará un paro total de actividades en todos los Universos-explico Man At Arms.

-Entonces en definitiva este será el evento del siglo-dijo Tigro con seriedad.

-Solo espero que podamos sobrevivir al mismo-señalo Cheetara preocupada y no era para menos, combatir Mutantes y a Mum Ra era una cosa, pero guerreros de otros Universos que les eran desconocidos era un cambio radical de eventos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de Kitela**

Tal como He Man y Man At Arms dedujeron, en esos momentos, Kitela estaba hablando con Skeletor, Hordak, el Primer Hordiano y Mum Ra, los cuales escuchaban la indicación del Dios de la Destrucción con mucha atención, mientras este comía un poco de queso.

-Esa es la situación, así que no se les ocurra hacer nada estúpido mientras sus enemigos se encuentren en el torneo o yo mismo me encargare de eliminarlos-sentencio Kitela.

-Por supuesto poderoso Kitela-dijo Mum Ra.

-Le doy mi palabra de que la Horda no intentara nada mientras este gran evento se realiza-aseguro el Primer Hordiano.

-Lo mismo digo yo-dijo Hordak.

-Creo que puedo dejar de hacer travesuritas por un tiempo-dijo Skeletor.

-Bien, así lo espero, ya que si hacen algo que pueda molestar a Zeno Sama se las verán conmigo-sentencio Kitela, cuando Torbi hizo acto de aparición, arrodillándose ante él-ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender, ya me escucharon, no hagan nada o lo lamentaran-advirtió de nuevo-¿y bien Torbi? Dime que averiguaste-.

Torbi le conto todo lo que paso en el Universo 7, como uno de sus guerreros se quedó dormido y Bills recurrió a llevar a un muerto al Torneo de Poder, ese hecho le demostró a Kitela que Bills estaba muy desesperado si pensaba llevar a un muerto y se le ocurrió una manera para poder sabotear a su enemigo, con suerte también se desharía de él de una vez por todas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 9**

Tras haber acabado con esa ciudad, Sidra, Mojito y el Trío Peligro se dirigieron a buscar a Omega Shenron, aunque Sidra les dio una tarea al Trío Peligro, misma que consistía en buscar a los demás guerreros para participar en el Torneo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, mientras viajaban, Sidra tenía la mente hecha un caos.

-No logro entenderlo Mojito ¿Por qué el Universo 9 está en el último lugar de la jerarquía? Si Bills es quien se la pasa durmiendo y comiendo todo el tiempo-expreso Sidra sin entender porque pasaba eso.

-Tal vez se deba a que usted no cumple con su labor de la manera adecuada señor Sidra-señalo Mojito con desgano.

-Un Dios de la Destrucción debe destruir, pero a veces es tan difícil hacerlo-gruño Sidra y Mojito suspiro cansado de escuchar las excusas de su Dios.

Finalmente, Dios y Ángel llegaron hasta el planeta donde se encontraba Omega Shenron, el cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados viendo la hermosa devastación que causaba, Mojito sabía perfectamente que esa era una de las razones por las cuales el Universo 9 estaba en el fondo, porque había varios insensatos que se dedicaban a destruir planetas sin pensar en el equilibrio de la creación, algo que se suponía Sidra debía hacer.

-Saludos Omega Shenron-saludo Sidra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Omega mirando al Dios Destructor.

-Necesito pedirte que nos ayudes en estos momentos de crisis-informo Sidra, poniendo al tanto a Omega de la situación actual

Cuando hubo terminado, Omega se mostró sumamente ofendido y molesto por el atrevimiento del Señor de Todo, que se atrevía a considerar su Universo como el peor de todos los existentes, así que acepto para poder demostrarle lo contrario.

-Señor Sidra, tiene un llamado del Universo 4, al parecer es el Dios Kitela-informo Mojito.

-¿Kitela?-eso capto la atención de Sidra, quien respondió el llamado de Kitela.

Durante esa conversación, Kitela le informo a Sidra sobre la "intención" del Universo 7 por eliminar primero al 9 del Torneo, ese hecho dejo a Sidra sumamente indignado y molesto, pero Kitela le propuso que para evitar eso debían deshacerse primero del Universo 7, impidiendo que se completaran sus diez guerreros y la mejor manera de hacerlo era acabar con Freezer, aunque Sidra estuvo de acuerdo, le preocupaba la idea de que el Señor de Todo se enterara de eso, pero Kitela le aseguro que eso no pasaría.

Una vez que la conversación ceso, Sidra viajo hasta el Planeta Supremo, donde le expuso la situación a Rou, quien se enfureció mucho con lo que Sidra le conto y ambos acordaron que debían acabar con Freezer, asegurándose de que con eso el Universo 7 quedaría descalificado, contrataron a sus matones y los enviaron a la Tierra, tras darles la Energía de Destrucción.

Pasaron algunas horas y aún no había noticias de sus mercenarios, hasta que la esfera brillo, ambos esperaban grandes noticias, pero nunca se imaginaron ver el rostro frío y dorado de Freezer, lo que provoco que ambos se sorprendieran.

-"Es un gusto señores del Universo 9"-saludo Freezer sonriendo

-¿Cómo supiste que…?-Rou miraba a Freezer incrédulo.

-"Tome prestada esta radio de uno de sus hombres, tengo entendido que este ataque tan traicionero lo planearon ustedes"-señalo Freezer.

-¿Tienes pruebas de eso?-pregunto Rou temeroso.

-"La Energía de Destrucción es una prueba irrefutable de ello"-explico Freezer sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Se las concedí para otra cosa, no puedo evitar que hagan mal uso de ella!-se justificó Sidra.

-¡Zeno Sama jamás le creerá a un tipo tan malvado como tú!-aseguro Rou.

-¡Es inútil que se lo digas!-afirmo Sidra, pero Freezer solo suspiro con cansancio.

-"Creo que están confundidos"-expreso Freezer, tomando por sorpresa a ambos Dioses-"No tenía pensado contárselo a Zeno Sama, solo quiero negociar, verán, atrape a Goku en su Energía de Destrucción, sin él, el Universo 7 no tiene ninguna oportunidad y está condenado a desaparecer, así que naturalmente no quiero estar aquí cuando eso pasa, por eso quiero que me acepten como un miembro del equipo del Universo 9"-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Sidra.

-"Imagino que ya son conscientes de mi fuerza, si me aceptan y me reviven, prometo realizar grandes hazañas en el Torneo de Poder ¿Qué les parece? No es un mal trato ¿verdad?"-expreso Freezer.

-Pero… ¿estás seguro?-pregunto Sidra.

-"¿De qué?"-inquirió Freezer.

-Tu Universo desaparecerá, será borrado-señalo Sidra.

-"Lo sé ¿Qué con eso?-pregunto Freezer sin dejar de sonreír.

-Aunque seas un villano, debes tener algo que proteger; familia, recuerdos o incluso un paisaje-señalo Rou.

-"Disculpe, pero no entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo"-señalo Freezer con bastante frialdad y crueldad, dejando a los dos Dioses congelados.

-Oye ¿está permitido aceptar a un guerrero de otro Universo?-pregunto Sidra y Rou reviso las reglas.

-No parece estar prohibido-observo Rou.

-Entonces ¿está permitido o no?-volvió a preguntar Sidra con impaciencia.

-¡Un momento! ¡Aunque nuestro Universo este lleno de traidores, él los supera a todos! ¡No le importa en lo más mínimo que su Universo desaparezca, parece más un Dios Destructor que tú, Sidra!-señalo Rou.

-¡Eso es bueno! ¿No?-grito Sidra.

-¡Traicionara de nuevo!-le afirmo Rou sin convencerse de que fuera una buena idea aceptar a Freezer.

 **(Nota: no sé qué piensen ustedes, pero esta fue la única vez que vi que Rou realmente decía algo sensato y hacía algo bastante adecuado, pues confiar en Freezer es una locura)**

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Cuando eso pase yo mismo lo destruiré!-aseguro Sidra.

-¡No será tan fácil!-bramo Rou y en medio de su discusión, Freezer destruyo la radio, dejando a ambos Dioses congelados.

Sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, Mojito hizo acto de aparición-Disculpen señores, pero nuestros guerreros ya están aquí-informo Mojito presentando a sus diez guerreros, los cuales iban guiados por Omega Shenron.

Rou dio un paso al frente y los miro a todos, confirmando lo que dijo antes, su Universo estaba lleno de traidores y maleantes, pero en definitiva, Freezer dejaba muy atrás a todos ellos y eso que no conocía al peor de todos los enemigos que el Universo 1 tuvo.

Y aunque al final no contarían con la ayuda de Freezer, al menos se asegurarían de que el Universo 7 pague por su atrevimiento, así que Sidra y Rou les dijeron a sus guerreros sobre lo que Kitela les conto, provocando que los guerreros del Universo 9 se enfadaran mucho y fue cuando Rou les dio una orden sumamente clara.

-Cuando el Torneo de Poder comience hagan todo lo posible por eliminar a Son Goku del Universo 7, porque sin él, todo ese Universo estará acabado, olvídense de todos los demás, concéntrense en él y que su Universo desaparezca ¿entendido?-pregunto Rou sonriendo y los guerreros asintieron.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Freezer? Él también puede ser un peligro-dijo Sidra.

-No te preocupes por él amigo mío, tú mismo lo viste, estaba dispuesto a traicionar a los suyos, así que no creo que intente ayudar a Son Goku, su final está garantizado y con él se ira todo su Universo, de ese modo demostraremos la supremacía del Universo 9-aseguro Rou riéndose con bastante confianza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 10**

Después de la reunión en el Reino Celestial y del aviso de Athena sobre los motivos por los cuales Zeno Sama estaba sumamente molesto, los encargados del Universo 10 volvieron al palacio de Gowasu antes de que Ramoosh fuera a reclutar a sus guerreros, ya que el Dios de la Destrucción estaba sumamente molesto.

-¡Lo siento mucho señor Ramoosh!-decía Gowasu temblando de miedo.

-¿Cómo es posible que permitieras que ese miserable de Zamasu causara tantos problemas? ¡Debido a eso Zeno Sama está sumamente decepcionado de nosotros, no puedo creer que aun después de que Anato les mostrara la oscuridad que había en ese infeliz te atrevieras a escogerlo como tu discípulo! ¡Y el colmo de todo es que hayas permitido que Bills se encargara de él, esa era una tarea que me correspondía a mí!-bramo Ramoosh.

-Aunque usted está en deuda con el señor Bills, señor Ramoosh-dijo Cus-ya que de no ser por él usted también habría muerto-.

Ramoosh decidió ignorar el comentario de su Ángel, pero muy en el fondo y para su disgusto, sabía que Cus tenía razón-¡En verdad lamento mucho todos los problemas que cause, haré todo lo posible por enmendar mis errores!-aseguro Gowasu.

-¡Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora me encargare yo!-bramo Ramoosh, para luego darse la vuelta y acercarse a Cus-¡Andando Cus!-.

-Nos vemos luego señor Gowasu-se despidió Cus con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer junto con Ramoosh, dejando a Gowasu sumamente aliviado y preocupado, pues aun debía escoger a sus diez guerreros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

Una vez que Hulk volvió a la Tierra, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Heli Carger de SHIELD, donde le pidió a Nick Fury que llamara al equipo de Araña, así como también a los Vengadores, los Hulks, los 4 Fantásticos e incluso a los X Men cuanto antes, al principio, Fury se mostró sumamente confundido, pero al ver la seriedad del hombre verde mando llamarlos a todos, aunque los X Men se comunicaron por las pantallas.

-Muy bien grandulón ¿Qué es lo que pasa exactamente?-pregunto Spiderman confundido.

Hulk no sabía por dónde comenzar, pero su seriedad y expresión preocupada, solo significaba que algo malo estaba pasando-¿Primo? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto She Hulk.

-No prima, me temo que no todo está bien-dijo Hulk-hay algo que deben saber-.

-¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo en el palacio de "Quien Está Por Encima de Todo"?-pregunto Thor preocupado de que el gran señor de todos los Universos estuviera molesto por algo.

-Efectivamente-y así, Hulk les conto a sus compañeros y amigos la situación actual de los Universos, explicándoles sobre el Torneo de Poder y como Zeno Sama pretendía hacer que los Universos tuvieran un tipo de recomienzo, eliminando toda la vida ya existente.

-Eso es ridículo-intervino Tony-nadie puede hacer algo como eso-.

-Te equivocas Tony-intervino Thor-Zeno Sama puede hacer eso y más, ya que él es el ser más poderoso de todos los Universos, ni siquiera las Gemas del Infinito podrían afectarlo, pero lo que no logro entender es porque motivos el Universo 10 esta tan bajo en la jerarquía divina-expreso Thor pensativo.

-¡Eso es lo de menos en estos momentos!-bramo Ramoosh haciendo acto de aparición en el Heli Carger, tomando por sorpresa a todos, al tiempo que Thor se levantaba de golpe.

-¡Señor Ramoosh! ¿A que debemos su presencia en la Tierra?-pregunto Thor haciendo una reverencia ante el Dios de la Destrucción.

-¿A qué crees que vine hijo de Odín? ¡Obviamente vine a reclutar los guerreros para el Torneo de Poder!-bramo Ramoosh-¡Ya tenemos uno, solo faltan nueve!-.

Fue cuando Cus presento a Drax el Destructor, a quien reclutaron en su camino hacia la Tierra, aunque hay que añadir, que Gamora no se tomó muy bien la decisión de Ramoosh sobre llevarlo a él en vez de a ella, en esos momentos, el resto de los Guardianes de la Galaxia estaban haciendo todo lo posible por evitar ser golpeados por una furiosa Gamora.

-El Torneo de Poder comenzara en 48 horas, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder, señor Ramoosh-dijo Cus sonriendo.

-Había pensado en llevar a Thanos al Torneo, pero ese tipo es demasiado engreído y podría provocar a Zeno Sama, Galactus tampoco es una opción, así de que prepárense, les voy a decir a quien quiero en el Torneo, en cuanto los nombre pónganse de pie y los que no se encuentren presentes Cus los traerá con su poder-indico Ramoosh-Hulk, Iron Man, Capitán América, Spiderman, Pantera Negra, Drax el Destructor, Thor, la Mole-el aludido hizo acto de aparición en el Heli Carger.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-pregunto Ben Grimm mirando para todos lados, un instante estaba en el Edificio Baxter preparándose para ver un partido de fútbol y al siguiente estaba en el Heli Carger.

-Wolverine-continúo Ramoosh y este también apareció, pero cuando lo hizo, fue lanzando un golpe hacia el frente, mismo que iba dirigido hacia Spiderman, deteniéndose a tiempo, aunque sus garras quedaron demasiado cerca de los ojos de Araña.

-¡Wow! ¡Tranquilo amigo!-exclamo Araña asustado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¡Estaba en medio de una batalla con el cretino de Dientes de Sable!-bramo Logan.

-Eso puede esperar, ahora mismo hay asuntos más importantes que atender-intervino Ramoosh, captando la atención del Mutante-tus amigos te pondrán al tanto-.

-Señor Ramoosh, le recuerdo que aún tenemos nueve guerreros, nos hace falta uno más-expreso Cus.

Ramoosh se quedó pensando al escuchar eso, debía escoger a alguien que fuera capaz de demostrar su valor, ya tenía los músculos, pero aun necesitaba un extra, un poder sumamente imponente y fue cuando Charles Xavier tomo la palabra.

-Disculpe señor Ramoosh, quisiera sugerir a alguien; Ororo, alias Tormenta, una de mis primeros estudiantes, su habilidad es controlar el clima a voluntad y estoy seguro que será un integrante sumamente valioso para el equipo-señalo Charles.

-¿Una mujer? No estoy seguro-dijo Ramoosh.

-Señor Ramoosh, por como lo veo creo que es ella o tomar en cuenta la otra opción-dijo Cus y Ramoosh gruño.

-Me niego a pedirle ayuda a ese cretino motorizado, muy bien, la mujer está dentro, dígale que se prepare, iremos por ella de inmediato, ustedes también alístense, porque partiremos al Planeta Supremo para que se ejerciten un poco antes del gran evento-indico Ramoosh y los diez guerreros asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Supremo**

Gowasu se encontraba pensando en a quien elegir para participar en el Torneo de Poder, pero por más que analizaba todo no encontraba solución-¡No puedo! ¡No sé en que basarme para escoger a los guerreros! No puedo escoger a otro insolente como Zamasu-se lamentó Gowasu, cuando Ramoosh hizo acto de aparición.

El Dios Destructor le expreso su gran error al depender tanto de la mente y que era el momento de confiar en el instinto, en el cuerpo y en los músculos, fue cuando los diez guerreros aparecieron ante ambos Dioses.

-¡Presento a los diez guerreros seleccionados por el señor Ramoosh!-presento Cus-señor Gowasu, es hora de confiar en los músculos-.

Gowasu se quedó pensando un momento-¿Confiar en los músculos? Si no puedo escoger yo mismo a los guerreros creo que no hay opción ¡Cuento con ustedes! ¡El destino del Universo 10 está en sus manos!-declaro Gowasu y los diez guerreros asintieron.

-Muy bien, aún nos queda algo de tiempo, vamos a ejercitarlos un poco para que estén listos para el Torneo de Poder-dijo Cus acercándose a los diez guerreros.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que pusieran una música bastante animada y los guerreros comenzaran a bailar, siendo guiados por Cus, aunque Wolverine se sentía sumamente estúpido haciendo eso, su máscara cubría su sonrojo y la enorme furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, el resto de los guerreros estaba disfrutando eso, mientras Gowasu grababa todo.

Fue cuando Cus dio un giro-¿Bailamos bien?-pregunto Cus.

-Magníficamente-dijo Gowasu-espero que este regalo le agrade a su excelencia-.

-Esto sí que es divertido-dijo Ororo sonriendo-hace mucho que no hacía algo como esto, me siento como una niña otra vez-.

 **(Nota: yo pienso que incluso los héroes merecen sentirse como niños en ocasiones ¿no creen? Después de todo, si nosotros nos gusta sentirnos así a veces)**

-¡Oh sí! ¡Me siento muy animado!-declaro Spiderman comenzando a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, provocando la risa de todos los presentes, aunque Wolverine solo gruño.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Así fue como los guerreros de los Universo 4, 9 y 10 se reunieron para participar en el Torneo de Poder"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PUES TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER DEBO DECIR QUE EMPIEZO A ENTENDER SU ODIO HACIA EL KALE Y CAULIFLA, EN SERIO PARECE QUE ESTAMOS VIENDO A BLACK Y ZAMASU DE NUEVO, QUE ENORME MOLESTIA Y CON LO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SI SE FUSIONAN CON LOS PENDIENTES SERIA UNA VIOLACION A LAS REGLAS, PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE NO DEBEN EMPLEAR NADA QUE AUMENTE SUS FUERZAS**

 **EN FIN Y CREO QUE VAMOS ASI**

 **UNIVERSO 2 CON CINCO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON SEIS GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CON TRES GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 6 CON CUATRO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON SIETE GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON TRES GUERREROS**

 **INFORMO TAMBIEN QUE YA HE TERMINADO EL CARTEL DEL UNIVERSO 11**

 **An To Beatriz:** _primero lo primero, el capítulo especial de los tres Universos que perdieron en la Primera Ronda, explicando cómo fueron reclutados todos sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _y ahora acabas de ver cómo fue que los tres Universos que quedaron fuera en la Primera Ronda reunieron a sus diez guerreros para el gran evento, así como también el intento de Kitela de sabotear el Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _no deberías decir algo con tanta seguridad, porque nunca sabes lo que puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y como lo prometido es deuda, ya tuvimos el primer especial de los 12 Universos y como reunieron a sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _no puedo confirmarte nada, vas a tener que esperar para verlo, porque no todo es como pensamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _ahora no debes decir algo con tanta firmeza, después de todo, bien lo han dicho, tiene muy buenos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _esa sería una violación, ya que se podrían considerar armas y son propiedad de los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _debe evitar matar a los oponentes, pero tampoco debe contenerse, especialmente si lidia con Hit o Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _no digas nada hasta no ver lo que ocurrirá en la siguiente ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _lo hizo bien, pero al final quedo sumamente agotada y por eso Fafnir tuvo que contenerse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _para mí que eso es una trampa y de las más grandes, me pregunto cómo reaccionara Daishinkan Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y como retrocedimos 48 horas antes del Torneo vimos su intento de sabotear al Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ciertamente será muy complicado, porque ser reiniciado también es algo serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y acabamos de tener el primero de los especiales, con el reclutamiento de guerreros de los tres Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _ciertamente, ya que también hay que darles protagonismo a los otros Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el Torneo de Poder termino con su Primera Ronda, por lo que ahora tuvimos el primer especial con los tres Universos que fueron borrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente debió aceptarlo, pero su odio hacia Bills era mucho mayor que el tener que aceptar eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _bueno, no todo el tiempo debe estar usando ese poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _aunque primero tuvimos el primer especial que contaba cómo fue que los guerreros de esos tres Universos se reunieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no es nada e igual espero que te haya gustado la última pelea que tuvieron Bills y Kitela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es cierto, en fin, ya vimos el primer especial con los Universos 4, 9 y 10, los primeros en quedar fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _ciertamente, pero desgraciadamente él fue el mejor candidato en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _aunque ellas van a volver en la Segunda Ronda, pero ya verás que les pasara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _las ratas realmente son los animales más repulsivos de la naturaleza, traen más enfermedades que cualquier otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _no deberías decir eso con tanta firmeza, después de todo, aun no comenzamos con esa ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _el que sean los más altos no quiere decir que sean invencibles, ya verás porque lo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _definitivamente Spawn detesta a los Dioses del mismo modo que Zamasu odiaba a los humanos, solo que Spawn tiene su odio bien justificado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _pronto veremos una pequeña demostración de su poder, eso es algo que te puedo asegurar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _no asegures eso, porque el Universo 2 tiene muy buenos guerreros, ustedes mismos lo han dicho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _creo que hacer eso sería una verdadera violación de las reglas, porque estarían usando algo que solo un Kaioshin debe emplear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _de hecho, todos son inferiores a él, no creo que haya alguien que pelee a su nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _tuvo que hacerlo, después de todo, su oponente estaba muy cansada tras dos batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _no hagas tus apuestas aun, porque te puedes llevar una sorpresa, ya que también depende mucho de a quien enfrenten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _pero eso no es nada a darles los pendientes, después de todo, las reglas dicen que no deben emplear objetos que aumenten su fuerza y eso es algo que los pendientes harían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _eso lo veremos muy pronto, aunque primero vimos el primer especial de los Universos borrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y acabamos de tener el primer especial con los tres Universos que fueron borrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _deben serlo o todo su Universo terminara siendo eliminado por completo, un error que puede costar caro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _aunque primero tuvimos el especial con los tres Universos que ya quedaron fuera del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _creo que eso será romper las reglas, porque se supone no deben emplear objetos que aumenten sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _yo también lo pienso, sin Hit el Universo 6 está básicamente perdido, porque ni Kale ni Caulifla duraran mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ahora viste que primero tuvimos el primer especial que les prometí, mostrándoles la vida en los Universos borrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _pero ambos son igual de siniestros y crueles, eso es a lo que me refería, no les importa nada con tal de lograr sus metas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _si tomamos en cuenta que Jiren se volvió mucho más poderoso que los Dioses de la Destrucción es una clara demostración de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _la peor parte fue la Primera Ronda, pero la Segunda Ronda también será igual de peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _en lo personal creo que eso sería una falta por parte del Universo 6 y 7, por muchas razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pero espero hayas notado que Fafnir se contuvo con su ataque, ya que dejo ilesa a She Ra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _en estos momentos tuvimos el especial con los tres Universos que quedaron fuera del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _esa es una posibilidad, después de todo, en este evento es un todos vs todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _hicieron un gran trabajo, pero al final fueron superados por los otros guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _al menos una leve idea de lo que quiere hacer y sus razones de haber entrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _en serio odie toda esa saga, especialmente por todo lo que se les complico vencer a ese par, cuando tuvieron más problemas con Majin Boo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente se agotó mucho, ya que pelear contra dos Súper Saiyajin no es algo sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pero bueno, ya veré que hago para que su humillación sea más grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _si eso te gusto, lo que se avecina te fascinara, ya que es algo que considero muy bueno para ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _todos lo hicieron bien, pero al final fueron superados por los otros competidores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues ya lo viste, comenzamos con los tres Universos que quedaron borrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _por ahora tuvimos el primer especial de los Universo 4, 9 y 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _¿Qué me dices de He Man y de She Ra? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _es cierto, en este torneo era sobrevivir o caer, ya que Zeno Sama quiere restaurar el daño que tienen los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _como se explica el hecho de que Zeno Sama perdió el interés en observar a todos los Universos, al menos la mayoría, porque no se desarrollan en nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ahora tuvimos el primer especial del Torneo de Poder, con los tres Universos que fueron borrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Piccolo alguna vez fue de los mejores guerreros, pero a partir de la saga de Majin Boo lo degradaron a simple acompañante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pero hay que recordar que la fuerza no lo es todo, también depende mucho la estrategia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _She Ra lo dio todo hasta el final y aunque estaba agotada decidió seguir peleando por su Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _primero lo primero, el especial con los tres Universos que fueron borrados en la Primera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no creo que sepa cómo realizar la técnica en sí, más bien creo que lo que supo hacer fue repelerlo, porque si supiera usarla no habría esperado que Roshi la ejecutara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _como mencione antes, no creo que Frost sepa usar el Mafuba, más bien repelerlo, porque de saber usarla no habría necesitado del Maestro Roshi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ciertamente, eso es algo que molesta a Spawn y para ponerle más leña al fuego, se enteró de lo que hizo Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues no recordaba ni su propio ataque, así que no es de extrañar que todos se fueran de espalda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _claro que tienen que descansar, después de todo, necesitan comer para recuperar fuerzas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues la peor parte ya paso, los demás Universos solo tienen que preocuparse por el reinicio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _veamos, esta esta interesante, pero creo que las pondré así:_

 _5.- Goku vs Jackie Chun (Maestro Roshi), porque al principio sus técnicas eran más graciosas que nada._

 _4.- Gotenks vs Majin Boo (gordo y súper), básicamente toda su batalla fue más comedia que nada._

 _3.- Veku vs Janemba, esa fusión que salió muy mal apenas y podía soportar contra ese demonio, incluso intento escapar de él._

 _2.- Goku vs Oruga, no solo era débil y hacía cosquillas, sino que le tomaría siglos volverse un verdadero guerrero (1500 años)._

 _1.- Torbi vs Tapika, pues el Kaiosama del Este tenía toda su fe en ese guerrero, incluso Torbi pensó que perdería y para que al final se detuviera diciendo "me rindo…ya me canse"._

 **Iron Mario:** _con Jiren yo me sigo pensando que lo motivo a querer participar y que tipo de deseo tiene en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Peebels Pek, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Twidash919, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Sombra 02, AndrosValgreen4, Ant, Moon-9215, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Espadachín de la Luz, Draizen, Xanatrix742, FreedomGundam96, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. Descanso

" _ **Finalmente, la Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder ha terminado y los Universos que quedaron fuera, recibiendo como penitencia ser borrados para comenzar de cero, fueron; el Universo 4, cuyos guerreros fueron eliminados por Flash, Teresa Claymore, Fafnir, Hit, Goku, el Maestro Roshi, la Mole, Hulk y el Maestro Splinter; el Universo 9, cuyos guerreros fueron eliminados por Karai, Korra, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo y Freezer; y finalmente, el Universo 10, cuyos guerreros fueron eliminados por Batman, Garnet, Lapis, Big Barda, Frost, Freezer y Jiren, tras eso, esos tres Universos fueron borrados junto con sus Dioses para que puedan renacer desde cero, pero antes de desaparecer, se revelo el intento traicionero de Kitela por eliminar al Universo 7 al manipular a Sidra para que este se encargara de la eliminación de Freezer y así asegurarse que el Universo 7 fuera descalificado por no estar listo a tiempo ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? Quedan 90 guerreros de 9 Universos ahora ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes en caer en el evento del siglo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 15**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 15 Descanso**

La Primera Ronda finalmente había llegado a su final o por lo menos eso parecía, todos los Universos miraban hacia los espacios vacíos, donde antes se encontraban los demás Dioses, guerreros y público de esos tres Universos, ahora los únicos que quedaban eran sus respectivos Ángeles; Cognac, Mojito y Cus, los tres con expresiones indescifrables.

-Ya han desaparecido tres Universos-expreso Deboness asustada.

-Eso significa que la Primera Ronda ha llegado a su final-dijo Lyra en iguales condiciones-aunque nosotros no estábamos en peligro de ser borrados, igual es un alivio que ninguno de nuestros guerreros haya caído en la Primera Ronda-.

Athena se elevó en su plataforma y capto la atención de todos los presentes-¡Tres Universos han sido borrados, por lo tanto la Primera Ronda ha llegado a su final, los Universos que han logrado sobrevivir fueron el 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11 y 12, muchas felicidades!-.

-Logramos sobrevivir a la Primera Ronda-dijo Shin suspirando aliviado.

-Realmente fue muy molesto no saber cómo nos iría-dijo Bills temblando de miedo.

Champa apretaba los puños, al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba mucho por lo que estaba pasando, ese hecho extraño mucho a Vados-Señor Champa, no parece estar feliz de haber logrado sobrevivir a la Primera Ronda-expreso confundida.

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Es decir…si lo estoy, pero me molesta mucho que dos de mis guerreras hayan quedado eliminadas!-bramo Champa y las dos hermanas solo permanecieron en silencio, Caulifla con expresión que indicaba que no le importaba el berrinche de Champa y Kale asustada.

Athena volvió a tomar la palabra-¡Con la Primera Ronda se ha borrado a los Universos 4, 9 y 10, así que ahora tomaremos un breve receso de tres horas para que los participantes puedan comer y descansar un poco, reanudaremos todo después de tres horas!-indico Athena.

-Finalmente un poco de descanso-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Fue una ronda bastante dura-observo Fluttershy con tristeza-es muy triste que tres Universos ya no existan-.

-El lado bueno es que van a recomenzar de cero, así que no fueron eliminados por completo-señalo Myra.

Los participantes suspiraron aliviados, la Primera Ronda fue quizás la más difícil de todas, especialmente para los cinco Universos que estaban en peligro de terminar como los Universos 4, 10 y 11, era un verdadero alivio no haber quedado fuera rápidamente.

-Aunque Spawn no hizo absolutamente nada-observo Ugg.

-No te preocupes-dijo Gen-eso quiere decir que sabe que no hay la necesidad de que intervenga en las batallas, después de todo, no hay nadie que se iguale a su tremendo poder-.

Athena golpeo el suelo de su plataforma y capto la atención de todos los presentes de nuevo-En estos momentos voy a modificar un poco la plataforma, así que le pido a los participantes se mantengan juntos en todo momento-advirtió al tiempo que alzaba su báculo y comenzaba a hacer algunos movimientos con el mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que va a…?-Goku no tuvo tiempo de terminar de decir lo que pensaba, ya que la plataforma brillo con intensidad y lo siguiente que paso fue que en la arena de combate había un total de nueve mesas con diez sillas cada una.

-¡Ahora les pido a los participantes de cada Universo que tomen asiento en sus respectivas mesas, en breve unos Elfos acudirán a tomarles sus pedidos para servirles algo de comer, del mismo modo le informo al público que dentro de poco también se acercaran a pedirles su pedido, así como a las invitadas de honor, retomaremos el Torneo de Poder después de las tres horas señaladas!-indico Athena alejándose un poco.

Al instante, los participantes tomaron asiento en sus respectivas mesas, al tiempo que los Elfos aparecían para tomar sus órdenes, aunque más de uno tuvo que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con uno que otro participante del Torneo que en serio les daba mucho miedo, el público también recibió la visita de esas criaturas tan curiosas y las invitadas de honor no fueron la excepción, los participantes que fueron sacados de la plataforma y cuyos Universos sobrevivieron, bajaron de nuevo para reunirse con sus compañeros.

Un poco de relajación cubrió todo el lugar, mientras cada Universo se preparaba para disfrutar de sus pedidos, mismos que no tardaron en llegar cuando los Elfos aparecieron con varias charolas, eso sí que fue un servicio bastante rápido y las mesas no tardaron en llenarse de platillos deliciosos, así como también las charlas no tardaron en comenzar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Batman y sus compañeros de equipo estaba disfrutando de su comida, con excepción de Perla, Garnet y Lapis, quienes eran Gemas que definitivamente no comían para nada, aunque para Amatista era mejor, porque no dudaba en tomar la parte que se supone les correspondía a ellas tres.

-Es un verdadero alivio que la Primera Ronda ya haya acabado, fue muy aterrador ver a los Universos desaparecer-dijo Flash asustado al recordar eso.

-Pero en la Segunda Ronda también va a pasar eso ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Razer mirando a Batman.

-Se supone que será un reinicio muy similar a cuando una computadora se reinicia para que se actualice-explico Batman-aunque de todos modos no deja de ser algo aterrador-.

-Lo que me sorprende y aterra es el enorme poder que tiene esa pequeña-dijo Perla-es decir, solo con un chasquido de sus dedos fue capaz de desaparecer a esos tres Universos-.

-Recuerda que esa pequeña es la forma que adopto Zeno Sama y que por tanto, es el ser que está por encima de todo, por lo que tiene los mismos poderes que poseía Drago-le recordó Garnet.

Barda se rio divertida-Eso le encantaría mucho a Darkseid, saber que existen seres que pueden eliminarlo con solo chasquear sus dedos-señalo con diversión.

John se quedó en silencio un momento y finalmente tomo la palabra-¿Hay algún competidor que creas será muy duro?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Hay varios, pero solo uno de ellos es a quien considero el más peligroso-admitió Batman y Karai se rio.

-No debes tomarlo tan a la ligera, ya que estamos hablando de Spawn el Diabólico-expreso Karai sonriendo de forma maliciosa, hecho que captó la atención de todos sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Qué sabes sobre él?-pregunto Barda notando la forma en que Karai decía esas palabras.

Karai no respondió, primero le dio una mordida al filete de res que encargo y fue cuando Batman noto que sus colmillos se alargaron bastante, teniendo un filo bastante familiar, pero eso no parecía importarle a Karai, quien después de comer el pedazo de carne, se dispuso a degustar un trago del contenido de una copa, una vez que estuvo satisfecha respondió a la pregunta.

-Spawn fue alguna vez el estudiante estrella de mi padre-revelo Karai y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella revelación-no estoy segura de cómo fue que llego sucedió, pero aparentemente la Bestia le ofreció algo que no pudo rechazar, entonces le entrego un traje que le permitiría obtener los poderes de los infiernos, mismo que estaba hecho también con partes de la piel de Drago, lo que hacía que fuera algo sumamente difícil de controlar y fue cuando lo pusieron bajo el mando de mi padre; quien lo adiestro y le enseño a controlar sus poderes, se suponía que él iba a ser el Primer General del Ejército de las Tinieblas, pero Spawn tenía un alma sumamente rebelde, respetaba a mi padre, pero odiaba servirle a alguien más y cuando descubrió el engaño de Drago lo traiciono y se alejó de las Fuerzas de las Tinieblas; desde entonces se dijo que se dedicaba a hacer el bien o el mal dependiendo de su humor-.

-Vaya, eso suena bastante retorcido-dijo Amatista.

-Eso fue lo que escuche, tiempo después, Bareloc tomo su lugar en el Ejército de las Tinieblas, pero sé una cosa más y es que Spawn es quizás el único guerrero que pudo alcanzar el nivel de un Maestro Oscuro, así que si esperan tener una oportunidad contra él más les vale no ponerse a jugar-sentencio Karai.

Esa última revelación de Karai basto para que los guerreros del Universo 1 se preguntaran hasta donde podía llegar Spawn, ninguno podía olvidar a cada uno de los Maestros Oscuros, especialmente a Abzu y que Spawn haya sido su alumno más prometedor en el pasado solo significaba graves problemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Las guerreras y guerrero de dicho Universo también estaban disfrutando de su comida, aunque Toruh no dejaba de ver hacia las gradas del Universo 2, donde se encontraba su queridísima Kobayashi, a quien constantemente saludaba con su mano.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?-pregunto Elma cansada-estoy segura de que ella también ya se hartó de que lo hagas-.

-¡Kobayashi nunca se hartaría de mí!-bramo Toruh mirando con furia a su gran rival.

-Eso es lo que tú dices, estoy segura de que ya debe estar pensando en una forma de decirte que ya no quiere verte más-expreso Elma sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Retira eso!-bramo Toruh preparándose para lanzarse contra ella, pero Teresa puso un alto a la discusión.

-Cálmense las dos, en estos momentos deben dejar de lado sus diferencias, ya que estamos en el mismo equipo, tenemos que pelear por el bien del Universo 2, sobrevivimos la Primera Ronda, pero aún quedan otras tres-dijo Teresa con sabiduría.

-¿Crees que los próximos competidores sean más duros?-pregunto Clare.

-No lo creo, estoy segura de que lo serán-dijo Teresa recordando lo que aquel guerrero del Universo 11 hizo con ese monstruo verde del Universo 10, además de que también estaba aquel guerrero del universo 12 que nadie se atrevió a atacar.

-De todos modos creo que lo peor ya paso-dijo Marina-la Primera Ronda fue la más dura de todas, ahora creo que podemos respirar tranquilas-.

-No sería sabio bajar la guardia, especialmente cuando en la Segunda Ronda se reiniciaran a los Universos-dijo Anahí.

-Lady Jerez no quiere que eso pase tampoco, ya que aunque ella permanezca no recordara nada de su relación con Lady Deboness-recordó Michiru con mucho pesar.

-Comprendo cómo se siente-dijo Haruka-yo tampoco podría soportar algo como eso-.

-¡Entonces esforcémonos para evitar que todo eso pase!-declaro Lucy animada y sus compañeras asintieron.

-¡No se preocupen!-declaro Toruh sonriendo-¡Ya que me encargare de que obtengamos la victoria, pues le prometí a Kobayashi que si ganábamos le cedería mi deseo!-.

-Como si tu fueras a ganar al final-se burló Elma y Toruh la miro con rabia-si alguien obtendrá el deseo seré yo-.

-Que inocentes son-gruño Fafnir captando la atención de todas sus compañeras-a excepción de Teresa, ninguna de ustedes se ha dado cuenta de que en este Torneo hay un adversario invencible y ese es el guerrero que debemos evitar a toda costa-.

A excepción de Teresa, nadie comprendió las palabras de Fafnir, pues Teresa Claymore también podía verlo, aunque ese guerrero no hizo nada en toda la Primera Ronda, tenía un aura que realmente imponía sobre todos los demás participantes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 3**

En aquella mesa los únicos que comían eran Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira, mientras el resto de los guerreros observaba como comía el Avatar, para ser una chica definitivamente le faltaban muchos modales, por se tomaba la sopa de fideos como si fueran agua.

-¿Están deliciosos Korra?-pregunto Asami sonriéndole con cariño a su novia.

-¡Exquisitos! ¡Aunque no se compara a los que haces tu amor!-aseguro Korra sonriéndole con cariño y dándole un beso en la nariz.

Mako solo pretendía que no miraba nada de eso, algunas cosas eran difíciles de superar y el hecho de que haya salido con ambas hacía que fuera un poco más complicado de aceptar, ese hecho lo noto Kuvira, quien sonrió maliciosamente.

-Veo que te incomoda ver a tus ex parejas mostrando su amor ¿verdad?-pregunto divertida.

Mako abrió los ojos de golpe, ya que la pareja había escuchado a Kuvira-¡Eso no es cierto! Me siento muy feliz por ambas-aseguro recuperando compostura.

-De eso no hay duda, aunque te sientes mal porque dejaste ir a ambas, te alejaste de una para poder meterte con la otra y al final quedaste sin ninguna-se burló Kuvira.

-¿Podríamos no hablar de esto?-bramo Mako molesto.

-Mako tiene razón, hay otros asuntos que atender-dijo Asami-tenemos que pensar en una nueva estrategia para la próxima ronda-.

-Pues, ustedes mismos vieron lo que mi nuevo poder puede hacer-dijo Korra-literalmente barrí el suelo con ese tipo con púas, en serio, ahora soy más poderosa que nunca, quisiera ver a Amon, Unalaq, Vatu o Zaheer tratar de detenerme ahora-expreso golpeando una palma con su mano.

-Sé que ahora eres más increíble, pero planear una estrategia nunca está de más-dijo Asami sonriéndole con cariño.

Korra se quedó pensando en las palabras de su novia y finalmente asintió-Tienes razón, como siempre, muy bien ¡Oigan pedazos de hojalata! ¡Vengan! ¡Hay que prepararnos para la próxima ronda!-grito Korra.

Los guerreros mecánicos del Universo 3 se vieron entre si sorprendidos por el atrevimiento del Avatar, pero decidieron hacerle caso, ya que en serio demostró su gran valor y poder en la Primera Ronda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Los Caballeros del Zodiaco también disfrutaban de sus platillos, aunque el tema del Torneo también era algo constante en su mesa, especialmente por lo que Shun experimento al inicio de la Primera Ronda.

-Fue tan extraño…ni siquiera volteo a verme…y no pude atacarlo…-dijo Shun recordando la sensación que tuvo cuando trato de atacar a Spawn.

-Pero ese tipo no hizo nada durante toda la Primera Ronda-observo Hyoga sin comprender del todo lo que pasaba por la mente de ese misterioso guerrero.

-Y eso lo hace quizás el más peligroso de todos-señalo Shaka con sabiduría-aun si su nivel no es el más alto en comparación a un Caballero Dorado, los Caballeros de Bronce son capaces de dar más batalla y sin embargo, Shun ni siquiera pudo acercarse a ese guerrero del Universo 12-.

Ikki volteo a ver a Shun-Dinos de nuevo ¿Qué paso exactamente en ese momento?-pregunto con tono serio y preocupado.

Shun se quedó en silencio un momento, recordando la sensación que tuvo cuando se lanzó contra Spawn, más se detuvo de golpe y aunque este ni siquiera se volteó, era como si pudiera verlo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo y opto por retirarse.

-Fue tan extraño…pero una cosa puedo decirles…ese sujeto no es ordinario…-aseguro Shun.

-Y el Universo 7 también será un reto-señalo Seiya al recordar su breve encuentro con Goku.

-Sospecho lo mismo del 11-agrego Dohko recordando como uno de sus guerreros elimino fácilmente a un imponente monstruo verde.

-Y tampoco podemos descartar al Universo 1, después de todo, es el que está en la cima de la jerarquía-señalo Aioros-este Torneo se está poniendo cada vez más interesante-.

Mientras sus compañeros hablaban, Seiya dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Athena, quien en esos momentos estaba hablando con Zeno Sama, así como también pudo ver a quienes eran las invitadas de honor del Creador de Todo, preguntándose qué fue lo que esas jóvenes hicieron para que el mismo señor de todos los Universos las considerara sus invitadas de honor.

Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, simplemente era curiosidad y nada más, su vista estaba fija en Athena, a quien siempre protegió y cuido de todo enemigo, ahora, siendo la Gran Sacerdotisa, su poder era tan grande que cualquiera de esos infelices sería borrado con solo un soplido de Athena, aunque Seiya estaba feliz por ella, por el hecho de que Zeno Sama la considerara para ese puesto, debía admitir que la extrañaba terriblemente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 6**

Se pudo ver que la más grande diferencia entre los Saiyajin de este Universo y los del Universo 7, era que los del 6 se encargaban de proteger a los inocentes, pues en lo que se refería a comer estaban igualados, aunque Luffy no se quedaba atrás, más de una vez peleo con Caulifla por un trozo de carne, momento que Zoro aprovechaba para robárselos, quedándose con esa deliciosa y suculenta carne.

Sanji solo se deleitaba con el hecho de que lo atendieran en vez de que él atendiera a un capitán idiota y a un cabeza de marimo, pero si era honesto, extrañaba servirles a sus hermosas doncellas, mismas que observaban desde las gradas del público.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!-declaro Luffy sin dejar de comer, al igual que los tres Saiyajin, Hit solo permanecía de brazos cruzados, mientras que Frost solo bebía vino y debes en cuando volteaba hacia la mesa del Universo 7, mientras Mageta bebía una copa con lava.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

En este Universo era comer y muy poca charla, ya que Goku, Gohan y Vegeta estaban acabando con todo lo que se les pusiera en la mesa, y no dejaban de pedir más comida, Piccolo solo bebía agua, mientras los hermanos gemelos observaban en silencio, al tiempo que Krilin, Ten Shin Han y el Maestro Roshi comían con más calma.

Como Frost, Freezer solo bebía vino y también volteaba a ver a su compañero de crimen, el Emperador del Universo 7 ya tenía planeada una forma de jugar con los Dioses, aunque todavía debía encontrar una manera de llevar a cabo su ambición de poder gobernar sobre Zeno Sama.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

Los guerreros de este Universo comían con un poco más de calma, con excepción de algunos integrantes, entre ellos su guerrero estrella, Naruto, a quien su novia constantemente le daba de comer en la boca como una muestra de su cariño, hecho que le parecía bastante empalagoso a guerreros como Rock Lee, Shikamaru y Kiba, quienes no dejaban de burlarse de Naruto.

Kakashi se mantenía con una expresión bastante seria, hecho que noto Sasuke, quien dirigió su vista hacia donde su antiguo Sensei estaba viendo _-"Entonces Kakashi Sensei también está preocupado por esos dos guerreros"-_ pensó Sasuke con seriedad.

Ya que la vista de ambos Ninjas se enfocaba únicamente en Jiren y Spawn, ellos dos les daban un mal presentimiento, algo les decía que lo mejor sería evitar enfrentarlos a ellos directamente sin pensar en un plan de ataque apropiado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Como ocurrió con Kale y Caulifla, Tapion volvió con su equipo una vez que la Primera Ronda termino, aunque el guerrero mantenía una expresión de profunda pena en el rostro-Lamento mucho mi fracaso…deshonre a las Tropas de Orgullo-dijo con pesar.

-No te sientas mal Tapion-dijo Topo mirando a su joven compañero de equipo.

-Es verdad, el guerrero que enfrentaste era demasiado poderoso-dijo Paikuhan con inteligencia-si Jiren no lo hubiera sacado rápidamente de la plataforma habría sido un peligro para todos-.

-Su voz ya tenía un poder tremendo, así que fue sabio de parte de Jiren el haberlo eliminado con esa rapidez-señalo Yomi-pero eso significa que no podemos bajar la guardia, tal vez el Universo 4, 9 y 10 ya no estén, pero aún quedan más Universos a los que debemos vencer si queremos evitar las penalizaciones-.

-No hay forma en que podamos perder-dijo Kahsera-aunque la mayoría de nosotros caiga, podemos confiar en que Jiren remediara la situación-.

Jiren era el único que no decía absolutamente nada y aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros tenían completa confianza en su gran campeón, Topo ya no estaba tan seguro, después de todo, él sintió esa enorme tensión que hubo cuando la mirada de su amigo se cruzó con la de Spawn, un terrible presentimiento cruzo su mente, pero decidió descartar esa idea, esperando que solo fuera una mala y ridícula idea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Aunque la mayoría de los guerreros de ese Universo no comía, otros como Jack, Splinter, Ashi y Jotaro necesitaban alimentarse, pero todos podían sentir las miradas de otros guerreros, mismas que estaban centradas en uno de sus compañeros, el cual permanecía inexpresivo y desinteresado ante todo eso.

Spawn solo permanecía de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, sin darle importancia a nada ni nadie, el tiempo siguió su curso y Athena se alzó de nuevo en la plataforma para que todos los presentes pudieran verla.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado su almuerzo, ahora, antes de continuar con la Segunda Ronda le pido al Universo 1 que se prepare para su presentación, ya que como se les informo a los Universos 1, 5, 8 y 12 antes del Torneo, al ser los Universos con el mayor nivel de vida, estos tienen que presentar un pequeño espectáculo para entretener a su majestad, a nuestras invitadas de honor y por supuesto a nuestro público querido!-anuncio Athena-¡Y de acuerdo a las indicaciones de las Diosas del Universo 1, las Crystal Gems se encargaran de darnos un espectáculo en este momento! ¡Comiencen por favor!-.

Todos los presentes se hicieron a un lado, al tiempo que las mesas y sillas se retiraban, al tiempo que las cinco Crystal Gems, incluyendo a Peridot, quien fue bajada de las gradas para poder hacer su número.

Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis y Peridot se pusieron en posición, al tiempo que se hacía el silencio necesario para que comenzaran, la luz de un reflector las alumbro y una música comenzó a escucharse.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=ekkOTebyHKg)**

El número que el Universo 1 organizo fue un baile con canción, así como una coreografía que las Crystal Gems estaban ejecutando, el público comenzó a disfrutar del espectáculo, Deboness, Lyra y Xiang observaban los resultados del ensayo con mucho orgullo.

Aunque otros Dioses comenzaron a alarmarse ante la idea de que semejante presentación le pareciera ofensiva a Zeno Sama, poco a poco, esos Dioses dirigieron su vista hacia el balcón real, provocando que sus ojos y boca se abrieran mucho al ver lo que pasaba, pues Zeno Sama tenía ambos brazos levantados, al tiempo que los mecía de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música, siendo seguido por una alegre Pinkie Pie.

La presentación de las Crystal Gems duro alrededor de unos tres o cuatro minutos antes de que finalmente terminaron con un giro y se colocaran en las posesiones finales, provocando que el público estallara en aplausos.

-¡Gracias por esa maravillosa presentación Universo 1! ¡Despidan a las responsables de tan hermosa presentación, las Crystal Gems y denles también un fuerte aplauso a las organizadoras de este magnífico baile; las Diosas del Universo 1!-pidió Athena.

Deboness y Lyra se levantaron de sus asientos, reverenciando a Athena en señal de gratitud por sus palabras-¡Eso fue sumamente divertido!-declaro Zeno Sama sonriendo complacido.

-¡Ya lo dijiste Zenny!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-¡El Universo 1 es el mejor!-declaro Rainbow y Pinkie le puso un frasco-¿Qué? Dije "Universo 1", eso no cuenta-afirmo desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Tras haber disfrutado de una deliciosa comida y de un magnífico espectáculo organizado por el Universo 1 estamos listos para comenzar con la Segunda Ronda!-.

 **Universo 1; Batman, Karai, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Big Barda, Flash, Jonh y Razer.**

 **Universo 2; Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, Clare Claymore, Teresa Claymore, Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno.**

 **Universo 3; Korra, Asami Sato, Mako, Nigrisshi, Narirama, Kegalesia, Kitaneidas, Yogostein, Hiramechimedes y Kuvira.**

 **Universo 5; Seiya, Ikki, Shyriu, Hyoga, Shun, Shaka, Saga, Dohko, Aioros y Aioria.**

 **Universo 6; Hit, Kyabe, Caulifla, Frost, Mageta, Bootamo, Kale, Luffy, Zoro y Sanji.**

 **Universo 7; Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Freezer, 17, 18, Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Maestro Roshi.**

 **Universo 8; Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Gaara, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba y Karin.**

 **Universo 11; Topo, Jiren, Yomi, Dyspo, Paikuhan, Olib, Tapion, Casca, Kahsera y Nail.**

 **Universo 12; Optimus Prime, Dinobot, Arcee, Grimlock, Spawn, Maestro Splinter, Samurái Jack, Zenaku, Ashi y Jotaro Kujo.**

-¡Las reglas para la segunda ronda no han cambiado en nada, excepto que ahora los tres Universos que sean eliminados en esta etapa del Torneo entonces serán reiniciados para que sean actualizados!-anuncio Athena-¡Naturalmente, los Universos 1, 5, 8 y 12 siguen estando a salvo sin importar que sean eliminados en esta ronda, pero si alguno de sus guerreros mata a un contrincante, entonces todo su Universo será eliminado!-sentencio Athena-¡Ahora prepárense, porque la Segunda Ronda va a comenzar!-.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, la Segunda Ronda del Torneo de Poder va a comenzar ¿Qué es lo que sucederá en esta nueva etapa del evento del siglo? ¿Qué Universos prevalecerán?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO QUE YA HAY GANADORA DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 7 Y LA GANADORA ES, POR SEGUNDA OCASIÓN…EIRE, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, PUEDES ESCOGER QUE OTRO COMBATE TE GUSTARIA VER EN EL TORNEO**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, INFORMO DEL INICIO DE LA BUSQUEDA DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 8, MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS**

 **Saint Femme:** _debo decir que al principio la saga de Trunks parecía genial, pero realmente fue un asco, sobretodo la identidad de Black, habría preferido cualquier posible origen a que Zamasu hiciera lo mismo que Ginyu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _estoy de acuerdo, se supone que eso está prohibido y parece que lo van a permitir, y aunque Vegetto haga acto de aparición también, dudo mucho que pueda con Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _ahora si puedo comprender a que se referían con ellas, pero bueno, los guerreros han tenido un poco de descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _esta vez sí que cruzaron la línea, porque se supone que no deben emplear ningún objeto que aumente sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _yo también lo pensé, pero si lo permiten y también Vegetto hace acto de aparición, dudo mucho que incluso ese guerrero pueda hacer algo contra Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ahora los guerreros que quedan tuvieron un momento para descansar y recuperar un poco de energía antes de continuar con el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _porque los americanos tienen la mala costumbre de hacer que todos los héroes se vuelvan el típico héroe americano, solo hay que ver en la película de la "Liga Extraordinaria", originalmente, Mina es la líder del grupo, no el anciano y tampoco le daban tanta importancia al agente americano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _tienes mucha razón, después de todo, necesitan recuperar sus fuerzas para poder continuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _claro que lo recibí, aunque te diré que honestamente veo la victoria más para Hit, después de todo, su salto del tiempo es algo difícil de superar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _no hay problema, ahora los 90 guerreros que quedan tuvieron su oportunidad de descansar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _comenzar de cero es mucho mejor que ser eliminados por completo, eso sí es un hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pues si tomamos en cuenta que Freezer se sintió cómodo en ese lugar no es de extrañar, aunque creo que doblegaría a todos con mucha facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _aunque me extraña que no hayas comentado nada por la interesante conversación que tuvo Freezer con los señores del Universo 9, así como las reacciones de estos ante su frialdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _no deberías decir eso, recuerda que el Guasón habrá sido humano, pero era una parte del alma maligna de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente, este evento es algo duro, pero es mejor eso a que desaparezcan por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pero al menos tienen oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, eso es mejor a ser eliminados por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y ahora hubo un breve descanso para poder continuar con los combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedonGumdan96:** _primero los guerreros tuvieron un breve descanso, después de todo, necesitan comer para recuperar algo de fuerza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _es inmortal, pero recuerda que Whiss lo dijo; "los Dioses tienen formas de ocuparse de eso". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _me pregunto quién no se sentiría así después de lo que vivió, después de todo, su infancia fue destruida por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _esta vez hubo un poco de descanso para los 90 participantes que quedan, después de todo, también necesitan comer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pero eso a una fusión con los pendientes ya es demasiado, especialmente cuando se supone que eso no está permitido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque habrá guerreros que analizan más las situaciones antes de actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _es como bien dijo Gohan cuando Daishinkan Sama dicto las reglas; "la estrategia también contara un papel importante". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y dentro de poco veremos a ese temible guerrero en acción, aunque sea por un instante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _sería como si el Universo 7 perdiera a Goku y Vegeta, porque aunque no nos agrade, ellos dos son los mejores guerreros del Universo 7, pues Freezer no es una opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _eso es cierto, los pendientes se suponen deben estar prohibidos y no deben emplearse, digo, hasta Frost se vio obligado a tirar todas sus agujas envenenadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _tengo la ligera sospecha de dos posibilidades; una, que Caulifla los robo y dos, que Champa le ordeno a Vados que se los diera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ahora los 90 guerreros que quedan tuvieron un poco de descanso para recuperar sus energías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _por eso pedí un poco de paciencia, ya que los especiales van a ser así en los próximos capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pues en el Anime el Universo que está en números rojos es el 6, porque ya perdieron a Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _pues también Kakunsa intervino en el torneo, dándole energía a Ribianni. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _aunque los Nameks también están dando pelea, incluso contra Gohan en Estado Místico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ciertamente, aunque el 9 era el que peor estaba, bien lo dijo Mojito, muchos miserables que destruían sin razón alguna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _por eso deben tener extremo cuidado, al igual que Freezer y Spawn, ya que ellos dos tampoco se tientan el corazón cuando se trata de matar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ahora que supimos que paso en esos tres Universos, el resto tuvo un momento para recuperar energías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _aun si aparece dudo mucho que pueda lograr algo contra Jiren, especialmente con el límite de tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _es lo que yo digo, que se fusionen empleando los pendientes es una clara violación a las reglas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ahora que los 90 guerreros han comido y descansado están listos para la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _estamos a muy poco de comenzar con la Segunda Ronda y esta vez las batallas serán más duras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y te puedo asegurar que el objetivo de Spawn tiene que ver con ese hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ahora continuaremos con la Segunda Ronda dentro de muy poco, especialmente ahora que descansaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pensé que dirías algo como Homero cuando le preguntan a Maggie, luego te envió un video. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _sería muy poderoso, más que Jiren, pero dudo mucho que logre resistir unido por mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _Japón, la tierra del sol naciente, de los Animes y de los Manga, en serio sería genial poder ir a ese lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _conforme se acaben las rondas eso es muy probable, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _si llegan a matar a alguien entonces sería el adiós definitivo para ellos y su Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _es muy cierto, es imposible que la paz pueda durar, especialmente habiendo tantas ambiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _él mismo explicara en su momento porque siente un gran odio hacia los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _Piccolo habría hecho más que eso, ya que siendo tan inteligente habría encontrado el modo de lidiar con Zamasu inmortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _por ese motivo no encuentro sentido a que hagan algo como eso, a menos que la fusión de la danza sea diferente al Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ellos se fueron, pero poco a poco se irán reformando de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _es lo que todos decimos, pero en fin, ahora tuvieron un momento para descansar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _aunque Ramoosh culpaba mucho a Gowasu por haber escogido a Zamasu como su discípulo, dejando muy mal a los Kaioshin y a todo el Universo 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _¿o sea que al final Aang se quedó con Katara y terminan besándose en Ba Sing Tse? Realmente ha habido muchos finales como ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues actualmente mi única pareja favorita sería la de Azula y Katara, ya que no hay muchas que me agraden más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _que le hace honor a lo que significa ser dragón, aunque creo que todavía le queda mucho por aprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _es una sorpresa que pase eso tan rápido, veremos qué tan lejos llega este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora los guerreros tuvieron su momento de descanso para poder comer y recuperar energías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _aunque Vegetto aparezca dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo en contra de Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _el mismo Piccolo lo dijo "no es un oponente tan fuerte como para que los haya derrotado dos veces", el problema parecía que no pensaban en nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _el Torneo de Poder continuara, aunque por el momento tuvieron que recuperar energías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por ese motivo yo estaba pensando en negarme con el hecho de revivir a personajes que murieron peleando con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pero recuerda que él también es Saiyajin y que Goku aprendía las técnicas a la primera siendo un niño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _por ese motivo odio mucho esa saga, realmente creo que es la saga que más he odiado en todo DB. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _pero al menos van a poder recomenzar de nuevo y eso es mucho mejor que la aniquilación total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _solo espera a conocer la condición que pidió Spawn para que aceptara estar en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _primero un poco de descanso siempre es adecuado para poder mejorar las habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ciertamente hay que esperar al fin de la Segunda Ronda, pero primero los participantes tuvieron un poco de descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _de alguna manera sí, pero como ya comenzamos el Torneo no planee nada con tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _por supuesto que se van a enfrentar, pero sería hasta rondas más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Bowser30000000, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Revolver, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Moon-9215, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, AndrosValgreen4, Zeus, Hades, Ant, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Draizen, Atila 25,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Segunda Ronda

" _ **Tras un breve descanso, donde los 90 guerreros que sobrevivieron a la Primera Ronda del Torneo de Poder pudieron no solo descansar, sino comer algo y disfrutar de un espectáculo organizado por el Universo 1, en el cual las Crystal Gems demostraron su talento para el baile, la canción y la música, dejando complacido a Zeno Sama, ahora los nueve Universos que se han mantenido tras la desaparición de los Universo 4, 9 y 10 están listos para continuar con la Segunda Ronda del Torneo de Poder, pero si bien algunos parecían estar muy tranquilos, la mayoría tenía el mismo pensamiento en mente, sobre aquel misterioso guerrero llamado Spawn, quien durante toda la Primera Ronda no hizo absolutamente nada, además de que también se encuentra Jiren, del Universo 11, quien fue capaz de vencer a Hulk con una gran facilidad ¿Qué tipos de combates veremos en esta nueva etapa del Torneo de Poder? ¿Qué Universos caerán y cuales se mantendrán? La Segunda Ronda del Torneo de Poder está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 16**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 16 Segunda Ronda**

Los 90 guerreros se prepararon para recomenzar con el Torneo de Poder, sabiendo muy bien que ese reinicio también era muy peligroso, Athena se alzó nuevamente en la plataforma, dictando las reglas y la penitencia de perder en esa Segunda Ronda, al tiempo que cada Dios planeaba su estrategia.

-No hay que cometer el mismo error que cometimos en la Primera Ronda-dijo Ea acomodándose las gafas-Narirama parecía tener ventaja, pero sus partes mejoradas no fueron capaces de detener a dos de los guerreros, tenemos que analizar más cuidadosamente a los demás competidores, especialmente a Spawn del Universo 12-expreso mirando al aludido-no sabemos nada de él porque no hizo nada durante toda la Primera Ronda, de Jiren podemos tener una idea precisa de su poder tras ver como venció a ese monstruo del Universo 10, así que hay que concentrarnos en estudiar a Spawn ¡Es hora de que Kitaneidas entre en acción!-declaro Ea y Mosco emitió algunos pitidos.

Athena se acercó ante Zeno Sama y sus invitadas de honor-Ya está todo listo su excelencia, puedo comenzar cuando usted lo autorice-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Comencemos de inmediato, el público está impacientándose un poco-expreso Zeno Sama sonriendo un poco divertido ante eso.

Athena asintió y volteo a ver a todos los participantes que quedaban-¡Todos los guerreros prepárense!-indico Athena-¡La Segunda Ronda comienza…AHORA!-anuncio y al instante, las batallas volvieron a comenzar.

-Parece que todo va a ser como antes-observo Applejack.

-No del todo, algunos han formado grupos para protegerse y evitar ser los primeros en caer, después de todo, aun no se ha visto a todos los guerreros que hay pelear, hay mucho que no han mostrado su poder, especialmente ese guerrero llamado Spawn-dijo Sunset.

-Definitivamente hay algo en él que no me agrada-agrego Twilight mirando a Spawn con temor.

-Pues parece que no todos le tienen miedo-dijo Pinkie Pie viendo como alguien se acercaba sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba Spawn.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus, Jack, Splinter y Spawn se encontraban juntos en esos momentos, esperando ver cualquier posible ataque, fue cuando las orejas del Maestro Ninja se movieron de un lado a otro, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

-¿Ocurre algo Maestro Splinter?-pregunto Optimus.

-Algo se acerca-respondió Splinter preparándose para cualquier posible ataque.

Fue entonces que Kitaneidas apareció descendiendo del cielo-¡Sorpresa!-declaro lanzándose contra Spawn, quien continuaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Yo me encargo!-grito Jack lanzándose al ataque y dándole una patada en la espalda a Kitaneidas, misma que logro estrellarlo contra una pared de rocas-¡Solo un cobarde atacaría por la espalda a un oponente!-acuso Jack recordando lo que Frost hizo.

Kitaneidas comenzó a levantarse lentamente, mirando fijamente a Jack, sus ojos brillaron por un destello al tiempo que comenzaba a reírse-¿Cobarde? Por favor, en este momento eso es lo de menos, lo único que importa es sobrevivir o terminar como esos otros Universos que desaparecieron por no ser lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir-expreso Kitaneidas.

Jack apretó los puños con fuerza, ese tipo de guerreros le recordaba mucho a los secuaces de Aku y al mismo demonio en persona, realmente detestaba a los que se hacían llamar guerreros, pero no tenían ni una pizca de honor en su cuerpo, Optimus noto eso e intervino.

-No dejes que te enfurezca Jack-advirtió Optimus.

-Es verdad, la rabia es un combustible que se quema, es autodestructiva-agrego Splinter.

Desde las gradas, Rafa suspiro, porque eso era lo mismo que su padre y sensei le decía a él, dándose cuenta de que tenía mucha razón, varias veces puso a sus hermanos en peligro por dejarse llevar por la rabia, ahora esperaba que ese samurái no cometiera el mismo error que él.

-No se preocupen, en este momento lo enviare a las gradas-aseguro Jack lanzándose al ataque.

-¿Crees que será tan fácil acabar conmigo?-pregunto Kitaneidas comenzando a lanzar varias ventiscas de aire en forma de tornados, mismos que Jack esquivaba ágilmente.

Por lo que pudo observar, aquella máquina era capaz de controlar el viento, así que debía acercarse con mucho cuidado, saltando de un lado a otro, zigzagueando y evitando las ventiscas, todo gracias a su agilidad, hecho que provoco que Ugg y Gen sonrieran.

-No importa lo que haga ese montón de chatarra, Jack ha lidiado con los elementos en más de una forma-expreso Gen sonriendo.

-Incluso lidio con las cuatro versiones diabólicas de las cuatro estaciones-agrego Ugg-realmente puede con algo como eso-.

Kitaneidas comenzó a alarmarse al ver que sus ataques no servían de nada en contra de ese samurái-¿Por qué no te quedas quieto?-cuestiono comenzando a molestarse ante ese hecho.

Jack esquivo una ventisca más de Kitaneidas y finalmente quedo lo bastante cerca de él, desenvaino su espada rápidamente y se colocó en posición de ataque-¡Ahora te enseñare como se gana una batalla con honor!-declaro lanzando el que sería el golpe final, pero…

Justo cuando parecía que la espada de Jack iba a dar en el blanco, esta impacto contra algo, una especie de barrera creada por aire, que impedía que Jack pudiera completar su ataque, dejando sorprendido al noble Samurái.

-¡Sorpresa!-declaro Kitaneidas formando un tornado de aire que atrapo a Jack.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Gen al ver eso-¡La espada de Jack ni siquiera lo toco!-.

-¡Al parecer ese robot tiene un campo de fuerza que lo protegió antes de que Jack pudiera completar su ataque!-observo Ugg.

Ea se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a reírse-¡No podía esperar menos de Kitaneidas! ¡Su manejo sobre el poder del aire es muy superior al de cualquier Nómada del Aire, además de que su campo de fuerza es invencible!-declaro riéndose.

Tenzin y la recién formada Nación del Aire no supieron como tomarse las palabras del Kaioshin Ea, pero debían admitir que en serio era capaz de manejar el poder del Aire de maneras que ellos no podrían hacerlo, no solo atacaba, sino que además era capaz de formar un campo protector con el poder del Aire.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Pensé que me ibas a enseñar cómo se supone que debemos pelear, pero creo que eso termine haciéndolo yo!-declaro Kitaneidas riéndose-¡Ahora siente un poco más de mi poder de aire!-declaro comenzando a disparar varias ventiscas contra el cuerpo de Jack.

El Samurái pudo sentir como esas pequeñas ventiscas rasgaban su ropa y cortaban su cuerpo como si fueran pequeños cuchillos, pero aunque hizo una mueca de dolor en ningún momento grito, al ver a su compañero en peligro, tanto Optimus como Splinter tomaron una decisión.

-Jack está en peligro-dijo Optimus con seriedad al tiempo que desenvainaba sus espadas.

-Hay que ir a ayudarlo-dijo Splinter preparándose para el combate, pero…

-No intervengan-dijo Spawn con voz sombría-yo me encargare de esto-expreso con firmeza, dejando a ambos guerreros entre sorprendidos y asustados.

Kitaneidas continuaba atacando a Jack, quien luchaba con fuerza para librarse de aquel tornado, pero por más que trataba su cuerpo no se liberaba, ya que la fuerza del viento impedía que hiciera algún movimiento que lo llevara a la libertad.

-¡Parece que vas a ser el primer eliminado de la Segunda Ronda, espero que a tus Dioses les agrade mucho ver que has fracasado!-declaro Kitaneidas cuando sintió una presencia más-¿eh?-exclamo al buscar al intruso.

Spawn apareció frente a Kitaneidas, cubriéndose la parte derecha del cuerpo con su capa, la repentina aparición de Spawn basto para que Kitaneidas se distrajera-¡Vaya, hasta que te decides a venir!-expreso con un tono de voz algo burlón.

Al ver que Kitaneidas estaba distraído, Jack logro mover el brazo con el que sujetaba su Espada Sagrada-¡No te distraigas!-grito Jack lanzando un golpe al tornado, mismo que lo partió y le permitió salir.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kitaneidas, al tiempo que Jack aterrizaba de pie.

El joven Samurái comenzó a recuperar el aliento tras haber escapado de ese ataque y se dispuso a volver a la pelea, pero-¡Detente!-grito Splinter, captando la atención de Jack, quien volteo a verlo y Splinter negó con la cabeza.

Fue cuando Jack se dio cuenta de que Spawn iba a pelear contra Kitaneidas y lo mejor era dejarlo o abstenerse a las consecuencias de provocar a un aliado sumamente peligroso, el Samurái comenzó a caminar de regreso con sus otros dos compañeros, pasando a un lado de Spawn.

Spawn espero a que Jack se alejara y quedo ante Kitaneidas, quien solo se rio al ver que iba a pelear contra el guerrero misterioso del Universo 12-¡Realmente iba por ti desde el principio! ¡Ahora veremos qué tan poderoso eres en realidad!-declaro preparándose para atacarlo, al tiempo que comenzaba a elevarse.

Ea se levantó de golpe y comenzó a reírse de nuevo-¡Así es Kitaneidas! ¡Revélanos los secretos de Spawn! ¡Muéstranos de lo que es capaz!-indico el Kaioshin del Universo 3.

Kitaneidas comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, al tiempo que se elevaba más y más sobre la plataforma, pronto creo un gigantesco y poderoso tornado, mismo que producía una ventisca tan fuerte que muchos guerreros que estaban cerca e incluso los más alejados tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no hacer atraídos por aquella poderosa ventisca.

-¡Resiste Sami!-grito Korra sujetando la mano de su novia para evitar que ella fuera atraída hacia aquel peligroso tornado.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡Si sigue así nos sacara a todos de la plataforma!-grito Mako resistiendo como podía.

Spawn solo gruño ante lo que Kitaneidas estaba haciendo, siempre cubriendo la parte derecha del cuerpo con su capa-¡Toma esto! ¡Tornado Mega Destructor!-invoco Kitaneidas lanzando su ataque mortal contra Spawn.

El tornado se dirigió hacia el guerrero con mucha fuerza, pero Spawn blandió su capa, extendiéndola hacia un lado, creando una corriente de aire que no solo detuvo el impacto del tornado, sino que lo repelió y lo devolvió a Kitaneidas, además de que el tornado se volvió más poderoso con aquella leve corriente de aire que formo con solo blandir su capa.

El impacto fue tal, que el aire se sintió hasta el balcón real, dejando a los Dioses que estaban en las gradas más cercanas a la plataforma completamente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, pero nadie estaba más estupefacto que los Señores del Universo 3.

-¡Con…con…solo blandir…su capa…generó una corriente de aire…más potente que la del tornado…de Kitaneidas…!-exclamo Ea sorprendido.

Fue cuando los pedazos del cuerpo de Kitaneidas cayeron del cielo, siendo la cabeza la última en golpear el suelo de las gradas-Auch…eso…dolió…-dijo Kitaneidas.

Spawn se dio la vuelta y volvió con el resto de su equipo-Si me atacan por la espalda los haré pedazos-sentencio con voz suave pero fiera.

Todos los que presenciaron eso y con eso se refiere a todos los competidores, público y Dioses quedaron atónitos ante la demostración de poder de Spawn, Batman entrecerró los ojos con dureza, las guerreras del Universo 2 quedaron congeladas, el Universo 3 quedo sin habla al ver que con eso perdieron a un miembro, el Universo 5 quedo sin habla, el Universo 6 no sabía que pensar, en el Universo 7 estaban igual y en el Universo 11, Jiren endureció también su mirada.

-Kitaneidas del Universo 3 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena, al tiempo que la imagen de ese guerrero se apagaba.

-No…puedo creerlo…-dijo Kitaneidas con vergüenza al escuchar que fue el primer eliminado de la Segunda Ronda.

-Ya lo creo…si no aguantas más ¿Cómo se supone que investiguemos algo?-cuestiono Ea molesto.

Gen sonrió sumamente complacido ante lo que acababa de pasar-No importa si perdemos a todos nuestros guerreros, nadie puede compararse con Spawn, es seguro que él conducirá al Universo 12 a la victoria-dijo Gen cruzado de brazos.

-Aunque puede ser un problema, ya que el resto de los Universos han visto de lo que es capaz-observo Martinu.

Pero Gen solo se rio con total tranquilidad-Por favor Martinu, sabes que eso no fue ni siquiera una tercera parte de su poder real y solo un verdadero estúpido se atrevería a encararlo con todo su poder, que suerte que el Universo de Bills y Champa este lleno de ellos-expreso siniestramente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Champa quedo boquiabierto con lo que acababa de ver-No puedo creerlo, solo blandió su capa y con eso venció a su oponente-expreso incrédulo.

Fuwa lanzo un pequeño gemido que se convirtió en un grito de angustia-¡Es un problema! ¡Un problema!-exclamo alarmado.

-¡Oye! ¡Quieres calmarte!-bramo Champa mirando a su Kaioshin con algo de vergüenza.

-¡Pero ese hombre Spawn es muy fuerte, es terrible!-exclamo Fuwa sumamente asustado.

-No te preocupes, lo único que tenemos que hacer es evitar que nuestros guerreros cometan el mismo error que el Universo 3, mientras no vayan tras él estaremos bien-aseguro Champa sonriendo.

-Ese podría ser un problema-dijo Vados mirando hacia la arena-porque al parecer uno de nuestros guerreros ya quiere pelear contra él-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Champa mirando hacia la plataforma y vio que lo que Vados decía era muy cierto.

Pues Caulifla y Kale se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba Spawn, aunque era más Caulifla que Kale, quien se mantenía un poco a distancia de su hermana-¿Qué pasa Kale? ¡Apresura el paso! ¡Si no nos damos prisa alguien más se enfrentara a ese hombre y no puedo permitir que eso pase!-expreso Caulifla emocionada por la oportunidad de pelear contra Spawn.

-Pero…hermana…tu viste lo que hizo…ni siquiera…ataco…solo movió su capa y venció a su oponente…-dijo Kale temblando de miedo al recordar esa visión.

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es fantástico?-cuestiono Caulifla emocionada-¡Ese hombre es el reto que tanto he querido y si lo derroto entonces demostrare el poder del Universo 6!-.

Una risa se escuchó ante las palabras de Caulifla, misma que puso en guardia a ambas hermanas-Vaya, debes ser o muy estúpida o muy optimista si en serio piensas tener alguna oportunidad contra él-dijo Karai apareciendo ante las dos hermanas con una sonrisa.

La repentina aparición de Karai ante dos de las guerreras del Universo 6 tomo por sorpresa a las Hijas del Noche, especialmente a Rarity, cuyas emociones nuevamente la golpearon con fuerza, aun sin saber cómo sentirse con respecto a esa joven tan misteriosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Si buscas enfrentarte a ese hombre ni lo pienses, porque seré yo quien lo derrote!-aseguro Caulifla sonriendo desafiante, pero Karai solo se rio-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-¿En verdad crees que podrás vencer a Spawn el Diabólico? En serio eres una pobre estúpida-se burló Karai.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Caulifla molesta por el atrevimiento de Karai.

-Me siento generosa el día de hoy, así que te daré un consejo, aléjate de él si es que no quieres terminar como ese pedazo de hojalata, aunque creo que terminara peor, ya que Spawn fue muy amable con ese pedazo de chatarra inservible-reconoció Karai con voz seria.

-¡No te atrevas a subestimarme! ¿Crees que no podré vencerlo?-cuestiono Caulifla.

-En efecto, nunca podrás vencerlo, ni en tus sueños más locos podrías lograrlo, te lo pondré hacer, si los comparo es como si una mariposa buscara enfrentarse a un dragón-explico Karai cruzándose de brazos.

Caulifla gruño ante el atrevimiento de Karai, pero no tardo en sonreír-Vaya, veo que subestimas mi fuerza-dijo Caulifla desafiante.

-No la subestimo, simplemente sé que nadie en este torneo tiene oportunidad contra él-explico Karai cruzada de brazos.

Caulifla volvió a molestarse al escuchar eso-Hermana, creo que debemos hacer lo que dice, ese hombre en serio me da miedo-dijo Kale temblando de miedo ante la idea de que su hermana se enfrentara a ese sujeto.

-Deberías escuchar a tu hermana, parece un gato asustado, pero es sensata y yo odio a los gatos-gruño Karai y Kale palideció ante sus palabras.

-¡Se acabó!-bramo Caulifla molesta-¡Ahora si te pasaste, no permitiré que insultes a mi hermana! ¡Vamos Kale, pelea con ella y demuéstrale lo fuerte que eres!-.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-Kale miro a Karia fijamente, cuya mirada fría la asustaba mucho-yo…-Kale comenzó a temblar de miedo y Caulifla suspiro resignada.

-¿En serio pretendes que ella participe en este torneo?-pregunto Karai-y encima quieres enfrentarte a Spawn con ella como compañera, realmente no durarían nada en contra de ese guerrero-.

-Bien, si Kale no te cierra la maldita boca lo haré yo de una vez por todas, prepárate-y fue cuando Caulifla se transformó en Súper Saiyajin.

-Vaya-dijo Rainbow al ver eso-es la misma transformación que usaban el señor Goku y los demás cuando nos ayudaron contra la Bestia del Mal-.

-Eso se debe a que también es una Saiyajin, del Universo 6 para ser más preciso-explico Myra cruzada de brazos-pero como todo Saiyajin cometen el mismo error de siempre-.

-Sobrestimar sus habilidades-finalizo Karai.

Al escuchar eso, Caulifla miro con mucha furia a Karai, pero luego comenzó a reírse de manera sarcástica-Crees saber mucho sobre los Saiyajin ¿verdad?-pregunto divertida.

-Sé lo suficiente para saber que son una raza que no piensa en nada más que en pelear y siempre creen estar por encima de otros contrincantes, por ese motivo comente errores que luego les pueden costar la vida-respondió Karai sin descruzar sus brazos.

-¡Ya escuche suficiente de ti!-bramo Caulifla lanzándose contra Karai a gran velocidad, dándole un potente puñetazo, por suerte, Karai se protegió con sus brazos a tiempo.

Más el golpe la lanzo contra varias rocas, mismas que atravesó con fuerza-¡Karai!-grito Rarity alarmada al ver eso.

Karai logro detenerse a tiempo y se mantuvo a pie, para luego bajar los brazos, justo en el momento en que Caulifla se lanzaba contra ella, atacándola con un puñetazo, mismo que Karai evadió con agilidad, tomando por sorpresa a Caulifla, quien no fue capaz de reaccionar antes de que Karai le diera una patada en el abdomen, provocando que abriera mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida.

Karai entonces le dio un golpe con su mano en forma de cuchilla por la espalda, mismo que lanzo a Caulifla contra el suelo, pero la Saiyajin aún no estaba vencida y deteniéndose con sus dos manos le lanzo una patada con fuerza a la joven guerrera, Karai recibió el impacto con fuerza y salió volando por los aires.

Rápidamente, Karai dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo perfectamente en pie, para luego esperar a que su contrincante se acercara de nuevo, hecho que no tardo en pasar, ambas se vieron fijamente por unos instantes, manteniendo Caulifla su transformación de Súper Saiyajin.

-Veo que tienes mucha resistencia, para ser solo una chica que no sabe de lo que habla-se burló Caulifla.

Karai se incorporó y miro a Caulifla con frialdad-No tienes idea de a quién te estas enfrentando-expreso al tiempo que sus ojos emitían un extraño destello color rojizo.

Myra observo a su amiga con bastante atención, no pudo ver el destello en sus ojos, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber lo que estaba pasando-Está comenzando-pensó en voz alta.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede Myra? ¿Todo está bien?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando a su novia con confusión.

-Será mejor que no aparten la vista de Karai, especialmente tú Sunset, después de todo, tú eres a quien Karai más desea vencer-señalo Myra.

Sunset escucho las palabras de la chica y fijo toda su atención en Karai, Twilight también lo hizo, aunque no pudo evitar notar como un brillo de emoción aparecía en el rostro de Sunset, era como si de alguna manera, la peli fuego supiera que esa batalla que Karai iba a desatar era exclusivamente para ojos de su gran rival, una prueba de lo que le esperaba a quien derroto a la Reina de los Vampiros, su madre, Zaleska.

Las Diosas del Universo 1 también se dieron cuenta de que algo iba a pasar, podían sentirlo en el aire-Es una sensación que no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, no desde que Zaleska volvió al menos-expreso Deboness.

-No es de extrañar, ya que a pesar de no estar completa, Karai es una Media Vampira, por lo que tiene ciertos trucos ocultos bajo la manga y a eso sumémosle los años de entrenamiento que tuvo con Abzu-señalo Xiang.

-Esa joven posee un poder oculto sumamente excepcional-observo Lyra.

Vados también se dio cuenta de eso, al igual que el resto de los Ángeles y uno que otro Dios, como Arak y Gen, pero Champa estaba encimado en lo que sus ojos únicamente veían.

-¡No vayas a cometer el mismo error de antes!-bramo molesto-¡Tienes que acabar con esa mocosa del Universo 1!-.

-¿Mocosa?-repitió Karai gruñendo por debajo.

Caulifla solo se rio-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te digan mocosa? ¿Preferirías niñita o pequeña putita?-pregunto Caulifla sonriendo-no importa, tal vez en este estado no sea capaz de ponerte en tu lugar, pero…-Caulifla lanzo un grito al tiempo que liberaba una gran cantidad de poder, entrando al estado de Súper Saiyajin 2-¡Creo que esto bastara para ponerte en tu lugar, así que lista o no allá voy!-declaro Caulifla lanzándose al combate.

Caulifla le dio un golpe con fuerza a Karai en el estómago, seguido por una patada al rostro y un codazo en las costillas, rápidamente, la joven Saiyajin comenzó a lanzar una serie de poderosos golpes contra la joven guerrera, Champa gritaba sumamente emocionado al ver eso, creyendo que Caulifla estaba teniendo ventaja, mientras las Diosas del Universo 1 observaban en silencio.

-Esa Saiyajin no sabe en qué se está metiendo-dijo Myra con seriedad.

Caulifla lanzo un golpe más contra la barbilla de Karai, mismo que la lanzo por los aires, pero Caulifla la sujeto de su pierna con sus dos manos y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, manteniendo sujeta a Karai de su pierna, para luego lanzarla contra varias rocas.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Kale sonriendo con mucha admiración.

Caulifla se incorporó y miro hacia donde Karai se había estrellado-Creo que con esto he probado que estoy más que a la altura de ese guerrero-sentencio comenzando a disparar varios rayos contra el lugar donde Karai se estrelló.

Rarity se llevó ambas manos a la boca con profunda angustia, aunque Myra aún se mostraba tranquila, al igual que Zeno Sama, quien observaba fijamente todo lo que pasaba y Karai era una joven especial, quizás fuera el personaje más interesante de todo el Torneo.

-Creo que con eso entendió-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Hermana! ¡Eso fue asombro!-declaro Kale saltando sumamente llena de felicidad ante lo que su hermana había hecho.

-Vaya que lo fue-dijo Kyabe apareciendo con una gran sonrisa de admiración-Caulifla, realmente eres admirable-.

-Por favor, dime algo que no sepa-dijo Caulifla sonriendo-ahora iré por ese tal Spawn y le demostrare de lo que soy capaz-.

Champa se echó a reír al ver lo que le ocurrió a una de las guerreras del Universo 1-¿Qué te pareció eso Deboness? ¡Parece que el Universo 6 es muy superior al tuyo!-declaro riéndose.

Pero Deboness no lo escuchaba, mantenía su vista fija en la plataforma en todo momento y fue cuando Karai reapareció, solo que esta vez tenía algo sumamente diferente, hecho que captó la atención de todos los presentes, incluso los Dioses quedaron sorprendidos ante la energía que liberaba, pues ese tipo de energía solo la poseían…

-Los Maestros Oscuros-expreso Spawn con bastante interés.

Efectivamente, Karai estaba emitiendo la misma energía que los Maestros Oscuros poseían, pero había algo más en todo eso y era algo que dejo sorprendidas tanto a Twilight como a Sunset.

-¡Esta aura…se parece a la de Abzu…!-exclamo Twilight.

-¡Pero también es idéntica a la de Zaleska!-confirmo Sunset con seriedad.

Las marcas en las mejillas de Karai comenzaron a brillar y sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo, al tiempo que sus colmillos se alargaban, su mirada se volvió increíblemente seria y temible, hecho que provoco que Rarity se quedara sonrojada, pues no pudo evitar pensar que se veía sumamente atractiva de ese modo, incluso pudo sentir una ligera humedad en su entrepierna.

-Entonces ha despertado el poder que tenía oculto en ella-dijo Deboness impresionada.

Caulifla encaro a Karai de nuevo, sin dejar de estar en ningún momento como Súper Saiyajin 2-¡Veo que te gusta que te patee el trasero, muy bien! ¡Aquí voy!-declaro lanzándose de nuevo contra Karai.

Pero para su sorpresa, Karai detuvo su golpe con gran facilidad, para luego darle una patada en el estómago, misma que provoco que escupiera algo de sangre, entonces Karai la sujeto del rostro y la estrello contra su rodilla con fuerza, para luego darle un puñetazo, mismo que estrello a Caulifla contra varias rocas.

-¡Hermana/Caulifla!-gritaron Kale y Kyabe.

Más Caulifla reapareció algo lastimada, pero dispuesta a continuar-¡Vas a pagar por esto!-bramo mirando a Karai con furia.

Pero Karai no la escuchaba, llevo su mano hacia su mejilla, donde había caído un poco de la sangre de Caulifla, la tomo con su pulgar y la llevo a su lengua, degustándola con placer-Sangre-expreso de forma siniestra al tiempo que miraba a Caulifla de nuevo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La Segunda Ronda ha comenzado y ahora Karai ha liberado un poder que mantenía oculto ¿Qué tipo de enfrentamiento tendrá ahora contra Caulifla del Universo 6?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues acabas de ver como un guerrero del Universo 3 fue enviado a analizar el poder de Spawn por órdenes de sus Dioses, llevándose una gran sorpresa, porque a pesar de la potencia de su ataque de aire, a Spawn solo le basto con blandir su capa para acabarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _y ahora que el Torneo de Poder continúa con la Segunda Ronda, acaban de ver un poco del poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _realmente la fusión es un arma de doble filo, te da mucho poder, pero te reduce el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _esa fue una lección que Kitaneidas aprendió a la mala, porque por provocar a Spawn no solo termino eliminado, sino hecho pedazos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _ciertamente, pero como viste, la búsqueda de información termino muy mal para el Universo 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _no creo que resista ni siquiera un minuto, porque se supone que es el poder más alto entre los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _siempre he querido hacer algo como eso, incluso he tratado de convencer a mi sobrina de 8 años que lo hagamos, pero simplemente no quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pero no todos comprenden lo peligrosos que son, como fue el caso del Universo 3 y de Caulifla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _nunca se es muy grande para dejar salir al niño que llevamos dentro, a todos nos gusta sentirnos de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _sería como un tipo de actualización, es decir, los habitantes de esos Universos no recordaran absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió, pero muchos van a desaparecer para que otras vidas tomen su lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _por alguna razón siento que Mojito estaría encantado de servir a Freezer como Dios Destructor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _la Segunda Ronda ha comenzado y aunque muchos tratan de evitar a Spawn, otros creen que pueden con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y ahora los combates de la Segunda Ronda han comenzado, con Spawn mostrando un poco de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _recibido y guardado, pues ya veremos qué tanta razón tienes conforme avancemos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _muy bien, pero recuerda que Golden Freezer tampoco es ningún debilucho, especialmente porque va a sorprender a todos en este torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está, con el comienzo de la Segunda Ronda y Spawn en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _pues por el momento, Karai prefiere evitar a Spawn, pues sabe que si lo enfrenta ahora no podría hacer nada para vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _ella se referían precisamente a eso y bueno, pues ahora todos fueron testigos de una parte del temible poder de Spawn el Diabólico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo bueno es que le agrado a Zeno Sama, porque el baile preocupo a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _entiendo, veré que hago en alguno de mis próximos fics, por el momento, la Segunda Ronda ha comenzado y hemos visto un poco del poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es cierto, aunque ahora deben prepararse todos, porque han visto un poco del poder de Spawn, quien acabo con su oponente con solo blandir su capa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque ha comenzado y Spawn mostro algo de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _pues ya viste que Spawn en serio es temible, porque con solo blandir su capa acabo con Kitaneidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _acabas de verlo, Kitaneidas sufrió las consecuencias de sus decisiones y Caulifla quiere enfrentar a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _solo que algunos subestiman el poder de Spawn y sobrestiman sus propias habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _aunque muchos de ellos no lo entienden y deban aprenderlo por la mala. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _pero muchos parece que subestiman demasiado a esos dos guerreros, hecho que les puede costar caro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _algunos demuestran eso, ya que no creo que todos los Dioses no hagan bien su trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _creo que el problema de Gohan fue que desde pequeño su madre siempre le inculco la idea de ser un investigador y desde que vencieron a Cell básicamente se dedicó a estudiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _especialmente si tomas en cuenta lo mucho que se asustaron al ver desaparecer a tres Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pues ya viste que ahora Caulifla se está enfrentando a Karai, quien está revelando un poder oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _de todos modos, aunque esa fusión dure la hora indicada, no creo que logre nada contra Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _básicamente su odio aumento después de que Goku le diera una paliza y lo humillara terriblemente en Namek. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _pues acabas de ver cómo pese a las advertencias, algunos quieren enfrentar a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _creo que eso se volvió una regla desde la saga de Majin Boo, porque a partir de la derrota de Cell, ninguno de los otros Guerreros Z participaba ya en los combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _si tomamos en cuenta que los Universo 1, 5, 8 y 12 tienen un nivel muy alto, quiere decir que no todos los Dioses son pésimos gobernantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, ya que parece ser una batalla muy popular en los comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y el Universo 3 fue quien ejecuto ese paso en falso, recibiendo un tremendo golpe en la cara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues lo acabas de ver, fuiste testigo de una muestra del temible poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _la verdad prefiero evitar cualquier tipo de fusión, a menos que se considere completamente necesario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _sería como empezar de 1000 años atrás o quizás 10000 años, los mortales no recordarían nada y habría varios cambios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y vaya que algunos no entienden eso, porque Kitaneidas recibió una enorme sorpresa de parte de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _esa es la creencia que tiene Spawn, misma que se fortaleció tras escuchar lo que hizo Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _realmente sería como…lo pondré así, sería como volver a comenzar desde el primer Avatar, cuando se enfrentó a Vatu y se fusiono con Raava, pero con algunas diferencias muy notables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _si Vegetto obtuviera el "Ultra Instinto" o "Doctrina Egoísta", no creo que dure más de un minuto, tres máximos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _en muchas formas, Japón es mejor que E.U. y que México, aunque eso sí, está demasiado sobrepoblado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _hasta el momento solo tengo a dos Universos; pero me falta escoger al tercero que lo conseguirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _veré que hago al respecto, aunque le veo desventaja a Fafnir, pues los otros dos tienen el poder de controlar el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ahora han atestiguado un poco del tremendo poder de Spawn, siendo el Universo 3 víctima del mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y tampoco le agrada que lo ataquen por la espalda, como aprendió Kitaneidas a la mala. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y menos si son lo bastante insensatos para creer que pueden vencer a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _veremos qué pasa, aunque enserio eso va a decepcionar mucho, que empleen esa fusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _la Segunda Ronda ya dio comienzo y Spawn ha revelado algo de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _aunque ella en esos momentos debe permanecer completamente inexpresiva, pues tiene un deber que cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y acabamos de ver como Spawn se deshace de uno de sus rivales con gran facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora que ha comenzado la Segunda Ronda, hay quienes creen estar a la altura de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _exactamente, Vegetto tendría como rivales al tiempo y al mismo Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque muchos se alarmaron ante la idea de que semejante presentación enfureciera a Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _durante la saga de Black yo vi que había más de una forma de vencerlo, ya que aunque Black poseía algunas técnicas de Goku, no era capaz de hacer ni el Kaioken, ni el Puño de Dragón y mucho menos la Genkidama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _especialmente si buscan pelear con Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y ha comenzado, en esta ronda ha comenzado a lo grande, mostrando un poco del poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ya lo viste, Spawn ha demostrado un poco de su tremendo poder en esta ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ahora comienza la segunda parte del Torneo de Poder, con una demostración del poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _especialmente si quieren enfrentarse a Spawn sin estar listos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _eso lo veremos más adelante, por ahora uso un poco de su gran poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _realmente lo necesitaban, especialmente con lo que todavía está por suceder, por cierto, tu video me dice que no existe en el enlace que me diste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _todavía pueden participar, en cada ronda todos los participantes de cada Universo puede volver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _bueno, no puedo pensar en todos los personajes que aparecerán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y acabas de ser testigo de un poco del temible poder de Spawn, todo por causa de la inocencia del Universo 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _y comenzó mostrando un poco del temible poder que esconde Spawn el Diabólico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _la Segunda Ronda ha comenzado y ya cayó el primer eliminado por tentar su suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _la Segunda Ronda finalmente ha dado comienzo y los Universos vuelven a darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _y ahora conociste un poco de su abrumador poder, ya que con solo blandir su capa venció a su oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por ese motivo nadie debe ser tan tonto como para provocarlo, aunque acabas de ver que si hay seres bastante tontos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Alexandra ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Soranomomo93, Éire, Olivia, An To Beatriz, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser30000000, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Sombra 02, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, FreedomGundam96, Moon-9215, Franco, AndrosValgreen4, Ant, Twidash919, Espadachín de la Luz, Draizen, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. Heredera de las Sombras

" _ **La Segunda Ronda del Torneo de Poder, mismo que es considerado el gran evento del siglo, finalmente ha comenzado, en esta ronda, los tres Universos que queden eliminados serán reiniciados de manera que puedan actualizarse, mientras que los Dioses (Kaioshin y Dioses de la Destrucción) renacerán como mortales y no tendrán recuerdo alguno de sus vidas como Dioses, las batallas no tardaron en comenzar y el Universo 3 envió a uno de sus guerreros para pelear con Spawn, quien lo derroto con solo blandir su capa, demostrando su aterrador poder, por otro lado, Caulifla del Universo 6, quien fuera derrotada por She Ra en la Primera Ronda, decide enfrentarse a Spawn, más es detenida por Karai y una batalla entre estas dos guerreras comenzó, fue cuando Caulifla mostro su poder como Súpera Saiyajin 2, con el cual parecía que había vencido a Karai, pero…la joven hija de los temibles Maestros Abzu y Zaleska se levantó de nuevo, liberando una energía que recordaba mucho a sus padres adoptivos ¿Qué significara eso?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 17**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 17 Heredera de las Sombras**

Todos los presentes mantenían su vista en Karai, cuya aura ahora era algo oscura, pero que recordaba mucho a Abzu y a Zaleska, principalmente a la Reina de los Vampiros, la única que no parecía nada sorprendida o asustada era Myra, quien observaba todo con profundo interés.

-Los Saiyajin deben aprender que hay oponentes con los cuales no deben meterse-expreso Myra-y esa chica está a punto de aprenderlo por la mala-.

Karai se mantenía sin expresión alguna, al tiempo que mantenía su vista gacha, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, lo que impedía que Caulifla o cualquier otro guerrero pudiera verlos, fue cuando Batman hizo acto de aparición para poder observar lo que iba a ocurrir, pero algo le decía que esa energía que Karai emanaba era algo malo.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡No creas que me vencerás solo porque conseguiste darme un golpe!-declaro Caulifla preparándose para continuar-¡Ahora mismo te enviare a las gradas!-.

Caulifla se lanzó a la batalla a gran velocidad, dándole un golpe con fuerza en el estómago a Karai, quien no mostro ningún tipo de emoción, lo siguiente que la Saiyajin hizo fue darle un puñetazo en el rostro, seguido de una serie de veloces golpes, mismos que Karai recibía sin importarle en lo más mínimo, ese hecho no solo provocaba más a la joven Saiyajin, sino que además le preocupaba.

-¡Así se haca Caulifla! ¡Acaba con ella en este instante!-declaro Champa sonriendo sumamente complacido al ver lo que pasaba y Fuwa estaba igual de emocionado, solo Vados permanecía con una expresión analítica.

-Karai no parece estar interesada en defenderse-expreso Lyra viendo la batalla sin comprender lo que la joven guerrera pretendía con eso.

-No es eso-dijo Xiang-simplemente está haciendo lo mismo que hacía Zaleska, está jugando con su comida-explico sonriendo de manera algo maliciosa.

Deboness gruño al escuchar eso-Definitivamente heredo muchas cosas más de su madre-expreso cruzada de brazos.

Caulifla lanzo un nuevo golpe contra el estómago de Karai, mismo que la lanzo hasta la orilla de la plataforma, pero se detuvo antes de que cayera por la misma, Chama se emocionó mucho más al ver eso, con un golpe más acabarían con una de las guerreras del Universo 1.

-¡Muy bien Caulifla! ¡Acaba con ella en este instante!-ordeno Champa sonriendo emocionado por la victoria.

Caulifla se puso en guardia y miro a Karai con una enorme sonrisa-¡Estas acabada niña creída!-declaro lanzándose al ataque final.

Más cuando todo parecía que Caulifla le dio el golpe de gracia, poco a poco se mostró la realidad ante todos, pues Caulifla estaba encorvada y con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que en el últimos instante, Karai consiguió darle un puñetazo en el estómago, mismo que dejo a la Saiyajin con una mirada sumamente sorprendida y adolorida, ya que nunca vio en que momento lanzo ese golpe.

Caulifla retrocedió, llevando ambas manos a la zona dañada, mientras caminaba a paso lento y tembloroso, fue cuando cayó de rodillas y su vista comenzó a nublarse, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, de ninguna manera quedaría inconsciente tras recibir ese golpe, que realmente fue sumamente doloroso, mucho más de lo que demostraba a simple vista.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-cuestiono Champa-¿Por qué no se levanta? Solo le dio un golpe en el estómago-expreso Champa comenzando a molestarse por aquella visión.

-Ese no fue un simple golpe-explico Vados con una expresión bastante serie-a simple vista parecía eso, pero fue todo lo contrario, no debe olvidar que esa joven fue criada por dos de los seres más poderosos y temibles de todo el imperio de la Bestia del Mal-le recordó Vados.

Freezer escucho el comentario de Vados y una mirada de profundo interés apareció en su rostro, fijando su atención en Karai y en el aura que emanaba, realmente era una chica sumamente interesante con un poder maligno impresionante, podría decirse que encontró una valiosa aliada o una peligrosa enemiga.

-Maldición…-gruño Caulifla tratando de levantarse, pero el dolor del golpe no se lo permitía y tanto Kale como Kyabe se alarmaron al ver eso.

-¡Hermana!-grito Kale sumamente asustada al ver a su hermana en el suelo sin poder levantarse, aunque aún conservaba su estado de Súper Saiyajin 2.

-¡Resiste Caulifla!-grito Kyabe disponiéndose a ir a ayudarla, pero…

-¡No te atrevas a intervenir!-bramo furiosa, al tiempo que comenzaba a levantarse lentamente, aunque conforme lo hacía, no podía dejar de lado esa mueca de dolor en el rostro-¡Yo acabare con esta maldita!-declaro encarando a Karai de nuevo.

Karai solo la miraba sin expresión alguna y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír, al tiempo que mostraba sus dos afilados colmillos, mismos que brillaban intensamente, hecho que captó la atención total de Caulifla, especialmente cuando Karai comenzó a reírse de manera siniestra.

-Me complace ver que eres realmente una pobre ilusa-dijo alzando la vista y revelando que sus ojos ya eran de un color rojo sangre-eso hará que sepas más delicioso-expreso sonriendo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Caulifla-¿Qué se supone que quieres decirme con eso? ¿Qué pretendes comerme?-pregunto para luego comenzar a reírse-¡Por favor, nunca creí que escucharía a algo tan estúpido como eso, pues lamente decepcionarte, pero eso es algo que no va a pasar, porque yo voy a acabar contigo en este instante!-declaro Caulifla colocándose en guardia y preparándose para continuar la batalla, más Karai solo sonreía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde el balcón de honor, las Hijas de la Noche escucharon todo lo que Karai había dicho y ahora Fluttershy tenía una mirada sumamente aterrada en su rostro, para luego ver a Myra en busca de una explicación, aunque no fue la única, todas las demás la vieron fijamente.

-Veo que quieren saber lo que pasa, muy bien, se los diré, como ya les mencione antes, recientemente ha comenzado a desarrollar nuevos poderes, mismos que han ido aumentando con el paso del tiempo, esos poderes son los mismos que le heredo su madre, Zaleska, Reina de los Vampiros-comenzó Myra.

-¡Espera un momento!-intervino Rainbow-¡Estoy confundida! ¡Pensé que Karai era solo mitad Vampiro!-recordó señalando a la chica.

-Efectivamente es mitad Vampiro y por ese motivo no tiene que beber sangre constantemente, de hecho, es muy raro que tenga que hacerlo, más eso no significa que no posea algunos de los poderes que poseía su madre, la Maestra Zaleska-explico Myra-ella puede usar los poderes que la Maestra de la Noche poseía también, pero aun no los ha dominado por completo, por ese motivo quiso venir al Torneo de Poder, como una manera de poder mantener bajo control esos poderes-.

-Pero ¿Por qué tiene el aura tanto de Abzu como de Zaleska?-pregunto Twilight.

-Pues eso se debe a que era la hija de ambos, obtuvo un poco de los poderes de cada uno, pero como ella bebió la sangre de la Reina de los Vampiros cuando era solo una bebé con la finalidad de que pudiera vivir en el Reino de las Tinieblas sin problema alguno, en cuanto sus labios infantiles entraron en contacto con esa sangre contaminada con oscuridad, ella adquirió más características vampíricas, es una gran guerrera y puede usar poderes temibles como le enseño el Maestro Abzu, pero su esencia y poder es más proveniente de un Vampiro que de un Caballero, por eso el aura de Karai se asemeja más al de Zaleska-explico Myra cruzada de brazos.

-Pero… ¿realmente beberá la sangre de su oponente?-pregunto Fluttershy con bastante temor en su tono de voz.

Myra se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder-Lo más probable es que sí, tal vez no sea un Vampiro completo, pero sigue siendo parte Vampiro y debes en cuando necesita beber un poco de sangre-explico con tono sombrío, mismo que hizo que Fluttershy por poco se desmayara.

Sunset solo endureció la mirada al escuchar eso, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Karai, quien continuaba emitiendo aquella aura de energía maligna, definitivamente enfrentarse a ella sería como volver a enfrentar a Zaleska en cierto modo, pero eso en vez de preocuparla la emociono.

Zeno Sama solo sonrió ante eso, para luego ver a Karai, aunque esa chica había caído en las garras de las Tinieblas en el pasado, no se ha dejado dominar por ellas, es más, se podía decir que ese Torneo era la oportunidad para que ella pudiera dominar la oscuridad en su corazón y así evitar convertirse en una esclava de su hermano, algo admirable en su opinión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Caulifla se puso en guardia y se preparó para continuar con la batalla, misma que no estaba dispuesta a perder, no cuando aún quería enfrentarse con los mejores guerreros de todos los Universos, incluyendo ese tal Spawn, ella lo iba a derrotar y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

-¿Aun pretendes enfrentarte a Spawn?-pregunto Karai adivinando sus pensamientos-debo reconocerlo, tienes mucho valor al querer enfrentarte a él o tal vez solo eres una pobre estúpida-se burló Karai.

-¡Ya me hartaste!-bramo Caulifla lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo.

Ambas comenzaron a pelear de una manera espectacular y en ningún momento, Karai desenvaino su sable, ya que estaba divirtiéndose mucho jugando con el ego de esa Saiyajin, solo esperaba el momento oportuno y entonces conocería el terror de los Vampiros.

Batman observaba la batalla con bastante interés, cuando Razer hizo acto de aparición, acompañado de Garnet-Parece que Karai tiene problemas-observo Garnet.

-A mí no me parece así-señalo Razer-esa manera de pelear está indicando que solo juega con su oponente ¿no es verdad Batman?-.

El Caballero de la Noche no respondió, ya que su atención se había desviado hacia otro lugar, mismo donde se encontraba el temible Spawn, quien estaba observando el combate también con interés, al igual que muchos otros guerreros sumamente analíticos, quienes veían el aura oscura de Karai como una gran amenaza.

-¡Es increíble, está peleando al mismo nivel que Caulifla!-observo Kyabe sumamente sorprendido por la batalla que ambas chicas estaban teniendo.

Kale solo observaba la batalla con bastante preocupación y apretó sus puños con fuerza-¡Yo la ayudare!-declaro disparando un rayo contra Karai.

La joven guerrera se percató de eso y con un ágil movimiento desenvaino su sable, cortando el ataque de Kale como si fuera algún tipo de pastel, hecho que sorprendió a ambos Saiyajin, mientras Caulifla se mostró confundida por lo que vio, fue cuando su mirada se fijó en su hermana.

-¡Kale! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto con tono tranquilo.

-¿Ah? Yo solo…quería ayudarte…-respondió Kale con bastante nerviosismo ante la mirada que su hermana le lanzaba.

Caulifla suspiro con resignación-¡No es necesario que lo haga, no te preocupes, yo puedo con ella y lo mismo va para ti, Kyabe! ¡No se te ocurra interferir o te moleré a golpes! ¿Entendido?-amenazo Caulifla y Kyabe se alarmo-¡Kale, también te pido que no te entrometas, yo acabare con ella!-.

Kale miro a su hermana y asintió, aunque no estaba segura de querer mantenerse al margen mientras su hermana peleaba contra esa guerrera, cuya mirada realmente la aterraba, ya que la expresión de Karai ahora demostraba enojo y sumado al hecho de que sus ojos ahora estaban rojos la dejaba más que aterrada.

Caulifla encaro de nuevo a Karai-Lamento mucho eso, pero ya no van a intervenir, así que podemos seguir donde nos quedamos-expreso con una sonrisa arrogante.

Karai miro a Caulifla con bastante seriedad, al tiempo que volvía a alzar su sable, ese hecho sorprendió a Caulifla-Tenía pensado que esta fuera una batalla sin el uso de mi sable, pero ya que tus amigos parecen no conocer el significado del honor tendré que emplearlo-expreso con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, Caulifla se echó a reír-¡Adelante! ¡Úsalo si lo deseas, eso no cambiara…!-Caulifla se quedó calla cuando sintió con una corriente de aire pasaba a su lado y Kara aparecía detrás de ella, dándole la espalda y con su sable en sus manos, al tiempo que algunos cabellos de Caulifla caían-¿Qué?-.

Karai se incorporó de nuevo y miro de reojo a Caulifla-Normalmente mantengo mi sed de sangre bajo control, ya que no necesito beberla del mismo modo que lo hacían los Vampiros completos, pero creo que en estos momentos necesito un buen trago-.

Caulifla encaro de nuevo a Karai-¡No sé qué me quieras decir con eso, pero no creas que me asustas!-declaro comenzando a dispararle varios rayos-¡No pretendo ser derrotada por alguien como tú, especialmente cuando tengo que enfrentarme a alguien tan genial como Spawn!-.

La joven Saiyajin dejo de atacar y vio la cortina de humo que formo alrededor de su oponente, provocando que sonriera segura de su victoria, pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció al ver que Karai aparecía de nuevo sin el menor rasguño, protegida por una barrera de energía oscura.

-¿Qué? Veo que eres muy resistente, pero eso no cambiara nada-expreso sonriendo y preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

Karai entonces alzo su sable y comenzó a hacerlo girar de manera que formaba un círculo, hecho que extraño a Caulifla, quien se puso en guardia esperando cualquier posible ataque, mismo que no tardó en llegar.

-¡Corte de las Sombras!-invoco Karai al tiempo que varias sombras con su forma física aparecieron y se lanzaron contra Caulifla.

Debido a la velocidad del ataque y a que eran sombras, Caulifla no pudo ver el ataque hasta que lo sintió por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como era cortada por todos lados, leves cortes que no estaban hechos más que para herirla un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerla.

Caulifla se protegió con sus brazos al tiempo que resistía esos ataques hasta el final, cuando finalmente dejo de sentirlos, bajo los brazos para encarar de nuevo a Karai-¡Con eso me quieres…! ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?-exclamo al ver que su adversario ya no estaba frente a ella.

-¡Caulifla detrás de ti!-grito Kyabe al ver lo que se avecinaba.

Efectivamente, Karai apareció detrás de Caulifla, quien no logro reaccionar, cuando Karai le aplico un golpe de presión en la espalda, provocando que quedara inmóvil-¿Qué? ¡No puedo moverme!-exclamo haciendo esfuerzos por hacer un movimiento.

-¡Ahora recibirás tu castigo!-declaro Karai.

La joven guerrera sujeto a Caulifla por la espalda y abriendo su boca, mordió en cuello de Caulifla, quien abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir eso y gritaba de dolor, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse.

-¡Hermana!-grito Kale alarmada.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-exclamo Kyabe transformándose en Súper Saiyajin y disponiéndose a ir, cuando una llama verde les obstruyo el paso-¿Qué? ¿Quién hizo eso?-.

Spawn había sido el responsable, pero el misterioso guerrero ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a ver a los dos jóvenes Saiyajin, su atención estaba completamente en la batalla que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, al igual que la atención de Batman y los demás.

Karai estaba bebiendo la sangre de Caulifla, quien hacia esfuerzos por resistir, pero cuanto más luchaba más se debilitaba y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a ser víctima de ese cansancio, pronto dejo de luchar y su cabello volvió a la normalidad, señal de que perdió la transformación de Súper Saiyajin.

Al ver que el cabello de Caulifla volvió a ser negro, Karai finalmente soltó a Caulifla, separando sus labios de su cuello-No te preocupes, no beberé toda tu sangre, porque si hago eso podría matarte y el Universo 1 será eliminado, solo bebí una pequeña cantidad, te sentirás un poco mareada y débil, pero sobrevivirás-dijo Karai soltándola por completo.

Caulifla cayó al suelo, intentaba moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía y cada vez que conseguía hacer un movimiento, sentía como si la cabeza le diera vueltas, llegando al punto de casi vomitar, pero logro contenerse.

Karai se limpió la poca sangre que quedo en sus labios y miro de nuevo a Caulifla, quien continuaba en el suelo sin ser capaz de levantarse-No…puedo…moverme…-expreso cayendo poco a poco en profundo sueño.

-Eres muy fuerte, lo reconozco, pero si no pudiste conmigo, jamás podrías contra Spawn, él está en un nivel mucho mayor-dijo Karai pateándola y sacándola del Torneo.

Caulifla entonces apareció en las gradas del Universo 6, en un estado semiinconsciente-¡Caulifla! ¿De nuevo?-exclamo Champa sin poderse creer que esa joven Saiyajin haya sido derrotada.

-Caulifla del Universo 6 ha sido eliminada-informo Athena al tiempo que la imagen de la joven Saiyajin se apagaba.

-¡No puedo creer que haya pasado esto!-exclamo Champa llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo como esto? ¡Se supone que es una Saiyajin!-.

-Cierto, pero hay que recordar que busco enfrentarse a la hija de Abzu y Zaleska, y aparentemente, esa joven heredo mucho de su madre-dijo Vados al tiempo que sanaba a Caulifla.

La Saiyajin se incorporó como pudo y miro hacia la plataforma con mucha rabia-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Fui vencida de nuevo!-bramo golpeando con fuerza la barda de las gradas-¡Esto es algo intolerable!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde el balcón real, las Hijas de la Noche quedaron sumamente sorprendidas por lo que Karai hizo, aparentemente, la joven vampiresa se detuvo antes de terminar por beber más sangre de la necesaria, ella sabía que de haber continuado bebiendo la sangre de Caulifla pudo haberla matado o peor.

-Es increíble, realmente parece que tiene mucho de Zaleska-dijo Twilight sumamente pensativa.

-Y ella quiere ajustar cuentas contigo-señalo Rainbow mirando a Sunset, quien solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, viendo fijamente a Karai, quien al sentir su mirada la volteo a ver.

Sunset y Karai se vieron fijamente, a pesar de la distancia se podía sentir la enorme tensión que existía entre ellas, una rivalidad que nació desde mucho antes del Combate Mortal y que se intensifico desde la derrota de Zaleska, pero la peli fuego podía apostar que su rivalidad con Karai sería algo eterno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kyabe no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron, Caulifla, una de las guerreras más poderosas de su Universo fue derrotada por aquella guerrera del Universo 1-¡Es inaudito, no puedo creer que haya vencido a Caulifla, a pesar de que estaba en estado de Súper Saiyajin consiguió derrotarla!-exclamo sorprendido.

Kale comenzó a temblar debido a la furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada de rabia a Karai-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono furiosa, más Karia no le estaba prestando atención, manteniendo su vista en Sunset-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana?-bramo furiosa al tiempo que se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin Legendaria-¡No te perdonare! ¡No te perdonare!-bramaba entre una voz femenina y masculina.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Kale comenzó a sufrir un nuevo cambio, al tiempo que se veía como se iba agrietando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente, una potente onda de luz cubrió toda la plataforma, captando la atención de varios guerreros, más otros como Spawn y Jiren no se mostraron interesados.

-¡Es un Ki sorprendente!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

Fue cuando la nueva forma de Kale hizo acto de aparición, su tamaño aumento ligeramente, llegando a ser de la altura de guerreras como Garnet, su cabello resplandecía con un tono amarillo verdoso, al igual que su aura y aunque sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, su cuerpo ya no tenía una complexión exageradamente musculosa, de hecho, se podía decir que su cuerpo tenía rasgos muy similares a los de Korra.

-¿Qué le paso?-cuestiono Champa al ver eso.

-Parece que no fue necesario entrenarla, la rabia de ver a su hermana perder la llevo a alcanzar ese nuevo nivel-explico Vados sonriendo complacida.

Caulifla sonrió al ver eso-¡Muy bien Kale! ¡Ahora ve y acababa con esa presumida por mí!-grito emocionada.

El grito de Caulifla captó la atención de Kale-Hermana-murmuro al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían color verde, para luego sonreír-¡Lo haré hermana! ¡Por ti!-declaro lanzándose al encuentro.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Ve por ella Kale!-grito Kyabe emocionado, cuando de pronto…

-¡Oye!-Kyabe volteo y se topó con uno de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, el guerrero Ikki de Fénix-¿Te importa si combatimos un poco muchacho?-pregunto sonriendo desafiante y Kyabe se puso en guardia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Manteniendo su vista en todo momento en Sunset, Karai no se daba cuenta de lo que se avecinaba y Kale preparo un golpe contra la guerrera, pero entonces alguien se interpuso deteniendo su avance, Kale encaro a quien le cerraba el paso, al tiempo que ponía una mirada de bastante confusión.

-¡Oye tú!-comenzó la misteriosa figura que apareció ante ella-¡No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero en este torneo hay más guerreros que esa chica del Universo 1 y en estos momentos yo quiero probar mi poder contigo, después de todo, si quiero tener una oportunidad contra ese sujeto, Spawn, debo medir mis fuerzas con los mejores!-declaro una joven rubia, con una sonrisa, al tiempo que agitaba una cola de reptil.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kale confundida.

-¡Así que prepárate! ¡Porque en nombre del Universo 2, de la Diosa Jerez, del Dios Pell y sobretodo, en nombre de la hermosísima Kobayashi, yo, Toruh, te derrotare!-declaro Toruh con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Bien dicho Toruh!-grito Jerez levantándose de su asiento-¡Vence a esa Saiyajin en nombre de tu doncella, demuéstrale que no importa que tan poderosos sean, nada supera el amor que sentimos por la persona que hace que cada día de nuestras vidas sea el más especial de todos!-declaro Jerez en más de un sentido.

-¿Hum?-exclamo Deboness al escuchar eso, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Jerez, quien solo la miro con una sonrisa llena de amor, provocando que Deboness se sonrojara mucho-a veces es tan empalagosa-dijo agachando la vista para ocultar su sonrojo.

Champa gruño al escuchar eso-¡No pierdas el tiempo con ella Kale, ve y acaba con la miserable que me saco de la plataforma!-indico Caulifla.

-¿Ah? Si-dijo Kale preparándose para ir a enfrentarse a Karai, pero Toruh no parecía querer moverse de su sitio en ningún momento.

-Lo que esa chica dijo me pareció muy grosero, así que prepárate, porque como bien dije, tengo que pelear por el bien del Universo 2 y de la señorita Kobayashi-expreso Toruh con una mirada que indicaba claramente que no se iba a mover para nada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kanna se emocionó mucho al escuchar eso y sus ojos se volvieron de corazón, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Kobayashi con bastante emoción-¡Ella es tan tierna, quiere pelear por ti!-declaro sonriendo levemente, pero con un tono de voz que denotaba emoción.

-Pero no tiene que decirlo enfrente de todo un estadio repleto de guerreros de otros Universos-expreso Kobayashi algo sonrojada por las palabras de Toruh.

Más las palabras de Toruh cautivaron a más de un participante y espectador, Garnet tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar cómo estaba dispuesta a pelear por su amada, al igual que Perla, quien se limpió una lágrima conmovida, a Steven y a Connie les brillaron los ojitos, al igual que a Peridot, Lapis solo permanecía en silencio, mientras Flash sonreía.

Las guerreras del Universo 2 también se sintieron muy emocionadas, aunque Fafnir solo negó con la cabeza, el Universo 3 no sabía que decir, al igual que el 5, 6, 7, aunque el Universo 11…

-¡Bien dicho! ¡Esa si es una verdadera justicia!-declaro Topo sonriendo al escuchar como alguien estaba dispuesto a pelear por quien amaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Caulifla gruño al ver como todos se quedaron sumamente conmovidos por las palabras de esa rubia-¿Quién se ha creído? ¡No puedo creer que solo quiera pelear por una tontería como esa!-bramo molesta.

-¡Kale! ¡No vayas a perder el tiempo y acabala rápidamente!-ordeno Champa mirando a la guerrera.

Pero Vados veía a Toruh con bastante atención-No creo que sea fácil-dijo con un tono de voz muy misterioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Champa.

-Quiero decir que esa chica no es lo que aparenta ser-respondió Vados, provocando que Caulifla se quedara confundida, pues a simple vista, Toruh no parecía más que una chica rubia sin cerebro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La sonrisa conmovida de Jerez dio paso a una de bastante confianza, al tiempo que miraba a su guerrera-Los Saiyajin son los mejores guerreros de los Universo 6 y 7, pues bien, nuestras mejores guerreras también tiene un gran poder oculto y ellas no necesitan de la luz de la luna para liberar todo su poder-sentencio Jerez sonriendo.

Toruh miraba fijamente a Kale y viceversa, aunque Kale aun quería ir a enfrentarse a Karai y hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a su hermana, lo que provocaba que no se diera cuenta de que a pesar de estar sonriendo, los ojos de Toruh mostraban algo realmente imponente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Karai ha vencido a Caulifla del Universo 6, demostrando haber heredado grandes poderes de sus padres, principalmente de Zaleska, ahora, Kale está a punto de enfrentarse a Toruh del Universo 2 ¿Qué tipo de combate nos mostraran? ¿Y qué secretos guarda esta misteriosa joven?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAMPA, TRAMPA, TRAMPA, ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO DECIR DEL CAPITULO 114, SE SUPONE QUE ES UNA VIOLACION A LAS REGLAS, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESAS DOS SE HAN GANADO UN LUGAR EN MI LISTA DE PERSONAJES ODIADOS, AHORA COMPRENDO MUY BIEN EL PORQUE LAS ODIAN TANTO, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESO FUE BASTANTE INJUSTO Y TRAMPOSO**

 **PERO BUENO, AL PARECER VAMOS ASI**

 **UNIVERSO 2 CON CINCO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON SEIS GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CON TRES GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 6 CON CUATRO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON SIETE GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON TRES GUERREROS**

 **TRAMPA, TRAMPA Y TRAMPA**

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS EN ESTA OCASIÓN, PERO HOY ESTUVE BASTANTE ATAREADO CON UN TRABAJO Y ME SIENTO BASTANTE CANSADO, AHORA LO QUE QUIERO ES IRME A DORMIR…POR ESO SUBI EL CAPÍTULO SIN RESPONDER A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME FALTAN, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ LOS CONTESTARE TODOS, REALMENTE ESPERO LO COMPRENDAN, AHORA MISMO LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES IRME A DORMIR Y DESCANSAR, NUEVAMENTE LES OFREZCO MIS SINCERAS DISCULPAS, PERO EN SERIO QUIERO DORMIR**

 **An To Beatriz:** _no subestimes a Spawn, porque lo que hizo no fue más que blandir su capa para deshacerse de ese pedazo de chatarra, aún tiene mucho poder que no ha revelado y que está reservando para verdaderos oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _el problema es que como bien dijo Karai, los Saiyajin tienen la costumbre de sobrestimar sus habilidades y eso los mete en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _ciertamente y ahora acabas de ver como Caulifla fue vencida en la Segunda Ronda, ahora Kale está a punto de enfrentarse a Tohru, Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _ni siquiera pudo contra Karai, quien apenas está comenzando a aprender sobre sus nuevos poderes, no tendría oportunidad alguna contra Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _y eso provoco que volviera a quedar eliminada de la Segunda Ronda, ahora veremos qué tal le va a Kale contra Tohru. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _entonces definitivamente debo trabajar más, yo pensé que esto sería algo sorprendente, ya que solo movió su capa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y pues acabas de ver cómo fue derrotada nuevamente por la poderosa Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Goku o cualquier Saiyajin, ya que Vegeta también quiere pelear contra Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _aunque como bien has explicado, Karai apenas está aprendiendo a dominar los nuevos poderes que se están desarrollando en ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _al menos no pasaran millones de años, como ocurrirá con los tres primeros, pues ellos tienen que reformarse desde el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ahora espero que te haya gustado ver cómo han eliminado a Caulifla…de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _con el reinicio comenzaría todo de 1000 años atrás en adelante, te lo pondré así, imagina que es el Universo 3, del Avatar, todo comenzaría desde el Avatar Wan, pero ocurriría ligeros cambios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _y ahora Caulifla ha quedado eliminada del Torneo de Poder nuevamente, lo que molesto a Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y efectivamente ocurrió eso, pero ahora Kale va a enfrentarse a Tohru. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso puede ocurrir más adelante, ya que por el momento pudo vencer a Caulifla gracias a los poderes negativos que heredo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por suerte Karai pudo controlarse, ya que a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mitad humana y eso le ayudo, por cierto, me extraña que no dijeran nada por lo que hizo Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _una clara demostración de poder por parte de ambos, aunque eso no es todo lo que Spawn puede hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _como bien dijo Ea, tenía pensado ver que tan fuerte era Spawn, pero él supero sus expectativas, especialmente con el simple movimiento que ejecuto y ese enlace ya se pudo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creo que es porque de alguna manera, las mujeres tienden a ser más agresivas cuando pelean una con otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y otros me dicen que fue muy poco lo que demostró de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _el ser humano es ignorante y curioso, esa es otra de las grandes verdades de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _especialmente si lo atacan por la espalda, ya que eso fue lo que lo motivo a actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _bueno, Caulifla fue nuevamente expulsada del Torneo, esta vez por Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _como acaba de ocurrir con Caulifla, quien fue vencida por Karai, ahora le toca a Kale pelear con Tohru. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y solamente actuó porque lo molesto el atrevimiento de ese robot, es decir, que lo atacara por la espalda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _eso se debe a que no considero que fuera necesario pelear contra alguien tan insignificante como ese robot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y ha pasado, porque Caulifla ha sido la primera del Universo 6 en caer, ahora Kale se enfrenta a Tohru. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _se ha enfurecido porque su hermana quedo eliminada, pero le toca pelear con Tohru. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _especialmente si ese alguien es el devoto de las peleas Son Goku y demás Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _sobre lo primero es muy cierto, de lo segundo…bueno, tengo preparado algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _y ahora continúa la Segunda Ronda, siendo Caulifla eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _la mayoría de los participantes saben que es mejor evitarlo hasta que definitivamente no quede otra opción que enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _especialmente por aquellos que les gusta jugar con los mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _aunque sería genial ver ese combate, será muy complicado para Fafnir por esa desventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _esa puede ser una ventaja, pero recuerda lo que ocurrió con ese detalle cuando Vegeta peleo con Hit la primera vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ciertamente, eso les debe enseñar a saber escoger mejor a sus respectivos oponentes o les iría peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _lo de la amistad lo considero un poco más tolerable, ya que hay una gran verdad en eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _voy a ponerlo así, enfócate en el Universo 3, todo comenzaría desde el momento en que Wan se convirtió en el primer Avatar, pero habría ligeros cambios en el transcurso de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _la vida es un riesgo constante, el solo irte a dormir es un riesgo, porque no sabes que va a pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _el Universo 3 realmente recibió una dura lección por meterse con el mejor del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _Karai fue la ganadora del combate y aunque Caulifla está molesta, debe agradecerle, pues evito que se enfrentara a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y efectivamente eso fue lo que paso, ya que Karai la elimino del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, FreedomGundam96, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, B. Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Ant, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Dragones del Caos

" _ **Tras ver el sorprendente poder de Spawn, quien elimino fácilmente a Kitaneidas del Universo 3, Caulifla del Universo 6, busco enfrentarse a él para probar que era capaz de vencerlo, pero Karai se interpuso y ambas comenzaron una devastadora batalla, aunque al principio parecía que Caulifla tenía ventaja contra Karai debido a que se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 2, al final Karai también demostró que tenía un gran poder oculto, pues al ser Mitad Vampiro heredo algunos de los poderes de su madre, Zaleska, la Reina de los Vampiros y Maestra de la Noche, lo que provoco que el combate se volviera sumamente igualado y debido a todo el entrenamiento que recibió de Abzu, el Maestro de las Sombras y el guerrero más temible que ha existido en los 12 Universos, Karai comenzó a ganar terreno en contra de Caulifla hasta que finalmente la venció, provocando la ira de Kale, quien alcanzo una nueva transformación, preparándose para vengar a su hermana, pero…fue detenida por Toruh, una joven guerrera del Universo 2 ¿Qué tipo de batalla sostendrán ahora?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 18**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 18 Dragones del Caos**

La Segunda Ronda estaba comenzando, hasta el momento solo dos guerreros habían quedado fuera de la plataforma, aunque eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento, como estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, ya que Hit estaba disparando rayo tras rayo contra Narirama, cuyas extremidades salieron volando.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-pregunto Hit mirándolo fijamente, aunque Narirama ya no podía hacer el menor movimiento-¿Te lanzas de la plataforma o prefieres que yo te lance?-pregunto con tono serio.

Fue cuando Narirama abrió el compartimiento de su pecho, mismo en el cual había un cañón, el cual estaba comenzando a llenarse de energía, hecho que provoco que Ea se emocionara-¡Eso es! ¡Tal vez Narirama ya no tenga brazos ni piernas, pero aún tiene su arma secreta! ¡Acaba con él ahora mismo!-declaro Ea emocionado.

Narirama estuvo a punto de disparar su rayo, cuando de pronto Hit apareció frente a él sin que supiera en que momento lo hizo y antes de poder hacer algo, Hit lo empujo fuera de la plataforma con el pie, provocando que Narirama cayera al vacío y su ataque se disparara hasta el cielo, mientras él aparecía en las gradas.

-Narirama del Universo 3 ha quedado fuera-informo Athena al tiempo que la imagen de Narirama se apagaba.

Ea se quedó sumamente mudo al ver esto, nada de lo que pasaba tenía sentido en su mente científica-No entiendo, se supone que Narirama era la máquina de supervivencia perfecta ¿Cómo pudo ser derrotado?-se preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que había visto.

Mosco emitió algunos pitidos en ese momento-El señor Mosco dice que no debes preocuparte, que aún tenemos al Avatar Korra y que ella ahora tiene más poder que nunca-tradujo Camphari.

Ea comenzó a sonreír poco a poco al escuchar eso-Es cierto ¡El Avatar Korra conducirá al Universo 3 a la victoria, tenemos suerte que esos tontos de Amon, Unalaq, Vatu y Zaheer no hayan podido acabar con ella!-expreso sonriendo emocionado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras los guerreros mejorados del Universo 3 se lanzaron a la batalla, Korra permanecía junto con Asami, Mako y Kuvira, manteniendo una formación en círculo para protegerse las espaldas mutuamente, aunque Asami no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el grito de Ea.

-Parece que ya le agradas al señor Ea-dijo sonriéndole a Korra.

-¡Ese cerebrito está a punto de recibir más sorpresas!-declaro Korra.

-Oye Korra ¿y que tanto puedes dominar ese nuevo poder que posees?-pregunto Mako recordando la inmensa energía que uso cuando ayudo a los guerreros del Universo 7 a acabar con los del Universo 9.

-Bueno…al principio me costaba un poco, pero después de algunos entrenamientos logre controlarlo, aunque desearía haber tenido un poco más de tiempo para practicar antes de venir a este evento-reconoció Korra manteniéndose en guardia.

-¿Qué tanto puedes controlarlo exactamente?-pregunto Kuvira y Korra se quedó pensando.

-Sami, tú eres buena con los números ¿Qué nivel me pondrías con lo que has visto durante los entrenamientos?-pregunto Korra.

Asami se quedó en silencio, haciendo algunos cálculos mentales que no le llevo ni medio minuto-Yo diría que un…50%-respondió Asami.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Mako se llenó de alarma-¿Solo eso?-pregunto un poco preocupado.

-¡Oye! ¡Un 50% no está nada mal, solo tengo que evitar usarlo mucho para que no me agote!-señalo Korra tratando de sonar convencida, ya que había muchos guerreros en ese Torneo que podrían obligar a usar semejante poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la plataforma, Kyabe se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Ikki, quien bloqueo su ataque con gran facilidad, provocando que el joven Saiyajin abriera mucho los ojos, para después comenzar a lanzar una ráfaga de poderosos golpes contra el Caballero Fénix, quien los bloqueaba todos sin problema alguno.

-¿Este es todo tu poder?-pregunto Ikki con tono serio-decepcionante-antes de que Kyabe supiera que pasaba, Ikki le dio un potente rodillazo en el estómago, provocando que abriera los ojos y se encorvara-esperaba algo mejor de ti, pero supongo que eres un novato en esto-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Kyabe al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe y se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin, provocando que Ikki abriera los ojos sorprendido-¡No te atrevas a subestimarme!-bramo lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo.

Pero aun con la transformación, Ikki no tenía ningún problema en leer los movimientos de Kyabe y bloquearlos todos, hecho que dejaba sumamente sorprendido a Kyabe, pero no iba a rendirse, no cuando Caulifla ya había sido eliminada del Torneo, tenía que ganar para evitar que el Universo 6 fuera reiniciado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Toruh y Kale continuaron viéndose fijamente, esperando ver quien de las dos daba el primer golpe, aunque Kale aún mantenía su vista fija en Karai, hecho que Toruh noto-¡Oye! ¡Te recuerdo que yo soy tu oponente, si quieres ir por ella tendrás que vencerme a mí primero!-.

Kale gruño al escuchar eso-¡Si eso quieres!-bramo disparándole un rayo de energía a Toruh, mismo que la chica recibió de lleno-ahora sigue ella-expreso mirando a Karai con odio.

-¡Kale cuidado!-grito Caulifla y antes de que Kale reaccionara, una cola de reptil salió de la nada, golpeándola con fuerza en el rostro y dejándola en el suelo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kale sorprendida por el golpe que recibió.

Toruh había sido la responsable de ese ataque y la joven descendió al suelo, mirando a Kale con una expresión algo molesta-No puedo creer que pensaras que con un ataque como ese me vencerías, vaya que los Saiyajin son un montón de bravucones arrogantes-.

Kale se incorporó y miro a Toruh con bastante sorpresa, aquel ataque fue sumamente poderoso, ella esperaba que con ese poder la enviara lejos de su posición para que así pudiera encargarse de Karai y hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a su hermana, pero…

-¿Qué significa esto?-exclamo Champa con los ojos sumamente abiertos-¡El ataque que esa chica lanzo era suficiente como para haber destruido la mitad de un planeta! ¿Cómo es que esa chica lo resistió?-cuestiono boquiabierto.

Vados miro fijamente a Toruh, su complexión y anatomía, entonces sus ojos se fijaron en los cuernos y cola que poseían aquella chica-Es muy probable que esa chica no sea lo que aparenta-expreso pensativa.

Jerez sonrió al ver que el ataque de Kale no afecto en lo más mínimo a su guerrera estrella-Esa Saiyajin realmente esperaba que ese ataque dañara a Toruh, que decepción-dijo Jerez.

-Es natural que no le haya afectado, el poder de un Dragón del Caos no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera-dijo Pell sonriendo.

Vados alcanzo a escuchar el comentario de Pell-Entonces eso es, temo que si Kale no empieza a tomar a esa joven en serio podría estar en problemas-expuso Vados, tomando por sorpresa a Champa y Caulifla.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Caulifla confundida.

-En el Universo 2 existen una especie de dragones que poseen la gran habilidad de convertirse en seres humanos, estos dragones tienen un tremendo poder, son tan poderosos que podrían ser capaces de destruir todo un planeta y esa chica pertenece al grupo más poderoso de todos; los Dragones del Caos-explico Vados-si Kale no tiene cuidado podría terminar perdiendo…de nuevo-.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Champa como Fuwa se alarmaron bastante y Caulifla decidió intervenir-¡Kale! ¡No te vayas a confiar, puedes ir por la tipa que me saco de la plataforma después, ahora debes concentrarte en vencer a esa muchacha!-grito con fuerza.

Kale escucho el grito de su hermana y volteo a verla-¿Hermana?-.

-¡No bajes la guardia, todo indicaba que esa chica es muy poderosa, así que pelea con todo lo que tienes!-grito Caulifla con fuerza y Kale parpadeo confundida, para luego asentir.

-De acuerdo hermana, lo haré por ti-dijo Kale colocándose en guardia y preparándose para pelear contra Toruh, quien la veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¿eh? ¿Ocurre algo?-.

-No realmente, solo me parece algo divertido que ambas peleemos por alguien, tú por tu hermana, yo por la hermosísima señorita Kobayashi-expreso Toruh con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en su amada.

-¡Bien dicho Toruh! ¡Pelea por defender a tu amada, del mismo modo que mi querida siempre me ha protegido demostrándome todo el amor que me tienen!-grito Jerez con voz soñadora y girando con elegancia.

Deboness solo se sonrojo al máximo al escuchar eso, mientras Lyra y Xiang la observaban con una sonrisa divertida, no le apenaba decir que amaba a Jerez profundamente, pero a veces su novia se dejaba llevar demasiado con todo el asunto del amor.

Kobayashi se sentía igual que Deboness, realmente no le gustaba que Toruh gritara a los cuatro vientos los sentimientos que tenía por ella, pero era algo que no podía evitar de parte de esa dragona que se convirtió en su sirvienta hace mucho tiempo, pero le gustaría que recordara que en esos momentos estaba peleando por todo el Universo 2.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kale y Toruh se prepararon para comenzar con la batalla, ambas se pusieron en guardia-Muy bien hermana, lo voy a hacer-dijo Kale-derrotare a esta chica y luego iré por quien te venció-expreso lanzándose a la batalla.

Kale la ataco con un golpe, mismo que Toruh repelió con un golpe de su mano, para después darle un golpe en la nuca a Kale, mismo que la derribo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Toruh enredo su cola en la pierna de Kale y la levanto con fuerza, comenzando a estrellarla repetidamente contra toda la plataforma.

Toruh entonces le dio un golpe en el rostro a Kale, mismo que la estrello contra el suelo de nuevo, dejando sorprendidos a los Dioses del Univers la hermana de Kale, al tiempo que la Saiyajin se levantaba algo lastimada, para luego voltear a ver a Toruh, quien sonreía de forma amigable.

-Como te dije antes, estoy peleando por la señorita Kobayashi, pensar en ella no solo hace que mi corazón lata a gran velocidad, sino que me da la fuerza que necesito para saber que no debo rendirme en esta batalla-aseguro Toruh sonriendo.

-¡Bien dicho Toruh! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea por el bien de tu amor!-grito Jerez sumamente emocionada.

-Ya deja de hablar de tanto amor-gruño Bills ya un poco harto de eso.

Kale se levantó y miro a Toruh con rabia, hecho que noto la chica dragón-¿Hum?-expreso confundida.

Kale lanzo un grito de furia, provocando que su Ki aumentara de nuevo de manera extraordinaria, hecho que notaron varios guerreros, su poder era asombroso y el Universo 11 se preguntó si Jiren intervendría, pero…

-No es necesario que intervenga-expreso con su tono de voz duro.

-¿Por qué lo consideras así?-pregunto Casca mirando confundida al mejor guerrero del Universo 11.

-Porque el poder no lo es todo-dijo Jiren con un destello en sus ojos.

El poder de Kale continuo aumentando de manera extraordinaria, provocando que la sonrisa de Toruh desapareciera para dar paso a una mirada de determinación, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia, fue cuando Kale se lanzó contra ella a gran velocidad, ambas chocaron con fuerza y comenzaron una batalla realmente devastadora.

Aquella batalla tenía a dos espectadores del Universo 2, se trataban de Elma y Fafnir, quienes observaban el combate con bastante atención-Esto sí que es interesante, no sé a quién apoyar-dijo Elma sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Será mejor que dejes de lado tus emociones y desdén hacia Toruh, porque hasta no llegar a la última ronda no podremos estar tranquilos-dijo Fafnir con inteligencia.

-Lo sé-reconoció Elma justo en el momento en que Kale lograba darle un golpe en el abdomen a Toruh, provocando que la joven dragona abriera mucho los ojos tras recibir semejante impacto-pero es difícil no disfrutar algo como eso-.

Kale entonces comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de poderosos golpes contra Toruh, mismos que la chica no era capaz de detener, eso comenzó a preocupar a Kanna, quien se llevó ambas manos al rostro en señal de angustia, mientras Kobayashi solo observaba en silencio, pero apretó los puños sobre sus piernas, demostrando que también estaba preocupada por ver lo que le pasaba a Toruh.

Toruh parecía estar atrapada en los ataques de Kale, pero la realidad era muy distinta y fue cuando aprovecho su oportunidad, volviendo a enredar su cola en la pierna de Kale, hecho que sorprendió a la Saiyajin de nuevo, antes de que Toruh la estrellara de nuevo contra el suelo.

-¡Tienes un gran poder, pero ni siquiera sabes hacer otra cosa que golpear con fuerza y furia!-declaro Toruh-¡Un buen ataque debe ser preciso y en el momento exacto!-declaro Toruh lanzándole un golpe en el abdomen a Kale, provocando que abriera mucho los ojos.

Kale se levantó rápidamente y lanzo un rayo contra Toruh, mismo que la chica evadió elevándose en el cielo, para luego descender a gran velocidad y golpear con fuera a Kale en el rostro, pero la Saiyajin aún no estaba acabada y disparo un rayo contra Toruh, mismo que ella repelió al lanzar una llamarada.

El ataque de ambas choco con mucha fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo y creando una cortina de humo que cubrió todo ese lugar, momento que Toruh aprovecho para emplear uno de sus ataques más conocidos, cuando el humo se disipo, de Toruh no quedaba señal alguna y ese hecho extraño a Kale.

-¿A dónde fue?-pregunto confundida.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está esa chica dragón?-pregunto Champa confundido.

Caulifla se rio al pensar en una posibilidad-Seguramente opto por escapar en medio de ese humo porque le tuvo miedo a Kale, pero no podía esperar menos de mi hermana-aseguro confiada.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso-dijo Vados con seriedad.

Kale buscaba por todos lados a Toruh, pero no podía verla y fue cuando la guerrera hizo acto de aparición justo frente a ella-¡Aquí estoy!-declaro sonriendo y tomando por sorpresa a Kale.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kale antes de recibir una potente llamarada que la lanzo por los aires, provocando que saliera fuera de la plataforma de nuevo.

-Kale del Universo 6 ha sido eliminada-informo Athena, al tiempo que Kale aparecía en las gradas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kale volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Cómo es posible que Kale haya perdido?-pregunto Caulifla sumamente molesta por eso.

-Porque bajo la guardia-dijo Vados con tono inteligente-lo que Toruh empleo fue una de sus habilidades más eficientes, la cual le permite desaparecer y quedar fuera de la vista-.

-¡Pero nosotros si la vimos en el momento en que se acercó a Kale!-declaro Champa confundido.

-Eso se debe a que solo puede emplear esa técnica para engañar el ojo humano o cualquier que se le parezca, los Saiyajin tienen complexión humana, así que no es raro que Kale haya caído en ese ataque-explico Vados.

Champa gruño ante eso, las dos Saiyajin que supuestamente eran prodigios ahora acababan de ser derrotadas, lo que dejaba al Universo 6 con solo ocho guerreros, no iba a permitir que eso continuara pasando.

-Debimos haber escogido a más guerreros de esa tripulación de anormales-dijo con pesar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kyabe e Ikki también continuaban con su batalla, pero Ikki tenía completamente dominado al joven Kyabe, cuyos ataques eran inútiles en contra del Caballero Fénix, quien no solo los repelía con facilidad, sino que además atacaba con fuerza, provocando que Kyabe abriera mucho los ojos.

Kyabe cayó al suelo, llevándose ambas manos a la zona dañada y miro a Ikki con bastante sorpresa, pero aun no perdía su transformación de Súper Saiyajin, Ikki solo lo miraba con seriedad y finalmente cerro sus ojos, para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

-¿Qué hace? ¿A dónde cree que va?-cuestiono Kyabe incorporándose con algo de dificultad.

Ikki no respondió, siguió caminando y ante aquel hecho, Kyabe comenzó a sentirse sumamente mal y ofendido, Ikki ni siquiera se dignaba a voltear a verlo o dejar de caminar, solo continuaba su camino, así que le disparo un rayo, mismo que Ikki repelió usando solo su puño.

-¡No puede irse en medio de una batalla, todavía no terminamos!-declaro Kyabe con firmeza.

Pero Ikki no lo creía de ese modo-No tiene caso que pelee contigo-dijo Ikki-no eres el oponente indicado para mí-.

-¿Qué…que dijo?-exclamo Kyabe sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Antes de este torneo escuche hablar sobre los Saiyajin, que eran una feroz raza y una poderosa raza guerrera, pero me estoy dando cuenta que los Saiyajin del Universo 6 no son nada especial, es muy decepcionante, porque yo esperaba un verdadero combate, pero no lo tendré contigo, así que mejor ahórrate la vergüenza y busca un oponente más adecuado-.

-¡No se atreva a subestimarme!-bramo Kyabe incorporándose y mirando a Ikki fijamente-¡De ninguna manera se atreva a subestimarme!-.

-No es subestimarte, estoy diciendo la verdad, no tienes lo necesario para ser mi oponente-expreso Ikki sin mirar a Kyabe en ningún momento.

Kyabe apretó los puños con furia, Kale y Cualifla ya estaban fuera del Torneo, por lo que él era el único Saiyajin que quedaba para dar batalla, así que bramo con fuerza y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, hecho que provoco que Ikki suspirara con resignación, antes de evadir la patada de Kyabe sin siquiera voltear a verlo, para después darle un potente puñetazo en el abdomen, lo que provoco que abriera los ojos de golpe y escupiera un poco.

-Te lo dije muchacho, no estas a mi altura-repitió Ikki antes de lanzarlo contra el suelo de nuevo.

Champa y Fuwa se alarmaron al ver como otro de sus guerreros estaba siendo apaleado por un contrincante más, definitivamente las cosas no estaban yendo bien para el Universo 6 a pesar de tener a tres Saiyajin, Champa tuvo que aceptarlo a duras penas, los Saiyajin del Universo 7 eran mucho más temibles y formidables que los de su Universo.

-Parece que Ikki solo está jugando con ese Saiyajin-observo Ogma.

-Es natural, ese muchacho no se compara al poder del Caballero Fénix-señalo Arak sonriendo.

Athena observaba la batalla también con mucha atención, recordando que Ikki fue uno de sus guardianes más orgullosos, no por nada poseía el poder del legendario Fénix, lo que lo hacía uno de los guerreros más poderosos del todo el Universo 5, ese chico, Kyabe, debía darse por vencido antes de terminar en muy mal estado.

Ikki lanzo de nuevo a Kyabe por los suelos, el joven Saiyajin se incorporó y miro con algo de enfado a Ikki, el cual solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, viéndolo fijamente, aunque su mirada indicaba claramente que ya no quería seguir con esa ridícula pelea sin chiste.

-Lo mejor será que te rindas muchacho, antes de que me hagas perder la paciencia-advirtió Ikki.

-¡Jamás lo haré!-bramo Kyabe lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo-¡No me rendiré! ¡Tengo que proteger al Universo 6!-declaro lanzando un puñetazo, mismo que Ikki detuvo con su mano-¿Qué?-.

-Niño necio, con ese nivel no eres capaz de protegerte ni a ti mismo-sentencio Ikki dándole una patada con fuerza, misma que lanzo a Kyabe por los aires.

El joven Saiyajin estuvo a punto de salir fuera de la plataforma, hecho que alarmo mucho a Champa y Fuwa, pero en el último momento, sintió como alguien lo sujetaba de la mano impidiéndole caer, cuando Kyabe pudo abrir sus ojos se topó con el rostro serio de…

-¡Maestro!-exclamo Kyabe feliz de ver a Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin lo miraba sin emoción alguna, antes de lanzarlo de vuelta a la arena.

Los Dioses del Univers se mostraron muy sorprendidos por la acción de Vegeta, aunque Champa estaba feliz por lo que hizo Vegeta, mientras que Bills solo gruño molesto ante la acción del Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Una vez que Kyabe estuvo a salvo en la plataforma y se recuperó un poco, se levantó y miro a Vegeta-Muchas gracias maestro-agradeció haciendo una reverencia, antes de recibir un golpe de Vegeta.

-No te confundas, no hice esto para salvarte, simplemente no soportaba seguir viendo a un Saiyajin tan débil como tú-expreso Vegeta.

-Si…maestro…-dijo Kyabe sonriendo.

-Además no puedo permitir que pierdas, después de todo, aun no has cumplido con tu promesa-señalo Vegeta.

-¿Promesa?-.

-Prometiste que me llevarías al planeta Sadala-le recordó Vegeta y Kyabe abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar esa promesa.

-Es cierto, pero…si uno de nosotros llega a perder entonces no poder cumplir con esa promesa, porque seremos reiniciados y el planeta Sadala…-Kyabe agacho la mirada con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, venceré en este torneo y usare las Súper Esferas del Dragón para revivirlos-dijo Vegeta con firmeza y seriedad, aquella revelación dejo a Kyabe sumamente sorprendido, pero no tardo en sonreír.

-¡Si! ¡Si yo llego a ganar haré lo mismo por ustedes!-aseguro sonriendo.

-¡De ninguna manera!-bramo Vegeta-¡Porque al final el que vencerá en este torneo seré yo!-declaro muy seguro y Kyabe asintió-ahora tengo que ir a continuar peleando-.

-Sí, le deseo mucha suerte-dijo Kyabe.

-Tú también debes volver a los combates y recuerda muy bien esto, jamás olvides tu orgullo de Saiyajin-señalo Vegeta.

Kyabe abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso y miro a Vegeta, quien comenzó a caminar de nuevo, al tiempo que el joven Saiyajin sentía deseos de llorar ante las palabras de Vegeta.

-¡Si maestro! ¡Jamás olvidare mi orgullo como Saiyajin!-aseguro Kyabe con firmeza y Vegeta se dio por satisfecho, para luego comenzar a retirarse del lugar.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Ikki había escuchado todo detrás de unas rocas y ahora sonreía entre impresionado, conmovido y orgulloso-Ese es el tipo de oponente que estoy buscando, ese hombre, ese Saiyajin llamado Vegeta, creo que él sería el oponente adecuado para mí-dijo con satisfacción.

Desgraciadamente, Ikki no fue el único que escucho aquella conversación, alguien más lo hizo y ahora sonreía de forma siniestra-¿Orgullo de Saiyajin? Que desagradable-dijo aquel personaje con un brillo de asco en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Nigrisshi se lanzó a gran velocidad en contra de Perla, quien bloqueo sus ataques con ayuda de su lanza, ambos comenzaron a batallar para ver quién de los dos obtenía la victoria, fue cuando la lanza de Perla emitió un destello de luz que nunca antes había revelado, la Gema se lanzó contra Nigrisshi y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Perla movió su lanza sobre su cabeza y esta libero un rayo de energía color azul, el mismo tono azul que representaba el estado espiritual del Avatar.

El guerrero mejorado recibió ese ataque directamente y quedo fuera de la plataforma-Nigrisshi del Universo 3 ha quedado fuera-informo Athena.

Perla se incorporó y miro hacia donde Nigrisshi había caído-Buen trabajo-felicito Garnet.

-Gracias, pero creo que debo ser más cuidadosa, revele un poco del nuevo poder que tenemos-dijo Perla avergonzada.

-Eventualmente lo vamos a necesitar, lo más importante ahora es ahorrar energía y esperar a los guerreros más poderosos para emplearla, después de todo, este Torneo está lleno de ellos-agrego Garnet mirando a varias direcciones.

El ataque de Perla sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido por Ea y Mosco, al tiempo que Nigrisshi aparecía en las gradas-Lo siento mucho señor Ea-se disculpó Nigrisshi.

-No te preocupes, tal vez fuiste vencido, pero todavía tenemos al Avatar, además, esto nos permitió ver un poco del poder que las Crystal Gems obtuvieron-expreso Ea de manera analítica, al tiempo que Mosco emitía algunos pitidos.

-El señor Mosco cree que hay que obtener más información antes de poder pasar a la ofensiva en contra de ellas-tradujo Camphari.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Ea con seriedad-y sobretodo, debemos evitar volver a confrontar a Spawn, ese guerrero es demasiado para nuestros guerreros mejorados-reconoció Ea tras ver con qué facilidad hizo pedazos a Kitaneidas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kyabe caminaba por la plataforma buscando a los demás miembros de su equipo, esperaba poder encontrarlos a todos pronto, aunque con el caos que había en todas partes no era algo sencillo de hacer, estaba comenzando a preocuparse ante eso, cuando una risa se escuchó.

-Vaya, vaya, que gusto el haberte encontrado-dijo Freezer apareciendo ante Kyabe, quien se quedó mudo al ver al tirano.

-Tú eres…-Kyabe no tardo en reconocer en Freezer al tramposo y mentiroso Frost.

-Joven Saiyajin, le pido de la manera más atenta que acepte ser mi oponente en esta batalla-pidió Freezer sonriendo-estoy seguro que ambos nos divertiremos mucho jugando un poco-.

Desde el balcón real, las Hijas de la Noche se quedaron muy serias al ver aparecer a Freezer-Ese tipo no me agrada nada-dijo Sunset.

-Su cara blanca, ojos rojos y labios pintados me recuerdan mucho al Guasón-dijo Rarity fijándose en esas características físicas principalmente.

Freezer y Kyabe se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el tirano con una sonrisa sumamente siniestra y Kyabe con una mirada seria, una batalla entre dos razas enemigas estaba a punto de desatarse de nuevo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Torneo de Poder está lleno de guerreros con poderes que hacen que hasta los Saiyajin se estremezcan ¿Qué sucederá ahora en el transcurso de esta Segunda Ronda?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues ya viste lo que ocurrió, Tohru venció a Kale, porque ella pertenece a la raza más poderosa de todo el Universo 2, dragones que poseen el poder y habilidad de convertirse en humanos, y como bien dijo, está peleando por su adorada Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _pues ya viste lo que hizo, acabo con Kale y está dispuesta a todo con tal de ganar el Torneo de Poder por su amada Kobayashi, a quien prometió darle el deseo de las Súper Esferas del Dragón si es que conseguían la victoria, aunque ya vio que no será nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _lo acabas de ver, Tohru venció a Kale gracias a que ella tampoco es precisamente alguien ordinario, de hecho, pertenece a la raza más poderosa de todo el Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _te voy a decir algo, Kanna también iba a participar, pero Jerez prefirió que no, ya que siendo una niña podría causarle molestias a la Presencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _ciertamente Tohru está en un nivel sumamente superior, ya que ha vencido a Kale. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _es como bien dijo Karai, ni en sus sueños más locos podría vencer a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _especialmente porque como bien dijo Karai, Spawn fue amable con Kitaneidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _veremos a Spawn completamente en acción hasta la Tercera Ronda, que es donde estarán todos los guerreros más poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ciertamente, aunque como bien dijo Karai, si lo hubiera enfrentado lo más probable es que no fuera nada amable con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _especialmente cuando se trata de su amada Kobayashi, a quien le prometió darle el deseo de las Súper Esferas, una promesa que desea cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _así como también heridas sumamente mortales, porque la actitud de Caulifla pudo molestar a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y a ver qué te parece lo que hizo Tohru con Kale, ya que ella tiene un gran motivo para vencer, como bien señalo Jerez más de una vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y no olvides a Hit, ya que también él es como un arma secreta para el Universo 6, mientras no busquen oponentes peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y ahora fue Kale la siguiente en ser eliminada, aunque Kyabe está en problemas, pues se encontró con quien más odia a los Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _al menos creo que ahora ya pueden estar más tranquilos, pues Kale finalmente ha quedado eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y Kale ha sido derrotada por la poderosa Tohru, algo que en serio fascino a Jerez, pero molesto a Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues lo acabas de ver, Kale fue derrotada por la imponente Tohru para enfado de Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _no sé si deba llamarlo batalla, ya que como viste, Ikki domino por completo a Kyabe, ahora el joven Saiyajin tiene a Freezer frente a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _si te refieres a Kale ha sido vencida de nuevo, para disgusto de Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _se podría decir que Jerez se considera a sí misma una Diosa y defensora del amor, ya que acabas de ver como animaba a su guerrera para que peleara por defender a su amada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Ikki no lo considero necesario, pues no creía que Kyabe fuera un oponente valioso para ello, pero ahora está interesado en enfrentarse al orgulloso Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _no realmente, ya que a pesar de haberla mordido, Karai es solo mitad vampiro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _gracias por la recomendación y claro que Batman hará eso, no solo con Karai, sino con todos los participantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues ya viste que Tohru venció a Kale, ya que ella peleaba por su amada e Ikki no vio necesario emplear sus mejores poderes en contra de Kyabe, ya que no lo consideraba un rival adecuado para ello, pero ahora tiene su atención en Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y ahora fue el turno de Kale de quedar eliminada del Torneo de Poder…una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y efectivamente ha pasado, ya que Kale también fue derrotada por Tohru, dejando al Universo 6 en una gran desventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y vaya que sí, aunque le costó un poco, al final Tohru se llevó la victoria en esa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _podrías agregar el hecho de que ella tampoco quiere quedar mal ante su amada Kobayashi, especialmente después de que le prometió cederle el deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _estas en lo cierto, pero veremos a Spawn en completa acción hasta la Tercera Ronda, de hecho, a partir de esa ronda se desataran los combates más devastadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _como bien le dijo Karai, si no pudo vencerla a ella, mucho menos podría vencer a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _no habría durado nada realmente, es probable que fuera como ver a Mr. Satán pelear con Cell de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _de todos modos es trampa, y peor aún, que haya sido orquestada por un Dios de la Destrucción, pues se supone que no deben emplear objetos que aumenten el poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _acabas de ver un poco de las habilidades de Tohru y porque motivos es tan poderosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _en sí sigue siendo una violación a las reglas, especialmente porque es un objeto de los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _pues ya lo viste, ahora le toco a Kale ser eliminada…de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues te diré que Spawn va a mostrar de lo que es capaz a partir de la Tercera Ronda, donde estarán los más fuertes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _es curioso, pero mientras Gohan es más maduro, cuando se enfurece y adquiere un gran poder se confía demasiado, como ocurrió con Cell y Majin Boo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _pues esta vez no veremos eso, ya que Kale también fue eliminada, lo que deja al Universo 6 en serios problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _especialmente cuando se trata de cumplirle una promesa a su querida Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ahora la batalla para el Universo 6 se está complicando cada vez más, así como también para el Universo 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _realmente no saben entender que hay oponentes que son demasiado hasta para ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _lo mismo pensé yo cuando las conocí, realmente fueron una verdadera decepción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _especialmente cuando su primer objetivo iba a ser Spawn, al menos para Caulifla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _no hay que descartar la otra habilidad de Hit, que crea otra dimensión en un espacio temporal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _por el momento esa batalla está pendiente, pero si ocurrirá en esta Segunda Ronda, ya que…bueno, mejor ya no sigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _a mí todavía me da risa como Vegeta busco burlarse de Topo y todo le salió al revés, pues Topo está bien con ser el segundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ahora Kale ha quedado eliminada, lo que hace que Champa lamente el haber tenido que reclutarlas a ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ahora las dos guerreras Saiyajin han quedado eliminadas…otra vez, lo que hace que Champa se desespere por ese hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _por suerte como todo Saiyajin que tiene un gran poder, se confió demasiado en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _aunque creo que al pobre Kyabe le va a tocar lo peor, pues Freezer odia a los Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _creo que lo que Freezer le dijo a Goku en su batalla en Namek fue "todos los Saiyajin no son más que un montón de seres inferiores que solo piensan en pelear". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y parece que así va a quedar, porque si Freezer mete las narices, esa fusión quedara eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _debo decir que yo si esperaba que hubiera alguna fusión para enfrentar a Jiren, pero yo creía que iba a ser la danza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _especialmente cuando se supone es una violación clarísima a las reglas impuestas por Daishinkan Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _es lo que estoy planeando, aunque por el momento hay otros combates desatándose en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _estas en lo cierto y ahora Kale fue la siguiente en ser eliminada del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y efectivamente la batalla termino mal para Kale, pues Tohru peleaba por su amada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y Tohru se llevó la gran victoria, para alegría de Jerez y enfado de Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues en este fic no habrá ese tipo de violaciones, si hay fusión será de la permitida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _especialmente si recordamos que Tohru es capaz de todo por Kobayashi y en estos momentos no solo pelea para evitar que le pase algo malo, sino también para darle el deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _ahora le tocó el turno a Kale, lo que hace que Champa se pregunte porque no trajo a más Mugiwaras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _siendo como es, creo que ella está más molesta por no haberlo podido enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y ahora la siguió su querida hermana, aunque no sé si sea mayor o menor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _pues por ese motivo creo que ya comprendo el odio hacia esas dos, especialmente tras ver el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _exactamente, nunca vi eso hasta este momento (con las dos hermanas, con Zamasu desde siempre). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso es algo seguro, así como también se enfrenten otros guerreros, la Tercera Ronda dará inicio a combates devastadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _a mí no me molesta que usen la fusión, es más, tenía la sensación de que Goku y Vegeta la harían para enfrentarse a Jiren, pero yo pensaba que sería la danza, no los pendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _que Kale fue la siguiente en ser eliminada del Torneo…otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _al menos Champa debe agradecer que tiene a tres de los mejores y más poderosos piratas de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _además de Hit, quien se podía ser es el arma secreta del Universo 6, ya que sin él recurren a cosas sin sentidos como la fusión con los pendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _pues aquí lo tienes, con la eliminación de Kale y de otros guerreros, dejando al univers en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho, son e los que están en peligro de quedar fuera del Torneo de Poder, ya que son los que tienen menos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _le agrado ver el poder de los Saiyajin, pero se decepciono al ver que el Universo 6 no tiene el mismo nivel que el 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, An To Beatriz, Peebels Pek, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, FreedomGundam96, Kid Shooter, Regulus Leo, Tetsuma Gundam, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Ant, Espadachín de la Luz, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, Draizen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Enseñanzas Eternas

" _ **La Segunda Ronda del Torneo de Poder ha comenzado oficialmente, siendo los Univers los que han comenzado con el pie izquierdo, ya que el Universo 3 ha perdido a tres de sus guerreros, mientras que el 6 ha perdido a dos, siendo estas guerreras Saiyajin con un poder abrumador, entre ellas Kale, quien poseía el poder del legendario Súper Saiyajin, pero que ni así fue rival para Toruh, del Universo 2, una guerrera que al parecer es una dragona con la capacidad de transformarse en una humana, lo que hace que tenga un poder increíblemente devastador, por lo que fue derrotada por esa guerrera tan formidable, mientras tanto, Kyabe se enfrentó a Ikki del Universo 5, quien lo domino en todo momento y estuvo a punto de sacarlo de la plataforma, pero Vegeta lo salvo y tras hacerle una promesa, le dijo que jamás olvidara su orgullo como Saiyajin, Kyabe ahora está dispuesto a continuar peleando por el bien de su Universo, pero…su próximo oponente es nada más y nada menos que Freezer, quien odia a los Saiyajin más que a nada"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 19**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 19 Enseñanzas Eternas**

La Segunda Ronda del Torneo de Poder continuaba con batallas sumamente devastadoras, en esos momentos, los hermanos 17 y 18 estaban peleando contra Yogostein del Universo 3, cuyo enorme tamaño y armadura reforzada hacían que costara mucho derribarlo o dañarlo.

17 Le lanzo un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen, provocando que aquel gigante se encorvara, pero aún no estaba del todo vencido y fue cuando 18 lo ataco con una patada en el rostro, para su sorpresa, esa patada no lograba hacerle tampoco el menor daño, finalmente, Krilin se lanzó también listo para darle un poderoso golpe, pero Yogostein les dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa a mí?-se preguntó Krilin con la cara muy adolorida.

 **(Nota: lo siento…es que no pude evitarlo…lo siento (riéndome))**

17 y 18 se alejaron un poco, mientras que Krilin caía al suelo, los dos hermanos observaba al gigante con mucha atención-Es muy resistente-dijo 17 con seriedad.

-Hay que pensar en otra forma de poder vencerlo-dijo 18 justo en el momento en que Yogostein lanzaba un golpe con su cuchilla, mismo que los hermanos esquivaron dando un salto en ambas direcciones.

Una vez que se colocaron a ambos lados del guerrero de metal, cargaron sus ataques y dispararon dos rayos contra Yogostein, dándole directamente por ambos lados, pero Yogostein fue capaz de resistir ambos ataques, sin recibir el menor daño, hecho que provoco que los gemelos endurecieran sus miradas.

Ea se rio al ver eso-¡Es inútil! ¡No importan lo que hagan! ¡El cuerpo de Yogostein está hecho con el material más duro de todo el Universo 3, esos ataques no lograran hacerle el menor daño!-declaro riéndose, al tiempo que Mosco emitía algunos pitidos.

-El señor Mosco dice, acaba con esos dos guerreros de inmediato-tradujo Camphari.

Yogostein escucho la orden del Dios Destructor y se lanzó contra los dos gemelos, atacándolos con un golpe más de su cuchilla, pero ambos hermanos evadieron el ataque, para luego colocarse muy cerca uno del otro, concentraron sus energías y dispararon un ataque sumamente poderoso contra Yogostein, mismo que lo empujo hasta la orilla de la plataforma, pero el imponente guerrero consiguió evitar caer por la misma al clavar su cuchilla en el suelo.

-¡Este tipo ya me está hartando!-gruño 18 preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

-¡Andando!-apoyo 17 y ambos hermanos se elevaron, comenzando a atacarlo con una lluvia de disparos.

Todos esos ataques golpearon a Yogostein con fuerza, pero sin hacerle el menor daño, provocando la risa de Ea-¡Parece que no entienden! ¡Esos ataques tan endebles jamás dañaran el cuerpo indestructible de Yogostein!-declaro riéndose.

Pero los dos hermanos no parecían tomarle importancia a lo que el Kaioshin del Universo 3 decía, ya que no dejaban de atacarlo, hecho que preocupo a los Dioses del Universo 7-¿Qué están haciendo? Saben que esos ataques no funcionaran-dijo Shin preocupado.

-A menos que esos ataques no sean para dañarlo-expreso Wiss con inteligencia.

Finalmente, los dos hermanos dejaron de atacar y miraron a su oponente, el cual salió completamente ileso de aquellos ataques-¿Eso es todo? Realmente no parecen entender que esos ataques no podrán dañarme-expreso sonriendo.

-¿Y quién dijo que los lanzábamos para herirte?-pregunto 17 sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Eso hizo que Yogostein se quedara confundido, cuando de pronto sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies temblaba y al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que se estaba agrietando, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la superficie termino por romperse y cayó hacia el vacío, reapareciendo poco después en las gradas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ea.

-Yogostein del Universo 3 ha quedado fuera-informo Athena.

Los dos hermanos sonrieron ante eso, su plan había salido a la perfección-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Shin.

-Como no podían vencerlo con ayuda de la fuerza bruta emplearon otro método-explico Wiss sonriendo-lo empujaron hasta la orilla con sus ataques y luego lo atacaron con una ráfaga de poderes para romper el piso bajo sus pies, mismos que cedió ante el peso de ese guerrero-.

-Ya veo-dijo Shin.

-Ni siquiera pudiste deducir eso, que incompetente eres-dijo el Anciano Kaioshin, provocando que Shin solo agachara la vista con pesar.

-Al menos todavía tenemos a todos nuestros guerreros-dijo Bills gruñendo-no podemos permitirnos el perder uno solo en esta Segunda Ronda-.

Krilin se estaba sobando la mejilla algo adolorido, cuando 18 apareció-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con un tono frío, pero que denotaba preocupación.

-Quisiera decir que no golpea tan fuerte-dijo Krilin levantándose.

-Creo que lo mejor será que busques oponentes que no sean tan duros para ti-dijo 17 con inteligencia, pero Krilin negó con la cabeza.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No entrene todo este tiempo solo para que me digan eso, voy a darlo todo y si caigo será peleando!-aseguro Krilin con firmeza, hecho que hizo que 18 sonriera.

-Veo que has cambiado mucho, recuerdo que cuando nos vimos la primera vez ni siquiera tuviste intención de enfrentarnos y dejaste que le diéramos una paliza a tus amigos-dijo 17 sonriendo maliciosamente y Krilin solo pudo quedarse mudo.

Justo en ese momento, nuevos guerreros aparecieron para hacerles frente, lo que significaba que la Segunda Ronda solo estaba comenzando, aunque muchos guerreros estaban a punto de salir de la plataforma y dos Universos estaban en peligro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En esos momentos, Kyabe estaba frente a frente con Freezer, quien solo sonreía de forma siniestra ante la presencia del joven Saiyajin, más este no iba a dejarse intimidar, especialmente después de haber escuchado las palabras de su maestro.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices jovencito? ¿Aceptas pelear contra el Gran Freezer?-pregunto sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¡Por supuesto!-declaro Kyabe transformándose en Súper Saiyajin-¡En mi Universo existe alguien que es igual a ti, pero él fingió ser un héroe para poder formar su imperio criminal, cuando lo descubrimos logramos acabar con su imperio y desde entonces ha sido perseguido por todo lo que hizo!-.

-Oh, ya veo, eso sí que es interesante-dijo Freezer sonriendo siniestramente-pero veamos si en verdad soy como él, adelante, ataca con confianza-.

Kyabe se lanzó al ataque a gran velocidad, lanzando varios golpes contra Freezer, quien bloqueaba todos sus ataques con mucha facilidad, más el joven Saiyajin no dejaba de atacar al siniestro tirano, hasta que este se cansó de recibir los ataques y contraatacado, dándole un golpe en el rostro, mismo que lo derribo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Freezer le dio una patada que estrello a Kyabe contra unas rocas.

Freezer se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Kyabe y le propino un golpe con fuerza en el estómago, antes de que cayera al suelo, el tirano lo sujeto del rostro-¡Te voy a decir algo, me agradan las personas fuertes, siempre me ha gustado tenerlos en mi ejército, pero odio a los Saiyajin, especialmente a los Súper Saiyajin como tú!-declaro Freezer comenzando a golpear a Kyabe con fuerza-¡Por ese motivo me asegurare que tu Universo desaparezca como ocurrió con el resto de los Universos basuras!-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Kyabe mirando con furia a Freezer.

-Ya me escuchaste, veré caer a todos los guerreros de tu Universo y finalmente me desharé de algunos Saiyajin, después me encargare de ganar el Torneo y usare las Súper Esferas del Dragón para acabar con el odioso de Goku y de Vegeta-sentencio Freezer malignamente.

Kyabe comenzó a enfurecerse al escuchar las palabras de Freezer, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando amenazo a Vegeta-No te atrevas…no te atrevas… ¡No te atrevas a amenazar al maestro!-bramo liberando una nueva onda de energía, misma que hizo retroceder a Freezer.

Freezer miro eso con algo de sorpresa-Oh-expreso sonriendo.

Kyabe había accedido al poder del Súper Saiyajin 2 y miro a Freezer con mucha rabia-¡Nosotros saldremos victoriosos! ¡Los Saiyajin jamás seremos vencidos! ¡Y yo protegeré el Universo 6!-bramo preparando su ataque-¡Galick Ho!-invoco lanzando su técnica contra Freezer, quien lo recibió directamente.

El ataque provoco una gran explosión que sacudió esa zona de la plataforma, Kyabe quedo agotado, pero aún mantenía su forma de Súper Saiyajin-Increíble-dijo Kale desde las gradas.

-Parece que no es tan inútil como aparentaba-dijo Caulifla sonriendo.

-Lo dice la Saiyajin que fue la primera en ser eliminada en la Segunda Ronda-señalo Vados con una sonrisa divertida, provocando que Caulifla gruñera.

-¡Bien hecho Kyabe! ¡Continua así!-felicito Champa sonriendo.

De pronto, varios destellos de luz salieron de la cortina de humo, golpeando a Kyabe en cada parte del cuerpo, provocando que cayera al suelo de rodillas, fue cuando Freezer reapareció sin ningún rasguño y con una sonrisa sumamente perversa.

-Vaya, entonces ese es el poder que supera al Súper Saiyajin ordinario, admito que es impresionante, pero para mí ya no significa nada-expreso sonriendo malignamente y comenzando a dispararle más rayos a Kyabe.

Kyabe cayó al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose un brazo-Maldición…es demasiado poderoso…Frost…no se compara con él…-gruño entre dientes.

Freezer se acercó a Kyabe y lo sujeto del cuello con su cola-Te agradezco por la información que me diste respecto al sujeto que se parece a mí en tu Universo, me has ayudado mucho y por cierto, ya que te enorgulleces mucho de ser un Saiyajin te diré un pequeño secreto; en mi Universo yo aniquile a todos los Saiyajin junto con su planeta reduciendo su número a solo cuatro-expreso cruelmente.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kyabe antes de ser lanzado fuerza de la plataforma por un golpe de Freezer, apareciendo en las gradas-lo siento-se disculpó con pesar.

-Kyabe del Universo 6 ha sido eliminado-informo Athena.

Champa gruño al escuchar eso-Me habría salido mejor haber traído a Hit y a toda la tripulación de tarados-gruño molesto.

Freezer por su parte, estaba pensando en todo lo que Kyabe le dijo sobre Frost, era sumamente interesante, ahora el tirano del Universo 7 ya tenía las cosas un poco más claras sobre su socio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, otra batalla se estaba llevando a cabo entre el Universo 6 y 7, siendo el Maestro Roshi y Bootamo quienes estaban combatiendo, el Maestro Roshi miraba fijamente al enorme oso amarillo, quien solo sonreía de forma divertida.

-¿Qué pasa anciano? ¿Te da miedo atacarme?-pregunto sonriendo desafiante.

El Maestro Roshi solo se puso en guardia, recordando la batalla que tuvo Goku con ese guerrero-¡El miedo es algo que yo ya he experimentado antes con otros oponentes mucho más temibles que tú!-declaro el Maestro Roshi.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Bootamo sintiéndose profundamente insultado por las palabras del Maestro Roshi-¡No te atrevas a subestimarme!-bramo lanzándose al ataque contra Roshi, quien ya se lo esperaba y preparo una sorpresa para ese oso indestructible.

-Te tengo ¡Mafuba!-invoco lanzando su técnica contra Bootamo, atrapándolo en el torbellino.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bootamo sin poder hacer el menor movimiento.

-¡Ya que no puedo herirte atacando tu cuerpo entonces tuve que pensar en otro modo para vencerte, cometiste un gran error al atacarme a mí directamente!-declaro el Maestro Roshi sonriendo, para luego encerrar a Bootamo en otra botella que llevaba consigo-bien-dijo recogiéndola y lanzándola fuera de la arena.

En cuanto la botella apareció en las gradas, Kyabe la abrió y Bootamo apareció en las gradas sumamente confundida-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido.

-Bienvenido a los perdedores-gruño Caulifla.

-Bootamo del Universo 6 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena al tiempo que el aludido desaparecía del cartel.

Champa gruño ante eso-Definitivamente debí haber traído a más miembros de esa tripulación de tarados-gruño furioso.

-¡YA DEJE DE LLAMARNOS TARADOS!-grito Nami con fuerza desde las gradas del público.

Bills se levantó sumamente contento al ver el ataque con el cual Roshi derroto a Bootamo-¡Bien hecho anciano!-grito felicitándolo.

-Esa técnica Mafuba realmente es muy efectiva-señalo Shin sonriendo.

-Pero también es un arma de doble filo, por lo que sería sabio que no bajara la guardia en ningún momento-dijo Wiss con inteligencia.

Desgraciadamente para el Maestro Roshi, alguien más vio como realizaba esa técnica y vio una oportunidad para su venganza personal-Esa técnica puede serme muy útil-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente al detectar a Vegeta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Krilin estaba esquivando los ataques de fuego de Mako del Universo 3, quien lo atacaba con todo lo que tenía, Krilin los esquivaba con mucha agilidad, evitando ser cocinado por esos ataques, fue cuando Mako cambio su estrategia y cargo un relámpago, mismo que Krilin evadió dando un salto.

-¡Ya verás!-grito Krilin.

-¡Tengo que darle en el momento exacto!-expreso Mako preparando su siguiente ataque-¡Aquí voy!-.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Taiyoken por Diez!-invoco, provocando el destello de luz sumamente cegador.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Mako cubriéndose los ojos como pudo de aquel mortal ataque-¡Mis ojos! ¡No puedo ver nada!-exclamo alarmado.

Esa fue la oportunidad de Krilin, quien se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad, golpeándolo en el abdomen y lanzando a Mako fuera de la plataforma, apareciendo junto con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Mako del Universo 3 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena.

Korra se detuvo al escuchar eso, al igual que Asami-¿Eliminaron a Mako?-pregunto Korra sorprendida.

-Eso parece-dijo Asami.

-Lo mejor será tener mucho cuidado entonces, ya que hay oponente sumamente peligrosos en este torneo-indico Kuvira.

Bills volvió a gritar de júbilo-¡Bien hecho Tsurin! ¡Así se hace!-felicito muy animado.

Ea solo gruño ante eso-Que el Universo 7 celebre mientras pueda, porque aún no estamos vencidos-expreso sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Maestro Roshi estaba recuperándose después de haber empleado el Mafuba, habría preferido no usarlo tan pronto, pero su oponente era alguien a quien no podría vencer empleando la fuerza, pero mientras se estaba recuperando, alguien apareció de la nada y lo ataco con un golpe sumamente fuerte, sorprendiendo a los Dioses del Universo 7.

El responsable de ese ataque fue otro guerrero del Universo 3, llamado Hiramechimedes, el cual solo sonreía de forma siniestra al ver que su oponente era un simple anciano, pero por orden de Ea debía eliminarlo cuanto antes.

-Bien anciano, considérate afortunado porque el guerrero mejorado de fuego va a ser tu oponente-sentencio sonriendo.

Roshi se levantó como pudo y se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde recibió el golpe, misma que estaba sumamente caliente-Realmente tiene un golpe peligroso-gruño preocupado.

-Y eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer-expreso Hiramechimedes sonriendo al tiempo que invocaba una espada de fuego-prepárate anciano-sentencio lanzándose al ataque.

El Maestro Roshi logro esquivar el ataque muy a tiempo, ya que el calor de esa espada era abrasador, tanto que derritió un pedazo de roca con gran facilidad, si llegaba a ser tocado por esa arma mortífera quedaría gravemente lastimado, tanto Goku como Krilin se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero ambos estaban ocupados con otros oponentes en esos momentos.

-¡Maestro Roshi!-gritaron ambos queriendo ir a ayudarlo, pero sus oponentes no los dejaban pasar.

Roshi continuaba esquivando los mortales ataques de esa espada de fuego, mismos que lo rozaron más de una vez y pudo sentir en carne propia aquel intenso calor, Hiramechimedes sonreía, pues tenía acorralado a su oponente, al ver eso, Bills se alarmo.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué no usa de nuevo esa técnica tan especial?-pregunto Bills.

-Debe ser porque si la vuelve a usar tan pronto podría ser sumamente peligroso para él-expreso Wiss-aunque el Mafuba parece ser sumamente efectivo, también es un arma de doble filo, puede darle una gran victoria, pero también agota sus energías y aún está recuperándose de haberla usado en contra de Bootamo-explico Wiss.

Bills gruño al ver eso y miro como Roshi continuaba resistiendo los ataques de Hiramechimedes, quien lanzo un golpe más con su espada, mismo que Roshi detuvo con ambas manos, pudo sentir como estas se quemaban, pero aun así logro sacar fuerzas y rompió esa espada en pedazos, sorprendiendo a Hiramechimedes, pero este en ningún momento dejo de sonreír.

-¡No está mal anciano! ¡Pero eso no cambia nada!-declaro dándole una patada con fuerza en el estómago y estrellando contra una pared de rocas-ya que usar una espada no es mi único poder, lo mejor será que te rindas ahora que puedes anciano, después de todo, ya estás en tus límites-observo el guerrero con una sonrisa.

El Maestro Roshi se levantó poco a poco, sosteniéndose de la pared rocosa-¡Al diablo con los límites!-declaro sumamente molesto.

Tanto Goku como Krilin se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero sus respectivos oponentes no les permitían ir a ayudarlo, especialmente a Goku-¡Maestro! ¡No se exceda!-grito Goku alarmado.

-¡Maestro Roshi!-grito Krilin sumamente preocupado.

Más el Maestro Roshi no parecía prestarles atención, solo se levantó por completo y se quitó los lentes con una mirada muy seria-Goku, Krilin, ustedes fueron los que le enseñaron a este viejo que es muy pronto para decidir los límites, ustedes que siempre van más allá de sus propios límites, siempre superándose-decía Roshi al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

-¡No te dejare hacer nada anciano!-declaro Hiramechimedes lanzando un nuevo ataque contra el Maestro Roshi, quien lo recibió directamente, pero ni así dejaba de preparar sus ataque.

Aquella demostración de valor y determinación dejo sorprendidas a las Hijas de la Noche, quienes miraban a ese anciano con mucha admiración, al igual que el resto de los Universos, la misma Bulma tuvo que admitir que lo que el Maestro Roshi estaba haciendo era algo sumamente admirable, pero todavía no terminaba.

-¡Discípulos!-grito el Maestro Roshi captando la atención de sus dos estudiantes, quienes pusieron toda su atención en su gran maestro-¡Trabajen mucho! ¡Aprendan mucho! ¡Coman mucho! ¡Descansen mucho! ¡Jueguen mucho! ¡Vivan la vida al máximo! ¡El estilo de la tortuga esta con ustedes!-declaro el Maestro Roshi.

-¿Por qué no caes?-cuestiono Hiramechimedes sin dejar de atacarlo.

Muchos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras del Maestro Roshi, especialmente las Tortugas Ninja al escuchar el nombre del estilo de sus Artes Marciales, las manos del Maestro Roshi comenzaron a llenarse de una energía poderosa.

-¡Este el más poderoso Kame Hame Ha que existe!-declaro lanzando su legendaria técnica en contra de Hiramechimedes, quien lo recibió directamente y sin poder hacer nada, termino siendo empujado por aquel ataque hasta las gradas.

-¡Hiramechimedes! ¿Tú también?-exclamo Ea al ver aparecer a su guerrero.

-Hiramechimedes del Universo 3 ha sido eliminado-informo Athena.

Bills salto de su asiento sumamente emocionado-¡Bien hecho anciano! ¡Buen trabajo!-felicito.

Más el Maestro Roshi quedo agotado tras lanzar aquel poderoso Kame Hame Ha, así que cayó de rodillas y comenzó a recuperar el aliento, fue cuando Krilin hizo acto de aparición-¡Maestro Roshi! ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupado.

El Maestro no respondió de inmediato, primero recupero un poco el aliento-Ya lo estoy, aunque por unos instantes realmente pensé que iba a ser derrotado-reconoció Roshi sonriéndole a su discípulo-por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra Goku?-pregunto mirando para todos lados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku no podía ir a ver como se encontraba su Maestro, ya que en esos momentos estaba peleando contra Shiryu del Universo 5 y este Caballero era un rival sumamente formidable, pero pudo sentir que su Maestro se encontraba bien y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado, tras la muerte de su abuelito; Son Gohan, el Maestro Roshi se había convertido en algo más para Goku, aunque ni él mismo lo sabía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Krilin ayudo al Maestro Roshi a ponerse de pie para poder continuar con el Torneo de Poder, en cuanto el Maestro Roshi se puso de pie, varios aplausos se escucharon, desde el balcón real, mismos que eran dedicados al Maestro Roshi, quien solo pudo sonreír apenado.

-¡Ya todos los Universos saben lo fabuloso que es Maestro Roshi!-declaro Krilin sonriendo.

-Solo hice lo que cualquier buen Artista Marcial haría-expreso Roshi sonriendo.

-No es bueno que bajen la guardia en medio de un combate-dijo una voz que salió de la nada, al tiempo que un rayo golpeaba a Krilin por la espalda y lo sacaba fuera de la plataforma.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Krilin.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-bramo Bills.

Roshi encaro al responsable de aquel ataque traicionero, encontrándose con la sonrisa maliciosa de Frost-Ya me deshice de una basura más-señalo sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Veo que sigues haciendo las cosas más bajas para poder ganar!-gruño el Maestro Roshi colocándose en guardia.

-Bueno, ya sabes como soy, hacer trampas, soy todo un experto en eso-dijo Frost sonriendo-y por eso traje ayuda extra-sentencio malignamente.

Antes de que el Maestro Roshi pudiera deducir de que hablaba, alguien le dio un golpe por la espalda, estrellándolo contra una pared, revelando que el responsable fue Maggeta, el cual tenía varias rocas fundidas en ambos extremos de su cabeza, cortesía de Frost.

-Rayos-gruño Roshi levantándose de nuevo.

-Creo que ahora estas en desventaja anciano, lamento decirte que todo se acabó para ti-sentencio preparando un rayo contra el Maestro Roshi, pero antes de que el ataque lo golpeara, Vegeta hizo acto de aparición y repelió el ataque con un golpe de su mano, provocando que Frost gruñera.

-¿Vegeta?-exclamo Roshi sorprendido.

-No te confundas anciano, no vine a ayudarte, simplemente no soporto a esa sabandija y por eso vine a acabar con él yo mismo-declaro Vegeta cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Frost con furia.

Frost retrocedió un poco, al tiempo que se reía divertido-¿En serio crees que podrás vencerme? Dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo, especialmente porque cuento con la ayuda de Maggeta en esta ocasión-sentencio Frost al tiempo que el imponente hombre de metal avanzaba.

Vegeta solo gruño ante eso-Esa chatarra inservible no me asusta en lo más mínimo-afirmo Vegeta, pero su insulto no funciono y Maggeta se lanzó contra él.

El Príncipe de los Saiyajin esquivo el ataque a tiempo y se dio cuenta de lo que Maggeta tenía en sus oídos, hecho que provoco la risa de Frost-Lo siento mucho Vegeta, pero esta vez tus insultos no funcionaran en Maggeta, ahora es aprueba de ellos-sentencio malignamente, para luego voltear a ver al Maestro Roshi-en cuanto a ti anciano, tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho-sentencio preparando su ataque contra el Maestro Roshi.

El Maestro Roshi se puso en guardia, pero su cuerpo temblaba debido al súper Kame Hame Ha que lanzo, solo le quedaba una opción y era justo lo que Frost esperaba-No tengo más opción que arriesgarme de nuevo-gruño al tiempo que sacaba otra botella y se alejaba.

-Eso es-expreso Frost sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Mafuba!-invoco el Maestro Roshi lanzando su ataque, Frost espero el momento justo y concentro su Ki en sus manos para detenerlo-¿Qué?-.

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda!-declaro Frost lanzando el ataque contra Vegeta, quien estaba ocupado peleando con Maggeta.

-¡Vegeta cuidado!-grito Bills desde las gradas, pero cuando Vegeta pudo reaccionar fue tarde y quedo atrapado en el vórtice.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Vegeta al tiempo que Frost lo encerraba en la botella, Roshi no pudo evitarlo, ya que Maggeta lo ataco de nuevo y lo derribo.

-¡Bien hecho Frost!-felicito Champa sonriendo.

Frost tapo la botella y la levanto-Muchas gracias por su ayuda anciano, su técnica realmente era espectacular, a pesar de ser una basura, gracias a usted pude vengarme del odioso de Vegeta-se burló Frost.

El Maestro Roshi se levantó y miro a Frost-¡No permitiré que elimines a Vegeta por mi culpa!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

-Ya no te necesito más-dijo Frost comenzando a dispararle varios rayos al Maestro Roshi, al tiempo que se reía, Roshi lanzo una pequeña estela de energía, misma que Frost esquivo-¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? Lamentable-se burló Frost, preparándose para arrojar la botella.

Pero Roshi hizo un movimiento con su dedo y la estela de energía golpeo la punta de la botella rompiéndola, lo que provoco que un rayo de luz comenzara a salir de la misma, esto alarmo a Frost, quien trato de taparlo con su mano, pero no pudo hacer y fue cuando Vegeta reapareció.

-¡MALDITO INSECTO!-bramo furioso al tiempo que se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin Azul, dejando aterrado a Frost y Maggeta.

-¡Maggeta haz algo!-grito Frost.

-¡Ya me hartaron!-Vegeta lanzo un rayo contra las rocas de los oídos de Maggeta, rompiéndolas en pedazos-¡Chatarra asquerosa!-escupió Vegeta, esas palabras bastaron para herir al sensible Maggeta, quien cayó de rodillas-¡Frost! ¡Tú sigues!-.

-Esta vez ganaste…pero te lo aseguro ¡Te venceré!-bramo Frost lanzando un rayo contra el suelo, provocando una cortina de humo que le permitió escapar.

-¡Insecto cobarde!-bramo Vegeta, al tiempo que empujaba a Maggeta fuera de la plataforma-¡Sabandija! ¡No vuelvas sin antes fortalecer tu espíritu! Anciano, lo mejor será que te retires por ahora-dijo Vegeta volviendo a la normalidad y mirando al Maestro Roshi.

-Vegeta…lo siento-se disculpó Roshi.

Vegeta solo lo miro con seriedad-Come una Semilla del Ermitaño y deja el resto en nuestras manos-indico Vegeta.

Roshi solo suspiro, antes de lanzarse de espaldas hacia el vacío, reapareciendo en las gradas-Maestro Roshi del Universo 7 y Maggeta del Universo 6 han quedado fuera-informo Athena.

En las gradas, rápidamente le dieron una Semilla del Ermitaño a Roshi-¿Se encuentra bien Maestro Roshi?-pregunto Krilin preocupado.

-Creo que debo ser más cuidadoso a partir de ahora-reconoció Roshi.

-Es cierto, realmente deben serlo ¡Sobretodo tú Tsurin!-bramo Bills-pero bueno, ha cambiado mi opinión sobre usted…Maestro Roshi-reconoció sonriendo y mirando a Roshi con respeto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, dos nuevas batallas estaban a punto de desatarse, porque en esos momentos, Gohan estaba frente a frente con Rock Lee, ambos viéndose de manera retadora, al igual que Hit y el Avatar Korra, quien le pidió a Asami que se alejara para que no saliera dañada, un choque de poderes estaba a punto de desatarse.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Conforme avanza la Segunda Ronda, el miedo a ser reiniciados aumenta de manera desesperada, mientras al Univers se les acaban los guerreros poco a poco"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO QUE YA HE TERMINADO EL CARTEL DEL UNIVERSO 12 (POR FIN, POR FIN, POR FIN) LOGRE TERMINAR LOS 12 CARTELES ANTES DEL FINAL DEL TORNEO, ESTOY FELIZ, REALMENTE ME TOMO MAS TIEMPO DE LO QUE PENSABA**

 **Ángel María NF:** _y acabas de ser testigo de la manera tan cruel con la que Freezer pelea, pero te diré que esto no es nada comparado a lo que se avecina, por el momento, el Maestro Roshi tuvo que retirarse, pues se encuentra sumamente cansado y debe recuperarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _definitivamente ese Anime es genial y no me explico porque motivos solo tiene 14 capítulos, aunque me parecería muy divertido si también apareciera Salem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _ese fue el problema con ambos chicos, Kanna también pudo ser muy valiosa, pero por ser niña, Jerez no considero que fuera algo adecuado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _y las bajas continúan para ambos Universos, definitivamente son los que están caminando por la cuerda floja en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _de eso puedes estar segura, porque en la Tercera Ronda intervendrá más directamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _ambos Universos están caminando ahora por la cuerda floja, especialmente porque ya perdieron a más guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ese será un combate devastador, mismo que estoy preparando para una ronda más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _de hecho, simplemente su presencia aterra a los demás competidores, tiene un aire que realmente intimida a los demás participantes del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _eso es mucho más probable, tal vez Kobayashi no pida algo para ella, pero si para la pequeña Kanna, pero eso es algo que Tohru no ve realmente, pues está muy enamorada de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ciertamente, pero intenta explicarle eso a Tohru, quien siempre está dispuesta a todo por ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _por el momento no lo hice, ya que en estos momentos era Tohru quien peleaba, pero se mencionara más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _estas en lo cierto, especialmente porque se le avecina una batalla muy intensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _me pregunto si Freezer ya los odiaba desde que los obligo a ser sus esclavos o su odio nació tras lo ocurrido en Namek. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _de todos modos creo que cuando hacen un Live Action de cualquier Anime y más si son gringos, solo puedes esperar héroes tipo Capitán América. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _desgraciadamente, para Freezer los Saiyajin como Kyabe ya no son nada desde hace tiempo, pues ahora se encuentra en un nivel mucho más alto que el Súper Saiyajin 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _supongo que te puedes dar una idea de que fue lo que Jerez tuvo que hacer o mejor dicho, decirle para evitar que atacara sin dejar rastro de su rival. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _al igual que el Universo 3, son los que tienen menos guerreros ahora, aunque el 7 ya quedo sin Krilin y Roshi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _porque a pesar de que fueron eliminadas en la Primera Ronda, cuando una nueva comienza, todos los que salieron en la anterior y sobrevivieron pueden regresar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tuviste razón, porque Freezer elimino a Kyabe sin problema alguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _aunque lo salvo, Freezer al final termino por eliminarlo, después de todo, por ahora no puede hacer nada contra Goku y Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso y sumémosle el hecho de que Freezer odia a los Saiyajin más que a cualquier otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _creo que Topo es realmente humilde y ciertamente parece que al Universo 11 en serio le preocupa su Universo, ya que muchos parecen estar ahí solo para pelear, en fin, Freezer terminó eliminando a Kyabe y otros más cayeron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _este…yo no los he comparado, pero admito que esos dos personajes ya tienen algo que definitivamente hizo que me desagradaran (hablo de Caulifla y Kale). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _no puedo confirmarte nada, pero debes recordar, cualquier pueda caer y aunque el 1, 5, 8 y 12 no sufran reinicio, también pueden ser vencido en esta ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _por suerte aún tienen a Hit y a los tres Mugiwaras, eso les ayudara bastante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y desgraciadamente también han perdido a Kyabe, junto con otros guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _para la Tercera Ronda ya tendrá que intervenir, pues se encontrara con los mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _más de un Dios estará feliz, ya verás porque lo digo, no creas que los tres Universos que han mencionado son los que quedaran fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _eso es cierto, pero ya conoces a Tohru, por ella es capaz de todo, así que no hay duda de que en serio le cedería el deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _lo más seguro es que sería el último en quedar en la plataforma en pie y por tanto le darían la victoria al Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ese es el problema que tienen la mayoría de los Saiyajin, ya que Goku también tiende a bajar mucho la guardia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ahora que el Universo 6 sigue perdiendo guerreros, al igual que el 3 deben estar preparados para lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _la verdad yo tampoco sé que podría pedir, pero se trata de Tohru, así que no creo que eso le preocupe con tal de hacerla feliz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _trata de explicarle eso a la enamorada Tohru, quien siempre intenta hacer que se coma su cola. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _y muy pronto se volverán mucho más intensas que nunca, porque quedan dos rondas más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _especialmente si no quería quedar mal ante su amada Kobayashi, ahora quedan menos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _estoy pensando en hacer batallas en equipo, pero aún estoy viendo cómo hacerlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _me sentí muy mal por él en ese momento, realmente debió esforzarse y nadie se interesó en lo que hizo, aunque por el otro lado creo fue lo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _es lo que estoy planeando, ya que todos deben prepararse para todo, en un encuentro de hasta tres competidores o más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _aunque siempre he creído que Vegeta es quien se toma más en serio esa rivalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _exactamente, eso mismo habría hecho Jiren, aunque Tohru se encargó perfectamente de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _me pregunto si todo su odio hacia los Saiyajin finalmente se acabaría si lograra eliminar a Goku como tanto ha deseado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _es como bien les dijo Wiss "no importa lo fuerte que seas, mientras te confíes, el cuerpo se hace vulnerable". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y en este Torneo tiene la oportunidad de divertirse como lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, al menos desde la batalla en Namek. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, aunque todo va muy mal para el Universo 3 y 6, son los que menos guerreros tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _veremos qué pasa, aunque debo decirlo, dudo mucho que incluso fusionadas puedan hacer algo contra Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y me da risa que por lo mismo han salido teorías que dicen que el verdadero señor de todo puede ser el padre o madre de Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _intenta explicarle eso a la entusiasta Kobayashi que nunca deja de intentar que se coma su cola. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _Tohru lo hizo bien y ahora el Universo 3, así como el 6 se están quedando sin guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el Torneo de Poder va a continuar hasta el final, por lo pronto el Univers están en serios problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues viste que la misma Jerez estaba apoyando mucho a su guerrera por la misma razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _exactamente, Ikki tendrá que verse con Spawn en algún momento, al igual que otros guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _eso mismo pienso, pero es Tohru, con tal de complacer a su amada es capaz de dar todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _la verdad…no estoy seguro, pero supongo que hay una razón para ello, por el momento, Freezer acabo con Kyabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _por ello sería una alternativa, ya que las Crystal Gems también podrían fusionarse en cualquier momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues acabas de ver que Freezer venció a Kyabe sin la necesidad de emplear el modo Golden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _te hace pensar ¿no es verdad? Ciertamente es una muy alta posibilidad, pero no hay que asegurar nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _en otro tiempo, Kyabe pudo haberle ganado, pero ahora Freezer es muy superior a ese entonces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _simplemente no puedo imaginarlos verlos luchando contra Drago, especialmente con todo su maligno poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _pues ya los vistes, así como el Univers son los que están quedándose cada vez más sin guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y aun espera a ver lo que ese tirano cruel tiene pensado hacer más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ya lo viste, el pobre Saiyajin fue víctima del odio de Freezer hacia su raza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _júzgalo tú ahora, pero esto no es más que el comienzo para Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues Kyabe también ha caído, al igual que Bootamo y Mageta, además de que el 3 también ha perdido guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _por eso yo no empleare los pendientes, si acaso usare la danza, ya que en serio podrían necesitar fusionarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _al igual que el Universo 3, que ha perdido a más guerreros en esta ronda del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _es cierto, realmente creo que sería más creíble que emplearan la fusión por la danza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _pues algunos de sus guerreros ya cayeron también, ahora solo les quedan Hit, los Mugiwaras y Frost. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _el Univers son los que están en la cuerda floja en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _lo que ambos Universos tienen de bueno es que todavía tienen a Korra, Hit y los Mugiwaras respectivamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _la estrategia es muy importante y por eso Jerez le dejo muy en claro a Tohru y Fafnir, en especial a Fafnir, lo que pasaría si mataban a alguien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _esos dos Universos son los más probables en quedar eliminados, ya que el Universo 2 también tienen poderosos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _gracias por la recomendación y los combates serán cada vez más intensos, aunque en la Tercera Ronda comenzara la verdadera acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Soranomomo93, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, An To Beatriz, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Seiryu.001, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Bowser3000000, Joestar, Sombra 02, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Moon-9215, Franco, Ant, Espadachín de la Luz, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, Draizen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. Corazon de Hielo

" _ **Las batallas de la Segunda Ronda son cada vez más devastadoras, pues tras ver el inmenso poder que posee Spawn, varios guerreros están tratando de volverse más fuertes para poder enfrentarse a él, en este choque de poderes, siguen cayendo guerreros y dos Universos principalmente están acercándose más a su final, siendo los Univers quienes están en desventaja numérica en estos momentos, pero el Universo 7 también ha perdido a dos de sus guerreros, la lucha por la supervivencia es cada vez más intensa conforme la Segunda Ronda avanza, del mismo modo, un complot entre seres fríos se está maquinando, la Segunda Ronda del Torneo de Poder no tiene mucho de haber comenzado y las batallas son cada vez más intensas, en estos momentos, Gohan está a punto de enfrentarse con Rock Lee del Universo 8, mientras que el Avatar Korra está por enfrentarse a Hit del Universo 6 ¿Quién de estos gladiadores se alzara con la victoria? ¿Qué Universo será el primero en ser reiniciado en esta ronda del Torneo más importante de todos los tiempos?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 20**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 20 Corazón de Hielo**

Las Hijas de la Noche estaban observando cómo se llevaba a cabo la Segunda Ronda, mientras hacía un reencuentro de cómo iban los Universos con sus guerreros, hasta el momentos los Universos 1, 2, 5, 8, 11 y 12 conservaban a todos sus guerreros, Sunset pudo deducir que porque hasta el momento, nadie más había sido tan tonto como para ir tras Spawn.

El Universo 3 tenía solo tres guerreros más, el Universo 6 conservaba a cinco y finalmente, el Universo 7 se mantenía con ocho, lo que dejaba al Universo 3 en total desventaja, pero eso no significaba nada, ya que la situación podía cambiar de un momento a otro, además de que Korra todavía no parecía haber demostrado todo lo que era capaz de hacer con su nuevo poder.

-¡Otra batalla va a comenzar!-exclamo Pinkie Pie emocionada y la atención se dirigió hacia cierto punto de la plataforma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los guerreros que estaban a punto de enfrentarse eran Gohan del Universo 7 vs Rock Lee del Universo 8, ambos se veían fijamente, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer movimiento, al tiempo que sus respectivos Universos los apoyaban, siendo Milk la más entusiasta en el Universo 7 y Gai Sensei del Universo 8.

-Esto será interesante-dijo Korn con bastante curiosidad-por lo que tengo entendido, ese hombre del Universo 7 es conocido por tener una rabia legendaria, misma que desata un poder devastador-.

-No me preocuparía por eso-dijo Liquir-después de todo, nadie puede igualar la velocidad de Rock Lee-.

Gohan se puso en posición de combate, al igual que Rock Lee, ambos se vieron detenidamente, esperando ver quién de los dos se lanzaba primero-Prepárate, porque yo daré el primer golpe-dijo Rock Lee moviéndose a una velocidad sumamente impresionante.

Son Gohan abrió mucho los ojo ante ese hecho, especialmente cuando Lee apareció a un lado suyo y lo ataco con una patada, rápidamente, Gohan se protegió con ambos brazos de la poderosa patada de Rock Lee, demostrando que no solo era sumamente rápido, sino también muy fuerte, pues la patada que le dio a Gohan provoco que retrocediera.

-¡Que rápido!-exclamo sorprendido, al tiempo que Lee se colocaba en guardia.

-Lo mismo digo, ya que pudiste evitar mi patada a pesar de mi velocidad, creo que eso me demuestra que eres un oponente sumamente formidable, por ese motivo no voy a subestimarte-dijo Lee preparándose para volver al combate.

Gai salto de su asiento sumamente emocionado-¡Así se hable Lee! ¡Muestra de lo que eres capaz!-apoyo con aquel tono que siempre usaba para apoyar a su estudiante favorito.

-¡A la orden Ga Sensei!-grito Lee lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo.

La velocidad de Rock Lee era sumamente impresionante y a Gohan le costaba mucho seguir sus movimientos, por más que trataba de ubicarlo, la velocidad de su oponente era impresionante y apenas era capaz de bloquear algunos de los ataques que le lanzaba Lee, ya que otros si lograban dar en el blanco, hecho que comenzó a alarmar al Universo 7.

-¡Gohan está en problemas!-exclamo Krilin alarmado.

-Su oponente es increíblemente veloz-dijo Roshi sorprendido por la velocidad de aquel guerrero.

-Al parecer le cuesta mucho poder ubicar a su oponente debido a la gran velocidad que emplea, ese chico realmente es un guerrero sumamente veloz-dijo Wiss impresionado.

-¡Maldición! ¡No pierdas hijo de Goku!-gruño Bills viendo esa batalla con mucho enfado y preocupación.

Liquir noto la preocupación de Bills y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma siniestra-Perfecto, si esto continua así pronto Bills perderá a otro guerrero, le demostrare lo bajo que está en la jerarquía-sentencio con una sonrisa burlona.

Gohan continuaba bloqueando los ataques de Lee como podía, pero también había recibido muchos golpes de parte de Lee, fue cuando Rock Lee desapareció y reapareció detrás del joven Saiyajin preparando un nuevo ataque, Gohan todavía no lo había ubicado y todo indicaba que recibiría ese ataque, pero…

Un rayo salió de la nada y obligo a Lee a retroceder, provocando que todo el Universo 8 se quedara sorprendido por aquel repentino ataque, Gohan también se mostró sorprendido, especialmente al ver quien había lanzado el ataque, riéndose de manera siniestra, con su mano extendida estaba nada más y nada menos que el temible Freezer.

-Lo siento mucho, estaba disfrutando del espectáculo de ver a un Saiyajin en problemas-reconoció sonriendo.

Rock Lee se quedó un poco confundido ante aquellas palabras, pero miro fijamente a Freezer, extrañado por su repentina aparición, Gohan también lo estaba, pero su mirada indicaba que también estaba sumamente preocupado por la aparición del tirano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Viniste a ayudar a tu amigo?-pregunto Rock Lee.

Freezer se rio-No deberías pensar algo como eso, decir que los Saiyajin son mis amigos es algo sumamente repulsivo, pero si he de ser franco, me aburrí de estar viendo como perdía el tiempo contigo, así que supongo que tendré que encargarme yo de ti-expreso Freezer.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Lee sintiéndose profundamente ofendido por las palabras de Freezer, a su mente vinieron aquellos días en los que Neji lo humillaba por no ser capaz de poder usar nada más que Tai Jutsu.

Gai entrecerró los ojos con seriedad al ver a ese sujeto llamado Freezer, había algo en él que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo-Lee…ten cuidado-suplico preocupado.

Rock Lee miro a Freezer con seriedad, pero Freezer solo sonreía de forma siniestra-Muy bien, si eso lo deseas, te derrotare a ti primero-expreso empleando su velocidad al máximo, para aparecer detrás de Freezer y lanzar un golpe contra el tirano, pero fue interceptado por un golpe de la cola de Freezer, mismo que lo estrello contra varias rocas.

Aquella reacción de Freezer ante la velocidad de Lee dejo sorprendidos a todos los que conocían a Rock Lee y su incomparable velocidad, misma que había mejorado con el paso del tiempo, el mismo Rock Lee no lograba comprender como fue que había recibido ese golpe con tanta facilidad.

-¿Cómo lo…?-Lee no pudo terminar de hacerse la pregunta, cuando la sombra de Freezer lo cubrió y el tirano apareció ante él.

-Sabiendo que solo puedes moverte rápido para atacar no tengo nada que temer-explico sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Rock Lee volviendo a emplear su velocidad para alejarse lo más posible de Freezer.

Lee esperaba haberlo dejado atrás y sonrió convencido de eso, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a Freezer de nuevo, provocando que se detuviera de golpe, no entendía lo que pasaba, así que opto por volver a atacar, pero cuando se lanzó al ataque, Freezer reapareció detrás de él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Esa es toda tu velocidad?-pregunto Freezer con un tono sumamente siniestro, antes de que Lee reaccionara, Freezer le dio un golpe con fuerza por la espalda, estrellándolo contra más rocas-te lo dije, sabiendo de tu velocidad no tengo nada que temer-repitió Freezer malignamente.

-¡Maldito!-bramo Lee lanzándose de nuevo contra Freezer, pero el tirano lo intercepto con un golpe de su mano, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Antes de que Rock Lee pudiera levantarse, Freezer enredo su cola en su cuello y lo levanto, Lee trato de liberarse, pero el agarre de Freezer era mortal y el tirano comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente en todo el cuerpo, al tiempo que se reía de forma divertida y cruel, Gohan solo podía ver lo que ocurría con una expresión bastante seria, al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con fuerza sintiéndose impotente.

-¡Lee!-grito Gai Sensei al ver el cruel castigo que recibía su discípulo.

-¡Es un salvaje!-exclamo Tsunade horrorizada ante lo que veía.

Freezer dejo de golpear a Lee, quien ahora estaba sumamente debilitado por la falta de aire que le causaba el agarre de la cola de Freezer en su cuello y los mortales golpes que había recibido, pero el cruel demonio todavía no había terminado, así que riéndose, alzo una mano y le apunto con un dedo.

-Adiós-se despidió con crueldad, al tiempo que su dedo brillaba.

-¡FREEZER NO!-grito Gohan, pero fue muy tarde y Freezer disparo su ataque justo en el rostro de Lee, dejándolo bastante quemado.

Liquir e Iru se levantaron de golpe ante aquella visión, quedando con los ojos muy abiertos y sumamente horrorizados-¡Lo mato! ¡Deben descalificarlo y castigar al Universo 7!-grito Iru sumamente horrorizado por lo que veía.

Freezer se rio al escuchar eso-¿Qué lo mate? No diré que no tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero tuve que contenerme-reconoció soltando a Lee, quien cayó al suelo y Freezer le aplasto la cabeza con su pie-evite que el disparo fuera mortal, pero no me hago responsable de lo que le pase fuera de la arena-sentencio al tiempo que pateaba a Lee y lo sacaba fuera de la plataforma.

-Rock Lee del Universo 8 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena con expresión seria por lo que vio.

Rock Lee apareció en las gradas sumamente lastimado, rápidamente, Iru lo tomo entre sus brazos para poder revisarlo, Gai quiso ir, pero no le era permitido bajar hasta ese lugar, por lo que tendría que confiarle la seguridad de su antiguo discípulo a las manos de los Dioses de su Universo.

-Señor…Iru…dígale a…Gai…Sensei…que…lo siento…-se disculpó Lee con voz sumamente débil.

-Lo sé Rock Lee, no hables, ahorra tus energías-indico Iru sumamente preocupado por la condición del joven ninja.

Liquir miraba eso con expresión sumamente sorprendida, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Freezer-Es despreciable, no puedo creer que exista alguien que pelee de esa forma tan repugnante-gruño y Freezer le lanzo una mirada, provocando que el Dios Destructor apretara los puños con furia.

Más el Universo 8 no era el único indignado, todos los que vieron esa masacre estaban sumamente horrorizados, Freezer ya había demostrado su crueldad antes y realmente no comprendían como era posible que alguien se atreviera a traer a un sujeto como él al Torneo de Poder.

Batman también había visto lo que ocurrió y una expresión seria, así como también analítica tomo lugar en su rostro, al tiempo que su memoria se remontaba a la última vez que vio al Guasón, durante la batalla final contra Drago, la Bestia del Mal.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Drago estaba a punto de enfrentarse a los Dioses de la Destrucción, de la Luz y de la Oscuridad, cuando Batman acorralo al Guasón, quien al ver a los Dioses y escuchar la afirmación de Batman sobre ver su caída provocaron que se riera, revelándole una verdad sumamente aterradora.

-¡Esos Dioses jamás podrán contra Drago! ¡Y eso lo sé porque la Bestia y yo somos uno solo!-declaro sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué tú eres Drago?-cuestiono Batman.

-¡Aun atrapado, Lord Drago puede dejar pequeños fragmentos de su alma maligna dispersos por todos los Universos y esas almas pueden poseer cualquier cuerpo mortal, hasta el momento en que él decida reunirlas de nuevo!-declaro el Guasón.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Esa última revelación de su gran enemigo aun lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas y se preguntaba si era posible que ese sujeto Freezer, tuviera dentro de su cuerpo algún fragmento del alma maligna de Drago y si era así, que otros tenían una parte, después de todo ¿Qué probabilidades podrían existir?

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Freezer ahora se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa sumamente fría en el rostro-¡Freezer!-grito Gohan y el tirano volteo a verlo, encontrándose con una mirada molesta de Gohan.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa mirada?-pregunto Freezer con cinismo-todo esto lo provocaste tú, por no haber peleado en serio desde un principio, pudiste haber acabado con él desde antes, pero lo analizaste demasiado, los Saiyajin sí que han cambiado mucho desde que dejaron de trabajar para mí, francamente creo que estaban mejor cuando vivían bajo mi sombra-.

Gohan solo gruño molesto, cuando un disparo salió de la nada, pero Gohan lo desvió con su mano y vio a su atacante, se trataba de Frost, el cual sonreía de forma siniestra-¿Qué está haciendo Frost ahí?-pregunto Champa.

-Probablemente quiere enfrentarse a Freezer-sugirió Vados.

Frost avanzo lentamente hasta quedar frente a Freezer-Fue muy divertido lo que hiciste con esa basura-dijo Frost.

-Muchas gracias, aunque realmente fue decepcionante no poder matarlo-dijo Freezer.

Gohan abrió los ojos al comprender lo que pasaba-Freezer… ¿acaso tú y Frost…?-.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto-dijo Freezer-después de todo, Frost y yo tenemos algo en común, odiamos a los Saiyajin y es por eso que decidimos trabajar juntos para acabar con todos ellos-explico malignamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Bills levantándose de golpe-¿Acaso Freezer planea traicionarnos?-.

-Es lo más probable-dijo Wiss-ya que Freezer solo le es leal a sí mismo, dudo mucho que incluso le fuera del todo leal a su padre-.

-¡Ese canalla!-gruño Krilin.

-¡Debimos saber que no podíamos confiar en él!-exclamo Roshi molesto.

-Bueno…no deben preocuparse tanto, ahora Gohan es mucho más poderoso que cualquier Súper Saiyajin-dijo Shin tratando de ser positivo.

-Pero Freezer también ha superado a todos los Súper Saiyajin y con ayuda de Frost pueden ser un verdadero problema-expreso el Anciano.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde las gradas, todo el público del Universo 7 se llenó de preocupación-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ese malvado piensa atacar a Gohan?-pregunto Videl asustada.

-¡Es lo más probable!-gruño Bulma-¡Nunca debieron confiar en ese tipo! ¡Si es el peor de todo el Universo!-.

-Debieron haberme elegido a mí en su lugar-dijo Yamcha con molestia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Freezer volteo a ver a Gohan, quien solo gruño ante eso-Son Gohan, espero que no se te haya olvidado que tenemos un asunto pendiente, creo recordar que nuestra batalla en Namek quedo inconclusa, así que lo mejor será terminarla ahora mismo-sentencio.

Gohan rápidamente se puso en guardia, al tiempo que Frost avanzaba hacia Freezer-Puedes hacer lo que gustes con él, será la mejor manera de que compruebe de que realmente quieres ayudarme o no-declaro al tiempo que preparaba un ataque.

Freezer solo se rio ante eso-Que desconfiado eres, haz lo que quieras, yo tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo Freezer lanzándose a la batalla y atacando a Gohan.

Gohan rápidamente bloqueo el ataque de Freezer y ambos comenzaron una batalla devastadora, todo ante la mirada de unos sorprendidos espectadores-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-exclamo Applejack.

-¡Creí que ambos estaban en el mismo bando!-señalo Fluttershy confundida.

-Sospecho que ese tipo Freezer no está con ningún bando-gruño Sunset.

Zeno Sama solo observaba todo en silencio, viendo detenidamente esa batalla en especial, centrando su vista a Freezer, al tiempo que su mente recordaba una conversación que tuvo con su hermano antes de que comenzara el Torneo de Poder.

Freezer no tardo en dominar a Gohan y Champa saltó feliz de su asiento-¡Así se hace Freezer! ¡Acaba con él!-animo sonriendo-¡Vaya Bills, muchas gracias por traer este gran guerrero!-declaro mirando a su hermano, quien solo gruño molesto.

-¡Esa canalla me las va a pagar todas juntas!-bramo Bills molesto.

Gohan esquivo un ataque de Freezer y lanzando un grito libero su gran poder, tomando por sorpresa a Freezer, pues no esperaba que el hijo de Goku tuviera un poder como ese sin la necesidad de transformarse en Súper Saiyajin, rápidamente, Gohan contraataco, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago a Freezer, seguido de una patada.

Freezer se detuvo y miro a Gohan-Muy bien, entonces vamos a ponernos serios-expreso al tiempo que liberaba una energía dorada y se transformaba en su versión más poderosa.

-¡Golden Freezer!-exclamo Krilin alarmado.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado Gohan!-grito Roshi en iguales condiciones.

Frost solo se quedó sorprendido por la transformación que tenía el tirano del Universo 7, misma que él no era capaz de obtener, Champa solo se emocionó mucho más al ver el gran poder que poseía Freezer.

-¡Eso es Freezer!-grito Champa sonriendo muy contento-¡Acaba con ese Saiyajin!-.

Golden Freezer miro a Gohan y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, ambos comenzaron una batalla sumamente espectacular, pero Freezer tenía toda la ventaja en la batalla, el tirano estaba dominando por completo a Gohan, cuyo estado místico no era nada para el nuevo y mejorado Golden Freezer.

Freezer enredo su cola en el cuello de Gohan y lo lanzo contra el suelo con fuerza, para luego darle una patada, estrellándolo contra una pared rocosa con fuerza y dejando a Gohan tendido en el suelo, sin hacer el menor movimiento.

-¡Buen trabajo Freezer!-felicito Champa sonriendo lleno de felicidad y muy complacido-¡Estoy seguro de que con él de nuestro lado el Universo 6 saldrá victorioso!-aseguro sonriendo.

-¿Qué hay de Spawn? ¿Ya se olvidó de él?-pregunto Vados mirando al Dios.

-¡Mientras no se atrevan a desafiarlo estoy seguro de que estaremos bien!-expreso Champa sonriendo muy seguro de su victoria, mientras sus cinco guerreros eliminados observaban lo que ocurría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gohan permanecía tendido en el suelo sin hacer el menor movimiento, siempre observado por Freezer-Esplendido-dijo Frost acercándose-no sabía que fueras tan poderoso, estoy impresionado-reconoció sonriendo.

Freezer miro a su contraparte y sonrió-Puedes llegar a ser como yo entrenando-explico Freezer sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?-Frost se mostró sumamente complacido al escuchar eso.

Freezer termino de darse la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su socio-Aunque no puedas alcanzar el modo Golden-dijo Freezer volviendo a la normalidad, al tiempo que reunía su Ki de nuevo, provocando que sus músculos aumentaran considerablemente, la forma máxima que tenía en la batalla en Namek-esto si podrás hacerlo ¿verdad?-.

-Claro, eso puedo hacerlo-respondió Frost al tiempo que también reunía su poder y sus músculos aumentaban, mientras Freezer sonreía de forma misteriosa.

-Bien hecho, después de una amarga experiencia que tuve, he aprendido la manera correcta para pelear en esta forma ¿quieres saberla?-pregunto Freezer.

-Por supuesto-dijo Frost acercándose a su socio con mucha confianza, después de verlo atacar a uno de los suyos y del extraordinario poder que poseía, Frost estaba completamente convencido de que Freezer estaba de su lado.

-Debes aprovechar todas tus habilidades desde el principio de la batalla, ya que esta forma gasta demasiada energía-explico Freezer.

-Ya veo, comprendo a la perfección lo que dices, realmente es muy pesado mantenerse en esta forma-reconoció Frost sonriendo.

-Y por cierto, voy a darte otro consejo, mismo que supongo que ya lo debes saber, pero igual te lo diré; jamás…confíes en nadie-sentencio Freezer.

-¿Hum?-Frost entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso.

Antes de que Frost pudiera comprender por completo lo que Freezer le decía, el tirano le disparo una ráfaga de energía que lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma, Frost apareció en las gradas junto con el resto de los eliminados del Universo 6, quedando sumamente perplejo por lo que ocurrió.

-¿Qué significa esto?-cuestiono Champa en la misma condición que se encontraba Frost.

-Frost del Universo 6 ha quedado eliminado-anuncio Athena.

Una vez que Frost quedo fuera de la plataforma, Gohan se levantó sin ninguna dificultad, demostrando que no estaba herido-¡Gohan se levantó!-exclamo Krilin sorprendido.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Roshi.

-¿Acaso solo fingieron que estaban peleando?-se preguntó Bills observando lo que pasaba.

Gohan miro a Freezer con seriedad, mientras el más grande enemigo del Universo 7 volvía a su estado normal-Al recibir el primer golpe me di cuenta que no estabas peleando en serio, por eso acepte participar en el plan de Freezer-reconoció Gohan, aunque su mirada seguía siendo sumamente seria.

-Si fueras un tonto como tu padre te habría matado sin remedio-confeso Freezer sonriendo de manera cínica y provocando que Gohan gruñera.

Todo el Universo 6 estaba en shock por lo que ocurrió, pero nadie estaba más impactado que Frost, que no lograba salir de ese estado hasta que Caulifla tomo la palabra-Vaya, el estafador resulto estado, que ironía-señalo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo burlonamente.

Al escuchar las palabras de Caulifla, Frost reacciono y encaro a Freezer-¡Me engañaste!-acuso mirándolo con furia y Freezer solo sonrió.

-¿De verdad pensaste que ayudaría a un fracasado como tú?-pregunto Freezer con un tono de lástima.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Fracasado?-cuestiono Frost.

-El Saiyajin junto a ti me conto todo sobre ti, debo admitir que me impresiono la manera en que formaste tu imperio, pero después de que todos descubrieron tu artimaña caíste en desgracia, incluso tus propios hombres te dieron la espalda, los míos me eran tan leales que incluso buscaron la manera de revivirme, así que como puedes ver, no eres más que un pobre fracasado-conforme Freezer hablaba, Frost se enfadaba más y más-y yo no trabajo con fracasados-finalizo comenzando a caminar.

Frost miro a Freezer con furia y rabia-¿Cómo te atreves…como te atreves a tratarme como si fuera un fracasado? ¡DESGRACIADO!-bramo Frost preparando un rayo, pero…

-¡No!-Zeno Sama chasqueo sus dedos y Frost desapareció, dejando a Champa aterrado, el Dios Destructor volteo a ver hacia el balcón real-no pueden atacar desde las gradas, si eso se repite eliminare a todo el Universo 6 sin posibilidad de reinicio ¿entendido?-pregunto con una mirada seria.

Champa tembló de miedo y rápidamente se arrodillo-¡Le pido disculpas!-suplico asustado.

Zeno Sama entonces volvió su vista a Freezer, tal vez fue duro con el Universo 6, pero eso se debía a que las acciones de Freezer le trajeron recuerdos de una conversación que tuvo con su hermano.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Ocurrió poco tiempo después de que Drago fuera derrotado y encerrado de nuevo, cuando estaban sosteniendo ese juego de ajedrez, mientras ambos Arcángeles esperaban al señor de todos los Universos.

-Jaque Mate-señalo Drago cuando hizo su jugada-parece que yo he ganado esta ronda-.

-Llevamos 1000 juegos y cada uno ha ganado 500 partidas-dijo Zeno Sama sonriendo.

-Ciertamente se está volviendo aburrido, pero creo que es una buena manera para que comencemos, después de todo, hace mucho que no hablamos y aunque no estemos de acuerdo uno con el otro, puedo decir sin duda alguna que no somos tan diferentes, pues ambos queremos exactamente lo mismo-dijo Drago.

-¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Zeno Sama.

-Armonía, paz y justicia-respondió Drago al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban malignamente.

Zeno Sama solo suspiro-Tu idea de esas tres cosas no son más que opresión, destrucción y masacre ¿Cómo esperas tener armonía aniquilando a toda la vida existente en los Universos?-pregunto Zeno Sama.

-¿Cómo puedes tener armonía en medio del caos y la devastación que ocasionan las razas existentes en todos los Universos? Y en esto también añado a los Dioses-dijo Drago.

-La verdadera armonía se logra solo cuando todos y cada uno de los que viven en los 12 Universos son escuchados, tratados con respeto, para que puedan adquirir conocimiento, sabiduría y experimentar amor-expreso Zeno Sama.

-¿Conocimiento? ¿Sabiduría? ¿Amor? ¿Crees realmente que a todos ellos les importan esas trivialidades? Tu camino solo te conduce al caos y la guerra ¿o son estas las voces de la armonía?-pregunto Drago empleando su poco poder para mostrar imágenes de lo que ocurría en los 12 Universos.

Zeno Sama quedo ante las imágenes de como en los 12 Universos, los mortales se asesinaban unos a otros por distintas razones, pero Drago también le mostro como los Dioses del Olimpo y Asgard disfrutaban de jugar con sus vidas, finalizando con la elección de Gowasu en su aprendiz y todo lo que este hizo por su retorcida fantasía.

-Por favor, detén esto-pidió Zeno Sama con tono tranquilo.

-¿Y cómo propones hacerlo? ¿No ves que esto es causado por el caos que provocan sus mentes inferiores y divididas? La única manera de conseguir la paz y la armonía es erradicando cada forma de vida existente, incluyendo a los Dioses-sentencio Drago.

Ambos hermanos continuaron debatiendo por un buen rato, hasta que Zeno Sama recibió un llamado de Athena, quien ya le tenía listo los informes de los 12 Universos, así que esa conversación y ese debate quedo inconcluso.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Ahora Zeno Sama era testigo de la crueldad que existía en algunos Universos- _"Puede que después de todo mi hermano tenga razón, pero…lo divertido es que yo también la tengo"-_ pensó al tiempo que miraba a sus invitadas de honor y sonreía.

Por su parte, los Dioses del Universo 7, especialmente Bills, quedaron complacidos con lo que hizo Freezer-Eso demuestra que esta de nuestro lado-dijo sonriendo.

-Eso espero-dijo Roshi con tono misterioso.

-Si Gohan no se hubiera dado cuenta del plan de Freezer es probable que nos hubiera traicionado-expreso Krilin y Bills se quedó sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gohan inhalo aire profundamente para recuperarse después de lo que vio-Son Gohan-la voz de Freezer capto su atención-colaboremos y esforcémonos para salir victoriosos, a menos que quieras terminar como el resto de la basura-sentencio Freezer sonriendo malignamente y comenzando a retirarse.

Gohan solo endureció la mirada ante eso y a lo lejos, Batman también lo hizo, pensando aun en lo que el Guasón le dijo durante la batalla final con Drago, preguntándose si era posible que ese tal Freezer tuviera un fragmento del alma maligna de la Bestia y aterrándose ante esa posibilidad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Alejándose con una sonrisa misteriosa, Freezer se dispone a enfrentar a su siguiente oponente ¿realmente podrán confiar en él? El Torneo de Poder se complica cada vez más conforme avanza"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Saint Femme:** _aun así, esa serie tiene mucho que dar, realmente me sorprende e indigna que las cancelen de ese modo tan abrupto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _es cierto, pero realmente, Jerez no creyó que a Zeno Sama le gustara ver a una pequeña niña peleando, especialmente habiendo guerreros como Spawn, Jiren y Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _pues el Universo 6 también está en las mismas condiciones, tal vez aun tengan a Hit, pero ya solo quedan él y otros tres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _aunque el Universo 8 no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, al igual que el 1, 5 y 12, pero igual es lamentable que Goku no entienda los riesgos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _el viejo Roshi podrá ser un enorme pervertido, pero es un verdadero guerrero hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y en este capítulo, Freezer demostró una vez más su frialdad y crueldad, especialmente por como llamo a Frost. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _por ahora no se han enfrentado, pero Freezer elimino tanto a Rock Lee como a Frost. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ciertamente es un peso menos que traigo, pues ya pude completarlos antes del final del Torneo del Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues los guerreros del Universo 6 siguen cayendo por culpa de Freezer y ahora uno del Universo 8 también ha caído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _vaya que lo tendrán, después de todo, eso marco un momento importante en el Torneo del Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _eso también se mencionara más adelante, porque no creas que su padre se quedó muy satisfecho con lo que paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ahora todo vuelve a dar un giro, pues Frost ya fue eliminado, al igual que Rock Lee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _por Frost ya no tienes que preocuparte más, pues Freezer lo elimino, aunque también lo hizo con Rock Lee, demostrando una vez más su frialdad, ahora Batman tiene un presentimiento muy oscuro sobre él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _el Torneo de Poder sigue avanzando y cada vez más guerreros quedan fuera, aunque muchos están preocupados por el Universo 3 y 6, pues son los que menos guerreros tienen hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya estamos acercándonos al primer Universo eliminado en esta Segunda Ronda, aunque cualquier cosa puede pasar a estas alturas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _a estas alturas creo que cualquier cosa puede pasar, aunque por el momento, Freezer ha eliminado a dos guerreros más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y Freezer demostró una vez más su crueldad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _bueno, pues Frost ya recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina y hasta peor, ya que Freezer no dejo de recalcar lo fracasado que era, ahora el Universo 6 esta con menos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque creo recordar que esa ambición ocurrió antes del cometa, pues Sozin comenzó su conquista antes de que el cometa apareciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _el poder no lo es todo realmente, pero también pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, especialmente si eligen la estrategia equivocada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _Hit es ciertamente la pieza maestra del Universo 6, muy por encima de Kale y Caulifla, tanto en el fic como en el Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _aunque tampoco se contiene cuando se trata de torturar a otros guerreros que no son Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _más Freezer está llevando las cosas demasiado al extremo, como has visto en este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ya veremos, por el momento Freezer ya se deshizo de Frost y de Rock Lee a su cruel manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _antes de eso vimos una vez hasta dónde puede llegar la crueldad de Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y ahora son más tensas para el Universo 6, aunque el Universo 8 ha sido víctima de la crueldad de Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _creo que de alguna manera tiene sentido, ya que es como bien dijo Wiss; "no importa que tan fuerte seas, si te descuidas el cuerpo se hace vulnerable". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y en cierto modo fue un duro golpe para Frost, ya que fue víctima de las mismas artimañas que él empleaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _si eso pasa estaría más que feliz de saberse librado de terminar como las Dimensiones que se reiniciaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _yo también lo he investigado, pero sigue siendo bastante desagradable, creo que prefiero el poder de los Talismanes de Shendu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _esa es una muy alta posibilidad y no solo para él, sino para los que consigan resistir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues ya salió el primero del Universo 8 y fue Rock Lee, quien tuvo la mala suerte de quedar ante Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ahora le toco a Rock Lee ser víctima de las crueles manos de Freezer, quien se divirtió torturándolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y siguen cayendo guerreros, pero hasta los Dioses quedaron impactados por la frialdad del maligno Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _aunque al Universo 8 tampoco le fue muy bien, solo han perdido uno, pero ya manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _y conforme más avancemos, los combates serán más devastadores que los anteriores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _primero Gohan tuvo que aguantar las ganas de intervenir por la manera en que Freezer torturo a Rock Lee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y quizás lo más irónico de todo, es que fue Freezer quien creó su propio odio con todo lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creo que es tan simple como lo explico Vegeta; "no importa que Universo sea, Freezer no puede ser bueno". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _demostrando la enorme veracidad de las palabras de Wiss, siempre hay que estar alerta por más poderoso que seas y por mucho que tengas la ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ahora todos quedaron sorprendidos por hasta donde llego Freezer y eso que evito matar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _cada Universo sabe que si pierden a sus mejores guerreros entonces estarán en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ciertamente, espero que por el momento no este exagerando en nada con respecto a los niveles de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues ya perdieron a otros guerreros, gracias a la cruel frialdad de Freezer, realmente Batman podría tener razón en sus sospechas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues veremos qué pasa más adelante, ya que hasta el momento, no parece haber nadie superior a Zeno Sama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y muchos deben recordar que no deben bajar la guardia por más hábil que sean en sus respectivas disciplinas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _por eso no puedes asegurar que Universos quedaran eliminados en esta ronda…aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues el Universo 6 está cada vez más cerca de quedar eliminado del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _todo parece indicar que el Universo 6 será el primero, pero no es algo seguro todavía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _no por nada es conocido como "el Dios de las Artes Marciales" o al menos lo era. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _aunque eso por poco le cuesta mucho, al menos ya puede descansar para la siguiente ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _en esta ocasión tuve que usarlo, ya que de ese modo hizo que Frost bajara la guardia, además de que admitámoslo, Gohan en Estado Místico es muy superior al Súper Saiyajin 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _ciertamente, aunque no han servido de mucho hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _veremos qué pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ya lo acabas de ver, Freezer nuevamente entro en acción y acabo con dos rivales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ciertamente y fue una suerte que el Maestro Roshi haya decidido abandonar en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _como también le pudo pasar a Rock Lee, ya que él también fue víctima de Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _aunque Freezer no se tienta el corazón con nadie, como acabas de ver, porque Rock Lee también fue su víctima en esta ocasión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _hasta el momento nadie ha perdido a su guerrero principal, pero eso puede pasar en cualquier momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pues entonces de plano no durara nada esa guerrera, porque como bien dijo Wiss, ese modo es invencible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _por ahora todo apunta hacia el Universo 6, pues ya perdió a otro guerrero gracias a Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _creo que yo escuche eso antes ¿no fue en un capítulo de los Simpson donde paso eso? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _pues el Universo 6 ya perdió a otro guerrero, así que deben preocuparse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues tanto Champa como Frost quedaron con la boca abierta, sobretodo el segundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues ya comió una Semilla del Ermitaño, así que tiene sus energías renovadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _aunque créeme, no fue fácil convencer a Fafnir de eso, ya que él en serio quería matar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues nuevamente hemos visto la crueldad de la que Freezer es capaz una vez más, acabo con Rock Lee y traiciono a Frost. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues ya viste que eso mismo ha pensado, pues ahora Champa se lamenta por la elección en sus guerreros, realmente la lamenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _no lo he visto, por el momento estoy muy emocionado con "La Sirvienta Dragón de la Señorita Kobayashi", incluso leo el Manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Reimi Orus, Ángel María NF, An To Beatriz, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Sombra 02, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Bowser3000000, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, AndrosValgreen4, Edge Hell Razer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, FreedomGundam96, Draizen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. Elementos vs Tiempo

" _ **Durante la Segunda Ronda, Gohan se enfrentó a Rock Lee del Universo 8, cuya batalla quedo indecisa, pues en ese momento, Freezer apareció y se encargó de eliminar a Lee después de golpearlo brutalmente, en ese momento, Frost hizo acto de aparición y revelo su alianza con Freezer para eliminar a los Saiyajin, desatándose una batalla entre Gohan y Freezer, quien paso a su modo Golden Freezer, mismo con el cual logro vencer a Gohan, pero justo cuando Frost creyó que Freezer realmente tenía intención de colaborar con él…Freezer lo expulso de la plataforma atacándolo por sorpresa, mientras que Gohan revelaba que en ningún momento, el maligno Freezer lo ataco en serio, Frost quedo sumamente sorprendido y cuando exigió una explicación, Freezer revelo que jamás ayudaría a un fracasado con él, por lo que Frost enfureció y trato de atacarlo, pero Zeno Sama lo elimino por completo por hacer algo en contra de las reglas, ahora la Segunda Ronda continua y un nuevo combate está a punto de comenzar entre el Universo 3 y el Universo 6 ¿Cuál de estos dos Universos lograra resistir?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 21**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 21 Elementos vs Tiempo**

La Segunda Ronda del Torneo de Poder se ponía cada vez más intensa, ahora el público estaba impactado por lo que hizo Freezer, definitivamente ese sujeto era bastante desagradable en la opinión de muchos, quienes no creían que se hubieran atrevido a traer a un monstruo como él al Torneo.

-No me explico cómo alguien confiaría el destino de su Universo a un sujeto como ese-dijo Lin cruzada de brazos.

-Tomando en cuenta que la situación de los Universos es crítica es comprensible-dijo Tenzin con sabiduría-ahora la que me preocupa es Korra-.

-Pues parece que ella está a punto de pelear-observo Opal desde las gradas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, el Avatar Korra se encontraba frente al que sería su próximo oponente, siempre acompañada por su amada Asami, siendo observadas por Hit el Sicario Legendario, tanto Korra como Hit se veían fijamente a los ojos y con expresiones bastante serias.

-Creo que ya he encontrado a mi próximo oponente-dijo Korra sonriendo desafiante.

-¿Estas segura Korra? Ese hombre no parece ser alguien ordinario-dijo Asami mirando a Hit con bastante preocupación.

-No te preocupes Sami, yo puedo con él, por favor, retírate-le pidió a Asami, quien miro sorprendida a mi novia-no puedo pelear si me preocupo por ti, además, necesitamos mantener a todos los guerreros posibles en la plataforma, especialmente cuando ya hemos perdido a varios-indico Korra.

Asami asintió-¿Estas segura de poder vencerlo?-pregunto temerosa.

Korra no le respondió a su adorada novia, primero miro a Hit de nuevo y lo analizo detenidamente, aquel guerrero era algo misterioso y tenía el presentimiento de que esa iba a ser la batalla más difícil de su vida, pero debía hacer todo lo posible por ganar por el bien del Universo 3, de sus amigos, de su mundo, de Asami.

Asami miro a su novia con preocupación, pues Korra no respondió a su pregunta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Avatar se adelantó-Será mejor que te vayas ahora-indico con tono serio y Asami no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo.

-¡Ten cuidado!-le pidió dirigiéndose a buscar a los guerreros que quedaban del Universo 3.

Korra se colocó en guardia y miro a Hit detenidamente, fue cuando el espíritu de Raava tomo la palabra-"Ten cuidado Korra, este hombre no es alguien a quien debas tomar a la ligera"-advirtió Raava.

-Lo sé-dijo Korra colocándose en guardia.

Hit solo la miraba fijamente, esperando ver quién de los dos lanzaba el primer golpe, fue cuando Korra se preparó para lanzar un ataque de fuego, pero de un momento a otro, Hit apareció ante ella y le dio un golpe en el rostro, mismo que la derribo y le dejo un hilillo de sangre cayendo de su labio.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Korra impactada por lo que ocurrió-no vi en qué momento se me acerco-.

Hit la miraba con expresión seria y Korra se levantó con algo de dificultad, preparo un nuevo ataque, pero nuevamente, Hit apareció detrás de ella y la golpeo en la espalda, derribándola de nuevo, el Avatar no lograba entender como estaba pasando eso, en ningún momento se dio cuenta del movimiento que su oponente estaba haciendo, rápidamente lanzo una corriente de aire, pero Hit reapareció a un lado suyo golpeándola en un brazo.

-¿Cómo rayos lo hace?-exclamo sorprendida.

Hit la miraba aun con seriedad y fue cuando Korra se levantó, sujetando el brazo donde recibió el golpe-Ríndete-dijo Hit con tono serio.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Que te rindas, es lo mejor que puedes hacer para evitar quedar en peores condiciones-advirtió.

Korra gruño al escuchar eso, ya que le recordaba mucho a cuando todos sus enemigos le decían que se rindiera, pues ya no era necesario que existiera, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no sabía cómo, pero iba a averiguar cómo vencer a ese guerrero que la atacaba con una gran facilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Asami corría buscando al resto de su equipo, cuando se encontró ante Elma del Universo 2, la dragona la miraba sin expresión alguna, por lo que Asami rápidamente se puso en guardia, usando los guantes eléctricos que llevaba para esa batalla.

-¡No me importa quién seas, pero no pienso darme por vencida!-declaro Asami preparándose para la batalla y lanzándose contra Elma al ataque.

La dragona esquivaba todos los ataques de Asami con una gran facilidad, ese hecho comenzó a aburrir a Elma, pero a pesar de que Asami era una humana, pudo ver que tenía un gran espíritu de lucha, sin embargo, en ese torneo solo importaba una cosa, sobrevivir a toda costa, por lo que esquivo el golpe de Asami y con un golpe de su tridente destruyo uno de los guantes de Asami, sorprendiéndola, para luego darle un golpe con su cola.

El golpe de la cola de Elma fue lo bastante fuerte para lanzar a Asami fuera de la plataforma y la joven ingeniera apareció en las gradas junto con Mako, llevando una mano a su mejilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Mako preocupado.

-Descuida, estoy bien…pero ese golpe realmente me dolió-reconoció Asami.

-Asami Sato del Universo 3 ha sido eliminada-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Korra escucho el anuncio de Athena y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, buscando a su amada, quien efectivamente se encontraba en las gradas junto con el resto de los guerreros del Universo 3, ese hecho la alegro y preocupo, por un lado estaba feliz porque significaba que Asami no saldría lastimada por los oponentes tan temibles que había, pero también le preocupaba, porque ya solo quedaban ella y dos guerreros más.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto Hit con tono serio-ya sacaron a otro de los tuyos, lo mejor será que te rindas ahora-.

-¡Lo siento, pero como el Avatar no puedo hacer eso, siempre he cargado con el mundo en mis hombros y ahora cargo con el Universo, así que prepárate porque voy a…!-Korra no pudo continuar, ya que Hit se movió a una velocidad impactante y la golpeó repetidamente en todo el cuerpo.

Korra rodo por el suelo y todos sus amigos se alarmaron, incluso Ea se preocupó, pues ahora sabía que Korra era su as bajo la manga y si ella era vencida entonces todo estaría perdido para el Universo 3, Champa solo pudo gritar emocionado, ya que Hit era también su as bajo la manga.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que hace ese tipo para poder atacar de ese modo a Korra?-pregunto Ea confundido y Mosco emitió algunos pitidos.

-El señor Mosco dice "es como si se moviera a una velocidad tan impresionante que ni siquiera los Dioses lo vemos"-tradujo Camphari.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche también estaban confundidas por lo que veían sus ojos-¿Qué establos está pasando? ¿Cómo puede golpear a Korra con tal precisión y sin que nadie lo pueda ver?-pregunto Applejack.

-Tal vez es sumamente rápido ¡Puede que sea más rápido que yo!-exclamo Rainbow horrorizada ante esa posibilidad.

-No lo creo-dijo Sunset-aun si fuera sumamente rápido deberíamos poder verlo desde aquí, ya que incluso pudimos ver a Flash cuando peleo contra esa felina-.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que hace para poder atacar de ese modo?-pregunto Fluttershy sumamente confundida por lo que ocurría.

Zeno Sama se rio divertido-No es nada del otro mundo, lo que sucede es que Hit es un guerrero que es capaz de emplear el Salto Temporal-explico sonriéndoles.

-¿Salto Temporal?-pregunto Rarity mirando al Gran Creador con bastante confusión.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Twilight sin comprender muy bien lo que Zeno Sama decía.

-¡Zenny se refiere a que ese hombre es capaz de detener el tiempo por un breve lapso de tiempo, momento que aprovecha para poder atacar a su oponente, el cual nunca ve venir de donde viene el golpe porque Hit detiene el tiempo en ese instante!-explico Pinkie Pie, dejando a sus amigas con la boca abierta.

-Efectivamente, eso es exactamente lo que hace Hit, él puede detener el tiempo por un breve lapso-confirmo Zeno Sama.

-Ya veo-dijo Sunset comprendiendo lo que ocurría exactamente-eso significa que no importa que haga Korra, no podrá ver en qué momento lanzara su golpe-.

-Y el resto de su equipo está muy ocupado como para ayudarla-observo Rainbow apretando los dientes.

Era cierto, en esos momentos, Kuvira se estaba enfrentando a Hinata del Universo 8 y Kegalesia luchaba contra Yomi del Universo 11, por lo que ninguna de las dos podría ir en auxilio de su compañera de equipo, Myra solo observaba todo en silencio.

-Aunque no cambiaría en nada si fueran a ayudarla-dijo con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Hit continuo lanzando golpe tras golpes contra Korra, quien recibía todos los impactos sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse, fue cuando un golpe más la derribo y cayó de rodillas a los pies de Hit, quien solo la miraba con frialdad, esperando para ver qué haría ahora.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya estas lista para rendirte?-pregunto Hit con tono frío.

Korra no respondió de inmediato, primero recupero el aliento y cuando creyó ver una oportunidad, lanzo su ataque de fuego contra Hit, pero el resultado no cambio y volvió a recibir un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

-Maldición… ¿Cómo es que lo hace?-se preguntó Korra respirando de manera agitada por el hecho de no poder ver lo que pasaba.

-"Korra, creo que he descifrado lo que hace ese hombre, necesitas entrar en Estado Avatar cuanto antes, solo así tendremos una oportunidad"-indico Raava.

-Muy bien…hagámoslo juntas-dijo Korra levantándose de nuevo.

-Que necia eres-dijo Hit con ambas manos en sus bolsillos-sería mejor que te rindieras antes de terminar peor que ese felino-advirtió Hit.

Korra no respondió y se dio la vuelta para encararlo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento, cuando los abrió estos brillaban intensamente, demostrando que había entrado en el Estado Avatar, hecho que sorprendió un poco a Hit, pero el sicario no se iba a dejar intimidar y volvió a emplear el Salto en el Tiempo, colocándose detrás de Korra.

Para su sorpresa, Korra no solo esquivo el golpe, sino que además lo ataco con una llamarada que logro rozar su cara, para sorpresa de Champa-¿Qué?-exclamo con la boca muy abierta.

-Logro ver a través del Salto Temporal de Hit-dijo Vados sorprendida.

-¡No digas tonterías! Simplemente tuvo suerte-gruño Champa mirando la batalla con un gruñido en su voz.

Hit miro fijamente a Korra, cuyos ojos continuaban brillando, el asesino volvió a usar su Salto Temporal, pero nuevamente, Korra consiguió esquivarlo y lo ataco lanzándolo una piedra, misma que Hit detuvo con su mano, pero no logro evitar que Korra le lanzara una poderosa ventisca de aire que lo estrello contra una pared.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hit sorprendido.

-¡Logro sorprender a Hit dos veces!-exclamo Champa jalándose las orejas.

-¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?-se preguntó Kyabe al ver como la especialidad de Hit estaba siendo repelida por aquella chica.

-Debe ser por el Estado Avatar-señalo Vados.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué es el Estado Avatar?-pregunto Caulifla mirando a Vados con atención.

-El Estado Avatar es un nivel en el que un humano y un espíritu colaboran juntos en perfecto equilibrio, logrando obtener un poder que por sí solos jamás podrían conseguir y el Avatar posee el espíritu más poderoso de todos, el espíritu de la Luz, Raava-explico Vados.

-Pero ¿eso en que ayuda para que puedan ver a través del ataque de Hit?-pregunto Kale confundida.

-Mientras el tiempo es algo que existe entre los mortales, para los espíritus el tiempo no existe realmente, pues ellos viven en un mundo donde el mismo no tiene importancia alguna, así que ellos pueden ver a través del tiempo, cuando esa joven entro en el Estado Avatar y activo el poder de Raava, le permitió no solo adquirir más poder, sino que además también le permitió ser capaz de ver a través del Salto Temporal-explico Vados-en otras palabras, Hit puede usarlo, pero el Avatar podrá verlo como si nada estuviera pasando y no importa que tanto mejore, siempre podrá hacerlo-.

-Rayos-gruño Champa al escuchar eso.

-¡Es un problema! ¡Un problema!-exclamo Fuwa.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?-cuestiono Champa molesto.

Ea se levantó de su asiento y soltó una risa-¡Bien hecho Avatar Korra! ¡Demuestra que no importa lo que hagan, jamás podrán vencerte!-declaro riéndose y Mosco emitió algunos pitidos.

-El señor Mosco dice "acaba con ese guerrero del Universo 6 de inmediato"-tradujo Camphari.

-Ahora el señor Ea se expresa muy bien de Korra-dijo Mako mirando al Kaioshin.

-Creo que hasta los Dioses pueden cambiar rápido de opinión, del mismo modo que hacemos los humanos-señalo Asami.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Empleando el Estado Avatar, Korra se preparó para continuar su combate contra Hit, quien finalmente saco sus manos de su gabardina y se colocó en guardia-Siéntete orgullosa, no muchos consiguen que me ponga serio-dijo preparándose para la batalla.

Korra mantenía activo el Estado Avatar y cuando Hit volvió a emplear el Salto Temporal, esta vez podía verlo y rápidamente lanzo varias ráfagas de fuego, agua y aire, mismas que Hit esquivaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lanzo un golpe contra Korra, mismo que el Avatar logro esquivar a penas y ataco con Tierra Control.

Hit se alejó sumamente sorprendido, esa chica estaba causándole más problemas de los que había pensado, además de Goku, nunca hubo algún oponente que fuera capaz de ver a través de su Salto Temporal y sin embargo, esa chica era capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Hum?-exclamo Hit al ver que Korra estaba comenzando a reunir los cuatro elementos a su alrededor, lanzándolos todos contra él.

Hit nuevamente los esquivo todos moviéndose a gran velocidad, pero entonces, Korra apareció frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa, especialmente cuando empleo su Aire Control para lanzarlo por los aires, atrapándolo en un tornado y luego estrellándolo contra el suelo fuerza.

-¡Hit!-grito Champa al ver eso.

-¡Así se hace Avatar!-felicito Ea sonriendo.

Hit se levantó de nuevo y miro a Korra, cuyos ojos aún estaban emitiendo aquel extraño resplandor de luz, fue cuando Hit se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que permitía que viera a través de su Salto Temporal, así que decidió ser más cuidadoso durante ese combate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, Kegalesia ataco disparando varias bombas de agua contra Yomi, quien las esquivaba todas o las destruía con un golpe de su sable, siempre moviéndose con gran maestría y agilidad, pero en ningún momento, la guerrera del Universo 3 dejaba de atacar.

-¡No importa a donde huyas, mi rastreador siempre te seguirá!-declaro Kegalesia atacando sin parar a la chica.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy huyendo?-pregunto Yomi sonriendo de forma misteriosa, al tiempo que cortaba otra bomba de agua con su sable.

Kegalesia entonces cambio de estrategia y comenzó a disparar varios rayos de hielo, estaba vez, Yomi si tuvo que esquivarlos por completo, ya que si era alcanzado por ese ataque podría ser congelada, pero al parecer, su oponente no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso era justo lo que esperaba que ocurriera.

Nuevamente, Kegalesia cambio su estrategia y esta vez disparo contra el suelo, creando lo que parecía ser una gigantesca ola-De acuerdo, admito que eso si es impresionante-reconoció Yomi preparándose para el impacto.

-¡Mi poderosa ola te arrastrara fuera de la plataforma, porque nada puede contra el poder del océano!-declaro Kegalesia.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Nada puede contra el océano, pero…!-sonriendo de forma algo siniestra, Yomi se lanzó contra la ola, atravesándola como si fuera un torpedo y antes de que Kegalesia reaccionara, Yomi apareció ante ella, cortándole un brazo con su sable-¡Contigo si se puede!-declaro sonriendo.

Kegalesia cayó al suelo y su brazo quedo a unos cuantos metros de ella, su cuerpo emitía algunas chispas por el lugar que fue cortado y volteo a ver a Yomi, quien se lanzó de nuevo contra ella, dándole una patada con fuerza en el rostro, misma que la estrello contra una pared, misma que atravesó con fuerza.

La guerrera del Universo 3 se dio cuenta de que el golpe fue más poderoso de lo que creyó y que estaba por lanzarla fuera de la plataforma, rápidamente, creo un látigo de agua con el brazo que le quedaba y se afirmó a una roca, logrando sostenerse justo a tiempo.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo aliviada.

Desafortunadamente para Kegalesia, Yomi la estuvo viendo en todo momento y fue cuando apareció ante ella, dándole un golpe final para lanzarla fuera de la plataforma y la guerrera robótica cayó al vacío, para reaparecer en las gradas del Universo 3.

-Kegalesia del Universo 3 ha quedado eliminada-informo Athena.

Ea solo se acomodó los lentes con resignación, ya que ahora solo les quedaban dos guerreras, Asami y Mako también se preocuparon, ya que aunque Korra estaba manteniendo una batalla contra Hit, este todavía podía tener algunos trucos más bajo la manga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aun en Estado Avatar, Korra escucho el anuncio de Athena desde la lejanía, como si fuera un eco, pero que la lleno de preocupación-Raava ¿escuchaste eso?-pregunto preocupada.

-"Lo escuche, otro de los guerreros de nuestro Universo han caído, solo quedan tú y Kuvira"-respondió Raava con bastante seriedad.

Korra comenzó a tensarse mucho, a pesar de estar en Estado Avatar era muy fácil ver sus emociones y eso era algo que Hit noto-¿Qué harás ahora? Ya solo queda una más de tus aliados y es seguro que pronto será derrotada, lo que significa que quedaras sola y lamento decirte esto, pero no podrás evitar mi Salto Temporal eternamente-sentencio Hit colocándose en guardia.

Desgraciadamente y por mucho que Korra quisiera negarlo, ese guerrero tenía razón, a pesar de que los ojos de Raava le permitían ver a través de su técnica, eso no bastaría para derrotarlo, ya que además de eso, era alguien sumamente fuerte, lo bastante fuerte para darle batalla al Estado Avatar, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto, solo le quedaba una última opción.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kuvira escucho también el anuncio de Athena y miro hacia las gradas del Universo 3, al contar rápidamente se dio cuenta de la verdad, ya había ocho guerreros en ese lugar, lo que significaba que solo quedaban ella y Korra para dar batalla, Hinata se mantenía en guardia esperando cualquier posible ataque de la Maestra Metal.

-Maldición, no puedo creer que apenas conseguí salir de prisión ahora estamos en peligro de desaparecer-gruño Kuvira molesta-pero no voy a permitir que eso pase-aseguro encarando a Hinata-¡Prepárate, porque voy a comenzar a pelear en serio!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hinata confundida, para luego endurecer su mirada-muy bien, entonces yo también lo haré-.

Ambas guerreras se vieron detenidamente, esperando ver quien de las dos daba el primer movimiento, pero como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, atacaron exactamente al mismo tiempo, comenzando una batalla en la cual Kuvira no solo empleaba tierra o metal, sino también combate cuerpo a cuerpo, demostrando todos esos años de entrenamiento que tuvo, pero siempre manteniendo distancia con aquella chica, porque presentía que si recibía un solo golpe de ella podría ser fatal.

Kuvira lanzo varias rocas contra Hinata, quien las esquivaba todas con gran agilidad, cuando una de ellas estuvo a punto de aplastarla, Hinata lanzo un golpe con su mano y la destruyo en pedazos, sorprendiendo a Kuvira, quien apenas y consiguió evitar un nuevo golpe de parte de Hinata, pero no pudo evitar una patada que la estrello contra el suelo.

Los que vieron eso se alarmaron, pues si Kuvira era derrotada, entonces Korra quedaría sola, pero la chica comenzó a levantarse, aunque le costaba hacerlo, ya que aquella patada realmente le había dolido y mucho, más no iba a darse por vencida, encarando a Hinata de nuevo, quien se puso en guardia lista para continuar con el enfrentamiento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Además de la familia y amigos de Korra, también se encontraban los miembros del Clan de Metal, ya que todos querían ver ese evento en el cual se decidiría el destino de todos los Universos, ahora la antigua familia de Kuvira veía como aquella joven que los traiciono era golpeada por una guerrera de otro Universo, Opal no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella, al igual que su padre, pero Suyin solo observaba con frialdad lo que pasaba.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Lin con tono serio-si Kuvira es derrotada entonces Korra quedara sola ante cientos de enemigos y dudo mucho que pueda seguir manteniendo el Estado Avatar-.

-Por eso les dije que era mala idea traer a Kuvira-gruño Suyin.

-Cariño por favor, este no es el momento para que muestres tu resentimiento hacia ella-dijo Baatar-lo que haya hecho esta en el pasado y ahora en el presente necesita saber que la apoyamos-.

-Apóyenla ustedes si eso quieren-dijo Suyin con dureza.

Nadie dijo nada tras aquellas crueles y duras palabras, hasta que Opal observo un detalle-Oigan, Korra dejo de estar en Estado Avatar-dijo confundida.

-¿Qué planea hacer?-pregunto Tenzin confundido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, Korra dejo de estar en el Estado Avatar y sus ojos se volvieron normales, hecho que extraño mucho a Hit, pero por alguna razón, le recordó mucho a cuando peleo contra Goku y este lo sorprendió empleando el poderoso Kaioken aumentando 10 veces.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer ahora?-pregunto Hit mirando a Korra fijamente.

Korra, por su parte, miraba sus manos fijamente, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el arma de doble filo-"Korra ¿estas segura de esto?"-pregunto Raava.

-La verdad…no Raava, no estoy segura de esto y francamente preferiría no tener que usarlo, ya que todavía no lo domino, este Torneo inicio mucho antes de que lo perfeccionara, pero ya perdimos a ocho de nuestros aliados y si no hacemos algo podríamos terminar como los anteriores Universos, debemos correr el riesgo-dijo Korra.

-"Muy bien, pase lo que pase, yo estaré apoyándote en todo momento"-declaro Raava.

Korra encaro a Hit de nuevo y este la miro con seriedad, ambos se miraban detenidamente, esperando ver que sorpresas tendría el otro, fue cuando Korra se puso en posición de loto, comenzando a meditar, hecho que extraño a Hit.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche se quedaron bastante confundidas ante lo que Korra estaba haciendo-¿Qué hace?-exclamo Rarity.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerse a meditar en este momento?-pregunto Rainbow sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Asami se levantó de golpe al ver lo que Korra estaba haciendo, hecho que asusto a Mako-Asami ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto preocupado.

-¡Korra va a…!-Asami se quedó sin habla al comprender lo que su novia iba a hacer, iba a ser muy arriesgado, especialmente porque no lo ha perfeccionado, pero si quería hacerlo era porque sabía que su oponente era demasiado poderoso y que si no invocaba ese nuevo poder no podría vencerlo.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Asami?-pregunto Ea confundido y Mosco emitió algunos pitidos.

-El señor Mosco dice "parece que el Avatar finalmente se ha decidido a mostrar su arma secreta"-tradujo Camphari, poniéndose muy pensativo-y ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, puede ser su única oportunidad, ya que su oponente es demasiado poderoso para el Estado Avatar-.

-Korra…por favor ten cuidado…-suplico Asami llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aun en posición de loto, el cuerpo de Korra comenzó a emitir un resplandor muy parecido al que iluminaba sus ojos cuando entraba en estado Avatar y poco a poco, los elementos comenzaron a rodearla, hecho que capto toda la atención de Hit, quien se puso en guardia, preparándose para lo que fuera.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Champa confundido.

-Parece que está a punto de liberar un gran poder-dijo Vados-al parecer en este Torneo existen muchos guerreros que poseen poderes escondidos-observo intrigada.

Las Crystal Gems se detuvieron al sentir una sensación muy familiar o por lo menos, fue el caso de Garnet, Amatista y Perla, era la misma sensación que tuvieron cuando el espíritu de Korra se unió con ella para ayudarlas a enfrentarse a Drago.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Korra comenzó a levitar, siendo envuelta en los elementos en todo momento, su cuerpo brillo con intensidad y la imagen de Raava brillo en su pecho, abrió sus ojos de golpe y nuevamente brillaban, pero ahora extendió sus extremidades a los lados y los elementos se fusionaron con ella, provocando un resplandor de luz que cegó momentáneamente a Hit, cuando hubo terminado, el Sicario quedo ante la nueva Korra.

El cuerpo de Korra brillaba de una manera que nadie nunca había visto, no era como cuando ayudo a vencer al Trío Peligro y Omega Shenron, ya que este resplandor no solo la hacía parecer un espíritu, sino que además los elementos danzaban dentro de su cuerpo en perfecta armonía.

-Ya estoy lista-declaro Korra con una voz que sonaba de otro mundo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 3 esta con sus últimos dos guerreros y debido a eso, Korra ha decidido mostrar su verdadero poder ¿será posible que pueda vencer a Hit en ese nuevo estado?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PUES YA VI EL CAPITULO Y EN SERIO NO SE QUIEN ES MAS HABLADORA; SI KEFLA O ZAMASU, REALMENTE EMPIEZO A CREER QUE SON DEMASIADO PARECIDOS, EXCEPTO PORQUE ZAMASU TENIA UN SENTIDO DE JUSTICIA BASTANTE RETORCIDO, MAS BIEN EN LO HABLADORES Y PRESUMIDOS, PERO PARECE QUE POR FIN LA VAN A PONER EN SU LUGAR Y TODO PARECE SEGUIR IGUAL**

 **UNIVERSO 2 CON CINCO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON SEIS GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CON TRES GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 6 CON CUATRO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON SIETE GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON TRES GUERREROS**

 **An To Beatriz:** _de todos modos no es sabio confiar del todo en Freezer, especialmente cuando ha demostrado hasta dónde puede llegar con tal de lograr sus crueles metas, no le importa nada ni nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _pues espero que realmente salga una nueva temporada, porque esa serie en serio mejore algo mucho mejor, realmente le doy un 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _pues espero que ya la saquen para el siguiente capítulo, en fin, finalmente ha comenzado una nueva batalla entre Korra e Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _realmente no tiene mucha lógica, especialmente que se controle tan bien, considerando como era Kale, pero es más ilógico el poder que obtuvo Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _de hecho, tras la derrota de Freezer ya no se preocupaba realmente, pues siempre que aparecía un nuevo enemigo lo solucionaban todo con las esferas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _no será tan fácil, especialmente porque ahora Freezer es muy superior a lo que era en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pues el Universo 3 es el que está en los números rojos y por eso Korra va a pelear con todo lo que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ya estamos por ver que Universo será el primero en ser reiniciado, pero todo depende de la pelea de Korra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pronto lo veremos, ya que ahora todo depende de que Korra pueda resistir contra Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ahora es más para el Universo 3, que ya está con sus últimos dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _al menos en algunas partes, ya que en serio me gusto ver como Frost recibía una cucharada de su propia medicina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _hasta el momento han resistido y gracias a que todavía tienen a Hit, por eso Korra va a darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _no hagas tus apuestas tan rápido, porque todo depende de que oponentes tengan también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues ahora todo depende de Korra y Kuvira para evitar que el Universo 3 sea reiniciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ahora el Universo 3 está en problemas, manteniéndose solo con sus últimos dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _yo solo espero que ya saquen a esa chica de la plataforma, en serio ya no la soporto ni un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _Freezer es despiadado, pero no tonto, él sabe que hay guerreros a los que no puede vencer y por ese motivo decidió colaborar con los Saiyajin, a su muy tenebroso y cruel estilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _esa ya es más interesante, porque Freezer tiene un largo historial, pero básicamente lo más cruel que he visto fue todo lo que hizo en Namek y no puedo decir cuáles fueron las mejores, porque todos demostraron su terrible crueldad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pero recuerda que Freezer ahora también tiene el modo Golden, lo que hace que sea tan poderoso para pelear con un Dios Súper Saiyajin Azul, así que tampoco hay que provocarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente y eso a Freezer no le preocupa mucho, pues para él todos son basuras, aunque eso sí, espera a ver un enfrentamiento con un poderoso Ninja muy pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _en este caso fue confuso para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _claro que me lo imagino y pronto veremos más de los Anillos en acción, por ahora hay otras batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _solo imagina como debió sentirse Gohan al ver todo eso y sin poder hacer nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _por eso, esta vez Korra piensa emplear todo el poder que ha adquirido, aunque aún no lo ha dominado por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _espero que no llegue a tanto, aunque si lo hace se voltearan las cosas, porque su fusión durara menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues ya lo viste, al Universo 3 solo le quedan sus últimos dos guerreros y Korra va a darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _primero hay que enfocarnos en esta ronda, porque hasta el momento, el Universo 3 es el que ahora está en los números rojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y parece que eso puede pasarle al Universo 3, pues ahora Korra va a darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _actualmente ya es más difícil impresionar a la gente, aunque eso sí, admito y reafirmo mi impresión cuando se trata de niños fantasmas o maltratados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y eso mismo ha pensado Korra, por eso está dispuesta a arriesgarse por su gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _tal vez no lo tenga en cierto modo, pero si analizas las palabras de Wiss entonces realmente hay mucha razón en lo que dice, no importa cuán fuerte seas, nunca debes confiarte en una batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _pues Hit está volteando la situación, aunque Korra tampoco piensa dejarse ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _eso lo veremos, ya que no creas que pienso hacer que los Universos más débiles sean eliminados tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _mientras tengan a Hit aún tienen esperanza, aunque Korra ha revelado parte de su nuevo poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _aunque el Universo 6 parecía estar en desventaja, Hit aun lo mantiene equilibrado y ahora Korra va a darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ya lo acabas de ver, el Universo 3 tiene a sus últimos dos guerreros y por ese motivo, Korra va a pelear con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _eso es lo que muchos esperan, ya que varios me preguntaron cuándo saldrá ese cruel tirano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _creo que te refieres a las sospechas de Batman y esa es otra razón por las que acepto participar en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ya lo hemos visto, ahora a Korra le toca darlo todo contra el Sicario Legendario; Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _exactamente, por eso deben evitar perder a más guerreros o estarán acabados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pues todo depende de que ahora Korra y Kuvira resistan lo suficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _la competencia se intensifica cada vez más, especialmente ahora que Korra va a dar todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _en cierto modo es cierto, aunque ahora hay más preocupaciones para los dos Universos con menos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no hay de queso nomás de papa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _cualquier cosa puede pasar en el transcurso del Torneo, especialmente si buscan enfrentarse a los peores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _creo que eso de Vegetto en Súper Saiyajin 3 es más de DB Multiverse, ya que ahí le dan demasiado poder a Broly e incluso a Bra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _aún estoy decidiendo que Universo será el último finalista, ya que no quiero que sea obvio que el Univers sean los que queden hasta el final, pero creo que ya sé que Universo será. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues Toriyama está dando demasiados giros, algunos buenos y otros sumamente desagradables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _no hagas tus apuestas tan rápido, porque todo puede pasar y es mejor prepararse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _exactamente, además de que no hay que olvidar que el Universo 2 y 11 también tienen formidables guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues ya viste que a pesar de pelear con Hit, Korra resistió, pero ahora debe darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _exacto, como ocurrió en el Anime, el Universo 6 perdió a Hit y a lo que recurrieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues ahora es al 3 al que le está yendo mal, por eso Korra va a pelear con todo lo que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pero perderán algunas dimensiones, ya que eso es lo que va a pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _eso es muy cierto, ahora mismo le toca a Korra demostrar eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _le he visto algunos capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _sobre todo si consideramos que Freezer puede destruir el planeta en el momento que desee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora el Torneo de Poder está pasando al nivel que los Universos temen, pues con solo dos guerreros, el Universo 3 está en peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _de cierto modo es igual al Guasón y a Freezer, ya que ambos también son capaces de apuñalar por la espalda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _es lo que yo espero también, además de con el avance se ve que Jiren volverá a la acción, puede que él elimine a Kefla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _sea como sea, espero que ya la saquen de la plataforma, porque como bien dijo Wiss, aunque la fusión da poder, también te hace perder a dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y ahora los dos guerreros principales de ambos Universos se están enfrentando, listos a darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _es muy cierto, realmente muy cierto y también muy triste, que conviertan una gran idea en algo mediocre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _todavía me sorprende que haya gente que se atreva a decir que Zamasu se compara a Freezer, la verdad yo no les veo comparación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _lo mismo digo y me agrada eso, porque significa que van a poner en su lugar a esa presumida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _me pregunto si los Dioses de los Universos sobresalientes dominan esa habilidad o no, ya que como bien dijeron, hasta a ellos se les dificulta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _debo admitirlo, la primera vez que vi a Kanna tratar de "matar" a Kobayashi, sentí que estaba viendo al Señor Burns. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no puedo confirmarte nada, pero ya decidí quienes pasaran a la siguiente ronda y a la gran final del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _la balanza volvió a inclinarse y ahora es el Universo 3 el que está en problemas, por eso Korra va a darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _el verdadero calor de la batalla comenzara a partir de la Tercera Ronda, donde los más temibles finalmente darán cara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _gracias, realmente lo aprecio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Reimi Orus, Soranomomo93, Éire, Olivia, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Bowser300000, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Franco, AndrosValgreen4, Kurtlaraperdomo, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Draizen, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Redencion

" _ **Los 90 guerreros que compiten en la Segunda Ronda del Torneo de Poder han logrado resistir hasta el momento, pero…el Univers han perdido a muchos de los suyos, ahora es el Universo 3 el que está en números rojos, pues ya solo les quedan dos guerreros; Korra, el Avatar en turno y Kuvira, la antigua Gran Unificadora, ambas están dando todo lo que pueden, pero tras escuchar que más de sus compañeros fueron vencidos y que solo quedaban ellas dos, Korra decidió darlo todo o nada en su batalla contra Hit, el Legendario Asesino del Universo 6, demostrándole el nuevo poder que obtuvo tras haber unido su espíritu con las Crystal Gems en su batalla contra Drago, la Bestia del Mal, pero…se trata de un poder que todavía no ha dominado por completo y por tanto eso la convierte en una peligrosa arma de doble filo, más tras haber hablado con Raava, ambas comprendieron que no les quedan muchas opciones ¿será posible que sea capaz de vencer al asesino más temible del Universo 6? La pelea se decide ahora"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 22**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 22 Redención**

La nueva forma de Korra captó la atención de todos los presentes, incluso Hit quedo sorprendido ante el poder que esa chica estaba revelando, nunca se esperó que esa joven tuviera todo ese poder oculto, los guerreros que podían sentir el Ki se quedaron sorprendidos por el nivel que poseía.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-exclamo Champa sorprendido.

-No parece ser el Estado Avatar de siempre-observo Vados de manera analítica.

Ea se acomodó los lentes mientras sonreía de forma complacida-Excelente, finalmente el Avatar muestra todo el poder que tiene, es muy seguro que con ella podremos salir victoriosos-aseguro.

Mosco emitió algunos nuevos pitidos-El señor Mosco dice "acaba con tu oponente sin perder tiempo"-tradujo Camphari.

Korra entonces encaro a Hit, quien se puso en guardia y se preparó para comenzar la batalla, cuando de pronto, Korra se lanzó contra él a una gran velocidad, como si fuera aire real y al momento de golpear a Hit, este pudo sentir como si acabara de ser golpeado por una roca hecha del más duro metal.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido, al tiempo que se estrellaba contra unas rocas-¿Cómo lo hizo?-.

Champa gruño al ver eso, al tiempo que Fuwa comenzó a alarmarse de nuevo-¡Es un problema! ¡Un problema!-exclamo alarmado.

-¡No digas tonterías! Solo golpeo a Hit porque tuvo suerte, no es la gran cosa-expreso Champa cruzándose de brazos para afirmar sus palabras.

-Yo no creo que haya sido solo suerte-observo Vados viendo la batalla con mucha atención.

Hit se preparó para usar el salto en el tiempo, pero Korra reacciono y para sorpresa del sicario, el brazo izquierdo del Avatar se volvió de agua, mientras el derecho se volvía de fuego, empleando el poder de ambos elementos ataco a Hit con fuerza, el Salto del Tiempo ya no servía con ella debido a que estaba en otro nivel.

Esta vez llego el turno de Champa para alarmarse al ver lo que ocurrió-¡Golpeo a Hit dos veces! ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?-exclamo jalándose las orejas de nuevo con mucha fuerza por lo impactado que estaba.

-Seguramente solo tuvo suerte de nuevo-dijo Vados sonriendo divertida, provocando que Champa solo gruñera al escuchar eso.

La batalla entre Korra e Hit comenzó de manera devastadora, esta vez Hit estaba en problemas, ya que la nueva forma de Korra estaba dándole una gran batalla, tanto como cuando peleo contra Goku empleando el Kaioken por Diez, Ea y Mosco se emocionaron al ver que el Avatar estaba alcanzando al Legendario Sicario.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya tantos guerreros que puedan ver a través de mi Salto del Tiempo?-pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Tú Salto del Tiempo no es nada para un espíritu!-declaro Korra con una voz que sonaba de otro mundo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Hit antes de recibir un golpe en el estómago de parte de Korra, mismo que lo lanzo por los aires.

Rápidamente, Korra creo un látigo de agua y lo sujeto de la pierna, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo y emplear tierra control para inmovilizarlo, una vez que Hit estuvo completamente atrapado, Korra empleo su tierra control para empujarlo hacia la orilla de la plataforma.

-¡Va a sacarlo de la plataforma!-exclamo Kyabe alarmado.

-¡Eso es!-grito Ea sonriendo emocionado, pero justo cuando parecía que Hit iba a salir fuera de la plataforma, este desapareció, hecho que sorprendió a todos los que veían el combate.

Korra permaneció en silencio en todo momento, para luego erguirse y buscar a su oponente, mismo que se encontraba detrás de ella, parado sobre una roca, viéndola fijamente, el Avatar lo encaro de nuevo y ambos se vieron a los ojos, aunque era más Hit que Korra, pues aquellos ojos sin pupilas eran bastante estremecedores.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? No logre ver en qué momento te colocaste detrás de mí, no fue un Salto Temporal-dijo Korra.

-Eso es algo que no planeo revelar, especialmente cuando pienso usarlo en contra de otros oponentes que hay en el Torneo, por el bien del Universo 6 debo salir victorioso, así que prepárate, porque este combate está a punto de terminar-dijo Hit con tono serio.

Korra endureció la mirada al escuchar eso y encaro a Hit de nuevo-No digas tonterías, mientras un esté en pie seguiré peleando contra ti-aseguro Korra lanzando una poderosa ventisca de aire, misma que Hit logro esquivar empleando su velocidad y lanzándose contra Korra nuevamente empleando el Salto de Tiempo.

El Avatar preparo su contraataque, cuando de pronto sintió como su brazo comenzaba a dolerle, hecho que Hit también noto y consiguió darle un golpe con fuerza en el pecho, provocando que Korra abriera mucho los ojos por el tremendo golpe que recibió, más aun no estaba vencida y comenzó a emplear el poder del metal, mismo que Hit evadía moviéndose a gran velocidad.

-¡El poder que posees al final resulto ser tu sentencia!-declaro Hit comenzando a golpearla de nuevo con fuerza.

Mosco y Ea comenzaron a alarmarse al ver lo que pasaba, al igual que los amigos de Korra, la única que sabía lo que pasaba era Asami-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Mako-¡Si hace un momento Korra estuvo asombrosa! ¿Por qué ahora está volviendo a perder la ventaja?-pregunto impactado.

Asami apretó con fuerza sus puños al tiempo que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de angustias-Porque Korra…aun no domina ese estado por completo-explico con pesar, dejando sorprendido a Mako.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Ese poder es demasiado grande, ha estado entrenando muy duro para poder dominarlo, desafortunadamente todavía no lo ha conseguido y debido a eso se volvió una temible arma de doble filo-explico Asami con pesar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tenzin también suspiro con pesar, él también sabía eso, porque estuvo ayudando a Korra y a Asami a controlar ese nuevo poder que se desarrollaba en Korra, habían ido a lugares deshabitados para evitar que alguien saliera lastimado, ya que muchas veces, Korra perdía el control de su propio poder y este causaba una gran devastación que por poco le cuesta la vida tanto a Tenzin como a Asami, quienes a pesar de eso no se apartaron de ella en ningún momento, aun cuando Korra se los pidió.

-Korra…lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, pero también muy imprudente-expreso con pesar.

-Papá…Korra va a ganar ¿verdad?-pregunto Jinora mirando a Tenzin con ojos suplicantes, más su padre solo guardo silencio y miro hacia la batalla que se desarrollaba.

La joven Maestra Aire miro a todos los demás y se dio cuenta de que todos tenían la misma mirada de preocupación, Korra estaba por llegar a su límite y su oponente parecía que todavía tenía mucha fuerza para continuar peleando, algo que a Korra le faltaba mucho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los ojos de Korra aun podían seguir a Hit a través de su Salto del Tiempo, pero su cuerpo estaba doliéndole mucho, por más que trataba de atacarlo, Hit lograba esquivarlo y se acercaba lo suficiente para darle un golpe más a Korra, siempre en puntos vitales o donde más le dolía al Avatar, entre los golpes de Hit y el dolor que ella misma sentía, el Avatar estaba en graves problemas.

Korra cayó de rodillas y quedo ante Hit, quien la miraba fijamente, con ambas manos alzadas-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Te rendirás o debo lanzarte de la plataforma con mis propias manos?-pregunto Hit con tono serio.

Korra alzo la vista hacia Hit y empleando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, lanzo una llamarada contra Hit, pero para sorpresa de Korra, su ataque de fuego simplemente atravesó a Hit sin hacerle el menor daño, fue cuando Hit reapareció detrás de Korra y antes de que la valiente Avatar reaccionara, Hit le dio un puñetazo que lanzo a Korra con fuerza hacia la orilla de la plataforma.

-¡Korra!-grito Asami al ver eso.

El dolor de su cuerpo, sumado a su desgaste físico y agregado el tremendo golpe que recibió de Hit, impidieron que Korra pudiera evitar ser lanzada fuera de la plataforma, desapareciendo en el vacío y reapareciendo en las gradas, al tiempo que volvía a la normalidad y quedaba inconsciente.

-Korra del Universo 3 ha quedado eliminada-informo Athena.

-¡Bien hecho Hit!-grito Champa sonriendo sumamente emocionado al escuchar eso-¡Lo hiciste excelente!-felicito al tiempo que Fuwa también sonreía, al igual que sus camaradas caídos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Asami corrió a auxiliar a su novia y la tomo en brazos, el Avatar parecía estar en muy malas condiciones debido al gran exceso de energía que empleo, mientras los Dioses observaban el estado tan deplorable del Avatar, realmente esa chica se excedió mucho.

-El Avatar se arriesgó mucho al emplear semejante poder sin haberlo dominado por completo-dijo Camphari-realmente dio todo lo que tenía en esta batalla-.

Ea apretó los puños con fuerza, al tiempo que tensaba su mandíbula, pero poco a poco, su expresión comenzó a suavizarse y finalmente sonrió-Bueno…lo hizo bastante bien…ha cambiado mi opinión sobre ella-admitió sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no tardo en desaparecer-ahora solo nos queda una guerrera, debemos irnos prepararnos-.

Mosco emitió algunos pitidos, mismos que indicaban que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su Kaioshin, con solo un guerrero más en la plataforma, el Universo 3 estaba muy cerca de terminar igual que los tres Universos anteriores.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El público del Universo 3 también pensaba lo mismo, no les quedaba de otra más que en poner toda su confianza en Kuvira, quien aún estaba peleando contra Hinata del Universo 8, en donde ambas obtenían la ventaja de manera aleatoria.

-Solo queda Kuvira-dijo Opal con pesar-ella es la última esperanza que tenemos-.

-Pues entonces estamos condenados al fracaso-dijo Suyin con frialdad, al tiempo que miraba a Kuvira fijamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kuvira logro esquivar un ataque de Hinata, quien no dejaba de atacarla en ningún momento, impidiéndole que empleara sus poderes, pero eso no significaba que Kuvira no supiera defenderse bien y contraataco con un puñetazo, dándole en el rostro a la chica y haciéndola retroceder, en ese momento, Kuvira empleo su tierra control para inmovilizar a Hinata.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hinata al sentir como sus pies quedaron atorados en la plataforma.

-¡Ya eres mía!-declaro Kuvira lanzando una bola de metal contra Hinata.

Hinata rápidamente llevo su cuerpo hacia atrás, logrando esquivar el ataque de Kuvira, quien rápidamente empleo su tierra control del mismo modo que lo hizo Korra, solo que ella fue un poco más inteligente y empleo su poder para inmovilizar los brazos de Hinata, quien quedo hundida en el suelo.

-¡Esto no me detendrá!-declaro Hinata empleando su fuerza para liberarse de esa trampa.

Los Dioses del Universo 8 observaban todo sumamente complacidos-Parece que esa chica ha cambiado mucho-dijo Iru sonriendo.

-Cierto y solo necesito del apoyo de un rubio tarado para hacerlo-expreso Liquir sonriendo complacido, al tiempo que Naruto caía al suelo de la plataforma, como si hubiera escuchado el comentario del Dios Destructor.

Hinata entonces volvió al ataque y Kuvira rápidamente lanzo cadenas con ayuda del metal control, sujetando a Hinata de una pierna y estrellándola en el suelo de nuevo, pero Hinata se levantó con rapidez y ataco a Kuvira, dándole un golpe en estomago con fuerza, provocando que Kuvira abriera mucho los ojos por la fuerza de impacto que recibió.

Kuvira rodo por el suelo antes de quedar tendida en el mismo, llevándose ambas manos a la zona dañada, Hinata observaba en silencio, siempre atenta a cualquier posible movimiento de su oponente, pero al ver que le costaba ponerse en pie, Hinata solo pudo pensar en algo, que realmente se había vuelto muy fuerte desde que era pequeña, ya no quedaba nada de aquella chica tímida, que aparentemente le temía hasta su propia sombra, ahora era toda una guerrera, una verdadera Ninja.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te rindas-dijo Hinata con tono tranquilo-lo lamento, pero no podrás vencerme-.

Kuvira no respondió de inmediato, se mantuvo en el suelo, con una mano en el estómago y levantándose como podía, sosteniéndose con su otra mano, tosió un poco y luego comenzó a reírse, hecho que captó la atención de Hinata, quien se puso en guardia con rapidez, pues cuando un enemigo se reía era porque tenía un arma secreta que revelar.

-¿Rendirme? ¿Dices que debo rendirme?-pregunto Kuvira divertida-que patética debo ser ahora…que estado tan pobre…que deplorable…-gruño Kuvira con tristeza y furia.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Hinata sin comprender de qué hablaba Kuvira.

-Y pensar que alguna vez…me conocieron como la Gran Unificadora, para luego convertirme en una dictadora cruel y temida-dijo Kuvira divertida-no puedo creerlo…realmente quería ayudar a mi nación, creí que podía hacerlo… ¿en qué momento desvié mi camino?-se preguntó con pesar.

Las Hijas de la Noche, Zeno Sama y el público del Universo 3 escuchaban todo, incluso Suyin mantenía su vista fija en quien los había traicionado, Hinata solo observaba en silencio y escuchaba todo lo que Kuvira decían sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

-Yo…me temo que no comprendo…-dijo Hinata confundida.

-Claro que no…no podrías comprenderlo…comprender lo que es vivir sin nada, rechazada por tus propios padres…para luego ser adoptada por una mujer que siempre admiraste y que en secreto…-Kuvira guardo silencio-a pesar de saber que eso era imposible…siempre esforzándote para que se fijara en ti, siempre llegando hasta la cima, siempre esperando ser la mejor para enorgullecerla, todo para que al final…-Kuvira apretó los puños con furia.

Suyin escuchaba cada palabra de Kuvira, de hecho, todos los hacían, pero ella era quien más atención ponía a lo que esa chica perdida decía-Yo…lamento que hayas pasado por cosas terribles, comprendo cómo se siente que te rechace tu propio padre-dijo Hinata recordando esos días.

-No podrías comprender algo como eso-dijo Kuvira con dolor-especialmente porque cuando crees tener todo lo que deseas lo pierdes por haberte cegado en tu ego, orgullo y soberbia-reconoció-yo solo quería ayudar a mi nación, realmente quería hacerlo, pero entonces desvié mi camino, de querer ayudar a mi gente me convertí en una tirana, trate de asesinar a quienes se convirtieron en mis amigos y familia…lo perdí todo…pero entonces apareció este Torneo, la oportunidad pare recompensar a todos por el daño que les cause ¡Y eso voy a hacer!-declaro encarando a Hinata, al tiempo que la atacaba con una piedra.

Aquella repentina acción tomo por sorpresa a Hinata, quien recibió el golpe directo en el rostro, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, momento que Kuvira aprovecho para atacarla con sus cadenas, mismas que enredo en los brazos de Hinata, moviéndose a gran velocidad, la antigua dictadora se dispuso a lanzarla fuera de la plataforma, pero Hinata logro reaccionar a tiempo y girando en el aire, enredándose más en las cadenas, logro volver a la plataforma.

-¡Maldita sea!-gruño Kuvira.

-¡Yo también estoy luchando por mi Universo, tal vez este a salvo, pero eso no significa que no deba pelear con todo lo que tenga!-declaro Hinata al tiempo que pensaba en Naruto-¡Siempre hay que darlo todo en una batalla, sin importar las razones que tengamos!-.

-¡Pues entonces veamos quien de las dos vence!-reto Kuvira y ambas comenzaron a luchar por tomar el control sobre la otra.

Ninguna de las dos parecía ceder en ningún momento, parecía que en fuerza física estaban muy igualadas, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos empleaba sus poderes contra la otra, cada una luchando por sus propios motivos, Hinata porque quería seguir peleando al lado de su futuro esposo y Kuvira…ella lo hacía para compensar todo el mal que hizo, a todos los que daño, pero sobretodo…

La imagen de Suyin apareció en su mente, al tiempo que recordaba todos esos momentos de felicidad que compartió con la matriarca del Clan de Metal, pero ella arruino todo, pudo tenerlo todo, porque amaba a Baatar, de eso no había duda, pero sus sentimientos por él no se comparaban a los que sentían por Suyin y es que existían tantas clases de amor.

-¡No me importa nada! ¡Tengo que ganar esto por ella!-declaro Kuvira pisando con fuerza el suelo y levantando una roca.

-¿Ah?-exclamo Hinata sorprendida por eso, al tiempo que Kuvira comenzaba a llevar arrastrando la roca hacia la orilla, jalando consigo a Hinata.

El plan de Kuvira era muy claro, iba a llevar a Hinata hasta la orilla y la lanzaría fuera de la plataforma y debido a que ella podía emplear su control en el metal se libraría a tiempo para evitar ser jalada con ella hacia las gradas, Hinata se dio cuenta de eso y trato de liberarse, pero estaba muy bien enredada.

Pero justo cuando parecía que lo iba a conseguir, alguien corto la cadena con un golpe de una espada, provocando que ambas guerreras quedaran sorprendidas por eso, fue cuando se toparon frente a frente con Teresa y Clare Claymore, siendo las responsables de hacer eso.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no podíamos permitir que fueran eliminadas así nada más-dijo Teresa sonriendo.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto Kuvira con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya que el Universo 8 está a salvo de cualquier peligro, supongo que debemos hacer todo lo posible para que alguno de los cuatro principales quede eliminado y lamentablemente, tú quedaste en medio de nuestro ataque-explico Teresa.

-¿Qué ataque?-pregunto Hinata confundida.

Fue cuando Teresa y Clare se colocaron espalda con espalda, provocando una sonrisa en Jerez, sabiendo lo que estaban a punto de hacer, el cuerpo de ambas guerreras brillo intensamente, provocando que tanto Kuvira como Hinata quedaran ciegas y lo siguiente que paso fue que ambas fueron sacadas de la plataforma, apareciendo en las gradas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Liquir al ver a una de sus guerreras en las gradas.

-Kuvira del Universo 3 y Hinata del Universo 8 han quedado eliminadas-informo Athena.

Naruto se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso y miro hacia las gradas, donde efectivamente se encontraba su amada-Hinata-exclamo sorprendido.

-No te preocupes por ella, recuerda que todavía quedamos ocho guerreros-dijo Sasuke y Naruto asintió.

Desafortunadamente, el Universo 3 se había quedado sin guerreros, lo que significaba una cosa para ellos, Kuvira apareció en las gradas sintiéndose profundamente mal por haber fracasado y no haber sido capaz de lograr que Suyin la perdonara.

-Lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento-se disculpó Kuvira con un profundo dolor en su pecho-lamento todo lo que hice, lamento haberlos lastimado de tantas maneras, pero más que nada, lamento lo que le hice a usted señorita Sato y también lamento mucho lo que te hice Suyin…espero que puedas perdonarme por todo lo que te hice…solo quisiera haber sido capaz…-Kuvira guardo silencio y derramo algunas lágrimas.

Suyin permanecía en silencio, junto con el resto del público del Universo 3, los cuales ya solo esperaban a que dieran el anuncio, fue cuando Athena se alzó en la plataforma-Todos los guerreros del Universo 3 han sido eliminados, no queda ninguno, por tanto el Universo 3… ¡Será Reiniciado!-anuncio.

El silencio volvió a llenar todo el campo de batalla, al tiempo que Zeno Sama alzaba su mano lentamente, disponiéndose a chasquear sus dedos para cumplir con el reinicio del Universo 3, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta y justo cuando la Presencia iba a cumplir con la sentencia, Suyin se levantó de golpe de su asiento tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes…

-¡Kuvira!-grito con fuerza y dolor, desafortunadamente, en el momento que lo hizo, Zeno Sama chasqueo sus dedos y todos los presentes en el Universo 3 desaparecieron.

Todos quedaron aterrados ante aquella visión, como solía ocurrir cuando Zeno Sama hacía eso, incluso los Dioses de los cuatro Universos mejor posicionados se sentían sumamente asustados.

-Ya…desaparecieron-dijo Deboness temblando-Xiang ¿exactamente qué ocurre cuando un Universo es reiniciado?-pregunto mirando a su Ángel.

Xiang se dispuso a investigar en la esfera de su cetro y miro lo que ocurría-Pues todos los planetas y estrellas han vuelto a aparecer, pero la vida que existía está cambiando-dijo Xiang-ya no es el mismo Universo 3 que antes, ahora hay nuevas formas de vida, así como también nuevas civilizaciones-.

-¿Qué hay de Ea y el señor Mosco?-pregunto Lyra mirando al Ángel con preocupación.

-Al parecer realmente se volvieron mortales y no tienen recuerdo alguno de sus vidas como Dioses-explico Xiang dejando impactadas a las dos Diosas.

Camphari solo suspiro ante lo que acababa de pasar, ya que él respetaba a ambos Dioses, tal vez tenían lo suyo, pero realmente los respetaba, Athena entonces volvió a tomar la palabra una vez que tuvo la nueva orden de Zeno Sama.

-¡Tomaremos un breve receso de 10 minutos para que se recuperen de esta impresión, en breve se les servirán bebidas para calmarse!-anuncio Athena, ya que aún había personas que quedaban impresionadas con lo que ocurría.

Fluttershy lloro con tristeza, realmente era doloroso tener que ver algo como eso y Myra se encargó de consolarla, a veces era una chica sumamente sensible…bueno, siempre lo había sido, una mejor respuesta sería que siempre se emocionaba demasiado con cosas impactantes.

-Ya cayó el primer Universo de la Segunda Ronda-observo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Lo lamento mucho por Korra, ella realmente nos ayudó bastante en la pelea con Drago-dijo Twilight con pesar, cuando noto algo extraño en su novia-¿ocurre algo?-.

-Es solo ese sujeto llamado Spawn-dijo Sunset-después de lo que hizo ha demostrado su poder, pero por alguna razón tengo la sensación de que no se quedara siempre sin hacer nada, además, sospecho que si quisiera podría acabar con todos los demás participantes en el momento que desee-.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿No estas exagerando un poco?-pregunto Rainbow alarmada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sunny-confirmo Twilight-ya que ese hombre me recuerda bastante a Abzu-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus Prime y el Maestro Splinter se encontraban en ese momento junto con Spawn, el cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados-El primer Universo ya ha caído-dijo Splinter con pesar.

-Es realmente una tristeza-dijo Optimus-pero no podemos preocuparnos por eso ahora, tenemos que continuar luchando, tal vez estemos a salvo, pero hay que dar lo mejor, Spawn-llamo Optimus mirando al guerrero sombrío.

Spawn permaneció en silencio un momento, para luego responder-Dejare esto en sus manos por ahora, ya que aún no es momento para que intervenga-dijo Spawn dando a entender que era todo lo que diría.

Prime y Splinter se vieron entre ellos, para luego asentir-Muy bien, entonces actúa cuando lo desees-acepto Optimus-pero te pido de la manera más atenta que cuando lo hagas no asesines a nadie-.

-Que molesto suena eso-dijo Spawn con un tono sumamente sepulcral, mismo que hizo que Splinter endureciera la mirada, pero no podía hacer nada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los señores del Universo 12 parecían estar al tanto de las intenciones de Spawn-Al parecer Spawn ya no piensa hacer nada más durante esta ronda-observo Martinu.

-No sé si deba decir que es un alivio o algo preocupante-dijo Ugg mirando hacia la plataforma, principalmente a Spawn.

-Bueno, no debemos preocuparnos, Optimus y sus Autobots son perfectamente capaces de encargarse de esto sin problema alguno, además del Maestro Splinter, Jack, Ashi y por supuesto, Jotaro, si Spawn no interviene es porque no lo considera necesario, después de todo, ya les ha dejado muy claro la enorme diferencia que existe entre sus poderes, pero…-Gen endureció la mirada-admito que hay algunos guerreros que me preocupan-.

-¿Cuáles guerreros?-pregunto Ugg mirando a Gen con confusión.

-La mayoría en sí no me parecen una amenaza real para Spawn; en esa categoría pondría a Teresa Claymore, Tohru, Ikki y Son Goku, admito que podrían darle una gran batalla a Spawn, pero vencerlo es algo que considero imposible, si he de ser franco, los guerreros que podrían causar más que problemas son Karai, Jiren y por supuesto…-la vista de Spawn se fijó en Batman.

Athena captó la atención de todos los presentes una vez más-¡Muy bien, continuaremos con la Segunda Ronda ahora mismo! ¡Guerreros de los 8 Universos que quedan les deseamos mucha suerte! ¡Comiencen ahora!-indico Athena y la Segunda Ronda recomenzó una vez más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras escuchar la orden de Athena, Hit solo endureció la mirada y se dispuso a ir a buscar a su próximo oponente, sin importar quien fuera lo iba a derrotar, ya que el Sicario Legendario no estaba dispuesto a terminar como cualquier otro guerrero que ya desapareció.

-Por fin te encuentro-dijo una voz detrás de Hit, provocando que el Sicario se detuviera y encarara al su visitante-espero que no te moleste, pero he venido con intención de enfrentarte y derrotarte-sentencio sonriendo levemente.

Hit finalmente encaro a su oponente por completo, quien se trataba de un guerrero del Universo 12, conocido como Jotaro Kujo, el cual miraba a Hit con una expresión sumamente fría, igual a la que empleaba Hit, quien aún tenía sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

-Si quieres una batalla te la voy a dar-aseguro Hit preparándose para el combate.

-¿Es una batalla privada o cualquiera pueda entrar?-pregunto una voz algo tétrica y con un tono igual de frío, ambos guerreros voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con Fafnir del Universo 2-porque he venido a matarlos a todos-sentencio con sus ojos rojos, provocando que Hit y Jotaro endurecieran sus miradas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 3 ha sido el primero en ser reiniciado, desapareciendo toda forma de vida que existía en el mismo, ahora, tres de los asesinos más temibles de los 12 Universos están a punto de enfrentarse ¿Quién de estos temibles guerreros resultaran vencedor?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LOS INVITO A LEER EL ONE-SHOT QUE SUBI RECIENTEMENTE LLAMADO "LLEGA LA EMPERATRIZ" Y ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECE, GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION**

 **Y PUES DEBIDO A QUE EL TIEMPO SE ME ESTA YENDO ENCIMA VOY A ANUNCIAR DE UNA VEZ AL GANADOR DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 8 Y EL GANADOR O MEJOR DICHO, GANADORA ES…ALEXANDRA ONIX, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, VE PENSANDO EN QUIEN TE GUSTARIA VER COMBATIR EN LA TERCERA O CUARTA RONDA**

 **DEL MISMO MODO ABRO EL CONCURSO EN LA BUSQUEDA DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERO 9 Y DOY UN AVISO MAS, DEBIDO A QUE YA ESTAMOS POR PASAR A LA TERCERA RONDA, EL TIEMPO NO ME ESTA ALCANZADO Y POR ESO VOY A DAR LIMITE DE TIEMPO PARA LOS TEMAS, EL LIMITE DE TIEMPO PARA LA BUSQUEDA DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 9 SERA EL DIA JUEVES 23 DE NOVIEMBRE, MUCHA SUERTE**

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS DE NUEVO, PERO EL INTERNET HA ESTADO FALLANDO POR MI CALLE, VUELVE Y SE VA, POR ESO AHORA QUE VOLVIO APROVECHE PARA SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO, LAMENTO MUCHO LAS MOLESTIAS, PERO A VECES PASAN COSAS FUERA DE MI CONTROL**

 **Ángel María NF:** _desafortunadamente, Korra no fue capaz de vencer a Hit con su gran poder, ya que como bien se dijo, aun no lo dominaba por completo y eso causo que fuera derrotada, ahora el Universo 3 fue el primero en ser vencido y reiniciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _desafortunadamente no te apresuraste, ya que el Universo 3 fue el primero en ser reiniciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _de todos modos, he leído el Manga y en serio aún tiene mucha historia, en fin, el primer Universo ha caído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió con Korra, pero no le quedaba más opción que arriesgarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _Korra habría preferido esperar, pero la situación no era la más favorable y no tuvo más opción que arriesgarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _desafortunadamente, el peso de semejante poder finalmente termino por vencerla y el Universo 3 fue el primero en caer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _Korra hizo lo que pudo, pero al final, tanto peso termino por vencerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _si es Jiren espero que le cierre la boca, pues Kefla es bastante presumida y no dudo que vaya a lanzarse contra él sin pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Hit tuvo que resistir únicamente y dejar que el cuerpo de Korra comenzara a cansarse para vencerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pues ya viste que pese a que lo intento, eventualmente todo ese poder fue demasiada carga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _como ya dije antes, ya he decidido quienes serán los finalistas, sé que algunos estarán de acuerdo y otros no, pero creo que será lo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _para desgracia del Universo 3 ocurrió lo segundo y Korra fue derrotada por Hit, seguida por Kuvira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _si lo sabía, pero a esas alturas no le quedo más que arriesgarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pero aunque Korra logro mantenerse contra Hit, eventualmente su poder termino por ser demasiado para ella y eso causo que fuera eliminada de la plataforma, seguida por Kuvira, marcando así el fin para el Universo 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por eso también hay que considerar no solo a Freezer, sino a otros competidores del Torneo de Poder, ya que las Tropas de Orgullo, así como los dragones del Universo 2 son formidables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _aun no me he explicado bien, pero lo diré como me lo dijeron otros, ya que al verlos detenidamente me di cuenta que era cierto (especialmente por estos últimos capítulos), realmente son personajes muy planos, solo tienen poder, no hay una historia ni nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _desafortunadamente, a pesar de su gran poder, Korra aún no lo domino y eso causo que fuera vencida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues aunque logro mantener una batalla con Hit, eventualmente termino cansándose y perdió la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _realmente sería mejor a muchas cosas actuales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _y ahora hemos visto al primer Universo caer en la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y vaya que lo fue, la misma Korra lo dijo, aun no estaba perfeccionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y la principal consecuencia fue que aún no lo tenía perfeccionado y por tanto no pudo controlarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _desafortunadamente para el Universo 3, Korra no fue capaz de vencer a Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y por ese motivo Korra fue derrotada, ahora el Universo 3 fue el primero en ser reiniciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _Korra hizo lo que pudo e incluso Ea lo reconoció, pero al final no logro vencer a Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y con mucha razón debías tener esas dudas, pues aunque lo intento, Korra no fue capaz de vencer a Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _empleo un poco del mismo, incluso uso su dimensión temporal, pero ahora se viene el choque que muchos esperaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _por poco lo consigue, pero Hit empleo su otra arma secreta, su propia dimensión temporal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _lo dio todo y aun así no fue suficiente, mejor dicho, fue demasiado para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ya decidí que Universo será el último finalista, no lo diré en estos momentos, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y vaya que lo fue, la misma Korra lo dijo, todavía no lo había perfeccionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _por desgracia Korra si quedo fuera de la arena, pues Hit debe recordar cual es el riesgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _y las hubieron, el Universo 3 ha sido el primero en ser eliminado y reiniciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _Korra lo dio todo, pero como todavía no lo dominaba terminó perdiendo la pelea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y desgraciadamente no pudo vencerlo, debido a que su cuerpo cedió ante semejante poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ciertamente fue el caso en esta batalla, Korra no fue capaz de vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _y tristemente fue el fin para el Universo 3, siendo el primer eliminado de la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _efectivamente es muy difícil vencerlo, pero ahora que el Universo 3 ha quedado fuera aumenta la tensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y fue así para el Universo 3, siendo el primero en quedar fuera en la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ambas lucharon con todo lo que tenían, pero al final el destino tuvo otros planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y de la desesperación pasamos a la triste eliminación, pues el Universo 3 ha quedado fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _Korra hizo lo que pudo, pero al final no pudo vencer a Hit y Kuvira también fue vencida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente lo hizo, pero Hit cambio todo de nuevo con su otra habilidad y la venció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _primero lo primero, el Universo 3 ha quedado fuera del Torneo y por tanto fue el primero en ser reiniciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ahora el Universo 3 fue el primero en quedar fuera del Torneo de Poder en la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y tristemente su Universo quedo fuera, ya que ella aun no controlaba todo ese poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _para el Universo 3 llego el final, ya que Korra no pudo controlar todo el poder que estaba empleando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _estuvo a punto de vencerlo, pero Hit logro dominarla al final, el Universo 3 fue el primero en ser reiniciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y el primero en caer fue el Universo 3, aunque Ea reconoció lo mucho que se esforzó Korra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y el primer Universo que fue reiniciado fue el 3, a pesar de que Korra dio todo de sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y efectivamente fue así, ya que como bien dijo, todavía no lo había dominado por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _Korra hizo lo que pudo, pero al final el poder que empleo fue demasiado para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pues ningún Universo sabe que dimensiones serán eliminadas hasta que sea su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _Korra por poco logra sacar a Hit, pero este aún tenía trucos bajo la manga y por eso fue derrotada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _entiendo, bueno, por el momento, el Torneo de Poder continúa y el primer Universo ha sido reiniciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _yo creo que o Jiren va a sacar a Kefla o Goku la vencerá y es cuando Jiren finalmente decidirá actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _su última oportunidad, pero desafortunadamente, aun no lo tenía dominado por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por desgracia, al final Korra no fue capaz de vencer al Sicario Legendario y un choque de asesinos va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _tristemente perdió, ya que aún no dominaba por completo ese gran poder que fue más una carga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _en el caso de Korra termino agotándose antes de terminar la pelea, ya que como bien dijo, aun no lo tenía dominado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _Hit se alzó victorioso, aunque estuvo a punto de perder, pero ahora se viene el enfrentamiento que muchos esperaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _debo decir que cuando quiso matar a Kobayashi no supe si preocuparme o querer abrazarla por lo adorable que se vio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Lisa L. Kujo, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Franco, Bowser3000000, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Espadachín de la Luz, Odín, Iron Mario, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. ¿Que asesino ganara?

" _ **Finalmente, el primer Universo en ser vencido en la Segunda Ronda ha caído, siendo el Universo 3, después de que Hit consiguiera vencer a Korra, a pesar de que empleo todo el poder que aún le quedaba, no fue capaz de derrotar al Legendario Sicario, la siguiente en caer fue Kuvira, quien estuvo a punto de derrotar a Hinata del Universo 8, pero en esos momentos, ambas fueron vencidas por Teresa y Clare Claymore, ambas guerreras del Universo 2, por lo que el Universo 3 fue reiniciado, tras eso, ya solo faltan dos Universos más por ser eliminados antes del final de la Segunda Ronda, mientras tanto, Spawn decidió ya no intervenir más en esta ronda, pues no lo considera necesario, por otro lado, justo cuando Hit se disponía a buscar a más oponentes, fue alcanzado por Fafnir del Universo 2 y Jotaro del Universo 12, quienes están deseosos de enfrentarse entre ellos, tres de los guerreros más fríos de los 12 Universos, mismos que no contienen al momento de matar, están a punto de enfrentarse en una batalla épica"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 23**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 23 ¿Qué Asesino Ganara?**

Finalmente, el primer Universo ha sido reiniciado, siendo el Universo 3 el que tuvo la mala suerte de quedar eliminado, después de que sus dos últimas guerreras quedaron fuera del Torneo de Poder, tras eso, los guerreros del Universo 12 se alejaron para seguir combatiendo, dejando a Spawn solo, el cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados en todo momento, pues ya no sentía que fuera necesario que interviniera en esa ronda.

Aquella actitud tan despreocupada capto la atención de dos guerreros del Universo 8, siendo estos Shikamaru y Kiba, los cuales veían a Spawn fijamente, aunque el primero lo miraba con bastante seriedad.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad, no hay más de sus aliados cerca, podemos atacarlo ahora que tiene la guardia baja y sacarlo del Torneo-dijo Kiba.

-Espera, no creo que sea tan fácil-dijo Shikamaru mirando a Spawn con bastante desconfianza.

-Vamos, esta es la oportunidad que debemos aprovechar-dijo Kiba-se encuentra distraído, podemos vencerlo ahora-.

-Lo mejor será dejarlo pasar por ahora, iremos por Naruto y los demás para atacarlo todos juntos, porque ese sujeto no es alguien ordinario-dijo Shikamaru viendo a Spawn con bastante temor.

-Hazlo tu si lo deseas-dijo Kiba sonriendo-pero yo no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad-aseguro Kiba lanzándose contra Spawn.

-¡Kiba no!-grito Shikamaru, pero fue muy tarde.

Kiba se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Spawn, preparando uno de sus más poderosos ataques, ya casi estaba sobre el temible guerrero, quien seguía de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados, pero justo cuando iba a lanzar su ataque, Kiba se detuvo de golpe, quedando paralizado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡No puedo moverme! ¿Qué está pasando?-se preguntó al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar de miedo.

-Lo que hiciste, fue una gran estupidez-dijo Spawn con voz siniestra.

El temible guerrero ni siquiera hizo movimiento alguno, pero Kiba pudo sentir como una poderosa energía lo golpeaba con fuerza, lanzándolo por los aires, todo ante la mirada sorprendida y aterrada de Shikamaru.

-¡Kiba!-grito al ver eso, especialmente cuando Kiba quedo fuera de la plataforma y apareció en las gradas.

-Kiba del Universo 8 ha sido eliminado-informo Athena.

Kiba solo pudo reaccionar bastante confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, cuando vio la cara de Liquir y se llenó de miedo-Vaya, lo que hiciste fue un acto bastante tonto-gruño el Dios Destructor.

-Pero nos da una nueva revelación de ese sujeto llamado Spawn-dijo Korn-ni siquiera encaro a Kiba, solo empleo su presencia para sacarlo de la plataforma-.

-Lo mejor será que nuestros guerreros no intenten enfrentarlo-dijo Iru con inteligencia.

-Es molesto, pero concuerdo-dijo Liquir gruñendo al ver que ninguno de sus guerreros tenía oportunidad alguna contra Spawn.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Shikamaru quedo sumamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, Spawn solo uso su presencia para eliminar a su amigo-No puedo creerlo ¿Qué clase de sujeto es él?-pregunto mirando a Spawn con bastante terror.

Spawn solo permanecía en silencio, sin hacer el menor movimiento, por lo que Shikamaru opto por ir a buscar otros oponentes, le diría a los demás que debían evitar enfrentarse a ese sujeto, aunque Naruto era el único que preocupaba en ese aspecto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gen sonrió al ver como varios guerreros evitaban enfrentares a Spawn, el guerrero ya había demostrado su poder una vez y ahora volvió a hacerlo, dejando muy en claro lo inferiores que eran todos los demás, definitivamente Spawn era el guerrero estrella del Universo 12.

-Al parecer Jotaro ya va a pelear también-dijo Ugg viendo la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Y no solo a uno, sino a dos guerreros-observo Martinu viendo quienes iban a pelear en esa batalla campal.

-Esto será interesante-dijo Gen y tanto Jerez como Champa no pudieron evitar pensar igual que el Dios Destructor del Universo 12.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fafnir del Universo 2, Hit del Universo 6 y Jotaro del Universo 12, tres guerreros que eran conocidos por su frialdad y por no titubear al momento de asesinar a alguien, tres de los seres más peligrosos de todos los Universos estaban a punto de enfrentarse, ese hecho capto el interés de Karai y de Freezer, quien quería ver que tan crueles podían ser los habitantes de otros Universos.

-¡Fafnir! ¡No vayas a bajar la guardia!-grito Jerez con fuerza.

-¡Hit! ¡Esos dos no son problema alguno! ¡Acaba con ambos de un golpe!-grito Champa con más fuerza que Jerez, pues su Universo estaba en desventaja numérica.

Fafnir, Hit y Jotaro solo permanecían en silencio, viéndose detenidamente, esperando ver quien lanzaba el primer golpe, la frialdad en sus ojos eran intensa y se podría decir que congelarían a cualquiera que los viera en esos momentos.

Finalmente, Fafnir fue el primero en lanzar un ataque, invocando una poderosa bola de fuego que lanzo contra ambos contendientes, Hit rápidamente empleo su Salto Temporal y se dispuso a atacar a Fafnir, pero para su sorpresa, Jotaro hizo acto de aparición ante él.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hit.

-¿Te sorprende que alguien más pueda jugar con el tiempo?-pregunto Jotaro dándole un puñetazo con fuerza a Hit.

El Sicario rodo por el suelo, estrellándose contra unas rocas, al tiempo que Jotaro sonreía, desafortunadamente para él, Fafnir también pudo atacarlo al mover su mano hacia arriba, provocando que una llamarada golpeara con fuerza a Jotaro, Fafnir se lanzó rápidamente al contraataque, pero solo pudo evitar un golpe de Hit, quien a su vez bloqueo uno de Jotaro y este de Fafnir.

-¡Voy a matarlos a los dos!-declaro Fafnir con tono aterrador.

-¡Chico, si quieres asustarme necesitas hacer algo mejor que eso!-declaro Jotaro desafiante-¡Porque en lo que se respecta a matar, yo tampoco me quedo atrás!-.

-¡Yo soy un Sicario Legendario en mi Universo!-expreso Hit.

-¡Entonces veamos quién de nosotros tres es más temible!-sentencio Jotaro preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

Fue cuando Fafnir abrió la boca, misma que se transformó un poco en la de un dragón, provocando que tanto Hit como Jotaro se alarmaran, por suerte, ambos emplearon su Salto en el Tiempo y consiguieron evitar ese ataque muy a tiempo, alejándose un poco de Fafnir.

Más el Dragón Maldito no tardo en identificar lo que ambos guerreros emplearon, después de todo, en sus años viviendo en ese mundo lleno de humanos que siempre han querido apoderarse de su tesoro aprendió varios hechizos, entre ellos la manipulación del tiempo y aunque él no podía emplearlo, si podía ver a través del mismo.

Cada guerrero se colocó en esquinas diferentes de su área de batalla, esperando ver quien lanzaba el siguiente en atacar, pero ninguno de los tres hacía el menor movimiento, hecho que comenzó a tensar a los Dioses, aunque Champa era el que más se alarmaba.

-¡Vamos Hit! ¡No se te ocurra perder con esos debiluchos!-bramo con furia.

-Parece estar muy preocupado señor Champa-señalo Vados viendo al Dios Destructor del Sexto Universo.

-¡Si Hit es vencido entonces los tres Mugiwaras no duraran mucho en el Torneo!-grito Champa-¡No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a Hit!-.

-Ese puede ser un problema, porque ese hombre, Jotaro, parece ser capaz de emplear el Salto en el Tiempo, mientras que Fafnir parece poder ver a través del mismo-explico Vados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El trío de temibles asesinos se miraba fijamente, esperando ver quién de ellos lanzaba el primer ataque, pero ninguno de ellos hacía el menor movimiento de nuevo, esta vez, Hit se dispuso a ir con todo y saco sus manos de sus bolsillos, colocándose en guardia, hecho que capto Jotaro.

- _"Finalmente piensa pelear con todo"-_ pensó y también se preparó para hacerlo.

Hit miro de reojo a los dos guerreros con los que iba a pelear, ambos también lo vieron con seriedad, esperando ver quien hacía el primer movimiento nuevamente, los Dioses de sus respectivos Universos observaban lo que pasaba en silencio, aunque Champa era quien más tenso estaba en esos momentos, se podía ver por la manera en que se jalaba las orejas.

Finalmente, Hit se lanzó contra Jotaro usando su Salto en el Tiempo de nuevo, pero Jotaro hizo lo mismo y los dos chocaron con fuerza en ese espacio sin tiempo, Fafnir logro verlo gracias al hechizo maldito que invoco y conjuro algunas llamas a su alrededor, mismas que lanzo contra sus dos adversarios.

Al ver eso, ambos guerreros se alejaron rápidamente, Hit rápidamente disparo un rayo de energía contra Fafnir, quien lo esquivo dando un salto y elevándose en el aire, donde fue interceptado por Jotaro, quien le propino un poderoso golpe en la espalda, mismo que lo estrello violentamente contra el suelo, provocando un estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar.

Pero en su distracción, Jotaro no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hit hasta que este apareció a su lado, rápidamente, Jotaro lanzo una patada contra el sicario, pero para su asombro esta lo atravesó sin hacerle el menor daño, dejando impactado a Jotaro.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido, cuando Hit hizo acto de aparición de nuevo.

-¡Te tengo!-declaro dándole un puñetazo por la espalda, mismo que Jotaro apenas pudo evitar, pero el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte para lanzarlo hasta la orilla de la plataforma.

Por suerte, Jotaro logro detenerse en el último momento y miro a Hit-Eso estuvo cerca, si me hubiera logrado dar ese golpe no solo pudo haberme sacado, sino que además pudo haberme atrapado en un espacio temporal-dedujo Jotaro-fue una suerte que lo esquivara a tiempo.

Hit solo endureció su mirada al ver que su ataque falló, cuando un sonido capto su atención y cuando miro hacia abajo, un rayo de energía se dirigió hacia él, mismo que detuvo con sus manos con fuerza, pero el ataque era sumamente poderoso y comenzaba a costarle trabajo dominarlo, Jotaro quedo confundido ante eso, pero otro rayo de energía salió de la nada y lo ataco del mismo modo.

Tanto Hit como Jotaro hacían esfuerzos por resistir ese tremendo poder que salió de la nada y que ahora estaba comenzando a dominarlos, dichos ataques fueron lanzados por Fafnir, quien mantenía su expresión fría en todo momento.

-Voy a maldecirlos a todos ustedes-sentencio con frialdad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche observaban la batalla con bastante impresión, pues esos tres realmente parecían atacar con intención de matar-Cielos, no sé qué pensar sobre esto-dijo Rarity-es como si realmente quisieran matarse mutuamente-.

-Es lo más probable-dijo Athena sonriendo-ya que los tres son conocidos por ello en sus respectivos Universos-explico la Sacerdotisa.

-¿Son personas malas?-pregunto Pinkie Pie alarmada-¡Con ese sujeto Freezer ya basta y sobra!-.

-Cierto, pero no son malos, al menos, no en todo el sentido de la palabra-expreso Athena, provocando que Pinkie Pie se quedara confundida-permítanme explicarles-.

 **Comencemos por Fafnir, el Dragón Maldito del Universo 2, el cual siempre ha custodiado su inmenso tesoro de las manos de humanos ladrones, al vivir tanto tiempo cuidando de un tesoro solo ha aprendido a destruir y matar o en el menor de los casos, maldecirlos.**

 **Luego tenemos a Hit del Universo 6, conocido como el Sicario Legendario, el cual siempre está dispuesto a matar a su objetivo siempre y cuando le paguen bien, nunca ha fallado en su misión y es sumamente temido en todo el Universo 6.**

 **Finalmente, tenemos a Jotaro Kujo, un guerrero del Universo 12 que lucha por la justicia, pero que a diferencia de su maestro; Batman, él no tiene problema alguno en asesinar a los criminales si lo considera necesario, es alguien sumamente severo en ese aspecto.**

-Estos tres guerreros son conocidos y temidos por la manera en que hacen las cosas en sus respectivos Universos, pero mientras Hit y Jotaro se especializan más en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, Fafnir se especializa mejor en combates a larga distancia-explico Athena.

-¿Qué es lo que pasara si ellos terminan matándose?-pregunto Sunset.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso-dijo Zeno Sama-tal vez no lo parezca, pero ellos tres están conteniéndose para evitar hacerlo, pues saben que si cualquiera mata a otro de sus oponentes todo su Universo estará condenado, además, no sería nada fácil para ninguno de ellos matar a uno-.

Las Hijas de la Noche devolvieron la vista hacia la batalla y se dieron cuenta que Zeno Sama decía la verdad, ya que ninguno de los tres parecía que fuera a ceder ante el otro, así que era muy obvio que sin importar el resultado, los tres saldrían vivos de esa batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Hit y Jotaro continuaban haciendo grandes esfuerzos por resistir el ataque de Fafnir, quien apareció en ese momento con su siempre expresión fría y severa-Sus muertes serán una buena adquisición para mi próximo libro-sentencio Fafnir preparando un nuevo ataque contra los dos guerreros.

-¡No seas arrogante!-bramo Jotaro empujando el ataque de Fafnir de vuelta hacia él.

-¿Ah?-exclamo antes de evadirlo moviéndose hacia un lado a tiempo.

Hit empleo su Salto Temporal de nuevo, esta vez para colocarse detrás de Fafnir y se preparó para darle un golpe, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la cola de Fafnir se hizo presente y se enredó en el brazo de Hit, tomándolo por sorpresa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Fafnir lo estrello contra el suelo.

Esa fue la oportunidad que Jotaro aprovecho para darle un golpe con fuerza a Fafnir, provocando que se estrellara contra unas rocas, una vez que Hit quedo libre, se impulsó con sus dos manos para darle un golpe en la cara a Jotaro, provocando que este cayera de espaldas.

Más casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres contendientes volvieron a incorporarse, preparándose para volver a la batalla, viéndose detenidamente en todo momento, al tiempo que recuperaban el aliento, ninguno daba crédito a lo que pasaba, que hubiera guerreros capaces de darles batalla, en el caso de Fafnir era más impactante, pues nunca espero que hubiera seres así en otros Universos.

-Parecen estar muy parejos-observo Karai viendo la batalla-cualquiera de ellos podría ganar o quizás…-Karai entrecerró los ojos de manera analítica, viendo a los tres competidores, fue cuando su vista se fijó en otro guerrero que observaba la batalla, se trataba de Jiren.

Efectivamente, Jiren el Gris también observaba la batalla, aunque él lo hacía con una expresión bastante seria, ese hecho capto mucho la atención de Karai, pero decidió no hacerle caso en ese momento y busco con su mirada a Spawn, quien seguía lejos y sin hacer el menor movimiento.

De pronto, el estruendo de la batalla capto su atención y fue cuando vio que nuevamente, los tres guerreros volvieron a lanzarse al ataque, incluso Fafnir se acercó hasta sus dos oponentes y comenzó una batalla de todos vs todos, hasta el momento eran muy pocos los que peleaban así, ya que la mayoría prefería hacerlo solo, pero esta vez, los tres guerreros estaban dispuestos a pelear hasta que uno o dos cayeran.

Jotaro lanzo un golpe con fuerza, mismo que Hit bloqueo a tiempo, al tiempo que Fafnir los ataque con un golpe de su brazo convertido en garra de dragón, ambos guerreros lo evadieron a tiempo y cuando Hit se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, Fafnir uso su cola para atrapar a Jotaro y usarlo como escudo, siendo Jotaro quien recibiera el golpe de Hit.

Ante aquella sorpresa, Hit no pudo evitar que Fafnir le disparara una llamarada con fuerza, lanzándolo por los aires, más en su distracción, Jotaro apareció de nuevo y embistió con fuerza a Fafnir, estrellándolo contra el suelo, más los tres guerreros volvieron a lanzarse uno contra el otro para continuar con su batalla.

-Increíble-dijo Jerez-¡Vamos Fafnir!-.

-¡No te dejes vencer Hit!-grito Champa animando también a su guerrero.

El único que no decía ni hacía nada era Gen, quien solo observaba el combate de brazos cruzados, como si ya supiera como iba a terminar-El resultado de este combate es obvio-dijo sonriendo levemente, pues realmente esos tres estaban dando un gran espectáculo en su batalla.

El trío de guerreros se alejó nuevamente-Son muy fuertes-observo Hit impresionado.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Fafnir mirando a ambos guerreros con seriedad-es la primera vez que me tomo con seres como ustedes y que no son dragones-.

-Creo que debo considerar eso como un tipo de cumplido-dijo Jotaro con frialdad-pero igual los voy a vencer, porque si hay algo que no soporto es perder-sentencio lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo.

Hit y Fafnir también hicieron lo mismo, el trío comenzó a atacarse con todo lo que tenía, incluso los Saltos en el Tiempo quedaron algo descartados, pues se dieron cuenta de que eso no serviría con ninguno de ellos, Fafnir tuvo intención de emplear una maldición, pero debía ser cuidadoso.

Hit y Jotaro comenzaron a concentrarse en pelear entre ellos, momento que Fafnir aprovecho para alejarse un poco y comenzar a conjurar su maldición, misma que comenzó a crecer lentamente, el Dragón Maldito ya estaba listo para lanzar su ataque contra los dos guerreros, pero Hit se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente volvió a crear su espacio temporal para evitar el ataque.

Jotaro de inmediato evito el ataque de Fafnir, aunque por muy poco y eso hizo que el Dragón gruñera molesto, ya no bastaba con que no pudiera jugar en algunos juegos o que ni siquiera fuera capaz de vender sus libros de maldiciones en esos ridículos eventos humanos, sino que ahora ni siquiera era capaz de lograr vencer a esos dos humanos.

La frustración y rabia en Fafnir comenzó a crecer mucho, pero no iba a transformarse a su verdadera formo, no lo haría ante esos guerreros inferiores, los vencería en esa patética forma humana que tenía y demostraría su superioridad ante ellos, nuevamente, se lanzó contra ellos.

El combate de estos tres asesinos se volvía cada vez más intenso, el mismo Freezer estaba disfrutándolo mucho, ya que pudo notar que a pesar de estar conteniéndose enormemente, los tres atacaban con intención de matarse unos a otros, algo que era sumamente delicioso para el cruel tirano.

Jotaro bloqueo un golpe de Hit y este a su vez uno de Fafnir, quien lanzo un golpe con su cola contra Jotaro y con su garra contra Hit, los tres se daban con todo lo que tenían y no se lograba ver quien estaba obteniendo la ventaja, su batalla incluso capto la atención de Goku.

-Vaya, son impresionantes, los tres tienen un poder abrumador-observo Goku sorprendido.

Fafnir lanzo una llamarada contra sus dos rivales, quienes la evadieron haciéndose a un lado, Hit rápidamente se lanzó contra él y le dio un golpe en la frente, pero Jotaro apareció y golpeo a Hit en el estómago, momento que Fafnir aprovecho para darle una patada en la espalda.

Todos los que presenciaban esa batalla estaban sorprendidos, Kobayashi, Kanna y Locua solo observaban en silencio, aunque la última estaba muy emocionada, el Universo 6 gritaba y rogaba por la victoria de Hit, finalmente, Giorno solo miraba con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro.

Un nuevo destello de luz cubrió a la plataforma, al tiempo que los tres contendientes aparecían nuevamente separados, algo lastimados y recuperando el aliento tras haber chocado tan ferozmente en ese último golpe, se podía ver lo cansados que estaban, pero ninguno de ellos iba a darse por vencido.

-¡No pienso perder ante seres inferiores como ustedes!-aseguro Fafnir.

-¡Mi trabajo es hacer ganar al Universo 6, así que no perderé!-declaro Hit.

-¡Si alguien se ira como todo un campeón ese seré yo!-sentencio Jotaro preparándose para continuar con su batalla.

Finalmente, los tres guerreros volvieron a lanzarse uno contra el otro a gran velocidad, al tiempo que cargaban sus energías en un brazo, cuando sus puños chocaron con fuerza, provocando una poderosa explosión y una onda expansiva tan fuerte, que nadie pudo ver lo que ocurrió hasta que los tres guerreros aparecieron, pero para sorpresa de todos, estos aparecieron en las gradas de sus respectivos Universos, sorprendiendo a sus Dioses.

-Fafnir del Universo 2, Hit del Universo 6 y Jotaro del Universo 12 han sido eliminados-informo Athena, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes, pues efectivamente, los tres habían quedado fuera de la plataforma después de ese último ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El semblante de Fafnir se ensombreció mucho, tanto que un aura bastante oscura comenzó a rodearlo-Creo que no le agrado perder-dijo Sour sonriendo levemente.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así-dijo Pell mirando al Dragón con mucho miedo.

-Siéntete orgulloso Fafnir, lo hiciste bastante bien-felicito Jerez sumamente complacida-y lograste eliminar a dos guerreros, bien hecho-.

-Pero yo también perdí-gruño Fafnir molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La aparición de Hit en el banco del Universo 6 fue una sorpresa impactante para todos los presentes, pero nadie estaba más impactado que Champa-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hit perdió! ¡Hit perdió!-gritaba al tiempo que se jalaba las orejas con mucha desesperación.

-Creo que podemos decir sin duda alguna que el Universo 6 está en grave peligro-dijo Vado-es cierto que aún tenemos a los tres piratas más poderosos de la Tierra, pero la caída de Hit es un golpe realmente duro-.

-¡Es un problema! ¡Un problema!-gritaba Fuwa sumamente alarmado, mientras que Champa solo gruñía ante la desesperación de su situación actual.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Jotaro también apareció en las gradas del Universo 12, pero él se veía sumamente tranquilo, hecho que Ugg noto-Está tomando demasiado bien el haber quedado fuera, señor Jotaro-observo confundido.

-Eso se debe a que sé que voy a volver en la siguiente ronda, después de todo, sabemos que nadie puede vencer a Spawn-dijo Jotaro.

-El resultado de esta batalla era obvio, los tres eran sumamente poderosos-dijo Gen cruzado de brazos-y estaban en igualdad de condiciones, así que debo felicitarte, ya que diste una muy buen batalla-.

-Pero aún hay algo que me preocupa-dijo Jotaro con tono serio.

-¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Martinu mirando con curiosidad al guerrero.

-El hecho es de que esos dos guerreros pueden ser eliminados en esta ronda junto con sus Universos, si eso pasar, nunca poder terminar lo que dejamos pendiente-gruño Jotaro con frustración.

-No te preocupes por pequeñeces-dijo Gen-después de todo, aún hay muchos guerreros que pueden darte una gran batalla-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku se había quedado sumamente sorprendido por haber visto perder a Hit, realmente nunca se esperó que ese gran guerrero que estuvo a punto de matarlo haya sido eliminado en la Segunda Ronda, aunque esos otros dos guerreros con los que peleo realmente eran muy fuertes.

-¡Esto me emociona mucho!-grito Goku con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¡Estoy ansioso por ver que otros guerreros pueden darme una gran batalla!-declaro emocionado.

-¡Papá!-el grito de Gohan captó la atención de Goku, quien sonrió al ver a su hijo, acompañado por Piccolo.

-¡Gohan! ¡Piccolo! ¡Que gusto me da verlos a ambos!-declaro sonriendo, para luego cambiar su expresión-creo que debemos ser más cuidadosos, pues los oponentes cada vez serán más difíciles de vencer-.

-Eso mismo pienso-dijo Piccolo con seriedad-ya perdimos a dos de nuestros compañeros, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a más, al menos hasta el comienzo de la Tercera Ronda-expreso con sabiduría-hasta que esa ronda comience no debemos bajar la guardia-.

Goku sintió entonces una presencia y su mirada cambio, al igual que la de los demás-Veo que ya los encontramos-dijo un chico de cabello negro, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, así como una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y una en forma de cruz en el pecho.

Aquel chico iba acompañado por dos hombres más, uno de cabello verde cargado de espadas y uno rubio vistiendo un elegante traje negro, al tiempo que fumaba un cigarro-Parece que nuestros nuevos oponentes ya llegaron-dijo Gohan serio y Goku sonrió.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La batalla entre asesinos terminó de una manera inesperada y ahora, Goku, Gohan y Piccolo están ante sus nuevos oponentes, una nueva batalla entre el Univers está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DOS CUESTIONES**

 **1.- A LOS QUE LEYERON EL ONE-SHOT "LLEGA LA EMPERATRIZ" Y DEJARON UN COMENTARIO SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO, PERO TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES, SI ESTUVIERA EN EL LUGAR DE KOBAYASHI, JUSTO CUANDO LA EMPERATRIZ LE DIO AQUEL REGALO (SI LEYERON EL ONE-SHOT SABRAN DE QUE HABLO) ¿Cuál SERÍA SU DECISION EN ESE ASPECTO? TENGO CURIOSIDAD POR CONOCER SUS RESPUESTA EN ESE TEMA QUE CONSIDERO ALGO INTERESANTE**

 **2.- ESTE YA ES UN POCO MAS SERIO, PUES VERAN, COMO YA DEBEN SABER, MI RITMO DE ACTUALIZACION ES UN DIA SI Y UN DIA NO, EL DIA QUE NO ACTUALIZO APROVECHO POR RESPONDER LOS COMENTARIOS, MISMOS QUE LLEGAN A SER HAST PAGINAS, PERO LOS RESPONDO TODOS Y LO HAGO CON MUCHO GUSTO, EL PROBLEMA CONSISTE EN QUE A VECES LOS COMENTARIOS TARDAN (POR CUALQUIER RAZON), Y CUANDO LLEGA EL MOMENTO DE ACTUALIZAR ESO ME RETRAZA MUCHO Y HAY OTRAS COSAS QUE DEBO HACER, COMO EMPEZAR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO O ALGUN TRABAJO QUE TENGA, POR ESE MOTIVO HE DECIDIDO LO SIGUIENTE, LOS DIAS QUE ME TOQUE ACTUALIZAR HARE PRECISAMENTE ESO, ACTUALIZARE Y SI NO RESPONDO A ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS ES PORQUE ESTOS LLEGARON ATRASADOS, LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR ESO, PERO CREO QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA NO SENTIRME TAN PRESIONADO, ME ENCANTA RESPONDER A SUS COMENTARIOS, PERO A VECES SE ATRASAN HAST HOJAS Y TENGO QUE RESPONDERLAS EL DIA DE LA ACTUALIZACION, LO QUE ME LLEGA A TOMAR MUCHO TIEMPO, ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN Y EN SERIO LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR ELLO, VOY A PROBAR ASI POR UNOS DIAS Y SI VEO QUE NO ME AGRADA ESTAR ASI ENTONCES LOS RESPONDERE TODOS DE NUEVO SIN IMPORTAR CUANTO ME ATRASE**

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues ya viste que ese combate termino en empate, al final, los tres se atacaron con todo que terminaron sacándose al mismo tiempo, aunque eso fue letal para el Universo 6 que se quedó sin su mejor guerrero, ahora es ese Universo el que está en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _así como también fue difícil escoger a un ganador, por ese motivo el combate terminó en empate, algo malo para el Universo 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _no esperes algo como eso, sería la vida en los Universos antes de que se reiniciaran, por ahora el combate entre asesinos termino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _en este combate fue difícil escoger a un ganador, por ese motivo decidí que mejor quedara en empate y que los tres fueran lanzados fuera de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _pues yo tampoco pude decidir a quién hacer ganar, por ese motivo mejor hice que terminara en empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _pero no pude decidir a quién escoger para ganar el combate, por ese motivo lo volví empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _nadie me menciono a ese guerrero, pero bueno, ahora la batalla entre ellos tres quedo en empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pero no pude decidirme por un ganador, así que mejor opte por un empate entre esos tres guerreros, malo para el Universo 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _la Segunda Ronda continúa y el combate entre asesinos termino en empate, pero eso es malo para el Universo 6 por haber perdido a Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _bueno, también considere esa opción, pero al final pensé que los tres son sumamente poderosos y un choque de sus poderes a todo lo que dan los sacaría a los tres al mismo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _el combate entre estos tres titanes no se pudo definir con un ganador (no me fue fácil escoger a uno), por ello ha terminado en empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ahora la pelea entre estos tres feroces titanes quedo en un empate, algo malo para el Universo 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _que tristeza, especialmente porque dejo su trabajo en DB Súper inconcluso, pero así es la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _dieron todo de sí, pero al final esa fue su sentencia de muerte, pues aun no controlaba ese poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues básicamente Rou lo llamo "Universo lleno de traidores" y vaya que lo fue, aunque Freezer los superaba a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _pues ese combate se ha desarrollado y como no pude decidirme por un ganador, mejor opte por que terminara en empate, algo malo para el Universo 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _eso es lo que Zeno Sama espera que pase con la presencia, ahora el Universo 6 ha perdido a su mejor guerrero, lo que lo deja muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues veremos qué pasa, por el momento el Universo 6 ha perdido a su as bajo la manga, el poderoso y legendario sicario, Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto, les convendría mucho hablar con Garnet, quien es una fusión bastante estable y muy sabia, respecto a Liquir, dile eso y probablemente reaccione como Bills. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y ahora todo indica que el Universo 6 puede ser el siguiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _pues ahora el Universo 6 ha perdido a su mejor guerrero, así que están en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _si tomas en cuenta que Batman entreno a las guerreras que lograron vencer a la Bestia no es de extrañar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por ahora el Universo 6 es el que tiene más problemas, pues ya perdieron a Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _pero Hades no está participando en el Torneo de Poder, además de que ya fue borrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _por el momento ese golpe no fue necesario, ya que los tres debían contenerse mucho, pero quizás más adelante tenga que usarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad, recuerda que muchas cosas pueden suceder y ya me decidí por los Universos que serán finalistas en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _yo tampoco me pude decidir por un ganador, por eso lo hice empate, algo malo para el Universo 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _bueno…no pude decidirme por un ganador, por ese motivo lo deje en empate triple. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _por supuesto que quiero hacer uno y tal vez eso pueda significar el retorno del máximo villano que he creado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _pues no pude decidir quién de ellos dos podría resultar vencedor, así que por eso lo termine en un empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pues hice lo mejor que pude y espero les haya gustado, además de que no pude escoger a un ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _admito que yo también siento lástima por él, pero luego pienso, si son maldiciones reales mejor que no se vendan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _no pude escoger a un ganador, por eso tuve que hacerlo un empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _solo voy a decir esto, algunos estarán de acuerdo con los que llegaran a la final y otros nos, pero creo que es la mejor decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _solo tendrás que esperar para verlo, porque en estos momentos no voy a confirmar nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _no voy a revelar quién será el último Universo en llegar a la final hasta que llegue ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _no lo voy a revelar hasta que llegue ese momento, ahora mismo solo hay que continuar con la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _un combate en el cual no pude escoger a un ganador y por eso lo termine así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y por ello no fui capaz de escoger a un ganador, por eso terminó de esa manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _no puedo decir cuál es el tercer Universo que lo lograra, solo que ya tome mi decisión al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues yo tampoco lo pude decidir y por eso opte por ese final de empate, algo malo para el Universo 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y pues fue un combate que termino en empate, pues no pude decidirme por un vencedor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _la pelea termino en empate, ya que no me pude decidir por un ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _eso es algo que solo el tiempo dirá, por ahora continua la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ahora el Universo 6 ha quedado sin su mejor guerrero, está en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y no pude escoger a un ganador, por eso el combate quedo en empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y como no me pude decidir por un ganador, el combate quedo en empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ya tome mi decisión al respecto y considero que será la mejor, pero no diré que Universo será el tercer finalista hasta ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ahora el Universo 6 está más que alarmado, pues perdieron a su mejor guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y no pude elegir a un ganador, por eso el combate terminó en empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _Ea tuvo que reconocer que Korra lo hizo magníficamente, mucho mejor que sus guerreros mejorados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y ahora el Universo 6 está en problemas, perdieron a su as. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ya lo viste, aunque no pude escoger a un ganador y lo deje en empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues no me decidí por un ganador, fue difícil escogerlo y por eso opte por ese final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ciertamente a Bills le daría mucho gusto saber que se salvó, al igual que a Shin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues cada uno tuvo sus propios problemas en el enfrentamiento y por eso no pude escoger a un ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y pues no pude escoger a un vencedor entre ellos tres, por eso termino en empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y este combate acabó en empate, no pude decidir a quién darle la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora esa batalla ha acabado en empate y el Universo 6 ha perdido a su súper estrella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _solo espera a ver que otra sorpresa tiene Freezer, porque no solo aprendió a controlar mejor su forma dorada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues ahora es el Universo 6 el que está desesperado tras perder a Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y no pude escoger de entre ellos a un ganador, por eso mejor lo termine en empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ya lo viste, Hit ha sido derrotado y el Universo 6 está en desesperación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _me siento mal por no ser capaz de elegir a un vencedor, pero fue muy difícil escogerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _Korra estuvo demasiado cerca, pero Hit la sorprendió con otra de sus habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _pues no pude imaginarme quien sería el ganador y por eso opte por darle este final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _no puedo responderte a eso, pero ahora acabas de ver que el Universo 6 está en graves problemas, pues ya perdieron a su mejor guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _quizás puedas ganar, digo, a Barry lo golpeo un rayo y se ganó la lotería, así que todo es posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _tres temibles adversarios y por eso no pude escoger a un ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, An To Beatriz, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgreen4, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Franco, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, FreedomGundam96, Amo del Vacío, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. Sueños de Piratas

" _ **La cuenta regresiva para el final de la Segunda Ronda ha comenzado, el primer Universo en caer fue el 3, que ha sido reiniciado, justo después de ello, tres de los asesinos más feroces de todos los Universos se enfrentaron; Fafnir del Universo 2, Hit del Universo 7 y Jotaro Kujo del Universo 12, cuya batalla fue realmente devastadora, en la cual ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante el otro, su batalla capto la atención de más de un guerrero e incluso Freezer quedo sorprendido con lo que estaba viendo, pero…al final su combate no se pudo definir, pues los tres quedaron fuera tras lanzar un último y devastador ataque que lanzo a los tres guerreros fuera de la arena, y aunque esto no fue nada para el Universo 2 y 12, el Universo 6 quedo sin su mejor guerrero, ahora, sus tres últimos guerreros están a punto de enfrentarse con Goku, Gohan y Piccolo, si estos guerreros pierden, entonces el Universo 6 estará acabado ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 24**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 24 Sueños de Piratas**

La Segunda Ronda era cada vez más intensa, ya que uno de los Universos finalmente fue reiniciado y ahora los resultados para todos los Universos iban de este modo; el Universo 1 mantenía a todos sus guerreros, el Universo 2 tenía a nueve de ellos, el Universo 3 había sido reiniciado, el Universo 5 mantenía a todos sus guerreros, el Universo 6 ya estaba solo con tres de ellos, el Universo 7 mantenía a ocho, el Universo 11 tenía a todos sus guerreros y el Universo 12 quedaba con nueve.

Hit estaba en las gradas cruzado de brazos, viendo hacia la plataforma, mientras que Champa solo se jalaba las orejas por lo desesperado que se encontraba en esos momentos-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hit! ¡Hit fue vencido!-bramo molesto.

-Ciertamente es una noticia terrible, el haber perdido a Hit es un golpe muy duro para nosotros-señalo Vados.

-¡Es un problema! ¡Un problema!-grito Fuwa sumamente desesperado y alarmado.

Champa gruño ante eso, las palabras del Kaioshin eran bastante acertadas, sin Hit estaban prácticamente acabados, es cierto que aún tenían a tres guerreros más, los cuales eran formidables, pero Hit era su carta de triunfo y ahora que lo habían perdido…

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando-dijo molesto-¡Escuchen bien trío de tarados! ¡Ni se les ocurra perder! ¿Escucharon?-bramo con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Entre los espectadores del Universo 6 se encontraba el resto de los Mugiwaras, los cuales veían el estado actual de su Universo con bastante temor-Esto no es bueno-dijo Chooper sumamente aterrado.

-¡Ya perdimos a otros! ¡Solo quedan Luffy, Zoro y Sanji!-exclamo Ussop en iguales condiciones.

-¡No perdamos la esperanza!-exclamo Franky captando la atención de todos-¡Ellos tres podrán hacer algo para evitar que nuestro Universo termine como los demás!-.

-Es cierto-dijo Nami muy animada-especialmente porque Luffy no permitirá que nos reinicien sin haber cumplido nuestros sueños aun-aseguro sonriendo con mucha confianza.

-Eso es muy cierto-concordó Brook-Luffy jamás se dará por vencido tan fácilmente, pero si por pura casualidad y mala jugada del destino llegáramos a perder ¿me enseñarías tus pantis?-pregunto Brook mirando a Nami.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Brook termino en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, mientras Nami lo veía de manera sumamente molesta, con los dientes tan filosos como los de un tiburón furioso, dejando asustados al resto de sus compañeros, con excepción de Robin.

-Me pregunto porque el señor Champa no le pidió a Nami que se uniera al equipo-dijo Ussop sumamente asustado.

-Yo también me lo pregunto-observo Chooper.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-cuestiono Nami con mirada asesina, provocando que ambos se abrazaran con fuerza.

Robin solo mantenía la vista fija en la plataforma, normalmente, esas actitudes de sus Nakamas le causarían gracia, pero ahora la situación era muy diferente, pues tres de sus Nakamas estaban por pelear contra otros guerreros de un inmenso poder y si ellos perdían, entonces todo el Universo 6 estaría acabado.

-Pero…mientras no vayan por esos guerreros todo estará bien-dijo Robin observando hacia la plataforma con confianza.

La siempre analítica Robin se refería principalmente a Batman y Karai del Universo 1, Jiren del universo 11 y por supuesto, el misterioso Spawn, ella pudo sentir algo diferente en la corriente de aire que empleo para eliminar a su atacante y también en la energía que uso contra el chico del Universo 8, no era simplemente poder, era algo más y eso le preocupaba mucho.

-¡Luffy!-el grito de una voz muy melosa se escuchó y todos los Mugiwaras dirigieron su vista hacia Boa Hancock, quien también estaba presente con el resto de las Amazonas-¡Vamos mi amor! ¡Gana este Torneo para que podamos tener la boda de nuestros sueños!-.

-Peor ¿Qué se ha creído esa tipa?-cuestiono Nami molesta.

-Creo que tienes competencia Nami-se burló Ussop y eso le costó un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo tendido en el suelo con un enorme chicho-tengo que aprender a mantener cerrada la boca-dijo adolorido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tanto los Guerreros Z como los Mugiwaras quedaron frente a frente, viéndose detenidamente, con Goku y Luffy en medio de ambos grupos respectivamente, Piccolo los observaba de manera analítica y se pudo dar cuenta de que no eran rivales comunes, definitivamente tenían un gran poder oculto.

-Será mejor tener cuidado y no bajar la guardia en ningún momento-dijo Piccolo de brazos cruzados.

-Sí, puedo sentir un gran poder en ellos tres, sobretodo en el chico de en medio-dijo Gohan con seriedad.

-Lo sé y eso me emociona mucho-dijo Goku sonriendo ansioso por comenzar la batalla lo más pronto posible.

Luffy y sus Nakamas también pensaban algo similar sobre los tres guerreros que tenían frente a ellos-Lo mejor será atacarlos por separado, ya que de ese modo podremos vencerlos uno a uno-dijo Sanji.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, conmigo basta y sobra para eliminarlos-dijo Zoro y Sanji lo miro con furia, pero antes de poder decir algo, Luffy tomo la palabra.

-Ahora es el momento en que debemos darlo todo, ya que si perdemos no podremos seguir con nuestro viaje y yo tengo que convertirme en Rey de los Piratas-dijo Luffy emocionado.

Los seis guerreros esperaron a que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento, Gohan les sugirió a sus dos figuras paternas que atacaran en equipo, pero tal como sucedió al principio de la Primera Ronda, Goku se lanzó solo contra los tres guerreros.

-¡Papá!-grito Gohan siendo demasiado tarde.

Luffy también se lanzó contra Goku a gran velocidad y ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza, dando comienzo a una devastadora batalla en igualdad de condiciones, solo que ni Goku ni Luffy estaban peleando en serio.

-¡Papá! ¡Trabajo en equipo!-gritaba Gohan, pero su padre no lo escuchaba-no puedo creerlo-.

-Ya no deberías sorprenderte tanto Gohan, recuerda que cuando se trata de pelea Goku siempre prefiere hacerlo solo-señalo Piccolo cruzado de brazos-y en cierto modo, yo también-dijo Piccolo lanzándose al ataque.

Zoro fue el oponente de Piccolo y rápidamente desenvaino sus espadas, lanzando un golpe contra el Namek, mismo que Piccolo evadió y contraataco con un feroz puñetazo, que Zoro bloqueo con sus dos espadas, dejando solo a Gohan y Sanji, el hijo de Goku se puso en guardia y Sanji tiro su cigarro al suelo, al tiempo que lo pisaba para apagarlo.

-Veo que tú eres mi oponente, esto será interesante-dijo Sanji al tiempo que sus piernas comenzaban a emitir una gran cantidad de energía.

Sanji rápidamente se lanzó contra Gohan a gran velocidad, atacándolo con una poderosa patada, misma que Gohan bloqueo con su brazo, para luego lanzar un puñetazo contra Sanji, quien lo esquivo haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Bills y los demás veían esa batalla con bastante emoción, ya que era la oportunidad para poder vencer a otro Universo y estar más cerca de quedar salvados, aunque Bills se molestó mucho con la acción de Goku.

-No puedo creer que otra vez haya hecho semejante estupidez ¿Por qué se niega a trabajar en equipo?-cuestiono molesto.

-Bueno, esa siempre ha sido la actitud de Goku y Vegeta, además, me parece que Piccolo también se les parece-observo Wiss.

Krilin miraba a Piccolo fijamente, al igual que el viejo Maestro Roshi, quien no tardo en sacar sus deducciones-Es posible que la pelea contra las tropas de ese monstruo hayan tenido que ver-dijo Roshi.

-¿A qué monstruo se refiere Maestro Roshi?-pregunto Krilin mirando a su mentor con mucha curiosidad.

-Se refiere a la batalla que tuvieron contra las fuerzas de la Bestia del Mal-explico Wiss-no olviden que ellos tres pelearon contra Doomsday, el monstruo más abominable y poderoso de todo el Universo 1, además de que también enfrentaron directamente a Drago, pero por más que lo atacaban no fueron capaces de hacerle el menor daño-.

-Piccolo debió sentirse del mismo modo que se sintió cuando Goku lo venció, cuando no pudo detener a los Saiyajin, Freezer o los Androides, en ese entonces él también competía con Goku y Vegeta por ver quién era el mejor-recordó el Maestro Roshi.

Krilin abrió mucho los ojos al recordar eso, pues él le había dicho algo muy parecido a Ten Shin Han poco después de que los Androides los vencieran, que a Piccolo le gustaba pelear contra guerreros sumamente poderosos y temibles.

-Es cierto, fue por eso que decidido volver a fusionarse con Kami Sama-recordó Krilin-pero poco después de la pelea con Majin Boo, Piccolo decidió ya no seguir peleando contra ellos-.

-El saber que existen guerreros que son invencibles debió hacer renacer aquel espíritu de competencia que mantenía dormido, ya que tampoco pudo hacer algo para detener al Capitán Ginyu cuando se apodero del cuerpo de Tagoma-recordó Roshi-estoy seguro que incluso se sintió humillado por no haber sido capaz de ayudar en algo durante la pelea con Black, además de no poder hacer nada contra ese monstruo maligno, por eso volvió a renacer ese fuego competitivo en su interior-.

Krilin miro nuevamente a Piccolo, recordando aquellos días donde incluso estaba dispuesto a darle cara a Vegeta, una batalla que nunca se desato, pero ahora que lo pensaba, realmente la habría gustado ver un encuentro entre esos dos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Piccolo lanzo un rayo contra Zoro, mismo que el espadachín destruyo con un golpe de sus espadas, sorprendiendo al gran guerrero, pero Zoro también era un gran guerrero, por lo que rápidamente se lanzó al encuentro de Piccolo de nuevo, atacándolo con una destreza impresionante y logrando cortarle ambos brazos.

-¡Agh!-bramo con dolor.

Zoro encaro a Piccolo después de haber hecho eso-¡Veo que no moriste, eso es bueno, pero lo mejor será que te rindas, porque sin tus brazos no tienes oportunidad!-advirtió Zoro.

Pero Piccolo solo sonrió al escuchar eso-Creo que tienes muchos oponentes a los cuales ya has vencido así, pero…-Piccolo se concentró y sus brazos volvieron a crecerle, con algo de sangre verde-yo puedo reconstruir mi cuerpo, así que no te será tan fácil vencerme de este modo-.

Zoro gruño al escuchar eso-Ya veo, en ese caso no me queda de otra más que sacarte de la plataforma-aseguro colocándose en guardia y preparándose para la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, Goku y Luffy también estaban enfrascados en su gran batalla, ambos chocaban sus puños con fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo, Goku lanzo un golpe contra el abdomen de Luffy, seguido por un golpe en la cabeza, pero para sorpresa de Goku, la cabeza de Luffy se estiro hacia atrás a varios metros.

Fue cuando Luffy devolvió el golpe con fuerza contra Goku, dándole un potente cabezazo, algo de lo que se arrepintió casi al instante, pues la cabeza de Goku era increíblemente dura y la de Luffy no se quedaba atrás, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, con los ojos convertidos en espiral.

-Que cabeza tan dura…-dijo Luffy totalmente mareado.

-Ay…ay…ay…eso dolió…-dijo Goku en iguales condiciones.

A lo lejos, Vegeta observaba todo lo que pasaba y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma burlona-Al parecer Kakarotto no es el único cabeza hueca que existe en los Universos-se burló.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los espectadores del Universo 7 quedaron sorprendidos con lo que Luffy hizo, ya que no se esperaban que un humano pudiera hacer eso, pero Wiss no tardo en deducir lo que significaba esa extraña habilidad que poseía ese chico.

-Ya veo, ese muchacho comió una Fruta del Diablo-señalo sonriendo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Bills abriendo mucho la boca.

-¿Una Fruta del Diablo? ¡No creí que alguien pudiera comer una de esas frutas y sobrevivir!-exclamo Shin igual de sorprendido.

-No realmente, muchos son capaces de resistir esa letal fruta y desarrollan habilidades que podrían considerarse sobrehumanas-explico Wiss.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es exactamente una Fruta del Diablo?-pregunto Krilin mirando a Wiss sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

-La Fruta del Diablo es una rara fruta que existe solo en la Tierra del Universo 6, se dice que son restos que quedaron de la Bestia del Mal hace miles de años después de haber sido derrotado por el Arcángel Gabriel, esa fruta es sumamente peligrosa y si algún mortal la come puede llegar a matarlo, pero en caso de sobrevivir desarrolla algún tipo de habilidad, en el caso de ese chico parece que obtuvo el poder de que su cuerpo se volviera como un tipo de goma-.

-Increíble-dijo Roshi mirando hacia la plataforma.

-¡Maldición! ¡Me pregunto si los otros dos también comieron esa fruta!-gruño Bills.

-A simple vista no lo parece, de hecho, puedo decir sin equivocarme que sus habilidades son completamente naturales-explico Wiss.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku y Luffy comenzaron a levantarse algo lastimados, cada uno con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, demostrando que el golpe fue realmente potente, una vez que ambos se levantaron y se vieron a los ojos, no pudieron evitar reírse divertidos.

-Cielos, lo que hiciste fue algo sumamente sorprendido, no creí que pudieras estirar tu cuerpo del mismo modo que lo hace Majin Boo-dijo Goku.

-Yo no conozco a ese sujeto, pero puedo hacerlo porque comí una Fruta del Diablo en mi Universo-explico Luffy sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo.

-¿Con solo comer una fruta como esa obtuviste un poder como ese?-pregunto Goku sorprendido- _"me pregunto si yo también habré obtenido algún tipo de poder cuando me comí esa fruta en el Infierno la primera vez que morí"-_ pensó Goku recordando aquella ocasión en que fue a visitar a Kaiosama por primera vez y tuvo esa rara competencia con los Ogros.

-Pero con ese golpe que nos dimos pude darme cuenta de algo-dijo Luffy sonriendo y captando la atención de Goku.

-¿Hum? ¿De qué cosa?-pregunto Goku mirando confundido a Luffy.

-De lo fuerte que es-respondió Luffy sonriendo, para luego volver a poner su mirada seria-lo que significa que no puedo jugar, debo darlo todo en esta batalla, ya que todavía no cumplo mi sueño-.

Eso capto la atención total de Goku-¿Sueño?-pregunto confundido.

-Así es, mi sueño, mi gran sueño es… ¡Convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas!-declaro Luffy alzando sus brazos en señal de triunfo-¡Ese es mi gran sueño, voy a convertirme en Rey de todos los Piratas, seré el más fuerte de todos ellos y navegare por los mares por el resto de mi vida!-aseguro emocionado.

Goku parpadeo confundido, pero luego se rio-Vaya, eso suena muy divertido-reconoció-entonces ¿ese es tu deseo? ¿Le pedirías a las Súper Esferas del Dragón que te conviertan en el Rey de los Piratas?-pregunto confundido.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Luffy desapareció para dar paso a una mirada de asco-¡Claro que no! ¡Voy a encontrar el One Piece, con ayuda de mis Nakamas, descubriré el más grande de todos los tesoros, el One Piece, el legado de Gold Roger, el antiguo Rey de los Piratas, lo encontrare y no solo cumpliré mi sueño, sino el de todos mis Nakamas y lo haremos con nuestro propio esfuerzo!-aseguro sonriendo.

Goku no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso-¡Bien dicho! ¡Yo diría lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar! Aunque ahora que lo pienso, siempre he tenido la oportunidad de volverme más fuerte con ayuda de las Esferas del Dragón, pero eso no me gusta, si quiero ser más fuerte será de la mejor manera; entrenando-.

-Al parecer no somos tan diferentes-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo-concordó Goku riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vegeta se lanzó contra su próximo oponente, quien no era otro que Shikamaru, ambos estaban peleando en una batalla muy igualada, aunque Vegeta se mantenía en forma normal, fue en un breve momento donde se detuvieron cuando Vegeta sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Shikamaru confundido.

- _"¿Qué fue eso? Fue una sensación desagradable…como si hubieran…dos Kakarotto"-_ pensó alarmado ante esa posibilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gohan y Sanji eran los que continuaban en su batalla sin descanso, siendo Sanji que lo atacaba con una ráfaga de poderosas patadas, mientras que Gohan lo hacía con sus puños y piernas, pero Sanji demostraba ser capaz de resistir sus ataques sin ningún problema.

-¡Eres realmente bueno!-felicito Sanji-¡Nunca creí que existieran guerreros como tú en los otros Universos!-.

Gohan no respondía a las palabras de Sanji, solo continuaba atacando sin darle descanso alguno, Videl volvió a preocuparse al ver la batalla de su esposo, aun recordaba su pelea contra Rock Lee, pero esta vez parecía que Gohan estaba peleando como realmente debía hacerlo.

Los dos guerreros se lanzaban con fuerza uno contra el otro, atacándose con todo lo que tenían, las piernas de Sanji estaba comenzando a liberar una gran cantidad de energía, al tiempo que Gohan comenzaba a irradiar el fuego de su Estado Místico, lo que provocaba que ambos tuvieran una batalla sumamente igualada.

Sanji lanzo una patada con fuerza contra Gohan, estrellándolo contra una pared rocosa, rápidamente, Sanji se lanzó contra el Saiyajin de nuevo, atacándolo con una ráfaga de poderosas patadas a Gohan, quien se solo se protegía con sus brazos de las mortales patadas del cocinero de los Mugiwara.

- _"Este hombre resiste mucho mis patadas, siento como si estuviera atacando el acero"-_ pensó Sanji sorprendido por la enorme resistencia de Gohan.

Gohan finalmente expulso un poco de Ki junto con un gran grito, mismo que lanzo a Sanji hacia atrás, el pirata logro detenerse en el suelo y miro a Gohan, quien se puso en guardia nuevamente, Sanji entonces decidió comenzar a tomarlo más en serio y se quitó su chaqueta para continuar con la batalla, se arremango las mangas y se preparó para continuar con la batalla.

Sanji comenzó a liberar más energía en sus piernas y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, Gohan bloqueo el impacto con su brazo y lanzo un puñetazo contra Sanji, mismo que el cocinero bloqueo con su otra pierna, ambos continuaron su batalla de una manera bastante devastadora, pero bastante igualada, hecho que comenzó a desesperar tanto a Champa como a Bills, pues no se podía saber quién iba a ganar.

-¡Vamos cocinero! ¡Acaba con ese mocoso!-grito Champa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No se te ocurra perder hijo de Goku!-bramo Bills.

Gohan y Sanji se atacaron al mismo tiempo, provocando que cada uno quedara a lados opuestos de la plataforma, viéndose detenidamente, mientras recuperaban el aliento-Realmente tienes mucha resistencia ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Sanji sin dejar su posición de guardia.

-¡Soy un guerrero del Universo 7! ¡Son Gohan!-declaro Gohan con voz firme.

-¡Son Gohan! ¡Me alegra de haberme encontrado a alguien como tú en este Torneo, pero el destino del Universo 6 y más importante, de mis hermosas doncellas depende de mí! ¡Tengo que protegerlos a toda costa!-declaro Sanji.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-declaro Gohan pensando en Videl, Pan, su madre y Goten, así como en todos sus amigos.

Gohan y Sanji volvieron a comenzar su feroz batalla, lanzando golpe tras golpe uno contra el otro, ninguno tenía intención alguna de ceder ante el otro, Gohan lograba atinar un golpe y Sanji lograba hacer lo mismo, mismo que provocaba la explosión de sus poderes.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse, Sanji lanzo una patada que Gohan consiguió esquivar agachándose, para luego libera un pequeño orbe de luz, mismo que obligo a Sanji a protegerse con sus brazos, ante eso, Gohan rápidamente salto y comenzó a preparar su próximo ataque.

-¡Kame Hame Ha!-invoco Gohan lanzando su ataque contra Sanji, quien solo pudo ver como aquel ataque se dirigía hacia él.

Sanji salto y lanzo una patada con todas sus fuerzas contra el ataque de Gohan, ambos trataban de ganar terreno, pero ninguno cedía, no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, cada uno con sus propias razones, el Saiyajin y el Pirata continuaban luchando con fuerza, provocando que el ataque fuera de un lado a otro, pero entonces Gohan grito con todas sus fuerzas, aumentando la fuerza de su ataque.

Eso fue mucho más de lo que Sanji pudo soportar y el ataque lo empujo hasta la orilla de la plataforma, lanzándolo fuera de la arena, provocando que el cocinero apareciera en las gradas junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Sanji del Universo 6 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Piccolo y Zoro dejaron de pelear al escuchar el anuncio de la Gran Sacerdotisa, el guerrero Namek sonrió al escuchar que su antiguo pupilo consiguió vencer a su oponente, Zoro solo gruño ante esa noticia.

-Ese cocinero solo sirve para hacer el papel de putito-gruño entre molesto y preocupado.

Piccolo encaro a Zoro de nuevo-Parece que tu amigo ha quedado fuera del Torneo-dijo manteniéndose en guardia.

Zoro alzo todas sus espadas y se preparó para continuar con la batalla-Yo no seré tan fácil de vencer como ese inútil-aseguro preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Un grito increíblemente dramático se escuchó desde las gradas del Universo 6, mismo que fue lanzado por Sanji-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Perdí! ¡Mis hermosas Nami y Robin! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Realmente lo siento! ¡Les falle!-gritaba al tiempo que se colocaba en posición fetal con varias líneas azules.

-¡Que reina del drama!-exclamo Rarity desde su lugar y varias miradas cayeron sobre ella-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida.

Champa gruño ante eso, no solo por el hecho de que su guerrero haya sido derrotado, sino porque además estaba haciendo todo un drama-¡Deja de hacer esas tonterías! ¡El único que puede ponerse así ahora soy yo! ¡Porque ya solo nos quedan dos guerreros!-grito sumamente alarmado.

-Ciertamente-concordó Vados-perder a Hit ya fue de por sí un golpe sumamente duro, pero ahora hemos perdido a Sanji también, lo que significa que el Universo 6 está a punto de quedar fuera del Torneo de Poder-.

Champa apretó los puños con furia y miro a sus guerreros, los cuales se mantenían en silencio en todo momento-Esto no acaba hasta que se acaba, aún tenemos dos guerreros más y son los mejores piratas de todos los tiempos-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El resto de los Mugiwaras también se alarmo al ver caer a Sanji, lo que dejaba a Luffy y a Zoro solos contra un gran número de poderosos rivales, esto no iba a ser nada fácil, pero todavía podían sobrevivir hasta el final, Nami se veía sumamente preocupada, realmente angustiada.

-No te preocupes Nami, ya sabes cómo es Luffy, él no se rendirá, debemos confiar en él-dijo Robin.

-Tienes razón-concordó Nami sintiéndose un poco más animada-Luffy nunca se ha rendido, él va a ganar, tiene que hacerlo-dijo con muchísima fe en el chico de goma.

-¡Luffy! ¡Vamos amor! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!-grito Hancock desde las gradas animando a su amado, hecho que provoco que Nami gruñera, pero no debía armar un escándalo en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku y Luffy continuaban viéndose fijamente, el joven pirata ya había escuchado sobre la expulsión de su Nakama y fiel cocinero, lo que significaba que solo quedaban él y su primer oficial para resistir en ese gran evento, pero Luffy no podía perder, no debía hacerlo, no cuando su sueño todavía no se cumplía, no cuando el sueño de sus Nakamas aún no los cumplían, no cuando…

Luffy suspiro profundamente y su mirada se ensombreció, al tiempo que alzaba la vista hacia donde se encontraba la Gran Sacerdotisa-¡Disculpe señorita!-grito captando la atención de Athena.

-¿Hum? ¿Se le ofrece algo?-pregunto Athena con educación.

-¡Me preguntaba si podría pedirle un favor!-pidió con un tono algo infantil.

Athena descendió en su plataforma hasta donde se encontraban ambos, Luffy le susurro algunas palabras en el oído a Athena y esta asintió, antes de que Luffy le entregara algo a la Gran Sacerdotisa, algo que dejo congeladas tanto a la Navegante como a la Emperatriz Pirata, pero Athena se elevó en su plataforma y llego hasta donde se encontraba Nami.

-Te lo manda ese chico-dijo entregándole a Nami lo que era su más grande tesoro, el Sombrero de Paja.

Aquella acción dejo a Hancock más que impactada, no podía creer que su amado le diera su tesoro más preciado a una simple chica como ella, por lo que solo pudo morder la manga de su traje, fue cuando vio que Luffy se estaba preparando.

-Ya puedo pelear en serio, prepárate-dijo activando el Haki y aumentando su Ki de manera sorprendente.

-Veo que es así, entonces yo también peleare en serio-dijo Goku transformándose en Súper Saiyajin-bien, ya estoy listo-.

-Lo mismo digo-aseguro Luffy desafiante.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 6 esta con sus últimos dos guerreros, lo que significa que puede ser el siguiente en ser eliminado ¿Qué sucederá en esta batalla entre Goku y Piccolo vs Luffy y Zoro?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DEDICADO A LA MEMORIA DE HIROMI TSURU…HASTA SIEMPRE BULMA, QUE SIGAS TU BUSQUEDA DE LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON DESDE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES…SOLO ESPERO QUE VEGETA NO HAGA ALGO DESTRUCTIVO…YA EN SERIO…GRACIAS POR DAR VIDA A ESE PERSONAJE QUE ACOMPAÑO A GOKU DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DE SUS AVENTURAS Y POR SER LA UNICA MUJER QUE FUE CAPAZ DE DESHIELAR EL CORAZON DEL ORGULLOSO VEGETA…DESCANCE EN PAZ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=bwCUD-vGwvk**

 **PUES TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE YA ERA HORA DE QUE ESAS DOS QUEDARAN FUERA, YA NO LA ESTABA SOPORTANDO MAS, IGUAL DE HABLABADORAS QUE ZAMASU, PERO BUENO, AHORA JIREN FINALMENTE HA VISTO EL POTENCIAL DE GOKU, SE AVECINA LA TORMENTA**

 **Y RECONTAMOS**

 **UNIVERSO 2 CON CINCO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON SEIS GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CON TRES GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 6 CON DOS GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON SIETE GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON TRES GUERREROS**

 **Y BUENO, PUES NO RESPONDI ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS, PERO ESO FUE POR EL ANUNCIO QUE LES PUSE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, EN VERDAD ME APENA MUCHO, PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LOS LEO TODOS Y QUE EN SERIO AGRADEZCO MUCHO QUE COMENTEN**

 **ADEMAS, VENGO ALGO CANSADO, PORQUE FUI A VER "LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA" Y EL CINE MAS CERCANO A MI CASA ESTA A UNA HORA DE DONDE VIVO (RISA)**

 **Ángel María NF:** _el Universo 6 ahora está en números rojos, solo les quedan dos guerreros más para poder mantenerse en el Torneo de Poder, si ellos caen entonces estarán perdidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues el Universo 6 ya está quedándose sin guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _a este paso es muy probable que el siguiente Universo en ser reiniciado sea el 6, ahora solo le quedan dos guerreros pare resistir en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _al menos recuerda que él va a regresar en la siguiente ronda, por ahora el Universo 6 está en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _en estos momentos hay otros asuntos que atender, ya que Jotaro volverá en las próximas rondas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _eso es precisamente lo que haga que me sienta algo confundido con Fafnir, por un lado me siento mal porque no vende nada, pero por el otro digo que es lo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _ahora hay que preocuparse por el Universo 6, ya solo le quedan dos guerreros para continuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ni yo mismo pude saber quién ganaría, realmente no pude decidirme por alguno de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _habrán otros combates como esos, puedes estar seguro de ello, después de todo, en este Torneo hay de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _estoy entre la muerte de Ace y la de Barba Blanca, ya que todo lo que dijo cuando murió fue algo conmovedor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _eso hace que me sienta entre mal y aliviado, porque no puedo evitar sentirme mal de que no pueda vender ni uno solo, pero también digo que si son maldiciones reales que mejor no se vendan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _pues con lo que paso en este capítulo todo apunta a que será el 6, ahora todo depende de Luffy y Zoro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y fue por esas razones que no pude escoger a un ganador, por lo que termino en empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _eso hace que tenga choque de pensamientos, por un lado me siento mal por él, pero por el otro aliviado de que no venda nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pues recuerda que Jotaro va a volver en las siguientes rondas, eso es algo que no deben olvidar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y uno de los miembros de los Mugiwara ya quedo fuera, lo que deja al Universo 6 con solo dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _como bien exprese, no me pude decidir por un ganador en ese combate y por eso lo terminé así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _podría decirse que sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya cayó el primero de los Mugiwaras, el Cocinero Pervertido, ahora todo depende de Luffy y de Zoro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _es la verdad, pero Liquir no creería eso ni en un millón de años, solo hay que ver como reacciono Champa con Dyspo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _si me entere y es una lástima, pero en este mundo eso es lo único que tenemos garantizado, la muerte, es triste, pero es la realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _especialmente si tomas en cuenta que los competidores son muy parecidos en ciertas formas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _creo que olvidaste a Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _lo conozco, pero la verdad no me gustan los Live Action de los Animes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _por ahora todos están muy parejos y Vegeta recibió un buen susto, porque como Goku y Luffy se parecen un poco en lo inocentes pues…bueno, ya lo leíste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _me gustaría hacer algo, pero en estos momentos no se me ocurre nada, es una verdadera tristeza que un personaje con el que básicamente crecimos ya no vaya a ser el mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues yo tampoco pude decidirme por alguno de ellos, por eso le di ese final a su batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ciertamente es algo preocupante, especialmente cuando hasta te dice cómo deben aplicarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ellos tres tuvieron un combate devastador, aunque el Universo 6 fue el que perdió al final, pues Hit quedo fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ciertamente no pude decidirme por alguno de ellos, ni siquiera al momento de darles ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _prefiero no meterme en temas que luego se conviertan en batallas campales, mejor hay que disfrutar del fic tranquilamente y digo esto por experiencias pasadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _muchas cosas van a cambiar con el reinicio, después de todo, incluso los Dioses serán reemplazados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _bueno para los lectores, malo para el Universo 6 que perdió a su as bajo la manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _insisto en que no revelare cual es el tercer Universo que llegara a la final, pero que definitivamente fue mi decisión final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _no voy a decir cuál es el último Universo que será finalista, así que no intenten hacerme decirles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ahora se avecinan combates más intensos, pues una vez que pasemos a la Tercera Ronda veremos a las elites. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ciertamente fue un duro golpe para el Universo 6, pues Hit era su mejor hombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _no por nada es el más malo del Universo 7 y por eso ni el mismo Frost se salvó de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Peebels Pek, Trish Lumino, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser300000, AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Franco, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. Proteger a la Familia

" _ **El Torneo de Poder continua con su Segunda Ronda, los Universos que han quedado fuera hasta el momento han sido el 9, 10, 4 y 3, respectivamente, el Universo 6 se ha logrado mantener hasta el momento, pero tras perder a Hit, quien era su mejor guerrero, la preocupación comenzó a invadir al resto de los guerreros de dicho Universo, ahora, todo dependía de sus últimos tres guerreros; los Mugiwaras, quienes están compuestos por Luffy, Zoro y Sanji, los cuales están peleando contra Goku, Gohan y Piccolo, manteniendo una pelea bastante igualada, pero finalmente, Gohan logro vencer a Sanji al sacarlo de la plataforma con un poderoso Kame Hame Ha, eliminando de ese modo a otro guerrero del Universo 6, ahora, solo le quedan sus dos últimos guerreros y toda la confianza de los Señores de ese Universo, así como también de todos los presentes, están depositados en ellos ¿Qué sucederá en esta batalla entre el Universo 6 y el Universo 7? ¿Acaso Luffy y Zoro serán capaces de vencer a Goku y a Piccolo? El fin de la Segunda Ronda está cada vez más cerca"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 25**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 25 Proteger a la Familia**

Los Universos continuaban combatiendo para evitar ser eliminados en la Segunda Ronda, el primero de todos ellos ya había quedado fuera, siendo el Universo 3 y ahora todo parecía indicar que el Universo 6 sería el siguiente, pues de sus diez guerreros, ya solo quedaban dos.

-¡Es un problema! ¡Un problema!-gritaba Fuwa.

-¡Quieres dejar de repetir eso!-bramo Champa sumamente molesto por la constante insistencia del Kaioshin del Universo 6.

-Aun así, el señor Fuwa tiene razón, nuestros guerreros ya son solo dos, todo depende de que ellos logren vencer a Goku y al Namekuseijin-señalo Vados mirando hacia la plataforma.

Champa gruño ante eso-Son Goku-musito entre dientes-no importa, el Namek no es una amenaza para nosotros, no pudo vencer ni siquiera a Frost, no podrá contra Zoro, el más grande espadachín pirata de todos-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Zoro lanzaba golpe tras golpe con sus mortales espadas contra Piccolo, quien esquivaba los ataques del espadachín con mucha agilidad, pero el pirata tampoco era un debilucho, no por nada era el segundo al mando de los Mugiwaras, además de ser temido entre los piratas.

Piccolo logro detener el golpe de una espada con sus manos, pero Zoro lanzo un golpe con sus otras espadas, mismos que el guerrero apenas logró esquivar y solo sufrió un corte en sus ropas, aunque tuvo que admitir que eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

-Eres bastante ágil-observo Zoro sorprendido por la reacción de Piccolo.

-No pienses que soy un debilucho, pero tampoco voy a permitir que me venzas en esta batalla, no cuando hay mucho en riesgo-dijo Piccolo.

-Lo mismo digo-aseguro Zoro colocándose en guardia y preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, Goku y Luffy ya estaban cada uno con su expulsión de poder, ahora se veían fijamente, esperando ver quien lanzaba el primer golpe, sin notar que alguien estaba observando la batalla y ese alguien era Freezer.

-Vaya, vaya, esto será interesante, ese chico parece poseer un poder muy similar al de un Súper Saiyajin, que divertido-dijo Freezer sonriendo.

-¡Oye tú!-grito una voz captando la atención de Freezer y el tirano volteo a ver a su visitante, quien se trataba del mejor guerrero de todo el Universo 8-¡Finalmente te encontré!-declaro el rubio.

Freezer miro a su visitante con algo de curiosidad-¿Acaso te conozco?-pregunto Freezer con desinterés total.

-No, pero conoces a mi amigo, el Cejotas-gruño el joven rubio, provocando que Freezer abriera los ojos algo extrañado, pero no tardo en comprender de quien hablaba.

-Oh, veo que te refieres a ese muchacho de cejas pobladas que me dio algo de diversión hace unos instantes-dijo Freezer comprendiendo.

El joven apretó los puños con furia al recordar eso, aunque no lo había visto en persona, Liquir se encargó de informárselo y ahora ese gran ninja estaba ante el tirano más temible de todo el Universo 7 dispuesto a enfrentarlo y derrotarlo para vengar al pobre Cejotas.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste!-declaro colocándose en guardia.

Freezer solo se rio ante eso y miro al muchacho que lo desafiaba-Parece que aquí hay muchos insectos que no saben cuál es su lugar, muy bien, entonces con mucho gusto, el Gran Freezer te dará el honor de jugar contigo-expreso sonriendo malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Hinata se alarmo al ver que su amado iba a pelear contra el monstruo que dejo gravemente lastimado a Rock Lee, el cual ahora era atendido por Korn, aunque el Ángel ya había curado gran parte de sus heridas, las quemaduras en su rostro eran más serias, especialmente porque sus ojos también se vieron afectados.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Lee señor Korn?-pregunto Hinata mirando al Ángel.

-Sus heridas son bastante serias, si ese sujeto realmente se contuvo eso no evito que lo dejara gravemente dañado, Naruto debe tener cuidado o también podría terminar como él-explico Korn.

-Ese sujeto realmente sería un digno Dios de la Destrucción-gruño Iru y Liquir tuvo que admitir que el Kaioshin tenía razón en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku y Luffy finalmente comenzaron su feroz batalla, chocando sus puños repetidamente, cada uno en un estado nuevo de poder, aunque Goku se mantenía en Súper Saiyajin normal, Luffy pronto demostró ser un rival sumamente formidable para ese estado.

Luffy estiro su brazo hacia atrás, lanzando un poderoso golpe contra Goku, al tiempo que su puño se convertía en una bola de acero, misma que golpeo a Goku con tal fuerza que lo estrello contra algunas rocas, rápidamente, Luffy se dispuso a sacarlo de la plataforma, pero Goku reapareció en la segunda forma del Súper Saiyajin.

-¡Increíble! ¡Ahora tiene mucho más poder!-exclamo Luffy abriendo mucho los ojos al ver semejante poder que Goku había liberado.

El Saiyajin llevo dos dedos a su frente y uso la teletransportación, apareciendo detrás de Luffy y dándole un golpe con fuerza en la espalda, Luffy por poco sale de la plataforma, pero logro sostenerse estirando sus brazos y sujetando a Goku con fuerza, estirándose lo suficiente como si fuera un resorte para volver contra Goku y darle una poderosa patada en el estómago.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

-¡Así se hace Luffy!-grito Nami saltando de sus asiento, con el sombrero del chico sobre su cabeza.

-¡Luffy! ¡Luffy! ¡Va a ganar!-gritaban Franky, Brook, Ussop y Chopper con mucho entusiasmo ante la batalla que su capitán y amigo estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos.

Hancock también estaba feliz de ver cómo iba Luffy, pero no pudo evitar mirar con odio a Nami, pues ella estaba usando el tesoro de su amado y lo que era peor, él mismo se lo había enviado en manos de aquella otra arpía que se atrevía a competir con su belleza.

-Puede que Luffy lo venza-dijo Robin sonriendo levemente.

-¡Eso es seguro!-grito Nami muy animada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Milk comenzó a preocuparse por Goku, pues ese extraño muchacho era capaz de pelear al mismo nivel que un Súper Saiyajin y en todos esos años que ha visto el poder de su familia, sabía reconocer los niveles y en esos momentos, el nivel que Goku estaba usando era el mismo con el cual Gohan consiguió vencer a Cell en el pasado.

-Este Torneo realmente está lleno de guerreros muy fuertes-dijo Bulma sorprendida de ver como existían seres tan poderosos en los otros Universos.

-¡Que envidia! ¡Cómo me habría gustado participar!-gruño Trunks sumamente celoso de ver las batallas tan divertidas que se desarrollaban en el Torneo de Poder.

-A mí también-dijo Goten con pesar.

-Ciertamente es un gran evento, pero también es muy peligroso-dijo Jaco mirando a dos guerreros principalmente-sobre todo por esos dos sujetos, pero también esos dos guerreros del Universo 1 son sumamente formidables, si no tienen cuidado podrían ser derrotados-.

-¡Goku!-grito Milk al ver lo que estaba pasando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pues Luffy estaba comenzando a ganar mucho terreno contra Goku, quien solo podía protegerse de los ataques del futuro Rey de los Piratas con sus brazos, aunque le costaba mucho poder contraatacar, pues la habilidad de Luffy de estirar sus extremidades hacían que fuera difícil poder darle un golpe directo al cuerpo en esas circunstancias.

-¡No importa que es lo que me ocurra en este Torneo o que tan herido salga! ¡Tengo que pelear no solo por mí, sino por ellos!-declaro Luffy lanzando un golpe con fuerzas contra Goku, estrellándolo de nuevo contra la pared.

Rápidamente, Luffy dio un salto impulsándose con sus piernas enrolladas en forma de resortes, una vez que quedo sobre Goku, lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos golpes contra Goku, lo que provoco no solo un gran estruendo, sino que además todo el lugar se llenara de polvo.

-¡Bien hecho Luffy!-grito Champa sonriendo emocionado al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Goku!-grito Bills ante aquella visión.

Luffy descendió al suelo y se mantuvo en guardia en todo momento, esperando cualquier posible sorpresa de su oponente, misma que no tardo en manifestarse cuando Goku lanzo un potente grito y el lugar donde había caído resplandecía de un tono dorado más fuerte, Luffy se tuvo que proteger con sus brazos de aquel intensos resplandor de luz y fue cuando Goku reapareció, con su cabello más largo, llegándole a la cintura y una cara algo más malvada.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Luffy parpadeando sorprendido por lo que veía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pero Luffy no era el único sorprendido, ya que Caulifla, Kale y Kyabe quedaron más que impactados por aquella transformación-¿Qué es eso? ¡No es la misma transformación que uso contra otros oponentes!-exclamo Caulifla sorprendido.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso tenía más transformaciones además de la de Súper Saiyajin Azul?-pregunto Champa con la boca muy abierta.

-¡Oye Champa!-grito Bills-¡Esa es la transformación del Súper Saiyajin 3!-le explico Bills sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-¿Había otra transformación?-exclamo Caulifla sumamente sorprendida por aquella verdad y muy molesta por no haber sido capaz de resistir lo suficiente para verla en persona-que puta madre-gruño molesta.

-Hermana-musito Kale alarmada por el lenguaje de su hermana.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku miraba a Luffy con bastante seriedad y este lo hacía también, pues aquella transformación dejo al Mugiwara con una mueca que claramente indicaba que estaba sorprendido, pero dispuesto a continuar peleando.

-Déjame felicitarte, eres el tercero que logra hacerme usar esta transformación, el primero con el que lo utilice fue con Majin Boo y luego tuve que usarla para pelear contra el señor Bills, aunque no pude ganarle-reconoció Goku.

-No me importa que tengas una cara malvada, yo soy un pirata y los piratas no le tememos a nada-aseguro Luffy sonriendo.

Goku se rio al escuchar eso-Bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar, entonces prepárate, porque ya es tiempo de continuar con la batalla-dijo Goku colocándose en guardia.

-¡Vamos!-Luffy también lo hizo y se preparó para comenzar el encuentro, pero Goku se movió a una gran velocidad y golpeo a Luffy en el estómago-¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo los ojos de golpe ante aquel ataque.

Luffy se estrelló contra algunas rocas, pero no tardo en levantarse-Veo que tienes un cuerpo bastante extraño, cada vez que te logro dar un golpe es como si estuviera atacando goma-dijo Goku sonriendo.

El Mugiwara se incorporó un poco adolorido, pero dispuesto a seguir peleando-Realmente tienes un poder tremendo, pero eso no significa que vaya a darme por vencido, tengo que luchar hasta el final-dijo Luffy llevando una mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón-debo hacerlo, no voy a rendirme-aseguro preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Piccolo comenzó a lanzar varios rayos contra Zoro, mismos que el espadachín repelía con movimientos muy veloces de sus espadas, su habilidad era tal que incluso era capaz de emplear una espada en la boca, ese hecho dejo muy sorprendido a Piccolo, definitivamente había todo tipo de guerreros en los 12 Universos.

-¡No creas que me vas a vencer lanzándose esos ataques!-declaro Zoro volviendo a lanzarse contra Piccolo, quien logró esquivar el ataque por muy poco.

-¡Ya verás!-gruño Piccolo llevando sus dos dedos hacia la frente, al tiempo que cargaba su ataque más poderoso.

-¿Hum?-exclamo Zoro cuando se dio la vuelta y vio la energía que Piccolo reunió en la punta de sus dedos.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Makan Kosa Po!-invoco Piccolo lanzando su ataque contra Zoro.

El espadachín no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo, así que uso dos de sus espadas para bloquear el ataque, mismo que comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia atrás con fuerza, Zoro intentaba resistir, pero aquel ataque era realmente poderoso y estaba tan ocupado en ese aspecto que no se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la orilla.

-¡Va a sacarlo fuera!-grito Champa alarmado.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Continua así!-grito Bills ante eso con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero Zoro aún no estaba venciendo y gruñendo con fuerza, logro cortar el ataque con sus dos espadas, para asombro de Bills y alegría de Champa, aunque quedo demasiado cerca de la orilla.

-Vaya, realmente es un espadachín asombroso-dijo Wiss sorprendido por lo que ese joven hizo.

Champa se rio ante lo que acababa de ocurrir-¡Bien hecho Zoro! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Oye Bills! ¿Qué te parecen mis últimos dos guerreros? ¡Son una joya! ¿No es verdad?-pregunto burlonamente y Bills gruño.

Zoro recupero un poco el aliento tras lo que hizo y encaro a Piccolo de nuevo-No será tan fácil vencerme con un ataque como ese-aseguro con la espada en la boca, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Piccolo sonreía.

-Ese ataque no fue para vencerte, sino para distraerte-explico Piccolo.

Zoro abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y miro a su alrededor, descubriendo varios orbes de energía, a los lados, enfrente, arriba de él, incluso abajo-¿Qué?-exclamo comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

Piccolo se rio ante eso-¡Ya no tienes modo de escapar y aunque puedas cortar algunos con tus espadas no podrás evitar el impacto!-declaro Piccolo haciendo un movimiento con sus brazos y lanzando los ataques contra Zoro.

El espadachín solo pudo ver como esos ataques caían sobre él, destruyendo el suelo donde se encontraba y provocando que cayera al vacío, para luego reaparecer en las gradas, justo al lado de Sanji.

-Zoro del Universo 6 ha sido eliminado-informo Athena al tiempo que la imagen se apagaba.

-Perdimos a nuestro penúltimo guerrero-dijo Vados con pesar.

-Lo lamento mucho-se disculpó Zoro, Champa solo gruño ante eso, ya solo le quedaba un guerrero más.

-¡Oye Luffy! ¡No vayas a perder! ¿Me entendiste?-grito con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

-Zoro también ha sido derrotado-dijo Robin con una expresión bastante seria, mientras el resto de la tripulación comenzaba a llorar de desesperación.

Nami miraba hacia la plataforma, donde Luffy daba todo de sí para poder vencer a Goku, aunque ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro-Luffy…yo sé que tú puedes…-dijo apretando el sombrero contra su pecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku lanzo un golpe contra el rostro de Luffy y este hizo lo mismo, ambos comenzaron a atacarse con varios golpes y patadas, esquivando también los ataques del otro, realmente Goku debía reconocer que ese chico era sumamente fuerte para poder resistir el poder del Súper Saiyajin 3, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que se sentía como si volviera a pelear con Majin Boo.

-¡No puedo perder! ¡Tengo prohibido hacerlo!-gritaba Luffy-¡Tengo que ayudar a mis Nakamas a cumplir sus sueños! ¡Tengo que protegerlos! ¡Tengo que proteger a mi familia! ¡Tengo que proteger a Nami!-gritaba Luffy sin dejar de atacar y al escuchar esas palabras, Goku abrió los ojos de golpe.

Aquel chico no solo estaba en el Torneo por la emoción de la batalla, estaba ahí para proteger a quienes le importaban, sus amigos, su familia y una chica llamada Nami, en cambio él…desde un principio solo quiso participar por la emoción de ver quién era el guerrero más poderoso de los 12 Universos y aunque también quería proteger su Universo, nunca se detuvo a pensar en el riesgo que ese Torneo implicaba.

A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de todos los Universos que habían sido derrotados en el Torneo y como terminaron, eso mismo podía pasarle a todos sus amigos, a su familia, sus hijos, su nieta…su esposa…Goku tuvo que admitirlo, había sido un completo estúpido y un egoísta.

Goku esquivo el ataque de Luffy y retrocedió, quedando ante el joven de goma, quien se mantenía en guardia, dispuesto a seguir peleando, el Saiyajin miraba a Luffy con seriedad, para luego sonreír de manera agradecida.

-Muchas gracias, no solo por esta increíble batalla, sino por hacer que abriera los ojos-dijo Goku sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Luffy confundido.

-Lo único que yo esperaba en este Torneo era poder pelear contra los más fuertes de otros Universos y así poder ver quién era el mejor, pero tú me has hecho ver lo que no había visto hasta este momento-Goku miro hacia las gradas-y es las consecuencias de perder-la expresión de Goku se volvió seria.

-¿Ah?-Luffy ladeo la cabeza sin comprender a donde quería llegar Goku con todo eso, pero el Saiyajin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Así que prepárate, porque por ningún motivo voy a perder esta ni ninguna otra pelea en el Torneo!-declaro Goku colocándose en guardia y preparándose para continuar la batalla.

-¡Lo mismo!-aseguro Luffy lanzándose contra Goku.

Ambos comenzaron una impresionante batalla, Goku debía admitir que ese chico realmente aguantaba mucho contra el poder del Súper Saiyajin 3, pero pudo notar que le costaba bastante poder mantener el paso en esa increíble pelea, rápidamente, Goku comenzó a ganar terreno.

-¡Goku lo está logrando!-grito Krilin emocionado.

-¡Sigue así Goku!-apoyo Bills sonriendo.

Champa comenzó a alarmarse al ver como Goku estaba presionando a su último guerrero-¡Maldita sea! ¡No se te ocurra perder Monkey D Luffy!-grito jalándose las orejas con fuerza.

Goku y Luffy continuaron chocando sus puños repetidamente, pero llego un momento en que Luffy se dio cuenta que pronto llegaría a su límite, debía hacer algo y pronto, por lo que opto por dar un salto y comenzar a reunir sus energías en su pie derecho.

-¿Qué pretende hacer?-se preguntó Goku con confusión, fue cuando el pie de Luffy comenzó a hincharse cada vez más y más-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Goku con los ojos muy abiertos ante aquella visión.

-¡No voy a perder! ¡Pase lo que pase tengo que ganar!-declaro Luffy-¡Voy a hacerlo por mis Nakamas!-grito Luffy al tiempo que pie se volvía de un tamaño colosal, para luego lanzarlo directamente hacia Goku.

-¡Maldición!-Goku rápidamente se elevó en el aire-¡Kame Hame Ha!-invoco lanzando su técnica más conocida.

El ataque de Goku choco contra el enorme pie de Luffy y ambos comenzaron a luchar por superar al otro, captando la atención de todos los demás guerreros presentes, quien veían ese encuentro con mucha sorpresa, ambos guerreros; Saiyajin y Pirata daban todo de sí por superar al otro.

-¡NO PUEDO PERDER! ¡NO VOY A PERDER!-declaro Luffy haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas por ganarle a Goku.

Su pie comenzó a empujar el ataque de Goku, quien también hacía todo lo posible por superar a su oponente, fue cuando lanzo un grito y se transformó en Dios Súper Saiyajin, con el cual aumento su poder de golpe y su ataque se volvió más poderoso, hecho que sorprendió mucho a Luffy.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el joven pirata, cuando el ataque de Goku termino por vencerlo, empujándolo hacia el cielo.

Luffy ya no pudo hacer nada y el ataque de Goku exploto con fuerza, provocando que su pie quedara lastimado y volviera a su tamaño normal, mientras que él caía hacia el vacío y reaparecía en las gradas.

-¡No!-grito Champa con desesperación, al tiempo que Fuwa quedaba horrorizado.

-Creo que…ese fue el fin-dijo Vados cuando Luffy hizo acto de aparición en las gradas.

-Monkey D Luffy del Universo 6 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena.

Al escuchar eso, Bills se levantó de golpe con una gran sonrisa-¡Bien hecho Goku! ¡Así se hace!-felicito, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de un detalle-pero…eso significa que…-.

-Temo que así es señor Bills-confirmo Wiss.

Athena se elevó en su plataforma hasta quedar nuevamente a la vista de los presentes-Todos los guerreros del Universo 6 han sido eliminados, no queda ninguno, por lo tanto el Universo 6… ¡Será reiniciado!-anuncio la Gran Sacerdotisa.

Robin suspiro con resignación y sonrió levemente-En fin, lo hicieron muy bien-felicito sonriendo, mientras que Ussop, Chopper, Franky y Brook se abrazaban con fuerza, llorando a lágrima viva.

Nami no decía nada, mantenía la vista fija en las gradas donde estaba el resto de sus Nakamas y sonrió-Luffy…bien hecho…estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo sintiendo deseos de llorar.

Luffy no se sentía nada bien, al igual que el resto de los guerreros, solo Hit permanecía sin expresión alguna, Champa apretó los puños con fuerza y luego sonrió-Bills…felicidades…la victoria es tuya…-acepto resignado.

Zeno Sama alzo su mano y chasqueo sus dedos-¡Hermano!-grito Bills al tiempo que el Universo 6 desaparecía.

Bills quedo en shock ante aquella visión, hecho que preocupo a todos los demás que se encontraban en las gradas, pues al parecer Bills no era capaz de reaccionar en ningún momento-¡Tomaremos un breve descanso de 10 minutos para que se repongan un poco!-anuncio Athena.

Más Bills no era capaz de reaccionar, su cuerpo estaba temblando debido a lo que acababa de pasar y un mar de emociones se apoderaron de él-Señor Bills ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Krilin mirándolo con preocupación.

-Señor Bills-llamo Shin, pero este seguía sin responder.

-¡Señor Bills!-la voz de Wiss hizo que Bills finalmente reaccionara-está preocupando a todos los presentes-expreso el Ángel.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Bills confundido, para luego serenarse-¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¡Estoy muy feliz por el hecho de que ya no tendré que soportar más a ese gordo!-declaro Bills con firmeza al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba el mentón en señal de superioridad, pero todos se pudieron dar cuenta que Bills estaba fingiendo.

Tal vez hayan sido rivales, pero también eran hermanos y era claro que a Bills le dolía haber visto desaparecer a su hermano, pues aunque haya sido reiniciado, ahora sería un mortal y no lo recordaría nunca más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El resto de los Dioses de la Destrucción observaba la actitud de Bills y muchas miradas compasivas aparecieron en sus rostros-No puedo creer que Champa haya sido el siguiente-dijo Lyra impactada-realmente creí que con Hit llegaría hasta la Tercera Ronda-.

-Eso significa que no debemos confiarnos, tal vez el Universo 1 tenga el mejor nivel de vida, pero eso no significa nada, ya que el Universo 8 está en cuarto lugar y ya perdió a tres de sus guerreros-señalo Xiang.

-Yo solo espero que el Universo 2 consiga llegar hasta la Tercera Ronda-señalo Deboness preocupada por la seguridad de su amada, pero Jerez se veía sumamente tranquila, ese hecho fue algo que noto Deboness y entonces comprendió que las guerreras de su novia aún tenían muchas sorpresas ocultas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche nuevamente tuvieron que hacerse fuertes para evitar sentirse mal por lo que acababa de suceder, el segundo Universo ya había caído en la Segunda Ronda, solo uno más y la ronda terminaría, pero Sunset aún se preocupaba por un detalle y ese era Spawn.

-No entiendo porque no hace nada, él ha visto a varios guerreros con un poder tremendo y no parece preocuparle en lo más mínimo-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Si él realmente es parecido a Abzu no me extraña en lo más mínimo-dijo Twilight pensativa-además, tengo la sensación de no permanecerá así en las próximas rondas-agrego viendo a Spawn con bastante atención.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lo que nadie sabía era que Spawn tenía una razón muy poderosa para no hacer nada, además del hecho de que no lo creía necesario en esos momentos, ya que estaba concentrándose y preparándose para cuando llegara la hora en que realmente se enfrentaría a un buen oponente.

 _-"Hasta el momento no existe ningún guerrero que sea una amenaza real para mí, pero…hay uno que otro que me parecen muy interesantes"_ -pensaba Spawn al tiempo que su mente le mostraba imágenes de Batman y Karai del Universo 1, Tohru, Teresa y Clare Claymore del Universo 2, Ikki del Universo 5, Goku y Vegeta del Universo 7, finalmente, Jiren del Universo 11.

El golpe de Athena con su bastón capto la atención de todos los presentes-¡La Segunda Ronda continuara ahora! ¡Guerreros de los siete Universos que queden en pie, recuerden que cualquier cosa puede pasar y que incluso los Universo 1, 5, 8 y 12 pueden llegar a perder en esta o en la siguiente ronda! ¡Así que den lo mejor de sí! ¡Continuamos ahora!-anuncio Athena y las peleas no tardaron en volver a comenzar.

- _"Aun no es el momento para que participe"-_ pensó Spawn sin el menor interés en comenzar a pelear…todavía.

La tercera parte de la Segunda Ronda finalmente iba a comenzar, los Universos se prepararon para continuar con esas devastadoras batallas, preguntándose qué Universo sería el siguiente en quedar fuera del Torneo de Poder.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 6 fue el siguiente en ser eliminado del Torneo de Poder, ahora solo falta un Universo más por eliminar antes del final de la Segunda Ronda ¿Qué sucederá ahora?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DOS ANUNCIOS ANTES QUE NADA**

 **1.- DEBO DECIR QUE ME SORPRENDIO QUIEN GANO ESTA VEZ, YA QUE REALMENTE FUE SORPRENDENTE, PUES ACABABA DE GANAR, SE VE QUE SE INSPIRO Y LA GANADORA ES…ALEXANDRA ONIX…MUCHAS FELICIDADES, AHORA NO SOLO PUEDES ESCOGER DOS COMBATES PARA EL TORNEO (AUNQUE ESPERO HAYAS VISTO EL MENSAJE QUE ENVIE), SINO QUE POR GANAR ESTE TEMA PUEDES DECIDIR QUE TE GUSTARIA QUE HICIERA EL UNIVERSO 8 COMO ESPECTACULO DE MEDIO TIEMPO, SORPRENDEME**

 **Y AHORA ABRO EL CONCURSO PARA EL UNIVERSO 10, LA FECHA LIMITE ES EL SABADO 26 DE NOVIEMBRE, MUCHA SUERTE**

 **2.- NO BROMEO, ME TOMO DOS HORAS Y MEDIA RESPONDER A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE LLEGARON, CIELOS…TERMINE AGOTADO, PERO BUENO, ME HICIERON UNA PREGUNTA QUE YA ME HABIA CUESTIONADO Y ERA SOBRE LOS OC, YA QUE SI NO RESPONDIA ERA MALO EN ESE ASPECTO, ASI QUE OPTE POR ESTO**

 **SI NO RESPONDO SUS COMENTARIOS ES PORQUE NO LOS DEJARON A TIEMPO, PERO PARA DEMOSTRARLES QUE SI LLEGARON Y LOS LEI, LOS VOY A MENCIONAR EN LOS SALUDOS DE DESPEDIDA ¿ME EXPLICO? CUANDO YA ME DESPIDO DE TODOS AHÍ MENCIONARE SU NOMBRE DE USUARIO PARA GARANTIZARLES QUE SI LEI SUS COMENTARIOS, AUNQUE NO LOS RESPONDA**

 **Saint Femme:** _lo he visto, pero aún estoy esperando que salga en inglés o español para poder leerlo bien, si sale en ingles puedo practicar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _vuelvo a repetirlo, ya me decidí por el Universo que será el tercer finalista, pero no diré cual es hasta que llegue ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _ese gato definitivamente era el alma de aquella serie, dudo mucho que haya sido tan exitosa sin ese gato megalómano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _al menos no desde su batalla con Freezer en Namek, ya que después de eso todo siempre se resolvía con las Esferas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _muchos dicen que ha vuelto a ser el Goku que se mostró al principio de DB, cuando todo era más inocencia y aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _creo que Goku sería el candidato perfecto para una muestra del Gas de la Risa del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _por ahora el Universo 7 va a seguir en el Torneo, no diré hasta que momento, pero como ya dije antes, ya escogí a los tres finalistas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _creo que el principal problema de Gohan fue Milk, ya que ella desde muy pequeño le inculco la idea de ser un gran investigador, solo se metió a la peleas por obligación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _pues espero que te haya gustado como Luffy le mostro a Goku la verdad de los hechos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pues parece que va a alcanzar otra transformación, si se llega a parecer más a un Teletubi Mutante entonces sí que voy a vomitar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _un guerrero que en definitiva sería un valioso aliado para Batman, aunque me sigo preguntando cual será el deseo que ese guerrero tan formidable tiene en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _opino que fue una gran película, realmente me encanto, pero en las escenas post créditos yo esperaba que apareciera Darkseid preparando su invasión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues si me gusto, no, me encanto, realmente la debo obtener en DVD, pero si he de ser franco, yo esperaba ver a Darkseid en las escenas post crédito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _en serio me encanto ver "Liga de la Justicia", pero me dejaron con ganas de ver a Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _yo aún me quede con las ganas de ver a Darkseid, igual como me quede de ver a Lord Zedd en Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _la película me encanto, pero me quede con ganas de ver a uno de los más siniestros villanos de DC, en fin, ahora el Universo 6 finalmente fue reiniciado, lo que deja a la Segunda Ronda llegando casi al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _como bien explico Wiss, es una fruta que quedo de los restos de Drago después de que fuera sellado por Gabriel y respecto a la película, me encanto, realmente me encanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _y eso que Naruto no participo en ese encuentro, porque entonces habría tenido a tres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _esas batallas han llegado a su final y el Universo 6 ha sido reiniciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _además de que Goku aún tenía el estado de Dios Súper Saiyajin, pero bueno, el Universo 6 ha sido el siguiente en ser reiniciado, solo queda un Universo más para finalizar la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _tanto Goku como Luffy pelearon con todo, Goku incluso tuvo que usar cuatro de sus transformaciones, obteniendo la victoria cuando empleo el poder del Dios Súper Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _el Universo 6 ha quedado fuera del Torneo de Poder, lo que provoco su reinicio, ahora solo queda un Universo más por salir para finalizar con la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _efectivamente, el Universo 6 fue el siguiente en quedar fuera del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _estuvo genial, se ha ganado un lugar en mi lista de películas que quiero comprar en DVD. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _no lo había pensado, ahora definitivamente odio a ese personaje con todas mis fuerzas, porque tras analizarlo lo que dices me di cuenta de que tienes toda la razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ya me lo mencionaron y debo decir que es cierto…maldita sea…es cierto, ahora sí que la odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _no quiero decir nada al respecto, solo que el Universo 7 aun va a durar en el Torneo, pero no revelare que Universo es el tercer finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y en el caso de los Mangas de Fafnir tiene un significado mucho más mortífero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _pues Luffy ya le mostro algunas verdades, aunque eso sí, sigo sin revelar al tercer finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _el Universo 6 ha quedado fuera del Torneo de Poder, solo queda un Universo más para finalizar la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _el Universo 7 aun durara su tiempo, no diré cuanto ni tampoco diré quién es el tercer finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _yo ciertamente me revuelvo mucho con los viajes en el tiempo y si el Universo 7 queda fuera en la próxima ronda, Trunks del Futuro va a tener muchos problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _un aliado que seguramente Batman apreciaría mucho, aunque puede que también preparara un plan de contingencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _no voy a decir quién es el tercer finalista, espera para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ahora fue el turno del Universo 6 de quedar fuera del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _el Universo 7 aún tiene mucho que dar en el Torneo, pero no diré hasta donde llegara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _si lo dices por este combate lo entiendo, si lo dices por los finalistas, no diré nada aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _en otras palabras es el Batman de DB, porque como el Caballero de la Noche, jamás matara a nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _no voy a revelar quién es el último finalista hasta que ese momento llegue, por ahora el Universo 7 sigue en duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _el Universo 7 todavía va a durar en el Torneo de Poder, pero no diré hasta que momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _en estos casos no lo haré y por ello voy a hacer algo al respecto en ese punto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _si me quede hasta el final, pero me dejo igual que en "Power Rangers", yo esperaba poder ver a Lord Zedd en alguna escena post créditos, y con la "La Liga de la Justicia" me quede con ganas de ver a Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _no diré hasta que momento continuara el Universo 7, pero tampoco diré que Universo es el último finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _cuando era la saga de Trunks yo me la pasaba brincando escenas esperando que por fin le diera una lección a Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _veremos que ocurre, porque en serio detesto a esa Teletubi, me da muchos escalofríos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _realmente me gustaron, aunque si he de ser honesto, yo esperaba ver a Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _me gusto, realmente me gusto, aunque me dejaron igual que con "Power Rangers", yo quería ver a Lord Zedd y ahora quise ver a Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _creo que muchos lo ven como el responsable de que se esté llevando a cabo el Torneo y estén en peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _bueno, no voy a decir hasta donde va a llegar Goku y los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues ya lo viste, el Universo 6 fue el siguiente en quedar fuera del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _insisto en que el Universo 7 seguirá por un rato, pero no diré hasta donde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _no te preocupes, yo entiendo que todos tenemos nuestros momentos malos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _palabras muy acertadas para este evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _por ahora el Universo 6 ha quedado fuera y no puedo decir hasta donde llegara el Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _como todo Saiyajin, ya que Vegeta es exactamente igual a su gran rival. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _lo entiendo, ya que yo tampoco vivo cerca de uno, como ya dije, el más cercano está a una hora de distancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _por ahora Goku y el Universo 7 van a continuar, pero no diré hasta que momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _por ahora al menos, pero no diré nada de hasta qué momento llegara el Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _exacto, ya escogí al tercer finalista, pero no pienso revelar que Universo es hasta más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _hasta el momento no lo había pensado, pero ahora sí que me dieron más razones para odiarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pero no diré que tan lejos va a llegar el Universo 7, deben ser pacientes para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _hasta el momento no voy a decir hasta que lugar llegara el Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y efectivamente no lo tuvo, el Universo 6 fue el segundo en ser reiniciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ya lo dije y lo repito, no diré que tan lejos llegara el Universo 7 ni cuál será el tercer Universo finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _a Batman le gustaría tener a un aliado como él en la Liga de la Justicia, especialmente considerando que ahora Superman es un villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _realmente Jiren se merece el respeto de todos y que en serio pueda ganar el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ahora el Universo 6 ha sido reiniciado, lo que deja a la Segunda Ronda a un pie de terminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _realmente me gusto y ahora quiero comprarla una vez que salga en DVD. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Some Guest:** _bienvenido a los comentarios, te puedo decir que el Universo 1 y 12 van a ser finalistas, pero no cuál es el tercero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y el Universo 6 se ha marchado, lo que deja a un Universo faltante para finalizar la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias, dime ¿Qué tienes en mente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y el Universo 6 ha sido el segundo en ser reiniciado, solo queda un Universo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y ahora el Universo 6 ha quedado eliminado del Torneo de Poder, solo falta un Universo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _todavía no he podido verlo, como dije, estoy fascinado con el Anime de Kobayashi y respecto a la Doctrina Egoísta, por poco ocurrirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Soranomomo93, An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Peebels Pek, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Moon-9215, Some Guest, Amo del Vacío, Eclipso, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Draizen,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. Ninjas vs Tropas de Orgullo

" _ **La Segunda Ronda finalmente ha llegado a su tercera y última parte, pues ya dos Universos han quedado fuera y por tanto, fueron reiniciados, el primero en caer fue el Universo 3 y ahora el segundo fue el Universo 6, después de que Hit fuera expulsado en la batalla que tuvo contra Fafnir del Universo 2 y Jotaro del Universo 12, dejando solo a los tres Mugiwaras; Luffy, Zoro y Sanji, quienes pelearon contra Goku, Gohan y Piccolo; Gohan consiguió derrotar a Sanji tras sacarlo de la plataforma con un Kame Hame Ha, mientras que Piccolo condujo a Zoro a una trampa y consiguió vencerlo, dejando a Goku solo contra Luffy, ambos sostuvieron una batalla devastadora, pero al final, Goku consiguió vencerlo al invocar el poder del Dios Súper Saiyajin, lo que provoco que el Universo 6 quedara sin sus guerreros y por tanto fuera reiniciado, la tensión se siente en el ambiente, conforme los demás Universos se preparan para continuar la batalla ¿Qué Universo será el último en quedar fuera en la Segunda Ronda?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 26**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 26 Ninjas vs Tropas de Orgullo**

Tras la eliminación del Universo 6, la tensión volvió a crecer entre los guerreros de los Universos que estaban en peligro, es decir, los Universo 2, 7 y 11, si uno de ellos perdía entonces sería el final, por eso dos de esos Universos ya tenían un plan, debían asegurarse que uno de los Universos con el mejor nivel de vida fuera el tercero en ser eliminado.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces líder?-pregunto Dyspo mirando a Topo, el cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

Junto con Topo se encontraban Dyspo, Yomi y Jiren, este último en la misma posición en que se encontraba Spawn en esos momentos, ya que tampoco creía necesaria su intervención en esos momentos.

-Debemos asegurarnos de eliminar a uno de los Universos con el nivel de vida más alto, ellos están a salvo y no sufrirán nada si quedan fuera en esta ronda, por eso hay que concentrarnos en ellos-indico Topo.

-Es una buena estrategia ¿y que Universo será el escogido líder?-pregunto Yomi mirando a su líder.

Topo se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en que Universo podría ser su blanco, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, especialmente al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en una sección de la plataforma en ese preciso momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Shikamaru uso el poder de sus sombras para atrapar a Vegeta, el orgulloso Saiyajin hacía esfuerzos por liberarse, pero Shikamaru lo mantenían atrapado y no podía hacer el menor movimiento, a menos que el Ninja lo hiciera primero y cada movimiento que hacía movía el cuerpo de Vegeta.

-¡Te tengo en mi poder!-declaro Shikamaru sonriendo desafiante.

-¡No creas que una técnica tan tonta como esta me detendrá!-declaro Vegeta haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse, pero aun manteniéndose en su forma normal.

-¡Esta técnica no es patética y será la misma que te derrotara en estos momentos!-sentencio Shikamaru comenzando a avanzar hacia la orilla de la plataforma.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que su oponente intentaba hacer y eso comenzó a molestarlo mucho, Shikamaru lo tenía totalmente dominado por su ataque y cada paso que daban acercaba al orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin hacia la derrota, hecho que alarmo mucho a Bills.

-¡Vegeta! ¡No dejes que te saque!-bramo Bills alarmado.

-¡Eso es Shikamaru! ¡Continua así y envíalo fuera de la plataforma!-exclamo Liquir sumamente emocionado por lo que estaba viendo.

Shikamaru ya tenía la victoria en sus manos o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensaba-¡Hasta nunca!-sentencio preparándose para sacarlo.

-¡Insecto molesto!-bramo Vegeta transformándose en Súper Saiyajin, provocando una explosión de energía que destruyo el ataque de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Shikamaru sorprendido.

-¡Si subestimas al gran Vegeta puedes terminar muy mal!-bramo Vegeta lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Shikamaru, quien no logro atacar a tiempo y recibió un puñetazo en el abdomen de parte de Vegeta.

El golpe que recibió lo lanzo por los aires, Vegeta dio un salto y se colocó junto a él, lanzando un puñetazo con fuerza contra el Ninja, estrellándolo contra la orilla de la plataforma, mismas que se hizo pedazos y por tanto termino cayendo al vacío.

-Shikamaru del Universo 8 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena al tiempo que el Ninja aparecía en las gradas junto con sus compañeros.

-Lo lamento-se disculpó.

Liquir solo gruño ante eso-No puedo creer que ya van dos guerreros que hayan perdido contra el Universo de Bills, se supone que estamos en mejor nivel que él-gruño ante eso.

-No se preocupe señor Liquir, recuerde que aún tenemos a nuestros mejores Ninjas en el campo de batalla-señalo Iru.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vegeta aterrizo en el suelo perfectamente en pie y escupió hacia un lado al tiempo que volvía a la normalidad, fue cuando sintió algo a los alrededores y detuvo una daga que salió de la nada, misma que tenía intención de golpearlo en la mejilla.

-Veo que tiene buenos reflejos-observo el guerrero que lo había atacado.

Vegeta encaro a su nuevo oponente, el cual no era otro que Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los mejores guerreros del Universo 8, Vegeta lo miro con una sonrisa arrogante-Parece que el Universo 8 no aprende que no puede vencer con estos trucos al Príncipe de los Saiyajin-se burló.

-Oh, eso suena interesante-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y colocándose en guardia, listo para comenzar la pelea, Vegeta también se puso en guardia y se preparó para comenzar con la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado y para angustia de Hinata, Naruto estaba en una pelea contra el mismo monstruo que disfruto con torturar a Rock Lee hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte, Freezer le disparaba rayos tras rayos, mismos que Naruto esquivaba ágilmente, pero a donde quiera que fuera, Freezer era capaz de localizarlo sin ningún problema.

-Tu amigo era más rápido que tú y no fue una amenaza para mí, creo que tú tampoco lo serás-se burló el cruel emperador.

-¡No te preocupes, porque yo estoy lleno de sorpresas!-aseguro Naruto al tiempo que hacía su ya conocida pose, provocando que Freezer abriera los ojos un poco interesado-¡Jutsu Clones de Sombras!-invoco al tiempo que se duplicaba en cientos de copias exactamente iguales a él.

Las Hijas de la Noche quedaron sorprendidas ante aquella maniobra, realmente eran cientos de guerreros que aparecieron y todos exactamente iguales al original, los Narutos rodearon a Freezer y este solo los miro sin expresión alguna.

-Que truco tan aburrido-expreso sonriendo malignamente.

-¡A él!-gritaron los Narutos lanzándose al ataque, al tiempo que Hinata se llevaba ambas manos al pecho, deseando que su futuro esposo saliera bien librado de su enfrentamiento contra ese monstruo, que comenzó a atacar a los clones sin compasión alguna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El resto de los guerreros del Universo 8 se reagruparon en una zona aislada de la plataforma para poder planear una estrategia ahora que ya perdieron a cuatro de sus integrantes, liderados por Kakashi en todo momento, mientras Naruto y Sasuke estaban enfrascados en sus propias batallas.

-¿Qué haremos Kakashi Sensei? Ya solo quedamos siete guerreros del Universo 8, si seguimos así podríamos ser los próximos en quedar eliminados-dijo Suigetsu con bastante enfado en su tono de voz.

-Bueno, no es como si fuéramos a terminar como esos otros Universos, estamos a salvo quedemos en el lugar que quedemos-dijo Karin con inteligencia.

-¡Pero eso sería que fuera muy humillante!-bramo Suigetsu molesta-¡Ser derrotados por guerreros de nivel inferior no es algo de que sentirse orgullosa!-.

-Tranquilízate Suigetsu-dijo Kakashi-recuerda que en este Torneo hay guerreros que son sumamente formidables-la mente de Kakashi vio una imagen de Spawn y Jiren, así como de Batman, Karai, Tohru, Goku y Vegeta-es posible que perdamos en cualquier momentos, pero mientras lo hagamos peleando debemos estar orgullosos porque dimos lo mejor de nosotros, ese es…-Kakashi se quedó en silencio al sentir una presencia ante ellos.

El resto del equipo también volteo a ver a quienes llegaron, Gaara gruño un poco, al igual que Suigetsu, Karin solo permaneció con una mirada neutra y fue cuando vieron a cuatro guerreros que aparecieron ante ellos.

-¡Ustedes son guerreros del Universo 11! ¿No es verdad?-pregunto Kakashi viendo a los cuatro guerreros que estaban ante ellos.

-¡En efecto! ¡Yo soy Kahseral, el Guerrero de las Navajas!-se presentó el General haciendo una pose, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Tapión el Valiente Legendario!-continúo Tapión al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada.

-¡Dyspo la Velocidad del Sonido!-prosiguió Dyspo.

-¡Olib el Hijo de los Dioses!-se presentó el último de sus guerreros.

-¡Somos las Tropas del Orgullo!-se presentaron los cuatro guerreros que fueron enviados por Topo para el enfrentamiento, al tiempo que algunas explosiones aparecían detrás de ellos, dejando a los Ninjas con miradas de evidente confusión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche también se quedaron confundidas ante las poses que hicieron esos guerreros del Universo 11, aunque Pinkie Pie pensó que eran sumamente geniales y que ellas debían hacer algo así cuando llegara su momento de actuar.

-Dudo mucho que Batman nos permita hacer algo como eso y yo estoy muy de acuerdo con él-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos y negándose totalmente a hacer algo como eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Señores del Universo 11 veían con mucha emoción como cuatro de los guerreros de las Tropas de Orgullo finalmente iban a actuar en el Torneo de Poder, claro que Jiren no necesitaba hacerlo todavía, porque no había nadie que pudiera enfrentársele.

-Parece que Topo envió muy buenas opciones contra esos Ninjas-dijo Kai sonriendo.

-Bien, una vez que saquemos al Universo 8 habremos sobrevivido a la Segunda Ronda y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por lo que ocurra en la Tercera-dijo Vermouth sonriendo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-dijo Marcarita-recuerden que los Universo que pierdan en la Tercera Ronda perderán algunas dimensiones o no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuales son las que serán reiniciadas o borradas-señalo la Ángel con inteligencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Ninjas que quedaban del Universo 8 aun no salían de su sorpresa, incluso Kakashi y Gaara se quedaron sin saber que pensar ante lo que acababan de ver-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Karin claramente confundida por lo que sus ojos vieron.

-¡Las Tropas de Orgullo somos grandes defensores de la justicia, cuya única meta es eliminar a todo el mal que amenace al Universo 11!-explico Kahseral-¡Por ese motivo el perder en este Torneo queda prohibido para nosotros!-.

-Ya veo-dijo Kakashi entrecerrando su único ojo visible.

-Esta vez no voy a defraudarlos amigos-dijo Tapión dando un paso al frente-haré todo lo que este a mi alcance por enorgullecer a las Tropas de Orgullo-aseguro al tiempo que alzaba su espada de nuevo.

-¡Por el bien del Universo 11 debemos ganar esta pelea!-declaro Olib y sus amigos asintieron.

Kakashi se puso al frente de su grupo y miro a los guerreros que fueron a desafiarlos, pudo deducir que no serían nada fáciles de vencer, pero bueno, ellos tampoco eran unos debiluchos y si querían pelea entonces eso iban a tener.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Deboness miro a las Tropas del Orgullo con bastante atención, realmente parecían ser los héroes del Universo 11 y quizás eran ellos los que hacían que el nivel de ese Universo estuviera entre los seis mejores, apenas por muy poco no se salvaron de las sentencias.

-¿Qué me puedes decir sobre ellos Xiang?-pregunto Deboness de manera pensativa.

-Bueno, las Tropas de Orgullo realmente se preocupan por su Universo, siempre han hecho todo lo posible por proteger a los inocentes de seres malignos, del mismo modo que lo hacen la Liga de la Justicia y el cuerpo de Linternas Verdes, pero a diferencia de ellos, las Tropas de Orgullo no tienen ningún problema en destruir a quienes hacen actos malignos-explico Xiang.

-En otras palabras comparten la misma ideología de justicia que tenía mi hermano-dijo Lyra-pero ellos realmente parece que solo quieren lo mejor para su Universo-.

-Exactamente, tengo entendido que algunos miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo se negaron a venir inicialmente, porque temían dejar indefenso a su Universo-explico Xiang.

-Ya veo-dijo Deboness pensativa-será interesante si ellos y Batman se encuentran, después de todo, Superman comenzó a impartir una justicia bastante similar a la suya, solo que a él dejo de importarle todo y comenzó a volverse un villano-.

-Este será un enfrentamiento interesante-dijo Xiang-ya que los guerreros del Universo 8 son conocidos por ser los Ninjas más letales de todos los Universos, los que han perdido hasta el momento fue porque se toparon con guerreros muy superiores, pero esos cuatro miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo son de su nivel-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Ninjas y las Tropas de Orgullo se miraban detenidamente, esperando ver quién de los dos equipos lanzaba el primer golpe-¡Cuatro vs Cuatro! ¡Justo como debe ser! ¡Esa es la verdadera justicia!-declaro Kahseral.

-¿Siempre hablan tanto?-pregunto Kakashi con educación.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Kahseral.

-¡Esa es una falta de respeto hacia las Tropas de Orgullo!-bramo Dyspo molesto por el atrevimiento de Kakashi.

-Perdón, perdón, es que yo soy alguien de pocas palabras-explico Kakashi encogiéndose en hombros-mejor ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos a pelear?-pregunto con educación.

-Me parece lo mejor ¡Por la justicia!-indico Kahseral.

-¡Por la justicia!-gritaron sus tres compañeros y se lanzaron a la batalla, al igual que los Ninjas.

Las batallas no tardaron en hacerse de uno vs uno, quedando Tapión con Suigetsu, Olib con Karin, Dyspo con Gaara y finalmente, Kakashi con Kahseral, iniciando así una batalla entre dos grupos de guerreros sumamente feroces, mismo que era un espectáculo muy emocionante.

-¡Vamos mis Ninjas! ¡Acaben con ellos ahora mismo!-grito Liquir.

-¡No digas tonterías Liquir, tus Ninjas no son rivales para las Tropas de Orgullo!-declaro Vermouth sonriendo.

El estruendo de las batallas capto la atención de ambos Dioses, al parecer cada grupo comenzó a atacar con todo lo que tenían, Tapión y Suigetsu estaban enfrascados en una devastadora batalla de espadas, aunque la de Suigetsu era de un tamaño claramente superior a la de Tapión.

-¡Cuchillas de Justicia!-invoco Kahseral creando dos espadas de Ki con sus brazos, mismas con las cuales ataco a Kakashi, quien esquivo el ataque con gran agilidad.

Rápidamente, Kakashi contraataco con varias dagas, mismas que Kahseral bloqueaba con sus espadas de Ki, por su parte, Olib lanzo un puñetazo contra Karin, mismo que la chica esquivaba con mucha facilidad, hecho que sorprendió a Olib, pues esa chica demostraba ser toda una guerrera.

Finalmente, solo quedaban Dyspo y Gaara, los cuales se veían con bastante seriedad, ninguno de los dos daba el primer golpe, más Dyspo mantenía su vista fija en aquella extraña calabaza que cargaba su oponente, de pronto, sus orejas reaccionaron y se movió rápidamente, esquivando un golpe de arena de Gaara.

-Es rápido-exclamo Gaara sorprendido por la velocidad que empleaba ese guerrero.

Dyspo entonces fijo su atención en la arena y de donde venía-Ya veo, carga la arena en esa extraña calabaza, es algo muy interesante, pero no es suficiente para impresionarme-dijo Dyspo preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

-¡Veamos si esto te impresiona!-declaro Gaara al tiempo que la superficie donde se encontraba Dyspo se volvía de arena también.

Rápidamente, el guerrero del sonido se movió de nuevo a gran velocidad, incluso desapareció de la vista de Gaara por unos instantes, para cuando se dio cuenta, recibió un tremendo puñetazo en la cara de parte de Dyspo, pues este reapareció justo ante él y lo hizo de tal manera que su arena no fue capaz de bloquearlo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Gaara sorprendido.

-¡Logro golpear a Gaara!-exclamo Liquir con la boca muy abierta por lo que vio.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-grito Iru sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

-Hasta a Rock Lee le costó mucho trabajo acertarle un golpe la primera vez que pelearon y esa criatura logro hacerlo en el primer movimiento-dijo Shikamaru sorprendido.

-Realmente es muy rápido-dijo Hinata impactada.

Vermouth sonrió al ver eso-La velocidad de Dyspo es inigualable, esos trucos con la arena no bastaran para frenarlo-.

-Ciertamente el Universo 11 tiene a los mejores guerreros de todos los demás Universos-dijo Kai sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué dos de nuestros guerreros están perdiendo?-pregunto Marcarita y ambos Dioses se fijaron mejor.

Era cierto, a pesar de que Dyspo estaba dominando a Gaara, Karin y Suigetsu estaban dominando a los dos miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo que las estaban atacando, mientras el combate entre Kakashi y Kahseral iba muy parejo.

Ante aquella visión, Liquir sonrió, tal vez Gaara podía estar en problemas, pero eso no era nada si a dos guerreros del Universo 11 les iba mal en esos momentos, aunque debía admitirlo, si Gaara perdía entonces quedarían con menos guerreros y el Universo 8 no podía darse ese lujo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gaara cayó al suelo ante el potente golpe que recibió de parte de Dyspo, quien se puso en guardia y se preparó para continuar la batalla, cuando Gaara se incorporó, Dyspo quedo ante una visión sumamente siniestra, ya que el rostro de Gaara parecía estarse rompiendo, pero al analizarlo mejor se dio cuenta de la verdad.

-Ya veo, además de emplear esa arena como un medio de ataque y de defensa, también te permite crear una armadura hecha de arena para protegerte ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Dyspo desafiante.

-Efectivamente, por ese motivo no será tan fácil que me logres hacer el menor daño-dijo Gaara sonriendo de manera desafiante.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Dyspo y fue cuando Gaara sintió algo en su mejilla, algo que no era arena, cuando miro de qué se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Sangre? ¿En qué momento?-exclamo Gaara mirando a Dyspo sorprendido por el movimiento que nunca vio venir.

-¡Ese es el poder de la justicia, mismo que jamás será derrotado! ¡Justicia!-declaro Dyspo preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kai y Vermouth sonrieron al ver eso, definitivamente la velocidad de Dyspo era sumamente confiable, solo debían esperar a que la victoria llegara a ellos, pero el problema radicaba en que tanto Tapion como Olib estaban temiendo dificultades contra sus oponentes.

-Creo que debemos cambiar nuestra estrategia-señalo Marcarita mirando la batalla de manera analítica.

-No te preocupes, solo porque dos miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo estén en problemas no significa que debamos preocuparnos-dijo Vermouth sonriendo.

-Es cierto, después de todo, mientras tengamos a Topo y Jiren no hay de qué preocuparse-expreso Kai sonriendo.

-Pues parece que Kahseral también tiene problemas-observo Marcarita y ambos Dioses se dieron cuenta de que la Ángel tenía razón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kakashi logro detener el ataque de Kahseral solo con sus manos, hecho que sorprendió mucho al General de las Tropas de Orgullo-¿Cómo es posible que puedas resistir el impacto de mis Espadas de Ki?-cuestiono impactado.

-¡No eres el único que puede emplear una poderosa energía en sus manos, yo también lo estoy haciendo y eso me permite resistir tu poder!-explico Kakashi haciendo esfuerzos por ganar terreno ante su oponente, hecho que Kahseral también intentaba.

-¡De ninguna manera pienso perder, debo proteger al Universo 11 a toda costa!-declaro Kahseral aumentando su poder en un intento por vencer al gran Kakashi.

Kakashi comenzó a retroceder debido al inmenso poder que estaba usando Kahseral, pero él tampoco se daba por vencido y comenzó a emplear también todo su poder o al menos, una parte del mismo, dejando cada vez más sorprendido al General de las Tropas de Orgullo.

-¡Entiendo lo que quieres hacer y tal vez mi Universo no se encuentre en peligro, pero tampoco puede dejarme vencer, ese no es el camino de un verdadero ninja!-declaro Kakashi al tiempo que comenzaba a ganar terreno sobre Kahseral.

El General abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como estaba comenzando a ser dominado por el poder de ese poderoso Ninja, no importaba lo que intentara, no era capaz de hacerlo retroceder, fue cuando Kakashi empleo uno de sus Jutsus Elementales, generando una poderosa ventisca de aire que lanzo a Kahseral por los aires.

Antes de que Kahseral pudiera hacer algo, Kakashi dio un salto y se colocó justo detrás de él, cargo energía en su mano y lanzo un poderoso golpe en la espalda del General, mismo que lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma, provocando que cayera en las gradas con sus Dioses.

-Kahseral del Universo 11 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena.

Kakashi aterrizo perfectamente en pie y recupero el aliento un poco-Realmente hay guerreros muy poderosos en este Torneo, lo mejor será que no baje la guardia en ningún momento-dijo Kakashi, cuando un estruendo capto su atención y vio que Gaara estaba en problemas-¡Resiste Gaara!-grito preparándose para ir en auxilio de su compañero.

-¡No tan rápido!-grito una voz deteniendo a Kakashi, quien volteo y se topó con el líder de las Tropas de Orgullo, Topo-¡Intervenir en una batalla que es mano a mano no es algo justo! ¡Ahora que derrotaste al General yo seré tu oponente!-declaro Topo.

-Muy bien, entonces adelante-dijo Kakashi colocándose en guardia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Tapion rodo por el suelo tras recibir un potente ataque de Suigetsu, la cual sonreía de forma victoriosa en esos momentos, pues Tapion quedo a la orilla de la plataforma-¡Creo que estas a punto de ser eliminado de nuevo!-declaro Suigetsu preparándose para continuar su ataque.

-¡De ninguna manera seré derrotado, no volveré a avergonzar a las Tropas de Orgullo!-declaro preparándose para continuar, cuando un estallido capto su atención y Olib apareció siendo arrastrado hasta donde se encontraba él-¡Olib!-.

-¡No bajes la guardia Tapion!-indico Olib, cuando Karin hizo acto de aparición también.

-¡Ya los tenemos!-declaro Karin sonriendo.

Tanto Tapion como Olib se prepararon para contraatacar, pero Karin y Suigetsu fueron más rápidas en su ataque y arremetiendo contra ellos a gran velocidad, los atacaron con tal fuerza que ambos guerreros terminaron saliendo de la plataforma también.

-Tapion y Olib del Universo 11 han quedado eliminados-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los tres guerreros aparecieron en las gradas sumamente aturdidos por los ataques que recibieron-¡Derrotaron a tres miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo!-exclamo Vermouth.

-Parece que no solo el nivel de vida es superior, también hay guerreros que son muy superiores-dijo Kai impactado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Liquir se levantó de su asiento sumamente complacido-¡Bien hecho! ¡Demuestren la supremacía del Universo 8!-grito sumamente emocionado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, Iru también estaba complacido al ver que sus guerreros estaban saliendo victoriosos ante sus oponentes.

-No deberían bajar la guardia tan pronto-dijo Korn-después de todo, hay más de un adversario en este Torneo-informo sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Suigetsu y Karin aún estaban a la orilla de la plataforma o al menos muy cerca de la misma-Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Gaara-indico Suigetsu.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Karin sonriendo, cuando de pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar-¿Qué pasa?-.

Un potente rugido se escuchó y un feroz Tyrannosaurio Rex de metal hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo de manera imponente y provocando que las dos guerreras se taparan las orejas por el intenso sonido.

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-cuestiono Suigetsu.

El T Rex abrió sus poderosas fauces y lanzo una potente llamarada contra las dos Ninjas, quienes la recibieron directamente, provocando que salieran fuera de la plataforma y aparecieran en las gradas.

-Suigetsu y Karin del Universo 8 han sido eliminadas-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Liquir e Iru quedaron en completo shock al ver aparecer a sus guerreras, al tiempo que ese imponente dinosaurio metálico rugía de nuevo en señal de triunfo-¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Qué es esa cosa?-cuestiono Liquir.

-Es un guerrero del Universo 12 y uno de los más feroces por lo que se puede ver-respondió Korn.

-¿El Universo 12?-exclamo Iru viendo al gigantesco reptil.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gen sonrió complacido al ver lo que acababa de pasar-Bien hecho Grimlock, lo hiciste muy bien-felicito sumamente complacido.

-Con esto el Universo 8 ha quedado con solo cuatro guerreros-dijo Martinu observando el campo de batalla.

-Aunque eso no importa mucho, después de todo, el Universo 8 está a salvo sin importar en qué lugar quede-dijo Ugg mirando a la plataforma con bastante atención.

-Cierto, pero igual es bueno dejarles en claro lo inferiores que son a todos nosotros-dijo Gen sonriendo-solo hay un Universo al que quiero derrotar y sé que lo haremos cuando el momento llegue, entonces le habré demostrado a Deboness la supremacía de nuestro Universo-sentencio sonriendo.

Como si Deboness lo hubiera escuchado, dirigió su mirada hacia Gen y ambos Dioses se vieron de manera desafiante, tal vez la competencia incluía a todos los Universos, pero en esos momentos, la mayor rivalidad era entre el Universo 1 y el 12, debido a los años de competencia que han tenido por ver quién era el mejor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Liquir apretó los puños con furia al ver lo que acababa de pasar-Gen va a pagar muy caro por esto-aseguro molesto.

-Ese podría ser un inconveniente-dijo Korn-ya que nuestros cuatro guerreros están ocupados en estos momentos-observo el Ángel.

Sus palabras eran muy ciertas, ya que en esos momentos, los cuatro guerreros del Universo 8 que quedaban estaban enfrascados en sus batallas con sus poderosos rivales; Gaara estaba peleando contra Dyspo y le costaba mucho atraparlo debido a su gran velocidad; Kakashi mantenía una batalla bastante pareja con Topo.

-¡Justice Flash!-invoco Topo disparándole su técnica, misma que Kakashi esquivo hábilmente.

-¡No será tan fácil vencerme con eso!-declaro Kakashi.

Por otro lado, Vegeta y Sasuke también estaban en medio de una colosal batalla, en la cual ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, siempre siendo observados por el Caballero Fénix a una distancia prudente; finalmente, Naruto estaba en su batalla contra el temible Freezer.

-Naruto…por favor ten cuidado…-pidió Hinata preocupada.

El tirano ya había acabado con varios clones de Naruto y este mantuvo una expresión seria-Veo que solo sabes hacer copias de ti mismo, así nunca podrás vencerme-sentencio Freezer.

-No te preocupes, porque todavía tengo más sorpresas que darte y te aseguro, haré que pagues por lo que le hiciste al cejotas-aseguro Naruto al tiempo que el espíritu del Zorro de las Nueve Colas rugía en su interior.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La Segunda Ronda es cada vez más intensa, ahora cualquier Universo podría ser el tercero en quedar eliminado ¿Qué hará ahora el Universo 8 para sobrevivir con ayuda de sus cuatro últimos guerreros?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _por ahora el Universo 11 está concentrándose en tratar de eliminar a uno de los Universos que tiene el nivel de vida más alto para que así puedan seguir ellos en las próximas rondas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues esa es la intención del Universo 11, ya que el 8 está a salvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _se avecina un nuevo combate entre los guerreros del Universo 8 y del Universo 11, estamos cerca del final de la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _seguro que a Batman le encantaría tener a alguien como Jiren en la Liga de la Justicia, alguien sumamente poderoso y con un código similar al suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _ahora mismo el plan de las Tropas de Orgullo es eliminar al Universo 8 para evitar ser eliminados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _lo he considerado, pero ya hasta el fic de "Las Leyendas del Milenio", pues quiero que la trilogía termine con el narrador de DB. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _por ahora la Segunda Ronda está en sus últimos momentos, ya que todos quieren evitar ser los últimos en caer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _otra cosa que extraño en DB es el Báculo Sagrado, la Nube Voladora y el lazo que tenía Goku con la Esfera de 4 Estrellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _no te sorprendas si Batman intenta pedirle que se una a la Liga de la Justicia, pues alguien como él sería un verdadero aliado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _prefiero no meterme en debates como ese, siempre son malos, realmente malos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _no voy a confirmar nada y a repetir lo mismo, los tres Universos finalistas ya están seleccionados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _puede ser lo que tú quieras, que representen una obra, que canten o incluso que hagan demostraciones de Jutsus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y ahora el Universo 11 ha pensado en un plan para evitar ser los siguientes en ser reiniciados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso es cierto, aunque ahora el Universo 11 ha decidido enfocar sus ataques en el Universo 8. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _por el momento Spawn no lo considera necesario, ya que él está en un nivel sumamente diferente al de todos los demás competidores del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _especialmente ahora que el Universo 11 pensó en una estrategia que podría ayudarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ahora me pregunto qué clase de transformación tendrá esa Teletubi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues si todo sale bien con la estrategia del Universo 11 es muy probable que sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _especialmente porque Bills tuvo que soportar la pérdida de su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _hasta que se vuelva a reiniciar totalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues no solo Naruto, sino que las Tropas de Orgullo quieren asegurarse de que los Universos con el nivel de vida más alto queden fuera para no tener que preocuparse ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y espera a ver la sorpresa que Freezer tiene reservada, ya que no solo obtuvo mejor control de su poder en el infierno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _nunca dije que no me gusto esa escena, pero que me dejo con las ganas de ver a Darkseid, especialmente cuando el villano menciono su nombre en una escena, cuando hablaba con las Cajas Madres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _hace tiempo se me ocurrió una idea, donde debían enfrentarse a Pandora, para evitar que obtuviera su letal caja, pero la he ido retrasando por otras ideas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y eso es precisamente lo que las Tropas de Orgullo quieren llevar a cabo sabiendo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y espera a que comience la Tercera Ronda del Torneo, que es donde los verdaderos guerreros finalmente chocaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y espero que disfrutes lo que queda del evento del siglo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues ya viste cuales son las intenciones del Universo 11, eliminar a uno de los Universos mejor posicionados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y eso es lo que teme Deboness, que su adorada Jerez no pueda evitar ser reiniciada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _pues déjame darte la bienvenida a los comentarios, llegaste a tiempo, pues apenas vamos en la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _no tanto realmente, ya que al Universo 11 se le ocurrió una buena idea, ir por los Universos de nivel más alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _pues el Universo 11 está concentrando sus ataques en el Universo 8, ya que si lo eliminan están a salvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _no realmente, especialmente ahora que al Universo 11 se le ocurrió una idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _solo te puedo decir que ya decidí quienes serán los finalistas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _realmente eso es un verdadero problema para el Trunks del Futuro, especialmente porque violo las reglas de los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ciertamente, especialmente aquellos que se deciden a nunca matar a los criminales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ok…me dejaste confundido, creí que el pleito era con el Universo 7, no con el 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _el Universo 11 ya pensó en una estrategia, ir por los Universos de mayor nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _al final de cuentas, eran hermanos y se amaban aunque no lo admitieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _aún queda un Universo por eliminar antes del final de la Segunda Ronda, aunque el 11 ya tuvo una idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _el momento de la verdad está cada vez más cerca, pues en la Tercera Ronda actuaran los más poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues el Universo 11 tuvo una idea para evitar ser reiniciados o cualquier otro Universo de bajo nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _con eso queda solo un Universo más para eliminar y finalizar la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ahora el Universo 11 ha tomado la defensiva en una estrategia para sobrevivir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _solo es cuestión de que todo vuelva a llegar a su momento y hay oportunidad de que todo sea diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _el Universo 11 ya pensó en una estrategia y la están poniendo en marcha. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _a veces me pregunto que tenía en la cabeza el que creo a los Teletubis, pensando que les gustarían a los niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _dudo mucho que la domine o siquiera logre invocarla de la nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente, pero es que me quede con esas ganas cuando lo mencionaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _me alegra que les haya gustado ese combate, pero aún quedan más batallas por delante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _por ahora el Universo 11 ha decidido atacar al Universo 8, ya que siendo uno de los que están a salvo deben eliminarlo primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ahora el Universo 11 se ha preparado para pelear contra el 8 por unas razones muy acertadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ahora el Universo 11 tiene su atención en el Universo 8 por una buena razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues por el momento hay una batalla entre el Universo 11 y el Universo 8. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues el Universo 11 ha pensado en algo para evitar la caída de otros Universos de bajo nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ahora sí que la tienes, especialmente si pones atención a la estrategia del Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _solo queda un Universo más por sacar antes del final de la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _estas total y absolutamente en lo correcto mi estimado amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _veremos qué pasa, por ahora el Universo 8 y el Universo 11 se están enfrentando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _creo que esa es una regla en todos los Anime, excepto en el de Kobayashi, ya que ahí no Tohru ni Elma piensan mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _estamos a solo un Universo por terminar la Segunda Ronda y luego viene lo más duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ahora el Universo 11 ha tomado acción contra el Universo 8, sabiendo que ellos están a salvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues el Universo 11 ya formulo una estrategia para poder seguir en pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _pues el Universo 11 ya tiene un plan, así que hay que esperar a ver qué pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _no hagas tus apuestas aun, porque ya viste el plan del Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _no necesariamente, porque el Universo 11 pensó en un plan para esas circunstancias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _con la idea de Topo es muy probable que sí, ya que si hacen lo que dijo todo puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _el Universo 7 todavía va a continuar, pero no diré hasta que momento lo hará. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _no lo creas tan así, después de todo, a diferencia del Anime, aquí tiene grandes guerreras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente, es una realidad que debe aceptarse en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _aún le queda algo a la Segunda Ronda, especialmente por estas batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _Topo planeo un plan al respecto, ir por los Universos de mejor nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _solo te puedo decir que van a pasar muchas cosas en las próximas rondas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _Spawn aún no se ha decidido a intervenir en los combates, ya que él no lo considera necesario…aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _nunca será suficiente, sobre todo con el último. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _pero recuerda que ahora Freezer es muy superior a lo que era hace años y tiene una sorpresa más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, Peebels Pek, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, An To Beatriz, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser30000000, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Eclipso, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Tetsuma Gundam, Sombra 02, Gaou Tyranus, Knight Shadow, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, FreedomGundam96, Franco, AndrosValgreen4, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Franco, Atila 25,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. El Poder del Zorro

" _ **La Segunda Parte del Torneo de Poder finalmente ha entrado en su última etapa, pues ya dos Universos quedaron eliminados de la competencia, siendo el Univers los que quedaron fuera hasta el momento, ahora, el resto de los Universos lucha por mantenerse y evitar ser los últimos en quedar eliminados, en esta ronda, el Universo 11 se dispuso a pelear con el Universo 8, perdiendo cada uno a más guerreros, lo que deja al Universo 8 solo con cuatro de sus competidores, quienes están dando todo de sí en sus batallas; siendo Naruto el que se enfrenta a Freezer, Sasuke a Vegeta, Kakashi a Topo y finalmente, Gaara contra Dyspo, siendo el último quien más dificultades ha tenido, pues la velocidad de Dyspo hace que le cueste mucho poder contraatacar e incluso defenderse de sus mortales y certeros golpes, una batalla entre Ninjas, Saiyajin, Tropas de Orgullo y un Demonio del Frío se está llevando de una manera devastadora ¿Quién se alzara victorioso y que Universo será el último en quedar fuera del Torneo en la Segunda Ronda?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 27**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 27 El Poder del Zorro**

Las batallas entre los Universos continuaban, aunque en esos momentos, era el Universo 8 el que estaba dando todo de sí, pues ya les quedaban solo cuatro guerreros y uno de ellos estaba en serios problemas, se trataba de Gaara, quien estaba completamente acorralado por la gran velocidad de Dyspo, a lo lejos, Yomi observaba todo acompañada de Paikuhan y Nail.

-Parece que Dyspo tiene dominado a su oponente-dijo Paikuhan viendo la batalla con bastante interés.

-Pero no sería sabio que bajara la guardia, después de todo, ese guerrero posee la habilidad de controlar la arena a su alrededor-señalo Nail cruzado de brazos.

-Lo mejor será estar atentos en caso de tener que intervenir-dijo Yomi viendo la batalla fijamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gaara lanzaba varios ataques contra Dyspo, pero este los esquivaba con gran facilidad, hecho que sorprendía a Gaara, la increíble velocidad de ese guerrero era impresionante y por más que trataba de atraparlo, no podía hacerlo, solo había una oportunidad para hacerlo, era arriesgado, pero podía ser su última oportunidad para atraparlo.

-¿A dónde se fue?-pregunto Gaara volteando para todos lados, pero no veía señal alguna del veloz Dyspo, hasta que este apareció justo frente a él.

-¡Aquí estoy!-declaro Dyspo cargando dos esferas de energía en sus manos-¡Justice Crush!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra Gaara.

El Ninja solo logro protegerse con un escudo de arena, pero la explosión fue tan poderosa que lo estrello contra unas rocas, al tiempo que Dyspo se incorporaba y miraba hacia donde su oponente se había estrellado con una sonrisa de victoria asegurada.

-¡La justicia jamás será vencida! ¡Justicia!-declaro con firmeza.

Pero cuando el humo se disipo, Gaara reapareció algo lastimado, pero aun en pie y dispuesto a seguir dando batalla, aunque su expresión denotaba que estaba muy molesto por los ataques que acababa de recibir, Dyspo tuvo que reconocer que esos poderes de arena le servían muy bien.

-Vas a pagar por eso-amenazo con tono siniestro.

-Veo que eres muy resistente, pero jamás podrás vencerme ¡Ahora mismo te enviare a las gradas!-declaro Dyspo preparándose para lanzar su ataque-¡Patada de la Justicia!-invoco lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Gaara, dándole una poderosa patada en el rostro.

El rostro de Gaara se distorsiono por la patada de Dyspo, quien sonreía al ver que había acertado otro golpe, pero entonces la expresión de Gaara cambió radicalmente-¡Caíste!-declaro al tiempo que todo a su alrededor se volvía de arena y atrapaba a Dyspo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Dyspo quedando atrapado en esa trampa de arena.

Vermouth y Kai también se quedaron impactados ante aquella visión-¡Los ataques de Dyspo no surtieron efecto!-exclamo Vermouth sorprendido.

-¡Tal parece que toda esa defensa de arena es más fuerte de lo que parece!-gruño Kai ante esa imagen.

Liquir se levantó riéndose de su asiento-¡Perfecto! ¡Buen trabajo Gaara! ¡Ahora acaba con ese tipo que se parece a Bills!-grito animando a su guerrero.

Bills escucho eso y volteo a ver al Dios Destructor del universo 8-¿Cómo se atreve a compararlo conmigo?-gruño ofendido.

En la plataforma, Dyspo hacia esfuerzos por liberarse, pero la trampa de Gaara era demasiado poderosa y lo mantenía muy bien sujeto-¡Maldición!-exclamo Dyspo sin poder librarse.

Gaara se acercó lentamente hacia Dyspo con una sonrisa siniestra-Ahora voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que me hiciste-sentencio.

-¡Maldita sea!-grito Dyspo sin poder hacer nada para evitar la venganza de Gaara.

El resto de las Tropas de Orgullo observaban lo que pasaba-¡Dyspo está en problemas!-exclamo Paikuhan disponiéndose a ir a ayudarlo.

-¡Vamos a ayudarle!-grito Nail preparándose para ir.

-Apártense-dijo una voz detrás de los tres guerreros, quienes al voltear se toparon con Jiren-iré yo-.

Gaara ya estaba preparando el que sería su ataque final contra Dyspo, pero justo en esos momentos, unos pasos captaron su atención-¿Hum?-gruño al tiempo que encaraba al intruso, Jiren quedo ante Gaara, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos negros-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Gaara.

Jiren no respondió en ningún momento y eso a Gaara comenzó a preocuparlo, pero al ver que su oponente estaba distraído, Dyspo rápidamente actuó-¡No te distraigas!-grito lanzando un rayo que logro liberarlo de esa prisión de arena.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Gaara ante eso.

Dyspo rápidamente se alejó de su atacante y quedo al lado de su compañero-¡Jiren! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó retirándose.

Jiren y Gaara quedaron frente a frente, viéndose de manera retadora y esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe-Muy bien, ya que tú quieres ser el primero, sentirás el terror de la arena-sentencio sonriendo, al tiempo que Jiren se colocaba en posición de batalla.

Liquir se levantó de su asiento una vez más-¡Bien Gaara! ¡Acaba con ese guerrero! ¡Demuestra el poder del Universo 8!-.

Gaara preparo su ataque de arena contra Jiren, mismo que lanzo en forma de una poderosa ola, en todo momento, Jiren espero el golpe y justo cuando la arena ya estaba casi sobre él, lanzo un golpe con su puño, provocando una poderosa presión que no solo destruyo la arena, sino que además…

-¿Qué?-exclamo Gaara cuando el poderoso ataque lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo saco volando de la plataforma, provocando que apareciera en las gradas junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Con la presión de su puño!-exclamo Iru sorprendido.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-grito Liquir cuando Gaara apareció en las gradas sumamente confundido y adolorido.

-No puedo creerlo…nunca vi en que momento hizo eso-dijo sorprendido.

-Ese hombre es sumamente poderoso-dijo Hinata impactada por lo que vio.

-Gaara del Universo 8 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena al tiempo que la imagen de Gaara desaparecía.

Aquel anuncio dejo sorprendido a los tres últimos guerreros que quedaban del Universo 8, no daban crédito a que el poderoso Gaara haya sido vencido, pero muchos otros guerreros había estado lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta de lo que paso, entre ellos Batman, Karai, Goku y Spawn.

-Parece que hay otro guerrero sumamente temible en este Torneo-observo Karai sorprendida por la onda de energía que acababan de sentir.

-Cierto, sabía que habría guerreros sumamente poderosos, pero al parecer hay otros dos que son sumamente temibles-concordó Batman.

Goku estaba entre sorprendido, aterrado y emocionado con lo que vio, realmente ese Torneo estaba lleno de oponentes sumamente poderosos y rivales formidables, Spawn, por su parte, aún estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Veo que al parecer hay alguien que podría darme un buen reto-dijo con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kai sonrió ante eso-Bien hecho Jiren, ahora los Universos de alto nivel saben que nuestro Universo está muy por encima de todos los demás-dijo sonriendo.

-Es claro que la final será entre los Universo 1, 12 y 11-dijo Vermouth sonriendo-y con Jiren es seguro que alcanzaremos la victoria-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Topo y Kakashi seguían en su batalla, ambos estaban muy igualados, Kakashi tuvo que admitir que la apariencia de Topo era engañosa, pues a simple vista no parecía ser un guerrero rápido o ágil, hecho que pronto quedo desmentido.

-¡Justice Flash!-invoco Topo lanzando su ataque contra Kakashi, quien lo esquivo todo con agilidad.

-¡Toma esto!-invoco Kakashi lanzando una llamarada contra Topo, quien la bloqueo con una de sus enormes manos-¡Vaya!-.

-¡Eso jamás me vencerá! ¡La justicia es invencible! ¡Justicia!-grito haciendo otra de sus grandes poses.

-Debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo en eso-concordó Kakashi preparándose para continuar con la feroz batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vegeta y Sasuke también continuaban con su batalla, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin comenzó a lanzar varios rayos contra Sasuke, quien los desviaba todos con mucha maestría hecho que sorprendía a Vegeta, especialmente cuando Sasuke activo el Sharingan.

-¡Mi turno!-declaro lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Sasuke ataco a Vegeta con fuerza, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, pero Vegeta no tardo en tomar por sorpresa a Sasuke transformándose en Súper Saiyajin-¡Esos golpes no servirán de nada!-declaro.

El Ninja se puso en guardia y encaro a su rival-Los Saiyajin son sumamente impresionantes, debo tener mucho cuidado con ellos-murmuro en voz baja cuando varias explosiones llamaron la atención de ambos guerreros.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Vegeta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las explosiones se debieron a que todos los clones de Naruto habían sido destruidos por el cruel Freezer, quien ahora sonreía con una mano abierta, misma que lanzo un rayo para terminar con el último de los clones.

-Vaya, parece que ya no quedan más copias tuyas-dijo Freezer, cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba tendido en el suelo-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso fui demasiado brusco contigo?-pregunto malignamente, al tiempo que se acercaba él lentamente-parece que resultaste ser igual que todos esos pobres estúpidos que no parecían conocer su lugar, bueno, no te preocupes, no morirás, pero quedaras mucho peor que tu amigo-sentencio Freezer con crueldad, cuando de pronto el suelo comenzó a abrirse-¿hum?-.

Fue cuando el Naruto que estaba tendido en el suelo desapareció con una pequeña explosión y el verdadero emergió desde el suelo, con una mano cargada con el poderoso Rasengan, tomando por sorpresa al temible Freezer.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Freezer sorprendido por eso.

-¡Sorpresa cara pálida!-se burló Naruto dándole un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro al tirano con el poder del Rasengan, lanzándolo por los aires.

Rápidamente, Naruto se lanzó contra él y le dio una patada a Freezer, seguido de varios puñetazos en todo el cuerpo, el tirano recibía todos esos golpes sin poder hacer algo para defenderse, ese chico era realmente poderoso, muy superior a los Saiyajin del Universo 6, justo antes de que cayera, Naruto lo sujeto de su cola.

-¿Qué haces?-bramo Freezer.

-¡Considera esto una parte de mi rabia por lo que le hiciste al Cejotas!-grito Naruto jalando a Freezer hacia él y dándole un golpe más, estrellando a Freezer contra el suelo con fuerza.

Naruto aterrizo perfectamente en pie y miro hacia donde Freezer se había estrellado, al tiempo que Hinata sonreía profundamente orgullosa de su amado, Liquir también sonrió ante eso, Naruto ya no era el mismo chico de antes, ahora era un digno sucesor del linaje de los Hokages.

-Naruto-dijo Hinata sonriendo como toda una enamorada.

Naruto miro hacia donde Freezer se había estrellado y espero, él ya no era el mismo chico, podía saber cuándo un oponente estaba realmente acabado y ese sujeto estaba lejos de ellos, se podía ver por la manera en que lo ataco, no era alguien fácil de vencer, fue cuando un rayo salió de la nada y lo golpeo en el brazo.

-¡Agh!-gruño al sentir ese repentino ataque y fue cuando Freezer apareció en su forma dorada.

-Vaya ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esto pasaría? El Gran Freezer obligado a transformarse en el Modo Golden contra un simple terrícola-gruño Freezer-siéntete honrado por eso humano, pero también vete preparando, porque ahora sentirás un dolor mucho más agonizante que el que sufrió tu ridículo amigo-.

-Hablas demasiado-dijo Naruto lanzándose al ataque, pero Freezer lo intercepto con un poderoso puñetazo, mismo que provoco que Naruto escupiera algo de sangre.

-¡Pero nunca lo hago en vano!-sentencio Freezer enredando su cola en el cuello de Naruto y comenzando a golpearlo del mismo modo que lo hizo con Lee.

-¡Naruto!-grito Hinata angustiada ante aquella visión.

Freezer alzo un dedo y se preparó para darle el golpe final a Naruto, pero este reacciono a tiempo y mordió a Freezer en el dedo, provocando que lo soltara y se alejara, aquella maniobra realmente molesto al tirano, pues le recordó mucho a Goku y cuando lo mordió en su cola.

-¡Maldita sabandija! ¡Quieres pasarte de listo!-bramo Freezer mirando a Naruto, el cual solo sonreía.

-Admito que eres muy fuerte-dijo Naruto-y que esa transformación tuya realmente es sorprendente, pero no eres el único que puede hacer algo como eso-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Freezer al tiempo que Naruto se colocaba en posición.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El público del Universo 7 observaba la posición de Naruto con mucha atención, preguntándose qué iba a hacer ese muchacho-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?-pregunto Bills.

-Dudo mucho que empleando uno de sus Jutsus pueda vencer a Golden Freezer-dijo Shin.

-Él también lo sabe-intervino Wiss sonriendo-por ese motivo va a emplear su propio estado de Dios Súper Saiyajin-.

-¿Qué dijo?-exclamo Krilin al escuchar eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Liquir sonrió al ver lo que Naruto estaba a punto de hacer-Parece que finalmente ese tonto va a emplear su poder máximo-dijo Liquir sonriendo.

-Tal parece que no le queda otra alternativa-dijo Korn-su oponente es demasiado peligroso y es mejor que no se lo tome a la ligera-.

-Tú puedes Naruto-apoyo Hinata con ambas manos en el pecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La energía que Naruto estaba reuniendo era impresionante, Freezer pudo sentir como el poder de ese chico crecía enormemente, pues desde que se entrenó aprendió a detectar el Ki de los demás sin la necesidad de un Rastreador, pero lo que lo dejo impactado fue ver una clase de fantasma cubrir al chico, mismo que parecía ser un Zorro con Nueve Colas.

-¿Qué clase de truco es este?-cuestiono Freezer.

-¡Ahora verás! ¡Es el estado del Sabio de los Seis Caminos!-revelo Naruto al tiempo que su cuerpo se volvía de un color dorado, aumentando su Ki enormemente.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Freezer sintiendo la misma presión que tuvo cuando Goku se transformó en Súper Saiyajin la primera vez.

La transformación de Naruto captó la atención de muchos peleadores, quienes quedaron sorprendido al sentir aquel enorme poder, Kakashi y Sasuke también lo sintieron, aunque el último se dio cuenta de una realidad.

 _-"Si Naruto se vio en la necesidad de emplear todo su poder es porque este Torneo es más duro de lo que pensamos, por muy alto que este el Universo 8 en la jerarquía, los oponentes son realmente temibles"_ ¡Bien!-exclamo Sasuke al tiempo que hacía lo mismo que Naruto, solo que su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un aura violeta.

Vegeta observo todo con mucha atención-Ya veo, en ese caso yo también te demostrare el poder del gran Vegeta-sentencio al tiempo que se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin Azul-¡Ahora que comience la verdadera batalla!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Kakashi y Topo aún estaban enfrascados en su batalla, aunque Kakashi pudo sentir el aumento de poder de sus dos antiguos pupilos, él también debía dar lo mejor de sí para ganar esa batalla, rápidamente, lanzo una poderosa patada contra Topo, misma que detuvo con su mano.

Antes de que pudiera alejar su pierna, Topo lo atrapo y comenzó a azotarlo repetidamente contra el suelo, por suerte, Kakashi alcanzo a reaccionar y ataco empleando su otro pie, obligando a Topo no solo a soltarlo, sino a hacerlo retroceder.

-¡Jutsu de Niebla!-invoco Kakashi.

-¡eso no servirá de nada! ¡Tornado de Justicia!-invoco Topo comenzando a girar a gran velocidad, dispersando la neblina.

-Impresionante-dijo Kakashi-realmente eres muy fuerte-.

-Tú también lo eres, ciertamente serías un miembro valioso para las Tropas de Orgullo-dijo Topo.

-Lo siento, pero yo ya formo parte de un equipo-dijo Kakashi colocándose en guardia.

-¡Y puedo ver que también luchan por la justicia, pero ya que su Universo no está en peligro no puedo perder esta batalla!-declaro Topo lanzándose contra Kakashi de nuevo y este lo hizo también.

Ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza, comenzando una feroz contienda, en la cual ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, pero con cada golpe que daban, se acercaban cada vez más y más hacia la orilla de la plataforma, si alguno de ellos daba un paso en falso, entonces quedarían fuera de la plataforma.

Kakashi lanzo una patada más contra Topo, mismo que el guerrero bloqueo con su mano, para luego darle un puñetazo a Kakashi, mismo que el Ninja también detuvo, ambos comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por dominar al otro, una tarea que en serio no estaba resultando ser nada fácil para ninguno de los dos.

-¡No pienso perder esta batalla!-aseguro Kakashi.

-¡Yo tampoco perderé!-concordó Topo sin dejar de luchar con todo lo que tenía.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejar para derribarse, estaban demasiado igualados y eso complicaba saber quien llevaba la ventaja en esa batalla, pero entonces Topo tuvo un recuerdo que lo golpeo con fuerza, uno antes del comienzo del Torneo.

Fue algo que ocurrió antes de comenzar el Torneo de Poder, donde el General Kahseral salvo a la mascota de dos pequeños niños, quienes al verlo llegar corrieron hacia él, mirándolo con profunda admiración, eso le recordó el motivo por el cual estaba peleando, por la seguridad de su Universo y de toda la gente que ahí vivía.

-¡No voy a defraudar a ese niños!-declaro comenzó a emplear más fuerza para levantar a Kakashi.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kakashi, especialmente cuando Topo lo lanzo por los aires.

-¡Justice Flash!-invoco disparando su ataque más conocido, Kakashi rápidamente bloqueo todos con sus cuchillas, pero Topo aprovecho eso para colocarse frente a él y darle un puñetazo con fuerza.

El golpe fue suficiente para que Kakashi saliera fuera de la plataforma, especialmente cuando se encontraba suspendido en el aire-Kakashi del Universo 8 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena.

-¿Qué? ¡Kakashi también!-exclamo Iru sorprendido.

-¡No puedo creer que existan guerreros con ese nivel en los Universos de menor rango!-exclamo Liquir sorprendido.

-Por suerte aún tenemos a nuestros guerreros estrella y al parecer, ambos están dando una excelente batalla-dijo Korn mirando hacia la plataforma.

Liquir e Iru dirigieron su vista hacia la plataforma, comprobando lo que Korn estaba diciendo, aun les quedaban sus dos mejores guerreros, los cuales no iba a ser derrotados tan fácilmente, así que podían relajarse y disfrutar del espectáculo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vegeta y Sasuke continuaban enfrascados en su feroz batalla, chocando sus puños repetidamente, aunque en más de una ocasión, Sasuke intento golpearlo con una cuchilla, misma que Vegeta evadía con gran agilidad, para luego ver a su rival con mucha rabia.

-¡Solo los cobardes se ocultan tras armas para pelear!-declaro Vegeta con fiereza.

-¡Para un Ninja la mente es su arma más poderosa, pero de todos modos siempre es útil tener una cerca, especialmente cuando en este evento son permitidas!-expreso Sasuke colocándose en guardia.

-¡Te demostrare que un Saiyajin no necesita de algo tan insignificante como eso!-bramo Vegeta liberando más poder.

Antes de que alguno de ellos se lanzara al ataque, una llamarada salió de la nada, obligándolos a retroceder y encarar al responsable del ataque-Veo que tienen buenos reflejos, eso me agrada-dijo el guerrero que los había atacado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Vegeta, al tiempo que Sasuke entrecerraba los ojos.

-Solo quiero que me permitan participar en esta batalla, después de todo, ambos se ve que son sumamente formidables, lo que significa que esta podría ser una batalla sumamente divertida-dijo Ikki saliendo de las sombras con una sonrisa bastante desafiante en el rostro.

Sasuke endureció aún más su mirada, mientras Vegeta solo sonreía con arrogancia-No importa cuántos insectos vengan a desafiarme, yo acabare con todos ellos sin problema alguno-aseguro Vegeta sonriendo desafiante.

-Grandes palabras para el que es el segundo mejor guerrero del Universo 7-señalo Ikki sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Ven aquí y compruébalo! ¡Vengan los dos! ¡Los aplastare a ambos sin problema alguno!-aseguro Vegeta colocándose en guardia, al igual que Sasuke e Ikki.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los señores del Universo 5 observaban la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar en esos momentos-Parece que Ikki finalmente se decidió a actuar-dijo Ogma.

-Debe ser porque ve en esos dos guerreros a poderosos rivales-señalo Arak-pero se trata de Ikki, así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos-.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro señor Arak, ya que este Torneo ha demostrado que tiene guerreros de alto nivel-observo Cucatail viendo a la plataforma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Trunks salto de su asiento con mucha emoción-¡Vamos papá! ¡Tú puedes vencerlos!-animo sumamente emocionado por la batalla de su padre.

Bulma suspiro con pesadez-Solo espero que no vaya a hacer alguna barbaridad, aunque conociéndolo es muy probable-dijo Bulma suspirando derrotada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, el combate entre Naruto y Freezer continuaba, ambos iban muy parejos, aunque Naruto estaba demostrando el porque era el mejor Ninja de toda su aldea, así como también estaba a punto de casarse con su amada Hinata y finalmente, lograr su sueño de convertirse en Hokage.

Freezer lanzo un golpe contra Naruto, mismo que el Ninja detuvo con su mano, lanzándole un puñetazo al abdomen de Freezer, provocando que escupiera un poco, lo siguiente que Naruto hizo fue darle una patada en la quijada, lanzando a Freezer por los aires, rápidamente, Naruto se lanzó contra él en un salto y lo intercepto con un potente golpe.

El tirano del Universo 7 se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo, al tiempo que Naruto aterrizaba en pie y justo cuando Freezer se levantaba, Naruto volvió a atacarlo, dándole una ráfaga de poderosos puñetazos, Freezer recibía todos esos ataques sin poder hacer algo para esquivarlos, el Ninja lo sujeto de ambos extremos de su cabeza y le propino un rodillazo en el rostro.

-¡No puedo creer que este venciendo a Freezer!-exclamo Bills con la boca muy abierta.

-¡Ese hombre es muy fuerte!-señalo Shin impresionado.

-Esto sí que es extraño, una parte de mí se siente muy bien viendo como le dan su merecido a Freezer-dijo Krilin.

-¡Este no es el momento para pensar en rencores pasados! ¡Apoya a los tuyos Tsurin!-bramo Bills.

-¡Freezer! ¡Freezer! ¡Va a ganar!-gritaba Krilin sumamente asustado por la amenaza de Bills.

Wiss se rio-Tal parece que hay muchos guerreros en los demás Universos que pueden poner en su lugar a Freezer-dijo divertido-aunque conociéndolo debe estar preparando algo siniestro-agrego cambiando su expresión a una bastante seria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Naruto sujeto a Freezer de la cola y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, para luego lanzarlo con fuerza contra una pared rocosa, una vez que hizo eso, concentro todo su Chacra, invocando el poder del Zorro y lanzo un devastador rayo contra Freezer, dándole directamente y provocando una poderosa explosión.

-¡Así se hace Naruto!-apoyo Liquir sonriendo ante eso, mientras que Bills gruñía por lo que vio-¿Qué te parece eso Bills? ¡Parece que al final tu asesino no era tan fiero!-se burló Liquir.

-¡Vas a pagar por tus burlas!-bramo Bills.

Naruto miraba hacia el lugar donde Freezer se había estrellado, siempre atento a cualquier posible sorpresa, misma que no tardo en ocurrir cuando un rayo salió de aquella cortina de humo, pero Naruto fue capaz de desviarla con un golpe de su mano.

-Eso no va a funcionar conmigo-aseguro Naruto y su expresión seria hizo que Hinata por poco se desmayara.

La risa de Freezer se escuchó y poco a poco, el tirano hizo acto de aparición, aun manteniendo su forma Dorada, pero se podía ver que ahora estaba algo lastimado-Vaya, estoy sorprendido, nunca me imaginé que además de los miserables Saiyajin existieran otras sabandijas que pudieran darme un trato como este-.

-Y yo nunca creía que existiera alguien que peleara de una forma tan desagradable como tú-gruño Naruto y Freezer se rio ante eso.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Ver sufrir a insectos mediocres es algo que disfruto mucho-se burló el tirano-pero no importa, ahora mismo estoy viéndome en la penosa necesidad de hacer algo que reservaba para el odioso de Goku-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Naruto confundido y Freezer solo se rio.

-Antes de que seas testigo del poder del Gran Freezer me gustaría hacerte una pregunta ¿no te gustaría trabajar como uno de mis hombres? Una vez que este Torneo termine y sea revivido podré llevar a cabo mi venganza, entonces necesitare de subordinados y creo que alguien con tu poder se merecería un lugar como el Comandante Supremo de mi ejército-expreso Freezer.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Jamás me uniría a alguien como tú, mucho menos como su subordinado!-escupió Naruto con mucho asco.

Freezer se rio ante eso-Ya me lo imaginaba, es una verdadera lástima, pero esperaba esa respuesta, después de todo, eres exactamente igual al odioso de Goku y eso me molesta mucho-gruño Freezer-por ese motivo voy a hacerte sentir el miedo que muy pronto él sentirá-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Naruto.

-Verás, antes no podía ser capaz de controlar mi poder en esta forma tan poderosa y omnipotente, me tomo mucho tiempo lograrlo, pero una vez que lo conseguí no solo logre mejorar mi control de energía, sino que también la lleve a un nuevo nivel-expreso Freezer con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Un nuevo nivel?-exclamo el Maestro Roshi.

-¿Acaso Freezer alcanzo un poder mayor que el modo Dorado?-pregunto Krilin asustado.

Freezer sonreía de forma siniestra, mientras Naruto solo podía prepararse para cualquier cosa-Prepárate, porque estas a punto de conocer un dolor peor que estar en el infierno-sentencio y esa frase basto para que Piccolo, Gohan, Krilin e incluso Vegeta se estremecieran.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las batallas de la Segunda Ronda son cada vez más intensas ¿Qué quiso decir Freezer con esa advertencia? ¿Qué nueva pesadilla desatara el villano más temible del Universo 7?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _será humillante, eso es un hecho, pero al menos estarán a salvo de cualquier posible reinicio y eso es lo que busca el Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _el problema es que algunos pueden resultar muy lastimados dependiendo de los oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _pues Freezer es alguien que está lleno de odio y eso es algo que lo fortalece mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _hay que felicitar al Universo 11 por pensar en esa solución para evitar que Universos de bajo nivel sean reiniciados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _si todo sale bien, tanto el Universo 2 como el 11 podrán llegar a la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _pues estamos a punto de ver el nuevo nivel de Freezer, el tirano realmente aprovecho su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ese Jiren se merece respeto y más, realmente es el más noble de las Tropas de Orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _eso es precisamente lo que quiere evitar el Universo 11 y por eso hasta Jiren se vio en la necesidad de intervenir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _como ya dije, el Universo 7 llegara a la Tercera Ronda y no diré más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues si todo sigue como hasta ahora, el Universo 8 saldrá del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _pues muchos me pidieron que Naruto se enfrentara a Freezer por lo que le hizo a Rock Lee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pues entonces espera a ver lo que va a pasar más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aunque no está siendo nada fácil, pero el plan está saliendo como esperaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _realmente lo es, el Universo 11 demuestra porque está lleno de guerreros heroicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y aunque el Universo 8 caiga, están a salvo a pesar de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _desafortunadamente, Freezer tiene un as oculto bajo la manga que no ha revelado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _especialmente cuando Freezer le ha dicho que todavía tiene una sorpresa más, misma que ha mantenido oculta para su más odiado enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya lo viste, Naruto está usando todo su poder, pero Freezer también tiene algunas sorpresas ocultas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y menos ahora que estuvo mucho tiempo en el Infierno perfeccionándose aún más y todo su odio le ayudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _como dije, me gustaron las escenas, pero me quede igual que con Power Rangers, con las ganas de ver cómo habría quedado Darkseid en la película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _por ahora el Universo 8 está quedándose sin guerreros, tal como esperaba el Universo 11 que ocurriera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _pues lamento decir que la sorpresa de Freezer le va a dar una ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _por ahora solo puedo decir que el Universo 7 pasara a la Tercera Ronda, pero no diré más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _aunque debes darles crédito por pensar en una buena forma para salvarse a ellos y a otros Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues ya viste que Naruto estaba dominando a Freezer, pero el tirano aún no está vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y pues déjame decirte que Freezer aún tiene sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _exactamente y eso es lo que hace que sea una buena estrategia por seguir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _aunque en el Anime parece que con Jiren les basta y sobra, y con justa razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _exacto, esa es la estrategia que espera llevar a los Universos de bajo nivel al triunfo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creo que a Freezer lo que más le duele es que le demuestren que no es el más fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _en el Anime tal vez, pero recuerda que en el fic, Zeno Sama es más justo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _pero también hay que recordar que solo tres Universos llegaran a la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y todo gracias a la idea de las Tropas de Orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y eso fue por culpa tanto de Trunks, como de Cell y Zamasu, por lo que se verán en grandes problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _ciertamente es un buen plan para evitar que algún Universo de bajo nivel caiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y por eso se me ocurrió que las Tropas de Orgullo tuvieran esa idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _solo te diré que ya están los tres finalistas para el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _esa fue la razón por la cual también los atacaron a ellos, para así ir ganando terreno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues el plan del Universo 11 está funcionando, mientras todo salga bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _voy a decir que el Universo 7 estará presente en la Tercera Ronda, pero no diré más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _sí que eres frío, pero bueno, cada quien tiene su punto de vista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pues el plan del Universo 11 esta resultando muy bien hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pues Naruto le dio pelea a Freezer, pero el tirano todavía no está vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _hasta el momento no puedo decir nada sobre los guerreros del Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _creo que es el tipo de villano que odias y que al mismo tiempo te encanta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _si todo marcha como hasta ahora es muy posible que el Universo 2 sobreviva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _el Universo 11 está dando lo mejor de sí, pero ahora Freezer va a revelar algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _muchos lo esperan también y parece que su plan realmente está resultando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el plan parece estar funcionando bien, ya solo quedan dos guerreros del Universo 8. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _no serán reiniciados, pero la humillación será demasiada para Liquir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y ahora al Universo 8 ya solo le quedan dos guerreros más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _hay que felicitar a las Tropas de Orgullo por haber pensado en esa idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _me alegra escuchar eso, realmente espero estarlo haciendo mejor que el Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _siempre hay esperanza y en estos momentos mi familia la ha necesitado mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _de todos modos las vidas que existen son cambiadas o renacen de forma diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y estamos más cerca del final de la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _llegaste a tiempo y por eso te doy la bienvenida a los comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pues ahora al Universo 8 le quedan solo dos guerreros para continuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente, el amor es demasiado complicado, bello y letal al mismo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _cierto, aunque Fafnir realmente da miedo con sus Mangas y es un alivio que no se vendan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y el plan parece que está dando buenos resultados, ya solo quedan dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _Jiren es el orgullo del Universo 11, pero el Universo 12 tiene a alguien igual de temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y esa es la debilidad que tiene el Universo 7 realmente, que no sabe trabajar en equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _el plan les dio buenos resultados, pero aún es muy pronto para cantar victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _pues ya lo viste, el Universo 8 ha quedado con solo dos guerreros en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues lo están consiguiendo, pues al Universo 8 ya solo le quedan dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y lo están logrando, el Universo 8 esta con sus últimos dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ciertamente es bueno que las Tropas de Orgullo tengan un sentido heroico muy desarrollado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues si nos ponemos a analizar, las mejores guerreras del Universo 2 son Tohru y Teresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pronto terminaremos con la Segunda Ronda y entonces comenzara el verdadero Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _y como bien han dicho los Ángeles, no se sabe que Dimensiones perderán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _lo estaba logrando, pero Freezer aún tiene una sorpresa más preparada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _esa es la ventaja que tienen los Universos con la mejor calidad de vida, que no les pasara nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _lo estaba haciendo bien, pero ahora Freezer está a punto de cambiar las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Eclipso, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Bowser3000000, Hiruma Demon, Gaou Tyranus, Tetsuma Gundam, Knight Shadow, Sombra 02, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, FreedomGundam96, Franco, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. Terror Dorado

" _ **El Torneo de Poder, el evento más grande de todos los tiempos continua con la Segunda Ronda, en la cual los Universos que sean eliminados serán reiniciados, los dos Universos que han quedado fuera en estos momentos fueron el 3 y el 6, ahora el resto de los Universos lucha por evitar ser el último Universo en quedar fuera en la Segunda Ronda, siendo el Universo 8 al que le quedan menos guerreros, pero Naruto y Sasuke están dando grandes batallas, Sasuke se enfrenta a Vegeta, justo cuando Ikki aparece para desafiarlos a ambos a una devastadora batalla, ahora el combate entre tres de los guerreros más poderosos y orgullosos de todos los Universos está por comenzar; por otro lado, Naruto mantenía una batalla contra Golden Freezer, a quien logro dominar a pesar de que el tirano estaba empleando su verdadero poder o eso pensaban…ya que Freezer ha revelado una sorpresa en verdad aterradora, que aun podía hacerse mucho más fuerte ¿Qué es lo que está a punto de pasar? ¿Naruto será capaz de resistir los terribles ataques de Freezer?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 28**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 28 Terror Dorado**

Las Hijas de la Noche observaban todo lo que pasaba desde sus asientos, Myra aun trataba de calmar a la sensible Fluttershy, a quien la eliminación de varios participantes realmente la dejaban muy mal, por su parte, el resto de las chicas analizaba como iba la Segunda Ronda.

-Veo que tienen curiosidad al respecto-dijo Zeno Sama sonriéndoles-díganme ¿alguna sabe exactamente cómo vamos con las batallas de la Segunda Ronda?-.

Twilight se levantó-Pues creo que yo puedo hacerlo-dijo poniendo una expresión sumamente analítica, de aquella que siempre ponía cuando analizaba algo o quería explicar algún asunto.

-Ay no, una nota de nerd-dijo Rainbow por debajo y Applejack la golpeo en un brazo.

 **El Universo 1 se mantiene con sus diez guerreros, el Universo 2 conserva a nueve, el Universo 5 también mantiene a sus diez guerreros, el Universo siete tiene a ocho guerreros, el Universo 8 conserva a dos, el Universo 11 se mantiene con siete guerreros y finalmente, el Universo 12 tiene a nueve guerreros, siendo el Universo 1 quien lleva la ventaja numérica.**

-¡Eso es! ¡El Universo 1 es el número uno!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo y lanzando un golpe al aire, fue cuando Pinkie Pie le mostro el frasco de dinero-¿Qué? ¡Dije que el Universo 1, eso no cuenta!-exclamo sumamente molesta por lo que la peli rosa estaba haciendo y esta solo sonrió de manera inocente.

Sunset era la única que no participaba en la conversación, ya que ella estuvo atenta a lo que Freezer había dicho, sus palabras claramente decían que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar y ese sujeto ya había demostrado ser un enfermo igual de peligroso que el Guasón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Vegeta, Ikki y Sasuke se miraban fijamente, esperando ver quién de ellos tres lanzaba el primer golpe, en la vista de los tres guerreros había una gran frialdad, así como también una tremenda ferocidad, si alguien se acercaban mucho no tardaría en retroceder intimidado por la mirada que esos tres poseían.

Vegeta se rio ante eso-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ninguno se atreve a atacarme? ¡Tal parece que mi aura de dios los tiene sumamente intimidados!-expreso con arrogancia.

-¡No te sientas la gran cosa solo porque posees el mismo Cosmo de los Dioses, ya que yo ya me he enfrentado a ellos!-aseguro Ikki sonriendo.

-¡No me importa si tienen Chacras divinos, igualmente los voy a destrozar a todos!-aseguro Sasuke preparándose para pelear.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pinkie Pie parpadeo confundida ante aquellas palabras-¿Ki? ¿Cosmo? ¿Chacras? No logro entender eso-dijo confundida.

Athena se acercó a la plataforma-Entonces permítanme explicarles; es la manera en que llaman a la energía que existe en cada ser vivo, cada Universo tiene su manera de llamar a la energía que existe en todo ser viviente; el Universo 5 lo conoce como "Cosmos", el Universo 7 como "Ki" y el Universo 8 como "Chacra", como pueden ver, cada Universo tiene su manera de referirse una cosa que sea exactamente lo mismo con diferente nombre, ocurre lo mismo con la Presencia, quien tiene diferentes nombres en todos los Universos-explico la Gran Sacerdotisa.

-Supongo que tiene sentido, ya que solo en la Tierra se le da cientos de nombres a algo que es exactamente lo mismo-dijo Rarity pensativa.

-Eso es algo que encuentro sumamente divertido en los mortales, su gran imaginación y habilidad para darle nombre a todo lo que crean-señalo Zeno Sama sumamente divertido por lo que los humanos eran capaces de hacer.

-Usted realmente le ve todo lo bueno a los mortales ¿verdad?-pregunto Twilight con todo respeto.

-No realmente, también veo lo malos que pueden llegar a ser, pero siempre estoy dispuesto a darles otra oportunidad-explico Zeno Sama sonriéndole de manera generosa a Twilight.

Sunset era la única que no participaba en la conversación, seguía manteniendo su vista en Freezer y pudo darse cuenta que no era la única, ya que Batman también estaba viendo al tirano con bastante atención, el Caballero de la Noche no le había quitado la vista al cruel tirano del Universo 7 y eso hacía que Sunset se preguntara que era lo que su padre estaba pensando en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman solo mantenía su vista en Freezer, siempre con esas últimas palabras del Guasón clavadas en su mente, si lo que él dijo era cierto, entonces cuantos más podrían tener un fragmento del alma maligna de Drago en su interior y cuántos de ellos estarían conscientes de eso.

-Es una gran pregunta-dijo Karai apareciendo-realmente es un misterio, el más grande de todos, así como ese payaso, es imposible saber si alguien más tiene un fragmento del alma de la Bestia-.

-¿Qué tanto sabes sobre eso?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

-Bueno, solo sé lo que escuche mientras serví a las fuerzas de la Bestia, aparentemente, él no deja restos de su alma al azar, hay algo en los mortales que lo atrae y eso influye en que decida dejar un fragmento de su alma en sus cuerpos, el que ellos sean conscientes de eso es algo que desconozco, no dudo que el Guasón haya estado consciente de eso, pero no creo que Freezer lo este y si lo está entonces puede ser un gran problema-explico Karai.

-Él ya lo es-dijo Batman con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Freezer se rio al tiempo que comenzaba a mover su cuello de un lado a otro, tronándose los huesos del mismo, mientras Naruto observaba y esperaba cualquier sorpresa del cruel tirano que torturo sin piedad alguna a Rock Lee.

-Espero que estés preparado, porque vas a ser el primero en ver la nueva forma de Golden Freezer-sentencio sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Ya deja de presumir y muéstrame de lo que es capaz!-reto Naruto desafiante.

Freezer se rio y comenzó a reunir su energía, al tiempo que un aura de fuego dorada lo rodeaba, el campo de batalla comenzó a brillar intensamente, provocando que Goku se detuviera y buscara la fuente de esa energía que no le era desconocida.

-¡El Ki de Freezer está aumentando de manera considerable!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=TC4dlbU55aA)**

El resplandor de luz dorada hizo que Naruto se protegiera los ojos de aquella intensa luz cegadora, el cuerpo del tirano comenzó a sufrir algunos cambios, mientras todos los presentes observaban impactados, incluso guerreros como los Caballeros Dorados, Jiren y el mismo Spawn se mostraron sumamente sorprendidos.

Poco a poco, Freezer apareció ante Naruto empleando su nueva forma, la coraza de la cabeza de Freezer ahora tenía tres púas, con dos a los lados y una en medio, le salieron picos en los hombros, codos y pantorrillas, finalmente, su cola se vio acorazada dando la impresión de un aguijón, sus pupilas desaparecieron y únicamente quedo con los ojos brillando de un intenso color rojo.

-¡Eso es…sorprendente!-exclamo Naruto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los espectadores del Universo 7 quedaron más que impactados ante la nueva forma del temible Freezer-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Freezer volvió a evolucionar!-exclamo Krilin sorprendido.

-¡Su Ki es monstruoso!-declaro Roshi temblando ante el enorme poder que irradiaba el cruel tirano.

-¿Cuándo fue que obtuvo semejante poder?-cuestiono Shin sin lograr entender cómo era posible que el tirano al cual él y sus amigos podrían haber vencido con un solo golpe hace muchos años.

-Tal parece que mientras estuvo en el infierno hizo algo más que trabajar en su control de energía-dijo Wiss observando la batalla con mucha atención.

-Llevo la evolución de Golden Freezer hasta un nuevo nivel-expreso Bills cruzado de brazos y con una expresión muy seria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vegeta se dispuso a atacar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió el aumento de Ki-¿Hum? ¿Qué fue eso? El Ki de Freezer se incrementó de una manera monstruosa…esta sensación…es la misma que tuve cuando pelee con él en Namekuseijin…-expreso Vegeta al tiempo que apretaba los puños-no me agrada-.

Ikki y Sasuke también se quedaron en silencio al sentir el tremendo poder que sacudió a la plataforma, era una fuerza sumamente aterradora y Sasuke se pudo dar cuenta de que Naruto estaba demasiado cerca de esa energía maligna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku también se quedó sorprendido por el tremendo poder que Freezer acababa de revelar-No puedo creerlo, el poder que Freezer tiene ahora es monstruoso-dijo poniendo una expresión muy seria-tal vez revivirlo sería una muy mala idea-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Freezer se rio al sentir que varias miradas, sino que eran todas las presentes se centraron en él-Todos están sorprendidos por mi nueva transformación, ciertamente el que me volviera dorado ya era algo sorprendente, pero este nuevo cambio lo hace más temible-dijo Freezer-así que le puse un nombre adecuado y ese es ¡Golden Freezer Modo Pesadilla!-.

-¿Modo Pesadilla?-exclamo Naruto sumamente confundido.

-Así es, porque esta nueva transformación debía ser la pesadilla final del odioso de Goku, así como de todos esos repugnantes Saiyajin-explico Freezer-pero parece que primero serás tú el que experimente esa sensación de miedo-aseguro el tirano.

Naruto se puso en guardia-¡No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que digas, yo no voy a retroceder, pase lo que pase voy a vencerte!-aseguro Naruto colocándose en guardia.

-"Ten cuidado Naruto, ahora ese sujeto tiene un poder abrumador, no vayas a bajar la guardia"-advirtió el Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

-Lo sé-murmuro Naruto preparándose para la batalla más difícil de toda su vida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Universo 8 quedo más que sorprendido ante la imagen que veían sus ojos-¡No puedo creer que exista un guerrero como ese en el Universo que ocupa el penúltimo, bueno, último ahora!-exclamo Iru sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿Qué clase de tipo es ese tal Freezer?-cuestiono Liquir.

-Naruto-musito Hinata sumamente preocupada por su futuro esposo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Naruto y Freezer se miraban fijamente, esperando ver quién de los dos lanzaba el primer golpe, aunque el valiente Ninja se veía algo preocupado, su oponente ahora poseía un poder abrazador, pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

Fue cuando Freezer agito su mano y lanzo una poderosa ventisca de aire que provoco que Naruto retrocediera, pero logro mantenerse en pie, hecho que divirtió al tirano-¡Bien hecho, se ve que tienes mucha resistencia, pero…!-Freezer se movió a gran velocidad y golpeo a Naruto en el abdomen-¡Eso no basta!-declaro dándole una patada que estrello a Naruto contra una roca.

Rápidamente, Naruto reapareció y se lanzó contra Freezer a gran velocidad, el tirano se preparó, pero entonces Naruto desapareció y reapareció detrás de él, dándole una patada con fuerza, logrando estrellarlo, más Freezer no tardó en aparecer de nuevo y atacar a Naruto.

Ambos chocaron con mucha fuerza, comenzando una devastadora batalla que comenzó a sacudir toda la plataforma con violencia, Goku hizo acto de aparición para poder ver mejor la batalla, sorprendiéndose por el chico de que aquel joven guerrero fuera capaz de mantener una batalla contra el nuevo Freezer.

-Increíble, Freezer realmente se volvió más poderoso estando en el infierno-dijo Goku con seriedad-pero ese guerrero tampoco se queda atrás-observo pensativo.

Naruto y Freezer se sujetaron de las manos, comenzando una batalla por tomar el control sobre el otro, hecho que no estaba resultando ser nada fácil, realmente parecía que estaban en las mismas condiciones, pero entonces Freezer sonrió y moviendo sus brazos lanzo a Naruto por los aires, interceptándolo con un rodillazo en el estómago, ante eso, Naruto logro asestarle un rodillazo en el rostro.

Cada guerrero salió disparado a lados opuestos de la plataforma, para luego incorporarse, Freezer comenzó a dispararle varios rayos al Ninja, quien los esquivaba moviéndose de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, aunque más de uno de esos mortales ataques logro rozarlo y otros le pasaron más cerca de lo que hubiera querido.

-¡Insecto! ¡Deja de moverte! ¿No ves que te voy a matar?-cuestiono Freezer sin dejar de dispararle.

-¡Ándale, ahorita me detengo!-grito Naruto con sarcasmo.

Freezer se rio ante eso-Muy bien, entonces veamos si eres capaz de esquivar esto-dijo Freezer disparando más rayos, esta vez de sus diez dedos.

Naruto tuvo que moverse más rápido para esquivar todos esos ataques, aunque esta vez sí que le costaba mucho más, definitivamente Freezer sabia como jugar con sus víctimas y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, Freezer apareció detrás de él.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Naruto sorprendido.

-¡Sorpresa!-declaro Freezer lanzando un golpe con la punta de su cola acorazada, por suerte, Naruto logro sujetarla a tiempo con sus manos-¡Oh!-exclamo Freezer sorprendido.

-¡No te sientas la gran cosa!-declaro Naruto jalándolo con fuerza y lanzándolo por los aires, pero Freezer se detuvo.

Ambos rivales se vieron de manera seria y retadora, esperando ver quién de los dos hacía el próximo movimiento, mientras Goku observaba todo a distancia, sumamente sorprendido por el hecho de que alguien sea capaz de pelear contra Freezer en ese nuevo nivel, pero el Saiyajin sabía que Freezer nunca ha sido fácil de vencer.

El tirano comenzó a reírse, hecho que extraño mucho a Naruto-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-No mucho realmente, solo que realmente piensas que estoy usando todo mi poder en esta batalla-sentencio Freezer sonriendo malignamente.

Aquella revelación dejo a Naruto sorprendido-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono.

-¡Quiero decir que a pesar de haber alcanzado mi máxima evolución aun no estoy peleando con todas mis fuerzas, así que prepárate, porque esta vez lo haré, solo que te advierto, puede que quedes mucho peor que tu amigo!-sentencio cruelmente.

-¡Has lo que quieras! ¡De todos modos no pienso perder!-aseguro Naruto preparándose para continuar con la batalla, pero Freezer solo se rio.

Karai endureció la mirada ante eso-Ese guerrero debe ser muy cuidadoso-señalo de brazos cruzados.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer para evitar el enfrentamiento-dijo Batman con seriedad.

Naruto se preparó para la batalla, al igual que Freezer, quien solo lo miraba con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro, fue cuando el tirano se movió a gran velocidad, apareciendo detrás de Naruto, quien se quedó sumamente sorprendido, pero no tardo en lanzar una patada contra Freezer, misma que el tirano esquivo.

Pero lo que Naruto no alcanzo a ver fue cuando Freezer enredo su cola en uno de los pies de Naruto y lo hizo tropezar con ella, el chico cayó de espaldas y apenas alcanzo a levantarse para esquivar el ataque de Freezer, quien nuevamente comenzó a dispararle varios rayos de su dedo.

El Ninja solo podía esquivarlos retrocediendo a cada instante, pero eso era lo que Freezer quería hacer, ya que cuando Naruto se descuidó, Freezer se lanzó contra él y lo sujeto del cuello, levantándolo sin problema alguno.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Si apenas te estoy mostrando una pequeña parte de todo mi poder debilucho!-se burló Freezer y Naruto le dio una patada en el estómago, consiguiendo hacer que Freezer lo soltara.

Rápidamente, Naruto se alejó y junto sus dedos-¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra!-invoco multiplicándose en más copias de él.

Todos sus clones rodearon a Freezer, quien los miraba a todos sin el menor interés-Vaya, parece que no sabes emplear otro truco que no sea este-dijo con tono aburrido-pero bueno, en ese caso acabare con todos ellos en este instante como lo hice antes-.

-¡No lo creo!-declaro Naruto y fue cuando todos sus clones se pusieron en otra posición.

-¿Hum?-exclamo Freezer mirando a Naruto fijamente.

Fue cuando el original y sus clones comenzaron a reunir energía en sus manos, mismas que parecía un orbe eléctrico generado en la palma de sus manos, un Rasengan, pero lanzado por todos los clones exactamente al mismo tiempo, un ataque combinado como ese significaba grandes problemas para Freezer.

-Ya veo, pretendes apostarlo todo en ese último ataque ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Freezer golpeando el suelo con su cola-muy bien ¡Entonces yo también lo haré!-bramo alzando su dedo y comenzando a reunir energía, misma que tomo la forma de una bola de energía maligna, las misma energía con la cual destruyo el Planeta Vegeta y muchos otros mundos.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-exclamo Naruto.

-¡Prepárate mocoso! ¡Estás a punto de sentir el terror de Golden Freezer! ¡Tú y tus estúpidos clones!-anuncio Freezer con crueldad.

-¡No si podemos evitarlo!-gritaron todos los Naruto, lanzándose al encuentro contra Freezer, al tiempo que el tirano lanzaba su devastador ataque.

Los Naruto lanzaron su ataque contra aquella poderosa bola de energía, chocando con mucha fuerza, todos los clones y el Naruto original hacían grandes esfuerzos por resistir, pero aquel poder era inmenso y Freezer debía admitir que estaban dando una gran batalla a pesar de ser terrícolas.

El tirano miraba lo que pasaba con mucha diversión, al tiempo que aterrizaba para ver mejor lo que ocurría, su oponente continuaba luchando contra aquella energía sumamente devastadora, misma que comenzaba a vencerlo, pero eso no impedía que luchara con fuerzas.

Freezer se rio ante eso-¡Veo que no sabes cuándo rendirte, eso es algo digno de admiración!-reconoció Freezer sonriendo-desafortunadamente para ti…-el tirano comenzó a disparar varios rayos contra los clones, destruyéndolos uno a uno.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Naruto.

-Al final esa fue tu perdición-sentencio disparando un rayo de energía más contra su propia bola de destrucción.

El ataque se introdujo en su técnica y esta exploto con una fuerza devastadora, misma que destruyo a todos los clones, al tiempo que el Naruto original salía disparado por los aires, perdiendo el poder que poseía y cayendo hacia el vacío, reapareciendo en las gradas.

-Naruto del Universo 8 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena con voz tranquila.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Bills se levantó sumamente emocionado ante aquella visión-¡Buen trabajo Freezer! ¡Así se hace!-felicito muy contento por el gran poder que el tirano tenía ahora.

-Al parecer Freezer es mucho más temible de lo que era en el pasado-observo Wiss con actitud pensativa-eso podría ser un problema para el Universo 7 en un futuro cercano-.

-Yo no me preocupara por ello-dijo Bills sonriendo-ya que si vuelve a intentar olvidar cuál es su lugar esta vez me asegurare de destruirlo para siempre-sentencio Bills con un tono de voz siniestro.

-Usted nos haría un gran favor al hacer eso-dijo Krilin estremeciéndose ante la idea de tener que pelear contra ese nuevo Freezer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Liquir quedo asombrado al ver a su mejor guerrero aparecer en las gradas-¡Naruto! ¿Tú también?-exclamo Iru sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Naruto!-grito Hinata corriendo a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto sumamente preocupada por su futuro esposo.

Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor antes de responder-Tranquila Hinata, estoy bien, aunque ese ataque sí que me dejo muy adolorido-dijo Naruto sonriendo para tranquilizarla, fue cuando su vista se fijó en Rock Lee, quien ya se encontraba un poco mejor, solo con algunos vendajes-oye Cejotas…lo lamento, no pude vengar lo que ese tipo te hizo-.

Lee volteo a ver a Naruto y le sonrió de manera amistosa-No te preocupes Naruto, me alegra que no te haya hecho lo mismo que me hizo a mí, en serio ese tipo es lo peor que puede haber-señalo Rock Lee mirando a Freezer con bastante enojo.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo-Me alegra ver que eres muy comprensivo…-Naruto se vio silenciado cuando Liquir le dio un tremendo coscorrón-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hizo eso?-cuestiono molesto.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de haber perdido de esa manera?-bramo Liquir-¡Se supone que tienes en tu interior el poder del Kyubi y aun así fuiste derrotado!-.

-¡Oiga! ¡Ese tipo es muy fuerte!-expreso Naruto.

Liquir gruño ante las palabras de Naruto, pero antes de poder seguir regañándolo, Korn intervino-Para el señor Liquir es sumamente humillante el hecho de que el Kyubi tenga tanta similitud con él y este haya sido vencido por un guerrero del Universo que actualmente ocupa el último lugar en la jerarquía divina, desde su punto de vista, es como si él mismo hubiera sido derrotado-explico el Ángel.

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con ese animal rastrero!-bramo Liquir-¡Es obvio que yo soy mucho más apuesto que ese perro que solo vive en el interior de un humano!-aseguro con bastante dignidad y cruzándose de brazos, alzando el mentón para confirmar su superioridad.

-Lo que usted diga señor Liquir-dijo Korn con un tono de voz algo burlón.

-De todos modos tenemos un problema, aunque no estamos en peligro de ser reiniciados, la realidad es que solo nos queda un guerrero y si él pierde habremos perdido la oportunidad de obtener las Súper Esferas del Dragón-señalo Iru pensativo.

Eso hizo que Liquir reaccionara y mirara hacia la plataforma-¡Sasuke! ¡No se te vaya a ocurrir perder! ¡Tienes que ganar para que podamos obtener las Súper Esferas!-grito el Dios Destructor del Universo 8 depositando toda su fe en su último guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, Freezer ya había desactivado su forma Dorada mejorada, volviendo a su forma original, cuando Goku hizo acto de aparición-¿Qué te pareció mi nueva forma mi estimado Goku?-pregunto con un tono siniestro.

Goku no respondió, miraba a Freezer con bastante seriedad-Realmente me tienes sorprendido, lo que has hecho es admirable, debo confesar que en mi caso me tomo mucho alcanzar mi nivel, incluso lograste fortalecerte estando en el Infierno-señalo Goku.

-Y dime ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Acaso viniste a decirme que has decidido no cumplir con tu promesa?-pregunto Freezer con maldad y Goku guardo silencio-eso pensé, definitivamente los Saiyajin han decaído bastante desde que dejaron de trabajar para mí, les iba mucho mejor cuando eran mis esclavos-.

-A quienes luego destruiste porque temías no ser capaz de pelear contra el Súper Saiyajin-le recordó Goku y Freezer se tensó ante eso.

-Pero ahora todo es diferente, cualquier Súper Saiyajin está por debajo de mí y cuando acabe este Torneo me asegurare de finalmente enviarte al olvido-sentencio Freezer mirando a Goku con odio.

Goku solo endureció la mirada al escuchar eso y ambos enemigos se sostuvieron la vista por unos momentos, pensando en que harían cuando llegara el momento de tener que volver a enfrentar, claro que Goku no iba a permitir que Freezer volviera a hacer maldades y estaba seguro que Vegeta también haría lo suyo.

Y hablando del orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajin, una explosión de energía capto la atención de ambos rivales, dirigiendo sus vistas hacia donde varios destellos de luces se veían, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Vegeta estaba peleando en ese lugar en esos momento, pero Goku pudo sentir que estaba peleando con dos oponentes a la vez.

-Vaya, parece que Vegeta se está divirtiendo mucho en esa dirección-dijo Freezer sonriendo-eso hace que me sienta un poco celoso-dijo el tirano sonriendo cruelmente y Goku solo encaro a Freezer de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ikki se estrelló contra una pared rocosa, hacía mucho que decidió activar su Armadura Celestial, pues al ver el poder de sus dos oponentes se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era pelear con todo en ese momento, fue cuando esquivo un rayo de Vegeta, quien a su vez bloqueo una patada de parte de Sasuke.

-¡Insecto miserable!-bramo Vegeta lanzando un golpe contra Sasuke, mismo que el Ninja bloqueo.

Ambos contendientes se sujetaron de las manos con fuerza y comenzaron a luchar por tomar el control, pero estaban tan entretenidos en eso que no se dieron cuenta cuando Ikki apareció y los ataco de frente a ambos, dándoles un poderoso puñetazo a cada uno, enviándolos por los aires.

Rápidamente, Vegeta volvió al ataque, al igual que Sasuke, los tres chocaron sus puños y comenzaron una batalla sumamente devastadora, peleando con todo lo que tenían, en los ojos de los tres guerreros se podía ver el gran orgullo que sentían y ninguno de ellos pensaba rendirse en ningún momento.

-¡No pienso perder ante unas sabandijas como ustedes!-bramo Vegeta.

-¡Yo no voy a perder ante quienes son los segundos del Universo 7 y 8!-declaro Ikki.

-¡Yo no soy el segundo de nada!-bramo Sasuke lanzando una patada contra Ikki, misma que el Caballero esquivo, pero Vegeta ataco a ambos y su ataque dio en el blanco.

Vegeta entonces comenzó a dispararles varios rayos de energía a sus dos rivales, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y el Saiyajin espero, fue cuando sus dos oponentes reaparecieron completamente ilesos y Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vaya, realmente son unos insectos difíciles de eliminar-expreso sonriendo burlonamente.

-Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta-dijo Ikki sonriendo de la misma forma que lo hacía Vegeta-esta pelea no ha terminado-.

-Apenas está comenzando-finalizo Sasuke sonriendo de la misma manera que sus dos oponentes.

Vegeta solo se rio al escuchar eso-Bien dicho, porque aplastarlos fácilmente sería una verdadera lástima, ya que deben aprender la supremacía de los Saiyajin-sentencio.

Ikki y Sasuke se prepararon para continuar con la batalla, al igual que Vegeta, los tres viéndose fijamente en todo momento, pasando su vista de uno al otro.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Naruto no pudo contra el tremendo poder que Freezer posee actualmente, ahora, Vegeta, Sasuke e Ikki están en medio de una batalla campal ¿Quién de estos tres orgullosos guerreros se alzara victorioso?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PRIMERO QUE NADA, QUIERO DISCULPARME POR EL ATRASO, PERO SI LEYERON EL AVISO QUE PUSE SABRAN PORQUE ME RETRASE Y SI NO LO LEYERON LES DIRE BREVEMENTE, MI PAPA SE NOS PUSO MUY MAL DESDE EL SÁBADO PASADO, TAN MAL ESTABA QUE DECIA QUE NO IBA A RESISTIR, POR FORTUNA, ÉL YA ESTA MEJOR Y LO DIERON DE ALTA, AUN TIENE QUE PASAR POR ALGUNOS ESTUDIOS Y DETERMINAR QUE LE CAUSO EL PROBLEMA, PERO GRACIAS A DIOS YA SE ENCUENTRA EN CASA**

 **POR LA MISMA RAZON DEL ATRASO NO RESPONDI A LOS COMENTARIOS, ES MAS, NI LOS LEI, YA QUE MI CABEZA NO ESTABA EN ESE PUNTO EN ESE MOMENTO, SOLO PUDO RESPONDER LOS PRIMEROS QUE LLEGARON ANTES DE QUE ESO PASARA**

 **TAMPOCO HE PODIDO CHECAR SUS PROPUESTAS PARA EL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 10 Y POR ELLO PIDO DISCULPAS DE NUEVO, PERO DEBEN ENTENDER QUE EN SERIO NO ESTABA PARA FICS EN ESTOS DIAS**

 **COMO VEN, ESTOS DIAS FUERON MUY ESTRESANTES PARA MI FAMILIA, PERO TAMBIEN COMPROBAMOS QUE EXISTEN MUCHAS PERSONAS BUENAS Y QUE DIOS PUEDE MANIFESTARSE CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERAMOS**

 **AHORA PASEMOS A ALGO MAS AGRADABLE, PUES TENGO QUE DAR MI OPINION SOBRE LOS DOS CAPITULOS DE DB SUPER**

 **PRIMERO EL 117, FUE AGRADABLE VER QUE FINALMENTE SACARON A RIBBIHIANE, EN SERIO DETESTE A ESA TELETUBI Y SU TRANSFORMACION FINAL FUE REPUGNANTE**

 **CON RESPECTO AL CAPITULO 118, FUE REALMENTE EMOTIVO, TANTO EL UNIVERSO 2 COMO EL 6 SE DESPIDIERON CON MUCHA DIGNIDAD Y HONOR, CADA UNO A SU MANERA, Y DEBO DECIR QUE CHAMPA SE DESPIDIO DE SU HERMANO COMO SIEMPRE SUELE HACERLO Y LA VERDAD…NO SE QUE PENSAR SOBRE VADOS, SI REALMENTE APRECIABA A SU DIOS O NO, AUNQUE DEBO DECIR QUE LO QUE HICIERON LOS ULTIMOS TRES GUERREROS DEL UNIVERSO 2 ME PARECIO…PUES RARO, YA QUE NO ESPERABA ALGO ASI, Y LO QUE LOS DOS NAMEKUSEIJIN DEL UNIVERSO 6 HICIERON PARA SALVAR A SU UNIVERSO FUE REALMENTE IMPRESIONANTE, ASI COMO TAMBIEN FUE GENIAL VER A KAMISAMA Y NAIL NUEVAMENTE, AUNQUE FUERA POR UNOS INSTANTES, AHORA PARECE QUE FINALMENTE CONOCEREMOS A LOS ULTIMOS GUERREROS DE KITELA**

 **Y CREO QUE VAMOS ASI**

 **UNIVERSO 2 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON SEIS GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 4 CON TRES GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 6 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON SIETE GUERREROS (VENTAJA NUMERICA)**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON TRES GUERREROS (VENTAJA TOTAL TENIENDO AL INVENCIBLE JIREN EL GRIS)**

 **Peebels Pek:** _estamos muy cerca del final de la Segunda Ronda y luego podremos ver las verdaderas batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _el Torneo de Poder va a continuar y si todo sigue como hasta ahora el Universo 8 será el tercer eliminado en la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _todo está saliendo bien para el Universo 11 y los demás de bajo nivel, ya que si el Universo 8 es el tercero en ser eliminado estarán a salvo, al igual que el Universo 8. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por desgracia no fue así, Freezer ahora tiene un nuevo modo Golden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y ya conoces la nueva forma de Golden Freezer, con la cual está causando terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _por ahora Freezer sigue haciéndose más fuerte y eso ha preocupado a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _veamos y como acabas de ver, Freezer ha vencido a Naruto, lo que deja al Universo 8 con solo un guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, Soranomomo93, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos aTenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Bowser300000, Eclipso,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. Una batalla de orgullos

" _ **La Segunda Ronda del Torneo de Poder está a punto de llegar a su final, pues ahora el Universo 8 ha quedado solo con un guerrero, el poderoso Sasuke, pues Naruto, quien se enfrentó a Freezer, recibió la sorpresa de que el cruel tirano aun podía aumentar su forma dorada hasta un nuevo nivel que llamo "Golden Freezer Modo Pesadilla", con ese nuevo estado, Freezer fue capaz de vencer a Naruto, quedando eliminado del Torneo de Poder y dejando a Sasuke como el último sobreviviente del Universo 8; ahora, Ikki del Universo 5, Vegeta del Universo 7 y Sasuke del Universo 8 están en un enfrentamiento devastador, mismo que ninguno desea perder, pues en los rostros de cada uno se ve un orgullo que hace estremecer a la plataforma completa, tres guerreros conocidos por su gran orgullo chocando en un evento que solo se verá una vez en la vida ¿Quién de estos guerreros orgullosos resultara vencedor en este combate devastador? ¿Y qué nuevos combates esperan en las próximas rondas del Torneo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 29**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 29 Una Batalla de Orgullos**

La Segunda Ronda estaba muy cerca de terminar, ya que el Universo 8 quedo con solo un guerrero, lo que provoco que todas las demás batallas se detuvieran para que los guerreros pudieran ver que iba a suceder en ese combate, ya que si el último guerrero del Universo 8 quedaba fuera entonces la Segunda Ronda acabaría.

-Nuevamente todos se detuvieron-dijo Rarity mirando hacia la batalla con mucha atención.

-Creo que todos esperan ver qué ocurrirá en ese combate, como ocurrió con el último de la Primera Ronda-observo Pinkie Pie comiendo palomitas.

-La verdad yo también estoy emocionada por ver quién será el ganador de este combate-dijo Rainbow emocionada-aunque en serio es una lástima que no se nos haya permitido participar en este gran evento-agrego con pesar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los señores del Universo 5 observaban con bastante atención la batalla que estaba desarrollándose-Es muy raro que Ikki haya decidido participar en esta batalla-dijo Ogma pensativa.

-Debe ser porque realmente esta emocionado con los dos oponentes que tiene al frente-señalo Arak-después de todo, no existen muchos guerreros que puedan hacerle frente al Caballero Fénix-expreso sonriendo de manera complacida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Universo 7 también tenía sus propias observaciones sobre el combate que estaba teniendo el orgulloso Vegeta, aunque Bills se veía sumamente tranquilo-No importa si esta pelea termina como el combate entre los guerreros de los Universo 2, 6 y 12, si eliminan al guerrero del Universo 8 entonces ya no habrá problema alguno para nosotros-expreso Bills tranquilo.

-Aun así creo que debemos ser cuidadosos, ya que el Universo 5 también pasara a la siguiente ronda-dijo Wiss con inteligencia.

-Además de que también están Batman, Karai, Jiren y Spawn-dijo Shin mirando a los cuatro guerreros con mucha preocupación, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su antepasado-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hizo eso antepasado?-.

-¡No te preocupes solo por ellos cuatro, ya que el Universo 2 también tiene a guerreros sumamente temibles!-bramo el Anciano.

-El anciano tiene razón-dijo Wiss-no olviden que tres de sus guerreros son de los dragones más poderosos que existen en los 12 Universos, me atrevería a decir que la dragona que esta vestida como Maid es quizás el integrante más poderoso de todo el Universo 2, aunque…-Wiss miro hacia donde se encontraba Jerez.

-¿Ocurre algo señor Wiss?-pregunto Krilin confundido y preocupado por la actitud del Ángel.

-Solo me quede pensando en los rumores que he escuchado entre los Ángeles, que existen guerreros son mucho más poderosos que un Dios Destructor, incluso he escuchado que esos guerreros pueden estar al nivel de los Dioses de la Luz y de la Oscuridad-explico Wiss.

-¿Y cree que hay alguno de esos guerreros en este Torneo?-pregunto el Maestro Roshi asombrado.

-Puede que haya más de uno-respondió Wiss y una enorme tensión lleno ese espacio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, los Señores del Universo 8 observaban la batalla, aunque Iru estaba más calmado, pues su Universo no sufriría ninguna de las penalizaciones por quedar fuera en la Segunda Ronda, pero Liquir se mostraba sumamente molesto.

-¡Me rehusó!-gruño molesto-¡Me rehusó a dejar que un guerrero de Bills logre vencer a mi último guerrero! ¡Aceptare eso si es un guerrero de Arak, pero no si es un guerrero de ese gato inútil! ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡Acaba con ellos en este instante!-bramo animando a su último guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Varias explosiones cubrían todo el lugar de la plataforma donde los tres guerreros peleaban, Sasuke lanzo una patada contra Ikki, misma que el Caballero Fénix detuvo con su mano, para luego atacar con un puñetazo al rostro de Sasuke, pero este lo esquivo justo a tiempo.

Vegeta aprovecho esa oportunidad para lanzarse contra ambos guerreros, atacándolos con un puñetazo, logrando darle a Sasuke, pero Ikki consiguió esquivar su ataque a tiempo y contraataco con un rodillazo en el estómago del orgulloso Saiyajin, pero al hacer eso, quedo expuesto a un golpe de Sasuke.

Los tres guerreros salieron volando en distantes direcciones, pero no tardaron en volver a aparecer, cada uno con algo de sangre de sus labios, dejando sorprendidos a muchos, porque los tres escupieron hacia un lado con actitud arrogante, definitivamente en todos los Universos existían guerreros que tenían una gran similitud entre ellos.

-Veo que ustedes no son más que simples sabandijas, pero eso no evitara que acabe con ambos-aseguro Vegeta preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

-De ninguna manera pienso perder ante ustedes, especialmente cuando solo quedo yo en el Torneo-explico Sasuke gruñendo de manera amenazadora.

-Pues creo que los tres somos muy orgullosos, ya que yo tampoco pienso perder en esta pelea-aseguro Ikki sonriendo, al tiempo que lanzaba sus cadenas contra los dos guerreros, mismas que estaban envueltas en llamaradas azules.

Rápidamente, Vegeta y Sasuke esquivaron su ataque dando un salto y las cadenas se estrellaron contra una pared-¡No creas que le temo a algo como eso! ¡Justu Flama de Dragón!-invoco Sasuke lanzando una llamarada contra Ikki.

Ikki alzo su mano y detuvo la llama con la misma, pero para sorpresa de Sasuke, la llamarada se volvió parte de su cuerpo-Tengo el poder del Fénix, atacarme con fuego no es la mejor opción-expreso sonriendo y Sasuke solo gruño ante eso.

-¡Veamos si eres capaz de resistir esto!-exclamo Vegeta apareciendo detrás de Ikki, quien abrió los ojos de golpe-¡Ataque Big Bang!-invoco Vegeta disparando su ataque por la espalda a Ikki.

El Caballero Fénix salió volando hacia la orilla de la plataforma, para temor de Arak y Ogma, pero si hay algo que caracterizaba a Ikki era el hecho de que jamás se rendía tan fácilmente, por lo que lanzo un golpe con sus cadenas, mismas que se clavaron contra algunas rocas, lo que detuvo su movimiento en esos momentos.

-¡Maldición! Estuvo cerca-gruño Ikki molesto por el error que cometió.

Vegeta se rio ante eso-Veo que tienes buenos reflejos, pero de todos modos espero que hayas aprendido que no debes bajar la guardia en una pelea, especialmente cuando tienes un oponente tan superior-sentencio Vegeta sonriendo de forma divertida.

-¡Lo mismo te digo!-expreso Sasuke apareciendo a un lado de Vegeta y lanzándole una shuriken, Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y el arma de Sasuke lo golpe, muchos se horrorizaron ante la idea de que esa letal arma lo hubiera golpeado en la cara.

-¡Papá/Vegeta!-gritaron Trunks y Bulma sumamente preocupados por lo que vieron.

Sasuke solo miraba el cuerpo tirado en el suelo del Saiyajin y gruño-Mierda, tienes buenos reflejos-expreso molesto.

Aunque Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el arma de Sasuke, si logro colocar su mano en el último momento y la shuriken lo golpeo en la misma, por suerte el impacto no fue tan serio, los años de entrenamiento de Vegeta le ayudaron mucho.

-¡Insecto miserable! ¡Vas a pagar muy caro por esto!-aseguro Vegeta con una mirada sumamente molesta, al tiempo que se levantaba, se quitaba el arma de la mano y la rompía en pedazos-¡Ahora mismo voy a demostrarte el poder de un Saiyajin!-declaro al tiempo que liberaba su poder y Sasuke se colocaba en guardia de nuevo.

Pero al estar enfocados uno con el otro, no notaron cuando dos cadenas se enredaron en sus piernas hasta que fue demasiado tarde-¡Les recuerdo que esta es una pelea entre tres!-expreso Ikki haciendo un movimiento con sus brazos y lanzando a ambos contendientes por los aires-¡Vuelo del Fénix!-invoco lanzando una llamarada que tomo la forma de un Fénix contra ambos guerreros.

-¡Maldición!-bramo Vegeta, al tiempo que Sasuke gruñía, pero los dos guerreros consiguieron contraatacar cada uno con una técnica especial.

Los tres poderes chocaron con fuerza y provocaron un estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar, definitivamente era más que una batalla física, pues ninguno de los tres contendientes quería rendirse ante el otro, también peleaban por ver quien poseía el orgullo más poderoso.

Era una batalla que se llevaba la atención de más de un espectador, incluso Freezer se rio divertido al ver como existían guerreros que fueran tan tercos y orgullosos como su antiguo subordinado, definitivamente los 12 Universos estaban llenos de todo tipo de sabandijas, su mirada se fijó en Zeno Sama, aun no estaba seguro de cómo, pero algún día iba a reinar sobre él.

El estruendo de la batalla capto la atención del tirano de nuevo, al tiempo que Goku miraba con bastante sorpresa-Oh vaya, es como ver pelear a Vegeta contra dos copias de él mismo-exclamo sorprendido.

Vegeta detuvo una patada de Sasuke y golpeo a Ikki, quien a su vez golpeo a Vegeta y Sasuke a su vez golpeo a Ikki, los tres luchaban con todo lo que tenían en esos momentos, tratando de obtener ventaja en esa batalla, pero ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-¡No voy a perder ante unas asquerosas sabandijas!-sentencio Vegeta lanzando un golpe con fuerza al estómago de Sasuke.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-bramo Ikki atacando a Vegeta con una patada en el rostro.

-¡No perderé ante ustedes!-grito Sasuke golpeando a Ikki por la espalda.

Tras aquellos ataques, cada contendiente retrocedió un poco para recuperar el aliento, definitivamente no estaba siendo una batalla nada sencilla para ninguno de ellos tres, esta era una pelea de puro orgullo y esos tres poseían uno sumamente inmenso.

Karai se rio ante eso-Son sumamente orgullosos, ninguno de ellos habría durado mucho tiempo con mi padre debido a eso-señalo divertida.

-Su orgullo los llevaría a su destrucción-dijo Batman mirando la batalla con bastante atención, el Caballero de la Noche había decidido no participar en los combates a menos que fuera necesario, ya que en esos momentos se encontraba analizando a los competidores para poder planear algún plan de contingencia.

Después de todo, tras lo ocurrido con el Régimen, Batman quería estar seguro de que ningún Universo intentaría hacer lo mismo que hizo Superman, y es que cuanto más poderoso fuera una persona más inocente podía volverse, así como también bien se lo dijo el presidente de E.U. cuando intentaron controlar a Superman secuestrando a sus padres; "el poder corrompe" y él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

La explosión de la batalla volvió a captar la atención de todos los presentes, rápidamente, los guerreros se alejaron un poco para poder dejarlos pelear a gusto y cada uno tenía sus propias opiniones sobre la batalla que se desarrollaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tohru gruño ante lo que estaba viendo, al tiempo que sus garras y colmillos crecían-¡Están haciendo mucho alboroto y Miss Kobayashi no puede verme, voy a ponerles un alto!-bramo disponiéndose a ir contra ellos.

-Lo mejor será que no intervengas-dijo Teresa-como dragón debes saber lo que es el orgullo para un guerrero y esos tres tienen un orgullo sumamente poderoso-explico Teresa mirando la batalla.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Clare sorprendida por las palabras de su madre adoptiva.

-Así es, lo mejor será que continúen con su batalla, después de todo, no importa como termine, el Universo 8 podría perder a su último guerrero y entonces sería el final de la Segunda Ronda y creo que el resto de los Universos también lo sabe-señalo Teresa.

Desde su posición, Elma se dio cuenta de que las palabras de aquella guerrera de la justicia eran muy ciertas, todos se detuvieron para ver la batalla, incluso los guerreros de los Universos a los cuales Ikki y Vegeta pertenecían se detuvieron para presenciar la batalla.

-Rayos…es una lástima poder ver una batalla de esta magnitud y no tener nada para disfrutarla-expreso pensando en todo tipo de cosas deliciosas que le gustaría estar comiendo en esos momentos.

El estruendo de la batalla provoco una nueva onda expansiva que provoco que muchos se sujetaran con fuerza a la plataforma para evitar ser lanzados fuera de la misma, tal vez al Universo 8 le quedaba solo un guerrero, pero bajar la guardia podía significar ser eliminado en cualquier momento.

Los únicos que permanecían sin hacer absolutamente nada eran Jiren y Spawn, los cuales solo estaban quietos en todo momento, escuchando el estruendo de la batalla que se estaba desatando, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos sobre la misma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vegeta lanzo varias ráfagas de energía, mismas que Ikki y Sasuke bloquearon cada uno a su manera, Ikki entonces preparo su mortal Golpe Fantasma, pero Sasuke lo detuvo antes de poder reunir la energía al darle una patada que hizo que Ikki lo atacara de nuevo.

-¡Insectos! ¡No se atrevan a ignorarme!-bramo Vegeta lanzándose contra los dos guerreros a gran velocidad, embistiéndolos con fuerza.

El ataque de Vegeta fue mortal y empujo a ambos guerreros por el suelo, quienes no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlo, Vegeta sonrió y preparo un ataque más, pero Ikki volvió a enredar una cadena en la pierna de Vegeta y jalándolo con fuerza lo arrojo por los aires, al tiempo que Sasuke aprovechaba para darle un puñetazo a Ikki.

Pero Vegeta logro reaccionar y disparo un rayo contra Sasuke, dándole directamente, cada uno salió disparado en distintas direcciones y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar antes que el otro, atacaron exactamente al mismo tiempo con varios rayos, mismos que golpearon a cada uno con fuerza.

El estruendo y una pantalla de humo fue lo que quedo tras esos poderosos ataques y poco a poco, los resultados de aquellos choques de energía comenzaron a revelarse, Goku pudo sentir que el Ki de los tres estaba comenzando a disminuir, lo que significaba que pronto uno de ellos, sino es que los tres daría el que sería el golpe decisivo.

Poco a poco, los tres guerreros hicieron acto de aparición en la arena de nuevo, mostrando que estaban sumamente heridos, con sus ropas algo rasgadas, incluso la armadura de Ikki se rompió de algunas partes, definitivamente ese era un choque sumamente devastador.

-Maldición, no puedo creer que este peleando al mismo nivel que dos insectos-gruño Vegeta.

-Es la primera vez que me enfrento a guerreros que tienen tantas similitudes conmigo-señalo Sasuke sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

-Sabía que en este Torneo me iba a encontrar con todo tipo de guerreros, pero con estos dos es como verme en un espejo y eso me molesta-gruño Ikki.

Los Ángeles solo podían disfrutar de esa batalla sumamente divertidos o al menos ese era el caso de Cucatail, Wiss y Korn, ya que ellos podían ver lo que los tres pensaban en esos momentos, realmente era divertido ver como se parecían tanto y por lo que pudieron deducir, esa batalla estaba a punto de terminar.

-¡Bien!-bramo Vegeta al tiempo que alzaba ambos brazos a los lados y comenzaba a reunir energía-¡Quien salga victorioso en esta batalla seré yo; el Gran Vegeta!-bramo al tiempo que reunía la energía de su ataque más devastador.

-¡Eso solo ocurrirá si yo lo permito!-declaro Ikki al tiempo que comenzaba a ser envuelto en llamas de color azul, así como la figura del Fénix aparecía detrás de él y las cadenas comenzaban a elevarse.

-¡Si alguien se llevara la victoria en este combate seré yo!-bramo Sasuke comenzando a reunir su energía también, al tiempo que sus ojos y cuerpo comenzaban a brillar con intensidad.

-¡Este va a ser el último ataque!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

Freezer se rio al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar-¡Esto definitivamente va a ser genial!-declaro sonriendo.

Los tres guerreros continuaban reuniendo su Cosmo, Ki y Chacra respectivamente, al tiempo que su nivel de poder se elevaba cada vez más y más, las piedras alrededor comenzaron a levitar y el terreno en el que se encontraban estaba comenzando a quebrarse.

-Hum, va a ser necesario reparar la plataforma para la ronda siguiente-dijo Athena mirando hacia la misma.

Ikki, Vegeta y Sasuke, tres de los guerreros más orgullosos y poderosos que existían en los 12 Universos, y ninguno de los tres aceptaba la derrota jamás, siempre dispuestos a ser el número uno y derrotar a sus rivales aunque eso les cueste la vida con tal de poder satisfacer su gran orgullo guerrero.

Toda la plataforma comenzó a sacudirse violentamente debido a la gran cantidad de energía que estaban reuniendo, al tiempo que disparaban varios rayos en distintas direcciones, obligando a todos los participantes a alejarse lo más pronto posible.

-¡Tomen esto!-gritaron Ikki, Vegeta y Sasuke exactamente al mismo tiempo, lanzando sus más poderosos ataques contra ellos.

Sus ataques chocaron con fuerza, provocando una poderosa explosión que sacudió todo el lugar, Athena y los Ángeles tuvieron que proteger a los espectadores con barreras protectoras, al tiempo que aquella explosión de luz aumentaba su tamaño, finalmente, poco a poco, la luz comenzó a ceder y los resultados de la batalla se revelaron.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto Goku.

-¿Habrán sobrevivido?-expreso Optimus mirando hacia la batalla.

Finalmente, la enorme cantidad de polvo que se levantó termino por disiparse y el resultado de ese choque de poderes se materializo, los tres guerreros que habían estado peleando estaban tendidos en el suelo, sin poder hacer el menor movimiento y cada uno había perdido su transformación, la armadura de Ikki incluso quedo bastante dañada por aquel tremendo ataque.

Athena descendió a la plataforma y miro a los tres guerreros tendidos en el suelo, los tres estaban vivos, pero no podían hacer el menor movimiento, la Gran Sacerdotisa los mismos detenidamente y finalmente llego a un veredicto.

-¡Ninguno de los tres guerreros está en condiciones para continuar peleando! ¡Por lo tanto; Ikki del Universo 5, Vegeta del Universo 7 y Sasuke del Universo 8 han quedado eliminados de la Segunda Ronda!-anuncio la Gran Sacerdotisa.

Los murmullos no tardaron en llenar todo el lugar, sorprendidos por el hecho de que este era el segundo encuentro que terminaba con los competidores vencidos al mismo tiempo-Otra batalla que ha terminado en empate-dijo Deboness.

-El resultado de este combate era obvio-dijo Gen cruzado de brazos.

Athena alzo la mano una vez más y los murmullos se apagaron-¡Hay algo más! ¡Ya que Sasuke era el último guerrero del Universo 8 significa que dicho Universo ha quedado fuera de la competencia!-.

Iru se quedó en shock al escuchar eso y ni que decir de Liquir, quien estaba completamente furioso al escuchar el anuncio de la Gran Sacerdotisa, aunque muchos espectadores del público quedaron horrorizados ante lo que eso significaba, pero sus miedos se apagaron cuando Athena continuo.

-¡Sin embargo, como el Universo 8 tiene un nivel de vida de 7.19, eso significa que no hay penalización alguna y por el contrario, pueden decidir si quieren quedarse a ver el resto del Torneo o volver a su Universo, la decisión es suya!-anuncio Athena-¡Y con esto la Segunda Ronda del Torneo de Poder ha llegado a su final; los Universos que han logrado llegar a la Tercera Ronda son el Universo 1, 2, 5, 7, 11 y 12! ¡Muchas felicidades!-.

Las reacciones de todos los Universos que lograron sobrevivir a la Segunda Ronda no tardaron en comenzar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Batman se mostró complacido al escuchar eso, al igual que Karai y los demás, siendo Flash y Amatista los más entusiastas a la hora de celebrar, mientras las Diosas de su Universo observaban todo lo que pasaba desde las gradas.

-Al parecer conseguimos llegar a la Tercera Ronda-dijo Lyra.

-Lo que significa que a partir de este momento las batallas serán más intensas-expreso Xiang.

-Yo solo estoy aliviada con saber que Jerez consiguió salir adelante-dijo Deboness volteando a ver a su novia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Jerez y Pell estaban tomados de las manos, al tiempo que saltaban sumamente felices de haber conseguido sobrevivir hasta la Tercera Ronda, pues ahora estaban a salvo, fue cuando la Diosa miro a su novia y le sonrió con mucho amor.

-¡Miss Kobayashi! ¡Lo logramos!-grito Tohru sumamente emocionada y saludando a su amada.

-¡Bien hecho Tohru!-felicito Kobayashi a su manera y la dragona se sintió soñada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Los Caballeros corrieron a atender a Ikki, quien estaba algo lastimado, pero dispuesto a continuar con el Torneo-Logramos salir adelante-dijo Ogma aliviada.

-No te sorprendas tanto, después de todo, nuestro nivel es de los mejores-dijo Arak sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Mientras los Guerreros Z atendían a Vegeta y se felicitaban por haber conseguido pasar a la Tercera Ronda, quienes estaban más que felices eran Shin y Bills, quienes incluso se abrazaron por lo felices que estaban ante el hecho de haber logrado llegar a la Tercera Ronda.

-¡Lo logramos señor Bills!-decía Shin sumamente emocionado.

Bills solo se rio ante eso-Estoy agotado-dijo relajándose por primera vez desde que comenzó el Torneo-¡Oye Liquir! ¿Qué se siente que tu Universo haya sido eliminado en esta ronda?-pregunto sacándole la lengua.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

Liquir gruño ante las burlas de Bills y lo miro con bastante furia, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que Athena apareció-Entonces díganme ¿Qué han decidido? ¿Quieren volver a su Universo o prefieren quedarse hasta el final del Torneo?-pregunto la Sacerdotisa.

Antes de que Liquir o Iru respondieran, Naruto se adelantó-Nos gustaría quedarnos a ver el resto de los combates, si no es mucha molestia-.

-Por supuesto que no, además, aún queda que presenten su espectáculo de medio tiempo, pues aunque quedaron fuera del Torneo deben presentarlo-les recordó Athena.

-Por supuesto-dijo Naruto.

-¡Espero que su actuación en eso sea mejor que en el Torneo!-gruño Liquir sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Kai sonrió al ver que el Universo 11 había logrado salir adelante-Lo han hecho bien, definitivamente atacar al Universo 8 fue una buena idea-señalo sonriendo.

-Exacto, ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la victoria y las Súper Esferas sean nuestras-observo Vermouth sonriendo.

-Yo no contaría con eso, después de todo, el Universo 12 tiene a un guerrero que es sumamente peligroso-agrego Marcarita.

-No te preocupes querida Marcarita, ya que nadie es capaz de vencer a nuestro campeón-sentencio Vermouth mirando a Jiren, aunque Marcarita no estaba del todo segura de eso último.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

-Bueno, el Universo 12 ha salido adelante, a pesar de haber perdido a uno de nuestros guerreros-dijo Martinu.

-Una perdida aceptable, especialmente porque esta será la ronda donde comenzara lo emocionante-dijo Gen sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Jotaro volteo a ver al Dios Destructor-¿A qué se refiere señor Gen?-pregunto y poco a poco lo comprendió todo, dirigiendo su vista hacia Spawn-eso significa…que el guerrero más temible del Universo 12 finalmente va a actuar, Spawn-murmuro por debajo recordando que incluso Giorno, el Jojo más poderoso de todos, le tenía mucho miedo a ese guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Athena golpeo el suelo con su báculo y la plataforma comenzó a repararse sola-¡Tomaremos un descanso de tres horas para que los competidores puedan reponerse y comer algo, además de que tenemos que reparar la plataforma para la próxima ronda!-anuncio Athena-¡En breve los Elfos Domésticos aparecerán para que les hagan sus pedidos!-.

Jiren solo observaba todo en silencio, el Universo 11 consiguió salir adelante, pero el costo fue muy alto, desde un principio, Jiren se había rehusado a participar en el Torneo porque no quería ver como eliminaban a otros Universos por su culpa, por eso hacía todo lo posible por evitar pelear, aunque tuvo que hacerlo cuando ese monstruo verde enloqueció y pudo haber matado a los demás, así como también lo hizo para ayudar a su amigo Dyspo.

-No es nada fácil ¿verdad?-pregunto una voz detrás de Jiren, quien volteo y se topó con Batman-realmente este Torneo tiene un costo demasiado alto, si he de ser honesto, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de que los Universos desaparezcan, pero…el que sean reiniciados es mejor a que sean eliminados por completo-expreso el Caballero de la Noche-supongo que tú viniste con la única intención de obtener las Súper Esferas ¿verdad?-.

Jiren no respondió, miró fijamente a ese misterioso hombre y por alguna razón, pudo sentir que él realmente lo entendía-¿Por qué viniste tú?-pregunto Jiren.

-Si he de ser honesto no tengo idea-dijo Batman con seriedad-este tipo de eventos no me interesan, especialmente cuando el costo es la perdida de inocentes, tal vez acepte porque de alguna manera esto se podría decir que es lo más normal que he hecho en mi vida, al menos desde que tenía 8 años, a partir de ese momento, toda mi vida fue pelear contra el crimen y evitar que alguien sufriera lo mismo que yo-.

-Entiendo-dijo Jiren-escuche que un mortal del Universo 11 convenció al Gran Sabio de que no eliminara a los Universos, ese fuiste tú ¿verdad?-pregunto Jiren.

Batman no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió con su grupo-Sé que esto es algo muy duro y difícil de llevar, pero a veces hay cosas fuera de nuestro control-expreso el Caballero de la Noche.

Jiren solo miro a Batman retirarse y volvió su vista hacia su equipo, no entendía muy bien la razón, pero ese hombre le agradaba, definitivamente pudo sentir que estaba hablando con alguien que compartía sus mismos ideales.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente la Segunda Ronda ha terminado y los Universos que han sobrevivido deben prepararse, porque la Tercera Ronda dará comienzo a las batallas más tremendas"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Y estas son unas respuestas de preguntas que un lector me hizo, pero que solo se denomina "Guest":**

 **1.- Lo admito, fue mi preferencia personal, ya que me agrada más Arcee, sobretodo en "Transformers Prime"**

 **2.- Son diferentes, si bien Grimlock es un Dinobot, el Dinobot que menciono es aquel que apareció en "Guerra de Bestias Transformers/Beast Wars"**

 **OFICIALMENTE EL UNIVERSO 10 YA TIENE TEMA Y EL GANADOR ES…WHITEKILLER09, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, AHORA PUEDES ESCOGER UNA BATALLA QUE TE GUSTARIA VER EN EL TORNEO, SOLO PROCURA NO TARDARTE MUCHO EN ESCOGER, POR FAVOR**

 **Y OFICIALMENTE ABRO EL CONCURSO PARA LA BUSQUEDA DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 11, LAS ORGULLOSAS TROPAS DE ORGULLO, MUCHA SUERTE**

 **Y FINALMENTE, HAY ALGO QUE HE QUERIDO PREGUNTARLES Y SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO, EN EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO "CORAZON DE HIELO", ME EXTRAÑA QUE NADIE HAYA COMENTADO NADA SOBRE LA CONVERSACION QUE TUVIERON ZENO SAMA Y DRAGO, EN LA CUAL AMBOS DEBATIAN SOBRE CUAL ERA LA VERDADERA MANERA DE CONSEGUIR ARMONIA, PAZ Y JUSTICIA, ESPECIALMENTE AQUELLOS QUE ESTABAN DE PARTE DE DRAGO, YO ESPERABA QUE ALGUNO ME DIERA SU PUNTO DE VISTA EN ESE ASPECTO, SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA (SONE COMO DOÑA FLORINDA…QUE MIEDO)**

 **Ángel María NF:** _ciertamente, yo espero que todo se resuelva bien, que sea el regalo de navidad de este año, quiero que mi papá se recupere por completo, no quiero nada más que eso…pero bueno, la Segunda Ronda ha llegado a su final y pronto comenzara la Tercera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _por el lado amable, el Universo 8 no corre ningún peligro, así que el que pierdan no hace mucho daño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _a mí también me da gusto haber vuelto y más porque mi papá va mejorando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _sé que muchos no quieren que el Universo 7 sigue a la final, pero reitero, ya decidí quienes lo harán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _aún falta saber qué fue lo que le causo el problema a mi papá, pero por fortuna está evolucionando bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _especialmente porque mi papá iba muy mal…realmente iba sumamente mal en ese momento…por suerte ya está todo más favorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _con un mejor panorama, realmente todo parece indicar que está mejorando bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _como dije, yo no me meto en debates, eso siempre termina muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _entiendo, descansa y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _por suerte en caso de mi papá fue el mejor escenario, aunque todavía no resuelven que lo causo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ciertamente, es algo muy duro, pero bueno, al menos ya está mejorando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _por ahora el Emperador continuara un poco más en el Torneo, pero no diré cuánto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _todo ese poder es debido al gran odio que siente hacia Goku y el resto de los Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _como dije, estuve muy mal esos días, no tenía cabeza para nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ya no quiero hablar de cosas tristes, especialmente porque mi papá ya estaba despidiéndose de nosotros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya lo viste, los tres guerreros más orgullosos se noquearon y le dieron fin a la Segunda Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ciertamente, Naruto y Rock Lee, en especial el segundo, tuvieron suerte de que exista esa regla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues recuerda que era una batalla de todos contra todos y cada uno ataco de la manera que puedo, aunque al final, los tres quedaron noqueados y el Universo 8 quedo fuera y gracias por tus ánimos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _es como con Bills y Champa, que los comparan con Dyspo, aunque según Champa, él tiene cara de actor y gracias por tus ánimos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _yo también espero que esto pronto pase, al menos no fue el peor escenario y eso ya es ganancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _lamentablemente, Freezer no por nada es considerado el Emperador del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _eso se sabrá más adelante, aunque por ahora la Segunda Ronda acabo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _eso ya me lo han dejado claro, pero como dije, necesito que esto sea así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _mientras no digas que lo estoy poniendo como a Zamasu entonces todo está bien, en serio odie a ese tipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _pues me pregunto quiénes son tus candidatos para la última ronda o mejor dicho, tu candidato, ya que el 1 y 12 son finalistas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y los viajes en el tiempo siempre provocan graves problemas, con terribles consecuencias y paradojas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _en la Tercera Ronda muchas cosas cambiaran, porque hasta guerreros que han permanecido quietos actuaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _créeme, esperanza era lo que más necesitábamos en toda la semana pasada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _no sé qué pensar sobre eso, pero bueno, cada quien tiene su opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _lo admito, debí decir desde antes, pero toda esa semana no tuve cabeza para nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _bueno, ya veremos qué pasa más adelante, especialmente porque estamos cerca de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _en esos momentos necesitábamos de todo el apoyo posible, pero bueno, la Tercera Ronda pronto comenzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ahora con el final de la Segunda Ronda, los combates más devastadores van a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _nos acercamos al momento de comenzar con la Tercera Ronda y pronto comenzaran los combates más intensos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ahora que terminamos con la Segunda Ronda estamos más cerca de las batallas más duras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _por el momento nos despedimos de la Segunda Ronda y nos acercamos a la Tercera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pronto comenzaremos con la Tercera Ronda y es ahí donde todos los combates pasaran a un nuevo nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _se viene el comienzo de la Tercera Ronda y como viste, muchos celebraron haber llegado tan lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _realmente no entiendo que le veían a esa gorda, en serio…es como Anabel, que decían que era una muñeca bonita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _me alegra que lo entiendan y ahora estamos por comenzar con la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _muy pronto comenzaremos con la Tercera Ronda y entonces veremos más combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _uno nunca sabe de esto hasta que le toca y más porque mi papá siempre fue muy sano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _no te preocupes, para la Tercera Ronda tengo más sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _y más en esa circunstancia, en donde no sabíamos que iba a pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _por ahora el Torneo continúa para la Tercera Ronda, donde veremos a los más poderosos en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _yo no puedo decir nada, especialmente en una situación como en la que estábamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _hasta no ver a Saga en acción no se responderá esa pregunta, por ahora la Segunda Ronda finalizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ya lo dije, no pienso revelar nada hasta que llegue ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _en serio no logro entender que le ven de hermosa a esa gorda, Kakunsa y Rozie estaban mucho más bonitas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _gracias, pero no he visto ese avance, ya que como dije, no he tenido cabeza para otra cosa durante toda esa semana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _solo espero que el Universo 2 del fic te agrade mejor, ya que siento que tiene mejores guerreras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora que acabamos con la Segunda Ronda, deben estar listos para la próxima ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _hago lo que puedo, aunque debo decir que esta última semana fue demasiado estresante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _mucho mejor que al principio, realmente nos dio un tremendo susto a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _como dije, el Universo 7 iba a pasar a la Tercera Ronda, pero no diré nada más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _en lo que cabe ya está mucho mejor, pero en serio…realmente nos asustó mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ahora solo hay que esperar a que se reponga por completo, porque eso es lo principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ahora ya está mejor, eso ya es una gran victoria, por ahora nos acercamos a la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _todos tenemos nuestros momentos, en fin, estamos cerca de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _toda esa semana no tuve ganas de nada, solo de que mi papá saliera bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, An To Beatriz, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgreen4, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Bowser3000000, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Tetsuma Gundam, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Sombra 02, FreedomGundam96, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Espadachín de la Luz, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. Universos 3 6 y 8

" _ **Finalmente, la Segunda Ronda ha llegado a su final, los Universos que quedaron fuera del Torneo han sido el Universo 3, el Universo 6 y el Universo 8, dejando a los Universos 1, 2, 5, 7, 11 y 12 los que pasaron a la Tercera Ronda, durante la Segunda Ronda se pudo apreciar el valor y la determinación de varios guerreros, los cuales dieron todo de sí por sus seres amados y aunque el Universo 8 quedo fuera, debido a que el nivel de vida en su Universo era de 7.16, este no se reinició, ya que cumple con el nivel requerido para mantenerse en existencia, dentro de muy poco comenzara la Tercera Ronda, en la cual los guerreros más temibles y poderosos de todos los Universos finalmente harán acto de aparición en los combates del Torneo, pero por el momento, veremos cómo fue que los guerreros de los Universos 3, 6 y 8 se reunieron para ir a participar al Torneo de Poder, así como también se verá la manera en la cual convencieron a algunos guerreros de participar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 30**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 30 Universos 3, 6 y 8**

 **48 Horas Antes del Torneo de Poder**

 **Universo 3**

Una vez que la reunión entre los Kaioshin y los Dioses de la Destrucción termino, Ea y Mosco se presentaron en un remoto planeta, donde Nigrisshi, el guerrero mejorado más poderoso de ese Universo les estaba mostrando la nueva máquina de Súper Supervivencia perfecta, llamada Narirama, el cual mostro sus habilidades ante los dos Dioses, para luego presentar al resto de los guerreros mecánicos.

-Perfecto, con estos guerreros súper mejorados es claro que el Universo 3 no solo sobrevivirá, sino que además obtendrá la victoria y las Súper Esferas del Dragón-sentencio Ea sumamente complacido.

Mosco emitió algunos pitidos-El señor Mosco dice que también quiere que el Avatar Korra esté presente en el Torneo como la capitana del equipo-tradujo Camphari.

Ea gruño al escuchar eso-Por favor, señor Mosco, con todo respeto, no necesitamos a esa salvaje, recuerde que el Avatar ha sido una completa decepción desde Roku, quien permitió que la Nación del Fuego iniciara la guerra, luego el Avatar Aang se marchó dejando que la guerra durara 100 años, provocando que el equilibrio se dañara bastante y esta nueva Avatar también ha sido una completa decepción desde el principio, no puedo ni enumerar todos los fracasos que ha tenido-señalo Ea.

Mosco volvió a emitir algunos pitidos-El señor Mosco pide que le recuerde la gran hazaña que realizo el Avatar Korra durante la batalla contra la Bestia del Mal-señalo Camphari al tiempo que mostraba una imagen de ese momento.

Drago estaba destruyendo la ciudad, cuando Alexandrita hizo acto de aparición y ambos comenzaron a pelear, más la poderosa fusión estaba siendo vencida por el abominable poder de Drago, hasta que Korra unió su espíritu Avatar con ella para adquirir más poder.

-¿Y eso que? Tampoco fue de mucha ayuda contra la Bestia-les recordó Ea.

-Cierto, pero que haya logrado eso es una hazaña sorprendente-dijo Camphari-y el señor Mosco piensa que con eso ha llevado el Estado Avatar a un nuevo nivel-agrego el Ángel.

Ea se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en las palabras dichas por el Ángel, finalmente tomo una decisión-Supongo que de algo nos servirá, aunque no veo que nos sirva de mucho, especialmente con estos súper guerreros mejorados-sentencio Ea sonriendo al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas.

-Me alegra que lo vea así, porque antes de despedirla, el señor Mosco le pidió al Avatar que reuniera al resto de los guerreros del Universo 3 en Maestros Elementales-informo Camphari y Ea por poco se cae al suelo al escuchar eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

Una vez que Korra volvió al Templo Aire de Ciudad Republica, con una expresión que denotaba claramente preocupación, pues no sabía cómo le diría a todos sus amigos sobre la situación actual en la que se encontraban.

-¡Korra!-grito una voz y el Avatar alzo la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro más hermoso que ha visto.

-¡Sami!-grito Korra corriendo a su lado y abrazando a su novia, levantándola del suelo y girando al tiempo que las dos reían-¡Te extrañe mucho!-.

Ambas chicas se besaron con mucho amor, el tiempo que estaban separadas les parecía una eternidad y por unos instantes, Korra olvido por completo lo que había ocurrido en el Reino Celestial, fue cuando la voz de Tenzin provoco que ambas chicas se separaran con violencia.

-Korra, que gusto volver a verte-dijo Tenzin sonriendo.

-Tenzin, a mí también me da gusto verte-dijo Korra sonriendo, al tiempo que la familia de Tenzin, Mako, Opal e incluso Lin Beifong hicieron acto de aparición-me da gusto verlos a todos, realmente sentía que paso mucho tiempo-.

-¡Pero nosotros estamos ansiosos porque nos cuentes lo que ocurrió en el Reino Celestial!-exclamo Jinora sumamente emocionada.

-Es cierto Korra-intervino Bumi haciendo acto de aparición-seguramente tienes una historia sumamente fascinante, ya que fuiste al territorio de los Dioses y del jefe de jefes de jefes de jefes de jefes de jefes de jefes de jefes de jefes…-.

-¡Ya entendimos!-exclamo Kya ya algo molesta por todo lo que su hermano mayor decía.

Al escuchar eso, Korra recordó todo lo que paso en el Reino Celestial y su expresión cambio a una bastante preocupada, hecho que Asami, Mako y Tenzin notaron de inmediato-Korra ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Mako preocupado.

-Hay algo que debo decirles-dijo Korra con total seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Todos estaban sentados en la sala principal del Templo Aire, Korra los había puesto al tanto de lo que había pasado en el Reino Celestial y la decisión que tomo el Rey de los Espíritus-Ya veo-dijo Tenzin tomando un poco de té-entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió, realmente suena a algo terrible-.

-¡No puede hacer eso!-exclamo Lin golpeando la mesa con fuerza-¡No puede eliminar a los Universos así nada más!-.

-No los va a eliminar, los va a reiniciar-corrigió Korra-esa fue la decisión que tomo después de ver el nivel tan bajo que hay en los Universos o por lo menos, en ocho de ellos-.

-¿Qué Universos son los que tienen el nivel más alto?-pregunto Asami.

-Según recuerdo los Universo 1, 5, 8 y 12 son los que poseen el nivel de vida más alto, y por lo que el señor Mosco pudo averiguar el Universo 3, es decir, nuestro Universo ocupa el séptimo lugar en la jerarquía divina-explico Korra.

-¿Séptimo lugar?-exclamo Mako sorprendido.

-Estamos en el primer lugar entre los seis Universos que tienen el nivel de vida más bajo, al parecer, el Rey de los Espíritus decidió hacer este Torneo como forma de mejorarlos, aunque las consecuencias van a ser sumamente terribles-finalizo Korra-por eso necesito ayuda, el señor Ea ya reunió a seis guerreros, necesitamos otros cuatro, bueno, tres, ya que yo ya estoy en el equipo-.

-¡Puedes contar conmigo!-aseguro Mako con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba dispuesto pelear de nuevo al lado de su amiga.

-Bien ¿Qué dices Sami? Sé que no eres una Maestra, pero tu inteligencia podría sernos de mucha ayuda en el Torneo-expreso Korra sonriéndole a su novia.

Asami se quedó en silencio un momento y finalmente tomo una decisión-Muy bien, puedes contar conmigo amor-aseguro Asami sonriéndole.

-¡Bien! ¡Con nosotros ya somos nueve!-exclamo Korra sumamente emocionada.

-¡Diez! ¡Porque yo también voy a entrar al Torneo!-declaro Meelo con bastante decisión y firmeza en participar en ese gran evento, pero su padre le bajo los ánimos con un rotundo no.

Korra también se negó, ya que no creía que fuera buena idea que unos niños pelearan en un evento donde habría guerreros con poderes que nunca se han visto, pero a su mente vino la imagen de quien podría ser la décima guerrera y le preocupaba la reacción de todos los demás.

-Y creo que la décima guerrera debe ser Kuvira-dijo con tono serio.

-¡Kuvira!-exclamaron todos.

-Sé que ella hizo mucho daño, pero también es una poderosa Maestra de Metal y alguien sumamente brillante, podríamos necesitar de alguien como ella en este Torneo, ya que no solo cuenta la fuerza sino también la estrategia-explico Korra.

Asami suspiro, aun le costaba mucho trabajo poder mencionar a la mujer que asesino a su padre-Entiendo lo que quieres decir Korra y aunque no me agrada la idea de tener que pelear al lado de la asesina de mi padre…concuerdo en que puede ser de gran ayuda-reconoció con tono serio.

Korra tomo la mano de su novia y le sonrió-Gracias amor-le dijo sonriéndole con bastante cariño y Asami sonrió.

-Muy bien, entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en que Kuvira sería una aliada valiosa a estas alturas, pero aún hay un problema-señalo Mako con un tono de voz serio.

-Mi hermana-dedujo Lin de brazos cruzados y con una expresión bastante seria en su rostro-dudo mucho que permita que liberemos a Kuvira para que participe en un Torneo, por muy en peligro que este el Universo-.

Korra ya había pensado en eso también, pero a estas alturas no tenían muchas opciones-Debemos intentarlo, el Torneo de Poder comenzara pronto y debemos reunir a los diez guerreros que participaran-expreso el Avatar con firmeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, convencer a Suyin de que permitiera que Kuvira dejara la prisión para participar en el Torneo de Poder no fue nada fácil, ni siquiera cuando contaron con la ayuda del Presidente Raiko, el Presidente Wu, el Señor del Fuego Izumi, los Jefes Tribales Desna y Eska, incluso el padre de Korra, Tonraq colaboro para que le permitieran salir.

Al final, Suyin acepto con la condición de que Kuvira regresara a prisión apenas terminara ese Torneo y que se aseguraran de que nunca volviera a intentar acercarse a su familia, algo que Korra no tomo bien, pero tuvo que aceptar, ya que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, así que Korra se dirigió a la prisión donde se encontraba Kuvira y esta se quedó sorprendida al ver quien era.

-Korra, debo decir que me sorprende verte, ha pasado mucho desde tu última visita-dijo Kuvira.

-Esta no es una visita social Kuvira, vine porque el mundo…no, el Universo entero te necesita-explico Korra y Kuvira parpadeo confundida, el Avatar no tardo en poner al tanto a la antigua dictadora.

-Ya veo, eso suena a algo terrible-dijo Kuvira-nunca espere que el Rey de los Espíritus podía llegar a ser tan cruel-.

-Por lo que tengo entendido un nuevo comienzo es mucho mejor que la aniquilación total-expreso Korra-escucha, esta puede ser tu oportunidad de enmendar las cosas terribles que hiciste en el pasado-.

-Igual tendré que volver aquí si es que ganamos ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Kuvira y Korra guardo silencio-me lo imagine-.

-Pero los líderes de las Cuatro Naciones están dispuestos a buscar el modo de disminuir tu condena-explico Korra.

-¿Y Su estuvo de acuerdo?-pregunto Kuvira, más el silencio de Korra fue suficiente respuesta para ella-ya me lo imaginaba…-suspiro-muy bien, participare-.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Korra sonriendo.

-Tengo una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo-explico Kuvira y el tono de su voz le dijo a Korra que no diría nada más.

Korra no necesito preguntar nada más, le bastaba con saber que el Universo 3 ya tenía a sus diez guerreros, lo que significaba que estaban listos para comenzar con el Torneo de Poder, no iba a ser fácil, los guerreros que Korra vio en los Combates de Exhibición pertenecían a los Universos con el nivel de vida más bajo, eso quería decir que los que ocupaban el puesto de los seis mejores serían realmente formidables.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 6**

Champa y Vados viajaban rumbo a la Tierra, su intención era muy clara, irían a reclutar a los piratas más temidos de todos los Universos, Champa ya se los imaginaba, el poderoso Gold Roger, el temible Barba Blanca, luego pensaría en el tercero, pero…

-Señor Champa, me permito recordarle que esos dos piratas murieron hace algunos años-le dijo Vados.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? ¡Necesitamos guerreros que sean tan geniales como Hit!-bramo Champa.

-Pues aun tenemos otras opciones-explico Vados mostrando imágenes de quienes eran los tres piratas que mencionaba-estos tres son conocidos como la tripulación de Mugiwaras, siendo de los más buscados en todo el mundo-.

-Un momento, ese chico se parece bastante a Roger, incluso lleva puesto ese ridículo sombrero-observo Champa.

-Puede que sea una simple coincidencia-dijo Vados-por cierto señor Champa, estamos a punto de llegar a la Tierra ¿desea que nos reunamos con ellos o prefiere que vayamos a ver a la marina?-.

Champa se quedó pensando un momento-No, mejor ve con los piratas, ellos son más fáciles de comprar que los marinos-respondió Champa-solo espero que el resto de los guerreros haya aceptado participar-.

-Bueno, pues ya contamos con Hit, Bootamo, Magetta y Kyabe, tengo entendido que Hit ya recluto a Frost y le advirtió que no debía emplear sus agujas envenenadas-explico Vados.

-¡No entiendo como las armas están permitidas, pero no las que contengan veneno!-exclamo Champa-pero bueno ¿Qué hay de Kyabe?-.

-Ahora mismo está con dos Saiyajins llamadas Caulifla y Kale, al parecer, ambas tienen grandes poderes-informo Vados.

-Bien, eso quiere decir que ya tenemos a siete, pero por muy poderosos que sean, Bills tiene a Son Goku y a Vegeta, tal vez debamos decirle a Fuwa que les de sus pendientes para que se fusionen en el Torneo y…-.

-Eso podría molestar a Zeno Sama-dijo Vados-no olvide que no deben emplearse cosas que fortalezcan a los peleadores y los pendientes pueden considerarse de ese modo-.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Champa de nuevo.

-Señor Champa, ya localice el barco de los Mugiwara, llegaremos en breve-informo Vados.

-¡Bien! ¡Espero que tengan deliciosa comida!-declaro Champa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Sunny se encontraba navegando en un día soleado y sumamente tranquilo, de esos que invitaban a las hermosas damas del barco a relajarse tomando el sol con reveladores bikinis, un deleite para Sanji y Brook, Luffy se encontraba sentado en su sitio favorito, Zoro estaba durmiendo como siempre solía hacerlo, Ussop y Chopper estaba jugando, mientras Franky construía nuevos cañones para su barco.

-Qué día tan tranquilo-dijo Luffy bostezando-estoy muy aburrido, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que combatimos, quisiera que pasara algo divertido-.

Apenas Luffy dijo eso, un destello de luz cayó del cielo, deteniéndose justo frente al barco y la fuerza con la que se detuvo basto para lanzar a Luffy por los aires, al tiempo que el resto de la tripulación reaccionaba por aquella poderosa corriente de energía.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Ussop sorprendido.

Luffy choco contra Ussop y ambos a la popa del barco a gran velocidad, si seguían así caerían al mar y eso alarmo mucho a Luffy, quien rápidamente estiro un brazo para sujetarse del mástil o lo que pensó que era el mástil, salvándose por muy poco, pero Ussop no tuvo la misma suerte y cayó al agua.

-Uff…estuvo cerca-dijo Luffy aliviado.

-¡Hombre al agua!-grito Ussop y rápidamente, Franky lo ayudo a subir.

Por su parte, el resto de la tripulación busco al responsable de ese disturbio y Robin fue la primera en ubicarlo, llevándose una gran sorpresa-¡Es Champa!-exclamo sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Champa el Dios de la Destrucción?-pregunto Brook sorprendido y asustado.

Efectivamente, Champa estaba ante los Mugiwaras con un gesto que claramente daba miedo-Vaya, finalmente encontré a la tripulación pirata más infame de todo este planeta-.

-Disculpe señor Champa, pero fui yo quien los encontró-dijo Vados y Champa gruño.

-Detalles menores-dijo Champa sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo se atreve a robarle el crédito a una hermosa florecilla como ella?-cuestiono Sanji profundamente ofendido por la acción de Champa.

Champa gruño ante eso y Vados se rio divertida-Veo que al menos alguien sabe cómo tratar a una dama-dijo burlándose.

-¡Mejor guarda silencio!-grito Champa molesto, para luego descender al barco, al tiempo que todos los Mugiwaras se reunían-¿y bien? ¿Quién de ustedes es el capitán?-pregunto y su vista se fijó en el aspecto de Zoro-seguramente eres tú, ese porte tuyo indica la presencia de alguien imponente y poderoso-expreso el Dios Destructor.

-Soy solo el primer oficial-explico Zoro cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Champa y luego su sonrisa aumento, para comenzar a reírse-¡Qué bien! ¡Si tú eres el primer oficial, entonces el capitán debe ser alguien sumamente intimidante e imponente! ¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito hablar con él!-exclamo Champa emocionado.

-¡Aquí estoy!-grito Luffy apareciendo-¡Yo soy Monkey D Luffy y soy el capitán de los Mugiwaras!-se presentó el chico sonriendo y dejando a Champa en completo shock.

-¿Qué?-.

-Señor Champa, permítame presentarle al capitán de los Mugiwara-presento Vados.

-¿Ese chico es…? Ay no puedo creerlo-dijo Champa golpeándose la frente-Vados…diles tú la razón de nuestra visita, yo siento que me está subiendo la presión con esta sorpresa-.

-Como desee señor Champa-dijo Vados adelantándose-saludos Mugiwaras, hemos venido hasta este planeta lejano para pedirles a sus tres miembros más poderosos que participen en el evento más grande de todos los tiempos…-.

-¡Aceptamos!-grito Luffy interrumpiendo a Vados, quien parpadeo confundida-¡No entiendo muy bien lo que pasa, pero ya estaba aburrido de que no ocurriera nada en mucho tiempo, finalmente algo de acción!-declaro riéndose, cuando recibió dos golpes sumamente potentes en la cabeza.

-¡No seas grosero!-bramaron Nami y Sanji molestos con Luffy, ambos enojados por la actitud tan descarada de Luffy, aunque con razones diferentes.

-¿Qué dije?-pregunto Luffy tendido en el suelo con los ojos vueltos espirales por los golpes que recibió, al tiempo que dos enormes chichones aparecían en su cabeza.

-Discúlpenlos, esto es algo de todos los días, se podría decir que es lo común para nosotros-explico Robin sonriendo.

-Eso es comprensible-dijo Vados sonriendo con total tranquilidad-pero vinimos aquí para pedirles que nos ayuden en esta situación tan alarmante en la que nos encontramos-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Nami confundida.

Y fue así, como Vados puso al tanto a los Mugiwaras, naturalmente, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar-¿BORRAR UNIVERSOS?-gritaron todos al tiempo que sus mandíbulas caían al suelo.

-Efectivamente, es la decisión que tomo Zeno Sama después de enterarse del nivel de vida tan bajo que existen en la mayoría de los Universos, los únicos que cumplen con el nivel de vida adecuado son los Universos 1, 5, 8 y 12-explico Vados.

-¡Y por eso necesito que ustedes tres estén en el Torneo!-grito Champa señalando a Luffy, Zoro y Sanji-¡Su reputación los precede, así que deben estar en el Torneo de Poder, pelearan al lado de Hit, el Sicario Legendario y con eso es seguro que ganaremos!-.

Los tres Piratas se vieron entre sí-¿Y por qué solo nosotros?-pregunto Luffy-¿No sería mejor tener a toda la tripulación en el Torneo?-pregunto confundido.

-El señor Champa piensa que lo mejor sería tener variedad de guerreros, por eso solo quiere que sus integrantes más fuertes estén en el Torneo de Poder-explico Vados.

-¿Quiénes más estarán en la competencia?-pregunto Robin.

-Eso no tiene la menor importancia, de todos modos no son de la Tierra, lo único que necesito saber es si aceptan o no-gruño Champa.

El trío se volvió a mirar y antes de que respondieran, Nami se adelantó-¡Por supuesto que participaran!-grito con bastante seguridad y antes de que alguno dijera algo-¡Lo harán y ganaran pase lo que pase, porque no van a permitir que nos borren! ¡Si llegan a perder en el Torneo les aseguro que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que lo lamenten! ¿Entendido?-.

Luffy, Zoro y Sanji solo pudieron asentir asustados por la mirada que Nami les lanzaba, Vados se rio ante eso-Parece que ya completamos a nuestros diez guerreros señor Champa-.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamo Champa sonriendo-¡Ahora es seguro que tendremos el Torneo ganado y más vale que sea así!-amenazo Champa.

Los Mugiwaras solo parpadearon confundidos y cada uno de ellos tenía el mimos pensamiento, que Nami daba mucho más miedo que el Dios de la Destrucción de su Universo, ese hecho divirtió a Luffy, quien se rio y se ganó un golpe de parte de Nami, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

-¿Por qué le pegaste?-pregunto Robin.

-Por alguna razón creo que se lo merecía-explico Nami entre molesta y confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

 **Palacio de Liquir**

El Dios Destructor de ese Universo se encontraba descansando cómodamente en un sofá de su palacio, acompañado por su Ángel e Iru, el cual se veía bastante confundido por la actitud de su compañero Dios.

-Disculpe señor Liquir ¿no cree que deberíamos estar ayudando a Naruto a escoger a los diez guerreros?-pregunto confundido.

-No te preocupes mi estimado Iru, después de todo, nuestro Universo está en muy buena posición ¿no es verdad Korn?-pregunto Liquir mirando a Korn.

-Efectivamente señor Liquir, el Universo 8 ocupa el cuarto lugar en la jerarquía-explico Korn con calma.

Liquir se rio ante eso-¿Lo ves Iru? Es claro que al tener un buen nivel de vida significa que nuestros guerreros deben ser más que formidables, el resto de los Universos no serán un problema alguno-dijo Liquir.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de los Universo 1, 5 y 12?-pregunto Iru.

-Me permito recordarle señor que si nosotros estamos en el cuarto lugar significa que esos tres Universos tienen un nivel superior-dijo Korn.

-Cierto, pero es seguro que llegaremos a la Tercera Ronda y aun si perdemos en la misma no importa, se siente bien saber que somos muy superiores al resto de los Universos gobernados por inútiles-expreso Liquir riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

 **Aldea de la Hoja**

Con la misión de reunir a diez guerreros, Naruto volvió a su aldea, donde fue recibido primeramente por su futura esposa, quien corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazo con fuerza, acción que Naruto correspondió de inmediato, al poco tiempo, Kakashi hizo acto de aparición.

-Veo que volviste Naruto-saludo Kakashi sonriendo a través de la máscara.

-Es bueno estar en casa Kakashi Sensei, aunque sea por corto tiempo-dijo Naruto sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Hinata.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices Naruto?-pregunto Hinata confundida por las palabras de su novio.

-Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que ustedes dos podrían ser de mucha ayuda, será grandioso pelear a su lado-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Kakashi confundido.

-Bueno, creo que Sasuke también querrá participar, así que lo mejor será contactarlo cuanto antes, pero eso hace que falten seis guerreros más-dijo Naruto pensativo y tanto Hinata como Kakashi se quedaron más que idos.

Después de haber conseguido que Naruto les explicara lo que pasaba, Kakashi se quedó sumamente pensativo-Ya veo, el Torneo de Poder suena a algo aterrador, especialmente para ocho de los Universos que participaran-dijo Kakashi.

-No puedo creer que la vida de tantos inocentes se decida en un Torneo-dijo Hinata con tristeza.

-Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido, nuestro Universo está a salvo sin importar en qué lugar quedemos, la idea de que todos participen es para hacerlo más emocionante-explico Naruto.

-Dime Naruto ¿en serio los demás Universos tienen un nivel tan bajo en su vida?-pregunto Kakashi.

Naruto se puso a hacer memoria-Por lo que tengo entendido, los que están en el último lugar tienen d de promedio-explico Naruto-además, tengo entendido que la primera opción iba a ser eliminarlos, pero que gracias a un hombre del Universo 1 se optó por reiniciarlos-.

-Ya veo-dijo Kakashi-pues entonces no tenemos más opción que participar, aunque nuestro Universo este a salvo, eso no quiere decir que no debamos tomarnos este asunto con seriedad, ya que no participar podría significar lo mismo-.

-¿Cree que sea capaz de hacer algo como eso?-pregunto Hinata preocupada.

-No estoy seguro si el Gran Maestro lo haría, pero es seguro que el señor Liquir si, por ese motivo lo mejor es no correr riesgos y participar en el Torneo-dijo Kakashi con inteligencia y sabiduría.

-Muy bien-dijo Hinata con determinación-cuenta conmigo Naruto-.

-Sabía que podía hacerlo y estoy seguro que Sasuke también querrá participar-aseguro Naruto.

-Creo que podíamos pedirle a Gaara, Shikamaru y Kiba que se nos unan también-dijo Kakashi cruzado de brazos-estoy seguro que también aceptaran participar en este evento-.

-Eso hace que tengamos a siete guerreros, nos hacen falta tres más-dijo Naruto pensativo.

-¿Qué me dicen de Suigetsu y Karin?-pregunto Hinata con voz tranquila y ambos Ninjas se vieron entre sí.

-Es cierto, bien pensado Hinata-felicito Naruto sonriéndole con cariño y provocando que Hinata se sonrojara como solía hacerlo cuando era niña.

Kakashi también pensó que era una buena idea, pero aun les faltaba un guerrero más-Ahora solo tenemos que pensar en otro guerrero ¿alguna sugerencia?-pregunto Kakashi.

Ambos Ninjas se quedaron en silencio un momento-Podría pedirle a mi hermana que se nos uniera-sugirió Hinata.

-Pero también podríamos pedirle a alguno de los Sensei que se una al Torneo-señalo Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que necesitamos tener guerreros poderosos, pero también creo que sería sabio escoger variedad, no solo enfocarnos en Jutsus y Genjutsus-señalo Kakashi cruzado de brazos.

Ninguno notaba que alguien estaba muy cerca de ellos y ese alguien escucho toda la conversación, ahora esperaba que alguno de ellos dijera su nombre-Podría ser Temari-sugirió Naruto y la lista continuo.

Finalmente, llego un punto en el que el espía ya no soporto más y salió de su escondite-¡Oh vamos!-grito Rock Lee apareciendo.

-¿Cejotas?-exclamo Naruto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estabas por aquí?-pregunto Hinata.

-Lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que ocurre, por eso estoy aquí, porque les vengo a decir que no necesitan buscar más, ya que yo les tengo la solución-dijo Lee sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Naruto animado y Lee sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto!-aseguro Rock Lee.

-¡Genial! ¿Y quién es el guerrero que conoces para participar en el Torneo?-pregunto Naruto y Rock Lee cayó al suelo.

-¡Pedazo de tonto! ¡Soy yo!-grito Rock Lee.

-¿Ah? Eso tiene más sentido, ya me parecía extraño que aparecieras para darnos un nombre en vez de participar tú-expreso Naruto riéndose y Rock Lee lo miro con ganas de matarlo.

-Bueno, parece que ya estamos los diez guerreros-dijo Kakashi y Hinata se rio.

El Torneo de Poder pronto comenzaría y al igual que esos tres Universos, el resto estaba preparándose para el evento del siglo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Y así fue como los Universo 3, 6 y 8 se prepararon para el Torneo de Poder, reuniendo a sus diez guerreros"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Peebels Pek:** _de hecho, es la penúltima ronda del Torneo de Poder, recuerda que son cuatro rondas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no me ofendió, pero en serio no he tenido cabeza para otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _por ahora vimos cómo se prepararon los tres Universos que quedaron fuera en la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Photon Girl:** _la Segunda Ronda ha concluido, pero esto no es más que el comienzo, pronto la Tercera Ronda comenzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Stardust Girl:** _ahora que hemos marcado el final de la Segunda Ronda, significa que los combates más intensos están a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Snow Archer:** _ahora que vimos el reclutamiento en los tres Universos que quedaron fuera, pronto comenzara la siguiente ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Magician Rose:** _pues este es un Torneo en el cual es todos vs todos, así que no es de extrañar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Enya Berserk:** _todavía no, pero ya estamos muy cerca del comienzo de la Tercera Ronda y de los mejores combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Trish Lumino:** _eso se verá en esta misma ronda, así como por fin quien será el tercer finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Olivia:** _no será con todos, ya que habrá guerreros que sean sacados rápidamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Éire:** _lo entiendo, pero como dije antes, Spawn es el guerrero más poderoso de todo el Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Luna Creed:** _entiendo, gracias por la recomendación, veré cuando lo puedo checar en mis tiempos libres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y no olvides a Spawn, pues él tampoco ha demostrado su poder todavía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ciertamente es complicado escoger a un ganador en ese tipo de combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Diane Noir:** _especialmente si eres uno de los tres Universos que estaban en peligro con todo lo que ahí habitaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ángel María NF:** _Jiren es sumamente poderoso, pero como bien se ha dicho, no le gusta matar y por eso no acepto ser el sucesor de un Dios Destructor, porque tampoco le gusta destruir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Reimi Orus:** _ahora que vimos cómo fue el reclutamiento de los guerreros de los tres Universos descalificados, estamos más cerca de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _te felicito por ponerte al día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ahora vimos cómo fueron los reclutamientos en los tres Universos que quedaron fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ahora solo vimos como los guerreros de los Universo 3, 6 y 8 fueron reclutados, dentro de muy poco comenzara la Tercera Ronda del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _yo me pregunto cuál será el pasado de Jiren y que le pudo haber pasado para llegar tan lejos en su fuerza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _efectivamente, nos tocó ver cómo fueron escogidos los guerreros de esos tres Universos, dentro de muy poco comenzara la Tercera Ronda y entonces veremos en acción a los guerreros que hacen falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _debo decir que sentí que esa conversación debía hacerse, ya que ambos son similares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _la verdad creo que el Universo 2 del fic está mucho mejor que el del Anime, incluso muchos lectores lo dicen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _por ahora fue un capítulo especial, donde vimos cómo se reunieron los guerreros de los tres Universos vencidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Regulus Leo:** _estamos muy cerca de la Tercera Ronda, donde los mejores combates van a llevarse a cabo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Moon-9215:** _imagina como se deben sentir eso ante aquella idea, pues saben que están a salvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Kid Shooter:** _una opinión bastante interesante, pero bueno, ya estamos muy cerca del comienzo de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Marco Sorairo:** _aunque Drago quiere erradicarlos a todos, esa es su idea de conseguir paz, armonía y justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _lo entiendo, pero recuerda que aún no revelo al tercer Universo finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _eso es lo que pasara en la Tercera Ronda, después de todo, con menos competidores hay más posibilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hiruma Demon:** _la paz nunca será algo sencillo, siempre hay muchas complicaciones, en fin, pronto la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ryokan Shield:** _como dije, no pretendo revelar nada hasta que lleguemos a ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Seito Ghost:** _con ese combate termino la Segunda Ronda y nos acerca más al comienzo de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Giorno Joestar:** _la Tercera Ronda pronto comenzara, aunque primero hay que ver algunas cosas extras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **B. Buccellati:** _el trabajo en equipo es importante y más de un Universo lo sabe a la perfección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _además de ser extremadamente cuidadosos, porque finalmente los gigantes actuaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ya veo, en fin, el avance del Torneo de Poder continua y muy pronto dará comienzo la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _cuando llegue su momento harán bastante, especialmente los dos más temibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Narancia Aeron:** _por ahora vimos el reclutamiento en los tres Universos que quedaron fuera del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _Drago es capaz de eso y de mucho más, ya que su maldad no conoce piedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Kira The Killer:** _ya veo, en fin, la Tercera Ronda está a muy pocos capítulos de dar comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pues ya estamos a solo dos capítulos de comenzar con la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _especialmente si consideras que ahora son los que tienen el peor nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Zedd Hirose:** _especialmente porque los titanes finalmente entraran en acción en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ciertamente, será el momento para que esos dos finalmente entren en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Polnareff Silver:** _la Tercera Ronda está a escasos capítulos de comenzar, especialmente ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Dio The World:** _pronto esos dos titanes harán su movimiento, ya estamos cerca del comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Knight Shadow:** _como ya debes saber, los Universos 1 y 12 están en la final, pero aún no he revelado al último finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Revolver:** _y muy pronto comenzara la Tercera Ronda, en la cual los más temibles oponentes actuaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Crimson Bullet:** _creo que el peligro es que el oponente te lleve con él antes de que puedas reaccionar, al menos con la teletransportación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Spectrum Prime:** _algunos combates serán muy largo, ya que también veremos más de uno vs uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _entiendo, en fin, estamos muy cerca del comienzo de la Tercera Ronda y de ver a más guerreros en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Blaitor21:** _solo pido que no se tarden mucho, porque ahora tengo la presión de que el Torneo sigue avanzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _el Universo 2 se ganó mi respeto por la manera en que acepto su destino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Whitekiller09:** _ya lo dije, no voy a decir quién va a ser el tercer finalista hasta ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues acabas de ver que Liquir estaba muy confiado en que su Universo obtendría la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Odín:** _especialmente porque finalmente veremos a los dos titanes más fuertes en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hamon:** _pues Fafnir podría verse en la necesidad de usarla en contra de Jiren o Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _tiene mucha suerte de que su Universo tenga un nivel de vida más que adecuado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ryo Red:** _me acabo de enterar y lo acabo de ver, ya que toda la semana pasada no tuve tiempo de nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Raft:** _lo considere, pero no agrado la idea cuando la propuse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Black Hunter:** _no es fácil escoger un ganador en ese tipo de combates tan igualados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **El Monitor:** _especialmente porque finalmente los más poderosos harán lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **The Shadow Void:** _ciertamente, pero como dije antes, ya escogí al que será el último finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Joestar:** _lo acabo de ver, pues como ya mencione antes, la semana pasada no tuve cabeza para nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Zeppeli:** _lo vi recientemente, pues no tenía cabeza para otra cosa desde hace días. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Valentín D4C:** _eso es muy cierto, especialmente porque ahora está a salvo de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Gappy Joestar:** _ya lo vi y ciertamente esta genial, no puedo esperar para ir a ver semejante obra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hell Drago:** _cierto, especialmente porque él ya está a salvo de eso o de ser convertido en mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Speed Demon 24:** _eso ya lo dejaron muy en claro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Wham Pillar One:** _eso es cierto, ya que ahora Bills está feliz con haber sobrevivido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ermanspin:** _ya veremos, ya que por el momento lo importante es seguir en el Torneo hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **E.I. Lara:** _mientras no sea la principal todo estará bien, pero eso es algo difícil de creer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Nero Metallic:** _ya me lo dijeron al menos otros 10 lectores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Iron Mario:** _es natural que ambos se entiendan, después de todo, tienen los mismos ideales sobre el bien y el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ant:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, Soranomomo93, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Noir, Ángel María NF, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, FreedomGundam96, Bowser30000000, Sombra 02, Eclipso, Regulus Leo, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Knight Shadow, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, AndrosValgreen4, Odín, Hamon, Espadachín de la Luz, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. Descanso Parte Dos

" _ **Finalmente, la Segunda Ronda ha llegado a su final y los Universos que quedaron eliminados fueron el Universo 3, el 6 y el 8, siendo reiniciados el Universo 3 y 6, pero el Universo 8 logro evitar eso debido a que tiene un buen nivel de vida, ahora los Universos que han logrado prevalecer hasta la Tercera Ronda son el Universo 1, el Universo 2, el Universo 5, el Universo 7, el Universo 11 y el Universo 12, seis Universos han conseguido mantenerse en pie y ahora están a punto de volver a chocar, 60 guerreros se enfrentaran para poder demostrar quién es el mejor de todos los Universos, pero por el momento, llego la hora de un pequeño descanso, para que todos los participantes se relajen después de lo que ocurrió en el transcurso de la Segunda Ronda, mientras siguen preocupados por los guerreros como Jiren del Universo 11 y Spawn del Universo 12 ¿será acaso que finalmente veremos a estos dos guerreros en acción desde que comenzó el Torneo de Poder? ¿Qué tan poderosos serán estos formidables guerreros?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 31**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 31 Descanso**

 **Parte Dos**

La Segunda Ronda finalmente había concluido, los Universos que estaban a salvo eran el Universo 1, 2, 5, 7, 11 y 12, los cuales habían conseguido pasar a la Tercera Ronda, hecho que alegro mucho a los señores del Universo 2, 7 y 11, pues ahora solo debían preocuparse porque desaparecieran algunas dimensiones.

-¡Muchas felicidades a los seis Universos que consiguieron avanzar hasta la Tercera Ronda, Zeno Sama está muy complacido con los combates que se han llevado a cabo!-anuncio Athena.

Bills se tensó al escuchar eso y Shin lo miro confundido-¿Ocurre algo señor Bills?-pregunto Shin preocupado.

-La última vez que la Gran Sacerdotisa comenzó con esa oración terminaron por revelar la aniquilación de los Universos-explico Bills-aunque ahora que seis Universos quedaron fuera del Torneo supongo que el nivel de vida en nuestro Universo aumento-

-No realmente señor Bills-dijo Wiss-el nivel de vida depende del desarrollo que los mortales tengan en cada Universo y el hecho de que nuestros guerreros hayan llegado tan lejos no significa nada en realidad-.

-En pocas palabras, aun si logramos ganar el Torneo seguiríamos teniendo un nivel de vida muy pobre-dedujo el Anciano Kaioshin.

-Básicamente es así-concordó Wiss.

Bills gruño al escuchar eso-¡Esto es tu culpa!-bramo mirando a Shin-¡El nivel de vida es bajo porque no haces nada más que dejar que todo ocurra a su propio ritmo, sin ayudar a los mortales a que se desarrollen mejor!-acuso Bills.

-¡Pues…tú te la pasas durmiendo todo el tiempo!-señalo Shin y ambos se vieron con bastante enojo.

Athena golpeo su plataforma con su báculo y todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia la Gran Sacerdotisa-¡Muy bien, mientras reparamos la plataforma los Elfos Domésticos les darán algo de comer, así como también atenderán a nuestro querido público y le pido al Universo 8 que se prepare para presentar su espectáculo de medio tiempo!-indico Athena.

Liquir gruño ante eso, todavía no podía creer que el Universo 8 haya quedado eliminado del Torneo y que otros Universos como el 2 y el 7 hayan conseguido pasar a la Tercera Ronda, era algo sumamente humillante, fue cuando los Elfos hicieron acto de aparición y comenzaron a tomar los pedidos de los guerreros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Deboness ya pudo suspirar tranquilamente al ver que la Segunda Ronda había terminado y que Jerez consiguió salir adelante gracias a sus guerreros-Definitivamente el Universo 2 tiene buenos guerreros-dijo Lyra-eso me hace preguntarme porque motivos esta en sexto lugar-.

-Eso se debe principalmente a la guerra que existe entre dragones y humanos-explico Xiang-si bien las Guerreras Mágicas, las Sailor Scout y las Claymore han logrado mantener la paz en sus respectivos mundos, la guerra que existe entre humanos y dragones ha dañado mucho el desarrollo en el Universo 2-.

-Al menos sabemos que Jerez puede mejorar al Universo 2, especialmente porque está entre los seis mejores-dijo Deboness.

Por su parte, los guerreros del Universo 1 ya estaban disfrutando de sus alimentos, orgullosos de haber conseguido pasar a la siguiente ronda, aunque las felicitaciones no dejaban de caer sobre Karai por su gran victoria en contra de una Saiyajin, hecho que hacía que la joven guerrera solo sonriera.

-Eso no fue nada realmente, pero deben recordar quien es el verdadero desafío en este Torneo-dijo Karai con tono serio.

-Bueno, supongo que Bats ya debe tener un plan para lidiar con él ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Flash mirando al Caballero de la Noche.

-Solo tengo una estrategia, pero para poder desarrollar un plan necesito verlo en acción por completo, ya que aún no sabemos cuál es su estilo de pelea ni nada por el estilo-explico Batman.

-Viejo ¿Karai no sabe eso de él?-pregunto Amatista confundida.

Pero Karai negó con la cabeza-Solo conozco a Spawn por historias, jamás lo vi en mi vida, no sé qué tan poderoso sea ni cual sea su estilo de pelear-explico Karai.

-Supongo que dentro de poco lo veremos-dijo Garnet acomodándose las gafas con inteligencia y el resto del grupo asintió.

Lapis solo observaba hacia donde se encontraban Steven y Peridot, los cuales la apoyaban de manera muy animada, sonrió sumamente feliz y sintió un poco de culpa cuando recordó que estuvo a punto de abandonarlos en el pasado, pero hubo algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión y su vista se fijó en el responsable de eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Jerez estaba sumamente complacida con los resultados obtenidos por sus guerreras, el haber conseguido llegar a la Tercera Ronda significaba que ya no corrían mucho peligro, excepto por algunas dimensiones, pero fuera de eso todo estaba bien, Fafnir había vuelto con su equipo tras el anuncio de Athena.

-Parece que ya podemos respirar tranquilamente-dijo Pell-las dos rondas más peligrosas ya han terminado-.

-Aun así no sería sabio bajar la guardia-dijo Sour-ya que en la Tercera Ronda los Universos que queden fuera perderán algunas dimensiones y no se sabe cuáles podrían ser esas dimensiones-.

-No hay problema alguna, ya que aunque las Claymore y Tohru mostraron un poco de su poder, aún no han visto todo lo que son capaces de hacer, al igual que Elma, las Guerreras Mágicas, las Sailor Scout y aunque Fafnir empleo algunas maldiciones, el Dragón Maldito todavía tiene muchas sorpresas para ellos-sentencio Jerez sonriendo.

Las guerreras del Universo 2 estaban disfrutando de su comida, aunque Elma había pedido una gran cantidad de postres, mismos que llenaron su lado de la mesa, el único que tenía un aura hostil (más de lo normal), era Fafnir, quien aún estaba molesto por haber terminado empatando contra dos guerreros inferiores.

-Pues sí lograron empatar con usted quiere decir que no eran tan inferiores-dijo Anahí sin querer y Fafnir le lanzo una mirada glacial-¡No dije nada!-corrigió sumamente asustada por la mirada que le lanzo el dragón.

-¡Pero esto es bueno!-exclamo Tohru levantándose de golpe-¡El que hayamos llegado a la Tercera Ronda quiere decir que estamos más cerca de obtener las Súper Esferas y lograr que Kobayashi obtenga el deseo!-declaro muy animada y con un tono de voz muy enamorado.

-Pero ¿Qué clase de deseo puede pedir alguien como Kobayashi?-pregunto Elma-por lo que tengo entendido, a ella le gustan las cosas simples-.

-¡No importa! ¡Yo conseguiré el deseo para Miss Kobayashi!-aseguro Tohru con bastante determinación.

Clare se rio ante eso-Definitivamente debes quererla mucho para cederle el deseo-dijo sonriendo, cuando noto la expresión de su madre adoptiva-¿ocurre algo?-.

-Lo mejor será que no bajemos la guardia en ningún momento, porque estas próximas rondas serán las más difíciles de todas, especialmente…-Teresa dirigió su vista hacia el Universo 1, 11 y 12-hay que tener mucho cuidado-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Ogma tomo un poco de té y miro hacia la plataforma-Ya solo quedan seis de los doce participantes, es increíble-dijo sorprendida.

-Realmente, la mayoría de los Universos que han perdido fueron los de bajo nivel,, aunque nunca espere que el Universo 8 quedaría eliminado en la Segunda Ronda-dijo Arak sorprendido por ese detalle-lo mejor será no bajar la guardia, porque aunque estemos en el tercer puesto en la jerarquía, hay guerreros que podrían vencer a nuestros Caballeros-.

-Sobretodo dos de ellos-dijo Cucatail con bastante preocupación en los guerreros mencionados.

Los Caballeros de Athena evitaban hacer cualquier tipo de comentario que pudiera provocar a Ikki, después de todo, su batalla termino en empate y eso lo molestaba mucho, pero viéndolo por el lado amable, el Caballero Fénix sabía que tendría una oportunidad por terminar su batalla con ese guerrero del Universo 7.

-Ya quedan cada vez menos oponentes-dijo Shun comiendo-realmente este Torneo está lleno de rivales formidables-.

-Especialmente si uno de ellos consiguió sacar a…-Hyoga se calló justo a tiempo, pues sintió la hostilidad en su compañero y amigo.

-Por eso será mejor que vayamos con cuidado-dijo Saga-si el Universo 8 pudo quedar fuera quiere decir que cualquier otro Universo por más alto que se encuentre en la jerarquía podría ser derrotado en la Tercera Ronda-.

-Solo tres Universos llegaran a la final-recordó Aioros.

-¡Y esos seremos nosotros!-declaro Seiya con firmeza-¡Tenemos que ganar por el bien de Athena!-.

El resto de los Caballeros miro a su compañero poseedor del Cosmo de Pegaso, su amigo a veces parecía olvidar que ahora Athena era más poderosa que cualquier enemigo que pudieran tener, después de todo, ahora era la Gran Sacerdotisa, líder de los 12 Ángeles y Arcángeles, su rango era muy superior al de un Dios, solo por debajo del Patriarca mismo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Bills comenzó a comer con mucha tranquilidad, algo que no había podido hacer desde que supo del Torneo de Poder y del nivel que tenía el Universo 7, aunque internamente estaba muy triste con lo que le paso a su hermano, pero la voluntad de Zeno Sama debía cumplirse y respetarse, además, era cierto, ser reiniciados era mucho mejor que desaparecer por completo.

-Rompieron la formación muy rápido, pero el que hayan llegado tan lejos quiere decir que se apoyan unos a otros-observo Shin comenzando a sonreír-¡Puedo ver claramente la victoria!-expreso emocionado.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-intervino Wiss-especialmente cuando aún quedan Universos que poseen guerreros sumamente formidables, tanto física como mental y espiritualmente, incluso deben evitar tomar a la ligera a Batman, después de todo, por algo fue escogido para seleccionar a las Virtudes que llevarían el poder de la Luz de la Presencia-.

-Rayos-gruño Bills-no basta con tener que enfrentar a dos guerreros que tienen un poder atroz, sino que ahora hay que lidiar con ese maldito murciélago y como siempre, los imbéciles de Goku y Vegeta se van a negar a trabajar en equipo para vencer-.

Efectivamente, Goku y Vegeta estaban ocupados en esos momentos comiendo todo lo que podían, aunque Vegeta se sentía sumamente molesto por el hecho de no haber sido capaz de vencer a dos rivales, no podía creer que su batalla haya terminado en empate, pero iba a asegurarse de que eso no volviera a pasar.

-El Universo 6 ha quedado eliminado-dijo Piccolo con tono serio-realmente es una lástima que haya pasado eso-.

-Es cierto, Kyabe y los otros ya no existen más-dijo Gohan preocupado.

-Eso no importa-dijo Vegeta-yo ganare este Torneo y obtendré las Esferas del Dragón para revivirlos a todos ellos-señalo el Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

-¿En serio harías algo como eso?-pregunto Krilin sorprendido.

-Es realmente sorprendente-dijo Ten Shin Han recordando aquellos días en que a Vegeta no le importaba nada más que él mismo, incluso asesino a Nappa, quien lo protegió y cuido desde niño.

Freezer solo sonrió de forma maligna al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta- _"Vaya, vaya, Vegeta realmente ha cambiado mucho desde que me traiciono, pero parece que no comprende la realidad, el único que obtendrá las Súper Esferas del Dragón y podrá llevar a cabo sus ambiciones soy yo; el Gran Freezer"-_ pensó malignamente- _"y cuando finalmente lo consiga, podré por fin obtener mi dulce venganza"-._

Goku seguía comiendo ajeno a lo que pasaba, pero igual pudo sentir la tensión que había en el aire, realmente todo se estaba volviendo más intenso o de acuerdo a su diccionario, más emocionante que nunca, pero Goku no debía olvidar cual era el objetivo principal, salvar al Universo 7.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

Los guerreros del Universo 8 ahora estaban comiendo en las gradas, aunque Liquir todavía se veía muy molesto con lo que ocurrió, por lo que nadie se atrevió a decir nada en ningún momento, ni siquiera Iru o Korn.

-¡Maldición! ¡Más les vale que su espectáculo sea del agrado total de Zeno Sama o de lo contrario se las verán conmigo cuando volvamos a nuestro Universo!-amenazo Liquir.

-Ahora solo nos queda confiar en que eso sea del agrado de su majestad, que triste suena eso realmente-dijo Iru con pesar y Liquir solo gruño, mientras que Korn se rio divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Los Dioses de ese Universo estaban muy complacidos con los resultados obtenidos por sus guerreros-El plan resulto a la perfección y el Universo 8 ha quedado eliminado, eso nos da más oportunidades de sobrevivir-dijo Vermouth sonriendo.

-Si todo sigue como hasta ahora pronto habremos obtenido la victoria en este Torneo y habremos demostrado la superioridad del Universo 11-sentencio Kai-solo debemos tener cuidado con los guerreros que puedan vencer a los miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo, aunque dudo mucho que alguien pueda vencer a Jiren-.

-Es cierto, con Jiren en nuestro equipo es seguro que podremos ganar el Torneo de Poder-expreso Vermouth sonriendo de forma algo siniestra.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-intervino Marcarita-después de todo, Jiren puede ser poderoso, pero hay guerreros que poseen poderes que se equiparan al suyo-.

-No te preocupes bella Ángel, si Jiren es capaz de superar a un Dios de la Destrucción, entonces es obvio que no hay forma en que podamos perder-expreso Vermouth con una gran sonrisa, pero Marcarita aún se mostraba muy escéptica al respecto.

Las Tropas de Orgullo estaban comiendo y al mismo tiempo planeaban en su siguiente estrategia para lo que quedaba del Torneo de Poder, misma que no había cambiado mucho realmente, ya que la idea de eliminar a los Universos con el nivel de vida más alto era la opción más lógica.

-Si conseguimos que el Universo 1, 5 y 12 queden fuera entonces tendremos más posibilidades de salvar a los demás Universos también-dijo Tapion.

-El problema radica en que dudo mucho que esos tres Universos sean vencidos tan fácilmente-dijo Nail.

-Nail tiene razón, logramos vencer al Universo 8 porque estaban en desventaja numérica, eso nos ayudó en ese instante, pero ahora no será fácil atacar a los diez guerreros de esos tres Universos-dijo Yomi.

-Deberíamos ir por el Universo 7, después de todo, es debido a ellos a que este Torneo se esté llevando a cabo-sugirió Dyspo.

-¿Qué es lo que usted sugiere líder?-pregunto Casca mirando a Topo, el cual quedo en silencio un momento.

El líder de las Tropas de Orgullo estaba meditando que hacer al respecto, no iba a ser sencillo, nada fácil, los Universos que quedaban eran demasiado poderosos y aunque tenían a Jiren con ellos, eso no garantizaba su victoria.

-Creo que debemos enfocar nuestros ataques en el Universo 1, es el que tiene el mejor nivel, si lo derrotamos entonces…-.

-No-intervino Jiren-el Universo 1 no es una amenaza para nosotros, a ellos no los tocaremos-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos los presentes.

-¿Por qué no quieres enfrentar a los guerreros del Universo 1, Jiren?-pregunto Topo y Jiren solo guardo silencio, por lo que Topo decidió no seguir preguntando al respecto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Como con el resto de los Universos, los señores de ese Universo también estaban comiendo, al tiempo que hablaban sobre el Torneo de Poder-Parece que Jotaro no quedo muy contento con lo que paso en la Segunda Ronda-señalo Martinu algo divertida.

-No puedes culparlo, es uno de los Jojo más poderosos y aun así quedo empatado con dos guerreros de distintos Universos-dijo Ugg-¿Qué piensa usted del Torneo señor Gen?-.

Gen guardo silencio y miro hacia la plataforma, viendo a todos los guerreros que estaban presentes-Es claro que el Universo 1 y el 12 llegaran hasta la siguiente ronda-reconoció Gen sonriendo con bastante seguridad-pero aún es difícil saber que Universo llegara también, hasta ahora de los que quedan cualquier podría ser el tercer finalista-.

-Pero ¿no cree que el Universo 5 puede ser el último finalista?-pregunto Ugg.

-Al principio eso pensaba-dijo Gen-pero después de ver que el Universo 8 quedo fuera del Torneo entonces puedo decir que cualquier otro Universo puede serlo, incluso el Universo 7 tiene a guerreros sumamente poderosos, así que no hay que descartar al Universo 7 como un posible finalista-.

-Ya veo-dijo Ugg mirando hacia la plataforma con bastante atención y comprendiendo las palabras que el Dios de la Destrucción decía.

El Universo 12 también comía tranquilamente-Esto esta delicioso-dijo Jack sonriendo por poder comer algo tranquilamente después de tantas duras batallas.

Optimus y los demás solo observaban, incluso Spawn permanecía sin comer ni un poco, pues ese guerrero demoniaco no estaba interesado en alimentar su cuerpo con comida, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo necesitaba, el único que tenía una expresión bastante seria, más de lo normal, era Jotaro.

-¿Qué te ocurre Jotaro?-pregunto Splinter mientras comía un trozo de queso.

-Solo me da pena que ya no podré terminar mi batalla con el asesino del Universo 6, en serio esperaba volver a pelear con él-explico Jotaro dejando su vaso de vino en la mesa.

-No te sientas mal por eso-dijo Ashi-aún quedan muchos guerreros con los cuales luchar-.

-De todos modos es muy seguro que el Universo 12 obtendrá la victoria-dijo Zenaku al tiempo que tocaba su flauta-no hay nadie que pueda derrotarnos-.

-Eso no lo sabemos-intervino Arcee-el Universo 8 quedo fuera en la Segunda Ronda, así que cualquier cosa pueda pasar en este Torneo-.

-¿Insinúas que incluso Spawn podría ser derrotado?-pregunto Jotaro y Arcee se alarmo un poco, pero Spawn no parecía haber escuchado nada, ya que aún se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con expresión neutra.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Optimus se adelantó-Aunque es poco probable que Spawn sea vencido, lo mejor será mantener una estrategia hasta el final del Torneo, ya que no sabemos qué tipo de oponentes nos esperan en esta siguiente ronda-.

Athena entonces golpeo la superficie de su plataforma con su báculo, captando la atención de todos los presentes-¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de sus alimentos, en breve continuaremos con la Tercera Ronda del Torneo de Poder, pero primero le pido al Universo 8 que se prepare para su espectáculo de medio tiempo, ya vimos al Universo 1, que nos presentó un baile muy divertido, mismo que fue interpretado por las Crystal Gems, por lo cual pido un fuerte aplauso para ellas una vez más, así como también uno para las Señoras del Universo 1!-indico Athena.

El público comenzó a aplaudir emocionado, al tiempo que las Gemas, Deboness y Lyra se levantaban y reverenciaban a la audiencia en señal de gratitud, una vez que los aplausos cesaron, Athena alzo su báculo pidiendo silencio.

-¡Ahora le pido al Universo 8 que pase a dar sus demostraciones por favor!-indico Athena.

Los representantes del Universo 8 iban a ser Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Rock Lee y Kakashi, mismos que fueron enviados por Liquir a la plataforma de nuevo para comenzar con su representación, aunque antes de eso, Lee miro hacia donde estaba Freezer, quien solo le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa sumamente siniestra y burlona.

-¡El Universo 8 nos dará una demostración de su estilo de pelea, así como los diversos tipos de Jutsus que tienen en su Universo, les pido de la manera más atenta que guarden silencio y presten mucha atención!-indico Athena.

La presentación del Universo comenzó, siendo Kakashi el primero en dar un paso al frente, el Sensei comenzó con la explicación de que cada técnica y/o habilidad Ninja dependía del Chacra, explicando que se trataba de la energía que habitaba en todo Ninja, sin importar de que aldea o que tan diferente fuera su estilo de pelea, siendo esta la introducción para poder comenzar, explico que existían los Jutsus Elementales, los cuales le permitían a los Ninjas poder manipular las fuerzas de los elementos y comenzaron a hacer la demostración de lo mismo.

Fuego, agua, viento, tierra y rayos comenzaron a cubrir toda la plataforma, mientras los Ninjas hacían su demostración, fue cuando Naruto empleo su Jutsu más especial, el de "Clones de Sombras", Sasuke entonces mostro el Sharingan, así como su explicación de poder copiar otros tipos de Jutsu, además de que Hinata les enseño el Byakugan y la habilidad que daba de poder ver los puntos donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad posible de Chacra para poder golpearlos, finalmente, también se explicó que existían otros tipos de formas de combate, como el Tai Jutsu, el cual era combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Rock Lee les demostró su destreza, así como también explico sobre las Ocho Puertas Internas; Apertura, Descanso, Vida, Dolor, Cierre, Visión, Conmoción y de la Muerte, mismas que al ser abiertas otorgaban un increíble poder a su portador, pero también implicaba el riesgo de morir de horrible manera.

-Cielos, eso sí que es extremo-dijo Rainbow impresionada por la explicación que escuchaban.

-No lo parece tanto si en su Universo existen amenazas que se puedan equiparar con seres como Superman, Brainiac o incluso Darkseid-explico Sunset cruzada de brazos.

La demostración de los tipos de Justsu, su historia y habilidades continúo un poco más, ya que decirla de manera tan detallada implicaría alargarse demasiado y retrasar el comienzo de la Tercera Ronda.

Con una última demostración del poder de los Jutsus, el Universo 8 dio por terminada su presentación ante Zeno Sama-¿Qué le pareció?-pregunto Athena mirando al Gran Señor de Todo.

Liquir e Iru se tensaron ante ese momento-Si Zeno Sama no quedo satisfecho podríamos estar en problemas-dijo Iru sumamente alarmado.

Zeno Sama guardo silencio un momento, para luego mirar hacia los Ninjas-Fue muy educativo y divertido-expreso sonriendo.

-¡Zeno Sama ha quedado complacido con la presentación del Universo 8!-anuncio Athena y los Dioses de dicho Universos pudieron respirar tranquilos-¡Muchas gracias por esa magnífica presentación, despidan con un fuerte aplauso al Universo 8 y denles uno más a los Señores de dicho Universo!-pidió Athena.

Liquir e Iru rápidamente reverenciaron a Athena como muestra de gratitud por sus gentiles palabras, mientras los Ninjas volvían a las gradas-¡Eso estuvo muy bien!-declaro Naruto-aunque es una lástima que no me permitieran usar el Jutsu Sexy-se quejó el rubio.

-¡De ninguna manera!-bramo Liquir-¡Ese tipo de ataque podría parecerle muy ofensivo a Zeno Sama!-Naruto solo sonrió nervioso ante la mirada asesina del Dios Destructor.

Athena volvió a alzarse en su plataforma hasta quedar frente a todo el público-¡Tras esta presentación, estamos listos para continuar con la Tercera Ronda del Torneo de Poder y los sesenta guerreros que lucharan en esta ronda son…!-.

 **Universo 1; Batman, Karai, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis Lazuli, Big Barda, Flash, John y Razer**

-Más vale que se preparen-dijo Karai mirando al resto de su equipo-porque esta vez comenzaran las verdaderas batallas-sentencio.

Batman también pensó lo mismo que la hija de Abzu y Zaleska, algo le decía que en esa ronda iban a ver batallas mucho más devastadoras que en la ronda anterior y su mirada se posó en Spawn.

 **Universo 2; Tohru, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, Clare Claymore, Teresa Claymore, Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno**

-¡Si! ¡Solo dos rondas más!-exclamo Tohru sonriendo-¡Kobayashi, pronto te conseguiré el deseo!-grito mirando hacia las gradas.

Kobayashi solo pudo suspirar resignada, aunque tampoco pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante las palabras de su Maid, esa dragona/chica llego a su vida para mejorarla y mucho.

 **Universo 5; Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Saga, Shaka, Dohko, Aioros y Aioria**

Ikki golpeo su palma con su puño-Esta vez no pienso perder-aseguro sonriendo.

 **Universo 7; Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Número 17, Número 18, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Maestro Roshi y Freezer**

Freezer se rio- _"Excelente, si todo sigue como hasta ahora muy pronto podré llevar a cabo mis planes"-_ pensó malignamente.

 **Universo 11; Topo, Jiren, Yomi Gai Rei, Dyspo, Paikuhan, Olib, Tapion, Casca de Berserk, Kahsera y Nail**

Jiren abrió los ojos-No debo perder, tengo que conseguir mi deseo-expreso con tono serio y determinado.

 **Universo 12; Optimus Prime, Dinobot, Arcee, Grimlock, Spawn, Maestro Splinter, Samurái Jack, Zenaku, Ashi y Jotaro Kujo**

Spawn abrió los ojos y miro a todos los demás participantes de reojo, poniendo su atención en cada uno de ellos-Es posible que esta sea la ronda donde finalmente tenga que actuar-murmuro en voz baja, tan baja que nadie lo escucho.

Athena volvió a captar la atención de todos los presentes-¡Estos sesenta guerreras que vienen de los seis Universos que quedan combatieran en la Tercera Ronda, las reglas son exactamente las mismas, solo que esta vez…!-Athena alzo su báculo y el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, pasando de estar rodeado por una nube oscura a una de color verde que daba un aire de misterio-¡Llegamos a la mitad del Torneo de Poder y por eso el ambiente ha cambiado un poco, más las reglas se mantienen, sesenta guerreros pelearan en esta ronda, seis Universos, pero solo tres llegaran a la última ronda del Torneo de Poder! ¡Buena suerte a todos!-anuncio Athena.

La Tercera Ronda estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, la Tercera Ronda está a punto de comenzar ¿Qué tipo de combates se desataran en esta nueva etapa del Torneo de Poder?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PUES SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR QUE ME DECEPCIONO MUCHO QUE PICCOLO HAYA QUEDADO ELIMINADO Y LO QUE RESULTARON SER LOS DOS GUERREROS ESCONDIDOS DE KITELA, AUNQUE POR UN LADO FUE MUY ASTUTO QUE SU ULTIMO GUERRERO FINGIERA SER INVISIBLE PARA PODER ATACARLOS DE ESE MODO**

 **Y AHORA CREO QUE VAMOS ASI**

 **UNIVERSO 2 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON CINCO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 4 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 6 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON SEIS GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON TRES GUERREROS**

 **Saint Femme:** _se nota que realmente preferiste mucho a Champa en el capítulo anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Trish Lumino:** _en el caso de Jiren es muy posible, pero tengo preparado algo para ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Photon Girl:** _ya solo estamos por ver el comienzo de la Tercera Ronda, donde finalmente chocaran los más poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Stardust Girl:** _fue bastante impactante para Champa descubrir quién era el capitán de la tripulación pirata más temible de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Snow Archer:** _ahora hay que concentrarnos en el hecho de que la Tercera Ronda está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Magician Rose:** _ya tengo algo en mente, así como también la decisión de los tres finalistas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Tenzalucard123:** _cierto, pero al menos los que han desaparecido renacerán en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ya tuvieron su descanso y ahora están más que listos para comenzar con la Tercera Ronda del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Zeus:** _Liquir estaba convencido de que el nivel de su Universo lo llevaría lejos, nunca espero que ocurriera eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hades:** _para mí es lo que hace que un héroe sea más que grandioso, que su pasado sea algo trágico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Sombra 02:** _te puedo asegurar que odio a esos tipos tanto como odio a Barbie, en serio, esa rubia es el peor ejemplo para las niñas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ahora se avecina el comienzo de la Tercera Ronda y cuando los gigantes finalmente van a chocar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **B. Buccellati:** _aunque muchos concordaron en que Nami se impone mucho más que Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _efectivamente, ellos dos están en un nivel sumamente superior al de todos los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ahora estamos a un solo capítulo para el comienzo de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _yo me sigo preguntando si Vados realmente le tenía afecto a Champa o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Narancia Aeron:** _me alegra que los especiales les estén gustando, así como la manera en que se han reunido los guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _creo que debo suponer que piensas lo mismo que muchos más, que Nami se impone más que Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Kira The Killer:** _muy pronto la Tercera Ronda va a comenzar, veremos los combates más intensos de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Rohan The Hand:** _eso es seguro, pero tengo pensado que en esta ocasión haya un final diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Josuke Joestar:** _yo pienso exactamente lo mismo sobre Jiren, debe tener mucho más poder oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Zedd Hirose:** _Champa hizo lo que siempre hacía mejor, ser gracioso hasta el último momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ciertamente fue una coincidencia un poco desagradable, como me ocurrió a mí en la otra semana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Polnareff Silver:** _realmente espero que les haya gustado la forma en que esos guerreros fueron reunidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Dio The World:** _será algo sumamente intenso, especialmente porque cada uno tiene sus razones para ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues creo que con Freezer bastaba y sobraba con sus crueldades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ant:** _la Tercera Ronda ya casi comienza, pronto veremos quienes llegan a la ronda final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _para Champa fue un terrible golpe que el capitán de los Mugiwaras no fuera lo que esperaba, al menos físicamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Regulus Leo:** _veremos lo que pasa, ya que como dije, ya pensé en como quiero que termine la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Kid Shooter:** _es bastante cierto, ya que ahora solo deben preocuparse por algunas Dimensiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Marco Sorairo:** _ya lo acabas de ver, la Tercera Ronda está a punto de comenzar con más intensidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _aunque sigue siendo muy obvio que la final será entre el Universo 7 y el 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _por ahora ya viste lo que está pasando, la Tercera Ronda ya va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hiruma Demon:** _se han mantenido al margen, ya que si lo analizas bien, se supone que ya perdieron a sus dos mejores guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ya veremos, ya que planeo que la Cuarta Ronda también sea épica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Seito Ghost:** _aquí Champa se dio cuenta de que lo mejor de lo mejor en la Tierra eran puros payasos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Knight Shadow:** _pronto veremos quién será el ganador del Torneo de Poder, aunque por ahora comenzamos con la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Revolver:** _especialmente si buscan pelear contra los más temibles oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Saint Femme, Trish Lumino, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Éire, Olivia, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Bowser3000000, Ant, AndrosValgreen4, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Revolver, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Crimson Bulle, Spectrum Prime, Whitekiller09, Odín, Hamon, Iron Mario, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. Tercera Ronda

" _ **La Segunda Ronda ha llegado a su final y los Universos que quedaron fuera fueron el Universo 3, 6 y 8, aunque este último por tener un alto nivel de vida no sufrió ningún castigo, después de un breve descanso, donde los competidores que quedaban pudieron disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo, así como también de un espectáculo traído por el Universo 8, la Tercera Ronda estaba a punto de comenzar, las reglas eran exactamente las mismas, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez, los Universos que quedaran fueran solo perderían algunas Dimensiones, mismas que serían aquellas que tuvieran el menor nivel de vida, ahora los Universos 1, 2, 5, 7, 11 y 12 están a punto de enfrentarse en esta Tercera Ronda, misma en la cual se esperan que guerreros como el misterioso Jiren y el temible Spawn finalmente se enfrenten contra los demás participantes ¿Qué Universos perderán a sus Dimensiones? ¿Y qué Universos serán los afortunados en llegar a la Cuarta y última ronda del Torneo de Poder? La Tercera Ronda comienza ahora mismo"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 32**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 32 Tercera Ronda**

Athena se alzó nuevamente en su plataforma, captando la atención de todos los presentes, todos ansiosos por saber que iba a pasar ahora, la Gran Sacerdotisa pidió silencio al tiempo que alzaba su báculo acallando todos los murmullos del estadio.

-¡Muy bien, ya vamos a comenzar con la Tercera Ronda, las reglas se mantienen, pero esta vez, los tres Universos que sean derrotados en esta ronda perderán algunas dimensiones! ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Que esas dimensiones no serán borradas o reiniciadas, serán eliminadas por completo!-indico Athena.

Varios rostros de asombro y terror llenaron el estadio por completo, incluso los Dioses se llenaron de horror-¿Eliminadas…por completo?-exclamo Bills.

-¡Esto se debe a que esas dimensiones son las que tienen el peor registro en sus respectivos Universos, no se desarrollan nada y por tanto, realmente no tiene sentido que sigan manteniéndose, esto es una advertencia para los Universos que corren ese riesgo, es decir, los Universos 2, 7 y 11!-anuncio Athena.

Muchos quedaron sorprendidos y aterrados por la declaración de Athena, pero Batman comprendió las razones, podía parecer cruel, pero todo principio tenía un final y hoy el Universo 1 podía estar a salvo, teniendo un alto nivel de vida y desarrollo, pero al día siguiente tal vez este en el último lugar.

-Eso suena algo extremo-dijo Pinkie Pie volteando a ver a Zeno Sama.

-Lo sé, pero ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer por esos Universos, especialmente por el Universo 7-explico Zeno Sama.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Twilight-¿Por qué dice eso?-.

-Gran Señor ¿a qué se debe que el Universo 7 tenga un nivel de vida sumamente bajo?-pregunto Sunset intrigada.

-Hay muchos factores que tuvieron que ver con eso; para empezar, el hecho de que Shin prefiera dejar que todo ocurra a su propio ritmo, la falta de motivación de Bills, ya que solo come y duerme, pero también está el hecho de que muchos enemigos han aparecido y destruido planetas, acabando con cientos de razas sin pensar en el equilibrio de la creación, como Majin Boo, Freezer y su familia, además de que constantemente violaban las leyes de la vida con las Esferas del Dragón-explico Zeno Sama.

-Pero en nuestro Universo, Brainiac destruía planetas sin pensar en el equilibrio-recordó Sunset.

-Cierto, pero no acababa con todos sus habitantes, los atrapaba y coleccionaba, pero eso permitía que el nivel de vida se mantuviera estable y con la derrota de Brainiac muchos planetas nuevos nacieron-finalizo Zeno Sama-por ahora mejor prepárense, porque la Tercera Ronda ya va a comenzar-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Athena miro a los guerreros que quedaban, los cuales estaban más que listos para comenzar con la batalla, aunque se podía ver la determinación en el rostro de los guerreros del Universo 2 y 11, mientras que el Universo 7 solo esperaba ansioso poder comenzar a pelear.

-¡La Tercera Ronda comienza…ahora!-anuncio Athena y rápidamente, las batallas no tardaron en comenzar.

Rápidamente, los sesenta guerreros se lanzaron contra sus oponentes, dispuestos a comenzar con una batalla sumamente divertida y emocionante, los combates no tardaron en desatarse de manera devastadora, aunque nuevamente, Jiren y Spawn permanecían al margen, esperando el momento adecuado para poder comenzar a pelear.

-¡Nuevamente Spawn no hace nada!-gruño Karai al ver eso-¡Y eso me desespera mucho!-.

-¿Qué crees que está pensando hacer?-pregunto Barda mirando al guerrero del Universo 12.

-No estoy segura, solo sé una cosa, él no debe ser provocado, ya que hacerlo enojar podría significar que todos terminemos muertos-explico Karai-y eso lo sé porque escuche muchas historias de lo temible que era-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito John invocando un escudo que los protegió de un rayo que salió de la nada, mismo que había sido lanzando por Dyspo, el cual sonrió.

-¡Veo que ese escudo es muy resistente!-declaro sonriendo de manera halagadora.

-¡Y esto te va a gustar más!-declaro John creando un lanza misiles y disparando varios contra Dyspo.

Pero el Guerrero del Sonido los esquivo todos con una gran velocidad, apareciendo ante John y dándole un poderoso golpe en el estómago, lanzando al Linterna Verde contra algunas rocas, tomando por sorpresa al resto de los guerreros del Universo 1.

-¡Que veloz!-exclamo Perla sorprendida por la velocidad de aquel guerrero.

-¡Yo me encargo!-declaro Amatista invocando su látigo y lanzando un golpe con el mismo, pero Dyspo lo detuvo con su mano-¿Qué?-.

-¡Lo siento, pero esto no es nada para mí!-declaro jalando con fuerza a Amatista, recibiéndola con una patada.

-¡Es demasiado rápido! ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!-indico Batman a su equipo, quienes se prepararon para continuar con la batalla.

Dyspo se puso en guardia y se preparó para continuar con la batalla, cuando de pronto, un destello rojo salió de la nada y lo golpeo con fuerza, estrellándolo contra una pared, tomando por sorpresa a los Dioses del Universo 11.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Vermouth.

-¡Alguien logro golpear a Dyspo!-expreso Kai sorprendido.

-¡Pero no tiene sentido, nadie puede igualar la velocidad de Dyspo!-declaro Vermouth sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

-Parece que si hay alguien que puede igualarlo-expreso Marcarita sonriendo levemente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dyspo se levantó algo sorprendido por el repentino ataque que lo tomo por sorpresa y cuando vio a su atacante se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues se trataba de Flash, el guerrero del Universo 1, también conocido como el hombre más rápido que ha existido.

-Oye, lamento mucho haberte atacado de ese modo, pero como vi que estabas molestando a mis amigos quise intervenir-explico Flash sonriendo de manera amistosa ante el guerrero del Universo 11.

Dyspo se incorporó y miro a su rival con el ceño fruncido, para luego comenzar a reírse-Ya veo, sé quién eres, tú eres ese guerrero que tuvo esa batalla sumamente veloz contra la chica felina del Universo 4 ¿no es verdad?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Veo que mi reputación me precede-dijo Flash sonriendo orgulloso-pero sí, soy yo, me llamo Flash y soy el hombre más rápido del mundo-explico inflando el pecho con bastante orgullo.

-¡Yo soy Dyspo! ¡El Guerrero del Sonido! ¡Miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo!-declaro haciendo una de sus clásicas poses como miembro de las Tropas de Orgullo.

-Guau…no sé qué pensar sobre eso-reconoció Flash sumamente confundido.

-¡Solo confórmate con saber que la justicia siempre vence al final y por ese motivo voy a derrotarte!-declaro Dyspo colocándose en guardia.

-¡Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés amigo! ¡Vamos a averiguar que es más rápido; el rayo o el sonido!-acepto Flash colocándose en guardia también.

Flash y Dyspo se vieron por unos instantes, esperando ver quien daba el primer golpe, finalmente, ambos guerreros se lanzaron al mismo tiempo uno contra el otro, moviéndose a una velocidad sumamente impresionante, tanto que era muy difícil que alguien pudiera seguirlos con la mirada.

-¡Son muy rápidos!-exclamo Rainbow con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Realmente es muy difícil poder localizarlos!-señalo Rarity sumamente asombrada por la velocidad que ambos eran capaces de ejercer.

-No olviden que hay más competidores en este rodeo y al parecer ya están comenzando a pelear también-señalo Applejack.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las palabras de la honesta vaquera eran bastante acertadas, porque en esos momentos, Goku y Vegeta estaban preparándose para enfrentarse con Seiya e Ikki, ambos bandos viéndose de manera seria y retadora, aunque las miradas de Vegeta e Ikki eran más duras que nada.

-¡Esta vez me voy a asegurar de acabar contigo! ¿Me escuchaste sabandija?-cuestiono Vegeta.

-¡Hablas mucho, pero nada puede detener el poder del Fénix, porque aun cuando el Fénix es destruido, siempre renace de las cenizas!-declaro Ikki formando un puño en su mano derecha.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!-bramo Vegeta lanzándose contra Ikki y viceversa.

Ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo, claro que se mantenían en sus formas base, ya que ambos querían comenzar su combate de manera emocionante, irían incrementando su poder conforme tentaran el terreno, Goku y Seiya se miraron de forma seria, aunque Goku lo hacía con una sonrisa.

-Es raro que sonrías de esa forma ¿Qué acaso no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a tu Universo?-pregunto Seiya mirando a Goku con bastante confusión.

Goku solo sonrió aún más-No es que no me preocupe por mi Universo ni por mis amigos y mi familia, pero es que no puedo evitar emocionarme mucho ante la idea de pelear con guerreros sumamente fuertes, creo que eso es parte de mi sangre Saiyajin-explico Goku-aunque admito que hubo dos ocasiones en que no me emocione por pelear contra un oponente poderoso, sino que me dieron una sensación de asco-reconoció Goku cambiando su expresión a una seria, recordando a Freezer y Piccolo Daimaoh.

 **(Nota: esto es solo mi opinión personal, ya que siento que estos dos villanos fueron los que llevaron a Goku a sentir el odio, ya que tanto Piccolo como Freezer le mostraron todo un mundo de crueldad)**

Seiya escucho todo y pudo ver el cambio de expresión de Goku, dándose cuenta de que esos dos guerreros realmente lo llevaron hasta un límite que incluso para él mismo le era desconocido, pero no tardo en recuperar su sonrisa.

-Pero en este Torneo tengo la oportunidad de pelear contra los mejores guerreros de todos los Universos y vaya que estoy muy emocionado, así que adelante-dijo Goku colocándose en guardia.

-Muy bien, vamos-acepto Seiya colocándose en guardia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Freezer se encontraba cerca y ahora escuchaba la conversación de Goku con su nuevo oponente, una risa se escapó de sus labios-Vaya, realmente afecte mucho a Goku, pero no tanto como el me afecto a mí-gruño Freezer recordando la humillación que sufrió en Namek- _"te lo juro Son Goku, cuando este Torneo termine y obtenga las Súper Esferas tu sufrimiento será mucho peor que el de todos tus amiguitos y luego…hasta Bills se arrodillara ante mí"-_ sentencio Freezer.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!-grito una voz que salió de la nada, al tiempo que una cadena se dirigió hacia Freezer, pero el tirano ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado-¡Maldición!-exclamo Shun sorprendido de que su ataque haya fallado.

Freezer volteo a ver a su contrincante y sonrió-Veo con tristeza que hay muchas sabandijas que no saben cuál es su lugar en este Torneo-dijo disparándole un rayo a Shun.

Rápidamente, el Caballero de Bronce dio un salto y esquivo el disparo, pero Freezer apareció detrás de él y lo golpeo con fuerza en la espalda, estrellándolo contra el suelo, Shun cayó y quedo algo aturdido, pero no vencido.

Athena observaba todo en silencio, como Gran Sacerdotisa no podía intervenir ni hacer nada, pero le dolía mucho ver lo que pasaba con uno de sus antiguos guardianes, no era fácil tener que seguir la directiva divina y eso lo sabía muy bien, desde mucho antes de convertirse en la Gran Sacerdotisa de los 12 Universos.

Shun se levantó como pudo y apenas lo hizo, recibió un disparo en la pierna, mismo que era lanzado por Freezer, el Caballero hizo una mueca de dolor ante eso, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, Freezer comenzó a dispararle varias veces en todo el cuerpo, sonriendo de forma cruel.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-pregunto Freezer malignamente-eres una basura-gruño disparando un rayo contra Shun con bastante fuerza.

Shun lo recibió directamente y el potente ataque de Freezer lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma, siendo el primer eliminado de la Tercera Ronda-Shun del Universo 5 ha sido eliminado-informo Athena resistiéndose las ganas de decir lo que pensaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Shun apareció en las gradas sumamente apenado por su derrota-Lo lamento mucho señor Arak, señorita Ogma-se disculpó Shun.

-No te preocupes, ya sabíamos que en esta ronda los rivales iban a ser más poderosos-dijo Arak con sabiduría.

-Pero ese sujeto…no me explico cómo permitieron que participara en el Torneo ¿en que estaba pensando el Señor Bills?-se preguntó Ogma mirando a Freezer con bastante impresión por la crueldad de la que era capaz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ikki se alejó un poco de Vegeta cuando escucho que Shun había sido eliminado de la competencia, así como también vio al responsable-Ese sujeto-gruño apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¡Deja de distraerte!-bramo Vegeta lanzándose contra Ikki y atacándolo con un golpe, mismo que Ikki bloqueo por muy poco.

-¿Cómo puedes pelear al lado de un ser tan despreciable como ese sujeto? ¿Cómo puedes ser su amigo?-cuestiono Ikki sumamente indignado por lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Cállate insecto! ¡Yo odio a Freezer como no tienes una idea, fue el estúpido de Kakarotto el que lo recluto para que participara en el Torneo!-bramo Vegeta sin dejar de atacar a Ikki.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Tropas de Orgullo escucharon el anuncio de Athena y ahora sus miembros estaban en medio de un debate-Parece que el Universo 5 es el que está ahora en desventaja-señalo Casca-deberíamos hacer lo mismo que hicimos con el Universo 8-.

-Una estrategia como esa no funcionara dos veces, hay que ser más astutos esta vez-dijo Yomi-si queremos obtener la victoria y evitar que algunas dimensiones desaparezcan tenemos que ir por todos los Universos rivales-.

-Jiren, dime ¿estas convencido de poder ganar?-pregunto Topo mirando a su jugador estrella.

Jiren se mantuvo de brazos cruzados un momento antes de responder-La mayoría de los guerreros no son rivales para mí-explico Jiren con tono calmado.

Nail fue el único que logro notar el significado oculto en las palabras de Jiren-¿Pero?-.

-Hay un guerrero que no estoy seguro de poder vencer-revelo Jiren, dejando sorprendidos a todos sus compañeros.

Como si dicho guerrero hubiera escuchado a Jiren, el temible Spawn bajo sus brazos y espero a ver qué pasaría en esos momentos, fue cuando se dio cuenta que dos de sus compañeros estaban peleando en esos momentos que dos guerreros del Universo 7.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, los guerreros que estaban peleando en esos momentos eran Zenaku y Dinobot vs Krilin y Ten Shin Han, para los dos últimos era como en los viejos tiempos, pelear juntos en contra de algún enemigo temible.

Zenaku invoco su espada gemela y lanzo un golpe contra Krilin, mismo que el guerrero esquivo haciéndose a un lado, Dinobot disparo un rayo contra Ten Shin Han, el cual el tríclope esquivo moviéndose con rapidez, pero no fue lo bastante rápido para evitar la patada de Zenaku.

-¡Ten Shin Han!-grito Krilin ante eso, momento que Dinobot aprovecho para darle un golpe en la cara y estrellarlo contra una pared rocosa.

-¡Nunca debes bajar la guardia en un combate!-declaro Dinobot sostenido su espada taladro.

-¡Especialmente cuando esta es una batalla campal!-agrego Zenaku.

Krilin y Ten Shin Han se incorporaron algo lastimados por el tremendo golpe que recibieron de sus rivales-Rayos…son muy fuertes-dijo Ten Shin Han sorprendido.

-Creo que a pesar de haber entrenado aun no estoy al nivel de muchos guerreros de este Torneo, que tristeza-expreso Krilin sonriendo divertido-oye Ten, tengo una idea para poder ganar-.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Ten Shin Han mirando a su amigo.

-Escucha ¿Qué te parece si golpeamos a ambos con un potente Taiyo Ken?-pregunto Krilin sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es verdad que he perfeccionado mejor tu técnica, pero creo que si los dos la lanzamos al mismo tiempo podríamos hacerles un gran daño a su visión, entonces sería la oportunidad para sacarlos de la plataforma-explico Krilin sonriendo.

-Sí, es una buena idea, hagámoslo-dijo Ten Shin Han aceptando el plan de su amigo.

Dinobot y Zenaku se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para cualquier sorpresa que sus dos rivales les pudieran dar, fue cuando ambos guerreros llevaron sus manos a cada lado de sus cabezas y cerraron sus ojos.

-¡Taiyo Ken!-invocaron al mismo tiempo, liberando el poderoso resplandor de luz para cegar a sus oponentes.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Zenaku sorprendido por aquel resplandor de luz que los estaba cegando o al menos eso parecía.

-¡Ahora Ten!-grito Krilin y ambos se lanzaron contra sus respectivos oponentes.

Krilin fue el primero en llegar hasta Dinobot, pero justo antes de poder darle un golpe, recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, mismo que fue dado por Dinobot, aquel ataque imprevisto hizo que Ten Shin Han se detuviera de golpe.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido.

Krilin estaba paralizado por el golpe que recibió y poco a poco, el resplandor de luz comenzó a desaparecer-Ya veo, realmente fue una buena idea, pero mis receptores ópticos son capaces de resistir destellos de luz como ese-explico Dinobot dándole una patada a Krilin, lanzándolo por los aires, antes de que Krilin pudiera reaccionar, Dinobot le disparo un rayo de sus ojos, golpeándolo con fuerza y lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma.

-Krilin del Universo 7 ha sido eliminado-informo Athena tranquilamente.

El anuncio de Athena tomó por sorpresa a todos los guerreros del Universo 7, quienes quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que uno de los suyos ya había sido eliminado, siendo Freezer el único que disfruto al escuchar eso.

-Vaya, después de todo, la basura siempre será basura-expreso malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los gemelos 17 y 18 escucharon todo-Al parecer tu esposo volvió a quedar fuera del Torneo-dijo 17 con tono serio.

-Realmente es una verdadera lata-gruño 18-y se supone que había estado entrenando-dijo con un tono de voz frío y bastante lúgubre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Krilin se estremeció ante la mirada que le lanzaba su esposa, pero eso no se comparaba a lo que le esperaba en las gradas-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sido tan descuidado Tsurin?-bramo Bills mirándolo con furia.

-Me llamo Krilin…-corrigió el aludido temblando de miedo ante la mirada de furia de Bills.

-Bueno, al menos ya no corremos riesgos muy altos-dijo Shin-y hay que darle crédito al señor Krilin, hizo todo lo que pudo durante el Torneo-expreso amablemente.

Pero cuando Krilin volteo a ver al Kaioshin se llevó un buen susto, pues la mirada de Shin no tenía nada que ver con sus gentiles palabras-Su mirada sí que da miedo-dijo temblando.

-Ya no podemos remediarlo, lo mejor será que animes a los demás-dijo Wiss con sabiduría.

-Especialmente porque Ten Shin Han quedo solo antes dos rivales-observo el Anciano Kaioshin al ver la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, Ten Shin Han estaba en desventaja numérica, pues ahora iba a enfrentarse a Dinobot y Zenaku al mismo tiempo, pero el tríclope todavía tenía algunas sorpresas reservadas para sus dos oponentes, mismas que se dispuso a revelar en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros dos-dijo Zenaku mirando a su oponente.

-Lo mejor será que te rindas, ya que eso evitaría que salieras muy lastimado-señalo Dinobot.

-¡Eso es algo que no pienso hacer!-declaro Ten Shin Han cruzado sus brazos al tiempo que reunía su Ki.

Fue entonces que Ten Shin Han empleo su técnica de "Multiplicación", dividiéndose en cuatro copias exactas de él mismo, hecho que sorprendió a los guerreros del Universo 8, pues no esperaban que existiera alguien más que fuera capaz de emplear un tipo de poder de clonación.

-¡Se duplico!-exclamo Dinobot colocándose en guardia.

-¡Entonces hay que prepararse!-declaro Zenaku.

Fue cuando los cuatro Ten Shin Han lanzaron un grito de batalla, atacando a los dos guerreros del Universo 12, quedando dos clones contra un rival, Zenaku y Dinobot peleaban de manera impresionante, demostrando ser guerreros sumamente formidable.

-Parece que ese hombre cambio la situación de la batalla-dijo Martinu desde las gradas.

-¿Debemos preocuparnos?-pregunto Ugg.

Gen guardo silencio un momento y observo detenidamente la batalla, notando algo que el Kaioshin de su Universo no había hecho-El resultado de este combate es obvio-dijo con tono serio y tranquilo.

Bills y Shin se emocionaron mucho al ver que la técnica de Ten Shin Han volteo todo para los guerreros del Universo 12-¡Así se hace calvo de tres ojos!-grito Bills sumamente animado.

-¡No entiendo, si tenía una técnica como esa! ¿Por qué no la uso desde el principio?-pregunto Shin entre emocionado y confundido.

-Porque esa técnica tiene una tremenda debilidad-explico Krilin con tono serio, hecho que captó la atención de los dos Dioses.

Wiss también lo noto, al igual que todos los Ángeles y los Dioses más observadores-Ya veo, realmente es una técnica que parece formidable, pero que en realidad es todo lo opuesto-dijo con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los cuatro Ten Shin Han atacaban con todo a sus oponentes, siempre de manera coordinada, Dinobot y Zenaku se defendían de sus ataques con bastante habilidad y fue cuando se dieron cuenta del punto débil de aquella técnica, por lo que rápidamente, ambos golpearon a un clon y los otros detuvieron su ataque.

-Ya veo, dividirte en cuatro realmente parecía ser una buena estrategia-dijo Zenaku.

-Desafortunadamente para ti tiene una debilidad mortal-agrego Dinobot y los cuatro Ten Shin Han se alarmaron.

 _-"Lo descubrieron muy rápido, definitivamente son guerreros temibles, pero no tengo más opción, tengo que terminar esto con un golpe"-_ pensó Ten Shin, al tiempo que tres de los clones se lanzaban en distintas direcciones alrededor de sus oponentes, aprisionándolos en un cuadrado.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer?-pregunto Zenaku mirando a todos los clones.

-¡Mantén la guardia!-indico Dinobot.

Los cuatro Ten Shin juntaron sus manos formando un triángulo y concentraron sus energías-¡Kikoho!-invocaron lanzado su ataque al mismo tiempo.

Los dos guerreros vieron como aquel ataque se dirigía hacia ellos, pero rápidamente, Zenaku actuó y clavo su espada en el suelo, creando una barrera que los protegió del impacto, Ten Shin Han esperaba que su ataque hubiera servido, ya que al estar dividido, su poder también se dividió y por tanto, el Kikoho no tenía la misma fuerza de impacto que siendo uno solo.

-¡Espero que esto funcione!-expreso Ten Shin Han, pero de pronto, Dinobot apareció sobre él-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sorpresa!-declaro Dinobot dándole una patada con fuerza, logrando desequilibrarlo, antes de caer al suelo, Dinobot lo sujeto de una pierna y girando a gran velocidad lo estrello contra otro de los clones.

Zenaku, por su parte, se ocupó de los otros dos clones, atacándolos a gran velocidad y lanzándolos contra sus compañeros, dejándolos a los cuatro atrapados en la orilla de la plataforma-¡Esto acabo! ¡Ola Creciente!-invoco Zenaku moviendo su espada de un lado a otro y lanzando una poderosa onda de energía.

Los Ten Shin Han recibieron el impacto con fuerza y cayeron al vacío, al tiempo que volvían a ser uno solo una vez que aparecieron en las gradas-Ten Shin Han del Universo 7 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena y su anuncio dejo a los demás guerreros del Universo 7 preocupados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que Ten Shin Han apareció en las gradas mostraba estar muy apenado-Lo lamento-se disculpó con tono humilde.

Bills solo apretó sus puños ante eso-Vaya, ya hemos perdido a dos guerreros, esto no es bueno para nosotros-dijo Wiss sonriendo.

-¡Quieres callarte Wiss!-bramo Bills molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gen sonrió ante lo que acababa de pasar-Excelente, tal vez Dinobot y Zenaku no tengan el nivel que poseen guerreros como Optimus Prime o Giorno Joestar, mucho menos el de Spawn, pero eso no significa que sean unos debiluchos-dijo Gen sonriendo.

-El guerrero de Bills cavo su tumba al dividirse en cuatro, si hubiera usado todo su poder con esa técnica habría sido un problema-expreso Martinu de manera analítica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gohan, Piccolo y el Maestro Roshi estaban juntos cuando escucharon el anuncio de la Gran Sacerdotisa-Parece que Krilin y Ten Shin Han quedaron fuera-dijo Gohan.

-Los guerreros del Universo 12 deben ser sumamente poderosos por haber conseguido acabarlos apenas comenzando la Tercera Ronda y si ellos son así de fuertes…-Piccolo no pudo continuar, pero Roshi comprendió.

-¿Cómo será su guerrero estrella?-se preguntó el Maestro Roshi.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Tropas de Orgullo escucharon las palabras de Athena y ahora parecían tener intenciones de ir en contra del Universo 7 para poder ganar el Torneo de Poder, pero Jiren se negó a eso, pues él no estaba dispuesto a que los Universos de bajo nivel perdieran dimensiones y con ellas vidas inocentes.

-Siempre tan noble-dijo Yomi sonriendo-¿Qué haremos entonces líder?-pregunto mirando a Topo.

El líder de las Tropas de Orgullo se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en una solución, mientras que Dyspo continuaba enfrascado en su batalla con Flash, demostrando ser sumamente veloces, era casi imposible poder ubicar en donde se encontraban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman y su equipo también observaban lo que pasaba, aunque algunos estaban más que sorprendidos-No entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que el Universo 7 ya haya perdido a dos guerreros?-pregunto Perla.

-Y el 5 uno-agrego Peridot.

-Porque la Tercera Ronda es donde comenzaran los verdaderos combates-explico Batman con tono serio-ya que aquí es donde los guerreros más poderosos finalmente darán la cara-.

Karai endureció la mirada al escuchar eso, comprendía a la perfección lo que el Caballero de la Noche quería decir con eso, después de todo, era muy posible que finalmente, el misterioso Spawn se decidiera a actuar y eso pasaba, muchas cosas podrían salir mal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Topo ya había tomado una decisión al respecto sobre qué hacer para poder obtener la victoria-¡Muy bien! ¡Habrá que dividirnos y atacar a los distintos Universos por varios flancos!-indico el líder de las Tropas de Orgullo-pase lo que pase, debemos evitar que el Universo 11 pierda, aunque sean pocas dimensiones-.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, la Tercera Ronda ha comenzado y las Tropas de Orgullo están preparando su contraataque ¿Qué sucederá en esta nueva ronda?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _solo se sabe que lo que Jiren desea hace que incluso olvide su espíritu de justicia, pues es lo único que realmente ha deseado toda su vida y por eso accedió a participar en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Saint Femme:** _de cierto modo es porque Jiren se sintió identificado con Batman, ya que ambos comparten la misma opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Photon Girl:** _eso es muy cierto, yo también me pregunto hasta donde podría llegar el poder de Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Stardust Girl:** _Champa se llevó una sorpresa sumamente impactante al ver quién era el capitán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Snow Archer:** _realmente ninguno lo ha pensado mucho, quizás la mayoría solo quiso participar para divertirse un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Magician Rose:** _si Vegeta siempre ha sido de esos que les cuesta mucho hacer equipo, especialmente si es con Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Trish Lumino:** _Jiren ciertamente es muy noble, a pesar de su actitud tan seria y fría que muestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Olivia:** _en su momento se verán obligadas a hacerlo, especialmente considerando los oponentes que hay. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Éire:** _Spawn va a ser muy difícil de derrotar, ya que nadie ha podido ni siquiera tocarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Reimi Orus:** _créeme, eso es algo que Tohru tiene muy en cuenta, ya que quiere conseguirle el deseo a su amada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Luna Creed:** _gracias por la recomendación y finalmente hemos comenzando con la penúltima ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Enya Berserk:** _pues ya viste caer a los primeros guerreros, siendo el Universo 7 quien ha perdido a más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _especialmente si Spawn finalmente se decide a actuar en contra de los otros Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Diane Noir:** _por ahora ellos aún no están combatiendo, pero es muy seguro que lo harán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ya he dado mi punto de vista sobre eso, así que no revelare ni confirmare nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no, el siguiente fic es la tercera y última parte de esta trilogía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Twidash919:** _y finalmente hemos comenzado con la Tercera Ronda, pero los gigantes aun no actuaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Zeus:** _eso será interesante, especialmente porque también podría necesitarla contra alguien como Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hades:** _cierto, un buen villano necesita un pasado, aunque el del Guasón siempre ha sido un misterio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Sombra 02:** _eso y hay otra cosa más, ya que en serio Jiren se sintió muy identificado con Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Moon-9215:** _será algo muy difícil, especialmente por todo el poder que tiene el terrible Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Giorno Joestar:** _pues en esta ronda veremos mucho al poderoso Jiren, así como también parece que el temible Spawn finalmente actuara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **B. Buccellati:** _pues eso veremos, ya que Shin también debe comenzar a poner de su parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _en esta Tercera Ronda se verán los choques entre los gigantes del Torneo de Poder, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ahora que comenzamos con la Tercera Ronda veremos a los titanes comenzar a actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _pues ya comenzaron a caer los primeros guerreros, siendo los calvos del Universo 7 entre ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Narancia Aeron:** _estas en lo cierto, especialmente si muchos piensan que pueden vencerlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pues muchos pensaron que Vegeta iba a ser eliminado y por muy poco Gohan también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Kira The Killer:** _créeme, muchos van a considerar trabajar en equipo para poder pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y comenzamos con las primeras caídas de los guerreros que pelean en la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Josuke Joestar:** _es cierto que lo será, especialmente cuando los gigantes comiencen a actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Zedd Hirose:** _estamos a solo una ronda de la gran final y veremos que Universo será el tercer finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _y pronto ese formidable guerrero entrara en acción en el Torneo de Poder, al igual que Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Polnareff Silver:** _será interesante cuando ambas tengan que verse en la necesidad de trabajar en equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Dio The World:** _Jiren en serio es un verdadero héroe, alguien digno de admirar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Regulus Leo:** _será difícil que alguien logre vencer a Spawn o a Jiren, ya que ellos son los titanes del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Kid Shooter:** _si esa dimensión desapareciera, le ocurriría lo mismo a Tohru, Kanna y los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues se suponía que eran los más fuertes y al final no duraron nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Marco Sorairo:** _eso es muy cierto, los Saiyajin no parecen detenerse a pensar antes de actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _me pregunto cómo quedara todo al final, porque algo me dice que Jiren también domina la Doctrina Egoísta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hiruma Demon:** _con el inicio de la primera ronda ya se dieron las primeras salidas, siendo Shun, Krilin y Ten Shin Han. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ya dije que no voy a comentar nada al respecto, tendrán que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Seito Ghost:** _insisto en que no diré nada hasta que lleguemos a ese momento del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Knight Shadow:** _como dije ya antes y varias veces más, no pienso decir nada hasta que llegue ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Revolver:** _pronto veremos que sucede en los próximos combates, por ahora estamos comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ciertamente han tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora, pero veremos qué les pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pues ya viste lo que ocurrió, hubo un combate de dos vs dos entre el Universo 7 y 12, mismo que gano el 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _gracias por decirme, lo voy a corregir en breve, por ahora hay que disfrutar de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya lo estás viendo, los combates han comenzado y todos están dando lo mejor de sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _pero como ya se mencionó antes, la Presencia quería encontrar una solución al problema de los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Whitekiller09:** _no te preocupes, ya lo estoy preparando, aunque primero estoy desarrollando uno que tengo pendiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Odín:** _cierto y eso es algo que los Ángeles saben a la perfección, aunque Vermouth subestima mucho a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hamon:** _tal vez se vean en la necesidad de emplear sus verdaderas formas cuando llegue el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Raft:** _además de que el resto de los Universos si sabe trabajar en equipo, algo que ellos no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ryo Red:** _pues iniciamos con un combate de dos contra dos, donde Krilin y Ten Shin Han fueron vencidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Black Hunter:** _especialmente porque es muy probable que los gigantes dormidos finalmente despierten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Fabianemanuel15:** _pronto veremos a Spawn despertar y actuar finalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Bowser3000000:** _ciertamente, Kitela parece que no conoce lo que es la dignidad, como cualquier rata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **El Monitor:** _es muy seguro que sean los Saiyajin principalmente, después de todos, ellos son fanáticos de las peleas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **The Shadow Void:** _ya hemos comenzado con la Tercera Ronda y como acabas de ver, también han caído los primeros guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Joestar:** _falta muy poco para que veamos a esos dos titanes encontrarse cara a cara y comenzar a pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente, ya que el deseo de Spawn involucra un poco de aniquilación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Valentín D4C:** _ciertamente es curioso que Bills no se dé cuenta que él también esta calvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Gappy Joestar:** _puedes estar seguro de que la habrá, pero tendrá algunas diferencias, ya verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hell Drago:** _me pregunto si será posible que puedan escribir una oración en la que no la llamen "Diosa Inútil". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues ya iniciamos la Tercera Ronda y los primeros guerreros han comenzado a caer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _debe ser algo sumamente valioso e importante, como algo que haya perdido, tal vez tenga un pasado trágico que lo hizo llegar tan lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Wham Pillar One:** _también hay que recordar que Shin deja que todo ocurra a su propio ritmo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ermanspin:** _y vaya que lo es, porque el Universo 12 ha demostrado que incluso sus guerreros más débiles son temibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **E.I. Lara:** _así como también han comenzado las caídas de los primeros guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Nero Metallic:** _aunque sus compañeros no están del todo de acuerdo, pero eso va a cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **FreedomGundam96:** _pues ahora la Tercera Ronda del Torneo de Poder ha comenzado, con los primeros eliminados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Twidash919, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Fabianemanuel15, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Hell Drago, Speed Demon, AndrosValgreen4, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Justicia Verdadera

" _ **Por fin la Tercera Ronda del Torneo de Poder ha comenzado, en esta ronda, los Universos que se enfrentan son el Universo 1, 2, 5, 7, 11 y 12, con 60 guerreros en total, en esta parte del Torneo, los Universos que queden fuera perderán dimensiones, lo que significa que serán eliminadas por completo, sin la posibilidad de ser reiniciadas, dichas dimensiones, serán aquellas que tengan el nivel de vida más bajo y que hayan violado las reglas divinas, siendo los Universo 2, 7 y 11 los que están en ese peligro, con el comienzo de la Tercera Ronda, también han caído los primeros guerreros, siendo Shun del Universo 5, el cual fue eliminado por el malvado Freezer, seguido por Krilin, quien fue eliminado por Dinobot del Universo 12 y Ten Shin Han, quien fue eliminado por Zenaku, también del Universo 12, demostrando el poder de dicho Universo, ahora, las Tropas de Orgullo se preparan para lanzar su nuevo contraataque, en el cual planean atacar a distintos oponentes para evitar la eliminación de las dimensiones de su Universo ¿Qué tipo de batallas comenzaran ahora?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 33**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 33 Justicia Verdadera**

Con el inicio de la Tercera Ronda también habían comenzado las batallas más intensas y los guerreros que quedaban estaban dispuestos a pelear hasta el final, empleando todos sus poderes, ahora el Universo 5 perdió a uno de sus guerreros, mientras el Universo 7 quedo sin dos de ellos.

Bills se levantó sumamente molesto de su asiento y miro a los dos guerreros-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Aparte de calvos son debiluchos!-bramo molesto.

Tanto Krilin como Ten Shin Han agacharon la cabeza algo apenados por el regaño de Bills, mientras que Shin y el anciano solo guardaban ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, definitivamente la Tercera Ronda no comenzó bien para ellos.

-Bueno señor Bills, si lo toma por el lado amable, aún nos quedan ocho guerreros más y estoy seguro que no serán tan fáciles de eliminar-dijo Wiss con inteligencia.

-Supongo que es muy cierto-dijo Bills sentándose de brazos cruzados y sin quitar su mirada de enfado-aun así es realmente molesto que hayamos sido de los primeros en perder guerreros-.

-Lo que significa que no podemos bajar la guardia en esta ronda-dijo el Anciano Kaioshin-ahora todos los guerreros de los Universos que quedan comenzaran su ataque con más fuerza que antes-.

-Es cierto, como cada vez quedan menos guerreros, es muy posible que los más poderosos finalmente hagan acto de aparición en el Torneo-expreso Shin con un tono de voz preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los guerreros del Universo 1 se habían separado por indicaciones de Batman, ya que debían cubrir un poco más de terreno para poder atacar a los oponentes rivales, quedando el Caballero de la Noche acompañado por John y Razer, los cuales se mantenían en el aire, esperando cualquier posible aparición de nuevos adversarios.

-Flash no ha respondido a su comunicador, debe continuar su batalla con ese guerrero del Universo 11-señalo John.

-Aun si lográramos contactarlo no podríamos hacer nada para ayudarlo-dijo Batman con tono serio-su velocidad impediría que los localizáramos a tiempo-.

-Que molesto-gruño Razer, cuando un sonido capto la atención de los tres héroes.

El Caballero de la Noche también volteo y se topó con tres guerreros del Universo 11 o mejor dicho, tres miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo, los cuales los miraban con bastante seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren?-pregunto John mirando a los tres guerreros.

-¿Qué es lo que queremos?-pregunto Kahseral comenzando a hacer varios movimientos con su cuerpo-¡Queremos la libertad y salvación para todo el Universo 11! ¡Por ello yo…Kahseral el Guerrero de las Navajas luchara!-declaro el general haciendo una de sus poses.

El siguiente en dar un paso al frente fue Olib, el cual también comenzó a girar de manera algo exagerada, para finalmente hacer musculo-¡Yo soy el hijo de los Dioses; Olib!-declaro.

Tapion finalmente desenvaino su espada y lanzo varios golpes con la misma al aire para finalmente colocarse en una posición que aparentemente era heroica-¡El Valiente Legendario; Tapion!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Gohan y Piccolo fueron interceptados por otros dos miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo, siendo estos Nail y Paikuhan, los cuales lanzaron varios golpes al aire, al tiempo que se colocaban en sus posiciones de héroes.

-¡El Súper Namekiano; Nail!-se presentó.

-¡El Guerrero del Rayo; Paikuhan!-anuncio Paikuhan.

-¡Somos las Tropas de Orgullo!-anunciaron los cuatro guerreros exactamente al mismo tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Deboness no supo que pensar sobre eso-Definitivamente al Universo 11 le gusta hacer grandes entradas-dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Por lo que he escuchado, las Tropas de Orgullo son ese tipo de héroes que piensa que hacer poses de pelea cada vez que aparecen es algo que luce sumamente cool y al menos a los niños de su Universo les gusta lo que hacen-explico Xiang.

-Eso es entendible, cada Universo tiene su manera de pensar, si de por sí en un solo planeta existen muchos tipos de pensamiento entre sus habitantes-dijo Lyra con inteligencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman miro a los tres guerreros que los estaban encarando y el Caballero de la Noche hizo la pregunta que tanto él como sus compañeros se estaban haciendo en ese momento-¿Era necesario hacer todo eso?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Al escuchar eso, los tres miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo se sintieron sumamente insultados-¡Por supuesto que sí!-respondió Kahseral-¡Las Tropas de Orgullo siempre hemos hecho esto, ya que las poses de un guerrero son su justicia!-declaro con firmeza.

-No creo que entiendan el concepto de esa palabra-dijo Razer con seriedad-y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto sin darle mucha importancia a la aparición de esos guerreros.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Hemos venido para poder derrotarlos y de ese modo conseguir que el Universo 11 pueda salir adelante en este Torneo-dijo Olib.

-Ustedes son uno de los cuatro Universos que están a salvo sin importar en qué lugar queden, por ese motivo no importa si pierden en esta ronda, ya que no perderán ninguna dimensión, por eso debemos vencerlos-explico Tapion.

Batman entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso y suspiro con cansancio-Entiendo su punto, pero también deben entender que esta es una competencia y por muy duro que sea, no sería justo de nuestra parte dejarlos ganar-explico el Caballero de la Noche.

Al escuchar las palabras de Batman, Kahseral solo sonrió-¡No te preocupes, porque el poder de la justicia está de nuestro lado y por tanto sé que saldremos victoriosos!-aseguro el General de las Tropas de Orgullo.

-Entiendo perfectamente el sentimiento de la justicia, es una lástima que ustedes no lo hagan-dijo Batman con tono serio.

Ante aquellas palabras, los tres miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo abrieron los ojos de golpe, ya que todo esperaban menos que ese hombre se atreviera a decirles que no comprendían lo que era luchar por la justicia, cuando ellos arriesgaban sus vidas todos los días para mantener la paz en su Universo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Nosotros hemos salvado vidas!-declaro Olib con firmeza-¡Hemos protegido a los inocentes!-.

-Acabando con los criminales y eso jamás será justicia, porque la justicia no es destruir al mal, eso no es más que rebajarse al nivel de los asesinos y monstruos que existen en todos los Universos-expreso Batman.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono Kahseral lanzándose contra Batman al tiempo que invocaba sus espadas de Ki.

Rápidamente, Batman disparo varias bombas de humo al suelo, mismas que le permitieron a él y a sus dos compañeros evadir el ataque del General, quien quedo en medio del humo, por lo que Olib rápidamente abrió la palma de su mano y libero una corriente de aire que disperso todo el humo.

Batman apareció ante Kahseral, mientras que Razer y John se preparaban para enfrentarse a los dos guerreros que quedaban del Universo 11, el Caballero de la Noche miro a Kahseral, el cual lo miraba con bastante seriedad en su rostro.

-No puedo creer que alguien como tú se atreva a decir esas cosas, pero no podía esperar menos de un ser maligno como tú-señalo Kahseral-porque solo un ser maligno se atrevería a vestirse como una retorcida criatura de la oscuridad-.

-Todos tenemos nuestras razones para hacer lo que hacemos-expreso Batman con tono serio, al tiempo que sacaba de su Bati Cinturón otro Anillo, pero este era de color Azul, entregado por cortesía de Razer, el Caballero de la Noche se puso el Anillo y su traje cambio a un azul oscuro-ahora estoy listo-.

-Eso no te ayudara en nada-dijo Kahseral colocándose en guardia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las Hijas de la Noche observaban esa batalla con bastante interés, después de todo, era el combate de su padre y maestro-¿Por qué será que todos los que conocen a Batman por primera vez creerán que es un ser maligno?-pregunto Rainbow con bastante confusión en su voz.

-Bueno, aunque su traje es sumamente genial, también es bastante aterrador-expreso Rarity.

Batman podía ser uno de los héroes más grandes del Universo 1, pero definitivamente su apariencia lo hacía parecer más un ser maligno que un héroe, no era de extrañar que antes de conocer a todos los miembros de la Liga, algunos intentaran capturarlo por creer eso.

-Yo opino que es genial-dijo Sunset sonriendo orgullosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

John estaba peleando en esos momentos contra Olib, el cual estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, el Linterna Verde tuvo que reconocer que su fuerza se podía equiparar a la de Hércules y su aspecto apoyaba demasiado esa teoría, rápidamente, John creo un campo de fuerza para protegerse del puñetazo de Olib.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Olib sorprendido por el hecho de que aquella energía fuera capaz de resistir su golpe.

-¡Te lo explicare amigo mío, mi Anillo usa el poder de la voluntad y yo tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad en mi interior!-declaro John.

-¡Ya veo, pero eso no te protegerá por siempre!-declaro Olib comenzando a golpear con más fuerza el campo de fuerza de John, pero este resistía todos los impactos de su puño.

-¡No te preocupes, mi Anillo no está hecho solo para defender!-explico John sonriendo al tiempo que hacía que el campo de energía creciera de forma abrupta.

Ante aquel aumento de tamaño repentino, Olib fue disparado hacia atrás, logrando sostenerse a tiempo, pero entonces vio como John creaba lo que parecía ser un lanza misiles, mismos que disparo en contra de Olib, pero el guerrero de las Tropas de Orgullo sonrió.

-¿Crees que eso me detendrá? ¡Tus hologramas no me engañaran!-declaro Olib disponiéndose a recibir el "impacto", creyendo que efectivamente aquellos misiles solo eran ilusiones.

Pero cuando estos lo golpearon con fuerza y lo lanzaron por el suelo descubrió la verdad, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido-El Anillo no crea ilusiones u hologramas, todo lo que pienso realmente lo materializa, volviéndolo una realidad-.

-¿Todo lo que piensas?-cuestiono Olib.

-Así es, absolutamente todo y pueden ser desde todo tipo de armas-John invoco una espada gigante-o incluso cosas tan simples como esto-.

De la forma de espada paso a convertirse en un ventilador gigante y las aspas comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad, provocando una poderosa corriente de aire que comenzó a empujar a Olib hacia atrás, el guerrero resistía todo lo que podía y demostraba tener una gran resistencia, pero la voluntad de John era muy fuerte y pronto la ventisca de aire comenzó a ser más poderosa.

-¡No puedo…seguir…resistiendo!-grito Olib saliendo disparado hacia atrás y volando fuera de la plataforma.

-Olib del Universo 11 ha quedado fuera-informo Athena.

Con su oponente vencido, John desapareció el ventilador y suspiro-Definitivamente a veces soy muy infantil con lo que hago-reconoció algo avergonzado de sí mismo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tapion lanzaba varios golpes con su espada, mismos que Razer bloqueaba con su propia espada de energía azul que creo con su Anillo, ambos chocaban con fuerza y se alejaban con rapidez, viéndose detenidamente en todo momento, aunque la mirada de Razer no mostraba emoción alguna, como solía suceder.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ve de esa forma?-pregunto Tapion con tono serio.

-Esta es mi mirada de siempre-explico Razer.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Tapion lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

Razer bloqueo el impacto de la espada de Tapion con la suya, el Linterna Azul opto por ese combate para que todo fuera más justo, vaya que cambio mucho desde que dejo a los Linternas Rojas y su cambio fue más notable una vez que volvió a permitirse amar a alguien, en ese caso, Aya, quien lo observaba desde las gradas.

-Tu puedes amor mío-dijo Aya en voz baja.

Razer evadió un ataque más de Tapion, para luego darle una patada por la espalda, misma que lanzo al espadachín contra unas rocas, pero el guerrero logro volver a ponerse en pie y encaro a su rival una vez más, Razer se puso en guardia y espero el momento del ataque.

-¡Aquí voy de nuevo!-declaro Tapion atacando una vez más a Razer, quien detuvo el impacto con su espada y ambos comenzaron a forcejar entre ellos.

-¡Este es un Torneo y aunque no apoyo la eliminación de ninguna forma de vida, debo hacer todo lo posible porque el Universo 1 salga victorioso!-declaro Razer.

-¡Eso es algo que yo no puedo permitir, no cuando el destino del Universo 11 depende de nosotros, no permitiremos que inocentes sean eliminados, ya vi suficiente sufrimiento en mi planeta!-bramo Tapion aumentando la fuerza de su ataque y logrando que Razer comenzar a retroceder.

Pero no era porque Razer estuviera siendo vencido, sino por las palabras que le dijo Tapion, mismas que le recordaron su propia historia, cuando perdió su hogar y a su amada-No eres el único que vio sufrimiento en su planeta y vio morir a quienes amaba-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tapion.

-La vida puede ser muy cruel a veces, pero he aprendido que no puedes vivir lleno de rabia eternamente, porque eso solo te lleva a tu propia destrucción y a veces, la vida misma te puede sorprender de nuevo-Razer pensó en Aya y como si esta lo supiera, su cuerpo se tensó.

-Razer-.

-Por ese motivo, no voy a perder en esta batalla-aseguro Razer al tiempo que gritaba y el poder de su Anillo aumentaba, provocando que Tapion salieran disparado hacia atrás.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tapion sorprendido.

Razer blandió su espada de color azul y arremetió contra Tapion, quien se preparó para continuar la batalla, nuevamente, ambas armas chocaron con fuerza, provocando un potente destello azulado, pero lo que ninguno de los dos notaba era que mientras más chocaban sus respectivas armas, una de ellas estaba cambiando radicalmente, fue cuando Tapion lanzo un nuevo golpe con su espada que lo noto, pues cuando Razer bloqueo el ataque, la espada de Tapion se rompió.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tapion sorprendido.

-¡¿La espada de Tapion se rompió?!-exclamo Vermouth desde su asiento.

-¡Imposible, esa espada estaba hecha para cortar incluso el inmenso cuerpo del monstruo Hildegan!-señalo Kai sorprendido.

Las Diosas del Universo 1 sonrieron al ver lo que acababa de pasar-Vaya, definitivamente Razer ya no es el mismo que era cuando conoció a Hal Jordan y a los otros-dijo Lyra sorprendida de cuanto había cambiado ese chico.

-Y luego Jordan cambio para mal-expreso Xiang-es algo divertido en cierto modo-.

Deboness solo sonrió ante eso, mientras veía como Tapion quedaba paralizado por lo que le ocurrió a su espada-No puedo creerlo…esta espada fue hecha para poder enfrentarse al demonio Hildegan…incluso para cortar su cuerpo y aun así…-exclamo sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado.

Razer miro a su oponente con expresión seria y le apunto con su Anillo-A veces la esperanza también puede ser destructiva-expreso antes de disparar un rayo de luz contra Tapion, empujándolo fuera de la plataforma y debido a que estaba en shock no fue capaz de verlo hasta que recibió el impacto.

-Tapion del Universo 11 ha quedado fuera de la Tercera Ronda-anuncio Athena.

Razer suspiro ante eso y se dirigió a buscar a sus compañeros, cuando un estruendo llamo su atención y vio que se trataba de Batman, el cual estaba peleando contra Kahseral, empleando el Anillo de Linterna Azul que le pidió a él y a Aya, las Diosas de su Universo también veían lo que pasaba.

-En serio Xiang, exactamente ¿Cuántos Anillos trajo Batman consigo?-pregunto Deboness mirando a su compañera.

-Bueno, él trajo cuatro de los Anillos que existen en el Universo-explico Xiang.

-¿Solo cuatro?-pregunto Lyra-pero Batman sería capaz de emplear más que eso-señalo confundida.

-Ciertamente, pero prefirió usar solo aquellos que van más con su personalidad; Verde, Azul, Amarillo y Rojo-explico Xiang.

Deboness miro hacia la arena de nuevo-Voluntad, Esperanza, Miedo y Furia-enlisto refiriéndose a las representaciones de cada Anillo-ciertamente son los que más se acoplan con su personalidad, así que está bien-.

Batman bloqueo el ataque de Kahseral con un escudo de energía, para luego lanzar uno de sus Bati Boomerangs contra la otra mano del General, mismo que exploto apenas estuvo en contacto con la espada de Ki del miembro de las Tropas de Orgullo.

-¡Eres un arsenal andante!-señalo Kahseral adolorido de su brazo.

-Siempre estoy preparado para cualquier posible contingencia-explico Batman con seriedad-es algo que aprendí tras muchas batallas que he tenido-.

Kahseral se puso en guardia y comenzó a hacer algunas poses heroicas-¡No importa! ¡La justicia jamás será vencida!-declaro lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

Batman empleo el poder del Anillo Azul para crear un escudo que detuvo el ataque del General de las Tropas de Orgullo, el cual abrió los ojos al ver la gran resistencia que tenía aquella barrera de energía, rápidamente, Batman uso su otra mano para lanzar un golpe contra el rostro de Kahseral, dándole directo y provocando que el General cayera al suelo.

El Caballero de la Noche rápidamente se preparó para continuar el combate y justo cuando Kahseral se estaba levantando, Batman volvió al ataque-¿Justicia? ¿Realmente entiendes lo que es la justicia?-cuestiono Batman sin dejar de atacarlo-¡La justicia no implica castigar a los criminales arrebatándoles la vida, la justicia implica ayudar a todos y eso incluye a los criminales!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kahseral.

-¡Cuando haces todo lo contrario y solo matas a quienes cometen un crimen entonces no te vuelves diferente a ellos!-señalo Batman sin dejar de atacarlo.

Jiren estaba cerca del lugar y escuchaba las palabras de Batman, el guerrero más poderoso de las Tropas de Orgullo y de todo el Universo 11 le ponía mucha atención a las palabras que el Caballero de la Noche le decía a su compañero, definitivamente se sentía muy identificado con ese hombre.

Batman lanzo un golpe en el abdomen a Kahseral, seguido de un puñetazo en el rostro, Kahseral no hacía nada por defenderse, ya que entre los ataques y las palabras que Batman le dedicaba no podía reaccionar, finalmente, Batman le dio un golpe más y lo dejo tendido en el suelo.

-La justicia no es destruir al mal, sino encontrar el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, brindándoles a los criminales la oportunidad de tener un juicio justo, así como también un castigo justo-expreso Batman con seriedad.

Las palabras de Batman dejaron sorprendidos a muchos de los que veían el combate, no podían creer que existía alguien como él en el Universo 1, alguien que hablara de esa manera tan tranquila y tan segura, las Hijas de la Noche sonrieron orgullosas, definitivamente el Caballero de la Noche era incorruptible.

Kahseral comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, aunque se sentía bastante aturdido-Veo que tienes los mismos ideales de mi compañero Jiren…él supero el poder de nuestro Dios de la Destrucción y sin embargo jamás se ha atrevido a matar a nadie, solo los castiga con justicia…-dijo Kahseral.

-Entonces seguramente es alguien con el cual me llevaría muy bien-dijo Batman con tono serio-pero por lo que veo, el resto de ustedes no tiene problema alguno en asesinar a los criminales ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Batman con seriedad.

-Hacemos lo posible por mantener la paz del Universo 11, por ese motivo no pienso rendirme en esta batalla-aseguro Kahseral colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

Batman también se puso en guardia y se preparó para continuar con la batalla, rápidamente, Kahseral disparo un rayo contra Batman, quien lo esquivo elevándose en el aire, pero Kahseral no tardo en seguirlo, ambos comenzaron a pelear en el aire, nuevamente, Kahseral estaba usando sus espadas de Ki en su batalla, el Caballero de la Noche esquivo el ataque y se alejó de su oponente.

Una vez que el Caballero de la Noche estuvo a una distancia prudente de su adversario, Batman creo un látigo de energía, mismo que uso para inmovilizar las manos de Kahseral, el General intento liberarse de ese agarre, pero no podía hacerlo y fue cuando Batman comenzó a girar con fuerza, halando con él a Kahseral.

Después de girar varias veces, Batman desapareció el látigo y Kahseral salió disparado fuera de la plataforma, cayendo al vacío y apareciendo en las gradas junto con sus dos compañeros-Kahseral del Universo 11 ha quedado fuera-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vermouth quedo bastante serio ante eso, al igual que Kai, mientras los tres miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo mantenían la cabeza gacha por haber sido vencidos de nuevo-No puedo creer que hayan sido vencidos-dijo Vermouth-y ese hombre no me agrada en lo más mínimo-gruño mirando a Batman.

-Aunque tiene un sentido de justicia muy similar al de Jiren-observo Marcarita muy pensativa.

-Espero que eso no afecte la resolución de Jiren-dijo Kai preocupado por el hecho de que alguien de otro Universo fuera tan semejante a su mejor guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Deboness y sus compañeras sonrieron orgullosas, no solo por la victoria de sus tres guerreros, sino también por las palabras que Batman le dedico a su oponente en ese momento-Ciertamente Batman es el orgullo del Universo 1-dijo Deboness sonriendo.

-Es muy seguro que bajo su guía el Universo 1 va a obtener la victoria-señalo Lyra sonriendo con bastante seguridad.

-Pero creo que no sería sabio bajar la guardia, después de todo, el Universo 12 también tiene guerreros sumamente formidables, así como grandes estrategas, creo que esta demás decir que la final será entre el Universo 1 y el Universo 12-dijo Xiang.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman se quitó el Anillo Azul y lo guardo, era bien sabido que a Batman no le gustaba usar ese tipo de armas, pero teniendo en cuente los tipos de oponentes que había en el Torneo de Poder era mejor estar bien preparados, fue cuando Batman se percató de la presencia de Jiren.

Ambos guerreros se vieron fijamente a los ojos, cuando Razer y John aparecieron, pero Batman los detuvo con su brazo, el Caballero de la Noche veía a Jiren con bastante seriedad y viceversa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ningún momento, pero finalmente, Jiren se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Serías un miembro muy valioso para la Liga de la Justicia-dijo Batman con tono serio-nos serviría alguien con tus ideales-.

Jiren se detuvo un momento y miro de reojo al Caballero de la Noche, nuevamente, ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, era como si Jiren estuviera meditando las palabras de Batman, el miembro más poderoso de las Tropas de Orgullo era alguien muy similar a Batman y viceversa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Jiren retirándose finalmente.

Batman asintió y vio como el guerrero se retiraba del lugar, mientras que John y Razer se acercaban a su capitán de equipo-No puedo creer lo que hiciste-dijo John sorprendido.

-No esperaba que le ofrecieras a un guerrero de otro Universo que se uniera a la Liga de la Justicia-dijo Razer cruzado de brazos.

-¿Por qué razón le ofreciste algo como eso?-pregunto John.

-Porque realmente es alguien que se acoplaría perfectamente a la Liga de la Justicia-respondió Batman, dejando a ambos Linternas confundidos, pero el Caballero de la Noche prosiguió-por ahora tenemos que seguir, la Tercera Ronda solo está comenzando-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A pesar de haber perdido a tres guerreros y sin saber sobre la conversación que Batman tuvo con Jiren, Vermouth sonreía de manera confiada y algo siniestra-No importa que perdamos a tres guerreros, después de todo, todavía tenemos a Jiren, Topo y los demás-dijo Vermouth sonriendo.

-Además de que Jiren aún no ha demostrado nada de su poder, se podía decir que estamos en ventaja-dijo Kai sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Universo 12 también estaba haciendo sus observaciones sobre los combates que acababan de mostrarse-Parece que Batman logro vencer al guerrero del Universo 11-dijo Ugg.

-Es más hábil de lo que muestra su apariencia-dijo Martinu sonriendo.

Gen gruño ante eso y se mantuvo de brazos cruzados-Es cierto, Batman es el mejor guerrero que hay, con él en su equipo, Deboness tiene la victoria asegurada o así sería, si Spawn no estuviera participando-expreso sonriendo y viendo al aludido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Universo 2 estaba en iguales condiciones que el Universo 12, haciendo observaciones-¿Qué hacemos? Me preocupa el poder del Universo 1-dijo Pell.

-No te preocupes, Deboness no permitirá que hagan algo en nuestra contra-señalo Jerez sonriendo-solo debemos esperar el momento adecuado, no hay que olvidar que ni las Guerreras Mágicas ni las Sailor han peleado con todo lo que tienen y aun si eso no basta, tenemos a las poderosas Claymore y a los invencibles Dragones-sentencio sonriendo.

Definitivamente esta Tercera Ronda iba a ser el comienzo del choque de titanes sumamente imponentes.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La Tercera Ronda está comenzando de una manera impresionante, pero aún quedan guerreros que no han mostrado su poder ¿Qué tipo de combates continuaran en esta ronda?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO QUE YA HAY GANADOR DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 11 Y EL GANADOR ES…POR TERCERA OCASIÓN…BLAITOR21, MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR TU TEMA, FUE EL QUE MAS ME AGRADO**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, ABRO LA BUSQUEDA DEL TEMA FINAL, EL DEL UNIVERSO 12, MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS**

 **POR CIERTO, UNA PREGUNTA PARA LOS FANS DE KOBAYASHI Y TOHRU, YA QUE HE ESTADO LEYENDO EL MANGA Y ME PREGUNTO UNA COSA ¿USTEDES CREEN QUE ELMA E IRURU TAMBIEN SE ENAMORARON DE KOBAYASHI? PORQUE OCASIONALMENTE DICEN COSAS QUE DAN A ENTENDER ESO**

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues ahora el Universo 11 es el que más guerreros ha perdido en esta nueva ronda, pero aún tienen a Jiren y él vale por todo el equipo debido a su inmenso poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Saint Femme:** _pues ahora los guerreros del Universo 11 han comenzado a caer, siendo derrotados por el Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Photon Girl:** _la Doctrina Egoísta claro que aparecerá en el fic, pero ya verás lo que tengo planeado, después de todo, hay muchas cosas que reservo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Stardust Girl:** _y Freezer es de los guerreros más poderosos que están participando en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Snow Archer:** _de hecho, creo que hay un deseo que Kobayashi podría pedir y aunque suena simple, es lo que más le agradaría mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Magician Rose:** _y no creas que serán solo ellas, ya que también Fafnir se verá obligada a hacer algo muy serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Trish Lumino:** _creo que solo el tiempo lo dirá, por el momento, cada capítulo nos acerca a la gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Enya Berserk:** _además de que pidiera que escogieran a una mujer, otra razón fue porque Topo quería que alguno de sus mejores hombres protegieran el Universo 11 en ausencia de Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Luna Creed:** _ahora acabas de ver que el Universo 11 ha perdido a más guerreros, lo que lo pone en un predicamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _definitivamente es una de las razones por las cuales el Universo 1 está en primer lugar, ya que Lyra hace lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Diane Noir:** _eso es muy cierto, el Universo 12 será quizás el enemigo más duro del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _y no hay que olvidar a Jiren tampoco, así como también a los formidables dragones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Reimi Orus:** _a veces me da la impresión de que tienen una relación amistad-odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Éire:** _pues por el momento eso no se sabrá, ya que hay otros combates primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Olivia:** _y pues ya viste que el Universo 11 ha perdido a más guerreros apenas comenzando la ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Tenzalucard123:** _es muy posible que sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Zeus:** _eso es muy cierto, aunque ahora han caído más guerreros, solo que esta vez fueron del Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hades:** _mientras más avanzamos en la Tercera Ronda, más se acerca el momento del despertar de los gigantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Bowser30000000:** _ya veremos qué pasa, por el momento, el Universo 11 ha perdido a más guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Sombra 02:** _y vaya que la Tercera Ronda está comenzando con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y continúan cayendo más guerreros, todos quieren llegar a la final a como dé lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **B. Buccellati:** _es curioso que los Kaioshin sean los encargados supremos de todos los Universos y sin embargo no son tan fuertes en comparación con los Dioses Destructores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _por ahora están peleando en igualdad de condiciones, pero ninguno de los dos piensa rendirse ante el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pues ya acabas de ver que las Tropas de Orgullo han perdido a varios guerreros en esta ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _eso es algo que veremos más adelante, por ahora estamos viendo otros combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Narancia Aeron:** _no será fácil enfrentarse a Spawn, pero por ahora hay otros oponentes con los cuales lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _aunque eso no quita que le hagan una que otra broma, como el comentario que le devolvió Topo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Kira The Killer:** _y acabas de ver como caen algunos guerreros del Universo 11 o mejor dicho, de las Tropas de Orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ese ha sido el error que algunos han cometido y es de esperar que otros lo hagan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ahora que están casi en la final, todos quieren llegar hasta la cima y obtener el deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y acabas de ver como continúa la batalla, ahora los guerreros del Universo 11 han caído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _deben ser muy cuidadosos con cómo actúan y pelean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Polnareff Silver:** _nadie quiere ser derrotado, especialmente cuando el premio es demasiado valioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Dio The World:** _el honor es algo muy importante para un guerrero, ese es un hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Regulus Leo:** _ya verás lo que tengo preparado, ya que Spawn no solo va a ser poderoso, será imparable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Kid Shooter:** _el problema es que quizás algunos Dragones del Orden no son precisamente eficientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pronto veremos a Jiren en acción, al igual que al siniestro y temible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Marco Sorairo:** _pues ya viste que hasta los guerreros más "débiles" del Universo 12 son formidables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Gappy Tyranus:** _eso explicaría porque sus ojos brillan cada vez que ataca, porque emplea la Doctrina Egoísta al momento de hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hiruma Demon:** _no te puedo decir nada, pero ya verás lo que he planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ryokan Shield:** _pues ya viste que algunos de sus guerreros ya quedaron fuera en esta ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Seito Ghost:** _la verdad cuando la nombré la Gran Sacerdotisa creí que les agradaría a todos, me equivoque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Knigth Shadow:** _pues ambos estuvieron muy igualados en su batalla, aunque Batman y sus compañeros ganaron su batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Crimson Bullet:** _nuevamente las Tropas de Orgullo perdieron algunos guerreros, pero todavía tienen a Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Revolver:** _esa pelea es inevitable, especialmente si cada uno quiere cumplir su deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Spectrum Prime:** _esa es la razón por la cual Gen está muy tranquilo desde el comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y es la razón por la cual Gen estaba muy calmado, no solo se debía a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Blaitor21:** _pues veremos qué pasa cuando nombre al tercer Universo que pasara a la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _pues ya viste que en este no es el caso, pero pronto veremos a Jiren en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Whitekiller09:** _pues se supone que deben entrar 120 guerreros o al menos así era al comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Odín:** _aunque no olvides que Spawn también tiene un deseo por cumplir y por eso participa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Raft:** _como dijo Wiss, nunca trabajaran en equipo y todo por culpa del orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hamon:** _eso es cierto, es posible que Tohru se vea en la necesidad de emplear todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ryo Red:** _ciertamente, en fin, como acabas de ver, ahora las Tropas de Orgullo perdieron guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Black Hunter:** _ya verás lo que tengo planeado para eso en cuanto llegue el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **El Monitor:** _creo que Goku es un poco de ambas, pero comenzó a ser así después de la pelea con Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **The Shadow Void:** _no te confirmare nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Joestar:** _ahora entiendes a la perfección la completa tranquilidad de Gen en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Zeppeli:** _Arak definitivamente es muy sabio como Dios, no por nada Deboness se volvió su aprendiz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Valentín D4C:** _pues no les quedara de otra, a menos que quieran terminar como el Universo 9. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Hell Drago:** _entiendo, creo que nunca debí darle ese rol, realmente creí que les daría gusto, especialmente por cuanto me pedían verlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Speed Demon 24:** _por el momento los combates continúan y el Universo 11 ya perdió a más guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Wham Pillar One:** _Lyra aprendió muy bien de su padre, ya que le enseño no solo a observar, sino a buscar mejorar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Ermanspin:** _ahora acabas de ver al Universo 11 perder nuevamente algunos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **E.I. Lara:** _supongo que ahora entiendes mejor porque Gen esta tan tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Nero Metallic:** _eso es muy cierto, provocar a Spawn es seguramente ir tras una derrota segura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _yo estoy tratando de que en el fic sea alguien justo, pero veo que no está resultando así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **Franco:** _ok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ya verás lo que tengo planeado para esta ronda amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Reimi Orus, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gappy Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Fabianemmanuel15, Franco, AndrosValgreen4, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	34. Despierta tu Espiritu

" _ **El Torneo de Poder ha llegado a la Tercera Ronda y rápidamente, los combatientes han comenzado a atacar con todo lo que tienen, sabiendo que los tres Universos que pierdan en esta ronda perderán algunas dimensiones, mismas que desaparecerán por completo, con excepción de los Universos 1, 5 y 12 respectivamente, pues son los que tienen el mejor nivel de vida, el Universo 11 ha separado a sus guerreros para poder atacar a distintos blancos al mismo tiempo, siendo Batman, Razer y John encarados por Kahseral, Olib y Tapion, la batalla entre los dos bandos fue intensa, pero al final, el Universo 1 consiguió derrotar a sus oponentes, pero…en ese momento, Batman se dio cuenta de que Jiren, el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 11, había estado observando todo y fue cuando el Caballero de la Noche le ofreció la oportunidad de unirse a la Liga de la Justicia una vez que el Torneo de Poder acabara, pues se dio cuenta de que la personalidad de Jiren encajaba muy bien con los ideales de la Liga de la Justicia ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 34**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 34 Despierta tu espíritu**

Con el comienzo de la Tercera Ronda comenzó también los ataques desesperados de algunos Universos, entre ellos el 11, ya que las Tropas de Orgullo estaban haciendo lo posible que algunos guerreros quedaran fuera siendo de los Universos con el nivel de vida más alto, siendo derrotados Kahseral, Olib y Tapion en su batalla con Batman, John y Razer.

Ahora en esos momentos, Gohan y Piccolo estaban frente a otros dos guerreros del Universo 11, siendo Nail y Paikuhan, este último se quitó su turbante, cinturón y parte de su vestimenta, quedando solo con una playera morada y sus pantalones blancos.

-Veo que estás dispuesto a pelear con todo-dijo Nail sonriéndole a su compañero.

-Ellos son mejores de lo que esperábamos, no podemos darnos el lujo de subestimarlos ni siquiera un poco-dijo Paikuhan con tono serio.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Nail quitándose su chaleco y lanzándolo por los aires.

Gohan y Piccolo entrecerraron los ojos ante eso-Señor Piccolo, ese Namek realmente es Nail ¿verdad?-pregunto Gohan.

-Efectivamente es él-dijo Piccolo reconociendo al guerrero que lo ayudo en la batalla contra Freezer-pero tampoco es el mismo Nail que conocimos, su Ki es impresionante-.

-Se ve que los guerreros pueden cambiar mucho dependiendo del Universo al que pertenezcan, ya que ese hombre también tiene un Ki sorprendente-dijo Gohan sorprendido por el poder de Paikuhan.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vermouth sonrió ante lo que estaba a punto de comenzar-Tal vez perdimos a tres miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo, pero Paikuhan y Nail son de los guerreros más poderosos que existen en el Universo 11-señalo el Dios Destructor Payaso con una sonrisa.

-Aunque esos guerreros del Universo 7 también son muy poderosos, lo mejor será que no bajen la guardia en ningún momento-dijo Marcarita siempre tan observadora como todo buen Ángel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los guerreros de ambos bandos se vieron fijamente por unos instantes, esperando ver cuál de los dos equipos lanzaba el primer golpe, pero primero todos se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para comenzar con el combate.

-¿Esta listo señor Piccolo?-pregunto Gohan con tono serio.

Piccolo se rio-Mientras tú te dedicabas a ser maestro, yo estuve en algunas batallas recientemente, entre ellos un enfrentamiento con la fuerza maligna más terrible de todos los Universos-expreso Piccolo sonriendo.

Gohan no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de su Maestro-Veo que me he perdido de mucho desde que deje de entrenar-dijo con tono algo culpable-ciertamente ya no he sido de mucha ayuda-.

Nail y Paikuhan observaban en silencio, esperando ver quien haría el primer movimiento-Creo que debo hacerlo yo-dijo Paikuhan y Nail lo miro.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-pregunto con seriedad.

-No te preocupes, solo mantente alejado y ataca cuando te de la señal ¿entendido?-indico Paikuhan y Nail no tardo en comprender lo que su compañero estaba planeando.

-De acuerdo-dijo Nail alejándose un poco para darle el espacio que Paikuhan necesitaba.

Una vez que su compañero estuvo a distancia segura, Paikuhan se elevó en el aire y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad-¡Tornado Súper Poderoso!-invoco al tiempo que creaba un poderoso tornado.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Gohan protegiéndose el rostro con sus dos brazos.

-¡Está creando un tornado que nos atrae hacia él!-exclamo Piccolo haciendo esfuerzos por resistir semejante corriente de aire, pero al final, tanto el maestro como el discípulo fueron succionados por el poderoso tornado.

-¡Ahora!-grito Paikuhan con fuerza.

Rápidamente, Nail se lanzó a gran velocidad y embistió con fuerza a Piccolo, sacándolo del tornado y dejando a Gohan en el centro del mismo, el joven Saiyajin no podía hacer nada para escapar de aquella fuerza giratoria, solo podía gritar al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo era cortado por el viento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Krilin se levantó de su asiento sumamente asustado-¡Gohan está en peligro!-grito alarmado.

Bills gruño ante eso, mientras que Shin y su ancestro solo podían ver en silencio lo que pasaba, al igual que Ten Shin Han, aunque el tríclope tambien se veía sumamente preocupado por el peligro en el que se encontraba Gohan y nadie podía ir en su auxilio, ocupados todos en sus respectivos combates.

-Ya veo, es una técnica bastante peligrosa-dijo Wiss comprendiendo el punto del ataque de Paikuhan.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vermouth sonrió y su sonrisa lo hizo parecer un tipo de payaso diabólico-El Tornado Súper Poderoso de Paikuhan, una técnica tan poderosa y letal que muy pocos logran sobrevivir a la misma-dijo Vermouth sonriendo.

-Creo que es claro afirmar que esta batalla ya está ganada-dijo Kai sonriendo de manera confiada.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-expreso Marcarita.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gohan seguía atrapado en el tornado, sintiendo como su cuerpo era cortado por aquella poderosa ventisca, al tiempo que su madre, hermano, esposa e hija se alarmaban ante el peligro en el que se encontraba su ser querido, la pequeña Pan comenzó a asustarse ante eso.

-¡Papá!-grito Pan con fuerzas.

Como si Gohan hubiera logrado escuchar el grito de su pequeña llamándolo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y acumulando su Ki, lanzo un grito con fuerza, liberando una onda de energía que destruyo el tornado en el cual se encontraba atrapado, lanzando a Paikuhan por los aires, más el guerrero giro en el aire y aterrizo perfectamente de pie.

- _"¡Logro librarse de mi tornado!"-_ exclamo Paikuhan sorprendido por el logro de Gohan.

-¡No puedo creer lo que vi!-declaro Vermouth sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

-¡Bien hecho hijo de Goku! ¡Continua así y gana la batalla!-grito Bills sonriendo muy animado ante el logro del guerrero.

Gohan tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo, así como tambien un poco de sangre, pero nada grave realmente, solo heridas que podía resistir, aunque…-Debo admitirlo, si hubiera permanecido más tiempo en esa técnica habría estado en graves problemas-reconoció con seriedad.

-Veo que tienes mucha resistencia y te felicito por eso-dijo Paikuhan-pero esa es solo una de mis técnicas, todavía tengo muchas sorpresas más preparadas para ti-aseguro Paikuhan colocándose en guardia y disponiéndose a continuar con la batalla.

-Entonces adelante-dijo Gohan colocándose en guardia también.

Ambos se vieron detenidamente por unos momentos, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe, pero como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se lanzaron exactamente al mismo tiempo uno contra el otro, chocando sus puños con fuerza y provocando una onda explosiva que sacudió ese lado de la plataforma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Piccolo logro detener a Nail al darle un par de golpes en la espalda, derribando al Namek de las Tropas de Orgullo y ambos se alejaron uno de otro, viéndose detenidamente, se podía ver la gran semejanza que había entre los dos, no solo por el hecho de que ambos fueran de la misma raza, sino tambien por compartir un espíritu de guerrero formidable, así como tambien expresiones muy parecidas.

-Puedo ver que eres un Namekuseijin muy poderoso-dijo Nail sonriendo-pero desgraciadamente no pienso perder contra ti-.

-Pues aunque yo te este agradecido no significa que te la dejare fácil-expreso Piccolo y Nail abrió los ojos confundido.

-¿Agradecido? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Si nunca te he visto en mi vida-dijo Nail confundido por esas palabras.

Piccolo solo se rio-Puede que no en tu Universo, pero en el mío nos vimos la cara, tú y yo nos volvimos uno solo para combatir a una miserable sabandija que se atrevió a matar a todos los Namekuseijin-explico Piccolo.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué yo me fusiono contigo?-exclamo Nail y tras analizar las palabras de Piccolo se dio cuenta de que era muy posible-ya veo, entonces ambos tuvimos que volvernos uno solo para combatir contra un monstruo que amenazaba nuestro mundo ¿no es verdad?-.

-Efectivamente-confirmo Piccolo sonriendo.

Observando todo a cierta distancia se encontraba Freezer, quien escucho lo que los dos Namekuseijin acababan de decir-Ya veo, entonces eso fue lo que hicieron-dijo sonriendo, para luego comenzar a reírse de manera siniestra-fue un verdadero fastidio tener que lidiar con ellos en ese planeta-.

-¡Monstruo!-grito una voz al tiempo que una ventisca salió de la nada, pero Freezer la detuvo con su mano.

El tirano encaro a su atacante y se topó con otro de los guerreros del Universo 5, siendo Hyoga del Cisne-Vaya, parece que a ustedes les gusta ser masacrados ¿no es verdad?-pregunto sonriendo con crueldad.

Hyoga se puso en guardia con rapidez-¡De ninguna manera pienso perdonar lo que has hecho, voy a detenerte aquí y ahora!-aseguro preparándose para la batalla, mientras que Freezer solo sonreía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gohan y Paikuhan continuaban con su batalla, atacándose con todo lo que tenían, disparándose rayos, con golpes y patadas, chocando sus manos y tratando de derribarse uno al otro, tarea que no estaba siendo nada fácil para ninguno de los dos, sorprendidos por el poder que el otro poseía.

-Ese hombre pelea al mismo nivel que Paikuhan-dijo Casca viendo la batalla desde lejos-¿deberíamos ir a ayudarlo?-pregunto volteando a ver a su compañera.

Yomi guardo silencio un momento-No, creo que Paikuhan no estaría contento si hiciéramos eso-dijo con inteligencia.

Gohan lanzo un golpe contra Paikuhan, mismo que el guerrero detuvo y contraataco con una patada, pero Gohan consiguió evadirla a tiempo, alejándose rápidamente de su oponente y preparando uno de sus ataques más distintivos.

-¡Masenko!-invoco lanzando su ataque.

Paikuhan espero el impacto y lo detuvo con sus manos, aunque el ataque logro empujarlo un poco-¡Ese ataque no estuvo nada mal!-reconoció.

-¡Es más fuerte de lo que esperaba!-exclamo Gohan sorprendido por el poder que poseía Paikuhan.

El guerrero del Universo 11 trono los huesos de su cuello y miro a su oponente de nuevo-Realmente eres más fuerte de que creía, por ese motivo creo que te demostrare mi verdadero poder-expreso Paikuhan.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Gohan.

Paikuhan comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos, mismos que fueron tan rápidos que nadie pudo notarlos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, excepto por los miembros de las Tropas del Orgullo, cuyos rostros se llenaron de alarma.

-¡Paikuhan va a…!-Yomi no pudo terminar su frase a tiempo.

-¡Relámpago Mortal!-invoco Paikuhan lanzando una poderosa llamarada contra Gohan, quien la recibió directamente.

El ataque de Paikuhan fue tan poderoso que parte de la llamarada llego hasta donde se encontraban los Dioses y por poco llega hasta donde se encontraba el público, por suerte, Athena y los Ángeles reaccionaron a tiempo, creando barreras protectoras que evito que el público fuera alcanzado por ese mortal ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cada Dios había logrado resistir el ataque, aunque fueron más los del Universo 1, 5, 8 y 12 los que resultaron completamente ilesos, el resto tenía una que otra quemadura, pero nada serio, pero vaya que estaban bastante consternados con lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Estuvo cerca!-exclamo Shin asustado.

-¡Por poco nos hacen carbón!-declaro el Anciano sumamente chamuscado.

Incluso los Dioses del Universo 11 parecían estar sumamente molestos por el ataque que su propio guerrero acababa de lanzar-¡Ay…ese sinvergüenza de Paikuhan!-exclamo Vermouth sumamente molesto-¡A pesar de saber que estamos aquí se le ocurre lanzar esa técnica espantosa! ¡Pero cuando esto termine lo voy a regañar como se debe!-aseguro el Dios Destructor molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El público del Universo 7 se alarmo mucho al ver que Gohan había sido alcanzado directamente por aquel tremendo y peligroso ataque-¿Qué paso con Gohan?-cuestiono Videl sumamente preocupada por su esposo.

Al escuchar el grito de su nuera, Milk también se llenó de angustia-¡Gohan! ¿Dónde está Gohan? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-pregunto sumamente angustiado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gohan apareció poco después de haber recibido el ataque, estaba tendido en el suelo y su ropa estaba algo rota, así como tenía una que otra quemadura en el cuerpo, con algo de dificultad consiguió incorporarse y ver de nuevo a su rival, abriendo los ojos al ver lo que estaba haciendo, pues estaba preparando de nuevo su ataque devastador.

 _-"¡Va a matarme!"-_ pensó Gohan angustiado.

-¡Relámpago Mortal!-invoco de nuevo Paikuhan disparando su técnica mortal una vez más.

Gohan solo atino a protegerse con los brazos del mortal ataque, al tiempo que las llamas volvían a dirigirse hacia el público, pero las barreras protectoras hicieron lo suyo en ese momento una vez más, al igual que los Dioses, solo que en esta ocasión, Deboness ayudo a Jerez a protegerse del ataque de Paikuhan, siendo Pell quien lo recibiera directamente.

-¿En qué rayos está pensando Paikuhan?-cuestiono Kai algo quemado por el ataque de su guerrero.

-¡En serio las va a pagar todas juntas!-bramo Vermouth molesto.

Paikuhan se elevó y busco a Gohan, encontrándolo tendido en el suelo, aun respiraba, pero no podía estar seguro de si se levantaría de nuevo, por lo que opto por dispararle un rayo para sacarlo fuera de la plataforma.

Pero Gohan logro reaccionar y rodando por el suelo esquivo el ataque a tiempo, lanzándose contra Paikuhan a gran velocidad, quien no logro reaccionar y recibió de lleno el golpe de Gohan, el Saiyajin rápidamente junto sus manos y golpeo con fuerza a su oponente, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-¡No puedo creer lo que veo!-exclamo Casca-¡No solo logro resistir la técnica más poderosa de Paikuhan dos veces, sino que además pudo levantarse y continuar la lucha!-.

-El Universo 7 podrá tener muy poco desarrollo, pero realmente tiene guerreros muy poderosos-observo Yomi cruzada de brazos-pero Paikuhan tampoco está vencido-.

Gohan comenzó a disparar varios rayos en el lugar donde Paikuhan había caído, esperando lograr herirlo un poco, pero Paikuhan apareció detrás de él-¡Aquí estoy!-anuncio dándole una patada a Gohan, quien comenzó a caer en picada-¡Tienes mucha resistencia, pero mi velocidad sigue siendo mayor que la tuya!-declaro volviendo a atacar a Gohan.

Gohan logro recuperarse y continuar con la batalla, ambos oponentes se dieron un golpe con fuerza en el rostro, para luego comenzar una rápida batalla que mantenía emocionados a los señores y públicos de sus respectivos Universos, aunque Milk se emocionó de más y comenzó a golpear a Oolong, mientras le jalaba las orejas y lo apretaba del cuello.

Paikuhan lanzo un golpe contra Gohan, dándole en el estómago, pero Gohan contraataco con un codazo en el rostro de su oponente, ninguno de los dos se dejaba vencer por su contrincante, cada uno peleando por el bien de su respectivo Universo, la Presencia tuvo que reconocer que Gohan estaba demostrando el mismo valor que tenía cuando peleo con Cell y Majin Boo.

Ambos contendientes se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, estirando sus piernas y dándose una patada en el rostro exactamente al mismo tiempo, provocando que cada uno cayera en diferentes direcciones de la plataforma, pero quedando muy cerca de la orilla de la misma.

Con gran dificultad, los dos se pusieron de pie y recuperaron el aliento, Paikuhan sonrió al ver a Gohan de pie-Eres muy fuerte, hace mucho que no encontraba a un oponente que me resistiera tanto, a excepción de Jiren y de nuestro líder, Topo, nadie había sido capaz de resistir mi técnica mortal-felicito Paikuhan.

-He estado entrenando muy duro-explico Gohan.

-Ya veo, pero eso no significa que ya me has vencido, después de todo, tengo que proteger el destino del Universo 11, aunque sean solo unas cuantas dimensiones, no puedo permitir que estas desaparezcan-aseguro Paikuhan.

-¡Yo digo lo mismo, tengo que pelear por el bien del Universo 7!-declaro Gohan recuperando el aliento.

-Es una verdadera lástima, pero con tu cuerpo en ese estado no serás capaz de resistir mi técnica mortal, esta batalla la ganare yo-aseguro Paikuhan comenzando a hacer sus movimientos de nuevo y Gohan se alarmo, ya que si volvía a recibir ese ataque estaría acabado-¡Relámpago Mortal!-invoco lanzándolo de nuevo.

-¡No lo voy a permitir!-declaro Gohan colocándose en posición-¡Kame Hame Ha!-invoco lanzando la técnica especial de su familia.

Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza, provocando una poderosa explosión de luz y fuego, al tiempo que las llamas se disparaban en distintas direcciones, provocando que tanto competidores como espectadores se protegieran, aunque ni Spawn ni Jiren hicieron el menor movimiento, al igual que un Caballero Dorado llamado Saga, el cual se encontraba oculto meditando.

Gohan y Paikuhan comenzaron una lucha por tomar el control en ese choque devastador de energías, ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder ante el otro, aunque Paikuhan tuvo que reconocer que estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que ese hombre fuera capaz de darle pelea a su técnica más poderosa aun en el estado en el que se encontraba, mientras que Gohan hacía todo lo posible por ganar, recordando las palabras de su padre y de su maestro.

 _-"Enfádate Gohan, recuerda aquella pelea que tuviste contra Cell, debes enfadarte y liberar todo tu poder, si consigues eso serás invencible, nadie podrá vencerte sin importar quien sea tu oponente"-._

Gohan recordó ese momento, cuando peleo contra el poderoso Cell y como logro dominarlo después de haber expulsado todo su poder con una potente furia, pero al poco tiempo recordó las palabras que le dijo su maestro antes de comenzar el Torneo de Poder, cuando lo entreno para liberar una vez más el Estado Místico.

 _-"Posees un gran poder, pero el problema es que siempre bajas la guardia cuando tienes la ventaja y eso llega a costar caro, recuerda lo que ocurrió con Cell y cuando peleaste contra Majin Boo"-._

Nuevamente, la mente de Gohan viajo al pasado, a cuando peleo con Cell, el grito de su padre para que lo venciera antes de que hiciera algo que fuera irremediable, no lo escucho y el costo fue la muerte de su padre, mientras que en la pelea contra Boo, este lo engaño haciéndolo creer que se había autodestruido para después absorber a Gotenks y Piccolo.

Esos recuerdos le mostraron que no debía confiarse en esos momentos, tenía que seguir luchando por el bien de su familia, pues no estaba seguro si la dimensión en la que vivían sería borrada perdiendo en esa ronda, por lo que lanzo un grito con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el fuego plateado a su alrededor aumentaba su tamaño.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Paikuhan sorprendido ante eso.

El ataque de Gohan logro ganar terreno contra el de Paikuhan y atravesó las llamas de su Relámpago Mortal, Paikuhan solo pudo ver como el ataque se dirigía hacia él, golpeándolo con fuerza y lanzándolo por los aires, para alarma de Vermouth y Kai, así como también alegría de Bills y Shin.

-¡Bien hecho hijo de Goku!-grito Bills sumamente emocionado por lo que acababa de ver.

Paikuhan estaba a punto de quedar fuera de la plataforma-¡Oh no! ¡No voy a poder evitar caer!-exclamo alarmado, cuando se dio cuenta de que Gohan estaba recuperando el aliento entonces vio su oportunidad.

Rápidamente, Paikuhan disparo un rayo contra la superficie en donde se encontraba Gohan parado, el joven Saiyajin sintió la explosión bajo sus pies, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y rápidamente, Gohan dio un salto para evitar caer por el mismo, pero Casca apareció detrás de él.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sorpresa!-anuncio Casca dándole una patada a Gohan y provocando que también saliera volando fuera de la plataforma.

-Son Gohan del Universo 7 y Paikuhan del Universo 11 han quedado eliminados-anuncio Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gohan apareció en las gradas junto con Krilin y Ten Shin Han, dejando atónitos a los tres Dioses del Universo 7-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Gohan fue derrotado!-exclamo Shin sorprendido y alarmado.

-Esa guerrera lo ataco en el momento oportuno-dijo el Anciano viendo a Casca-vio que su compañero iba a hacer algo y que Gohan lo esquivaría, por lo que aprovecho para atacarlo en el aire-.

-Fue una estrategia muy bien planeada-observo Wiss con tono serio.

Bills gruño ante eso y miro a Gohan sumamente molesto, el cual mantenía la cabeza gacha-Lo lamento mucho chicos-dijo disculpándose.

-No te preocupes Gohan, al menos lograste eliminar a tu oponente también-dijo Krilin sonriéndole a su amigo.

Bills solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con una mirada sumamente molesta ante lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creer que el hijo de su campeón haya sido derrotado y eliminado en la Tercera Ronda, por el lado amable, aún tenían a otros siete guerreros en la plataforma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vermouth y Kai solo se mantuvieron en silencio cuando Paikuhan hizo acto de aparición en las gradas, mientras Marcarita se quedaba en silencio, pensando sobre la situación actual del Universo 11.

-Ya perdimos a otro, tenemos a solo seis guerreros más, estamos en desventaja numérica-observo muy pensativa.

-Pero de entre esos seis se encuentran Jiren y sus hombres, los más capacitados del Universo 11-señalo Vermouth sonriendo.

-Y tanto Jiren como Topo se encuentran completamente ilesos, se podría decir que estamos en ventaja-agrego Kai sonriendo del mismo modo que Vermouth.

Pero Marcarita no estaba tan segura de las palabras de sus dos Dioses, después de todo, ella como buen Ángel, podía ver lo que estaba pasando en la plataforma, así como también a los guerreros más poderosos y temibles del Torneo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Piccolo y Nail se detuvieron cuando escucharon el anuncio de Athena, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, aunque Piccolo estaba orgulloso de Gohan, por haber sido capaz de resistir ese tremendo ataque dos veces, para finalmente ser capaz de repelerlo, ahora debía prepararse para su combate.

-Espero que estés listo Nail, porque de ninguna manera pienso perder-aseguro Piccolo.

-Lo mismo digo-expreso Nail colocándose en guardia y preparándose para el combate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Casca se reunió con sus compañeros, quienes estaban a cierta distancia de donde ella se encontraba-Buen trabajo Casca-felicito Yomi.

-Gracias comandante-agradeció Casca sonriendo.

-Tal vez perdimos a Paikuhan, pero al menos también conseguimos disminuir el número de guerreros del Universo 7, eso ya es algo-dijo Topo con tono serio y su equipo asintió-Jiren ¿Cuándo crees que sea el momento para que entres en acción?-pregunto Topo mirando a su compañero.

Jiren guardo silencio un momento antes de responder-Mi participación llegara cuando tenga que llegar-respondió con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku bloqueo una patada de Seiya y se alejó para poder encarar a su oponente de nuevo, cuando escucho el anuncio de Athena-Gohan quedo fuera del Torneo…vaya, que mal-dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Veo que otro de los tuyos ha caído-dijo Seiya manteniéndose en guardia y Goku solo sonrió.

-Puede ser, pero el Universo 7 todavía no está vencido-aseguro Goku colocándose en guardia-no te preocupes Gohan, ganaremos esta ronda y pelearemos juntos en la siguiente-aseguro Goku sonriendo desafiante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Freezer se divertía una vez más, disparándole rayos tras rayos a Hyoga, quien no era capaz de defenderse de los mortales ataques del tirano, quien solo sonreía de forma cínica y cruel, el Caballero Cisne intento invocar su Armadura Celestial, pero Freezer le disparo una vez más, dándole en un brazo y rompiéndole parte de la armadura.

El tirano se elevó y cayó sobre Hyoga, aplastándolo con fuerza, para luego enredar su cola en el cuello del guerrero, quien hacía esfuerzos por librarse de aquel atacante tan temible, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano y Freezer se divertía mucho con eso.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? Que decepcionante-dijo Freezer sonriendo de forma siniestra, para luego darle un golpe con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe.

Freezer prosiguió a golpearlo del mismo modo que hizo con Vegeta cuando pelearon en Namekuseijin, para el tirano era un verdadero deleite hacer algo como eso, extrañaba mucho poder divertirse torturando a basuras desde que llego al maldito y asqueroso infierno.

El tirano le dio un golpe con fuerza en la quijada a Hyoga, provocando que saliera volando por los aires, rápidamente, el maligno Freezer dio un salto y giro en el aire, dándole un golpe devastador con su cola, mismo que lanzo a Hyoga contra el suelo de la plataforma, rompiéndola en pedazos y provocando que cayera fuera de la misma.

-Otra basura ha quedado eliminado-señalo Freezer sonriendo malignamente.

-Hyoga del Universo 5 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena resistiendo el deseo de poder decir lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

Freezer no pudo evitar reírse ante su nueva victoria, para luego ver hacia donde apareció el guerrero que acababa de derrotar, todo estaba saliendo muy bien para él y estaba seguro que con la "ayuda" de Son Goku podría obtener la victoria, así como las Súper Esferas del Dragón y entonces nada ni nadie podría detenerlo, estaría por encima de la Presencia misma.

-Aunque será mejor no subestimar a los demás participantes, especialmente si consiguieron hacer que el hijo de Goku también quedara fuera del Torneo, aunque eso solo es un pequeño bache en mi camino-sentencio con crueldad.

El cruel Freezer todavía tenía muchos planes en mente para el Torneo de Poder y sus ambiciones no se detendrían tan fácilmente, mientras la Tercera Ronda continuaba y ahora mismo, dos guerreros con el poder del dragón estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Gohan logro expulsar a Paikuhan del Universo 11 de la plataforma, pero también quedo eliminado por la compañera de Paikuhan ¿Qué sucederá ahora que los Universos quedan con menos guerreros?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Saint Femme:** _ahora acabamos de ver que no solo otro guerrero del Universo 11 fue eliminado, sino que Gohan también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _yo aún me pregunto cuál será el deseo que alguien como Jiren anhela, debe ser algo sumamente valioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _vaya que está haciendo frío y aunque la idea de que nieve me parece poco probable…admito que me gustaría ver algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _de hecho creo que ya lo despidieron, pues mencionaron que los directivos vieron una grabación donde abusaba de su cargo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _entre alguien inexpresivo y también una persona que resulta ser un verdadero fan de los Animes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _en cierto modo tiene más sentido al hecho de pensar que pueda estar al nivel de un Dios Súper Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues si alguien tan frío y serio como Fafnir hace lo suyo ¿Por qué ellos no harían algo como eso? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _muchas gracias por la recomendación y cada guerrero del Universo 11 que es eliminado nos acerca más al enfrentamiento de Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _no pueden llevarse todos bien, después de todo, aunque sean héroes tienen formas de pensar diferentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _solo espera a ver que sorpresa tiene para la ronda final, ya que los tres Universos finalistas recibirán una sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _eso es muy cierto, además de que no debe tomar a la ligera a Darkseid, pues nunca se sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _estas en lo cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pero creo que comparados con Jiren e incluso con Batman o Spawn, ellos son tan alegres como Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es muy cierto, pero bueno, por algo llegan a ser Dioses, solo recuerda a Sidra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _y a ver qué opinas de la pelea de este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _eso y más planeo, ya verás porque lo dijo, porque si lo hago ahorita sería spoliar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Jiren y Spawn son realmente los campeones de sus respectivos Universos, y en esta ronda demostraran porque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que quisiste decir el Universo 11, porque el 9 fue el primero en ser eliminado, aunque ahora el Universo 7 ha perdido a Gohan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _eso es muy cierto, pero bueno, ahora vimos que tanto Gohan como Paikuhan han quedado fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _eso de "señor" me hace sentir extraño, si me conocieras de frente no me llamarías así, créeme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _pues ya viste como le está yendo al Universo 11, aunque ahora también Gohan ha quedado eliminado de la competencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _mientras tengan a Jiren tienen posibilidades, no olvides que Jiren es el orgullo del Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pues el Universo 7 ya perdió a un guerrero clave, pues el siguiente en quedar eliminado fue Gohan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _entiendo, aunque ahora fue el turno del Universo 7 de también perder a un guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ese tipo de conceptos siempre tendrán un significado sumamente diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _y en este caso el ganador fue Batman, aunque ahora las Tropas de Orgullo también eliminaron a Gohan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _una cosa sí puedo decir a su favor y es que realmente le preocupa la vida en su Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ha pensamientos diferentes para todo y eso siempre hace que choquemos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _en otras palabras, lo que Drago quiere hacer realmente, la aniquilación total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _entiendo, pues aunque el Universo 11 perdió a un gran guerrero también el Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _siempre hay una excepción a la regla, de hecho, no hay regla alguna que no tenga excepciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ciertamente y ahora tanto Gohan como Paikuhan han quedado fuera de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _interesante manera de pensar, realmente lo considero sumamente interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _espero haberte sorprendido con este, ya que Gohan fue el siguiente en quedar eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _siempre existirán conflictos, después de todo, el pensar igual no quiere decir que se entiendan rápidamente, esa es una lección que da Kobayashi, eso toma tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _eso es muy cierto, ahora estamos viendo que Gohan y Paikuhan han quedado fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _yo tampoco las encuentro muy buenas, pero cada Universo tiene lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _eres el único que ha respondido a la pregunta, gracias y pues ya viste que Gohan fue eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y ahora cayeron tanto Paikuhan como Gohan, ambos guerreros de grandes poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues ya viste que Gohan también ha quedado fuera de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y en esta ocasión, incluso Son Gohan ha terminado fuera de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _eso es cierto y creo que nadie esperaba que Gohan quedara fuera en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ciertamente, en especial porque también ha perdido a Paikuhan, aunque el 7 perdió a Gohan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _en serio creo que debí preguntar antes sobre eso, pero creí que sería una agradable sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _cierto, Jiren es su carta de triunfo y vaya que tiene mucha razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _te voy a hacer una pregunta ¿Cómo crees que Jerez convenció a Elma de participar en el Torneo y aceptar trabajar junto con Tohru, claro, ayudada por Kobayashi? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _creo que muchos no saben que decir ante lo que hacen, en cierto modo, ni los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pues ya lo viste, Paikuhan quedo fuera, pero se llevó a Gohan con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, Trish Lumino, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L. Kujo, Diane Rose, Reimi Orus, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser30000000, Eclipso, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Seiryu.001, Twidash919, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Moon-9215, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Whitekiller09, Odín, Ryo Red, Raft, Hamon, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	35. Una batalla de dragones

" _ **Las batallas de la Tercera Ronda continúan con combates cada vez más intensos, Piccolo y Gohan se enfrentaron directamente con dos guerreros del Universo 11, siendo Paikuhan y Nail, mientras que Piccolo se enfrentaba a Nail, Gohan se enfrentó a Paikuhan, sosteniendo una pelea bastante igualada, pero Paikuhan tenía una técnica sumamente terrible con la cual lo puso en serios aprietos, al final, Gohan logro vencer a Paikuhan y lo saco de la plataforma, no sin que este le lanzara un último ataque y en coordinación con su compañera Casca de Berserk, consiguieron sacar a Gohan de la plataforma, siendo el tercer eliminado del Universo 7…mientras tanto, el cruel Freezer se encargó de torturar a otro guerrero, Hyoga del Universo 5, quien fue eliminado por el maligno tirano, Freezer aún tiene planes siniestros para el resto del Torneo de Poder, así como también otros combates están a punto de desatarse entre los guerreros de los seis Universos que quedan, todos luchando desesperadamente para poder llegar hasta la final y poder obtener las Súper Esferas del Dragón, una nueva batalla está por comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 35**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 35 Una Batalla de Dragones**

Gohan ahora estaba entre los guerreros que fueron eliminados, junto con sus dos compañeros que fueron eliminados antes que él, ahora todo dependía de que sus compañeros fueran capaces de resistir hasta el final de la Tercera Ronda, aunque Wiss lo encontraba poco probable.

-Si Son Goku y Vegeta cometen el mismo error que cometieron los Saiyajin del Universo 6 entonces podría significar el final de la participación del Universo 7-expreso el Ángel.

Al escuchar eso, Krilin se alarmo-¿No está exagerando un poco? Porque no creo que haya alguien que sea capaz de vencerlos-dijo Krilin tratando de sonar positivo.

-Eso es algo muy cierto-dijo Wiss-pero no deben olvidar que en el resto de los Universos también existen guerreros muy poderosos e incluso hay quienes tienen un poder que sobrepasa a los Dioses de la Destrucción-explico el Ángel y Bills solo gruño.

-¡Yo solo no puedo creer que el hijo de Goku haya sido derrotado!-bramo molesto y Gohan cerró los ojos con pesar ante el regaño del Dios Destructor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Dioses del Universo 12 observaban todo lo que pasaba con bastante interés-Al parecer el Universo 7 y 11 ya perdieron a más guerreros-señalo Ugg sorprendido por ese hecho.

-El resultado es muy obvio-dijo Gen sonriendo.

-Aunque Spawn todavía no ha hecho absolutamente nada-observo Martinu pensativa ante la actitud de su mejor guerrero.

-No te preocupes mi estimada Martinu, después de todo, ese es el estilo de Spawn, no debe sentir que haya alguien que lo pueda intimidar, que enorme decepción-dijo Gen con una sonrisa bastante confiada en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Efectivamente, nuevamente Spawn no mostraba el menor interés en participar en las batallas, solo permanecía quieto y de brazos cruzados, como si estuviera esperando que ocurriera algo en cualquier momento, ese guerrero definitivamente era capaz de poner muy nerviosos a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunto Aioros mirando a Spawn.

-Lo mejor será evitarlo-dijo Shaka sin quitarle los ojos de encima al poderoso Spawn-ese guerrero no es ordinario, me atrevería a decir que quizás es más poderoso que un Dios, por ahora enfoquémonos en derrotar a los demás competidores-indico el Caballero Dorado y su compañero asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte y al otro lado de la plataforma se encontraba Shyriu, Caballero de Bronce con el poder del Dragón, mismo que estaba frente a frente con Fafnir, el Dragón Maldito del Universo 2, ambos se miraban fijamente, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer ataque, aunque la mirada de Fafnir era bastante agresiva.

-¿Qué significa tu armadura?-cuestiono molesto.

Shyriu miro a Fafnir sin entender lo que quería decirle con eso-Tendrás que explicarme mejor lo que me quieres decir-.

El Dragón Maldito solo gruño mucho al escuchar el comentario del Caballero de Bronce-Tu armadura…tiene la apariencia de un Dragón-señalo con un tono de voz cada vez más molesto.

-¿Hum?-.

-Y eso es algo…repugnante-sentencio Fafnir alzando la vista y mostrando unos escalofriantes ojos rojos, al tiempo que un aura maligna comenzaba a rodearlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Jerez sonrió al ver lo que estaba pasando en el campo de batalla, justo donde su guerrero se encontraba en esos momentos-Perfecto, parece ser que Fafnir está listo para mostrar su verdadero poder-expreso sonriendo complacida.

-Ese puede ser un problema-dijo Sour mirando a Fafnir-ya que si revela su verdadero poder podría terminar matando a su oponente y todo nuestro Universo estaría condenado-.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Oye Fafnir! ¡Hagas lo que hagas no te atrevas a matarlo o todos desapareceremos!-grito Pell desde las gradas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fafnir gruño al escuchar eso e hizo una mueca de profundo desagrado-Que molesto-gruño.

Observando la batalla a distancia prudente se encontraba Jotaro, poniendo su atención en Fafnir-Veo que él también es de los que no dudan en cruzar esa línea-dijo sonriendo levemente.

Fafnir volvió a mirar a su oponente, quien se puso en guardia al ver que aquel chico que vestía de manera tan elegante y misteriosa parecía querer pelear contra él, el Caballero Dragón recordó que fue testigo de la batalla que tuvo contra ese joven en la ronda pasada, cuando peleo con un guerrero del Universo 6 y otro del Universo 12, por lo que no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Fue cuando Fafnir abrió los ojos y una llama se encendió debajo de los pies de Shyriu, quien logró esquivarlo dando un salto a tiempo, para luego lanzarse contra Fafnir a gran velocidad, atacándolo con un puñetazo, mismo que Fafnir detuvo con su palma, provocando una explosión que hizo que su cabello se agitara un poco.

Rápidamente, el Dragón Maldito lanzo a su oponente por los aires, pero Shyriu aterrizo perfectamente en pie y en posición defensiva, mirando a su adversario con unos ojos que indicaban que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Además de Kobayashi y Kanna, en las gradas del Universo 2 también estaban Riko, Takiya, Shouta y Lucoa, todos acudieron al evento para poder animar a sus compañeros y así evitar que el Universo 2 sufriera algunas de la penitencias impuestas por el Rey de Todo.

 **(Nota: para este fic vamos a suponer que Quetzalcóatl, el Dios que peleo con Drago en compañía de otros Dioses es el padre de Lucoa, quien era su heredera al trono de Dios de la Luz hasta que armo aquel escándalo que le quito su título de Diosa ¿estamos bien?)**

-Parece que Fafnir realmente esta frustrado por no ser capaz de matar a sus contrincantes-dijo Takiya sonriendo un poco nervioso por la actitud de su compañero.

-Me pregunto cómo sería si permitieran matar-observo Kobayashi tensándose ante eso, pues Tohru tampoco debía matar a ninguno de los oponentes rivales.

-A mí me habría gustado participar en esto-señalo Kanna con tono triste, recordando que Jerez dijo que por ningún motivo una niña como ella participaría en ese evento, aun cuando fuera una dragona sumamente poderosa.

-A mí también me habría gustado participar-reconoció Lucoa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso hizo que Kobayashi dirigiera su vista hacia la dragona-Es cierto ¿Por qué no te ofreciste a participar en el Torneo?-pregunto Kobayashi mirándola con confusión en sus ojos.

Lucoa se tensó ante la pregunta de su amiga-Pues…verás…-dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraban los Dioses de la Luz, fijando su atención en Quetzalcóatl, quien al sentir que lo observaban, dirigió su vista hacia Lucoa y esta se estremeció.

Kobayashi noto hacia donde estaba viendo la rubia y se preguntó si ese ser tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que a Lucoa le quitaron su título de Diosa, por ahora no preguntaría más del asunto y vería el Torneo, ya que en serio estaba preocupada por Tohru, realmente no quería que le hicieran el menor daño.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El cuerpo de Fafnir nuevamente comenzó a irradiar un aura algo oscura, misma que hizo que Shyriu se pusiera en guardia una vez más, esperando cualquier cosa, fue cuando Fafnir abrió unos agujeros a su alrededor y disparo varios rayos en el interior de lo mismo, aquella acción extraño a Shyriu, pero no tardo en comprender lo que pasaba cuando esos ataques comenzaron a llover desde arriba.

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamo comenzando a esquivarlos-¡Por Athena!-grito logrando evitar un rayo por muy poco, pero otro consiguió darle en la pierna, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-¡Ya veo, está usando esos agujeros como portales que envían sus ataques a todas direcciones!-.

Fafnir siguió lanzando aquellos ataques contra Shyriu, desde su posición, Jotaro se dio cuenta de que esos ataques no eran para matar, solo para aturdir, el guerrero del Universo 12 no pudo evitar preguntarse que tanto se estaba conteniendo aquel joven para evitar matar a su oponente.

Shyriu esquivaba los ataques con bastante agilidad, para luego detenerse en un punto en específico, lugar donde Fafnir lanzo sus ataques, más rápidamente, el Caballero Dragón empleo su escudo para no solo detener el ataque de Fafnir, sino también para reflejarlos de nuevo hacia Fafnir.

El Dragón Maldito dio un salto y esquivo el ataque justo a tiempo, pero entonces Shyriu apareció ante él y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza, estrellándolo contra el suelo de la plataforma con fuerza.

-¡No importa lo que pase, mi deber es ganar por el Universo 5!-declaro Shyriu lanzándose contra su oponente a gran velocidad, al tiempo que preparaba uno de sus ataques.

Pero entonces Fafnir, desapareció y Shyriu termino golpeando el suelo con fuerza, rápidamente, el Caballero se levantó y descubrió que Fafnir estaba parado sobre un pequeño montón de rocas, viéndolo con esa mirada bastante fría e inexpresiva.

A lo lejos, Tohru y Elma también observaban el combate de su amigo con ese guerrero del Universo 5-Fafnir debe estar sintiéndose muy frustrado ante el hecho de que no puede matar a su oponente-señalo Elma viendo como el Dragón Maldito parecía estar molesto-y el hecho de que ese humano use una armadura que se asemeja a un Dragón solo empeora todo-.

-No lo culpo, a mí también me molesta mucho eso-gruño Tohru mirando con furia a Shyriu.

Fafnir y Shyriu continuaban viéndose de manera retadora, esperando ver quien volvía a lanzar su ataque, aunque Shyriu era el que más cuidado debía tener, pues pudo notar que su oponente no solo era poderoso, sino que además también poseía magia sumamente poderosa y misteriosa, sino tenía cuidado podría caer en una trampa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Flash por su parte, estaba ocupado en su batalla de rapidez con Dyspo, ninguno de los dos dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro y era muy difícil poder ubicarlos con la mirada debido a su gran velocidad, el rayo y el sonido eran increíblemente rápidos y era imposible saber cuál de los dos era más rápido.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡La justicia siempre vence al final!-declaro Dyspo comenzando a dispararle varios rayos, mismos que Flash esquivaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!-grito Flash moviéndose en zigzag para esquivar los disparos de Dyspo.

-¡Esto es un Torneo, a excepción de las cosas que están prohibidas, lanzar rayos no lo está porque es parte de mi poder!-declaro Dyspo sin dejar de dispararlo.

-¡Muy bien, entonces te mostrare algo que yo sí puedo hacer!-declaro Flash.

Aumentando la fuerza de su velocidad, Flash comenzó a correr en varias direcciones, Dyspo abrió los ojos ante eso, pues la velocidad de Flash incluso hizo que desapareciera y ahora no podía ubicarlo en ninguna parte, fue cuando sintió que alguien le dio un golpe y otro más, pero por más que lo buscaba no podía ubicar a sus atacante, ni siquiera usando sus orejas podía encontrarlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vermouth y Kai abrieron mucho los ojos ante lo que estaba pasando-¡No puedo creer que alguien haya superado la velocidad de Dyspo!-exclamo Kai sorprendido.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¿Cómo es posible esto?-cuestiono Vermouth sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Deboness sonrió al ver que su guerrero estaba obteniendo la ventaja en contra de su oponente, ella era una persona muy generosa y noble, pero también tenía un alma muy competitiva y más cuando se trataba de probarse con el resto de los Dioses de la Destrucción.

-Flash no por nada es el hombre más rápido del Universo 1, después de todo, su velocidad es tan grande que incluso es capaz de viajar en el tiempo y atravesar barreras dimensionales-dijo sonriendo.

-Aunque usualmente lo hace por accidente-agrego Xiang sonriendo divertida y Lyra no puedo evitar reírse ante esas palabras tan ciertas de la fiel Ángel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Flash estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe a Dyspo, cuando varios rayos lo hicieron retroceder, sorprendido de que hubiera sido detectado y al ver a su atacante se encontró con Topo, el líder de las Tropas de Orgullo.

-¡Líder!-exclamo Dyspo sonriendo aliviado.

-Cielos, ese ataque estuvo muy cerca-dijo Flash aliviado de haberlo esquivado a tiempo, mientras que Topo solo observaba a Flash.

Rápidamente, Dyspo se colocó a su lado-¡Gracias por su ayuda líder, ahora juntos podremos vencer a este tipo!-aseguro Dyspo sonriendo al tiempo que formaba un puño.

-Olvídate de él-dijo Topo y Dyspo se quedó confundido ante las palabras de su líder-Jiren pidió que no nos enfrentáramos a los guerreros del Universo 1-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Dyspo sorprendido-pero ¿Por qué razón Jiren pediría algo como eso?-.

Topo guardo silencio un momento finalmente miro a su amigo para responderle-Porque según sus palabras, el Universo 1 también lucha por la libertad y la justicia, además de que comparten ideales similares a los suyos, ellos no matan a quienes cometen crímenes a su antojo, solo los castigan con justicia-explico Topo y Dyspo se quedó más que confundido.

-Yo…sigo sin comprender del todo-dijo Dyspo.

-Por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo respetemos la petición de Jiren, especialmente cuando él acepto entrar al Torneo a pesar de que estaba en desacuerdo con lo que pasaría con los Universos que perdieran-indico Topo.

-¡De acuerdo!-acepto Dyspo y los dos guerreros se alejaron del lugar.

Flash solo quedo confundido ante lo que acababa de pasar-No sé qué pensar por eso y ese sujeto Jiren…por alguna razón me suena mucho a alguien como Bats-dijo pensativo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Shyriu volvió al ataque, lanzando varios golpes contra su feroz oponente, quien bloqueaba todos sus ataques con sus manos, mientras permanecía con esa expresión inexpresiva, mientras los espectadores observaban en silencio, preguntándose como terminaría ese combate.

Finalmente, Shyriu logro darle un golpe en el rostro, para luego darle una patada a Fafnir, seguido de sujetarlo del brazo y estrellarlo contra el suelo una vez más, rápidamente, Shyriu comenzó a darle varios golpes con mucha fuerza, provocando que el suelo se comenzara a hundir, el Dragón Maldito solo recibía los impactos sin hacer nada y eso comenzó a preocupar a Jerez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Fafnir? ¡Defiéndete!-gruño preocupada por lo que veía.

-¡Muy bien Shyriu! ¡Continua así!-grito Arak sonriendo ante lo que veía.

Shyriu se dispuso a darle un golpe más a Fafnir, mismo que el Dragón Maldito finalmente detuvo, tomando por sorpresa a Shyriu, quien hizo esfuerzos por soltarse, pero la fuerza de aquel joven era sumamente abrumadora, podía sentir como si su mano estuviera siendo aplastada por una roca.

-¡Maldición! ¡No puedo moverme! ¿Qué pasa?-gruño Shyriu haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse del agarre de Fafnir, cuya mirada comenzó a volver una vez más sumamente aterradora.

-Tus ataques no me harán daño, tal vez uses una armadura con forma de dragón, pero no se compara a un Dragón de verdad-sentencio Fafnir.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Shyriu sorprendido por aquella revelación.

Fue cuando el rostro de Fafnir paso de ser humana a la de un reptil sumamente temible, su mano se volvió una garra y sujeto con fuerza a Shyriu, quien tomado por sorpresa no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Fafnir lo lanzo por los aires, para luego dispararle una llamarada con fuerza, el impacto fue certero y aunque Shyriu se protegió con sus brazos, el ataque fue lo bastante poderoso para lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma.

-Shyriu del Universo 5 ha sido eliminado-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Caballero Dragón apareció en las gradas junto con sus dos compañeros, mientras que Arak solo suspiraba ante eso, Ogma no entendía porque motivos un Caballero fue vencido por un guerrero del Universo 2 y ni que decir de los que fueron vencidos por el Universo 7.

-El que no tengan el nivel de vida y desarrollo adecuado no quiere decir que sus guerreros sean débiles-dijo Arak de manera pensativa-después de todo, aunque nuestros Universos se desarrollan bien, hay guerreros que pueden ser más fuertes que los nuestros-.

-Entiendo-dijo Ogma.

-Aunque tanto el Universo 1 como el 12 tienen un nivel de vida excepcional y guerreros sumamente poderosos-observo Cucatail y Arak asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Jerez sonrió ante el resultado obtenido-Me preocupe por un momento, pero el Dragón Maldito hizo su trabajo-señalo sonriendo complacida.

-Es muy cierto, realmente fue algo preocupante la manera en que estaba llevando a cabo la batalla, pero pudo vencer a su oponente sin la necesidad de adquirir su verdadera apariencia, eso es sorprendente-dijo Sour sonriendo.

Pell solo se rio-Nuestros guerreros llevaran al Universo 2 a la victoria, eso es seguro-dijo sonriendo-será una buena manera de retirarme, viendo como nuestro Universo es victorioso-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fafnir solo se acomodó los lentes después de haber sacado a su oponente, del Dragón Maldito se veía sumamente fastidiado por el combate que tuvo, ya que no pudo matar a un insolente humano que se atrevía a usar una armadura que se asemejaba a un dragón, ese Torneo era emocionante, pero también frustrante.

-Entiendo a la perfección como te sientes-dijo una voz que captó la atención de Fafnir, cuando el Dragón Maldito encaro a su visitante, se topó con el mismo guerrero con el que peleo en la Segunda Ronda.

-Eres tú-gruño Fafnir mirando a su adversario.

-Veo que me recuerdas, eso me agrada-dijo Jotaro sonriendo levemente-esperaba que pudiéramos continuar donde nos habíamos quedado, aunque es una verdadera lástima que el otro sujeto haya sido eliminado en la Segunda Ronda-expreso con cierto pesar en su tono.

Fafnir solo desvió la mirada sin mostrar emoción alguna, como solía hacerlo-Ese sujeto tuvo lo que se merecía por pertenecer a un Universo tan inferior-expreso con tono frío.

-Que frío suena todo eso-señalo Jotaro sin dejar de sonreír.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Takiya se rio al escuchar las palabras de su "amigo", si es que se le podía llamar de ese modo-El mismo Fafnir de siempre-dijo sonriendo nervioso.

-Debe sentirse muy molesto por el hecho de que puede pelear pero no asesinar a sus oponentes-dijo Lucoa sonriendo levemente, cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella.

Con mucho miedo busco al dueño de la vista y su cuerpo se tensó al ver a su padre, cuya mirada indicaba que claramente todavía estaba molesto por todo el alboroto que causo en el pasado, mismo que casi hace que la Voz lo castigara severamente, hasta que le informo que le habían quitado el título de Diosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fafnir y Jotaro se miraban fijamente, con expresiones bastante serias, esperando ver quién de los dos decía o hacía el primer movimiento, hecho que no estaba ocurriendo para nada, fue cuando Jotaro se puso en guardia y se preparó para comenzar con el combate de una vez por todas.

-Entonces dime ¿estas listos para continuar donde nos quedamos? Pero te advierto que esta vez no pienso quedar empatado contigo-aseguro colocándose en guardia.

Fafnir finalmente lo volteo a ver con una mirada bastante seria y fría-Lo mismo digo, aunque no pueda matarte no pienso volver a quedar empatado-sentencio preparándose para dar comienzo a su batalla.

Tanto Fafnir como Jotaro esperaron para ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe y fue cuando los dos se lanzaron exactamente al mismo tiempo, chocando con fuerza y comenzando una devastadora batalla en la cual sus puños y piernas chocaban repetidamente, Jotaro no tardo en detener el tiempo, pero Fafnir era capaz de contrarrestarlo con ayuda de su magia.

-¡Ya veo!-exclamo Jotaro comprendiendo todo-¡Cuando peleaba con el Sicario del Universo 6 no pude darme cuenta de que mi habilidad de control del tiempo no servía contigo, pero ahora que lo sé podré cambiar de estrategia!-.

-¡Haz lo que quieras!-gruño Fafnir atacando a Jotaro nuevamente con más fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Jerez se levantó de su asiento al ver que su guerrero estaba enfrascado con el mismo guerrero que en la ronda pasada-¡Ese tonto! ¡No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con ese sujeto, no cuando el Univers son los que están en desventaja numérica!-expreso algo molesta.

-Parece que su orgullo quiere terminar con la batalla que dejo pendiente con ese guerrero del Universo 12 mi lady-explico Sour mirando el combate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gen solo observaba en silencio y con los brazos cruzados, siempre atento a los movimientos de su guerrero-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Jotaro no usa su técnica especial?-pregunto Ugg confundido.

-Podría usarla, pero eso implicaría que termine matando a su oponente y entonces el Universo 12 estaría condenado-respondió Martinu.

-De todos modos Jotaro no es de los que matan a menos que le des una razón real para hacerlo, él usara su técnica más poderosa, pero lo hará solo cuando lo considere necesario-señalo Gen.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kai y Vermouth observaban también la batalla que sostenía el Universo 2 vs el Universo 12 en ese momento-Esta es la oportunidad que debemos aprovechar-dijo Kai-mientras ellos dos están enfrentándose podemos sacarlos de la plataforma, deshaciéndonos de un guerrero del Universo 2 y otro del 12-.

-Muy bien, entonces hagamos eso-dijo Vermouth sonriendo en acuerdo con su compañero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Jotaro logro propinarle un golpe en el estómago a Fafnir, provocando que este gruñera por el golpe que recibió y contraatacara rápidamente con un zarpazo en la cara de Jotaro, obligándolo a retroceder, momento que Fafnir aprovecho para crear un sello mágico y de este disparar varios relámpagos.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, Jotaro se protegió con sus brazos y recibió los impactos de frente, por suerte logro resistirlos todos, para asombro de Fafnir, quien tuvo que reconocer que ese humano no era tan inferior como la mayoría que conocía, de hecho, se atrevería a pensar que era más poderoso que cualquier otro humano con el que haya peleado en su mundo.

-¡No vas a vencerme con algo como eso muchacho!-declaro Jotaro sonriendo desafiante-¡Necesitas algo más que ataques con rayos para poder dañarme!-aseguro colocándose en guardia.

-Entonces te demostrare algo-dijo Fafnir mirando con seriedad a su oponente.

-¿Mostrarme algo? Eso suena interesante ¿y que sería eso que me vas a mostrar?-pregunto Jotaro manteniéndose en posición defensiva en todo momento.

-El poder del Dragón Maldito-sentencio Fafnir al tiempo que comenzaba a reunir sus energías, cuando de pronto…

-Eso suena como algo maligno-expreso una voz que venía de unas rocas, ambos contrincantes voltearon y se toparon con dos miembros del Universo 11 o mejor dicho, de las Tropas de Orgullo-y todo lo maligno debe ser destruido-dijo Dyspo, que iba acompañado por su líder, Topo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestiono Fafnir.

Topo lanzo un golpe al aire-¡El guerrero de la justicia! ¡Topo!-se presentó al tiempo que hacía una de sus poses.

-¡El guerrero del sonido! ¡Dyspo!-se presentó el segundo también haciendo una de sus poses.

-¡Somos las Tropas del Orgullo!-anunciaron ambos guerreros.

Tanto Fafnir como Jotaro se quedaron sin saber que decir ante lo que acababan de ver, ni siquiera podían pensar en algo que hacer-Ok… ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Jotaro confundido.

-¡Esas son las poses patentadas de las Tropas de Orgullo, los defensores del hermoso y pacífico Universo 11!-explico Topo haciendo más poses-¡Siempre estamos dispuestos a luchar por el bien y la justicia, enfrentándonos al mal sin importar su tamaño!-.

-¿Tamaño?-expreso Fafnir sin entender lo que ese hombre quería decirles con toda esa palabrería.

-¡Exactamente! ¡Males pequeños! ¡Males medianos! ¡Grandes males! ¡Todo el mal debe ser eliminado para que el Universo 11 pueda vivir pacíficamente! ¡Esa es la justicia! ¡Justicia!-grito con fuerza al tiempo que alzaba la mano.

Muchos de los espectadores quedaron maravillados ante las palabras de Topo y comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados-¡Justicia! ¡Justicia! ¡Justicia!-gritaba Pinkie Pie saltando desde su asiento.

Incluso uno que otro guerrero se sintió emocionado con el discurso de Topo, otros solo se quedaron sin saber que pensar al respecto, mientras que Batman solo permanecía en silencio, pensando en que esos héroes eran demasiado dramáticos y la gente decía que él lo era.

Spawn solo gruño ante eso y decidió no prestarles la menor atención-Ridículos-expreso de brazos cruzados.

Freezer solo pudo recordar a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu y todo lo que hacían cuando se presentaban, el tirano no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza al recordar todo lo que su equipo de elite hacía, era cierto, eran sus mejores hombres y los más temibles del Universo, pero eran unos completos tarados.

Topo y Dyspo bajaron de la roca, encarando a los dos guerreros, quienes parecían haberse olvidado uno del otro para centrar su atención en ellos-Muy Dyspo, recuerda las indicaciones de Lord Vermouth-dijo Topo mirando a los dos guerreros.

-No se preocupe líder, no lo he olvidado-aseguro Dyspo sonriendo y mirando a sus contrincantes-nos aseguraremos de que el Universo 11 salga victorioso, así que prepárense, porque van a caer-sentencio formando un puño en su mano derecha.

Fafnir y Jotaro no tuvieron más opción que encarar a sus nuevos contendientes, tal vez tenían cuentas que saldar, pero ese era un Torneo de todos vs todos y luchar contra otros rivales siempre iba a ser una posibilidad, pero la Tercera Ronda no estaba haciendo más que comenzar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La Tercera Ronda solo está empezando y los combates son cada vez más difícil ¿Qué tipo de batallas serán las que se manifiesten en esta parte del Torneo de Poder?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PUES TRAS VER EL CAPITULO 120 SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE EL PLAN DEL UNIVERSO 3 ES ALGO QUE NO ES TAN NOVEDOSO, PERO VAYA QUE ES EFECTIVO Y MUY PRONTO PARECE QUE VEREMOS DE NUEVO A JIREN EN ACCION Y AHORA LOS RESULTADOS**

 **UNIVERSO 2 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 3 CON CUATRO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 4 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 6 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON SEIS GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON TRES GUERREROS**

 **Ángel María NF:** _todavía no es el turno de Freezer, pero como acabas de ver, el Universo 5 ya perdió a otro de sus guerreros, lo que lo deja solo con siete guerreros, pero aún tienen oportunidad de poder llegar a la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _pues ya viste que ni siquiera los Dioses del Universo 11 se esperaban que hiciera algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _supongo que el tiempo nos dirá cuál es su más grande deseo, pero debe ser algo sumamente valioso para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _pues ya lo viste, Fafnir derroto a Shyriu, dejando al Universo 5 con solo siete guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _me alegra que les haya gustado esa sorpresa, ya que muchos decían que el siguiente sería el Maestro Roshi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _definitivamente los he tomado por sorpresa, ya que muchos apostaban que Roshi sería el siguiente eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _concuerdo en eso, cuando Gohan se convirtió en SSJ 2 y peleo contra Cell era mucho mejor que el Místico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _recuerdo esos tiempos, aunque creo que se debía a que era otra época donde un Batman más oscuro no habría sido bien visto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _todo tiene su razón de ser, por eso tengo que hacer que Freezer sea así por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ahora el Universo 5 ha perdido a otro guerrero, pero se viene un nuevo enfrentamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _realmente parece que nadie se esperaba que Son Gohan fuera expulsado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _que en serio mintieron al decir que Nigrissi y Narirama eran sus mejores guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _me alegra ver que lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior haya sido de su agrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _me pregunto si será necesario que Jiren intervenga para ponerle un alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ciertamente el trabajo en equipo tiene sus recompensas, algo que ni Goku ni Vegeta ven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _eso es algo que solo el tiempo podría decir, ya que la rivalidad entre ambas también es impulsada por honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _es su naturaleza creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _muchos parecen olvidar que este es un Torneo en equipos y eso les cuesta caro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _tranquilo, ya estoy preparando un combate que me pidió uno de los ganadores de los concursos de los temas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pero hay que recordar que a Freezer le gusta mucho dispararles a sus víctimas con esos rayos que los sacan de balance. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque Gohan fue derrotado también, ya que Casca aprovecho para sacarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _cada Anillo será muy importante para que Batman pueda mantenerse hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _muy bien, entonces ya solo queda ver quien gana en el tema del Universo 12 y tendré todos los combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _creo que esta vez Freezer va a tener que pelear para poder llevar su ambición a cabo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _pues ya viste que hasta Vermouth se enojó mucho porque Paikuhan se atrevió a usar semejante técnica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _me da gusto ver que todos quedaron asombrados con lo que prepare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _imagínate a los espectadores que nunca vieron venir esa terrible llamarada que por poco los hace carbón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues hasta Vermouth se enfadó por lo que hizo y eso ya dice mucho de lo peligroso que fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _solo que me pregunto cómo lograran esa transformación y si será necesario que Jiren le ponga un alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _aunque a muchos les sorprendió más el hecho de que Gohan haya quedado fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _me alegra que les haya gustado la sorpresita que les prepare, ya que nadie espero que Gohan fuera eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _y vaya que lo es, porque hasta los Dioses de la Destrucción se preocuparon mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _seguramente ya todos pensaban que Gohan iba a quedar en pie después de haber sacado a Paikuhan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ciertamente la estrategia del Universo 11 fue muy buena y más por lo bien coordinados que están. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _Kobayashi es una chica que en serio sabe ganarse a los dragones, me extraña que no sea igual con los humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _el destino puede diferir de distintas formas, aunque ahora la Tercera Ronda continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _nadie esperaba que Paikuhan utilizara su técnica más poderosa en ese momento, ni los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _gracias y Gohan puede ser muy poderoso, pero recibir dos veces el ataque de Paikuhan lo debilito mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _ya verás que tengo planeado, por ahora tiene que ser así con el Emperador del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ya he mencionado que necesito que sea así por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y pronto veremos a más guerrero ser vencidos, en esta ocasión le toco a Shyriu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _pues lo acabas de ver, Fafnir expulso a un guerrero que empleaba una armadura similar a la de un Dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _espero que te haya gustado el combate de este capítulo, en el cual Fafnir gano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _como dijo Wiss; "no importa que tan fuerte seas, mientras te confíes el cuerpo se hace vulnerable". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _por suerte ese combate todavía no acaba, de hecho, apenas está comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _eso es muy cierto, aunque también les afectara mucho si cae alguno de los demás Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _no eres el único que lo ha pensado, créeme, ya verás porque lo estoy mencionando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _la verdad no entiendo porque el gusto de hacer poses a algunos, aunque debo admitir que algunas son geniales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _yo también me inclino más y prefiero mucho al Gohan de la pelea contra Cell, ya que luego no fue tan grandioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ciertamente fue un golpe realmente impactante para el Universo 7, ya que nadie esperaba que sacaran a Gohan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _realmente los tomé por sorpresa con la eliminación de Gohan, justo lo que esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias, igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _yo también pensé que el Universo 3 ya estaba vencido, pero sus últimos guerreros han resistido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tranquilo, ya verás lo que he planeado para ese despiadado tirano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _a todos los tome por sorpresa con la expulsión del hijo de Son Goku, nadie lo esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta recién salidito del horno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _por ahora necesito que sea así, ya verás porque lo digo más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ya somos dos en lo que se refiere a ese nuevo guerrero gigante que aparecerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _nadie parece que esperaba que Gohan quedara fuera tan pronto, me alegra que se hayan sorprendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _por ahora vendrán otros enfrentamientos antes del final para el tirano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _a mí me recuerda más a Hatchyack que a esos dos villanos que mencionaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _por ahora vimos otro combate, mismo que Fafnir ha ganado debido a que no le gusto lo que vio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _especialmente cuando aún quedan varios oponentes que podrían atacarte en cualquier segundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _a mí nunca me han hecho una fiesta sorpresa, de hecho, ya perdí la esperanza en eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _veré que puedo hacer, ya que como ya mencione antes, no se tocara el tema del Multiverso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _tranquilo, ya que ese es uno de los que más me emociona, después de todo, Piccolo es mi personaje favorito y quiero que sea asombroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _como ya dije, yo también quiero hacerlo, es de los que más me emociona, por eso quiero que sea magnifico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por el momento hay otros combates, ya que ese también me emociona escribir y quiero que sea perfecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ya verás porque su calma, por el momento el Torneo de Poder continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _especialmente cuando son batallas campales en los que nunca debes descuidarte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _yo también espero comenzar a escribirlo, pero quiero que sea perfecto, pues Piccolo es mi personaje favorito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Eclipso, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Edge Hell Razor, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Franco, Odín, Moon-9215, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Whitekiller09, Bowser3000000, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	36. Enemigo de mi Enemigo

" _ **Las batallas de la Tercera Ronda son cada vez más devastadoras, todos los competidores están conscientes de que solo aquellos que logren llegar a la Cuarta Ronda podrán competir por el derecho a pedir un deseo a las Súper Esferas del Dragón, las cuales conceden los deseos sin ningún tipo de restricción, por ese motivo, incluso el Universo 5 está luchando de manera devastadora, pero…el resto de los Universos también lo está haciendo y Fafnir, el Dragón Maldito y guerrero del Universo 2, estaba molesto por el resultado que obtuvo en la Segunda Ronda, además de que le molesto que Shyriu, el Caballero Dragón, empleara una armadura tan semejante a los dragones, por lo que decidió enfrentarse a él, venciéndolo tras un breve combate, pero no paso mucho para que Jotaro lo buscara para terminar el combate que dejaron inconcluso en la ronda anterior, su batalla comenzó de nuevo y cuando parecía que iba a durar bastante…Topo y Dyspo, ambos guerreros del Universo 11 y miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo aparecieron para retarlos a una batalla ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 36**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 36 Enemigo de mi Enemigo**

El Torneo de Poder, el evento más grande jamás realizado en la historia de los 12 Universos continuaba, la Tercera Ronda era testigo de las batallas más intensas hasta el momento, los únicos que quedaban tras la eliminación de los Universos que perdieron en las rondas pasaban eran sus Ángeles Guardianes, es decir; Camphari, Cognac, Vados, Mojito y Cus.

El resto de los Universos que prevalecían solo esperaban ansiosos el resultado de la Tercera Ronda, hasta el momento, los Universos que estaban en desventaja numérica eran el 5, 7 y 11, sabiendo que al perder en esa ronda significaba que algunas dimensiones serían eliminadas.

-Parece que algunos guerreros del Universo 11 quieren interferir en la batalla de Jotaro con ese dragón-observo Martinu viendo la batalla que estaba por desarrollarse.

-Se arrepentirán por haber intervenido en esta batalla-dijo Gen viendo la batalla con bastante atención.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ahora en esos momentos se encontraban frente a frente; Fafnir del Universo 2 y Jotaro del Universo 12 contra Topo y Dyspo, ambos guerreros del Universo 11, los cuales miraban fijamente a sus nuevos oponentes, parecía que las Tropas de Orgullo estaban dispuestos a pelear con todos los Universos rivales para proteger el suyo.

-Recuerda la petición de Jiren, Dyspo-indico Topo y su compañero asintió, al tiempo que ambos se preparaban para comenzar con la batalla.

-Si buscan pelear contra mí entonces los matare a los dos-sentencio Fafnir con una mirada sumamente tenebrosa.

-Si haces algo como eso entonces todo tu Universo desaparecerá por completo ¿acaso eso es lo que quieres?-pregunto Topo y Fafnir gruño al escuchar eso-eso pensé, así que prepárate ¡Aquí voy!-declaro lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Fafnir.

Fafnir solo espero a que se acercara, pero entonces Topo empleo su velocidad para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del Dragón Maldito, quien rápidamente lanzo un golpe con su brazos, pero Topo lo detuvo con su mano y le aplico una poderosa llave que hizo que los huesos de Fafnir tronaran con fuerza, provocando una mueca de dolor en el Dragón.

-¡Lastimo a Fafnir!-exclamo Jerez sorprendida por aquella velocidad del guerrero rival.

-Por su aspecto no parecía ser muy veloz, definitivamente no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada o en este caso, volumen-dijo Sour mirando la batalla con atención.

Fafnir gruño al sentir como su brazo era dislocado por la fuerza de Topo, pero no tardo en liberarse con rapidez y contraatacar con una patada, haciendo que Topo retrocediera, mientras que Fafnir comenzaba a temblar debido a la gran furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Hum-murmuro Topo viendo como su oponente parecía estar a punto de explotar.

-¡No voy a perdonarte por esto! ¡Voy a matarte!-aseguro Fafnir con una mirada increíblemente aterradora.

Al escuchar eso, Topo alzo su brazo y comenzó a hacer otra de sus poses-¡Un ser que solo piensa en matar es una amenaza para los Universos y mi deber es detener a los tipos como tú! ¡Por la justicia!-anuncio con voz potente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, Jotaro y Dyspo estaban frente a frente, esperando a que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento, Jotaro decidió acabar rápidamente con su oponente empleando su control sobre el tiempo, pero justo cuando se dispuso a usarlo, Dyspo se movió a una gran velocidad, dándole un puñetazo con fuerza a Jotaro, estrellándolo contra unas rocas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido por el ataque tan veloz que recibió.

-¡No creas que vas a poder tomarme por sorpresa con tu habilidad de controlar el tiempo amigo mío!-expreso Dyspo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Jotaro incorporándose y mirando sorprendido a su oponente-¿Cómo sabes sobre mí poder?-.

-Las Tropas de Orgullo no solo hemos estado peleando, también hemos analizado a todos los demás rivales, después de todo, este Torneo no se trata solo de emplear la fuerza, sino la estrategia-explico Dyspo.

-Ya veo-dijo Jotaro incorporándose-pero eso no es nada, el que seas lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que detenga el tiempo no significa nada-expreso lanzándose al ataque a gran velocidad.

Pero justo cuando iba a darle un golpe a Dyspo, este se movió empleando su gran velocidad, para comenzar a atacar a Jotaro en distintas direcciones, el guerrero del Universo 12 intentaba acertar un golpe, pero por más que trataba no era capaz de hacerlo, su oponente se movía como si fuera parte del sonido.

-¡Jotaro no puede darle un solo golpe!-exclamo Ugg sumamente alarmado ante eso.

-Su oponente es demasiado veloz-dijo Martinu, mientras que Gen solo permanecía en silencio y de brazos cruzados.

Del mismo modo, Fafnir estaba teniendo problemas con Topo, el cual dio un salto y se colocó justo encima de Fafnir-¡Tornado Justiciero!-invoco al tiempo que comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad, elevándose y llevando consigo a Fafnir.

-¡Maldición!-gruño Fafnir intentando salir de ese problema.

-¡Fafnir!-grito Jerez alarmada ante lo que le pasaba a su guerrero.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-grito Pell llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de alarma.

Topo y Dyspo tenían acorralados a sus respectivos oponentes, siempre procurando que no fueran capaces de contraatacar, algo que en serio les costaba hacer tanto a Fafnir como a Jotaro, este último no era capaz de atinar un solo golpe a su oponente debido a la velocidad que empleaba.

Vermouth sonrió ante lo que veía y su sonrisa lo hizo parecer un payaso diabólico-Esto es perfecto, si siguen así pronto nos desharemos de dos guerreros-expreso sonriendo.

-La velocidad de Dyspo y la gran habilidad de Topo nos llevaran a la victoria-concordó Kai sonriendo del mismo modo confiado que su compañero Dios.

Jotaro lanzo una patada, misma que Dyspo esquivo, para luego darle un golpe en el abdomen, seguido de un puñetazo en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que Topo sujetaba a Fafnir de una pierna para luego estrellarlo en un lugar muy cerca de Jotaro, ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo algo aturdidos.

-Parece que tu también tienes problemas con tu oponente-expreso Jotaro sonriendo levemente y Fafnir solo gruño-¿no sabes hacer otra cosa?-inquirió Jotaro burlonamente.

Fue cuando Topo y Dyspo aparecieron sobre ellos, comenzando a dispararles varios rayos, mismos que chocaron justo donde se encontraban, provocando que una gran cantidad de polvo se levantara, así como también el estruendo que causaron capto la atención de varios competidores más, el Universo 2 y 12 se preocupó por su respectivo compañero, pero también sabían que ninguno de ellos serían vencidos tan fácilmente, especialmente con la reputación que cada uno tenía.

-¿Los derrotamos?-pregunto Dyspo mirando hacia el suelo buscando a sus oponentes.

-No bajes la guardia, ellos dos no son fáciles de vencer-dijo Topo y Dyspo asintió.

Poco a poco, el humo comenzó a apartarse y entonces los resultados del ataque de manifestaron, revelando que en el último momento, Fafnir empleo una barrera mágica que los protegió de los ataques de sus dos contrincantes y Dyspo gruño ante eso.

-Rayos, uso una barrera para defenderse-dijo molesto.

-No son rivales ordinarios, debemos ser muy cuidadosos y hacer todo lo posible por enviarlos fuera de la arena-indico Topo y Dyspo asintió.

Fafnir hizo desaparecer la barrera que los protegía y Jotaro se estiro un poco para desentumir su cuerpo-Eso estuvo muy cerca, no esperaba que me protegieras-dijo Jotaro sorprendido por la acción de su oponente.

-Si alguien va a matarte seré yo-aseguro Fafnir con tono frío y algo despectivo.

-Eso me hace pensar que no puedes pensar en nada que no sea matar-se burló Jotaro.

-Todos tienen que morir en algún momento, yo solo me aseguro de que lleguen más rápido-explico Fafnir con tono frío y algo cruel.

-Creo que eso lo puedo entender, por ahora te propongo que dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias para pelear contra esos dos-sugirió Jotaro mirando a Topo y Dyspo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer equipo contigo?-cuestiono Fafnir mirando a Jotaro con una mirada que parecía indicar odio.

Jotaro miro a Fafnir y sin intimidarse ni siquiera un poco por la mirada que le daba su enemigo respondió-Porque el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, al menos por ahora-.

Fafnir abrió los ojos al comprender lo que Jotaro le quiso decir con esas palabras, no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero tenía un punto, ellos estaban peleando contra dos guerreros que eran del mismo Universo y por tanto su trabajo en equipo era excepcional, así que podía aceptar esa tregua por el momento, después de encargaría de él.

-Una vez que terminemos con ellos te matare-aseguro Fafnir.

-Deberías comenzar a buscar frases más originales-dijo Jotaro sin mirar a Fafnir.

Topo y Dyspo continuaban flotando sobre ellos, cuando finalmente decidieron descender, quedando sobre una roca-Parece que van a hacer una tregua temporal para pelear contra nosotros-dijo Topo.

-No se preocupe líder, no podrán vencer la llama de la justicia que existe en el corazón de las Tropas de Orgullo-expreso Dyspo con mucha seguridad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Observando la pelea a cierta distancia se encontraban Jiren, Yomi y Casca, siempre atentas a cualquier posible problema en que estuvieran sus compañeros-Creo que deberíamos ir a ayudarlos-dijo Casca disponiéndose a cumplir con sus palabras, pero Yomi la detuvo-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Esperaremos el momento adecuado, además, el líder y Dyspo todavía no están vencidos, en estos momentos tienen la ventaja, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento y debemos estar listos para cuando eso pase-indico Yomi.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Qué hay de Nail?-pregunto Casca recordando al Namek-él también puede necesitar nuestra ayuda-.

-Lo sé-confirmo Yomi.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ambos equipos se veían fijamente, esperando ver quien haría el primer movimiento, mismo que no tardo en venir de parte de Dyspo-¡Justice Crush!-invoco lanzando varias esferas de energía contra sus dos oponentes.

Fafnir abrió los ojos y creo agujeros negros que se tragaron el ataque de Dyspo, mismos que reaparecieron justo sobre ambos guerreros, tanto Topo como Dyspo los esquivaron muy a tiempo, momento que Jotaro aprovecho para lanzarse contra Dyspo y darle un golpe, mismo que el guerrero bloqueo muy a tiempo.

-¡Todo lo que me hiciste te lo devolveré diez veces más!-aseguro Jotaro comenzando a atacar a Dyspo con una ráfaga de poderosos golpes.

-¡Dyspo!-grito Topo disponiéndose en ir en auxilio de su compañero, cuando un rayo de energía lo detuvo.

-Tu oponente soy yo-expreso Fafnir comenzando a lanzar varios rayos de energía en contra de Topo, quien comenzó a esquivarlos en el aire moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Dyspo entonces decidió emplear su velocidad de nuevo a su favor, pero esta vez, Jotaro se sujetó con fuerza a su oponente-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Dyspo haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse.

-¡Impidiendo que escapes de mí!-respondió Jotaro sonriendo-¡A donde quiera que vayas me llevaras contigo y mientras estemos así!-Jotaro detuvo el tiempo y golpeo varias veces a Dyspo en el estómago.

Rápidamente, Jotaro se alejó un poco de su oponente, momento en que el tiempo volvió a avanzar, demostrando lo herido que quedo Dyspo por el ataque-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido.

-Sujetándome a ti fui capaz de emplear mi poder de detener el tiempo, momento que aproveche para darte varios golpes que seguramente te dolieron mucho ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Jotaro sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Esto no quedara así!-declaro Dyspo disponiéndose a atacar, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en una de sus piernas, miro hacia la misma y se dio cuenta que estaba herida-¿Qué rayos?-.

-¿No creíste que sería tan tonto como para soltarte y dejarte emplear tu velocidad de nuevo, verdad? Me asegure de que si la usas no sea tan peligrosa esta vez-explico Jotaro sonriendo y Dyspo solo gruño ante eso.

Topo lanzaba varios golpes contra Fafnir y viceversa, ambos chocaban con mucha furia, intentando tomar el control sobre el otro, al tiempo que Fafnir preparaba una de sus maldiciones contra el líder de las Tropas de Orgullo, rápidamente, Fafnir empleo uno de sus poderes, en la cual su cuerpo se volvía intangible y cuando Topo lo ataco no le hizo nada.

-¿Qué?-.

-No será tan fácil derribarme-dijo Fafnir atacando a Topo con un golpe en el rostro, seguido de una patada que lanzo a Topo contra su compañero Dyspo, ambos rodaron por el suelo tras recibir aquel feroz impacto.

Fafnir y Jotaro se colocaron lado a lado, al tiempo que Topo y Dyspo se incorporaban, mientras que Vermouth y Kai abrían los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, dos de sus mejores guerreros estaban siendo derrotados por dos guerreros de diferentes Universos.

-Esto se ve muy mal-dijo Marcarita.

-No te preocupes bella Ángel, después de todo, Topo es de los guerreros más poderosos que existen, no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente-aseguro Vermouth sonriendo ante su deducción.

-Además de que Dyspo todavía puede seguir peleando, esta batalla no acaba hasta que acaba-agrego Kai mirando la pelea.

Fafnir y Jotaro se prepararon para continuar con su batalla, al igual que Topo y Dyspo, quienes también se colocaron en guardia-Son mejores de lo que creíamos-dijo Dyspo-sobre todo tu-agrego señalando a Fafnir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Fafnir con un tono de voz algo tenebroso por lo que Dyspo le dijo.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta el nivel de tu Universo me parece increíble que seas capaz de resistir contra nosotros-explico Dyspo-pero eso no significa que puedan vencernos ¿cierto líder?-.

Topo no respondió, miró fijamente a sus dos adversarios y los analizo con cuidado, una vez que tuvo un juicio sobre los dos respondió-Es verdad que son muy poderosos y tal vez puedan vencernos, pero les advierto algo, la justicia es invencible y aunque nosotros caigamos aun tendrían que enfrentarse a Jiren-explico Topo.

-¿Jiren?-pregunto Fafnir mirando a Topo con algo de confusión.

Dyspo se rio ante eso-Él es el guerrero más poderoso de todo el Universo 11, su poder es incomparable, no existe nadie que pueda hacerle frente y aunque nosotros dos seamos vencidos, lo cual no pasara, jamás podrán vencerlo a él-aseguro Dyspo.

Jotaro cambio su expresión a una seria tras escuchar eso, al tiempo que su mente comenzaba a trabajar- _"Así que ese tal Jiren es la carta de triunfo del Universo 11 y si es tan poderoso como dicen…es posible que Spawn finalmente actué…si eso pasa…incluso el Universo 12 podría estar en problemas"-_ pensó Jotaro preocupado.

Al ver la expresión de Jotaro, Fafnir pudo deducir que estaba pensando en algo serio, así que decidió emplear una técnica que solo usaba en contra de aquellos que trataran de robar sus tesoros, la lectura de mentes, cuando lo hizo, solo pudo ver un nombre…

 _-"Spawn ¿Quién será ese sujeto? ¿Y por qué motivos le tendrá tanto miedo?"-_ se preguntó Fafnir mirando la preocupación en el rostro del que era su compañero en esos momentos.

-¡Ya basta de perder el tiempo!-bramo Dyspo lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Jotaro hizo lo mismo y ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza, cuando Topo se lanzó en ayuda de su amigo, Fafnir también intervino lanzando una llamarada contra Topo, misma que el líder de las Tropas de Orgullo esquivo haciéndose a un lado con mucha agilidad.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Justice Flash!-invoco lanzando su técnica especial contra Fafnir.

El Dragón Maldito rápidamente creo una barrera que no solo detuvo los ataques de Topo, sino que además los absorbió y le permitió devolvérselos a su contrincante, Topo se protegió con sus brazos de su propio ataque, mientras Dyspo continuaba enfrentándose a Jotaro.

-¡No importa cuántos nos enfrenten o de que Universos sean, la justicia jamás será vencida!-aseguro Dyspo.

-¿No se cansan de decir eso una y otra vez?-cuestiono Jotaro sin dejar de atacar a su oponente, rápidamente, Dyspo empleo de nuevo su velocidad para contraatacar, dándole una patada a Jotaro en el rostro.

Jotaro rodo por el suelo, pero no tardo en volver a ponerse en pie para esquivar un nuevo ataque de parte de Dyspo, quien solo gruño ante eso, al tiempo que Jotaro volvía a congelar el tiempo antes de que Dyspo pudiera reaccionar, el joven guerrero sabía que no debía bajar la guardia y encontrar el momento exacto para poder sacar a Dyspo de la plataforma.

Por su parte, Fafnir continuaba atacando a Topo con todo lo que tenía, el líder de las Tropas de Orgullo esquivaba los ataques de Fafnir moviéndose a gran velocidad, pero siempre miraba hacia donde estaba su compañero, esperando verlo en buen estado, por el momento, parecía que iba bien en su combate contra el guerrero del Universo 12.

Spawn también observaba el combate cerca del lugar-Este combate es algo entretenido-reconoció con un poco de interés.

Jotaro detuvo una patada que Dyspo le lanzo, al tiempo que él lo sujetaba rápidamente para evitar que se escapara, el guerrero del Universo 12 estaba considerando emplear su ataque más poderoso, pero si lo hacía corría el riesgo de matarlo y eso le podría costar muy caro al Universo 12, por lo que mejor opto por pensar en una nueva estrategia.

-¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡Jamás podrás vencer a la justicia!-aseguro Dyspo dándole una patada con su pie libre y logrando liberarse del agarre de Jotaro-¡La justicia es invencible!-.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-dijo Jotaro colocándose en guardia-pero es por ese motivo que yo no puedo perder esta batalla-aseguro preparándose para continuar con su pelea.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!-bramo Dyspo lanzándose contra Jotaro de nuevo, el cual se preparó para realizar una nueva técnica que había aprendido antes del comienzo del Torneo, tal vez no fuera tan poderosa como su golpe final, pero al menos le serviría para poder vencer a su oponente sin matarlo.

Cuando sintió que Dyspo estaba lo bastante cerca, Jotaro se hizo a un lado muy a tiempo, pero la ventisca que genero Dyspo en cuanto quedo sobre él hizo que su gorra saliera volando, una vez que Jotaro quedo en posición abrió los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que sus puños brillaban con un aura plateada.

-¡Doble Puño de Acero!-invoco Jotaro lanzando un potente golpe contra la espalda de Dyspo, provocando que el guerrero abriera los ojos del fuerte impacto que sintió.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo moverme!-exclamo Dyspo sin poder hacer el menor movimiento tras recibir semejante golpe en la espalda.

-¡Esta es una técnica secreta que aprendí antes del Torneo de Poder!-explico Jotaro sin dejar de emplear su devastador ataque-¡Te provoca una parálisis que impide que hagas el menor movimiento para poder escapar del otro efecto!-.

-¿Otro efecto? ¿Qué otro efecto?-cuestiono Dyspo mirando de reojo a su contrincante.

-¡Este!-respondió Jotaro gritando con fuerza al tiempo que Dyspo sentía como algo lo empujaba con mucha fuerza.

Dyspo choco contra algunas paredes a gran velocidad y sin poder evitarlo, salió volando fuera de la plataforma, cayendo al abismo y reapareciendo en las gradas sumamente lastimado por el potente ataque que recibió.

-Dyspo del Universo 11 ha quedado fuera-anuncio Athena.

Ante aquel anuncio, el resto de las Tropas de Orgullo abrieron los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, mientras que Vermouth y Kai se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos, mirando a Dyspo sin poder creer que uno de sus mejores guerreros haya sido derrotado.

-¡Vencieron a Dyspo!-exclamo Vermouth con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Con él van cinco guerreros que han derrotado de nuestro Universo-señalo Marcarita con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Eso significa que no debemos subestimar a los demás Universos!-exclamo Kai sin poderse creer que hayan perdido a cinco guerreros en un instante.

Gen solo sonrió ante eso, sumamente complacido por el gran trabajo que hizo Jotaro, definitivamente el Universo 12 ya estaba en las finales, eso era seguro, Jerez también estaba muy complacida viendo como sus guerreros estaban obteniendo ventaja poco a poco en contra de sus rivales.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Topo dejo de combatir al escuchar el aviso de Athena y miro hacia las gradas para comprobar si era cierto, encontrándose a su compañero caído-Dyspo-.

-Parece que solo quedas tú-sentencio Fafnir al tiempo que abría sus fauces y lanzaba un rayo devastador contra Topo.

El líder de las Tropas de Orgullo solo logro protegerse con sus brazos y el impacto lo estrello contra algunas rocas, cuando el ataque ceso, Topo apareció algo lastimado-Maldición…baje la guardia-dijo molesto por su error.

-Y ahora voy a terminar contigo-sentencio Fafnir preparando un nuevo ataque, pero…

-¡No tan rápido!-grito Casca apareciendo de la nada y blandiendo su espada lanzo una onda de energía que hizo que Fafnir retrocediera, al tiempo que Yomi también llegaba.

-¡Casca! ¡Yomi!-exclamo Topo.

-¡No se preocupe líder, venimos a ayudarlo!-explico Yomi para luego disparar varios rayos contra el suelo, creando una cortina de humo que les permitió cubrir su retirada.

Fafnir solo observo todo en silencio-Bien jugado-reconoció fríamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras reunirse con Jiren, el cual permanecía quieto al igual que Spawn, mientras que Nail aún estaba peleando contra Piccolo en su devastadora batalla, ninguno de los dos estaba cediendo ante el otro, demostrando su orgullo como Nameks.

-¿Se encuentra bien líder?-pregunto Casca preocupada.

-Estoy bien, gracias a ustedes, aunque es una lástima que hayamos perdido a Jiren-dijo Topo con pesar.

-No se preocupe líder, eso no nos detendrá, las Tropas de Orgullo somos invencibles, la justicia es invencible-le recordó Casca y Topo asintió.

-Es verdad, la justicia es invencible y si nosotros no la defendemos entonces nadie lo hará-dijo Topo levantándose y mirando con firmeza a sus dos compañeras-ahora debemos ser más cuidadosos que nunca, ya hemos perdido a cinco de nuestros compañeros, no podemos perder a nadie más-.

-Eso será algo difícil-dijo Yomi mirando a su alrededor-los Universos que quedan son sumamente poderosos, incluso el Universo 2 tiene guerreros muy poderosos-.

-¡Pero nosotros tenemos a Jiren!-declaro Casca tratando de mostrar calma ante la posibilidad de ser eliminados en ese momento.

-Ya veremos qué pasa, Jiren-el aludido movió la cabeza para indicar que escuchaba a su líder y amigo-si nosotros llegamos a perder todo dependerá de ti ¿crees poder llegar a la final?-pregunto Topo.

Jiren no respondió, se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, siempre mirando a todos los demás guerreros de los Universos que quedaban, definitivamente no iba a ser sencillo, pero debía asegurarse de llevar al Universo 11 a la victoria, su deseo más anhelado dependía de que lo hiciera y no tenía intención alguna de fracasar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fafnir solo miro a Jotaro, quien se agacho para recoger su sombrero y ponérselo de nuevo-Bueno, parece que con esto nuestra alianza terminó-dijo mirando a Fafnir, quien le devolvió la vista.

Ambos se sostuvieron una mirada gélida por algunos momentos, preguntándose qué haría el otro, pero entonces, Jotaro comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Fafnir-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Fafnir sin mostrar mucho interés-¿no quieres continuar donde nos quedamos?-.

-Podemos hacer eso en otro momento muchacho, por ahora creo que necesito recuperarme un poco, después de todo, no fue fácil lidiar con ese conejo morado-explico Jotaro sin dejar de caminar-pero no te emociones, cuando llegue el momento seguirá tu turno-aseguro.

-Cuando llegue el momento te matare-expreso Fafnir con un tono de voz sumamente lúgubre, provocando que Jotaro solo suspirara con algo de cansancio.

-Veremos qué tanta verdad hay en esas palabras, ya que yo tampoco seré fácil de derrotar-le aseguro Jotaro retirándose del lugar.

Fafnir solo bufo cuando el guerrero se marchó y fue cuando Tohru apareció en compañía de Elma-Vaya, eso fue bastante intenso-dijo Elma sorprendida por la batalla.

-Nunca me imaginé que harías equipo con un enemigo-dijo Tohru sorprendida por la acción del Dragón Maldito, el cual solo se dio la vuelta.

-No fue equipo, simplemente me alié con el enemigo para vencer a otras molestias-explico Fafnir comenzando a caminar-aunque en serio es un verdadero fastidio no poder matarlos-.

-Lo sé, realmente no me explico porque no lo permiten si de todos modos los borran-se lamentó Tohru y Elma solo suspiro con cansancio.

-Ustedes dos no cambian, solo piensan en matar-dijo algo molesta.

-Y tú solo piensas en comer-contraataco Tohru y Elma la miro con enfado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sour observaba con mucha atención a Fafnir, aunque Jerez tenía su vista en otro punto-Será mejor que esas dos recuerden que están peleando en el mismo equipo, al menos, por el momento-dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Bueno, al menos todavía contamos con las Claymore, Sailor Scouts y por supuesto las Guerreras Mágicas, con su ayuda equilibraremos la balanza-dijo Pell-por cierto mi lady ¿Cuándo hará que nuestras Sailor y Guerreras Mágicas se transformen?-.

-No te preocupes por eso, su momento de brillar llegara, por ahora quiero que todos entiendan que sin importar en qué lugar estemos el Universo 2 no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente-sentencio Jerez.

-Yo creo que ha habido un cambio en Fafnir-observo Sour, hecho que provoco que sus Dioses lo vieran con expresión de confusión y asombro.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Un cambio en Fafnir?-pregunto Pell, pero Sour ya no respondió.

Mientras tanto, en la plataforma se podía ver que un nuevo combate estaba por iniciar, ya que frente a frente se encontraban dos de los más grandes maestros de todos los Universos; el legendario Maestro Roshi, conocido como el Dios de las Artes Marciales y el gran Maestro Splinter, conocido como el más grande de todos los Ninjas, una pelea entre Maestros está a punto de comenzar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El trabajo en equipo de Fafnir y Jotaro hizo posible que vencieran a Topo y Dyspo, siendo este último expulsado de la plataforma, ahora una nueva batalla está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **MUY BIEN, AHORA QUIERO OFRECERLES DISCULPAS POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO DESDE EL MARTES ME PIDIERON UN TRABAJO DE DISEÑO Y ESTUVE ESE DIA MUY OCUPADO, YA QUE TENIA QUE ENTREGARLO EL JUEVES, AUN EL MIERCOLES TUVE QUE DARLE LOS TOQUES FINALES PARA PODER ENTREGARSELO AL CLIENTE Y DEJARLO COMPLETAMENTE SATISFECHO, ESA ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL TAMPOCO PUDE RESPONDER A LOS COMENTARIOS COMO DIOS MANDA, YA QUE COMO DIJE, ESTUVE MUY OCUPADO CON ESE TRABAJO, PERO COMO VIERON EN LA LISTA DE SALUDOS, SI LOS LEI TODOS, AUNQUE NO LOS HAYA RESPONDIDO**

 **AHORA UNA ACLARACION MAS, YA QUE A MUCHOS NO LES AGRADA QUE EL GRAN JEFE SE LLAME "ZENO SAMA", HE DECIDIDO QUE EN BREVES CAPITULOS CADA UNIVERSO LO LLAMARA DE DISTINTAS MANERAS, AQUÍ DEJO LA LISTA DE COMO FUE, ES Y SERA CONOCIDO EN CADA UNO DE ELLOS (TAMBIEN INCLUYO A LOS UNIVERSOS QUE HAN QUEDADO FUERA DEL TORNEO DE PODER COMO MERA FORMALIDAD), A VER QUE LES PARECEN:**

 **UNIVERSO 1 "LA PRESENCIA"**

 **UNIVERSO 2 "EL CELESTIAL"**

 **UNIVERSO 3 "REY DE LOS ESPIRITUS"**

 **UNIVERSO 4 "EL PODER UNIVERSAL"**

 **UNIVERSO 5 "GRAN PATRIARCA"**

 **UNIVERSO 6 "LA VOZ"**

 **UNIVERSO 7 "ZENO SAMA" (TUVE QUE DEJARLO ASI, YA QUE GOKU LE DICE ZEN CHAN, ESPERO LO COMPRENDAN)**

 **UNIVERSO 8 "EL SER SUPREMO"**

 **UNIVERSO 9 "REY DE TODO"**

 **UNIVERSO 10 "EL QUE ESTA POR ENCIMA DE TODO"**

 **UNIVERSO 11 "EL SEÑOR DE LA CREACION"**

 **UNIVERSO 12 "EL SEÑOR DE LOS MILAGROS"**

 **POR SU PARTE, LOS ANGELES, ARCANGELES, DIOSES DE LA LUZ Y DE LA OSCURIDAD LO CONOCEN COMO "PADRE CELESTIAL"**

 **SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA SOBRE OTRO NOMBRE QUE QUIERAN QUE TENGA NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO, ASI COMO EL UNIVERSO EN EL QUE SERIA LLAMADO CON ESE NOMBRE**

 **AGRADEZCO POR SU COMPRENSION EN LO QUE SE REFIERE AL ATRASO Y EL PORQUE NO RESPONDI A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SI LOS CONTESTARE TODOS…ESPERO…SI NO SALE OTRA COSA (RISA NERVIOSA)**

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues a Pinkie Pie le gustan sus poses, le parecen sumamente geniales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tendrás que especificar a cual trío te refieres, ya que hay muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _aunque Fafnir tampoco es ningún debilucho, pero ya viste que antes de que Topo fuera sacado, sus aliadas lo salvaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _gracias, lo mismo digo, por el momento hemos visto como dos contrincantes se unieron contra un enemigo en común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Franco, AndrosValgreen4, Fabianemmanuel15, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Regulus Leo, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gunda, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, Moon-9215, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Whitekiller09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Espadachín de la Luz, FreedonGundam96, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	37. Estilo de Tortuga

" _ **Con la Tercera Ronda no solo han comenzado los combates más devastadores, sino que incluso también se han formado alianzas entre guerreros de otros Universos para poder prevalecer en el Torneo de Poder, al ser atacados por Topo y Dyspo, miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo y guerreros del Universo 11, Fafnir del Universo 2 y Jotaro del Universo 12 se vieron obligados a formar una alianza temporal para poder enfrentarse a sus atacantes, durante esta batalla, ambos guerreros tuvieron que contenerse para evitar matarlos por accidente, mientras que Topo y Dyspo luchaban por proteger la justicia y a todo su Universo, durante un momento, Topo y Dyspo mantuvieron el control sobre sus oponentes, pero pronto eso cambio y rápidamente las cosas se invirtieron, siendo ellos dominados por sus rivales, al final, Jotaro logro expulsar a Dyspo con ayuda de una de sus técnicas conocida como "Doble Puño de Acero", al tiempo que Fafnir lograba acorralar a Topo, pero antes de poder sacarlo de la plataforma, Yomi y Casca acudieron en auxilio de su líder, rescatándolo a tiempo ¿Qué sucederá ahora?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 37**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 37 Estilo de Tortuga**

La Tercera Ronda del Torneo de Poder continuaba de manera devastadora, cada vez caían más y más guerreros, siendo el Universo 11 el que más había perdido en esos momentos, ahora, dos grandes Maestros estaban frente a frente, a punto de comenzar una batalla, cada uno de diferente Universo y con un estilo diferente de lucha, pero con algo en común.

-Nuevamente el Sensei va a pelear-señalo Leo mirando hacia la plataforma de batalla.

-¡Usted puede Maestro Splinter!-grito Mickey animando a su padre.

Rafa golpeo con fuerza su palma con su puño-¡Rayos! ¡Cómo me habría gustado participar en este Torneo y pelear al lado del Maestro Splinter!-gruño molesto por no haber sido escogido para participar en semejante evento.

-Bueno, el señor Gen dijo que necesitaba de la sabiduría y destreza del Maestro Splinter, así que no es de sorprender que lo haya escogido para participar-dijo Doni.

-Yo espero que este bien-dijo April mirando hacia la plataforma con seriedad, cuando se fijó en la cara de Miwa-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…estoy bien…solo estoy…-Miwa no supo cómo continuar, pero April no necesitaba que dijera nada más, era claro que la chica estaba preocupada por su padre.

El único que esperaba que destrozaran a Splinter era el mismo Destructor, el cual no podía creer que su propia "hija" lo haya traicionado para irse con él, después de todo lo que hizo por ella, pero en su ceguera, Oroku Saki no se daba cuenta de que todo el "amor" que le dio a Miwa también fue un veneno, ya que la hizo odiar a su verdadero padre por algo de lo cual no fue responsable.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Splinter y Roshi se miraban fijamente, quedando Splinter reflejando en las gafas del Maestro Roshi, ambos Maestros se veían de manera seria, como si esperaran que alguno hiciera o dijera algo en cualquier momento, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir cuando Roshi tomo la palabra.

-Puedo ver que eres un gran Maestro en Artes Marciales-observo Roshi.

-Me especializo en el arte del Ninjitsu-explico Splinter.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Naruto y compañía abrieron mucho los ojos al escuchar eso-¿Es un Ninja?-exclamo sorprendido por las palabras de ese hombre rata.

-Pero no parece tener alguna habilidad de Jutsus como nosotros-observo Rock Lee confundido por el hecho de ver un Ninja totalmente diferente al que estaban acostumbrados.

-Recuerde que aunque hay muchos guerreros similares en distintos Universos, también existen algunas diferencias y esa es una de ellas-señalo Korn.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Maestro Roshi se colocó en guardia, preparándose para comenzar la batalla-También puedo darme cuenta de que aunque es un gran Maestro no posee la habilidad de controlar el Ki del modo en que nosotros lo hacemos ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Roshi.

-Si se refiere al hecho de lanzar energía con sus manos está en lo correcto, pero eso no significa que no sepa emplear el poder del Ki de otra manera-explico Splinter.

-Ya veo, pero para que esta pelea entre Maestros sea justa le prometo que no lanzare ninguna onda de Ki-prometió Roshi con firmeza.

-Que generoso es usted-dijo el Maestro Splinter colocándose en guardia.

-Hay que ser equitativos con los oponentes, así que adelante, comencemos con la batalla-dijo Roshi.

Splinter asintió y miro a su oponente-Como pago por su generosidad le concedo el privilegio de atacar primero-dijo Splinter.

-Muy bien, entonces prepárese, porque ¡Aquí voy!-Roshi se lanzó contra Splinter y ataco con una patada, misma que Splinter esquivo agachándose, para luego contraatacar con un golpe a la espalda.

Pero Roshi dio un giro en el aire y pudo desviar el ataque con un golpe de su mano, provocando que cada uno quedara a lados opuestos, para volver a lanzarse a la batalla, la diferencia de tamaño era notoria, pero las habilidades en Artes Marciales eran muy parejas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Bills se quedó extrañado al ver que el Maestro Roshi no estaba peleando con todo el poder que tenía-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué no acaba con esa rata de un solo golpe?-pregunto con confusión y algo de molestia.

Krilin observaba la batalla con bastante atención, notando que su Maestro estaba peleando a un nivel ordinario, para poder tener una batalla realmente emocionante, una como no había tenido en mucho tiempo, después de todo, el Maestro Roshi fue alguna vez fue el hombre más fuerte de todo el mundo e incluso había dejado de participar en combates por mucho tiempo, pero ahora…

-Su espíritu de peleador se ha vuelto a encender-dijo Krilin sonriendo sumamente emocionado ante eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Ten Shin Han volteando a ver a Krilin.

-Quiero decir que después de tanto tiempo, el Maestro Roshi tiene la oportunidad de volver a probarse a sí mismo como Artista Marcial, pero a pesar de que en este Torneo puede hacerlo, la mayoría de los rivales poseen un poder que sobrepasa por mucho el suyo, ahora está peleando contra un guerrero que no solo es un gran maestro, sino que además…-.

-Ya veo-interrumpió Wiss-definitivamente los humanos pueden llegar a ser muy curiosos-agrego sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Maestro Roshi y el Maestro Splinter continuaban enfrascados en su batalla, en la cual ambos estaban muy parejos, aunque Splinter era superado en fuerza, bien podía compensarlo todo con su inteligencia, agilidad y movimientos sumamente impredecibles.

Roshi logro darle un golpe con fuerza en la cara a Splinter, quien salió disparado, pero antes de irse lo bastante lejos, logro enredar su cola en el brazo de Roshi, sorprendiendo al anciano Maestro, quien recibió una patada en la cara de parte de Splinter, misma que hizo que sus lentes salieran volando.

-¡No será tan fácil derrotarme!-expreso Splinter colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-aseguro Roshi también colocándose en guardia para poder continuar con su combate-hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía este tipo de emoción, realmente el Gran Maestro Roshi está renaciendo en este Torneo-expreso-¡Prepárate! ¡Porque ahora te enseñare todo el poder del Estilo de la Tortuga!-.

-¡Estoy más que listo!-aseguro Splinter colocándose en guardia, pero su mente está divagando sobre lo que su oponente le acababa de decir- _"¿Estilo de la Tortuga? Eso me suena interesante"-_ pensaba y luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar lo que le dijo a sus dos pupilos en la ronda anterior.

El Maestro Roshi se lanzó contra Splinter a gran velocidad, quien bloqueo el golpe de su oponente muy a tiempo, comenzando una batalla sumamente devastadora entre los dos Maestros, cada uno atacando con sus propios estilos de batalla, con cada miembro de su Universo estaba animando a sus respectivos Maestros.

Splinter evadió un nuevo golpe de Roshi y lo ataco con un golpe con la palma abierta en el rostro, pero el Maestro Roshi consiguió darle una patada a Splinter, provocando que este también cayera al suelo, poco a poco, comenzaron a levantarse, viéndose con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro, la sonrisa del Maestro Roshi fue una sorpresa para todos sus hijos, pues nunca lo vieron sonreír mientras estaba peleando contra algún oponente, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Es curioso-dijo Splinter viéndose las manos-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me emocione por pelear contra alguien, últimamente solo he tenido la necesidad de pelear para ayudar a mis hijos e hija a proteger a nuestra ciudad-.

-No importa cuál sea la situación, pelear por proteger a quienes amas siempre es el camino correcto-dijo Roshi sonriendo-pero pelear en competencias únicamente por el gusto de participar, de probarte a ti mismo y ver hasta donde puedes llegar también es algo sumamente emocionante-.

-Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que quise participar-reconoció Splinter viéndose las manos-para volver a sentir esta emoción al combatir, para volver a…divertirme en una competencia-.

Roshi sonrió aún más-Creo que yo también necesitaba hacer esto para volver a sentir la emoción de pelear contra los mejores, así que prepárese-el rostro de Roshi se puso serio y sus músculos aumentaron-porque esta vez iré con todo lo que tengo-.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Splinter.

Batman estaba observando la batalla a cierta distancia, sintiéndose muy impresionado por la determinación que existía en esos poderosos Maestros, cada uno era fuerte a su manera y el Caballero de la Noche pudo notar que aunque Splinter no sufría alguna transformación notable era porque no la necesitaba.

-Ambos son verdaderos maestros-dijo sonriendo levemente.

Roshi y Splinter se lanzaron uno contra el otro, al tiempo que Roshi lanzaba un puñetazo, mismo que Splinter esquivo empleando su agilidad de roedor, comenzando a correr de un lado a otro con una destreza que le facilitaba mucho moverse entre los escombros de aquel laberinto de rocas.

-¡Rayos! ¡Su agilidad es impresionante y me cuesta mucho ubicarlo!-exclamo Roshi tratando de localizar a su oponente, quien le dio una patada por detrás, provocando que el viejo Maestro cayera al suelo, pero se levantara con rapidez.

-¡Ya veo, no solo aumentas tu masa muscular haciéndote más fuerte, sino también más resistente!-observo Splinter sorprendido por esa habilidad del Maestro Roshi.

-¡Esto es algo que cualquier podría llegar a hacer, ya que solo debes ser las bases del Maestro Roshi para tener una buena condición!-explico Roshi sonriendo.

-¿Y cuáles serían esas exactamente?-pregunto Splinter por simple curiosidad.

Roshi sonrió ante la pregunta de Splinter y sin dudarlo ni siquiera un poco le respondió-Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar, esas son las bases del entrenamiento del Maestro Roshi para tener una buena condición-respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Splinter abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, el mismo Batman quedo sorprendido por aquellas lecciones de vida, ese hombre vivía la vida con mucha tranquilidad, disfrutándola al máximo; trabajando, aprendiendo, comiendo, descansando y jugando, el Caballero de la Noche solo pudo decir algo ante lo último.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que jugué-dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset noto el cambio de actitud de su figura paterna y una mirada indescifrable apareció en su rostro-¿Ocurre algo Sunny?-pregunto Twilight preocupada por la actitud de su novia.

-No…no pasa nada-respondió Sunset sonriéndole para calmarla.

El resto de las chicas no noto el cambio de Sunset, pero Twilight decidió creerle y volvió su vista hacia la plataforma, observando todas las batallas que se estaban llevando a cabo en ese momento, aunque los guerreros más poderosos todavía no actuaban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El público del Universo 7 quedo confundido ante lo que acababan de ver-Pero ¿Qué le pasa al Maestro Roshi? ¿Por qué revelo ese secreto tan importante a un rival?-pregunto Bulma molesta.

-Creo que el pobre ya está senil-dijo Milk con algo de pena por el viejo Maestro.

-No es eso-dijo Ox Satán mirando hacia la plataforma y cuando su hija volteo a verlo se llevó la sorpresa de que su padre estaba llorando conmovido-es porque el Maestro Roshi vio en ese hombre a alguien sumamente valioso, por eso le dio las bases para tener una buena vida-expreso limpiándose las lágrimas.

Tanto Bulma como Milk se quedaron sin saber que pensar, era bien sabido que a pesar de ser un viejo pervertido, el Maestro Roshi aun infundía mucho respeto a sus discípulos y Ox Satán fue uno de sus primeros discípulos, justo después del abuelo de Goku, el gran Son Gohan.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los hijos de Splinter, así como April y Casey analizaban las palabras que ese hombre le había dicho a su Sensei, las bases para poder tener una buena condición y una feliz vida-Tiene sentido si te lo pones a pensar-dijo Doni.

-De cierto modo…creo que es lógico-reconoció Miwa.

-¡Comer, jugar y descansar es algo en lo que estoy completamente de acuerdo!-exclamo Mickey sonriendo.

Destructor solo gruño ante eso y miro con asco al anciano con el que su gran enemigo estaba peleando-Que patéticos ideales-gruño.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Splinter permaneció un momento en silencio, analizando las palabras de aquel generoso anciano y no tardo en sonreír al comprenderlas por completo-Ya veo, definitivamente son las bases para tener una vida sumamente feliz-reconoció sonriendo.

-Exacto, la vida es mucho mejor cuando la vivimos al máximo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y viviendo cada día como si fuera el último-aseguro el Maestro Roshi sonriendo-pero si seguimos hablando entonces podríamos ser eliminados en cualquier momento, así que mejor continuemos en donde nos quedamos-.

-Muy bien y Maestro Roshi, gracias por sus enseñanzas-dijo Splinter colocándose en guardia.

-Lo mismo digo Maestro Splinter-expreso Roshi, provocando que Splinter se quedara confundido.

-¿De qué habla? Yo no le enseñe nada-dijo Splinter sin entender las palabras del anciano Maestro.

-Yo no diría eso, me mostraste que a pesar de ser de Universos diferentes, mis enseñanzas pueden traspasar más allá de esas fronteras, aunque no creo que deba llamarlas "mis" tan propiamente, ya que estas pueden ser las enseñanzas de todos, siempre y cuando nunca las olviden-expreso Roshi sonriendo-así que vamos, continuemos donde nos quedamos-.

-¡Adelante!-acepto Splinter colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

La pelea entre estos dos Maestros no tardo en volver a comenzar, cada uno atacaba con mucha fuerza a su oponente, siempre demostrando sus habilidades como guerreros, el Maestro Roshi había cumplido su palabra y no empleaba ningún tipo de onda de Ki, ni siquiera su famoso Kame Hame Ha, era una batalla completamente equilibrada entre dos poderosos y sabios Maestros, Dioses en las Artes Marciales.

Esa batalla era digna de verse, ya que además de ser emocionante, podía considerarse un combate bastante normal en comparación con todos los demás, muchos en serio lo estaban disfrutando, incluso los Dioses reconocieron el valor de ambos ancianos, los humanos definitivamente eran algo misterioso y maravilloso a la vez.

Roshi lanzo un golpe contra Splinter y este contraataco con otro, seguidos de patadas y puñetazos, así como también golpes con la cola del Maestro Splinter, ninguno de los dos pensaba en rendirse, esa iba a ser una pelea que solo terminaría hasta que uno de los dos quedara fuera de la plataforma o ya no pudieran más.

-¡Usted puede Maestro Splinter!-grito Leo.

-¡No se rinda Maestro Roshi!-grito Krilin.

Roshi y Splinter continuaban chocando sus ataques con fuerza, ya tenían varios moretones en el cuerpo, así como una que otra herida cubierta de un poco de sangre, pero nada absolutamente serio, solo lo común en una batalla como esa.

Finalmente, cada uno se alejó del otro para recuperar el aliento, mirándose fijamente en todo momento y esperando por ver quién de los dos sería el que resistiera más en esa batalla, la voluntad de ambos Maestros era muy poderosa y su deseo de continuar hasta el final los hacía mantenerse en pie, a pesar de que su vista estaba comenzando a nublarse.

-Nunca creí que mi batalla más divertida sería contra un hombre como usted-dijo Roshi sonriendo-me siento muy feliz de haberlo conocido-.

-Lo mismo digo-apoyo Splinter-le debo mucho, ya que me hizo recordar la emoción que creí perdida hace tiempo, pues como le mencione, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pelee por diversión y para mejorarme a mí mismo-.

-Siempre me da gusto poder ayudar a los demás-dijo Roshi sonriendo y preparándose para continuar con la pelea-pero el destino de las Dimensiones del Universo 7 están en riesgo y por eso no puedo perder-.

Splinter abrió los ojos al recordar lo que estaba en riesgo para los Universos que tenían el nivel de vida más bajo según la jerarquía divina, el Universo 12 estaba a salvo, pues permanecía en segundo lugar y por un breve instante sintió el deseo de rendirse y darle la victoria a ese hombre que tanto le ayudo, pero luego pensó que hacer eso sería algo sumamente vergonzoso y que ese venerable anciano, así como también un verdadero Maestro, preferiría morir antes de que algún rival lo dejara ganar de ese modo.

-Entiendo su preocupación y motivación, pero eso no significa que le deje fácil este combate-expreso con un tono lleno de determinación.

-¡Bien dicho!-felicito el viejo Maestro Roshi sonriendo emocionado-¡Porque así debe ser un verdadero guerrero!-.

-¡Entonces continuemos!-acepto Splinter y ambos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, atacándose con todo lo que tenían, sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más cansados y se podía ver que les costaba un poco mantenerse en pie, ya que Splinter había atacado algunos puntos clave del cuerpo de Roshi, a pesar de su aumento muscular.

La pelea de Maestros era algo digno de verse y de disfrutarse, muchos de los Dioses de la Destrucción tuvieron que reconocer que esos dos guerreros eran extraordinarios, a pesar de no ser tan poderosos como la mayoría de los que quedaban en ese Torneo.

Los ataques de ambos Maestros continuaron por algunos instantes más, hasta que finalmente, quedaron cada uno a cierta distancia del otro, recuperando el aliento tras haberse golpeado unas cuantas veces más, se podía ver la fatiga en sus cuerpos y como estos temblaban un poco.

-Creo que ya estamos en las últimas-dijo Roshi sonriendo.

-Eso parece-reconoció Splinter recuperando un poco el aliento tras mantener esa batalla tan dura.

-Pero antes de que lancemos el que podría ser el ataque final solo quiero que sepa lo feliz que estoy de haber podido encontrar a alguien como usted en este Torneo, en verdad, se lo agradezco mucho-aseguro Roshi sonriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Splinter sonriendo del mismo modo.

Ambos Maestros comenzaron a caminar en círculos alrededor del otro, esperando ver cuál sería el movimiento final que harían, este iba a decidir quién de los dos sería el vencedor de ese combate, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire y fue cuando comenzaron a correr uno hacia el otro, dando un salto con fuerza y gritando al tiempo que extendían sus piernas hacia el frente, una clara señal de una patada.

El impacto fue certero y ambos Maestros se dieron una poderosa patada en el rostro, cayendo los dos al suelo de espaldas y con mucha fuerza-¡Maestro Roshi!-.

-¡Sensei/Padre!-.

El grito de Miwa al llamar a Splinter "padre" hizo que Oroku Saki apretara los puños y mirara con más odio a quien alguna vez fuera su hermano-Primero me robas a Tang Shen y ahora a mi hija-gruño al tiempo que miraba a Splinter con odio-te lo juro Hamato Yoshi, algún día acabare con tu asquerosa existencia y mi venganza será dulce-sentencio.

Roshi y Splinter quedaron cada uno a lados opuestos, tendidos sobre sus espaldas y con los cuerpos temblando, intentaron levantarse, pero por más fuerza que hacían, sus cuerpos no respondían, Athena descendió en su plataforma para poder ver qué pasaba, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que ambos estaban en muy malas condiciones, estaban haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse y continuar, por lo que opto por esperar y ver el resultado.

Los ánimos para ambos Maestros no tardaron en llover, siempre siendo apoyados no solo por sus respectivos Universos, sino también por todos los que habían visto esa batalla tan emocionante y llena de valores, poco a poco, Splinter y Roshi lograron ponerse en pie, aunque a muy duras penas, sus cuerpos temblaban y sus piernas apenas los sostenían.

-¡Vamos Maestro Roshi!-grito Bulma con fuerzas.

-¡Usted puede Maestro Splinter!-apoyo April.

Tanto Roshi como Splinter finalmente lograron incorporarse, para luego verse detenidamente y justo cuando parecía que iban a continuar con el combate, ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando inmóviles y noqueados, Athena se acercó a comprobar el resultado y vio que efectivamente ambos quedaron inconscientes.

-¡Ninguno de los dos puede continuar, por tanto; el Maestro Roshi del Universo 7 y el Maestro Splinter del Universo 12 han quedado fuera de la Tercera Ronda!-anuncio al tiempo que golpeaba su plataforma con su bastón y ambos Maestros eran enviados a las gradas para recuperarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rápidamente, Gohan, Krilin y Ten Shin Han corrieron a auxiliar al Maestro Roshi, dándole una Semilla del Ermitaño, cuando Roshi recupero sus fuerzas y abrió los ojos, estos mostraban una clara confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido.

-Está en las gradas Maestro Roshi-respondió Ten Shin Han.

-Ya veo-dijo Roshi con algo de pesar por haber quedado eliminado y Bills bufo.

-¡En serio! ¡Parece que ser calvos es una maldición, tres de los guerreros que han perdido lo son!-gruño de brazos cruzados y los tres mencionados no supieron que decir al respecto, mientras Gohan solo sonreía nervioso, pero entonces, el Dios de la Destrucción sonrió-pero bueno, admito que lo hicieron muy bien, sobretodo usted…Maestro Roshi-reconoció Bills con tono respetuoso-en serio se ha ganado el respeto del Dios de la Destrucción-.

Roshi solo sonrió ante las palabras de Bills, mientras sus tres compañeros le sonreían con un brillo de profunda admiración en sus ojos, definitivamente el Maestro Roshi era el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Splinter fue atendido rápidamente por Martinu, quien sano sus heridas, cuando pudo abrir los ojos se llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltó un gemido de dolor-Mi cabeza… ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-.

-Tranquilo Maestro Splinter, se encuentra a salvo en las gradas-dijo Ugg ayudándole a incorporarse.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurrió con el combate?-pregunto Splinter algo ansioso.

-Ambos se noquearon con esa última patada-respondió Martinu-ciertamente fue una pelea muy emocionante-.

Gen bufo un poco-El resultado de ese combate era obvio, pero lo hizo bastante bien Maestro Splinter-reconoció Gen sin mirar al Sensei, pero este alzo la vista hacia el Dios Destructor y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de no mostrarlo, Gen ahora reconocía su valor en un nuevo nivel.

-Le agradezco sus palabras Lord Gen-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

De pronto, el estadio se vio lleno de aplausos, el público quedo encantado con aquella batalla que se podía considerar "normal", pero también por la gran determinación que ambos competidores tenían a pesar de su edad tan avanzada, definitivamente merecían eso y más, muchos gritaron con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Fue genial!-.

-¡Usted es el Maestro!-.

-¡El Maestro Roshi estuvo increíble!-.

-¡Me gustaría que el Maestro Splinter fuera mi Sensei!-.

Comentarios como ese comenzaron a inundar todo el estado, la Presencia sonrió ante aquellos comentarios, sintiendo como los Universos se unían poco a poco, aunque le parecía muy curioso que lo hicieran en base de una competencia de batallas, los amigos y familiares de ambos Maestros también aplaudían con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Así se hace Sensei!-grito Rafa.

-¡Estuvo increíble Maestro Splinter!-grito Mickey y por poco se cae de las gradas, pero Cabeza de Piel lo salvo a tiempo.

Miwa se levantó de su asiento y miro hacia las gradas, con una expresión seria, hecho que Leo noto, preguntándose qué era lo que diría su hermana y entonces Miwa sonrió con orgullo-¡Bien hecho padre! ¡Así se hace! ¡Estoy feliz de poder estar contigo y me siento orgullosa de ser tu hija!-grito con fuerza, aquellas palabras estaban cargadas por completa honestidad, no había malicia en ellas, solo unas palabras llenas de cariño hacia su verdadero padre, el hombre que su madre realmente escogió.

Splinter sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras y pudo sentir cerca de él la presencia de su amada Tang Shen, tal vez el destino había sido cruel con él, pero ahora no solo tenía a su hija de vuelta, sino que además tenía a cuatro hijos más.

Oroku Saki, por su parte, sintió una enorme furia y una insaciable sed de la sangre de Splinter al escuchar las palabras de Miwa-Maestro Destructor, debe controlarse, si hace algo que moleste a Lord Gen o peor aún, al Señor de los Milagros, podremos estar en peligro-advirtió Garra de Tigre.

-Tal vez no pueda hacer nada aun, pero una cosa si te diré viejo amigo, Splinter no regresara con vida a casa-sentencio Oroku Saki con bastante frialdad y crueldad en su tono de voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

La Diosa Jerez también se sintió sumamente conmovida y emocionada por el magnífico combate que esos dos hombres acababan de presentar, en serio fue una batalla digna de verse, Pell también reconoció el valor de esos dos Maestros.

-Son verdaderos guerreros-dijo Pell sonriendo.

-Fue un combate hermoso-reconoció Jerez-pero ahora debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad, el Universo 12 ha perdido a un guerrero, pero el Universo 7 ya ha perdido a cuatro, eso significa que tenemos que actuar ahora-.

-¿Qué piensa hacer mi lady? ¿Enviara a Tohru y los demás dragones o quizás envíe a las Claymore?-pregunto Sour.

-Todavía no, ellas son nuestras cartas de triunfo, es el momento de que el resto de las guerreras del Universo 2 muestren su gran poder ¡La arena de batalla pronto brillara con un resplandor hermoso!-sentencio Jerez formando un puño con su mano.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Maestro Roshi y el Maestro Splinter, dos grandes guerreros y sabios maestros, sostuvieron una gran batalla, pero ahora el Universo 2 está a punto de liberar a sus demás guerreras"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **BUENO, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA A ESTAR HASTA EL LUNES, ASI QUE APROVECHO ESTO PARA DESEARLES A TODOS UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, QUE SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS**

 **INFORMO TAMBIEN QUE A PARTIR DE HOY VOY A CAMBIAR MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO A "BAT DRAGON", MEZCLANDO DOS DE LAS COSAS QUE MÁS ME GUSTAN; BATMAN Y LOS DRAGONES, AHORA QUE LO PIENSO, ESA ES OTRA DE LAS RAZONES POR LAS QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO EL ANIME DE KOBAYASHI, PORQUE AHÍ SI LES DAN LA IMPORTANCIA QUE SE MERECEN A LOS DRAGONES, PERO ESTOY DIVAGANDO, DOY ESTE AVISO PARA QUE NO PASE LO DE ANTES Y NO ENCUENTREN MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO, GRACIAS**

 **Saint Femme:** _y ahora acabas de ver como termino el combate entre dos grandes Maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _ciertamente parece que ese es el único lenguaje que conocen en esa facción, el de matar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _ahora el Universo 11 ha perdido a uno de sus mejores guerreros, pero todavía tiene a sus más grandes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _como ocurre con cualquier rivalidad, siempre sobresale el odio antes que lo demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _cualquier cosa puede ocurrir en este Torneo, especialmente si Tohru quiere conseguir el deseo para su amada Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Topo va a durar mucho en el Torneo, pero llegara el momento en que será vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pues a ver qué te parece como termino la batalla entre estos dos grandes maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _eso es muy cierto, ya que Tohru siempre da a entender que odia a Elma, aunque Kobayashi se da cuenta de la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ciertamente lo hicieron y muy pronto veremos a más guerreros formar equipos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _pronto veremos la forma de dragón de todos ellos, pero por el momento continúan peleando en sus formas humanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _es cierto, esta vez Dyspo no tuvo la misma suerte que en el Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _las batallas del Torneo de Poder continuaran de manera más devastadora, ya que se acercan los mejores combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _la Tercera Ronda va avanzando y muy pronto veremos el comienzo de los mejores combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _eso sería bastante aterrador, ya que no me imagino a las personas más frías haciendo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _gracias y ahora dos grandes Maestros se enfrentaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pero eso no puede durar, aunque ahora Fafnir tiene un nombre grabado en su mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y claro que veremos muchas más, especialmente porque los gigantes actuaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _así ocurre en este Torneo, pero el lado amable es que tienen la oportunidad de volver a comenzar desde cero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _me alegra saber eso, ya que en serio el Universo 2 del Anime dejo mucho que desear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _pero por suerte para Topo, dos integrantes de su equipo acudieron en su auxilio en el momento oportuno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _eso es cierto, para las Tropas de Orgullo el trabajo en equipo es muy importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _estas en lo cierto, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir en un Torneo y más de batallas campales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _realmente son de los más fuertes, ya que como bien se ha dicho, el que no se desarrollen correctamente, como en el caso del Universo 2 no significa que no tenga guerreros temibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y ahora acabas de ver como se llevó a cabo, espero que te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _por eso Jotaro consiguió tomar por sorpresa a Dyspo a pesar de su velocidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _y el combate entre Maestros ha finalizado, pero ahora Destructor está planeando algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _al igual que Tohru hace cualquier cosa por Kobayashi, incluso cederle un deseo sin límites. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y ahora te hago una pregunta ¿Qué crees que hizo Jerez para convencer a Elma? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ahora la batalla entre Maestros se llevó a cabo y terminó en empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y ahora hemos visto como concluyo esa pelea entre dos grandes Maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pues su combate termino en empate, aunque realmente lo disfrutaron como no lo hicieron en años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _lo entiendo, muchas gracias por el aviso, pero espero que igual hayas visto este combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y ahora acabamos de ver el encuentro entre dos grandes Maestros en Artes Marciales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pero igual no deben bajar la guardia, porque también hay guerreros sumamente poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ambos lo hicieron muy bien y consiguieron hacer que el número de guerreros del Universo 11 disminuyera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _pues ya viste que el combate termino en un empate entre los dos Maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y ese consejo le iría bien también al Universo 7, pues ellos no trabajan en equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _así como Tohru es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su querida Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _lo hicieron bastante bien, ahora que el Universo 11 tiene menos guerreros está en desventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _las alianzas son buenas y eso es algo que Fafnir debe entender para ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ahora el Torneo de Poder continúa con la eliminación de dos grandes maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues creo que a Fafnir le está tocando algo muy serio, ya que tiene que aguantar a dos Caballeros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y lo acabas de ver, el choque entre dos grandes Maestros que termino con empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _acabamos de ver una de las batallas más "normales" del Torneo, entre dos grandes Maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _el que repitan mucho la palabra "justicia" es ciertamente algo molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _muchas gracias por el aviso y ya acabamos de ver como termino esa batalla entre maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _entiendo, gracias por el aviso, pero espero que hayan podido ver esta batalla entre maestros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _Jotaro debe recordar que debe evitar usar golpes que podrían matar a los oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _realmente espero que hayas pensado eso ahora que subí ese combate entre leyendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _Topo también sufrió un poco, pero sus compañeras lo salvaron en el último momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _es cierto, las Tropas de Orgullo seguirán luchando, aunque les será difícil tomar esa salida en este momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _descuida, lo entiendo y muchas gracias por el aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues la actualización era el sábado, así que no había muchos problemas, a menos que te refieras al otro sábado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _especialmente cuando es entre dos rivales, ya que Fafnir y Jotaro la iniciaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso es muy cierto, cuando te distraes o te confías caes en la trampa de la que Wiss ha advertido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pero bueno, al menos está conociendo a grandes adversarios en este Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _aunque Elma también tiene un punto a su favor y es que Tohru haría todo por Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _gracias por avisar y me alegra que te haya gustado aquel combate, espero que ahora disfrutaras de este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _gracias por el aviso y bueno, dentro de poco veremos a que se refería Sour con sus comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _realmente que ninguno de ellos te escuchara, porque los pondrías de muy mal humor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _me alegra que hayas disfrutado del combate anterior, así como también lo hayas hecho de este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con una gran batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ese combate es uno de los combates que más ansió escribir en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla de esos dos grandes rivales y enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _el trabajo en equipo es muy importante, algo que Goku y Vegeta no aceptan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _pues ahora espero que hayas disfrutado del combate entre estas dos leyendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pertenece a la Facción del Caos, para ellos matar es cosa de todos los días. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _es cierto, pero así son ellos, todos los Dragones de la Facción del Caos nacen para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Eclipso, AndrosValgreen4, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Whitakiller09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Zeus, Hades, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	38. Guerreras Legendarias

" _ **La Tercera Ronda del Torneo de Poder continua, con los Universos restantes luchando por conseguir llegar a la final y poder obtener las Súper Esferas del Dragón, mientras batallas más devastadoras se desarrollaban en distintas partes de la plataforma, el Maestro Roshi se estaba enfrentando en ese momento contra el Maestro Splinter, manteniendo una pelea bastante igualada, en la cual cada uno sintió aquella llama de emoción que sentían cuando participaban en combates solo por diversión, cada uno atacando con todo lo que tenían, pero el Maestro Roshi cumplió su palabra de no atacar con ondas de Ki, porque quería sentir la emoción de volver a pelear con guerreros a un nivel más humanos, durante la batalla, cada uno le dejo al otro una enseñanza sumamente importante y al final…el combate entre estos dos grandes y sabios Maestros culmino cuando de una certera patada que se dieron mutuamente, quedaron fuera de combate, ganándose el respeto y admiración de todos los presentes, pero…el enemigo de Splinter está planeando algo terrible para el gran Sensei, mientras que el Torneo continua, ahora el Universo 2 está por hacer su jugada"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 38**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 38 Guerreras Legendarias**

El Torneo de Poder continuaba con la Tercera Ronda y tal como había ocurrido desde el comienzo, estaba siendo transmitido en todos los Universos, en esos momentos, el que más preocupado se encontraba era el 7, ya que para darles una idea a todos aquellos que no sabían que Universo era el suyo, la Presencia ordeno que hicieran aparecer el número correspondiente de manera que todos sus habitantes supieran cuál era su puesto.

Recientemente, el Universo 7 y el 12 perdieron a un guerrero cada uno, lo que dejaba al Universo 7 con solo seis guerreros, mientras que el 12 aún tenía nueve, por lo que no fue una pérdida total para dicho Universo.

Aunque tanto la caída de Gohan como del Maestro Roshi provoco que el resto del equipo se preguntara cuanto tiempo durarían, bueno, realmente, el único que se lo preguntaba era Piccolo, ya que los demás estaban muy ocupados peleando contra sus respectivos rivales, el mismo Piccolo apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, pues en su batalla con Nail distraerse no era una buena opción.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Tanto Jerez como Pell analizaban la situación del resto de los Universos, buscando el mejor objetivo, debía ahorrar sus mejores sorpresas para más adelante, cuando llegara el momento en que definitivamente no les quedaría más opción que pelear contra el Universo 1.

-Muy bien, es el momento de que el Universo 7 pierda a todos sus guerreros-dijo Jerez-el momento en que el campo de batalla brille de manera magnifica ha llegado-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

17 y 18 estaban lado a lado, cuando escucharon el anuncio de Athena sobre la derrota del Maestro Roshi-Parece que ya solo quedamos seis guerreros más-dijo 18 con ambas manos en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Eso no importa mucho, después de todo, nosotros dos no tenemos que preocuparnos por agotarnos o debilitarnos-le recordó 17.

-Eso es cierto-reconoció 18 sonriendo-es hora de prepararnos para poder comenzar con nuestra batalla y…-.

-¡Atención a todos los presentes!-la voz de Jerez se escuchó en todo el estadio, captando la atención tanto de los participantes como del público hambriento de batallas emocionantes-¡Les pido su atención por un momento, porque ha llegado el momento de que se deslumbren con la belleza de las guerreras del Universo 2! ¡Presentando a las Guerreras Mágicas y a las Sailor Scouts!-anuncio Jerez.

Fue cuando las cinco guerreras del Universo 2 que aún no habían peleado hicieron acto de aparición sobre una roca, captando la atención de los presentes, muchos se preguntaron que iba a pasar, aunque el Universo 1 ya parecía tener una idea de lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Parece que Lady Jerez preparo un espectáculo-dijo Lyra.

-Bueno, a ella siempre le ha gustado hacer algo de drama-expreso Deboness sonriendo un poco divertida.

Jerez se aclaró la garganta-¡Es hora de que el campo de batalla florezca!-anuncio al tiempo que presentaba a sus cinco guerreras de manera elegante.

-¿Qué pretende hacer ahora?-se preguntó Gen algo molesto por la actitud de Jerez.

-¡Soy una guerrera del Universo 2! ¡Lucy!-se presentó la pelirroja.

-¡Anahí!-se presentó la del cabello castaño.

-¡Marina!-se presentó la del cabello celeste.

-¡Haruka Ten'o!-se presentó la del cabello rubio.

-¡Michiru Kaio!-se presentó finalmente la del cabello verde.

-Florezcamos y hagamos resonar ¡La canción del amor y de la victoria!-anuncio Lucy alzando una espada.

-¡Canción del amor y de la victoria!-cantaron a coro el resto de las guerreras del Universo 2, incluso Fafnir participo en eso.

 **(Nota: si Fafnir siendo tan frío como es, se atreve a seguir a Takiya en toda su vida de Otaku ¿Por qué no participaría en algo como esto?)**

-¡Por el poder de Rayearth! ¡Genio del Fénix!-invoco Lucy.

-¡Por el poder de Windam! ¡Genio de la Garuda!-invoco Anahí.

-¡Por el poder de Ceres! ¡Genio del Dragón!-invoco Marina.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Urano! ¡Transformación!-invoco Haruka.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno! ¡Transformación!-invoco Michiru.

Las cinco guerreras comenzaron a brillar intensamente, iluminando toda la plataforma y captando la atención de todos los espectadores, incluso las batallas se detuvieron para poder observar mejor lo que estaba pasando, todo parecía indicar que en cualquier momento aparecerían esas guerreras con una transformación que las haría sumamente poderosas, pero…

Antes de que la transformación de las chicas se completara, un rayo salió de la nada las golpearon con fuerza, provocando una explosión y dejando a Jerez con la boca muy abierta por aquel ataque, su mirada no tardo en localizar al responsable, mismo que fue 17.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto 18 con tono indiferente.

-Estaban a la vista y sin defensa, solo aproveche la oportunidad-respondió 17 sin inmutarse ni un poco ante lo que hizo, mientras 18 solo sonreía levemente ante lo que su hermano hizo.

-Lástima que ese ataque no hizo más que molestarlas-señalo 18 sonriendo de manera divertida y fue cuando aquellas cinco guerreras aparecieron corriendo hacia él con una expresión bastante molesta.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?-cuestiono Haruka.

-¡Sabemos que todo esto es algo inusual, pero Lady Jerez quería presentar un pequeño espectáculo al Gran Creador y tú lo arruinas de ese modo tan grosero!-escupió Marina también sumamente molesta.

-¡Todo esto tiene un punto, así que te agradeceríamos mucho que no lo volvieras a hacer!-pidió Anahí.

17 solo miro a las guerreras y desvió la mirada con actitud prepotente-Si quieren hacer eso vayan a casa, aquí venimos a pelear-.

-¡Que grosero eres!-bramo Haruka.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-grito Topo apareciendo rápidamente y acercándose a donde se estaba llevando a cabo todo el conflicto-¡Las poses de un guerrero son su justicia, eres bastante grosero!-.

17 todavía no decía absolutamente nada, cuando de pronto, tanto Goku como Seiya aparecieron, siendo el Caballero de Pegaso el primero en llegar-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a unas damiselas cuando están preparándose? ¡Eso no es nada honorable!-acuso molesto-¿Qué no te enseñaron educación?-.

-Oye 17, por esta vez déjalas hacer su transformación, después de todo, se esforzaron para poder hacerlo, así que creo que podríamos darles la oportunidad-dijo Goku sonriendo emocionado.

El público también comenzó a gritar sumamente indignados por lo que 17 había hecho, incluso muchos comenzaron a llamarlo de maneras que un niño debería escuchar, lo que alarmo mucho a los Dioses, ya que pensaron que eso enfadaría mucho a la Presencia, pero el gran señor de todos solo permanecía en total silencio y con una mirada neutra.

-Se lo están tomando demasiado personal-dijo Arcee.

-Todos tienen su manera de pensar-explico Optimus con tono comprensivo-por más extraños que puedan ser-.

Incluso Yomi y Casca se quedaron con una sonrisa tensa ante lo que su líder estaba haciendo al apoyar a las rivales-En serio el líder es un hombre de buen corazón, pero definitivamente debe recordar que estamos en un Torneo-dijo Yomi mirando con seriedad a su líder.

-Aunque tiene razón, las poses de un guerrero son justicia-expreso Casca y Yomi solo suspiro con cansancio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Shun sonrió ante lo que Seiya estaba haciendo y Hyoga no pudo evitar soltar un comentario-Seiya siempre tiene que ser el héroe que acude en auxilio de la damisela en peligro-dijo con tono divertido.

-Creo que es una de sus cualidades más impresionantes-dijo Shun sonriendo.

-¿Qué piensa usted señor Arak?-pregunto Ogma mirando al Dios Destructor, el cual solo suspiro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Bills solo se cubrió el rostro con furia ante la intervención de Goku-¡Ese idiota! ¿Por qué no aprovecha la oportunidad para acabar con ellas antes de que se hagan más fuertes?-cuestiono sumamente molesto.

-Bueno…así siempre ha sido Goku-dijo Krilin sonriendo de manera divertida al recordar como en cada Torneo de Artes Marciales, Goku se emocionaba mucho con la idea de pelear contra rivales sumamente poderosos.

-Recuerdo mucho eso-dijo Ten Shin Han sonriendo ante ese recuerdo, cuando peleo con Goku en ese gran torneo.

Gohan solo pudo sonreír ante eso, muchas veces le habría gustado ver a su padre peleando en Torneos, tuvo esa oportunidad en una ocasión, pero debido a la amenaza de Babidi, Dabura y Majin Boo no pudo atestiguar ese momento tan emocionante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Aun rodeado por miradas sumamente molestas, 17 finalmente accedió, alzando sus brazos en señal de derrota y alejándose para permitir a las chicas continuar con su transformación, al tiempo que se sentaba en una roca, una vez que el Androide se sentó, les dio la señal de que continuaran con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-¡Ya pueden continuar!-anuncio Topo corriendo.

-¡Muchas gracias por su comprensión!-agradeció Lucy haciendo una reverencia ante los guerreros que las defendieron.

-¡Pero ni crean que les tendremos piedad!-aseguro Marina desafiante.

-¡No importa! ¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer y que gane el mejor!-anuncio Topo retirándose finalmente.

Las guerreras del Universo 2 no tardaron en volver a su lugar, siempre observadas por sus compañeras de equipo-En serio les molesto que esto no saliera como esperaban-dijo Elma confundida.

-Tomando en cuenta que Lady Jerez preparo esto como una manera para entretener a la Presencia no es raro que se haya molestado con la acción de ese joven-dijo Teresa sonriendo comprensiva.

-¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que participar también en esto?-pregunto Fafnir molesto.

-Como si no hicieras cosas raras desde que vives con Takiya-le señalo Tohru y Fafnir solo gruño.

Jerez se levantó de nuevo de su asiento y la Diosa de la Destrucción volvió a aclararse la garganta-Por petición general va de nuevo ¡Es hora de que el campo de batalla florezca!-anuncio de nuevo.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Bills achicando los ojos ante todo el drama que estaba haciendo Jerez.

-¿Es necesario hacer esto?-pregunto Liquir ya molesto por todo lo que Jerez hacía.

-¡Ya dejen de fastidiarla!-grito Deboness ya harta de que se metieran con su novia y está en agradecimiento le mando un beso, al tiempo que sus guerreras hacían lo mismo de nuevo.

-¡Soy una guerrera del Universo 2! ¡Lucy!-se presentó la pelirroja.

-¡Anahí!-se presentó la del cabello castaño.

-¡Marina!-se presentó la del cabello celeste.

-¡Haruka Ten'o!-se presentó la del cabello rubio.

-¡Michiru Kaio!-se presentó finalmente la del cabello verde.

-Florezcamos y hagamos resonar ¡La canción del amor y de la victoria!-anuncio Lucy alzando una espada.

-¡Canción del amor y de la victoria!-cantaron a coro el resto de las guerreras del Universo 2, incluso Fafnir participo en eso.

-¡Por el poder de Rayearth! ¡Genio del Fénix!-invoco Lucy.

-¡Por el poder de Windam! ¡Genio de la Garuda!-invoco Anahí.

-¡Por el poder de Ceres! ¡Genio del Dragón!-invoco Marina.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Urano! ¡Transformación!-invoco Haruka.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno! ¡Transformación!-invoco Michiru.

Nuevamente, aquellas cinco guerreras comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, al tiempo que sus cuerpos se transformaban un poco, Lucy se vio envuelta en llamas, Anahí en un viento verde y Marina en agua, mientras que Haruka y Michiru brillaban con intensidad.

Poco a poco, las cinco guerreras comenzaron a aparecer con sus nuevas formas, quedando Lucy, Anahí y Marina con armaduras de colores rojos, verdes y celestes respectivamente, mientras que Haruka y Michiru adquirieron una blusa, guantes y faldas.

-¡Renaciendo como el majestuoso Fénix! ¡Invocando el poder Rayearth! ¡Guerrera del Fuego!-invoco Lucy.

-¡Dominante como la Garuda! ¡Invocando el poder de Windam! ¡Guerrera del Viento!-invoco Anahí.

-¡Feroz como un Dragón! ¡Invocando el poder de Ceres! ¡Guerrera del Agua!-invoco Marina.

-¡Poseedora del poder de Urano! ¡Sailor Uranus!-invoco Haruka.

-¡Poseedora del Poder de Neptuno! ¡Sailor Neptune!-invoco Michiru.

-Este es el mejor aspecto de las Guerreras del Universo 2, la forma humana no será suficiente ¡Pero el amor puede superarlo todo!-anuncio Jerez sonriendo, al tiempo que sus cinco guerreras posaban en señal de victoria.

Muchos de los presentes se emocionaron mucho ante la apariencia que habían obtenido las guerreras del Universo 2, sobre todo con las Sailor, algunos tuvieron que desviar las miradas para evitar hacer un comentario sumamente lascivo, entre ellos el Maestro Roshi.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Esa si es justicia!-decreto Topo complacido con lo que acababa de pasar.

Batman solo entrecerró los ojos ante aquella visión-¿De verdad era necesario hacer todo eso?-se preguntó algo molesto por lo que acababa de pasar.

Goku quedo sorprendido, no por el aspecto de las chicas, sino por la transformación que emplearon-Vaya, nunca vi una transformación como esa, pero veamos qué tan fuertes son-dijo colocándose en guardia, pero…

-¡De ninguna manera!-grito Seiya-¡No permitiré que un salvaje como tú pelee contra esas damas, especialmente cuando estas peleando contra mí!-.

-Ah…-Goku ya no pudo decir nada, cuando Seiya le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzo contra algunas rocas.

-¡Ustedes pueden encargarse de quien deseen, yo me ocupare de ese salvaje!-expreso lanzándose contra Goku de nuevo.

Las guerreras del Universo 2 solo se quedaron sin saber que pensar, pero decidieron enfocarse en los dos guerreros que tenían frente a ellas, disponiéndose a comenzar con la batalla, los hermanos se incorporaron para comenzar con la batalla, aunque 18 bufo un poco.

-Es realmente molesto no poder sentir el Ki como lo hacen Krilin y sus amigos-dijo 18-eso me hace extrañar a 16-.

-Yo también lo extraño-confirmo 17.

Finalmente, las cinco guerreras del Universo 2 se lanzaron contra los dos Androides, mientras que las Guerreras Mágicas atacaban a 18, las dos Sailor Scout enfocaron sus ataques contra el Androide 17, mientras que Jerez comenzaba a explicar un poco de sus guerreras.

-¡Lucy, Anahí y Marina! ¡Conocidas como las Guerreras Mágicas, aquellas que despertaron el poder de los legendarios Genios Rayearth, Ceres y Windam, cada una domina sobre un elemento; Fuego, Viento y Agua, además de representar al Fénix, Garuda y Dragón respectivamente! ¡Obteniendo de ese modo las habilidades de cada uno!-explico Jerez sonriendo.

Lucy creo una potente llamarada en su espada, lanzando un golpe con fuerza contra 18, mismo que la sexy androide esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, pero entonces recibió un ataque de Anahí y Marina, la androide se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ellas tres estaban atacándola de manera coordinada para poder vencerla, una estrategia bastante bien planeada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Haruka y Michiru o como eran conocidas en esas formas, Uranus y Neptune, estaban frente a 17, quien esperaba a que atacaran en cualquier momento, hecho que Neptune se dispuso a hacer, pero Haruka la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundida por la acción de su pareja.

-Este sujeto se atrevió a interrumpir nuestra transformación, así que yo me encargare de él-expreso Uranus.

-Pero…-.

-No te preocupes, si necesito ayuda podrás intervenir-aseguro Uranus sonriéndole con cariño a su querida pareja y esta asintió, aunque todavía no estaba del todo segura que esa fuera una buena idea.

Rápidamente, Uranus se lanzó contra 17, atacándolo con un puñetazo cargado de energía, mismo que 17 bloqueó con su mano, para Uranus fue como golpear metal, el cuerpo de ese joven era sumamente duro y al ver la mueca de dolor que hizo la chica, 17 sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Parece que te sorprendí con mi resistencia!-expreso sonriendo y Uranus solo gruño ante eso.

-¡No te sientas la gran cosa!-advirtió comenzando a lanzar una serie de poderosos ataques contra 17, quien esta vez comenzó a tomarla con más seriedad, definitivamente esas mujeres eran guerreras más temibles de lo que parecían a simple vista.

Neptune miraba la batalla sin hacer el menor intento por interferir, ya que su novia se lo había pedido, pero si necesitaba ayuda entonces no dudaría en brindársela, mientras el resto de las guerreras del Universo 2 observaba a lo lejos la batalla.

-Esos humanos no son ordinarios-dijo Tohru confundida-incluso tienen nombres de números-.

-Tal vez en su Universo ese sea un nombre común-sugirió Clare.

-No lo creo-dijo Teresa con actitud y mirada analítica-hay algo más en esos guerreros, algo que aún no se ha demostrado, pero una cosa sí puedo decir con firmeza, ellos no son humanos, al menos, no totalmente-.

Fafnir gruño ante eso-Sean lo que sean los voy a matar-aseguro con frialdad y Teresa solo suspiro con cansancio, ese Dragón no parecía conocer alguna otra frase que no involucrara la palabra "matar".

17 se alejó de Uranus y disparo un rayo contra la Sailor, quien alzo su vara y creo una barrera protectora, para luego reunirla de nuevo y dispararle un rayo a 17, quien también creo una barrera para protegerse del ataque, hecho que sorprendido a la joven Sailor.

-No eres la única que puede invocar barreras para defenderse-expreso 17 sonriendo de modo burlón.

Urano apretó los puños ante la sonrisa de burla que le dedicaba aquel joven tan insolente, pero rápidamente se preparó para continuar con la batalla en contra de ese chico tan arrogante, el cual solo seguía sonriendo de manera fría y algo burlona, Haruka miraba a su contrincante en búsqueda de algún punto débil, pero por más que buscaba no lograba ubicarlo.

-Rayos, ese chico no parece ser humano-gruño molesta-pero eso no va a impedir que siga luchando-aseguro Haruka colocándose en guardia.

17 solo movió su cuello de un lado a otro para continuar con la batalla-Creo que ya te di muchas oportunidades de ataque, lo justo es que me toque a mí atacar-señalo sonriendo.

Haruka abrió los ojos confundida ante eso y fue cuando 17 se lanzó contra ella a gran velocidad, colocándose justo frente a ella, antes de que Haruka pudiera reaccionar, 17 abrió la palma de su mano y libero una poderosa una expansiva que lanzo a Haruka por los aires, dirigiéndola hacia la orilla de la plataforma.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Krilin sonriendo de emoción, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir fuera de la plataforma, Michiru empleo el poder de su magia para detener a su amada antes de que saliera fuera de la plataforma, una vez que la rescato, la envió de nuevo hacia 17, quien no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Haruka lo embistió con fuerza, estrellándolo contra una pared rocosa, al tiempo que Michiru aterrizaba a su lado.

-¡Michiru!-exclamo Haruka sonriéndole.

-¡Buen trabajo Haruka!-felicito Michiru sonriéndole y de pronto el ambiente se volvió bastante romántico.

-Fue gracias a ti, te lo agradezco mucho, Michiru-dijo Haruka con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

-No es nada, es mi deber Haruka, siempre estaré ahí para ti-aseguro Michiru al tiempo que ambas se abrazaban con fuerza y amor.

-¡Oh! ¡Michiru!-.

-¡Haruka!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Tomados de las manos y con ojos que mostraban una gran alegría, así como también el sentimiento de estar conmovidos, Jerez y Pell sonreían ante aquella hermosa escena-¡Oh! ¡Que panorama tan hermoso!-expreso Pell sonriendo.

 **(Nota: este Kaioshin siempre se me hizo algo extraño, ya que en la reunión que tuvo con los demás mostro una actitud en la que claramente mostraba que solo le importaba la fuerza, pero ya en el torneo…bueno, ustedes lo vieron)**

-¡El Universo 2 siempre ayuda con amor!-explico Jerez conmovida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Cruzado de brazos, Bills miro hacia donde estaba el Universo 2-¿No te sabes otra canción que no sea "amor"?-pregunto ya harto de escucharla hablar de eso.

-La devolvió a la pista-dijo Shin sumamente preocupado por ese hecho.

-Las guerreras del Universo 2 no solo son poderosas, sino que también poseen magia sumamente poderosa-dijo el Anciano Kaioshin de manera analítica.

-No se preocupen, que No. 17 no será vencido con algo como eso-aseguro Krilin sonriendo muy seguro de sus palabras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Separándose poco a poco y tras disfrutar de ese abrazo, así como también del olor de su amada, Haruka y Michiru se separaron finalmente, sonriéndose con profundo amor, pero debían recordar que estaban en un Torneo y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, quedaron atrapadas en una barrera de energía.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Haruka alarmada.

-¡Nos atraparon!-aviso Michiru sumamente preocupada por haber quedado atrapadas en esa barrera, cuando 17 hizo acto de aparición.

-No es sabio bajar la guardia sin antes asegurarse de que el enemigo ha sido derrotado-expreso sonriendo.

Tanto Haruka como Michiru se preocuparon más, especialmente cuando 17 disparo un rayo de energía contra la esfera donde las atrapo a ambas, enviándolas fuera de la plataforma, para espanto de Jerez y alegría de Bills, quien no pudo disimular la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

-Haruka y Michiru del Universo 2 han quedado eliminadas-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Haruka y Michiru aparecieron en las gradas, completamente avergonzadas de haber sido eliminadas en su momento, Jerez también estaba molesta, pero no con sus dos guerreras, su rabia era hacia 17, quien solo permanecía con ambas manos en el bolsillo tras lo que había hecho.

-¡Interrumpe la transformación de mis guerreras y ahora arruina un momento sumamente hermoso entre ellas!-bramo furiosa y Deboness se dio cuenta de que ese Androide acababa de cavar su tumba-¡No se lo perdonare, no se lo voy a perdonar! ¡Ya que se siente invencible lo haré enfrentarse a algo que no podrá derrotar!-sentencio.

-El lado amable es que la otra guerrera tiene problemas con las Guerreras Mágicas-observo Sour.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Efectivamente, a pesar de su resistencia y de no cansarse, el ataque coordinado de Lucy, Anahí y Marina tenía en graves problemas a 18, quien incluso podía sentir como esas armas le causaban daño, hecho que no lograba comprender, se suponía que las "mejoras" que le hizo ese cerdo del Dr. Gero la harían invencible, el problema era que las armas de las tres chicas estaban hechas con magia sumamente poderosa.

-¡Rayos!-bramo 18 esquivando un ataque, para luego disparar un rayo contra Anahí, dándole directamente y derribándola, justo cuando la chica estuvo en el suelo, 18 se preparó para sacarla de la plataforma, cuando Marina apareció, bloqueando el ataque de la Androide.

-¡No será tan fácil!-aseguro Marina comenzando a luchar contra 18 para proteger a su compañera y amiga.

Lucy rápidamente entro en acción y ataco con su espada, misma que 18 bloqueo con su otro brazo, pero la Androide pudo sentir como su brazo se quemaba ante el contacto con aquella arma, por lo que se vio obligada a retroceder, mientras las tres guerreras se reagrupaban.

-Maldición…sus armas no son ordinarias, debo ser más cuidadosa con ellas-expreso colocándose en guardia para continuar con la batalla.

Lucy, Anahí y Marina estaban en posición defensiva, esperando ver que haría su contrincante-La hemos atacado con nuestras armas mágicas y ni así podemos vencerla-dijo Marina algo preocupada.

-¿Qué hacemos Lucy?-pregunto Anahí.

-Tenemos que seguir luchando, por el bien del Universo 2, ya que Céfiro puede ser una de las Dimensiones que desaparezcan si llegamos a perder-indico su líder y sus amigas asintieron, disponiéndose a continuar con la pelea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Krilin observaba la batalla de su esposa con mucha preocupación, no lograba entender porque motivos su esposa estaba teniendo tantos problemas en derrotar a esas guerreras que si bien eran muy fuertes, no debían estar al nivel de 18 y fue cuando Wiss se dio cuenta.

-Ya veo, las armas de esas chicas provienen de magia sumamente poderosa, misma que nace del Fénix, la Garuda y el Dragón-explico Wiss.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Gohan mirando a Wiss confundido.

-Quiero decir que esas armas poseen elementos mágicos tan poderosos que podrían destruir hasta a la máquina más resistente de todo el Universo 7-explico Wiss-esos dos Androides podrán ser resistentes, pero si bajan la guardia puede ser letal para ellos-.

El rostro de Krilin se llenó de terror al escuchar eso-¡18! ¡Ten mucho cuidado! ¡No vayas a bajar la guardia, esas armas pueden dañarte severamente!-le grito Krilin con fuerza a su amada esposa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

18 escucho el grito de Krilin y se preparó para continuar con la batalla, solo que esta vez iba a tener mucho cuidado de no subestimar las armas de esas guerreras, ya que ella pudo sentir como la espada de la pelirroja literalmente le quemo el brazo cuando detuvo el golpe y las Guerreras Mágicas tampoco estaban dispuestas a dejarse vencer por aquella mujer.

17 se dispuso a ir en auxilio de su hermana gemela, cuando un disparo lo detuvo y miro a su atacante, encontrándose con otra guerrera del Universo 2, una joven de cabello negro y corto, empuñando un tridente, con un cuerno que salía de su frente, aquella joven guerrera miraba fijamente a 17.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto 17 mirando a su atacante-¿acaso quieres terminar como tus dos compañeras?-.

-No te sientas el muy fuerte solo porque las venciste, te aseguro que yo no seré tan fácil de vencer-dijo Elma con firmeza.

Jerez sonrió ante la presencia de Elma-Tohru es nuestra mejor guerrera junto con Teresa, por eso sería una pérdida de tiempo que ellas se ocuparan de ese patán, ahora Elma es el momento de que muestres que a pesar de pertenecer a la Facción de la Armonía, eres tan feroz como un Dragón del Caos-sentencio sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Deboness solo suspiro ante eso, dándose cuenta que en su novia despertó el espíritu competitivo y una cosa era segura, sus mejores guerreras eran demasiado competitivas y no les gustaba perder.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El resto de las integrantes del Universo 2 finalmente han entrado en acción, ahora 17 y 18 están peleando contra algunas de ellas ¿Qué equipo se alzara victorioso?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DEBO ADMITIRLO, EL UNIVERSO 3 REALMENTE ME SORPRENDIO CON SEMEJANTE CREACION, SENTI QUE ESTABAN PELEANDO CONTRA HATCHYACK, JANEMBA Y HILDEGAN EXACTAMENTE AL MISMO TIEMPO, VAYA QUE LES DIO PROBLEMAS, AUNQUE LA VERDADERA FORMA DE MOSCO…BUENO…LA VERDAD NO SÉ QUE PENSAR AL RESPECTO DE ESO…TAL VEZ ÉL HAYA SIDO EL DIOS DESTRUCTOR MÁS DÉBIL DE TODOS O TAL VEZ NO, PERO BUENO, FINALMENTE EL ENFRENTAMIENTO FINAL CONTRA JIREN**

 **Y AHORA QUEDAMOS ASI**

 **UNIVERSO 2 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 3 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 4 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 6 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 7 CON CINCO GUERREROS**

 **UNIVERSO 9 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 10 YA VALIO**

 **UNIVERSO 11 CON TRES GUERREROS**

 **Saint Femme:** _y ahora el Universo 2 ha perdido a dos de sus guerreras, pero esto no es más que el comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta lo que ocurrió y ahora los gemelos se enfrentan al Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _y ahora vimos el avance del Universo 2, aunque perdieron a dos guerreras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con el Universo 2 en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ahora el Universo 2 ha pasado a la ofensiva nuevamente, aunque ya perdieron a dos de sus guerreras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _y ahora vimos la batalla de las Sailor, así como también de las Guerreras Mágicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _yo solo quiero que mi papá ya se recupere por completo y que este ciclo tan amargo finalmente se acabe, pero gracias por tus deseos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues el Universo 2 tuvo su momento, aunque ya perdieron a dos guerreras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _dos Maestros sabios y valientes enfrentándose, aunque ahora Oroku Saki planea algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _gracias y un buen momento clásico, ahora continuando, dos guerreras del Universo 2 quedaron fuera, pero aún quedan los mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _ciertamente, ambos son Maestros dignos de reconocimiento y admiración, aunque Roshi es muy pervertido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _todo depende de cómo comience la vida en esos Universos, ya que el Universo 4 fue borrado por completo para comenzar desde cero, al igual que el 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _sería interesante verlo, aunque ahora hubo otros combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es cierto, los grandes Maestros también necesitan sus momentos de gloria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues básicamente es porque sus expulsados (con excepción de Gohan) son calvos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y ninguno de los dos pensaba rendirse, ganándose el respeto de sus respectivos Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente ambos son lo mejor de lo mejor, incluso Batman lo reconoció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Soranomomo93, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, An To Beatriz, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Black Hunter, Tencalucard123, FreedomGundam96, AndrosValgreen4, Eclipso, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Franco, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, The Shadow Void, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, Hamon, Hamon, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Magia vs Ciencia

" _ **El Torneo de Poder ha llegado a la Tercera Ronda, en la cual los Universos que pierdan verán la desaparición de algunas dimensiones, desde el comienzo, varios guerreros han sido expulsados por los Universos rivales, ahora, el Universo 2 entro en acción con sus últimas cinco guerreras; Lucy, Anahí y Marina, también conocidas como las Guerreras Mágicas, así como también Haruka y Michiru, conocidas como Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno, quienes se enfrentaron a No. 17, este poderoso androide que alguna vez tuvo como objetivo matar a Goku y ahora protege una isla, logro vencerlas sin muchas dificultades, mientras que No. 18 fue encarada por las Guerreras Mágicas, cuyas armas mágicas son capaces de herirla a pesar de ser mitad androide, justo cuando 17 se disponía a ayudarla, una nueva oponente apareció, una Dragona llamada Elma, cuyos poderes están a punto de desatarse, una pelea entre androides y guerreras mágicas, o mejor dicho, una pelea entre tecnología y magia está a punto de comenzar ¿Qué disciplina se alzara victoriosa? Las batallas de la Tercera Ronda continúan con más intensidad a cada momento"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 39**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 39 Magia vs Ciencia**

Una nueva batalla entre el Universo 2 y el Universo 7 estaba a punto de comenzar, aunque 17 había derrotado a dos de las guerreras elegidas por la Diosa Jerez, aun le quedaban sus mejores guerreras, así que tanto 17 como 18 no debían bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

-No importa quién sea el que me desafié, no pienses que seré piadoso solo porque eres una chica-advirtió 17 sonriendo.

-Pues déjame aclararte que yo no soy una simple chica y por lo que veo, tú tampoco eres un simple humano-observo Elma mirando fijamente a 17, quien parpadeo confundido ante las palabras de la dragona.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto 17 mirando a Elma fijamente.

-Hay algo más en ti, algo que aún no he podido descubrir, pero ciertamente no es magia, es algo más, algo que nunca antes había visto en mi vida, pero no importa, yo no pienso perder esta batalla-aseguro Elma colocándose en guardia.

-Lo mismo digo-aseguro 17 colocándose en guardia también, siempre siendo observados por un público ansioso de ver grandes batallas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tohru observaba todo a lo lejos, acompañada de Fafnir y de las Claymore, quienes tenían enfundadas sus espadas hasta que se vieran en la necesidad de interferir en una batalla, aunque Tohru miraba la batalla de Elma con una mirada algo indecisa, hecho que noto Clare.

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Tohru?-pregunto Clare con algo de confusión.

-Quiero que Elma pierda y a la vez no quiero que pierda-respondió Tohru, dejando a Clare confundida ante aquella respuesta-¡Maldición! ¡Deseo que la saquen de la plataforma, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero porque la necesito para poder obtener el deseo para Kobayashi San!-gritaba Tohru al tiempo que se jalaba las colas de su cabello, dejando a Clare confundida y algo asustada.

Teresa se rio ante eso-No hay nada como una sana rivalidad entre amigas-dijo sonriendo.

-¡No somos amigas!-grito Tohru mirando molesta a Teresa, quien solo sonrió.

Fafnir miraba la batalla de las Guerreras Mágicas, a pesar de ser tres vs uno, esa guerrera del Universo 7 realmente era muy poderosa y el Dragón Maldito se pudo dar cuenta que esos dos hermanos no eran humanos comunes, había algo que los hacía muy diferentes a muchos de los participantes y eso les ayudaba mucho a resistir los ataques de las armas mágicas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Bills sonrió al ver que tanto 17 como 18 estaban logrando mantener su batalla contra sus respectivos oponentes-No importa lo que hagan, conforme más los ataquen ellas terminaran agotándose más y más, la energía ilimitada que posee los hace invencibles-sentencio sonriendo.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto-dijo Wiss de manera pensativa-pero tampoco quiere decir que deben bajar la guardia, pues esas guerreras del Universo 2 son sumamente poderosas-

-Es cierto y el hecho de que sean capaces de lograr dañarlos con esas armas ya dice mucho-dijo Gohan observando la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Lucy, Anahí y Marina continuaban con su ataque contra 18, quien se defendía de los ataques de sus tres oponentes con mucha habilidad, logrando repelerlas más de una vez con varios golpes y patadas, mismas que hacían que las tres guerreras se alejaran sumamente sorprendidas por el tremendo poder de 18.

-¡Nuestras armas la han dañado, pero son solo heridas superficiales!-expreso Marina sumamente preocupada.

-¡No logro entender cómo puede resistir tantos ataques!-señalo Anahí sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, Lucy tampoco lo entendía, así que hizo lo que normalmente hacían en esas situaciones, pedir ayuda a los Genios que viven en su interior.

Rayearth se comunicó con Lucy y le informo lo que ocurría con esa guerrera, así como también con su hermano, aquella revelación dejo sorprendida a Lucy, ya que no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosa con un ser humano.

-¡Son Androides!-exclamo Lucy sorprendida, provocando que sus amigas también se sorprendieran.

-¿Qué cosa?-grito Anahí, al tiempo que 18 abría los ojos muy sorprendida por el hecho de que Lucy lo haya descubierto.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Marina mirando a su amiga y líder.

Lucy prosiguió a explicarles lo que Rayearth le había dicho-Al parecer son humanos mejorados con tecnología, lo que hace que posean energía ilimitada, además de que sus cuerpos son increíblemente resistentes, por ese motivo nuestras armas casi no la han dañado-.

-Ya veo-dijo Anahí-aunque nunca creí que existiera semejante tecnología-.

18 apretó los puños con furia, le costaba mucho no molestarse cuando alguien mencionaba ese modo, después de todo, el Dr. Gero la modifico a ella y a su hermano sin su permiso, convirtiéndolos en máquinas de matanza, aunque su principal objetivo era destruir a Goku.

-Me sorprende que lo hayan descubierto-dijo 18 sorprendida y serenándose un poco-pero ahora que lo saben ya deben tener en claro que no podrán vencerme-sentencio colocándose en guardia.

Las tres Guerreras Mágicas se colocaron en guardia y se prepararon para continuar con la batalla, pero cada una analizaba las palabras que 18 les había dicho, ninguna de las tres sabía cómo iban a lidiar con esa poderosa rival, debían ser extremadamente cuidadosas, pero aunque su oponente era muy fuerte, ellas también guardaban secretos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Elma y 17 también comenzaron con una devastadora batalla, en la cual ninguno de los dos cedía fácilmente ante el otro, 17 estaba sumamente sorprendido por el hecho de que esa guerrera fuera capaz de darle una batalla tan igualada, especialmente cuando tras el ataque de Cell había incrementado mucho su poder.

Rápidamente, 17 lanzo un golpe contra Elma, quien lo bloqueo con su tridente, para luego enredar su cola en una de las piernas de 17 y estrellarlo contra el suelo, al caer con fuerza sobre la superficie de la plataforma, Elma se dispuso a darle un nuevo golpe, pero 17 le disparo un rayo que la hizo retroceder.

-¡Rayos! ¡Realmente emplea ataques que nunca había visto en mi vida!-expreso sorprendida.

-¡Nunca me he topado con alguien como tú, pero eso ni significa que tengas la pelea ganada!-aseguro 17 lanzándose de nuevo a la batalla.

Cuando Elma vio a su contrincante lanzarse contra ella, Elma rápidamente reacciono y abriendo sus poderosas fauces reunió una poderosa energía que lanzo contra 17, dándole directamente al Androide, quien no logro invocar su barrera protectora a tiempo contra el ataque de Elma.

La Dragona de la Armonía espero cualquier cosa de parte de su oponente, quien reapareció con los brazos cruzados y con la ropa algo destruida, pero fuera de un poco de mugre, 17 salió completamente ileso, hecho que no sorprendió a Elma.

-Realmente es muy resistente, tengo que ponerme más seria en contra de este guerrero si quiero vencerlo-dijo Elma con tono serio.

17 bajo los brazos y miro a su oponente con bastante sorpresa-No sé qué eres realmente, pero en serio tienes un poder sumamente asombroso, pero eso no significa que me vas a vencer, así que prepárate, ya que yo tampoco soy ningún debilucho-sentencio sonriendo levemente y preparándose para continuar con su batalla en contra de Elma.

Elma también se puso en guardia, no iba a ser una batalla sencilla, pero como protectora de la armonía y de la paz debía vencerlo por el bien del Universo 2, así como de todos sus habitantes, no iba a permitir que algunas dimensiones fueran eliminadas por quedar eliminados en esa ronda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

18 comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de rayos contra las Guerreras Mágicas, Anahí crea una barrera protectora con su magia al clavar la espada en el suelo, empleando la energía de Windam, pero conforme más ataques recibían de parte de 18, más se agotaba.

-¡No podré resistir por mucho tiempo!-grito Anahí resistiendo todo lo que podía, aunque el sudor comenzó a caer por su rostro ante el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo Lucy!-grito Marina-¡Si esto continua así también seremos eliminadas en esta ronda!-.

Lucy también pensó lo mismo y se quedó pensando un momento en alguna solución, por suerte, ya había estado en graves problemas antes, así que no tardo en encontrar una solución para poder salir de ese terrible predicamento en el cual se encontraban.

-¡Muy bien chicas, este es el plan; Anahí, en cuanto te de la señal retira la barrera mágica!-indico Lucy mirando a sus amigas, quienes alzaron la vista sumamente confundidas y preocupadas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto Marina extrañada por la petición de su amiga.

-¡Confíen en mí por favor!-suplico Lucy sabiendo que a veces era difícil poder confiar una en la otra a pesar de ser grandes amigas, especialmente en situaciones de gran estrés, normalmente sería así, pero…

-¡No tienes que decirlo, yo confió en ti!-aseguro Anahí sonriéndole y Marina también lo confirmo.

-¡Me parece algo arriesgado, pero sé que no nos harías perder, así que adelante!-apoyo Marina sonriendo.

Lucy sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga y alzo la espada, al tiempo que comenzaba a reunir su energía de fuego en la misma, gracias a la barrera de Anahí, 18 no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, la Androide no dejaba de atacar con sus ataques, pues se dio cuenta de que conforme más atacaba, más acercaba a sus oponentes a la orilla de la plataforma, un poco más y las sacaría de la misma.

-¡Esta pelea ya la tengo ganada!-aseguro 18 sonriendo de forma desafiante ante lo que parecía ser una gran victoria.

-¡Ahora!-indico Lucy una vez que finalmente cargo su energía necesaria, momento en que Anahí retiro la barrera y en cuanto lo hizo, Lucy ataco con una poderosa llamarada contra 18.

La Androide vio el ataque que se dirigía hacia ella y rápidamente contratacó con un potente rayo, ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza y tanto Lucy como 18 comenzaron a pelear por ganar terreno contra la otra, tarea que no estaba siendo nada fácil, pero con un ligero aumento de poder, 18 comenzó a ganarle a Lucy.

Solo faltaba un poco más y las tres Guerreras del Universo 2 serían derrotadas, hecho que alarmo a Jerez, mientras que Bills sonreía emocionado, 18 sonrió de forma victoriosa, cuando de pronto, Marina hizo acto de aparición sobre ella, tomando por sorpresa a 18.

-¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Marina estaba justo sobre ella, con una carga de energía en su espada, antes de que 18 pudiera reaccionar, Marina lanzo un potente chorro de agua que golpeo con fuerza a 18, empujándola hasta la orilla de la plataforma y provocando que cayera hacia el vacío, reapareciendo en las gradas, para sorpresa de los Dioses de dicho Universo.

-No. 18 del Universo 7 ha quedado eliminada-informo Athena al tiempo que la imagen de 18 se apagaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Jerez se levantó de su asiento de golpe sumamente contenta con el resultado, al igual que las dos Sailor que fueron eliminadas antes-¡Bien hecho! ¡Así se hace!-felicito sumamente contenta.

-Ciertamente fue un buen trabajo en equipo-felicito Sour sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

18 tenía los ojos cerrados debido a la vergüenza que sentía por haber sido eliminada y Krilin no tardo en consolar a su esposa, viéndola con bastante preocupación, ahora el Universo 7 solo tenía cuatro guerreros más antes de quedar eliminados del Torneo.

-Vaya, es una verdadera lástima, realmente creí que 18 lo lograría-dijo Roshi con algo de pesar.

-Todo parecía indicar que lo iba a conseguir-dijo Shin sin entender que había pasado, ya que su guerrera tenía la ventaja sobre sus oponentes.

-Es verdad que tenía la ventaja, pero ellas eran tres y supieron trabajar en equipo-explico Wiss-en el momento en que la guerrera que las protegía retiro la barrera, distrajeron a 18 con una llamarada y mientras ella se enfocaba en contraatacar ese ataque, la tercera de ellas aprovecho para tomarla por sorpresa y sacarla de la plataforma, muchos guerreros no son tan fuertes y por eso lo que no tienen en poder lo compensan con estrategia y trabajo en equipo-agrego el Ángel.

Al escuchar eso, Bills se dio un golpe en la frente con fuerza-¡Mierda y eso es algo que los tarados Saiyajin no saben hacer!-gruño molesto.

-¡Tiene razón!-confirmo Wiss riéndose divertido por la reacción de su señor.

-Por el lado amable aún tenemos a 17 y eso ya es algo-dijo Gohan observando la batalla con atención.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que la tenga fácil-observo el Anciano Kaioshin-ya que se puede ver que su oponente es sumamente poderosa-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Las Guerreras Mágicas se reagruparon después de haber conseguido vencer a su oponente trabajando en equipo-Fue un muy buen plan Lucy-felicito Anahí.

-Ahora ya solo quedan cuatro guerreros del Universo 7-observo Marina sonriendo.

-Lo sé, pero aún no hemos terminado-les recordó Lucy-no olviden que nosotros ya perdimos también a dos guerreras-agrego con tono serio y sus amigas asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Elma y 17 continuaban en su feroz batalla, el Androide no parecía haber escuchado que su hermana fue expulsada de la plataforma debido a que estaba concentrado en su batalla, Elma realmente era un contrincante sumamente duro y la Dragona reconoció lo mismo de 17.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya humanos con ese nivel de poder?-pregunto tensando los dientes ante el hecho de que apenas y había conseguido dañar a 17.

17 también miraba a su oponente fijamente, en espera de algún contraataque-No logro entender cómo es posible que puedas pelear contra mí y resistirme tanto, pero ni creas que por eso voy a perder-aseguro.

Elma gruño al escuchar eso- _"Maldición, podría sacarlo empleando mi verdadera forma, pero si hago eso corro el riesgo de que alguien se aproveche de mi tamaño y me expulse…"-_ los pensamientos de Elma se concentraron en Jiren y Spawn, aunque no habían hecho mucho, lo poco que hicieron en cierto momento le demostraba lo poderosos que eran- _"muy bien, debo seguir luchando y lograr sacarlo de la plataforma"-._

Elma nuevamente se lanzó contra 17 y viceversa, ambos comenzaron una batalla sumamente intensa, en la cual ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, dándose con todo lo que tenían, incluso el cuerpo resistente de 17 comenzó a verse algo lastimado con los golpes de Elma y ni que decir de Elma, cuyo cuerpo también estaba comenzando a quedar lastimado.

Aun manteniéndose al margen de todo, se encontraban Tohru y los demás, viendo cómo se desarrollaba la batalla, aunque Tohru estaba desesperándose cada vez más y más, pues conforme más tardaran en eliminar a todos los competidores más tardaría en conseguirle el deseo a su amada Kobayashi.

Elma y 17 chocaron nuevamente, provocando un poderoso estruendo, al tiempo que ambos se aferraban al tridente de Elma, luchando por arrebatárselo al otro y así obtener ventaja, el Androide sí que era fuerte y eso era algo que Elma reconocía, pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, no por nada era un miembro de los Dragones de la Armonía.

-¡Ya verás!-expreso 17 jalando el tridente hacia el cielo y lanzando a Elma hacia el mismo, el Androide rápidamente aprovecho para aparecer sobre ella y darle una patada que estuvo a punto de sacarla fuera de la plataforma, pero Elma logro evitar caer al flotar en el aire-maldición-expreso 17.

Elma descendió hacia la plataforma y 17 hizo lo mismo, ambos se vieron nuevamente con seriedad, esperando ver quién de ellos daba el primer golpe una vez más, mismo que llego de la mano de 17, cuando este comenzó a dispararle varias ráfagas de energía, rápidamente, Elma creo un muro de espejo que no solo detuvieron el ataque de 17, sino que los absorbieron y los regresaron hacia él.

17 esquivo sus ataques dando varios saltos en todas direcciones, para finalmente crear una esfera que lo protegiera de todos aquellos ataques a tiempo, el Androide solo suspiro ante eso, esa batalla no estaba siendo nada fácil, pero para su sorpresa, Elma apareció justo sobre él.

-¡Te tengo!-declaro sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo 17 antes de que Elma abriera sus fauces y disparara un poderoso rayo contra el Androide, el cual salió disparado hacia la orilla de la plataforma, viendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Rápidamente, 17 desactivo la barrera y estiro su brazo, logrando sujetarse de la plataforma muy a tiempo, para luego subir de nuevo a la misma, sonriendo ante su gran triunfo, mientras que Elma solo gruñía por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Rayos! ¡Estuve a punto de sacarlo!-exclamo entre molesta y sorprendida por la rápida reacción de 17.

17 solo se acomodó el cabello y encaro de nuevo a Elma-Ciertamente eres muy fuerte, me sorprende que haya guerreros como tú en los otros Universos, pero te aseguro que esta pelea no va a ser nada sencilla para ti-sentencio 17.

-Eso es lo que veo-dijo Elma descendiendo.

El poderoso Androide se colocó en guardia una vez más, preparándose para continuar con la batalla-Así que prepárate, porque ahora es mi turno para atacarte-pero justo cuando 17 se dispuso a lanzarse contra Elma, un rayo de energía salió de la nada, golpeándolo con fuerza y enviándolo fuera de la plataforma.

Aquel repentino ataque había sido lanzado por Fafnir, quien solo mantenía una expresión fría en todo momento tras haber lanzado su ataque, al tiempo que 17 aparecía en las gradas junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

-No. 17 del Universo 7 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Bills quedo con los ojos y la boca muy abierta al ver que otro de sus guerreros había sido derrotado-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-cuestiono Bills molesto.

-Creo que aprovecharon el momento en que baje la guardia-explico 17 con seriedad.

-Ya veo, como 17 estaba en la orilla de la plataforma y se encontraba enfocado en su oponente no se percató que el resto de los guerreros del Universo 2 estaban muy cerca y uno de ellos aprovecho para sacarlo-explico Wiss.

Bills gruño ante la explicación del Ángel, al tiempo que miraba al responsable con ganas de matarlo, pero no podía ni debía decir nada, ya que ese era un Torneo de Batallas Campales y cualquier cosa podía pasar, especialmente cuando olvidabas que peleabas no con uno, sino con varios rivales al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya solo nos quedan cuatro guerreros!-exclamo Shin alarmado.

-Eso es muy malo-agrego el Anciano Kaioshin y Wiss se rio.

-Especialmente cuando tres de ellos son de los que prefieren trabajar solos antes que en equipo-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Maldición!-bramo Bills levantándose de su asiento-¡Oigan! ¡Goku! ¡Vegeta! ¡Freezer! ¡Piccolo! ¡Más les vale dejar de pelear cada uno por su cuenta y comenzar a colaborar!-grito Bills con fuerza, pero…

-Parece que no le prestaron la menor atención-dijo Shin con tono decepcionado.

Bills se sentó en su asiento y miro con rabia hacia la plataforma-¡Esos idiotas harán que perdamos el Torneo!-gruño molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

El resto de los guerreros del Universo 2 se reunieron, aunque Elma estaba muy confundida, no tardo en unirse a las felicitaciones que cayeron sobre las Guerreras Mágicas, las cuales ya estaban más recuperadas y listas para continuar en el Torneo de Poder.

-¡Me quieres explicar porque hiciste eso!-exclamo Elma mirando a Fafnir-¡Todavía no acababa con él!-.

-Solo aproveche la oportunidad que tenía para eliminarlo, él quedo en la orilla de la plataforma y se encontraba distraído, así que aproveche la oportunidad-explico Fafnir con su siempre tono tranquilo y frío.

-¡Bien hecho Fafnir! ¡Con esta victoria estamos cada vez más cerca de poder obtener el deseo para Kobayashi San!-declaro Tohru sonriendo muy enamorada.

-Aún nos quedan muchos rivales más antes de eso-recordó Clare-pero es cierto que si todo sigue como hasta ahora podremos vencer al Universo 7 y seguir en la competencia-.

Teresa no participaba en la conversación, mantenía la vista fija en un punto específico, hecho que captó la atención del resto de sus compañeras y compañero, pero ninguno le pregunto nada por unos momentos, esperando ver que iba a decir la mujer que era una leyenda en el Universo 2, finalmente, Teresa dio una media vuelta.

-¿Ocurre algo madre?-pregunto Clare mirando a su progenitora con algo de preocupación.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, simplemente quiero ir a una batalla-explico Teresa.

Al escuchar eso, el resto de sus compañeros abrieron los ojos llenos de sorpresa, preguntándose lo que quería decir su compañera y amiga-Muy bien, entonces iré contigo-aseguro Clare, pero Teresa la detuvo.

-No Clare, esta es una pelea a la cual quiero sola-dijo con una sonrisa algo misteriosa-no te preocupes, estaré bien, ustedes enfóquense en vencer a los demás oponentes rivales, tenemos que llevar al Universo 2 a la victoria, después de todo, Tohru quiere conseguirle el deseo a Kobayashi-.

-¿Ah?-exclamo Tohru sorprendida por el hecho de que una humana que vestía como uno de esos molestos caballeros que siempre intentaron cazarla en el pasado acababa de confirmar que en serio quería ayudarla a conseguir el deseo para Kobayashi.

-No vemos pronto-dijo Teresa comenzando a correr rumbo a la pelea en la que quería participar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Jerez observo todo y ahora analizaba la situación-Elma lo hizo bien y aunque no pudo vencer a su oponente, Fafnir se encargó de disminuir el número de guerreros del Universo 7-señalo cruzada de brazos.

-Mientras que nosotros todavía tenemos a ocho, eso nos da ventaja numérica, aunque el Universo 1 todavía tiene a sus diez guerreros-dijo Pell-es sorprendente que ese Universo sea capaz de conservar a todos sus guerreros desde que comenzó el Torneo-.

-Eso es porque saben pensar de manera estratégica-informo Sour-se mantienen al margen y solo pelean en caso de ser necesario-.

-Tiene sentido, la mayoría de los Universos que han caído se debió a que sus guerreros se precipitaron en atacar-analizo Jerez-pero no importa lo que pase, el Universo 2 debe salir vencedor para darle el deseo a Kobayashi-.

-¿Realmente le daría el deseo a esa mortal? Me sorprende mi lady-observo Sour.

Jerez guardo silencio un momento-Esa humana se supo ganar mi respeto y admiración, especialmente cuando me demostró que el amor entre ella y la dragona…era verdaderamente hermoso-reconoció la Diosa de la Destrucción.

Y es que su relación con Kobayashi y Tohru no había comenzado muy bien, pues cuando se enteró de que entre ellas había amor lo considero una ofensa para el mismo, ya que no comprendía como una humana y una dragona podían enamorarse, pero luego…Kobayashi le demostró su error y junto con otras pruebas, así como acciones que hizo le revelaron algo a la Diosa Destructora.

-Por ahora parece que Teresa tiene un nuevo blanco en mente-observo Pell.

Jerez sonrió ante eso-Bien, Teresa, esa Legendaria Guerrera, uno de los más grandes orgullos del Universo 2, es hora de que brilles con elegancia y belleza-expreso sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Vermouth sonrió ante el número de participantes que le quedaba al Universo 7, solo le quedaban cuatro guerreros más, Son Goku entre ellos-Esta es la oportunidad que debemos aprovechar-dijo Vermouth sonriendo.

-Es verdad, ahora que el número de guerreros del Universo 7 ha disminuido hasta cuatro tenemos que tomar la oportunidad-concordó Kai.

-¿Qué piensa hacer señor? Le recuerdo que al Universo 11 también le quedan solamente cinco guerreros, uno más que al 7, pero en estos momentos Nail está peleando contra el Namekuseijin del Universo 7-les recordó Marcarita.

-No te preocupes bella Ángel, porque el momento de que nuestro máximo campeón entre en acción finalmente ha llegado-dijo Vermouth sonriendo y viendo hacia el aludido, Jiren el Gris.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Ajenos al plan de algunos Universos, Goku y Seiya retomaron su combate, en el cual ambos estaban muy igualados, cada vez que uno obtenía la ventaja, el otro volteaba la situación y así había sido todo su combate desde que retomaron el mismo, cuando fueron a defender a las guerreras del Universo 2.

-¡No importa lo que ocurra conmigo, pase lo que pase tengo que proteger a Athena!-declaro Seiya sin dejar de atacar a Goku.

La Gran Sacerdotisa se tensó al escuchar eso, al tiempo que trataba de relajarse, desde que se convirtió en la Gran Sacerdotisa había extrañado mucho a sus Caballeros, pero sin duda a quien más extrañaba era a Seiya, quien siempre estuvo ahí para ella, dispuesto a sacrificarse, pero ahora debía mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, ahora era la Gran Sacerdotisa, la criatura más poderosa de todos los Universos, solo por debajo del Padre Celestial mismo.

El sonido de la batalla capto su atención de nuevo, viendo como Goku y Seiya estaban a punto de chocar una vez más, cuando una espada de luz apareció de la nada, deteniéndolos de golpe y dejándolos sorprendidos, su atacante estaba sobre una roca y era nada menos que Teresa Claymore.

-¿Les importa si me uno a la diversión?-pregunto sonriendo desafiante.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 7 ha perdido a dos guerreros más; No. 17 y No. 18, ahora con solo cuatro guerreros ¿podrán Goku y los demás resistir hasta el final? ¿Y qué planes tiene el Universo 11?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues ya viste que 17 y 18 fueron sacados de la plataforma gracias al trabajo en equipo del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _los dos hermanos han quedado fuera de la plataforma, demostrando que las guerreras del Universo 2 son más fuertes de lo que parecen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _y han logrado mantenerse firmes hasta ahora, ya que el trabajo en equipo de las Guerreras Mágicas les dio la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _aunque creo que el Universo 7 está a punto de perder a varios de sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _no lo esperes tan así, pues aunque aún conservaran sus Armas Celestiales, estas se mantendrán guardadas, pues sin Drago no hay muchas razones para emplearlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _y vaya que saben moverse en equipo, así como también de manera estratégica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _pues acabas de ver un poco del poder de las Guerreras Mágicas, combinado a su trabajo en equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y el Universo 2 mostro su trabajo en equipo al derrotar a los dos Androides del Universo 7, para espanto de Bills. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _es cierto, 16 afecto de alguna manera a ambos Androides, ya que él nunca fue un Androide como los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ciertamente las Tropas de Orgullo son bastante extraños en cuanto a justicia se refiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _aunque ya pago el precio por eso, pues Fafnir se encargó de eliminarlo de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _como se explicó, Jerez quería demostrar un espectáculo que le agradara a la Presencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _como acabas de ver, las Guerreras Mágicas vencieron a 18 trabajando en equipo, mientras que 17 fue eliminado por Fafnir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no lo fue, pero las Guerreras Mágicas vencieron con su trabajo en equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creo que en el capítulo se respondió tu pregunta ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque 17 bajo la guardia y eso le costó caro, ya que Fafnir lo saco de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y no cualquier mujer, ya que Elma es una dragona como Tohru, aunque fue Fafnir quien lo saco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam97:** _en cierto modo tiene razón, ya que Goku a pesar de haberse vuelto bueno, sigue teniendo un poco del instinto salvaje de los Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _a veces me pregunto como era de humano o si se volvió así al convertirse en Androide. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _parece que sí es igual de fuerte, pero no parece tener habilidades mágicas como Tohru. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues lo acabas de ver, 17 y 18 han quedado fuera de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _me pregunto si era fuerte de ese tamaño o si necesitaba emplear ese traje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _pues ya lo viste, aunque al final fue Fafnir quien saco a 17 de un modo similar al que él ataco a las guerreras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _acabas de verlo, mantuvo una pelea contra la dragona, pero al final fue Fafnir quien lo expulso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ya lo viste, aunque ambos sostuvieron un gran combate, al final fue Fafnir quien lo saco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _duro su momento, pero al final fue Fafnir el que lo saco por sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y vaya que le costó el regaño de varios guerreros, ya que Seiya también le reclamo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _o cualquier otra comida que Elma no haya probado, ya que ella se parece a Bills en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _al igual que las Tropas de Orgullo, que también gustan de hacer sus poses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _solo espero que ese comentario no vaya también para Piccolo, porque en serio eso me molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _en lo personal siempre he preferido a Piccolo y siento que ha quedado demasiado al margen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es cierto, bien podían haberlos atacado en ese momento, pero nunca lo hicieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _pero hay que recordar que 17 no sabe sobre eso, que Elma tiene esa debilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B. Buccellati:** _hasta ahora el 1 y 12 son los que menos eliminaciones tienen, mientras el 7 ya va en desventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y ahora han quedado fuera los dos hermanos Androides, dejando al Universo 7 en desventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y 17 pago el precio de haberlas interrumpido, pues ha sido expulsado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _estaban en igualdad, hasta que Fafnir intervino y lo saco de un disparo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues ya viste que Teresa se dispone a pelear contra Goku y Seiya en una batalla devastadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Peebels Pek, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgreen4, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, FreedomGundam96, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Giorno Joestar, B. Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Han, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Edge Hell Razor, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Ant, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	40. Despertar de un Titan

" _ **Mientras la Tercera Ronda del Torneo de Poder continua, las batallas se vuelven cada vez más intensas y estratégicas, el Universo 2 logro vencer a los Androides 17 y 18 con su trabajo en equipo, así como también aprovechando las oportunidades en el momento adecuado; ahora el Universo 1 tiene a todos sus guerreros, el Universo 2 posee a ocho, el Universo 5 queda con siete, el Universo 7 con cuatro, el Universo 11 con cinco y el Universo 12 con nueve, siendo el Universo 1 el que tiene más guerreros y el Universo 7 el que tiene menos, las batallas de la Tercera Ronda no se han detenido ni un poco, todos queriendo llegar hasta la final para alcanzar los deseos, pero…con la caída de 17, dejando al Universo 7 en desventaja, el Universo 11 está preparando su contraataque en contra de ellos, mientras que Goku se encontraba enfrentándose a Seiya del Universo 5, justo en ese momento, Teresa Claymore, una de las mejores guerreras del Universo 2 hizo acto de aparición, anunciando que quería participar en esta batalla ¿Qué tipo de combate se desatara ahora?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 40**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 40 Despertar de un Titán**

El público del Universo 7 no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, a Tercera Ronda realmente era muy intensa, incluso lo mejor de lo mejor en todo su Universo había sido eliminado en esa competencia, siendo Bulma la más angustiada de todos los presentes.

-¡No puedo creer que ya perdimos a 17 y 18 también!-exclamo sumamente sorprendida y alarmada.

-Es una pena que mi mamá y mi papá hayan sido derrotados en esta ronda-dijo Marron con pesar en su tono de voz.

Videl, siendo una experta en Artes Marciales pudo ver el motivo por el cual varios de los guerreros escogidos para representar al Universo 7, entre ellos su esposo, habían sido derrotados, Milk también se daba cuenta de ello, ya que todos sus años como peleadora no fueron en vano.

-Esto se está volviendo cada vez más peligroso-dijo Mai preocupada, ya que con solo cuatro guerreros estaban muy cerca de quedar fuera del Torneo.

-¡No te preocupes Mai! ¡No olvides que aún tenemos cuatro guerreros y uno de ellos es mi papá!-aseguro Trunks sonriéndole para animarla.

-¡Y también mi papá!-le recordó Goten sonriendo del mismo modo que su amigo.

-Es cierto-concordó el Maestro Karin-aún tenemos a Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo, pero desafortunadamente, Freezer también está con ellos y él es un sujeto sumamente impredecible, así como ha ayudado hasta ahora también puede traicionarlos en cualquier momento-.

-Es verdad-dijo Dende-y yo se mejor que nadie lo cruel que es ese tipo-agrego recordando como Freezer mato a su gente durante la batalla en Namekuseijin.

-Debieron haberme escogido a mí en lugar de ese monstruo-dijo Yamcha cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón en señal de confianza.

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Si tú hubieras participado en el Torneo habrías sido el primero en ser eliminado! ¡Ya que ya no eres el guerrero que alguna vez conocimos!-bramo Bulma y Yamcha se encogió de miedo.

-No tienes por qué ser tan ruda-dijo Yamcha sintiéndose muy mal por las palabras de su ex.

-Yamcha-murmuro Puar viendo a su amigo con profunda pena, recordando como el Lobo Solitario recibió un duro golpe cuando sus amigos escogieron a Freezer antes que a él.

-Si-intervino Yajirobe-pero aun si pueden confiar en ese sujeto, todavía quedan muchos guerreros que tienen grandes poderes, ya que pudieron sacar a Gohan y a esos dos Androides, así que es muy probable que Goku y los demás también sean derrotados-expreso siempre con su tono "optimista".

-¡No digas esas estupideces!-bramo Milk mirando a Yajirobe con furia-¡Mi querido Goku no será derrotado tan fácilmente, estoy segura que él y los demás llevaran al Universo 7 a la victoria!-aseguro con firmeza.

Bulma también lo creía, pero en su mente científica analizaba todas las posibles opciones en caso de que perdieran, según la mujer que era conocida como la Gran Sacerdotisa, los Universos que perdieran en esa ronda perderían algunas dimensiones y la inteligente mujer no dejaba de preguntarse qué dimensiones serían borradas en su Universo.

Athena escucho las palabras de Milk, especialmente lo primero que dijo; "mi querido Goku", la Gran Sacerdotisa volvió la vista hacia la plataforma, centrando su atención en el Caballero de Pegaso; Seiya, su más leal y confiable Caballero.

 _-"Parece que no soy la única que tiene a un ser querido peleando en el Torneo…Seiya…lamento mucho que no hayamos podido estar juntos como deseábamos…solo espero que después de tanto tiempo, finalmente hayas entendido porque tuve que aceptar este cargo, ahora no puedo hacer nada más que desearte suerte"-._

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Teresa quedo ante Goku y Seiya, quienes la miraban con expresiones serias, Goku pudo sentir el Ki que emanaba de esa mujer y se sorprendió mucho- _"Increíble, esa mujer tiene un Ki sorprendente"-_.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Seiya con tono respetuoso y admirado por el Cosmo que esa mujer irradiaba.

Teresa desenvaino su espada-¡Soy una de las protectoras del Universo 2; me llamo Teresa Claymore!-se presentó la rubia blandiendo su espada de manera muy hábil.

Goku miro a Teresa con bastante atención-Veo con asombro que es una guerrera sumamente poderosa, el Ki que tiene es realmente sorprendente-reconoció el Saiyajin.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras, aunque ustedes también son muy fuertes, es una lástima que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias, pero por el bien del Universo 2 no pudo permitir que alguno de ustedes obtenga la victoria-aseguro Teresa apuntándoles a ambos con su espada.

Seiya alzo la vista y encaro a Teresa-Mi deber como Caballero de Athena es darlo todo por mi Diosa y aunque ella ahora está por encima de los Dioses, eso no quiere decir que no haga lo necesario para honrarla, así que espero comprenda mis razones para no perder en este Torneo ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-invoco Seiya lanzando uno de sus ataques más conocidos contra Teresa.

La Claymore espero el impacto y justo cuando el ataque estaba sobre ella, con un movimiento de su espada lo corto a la mitad, sorprendiendo a Goku y Seiya-¡Lo corto con un golpe de su espada!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

-Lo siento, pero un ataque como ese no va a servir de nada-aseguro Teresa lanzándose contra Seiya, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un poderoso ataque en el pecho de parte de Teresa.

El ataque de Teresa vino en forma de un orbe de energía que lanzo a Seiya por los aires, provocando que se estrellara contra algunas rocas, mismas que atravesó, siendo empujado por aquella energía tan poderosa que ya casi estaba fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Seiya!-grito Athena al ver eso.

Pero antes de que Seiya quedara fuera de la plataforma, Aioros apareció y lo detuvo en el momento oportuno-¡Te tengo! ¿Te encuentras bien Seiya?-pregunto su camarada.

-Si…gracias Aioros…-agradeció Seiya sonriéndole, pero con un gesto de dolor-aunque ese ataque realmente me dolió…ni siquiera note que fue lo que hizo-.

-Esa una mujer sumamente poderosa-reconoció Aioros mirando a Teresa con bastante impresión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Jerez sonrió al ver lo que acababa de pasar-Ese guerrero tuvo suerte, si su compañero no hubiera detenido su carrera habría quedado fuera de la competencia, Teresa Claymore, una de las guerreras más poderosas del Universo 2, estando al nivel de la poderosa Tohru-sentencio sonriendo.

-Es claro que Son Goku no tendrá una batalla fácil contra ella-observo Sour con inteligencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Wiss analizaba a la guerrera que acababa de entrar en acción y que ahora iba a desafiar a Goku-Hum…conque es una Claymore-dijo mirando a la guerrera.

-¿Una Claymore?-pregunto Ten Shin Han mirando al Ángel.

-Existen historias que dicen que en el Universo 2 existen poderosas guerreras que poseen poderes que son casi divinos, ya que la luz que emiten se asemeja mucho a la que libera un Ángel-explico Wiss-estas guerreras llevan por nombre "Claymore", siendo Teresa Claymore una leyenda entre ellas, considerada la mejor de todas-.

-¡Maldición! ¡Quién iba a pensar que el Universo 2 tuviera guerreros como esas mujeres!-gruño Bills molesto.

-El Caballero del Universo 5 no fue expulsado por mera suerte, si su compañero no lo hubiera interceptado habría quedado eliminado, ahora creo que Goku deberá ponerse más serio-explico Wiss.

-Más le vale no arruinarlo-gruño Bills.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Los señores de dicho Universo también observaban lo que estaba ocurriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿No es el momento para darle la señal a Jiren?-pregunto Marcarita con curiosidad.

-Aun no, veamos cómo se desarrolla el combate de Son Goku con esa guerrera del Universo 2 y cuando llegue el momento enviaremos a Jiren para que termine con todo-sentencio Vermouth sonriendo, mientras el aludido permanecía de brazos cruzados todavía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Goku se colocó en guardia al tiempo que Teresa volvía a encararlo con una sonrisa desafiante, mientras que Goku solo correspondía aquella sonrisa del modo en que solo él podía hacerlo, siempre emocionándose ante la idea de pelear con los más fuertes de todos los Universos.

-No puedo creer que haya guerreros tan fuertes en todos los Universos, aunque es algo obvio, ya que Hit también era muy fuerte-dijo Goku-¡Bien! ¡Aquí voy!-declaro Goku convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin.

Teresa se preparó para la batalla y ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando con fuerza y comenzando una intensa batalla, en la cual Goku atacaba con sus puños y piernas, mientras que Teresa empleaba su espada para defenderse y atacar, el Saiyajin tuvo que reconocer que esa mujer era increíblemente poderosa.

La poderosa Teresa blandió su espada y lanzo una potente corriente de aire capaz de cortar cualquier cosa, Goku rápidamente la esquivo y evito el golpe, mismo que partió una roca a la mitad, dejando sorprendido al Saiyajin, cuando de pronto, Teresa apareció justo frente a él, dándole una patada en la cara.

Goku se estrelló contra el suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo, mientras Teresa aterrizaba perfectamente de pie, mirando al Saiyajin fijamente- _"Tiene un cuerpo que parece hecho de acero, esa patada que le di me entumió un poco el pie, debo ser más cuidadosa"-_ pensó Teresa colocándose en guardia y disponiéndose a continuar con la batalla.

Mientras tanto, Goku se estaba sobando la mejilla donde recibió la patada-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Ese golpe sí que me dolió!-reconoció sorprendido, para luego ver a su oponente-¡Estoy sorprendido, realmente eres una mujer muy fuerte, debo confesar que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de pelear con una mujer que fuera una gran guerrera, con excepción de Milk, ya que nunca tuve oportunidad de pelear con 18!-explico Goku sonriendo.

-No sé si deba considerar ese comentario machista o estúpido-dijo Teresa-así que solo lo ignorare y continuare peleando-.

-¡Por supuesto, ya que esta pelea no ha hecho más que comenzar!-aseguro Goku-¡Y espero que no le moleste, pero ahora es mi turno de atacar!-.

-¡Adelante!-acepto Teresa esperando el ataque del Saiyajin.

Goku rápidamente se lanzó contra Teresa, atacando con un puñetazo, mismo que Teresa bloqueo con su espada el ataque de Goku y contraataco con una patada, misma que Goku detuvo con su brazo, fue cuando ambos comenzaron a pelear con más seriedad, aunque ninguno de los dos usaba todo su poder aun, guardando el estado Dios y Celestial de cada uno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Clare observaba la batalla a lo lejos, en compañía de sus compañeros, la joven Claymore se tensaba mientras veía la batalla, misma que cada vez era con más intensidad, finalmente, decidió ir a ayudar a quien era su figura materna, pero Elma la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Clare.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que Teresa Claymore no será derrotada tan fácilmente, además de que ella te pidió que no interfirieras en esta batalla-le recordó Elma.

-Tienes razón-reconoció Clare mirando de nuevo hacia la batalla-Teresa nunca se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente-.

-Debo admitir que a pesar de ser una humana inferior es bastante sorprendente-dijo Tohru y Clare solo achico los ojos-pero claro ¡Kobayashi San es mucho mejor!-declaro con un tono de enamorada sumamente meloso.

-Nunca va a cambiar ¿verdad?-pregunto Clare mirando a Fafnir, quien solo desvió la mirada hacia la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku comenzó a ganar terrero contra Teresa, a quien hacía retroceder cada vez más y más, para alegría de Bills y preocupación de Jerez, ya que Teresa era un miembro clave de su Universo y perderla significaría estar un poco en desventaja, fue cuando Teresa quedo atrapada entre Goku y una pared de rocas.

-¡Rayos!-gruño Teresa.

Goku lanzo un golpe contra Teresa, pero esta se sujetó del brazo del Saiyajin y tomando impulso dio un salto, enredando sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Goku, para luego jalarlo hacia el suelo y estrellarlo de cara contra el mismo, al tiempo que ella se impulsaba con sus manos para levantarse de nuevo.

Una vez que Teresa se incorporó se dispuso a volver a atacar a Goku, dio un salto y se preparó para golpearlo con una rodilla, pero Goku reacciono a tiempo y le disparo un rayo que la obligo a retroceder, provocando que aterrizara en el suelo perfectamente de pie, al tiempo que Goku volvía a incorporarse con la cara algo sucia.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Qué agresividad!-exclamo Goku limpiándose la cara, mientras Teresa esperaba-¡Oye! ¡No tenías por qué estrellar mi cara contra el suelo, ni siquiera Vegeta lo haría!-aseguro Goku.

-¿En serio me estás diciendo eso?-pregunto Teresa mirando a Goku fijamente y con los ojos algo achicados.

-¡Claro que lo estoy diciendo!-aseguro Goku.

 _-"Ahora entiendo porque el Universo 7 tiene un nivel de vida tan bajo, su campeón da mucho que desear, parece un niño"-_ pensó Teresa mirando a Goku con los ojos achicados.

-¡Muy bien, ya estoy listo de nuevo!-aseguro Goku colocándose en guardia y preparando su siguiente ataque.

-Bien, porque ya me estaba aburriendo un poco-dijo Teresa colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Kai observaba la batalla con mucha atención y finalmente tomo una decisión-Creo que ya es el momento señor Vermouth-informo Kai.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Vermouth sonriendo, al tiempo que Marcarita también sonreía, ahora el Torneo de Poder definitivamente iba a dar paso a una pelea mucho más emocionante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Aislado de todas las demás batallas, Jiren permanecía de brazos cruzados, manteniendo los ojos cerrados- _"Jiren ¿me escuchas Jiren? Jiren ¿puedes escucharme?"-_ la voz de Vermouth comenzó a escucharse dentro de la mente de Jiren, quien solo permanecía quieto en todo momento.

- _"Te escucho"-_ confirmo Jiren con tono tranquilo.

 _-"Ha llegado el momento de que entres en acción, derrota a Son Goku y elimínalo del Torneo de Poder, con su derrota el Universo 7 estará acabado, así que ve por él y derrótalo, puedes ignorar a los demás si lo deseas, pero acaba con Son Goku"-_ indico Vermouth y Jiren abrió los ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Goku comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de rayos contra Teresa, quien los cortaba todos con ayuda de su espada, dejando sorprendido a Goku, esa mujer realmente era muy fuerte y eso lo emocionaba mucho, Teresa también tenía que admitir que ese guerrero era sumamente poderoso, pero debía ganar, tenía que proteger al Universo 2 y conseguir el deseo para esa chica.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Kame Hame Ha!-invoco Goku lanzando su ataque más poderoso contra Teresa.

La guerrera espero el impacto y alzando su espada, misma que brillo con intensidad, lanzo un golpe con la misma contra el ataque de Goku, cortándolo en dos, para asombro de Goku y de todos los que presenciaron eso, que esa mujer fuera capaz de cortar el Kame Hame Ha con solo una espada demostraba lo formidable que era realmente y eso solo hizo que Goku se emocionara mucho más.

-¡Veo que esta pelea no será nada sencilla, pero ciertamente eso es lo que más me emociona!-aseguro sonriendo.

Teresa solo frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Goku, los Saiyajin definitivamente eran una raza que no parecían tener nada más en la cabeza que pelear, de pronto, toda la plataforma se estremeció, hecho que notaron todos los guerreros que aún estaban en la misma, deteniéndose de golpe, incluso Goku y Vegeta se detuvieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Batman y su equipo sintieron aquel estremecimiento, alzando la vista-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Flash sorprendido por el leve temblor.

Batman miro a Karai-¿Acaso Spawn finalmente se ha decidido a actuar?-pregunto el Caballero de la Noche, pero Karai negó con la cabeza.

-No, esta energía no tiene nada que ver con el Poder de las Tinieblas, pero no deja de ser una energía realmente sorprendente-reconoció Karai impactada por la energía que se sentía.

-¿Quién podrá ser entonces?-pregunto Barda.

Batman no respondió esta vez, pero el Caballero de la Noche ya tenía una idea de quién era el responsable de hacer que toda la plataforma se estremeciera y que cada guerrero que estaba peleando se detuviera de golpe.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Tohru y las demás, incluso el mismo Fafnir, quedaron azorados por la tremenda energía que sacudió todo el lugar-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Tohru-¡Fue una energía tremenda!-.

-¡Algo está a punto de pasar!-exclamo Clare sin poderse creer el tremendo poder que acababa de sentirse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Los Caballeros que quedaban se reagruparon en cuanto sintieron aquel tremendo poder que se liberó en toda la plataforma-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Aioria.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que estamos a punto de ver a un gigante en acción-respondió Shaka buscando al responsable de liberar aquella energía tan poderosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vegeta e Ikki estaban todavía en su batalla cuando sintieron el estremecimiento-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó Vegeta.

Ikki también se quedó en silencio al sentir la energía que estaba sacudiendo a toda la plataforma-Es un Cosmo abrumador, nunca sentí algo como esto-dijo impactado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Freezer se rio ante lo que acababa de sacudir a la plataforma, una sonrisa sumamente divertida y llena de malicia-Vaya, parece que un monstruo está a punto de despertar-expreso sonriendo malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Piccolo y Nail chocaron sus puños con fuerza, provocando que se alejaran uno del otro, pero antes de que pudieran lanzarse de nuevo uno contra el otro se detuvieron de golpe al sentir todo el estremecimiento que sacudió el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Piccolo-¿de quién es este Ki?-cuestiono sumamente sorprendido por el tremendo poder que se avecinaba.

Nail mantuvo una expresión seria en todo momento-Finalmente va a actuar-dijo captando la atención de Piccolo-Jiren finalmente se ha decidido a moverse-.

Piccolo escucho aquel nombre que murmuro el Namekuseijin del Universo 11, para luego sentir la otra energía que estaba cerca de aquel inmenso poder- _"Es el Ki de Goku, es el más cercano a ese hombre llamado Jiren y ese sujeto tiene un poder sumamente abrumador"-_ pensó Piccolo sin poderse creer el enorme poder que tenía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Los nueve guerreros que quedaban se reunieron al sentir el poder que estaba estremeciendo a toda la plataforma, quedando Optimus al frente, acompañado de Arcee y Jotaro, el cual estaba más serio de lo normal, aquel poder tan inmenso lo sorprendió mucho.

-Es una energía sorprendente-dijo Arcee sorprendida por el inmenso poder que sentía.

-Podrías decirlo de nuevo, porque esa energía parece estar al nivel de Spawn-observo Jotaro con una expresión muy seria.

Optimus miraba con seriedad hacia el punto en el cual se concentraba toda esa cantidad de energía, aunque el Prime tenía otras razones para pensar que aunque ese poder era inmenso, todavía no se igualaba al poder que tenía Spawn, eso podía afirmarlo, porque él fue testigo del tremendo poder que tenía.

Mientras tanto, el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 12, el temible Spawn, estaba de brazos cruzado y con los ojos cerrados, el estremecimiento de la plataforma apenas hizo que su capa de alzara un poco, pero él seguía de brazos cruzados, más poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Parece que finalmente va a comenzar un combate que realmente vale la pena-reconoció con algo de interés en su voz, preguntándose qué tipo de combate verían ahora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

La Presencia y sus invitadas observaban lo que pasaba con mucha atención, aunque las chicas se veían más que confundidas por lo que estaba pasando, ya que no entendían porque motivos todos los presentes dejaron de luchar, pues aún faltaban muchos competidores por vencer.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Rainbow confundida-de pronto dejaron de luchar-.

-Algo está por ocurrir-dijo Sunset con tono serio y observador-es como si un guerrero sumamente poderoso estuviera a punto de comenzar su batalla-.

-Es cierto-dijo Twilight-alguien de alto nivel va a comenzar a pelear y su presencia hizo que todos se detuvieran de forma abrupta-.

La Presencia no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, aunque ese Torneo tenía como fin mejorar un poco los Universos, también tuvo que admitir que estas batallas estaban siendo cada vez más emocionantes, definitivamente debía agradecer a Goku por su sugerencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goten, Trunks y Dende estaban temblando de miedo ante el inmenso poder que acababan de sentir, aunque no estaban en la plataforma, ellos pudieron sentirlo, el miedo en los ojos de los niños capto la atención de sus madres, así como también el de Dende.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Mai mirándolos preocupada.

-Goten ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Milk mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

-Trunks ¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió Bulma en iguales condiciones que su amiga, mientras Dende mantenía su vista fija en el guerrero que emitía ese tremendo poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Jiren quedo frente a frente con Goku y Teresa Claymore, quienes veían al intruso con bastante seriedad, la valiente Teresa no podía creer que existiera alguien con una descomunal fuerza como la de ese hombre, definitivamente había de todo en los 12 Universos, pero ese hombre…

 _-"¿Qué rayos es ese hombre? Su fuerza es descomunal…nunca había sentido un poder como el suyo"-_ pensaba Teresa sumamente sorprendida por el tremendo poder que sentía en ese hombre.

Jiren dirigió su vista hacia Teresa, quien se puso en guardia-Retírate-dijo Jiren, dejando a Teresa confundida.

-¿Qué?-.

-Retírese por favor, yo vine aquí para pelear contra ese hombre-explico Jiren señalando a Goku, quien no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado.

-¿De verdad? ¡Finalmente has decidido pelear! ¡Genial!-grito Goku con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Jiren permanecía con una mirada seria y Teresa solo se quedaba en silencio.

Teresa no sabía qué hacer, por un lado debía llevar al Universo 2 a la victoria, pero por el otro sentía que no debía meterse en el camino de ese hombre, cuya apariencia tranquila la ponía sumamente nerviosa, especialmente porque no dejaba esa mirada seria en ningún momento.

La Claymore suspiro un poco, aun sin saber qué hacer en ningún momento, pero-Yo…-Jiren abrió los ojos de golpe y Teresa se quedó calla, sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada de Jiren.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Clare vio lo que pasaba y tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudar a su madre, pero Lucy la detuvo, ya que ella también podía ver que algo muy serio estaba a punto de desatarse y lo mejor sería no interferir de ninguna manera, incluso varios guerreros más pensaban lo mismo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Teresa aún estaba en shock por el tremendo poder que acababa de sentir, esa energía tan poderosa la hizo retroceder, por lo que finalmente asintió y se retiró lentamente del campo de batalla, aunque antes de irse por completo.

-Lamento tener que haber hecho eso-dijo Jiren-pero aunque admiro su valor y determinación, desgraciadamente no está a mi nivel-.

-Me doy cuenta de eso-dijo Teresa con derrota, para luego mirar a Goku, el cual continuaba sonriendo de esa manera llena de emoción, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir- _¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá en las mentes de los Saiyajin? Es como si no supieran hacer otra cosa que pelear"-._

Finalmente, Goku y Jiren quedaron solos, frente a frente y viéndose con ojos retadores, ansiosos por comenzar su batalla de una vez por todas, una pelea de proporciones épicas sin duda alguna, aunque no se sabía quién de esos dos guerreros iba a ganar.

-Me da gusto que finalmente te hayas decidido a pelear, estaba ansioso por ver qué tan fuerte eres realmente-dijo Goku sonriendo emocionado.

Jiren solo permanecía en silencio, viéndolo con esos ojos negros, mismos en los cuales Goku se reflejaba, el guerrero Saiyajin se puso en guardia y se preparó para comenzar la pelea, mientras que Jiren permanecía quieto en todo momento.

El resto de los competidores llegaron a ver la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar, incluso el mismo Spawn se acercó un poco más para poder ver mejor, hecho que noto Gen, Martinu y Ugg, aunque no les extraño mucho, ya que eso significaba que Spawn finalmente estaba considerando participar en el combate.

Batman y el resto de su equipo también se acercó, el Caballero de la Noche quería ver a Jiren en acción, así como también analizar qué tan poderoso podía llegar a ser, se preguntaba si era tan fuerte como Superman o incluso superior, una cosa si tenía muy clara, este combate no iba a volver a repetirse nunca más.

Goku y Jiren continuaron viéndose en todo momento con expresiones serias, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe, sintiendo las miradas sobre ellos, pero ignorándolas por completo; mientras que Bills se veía sumamente nervioso, algo muy diferente en Vermouth, quien sonreía con mucha confianza en su guerrero, después de todo, Jiren era de aquellos guerreros que fueron capaces de superar a los Dioses de la Destrucción.

-Son Goku, estas a punto de conocer tu final-sentencio Vermouth sonriendo de manera que lo hacía ver como un ser diabólico.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Jiren el Gris ha decidido actuar y está por enfrentarse a Goku, quien se muestra muy emocionado ¿Qué tan poderoso será Jiren? ¿Goku será capaz de vencerlo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Y AHORA ANUNCIO A LA GANADORA FINAL DE LA BUSQUEDA DE LOS TEMAS Y LA GANADORA DEL TEMA DEL UNIVERSO 12 ES…OLIVIA…MUCHAS FELICIDADES, TU TEMA FUE EL QUE MAS ME CONVENCIO, AHORA VE PENSANDO EN QUE BATALLA TE GUSTARIA VER**

 **DEL MISMO MODO LES INFORMO QUE DENTRO DE POCO ABRIRE EL CONCURSO PARA LA BUSQUEDA DEL TEMA PARA "NUEVO LEGADO", TODAVIA NO LO ABRO, PERO SERA DENTRO DE MUY POCO, YA QUE QUIERO DARLES UN POCO DE DESCANSO ANTES DE COMENZAR CON ESE NUEVO CONCURSO**

 **GRACIAS**

 **Saint Femme:** _no olvides que como bien fijo Fafnir, los dragones son orgullosos y eso fue un golpe a su ego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y aunque Goku se enfrentó a Teresa, finalmente veremos a uno de los más poderosos en acción, Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _honestamente ¿crees que Batman descuidaría el entrenamiento de las chicas como Goku lo hizo con Gohan en cierto modo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _pues ya ven que la situación para el Universo 7 está muy mal, aunque Goku no se ha dado cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _creo que ella sería un Dios de la Destrucción muy parecida a Bills y Champa ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _aunque ahora Teresa va a tener que hacerse a un lado, porque un gran titán está ahí para pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _creo que en este capítulo se debió responder tu duda ¿no es verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _me lo pedían mucho, así que lo hice en este capítulo, aunque no dejan de llamarla así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _ok…creo que te desviaste del tema, pero bueno, ahora se avecina el combate contra Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues ahora estamos a punto de ver a Jiren pelear contra Goku, una tremenda batalla desatada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _no puedo responder a esa pregunta, vas a tener que esperar para ver que pasara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _eso paso porque bajo la guardia, tal como Wiss siempre les ha advertido a todos los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _se supone que siempre se sabe cuándo actualizo, todos se dan cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creo que la respuesta la obtuviste en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _pues ya viste lo que paso, finalmente uno de los guerreros más poderosos del Torneo va a actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues ya viste que ahora Jiren va a entrar en acción, así que dímelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _cierto, pero recuerda que no importa que tan fuerte seas, si bajas la guardia te vuelves vulnerable y bueno, ahora Jiren desafiara a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _con los gemelos eliminados al Universo 7 solo le quedan sus últimas esperanzas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y ahora finalmente llegó el momento en que Goku se enfrente con el mejor guerrero del Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _Fafnir siempre ha sido de los directos, aunque en serio es Otaku en todo el sentido de la palabra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _había pensado en otra forma para expulsarlo, pero creí que tal vez esa no les agradaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _fue una gran ironía, especialmente cuando él también ataco por sorpresa a las Guerreras Mágicas y a las Sailor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y ha llegado el momento de uno de los encuentros más esperados, el enfrentamiento de Goku y Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _bajo la guardia y por eso pago el precio, como bien ha explicado Wiss en distintas ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _no hay que olvidar que este es un torneo donde se pelea con más de un oponente a la vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _si bajas la guardia aunque sea por un momento pagas un alto precio en este Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _aunque otros dicen que se esperaba que fuera derrotado, pero por Elma, nunca creyeron que Fafnir intervendría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _con la caída de más guerreros, ha llegado el momento en que finalmente Jiren muestre su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _algo me dice que sería muy parecida a Bills y Champa, mientras le dieran de comer no habría problema alguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _pues ya lo viste, finalmente va a comenzar la batalla de Jiren y Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _de alguna manera me sorprende que sea tan fuerte como Tohru, aunque Goku también es muy fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _ese combate no llego a un final, pues Jiren intervino y ahora se va a enfrentar a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _todo puede pasar en este Torneo, aunque ahora es el momento de que Goku y Jiren peleen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _Fafnir, un dragón tan temido en su mundo y en el nuestro bastante tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _en esta batalla la estrategia también es importante, como bien dijo Gohan cuando anunciaron las reglas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y puedes estar seguro de que no fue fácil para Tohru aceptar la idea de pelear al lado de unos Caballeros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pero ese combate quedo inconcluso, pues Jiren ha llegado para dar rienda suelta a su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y a ver qué piensas de lo que va a pasar ahora, pues Jiren va a actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y aquí lo tienes, listo para comenzar el combate entre Goku y Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _todo fue gracias al trabajo en equipo que ejecutaron las Guerreras mágicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues aunque su pelea con Goku quedo inconclusa, estuvo a punto de sacar a Seiya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pero ahora Jiren ha recibido la orden de Vermouth y va a desafiar a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y aquí lo tienes, con la introducción del combate entre Goku y Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y ahora uno de los combates más esperados; Goku vs Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _a muchos les causo gracia la gran ironía que hubo en su expulsión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y ahora estamos por dar comienzo a una de las batallas más intensas del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _es el momento de ver uno de los combates más intensos; Goku vs Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ciertamente nadie esperaba que ese Androide tan frío y calculador fuera expulsado de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _Fafnir aprovecho la oportunidad en cuanto la vio, del mismo modo que lo hizo 17. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _no realmente, las Armas Celestiales son las que les daba los poderes divinos, fuera de ellas son humanas, pero eso no significan que sean débiles, como Batman ya lo ha demostrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _será sumamente fuerte, pero aunque su fuera será descomunal, no significa que no habrá consecuencias por lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _a todos los tome por sorpresa con esa eliminación, del mismo modo que ocurrió con Gohan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _en desventaja numérica, pero ahora se avecina una batalla muy intensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _aun tendrán sus Armas Celestiales y seguirán entrenándose, después de todo, sus poderes eran…lo pondré así, el poder está en su interior, pero las Armas Celestiales son el conducto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Bowser3000000, Eclipso, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Joestar, Zeppeli, Moon-9215, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, Edge Hell Razor, FreedomGundam96, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	41. Goku vs Jiren

" _ **La Tercera Ronda del Torneo de Poder continua con combates cada vez más devastadores, los oponentes luchan con tal ferocidad que más de un guerrero ha sido eliminado; mientras Goku peleaba con Seiya del Universo 5, fue desafiado por Teresa del Universo 2, quien por poco consigue eliminar al Caballero de Pegaso, pero antes de que su combate con Goku terminara, el Universo 11 finalmente libero a su arma secreta, su mejor guerrero; Jiren el Gris, quien con solo un poco de su poder hizo estremecer a toda la plataforma, deteniendo todos los combates que se llevaban a cabo, pues todos querían ver quién era el dueño de semejante poder, logrando hacer retroceder a Teresa, Jiren se prepara para enfrentarse a Goku, quien se emocionó mucho ante la idea de pelear con un guerrero tan poderoso como lo era Jiren, incluso Spawn, el guerrero del Universo 12, se mostró interesado por ver el desarrollo de este combate, una batalla entre dos titanes está a punto de comenzar ¿Qué tan fuerte será Jiren? ¿Goku será capaz de vencerlo? ¿Y qué es lo que hará Spawn?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 41**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 41 Goku vs Jiren**

La tensión en la plataforma de combate era algo que podía sentirse incluso hasta las gradas, mientras que todas las miradas caían sobre Goku y Jiren, los cuales se mantenían en un absoluto silencio, viéndose detenidamente, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer ataque.

Goku ya se había puesto en guardia y ahora esperaba a que su oponente también lo hiciera, pero Jiren seguía sin hacer el menor movimiento ni se colocaba en ninguna posición, solo permanecía quieto y con los brazos abajo, sin ninguna defensa o posición de ataque adecuada, ese hecho preocupo a Goku.

 _-"¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Acaso no cree que sea necesario ponerse en guardia?"-_ se preguntó el Saiyajin mirando a Jiren fijamente- _"su Ki…es realmente monstruoso, nunca había sentido un poder como el suyo"-_.

El silencio continuo por algunos minutos más, fue cuando una gota de sudor corrió por la mejilla de Goku y Jiren abrió los ojos de golpe, provocando una ventisca de aire que hizo que Goku se protegiera con sus brazos, al tiempo que aquella poderosa ventisca lo empujaba.

El Saiyajin finalmente logro mantenerse estable y miro a su oponente con gran asombro, nunca espero algo como eso de parte de Jiren, quien solo se mantenía con una expresión neutra, sin mostrar emoción alguna, hecho que dejaba a Goku sumamente preocupado, pero también muy emocionado.

-Veo que estás muy confiado-dijo Goku, pero Jiren no respondió al comentario del Saiyajin-¡Bien! ¡Entonces prepárate! ¡Porque ahora te atacare yo!-declaro Goku lanzándose contra Jiren a gran velocidad.

Goku le dio un golpe con fuerza al rostro de Jiren, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto por el golpe que recibió, Goku continuo lanzándole varios golpes al formidable Jiren, quien seguía sin moverse, para Goku era como si estuviera golpeando algo más duro que el acero, rápidamente se alejó y se transformó en Súper Saiyajin Base, lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Los golpes de Goku se estrellaban con fuerza contra Jiren, pero el resultado no cambiaba ni un poco, sus ataques no lograban ni mover a Jiren, nuevamente Goku se alejó y paso al Nivel 2 del Súper Saiyajin, atacando nuevamente a Jiren, esta vez, con una patada a la nuca y pudo ver que el cuello de Jiren se movió un poco.

Al ver eso, Goku decidió alcanzar el Nivel 3, provocando que su cabello se alargara mucho y su cara se volviera algo malvada, muchos de los que veían el combate se preguntaban cuántas transformaciones podía adquirir ese joven guerrero, pero Goku estaba más enfocado en seguir atacando a Jiren.

Así que nuevamente, Goku volvió a lanzarse contra Jiren, dándole un golpe con fuerza en el rostro, logrando que su rostro se moviera aunque fuera muy poco, pero sin hacerle el menor daño, era como si el cuerpo de Jiren estuviera hecho de varios metales duros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Bills comenzó a temblar debido a la gran frustración que estaba sintiendo ante el combate que presenciaba-¿Qué tanto está haciendo ese tonto? ¡Que se convierta en Blue y lo saque de una buena vez!-bramo molesto.

-Parece que está probando a su oponente-dijo Wiss sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Bueno, ese siempre ha sido el estilo de mi padre-dijo Gohan sonriendo entre nervioso, resignado y divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Goku volvió a alejarse y encaro a Jiren de nuevo, el cual seguía sin hacer el movimiento, esperando a que Goku hiciera algo-En verdad estoy sorprendido, tienes un poder sorprendente ¡Muy bien! ¡Más vale que te prepares, porque esta vez será diferente!-aseguro Goku alcanzando la fase Dios.

-Hum-fue todo lo que dijo Jiren ante el comentario de Goku, quien no tardo en volver a lanzarse contra él.

Goku lanzo varios golpes contra Jiren, quien esta vez sí hizo un movimiento, bloqueando todos los ataques de Goku solo con un dedo, hecho que sorprendió mucho a Goku, ya que estando en Fase Dios su poder era muy superior y sin embargo para su oponente le bastaba un dedo para detenerlo, rápidamente, Goku volvió a alejarse y sonrió.

-Ya veo, en verdad eres más fuerte de lo que pensé ¡Bien! ¡Esta vez iré con todo!-declaro Goku transformándose en Súper Saiyajin Azul.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Los participantes de ese Universo se mantenían en grupo viendo la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar-Parece que finalmente ese hombre va a dar todo lo que tiene-dijo Ashi sorprendida por el hecho de que existiera mortales que alcanzaran el nivel de un Dios.

-Pero ese hombre; Jiren, no parece preocupado en lo más mínimo-observo Arcee.

Spawn también observaba el combate de brazos cruzados y con algo de interés, viendo a ambos contendientes y analizándolos en silencio, sacando los resultados de ese combate en su mente, pero si algo aprendió desde que vendió su alma a la Oscuridad es que la vida siempre te puede sorprender de muchas maneras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goten se levantó de su asiento sumamente emocionado al ver que su padre ya iba a pelear con todo lo que tenía-¡Vamos Goku! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes!-grito Milk animando a su esposo.

-¡Vamos Goku! ¡Acaba con ese marciano!-apoyo Bulma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Goku se puso en posición y preparo su técnica más distintiva, al menos lo era desde que la aprendió-¡Kame Hame Ha!-invoco lanzándolo contra Jiren, quien lo detuvo solo con la mirada-¡Ahora!-grito Goku lanzándose contra Jiren con fuerza.

El guerrero lanzo un poderoso golpe contra Jiren, quien esta vez se protegió con sus brazos del ataque, mismo que lo estrello contra unas rocas, al tiempo que Goku volvía a seguirlo, comenzando una feroz contienda, pasando sobre varios otros participantes, los cuales seguían la batalla con mucha emoción.

Goku lanzo una patada, pero esta vez, Jiren lo detuvo y contraataco, dándole un puñetazo con fuerza al rostro de Goku, enviándolo por los aires, pero antes de alejarse bastante, Jiren lo sujeto de una pierna y lo lanzo contra el suelo, para luego lanzarse contra él, el justiciero preparo un nuevo puñetazo, pero esta vez, Goku se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo y cuando Jiren lo encaro de nuevo…

-¡Kame Hame Ha!-invoco Goku lanzando su ataque de nuevo contra él.

Como estaba en el aire, Jiren giro y esquivo el ataque de nuevo, impulsándose en el suelo y lanzándose de nuevo contra Goku, embistiéndolo con fuerza y estrellándolo contra una pared rocosa, quedando sepultado entre las mismas, mientras que Jiren aterrizaba de pie perfectamente.

Jiren espero cualquier señal de su contrincante, pero este no apareció sino hasta después de unos segundos-¡Kaioken X 10!-invoco Goku apareciendo de nuevo con un aura azul con rojo, su técnica más poderosa.

-Hum-gruño Jiren de nuevo y Goku volvió a lanzarse contra su contrincante una vez más empleando su velocidad, fuerza y agilidad aumentada diez veces más.

Goku se colocó detrás de Jiren y lanzo un golpe, pero para su asombro, Jiren se dio la vuelta a una velocidad impresionante y detuvo el golpe de Goku-¿Qué?-exclamo Goku sorprendido por esa rápida reacción de parte de Jiren.

Jiren lanzo a Goku por los aires y se arrojó sobre él de nuevo, Goku intento esquivarlo, pero Jiren logro interceptarlo a pesar de estar usando el Kaioken aumentado Diez Veces, el justiciero dio un giro en el aire y le dio una poderosa patada a Son Goku, estrellándolo contra el suelo con fuerza, provocando que su estado con el Kaioken se desactivara por unos momentos.

Cuando Goku intento levantarse, sintió como si algo lo aplastara por su espalda, se trataba de Jiren, quien coloco su pie sobre la espalda del Saiyajin y cada intento de Goku por incorporarse era inútil, el pie de Jiren lo aplastaba con una fuerza increíble, sumamente descomunal, fue cuando Jiren lo sujeto del cabello y lo levanto.

Ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos, uno con frialdad y el otro con agresividad-Se acabó-sentencio Jiren y Goku solo gruño al escuchar eso, antes de recibir un golpe en el abdomen con mucha fuerza.

Jiren soltó la cabeza de Goku y le dio una patada con fuerza al Saiyajin, provocando que Goku saliera disparado hacia la orilla de la plataforma y desapareciera en la misma, todo parecía indicar que había caído, pero como Athena no dio el anuncio de la derrota de Goku, Jiren espero a ver qué pasaba.

Resulto que antes de salir por completo, Goku logro sostenerse de la plataforma y tomando impulso volvió a la misma, sonriendo de manera desafiante ante Jiren, quien solo permaneció con aquella actitud fría en todo momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Shin suspiro aliviado al ver que Goku había logrado evitar quedar eliminado en el último momento-Eso estuvo cerca, por un instante creí que el señor Goku sería derrotado-dijo aliviado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Goku no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente!-aseguro Krilin.

-Aun así su oponente es sumamente poderoso-dijo Gohan sorprendido por el increíble poder que tenía Jiren.

-Así como también posee una resistencia que podría superar a la de un Androide-observo 17.

Bills no decía absolutamente nada, pero tenía el cuerpo sumamente tenso por lo que estaba pasando, su mejor guerrero estaba en una clara desventaja contra su oponente, mismo que parecía ser invencible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Kai suspiro al ver que Goku no había sido derrotado-Rayos, falto poco, por mera suerte no logro vencerlo-dijo Kai.

-No te preocupes, ya que Jiren no necesita suerte para acabar con ese hombre-señalo Vermouth sonriendo.

-De todos modos no sería sabio que bajara la guardia en ningún momento-observo Marcarita-ya que tengo la sensación de que ese hombre aún tiene algunas sorpresas reservadas-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Goku nuevamente activo el Kaioken y se lanzó de nuevo contra Jiren, quien lo espero hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca, rápidamente, Jiren abrió los ojos y Goku se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo como su cuerpo era golpeado, pero no lograba entender que ocurría, pues Jiren no hizo el menor movimiento.

-¿Qué?-exclamo antes de volver a estrellarse contra una roca por un golpe que nunca vio venir, pero nuevamente salió sin ninguna herida-¡No pude ver qué fue lo que hizo!-exclamo sorprendido.

Jiren volvió a encarar a Goku, quien no tardo en volver a arrojarse contra él empleando el Kaioken, pero el resultado no cambiaba ni un poco, el Saiyajin podía sentir los ataques de Jiren, pero no podía ver en qué momento los lanzaba, pero cada vez que Jiren atacaba, sus ojos resplandecían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El resto de los Universos observaba lo que pasaba sin lograr entender que ocurría-¿Qué le sucede a ese hombre? Su oponente ni siquiera hace nada y está siendo masacrado-dijo Flash.

-Te equivocas, si está haciendo algo-dijo Batman con tono serio-pero aún no logro descifrar que es lo que hace, una cosa es segura, todo eso realmente está lastimando a Son Goku-.

Karai tampoco lograba entender que era lo que pasaba, aunque ya tenía una ligera sospecha de que se trataba, ella había visto ese tipo de cosas mientras estuvo en el Ejército de las Tinieblas, aunque solo veía a los Maestros Oscuros llevarlas a cabo, principalmente a su padre, el temible Abzu.

El único de entre todos los participantes, que parecía saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que hacía Jiren, era el propio Spawn-Ya veo, él también puede realizarla-dijo impresionado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

El público y amigos de Goku estaban en shock, viendo como su amigo y gran salvador era masacrado por aquel imponente guerrero-¿Qué pasa Goku?-cuestiono Milk sumamente preocupada.

-¡Papá!-grito Goten.

Jaco solo observaba la batalla en silencio, tratando de analizar lo que ocurría y fue cuando Bulma lo miro-¡Oye Jaco dime! ¿Tú puedes ver que está haciendo? ¿Acaso está empleando Salto en el Tiempo como lo hacía Hit?-pregunto alarmada.

-No, no es eso-respondió Jaco-sus ataques son muy veloces, demasiado rápidos para que incluso mis ojos los puedan percibir, él ataca y al mismo tiempo no lo hace-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bulma quedando sin comprender.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Yamcha.

-No estoy seguro, nunca vi a alguien pelear de ese modo, ese hombre es bastante impresionante-observo Jaco pensativo.

-¡Óyeme! ¡Se puede saber de qué lado estas!-bramo Bulma mirándolo con furia y Jaco se alarmo.

-¡Goku! ¡Goku! ¡Va a ganar!-animo Jaco asustado por la mirada de Bulma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Pero no importaba cuanto apoyo recibiera Goku, por más que trataba de obtener ventaja en esa batalla le era imposible superar a Jiren, quien lo estaba dominado fácilmente, ambos ya habían pasado por varias secciones de la plataforma, incluso pasaron al lado de Batman y Spawn, a quienes Jiren miro de reojo.

Goku entonces lanzo una patada contra su rival, quien la detuvo con una mano, para luego comenzar a girar sin soltar a Goku y estrellarlo contra el suelo con fuerza, más Goku no tardo en volver a atacar a Jiren, sin cambiar ni un poco el resultado, el único que parecía disfrutar de ver a Goku tan desesperado era el tirano Freezer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Los compañeros de Goku no daban crédito a lo que pasaba, Goku estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida y Jiren no había recibido el menor daño-¡Esto es malo!-señalo 18 sin poderse creer que alguien pudiera poner a Goku en tantos aprietos.

-¡Si esto sigue así Goku perderá!-declaro el Maestro Roshi con mucho pesar.

-No se preocupen amigos, Goku puede lograrlo-dijo Ten Shin Han con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ten Shin Han?-pregunto Krilin sin entender las palabras de su amigo.

-Puede que esté perdiendo ahora, pero Goku siempre nos ha tomado por sorpresa a todos, además no hay que olvidar que ahora controla mejor el poder del Kaioken, estoy seguro de que incluso puede elevarlo hasta veinte veces más-explico Ten Shin Han sonriéndoles a sus amigos.

Al escuchar las palabras del tríclope, los ojos de Krilin se iluminaron-¡Es cierto! ¡Seguramente Goku podrá ganarle con eso!-expreso con muchas esperanzas.

Pero Bills no parecía sentirse más tranquilo ante las palabras del tríclope-¡No!-bramo molesto y frustrado.

-¿Qué pasa señor Bills?-pregunto Krilin confundido y más por la mirada que tenía el Dios Destructor en esos momentos.

Wiss fue el primero en comprenderlo y sonrió-Ya veo, lo que pasa es que Son Goku ya está usando el Kaioken X 20-observo sorprendido.

-¿Qué dijo?-exclamo Ten Shin Han sorprendido, al tiempo que Gohan cerraba los ojos con frustración, pues él también ya se había dado cuenta.

-¡Eso…no puede ser cierto!-exclamo Krilin incrédulo.

-Lo ha estado usando desde que consiguió subir a la plataforma justo en el instante en que parecía que iba a quedar eliminado, pero eso no es suficiente para frenar a Jiren, eso significa-Wiss volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba el Universo 11, fijando su atención en Vermouth-que esos rumores que he escuchado eran ciertos, realmente existen guerreros que superan a los Dioses de la Destrucción y al parecer, Jiren es uno de ellos-.

-Eso es sorprendente-reconoció 17.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón de la Luz**

El lugar donde se encontraban los Dioses de la Luz y de la Oscuridad, quienes también habían sacado esas deducciones sobre Jiren-Nunca me imaginé que realmente existieran mortales que superaran a los Dioses de la Destrucción-observo Amaterasu.

-Hasta ahora los únicos que habían logrado eso eran los Maestros Oscuros-dijo Horakthy-y Abzu incluso logro llegar a superar a un Dios de la Luz y de la Oscuridad-recordó la Diosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Goku volvió a estrellarse contra unas rocas, quedando sumamente lastimado por todos los ataques de Jiren, quien se veía completamente tranquilo, a pesar de haber tenido una batalla intensa, Jiren no se veía para nada fatigado, hecho que se notaba claramente en Goku, el Saiyajin se levantó como pudo y encaro a su rival una vez más.

-Qué mala suerte…voy perdiendo en esta pelea-dijo sonriendo entre divertido y frustrado, mientras Jiren permanecía inexpresivo-me tienes sorprendido, jamás imagine que existiera alguien con tu fuerza Jiren-señalo sonriendo con alegría y un poco de miedo.

Jiren solo permanecía en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras todos los que presenciaban la batalla se preguntaban qué sucedería ahora, especialmente porque todo indicaba que Son Goku iba a ser derrotado, de pronto, la sonrisa de Goku dio paso a una mirada llena de determinación.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya he comprobado tu fuerza, así que prepárate, porque yo voy a enseñarte mi arma secreta!-aseguro Goku al tiempo que volvía a su estado normal y saltaba hacia un pilar de roca, alzando ambas manos hacia el cielo.

-¿Hum?-expresó Jiren confundido y sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo su oponente.

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=UOgnB42aLH0)**

-¡Es la Genkidama!-grito Krilin sonriendo sumamente emocionado al ver lo que planeaba su amigo.

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Por favor bríndenme un poco de su energía!-grito Goku pidiendo la ayuda a todos sus amigos.

Al escuchar el grito de Goku y ver lo que estaba haciendo, Piccolo sonrió-Ya veo ¡Muy bien Goku! ¡Recibe toda la energía que necesites de mí!-declaro Piccolo alzando sus manos y dándole sus energías a Goku, al tiempo que la gigantesca Genkidama comenzaba a formarse poco a poco, Nail no hizo nada para detenerlo, ya que tenía curiosidad por esa técnica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Gohan, Krilin, 17, 18, Ten Shin Han y el Maestro Roshi se levantaron, comenzando a darle sus energías a Goku-¡Aquí tienes papá!-grito Gohan.

-¡Usa todo mi Ki Goku!-animo Krilin sonriendo lleno de esperanzas ante el arma secreta de su amigo.

-Nosotros también te ayudaremos-dijo 17 sonriendo.

-Usa toda la que necesites-concordó 18.

-Goku ¡Recibe todo mi Ki!-grito Ten Shin Han.

-¡Recibe todo nuestro Ki!-agrego Roshi también alzando sus manos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

La poderosa Genkidama comenzó a aumentar más su tamaño descomunal, al tiempo que todos los presentes observaban sorprendidos y maravillados aquella técnica tan impresionante, el único que no parecía nada contento por lo que veía era Freezer, quien se rio de manera divertida.

-Vaya, así que vuelve a usar eso, esa técnica solo me trae muy malos recuerdos-dijo el tirano al recordar cuando la uso en su contra en Namekuseijin-pero está bien ¡Recibe el poder del Gran Freezer!-acepto brindando su energía a Goku.

Vegeta también miraba como la poderosa Genkidama, misma que casi le costó la vida la primera vez que peleo contra Goku, así como también fue capaz de destruir al poderoso e inmortal Majin Boo, crecía más y más, llenándose con la energía de todos los participantes.

-¡Esta vez yo no te ayudare Kakarotto!-expreso cruzándose de brazos, hecho que provoco que Ikki lo mirara con algo de seriedad.

La Genkidama siguió aumentando su tamaño y Goku no pudo evitar sonreír-¡Gracias amigos! Pero todavía no es la energía suficiente…rayos…el punto débil de esta técnica es que se requiere mucho tiempo para prepararla-gruño.

-Te espero-dijo Jiren.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Goku sorprendido por las palabras de Jiren.

-Dije que te espero, es una técnica especial para ti ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Jiren-¡Úsala con todo lo que tengas!-.

Goku miro a Jiren sorprendido, pero no tardo en sonreír-¡Que generoso eres!-expreso Goku.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Los Dioses de ese Universo, así como el resto de los miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo que fueron descalificados miraban sorprendidos la inmensa bola de energía que ese guerrero del Universo 7 y principal responsable del Torneo de Poder, estaba creando empleando la energía de sus compañeros.

-Recibirá el ataque más poderoso de su adversario y contraatacara con un poder mayor-dedujo Kai pensativo.

-Bueno, ese es el estilo de Jiren-dijo Vermouth sonriendo.

-Yo sigo preocupada-admitió Marcarita, pero su preocupación no era por Goku o su Genkidama, sino por otra cosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

El resto de los participantes también observaba sorprendidos ese tremendo poder que Son Goku estaba creando, Batman llego a pensar que de haber contado con un ataque como ese, Superman habría conocido su final, Karai pensaba algo similar, aunque no le preocupaba mucho.

El único que se veía bastante tranquilo era Spawn-Ya veo, ciertamente es impresionante-reconoció.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Incluso los espectadores de las gradas alzaron sus manos para brindarle sus energías a Goku, hecho que a nadie molesto, ya que esa ayuda no se podía considerar violación a las normas, pues era el método para crear esa técnica.

-¡Vamos Goku!-grito Milk apoyando a su esposo.

-¡Acaba con ese tipejo, Goku! ¡Demuéstrale el poder de la Genkidama!-declaro Bulma sonriendo.

Jaco era el único que permanecía de brazos cruzados-Vaya, en serio es un ataque muy curioso-dijo Jaco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Brinda tus energías tú también!-ordeno Bulma y Jaco tuvo que levantar sus manos voluntariamente a fuerzas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Los Dioses de los cuatro Universos sobresalientes también quedaron impresionados, al igual que los Dioses de la Luz y de la Oscuridad-Comprendo, es una técnica interesante-dijo Deboness.

-Si hubiera hecho esa técnica de esa forma habría acabado con mi hermano con mucha facilidad-reconoció Lyra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Arak sonrió al ver el combate que estaba desarrollándose en la plataforma-Vaya, quien iba a pensar que había guerreros con ese nivel en los Universos con el nivel de vida más bajo, especialmente en el Universo 7-dijo impresionado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

Liquir gruño ante lo que estaba sucediendo-Ya veo, aunque hubiéramos conseguido llegar a esta ronda, ninguno de ustedes habría podido resistir ese ataque-admitió con mucho pesar, mientras los Ninjas observaban sorprendido aquella inmensa bola de energía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen gruño al ver la batalla-Este combate realmente vale la pena verlo-reconoció un poco sorprendido por el inmenso poder que empleaban esos dos guerreros, incluso su campeón estaba sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Los últimos rayos de energía llegaron y la Genkidama brillo con bastante intensidad-¡Esta lista!-anuncio Goku al tiempo que la Genkidama iluminaba todo ese lugar, maravillando a todos los presentes, las Hijas de la Noche quedaron estupefactas y Rarity sintió que estaba viendo un gigantesco diamante-¡Jiren! ¡No vayas a arrepentirte de haberme dado tiempo! ¡Esta es la Genkidama de todo el Universo 7!-anuncio Goku lanzándosela a Jiren.

La Genkidama comenzó a descender poco a poco contra la plataforma, mientras Jiren la esperaba, parecía que la técnica más poderosa de Goku finalmente había impactado al formidable guerrero, pero de pronto, la Genkidama comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, siendo empujada por Jiren.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Goku sorprendido por lo que pasaba.

Lo más sorprendente de todo era que Jiren lo estaba haciendo solo con una mano, una mano bastaba para hacer que la inmensa Genkidama retrocediera hacia Goku-Era obvio-dijo Spawn riéndose de manera maliciosa.

Jiren comenzó a empujar la Genkidama hacia Goku, quien hacia grandes esfuerzos por devolvérsela, pero el poder de Jiren realmente era abrumador-¡Rayos!-grito transformándose en Súper Saiyajin Azul, con lo que consiguió hacer que la Genkidama comenzara a descender de nuevo.

Pero Jiren volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe y nuevamente la Genkidama comenzó a devolverse hacia Goku, el guerrero Saiyajin hacía grandes esfuerzos por ganar terreno, mientras que Jiren ni siquiera parecía estar esforzándose en lo más mínimo.

-¡Kaioken X 10!-grito Goku activando su otra técnica aprendida por Kaiosama, con eso logro hacer que la Genkidama comenzar a descender de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Gohan y los demás atestiguaban lo que pasaba sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Gohan sin podérselo creer.

-¡Le está devolviendo la Genkidama!-grito Krilin angustiado.

-Maldita sea ¡Cae! ¡Cae!-repetía Bills viendo lo que ocurría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Goku siguió empujando con fuerza la Genkidama y Jiren hacía lo mismo, aunque este último no hacía mucho realmente-¡Kaioken X 20!-grito Goku de nuevo alcanzando su estado más fuerte.

Esta vez, Jiren comenzó a retroceder un poco e incluso se vio obligado a alzar su otra mano, volviendo a regresar la Genkidama contra Goku, quien continuaba luchando con fuerzas por hacer que su mejor ataque cayera, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar.

-Este combate está decidido-dijo Spawn cruzado de brazos.

Goku ya no podía hacer más, la Genkidama comenzó a empujarlo y por más que intentaba no era capaz de devolvérsela a Jiren, pronto tuvo su propia técnica sobre él, pero ni así dejaba de luchar y eso comenzó a alarmar a la Presencia, quien le dio la orden a Athena y a los Ángeles.

Rápidamente, Athena y los Ángeles crearon barreras protectoras alrededor de toda la pista y de todo el público, mientras Goku seguía luchando contra la Genkidama, hasta que finalmente, fue atrapado por la misma, adentrándose hasta el núcleo principal de aquella poderosa técnica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Vermouth sonrió ante lo que estaba viendo-Pensé que era un ataque sumamente peligroso, pero para Jiren no represento problema alguno-dijo sonriendo.

-Tal como esperábamos-agrego Kai sonriendo del mismo modo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Una poderosa explosión, seguida de una onda de luz provoco que todos cerraran los ojos y que los participantes que aún estaban en la plataforma se protegieran, mientras poco a poco todo volvía a estar en calma, preguntándose qué había ocurrido.

-Jiren…la victoria es tuya-dijo Topo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Goku se enfrentó a Jiren, el mejor guerrero del Universo 11, pero a pesar de haber usado la Genkidama no fue capaz de vencerlo ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Goku?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **( www. youtube watch? v=-RCX2Te8Alc)**

 **UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS MIS LECTORES Y A TODOS LOS AMANTES DE LOS FICS, QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS Y METAS SE CUMPLAN**

 **MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO AMIGOS MIOS**

 **Saint Femme:** _finalmente el combate entre Goku y Jiren ha comenzado, con ventaja para Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _al igual que lo hizo con Hit, aunque el Sicario le dio un buen susto, porque casi lo saco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _el poder aun estará en ellas, pero no emplearan las Armas Celestiales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, de hecho, las armas permanecerá en la Cueva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _y en el fic también lo hizo, le dio la paliza de su vida al mejor guerrero del Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _pues ya viste que ahora Goku está activando la invencible Doctrina Egoísta, que no sirve de mucho si no la controlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _realmente barrió el piso con el guerrero Goku, pero el Saiyajin todavía no se ha rendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _Jiren es uno de ellos, no solo puede darles guerra, sino que además es capaz de vencerlos, pues es más poderoso que ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues no podía dejar fuera a Jiren, después de todo, necesito la introducción de la Doctrina Egoísta para lo que planee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y vaya que Jiren es realmente poderoso, es sumamente temible y su poder es abrumador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el poder de Jiren está venciendo a Goku de manera impactante, ni con la Genkidama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _aunque Jiren realmente está acabando con Goku sin problema alguno, pero ahora todo puede cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _la pelea de Goku y Jiren no va nada bien para el primero, quien no logra defenderse del ataque de Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues ya viste que Goku si lo uso contra Jiren, aunque apenas y consiguió moverlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _la situación va muy mal para el Universo 7, pues ni las armas secretas de Goku funcionaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L. Kujo:** _ahora hemos visto que Jiren está dándole una paliza a Goku y este no puede hacer mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _ojala, pero bueno, la pelea entre Goku y Jiren finalmente ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _todavía no digas eso como una afirmación, porque recuerda que también esta Piccolo, aunque en el Anime lo dejaran muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _gracias y lo mismo te deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _tranquilo, todavía lo recuerdo, pero todavía no es el momento, por ahora el enfrentamiento de Goku y Jiren continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ya verás lo que voy a hacer, aunque ahora la batalla de Goku y Jiren está por llegar al siguiente nivel, con la Doctrina Egoísta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross Z Charge:** _a veces es complicado darles todos sus poderes a todos los participantes, pero hago lo que puedo y bienvenido a los comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _Jiren le ha dado una enorme paliza, pero ahora Goku está listo para continuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues le volvió a dar una paliza, más ahora Goku está entrando en el máximo nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _en este instante, Goku era una hormiga peleando con un Tyrannosaurio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _la está recibiendo, pues ni la Genkidama le ayudo, pero ahora va a usar un nuevo poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y vaya que la ha recibido, ni siquiera la Genkidama lo ayudo contra Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ciertamente el Universo 7 está en desventaja numérica y pensar que así estaba el 11 antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _Jiren ha comenzado con su ataque en contra de Goku, dándole una gran paliza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y vaya que Jiren ha barrido el piso con Goku, incluso cuando este le dio la Genkidama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _el Universo 7 estaba en gran desventaja, pero ahora parece que Goku está evolucionando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues ya viste que ahora lo está liberando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento eso no va a ser posible, ya que Jiren tenía acorralado a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _fue sumamente divertido lo que paso, ahora el Torneo de Poder está a punto de llegar al siguiente nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _por el momento, Spawn solo está observando el combate y parece conocer muy bien el resultado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y vaya que estaba recibiendo una enorme paliza de parte de Jiren, a pesar de haber usado la Genkidama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pues ahora estás viendo que Jiren estaba dándole una paliza a Goku, pero este guerrero no se rinde tan fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _es cierto, Jiren no pudo eliminar a Goku ya que Hit intervino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _ahora la batalla de Goku y Jiren ha comenzado, con Goku siendo derrotado y golpeado repetidamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y vaya que están muy mal, porque ni con una poderosa Genkidama superan a Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _el problema es que dominar la Doctrina Egoísta no es una tarea nada sencilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ciertamente, ellos dos son de los que nunca bajan la guardia y Batman tampoco a su manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _descuida, ya lo escuche mucho, incluso se ve bastante en Internet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pues ya viste que Spawn está muy atento a ese combate, incluso ya definió el resultado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _y estamos viendo como Son Goku es apaleado por Jiren, aunque ahora pueden cambiar las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y vaya que la está recibiendo, pues Jiren está acabando con Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _especialmente porque no hay ningún pilar en el centro de la plataforma que pueda detener la caída. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _la pelea con Jiren continúa y ahora Goku está por emplear el poder de la Doctrina Egoísta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ahora Goku ha despertado el poder de la Doctrina Egoísta, listo para comenzar de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y eso es algo que Bills sabe a la perfección, aunque ahora que Goku activa la Doctrina Egoísta todo puede cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _siento que Goku ya la ha sentido antes, al menos con Freezer, cuando estaba comenzando a ser vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _el poder de Jiren está venciendo a Goku, pero el Saiyajin nunca se ha rendido y ahora ha alcanzado el próximo nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _aunque es muy probable, de hecho, yo lo confirmo así, que Jiren también la domina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y vaya que ha recibido una enorme paliza, a pesar de que Goku empleo la Genkidama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pero ni el Kaioken X 20 ni la Genkidama pudieron frenar al invencible Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Teresa ahora sabe que el Universo 11 tiene a un guerrero temible y eso que aún no conoce a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por ahora estamos viendo como es el enfrentamiento de Goku con Jiren, aunque Jiren tiene toda la ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _pero el poder de Jiren sigue teniendo un poder sumamente temible y ni Goku puede hacerle daño con la Genkidama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _será poderoso, pero no serán tan temible como lo era el nuevo y resurgido Doomsday. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _no realmente, ya que como bien dije, será poderoso, pero hacer lo que hizo tendrá sus consecuencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y como acabas de ver, el poderoso Jiren está derrotando a Goku con mucha facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _créeme amigo, todo tiene su motivo y ahora acabas de ver a Jiren barrer el piso con Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y aunque Goku empleo el poder del Kaioken X 20 junto con la Genkidama, no consiguió nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _aunque Goku está pasando de emoción a impresión y algo de frustración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _solo los OC que aparecieron al principio, lo siento, pero no planeo que sea muy largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _Teresa es muy fuerte, pero ni ella podría hacerle frente al temible Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _y vaya que está recibiendo una enorme paliza de parte de Jiren, a pesar de haber empleado la Genkidama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y vaya que Jiren está venciendo a Goku, aunque haya usado la Genkidama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _lo lamento, pero no voy a recibir OC, ya que no tengo pensado hacer un fic tan largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y vaya que Goku no puede hacer nada contra Jiren, quien lo domina por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y espera a que veas lo que he planeado, pero por ahora concentrémonos en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _lo siento, pero no voy a aceptar nuevos OC, ya que eso alargaría mucho más el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _Goku no puede hacer mucho contra Jiren, pero ahora ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, An To Beatriz, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Lisa L. Kujo, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Cross Z Charge, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, FreedomGundam96, Sombra 02, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Han, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Odín, Hamon Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Regulus Leo, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	42. Doctrina Egoista

" _ **El mejor guerrero del Universo 7; Son Goku, y el mejor guerrero del Universo 11; Jiren el Gris, finalmente se encontraron frente a frente, comenzando una devastadora batalla, en la cual Jiren tenía toda la ventaja sobre Goku, quien pese a haber usado el Kaioken X 20 no fue capaz de igualar el increíble poder que poseía ese guerrero, como última alternativa, Goku se vio en la necesidad de emplear la Genkidama para de ese modo poder vencerlo, reuniendo la energía de sus compañeros y de los espectadores del Universo 7, Goku reunió fue capaz de crear una imponente y poderosa Genkidama que lanzo contra Jiren, pero este no se inmuto por semejante energía y comenzó a dominar a Goku una vez más, quien pese a haber usado de nuevo el Kaioken X 20 para lograr vencerlo en conjunto con la Genkidama no fue capaz de lograrlo y recibió directamente su propia técnica especial, misma que le permitió acabar con Majin Boo, una explosión cubrió todo el lugar y Goku desapareció de la vista ¿acaso Goku habrá sido derrotado por Jiren?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 42**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 42 Doctrina Egoísta**

La poderosa Genkidama de Goku fue lanzada contra Jiren, pero para el guerrero del Universo 11, esta inmensa y poderosa bola de energía no represento ningún problema, pronto, Jiren comenzó a devolvérsela a Goku, quien a pesar de haber usado el Kaioken X 20 en estado de Súper Saiyajin Azul no fue capaz de superarlo, siendo él quien fuera golpeado por la Genkidama que creo.

Una poderosa explosión cubrió todo el lugar, al tiempo que un destello de luz sumamente intenso provocaba que todos los espectadores cerraran sus ojos y se protegieran con sus manos o en el caso de Batman; con su capa.

-Jiren, la victoria es tuya-expreso Topo mirando la batalla con mucha satisfacción.

Poco a poco, el destello de luz comenzó a desaparecer y justo frente a donde estaba parado Jiren, había un gigantesco cráter, pero de Goku no había rastro alguno, el guerrero Saiyajin había desaparecido por completo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Milk miraba todo horrorizada, mientras temblaba de miedo y buscaba con desesperación a su esposo-Goku… ¿Dónde estás Goku?-preguntaba angustiada.

-Papá…-murmuro Goten igual de preocupado que su madre.

-No…no puede ser cierto…dime Jaco ¿ves en donde se encuentra Goku?-pregunto Bulma mirando al Patrullero.

Pero Jaco no respondió, el silencio de Bulma, así como también el ver como Jaco estaba igual de preocupado fue suficiente respuesta, era como si Goku, el guerrero más fuerte de todo el Universo 7, quien había sido capaz de vencer a tantas grandes amenazas…hubiera…no…no podía ser posible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

La Presencia ya tenía ubicado a Goku, aunque el resto de los presentes no se había dado cuenta, las Hijas de la Noche solo se preguntaban si era verdad que ese hombre, que tanto los ayudo en la pelea con Drago realmente había muerto.

-¿Lo pueden ver?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-No, no lo veo por ninguna parte-respondió Myra buscando a Goku con la mirada, pero no era capaz de ubicarlo.

-¿Creen que realmente…este muerto?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con mucho miedo ante esa posibilidad, ya que se suponía que en ese Torneo eso estaba estrictamente prohibido, matar al oponente.

-Si así, entonces Jiren será descalificado y entonces todo el Universo 11 será borrado ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Rainbow recordando esa penalización para quienes asesinaran a sus oponentes.

-No exactamente-intervino Athena alzándose hasta quedar frente a las Hijas de la Noche.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-Es cierto que Son Goku puede haber muerto, si ese es el caso no habrá penalización para el Universo 11, ya que todo ocurrió debido a su propia técnica, un ataque tan poderoso que también podría haber matado a su oponente, Jiren solo se defendió de ese ataque, así que la muerte de Son Goku no fue por su culpa, se podría decir que fue un tipo de suicidio-explico Athena alzándose de nuevo hasta quedar ante el público-¡No castigo para el Universo 11, ya que fue el propio Son Goku quien causo su propia destrucción con ese ataque!-.

Vermouth y Kai se levantaron de sus asientos, reverenciando a Athena por sus palabras, mientras sonreían con mucha tranquilidad-Perfecto, ahora que Son Goku ya no está, el Universo 7 está acabado-sentencio Vermouth.

-Esta es la oportunidad que debemos aprovechar-agrego Kai sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Bills no daba crédito a lo que había pasado, su mejor guerrero había sido derrotado y ahora no había señal alguna de él, lo que significaba que el Universo 7 estaba condenado, Gohan apretó los puños y miraba hacia la plataforma con mucha furia.

-No…esto no puede ser cierto…-gruño molesto.

El Maestro Roshi también estaba muy preocupado-No puedo sentir el Ki de Goku, Ten Shin Han ¿puedes verlo?-pregunto mirando a Ten, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

Krilin también estaba impactado, nadie podía creerse lo que había pasado, no podía ser cierto-Goku-dijo sintiendo deseos de llorar, mientras 17 y 18 permanecían de brazos cruzados, con sus siempre expresiones frías.

Bills gruño ante esto-¿De verdad…te has marchado?-cuestiono entre molesto y angustiado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

El resto de los participantes también se preguntaba qué había pasado con ese guerrero que había usado ese ataque tan poderoso en contra de su oponente, aunque los dragones como Tohru y Fafnir estaban algo molestos por el hecho de que ellos no podían matar, pero si un guerrero provocaba su muerte entonces no había problema alguno.

Batman también observaba el cráter que quedo tras el ataque de la Genkidama, preguntándose qué fue de Goku-Oigan ¿creen que en serio está muerto?-pregunto Flash algo asustado.

-Todo parece indicar que sí-respondió Perla en iguales condiciones.

-Ese hombre realmente es muy poderoso, me atrevería a decir que probablemente sea más poderoso que Superman-observo John sin dar crédito a lo que Jiren había hecho.

Batman ya lo había considerado en otro momento y ahora con lo que vio, confirmaba sus sospechas, Jiren definitivamente era muy superior a Superman, pero él no creía que Goku haya sido derrotado tan fácilmente, después de todo, ese guerrero era muchas cosas, pero ser alguien fácil de derrotar jamás.

-Lo que más me sorprende es que la plataforma haya podido resistir semejante choque de poderes-dijo Karai impresionada por eso.

-¿Es en serio?-inquirió Amatista achicando los ojos ante lo que Karai había dicho, pero Barda también lo pensó.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Jiren miraba hacia el cráter, sintiéndose un poco mal por el final que tuvo ese guerrero, si hay algo que siempre procuraba era evitar matar, pero en este momento, las circunstancias fueron únicas, nunca se esperó que ese hombre tuviera semejante técnica, por lo que prefirió darse la vuelta y volver con su equipo para continuar.

-¡Oye!-la voz de Spawn hizo que Jiren se detuviera y lo volteara a ver, encontrándolo parado en el mismo pilar de rocas en el que antes estuvo, mismo que parecía no haber sido afectado por la Genkidama, a pesar de haber estado muy cerca, Jiren dedujo que debió deberse al poder de ese guerrero-si yo fuera tú no me iría tan pronto-.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Jiren.

-¿Crees que tu oponente está acabado? Mira de nuevo-señalo Spawn mirando hacia el cráter.

Jiren miro hacia el mismo, pero solo de reojo, muchos se preguntaron qué quiso decir aquel misterioso y oscuro guerrero, cuando de pronto, el suelo de la plataforma comenzó a cimbrarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Seiya.

-¡Esta temblando de nuevo!-exclamo Elma sorprendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Los espectadores del Universo 7 veían lo que pasaba, al tiempo que sentían como si algo se estuviera acercando-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Ten Shin Han.

-¿Quién está haciendo temblar toda la plataforma?-se preguntó Shin confundido.

Krilin miraba hacia la plataforma y poco a poco, comenzó a sonreír sumamente contento-¿Qué no es obvio?-pregunto sonriendo.

Bills también miraba hacia la plataforma y poco a poco también comenzó a sonreír, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y sentía como algo se iba acercando cada vez más hacia la superficie de la plataforma, cuando de pronto…

-Ahí viene-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Un pilar de luz salió desde el cráter, extendiéndose hacia el cielo, al tiempo que una figura comenzaba a aparecer en medio de aquellos escombros, siendo Spawn el más cercano al lugar podía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, mientras el resto de los participantes solo observaba con mucha sorpresa lo que ocurría.

Jiren comenzó a avanzar de nuevo hacia el cráter para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, mientras sus tres compañeros se quedaban detrás de él, esperando cualquier señal para actuar, fue cuando esa figura finalmente termino de revelarse, resultando ser Son Goku, solo que esta vez estaba muy diferente.

Ahora emitía un aura azul plateada, su cabello se mantenía de color negro, pero se podía ver que había algo sumamente diferente en él, algo que captó la atención de todos los presentes, fue cuando volteo para encarar a Jiren, mostrando que sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color gris plateado, así como también mantenía una mirada bastante seria.

Al ver aquella repentina aparición de Goku, así como esa nueva transformación, el resto de las Tropas de Orgullo se reunieron rápidamente-Son Goku ¿Qué rayos es él?-inquirió Topo sorprendido por aquella nueva apariencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Milk se levantó de golpe con un brillo lleno de emoción al ver que su esposo estaba a salvo e ileso-¡Eso es! ¡Mi Goku no será vencido tan fácilmente!-expreso sonriendo sumamente emocionada.

-¡Papá!-grito Goten sonriendo contento.

-¡Vamos Goku! ¡Demuéstrale lo fuerte que eres!-grito Bulma desde su asiento.

Mientras el resto de los participantes del Universo 7 también veían lo que estaba pasando con bastante atención, admiración y algo de confusión-Goku está vivo…pero hay algo diferente en él-dijo Ten Shin Han.

-Irradia una gran tranquilidad, así como también un gran poder o por lo menos, eso es lo que siento-dijo Roshi, ya que no era capaz de sentir el Ki de Goku realmente, solo podía sentirlo en su cuerpo.

-No entiendo que es lo que le paso a mi papá-dijo Gohan confundido.

Wiss se quedó un momento pensando, manteniendo la vista fija en Goku en todo momento-Lo mejor será esperar para ver cómo se desarrolla este combate, después de todo, es la primera vez que veo a Son Goku de esa forma-reconoció.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

El resto de los competidores también miraba lo que ocurría con bastante impresión, era la primera vez que veían algo como eso, aunque Spawn era el único que parecía saber de qué se trataba, un hecho que tanto Batman como Karai notaron, ya que él fue el único que se dio cuenta de que Goku aún no estaba vencido.

Hablando de Goku, este alzo la vista hacia donde estaban Jiren y sus compañeros, levanto un pie y con una velocidad nunca antes vista, ya estaba ante Jiren con una pierna extendida en señal de haberle lanzado una patada, pero Jiren se agacho a tiempo, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, mientras Topo, Yomi y Casca se percataban de la presencia de su oponente.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=cZKYmoDCq3o)**

Incorporándose al tiempo que contratacaba con un puñetazo, mismo que Goku esquivo de una manera que nadie podía ver, el Saiyajin lanzo un golpe contra Jiren, quien también ataco con un puñetazo, provocando que ambos puños chocaran y provocaran una potente explosión que lanzo a Goku de vuelta al cráter, aunque cayó en pie.

Jiren rápidamente se lanzó contra él listo para atacarlo, todo ocurrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada, ya que de un momento a otro, Goku reapareció del otro lado, dándole la espalda a Jiren y viceversa, cuando este volteo, se limpió un pequeño rasguño que Goku le hizo.

-Aunque fue solo un pequeño rasguño, los ataques de Goku ahora son efectivos-dijo Piccolo-cuando estaba en el estado Azul no le hizo nada-.

Vegeta también estaba cerca, viendo lo que pasaba-No entiendo, vi que hizo algo, pero a la vez siento que no lo hizo ¿Qué fue lo que te paso Kakarotto?-pregunto entre molesto y celoso.

Mientras Goku permanecía quieto, Topo y las dos chicas se lanzaron contra él-¡Ríndete de una vez Son Goku! ¡Tú derrota es evidente!-aseguro Topo atacándolo junto con sus compañeras.

Goku movió sus manos de ese modo tan impresionante y que no dejaba ver si realmente hacía algo, sujetando a sus tres atacantes y lanzándolos contra las paredes del cráter, estrellándolos con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Los amigos de Goku quedaron atónitos ante lo que vieron-Impresionante-dijo Roshi sorprendido por lo que vio.

-Esos movimientos y esa precisión, nunca vi a mi papá hacer algo parecido-dijo Gohan sorprendido, mientras que Wiss analizaba a Goku detenidamente con actitud pensativa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Topo logro estabilizarse a tiempo y entonces encaro a Goku de nuevo-¡Maldición! ¡Justice Flash!-invoco comenzando a disparar sus rayos contra Goku.

Pero este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Jiren en medio de esa lluvia de ataques, mismos que no parecían ni tocarlo, hasta que Goku repelió uno con un golpe de su mano, Jiren endureció la mirada y alzo una mano hacia su compañero, amigo y líder.

-¿Hum? No es necesario que intervengamos-dedujo Topo, al tiempo que Yomi y Casca se detenían antes de volver a atacar-Son Goku-.

Goku siguió avanzando hacia Jiren, hasta que finalmente se arrojó sobre él, Jiren abrió los ojos y sin que nadie pudiera verlo, lanzo una serie de puñetazos contra Goku, quien los esquivaba o bloqueaba de maneras que nunca antes se ha visto, fue cuando Goku comenzó a atacar a Jiren de nuevo, quien bloqueaba sus ataques con bastante facilidad, pero aquellos ataques comenzaron a empujarlo hacia atrás y volvió al contrataque.

Ambos comenzaron una batalla que poco a poco fue llevada al cielo, donde ambos chocaban con mucha fuerza, muy pocos eran los que podían seguirlos y si lo hacían era con mucho esfuerzo, el único que los podía seguir sin problema alguno era Spawn.

-Impresionante, él también lo consiguió-murmuro sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Hasta los amigos de Goku eran incapaces de seguirlos, apenas podían ubicarlos-¿Quién lleva la ventaja?-pregunto 18 mirando la batalla.

-Es difícil de saber, pero lo cierto es que la diferencia era colosal y Son Goku supero esa barrera en solo unos instantes-respondió 17 sorprendido por lo que el guerrero al cual se suponía que debía matar había alcanzado semejante nivel.

-Papá ¿Qué rayos paso contigo?-se preguntó Gohan.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Como si Piccolo hubiera escuchado la conversación de los Androides a pesar de estar en las gradas, él también dio su opinión-Y continua evolucionando, por cada ataque que Jiren esquiva o repele, Goku ataca con más fuerza y precisión-dijo impresionado.

Nail estaba sin poderse creer lo que veían sus ojos-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, Jiren está teniendo problemas contra ese guerrero-dijo impactado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Y si Nail no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, los Dioses de su Universo no eran capaces de asimilarlo-¡No puedo creer que alguien haya alcanzado el nivel de Jiren!-exclamo Kai preocupado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!-bramo Vermouth sacudiéndose el cabello con bastante frustración ante lo que sus ojos veían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Conforme se elevaban más y más, Goku y Jiren chocaban sus puños, rodillas y demás, luchando de una manera sumamente devastadora, cada impacto provocaba que vario relámpagos cayeran sobre la plataforma, provocando que el resto de los competidores buscaran modos de protegerse de esa lluvia peligrosa.

-Increíble-dijo Batman con seriedad.

Karai miraba lo que pasaba en silencio, ese tipo de combates solo lo había visto una vez en su vida, pero era muy pequeña en ese entonces y por tanto no era capaz de recordar de qué se trataba esa manera de pelear.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Los ojos de Pinkie Pie se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que brillaban llenos de emoción ante lo que veían-¡Guau! ¡Goku se volvió más fuerte de golpe! ¡Se volvió mucho más genial de golpe!-grito sumamente entusiasmada, al tiempo que saltaba de su asiento y por poco se caía, por suerte, Applejack la sujeto a tiempo.

-Pero ¿Por qué está pasando esto?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida-esa manera de pelear me resulta muy familiar-.

-A mí también-dijo Sunset-siento que ya hemos visto ese tipo de pelea antes-.

-Pero la pregunta es donde-señalo Applejack preguntándose lo mismo.

La Presencia solo sonrió con ternura y cariño, él conocía la respuesta a eso, después de todo, cuando pelearon contra los Maestros Oscuros y contra su hermano, emplearon el modo de batalla más poderoso de todos los Universos, un estado en el cual hasta los Dioses tenían problemas en alcanzar, pero ellas lo lograron por haber estado en Modo Ángel.

Athena se alzó y miro hacia la plataforma, sujetando su mentón en actitud pensativa-Hum...es posible que…-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Wiss también había logrado deducir que era lo que le ocurrió a Goku y se levantó de golpe, con una sonrisa llena de emoción-¡Es posible que…algo maravilloso le ocurriera a Son Goku!-declaro sumamente contento.

-Ah ¿tiene alguna idea de que le pudo pasar a Goku?-pregunto Krilin volteando a ver al Ángel.

-¡Si! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una maravillosa teoría!-respondió Wiss sonriendo emocionado.

Bills también lo pensó y ahora miraba los movimientos de Goku, así como su manera de atacar, su mirada y el aura, todo apuntaba a una cosa y eso lo sorprendió mucho, así como también lo aterro, todas esas señalas solo podían significar un hecho irrefutable…

-La Doctrina Egoísta-dijo con mucha tensión.

Al escuchar eso, Liquir volteo a ver a Bills con una expresión de incredibilidad total, para luego dirigir su vista de nuevo a la batalla, mientras que Kai y Vermouth volteaban con mucha preocupación también, sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Dioses de la Luz y de la Oscuridad también se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba-Ya veo, esos movimientos solo pueden ser efectuados por alguien que alcanzo la Doctrina Egoísta, sin embargo, Son Goku es un mortal y ni siquiera los Dioses pueden acceder a eso tan fácilmente-dijo Catrina.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo-dijo Xibalba incrédulo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Shin escuchaba los murmullos de los Dioses y lo que comentaban sobre la Doctrina Egoísta-Parece que es algo muy famoso entre los Dioses-dijo Shin mirando a su antepasado.

-¿No lo sabes? Que incompetente eres-dijo el Anciano sonriendo nervioso y provocando que Shin achicara los ojos.

-De todos modos parece que todos están impactados por esa revelación-dijo Roshi confundido.

-No es para menos-gruño Bills-ese miserable de Goku ¿Cómo diablos consiguió acceder a la Doctrina Egoísta?-.

-La Genkidama debió ser la razón-sugirió Wiss sonriendo emocionado.

Al escuchar eso, Krilin volteo a ver a Wiss-¿La Genkidama lo hizo más fuerte? ¿Acaso la absorbió?-pregunto Krilin.

-Pero la Genkidama no le hizo nada a Jiren, así que absorberla no cambiaría nada-dedujo Ten Shin Han.

-La Genkidama en sí no fue la causa-comenzó Wiss-cuando Goku fue atraído hacia la misma, se resistió todo lo posible por evitar ser consumido por su propio ataque, una vez que llego a núcleo, su deseo de continuar peleando y de nunca rendirse hizo que rompiera el cascaron donde se encontraba atrapado, logrando llegar más lejos de lo que jamás había viajado, superando la barrera de su propia energía y de la Genkidama misma, en otras palabras, se volvió uno con dichas energías-.

-Ya veo-dijo Gohan-es algo complicado, pero de alguna manera creo comprender lo que quiere decir-.

-Ciertamente, su instinto de pelea y de supervivencia le ayudaron mucho, aunque…-Wiss miro fijamente a Goku por unos instantes-ese fuego que lo rodea…no sé qué signifique exactamente, habrá que esperar para verlo-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Goku y Jiren comenzaron a volar y a girar alrededor del otro, viéndose detenidamente en todo momento, fue cuando Goku volvió al ataque, lanzando varios golpes contra Jiren, quien a su vez contraataco con una ráfaga de puñetazos, en medio de esa batalla, los ojos de Goku perdieron el destello plateado para luego recuperarlos como un parpadeo.

Lanzando un grito que resonó por todo el lugar, Goku logro darle un potente golpe a Jiren con sus rodillas, provocando que el justiciero abriera mucho los ojos ante semejante golpe que recibió, fue cuando Goku lo ataco con un poderoso rayo que envió a Jiren contra el suelo.

Goku rápidamente volvió a lanzarse contra Jiren, listo para atacarlo, mientras su oponente lo esperaba de pie, todo siendo visto por Spawn, que ya había deducido el resultado de ese combate tan impresionante, finalmente, con un nuevo y potente grito, Goku lanzo su golpe contra Jiren.

Una poderosa explosión cubrió el lugar, mientras el polvo cubría esa parte de la plataforma, impidiendo que alguien viera lo que estaba pasando-Saiyajin…son realmente interesantes-dijo Jiren impresionado-pero…-

Poco a poco, el polvo comenzó a dispersarse, mostrando el resultado del ataque de Goku, cuyo puño fue detenido por Jiren en el último momento, al tiempo que el aura que lo rodeaba desaparecía y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad por completo.

-Ese fuego es la señal de tu límite-sentencio Jiren disparando un rayo de energía que lanzo a Goku por los aires.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

El gesto de alarma de Kai poco a poco desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa-Al parecer fue solo temporal-dijo aliviado.

-Era obvio, nadie puede dominar eso tan fácilmente-expreso Vermouth sonriendo del mismo modo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Aun atrapado en aquella energía, Goku se elevó más y más sobre la plataforma, mientras que Jiren levantaba su mano de nuevo-Se acabó-sentencio dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que el cielo era iluminado con la explosión de su poder.

El grito de Goku llego a oídos de todos cuando el noble Saiyajin salió volando hacia el vacío, cayendo fuera de la plataforma-¡Goku!-grito Piccolo al ver eso.

-¡Kakarotto!-exclamo Vegeta sin dar crédito a lo que había visto.

-Oh-musito Freezer sonriendo.

-Son Goku del Universo 7 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku apareció en las gradas con algunas heridas, mientras que Bills quedaba con la boca abierta y los ojos muy grandes-¡Son…Goku!-exclamo sorprendido.

-Creo que ya perdimos a nuestro mejor guerrero-dijo Wiss con tono serio.

-¡Papá! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Gohan corriendo al lado de su padre, mientras 17 y 18 lo sujetaban.

Goku poco a poco pudo comenzar a hablar, aunque vaya que le costaba-Muchachos…lo siento…no esperaba que Jiren fuera tan fuerte-reconoció sorprendido por el abrumador poder de Jiren.

-No te preocupes Goku, por ahora necesitas descansar, ten, come una Semilla del Ermitaño-dijo Krilin entregándosela a Goku, quien no tardo en comerla y recuperarse.

-Ya me siento mejor-dijo Goku sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de haber perdido?-bramo Bills molesto y dejando a Goku asustado-¡A pesar de que usaste la Doctrina Egoísta no fuiste capaz de vencer a tu oponente!-.

-Y lo dice alguien que tampoco la ha dominado por completo-expreso Wiss sonriendo y Bills se quedó en shock-los únicos Dioses que la han dominado por completo son Lady Deboness, Lord Arak y Lord Gen-le recordó el Ángel.

-¡Mejor cierra la boca Wiss!-bramo Bills.

-Aun así es una situación muy grave el que el señor Goku haya sido sacado de la plataforma-dijo Shin con tono serio-ya que significa que la fuerza de ese hombre es abominable, tal vez sea el guerrero más fuerte de todo el Torneo-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen escucho el comentario de Shin y sonrió levemente, de una manera algo siniestra-¿Ocurre algo señor Gen?-pregunto Ugg.

-Todos se han quedado sorprendidos por el poder que posee ese guerrero del Universo 11, muy bien, dejemos que el Universo 11 disfrute de su victoria y momento de gloria por el momento, después de todo, ellos aún no han visto el terrible poder de Spawn el Diabólico-sentencio Gen sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

El resto de los participantes quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, presenciaron la activación del poder más grande de los 12 Universos y que ni así fuera capaz de frenar al guerrero del Universo 11, ese hombre, Jiren el Gris era realmente aterrador.

-Entonces todo resulto ser cierto, en verdad era la Doctrina Egoísta-dedujo Karai sorprendida y extrañada.

-¿Doctrina Egoísta? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Razer mirando a la guerrera.

-Es el as bajo la manga que existe en todos los Universos, un estado de poder que literalmente te vuelve invencible, si lo empleas y lo dominas a la perfección jamás serás vencido, a menos que tu oponente también la domine; los Maestros Oscuros eran capaces de emplearla y mi padre fue el primero en lograr perfeccionarla por completo-explico Karai.

-Sospecho que las Hijas de la Noche también lo dominaron mientras estaban en Modo Ángel, aunque dudo mucho que estuvieran conscientes de ello-observo Batman.

-Es muy probable-concordó Karai.

-Pero aun después de haberla usado, Son Goku perdió-señalo Perla sorprendida por eso.

-Eso se debe a que no la domino por completo, se podría decir que simplemente fue un accidente, además, tengo la ligera sospecha de que Jiren también la puede usar-explico Karai dejando sorprendidos a todos sus compañeros.

-¿Qué hay de Spawn?-pregunto Batman y Karai guardo silencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Jiren aun permanecía quieto y con la guardia baja, cuando dos figuras salieron de la nada y lo atacaron, más Jiren detuvo sus golpes con sus manos, sus atacantes no eran otros que Ikki del Universo 5 y Vegeta del Universo 7, cada uno lo había atacado en diferentes direcciones.

-Guerreros del Univers ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-cuestiono Jiren con tono tranquilo.

-¿Qué parece que quiero insecto?-cuestiono Vegeta sonriendo-¡Ya que me hiciste un favor al eliminar al inútil de Kakarotto, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin será quien acabe contigo!-aseguro Vegeta.

-¡Eso si el Caballero Fénix no lo vence primero!-sentencio Ikki también dispuesto a pelear contra Jiren.

Desde su posición, Spawn observaba todo con algo de interés-Ahora te enfrentaras a dos oponentes, esto será interesante-sentencio con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos-creo que mi participación está cada vez más cerca-agrego de forma siniestra.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Goku despertó un poder llamado Doctrina Egoísta, pero ni así fue capaz de vencer a Jiren, ahora Ikki y Vegeta se disponen a pelear con él ¿será posible que puedan vencerlo y que hará Spawn?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER CONTESTADO MAS QUE DOS COMENTARIOS, PERO LA RAZON ES QUE AYER, EL PRIMER DIA DEL NUEVO AÑO, ME TOCO CUBRIR DE OCHO DE LA MAÑANA A OCHO DE LA NOCHE EN MI TRABAJO, EN POCAS PALABRAS, ESTUVE TRABAJANDO TODO EL DIA, ASI QUE SE IMAGINARAN QUE LO QUE MÁS QUERIA HACER AL LLEGAR A MI CASA ERA DESCANSAR Y ESO FUE PRECISAMENTE LO QUE HICE, PERO LES DEJO LA LISTA PARA QUE VEAN QUE SI VI SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME TOME EL TIEMPO PARA LEERLOS, AUNQUE VAYA QUE ME COSTO, PORQUE MIS OJOS SE ME ESTABAN CERRANDO**

 **POR SU COMPRENSION MUCHAS GRACIAS Y DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS POR ESTO**

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _y ahora tuvimos la introducción de la poderosa Doctrina Egoísta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross Z Charge:** _pues finalmente ha llegado el momento de que el más grande de los poderes entre en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L Kujo, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Cross Z Charge, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, AndrosValgreen4, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Nero Metallic, FreedomGundam96, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	43. Orgullo Destruido

" _ **Las batallas de la Tercera Ronda continúan evolucionando, durante su combate contra Jiren, Goku uso la Genkidama, misma que no sirvió de nada, pero cuando parecía que Goku fue vencido, este reapareció con una nueva transformación, comenzando una pelea bastante pareja en contra de Jiren, sus movimientos eran muy precisos y el aura que emitía era algo nunca antes vistos; tras haberlo analizado un momento, los Dioses y Ángeles dedujeron que se trataba de la Doctrina Egoísta, la cual es el estado más poderoso al que un guerrero puede acceder y que puede volverlo invencible, permitiéndole vencer a cualquier adversario, con ese estado, Goku logro equilibrarse contra Jiren, pero…debido a que todavía no la dominaba por completo, pues era la primera vez que lo usaba, Goku no solo fue derrotado por el descomunal poder de Jiren, sino que además termino siendo expulsado de la plataforma, quedando fuera de la Tercera Ronda, tras su victoria, Jiren fue emboscado por Ikki del Universo 5 y Vegeta del Universo 7, quienes están dispuestos a pelear contra este temible y formidable guerrero ¿serán capaces de vencerlo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 43**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 43 Orgullo Destruido**

 **Universo 7**

Milk estaba temblando, debido a la gran sorpresa que recibió, pues su adorado Goku fue derrotado por su oponente, algo que nunca había pasado, sino contaba la batalla con Cell, donde Goku se rindió para que Gohan se encargara del malvado Androide, aunque en ese entonces también quedo horrorizada.

-¡No puedo creerlo…Goku perdió!-exclamo Yamcha sorprendido por aquella terrible realidad.

-Ese hombre debe tener un poder abrumador si logro vencer a Goku de esa manera-dijo Bulma impresionada por el tremendo poder que tenía Jiren.

-¡No te preocupes mamá! ¡Recuerda que mi papá todavía está en el campo de batalla, estoy seguro que él vencerá a ese guerrero!-aseguro Trunks.

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé-dijo Bulma sonriéndole, aunque internamente tenía muchas dudas, ya que Jiren había demostrado tener un poder abominable.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Vegeta e Ikki continuaban con sus puños levantados, mismos que Jiren detenía con sus dos manos, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, cada guerrero lanzo un nuevo golpe contra Jiren, pero este jalo a ambos con fuerza y estrello sus cabezas con fuerza, provocando que vieran estrellas.

-¿Qué crees que haces insecto?-cuestiono Vegeta.

-¡Lo mismo te digo imbécil!-bramo Ikki mirándolo con furia.

-No podrán vencerme si se la pasan peleando entre ustedes-dijo Jiren con tono tranquilo.

Vegeta encaro a Jiren con furia-¡Hazte a un lado sabandija, yo me encargare de ese sujeto!-aseguro Vegeta transformándose a Azul y lanzándose al ataque.

Jiren lo espero en completa calma, abriendo sus ojos de golpe, al tiempo que Vegeta sentía un tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen, mismo que nunca supo de donde vino, lo siguiente que paso fue que recibió un golpe en el rostro que lo estrello contra algunas rocas.

En el momento en que Vegeta cayó sobre las rocas, Ikki aprovecho para atacarlo por sorpresa, pero Jiren no bajo la guardia en ningún momento e intercepto al Caballero Fénix con una patada en la quijada, a pesar de que Ikki estaba empleando su Armadura Celestial, la patada que recibió lo envió por los aires.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Ogma abrió los ojos de golpe al ver lo que pasaba-¡Ikki fue atacado por Jiren!-exclamo sorprendida.

-A pesar de que en ese momento debía tener la guardia baja, en el caso de Jiren eso no ocurre-observo Arak-es realmente un guerrero sumamente poderoso, no cabe duda de que el Universo 11 no evito las penitencias por pura mala suerte-.

Vermouth y Kai sonreían sumamente complacidos al ver que su mejor guerrero estaba siendo capaz de dominar a dos contrincantes, especialmente cuando uno de ellos era del Universo 5, si todo iba bien se podrían deshacerse de otros dos guerreros, confiaban en que Jiren lo conseguiría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku observaba la batalla desde las gradas con una mirada bastante seria, siempre manteniendo su vista en Jiren-Esto no es bueno, Vegeta no será capaz de ganarle de ese modo-señalo cruzado de brazos.

-¡Piccolo y Freezer tienen que ir a ayudarlo!-exclamo Krilin algo preocupado ante la idea de que Freezer se uniera a Vegeta.

-No, aunque ellos tres peleen juntos no podrán vencerlo-dijo Goku con tono serio.

-Estamos en una muy mala posición-dijo Wiss pensativo-ese hombre Jiren es aterradoramente poderoso, pero lamentablemente, solo es el segundo más fuerte del Torneo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Goku volteando a verlo-¡Jiren es el segundo más fuerte del Torneo!-.

-¿Hay alguien más fuerte que él?-inquirió Gohan sumamente sorprendido ante aquella revelación.

-Efectivamente y temo que ese guerrero es tan fuerte como un Ángel-explico Wiss con tono serio y Bills gruño ante eso.

-Maldición, el Universo 11 y 12 tenían reservados a temibles guerreros-murmuro entre dientes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Vegeta volvió a aparecer lanzando un grito de furia, al tiempo que Jiren volteaba a encararlo de nuevo-¿Qué harás? ¿Quieres seguir peleando?-pregunto con tono calmado.

-¡Insecto miserable! ¡No te atrevas a burlarte del Príncipe de los Saiyajin! ¡Toma esto! ¡Big Bang!-invoco Vegeta lanzando uno de sus ataques más poderosos.

Pero cuando el impacto contra Jiren era seguro, este lo repelió con un golpe de su mago, para asombro del orgulloso Vegeta, quien volvió a lanzarse contra Jiren en un intento por atacarlo, pero Jiren lo detuvo con una mano y girando a gran velocidad, lo estrello contra Ikki, quien se había preparado para atacarlo por la espalda.

Ambos guerreros rodaron por el suelo debido a la fuerza que empleo Jiren para arrojarlos contra el suelo, pero no tardaron en incorporarse y encarar de nuevo a Jiren, cada uno con sus respectivos pensamientos sobre ese guerrero de aspecto sumamente serio e imponente.

 _-"¿Este es el ataque que recibió Kakarotto? Realmente es un golpe poderoso"-_ pensó Vegeta tensando mucho la mandíbula.

 _-"No baja la guardia ni por un momento, se nota que es un guerrero que ha estado en miles de batalla"-_ pensó Ikki en iguales condiciones que Vegeta.

Jiren lo miraba fijamente a sus dos oponentes-¿Realmente pretenden derrotarme?-pregunto con tono tranquilo-lo mejor sería que se rindieran antes de que terminen en peores condiciones-advirtió.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Vegeta-¡Estas subestimando al gran Vegeta!-bramo Vegeta con furia ante las palabras de Jiren.

A lo lejos, Topo y sus compañeras observaban lo que pasaba-Esos dos guerreros resisten mucho contra Jiren-observo Casca sorprendida por la resistencia de ambos oponentes.

-Solo porque Jiren está siendo demasiado amable con ellos-señalo Yomi y Topo guardo silencio.

Vegeta e Ikki volvieron a lanzarse contra Jiren, quien los espero pacientemente y aunque ambos guerreros lo atacaban exactamente al mismo tiempo, no significaba que estaban peleando en equipo, de hecho, cada uno iba por su lado, lo que hacía que Jiren no tuviera problema alguno en dominarlos a ambos, golpeándolos repetidamente y estrellándolos uno contra el otro en más de una ocasión.

-¡Maldición!-bramo Vegeta comenzando a dispararle varios rayos a Jiren, mismos que el guerrero detuvo con una mano.

Ikki pronto volvió al contraataque, lanzando una patada de fuego contra el guerrero, quien la esquivo y sujeto la pierna de Jiren, estrellándolo contra el suelo, momento que Vegeta aprovecho para volver a atacarlo, pero Jiren dio un salto para evadirlo, giro en el aire y pateo a Vegeta con fuerza, estrellándolo contra Ikki de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las chicas estaban sumamente sorprendidas por lo que veían, ese hombre llamado Jiren realmente era muy fuerte-¡Es increíble!-exclamo Rarity.

-¡A pesar de estar peleando contra dos de los guerreros más poderosos y orgullosos de los 12 Universos no tiene problema alguno en dominarlos!-observo Myra sorprendida por el poder de Jiren.

-Tal vez podrían vencerlo si trabajaran en equipo, algo que obviamente no están haciendo-señalo Rainbow, ya que siendo una gran deportista era capaz de darse cuenta cuando se trabaja en equipo o cuando alguien quería demostrar ser mejor que los demás.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Quitándose a Vegeta de encima, Ikki volvió a atacar a Jiren, quien esquivo el golpe del Caballero Fénix y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, estrellándolo contra una pared, al tiempo que bloqueaba el nuevo ataque de Vegeta y le daba una patada para lanzarlo contra unas rocas.

Spawn observaba todo a una distancia prudente, disfrutando del espectáculo-Ese guerrero es extraordinario-reconoció con una risa algo siniestra-creo que hice bien al aceptar venir a este evento-.

Tanto Vegeta como Ikki comenzaron a levantarse a duras penas, aunque en serio se veían sumamente heridos, a pesar de no haber recibido muchos golpes, ese sujeto tenía una fuerza increíblemente descomunal, Ikki no tardó en darse cuenta de que era mucho más fuerte que un Dios de la Destrucción.

-No puedo creer que exista alguien con semejante poder ¿Cómo pudo haberlo conseguido o mejor dicho, que pudo llevarlo a querer ser más fuerte que un Dios de la Destrucción?-se preguntó Ikki.

Un grito de furia se escuchó por toda la plataforma, al tiempo que Vegeta volvía a aparecer sumamente molesto, con su aura resplandeciendo intensamente, mientras Jiren lo miraba con expresión seria y de brazos cruzados, dándose cuenta que ese guerrero estaba más que furioso.

Ikki también lo noto, pero entonces pudo ver una oportunidad para atacar al poderoso Jiren, así que comenzó a concentrar su energía en su puño derecho, preparando uno de sus ataques más poderosos y devastadores, pero Vegeta también lo estaba preparando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yo soy…yo soy…!-el aura de Vegeta aumento su tamaño cada vez más, al tiempo que se elevaba en el cielo y extendía sus brazos, con varios rayos cubriendo su cuerpo, su ataque más devastador-¡EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN!-grito con furia.

Freezer se rio sumamente divertido al escuchar a Vegeta-Vaya, vaya, no has cambiado mucho Vegeta, realmente te sigue alterando con facilidad-se burló el tirano sonriendo malignamente.

Jiren solo observaba con expresión neutra, esperando ver que haría su oponente, aunque en serio lo sorprendía la gran cantidad de energía que Vegeta estaba reuniendo al elevar su Ki cada vez más y más.

-¡TOMA ESTO INSECTO! ¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!-invoco Vegeta lanzando su ataque.

El ataque de Vegeta fue captado por todos los demás competidores, mientras que Jiren esperaba a que se acercaba, cuando el ataque ya estaba casi sobre él, Jiren abrió los ojos de golpe y el ataque se detuvo en el cielo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku quedo impactado ante lo que presencio-¿Qué? ¿Lo detuvo con su mirada?-exclamo sorprendido.

-¡Increíble!-grito Roshi quitándose los lentes y tallándose los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien.

-¿Qué es ese hombre?-pregunto Ten Shin Han sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo con sus tres ojos.

-¡Es increíblemente fuerte!-exclamo Shin sorprendido por el poder de Jiren.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman también estaba sorprendido por el inmenso poder que Jiren poseía, era muy probable que él estuviera al nivel de Darkseid e incluso que fuera mucho más poderoso que él, definitivamente la Liga de la Justicia podría tener un lugar para alguien como él, que no solo era poderoso, sino que además compartía sus mismos ideales.

Spawn no parecía haberse sorprendido para nada, desde que Jiren comenzó a pelear lo veía con interés, pero su mirada indicaba que parecía saber cuál era el resultado de sus combates y ahora parecía conocer el desenlace de este.

-Este combate está decidido-dijo Spawn comenzando a perder el interés en el mismo.

Ikki ya tenía su ataque final preparado, si todo salía bien acabaría con el mejor guerrero del Universo 11 y el Universo 5 estaría en ventaja, lanzándose a gran velocidad, Ikki se dispuso a atacar a Jiren por la espalda, al tiempo que Vegeta descendía a gran velocidad.

-¡Caíste insecto asqueroso!-bramo Vegeta preparando su golpe contra Jiren.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Golpe Fantasma!-invoco Ikki lanzando su letal puñetazo contra Jiren, al tiempo que Vegeta también lanzaba su ataque.

Pero justo antes de que ambos pudieran atacarlo, Jiren dio un salto, esquivándolos, todo paso en cámara lenta, en un instante, tanto Vegeta como Ikki atacaban a Jiren y al siguiente, este estaba justo sobre ellos, siendo Vegeta quien recibiera el golpe de Ikki, provocándole un gran daño, al tiempo que lo empujaba hasta la orilla de la plataforma.

Para desgracia de Ikki, la acción de Jiren también lo perjudico a él, ya que al esquivar el ataque de ambos, dejo de detener el Resplandor Final de Vegeta, el cual siguió su curso de impacto, golpeando con fuerza al Caballero Fénix y empujándolo también hasta la orilla de la plataforma.

-Se acabó-sentencio Jiren abriendo sus ojos y provocando que el rayo de Vegeta explotara antes de que terminara por matar a Ikki.

Tanto Vegeta como Ikki solo pudieron lanzar un grito de frustración al tiempo que salían volando fuera de la plataforma, cayendo al vacío y reapareciendo en sus gradas, para sorpresa de sus respectivos compañeros y Universos.

-¡Ikki!-grito Seiya ante lo que acababa de ver.

-Ikki del Universo 5 y Vegeta del Universo 7 han quedado eliminados-informo Athena, aunque la Sacerdotisa estaba muy sorprendida por el hecho de que Ikki haya sido derrotado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Ikki apareció en las gradas algo lastimado por el ataque que recibió, aunque su armadura quedo hecha pedazos por dicho poder, pero fuera de eso no tenía heridas de gravedad, fue muy afortunado de que Jiren destruyera el ataque antes de que terminara en peores condiciones.

-¡Ikki! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Shun preocupado por su hermano.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo…algo impactado…es todo-reconoció Ikki sorprendido por la manera en que fue derrotado-nunca me imaginé que existiera alguien con ese nivel de poder-.

-Aun así debes sentirte orgulloso-dijo Arak captando la atención del Caballero Fénix-no muchos habrían logrado resistir una pelea contra un guerrero de ese nivel, realmente estuviste muy bien-felicito el Dios Destructor.

-Le agradezco por sus palabras Lord Arak-agradeció Ikki con humildad, pero aun sintiéndose sumamente mal por no haber sido capaz de vencer a ese guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Pero a diferencia de Ikki, Vegeta se sentía profundamente humillado por la manera en que fue vencido, golpeaba el suelo de las gradas con mucha fuerza y furia, claro que lo hizo después de haber comido una Semilla del Ermitaño y conforme más golpeaba, su rabia aumentaba más y más.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!-bramaba Vegeta sumamente molesto, mientras los demás solo observaban en silencio.

-¿Así se puso cuando lo vencimos en el pasado?-pregunto 18 y Krilin se rio nervioso al recordar esa ocasión.

Bills era el que más impactado estaba ante aquella tremenda sorpresa-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ni Goku ni Vegeta fueron capaces de vencer a ese guerrero!-exclamo sorprendido.

-Ya solo nos quedan dos guerreros; Piccolo y Freezer-murmuro Wiss, dejando a Bills en estado de shock y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-El destino de las Dimensiones del Universo 7 están en manos de Freezer, eso sí que da miedo-dijo Krilin y Bills abrió aún más los ojos.

-El señor Piccolo es muy fuerte y un brillante estratega, pero ni él podrá hacer mucho con un compañero como Freezer-gruño Gohan y Bills finalmente estallo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Escuchen muy bien lo que les voy a decir! ¡Piccolo! ¡Freezer! ¡Más les vale que dejen de lado el odio o aberración que sientan hacia el otro! ¡Trabajen en equipo! ¿Me oyeron? ¡Trabajen en equipo o yo mismo los destruiré cuando todo esto termine!-advirtió con un tono de voz que claramente decía que no estaba bromeando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tanto Piccolo como Freezer guardaron silencio ante la orden de Bills, aunque Freezer mantenía esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia, frialdad y malicia, como si estuviera planeando algo siniestro, hecho que llevaba ocurriendo desde que comenzó el Torneo.

-Parece que ya solo quedas tú y otro más de tus compañeros-señalo Nail encarando a Piccolo, quien poco a poco volteo a verlo.

-Eso no importa, después de todo, yo tampoco soy un debilucho ¿Qué dices si continuamos en donde nos quedamos?-pregunto Piccolo sonriendo desafiante, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

-Me parece perfecto-dijo Nail colocándose en guardia también.

Freezer se rio ante lo que estaba pasando- _"Goku y Vegeta han quedado eliminados, esto es perfecto, ahora solo tengo que asegurarme de mantenerme hasta el final y si lo logro, entonces el Universo 7 pasara a la Cuarta Ronda y Bills seguramente se sentirá agradecido, y esa gratitud será su perdición"-_ pensó Freezer como una sentencia.

Unos pasos captaron la atención de Freezer, quien volteo a ver a su visitante, encontrándose con otro de los Caballeros del Universo 5, tratándose de Saga, el cual estaba listo para comenzar la batalla, Freezer termino de voltear para encarar a su visitante.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto con un tono algo educado.

-He venido para ponerte en tu lugar y hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho desde que comenzó el Torneo de Poder-aseguro Saga y Freezer solo endureció la mirada, dándose cuenta de que ese guerrero era muy diferente a todos los demás insectos con los que había peleado, pero aun así, eso no evito que se riera ante las palabras de Saga.

-A ustedes realmente les gusta sufrir, que vergonzoso debe ser-expreso sonriendo cínicamente.

Saga endureció la mirada ante las palabras de Freezer, al tiempo que apretaba sus puños al recordar como hizo sufrir a tantos guerreros que lo enfrentaron-No tenías por qué haberlos lastimado de ese modo, fue bastante innecesario, ya no voy a permitir que siga pasando esto-.

-Como si pudieras evitarlo-dijo Freezer disparándole un rayo a Saga, quien lo desvió con un golpe con su mano, para asombro del tirano-oh, veo que no eres una sabandija común y corriente, eso me agrada, creo que finalmente voy a tener una batalla que valga la pena-dijo tronándose los huesos del cuello de un lado a otro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la plataforma, Jiren saltaba de una roca a otra, hasta quedar junto con sus tres compañeros, Topo miro a su alrededor ubicando a todos los demás participantes-El Universo 1 aún mantiene a todos sus guerreros, el Universo 2 tiene a ocho, el Universo 5 quedo con seis, el Universo 7 ya solo tiene dos guerreros, mientras nosotros tenemos cinco y el Universo 12 tiene a nueve-señalo Topo-Jiren-.

El aludido volteo a ver a su amigo y Jiren-Dejare el resto en tus manos, ya no quedan rivales que requieran de mi intervención-sentencio Jiren al tiempo que se colocaba en posición de loto, meditando pacíficamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Banco Real**

Pinkie Pie parpadeo confundida ante la acción de Jiren-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto confundida.

-Es un atrevido, se puso a meditar en medio de los combates-observo Twilight sorprendida por aquella acción.

-Creo que con eso quiere dar a entender que ya no queda nadie que esté a su nivel o que pueda desafiarlo-dedujo Sunset sin saber cómo sentirse ante la acción de Jiren-está convencido de su victoria-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Vermouth se rio al ver lo que Jiren estaba haciendo-Ya no quedan rivales que puedan intimidar a Jiren, que enorme decepción-dijo sonriendo con bastante satisfacción ante el hecho de que su mejor guerrero tenía todo a su favor.

-Se podría decir que ya tenemos el Torneo ganado, ni siquiera el Universo 1 será rival para nosotros-sentencio Kai sonriendo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-dijo Marcarita observando a la plataforma, en especial a algunos guerreros que podrían ser un reto para Jiren.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Jiren aun permanecía en posición de loto, meditando tranquilamente, mientras que Topo, Yomi y Casca se encontraban haciendo guardia, cuando de pronto, Seiya y Dohko aparecieron, viendo a Jiren en posición de loto, esta era una buena oportunidad que no debían desaprovechar.

-No me parece justo atacarlo por sorpresa, pero tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad como esta-dijo Seiya mirando a Jiren fijamente.

-Entonces sabes lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Dohko con tono serio-en cuanto te de la señal aprovecha para sacarlo-indico el Caballero Dorado.

-Haré lo que sea para llevar el nombre de Athena a lo más alto-aseguro Seiya y Dohko solo suspiro, ese muchacho olvidaba mucho que Athena ya estaba en otro nivel.

Rápidamente, Dohko apareció para encarar a los tres miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo, quienes se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para comenzar el ataque-¡Vengan!-reto Yomi preparándose para la batalla.

-Admito que tienen valor al querer enfrentarse a él, pero desafortunadamente ¡No pasaran de aquí!-aseguro Topo, al tiempo que él y las dos chicas se lanzaban contra Dohko.

El Caballero Dorado espero que estuvieran lo bastante cerca y entonces-¡Ahora Seiya!-

El grito de Dohko hizo que los tres guerreros de las Tropas de Orgullo se detuvieran y voltearan a ver el momento exacto en que Seiya salía de su escondite y se lanzaba contra Jiren a gran velocidad, con un ataque cargado en su puño derecho.

-¡Por Athena! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-invoco lanzando su ataque, pero para su asombro, no logro ni tocar a Jiren, de hecho, era como si estuviera siendo empujado por una fuerza invisible, a pesar de que Jiren mantenía los ojos cerrados y continuaba meditando.

De un fuerte empujón, Seiya salió disparado por los aires y Dohko lo rescato a tiempo-¡Por el Gran Patriarca! ¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Dohko sorprendido.

Fue cuando Casca, Yomi y Topo aparecieron de pie sobre una pila de rocas-¿No lo han entendido debiluchos?-pregunto Casca.

-¡No están calificados para pelear contra Jiren!-sentencio Yomi sonriendo levemente.

-¡Si no pueden atravesar el muro de energía que crea con su propio Ki, entonces es inútil que se enfrenten a él!-declaro Topo como si fuera una sentencia más, dejando a ambos Caballeros sumamente frustrados y sorprendidos por el tremendo poder que poseía ese guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Arak se quedó pensativo al escuchar eso, mientras que Ogma volteaba a verlo con bastante sorpresa-¡No puedo creer que ninguno de nuestros Caballeros pueda tocarlo!-exclamo sorprendida.

-Es sorprendente que existan guerreros con ese nivel de poder en el resto de los Universos que no tienen un nivel de vida adecuado-observo Arak intrigado-es realmente interesante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku apretó los puños ante lo que presenciaba, sintiéndose sumamente frustrado ante el hecho de que había perdido contra Jiren-¡Rayos! ¡Y si Piccolo y Freezer no pueden durar hasta el final de la Tercera Ronda entonces ya no podré tener la revancha!-exclamo con mucha tristeza.

-¡Eso es lo de menos!-bramo Bills-¡El Universo 7 perderá Dimensiones! ¿Tienes idea de cómo nos afectara eso?-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Krilin confundido.

-El Universo 7 ya de por sí tenía un nivel de vida sumamente bajo, con la caída del Universo 9 paso del penúltimo al último lugar, si Zeno Sama elimina algunas Dimensiones, entonces provocara que el Nivel de Vida decaída aún más-explico Wiss-lo que significa que el señor Bills ya no podrá dormir como antes-agrego riéndose.

Bills solo se quedó en silencio y con una mirada de pocos amigos ante las palabras tan acertadas de su molesto Ángel, Vegeta también estaba sumamente frustrado ante el hecho de que perdiera contra Jiren, dejando únicamente el destino del Universo 7 en manos de Piccolo y Freezer, esto último aterraba a todos los espectadores del Universo 7 o al menos a quienes conocían a Freezer.

-Ese maldito insecto-gruño Vegeta mirando a Jiren-se atreve a insinuar que ya no hay nadie que pueda igualarlo-.

-Tranquilo Vegeta-intervino Gohan-no olvides lo que le paso a Frost cuando intento atacar desde las gradas-le recordó el Saiyajin y Vegeta desvió la mirada con furia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Las Diosas de ese Universo también estaban sorprendidas por el poder que tenía Jiren y lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos-Parece que ya no tiene nada que temer, es como si creyera que es el guerrero más fuerte del Torneo-observo Lyra.

-Ese es un error que le puede costar muy caro-observo Xiang sonriendo del mismo modo que lo hacían la mayoría de los Ángeles.

-Especialmente cuando el guerrero estrella del Universo 12 todavía no ha hecho nada-dijo Deboness mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba Gen-y el hecho de que Gen se muestre tan tranquilo me da muy mala espina-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Sintiendo la mirada de Deboness sobre él, Gen alzo la vista y sonrió ante lo que su amiga/rival estaba pensando, la Diosa de la Destrucción del Universo 1 podía estar en el primer lugar en cuanto a desarrollo se refería, pero en cuanto poder, bueno, la corrupción del hombre más fuerte de su Universo la puso en desventaja en cuestión de fuerza física.

-Aunque la presencia de Batman les da una ventaja bastante grande, incluso les daría la victoria-dijo Gen sonriendo un poco.

-A pesar de eso está muy tranquilo, Lord Gen-señalo Martinu mirando al Dios de la Destrucción.

-Bueno mi estimada Ángel, la victoria para Deboness sería un hecho seguro, si San no estuviera en el Torneo y ese guerrero Jiren pronto conocerá el poder del Caballero Infernal-sentencio Gen sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Jiren continuaba meditando, con Spawn viendo lo que pasaba a lo lejos, siempre cruzado de brazos y con su capa ondeándose de un lado a otro-Así que ya no crees que haya oponentes que deban preocuparte ¿verdad?-Spawn se rio levemente-no te preocupes, pronto verás tu error, el momento de mi participación está cada vez más cerca-sentencio con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Jiren ha derrotado a Ikki del Univers Vegeta del Universo 7, demostrando una vez más su gran poder, pero…Spawn se mantiene sumamente tranquilo ¿Qué misterios esconde este guerrero del Universo 12 que es llamado "Caballero Infernal"? La Tercera Ronda solo está comenzando"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues ya viste que también salieron Vegeta e Ikki, dos de los guerreros más fuertes y orgullosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _eso es muy cierto y eso es algo que Bills ya está sintiendo, pues ahora también perdieron a Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _si eso pensabas antes, a ver qué opinas ante el hecho de que ahora perdieron a Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _pues ahora perdieron a Vegeta, lo que deja las esperanzas del Universo 7 en manos de Piccolo y de Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _no sé qué pienses ante el hecho de que ahora Vegeta también ha quedado eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _especialmente porque Vegeta también ha sido expulsado de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _exactamente, muchos no piensan con estrategia y eso es lo que causa que sean vencidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _batas con recordar que en el Anime; Vegeta quiso comprobar que tan fuerte era Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _cielos y pensar que muchos me han pedido que no querían que el Universo 7 fuera el tercer finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y el Universo 5 también ha perdido a uno de sus mejores Caballeros, Ikki de Fénix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ya verás lo que he planeado, por ahora disfrutemos de lo que pasa en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _de hecho, Jiren también puede usar la Doctrina Egoísta y no es el único. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _de hecho fue como hacer la Genkidama, ya que ellas peleaban como si fueran una sola en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya viste que también ha vencido a Vegeta e Ikki en esta pelea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ciertamente Vegeta e Ikki son sumamente valientes, pero no lograron hacerle el menor daño a Jiren e incluso Jiren logro vencerlos al engañarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _Jiren ha demostrado su poder una vez más, eliminando a Vegeta e Ikki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer el lunes primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente Goku fue eliminado en la pelea con Jiren, ya que esta vez, nadie acudió en su ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _aunque no les pase la gran cosa, hay que recordar que todavía no saben que Dimensiones desaparecerán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _ahora solo les queda depositar su confianza en Freezer y en Piccolo, pues Vegeta también se fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues también han perdido a Vegeta y para espanto del Universo 7, dependen de Freezer en parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _es cierto, realmente la situación es bastante seria, especialmente ahora que perdieron a Vegeta también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _pues ahora Jiren ha vencido tanto a Ikki como a Vegeta, dejando al Universo 7 en manos de Piccolo y Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _pues todo depende del desempeño que tengan Freezer y Piccolo ahora que son los últimos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _creo que a Vegeta no le haría gracia ese comentario, aunque vaya que es muy cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _y ahora fue el turno tanto de Ikki como de Vegeta de ser eliminados por el abrumador poder de Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _si antes estaba cerca, ahora está más que eso, pues ya perdieron también a Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ahora todo depende del desempeño tanto de Piccolo como de Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y acabamos de ver como Vegeta fue eliminado por Jiren, llevándose a Ikki también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pues las esperanzas del Universo 7 están en manos de Piccolo y de Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _parece que nadie lo piensa, especialmente aquellos que prefieren actuar antes que pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _lo acabas de ver, Jiren elimino tanto a Ikki como a Vegeta, dejando al Universo 7 con dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _de hecho le quedan solo dos; Piccolo y el cruel Freezer, no es una apuesta muy prometedora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _acabas de presenciarlo, Ikki y Vegeta han sido derrotados por el poder de Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _aunque Ikki y Vegeta atacaron a Jiren, cada uno fue por su lado y fueron vencidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _Vegeta ha quedado fuera del Torneo también, dejando a Piccolo y Freezer, aunque Ikki también fue eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ya perdieron a Vegeta y además, el Universo 5 también perdió a Ikki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _aquí lo tienes, con las esperanzas del Universo 7 depositadas en Piccolo y Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _muchos lo hacen, especialmente porque ahora también perdieron a Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ahora todo depende de Piccolo y de Freezer, esto último aterra a los espectadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y menos ahora que también han perdido a Vegeta, junto con Ikki del Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _mientras le queden guerreros en pie, en este caso los últimos dos, puede salir adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y eso fue lo que ocurrió tanto con Ikki como con Vegeta al atacarlo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y ahora hemos visto caer a más guerreros que creyeron poder vencer a Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _es lo más probable, porque también han perdido a Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y no hay que olvidar que en el Anime, Goku fue salvado por Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ahora también han perdido a Vegeta, mientras el Universo 5 perdió a Ikki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y lo mismo le paso tanto a Ikki como a Vegeta, por no haber peleando en equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y espero ver que les pareció el hecho de que Spawn fue el único que noto que Goku no estaba vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y ahora son más escasas, pues también han perdido a Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _en serio los Saiyajin deberían recordar que deben aprender a trabajar en equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _está más que en peligro, pues ya perdió a Vegeta también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Éire, Olivia, An To Beatriz, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Tenzalucard123, FreedomGundam96, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, Regulus Leo, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, AndrosValgreen4, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Odín, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Espadachín de la Luz, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	44. Super Namek

" _ **El Universo 7, uno de los Universos que está en riesgo de sufrir alguna de las penitencias si perdían en la Tercera Ronda, se encuentra en grave peligro, pues tras la derrota de 17 y 18, Goku fue el siguiente en ser vencido por el abominable poder de Jiren, el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 11, justo después de haber vencido a Goku, Ikki del Universo 5 y Vegeta del Universo 7 lo enfrentaron, pero debido a su orgullo, no consideraron trabajar en equipo y cada uno ataco a su manera, lo que eventualmente los llevo a su propia derrota, provocando que el Universo 7 quedara solo con dos de sus guerreros; Piccolo y Freezer, depositando el destino de las Dimensiones del Universo 7 en manos de estos dos grandes guerrero, pero uno de ellos es el peor villano del Universo 7, mientras tanto…Jiren, tras haber obtenido esa victoria, se dispuso a meditar, convencido de que ya no había rivales que deban preocuparlo, sin embargo…el Universo 12 se encuentra sumamente tranquilo, pues aún tienen a su mejor guerrero, mismo que está preparando su gran aparición"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 44**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 44 Súper Namek**

El Torneo de Poder continuaba con su Tercera Ronda, ahora el Universo 7 era el que estaba en desventaja numérica, quedando solo con sus últimos dos guerreros, pero no eran cualquier guerreros; uno de ellos era el más grande estratega del Universo 7, antiguamente un aterrador villano, hijo del mal y ahora un defensor de la paz; Piccolo.

El otro era el despiadado emperador del Universo 7, cuyo nombre era temido en todo ese Universo, incluso más que el nombre de su padre y hermano mayor; su nombre es Freezer, el maligno emperador, y ahora el destino de las Dimensiones del Universo 7 estaba en sus manos, así como en las de Piccolo.

-¡No puedo creer que el destino de nuestro Universo esté en manos del sujeto más ruin y despiadado de todo el Universo!-exclamo Bulma sumamente asustada por esa terrible realidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, realmente no es un muy augurio-dijo Jaco pensativo-me pregunto si será posible cambiarme a otro Universo-pensó en voz alta, ganándose un golpe de parte de Bulma.

-¿Qué disparates estas diciendo? ¡Te juro que si haces eso me asegurare de matarte antes de que nos borren!-sentencio Bulma y Jaco se asustó.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-se disculpó sumamente asustado por la mirada y amenaza de Bulma.

-Todo depende de Piccolo y Freezer, no es un panorama muy alentador-dijo Yamcha con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Piccolo y Nail quedaron frente a frente, viéndose detenidamente y esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe, el Namek del Universo 7 no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraño ante el hecho de que iba a pelear contra el mismo Namekuseijin que le ayudo a incrementar sus poderes para pelear contra el cruel Freezer en su planeta natal.

Fue cuando Nail se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Piccolo, atacándolo con una potente patada, misma que Piccolo logro esquivar a tiempo, contraatacando con un puñetazo, mismo que Nail bloqueo a tiempo, para luego comenzar una tremenda batalla a gran velocidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Gohan y Krilin se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos al ver que Nail era capaz de pelear al mismo nivel que Piccolo, a pesar de que ahora Piccolo era mucho más fuerte que en aquel entonces, lo que significaba que ese Nail era muy diferente al que conocieron.

-También debe ser un Súper Guerrero Nameku-dedujo Krilin.

-No me explico porque ese Namekuseijin no nos ayudó a pelear contra Freezer y las Fuerzas Ginyu-gruño Vegeta recordando ese momento, ya que aunque él nunca peleo con Nail, en el momento en que lo conoció se pudo dar cuenta de que era muy diferente a todos los demás Namekuseijin.

-Es cierto, me pregunto porque no nos habrá ayudado en ese momento-dijo Gohan pensativo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Los espectadores de ese Universo también miraban sorprendidos la batalla que estaba manteniendo uno de sus mejores guerreros-Ese Namekuseijin es sorprendente, está peleando al mismo nivel que Nail-dijo Kai sorprendido.

-Parece que en el Universo 7 los Saiyajin no son los únicos que poseen un poder extraordinario-dijo Vermouth con tono serio y una leve sonrisa-pero aun así no podrá vencer a Nail tan fácilmente-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Piccolo y Nail chocaban repetidamente sus puños, logrando darse uno que otro golpe, provocando que cada uno abriera los ojos debido al fuerte impacto que sintieron, pero no tardaron en volver a la batalla, comenzando a correr por toda la plataforma, al tiempo que se disparaban varios rayos de energía.

Nail dio un salto y disparo un potente rayo contra Piccolo, quien lo desvió con un golpe de su mano, para luego abrir sus boca y atacar con uno suyo, pero Nail lo evadió haciéndose a un lado a tiempo, más no pudo evitar la súper patada de Piccolo, misma que lo lanzo directo hacia la orilla de la plataforma, por suerte logro estirar su brazo a tiempo y se sostuvo de una roca, volviendo a la misma.

-No va a ser tan fácil eliminarme-aseguro Nail sonriendo desafiante y Piccolo correspondió la sonrisa.

-Eso veo-dijo Piccolo colocándose en guardia-pero te advierto que yo tampoco seré fácil de eliminar-.

-¡Entonces comencemos con nuestra batalla!-declaro Nail haciendo lo mismo.

Piccolo y Nail se vieron fijamente, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir cuando se lanzaron al mismo tiempo uno contra el otro, chocando de nuevo con fuerza, Piccolo lanzo una patada contra Nail, misma que bloqueo, contraatacando con un golpe al rostro, pero Piccolo logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

Nuevamente, Piccolo y Nail comenzaron a correr por la plataforma, para luego lanzarse uno contra el otro, chocando de nuevo con fuerza, dándose un golpe en la cara exactamente al mismo tiempo, comenzando una nueva batalla donde sus puños y piernas chocaban repetidamente.

Ambos Namekuseijin se alejaron de nuevo uno del otro, mientras recuperaban el aliento por los ataques que estaban lanzándose, pero todavía no era más que el comienzo de la batalla, cada Namek tenía sus motivos para pelear y por ese motivo no estaban dispuestos a rendirse.

-De verdad estoy sorprendido, no puedo creer que cuando nos fusionamos hayas obtenido ese poder-dijo Nail sorprendido.

-Bueno, este poder fue algo que conseguí entrenando y volviendo a ser uno solo-explico Piccolo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Nail mirando a Piccolo con sorpresa y extrañeza.

-Quiero decir que hace mucho tiempo tuve que dividirme en dos mitades de mi propio ser, pero cuando me volví uno solo de nuevo logre sacar todo mi poder al máximo y gracias a los años de entrenamiento alcance un nivel superior-dijo Piccolo.

-Ya veo, en verdad los Namekuseijin usamos la fusión como último recurso-expreso Nail.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Piccolo.

-En mi Universo, el planeta de los Namekuseijin fue invadido por unos crueles guerreros, los cuales redujeron nuestro número considerablemente, para poder protegernos, todos tuvimos que volvernos uno solo y como yo era el más fuerte entre todos mis hermanos me escogieron a mí para ser la base-explico Nail.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que tú eres todos los Namekuseijin de tu mundo-entendió Piccolo.

-En efecto-confirmo Nail sonriendo, pero su sonrisa poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer-el problema radica en que como soy un miembro de la raza guerrera, obtuve un gran poder, pero también perdí la habilidad de crear Esferas del Dragón, lo que provoco que las mismas desaparecieran y dejaran de existir en mi Universo, algo que lamente poco después, pues Jiren tiene un deseo sumamente importante, mismo que me habría gustado ayudarle a conseguir-.

-¿Qué?-.

Nail se quedó en silencio un momento, sintiéndose un poco mal por su compañero, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso-¡Sin embargo, cuando supimos de este Torneo y de la oportunidad de obtener las Esferas más poderosas de todos los Universos entonces encontré un modo de ayudar a Jiren a cumplir su deseo, por ese motivo voy a luchar para que lo consiga! ¡Así que prepárate, porque no pienso perder esta pelea!-aseguro colocándose en guardia.

Piccolo se rio al escuchar eso-Ya veo, en serio eres muy noble, pero te advierto que yo tampoco pienso perder esta pelea, ya que aunque no tenga un deseo especifico, no puedo permitir que desaparezcan Dimensiones en mi Universo-sentencio Piccolo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Ante las palabras de Nail, Kai se quedó sumamente pensativo-Ya veo, ese es el motivo por el cual Nail accedió a participar, él está conforme con ser el último Namekuseijin con tal de lograr que Jiren logre su más añorado deseo-dijo pensativo.

-Bueno, Jiren es alguien que siempre ha deseado una sola cosa en toda su vida y por conseguirla sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de abandonar su fe por la justicia-expreso Vermouth-esa es la única razón por la cual acepto venir al Torneo y pelear por nuestro Universo-.

-A mí me parece muy cruel el haberlo manipulado usando eso para que aceptara participar-dijo Marcarita.

-No lo veas de ese modo bella Ángel, solo le estamos dando la oportunidad de que finalmente sea feliz, una oportunidad que obtendrá si lleva al Universo 11 a la victoria-expreso Vermouth sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn escucho la conversación de los Dioses del Universo 11 y su cuerpo se tensó-Entonces, así es como los Dioses quieren jugar, manipularon a un alma noble para que hiciera su trabajo sucio, como está ocurriendo con todos en esta arena, muy bien, pues cuando esto termine haré que todos se arrepientan, porque al igual que Jiren, yo también acepte por ese deseo, solo que a ustedes no les gustara lo que pienso pedir-sentencio con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

El estruendo de las batallas que se estaban desarrollando captaron su atención, al parecer todos los Universos querían tener la oportunidad de llegar hasta la final, aunque francamente a él lo tenían sin cuidado todos los demás competidores, después de todo, no importaba quien lo enfrentara, solo existía un guerrero que podía vencerlo y ese guerrero ya no existía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku endureció su mirada al tiempo que fijaba su atención en un punto específico de la plataforma, su acción capto la atención de sus amigos-¿Ocurre algo papá?-pregunto Gohan.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese sujeto-dijo Goku con tono serio.

-¿Te refieres a Jiren?-pregunto Ten Shin Han.

-No…no es Jiren, es ese guerrero del Universo 12, el que no ha hecho nada desde que comenzó el Torneo-dijo Goku mirando hacia donde estaba Spawn.

El resto de sus amigos dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba el guerrero que Goku observaba, recordando que efectivamente, ese sujeto no había intervenido para nada desde el comienzo, solo permanecía ahí parado, de brazos cruzados, observando todo a su alrededor, es más, ningún guerrero se había atrevido a atacarlo de nuevo después de lo que ocurrió con los dos primeros que lo intentaron.

-Seguramente no es tan fuerte y por eso no interviene-dijo Krilin tratando de sonar positivo y convencido.

-No lo creo-dijo Roshi-ese hombre…es muy fuerte…es la primera vez que siento un poder como el suyo-.

Wiss no decía nada, él conocía a ese guerrero perfectamente, después de todo, el nombre de Spawn era tan legendario como el de su Maestro, el guerrero más temido que ha existido en el Ejército de las Tinieblas, el mejor guerrero de la Bestia del Mal.

Goku y Vegeta intercambiaron miradas, en ambos Saiyajin había una enorme seriedad, siendo Goku quien asentía en señal de confirmación, mientras Vegeta devolvía la vista hacia la plataforma de nuevo, dirigiendo su vista hacia Spawn y Jiren.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Piccolo y Nail seguían enfrascados en su devastadora batalla, no era sencilla para ninguno de los dos, ya que no solo eran igual de poderosos, sino que además, al ser de la misma raza, tenían poderes y habilidades muy similares, extensión de brazos, lanzamiento de energías de sus ojos, boca e incluso de sus antenas, incluso tenían la misma debilidad hacia el sonido.

Nail disparo varios rayos contra Piccolo, quien los esquivo todos moviéndose de un lado a otro, al tiempo que también atacaba con uno de sus rayos, mismo que Nail esquivo dando un salto y colocándose detrás de Piccolo, dándole una patada que lo estrello contra el suelo.

Al principio, parecía que Nail logro herirlo un poco, pero entonces el brazo de Piccolo se alargó, sujetando a Nail de una pierna y jalándolo con fuerza hacia el suelo, donde se estrelló de golpe, pero Nail rápidamente se incorporó, solo para recibir un poderoso ataque de Piccolo, mismo que vino en forma de rayo que obligo a Nail a protegerse con sus brazos.

El ataque levanto una gran cantidad de polvo y conforme se dispersaban, Nail reaparecía sin sus brazos, mismos que no tardaron en regenerarse, otra habilidad que ambos compartían, Piccolo se dio cuenta de que esta batalla no iba a ser nada sencilla, Nail demostraba ser un Namekuseijin muy superior a Lord Slug.

-Tienes un gran poder, realmente estoy sorprendido-dijo Nail-pero eso no bastara para frenarme-aseguro lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

Piccolo lo espero y ambos comenzaron de nuevo su devastadora batalla, chocando repetidamente, Piccolo había incrementado mucho sus poderes desde la pelea con Cell, Goku hizo algunos cálculos y llego a la conclusión de que ahora Piccolo podría estar al nivel de un Súper Saiyajin 3, incluso ligeramente superior.

No era para menos, después del ataque de Majin Boo, seguido por el de Bills, luego el ataque de Freezer tras haber revivido, el haber sido derrotado fácilmente por Frost y finalmente, el no haber podido ser de gran ayuda durante el ataque de Zamasu, entre la pelea con Drago, todo eso contribuyo para que en Piccolo renaciera aquel espíritu de combate que creía perdido hace años, del mismo modo que ocurrió con Vegeta, porque sí, durante la pelea con Majin Boo, Vegeta acepto que Goku era el número uno, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en segundo para siempre.

Piccolo sujeto a Nail por la espalda y comenzó a aplicar fuerza para obligar a Nail a quedar noqueado por el dolor, más Nail tampoco era un debilucho, todos esos años peleando al lado de las Tropas de Orgullo también lo hicieron un guerrero increíblemente poderoso.

-¡No vas a ganarme con esto!-aseguro Nail dándole un golpe con la cabeza a Piccolo, obligándolo a soltarlo.

Una vez que Piccolo lo soltó, Nail rápidamente se dio la vuelta y le disparo un rayo a Piccolo, mismo que no pudo esquivar debido a la cercanía, para horror del Universo 7 y encanto del Universo 11, pero cuando el ataque ceso, Piccolo reapareció con un brazo bastante maltrecho, mismo que uso para bloquear el ataque.

Rápidamente se arrancó el brazo y lo hizo crecer de inmediato-Parece que estamos en igualdad de condiciones-dijo Piccolo sonriendo.

-Eso parece-concordó Nail.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Si bien todos observaban esa batalla con bastante interés y emoción, nadie lo hacía más que 17, después de todo, el Androide no había olvidado aquella batalla que sostuvo contra Piccolo hace muchos años, antes de que Cell apareciera y arruinara toda la diversión.

17 No lo negaba, realmente se había emocionado mucho por haber encontrado a un rival que no solo fuera capaz de darle una pelea tan magnifica, sino que básicamente lo hizo sentirse sumamente entusiasmado ante el hecho de poder continuar con esa lucha hasta el final, incluso encontrar a Goku para matarlo paso a segundo plano en su mente en ese momento.

 _-"Realmente es sorprendente, muy bien Piccolo, más te vale que lo venzas, porque una vez que todo esto termine, espero que podamos terminar lo que empezamos"-_ pensó 17 sonriendo, una sonrisa que 18 noto.

La Androide se pudo dar cuenta de lo que su hermano estaba pensando en ese momento, definitivamente siempre se comportó con un humano, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aunque había madurado mucho, internamente deseaba volver a tener la oportunidad de pelear y derrotar al gran Piccolo Daimaoh.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Piccolo y Nail se miraban fijamente, esperando ver quién de los dos lanzaba el siguiente golpe, aunque sus miradas serias indicaban que ambos estaban dispuestos a todo por llevar a sus respectivos Universos a la victoria.

-Ya he visto cuál es tu técnica más poderosa-expreso Nail mirando a Piccolo, quien abrió los ojos confundido-ese ataque que llamas "Makan Kosa Po", realmente es impresionante, pero con un ataque como ese no podrás vencerme-expreso Nail-especialmente si yo uso esto-Nail junto sus manos de manera que formaban una cruz, al tiempo que liberaba una gran aura de energía.

-¿Qué? ¡Su Ki está aumentando enormemente!-exclamo Piccolo.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Fuego Nameku!-invoco Nail lanzando un poderoso rayo de energía contra Piccolo, mismo que solo logro protegerse con sus brazos del mortal ataque, el cual lo golpeo directamente.

-¡Señor Piccolo!-grito Gohan ante eso.

El ataque devastador de Nail se dividió en varios disparos que viajaron a distintas zonas de la plataforma, muchos competidores lo esquivaron y otros simplemente lo detuvieron con sus manos, pero en el caso de Spawn…

Cuando el ataque parecía que lo iba a golpear, este se dividió en dos antes de impactar contra el guerrero del Universo 12 y no fue porque el ataque se dividiera a propósito, sino que la energía de Spawn lo partió en dos sin que este hiciera algún tipo de movimiento.

Poco a poco, el resultado de aquel poderoso ataque quedo al descubierto, dejando a Piccolo sin sus brazos y sin una pierna, al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento tras haber recibido semejante poder, al tiempo que la sangre salía de sus partes mutiladas.

-Me sorprende que hayas resistido ese poder, muy pocos logran conseguirlo-reconoció Nail sorprendido por la resistencia de Piccolo.

Al escuchar eso, Piccolo se rio-No sé porque todos me tratan como si fuera un debilucho-dijo haciendo crecer de nuevo sus extremidades-pero te aseguro que no lo soy-aseguro Piccolo al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de furia y un aura plateada lo rodeaba.

Nail abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el inmenso Ki que poseía aquel Namekuseijin-Increíble, realmente es un poder sorprendente-dijo Nail impactado.

Fue entonces que Piccolo comenzó a clonarse en varias copias de sí mismo, al tiempo que comenzaba a reunir energía en sus dos dedos, mismos que llevo a su frente, señal de que estaba preparando el Makan Kosa Po.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Bills se levantó de golpe de su asiento al ver eso-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?-exclamo entre molesto y alarmado.

-Parece que piensa emplear la misma táctica que uso en contra de Frost-observo Wiss pensativo.

-Qué extraño ¿Por qué Piccolo emplearía esa estrategia de nuevo? Si no funciono cuando la uso en contra de Frost-dijo Goku confundido.

-El señor Piccolo nunca ha cometido los mismos errores dos veces, no me explico que pasa-dijo Gohan, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que confiaba plenamente en su maestro.

-Tantos golpes que ha recibido finalmente le afectaron-dijo Vegeta con algo de burla.

Pero 17 no lo creía de esa manera, no podía explicarlo, pero estaba seguro de que su antiguo rival estaba preparando algo más, después de todo, nunca olvidaría ese momento en que casi lo derroto, cuando pensó que estaba disparando a lo tonto y solo lo estaba acorralando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Nail se vio rodeado por todos los clones de Piccolo, pero no tardo en comenzar su contraataque, disparando en todas direcciones, al tiempo que giraba a gran velocidad-¡Ya entiendo tu plan y francamente me has decepcionado, esperaba más de ti!-exclamo Nail sin dejar de dispararle a los clones.

Todos ellos desaparecían en cuanto recibían los ataques de Nail, pero el original todavía no aparecía por ninguna parte, ese hecho extraño a Nail, quien también comenzó a emplear su oído para localizar a su oponente, al tiempo que más clones desaparecían con sus ataques.

Fue cuando lo vio saltar y disparo un rayo contra él, pero ese Piccolo desapareció, demostrando que también era un clon-¡Oye Nail! ¡Aquí estoy!-grito Piccolo.

Cuando Nail encaro a Piccolo se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que el guerrero del Universo 7 estaba preparando su ataque, pero no era el Makan Kosa Po, este ataque consistía en tener sus dos manos levantadas y juntas hasta cierto punto, mientras un orbe de energía sumamente poderoso se formaba, 17 y 18 reconocieron ese ataque como aquel que uso en contra de Cell.

-¡Todos esos clones no fueron más que una distracción!-exclamo Nail comprendiendo lo que Piccolo había hecho.

Pero Piccolo se rio-¡Exacto, más eso no fue todo lo que hicieron!-comento sonriendo-¡Me pude dar cuenta de que aunque ese ataque era muy poderoso, también requirió de mucha energía, misma que terminaste malgastando atacando a mis clones de ese modo!-.

Nail abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso-¡Lo planeaste todo en un instante!-.

-¡En mi Universo soy conocido por mis estrategias y ahora recibirás mi técnica más poderosa!-invoco Piccolo lanzando aquella devastadora energía.

Nail solo pudo disparar un rayo en un intento por frenar el ataque de Piccolo, pero al final fue inútil y recibió el ataque directamente, siendo empujado hacia la orilla de la plataforma, pero mientras sentía como se alejaba más y más, un pensamiento apareció en su mente.

-¡Entonces…este es el poder…del Namekuseijin del Universo 7! ¡Magnifico! ¡Bien hecho!-felicito Nail antes de caer al vacío.

-Nail del Universo 11 ha sido eliminado-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Nail apareció junto con sus compañeros con la cabeza gacha-Lo lamento mucho-se disculpó por haber sido vencido.

-No te sientas mal Nail-dijo Kai sonriéndole de manera reconfortante.

-Es cierto, tal vez perdiste, pero ciertamente fue una pelea sumamente entretenida-reconoció Vermouth sonriéndole del mismo modo.

-Le agradezco sus palabras Lord Vermouth-agradeció Nail.

-Además de que esta derrota no tiene importancia alguna-agrego Vermouth sonriendo-después de todo, todavía tenemos la ventaja contra el Universo 7-.

-Aunque los demás Universos tienen más guerreros que nosotros-observo Marcarita.

-Pero entre nuestros últimos competidores se encuentran Jiren y sus compañeros, los más capacitados de nuestro Universo, además de que tanto Jiren como Topo y Yomi se encuentran virtualmente ilesos, se podría decir que tenemos la ventaja-dijo Kai.

-Es cierto, que el resto de los Universos se sientan seguros con sus cantidad, pronto aprenderán que la calidad es mucho mejor que la cantidad-sentencio Vermouth sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Gohan se levantó sumamente emocionado al ver el resultado del combate-¡Lo logro!-.

-¡Así se hace Piccolo!-felicito Krilin sonriendo emocionado ante aquella victoria para el Universo 7.

-Entonces todo fue parte de su estrategia, distraer a su oponente con esos clones y hacerle creer que iba a lanzar un ataque, mientras él preparaba el verdadero-observo Shin sorprendido.

-Ciertamente fue una estrategia sumamente brillante-reconoció el Anciano Kaioshin.

-Rayos, ahora me cuesta creer que él sea la reencarnación del Piccolo Daimaoh que nos atacó hace muchos años-dijo Ten Shin Han sonriendo-me da gusto que ahora este de nuestro lado-.

Goku sonrió al ver el resultado de la pelea-Vaya, Piccolo realmente es muy fuerte, sí que ha mejorado mucho desde que peleamos contra ese dragón gigante-.

Bills también se mostró complacido-Me da gusto ver que no todos los guerreros del Universo 7 son unos cabezas huecas que se lanzan a la batalla sin pensar en una estrategia-señalo Bills sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice señor Bills?-pregunto Goku confundido y Bills solo gruño ante la pregunta de Goku.

17 mantenía una expresión seria y fría en todo momento, pero 18 conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos-Te gustaría volver a pelear con él ¿no es verdad?-pregunto sonriendo levemente.

-No puedo negar que me encantaría hacerlo-reconoció 17 deseando que llegara ese gran momento.

El único que no celebraba ni un poco era Wiss-Temo que estamos celebrando demasiado pronto-dijo captando la atención de todos-es cierto que obtuvimos una victoria, pero no hay que olvidar que solo nos quedan dos guerreros más para continuar, mientras que el resto de los Universos nos supera en número de manera radical-.

-Es verdad y aunque Freezer ayude a Piccolo ninguno de los dos será rival para Jiren-dijo Goku con tono serio-él es el guerrero más fuerte del Torneo-.

-De hecho, Jiren es el segundo guerrero más fuerte del Torneo de Poder-explico Wiss, provocando que todos voltearan a verlo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Es el segundo?-exclamo Goku.

-¿Hay alguien que es más fuerte que Jiren?-cuestiono Vegeta y Wiss solo guardo silencio, mientras que Bills se tensaba mucho más por la situación tan mala en la que estaba el Universo 7.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Topo, Yomi y Casca se reagruparon, mientras que Jiren continuaba meditando-Parece que Nail también fue vencido-dijo Yomi con tono serio-eso quiere decir que solo quedamos cuatro guerreros del Universo 11-.

-Pero uno de ellos es Jiren, creo que tenemos oportunidad de ganar-aseguro Casca con optimismo.

-Es cierto, aunque nosotros caigamos, seguramente Jiren se encargara de que lleguemos hasta las finales, pero por desgracia tendremos que hacer lo que él no quería-.

-¿Hum?-tanto Yomi como Casca miraron a su líder confundidos.

-Si queremos que el Universo 11 logre la victoria y obtener las esferas para que Jiren pida su deseo, entonces debemos enfrentar al Universo 1 también-sentencio Topo con tono serio y Casca abrió mucho los ojos.

-Yo también ya lo había considerado-reconoció Yomi.

Aunque Jiren les pidió que no atacaran al Universo 1, la realidad era que debían hacerlo si es que querían ganar para poder conseguir el premio mayor y evitar la aniquilación de las Dimensiones en su Universo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Piccolo ha vencido a Nail del Universo 11, reduciendo el número de peleadores a cuatro, pero…para el Universo 7, las cosas van de mal en peor ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué Universo será el primero en perder sus Dimensiones?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Saint Femme:** _pues ahora acabas de ver que Piccolo derroto a Nail y la pelea de Freezer todavía no se realiza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _aunque Piccolo logro mantenerse aún, ya que derroto a Nail. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _sobre todo cuando se trata de Jiren, quien en serio es un guerrero sumamente impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _para los Saiyajin al menos, ya que ellos parece que actúan y luego preguntan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _solo hay que recordar como Topo hirió el orgullo de Vegeta en el Anime, devolviéndole su insulto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pues ahora el Universo 11 ya perdió también a uno de sus mejores guerreros a manos de Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _por ahora hay otros combates que ver, pues tengo planeado un encuentro entre titanes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ciertamente esta contra las cuerdas y más ahora que solo les quedan dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _además de que Saga puede aprovechar la gran arrogancia del tirano Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _debes estar muy atenta, porque cada capítulo está a punto de llegar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y ahora el Universo 11 ha quedado con solo cuatro guerreros, pero el Universo 7 sigue en desventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _el Universo 7 está en completa desventaja numérica, aunque Piccolo ha vencido a Nail. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _más ahora el Universo 11 perdió a un guerrero en manos de Piccolo, pero el Universo 7 sigue en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya viste que Piccolo logro vencer a Nail, aunque vaya que le costó un poco lograrlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _ciertamente es un punto de vista diferente, pero ahora hemos visto una de las peleas que muchos ya ansiaban, la del gran Piccolo vs Nail. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es muy cierto, pero al menos el Universo 7 todavía está listo para continuar con la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es muy cierto, aunque Spawn todavía no parece tener interés en participar en la batalla, pero eso cambiara muy pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por el momento estamos viendo la pelea entre Piccolo y Nail, misma que termino con la victoria de Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues ya viste que no fue el caso, ya que Jiren elimino a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _a veces debes pensar dos veces antes de atacar a alguien sumamente imponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pero le preocupa algo, si el nivel de vida ya es bajo, imagínate cuanto bajara con menos dimensiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _primero lo primero, la batalla de Piccolo vs Nail, misma que culminó con la victoria de Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _por el momento ha concluido el combate entre Piccolo y Nail, con Piccolo llevándose la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _Vegeta e Ikki conocieron la derrota a manos de Jiren y vaya que fue muy dolorosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _pues ahora todo depende de que Piccolo y Freezer resistan lo más posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _aunque Piccolo lo está haciendo muy bien hasta ahora, pero eso puede cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _todo depende del desempeño de Piccolo y de Freezer en lo que queda de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _Spawn aún no participa en los combates, primero lo está observando para entender mejor a sus oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _pues ahora imagínate que todos los habitantes del Universo 7 ponen sus esperanzas en él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _mientras Piccolo pueda resistir todavía tienen esperanza, aunque Freezer es otra historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _primero lo primero, el combate entre Nameks, mismo que termino con la victoria para Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _todo puede pasar en el Torneo de Poder, pues Piccolo ha vencido a Nail. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _si, pero muchas imágenes no son ciertas, como el hecho de que Hit no fue eliminado del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _todo depende de que Piccolo y Freezer logren resistir hasta el final de esta ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y a ver qué piensas del hecho de que parte de las esperanzas del Universo 7 recaen en el peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _la participación de Spawn está cada vez más cerca, así que no te pierdas lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _el Universo 7 todavía está sobreviviendo, pues Piccolo venció a Nail. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _me pregunto cuales serán, porque muchos ingenuamente creen que Zamasu fusionado es más poderoso que Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ciertamente fue un golpe sumamente devastador para el orgulloso Vegeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _por el momento vimos el desenlace de la pelea entre Piccolo y Nail, llevándose Piccolo la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _Jiren debe ser sumamente cuidadoso, ya que el poderoso Spawn aún está en la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pues eso es una alta posibilidad, especialmente cuando ahora estamos con menos participantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ahora es Spawn quien todavía no ha actuado, pero eso puedo cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _como ya señalo Wiss, las Dimensiones que desaparezcan serán aquellas que no tengan un buen nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _por el momento Piccolo está resistiendo muy bien en el Torneo, ya venció a Nail. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _sobre todo cuando uno de ellos es el peor villano que existe en el Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _por el momento, el Universo 7 no tiene idea de que Dimensiones perderían y eso los tiene muy tensos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _los viajes en el tiempo solo dan problemas y dolores de cabeza, siempre con sus paradojas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues todo depende del desempeño de Piccolo y Freezer, aunque todo puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _aunque ahora Jiren se puso a meditar y Piccolo logro vencer a Nail después de un intenso combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el problema es que el orgullo de los guerreros muchas veces los ciega y no les deja ver la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _no solo se trata del Universo 7, sino también del Universo 10, pues Zamasu también violo muchas reglas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _pues Piccolo ha vencido a Nail, por lo que el Universo 7 todavía tiene esperanzas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _imagínate a Champa cuando perdió a Hit, realmente se desesperó mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ese combate está cada vez más cerca, aunque por el momento, hay otras batallas pendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y no solo ese, porque una vez que vean el poder de Spawn, muchos van a tratar de vencer al Caballero Infernal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues ahora todos deben depositar parte de sus esperanzas en Freezer ¿Qué tan aterrador será eso? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ya verás lo que he planeado, pues como ya dije, ya determine a los tres finalistas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, el gran Piccolo ha conseguido vencer a Nail en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _por el momento, hemos concluido con la pelea entre Piccolo y Nail, misma que Piccolo gano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _todos deben cuidarse de que Spawn desate su furia contra todos los participantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues ya vas a ver que he planeado, aunque por el momento la pelea de Piccolo ha finalizado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ahora que Piccolo ha vencido a Nail, el Universo 11 ahora solo tiene a cuatro guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _Jiren realmente es muy poderoso y aunque Piccolo venció a Nail, él es sumamente fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _realmente fue un duro golpe al ego del Príncipe de los Saiyajin y espera a ver lo que planee para Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _lo acabas de ver, Piccolo ha vencido a Nail, lo que deja al Universo 11 con solo cuatro guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente Spawn es el guerrero más temible del Torneo y eso es algo que pronto muchos verán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _el momento en que Spawn finalmente entrara en acción está llegando, pronto lo verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgree4:** _pronto veremos a Spawn en acción, por ahora reduciremos el número de participantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _lo lamento, pero eso es algo que no hará, ya que será Sunset quien continúe con el legado de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Dio The World, Joestar, Kira The Killer, Eclipso, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, El Monitor, Gappy Joestar, Wham Pillar One, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Black Hunter, The Shadow Void, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, FreedomGundam96, AndrosValgreen4, Ant, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	45. Dorado vs Dorado

" _ **Con la Tercera Ronda se ha demostrado el poder de los guerreros más poderosos de todos los Universos; Jiren, el guerrero más fuerte del Universo 11, derroto fácilmente a Goku, Vegeta e Ikki, sin que ellos pudieran hacer mucho en contra de su descomunal poder, dejando al Universo 7 con solo dos guerreros, mientras que el Universo 5 prevalece con cinco más, en medio de esa batalla, Piccolo y Nail se enfrentaron en una batalla bastante pareja, donde ambos demostraron ser guerreros que iban más allá de los conocidos por todos los Namekuseijin, parecía que cualquiera de los dos podría ganar esa batalla, más gracias a una de sus brillantes estrategias, Piccolo logro tomar por sorpresa a Nail y con uno de sus ataques más poderosos logro sacarlo de la plataforma, dejando al Universo 11 con cuatro guerreros, pero el Universo 7 aún sigue en desventaja y por desgracia, sus esperanzas están en manos del peor villano de todo el Universo 7, el cruel y despiadado Freezer, que ahora está por enfrentarse a un Caballero más del Universo 5, su nombre es Saga de Géminis"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 45**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 45 Dorado vs Dorado**

Piccolo había logrado vencer a su oponente, Nail del Universo 11, después de una intensa batalla, en la cual el Namekuseijin del Universo 7 logro mantenerse hasta el final, más Piccolo sabía que esa victoria no era tan grande en realidad, pues ahora solo quedaban él y Freezer pare seguir luchando por el Universo 7.

-Esto no es bueno, aunque Freezer logre derrotar a su siguiente adversario la sola idea de saber que ahora estoy solo junto con él me desagrada mucho y también me preocupa que intente algo-gruño Piccolo con uno tono sumamente grave.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Freezer y Saga se mantenían frente a frente, mientras el tirano tenía sus brazos cruzados, Saga solo lo miraba con seriedad y frialdad, ese Caballero Dorado era muy diferente a los demás guerreros que Freezer había vencido del Universo 5 y eso era algo que el tirano podía ver, pero no evito que se riera.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-cuestiono Saga con tono despectivo.

-El hecho de que ustedes todavía piensen que pueden vencerme, después de todo, yo ya estoy a un nivel muy diferente al de muchas sabandijas que hay en este Torneo-explico Freezer con crueldad.

-Eres un ser sumamente retorcido y cruel, por ese motivo no pienso permitir que sigas haciendo lo que quieras-aseguro Saga preparándose para la batalla.

-Oh, veo que tienes mucho espíritu de guerrero, muy bien, jugare contigo un rato-dijo Freezer disparándole un rayo más a Saga, quien lo detuvo con una mano-¿Qué?-exclamo Freezer sorprendido.

Antes de que el tirano supiera que hacer, Saga se lanzó a gran velocidad contra él, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, mismo que estrello a Freezer contra una pila de rocas, dejándolo sepultado en las mismas, al tiempo que Saga se incorporaba tras haberle dado el golpe.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Bills abrió los ojos de golpe ante lo que acababa de ver-¡Logro golpear a Freezer!-exclamo sorprendido, mientras que Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ese inútil de Freezer siempre tiene problemas con guerreros dorados-expreso sonriendo complacido por el golpe que recibió.

Goku mantenía una expresión seria en todo momento, manteniendo su vista en el guerrero que consiguió golpear a Freezer con una gran facilidad-Freezer no debe subestimar a su oponente, ese hombre es muy fuerte-observo sorprendido.

-Ciertamente lo es-dijo Wiss mirando al Caballero Dorado-Saga de Géminis es uno de los Caballeros Dorados más poderosos que existen en el Universo 5, por lo que puedo calcular está al nivel de un Súper Saiyajin Azul, puede que incluso sea superior a ellos-explico el Ángel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Arak sonrió ante lo que estaba viendo, finalmente uno de los guerreros más poderosos del Universo 5 se había decidido a actuar y ni que decir de Ogma, que ya se esperaba que los Caballeros más fuertes entraran en acción finalmente.

-Esto es grandioso, Saga seguramente vencerá a ese monstruo-dijo Ogma sonriendo con mucha esperanza.

-Aún es muy pronto para asegurarlo, especialmente si ese demonio usa todo su poder-dijo Arak mirando hacia la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Saga espero a que su oponente volviera a aparecer, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir cuando de la pila de rocas salieron varios rayos y Freezer reaparecía completamente ileso, solo con uno que otro rasguño, pero nada de gravedad para el frío tirano.

-Vaya, puedo darme cuenta de que eres muy diferente a los otros guerreros de tu Universo, ya que ellos eran literalmente basura, muy bien, entonces te daré el honor de ver al Gran Freezer en toda su gloria-sentencio al tiempo que reunía todo su poder y su cuerpo se transformaba al Modo Golden.

Saga mantuvo una expresión seria en todo momento, mientras esperaba a que su adversario alcanzara su transformación, una vez que Freezer apareció en su Modo Golden, el Caballero Dorado se puso en guardia para continuar la batalla, pero Freezer se rio de una manera sumamente misteriosa.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-cuestiono Saga desafiante.

-El hecho de que pienses que voy a pelear contigo en esta forma, después de todo, no debes olvidar que el Modo Golden también tiene una forma mejorada, así que prepárate, porque voy a hacerte sentir el mismo miedo que le hice sentir a esa basura del Universo 8-sentencio Freezer sonriendo malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

Naruto gruño al escuchar lo que Freezer dijo-Ese canalla ¡Oye tú! ¡El guerrero del Universo 5! ¡Haznos un favor a todos y pon en su lugar a ese maldito asesino!-grito animando a Saga.

-¡No te des por vencido!-grito Rock Lee apoyando al Caballero Dorado, recordando la terrible golpiza que recibió de parte de ese monstruo en la ronda pasada.

De hecho, muchos los espectadores estaban esperando que el cruel tirano Freezer fuera derrotado de una vez por todas por todos aquellos a los que lastimo, no iba a ser nada fácil, ya que el cruel tirano no solo era despiadado, sino que también era sumamente poderoso y todavía tenía una evolución más antes de poder cantar victoria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Freezer se dispuso a continuar con la batalla, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar intensamente, pasando al nivel más poderoso que el cruel tirano había alcanzado estando en el Infierno, todo el odio que sentía hacia Goku y los Saiyajin se había manifestado en esa forma a la que llamo…

-¡Contempla a Golden Freezer Nightmare!-anuncio Freezer apareciendo en su última forma, hecho que provoco que Saga se tensara un poco.

-Realmente despide un Cosmo impresionante, además de estar lleno de maldad-expreso sumamente sorprendido, nunca creyó que existirían seres tan crueles como el Dios de la Muerte; Hades, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Freezer sonriendo de manera cruel y fría-¿Acaso te dio miedo ver todo mi poder?-.

-No te sientas el muy fuerte-dijo Saga colocándose en guardia-después de todo, aunque ella ya no esté con nosotros en nuestro Universo, sigo siendo un defensor de Athena y en su nombre voy a ganar esta batalla-.

Tanto Freezer como Saga se vieron detenidamente a los ojos, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe, mismo que no tardo en venir de parte de Saga, quien se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Freezer, el cual esquivo su ataque y le propino un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de una patada, lanzándolo contra varias rocas, al tiempo que comenzaba a dispararle ráfagas de energía.

Freezer espero ver cualquier señal de su oponente, misma que no tardó en llegar cuando Saga emergió de la nada y arremetió contra él, pero antes de darle una patada, el Caballero Dorado desapareció y reapareció detrás de Freezer, tomándolo por sorpresa y golpeándolo con fuerza, estrellándolo contra las rocas de nuevo.

Más Freezer no tardo en reaparecer y ambos comenzaron una batalla sumamente devastadora, en la cual chocaban sus puños y rodillas, el poder de Saga se equiparaba muy bien al de Freezer, Goku observaba todo muy sorprendido desde las gradas, ya que no se esperaba que alguien fuera capaz de pelear al mismo nivel que ese nuevo Freezer.

El cruel tirano lanzo un golpe con su cola, mismo que Saga esquivo a tiempo y contraataco con una patada, dándole en la quijada a Freezer, pero el tirano logro enredar su cola en la pierna de Saga y con un fuerte tirón lo arrojo contra el suelo de nuevo, más antes de que pudiera volver a atacarlo, Saga logro incorporarse muy a tiempo.

Ambos guerreros se alejaron uno del otro, viéndose detenidamente una vez más, como si se estuvieran analizando cuidadosamente, para Freezer era como volver a pelear contra Goku en Namekuseijin y eso realmente le molestaba mucho, recordando aquella derrota y humillación que sufrió en aquel planeta.

-Antes de que te saque de la plataforma debo felicitarte, tu poder es sorprendente, realmente no me esperaba que existieran guerreros con su nivel de poder en todos los demás Universos-felicito Freezer-dime algo, cuando este Torneo termine y consiga resucitar ¿no te gustaría trabajar como uno de mis hombres? Tendrías un papel mucho más importante que el del Capitán Ginyu, serías el Comandante Supremo-.

-No estoy interesado en algo como eso-dijo Saga con dureza.

-Vaya, que decepción me da ver que eres igual a esos estúpidos y asquerosos monos Saiyajin, pero como gustes, de todos modos pienso acabar con todos los Universos una vez que obtenga las Súper Esferas del Dragón, así es; el Gran Freezer será el gobernador de todos ellos-sentencio sonriendo.

-Eso ocurrirá solo si ganas el Torneo y yo no voy a permitir que eso pase-aseguro Saga preparándose para continuar con la pelea.

Freezer se rio-¡Ya déjate de tonterías y prepárate para morir!-bramo Freezer lanzando varios rayos más contra Saga, quien los esquivo todos moviéndose de un lado a otro con mucha agilidad, para luego lanzarse contra Freezer y darle un potente golpe en el abdomen, provocando que Freezer abriera mucho los ojos por semejante golpe.

El golpe de Saga fue lo bastante fuerte para lanzar a Freezer hasta la orilla de la plataforma, todo parecía indicar que iba a quedar eliminado, pero el tirano logro sostenerse con sus pies e impedir la eliminación, logrando detenerse en el último instante, aunque quedo muy cerca de la orilla para su molestia.

-¡Maldito gusano! ¡No será tan fácil eliminarme!-sentencio Freezer molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

El resto de los guerreros del Universo 7 tenían sentimientos encontrados ante el hecho de tener que apoyar a Freezer, después de todo, él era el máximo villano del Universo 7, mismo que les hizo mucho daño en el pasado y que aun podía hacérselos, después de todo, Freezer odiaba a Goku más que a nadie en todo el Universo.

-Ciertamente es una situación complicada-dijo Shin-el apoyar o no a Freezer es algo muy complicado-.

-¡Eso no importa ahora!-bramo Bills molesto-¡Si Freezer es vencido, el único guerrero que quedara será el Namekuseijin y aunque es fuerte se puede ver que está muy por debajo del guerrero que venció a Goku!-.

-Es verdad, pero según menciono Wiss, Jiren es solo el segundo más fuerte del Torneo ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Goku mirando al Ángel.

-Efectivamente, Jiren es poderoso, pero solo ocupa el segundo lugar, hay alguien que es mucho más fuerte que él y ese guerrero es muy famoso entre los seres divinos por el gran odio que siente hacia los Dioses-explico Wiss.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Vegeta, pero Wiss no respondió a la pregunta, ya que el estruendo de la batalla capto la atención de todos de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Freezer y Saga volvieron a comenzar con su combate, atacándose con todo lo que tenían, dándose puñetazos y patadas, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, pero Saga era más cuidadoso, pues se dio cuenta que aunque Freezer se había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento, aun podía llegar a matar si perdía la paciencia.

-¡Deja de estar peleando y ríndete de una vez!-bramo Freezer.

-¡Eso es algo que un Caballero de Athena jamás hará!-aseguro Saga sin dejar de pelear.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las Hijas de la Noche observaban la batalla y escuchaban todo lo que Saga le decía a Freezer-¿Por qué todos los guerreros del Universo 5 se hacen llamar "Caballeros de Athena"?-pregunto Rarity con curiosidad.

-Eso se debe a que antes de ser la Gran Sacerdotisa, Athena era la Diosa Guardiana del Universo 5, protectora del Cosmo, energía que existe en los Caballeros y estos a su vez eran sus protectores y guardianes-explico la Presencia.

-Ya veo-dijo Sunset comprendiendo porque motivos esos guerreros se hacían llamar "Caballeros de Athena", a pesar de que ella ya estaba en otro nivel mucho más elevado en la jerarquía divina.

-Y a pesar de eso siguen siéndole muy leal, peleando en su nombre-dijo Twilight impresionada por la lealtad que demostraban esos Caballeros hacia Athena.

-Bueno, tal vez sean leales, pero yo soy la más Leal de todos-aseguro Rainbow sonriendo, provocando que le volvieran a poner un frasco enfrente-¡Oh vamos!-bramo molesta.

-Si sigues así pronto no será necesario que Batman trabaje en las Empresas Díaz-bromeo Pinkie Pie al tiempo que Rainbow volvía a depositar dinero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Shaka, Aioros y Aiora observaban la batalla a distancia, sorprendidos de que ese demonio fuera capaz de pelear al mismo nivel que Saga-Ese monstruo tiene un gran poder, realmente debe ser una amenaza para todo su Universo-observo Aiora.

-Pero la aureola que posee me hace pensar que no es un ser vivo-dijo Aioros fijando su atención en la cabeza de Freezer-tal vez debamos ir a ayudar a Saga-.

-No, él puede con esto, no hay que olvidar que Saga es uno de los Caballeros Dorados más poderosos que existen, él no será vencido tan fácilmente, aunque su oponente tampoco será fácil de vencer-agrego Shaka mirando la batalla con algo de preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Saga y Freezer continuaban su devastadora batalla, al tiempo que un fuego dorado comenzaba a cubrirlos a ambos, una batalla entre dos fuerzas doradas que provocaba un hermoso espectáculo de luces, Saga lanzo varios golpes, mismos que Freezer esquivo moviéndose de un lado a otro, para luego contraatacar con uno de sus ataques más peligrosos, mismo que era capaz de cortar un planeta en dos.

Por suerte, Saga consiguió esquivarlo muy a tiempo, pero parte de su armadura quedo rota por el ataque de Freezer, mismo que logro rozarlo antes de que pudiera hacerse a un lado a tiempo, dejando sorprendido al Caballero de Géminis.

-¡Creo que se me paso un poco la mano en este ataque!-expreso Freezer con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Saga entonces miro a Freezer de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de que su oponente era más peligroso de lo que imagino, si la pelea continuaba de ese modo, entonces podría haber graves consecuencias, lo mejor era asegurarse de que él quedara fuera del Torneo por completo y aunque al Universo 7 le quedaba un solo guerrero, confiaba en que eso no cambiara nada.

-¿Qué tanto estás pensando insecto? Sea lo que sea no te servirá de nada, si solo quieres arrepentirte de haberme desafiando, entonces hazlo y suplica que te perdone-sentencio Freezer sonriendo burlonamente.

Saga endureció la mirada al escuchar eso-Debes deleitarte mucho torturando a tus oponentes ¿no es verdad?-cuestiono sintiendo como la furia crecía en su interior.

-Es lo más divertido que puede existir, me complace ver como los gusanos se retuercen en la tierra como la escoria que son y tú muy pronto lo harás también-sentencio Freezer.

Saga encaro a Freezer de nuevo con unos ojos que mostraban la gran furia que estaba sintiendo en su interior-¡Maldito monstruo!-bramo mirándolo con furia.

Al escuchar eso, Freezer se rio-Vaya, todos en este Torneo son una bola de sentimentales, realmente no soporto esa compasión que sienten hacia los demás, son cursilerías y puras tonterías-se burló Freezer.

-Sentir empatía por los demás y tratar de ayudarlos jamás serán "tonterías", y lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo, me doy cuenta de que eres alguien muy peligroso como para seguir en el Torneo, por ese motivo, aun si tengo que caer, me asegurare de llevarte conmigo-expreso Saga con tono desafiante.

-¿Hum?-tras esa declaración, el cruel Freezer volvió a reírse-¡Pero que bromista eres! ¡Por favor! ¿En verdad crees que lograras vencer al Gran Freezer?-pregunto divertido y el silencio de Saga fue suficiente respuesta-¡No te atrevas a subestimarme!-bramo lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Saga también lo hizo y ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza, comenzando una batalla realmente devastadora una vez más, al tiempo que lograban impactar sus golpes en el cuerpo del otro, era una batalla digna de verse, aunque muchos realmente estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que el Universo 7 haya llegado tan lejos en el Torneo, cuando supuestamente tenía el segundo peor registro en el nivel de vida, al menos, según los datos recibidos por los Ángeles.

Más en medio de sus pensamientos, Saga recibió un potente golpe de parte de Freezer, seguido de otro y de otro más, sin que el Caballero Dorado se defendiera, hecho que comenzó a emocionar a Bills, porque significaba que Freezer estaba obteniendo la ventaja sobre su oponente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

El resto de los Caballeros del Zodiaco también observaban lo que pasaba sin poderse creer lo que ocurría-¿Qué está haciendo Saga?-exclamo Hyoga incrédulo-¡Está dejando que ese monstruo lo derrote!-.

-Eso no puede ser cierto ¿acaso ese demonio es demasiado poderoso incluso para él?-pregunto Shun sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Shyriu también había pensado lo mismo que su amigo, Ikki también llego a pensarlo, aunque una parte de él quería creer que Saga tenía un plan, aunque por ahora todo indicaba que Freezer lo tenía dominado, más la tranquilidad de Arak lo calmaba en cierto modo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Con un golpe en el estómago y uno más con su cola, dándole directamente al rostro de Saga, Freezer logro hacer que cayera hasta la orilla de la plataforma, el tirano avanzo lentamente hacia su oponente, el cual se encontraba tendido en el suelo sin hacer el menor movimiento.

-¿Podrías dejar de fingir? Sé que con ese ataque no te habría matado, después de todo, si quisiera haberlo hecho ya estarías muerto-expreso sonriendo siniestramente.

Saga abrió los ojos y se levantó con algo de dificultad, al tiempo que encara a Freezer con una mirada llena de furia en su rostro-Veo que el único motivo por el cual no has matado a todos tus contrincantes es porque hay una regla que lo impide-gruño Saga mirando a Freezer con casi odio.

Freezer se rio-Una regla que francamente no tiene ningún valor, especialmente cuando están desapareciendo la vida existente, pero bueno, así son los Dioses, no te preocupes, aunque quedes fuera del Torneo junto con tu Universo, tengo entendido que están a salvo, tienen suerte de no ser una escoria entre la escoria-expreso Freezer apuntándole con su dedo.

-Como es el caso de tu Universo ¿no es verdad? Tengo entendido que ahora que el Universo 9 no está, el Universo 7 es el que tiene el peor registro de todos-expreso Saga.

Freezer volvió a reírse-Bueno, no es mi culpa que los Dioses de mi Universo no hagan un buen trabajo-expreso encogiéndose en hombros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Shin y Bills pusieron cara de pocos amigos al escuchar eso, mientras que Wiss se reía divertido y el Anciano solo se quedaba callado-Esa puede ser la única verdad que ha dicho en toda su vida, dado que el señor Bills se la pasa durmiendo todo el tiempo y el señor Shin prefiere que las cosas se hagan a su tiempo-dijo riéndose.

-¡Quieres cerrar la bocota Wiss!-bramo Bills molesto, mientras Shin solo suspiraba.

-Realmente los Kaioshin han dado mucho que desear-dijo el Anciano-y pensar que hace quince generaciones las cosas eran muy diferentes-.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpó Shin agachando la vista con pena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Freezer comenzó a disparar varios rayos contra Saga, dándole en distintas partes del cuerpo, destruyendo partes de su armadura y provocándole uno que otro rasguño, mientras se reía como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Vaya, que enorme decepción, pero supongo que era de esperar de una basura, creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con tu sufrimiento-dijo disparándole un nuevo rayo en la pierna, provocando que se arrodillara-muy bien, ya es hora de acabar con esto, no te preocupes, después de todo, tú y tus compañeros están a salvo, a pesar de ser solo basura-sentencio Freezer disparándole un rayo que iba con la potencia necesaria para sacarlo fuera.

Pero lo que Freezer no vio, fue la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Saga en el momento en que el tirano ataco, justo cuando pensó que había dado en el blanco, Saga apareció detrás de Freezer.

-Te tengo-expreso sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Freezer, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Saga le dio un potente golpe en la espalda, con el puño brillando intensamente por la energía que reunió en el momento en que esquivo el ataque de Freezer.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Freezer salió volando hacia la orilla de la plataforma, al tiempo que perdía su transformación Golden Nightmare y caía hacia el vacío, para finalmente reaparecer en las gradas.

-Freezer del Universo 7 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Arak sonrió ante lo que acababa de presenciar, aunque siendo sincero, ya se lo esperaba-Parece que el plan de Saga funciono perfectamente-señalo complacido.

-Es verdad, aunque por un instante realmente creí que estaba perdiendo-reconoció Ogma aliviada de que no haya sido eso.

El resto de los Caballeros comprendió la estrategia de Saga y una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de los tres más entusiastas, mientras que serio Ikki solo sonreía levemente-Vaya, nunca me imaginé que un Caballero Dorado usaría un truco como ese para poder obtener la victoria-.

-Creo que este es un caso de que si juegas con un tramposo debes pensar como uno-señalo Cucatail mirando a Saga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Freezer estaba realmente furioso por lo que acababa de pasar, no solo fue derrotado, sino que además fue de una manera sumamente humillante, algo que hirió mucho su orgullo, cosa que solo Goku había conseguido hacer, una parte de él quiso levantarse y acabar con ese Caballero de una vez por todas, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió con Frost y se calmó lo mejor que pudo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-grito Bills molesto-¡Ya perdimos a otro más!-.

-Solo nos queda Piccolo-dijo Wiss con tono entre preocupado y divertido.

-¡Rayos! ¡Solo nos queda uno! ¡Oye Piccolo, pase lo que pase no debes dejarte vencer! ¿Entendiste? ¡Resiste hasta el final de la ronda!-indico Bills.

-¡Usted puede señor Piccolo!-grito Gohan apoyando a su maestro.

-¡No te des por vencido Piccolo!-animo Goku también desde las gradas, incluso el resto de los amigos de Goku comenzaron a animar a Piccolo.

-No puedo creer que el destino del Universo 7 esté en manos de Piccolo-gruño Vegeta-realmente es humillante saber que si lo arruina no podremos regresar por la revancha-

-Pero no es necesario que Piccolo entre en batalla-observo Shin-basta con que resista hasta que eliminen a otros tres Universos ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Shin tratando de sonar convincente.

-Cierto, pero hasta ahora los números no están a nuestro favor; el universo 1 todavía tiene a todos sus guerreros, el Universo 2 tiene a ocho, el Universo 5 tiene a seis, el Universo 11 tiene a cuatro y el Universo 12 tiene a nueve, se podría decir que estamos en muy mala posición-dijo Wiss preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Los señores de dicho Universo veían una clara oportunidad para vencer al Universo 7 de una vez por todas-No-dijo Vermouth sonriendo-no es necesario que nos preocupemos por ese guerrero-.

-¿Por qué lo dice Lord Vermouth?-pregunto Nail mirando al Dios Destructor, el cual solo sonrió.

-Por favor, no lo tomes a mal, mi estimado amigo, simplemente creo que ahora que es el último guerrero del Universo 7, él puede quedarse un momento más, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en hacer que el número de guerreros del Universo 1, 5 y 12 disminuyan más, así como también del 2-explico Vermouth.

-El Universo 5 es el que tiene la menor cantidad de guerreros, tal vez sea el momento de atacarlos-observo Kai.

-Pero tienen más guerreros que nosotros, sería peligroso atacarlos a todos de un golpe-señalo Marcarita.

-Por ese motivo haremos que cada miembro de las Tropas de Orgullo que quedan ataquen a distintos blancos y los iremos eliminando uno por uno-sentencio Vermouth sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Piccolo escuchaba los ánimos que le daban todos, incluso esas gritonas que tenían Goku y Vegeta como esposas, desde que supo el motivo por el cual ellos dos las soportaban pudo entender mejor como era que seguían juntas, incluso llego a entender porque Gohan y Videl congeniaban tan bien.

-Parece que ya todo depende de mí-dijo riéndose-que curioso, por lo general todo depende de Goku, bueno, veremos que tanto puedo resistir-expreso sonriendo desafiante.

Las batallas de la Tercera Ronda solo estaban comenzando, aun con la salida de la mayoría de los guerreros del Universo 7 quedaron fuera, los verdaderos combates solo iban a comenzar y uno de ellos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Freezer fue eliminado de la Tercera Ronda y ahora Piccolo es el único sobreviviente del Universo 7 ¿será posible que logre resistir hasta el final?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OK…DEBO DECIR QUE EL CAPITULO 122 FUE IMPACTANTE Y EMOCIONANTE, DEFINITIVAMENTE EL UNIVERSO 11 ESTA DOMINANDO, AHORA VEGETA FUE APALEADO POR JIRAN, A PESAR DE QUE PARECIA ESTAR CONFIADO EN GANARLE, PERO ME SORPRENDE QUE NO LO HAYA EXPULSADO CON EL TREMENDO PODER QUE LE LANZO, LO QUE ME HACE PENSAR QUE QUIEREN DARLE MAS PROTAGONISMO A ELLOS DOS…EN CIERTO MODO YA ES MOLESTO**

 **POR CIERTO, ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO PARA CUANDO TERMINE LA TERCERA RODA**

 **¿QUIEREN QUE EL UNIVERSO 5 Y 12 PRESENTEN UN ESPECTACULO DE MEDIO TIEMPO O PREFIEREN UN COMBATE ESPECIAL DONDE GOKU Y VEGETA PELEEN CON SPAWN? USTEDES DECIDEN**

 **Y POR ULTIMO ¿ALGUIEN MÁS SE SINTIO INCOMODO CUANDO DAISHINKAN SAMA JUNTO A TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS POR LA TENSION?**

 **Trish Lumino:** _ahora acabas de ver que el número de guerreros del Universo 7 se ha reducido a solo uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues ya has visto caer al penúltimo guerrero del Universo 7 en manos de un Caballero que servia a Athena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _en serio creo que Piccolo pudo dar más en el Torneo, especialmente por la forma en que fue eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora el que tiene más problemas es el Universo 7, ya solo les queda Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ahora hemos visto como el tirano Freezer fue eliminado por Saga, dejando a Piccolo solo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _Spawn aún no se ha decidido a actuar, está esperando el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _imagínate como está ahora el Universo 7, con Piccolo siendo su único guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _y finalmente hemos visto la caída del Emperador del Mal a manos de Saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _y aquí lo tienes, con la eliminación del tirano Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ciertamente, Piccolo pudo dar más en el Torneo, fue patética la forma en que quedó eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ahora has tu apuesta de cuanto crees que resista Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _especialmente cuando no lo recibió en el Anime, fue odiosa la forma en que quedó fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _te lo pondré así, serás su mano derecha, es decir, aunque eres pareja de Fluttershy, como bien les dijo Karai; "aunque nos portemos bien, seguimos siendo malas", pero una maldad con honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _yo solo puedo creer que las Diamantes en cierto modo son como los humanos, crecen de acuerdo a sus años o conquistas y que esos capítulos reafirman mis sospechas sobre Diamante Amarillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _y finalmente, el tirano Freezer ha sido derrotado por Saga, quien lo saco de una manera muy humillante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por fin hemos visto al cruel emperador eliminado del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _es cierto, aunque la desventaja sigue siendo para el Universo 7, ya que ahora solo les queda Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _de hecho, desde que Deboness se convirtió en Diosa ha hecho todo lo posible por mejorar su Universo y por ese motivo, en cuanto pudo localizar el Anti Monitor, con ayuda de Xiang lo almacenaron en una reliquia divina, misma que llevaron ante Athena, para que estuviera resguardada en el Reino Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _lamento leer eso, pero todo tiene que ser así, ya que estoy preparando muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _especialmente porque ahora el único guerrero que les queda es precisamente Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _Saga ha derrotado a Freezer, lo que deja al Universo 7 con solo un guerrero más antes de ser derrotados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ahora les queda menos que eso, pues ya solo cuentan con Piccolo para resistir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _por eso les di a escoger algo para cuando termine la Tercera Ronda, ya veremos que escogen todos o la mayoría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _me alegra que el combate entre estos dos poderosos Namekuseijin les haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ahora al Universo 7 solo les queda Piccolo para continuar dando batalla en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y ahora que Freezer ha sido derrotado, todo depende completamente de Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _especialmente porque ahora solo cuentan con Piccolo para resistir en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _finalmente Freezer ha sido derrotado por Saga, lo que deja al Universo 7 solo con Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _por el momento lo he planeado así, lo siento, pero es que todo tiene su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _era una manera de hacer sentir la emoción, ya que yo realmente me sentía emocionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ahora se recalcó más, ya que Piccolo es el último que queda en pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ese momento está cada vez más cerca, ahora que Piccolo es el último que les queda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _todo ocurrirá en su momento, ya que no todos quieren seguir la estrategia de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _realmente tengo que decir varias veces que no voy a confirmar nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _pero igual pienso que es ridículo que piensen que es mucho más fuerte que Jiren, realmente lo dudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _quisieron hacer sentir la tensión y el suspenso entre los últimos contrincantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _siento que a todos les gusta decir lo mismo una y otra vez, cuando ya he explicado que no pienso revelar nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _no creo que Flash sea el único, ya que muchos otros viajan en el tiempo, en serio eso solo causa problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ya no les quedan muchas, especialmente porque ahora Piccolo es quien queda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ahora que Freezer ha sido eliminado del Torneo, todo depende del gran Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _las batallas en equipo son algo que estoy reservando para un gran momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _no creas que no lo ha hecho, después de todo, como Diosa de la Destruccion, sabe lo peligroso que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y aun continua, porque es el último guerrero que queda en pie del Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ahora todo realmente depende únicamente de Piccolo, es el último guerrero del Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _por suerte no fue el caso, aunque ahora todo queda realmente en manos de Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _por ahora el número de guerreros del Universo 7 quedo reducido a uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _eso no lo determine realmente, solo escogí a los Caballeros de Athena después de una gran batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _insisto en que por el momento es necesario que sea así, ya que no todos quieren seguir la estrategia de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues ahora la tensión es más para el Universo 7, cuyo único competidor es Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _honestamente, yo pensé que lo había sacado de la plataforma con ese poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _haz cuentas ahora que solo tienen a Piccolo como participante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ahora imagínate como debe estar Bills con la eliminación de Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya todo depende del brillante Piccolo, ya que Freezer quedo fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y no creas que todo el Universo 1 lo hace, ya que hay uno que otro que no está conforme con la estrategia de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y eso es algo que también lo hace increíble, que es solo un humano común…con millones de dólares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues Freezer ha quedado fuera del Torneo de Poder, ahora todo depende de Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ahora todo depende exclusivamente de Piccolo, ya que es el último guerrero en pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _realmente, por eso le quise dar más protagonismo a Piccolo que a ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues ya viste que Saga jugo con el ego y orgullo de Freezer, haciéndole creer que lo tenía vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues ya viste lo que pensó Spawn cuando escucho el comentario de Vermouth. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _por ahora todo va muy mal para el Universo 7, solo les queda Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y por ese motivo, Freezer ha quedado fuera del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _siendo franco, creí que lo iba a sacar con ese poder, pero parece que no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Tenzalucard123, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Okuyasu Vortex, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Bowser3000000, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Sombra 02, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon, 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Eclipso, AndrosValgreen4, FreedomGundam96, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	46. Honor vs Honor

" _ **Una gran batalla se libró entre Freezer y Saga del Universo 5, en el cual ambos demostraron el poder de una modalidad dorada, por unos instantes, parecía que el combate iba a terminar con la victoria de Freezer, pero en el último momento, Saga le dejo ver al cruel tirano que lo había conducido hasta una trampa, pues el Caballero de Géminis jugo con el ego de Freezer, haciéndole creer que lo estaba venciendo y que lo tenía contra las cuerdas, y justo cuando Freezer se dispuso a darle el golpe final, Saga lo tomo por sorpresa, atacándolo de manera que el tirano nunca espero y consiguiendo eliminarlo de la Tercera Ronda, para molestia de Freezer, quien tuvo que resistir mucho sus deseos de atacar desde las gradas y sufrir la furia del Padre Celestial, ahora, Piccolo es el último guerrero que queda en pie del Universo 7, pero los Caballeros del Universo 5 solo están comenzando a pelear y ahora otro de ellos, el cual es una leyenda entre los mismos, está por enfrentarse a Topo, el líder de las Tropas de Orgullo"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 46**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 46 Honor vs Honor**

La Tercera Ronda era quizás la ronda más intensa de todas, hecho que el Universo 7 había comprobado, pues ahora solo les quedaba uno de sus guerreros, siendo el estratega Piccolo, mientras que el resto de los Universos conservaban a un poco más de la mitad e incluso a todos, como era el caso del Universo 1.

-Tenemos ventaja numérica-dijo Deboness sonriendo.

-La hemos tenido desde que comenzó el Torneo, no hemos perdido a un solo guerrero-agrego Lyra sonriendo.

-La estrategia de Batman ciertamente está funcionando a la perfección-dijo Xiang-mantenerse al margen de las demás batallas y solo pelear en caso de ser necesario es lo que nos está ayudando mucho-.

-La mayoría de los Universo se han precipitado en atacar y por ese motivo han ido cayendo-confirmo Deboness pensativa-pero aún es muy pronto para asegurar la victoria, lo mejor será que se mantengan en guardia en todo momento-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Vermouth gruño sumamente molesto al ver que el número de guerreros del Universo 1 aún estaba en sus diez guerreros, mientras que a su Universo solo le quedaban cuatro y aunque uno de ellos era Jiren, eso no significaba que tenían la victoria asegurada.

-Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por conseguir que el número de participantes de más guerreros disminuya lo más posible-indico Vermouth sonriendo.

-¿No sería mejor que termináramos por eliminar al Universo 7?-pregunto Marcarita.

-De eso nos ocuparemos después, ya que Bills fue el responsable de que este evento se esté llevando a cabo, dejemos que sufra un poco más las consecuencias de sus actos-sentencio Vermouth sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Bills estaba sumamente tenso ante el hecho de que ahora solo les quedaba Piccolo como guerrero-Vaya, realmente estamos en una posición sumamente riesgosa, con solo un guerrero creo que debemos empezar a despedirnos de algunas de las dimensiones del Universo 7-expreso Wiss sonriendo.

-Y de la oportunidad de obtener las Súper Esferas del Dragón-gruño Bills molesto.

-Oh vamos señor Bills, no piense eso, estoy seguro de que Piccolo encontrara un modo de resistir hasta el final-dijo Goku sonriendo con confianza.

-Más vale que ese inútil no lo arruine-dijo Vegeta-¿Me escuchaste insecto? ¡Si llegas a quedar fuera de la plataforma te juro que te exterminare!-bramo molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Piccolo escucho la amenaza de Vegeta y solo sonrió sin darle importancia, para luego mirar a su alrededor-Jiren aun continua meditando, es como si no tuviera nada que temer, pero…aun después de haber visto su poder al eliminar a Goku no es el guerrero que más me preocupa-expreso Piccolo temblando un poco ante la presencia que sentía, cuando alguien hizo acto de aparición.

Se trataba de Shaka, Caballero de Virgo del Universo 5-Enfrentate a mí-reto Piccolo.

Piccolo solo sonrió con resignación-Parece que algunos están dispuestos a todo con tal de eliminar al Universo 7, pero muy bien ¡Te complaceré!-declaro Piccolo lanzándose a la batalla contra Shaka, quien también dio un salto para atacar a su oponente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la plataforma se encontraban Topo, Yomi y Casca, ante Dohko y Seiya, ambos bandos se miraban de manera retadora y aunque Seiya parecía encontrarse perfectamente, lo cierto era que el ataque de Teresa, sumado al golpe que recibió de parte de la barrera de Jiren lo dejó algo herido.

-Ya escucharon la orden de Lord Vermouth-dijo Topo mirando a ambas chicas-vayan y encárguense de disminuir el número de participantes de los demás Universos-.

-Supongo que ya no se podrá evitar, habrá que desafiar al Universo 1 también-dijo Yomi.

-Líder ¿usted estará bien peleando solo?-pregunto Casca mirando preocupada al líder de las Tropas de Orgullo.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que la luz de la justicia jamás se extinguirá-aseguro Topo.

Pero Casca no parecía estar convencida, fue cuando Yomi le puso una mano en el hombro a su compañera-Hagamos lo que nos dijo el líder, después de todo, aunque nos quedemos aquí no serviría de nada, ya que nadie puede dañar a Jiren-.

Casca se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de Yomi y asintió-Muy bien-dijo accediendo.

-¡Buena suerte líder!-le desearon ambas guerreras alejándose.

Una vez que sus dos compañeras se marcharon, Topo se puso en guardia-¡Adelante!-anuncio listo para la batalla.

Seiya miro la determinación de Topo y dio un paso al frente-Si eso quieres…-.

-Aguarda Seiya-dijo Dohko deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué pasa Dohko? ¿Por qué me detienes?-pregunto Seiya confundido por la acción de su compañero.

-Tú no estás en condiciones para pelear contra este hombre, lo mejor será que vayas a recuperarte, yo me encargare de él-dijo Dohko.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Como Caballero de Athena no puedo irme sin haber vencido a todos nuestros rivales!-expreso Seiya formando un puño con su mano.

-Eso lo sé, pero en tu condición actual no serías rival para ese hombro, el Cosmo que emite es sumamente impresionante, así que lo mejor será que yo pelee contra él-dijo Dohko mirando a Topo desafiante-tú debes ir a recuperarte-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-Haz caso a lo que te dice tu amigo-intervino Topo-puedo darme cuenta que eres un guerrero sumamente poderoso, pero como bien dice tu amigo, en tu condición actual no eres rival para mí-.

Seiya quiso seguir replicando, peor finalmente suspiro derrotado, ya que aunque no lo admitiera, realmente necesitaba recuperar un poco de fuerzas, por lo que se alejó para poder descansar y recuperarse, dejando a Dohko y Topo solos, viéndose de manera seria y desafiante.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy noble-reconoció Dohko-dime ¿no piensas hacer alguna de tus poses heroicas?-pregunto mirando a Topo fijamente.

-Lo haría, pero ahora que solo quedamos cuatro miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo la situación ha cambiado radicalmente, nuestro deseo es proteger a nuestro Universo y eso incluye a las Dimensiones que hay ¡En estos momentos no se trata sobre el bien y el mal, sino por la supervivencia!-.

-Bien dicho-felicito Dohko.

-¡Así que prepárate, porque te atacare con todo el poder de la justicia!-anuncio Topo lanzándose contra Dohko a gran velocidad.

Dohko se puso en guardia y espero el ataque, mismo que no tardo en venir cuando Topo desapareció y reapareció detrás de Dohko, quien logro evitar que su oponente lo sujetara del brazo a tiempo, contraatacando con un puñetazo, mismo que Topo bloqueo con su brazo, contraatacando con un golpe suyo, el cual Dohko también bloqueo.

Y apenas hicieron eso, la batalla comenzó a volverse más intensa, atacándose con todo lo que tenían, aumentando la fuerza y velocidad en cada instante, al tiempo que eran envueltos en un aura de color diferente, la de Dohko era dorada y la de Topo rojiza.

Mientras peleaban, provocaban que varias piedras salieran disparando por todos lados, algunas hacia Jiren, pero estas se hacían pedazos antes de incluso llegar a rozar el cuerpo del guerrero más poderoso del Universo 11 y lo mismo pasaba con Spawn, el cual observaba la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Ugg se percató del cambio que había ocurrido en Spawn-Que extraño, desde que comenzó el Torneo, Spawn no se había mostrado interesado en ninguna batalla y ahora las observa todas con mucha atención ¿Qué estará pensando?-se preguntó el Kaioshin del Universo 12.

-Parece que está comenzando a considerar entrar en batalla-dijo Martinu sonriendo levemente.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ugg-eso significa que…el temible Spawn está realmente pensando en pelear en este Torneo-.

Gen sonrió levemente, aunque el Dios Destructor ya se lo esperaba-Parece que Spawn ya no puede seguir ignorando a los distintos guerreros que están peleando en la plataforma, especialmente porque hay algunos que tienen un impresionante poder-.

-El combate entre Son Goku y Jiren debió motivarlo a querer ver si había otros guerreros que pudieran estar a su nivel, después de todo, a excepción de su maestro, nadie más había demostrado ser capaz de emplear la Doctrina Egoísta, por supuesto sin considerar a los Dioses-señalo Martinu viendo a Spawn con mucha emoción-ansió verlo en acción-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku escucho la conversación de los señores del Universo 12 a pesar de la distancia y su mirada cambio a una sumamente seria, hecho que notaron sus amigos-¿Ocurre algo papá?-pregunto Gohan mirando a su padre con confusión.

-El Universo 12 está hablando sobre uno de sus guerreros-respondió Goku.

-¿Y eso qué importancia tiene?-pregunto Vegeta sin darle mucha importancia.

-El guerrero que mencionaron es el mismo que me atemorizo al comienzo del Torneo-explico Goku y una mirada de asombro apareció en el rostro-señor Wiss ¿acaso ese guerrero es…?-Goku no pudo terminar su pregunta, pero el silencio de Wiss fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Topo y Dohko continuaban con su devastadora batalla, atacando con todo lo que tenían, Topo lanzaba varios golpes con sus enormes manos, mismos que Dohko bloqueaba con sus brazos y contraatacaba casi al instante, pero debía admitir que esas enormes manos en serio eran un gran escudo.

-¡Eso no te protegerá para siempre!-aseguro Dohko una vez que ambos se dieron un breve respiro, alejándose uno del otro.

-¡Veremos si puedes resistir esto! ¡Justice Flash!-invoco Topo disparando su técnica más conocida.

Rápidamente, Dohko invoco una esfera de protección que evito todos los disparos de Topo, pero eso lo hizo un blanco fácil para un ataque por la espalda de parte de Topo, quien le dio una patada con fuerza, lanzándolo contra algunas rocas, justo en donde se encontraba Spawn, quien solo permaneció quieto en todo momento, incluso cuando Dohko paso a un lado suyo.

Topo observo a ese guerrero y por unos instantes, tuvo el deseo de atacarlo, pero el aura en ese guerrero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, era algo bastante tétrico, por lo que se lanzó contra Dohko de nuevo, Spawn simplemente permaneció quieto en todo momento.

Cuando Topo preparo un nuevo ataque, Dohko emergió de los escombros, tomando por sorpresa a Topo y dándole una potente patada en la cara a su oponente, lanzándolo por los aires, momento que aprovecho para saltar y darle un golpe en el abdomen con fuerza, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Tanto Kai como Vermouth quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo que estaba pasando con el líder de las Tropas de Orgullo y ni qué decir del resto de los miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo.

-¡Esta venciendo a Topo!-exclamo Kai sin poderse creer lo que presenciaba.

-Tranquilo, esta batalla todavía no ha terminado, no olvides que eso también parecía cuando peleo contra Son Goku en los Combates de Exhibicion-recordó Vermouth sonriendo esperanzado.

Marcarita solo permanecía en silencio, mirando la pelea con mucha atención y dirigiendo su vista hacia el Universo 5, donde los Dioses de ese Universo solo observaban la batalla en silencio, sin expresión alguna, aunque Arak tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Dohko cargo energía en su puño derecho y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el lugar donde cayó Topo, pero justo cuando iba a asestar un golpe devastadora, Topo reacciono y esquivo el ataque muy a tiempo, tomando por sorpresa a Dohko, quien vio cómo su contrincante se alejaba de él.

-Realmente es muy rápido-observo Dohko sorprendido por la velocidad de su oponente.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé-reconoció Topo mirando a su oponente-a excepción de Son Goku, nunca hubo alguien que me alcanzara de esta manera, pero ahora te mostrare todo mi poder-sentencio Topo al tiempo que un aura rojiza comenzaba a rodearlo.

-Muy bien, si así quieres pelear, entonces adelante-dijo Dohko aceptando el reto y comenzando a reunir su Cosmo también.

Ambas energías comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta que finalmente chocaron, provocando un destello de luces que captó la atención de varios otros participantes, pero no evito que siguieran en sus respectivos combates, una vez que reunieron las energías suficientes, volvieron a lanzarse uno contra el otro, comenzando un combate todavía más devastador que el anterior, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en distintas partes al mismo tiempo.

Spawn observaba el combate con algo de interés, aunque no mostraba el mismo que mostro cuando vio la pelea entre Goku y Jiren, definitivamente esa pelea era impresionante, pero no se comparaba a ese otro combate y esos dos no eran oponentes peligrosos, al menos para él.

Dohko logro darle un golpe en el abdomen a Topo después de haber conseguido esquivar uno del Patrullero, pero no pudo evitar que Topo lo sujetara de su otro brazo y lo levantara sobre él, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo de la plataforma, estrellándolo con fuerza.

Poco a poco, el Caballero de Virgo se incorporó justo en el momento en que Topo se subía sobre sus hombros-¡Tornado de Justicia!-invoco Topo comenzando a girar a gran velocidad, al tiempo que se llevaba a Dohko con él.

Vermouth y Kai sonrieron emocionados al ver que Topo tenía atrapado a su contrincante, pero entonces, Dohko los sorprendió al llevar sus dos manos a las piernas de Topo, claro que con algo de dificultad y con un fuerte tirón, consiguió librarse de aquel mortal ataque, aterrizando en el suelo.

Mientras se recuperaba, Dohko apareció detrás de él y lo sujeto con fuerza por la espalda, apretándolo de una manera sumamente potente, provocando que la armadura de Dohko comenzara a agrietarse, Vermouth y Kai sonrieron ante eso, mientras que Ogma se preocupaba ante lo que pasaba y Arak solo permanecía en silencio.

Finalmente, Dohko lanzo un golpe con su cabeza a la cara de Topo y otro a su abdomen con su codo, logrando que Topo lo soltara, momento que Dohko aprovecho para sujetarlo de una mano y lanzarlo contra la plataforma de nuevo, el líder de las Tropas de Orgullo se estrelló con fuerza contra la misma, mientras Dohko recuperaba el aliento.

-Ese ataque fue peligroso-dijo viendo las grietas en su armadura-realmente tiene una gran fuerza, si no me hubiera soltado habría estado en problemas-reconoció impresionado.

Athena observaba todas las batallas del Torneo con atención, siempre atenta a ver quién sería el siguiente en caer, pero si era franca, le fascinaba el hecho de que sus Caballeros se estuvieran enfrentando a guerreros que poseían poderes que fácilmente podrían superar incluso a los Dioses del Olimpo, ahora la Gran Sacerdotisa solo podía desearles suerte desde las alturas, pues hace mucho que dejo su papel como su guardiana.

Topo volvió a incorporarse de un salto y encaro a Dohko de nuevo, recuperando el aliento por el golpe que recibió en su abdomen, así como también tenía un leve rasguño en el rostro por el golpe que recibió.

-En verdad eres muy fuerte-dijo Topo impresionado-no me esperaba que pudieras liberarte de mí ataque sin haber expulsado algo de tu energía-reconoció mirando fijamente a Dohko.

-Tu también eres muy fuerte, me doy cuenta que el nivel de los Universos no depende de la fuerza de sus habitantes, sino de cuanto se han desarrollado, por suerte para nosotros, hemos logrado mantener la paz y conseguido que nuestro Universo se desarrolle de una manera espectacular desde que nuestra Diosas Athena decidió convertirse en la Gran Sacerdotisa-explico Dohko.

-¿La Gran Sacerdotisa era su Diosa?-inquirió Topo por curiosidad.

-Hace mucho tiempo, pero luego tuvo que aceptar convertirse en la Gran Sacerdotisa, pero esa es una larga historia y no tenemos tiempo para esto, así que prepárate, porque como un fiel Caballero de Athena no pienso perder-aseguro Dohko colocándose en guardia.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Topo colocándose en guardia y esperando ver quién de los dos daba el siguiente ataque.

Fue Dohko quien ataco esta vez, lanzándose contra Topo a gran velocidad y atacándolo con un puñetazo, mismo que Topo esquivo a tiempo, contraatacando con una patada, la cual Dohko bloqueo con su brazo, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que parte de su armadura se desprendió, sorprendiendo mucho a Dohko, pero ni así dejo de atacar a su oponente, nuevamente, ambos chocaban con fuerza y ferocidad.

Esta vez, tanto Vermouth como Kai no pudieron ocultar más su preocupación ante la idea de que Topo fuera derrotado y lo mismo pasaba con Ogma, siendo Arak el único que veía la pelea sin preocupación alguna, al igual que Cucatail, era como si el Dios Destructor del Universo 5 supiera algo que su compañera no.

Dohko bloqueo un golpe de Topo y contraataco con fuerza, pero Topo también lo bloqueo y ambos se sujetaron de las manos-¡No voy a perder!-aseguro Dohko entre dientes.

-¡Yo tampoco!-declaro Topo sin dejar de pelear contra su oponente, al tiempo que ambos chocaban sus puños.

El choque de ambos puños provoco que varios disparos de energía cubrieran todo el lugar, al tiempo que las explosiones destruían algunas pilas de roca que se encontraban alrededor, muchos de los demás participantes tuvieron que alejarse lo antes posible.

Topo y Dohko continuaban peleando por ganar terreno contra su oponente, hecho que era casi imposible, pues parecía que ambos tenían exactamente la misma fuerza, dejando sorprendido a Goku, él todavía recordaba cuando peleo contra Topo y el hecho de ver que había guerreros de su nivel solo hizo que se emocionara más.

Topo comenzó a ganar terreno contra Dohko, el cual se resistía a ser vencido, hecho que Topo notaba y admiraba, pues el increíble valor de ese hombre era algo digno de respeto, aunque fuera de otro Universo, pero por el bien de las Dimensiones del Universo 11 no podía ni debía darse por vencido en esa intensa batalla.

Desgraciadamente, al tomar ventaja, Topo descuido la guardia, momento que Dohko aprovecho para sujetarlo del brazo por sorpresa y con un fuerte movimiento lo lanzo contra el suelo y antes de que Topo pudiera reaccionar, Dohko le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando un estruendo de luz y un terremoto que sacudió toda la plataforma.

-Esta vez la plataforma está resistiendo de grandes impactos-observo Athena sorprendida por el poder de los participantes que quedaban.

Cuando el estruendo ceso, Topo apareció atorado en un hueco con la forma de su cuerpo, por más que luchaba por liberarse no era capaz de hacerlo, hecho que Dohko noto-Se acabó-sentencio.

-¿Qué?-.

-Fuiste un verdadero contrincante y por ese motivo te derrotare con respeto-sentencio Dohko abriendo su palma y generando una energía dorada que disparo contra Topo.

Debido a su posición, el líder de las Tropas de Orgullo no fue capaz de evitar aquel ataque, mismo que lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma, provocando que cayera al vacío y reapareciera en las gradas, para asombro de Kai y Vermouth.

-Topo del Universo 11 ha quedado eliminado-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Ogma se levantó sumamente emocionada ante el hecho de que hayan obtenido la victoria en ese combate-¡Lo consiguió! ¡Dohko lo logro!-expreso sumamente contenta.

-Era obvio-dijo Arak sonriendo complacido ante la victoria de Dohko.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Kai, Vermouth y el resto de las Tropas de Orgullo quedaron estáticos al ver que su líder había aparecido a un lado-Lo lamento mucho-se disculpó Topo con vergüenza por no haber sido capaz de vencer a su oponente.

-¡No puedo creer que Topo haya sido vencido!-exclamo Kai sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que haber algún error!-expreso Vermouth sin poderse creer que el líder de las nobles Tropas de Orgullo haya sido derrotado.

-Parece que los guerreros del Universo 5 son más fuertes de lo que parecen-dijo Marcarita-ahora solo nos quedan tres guerreros más-señalo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Tanto Kai como Vermouth miraron a la Ángel con preocupación, pero poco a poco, su preocupación comenzó a dar paso a una sonrisa-Tal vez hemos perdido a Topo, pero eso no significa que estamos vencidos-señalo Vermouth sonriendo.

-Es cierto, todavía tenemos a Jiren en el campo de batalla, además de que Yomi todavía no ha demostrado de lo que es capaz-agrego Kai sonriendo del mismo modo que lo hacía Vermouth.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku estaba impactado por el hecho de haber visto que Topo fue vencido por un guerrero del Universo 5-¡Increíble! ¡Ese guerrero es muy fuerte! ¡Cómo me gustaría pelear contra él!-exclamo muy emocionado.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en esas idioteces cuando tu amigo Piccolo es el último guerrero que nos queda?-cuestiono Bills sumamente molesto.

-Lo que significa que si quieres tener la oportunidad de pelear contra algún otro Universo debes confiar en que Piccolo sobreviva hasta que tres Universos queden eliminados y como van las cosas todo parece indicar que nosotros seremos el primero-dijo Wiss sonriendo.

Goku se tensó al escuchar eso y se alarmo bastante ante la posibilidad de ya no poder volver al campo de batalla-¡Piccolo! ¡No vayas a dejar que te venzan! ¡Tienes que resistir para que podamos volver a pelear!-grito Goku animando a su amigo.

-Sin embargo, ese no es el único problema-dijo Shin-si el señor Piccolo es derrotado significa que perderemos algunas Dimensiones del Universo 7-.

-Me pregunto qué Dimensiones serían-agrego Gohan con un tono de voz bastante serio y el resto de sus amigos quedo en silencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Piccolo había escuchado a Goku, a pesar de seguir enfrascado en su pelea contra Shaka, una batalla que le estaba costando mucho trabajo, ya que ese Caballero era realmente hábil y poderoso, Piccolo disparo un rayo que obligo a Shaka a retroceder, provocando que cada uno quedara sobre una pila de rocas.

-Vaya, parece que todo depende de mí-dijo Piccolo sonriendo divertido-me pregunto cuanto tiempo podré resistir peleando solo contra todos estos oponentes-murmuro sin dejar de sonreír.

Shaka miraba la sonrisa de Piccolo con mucha atención, era el último guerrero del Universo 7 y aun así no parecía estar preocupado o por lo menos, esa era la impresión que le daba, pero no debía pensar en eso, como Caballero de Athena debía asegurar la victoria por su Universo.

-¡Prepárate guerrero! ¡Porque a partir de ahora voy a comenzar a pelear con todo lo que tengo!-aseguro Shaka colocándose en guardia.

Piccolo se rio al escuchar eso-Muy bien ¡Entonces yo también lo haré!-declaro Piccolo preparándose para continuar con esa batalla tan dura que estaba sosteniendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la plataforma, Yomi y Casca escucharon el anuncio de Athena y ahora ambas guerreras se vieron entre sí-¿Qué haremos? El líder también fue vencido, lo que deja al Universo 11 con solo tres guerreros-señalo Casca.

-No te preocupes, no olvides que Jiren todavía está en la plataforma y mientras él siga con nosotros, el Universo 11 todavía tiene esperanzas de seguir existiendo completo-aseguro Yomi.

-Tienes razón, no debemos olvidar que la justicia siempre vence al final-aseguro Casca formando un puño con su mano.

-Por ahora lo mejor será que nos separemos y busquemos oponentes que enfrentar, el trabajo en equipo es eficiente, pero si nos quedamos juntas corremos el riesgo de ser derrotadas-indico Yomi y Casca asintió-ten cuidado y buena suerte-.

-Lo mismo le deseo comandante-dijo Casca y cada una se fue por distintas direcciones.

Spawn había visto todo y escucho cada palabra que decían, sobretodo esa enorme fe que le tenían a la justicia-Y aun así le sirven con lealtad a los Dioses, que patético-gruño Spawn molesto, cuando un estruendo llamo su atención-parece que en aquella dirección también se está llevando a cabo una pelea-Spawn observo quienes estaban peleando-ya veo, no falta mucho para que yo intervenga finalmente en el Torneo-sentencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Un nuevo estruendo cubrió esa sección de la plataforma, revelando a quienes estaban peleando, se trataba de Tohru del Universo 2, quien estaba combatiendo contra Ashi del Universo 12, mientras Elma observaba la batalla sin intervenir, el resto de los guerreros del Universo 12 también estaban peleando en esos momentos; Optimus Prime luchaba contra Fafnir y Arcee lo protegía de los ataques de las Guerreras Mágicas.

-¡Por el deseo! ¡Tengo que obtener el deseo para Kobayashi San!-declaro Tohru lanzándose contra Ashi.

La hija de Aku rápidamente contraataco y ambas chocaron con fuerza, sujetándose las manos con fuerza y haciendo esfuerzos por derribarse una a la otra, una tarea que no estaba siendo nada sencilla para ninguna de las dos, hecho que sorprendió a Tohru, pues esa humana tenía un enorme poder oculto.

Fue cuando Tohru abrió sus fauces, cargando una poderosa energía, misma que Ashi esquivo por muy poco y ambas se alejaron una de otra, Elma continuaba observando la pelea, cuando se dio cuenta de algo y rápidamente entro en acción, bloqueando el ataque de Casca, mismo que iba dirigido a Tohru.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Tohru mirando a Elma con sorpresa y confusión.

-¡Aunque seamos enemigas, en este momento somos compañeras de equipo, así que por mucho que lo deteste voy a tener que ayudarte!-explico Elma colocándose en guardia ante Casca.

-Como si necesitara tu ayuda-gruño Tohru encarando a Ashi de nuevo, mientras en las gradas, Kobayashi observaba el combate con más interés, sería la primera vez que viera a Tohru y Elma peleando juntas o al menos, eso esperaba.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Conforme avanza la Tercera Ronda, se acerca la primera eliminación ¿Qué Universo será el primero en quedar fuera en esta ronda tan intensa?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **An To Beatriz:** _pues ahora el Universo 11 no ha perdido a un miembro clave, sino a su líder, Topo, quien fue derrotado por otro de los Caballeros del Universo 5, dejando al Universo 11 en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _lo siento, pero solo se mencionaran a los otros Universos, pero de estos no aparecerá ninguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ciertamente, pero debes admitir, que de Piccolo a Freezer es mejor Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y ahora Dohko ha tenido su momento al vencer a Topo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y aquí lo tienes, con una victoria más para el Universo 5 a manos de Dohko. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente Piccolo está en problemas al ser el último participante, por eso debe darlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _por eso le he dado a Piccolo el momento que realmente se merece en este evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ahora ha concluido una batalla más con la victoria del Universo 5, que está dando todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _y pensar que alguna vez dijo que Piccolo era su personaje favorito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _son parte del descanso para los guerreros, especialmente por todo lo que pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _por eso les pedía paciencia, porque estaba preparando este combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _estas pidiendo algo que definitivamente está completamente prohibido para ella ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _cada capítulo nos acerca más al momento en que finalmente aparecerá el que es quizás el oponente más sádico del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ahora le toco a Dohko pelear contra Topo, a quien consiguió derrotar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y vaya que venció a Freezer de una manera en que logro herir su gran orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _incluso Piccolo encuentra sumamente divertido ese asunto, considerando que siempre es Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross Z Charge:** _pues ahora también el 11 está en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _y ahora acabamos de ver una nueva victoria del Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _todo a su tiempo amigo, todo a su tiempo, hay otros combates que ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgree4:** _pues yo también siento que Jiren tiene algo muy importante que pedir y es por algo que perdió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _por ahora hemos visto que han vencido sin emplearlas en ningún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _no hay nada peor para el tirano del Universo 7 que ser derrotado de esa forma tan humillante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _pues aquí estás viendo que las esperanzas del Universo 7 no recaen en Goku ni en Gohan, sino en Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _puedes estar seguro de eso, ya que como parte de sus deberes, Deboness se encargó de ocultarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y ahora el Universo 11 ha perdido a su líder, el poderoso Topo, lo que los deja con tres guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _ni siquiera cuando pelearon con Garlick Jr. Sé que solo fue de relleno, pero admitámoslo, Piccolo era muy superior a ese enano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _por el lado amable, al menos las esperanzas del Universo 7 no quedaron en manos de Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _aunque también el Universo 11 está en problemas, pero todo pueda pasar en un Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _que Freezer saliera fue un alivio para todos, menos para el Universo 7 claro está. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _pues ahora acabas de ver un combate entre Dohko y Topo, mismo que perdió el segundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y el Universo 5 se ha anotado una victoria más, mientras el 11 quedo con tres guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _a veces es bueno variarle un poco y por eso ahora todo depende de Piccolo en este combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _estamos cerca de ver entrar en acción al poderoso Spawn, ya falta muy poco para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _el comentario de Piccolo fue acertado en muchos sentidos, ya que ciertamente es así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _solo le queda luchar hasta todo lo que pueda resistir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _o Freezer, porque si antes estaban preocupados, imagínate como se sentirían si él hubiera sido su último guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _es como en la película de "Tiburón", donde el escualo no aparece hasta la mitad de la película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _tu comentario me ha dado una idea para algo gracioso relacionado con Peridot por el hecho de que Piccolo es el último guerrero del Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _así pasa a veces, aunque en serio valió la pena la espera, especialmente por lo que hizo Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ahora hemos presenciado otra victoria para el Universo 5, dejando al 11 con tres de sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _mejor él que Freezer ¿no crees? Imagínate que todas las esperanzas estuvieran sobre él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _por eso y más prefiero el Manga antes que el Anime, en especial en esa saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ahora fue Dohko quien obtuvo una victoria más para el Universo 5, demostrando su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _hay de todo en la vida, como ya se ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones anteriormente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _para todos lo fue, excepto para el Universo 7 claro está, ya que los deja con un guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _vaya que es cierto e incluso el mismo Piccolo lo reconoce así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues mientras Piccolo se mantenga, el Universo 7 continua, hasta que el guerrero pierda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _por ahora acabas de ver como Dohko ha derrotado al líder de las Tropas de Orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pues acabas de ver como Dohko derroto a un guerrero clave del Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pues como bien dijo, él no es ningún debilucho, aunque también se pregunta cuanto resistirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _hay como una carrera, pues el Universo 11 ya quedo solo con tres de sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _le tocó el turno a Dohko para obtener una victoria en nombre del Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _eso lo tengo muy presente, por eso los estoy preparando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _Dohko ha salido victorioso en contra de Topo, poniendo al Universo 11 en peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _Piccolo es muy fuerte y no entiendo porque su poder ha disminuido tanto, se supone que él debía ser muy superior a Gohan, quien definitivamente dejo de entrenar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ahora le toco a Dohko tener su momento de gloria al vencer a Topo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues por el momento ya vimos que el número de guerreros del Universo 11 disminuyo de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y ahora le toco a Dohko encargarse de darle una victoria a su Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _e hizo pagar a Freezer por haber lastimado a tantos otros participantes en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora todo depende del guerrero Namekuseijin más fuerte, aunque esta en clara desventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _Piccolo es fuerte, pero ahora es el último guerrero y como bien dijo Kyabe, incluso para Hit sería muy difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _supongo que lo dices por la eliminación de Freezer y como fue eliminado por Saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y aunque puede duplicarse así mismo eso no le garantiza nada en contra de tantos grandes adversarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _Saga cumplió su cometido, eliminar a un ser tan despreciable como lo es Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _por eso le estoy dando el respeto que se merece y más por la manera en que fue eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _créeme amigo, con cada capítulo nos acercamos más a la participación de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ganas no le faltan, ya que sus mejores guerreros han quedado eliminados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ahora que todo depende de Piccolo, la tensión para ese Universo es muy notoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y ahora le toco a Dohko tener un poco de gloria en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ese pobre gato lo sabe a la perfección, están en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues por el momento esa no parece ser la intención de nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Soranomomo93, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Lisa L Kujo, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardus Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Cross Z Charge, Fabianemmanuel15, Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Eclipso, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Okuyasu Vortex, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, FreedomGundam96, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ant, Odín, Raft, Ryo Red, Hamon, Black Hunter, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Zeus, Hades, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	47. Amigas y Rivales

" _ **El Universo 7 es quien se encuentra en números rojos en este momento, pues ahora Piccolo es el último guerrero que les queda, pero el Namekuseijin ha logrado resistir hasta el momento y mientras él continua luchando, el resto de los Universos también lo hace; un ejemplo fue el combate entre Dohko del Universo 5 vs Topo del Universo 11, en el cual ambos sostuvieron una batalla muy igualada, la pelea capto el interés de Spawn, aunque no tanto como ocurrió con la pelea de Goku y Jiren, tras un combate en el cual no parecía haber ganador, Dohko consiguió la victoria al atacar con la guardia baja a su oponente, eliminándolo de la plataforma y por tanto, dejando al Universo 11 con solo tres guerreros, siendo Jiren uno de ellos, lo que hace que el Universo 11 se sienta muy tranquilo, por otro lado, el resto de los Universos continúan en su batalla, ahora, Tohru del Universo 2, se está enfrentando con Ashi del Universo 12, cuando Casca del Universo 11 apareció y Elma intervino ¿Qué tipo de batalla desataran estas feroces guerreras?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 47**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 47 Amigas y Rivales**

 **Universo 2**

Jerez y Pell observaron el momento exacto en que Elma se lanzó a ayudar a Tohru cuando iba a ser atacada por una de las guerreras sobrevivientes del Universo 11-Parece que ambas van a pelear juntas-dijo Pell.

-Será un hermoso espectáculo, ver como dos dragones de diferentes facciones olvidan sus diferencias para unirse en contra de un enemigo en común-observo Jerez sonriendo con emoción.

-Yo lo dudo-dijo Sour-aunque Fafnir fue capaz de hacer equipo con un guerrero del Universo 12, esas dos son más duras en cuanto a trabajar en equipo, además de que siempre se la pasan peleando-.

Jerez gruño ante las acertadas palabras de Sour, definitivamente Tohru y Elma eran un par de dragones cabezas duras, pero mientras no hicieran algo tonto que provoque que sean expulsadas de la plataforma todo estaría bien.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tohru y Elma estaban dándose la espalda una a la otra, mientras encaraban a Ashi y a Casca respectivamente, esperando ver quien daba el primer golpe, era claro que tanto Ashi como Casca estaban preocupadas por el hecho de que tendrían que pelear contra dos guerreras que eran del mismo Universo o ese sería el caso sino fuera por un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

-No vayas a arruinar esto Elma-advirtió Tohru-porque si por tu culpa perdemos la oportunidad de conseguir el deseo para Kobayashi San haré que te arrepientas-amenazo Tohru.

-No me vengas con eso Tohru, porque si alguien debe evitar arruinar algo esa eres tú, después de todo, es la especialidad de los Dragones del Caos, arruinar cosas-replico Elma.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-¡Lo que escuchaste!-.

Tanto Ashi como Casca se quedaron confundidas ante lo que veían, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilas ante el hecho de que no tendrían que preocuparse porque ellas pelearan juntas, al verlas peleando entre ellas, Casca decidió aprovechar la situación.

-¡Tomen esto!-declaro lanzando un golpe con su espada contra ambas dragonas, Elma logro reaccionar a tiempo y bloqueo el ataque de Casca con su tridente justo a tiempo.

Así también aprovecho para atacar a Tohru por sorpresa, pero Tohru también reacciono y ambas chocaron con fuerza, comenzando una batalla entre un dragón y un medio demonio, mientras que Elma se encargaba de Casca.

-¡Por el bien del Universo 11 no debo darme por vencida! ¡Yo tengo el poder de la justicia de mi lado!-aseguro Casca atacando a Elma, quien bloqueo el ataque de Casca y contraataco con un golpe de su cola, mismo que Casca esquivo a tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Kai y Vermouth observaban el combate de Casca con algo de preocupación, ellos no eran tontos, es cierto que todavía tenían a Jiren en la plataforma, pero el haber perdido a Topo fue un golpe sumamente duro para el Universo 11, tanto como cuando el Universo 7 perdió a Goku.

-Creo que debemos ser más cuidadosos-dijo Marcarita mirando la batalla de Casca-ya que las guerreras del Universo 2 son sumamente poderosas-.

-Especialmente por ser dragones-agrego Kai entre dientes.

-Dragones, de las criaturas más poderosas que existen en los 12 Universos y por lo que he entendido; Jerez tiene a dos Dragones del Caos y uno de la Armonía, me pregunto cómo consiguió hacer que una Dragona de la Armonía aceptara pelear al lado de dos Dragones del Caos-expreso Vermouth sumamente pensativo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Elma lanzo un golpe con su tridente, mismo que Casca bloqueo con su espada, pero la fuerza que empleo la guerrera contra ella fue sumamente poderosa, incluso la hizo hundirse un poco en la plataforma, pero aun así no estaba derrotada, ambas comenzaron a luchar por obtener el control, pero parecía que Elma iba ganando.

-¡Creo que ahora estas siendo derrotada por el poder de la Armonía!-declaro Elma sonriendo.

-¡Pero no pienso perder, no cuando tengo mucho en riesgo!-aseguro Casca dándole una patada en la quijada a Elma, consiguiendo que la Dragona retrocediera por el impacto de la patada.

Elma por poco se cae, pero logro mantenerse en pie y Casca se puso en guardia de nuevo-Realmente es una guerrera sumamente fuerte-dijo Elma sorprendida por la patada que recibió.

-¡No importa lo que pase! ¡No puedo perder esta batalla! ¡La justicia siempre triunfa al final!-declaro Casca haciendo algunas poses dignas de las Tropas de Orgullo, hecho que extraño a Elma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tohru y Ashi también estaban enfrascados en una tremenda batalla, chocando sus puños de manera sumamente devastadora, provocando que la plataforma se estremeciera un poco, Ashi empleo los poderes que heredo de Aku y lanzo un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que Tohru detuvo con solo una mano.

-¡Eso no me detendrá!-aseguro Tohru desafiante-dime algo ¿Qué eres realmente? Porque no parece ser una simple humana-observo Tohru.

Ashi miro a Tohru con seriedad-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, respecto a lo que soy, podría describirme como una hija de la oscuridad, ya que fui creada para servir a uno de los seres más malignos del Universo 12, un demonio llamado Aku-explico Ashi.

-Ya veo, por eso tu energía se asemeja mucho a la energía de un demonio, pero de ninguna manera pienso retrocederme, debo conseguir el deseo para Kobayashi San-aseguro Tohru colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

-¡No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir con eso! ¡Pero yo tampoco voy a darme por vencido!-aseguro Ashi lanzándose contra Tohru a gran velocidad.

Tohru y Ashi chocaron sus manos con fuerza, luchando con fuerza para tratar de dominar a la otra, fue cuando Tohru convirtió su brazo derecho en una forma de garra, por lo que Ashi rápidamente la sujeto de su brazo con fuerza y la lanzo por los aires, Ashi preparo un nuevo rayo, pero Tohru lo detuvo con su mano para asombro de Ashi.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen observaba la batalla con bastante atención, las guerreras del Universo 2 eran sumamente poderosas-Ciertamente son guerreras formidables-reconoció el Dios Destructor sorprendido.

-El poder de los Dragones ciertamente es sorprendente-dijo Ugg sorprendido por el poder del Universo 2.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tanto Tohru como Elma continuaban en sus batallas contra sus respectivos oponentes, lo curioso es que estaban tan cerca la una de la otra, ninguna de las dos pensaba en ayudarse, definitivamente el orgullo de un dragón era tan grande como el de los Saiyajin, además de que el ser de facciones diferentes provocaba mucho que la sola idea de ayudarse fuera absurda.

Tohru choco contra Ashi con fuerza, dándole un golpe con su cola, mismo que la estrello contra una pila de rocas, pero justo cuando Tohru se dispuso a sacarla fuera de la plataforma con un potente rayo, Elma choco contra ella tras haber esquivado un ataque de la espada de Casca.

Ante aquel inesperado empujón, el ataque de Tohru se disparó hacia el cielo, sin dañar a nadie gracias a la intervención de Athena, pero vaya que eso enfado mucho a la rubia-¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono molesta.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Fuiste tú quien choco conmigo!-bramo Elma molesta.

-¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes!-bramo Tohru mirando a Elma con ganas de destrozarla-¡Estas tratando de evitar que obtenga el deseo para Kobayashi San! ¿Verdad?-.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Yo jamás haría eso!-aseguro Elma-¡Y no por ti, sino porque en serio aprecio mucho a Kobayashi Senpai!-aseguro Elma y eso fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho.

Tohru se quedó congelada al escuchar lo que Elma dijo-Entonces es eso…tú quieres ganar el deseo para entregárselo a ella, para seducirla de ese modo-gruño Tohru al tiempo que un aura sumamente siniestra comenzaba a cubrirla.

-¿Qué?-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Sour observo lo que pasaba-Oh oh, parece que Elma entro en terreno peligroso-dijo el Ángel con mucha sabiduría.

-Lo que dijo puede ser malinterpretado, especialmente por una Dragona tan celosa como Tohru-señalo Pell con bastante preocupación, mientras que Jerez se cubre el rostro con pesar.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto-gruño Jerez sabiendo que esas dos eran miembros clave de su Universo, pero rápidamente se le ocurrió una buena idea, así que volteo a ver hacia las gradas del Universo 2, hacia un punto en específico.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Elma miraba a Tohru fijamente, dándose cuenta de que en serio estaba muy molesta por su comentario y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba en problemas, pues si había algo que Tohru no toleraba era que alguien hiciera algún comentario tonto que indicara interés en Kobayashi.

Ashi salió de entre los escombros y miro lo que pasaba, al parecer, ambas guerreras del Universo 2 estaban muy ocupadas en lo que parecía ser una discusión entre ellas, ese hecho extraño a Ashi, pero también le daba una buena oportunidad, misma que no iba a desperdiciar y Casca tampoco iba a hacerlo.

Pero justo cuando cada una iba a atacar, una voz se escuchó-¡Tohru!-la aludida se calmó al instante, ya que era la voz de Kobayashi, su adorada Kobayashi-¡No te pelees con Elma en este momento, recuerda que ahora están peleando juntas, así que olvídate de tu rivalidad con ella y colaboren, solo por este evento, por favor y si lo haces te prometo que saldremos a pasear las veces que quieras!-pidió Kobayashi con una mirada tranquila y serena.

Pero a la vista de Tohru, aquella mirada estaba llena de sonrisas y con varios corazones alrededor, hecho que se reafirmó con la última parte, Elma no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviada ante eso, no era que le temiera a Tohru, pero le preocupaba lo que podría llegar a hacer estando totalmente furiosa por un malentendido.

-¡Y Elma!-la aludida volteo a ver a Kobayashi-¡Si haces lo mismo te daré todos los dulces que puedas comer y más!-aseguro la chica.

Al escuchar eso, a Elma se le hizo agua la boca, al tiempo que aceptaba olvidar que ambas eran de facciones diferentes para pelear juntas en ese Torneo por el bien del Universo 2, dejando a Jerez con una sonrisa sumamente satisfecha por lo que su as bajo la manga estaba haciendo y el resto de los Universos quedaron sorprendidos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

Liquir quedo más que sorprendido, pues cada Dios había escuchado de los dragones y su resentimiento hacia los humanos-¡No puedo creer que un humano pueda conseguir que dos dragones de diferentes facciones trabajen juntos!-exclamo sorprendido.

-Ciertamente es impresionante-reconoció Iru.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Bills gruño también ante lo que aquella humana había hecho-No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver-expreso cruzado de brazos.

-Esa humana es sorprendente-dijo el Anciano Kaioshin sumamente sorprendido por lo que Kobayashi había hecho-logro hacer que dos dragones de diferentes facciones trabajaran juntos-.

-Y convenció a una de ellas ofreciéndole dulces, que bajo-expreso Bills sintiéndose sumamente indignado por ese atrevimiento de una simple mortal.

Wiss no pudo evitar reírse-¿No se mordió la lengua al decir eso señor Bills?-pregunto con tono burlón.

-¡Mira quién lo dice!-bramo Bills sumamente molesto y Wiss solo se rio de nuevo.

-Pero yo no tengo problema alguno en reconocerlo-expreso sonriendo con bastante satisfacción, dejando a Bills molesto.

-Vaya, estoy sorprendido de que existan guerreros con ese nivel de poder en el resto de los Universos-observo Goku sonriendo-¡Cielos! ¡En verdad espero que Piccolo pueda resistir hasta el final de la Tercera Ronda!-expreso sumamente angustiado por quedar fuera del Torneo de Poder sin haber podido pelear con todos los demás oponentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tanto Tohru como Elma voltearon a ver a sus respectivos oponentes de nuevo, listas para continuar con la batalla, solo que ahora estaban dispuestas a pelear en equipo-Muy bien, ya que Kobayashi San me lo pidió, voy a soportar el hecho de pelear junto a ti-expreso Tohru.

-Solo los mejores dulces pueden hacer tolerable el colaborar contigo-aseguro Elma.

Tanto Ashi como Casca se preguntaron que estaba pensando hacer esas dos guerreras, pero eso no evitaría que ellas también pelearan hasta el final por el bien de su respectivo Universo, rápidamente, Casca desenvaino su espada de nuevo.

-¡No importa lo que pase! ¡Voy a luchar por el bien del Universo 11!-aseguro Casca atacando.

-¡Aquí voy!-declaro Ashi lanzándose también contra las dos dragonas.

Tohru y Elma esperaron a que se acercaran, y cuando ambas contrincantes estuvieron casi sobre ellas, Tohru sujeto a Elma del brazo y levantándola, al tiempo que la hacía girar, Tohru hizo que Elma le diera un golpe con su cola a Ashi y luego una patada a Casca, provocando que ambas guerreras salieran volando en distintas direcciones.

Algo aturdidas y confundidas, Ashi y Casca se levantaron de nuevo, solo para ser atacadas de nuevo por las dos dragonas, tomándolas por sorpresa, pero lograron detener el impacto al tiempo y comenzar una batalla sumamente devastadora, en la cual las dragonas eran quienes atacaban con más ferocidad que sus contrincantes.

-¿Cómo es posible que pelees de esta manera?-cuestiono Ashi peleando contra Tohru.

-¡Es muy simple! ¡Es porque estoy peleando por amor, quiero conseguir el deseo no para mí, sino para la persona que más he amado en mi vida, alguien que me ha ayudado y que quiero que sea feliz, quiero el deseo para mi adorada Kobayashi!-grito con fuerza Tohru.

Ante aquel grito, se escucharon muchas exclamaciones parecidas a un "ah", en un tono que indicaba que estaban sumamente conmovidos, mientras la aludida solo se sonrojaba, a veces detestaba que Tohru expresara sus sentimientos de esa manera tan abierta.

Elma también estaba ocupada peleando contra Casca, ambas chocaban sus espadas con fuerza, provocando un potente estruendo, el tridente y la espada sacaban muchas chispas con cada golpe que lanzaban.

-¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual estas peleando?-cuestiono Casca-¿Acaso es por amor también?-.

-¡Podría decirse que sí, ya que como Dragón de la Armonía que soy, tengo el deber de proteger el bienestar de mi Universo!-aseguro Elma.

-¡Al igual que un miembro de la Tropa de Orgullo lucha por la justicia, yo debo proteger al Universo 11!-declaro Casca.

Batman observaba la batalla a cierta distancia, el Caballero de la Noche se dio cuenta de que las dragonas no estaban peleando simplemente al azar, ellas tenían una estrategia, hecho que sus oponentes no estaban detectando, lo que les costaría muy caro, fue cuando Batman se dio cuenta de que no era el único que observaba esa batalla, Spawn también estaba presente, viendo la pelea.

Tohru y Elma continuaban con su batalla contra sus respectivas oponentes, conforme lanzaban golpe tras golpe, las hacían retroceder más y más, pero ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, más tal como Batman dedujo, ninguna se daba cuenta de la trampa a la que eran conducidas.

Finalmente, Ashi logro sujetar a Tohru de los brazos y comenzó a luchar por tomar el control, pero Tohru no era fácil de dominar, su fuerza de dragón era sumamente abrumadora y Casca también se dio cuenta de lo mismo mientras peleaba con Elma, los dragones realmente eran impresionantes.

-¡Te recomiendo que te rindas antes de que esto termine de manera peor para ti!-advirtió Elma.

-¡Lo siento, pero como miembro de las honorables Tropas de Orgullo no puedo darme por vencida, además, aunque yo caiga, todavía tendremos a Jiren y ustedes jamás podrán ganarle!-aseguro Casca y Elma se tensó al escuchar eso-¡Ya fuiste testigo de su poder, no hay nadie en este Torneo que sea capaz de derrotarlo!-.

-¡Para los Dragones no existen imposibles!-aseguro Elma, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en su pelea con Tohru y gruño-" _maldición, más vale que Tohru no arruine esta oportunidad que le concedí"-_ pensó al tiempo que comenzaba a atacar de nuevo a Casca.

Tohru y Ashi aún estaban sujetándose de los brazos con fuerza, tratando de ganar terreno, pero no parecía funcionar, fue cuando a Tohru se le ocurrió una idea y abriendo sus fauces preparo un rayo, provocando que Ashi abriera los ojos de espanto ante la cercanía del ataque, por lo que la soltó con mucha rapidez.

Ante aquella acción, rápidamente Tohru le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Ashi, logrando que ella saliera disparada hacia atrás, mientras que Elma le daba una patada a Casca, haciendo que también saliera disparada hacia atrás, impactando contra algo o mejor dicho, alguien, cuando vio de quien se trataba se llevó una sorpresa, ya que se trataba de Ashi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestiono Ashi.

-¡Eso mismo podría preguntarle yo!-declaro Casca y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al comprender lo que pasaba.

Ya que Tohru y Elma estaban de pie frente a ellas, al tiempo que reunían energías en sus fauces, mismas que liberaron en un potente rayo combinado, el cual golpeo con fuerza a ambas guerreras, quienes a pesar de haberse protegido, no fueron capaces de evitar ser empujadas contra una sección de la plataforma, misma que atravesaron y provoco que cayeran fuera de la arena.

-Casca del Universo 11 y Ashi del Universo 12 han quedado eliminadas-dijo Athena, al tiempo que ambas guerreras aparecían en las gradas de sus respectivos Universos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Casca apareció con la vista gacha, sumamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir-Lo siento mucho Lord Vermouth-se disculpó Casca apenada por su derrota.

-Ya solo nos quedan dos miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo-dijo Marcarita sonriendo un poco divertida.

-Pero todavía estamos con uno más que el Universo 7-recordo Kai sonriendo sumamente tranquilo ante eso-además, uno de nuestros dos guerreros es Jiren, lo que significa que estamos en una gran ventaja-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Vermouth sonriendo-mientras tengamos a Jiren tenemos la victoria asegurada-.

Topo también pensaba lo mismo o al menos trataba de hacerlo, ya que aún había un guerrero que le preocupaba mucho, no lo había olvidado, no olvidaba lo que paso en la Primera Ronda, justo después de haber vencido a Hulk, cuando se encontró frente a frente con Spawn, con solo sostenerse la mirada hicieron que Topo quedara aterrado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Ashi también se encontraba muy mal por haber perdido contra esas dos guerreras y esperaba un castigo de parte de Gen, pero el Dios Destructor solo mantenía la vista fija en la plataforma en todo momento, hecho que extraño tanto a Ugg como a Ashi y Splinter.

-Creo que estamos viendo a quien podría ser el tercer finalista-dijo Gen pensativo-al menos, esa es la impresión que me están dando por el momento-.

-Ciertamente el Universo 2 ha probado ser muy poderoso-dijo Martinu impresionada por el poder de las guerreras del Universo 2-pero no hay nada más impresionante que el hecho de que una simple humana haya hecho que dos dragones de distintas facciones accedieran a trabajar juntas-.

-Lo que me hace pensar que esa humana no es ordinaria-agrego Gen pensativo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Jerez se mostró sumamente complacida ante una victoria más del Universo 2, mientras Sailor Urano y Neptuno también sonreían de forma sumamente emocionada-Realmente la señorita Kobayashi es alguien muy especial-observo Sour-conseguir que dos dragones de facciones diferentes trabajen juntos de ese modo es impresionante-.

-Una digna sucesora-expreso Jerez sonriendo.

-¡Lady Jerez! ¿No estará considerando pedirle a esa humana que sea su aprendiz para reemplazarla o sí?-pregunto Pell sorprendido ante eso.

-No lo estoy considerando-respondió Jerez sonriendo-porque ella será mi sucesora-agrego con mucha firmeza, dejando a Pell con la boca muy abierta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kobayashi sonrió al ver que tanto Tohru como Elma habían conseguido obtener la victoria para el Universo 2-Lo consiguieron-dijo Kanna con un tono de emoción en su voz.

-Sí, ambas lo hicieron bien-felicito Kobayashi sin dejar de sonreír.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Elma estiro su brazo después de haber vencido a su oponente, realmente ese Torneo estaba lleno de guerreros con poderes sumamente sorprendentes, cuando algo capto su atención y era Tohru, quien estaba con una cara sumamente soñadora y llena de felicidad, así como también sonreía de forma algo tonta y varios corazones danzaban a su alrededor.

-¡No puedo esperar a que Kobayashi San me elogie por esto!-declaro Tohru sumamente emocionada, mientras Elma suspiraba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la plataforma se encontraba Amatista, Perla y Lapis, quienes se apartaron un poco del resto de sus compañeros del Universo 1, el trío de Gemas esperaba poder actuar, siempre siguiendo la estrategia del Caballero de la Noche.

-Debo admitirlo, para ser un humano, Batman es alguien sumamente inteligente, su estrategia está funcionando perfectamente-expreso Perla sonriendo.

-Es un humano impresionante-dijo Lapis con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, recordando como ese humano evito que cometiera el más grande error de su vida.

-¡Pero es tan aburrido!-exclamo Amatista con un tono de queja-¡Se supone que es un Torneo y que hay que patear traseros!-.

-Amatista por favor, recuerda que el plan es mantenernos al margen y solo pelear en caso de ser necesario-dijo Perla-solo tenemos que resistir hasta la próxima ronda y entonces tendremos que pelear con todo lo que tenemos-.

-¡Pero es muy aburrido!-se volvió a quejar Amatista.

Fue cuando unos pasos se escucharon y una guerrera más hizo acto de aparición, revelando a Yomi, la cual dio un salto en el aire y aterrizo ante las Crystal Gems, quienes se pusieron en guardia, parecía que la guerrera del Universo 11 los había escuchado.

-Veo que su estrategia es una muy ingeniosa, pero desgraciadamente eso no va a evitar que las derrote por el bien del Universo 11-dijo Yomi con un tono de voz que sonaba frío y tenebroso.

Perla y Lapis se dieron cuenta de que esa guerrera no era alguien ordinaria, pero Amatista, siendo tan impulsiva como es, solo sonrió con emoción-¡Oh sí! ¡Por fin algo de acción!-declaro invocando sus látigos-¡Prepárate amiga, porque voy a patearte el trasero!-anuncio lanzando un golpe con sus látigos, mismos que Yomi evadió sin mucha dificultad.

-Si vas a pelear hazlo en serio, porque con ataques como ese jamás vas a poder vencerme-sentencio Yomi.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Ya verás lo que puedo hacer amiga!-bramo Amatista cargando sus látigos de energía, para luego comenzar a girar y lanzarse contra Yomi.

-¡Amatista espera!-grito Perla, pero su amiga nunca escuchaba.

Yomi espero a que Amatista estuviera lo bastante cerca y con un golpe de su espada, misma que ni siquiera saco de su funda, Yomi golpeo a Amatista con fuerza y la Gema salió disparada por los aires, aun sin dejar de girar, cayendo hacia donde estaban Perla y Lapis, quienes se quitaron a tiempo, pero al caer en el suelo, la fuerza con la que Yomi la golpeo hizo que continuara girando y que saliera fuera de la plataforma, cayendo al vacío.

-Amatista del Universo 1 ha sido eliminada-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Amatista apareció en las gradas con los ojos convertidos en espiral, ante la mirada de las Diosas de dicho Universo-Viejo… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Amatista sintiéndose muy aturdida tras recibir el golpe de Yomi.

-Te precipitaste en atacar y por tanto te eliminaron-informo Deboness cruzada de brazos y con un tono sumamente tranquilo.

-Por alguna razón presentía que Amatista iba a ser la primera eliminada de nuestro Universo, aunque también le apostaba a Flash, son los más impulsivos de nuestro Universo-dijo Lyra sonriendo divertida.

Amatista se levantó algo aturdida-Viejo…esa chica en serio pega fuerte, no creo que sea ordinaria, creo que no debía haberla subestimado-reconoció la Gema.

-Eso es obvio-concordó Deboness.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Peridot solo suspiro al ver que Amatista había sido derrotada, mientras que Steven y Connie solo hacían pucheros de tristeza por lo que ocurrió-Ay gran A, debiste haber seguido con el plan de Batman, tal vez sea humano, pero es tan listo como una Peridot-.

-Vaya...Amatista debe ser más cuidadosa-observo Connie y Steven asintió con un gesto que indicaba que estaba ciento por ciento de acuerdo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tanto Perla como Lapis quedaron sorprendidas por el poder de esa humana, mientras que Yomi caminaba lentamente hacia ellas, deteniéndose a escasos metros de ambas Gemas-Solo quedamos dos guerreros del Universo 11, por ese motivo no puedo darme el lujo de perder, pero si llego a caer, entonces deben saber que sin importar lo que hagan, no podrán vencer a Jiren, él es invencible y debe ganar para obtener su más anhelado deseo-expreso Yomi.

-¿Su deseo más anhelado?-pregunto Perla confundida.

-Algo que perdió hace muchos años y que desea recuperar, si alguien se merece ese deseo es Jiren y por eso luchare por conseguírselo-aseguro Yomi disponiéndose a pelear.

Batman había escuchado la conversación y busco con la mirada a Jiren, quien continuaba meditando-Jiren…creo que somos más parecidos de lo que creí-expreso el Caballero de la Noche.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 2 ha vencido a dos nuevas rivales, lo que las acerca más a la Tercera Ronda, pero el Universo 1 ya perdió a una de sus guerreras ¿Qué tipo de pelea está a punto de comenzar entre dos de las Crystal Gems y la misteriosa Yomi?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **An To Beatriz:** _me olvide de checarlo, lo haré en su momento, por ahora, ya viste a ese par de dragonas trabajando juntos gracias a las palabras persuasivas de Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _recuerda que ahora está en un nivel muy alto, demasiado alto y con muchas responsabilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _cada capítulo es un comentario igual que el anterior, siempre con algo despectivo hacia Athena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _ya decía que era extraño no ver la palabra "diosa" e "inútil" en este comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _también han perdido a Casca, mientras el 12 perdió a Ashi y el 1 tuvo a su primera expulsada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _es exactamente lo que llevo diciendo en todos los comentarios que han puesto eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ahora todo está en manos de Jiren y Yomi, los últimos sobrevivientes del Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _solo tienes que saber cómo manejarlas, como lo ha demostrado la siempre astuta Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pero ¿Cuál era tu duda? Ya que me mostraste el video, pero no me dijiste tu duda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aunque Yomi también permanece en la plataforma, demostrando ser también muy poderosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _supongo que entonces como se llevan él y Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ahora solo les quedan dos guerreros, uno más que al 7, pero todavía tienen a su campeón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _Yomi es otro de sus soportes, ya que es una de las guerreras más fuertes del Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _¿es necesario decir lo mismo de ella en cada comentario y los motivos por lo que es? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _y aquí lo tienes, con la primera eliminación del Universo 1, siendo Amatista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _y todas estas batallas son más que preparaciones para el evento principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _es Goku, hay un rap que lo describe "de las peleas él es devoto". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ya verás lo que he planeado, ya que Spawn es alguien que desprecia a los Dioses y a quienes les son leales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por ahora veremos qué pasa, ya que Spawn siente gran odio por los Dioses, así que puede ser cualquier cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _por ahora hemos visto el trabajo en equipo de dos dragonas de diferentes facciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y con cada capítulo, nos acercamos cada vez más al momento en que Spawn actuara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _tuvieron sus dificultades, pero Kobayashi sabe cómo lidiar con ellas, para asombro de los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _para ella no es fácil quedarse al margen, pero debe hacerlo, ahora es la Gran Sacerdotisa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _realmente es curioso, aunque bueno, como autor puede hacer lo que quiera, incluso desprestigiar al gran Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _desde que comenzó el fic no ha habido un solo comentario donde no me digan eso una y otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _de hecho, solo han sido tres, ya que los demás han dado buena pelea, pero bueno, cada quien su punto de vista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ya parece que eso es lo más común en el fic, que todos digan lo mismo al final de sus comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _por algo Jerez considera a Tohru y Teresa sus mejores guerreras, porque ellas dos son realmente las mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _siempre me pareció que todo lo hacía por ella, siempre era lo mismo una y otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _aún les quedan unos cuantos guerreros, Jiren entre ellos, así que todo es posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _es aterradora, pero realmente es una frase que tiene algunas verdades, no puedo decir que es totalmente cierta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _me lo han repetido al menos desde que comenzó el fic, ciertamente es el comentario más popular. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _todo depende de lo que hagan Jiren y Yomi ahora que son los últimos dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _me llego a preguntar si pensabas lo mismo con DB Z, ya que ahí también hacían eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _todo parece indicarlo, aunque todavía espero ver cuando se revele la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _el Universo 1 finalmente ha perdido a uno de sus guerreros, al igual que el 11 y el 12 de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _en serio es el comentario más común entre los lectores, siempre referentes a Athena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ahora el Universo 11 ha quedado con sus últimos dos guerreros, uno más que el 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _cielos, realmente no hay nada positivo para esa pobre mujer, me compadezco de quienes la doblan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _especialmente estando en riesgo la supervivencia, porque todavía es así en la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _la situación también se ha vuelto crítica para el Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _también hay que ver contra quienes se enfrentan y pronto veremos al mejor de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _de todo puede pasar, así que no te pierdas lo que está por ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _la batalla por la supervivencia esta continuando con caídas más inesperadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _aunque no fue tal cual, era lo mismo que todos decían en sus comentarios, al menos, la mayoría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ya es como si existiera un club donde la contraseña de entrada fuera "diosa inútil". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _pues ahora fue el turno del Universo 1 de perder a una de sus guerreras, la cual se precipito al atacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _esa es una verdad sumamente grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ok, un comentario donde mencionan a Athena y no la llaman "diosa inútil", es algo nuevo e inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y volvemos a lo mismo, en serio ¿hay algún tipo de club? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _por ahora vimos la primera salida que tuvo el Universo 1, siendo Amatista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _aunque han perdido a Casca también, todavía les queda Yomi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _solo hay que saber cómo manejarlas, como demostró Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _todo depende de la actuación de los guerreros que quedan en cada Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _por ahora Spawn aún no ha querido participar, pero eso puede cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _parece que no hay modo de evitar que digan lo mismo en cada comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y finalmente al Universo 1 le toco tener una baja, siendo Amatista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente está en una gran desventaja, ahora solo tienen a dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _no olvides a Yomi, ya que ella también es una guerrera sumamente poderosa y formidable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _podrías decir que peor, ya que aunque Piccolo es fuerte, está por debajo de muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _hasta el momento, pero todo puede cambiar en cualquier momento del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _sería lo indicado, pero también deben pelear contra todos los demás adversarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _por el momento, nadie ha quedado fuera del todo todavía en esta ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _hasta el momento, ninguno ha sido eliminado por completo, mientras tengan guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _no olvides que también les queda Yomi, quien es una de sus mejores guerreras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Snow Archer, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmenuel15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, AndrosValgreen4, Kid Shooter, Regulus Leo, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Okuyasu Vortex, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Nero Metallic, Sombra 02, Wham Pillar One, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Bowser3000000, Espadachín de la Luz, Eclipso, Ant, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	48. La Espadachin Espiritual

" _ **La batalla por llegar a la final y obtener las Súper Esferas continua, en estos momentos, Tohru y Elma se encontraban enfrentándose a Ashi del Universo 12 y a Casca del Universo 11, en el cual sostuvieron una pelea muy pareja, especialmente porque ninguna de las dragonas pensaba en trabajar en equipo, hasta que Kobayashi, la chica por la cual Tohru acepto participar en el Torneo de Poder, les pidió que trabajaran juntas, hecho que las llevo a la victoria, lo que las deja con muy altas posibilidades, mientras tanto; Amatista, Perla y Lapis, tres de las Crystal Gems fueron interceptadas por Yomi del Universo 11, quien está dispuesta a pelear para ayudar a su amigo Jiren a conseguir el deseo que más anhela, la única razón por la que acepto participar el Torneo de Poder, tras haberse precipitado en atacar, Amatista fue eliminada por Yomi de un solo golpe, siendo la primera en quedar fuera del Universo 1, lo que deja a Perla y Lapis ante Yomi, quien parece ser una rival formidable ¿Qué tipo de combate se desatara entre estas guerreras?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 48**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 48 La Espadachín Espiritual.**

 **Balcón Real**

Las Hijas de la Noche se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Amatista había sido eliminada de la Tercera Ronda por una guerrera del Universo 11, la cual emitía una energía algo extraña, hecho que noto Myra, después de todo, sus años en el Ejército de las Tinieblas no fueron en vano para nada.

-¡No puedo creer que Amatista fuera la primera expulsada! ¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunto Rainbow sin poderse creer que esa Gema haya sido eliminada.

-Intento tomar al toro por los cuernos demasiado pronto-dijo Applejack.

-Es cierto, Amatista se apresuró en atacar a su oponente y por eso la eliminaron-dijo Sunset con inteligencia-eso era lo que Batman quería evitar que hicieran, ya que atacar de ese modo es lo que ha provocado que varios Universos hayan sido derrotados-.

-Y es la razón por la cual el Universo 7 ya solo tiene a un guerrero-agrego Twilight.

-Pero es Piccolo, quizás pueda hacer algo para evitar la derrota del Universo 7-dijo Pinkie Pie mirando la pelea del Namekuseiji-no olviden que él nos ayudó mucho en la pelea con Drago-.

La Presencia escuchaba la conversación de las chicas, definitivamente podían ser heroínas y aprendices del héroe más grande del Universo 1, pero todavía seguían siendo jóvenes y por tanto eventos como este eran algo sumamente entretenido para ellas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Peridot se levantó de su asiento con enojo al ver que Amatista fue vencida-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¡Se supone que Amatista puede dar más que eso! ¿Cómo fue derrotada tan fácilmente?-cuestiono sumamente molesta.

-Vamos Peridot, no te lo tomes tan personal-dijo Steven mirando a la pequeña Gema con una sonrisa.

-Si Peridot, recuerda que aún hay nueve guerreros más del Universo 1; incluyendo a Garnet, Perla y Lapis-le recordó Connie logrando que la Gema técnica se calmara un poco.

Pero la calma de Peridot poco a poco se convirtió en emoción cuando Connie menciono que Lapis todavía estaba en la plataforma-¡Es cierto! ¡Lapis está en la plataforma! ¡Eso garantiza la victoria!-aseguro sonriendo-¡Es cierto que Garnet es una fusión poderosa y que Perla es quizás la más grande Perla jamás creadas, y claro que Amatista es la mejor Gema del grupo, por supuesto que mi inteligencia también sería muy útil para el Torneo, aunque todavía no domino mis poderes, pero con sus poderes y dominio sobre el agua, Lapis es imparable!-declaro riéndose-¡Es claro que la victoria es nuestra!-.

Steven y Connie se vieron entre sí, en silencio acordaron lo mismo, no decirle a Peridot la verdad sobre los poderes de Lapis, es cierto que al controlar el agua, el elemento de la vida, la volvía la Crystal Gem más poderosa de todas, pero eso solo era en la Tierra, donde la gran cantidad de mares, océanos y demás, la volvían una enemiga a temer, pero ahora estaban en una zona donde el agua no era muy abundante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Topo observaba lo que pasaba en la plataforma, cuando una de las integrantes más poderosas de las Tropas de Orgullo finalmente se decidió a pelear contra dos poderosas rivales, mismas que eran guerreras del Universo 1.

-Yomi, debes ser muy cuidadosa-indico Topo mirando a su compañera y comandante de las Tropas de Orgullo.

-Yomi, mejor conocida como la Espadachín de los Espíritus-señalo Kai con un tono muy serio-una guerrera que posee el poder del espíritu Ga Rei, uno de los entes más poderosos en el Universo 11-.

-Es cierto que su poder no se compara con el de Jiren, pero es tan fuerte que puede ser capaz de vencer a guerreros del nivel de Paikuhan e incluso darle problemas a guerreros de tu nivel ¿no es verdad Topo?-pregunto Vermouth sonriendo y Topo asintió.

-Yomi es la comandante de las Tropas de Orgullo por eso y más-afirmo Topo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Lapis y Perla estaban frente a frente con esa misteriosa guerrera llamada Yomi, la cual fue capaz de vencer a Amatista con una gran facilidad, ni siquiera saco su espada de su funda y eso era lo que más preocupaba a Perla.

-Esto no será sencillo, Lapis, debemos ser muy cuidadosas-dijo Perla y noto que el cuerpo de Lapis estaba bastante tenso-¿ocurre algo Lapis?-pregunto Perla confundida.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero me siento extraña peleando a tu lado-explico Lapis con tono serio.

Esa respuesta hizo que Perla ladeara su cabeza hacia un lado confundida-¿De qué hablas? Ya hemos peleado juntas en otros momentos-dijo Perla.

-No…no estando solo nosotras dos, por lo general siempre estoy con Peri, Steven y Connie, nunca he estado contigo, ni con Garnet y Amatista-señalo Lapis-y el estar peleando lado a lado contigo es algo…raro-.

Yomi observo todo en silencio, esperando a que terminaran de conversar, pero pudo ver que Perla parecía comprender el motivo por el cual su compañera se sentía incomoda a su lado, algo debió pasar entre ellas para que hubiera esa tensión, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, ese era un Torneo y debía ganar.

-Muy bien, ya fue suficiente, es el momento de comenzar con la batalla-expreso Yomi colocándose en guardia-¡Como miembro de las Tropas de Orgullo, voy a pelear por el bien del Universo 11!-aseguro Yomi, solo que ella no hacía una de esas poses que tanto caracterizaban a su Universo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Deboness se percató de eso y miro a la guerrera con atención-Parece que esa joven no es como el resto de los miembros del Universo 11-dijo pensativa.

-Parece ser más seria que el resto de sus compañeros y no se anda con rodeos-agrego Lyra.

-Jiren es igual a ella-observo Xiang, recordando que Jiren hizo en ningún momento alguna de las poses que el resto de sus compañeros hacían.

-Eso significa que son un par de amargados-dijo Amatista viendo a esa guerrera con aburrimiento-al menos podría hacer un pequeño baile como el que hacen sus compañeros-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Perla rápidamente invoco su lanza y se preparó para la batalla- _"Muy bien, esta será la primera vez que pruebe los nuevos poderes que desarrolle tras la batalla con ese monstruo, es una lástima que el Avatar haya quedado fuera tras haberlos usado, pero tal vez en mi caso sea diferente, ya que Amatista ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de emplearlos"-_ Perla miro de reojo a Lapis.

Yomi finalmente se lanzó contra ambas Gemas a gran velocidad, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada, lanzando un golpe contra Perla, mismo que detuvo con su lanza, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que la hundió un poco en el suelo, hecho que sorprendió a la Gema, al tiempo que Lapis también se quedaba asombrada por la fuerza que tenía esa humana.

Antes de que Perla hiciera algún movimiento, Yomi la sujeto por la nuca y de un movimiento la lanzo contra una roca, estrellándola con fuerza, para luego concentrar su ataque en Lapis, quien se protegió con un escudo de agua, mismo que Yomi deshizo con un golpe de su espada, para asombro de Lapis.

-¡Ese tipo de defensas no servirá contra mí!-aseguro Yomi dándole una patada a Lapis, enviándola a la orilla de la plataforma, por suerte, la Gema invoco sus alas a tiempo y evito la eliminación-rayos, tiene alas-gruño Yomi.

Fue cuando Perla apareció justo frente a ella a una velocidad impresionante, lanzando un golpe con su lanza, mismo que Yomi evadió moviéndose hacia atrás, para luego comenzar a saltar hacia atrás cayendo sobre sus manos y piernas repetidamente, hasta quedar sobre una roca, en todo ese momento, no soltó su espada.

-Eres muy rápida-reconoció Yomi sorprendida por la velocidad que empleo Perla, pues nunca la vio venir.

-Gracias, aunque tú también lo eres-dijo Perla, al tiempo que Lapis volvía a la plataforma, colocándose a su lado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Deboness y sus compañeras de inmediato se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-Parece que Perla finalmente está revelando parte de sus nuevos poder-observo Deboness.

-Desde que el espíritu del Avatar se unió a Alexandrita, dicha unión de energías tuvo efecto tanto en el Avatar como en las Gemas-recordó Lyra cuando ocurrió ese momento en la pelea con Drago.

-Es impresionante que algo como eso haya ocurrido, pero al parecer en el momento en que se unieron, parte de la energía mística de las Gemas y la energía espiritual de Raava pasaron a cada una, logrando que evolucionaran de una manera sorprendente-dijo Xiang recordando lo que el Avatar Korra hizo en su pelea con Hit.

-No tienes que decirlo, definitivamente ahora somos más poderosas que nunca, incluso esa creída de Jaspe palidecería ante mí ahora-aseguro Amatista haciendo músculos.

-Hablas mucho, considerando que fuiste la primera en ser eliminada en nuestro Universo-le recordó Xiang, dejando a Amatista en shock, mientras Deboness y Lyra suspiraban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Lapis y Perla estaban sorprendidas por el poder que tenía esa guerrera, definitivamente no era una humana ordinaria, eso se podía ver-Lapis, sé que tienes problemas con nosotras, pero si queremos que el Universo 1 llegue hasta el final creo que tendremos que trabajar en equipo ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Perla mirando a Lapis.

La Gema del Mar miro a Perla un momento y luego hacia las gradas, donde estaban sus amigos y finalmente suspiro-De acuerdo-acepto Lapis colocándose en guardia.

Yomi vio esto y también se puso en guardia-Muy bien, si es así como va a ser entonces adelante, porque por ningún motivo pienso dejárselos fácil-aseguro Yomi al tiempo que emitía un aura sumamente extraña.

Lapis rápidamente lanzo varias esferas de agua, mismas que se volvieron sólidas, por lo que rápidamente, Yomi lanzo varios golpes con su espada, cortando todas esas esferas con gran facilidad, momento que Perla aprovecho para lanzarse contra ella y atacarla con un golpe de su lanza, mismo que Yomi bloqueo con su espada.

Rápidamente, ambas comenzaron a chocar sus armas, al tiempo que se movían de un lado a otro a una velocidad impresionante, para Perla era una experiencia nueva tener que pelear con una humana con esas habilidades, aunque en su Universo existían humanos con habilidades superiores.

Yomi dio un salto y giro en el aire, al tiempo que ondeaba su espada, disparando un rayo de energía contra Perla, quien lo esquivo con rapidez, para luego preparar uno de los láseres de su lanza, mismo que no tardo en disparar contra Yomi.

-¡Que truco tan tonto!-declaro Yomi haciéndose a un lado, pero para su asombro, el láser comenzó a seguirla-¿Qué?-exclamo comenzando a correr de un lado a otro, pero a donde quiera que iba, el láser la seguía.

Batman observaba todo eso, recordando que las Crystal Gems ahora tenían habilidades mejoradas y en el caso de Perla su velocidad se multiplico mucho, siendo mucho más ágil que antes, además de que era capaz de generar láseres que fueran capaces de seguir a sus blancos, parecidos a los Rayos Omega de Darkseid.

Yomi siguió corriendo, siempre siendo perseguida por aquellos rayos-¡Ya verás!-declaro deteniéndose y alzando su espada, misma que se cargó con energía, lanzo un golpe contra el rayo, destruyéndolo por completo y dejando a Perla sorprendida.

-¡Cielos!-exclamo sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

Yomi encaro de nuevo a perla, cuando sintió que algo la sujetaba de la pierna, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un látigo hecho de agua, mismo que Lapis había creado, más antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Yomi lo corto con un golpe de su espada, al tiempo que Lapis invocaba sus alas para elevarse un poco.

Lapis alzo sus dos manos y creo varios picos de agua que lanzo contra Yomi, quien nuevamente los repelió todos haciendo girar su espada, al tiempo que Perla se lanzaba contra ella para atacarla de nuevo, pero Yomi se agacho a tiempo y le dio una patada a Perla, para luego dar un salto y colocarse justo sobre Lapis, dándole un golpe y estrellándola contra el suelo, pero terror de Peridot.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

La Gema verde se levantó de su asiento sumamente asustada-¡Lapis!-grito angustiada.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Steven con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Esa mujer realmente es una guerrera temible-dijo Connie sorprendida por la destreza que tenía aquella mujer-y su espada parece irradiar una energía muy extraña-.

-Pues todos en este Torneo tiene energía muy extraña-observo Steven y Connie se rio divertida.

-¡No es el momento para reírse!-exclamo Peridot-¡Vamos Lapis! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes vencerla!-grito animando a su compañera, amiga y quizás hasta pareja.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Al escuchar el grito de apoyo de Peridot, Lapis se levantó con algo de dificultad, ese golpe sí que la dejo algo aturdida, pero por fortuna no cayó sobre su espalda o su Gema habría estado en graves problemas, Perla también se incorporó de nuevo, aunque en serio estaba sorprendida por el poder de esa humana.

-Veo que ambas son muy resistentes-dijo Yomi mirando a cada una con mucha atención-aunque no logro descifrar que son exactamente, por mucho que intento descubrirlo no logro descubrir lo que son, sus cuerpos parecen ser luz pura y lo único sólido que tienen son esas Gemas incrustadas en sus cuerpos-.

-¡Eso es algo que no podrías entender!-declaro Perla sonriendo-¡Y si piensas que vamos a decírtelo te equivocas!-.

Yomi miro a Perla por unos instantes-En realidad no tengo interés en saber que son, pero Ga Rei si quería saberlo-explico Yomi.

-¿Ga Rei?-inquirió Perla confundida.

-El espíritu que vive en mi interior y que me da el poder para proteger a los habitantes del Universo 11 de los espíritus malignos, por ese motivo me uní a las Tropas de Orgullo, para proteger a todo mi Universo de los entes malignos y por ese motivo no pienso darme por vencida-aseguro Yomi colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

Lapis de inmediato lanzo una potente corriente de agua contra Yomi, quien la esquivo de un salto, al tiempo que Perla aparecía ante ella y la atacaba con un golpe de su lanza, mismo que Yomi bloqueo con su espada, para luego aterrizar en el suelo de la plataforma, cada una dándose la espalda.

-¡Es muy hábil!-expreso Perla sorprendida por la destreza de Yomi.

-¡Creo que podríamos estar en problemas!-declaro Lapis con una mirada de preocupación, pero a pesar de eso, Perla no vio en la Gema del Mar alguna intención de salir huyendo-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Lapis cuando noto que Perla la miraba fijamente.

-No, nada, solo es que…bueno…me sorprende que no quieras escapar ante eso…considerando que…-Perla se calló al ver que estaba tocando un pudo débil-lo siento…-.

-No…comprendo lo que quieres decir-reconoció Lapis-ya que cuando supe que el Planeta Madre venía a la Tierra con quien sabe que intenciones, realmente quise huir y alejarme de la guerra cuanto antes-.

 **(Nota: esto ocurre antes de la batalla que se desato entre Apocolyps y el Planeta Madre por apoderarse de las Armas Celestiales, cuando las Diamantes y Darkseid pensaron ingenuamente que podrían controlar ese poder, y así usarlo contra Drago)**

Perla recordó eso, Lapis no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en medio de una guerra de nuevo, especialmente cuando Apocolyps también tenía intención de apoderarse de las Armas Celestiales de las Hijas de la Noche, pero aun así, Lapis se quedó.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-pregunto Perla por simple curiosidad, ya que por lo que supo, Lapis estaba dispuesta a irse aun después de las palabras de Steven y Peridot.

Lapis guardo silencio un momento-Fueron Flash…y Batman, principalmente Batman-respondió Lapis, dejando a Perla sorprendida, pero…

Yomi se lanzó a gran velocidad contra ambas, golpeándolas con fuerza en el abdomen con fuerza y estrellándolas contra unas rocas-Lo lamento, pero en este Torneo debes aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad, ya que se trata de la supervivencia, aunque sea por algunas dimensiones-explico Yomi colocándose en guardia de nuevo, al tiempo que sus dos oponentes volvían a levantarse.

-En serio…es muy fuerte…-dijo Perla sorprendida por el golpe que recibió.

-Creo que…hasta Jaspe habría sido vencida por ella…-dedujo Lapis sin estar muy lejos de la verdad, esa mujer tenía una fuerza impresionante, además de que esa aura que emitía la hacía de temer.

-¡No tengo idea de lo que hablan, pero el poder de la justicia esta de mi lado y por eso no voy a perder!-aseguro Yomi al tiempo que ladeaba su espada.

-¡Te tengo noticias, nosotras también peleamos por la justicia!-declaro Perla mirando a Yomi con molestia.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Yomi mirando fijamente a ambas Gemas.

-¡Nosotras hemos luchado por la liberad de la Tierra desde hace siglos, perdimos buenas amigas, pero hemos ganado a otros y por eso motivo seguimos defendiendo la paz en todo el Universo 1!-aseguro Perla desafiante.

-¡Incluso desafiamos a nuestro propio planeta cuando amenazo con destruir la Tierra!-declaro Lapis.

Yomi abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de ese planeta-Ya veo, entonces la Tierra parece existir en la mayoría de los Universos-dedujo sorprendida-pero no importa si ustedes también luchan por la justicia o no, ya que mi misión es vencer por el bien del Universo 11, así que prepárense, porque les haré sentir todo el poder de Ga Rei-sentencio Yomi al tiempo que comenzaba a liberar más su aura, provocando que ambas Gemas se estremecieran.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Planeta Madre**

El planeta natal de todas las Gemas, mismo que había cesado sus ataques contra la Tierra, tal como Diamante Blanco y Azul prometieron, observaban el Torneo de Poder con expresiones sumamente impresionadas, ya que ese evento reunía a una gran cantidad de guerreros que poseían poderes que fácilmente podrían superar a una Gema.

-No puedo creer que una Perla sea capaz de hacer cosas como esa-dijo una Gema que fue creada especialmente para el combate.

-¿Cómo es posible que esa Lazuli pueda generar agua sin estar cerca de una fuente?-preguntaba otra.

Comentarios como ese eran los que se escuchaban por todo el planeta, era cierto que por órdenes de las Diamantes, las Gemas dejaron de atacar la Tierra, pero muchas de ellas todavía sentían el repudio hacia las Gemas que se atrevieron a rebelarse y hacer más de lo que se supone que deben hacer.

-Nunca creí que vería algo como esto-dijo Diamante Blanco cruzada de brazos-tal vez hemos subestimado lo que las Gemas pueden hacer, si una Perla es capaz de hacer algo como eso, entonces tal vez hemos estado equivocadas todo este tiempo-.

-¿Crees eso?-pregunto Diamante Azul mirando a su compañera.

-Bueno, creímos que fue Rose quien destruyo a Rosa y resulto que todo lo hizo Amarillo-le recordó Blanco y Azul guardo silencio-además de que esa Perla está empleando rayos muy parecidos a los Rayos Omega del poderoso Darkseid-.

-¿Insinúas que una Perla está al nivel del poderoso Darkseid?-exclamo Azul sorprendida.

-No exageres, solo dije que su ataque se asemeja mucho al de Darkseid, pero una Perla jamás podría vencerlo, por más fuerte que sea, aun así…-Blanco observo a todos los guerreros que quedaban-hay guerreros que podrían ser capaces de vencerlo si se lo propusieran-.

-Sí, yo también lo he notado-dijo Azul mirando hacia la pantalla donde se transmitía el Torneo de Poder-pero también…es bastante aterrador lo que la Presencia ha hecho con los Universos que han sido derrotados-.

-Debemos agradecer que al parecer el nivel de vida en nuestro Universo es más que aceptable, ya que podríamos haber tenido el mismo riesgo que ese Universo-explico Blanco, para luego tensarse-aunque es una verdadera molestia que el primero en quedar eliminado de los representantes del Universo 1 haya sido una Amatista, sé que esta defectuosa, pero aun así…esperaba que fuera alguno de los humanos-.

Ciertamente el Planeta Madre estaba comenzando a tener una mente más abierta en algunos sentidos, pero en otros todavía tenían la mente demasiado cerrada y no veían más allá de lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Perla y Lapis atacaron en conjunto a Yomi, quien era capaz de defenderse de ambas con una gran facilidad, demostrando lo poderosa que era, no por nada era el tercer miembro más fuerte del Universo 11, quedando debajo de su líder; Topo.

Yomi detuvo un golpe de la lanza de Perla con su mano, mientras lanzaba un golpe de energía con su espada contra Lapis, quien se protegió con sus brazos del impacto, mismo que la arrojo por los suelos con fuerza.

-¡Lapis!-gritaron Connie, Peridot, Perla y Steven al ver eso.

Cerca de ahí, Batman observaba todo y fue cuando Barda hizo acto de aparición-Parece que esa guerrera tiene acorraladas a Lapis y Perla-observo la Ex Furia.

-Esa joven es más que una guerrera, la espada que sostiene emana energía espiritual sumamente poderosa, misma que también corre por todo su cuerpo-explico Batman.

-Lo mejor será ir a ayudarlas-dijo Barda disponiéndose a acudir en auxilio de las Gemas, cuando Garnet apareció.

-¡Alto! No es necesario que intervengamos-dijo la fusión al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas-ellas pueden lograrlo-.

Barda volteo a ver a Garnet con algo de frialdad-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Lo viste en una visión?-pregunto Barda.

-No, simplemente es confianza-respondió Garnet y Barda abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso, para luego ver a Batman, dándose cuenta que el Caballero de la Noche no había intervenido precisamente por eso, porque confiaba en ambas Gemas.

Lapis se comenzó a levantar con algo de dificultad, definitivamente ese golpe fue muy poderoso, esa guerrera no era cualquier cosa y cuando alzo la vista se dio cuenta de eso una vez más, ya que por más que Perla la atacaba, no era capaz de darle un solo golpe a la poderosa Yomi, quien contraatacaba empleando su espada al mismo tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Kai sonrió al ver que Yomi estaba obteniendo la ventaja contra esas dos guerreras-Todo está perfecto, tal vez hemos perdido a Topo y nos quedamos con solo dos guerreros, pero Jiren y Yomi son más que capaces de encargarse de cualquier cosa sin problema alguno-.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el Universo 1 pierda a otras dos guerreras-dijo Vermouth sonriendo de manera que lo hacía ver como un payaso siniestro.

Marcarita era la única que no decía nada, como Ángel, ella sabía algunas cosas de los demás Universos, así como sus compañeros también lo sabían del suyo y ella conocía a la perfección la habilidad especial que poseía cada Gema, misma que se desaprovechaba mucho en su planeta de origen, pero que en la Tierra le dieron un uso muy bueno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Amatista comenzó a desesperarse al ver que sus dos amigas estaban siendo apaleadas por aquella guerrera que la había vencido-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no hacen algo para detenerla?-cuestiono entre molesta y preocupada.

-Lo están haciendo, pero Yomi es muy poderosa-explico Xiang-aun con sus habilidades mejoradas, Perla todavía no está al nivel de esa feroz guerrera-.

Deboness solo permanecía en silencio, viendo la pelea detenidamente-¿Qué opina Lady Deboness?-pregunto Lyra mirando a su compañera y amiga.

-Solo hay una forma en que pueden ganar, pero me pregunto si Lapis estará dispuesta a hacerlo, ya que su experiencia en eso no ha sido de las mejores, a pesar de que ya lo hizo con Peridot-dijo Deboness pensativa.

Xiang se rio divertida-Definitivamente esas dos hacen una adorable pareja-reconoció sonriendo divertida-una por ser neurótica y otra por ser sumamente depresiva-.

Al escuchar eso, Amatista se rio-¡Tiene toda la razón!-declaro riéndose y Xiang solo sonrió, guardándose la palabra con la que describiría a Amatista.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Perla lanzo un golpe más contra Yomi, mismo que la guerrera detuvo con su espada, para dar un giro y lanzarla contra Lapis, provocando que chocaran entre ellas y cayeran al suelo, quedando muy cerca de la orilla, poco a poco comenzaron a levantarse algo lastimadas por el golpe que recibieron.

-Esta pelea termino-sentencio Yomi acercándose a ambas de manera muy peligrosa, dejando a Lapis y Perla preocupadas-pero como han peleado con valentía les daré un final rápido-.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Lapis-dijo Perla con tono serio.

-Lo sé…lo sé a la perfección-dijo Lapis entre dientes, para luego ver a Perla de reojo y viceversa, ambas tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus cabezas, para Lapis no era agradable, ya que solo quería hacer eso con Peridot, pero a estas alturas no les quedaban muchas opciones.

Rápidamente, Yomi blandió su espada y la clavó en el suelo de la plataforma, abriendo una grieta en dirección de las dos Gemas, provocando que la superficie en la que estaban se desplomara y cayeran al vacío, para espanto de las Diosas del Universo 1 y alegría del Universo 11.

-¡Perla! ¡Lapis!-gritaron sus amigos al ver eso.

Yomi se incorporó después de haber hecho su trabajo-Ya gane-dijo sonriendo, cuando de pronto, un destello de luz capto su atención, la guerrera del Universo 11 volteo a ver qué pasaba y fue cuando una nueva guerrera hizo acto de aparición-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida.

La nueva guerrera que apareció era una Gema muy alta, con cuatro brazos, piel azul clara, se podría decir que era celeste, su cabello era de un tono azul verdoso, con dos pares de ojos, ropa de color azul con tonalidades blancas y celestes, con la estrella de las Crystal Gems incrustada en el pecho, la Gema de Perla en la frente y la de Lapis en su espalda, misma que uso para invocar sus alas de agua, finalizando su vestimenta con un listón de color azul cielo, iba descalza.

La repentina aparición de aquella guerrera provoco varias reacciones en todos los presentes, mientras que los ojos de Steven y Connie se llenaron de emoción, al igual que el de las Hijas de la Noche, mientras que Peridot no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso.

-La verdadera batalla apenas comienza-sentencio Batman sonriendo levemente.

Jiren, por su parte, sintió aquella energía y tuvo un pequeño tic en uno de sus ojos, aunque todavía permanecía en su posición de meditación.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Estando en desventaja, Perla y Lapis se han fusionado para dar vida a una nueva guerrera ¿Quién será la vencedora en esta gran batalla?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DEBO DECIR QUE EL CAPÍTULO ME EMOCIONO MUCHO, AUNQUE LA VERDAD ESTOY EN DESACUERDO CON EL NARRADOR, NO CREO QUE TENGAN A JIREN CONTRA LAS CUERDAS, PORQUE JIREN NO SE VE PREOCUPADO NI UN POCO, LA VERDAD NO CREO QUE PUEDAN LOGRAR MUCHO CONTRA EL**

 **Peebels Pek:** _esa es la pregunta del millón, aunque el Universo 1 no tiene en sí un deseo específico, así como tampoco el 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ahora no debe hacer nada que la pueda perjudicar más a ella o a su padre, ya que Quetzalcóatl quedo muy mal por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _las batallas del Torneo de Poder han pasado a un nuevo nivel, el de la fusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _pues eso es lo que quiere hacer Jerez, pero como bien dices, no le ha dicho a Kobayashi aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora que Yomi estuvo cerca de la victoria le espera una batalla más intensa con la nueva Gema que apareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso es cierto, pero recuerda que dije que ya imaginaras el choque que tienen Jiren y Gust por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _es cierto, Kobayashi realmente es un pilar para su compañía y para el Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _hasta los guerreros del Universo 1 tienen lo suyo, como demostró Amatista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _realmente lo sería, para Jerez sería como ponerse en los zapatos de Bills. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _gracias a Kobayashi el Universo 2 está saliendo adelante, porque en serio sería difícil sin ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _Kobayashi se ha ganado el respeto de la Diosa Jerez para que la considere su futura sucesora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _esa dragona dan muchas ganas de abrazarla y mimarla, sería imposible regañarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _hasta Elma se dio cuenta que estaba tocando terreno peligroso cuando menciono a Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _lamento no poder responderte a la duda, vas a tener que esperar al fic para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _realmente lo hicieron muy bien, ahora les toca a Lapis y Perla mantener su nueva forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _pero eso te demuestra lo mucho que Kobayashi ha logrado siendo una persona normal, ya que incluso se ganó el respeto de la Diosa Jerez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ahora el Universo 1 ha demostrado el poder de algunas de sus guerreras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _Amatista quiso lucirse y lo hizo, pero fue por ser la primera eliminada del Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _así es el amor y cada dragón tiene lo suyo; Tohru con Kobayashi, Fafnir tiene que decir el verbo "matar" y sus derivados, Elma es glotona, Lucoa le gusta exhibirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _únete al club, aunque debe ser algo sumamente valioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _el hecho de que sea capaz de lograr que los dragones se lleven bien es algo impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _cierto, pero no hay que olvidar que Flash tiende a hacer una que otra imprudencia en ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _ha comenzado la siguiente etapa del Torneo de Poder, con la fusión de Lapis y Perla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _Kobayashi es realmente impresionante, incluso hizo que su "suegro" se retirara y dejara en paz a Tohru. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _como bien explique, estaban siguiendo la estrategia de Batman, pero Amatista ya no pudo esperar más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _hemos llegado a la siguiente etapa del Torneo, pues las Gemas ha recurrido a la Fusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ciertamente, aunque te diré algo, al principio, Jerez no aceptaba esa relación, ya que lo consideraba una ofensa al amor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _por eso pedía paciencia, porque estaba preparando el terreno para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _antes que nada, te doy la bienvenida a los comentarios y yo actualizo un día sí y un día no, a menos que ocurra algo que evite que actualice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _es cierto, pero Jerez se fijó en Kobayashi por otras razones, no solo por lo bien que lidia con los dragones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _realmente Kobayashi es una chica impresionante y digna de admiración, ya que se ganó el respeto de la Diosa de la Destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _lo comprendo, como bien dijo Pepo; "a este mundo le hace tanta falta la risa". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _Jerez no tomo esa decisión a la ligera, hubo varios factores que la hicieron considerar a Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _el que Jerez lo haya mencionado no quiere decir que Kobayashi lo sepa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _puedes estar seguro de que Jerez no tomo esa decisión a la ligera, ya que lo hizo al conocerla perfectamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _la vida de Kobayashi dejo de ser normal desde el momento en que llego ebria a la montaña, tuvo mucha suerte de encontrarse con Tohru y no con un oso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _si has visto Power Rangers, entonces debemos suponer que existe la posibilidad de Azul y Amarillo sean como el Emperador Gruumm, mientras que Blanco sea Omni. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _aunque te puedo hacer que al principio Jerez no toleraba la idea de que existiera esa clase de amor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _un equipo imparable mientras Kobayashi las motive a trabajar en equipo y vaya que sabe cómo hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _a ella eso no parece molestarle, ya que es feliz comiendo cosas muy deliciosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _aunque cada una tiene sus motivos para haber aceptado trabajar en equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya viste que realmente Kobayashi se ha ganado el respeto de Jerez para haber considerado eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ahora hemos visto que tanto Lapis como Perla decidieron fusionarse para enfrentarse a Yomi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _la pelea entre esos dos titanes pronto se desatara, por ahora se avecina otra batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues aunque Yomi lo está haciendo bien, ahora la situación ha vuelto a cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pues ya viste que a veces el Universo 1 también tiene a sus participantes impulsivos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _solo debes considerar que todo puede cambiar en cualquier momento en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _eso se debe a que Kobayashi las motivo mucho en esa situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ahora que Yomi estuvo cerca de la victoria, Lapis y Perla han recurrido a la Fusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _muchos realmente esperaban que Amatista fuera la primera en ser eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora depende de esta nueva Gema obtener la victoria para el Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _Kobayashi realmente es una parte importante del equipo, aunque no esté en él directamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ya era el momento en que perdieran a una, aunque vaya que muchos esperaban que fuera Amatista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pues ya viste que le toco pelear contra alguien muy motivada como Tohru. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _Kobayashi sí que sabe cómo tratar con los dragones, sin importar su origen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _una lección que deberá recordar para la Ronda Final del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _le pidió que bebiera su sangre y otras cosas más, realmente es extrema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _es cierto que ambas dragonas son algo imposibles, pero son realmente increíbles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente, ambas dragonas lo hicieron muy bien gracias a Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que Tohru es celosa y posesiva, además de que ve en Kobayashi la perfección misma y siente que al ser tan perfecta la pueda dejar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y ahora Yomi debe dar todo de sí, pues llego el momento de que enfrente a una Fusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ahora les toca a Lapis y Perla emplear su nueva forma para poder obtener la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _Fafnir en serio también ha cambiado mucho, aunque sigue dando mucho miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Jerez también la considero, pero hubo algo que hizo que decidiera que fuera Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _si no fuera por Kobayashi, Jerez habría tenido ese mismo problema con sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _realmente Amatista pensaba igual que tú sobre el plan, ya no quiso seguirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y pronto verás la aparición de otro equipo que podría considerarse imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y ahora Lapis acepto fusionarse con Perla, aunque realmente prefiere hacerlo con Peridot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _incluso dejo impactado al Emperador cuando lo encaro por Tohru. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso y más son las razones por las que Jerez se ha fijado en Kobayashi para reemplazarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ya lo viste, Lapis y Perla se han fusionado para crear una nueva Gema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Fabianemmanuel15, Eclipso, Bowser3000000, Kid Shooter, Sombra 02, Tetsuma Gundam, Regulus Leo, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Wild Boy, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Moon-9215, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Okuyasu Vortex, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, AndrosValgreen4, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	49. Fusion Perfecta

" _ **La Tercera Ronda del Torneo de Poder continua sin que hasta el momento ningún Universo haya sido eliminado del todo, pero en medio de esas batallas, Amatista del Universo 1 fue eliminada por Yomi del Universo 11, quien la saco de la plataforma con un golpe de su espada, demostrando su gran poder y dejando al Universo 1 con solo nueve guerreros, tras eso, Lapis y Perla se unieron en el contraataque, pero por más que lo intentaban, Yomi demostraba ser capaz de poder lidiar con ambas sin muchas dificultades, dejando a ambas Gemas en serios aprietos, para angustia del Universo 1 y encanto del Universo 11, en el último momento, justo cuando Yomi las tenía acorraladas y se dispuso a sacarlas a ambas al mismo tiempo, tanto Lapis como Perla accedieron a hacer algo que podría significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, justo cuando Yomi destruyo la superficie en la que estaban paradas, ambas se fusionaron, dando nacimiento a una nueva y poderosa Gema con asombrosos poderes ¿Qué tipo de batalla está a punto de librarse entre estas dos poderosas guerreras?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 49**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 49 Fusión Perfecta**

La repentina aparición de aquella nueva guerrera, misma que brillaba intensamente, así como las Gemas que tenía en su frente y espalda, dejaron a todos los presentes sorprendidos, especialmente a los Kaioshin y Dioses de la Destrucción, quienes quedaron con la boca sumamente abierta ante aquella repentina guerrera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Tanto Kai como Vermouth abrieron mucho los ojos y boca por lo que veían-¿Qué significa esto?-cuestiono Kai sorprendido.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que hicieron esas dos?-exclamo Vermouth queriendo respuestas.

-Parece que se fusionaron-explico Marcarita sonriendo levemente.

-¿Se fusionaron?-exclamo Vermouth sorprendido por aquella revelación-¡Pero eso debe considerarse una falta! ¡Se supone que no deben hacer nada que no sea uso de sus propios poderes!-se quejó molesto.

-Pues eso fue efectivamente lo que hicieron-explico Marcarita sonriendo levemente, dejando a ambos Dioses confundidos.

Athena se alzó de nuevo ante el público y miro a todos los presentes-Permítanme explicarles ¡Las Gemas tienen la habilidad de fusionarse mediante un baile, al hacerlo pueden formar una nueva Gema con poderes que por sí solas no lograrían y ya que es un poder que toda Gema posee entonces no hay ninguna violación!-anuncio Athena.

Ante el anuncio de la Gran Sacerdotisa dio, tanto Lyra como Deboness se levantaron de sus asientos y reverenciaron a Athena en señal de agradecimiento, después de todo, como bien señalo, no estaban violando ninguna regla, ese era el poder natural de las Gemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que comprendía lo que esas guerreras acababan de hacer-Ya veo, entonces también hay otros guerreros que pueden fusionarse-dijo impresionado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Bills molesto.

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros también podemos fusionarnos mediante una técnica que aprendí cuando estuve en el Otro Mundo-explico Goku.

-¿Y por qué no la usaron cuando pelearon contra Jiren?-bramo Bills molesto.

-Bueno…es que no lo pensé-reconoció Goku sonriendo de manera nerviosa e inocente.

-¡Eres un tonto cabeza de chorlito!-regañaba Bills al tiempo que le daba un potente golpe en la cabeza, provocando que viera muchas estrellas girando a su alrededor.

Vegeta no dijo absolutamente nada, pero él no admitirá en voz alta, al menos no frente a un enojado Bills, que ni muerto se fusionara con Kakarotto, especialmente porque al no estar permitidos los pendientes, la otra opción era hacer esos pasos tan ridículos y eso es algo que nunca se atrevería a hacer, ni muerto lo haría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

La nueva Gema volaba sobre la plataforma de combate, captando la atención de todos los demás competidores, muchos quedaron sorprendidos por la habilidad que poseían esas guerreras, definitivamente había de todo en los 12 Universos, Spawn tuvo que reconocer que eso hacía las cosas más interesantes de cierto modo.

La Gema descendió hasta la plataforma y encaro a Yomi, quien la miro fijamente por unos instantes, aunque ella tenía que alzar la vista, pues su nueva oponente también incremento su tamaño.

-¿Quién se supone que eres?-cuestiono Yomi desafiante.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, pero creo que pueden llamarme…Azurita-se presentó la Gema.

-Ya veo-dijo Yomi mirando a su nueva contrincante, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia, dándose cuenta de que esa batalla iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, nunca se imaginó que esas guerreras tuvieran esa habilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Planeta Madre**

Al ver lo que una Perla y una Lazuli hicieron, los murmullos y gritos de indignación no tardaron en cubrir a todo el planeta, muchas Gemas estaban asqueadas al ver que una Perla se atrevió a fusionarse con una Lazuli y ni que decir de estas Gemas, quienes consideraban a esa Lapis una traidora.

Las Diamantes solo observaban todo en silencio, aunque parte de ellas sentía repulsión por lo que hicieron, Diamante Blanco no pudo evitar pensar que hacer eso realmente beneficiaba mucho a la rebelión, de hecho, fue por eso que obtenían ventaja en la guerra de hace 5000 años, porque las Gemas de Rose Cuarzo se fusionaban sin problema alguno.

-No sé qué pensar sobre esto-dijo Blanco, captando la atención de Azul-por un lado estoy asqueada, pero por el otro estoy sorprendida, la Tierra realmente cambia a las Gemas de maneras que nadie esperaba-.

-¿Crees que está bien que Gemas diferentes se fusionen?-pregunto Azul más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-La verdad…ya no sé qué pensar…debo admitir que muchas cosas han cambiado en mi manera de ver al Universo y a nuestro planeta, especialmente desde que supimos que fue Diamante Amarillo quien destruyo a Diamante Rosa-reconoció Blanco.

Azul agacho la cabeza al recordar eso, definitivamente nunca se imaginó que Amarillo fuera capaz de hacer algo tan monstruoso como eso, traicionar a todo su planeta solo para poder obtener más poder, un poder que le prometió el ser más cruel y despiadado de todos los Universos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Steven y Connie tenían una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro, con sus ojos convertidos en estrellas, sumamente emocionados por ver a Perla y Lapis fusionarse para dar paso a una nueva Gema, y ni que decir de Garnet, que siempre ha amado la fusión, mientras que Peridot no sabía que sentir.

-¡Vaya! ¡Crearon a mujer gigante!-grito Steven emocionado.

-¡Esto es magnífico! ¡Puede que ahora si venzan a Yomi!-declaro Connie con muchas esperanzas en su tono de voz y Steven también pensó lo mismo.

-No es justo-dijo Peridot captando la atención de ambos niños-¡Se supone que yo soy la única con la que Lapis quiere fusionarse!-grito entre molesta y emocionada-pero bueno, supongo que considerando la situación del combate es aceptable que lo haya hecho-.

-No te preocupes Peridot-intervino Steven-estoy seguro de que Lapis se siente mejor cuando se fusiona contigo-aseguro el tierno y redondo Cuarzo.

-Gracias Steven ¡Vamos Azurita! ¡Acaba con tu oponente!-animo Peridot sonriendo emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las Hijas de la Noche también se emocionaron mucho ante el giro tan inesperado de las cosas, especialmente Sunset, ella estudio la historia de cada una de las Crystal Gems, ya que Batman quería que aprendiera todo lo posible no solo de sus enemigos, sino también de sus aliados y la historia de Lapis con el asunto de la fusión no era muy buena.

-Creo que las cosas han mejorado mucho para ella-reconoció Sunset sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Azurita miraba fijamente a Yomi y viceversa, ambas esperaban ver quien de las dos daba el primer golpe, aunque tanto Perla como Lapis estaban tratando de enfocarse, ya que era la primera vez que se fusionaban, de hecho, era la primera vez que Lapis se fusionaba con otra Gema que no fuera Peridot, pues tras la derrota de Drago, se enteraron de que Peridot y Lapis se la pasaban fusionándose todo el tiempo, una forma de divertirse y hacerse más cercanos, hecho que hizo que Garnet se emocionara demasiado.

-"¿Te sientes bien con esta fusión?"-pregunto Perla preocupada por la reacción de Lapis.

-"Debo admitir que no es como cuando me fusiono con Peridot, con ella me siento tan bien, pero no se siente desagradable…como cuando estuve fusionada con Jaspe…de hecho…creo que podría decir que es…tolerable…ya que no puedo compararlo a la sensación que tengo cuando me fusiono con Peridot"-explico Lapis.

-"Lo entiendo, en ese caso ¿Qué dices si vemos que podemos hacer o mejor dicho, que puede hacer Azurita?"-pregunto Perla.

-"Hagámoslo"-acepto Lapis disponiéndose a enfrentar a Yomi.

La Gema de la frente brillo y de esta invoco una lanza, el arma de Perla, misma que cambio un poco, pues ahora se había convertido en un tipo de tridente, el cual brillaba intensamente, hecho que capto mucho la atención de Yomi.

-¿Qué se supone que van a hacer ahora?-se preguntó entre dientes.

Fue cuando Azurita alzo su tridente, mismo que se vio envuelto en una energía que libero en tres láseres, mismo que Yomi esquivo dando un salto, pero para su sorpresa, los disparos volvieron contra ella, golpeándola con fuerza, por fortuna, logro protegerse con su espada en el último momento.

-Sí que es dura-dijo Azurita sorprendida por la resistencia de Yomi-pero eso no nos va a detener-aseguro colocándose en guardia.

-¡No va a ser tan fácil eliminarme!-declaro Yomi lanzándose al ataque, al tiempo que invocaba el poder de Ga Rei de nuevo.

De un potente salto, Yomi lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Azurita bloqueo con su tridente muy a tiempo, contraatacando con un golpe con sus otros pares de brazos, pero Yomi logro evadirlos a tiempo, dando un giro en el aire y aterrizando de nuevo en pie, mientras observaba a la fusión.

-¡Es demasiado rápida!-expreso Azurita sorprendida-¡Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosas con ella!-.

Yomi no tardo en volver al ataque y esta vez, Azurita creo un muro de agua que bloqueo el golpe de Yomi, cuya espada logro cortar ese muro con facilidad, pero eso no evito que el muro cumpliera con su trabajo, el cual era proteger a Azurita y darle la oportunidad de contraatacar con un golpe, mismo que Yomi detuvo lanzando uno también.

Los puños de ambas impactaron con fuerza y produjeron una onda explosiva que lanzo a ambas guerreras a lados opuestos de la plataforma, pero aún estaban dispuestas a continuar con su batalla, volviendo casi de inmediato al combate, siendo Yomi quien atacara empleando su agilidad.

Azurita también era veloz, pero al ser la primera vez que se fusionaba con Lapis, le costaba un poco lograr emplear su nueva velocidad, ya que Lapis no estaba al tanto del cambio que sufrieron Garnet, Amatista y Perla tras haberse unido con el espíritu de Raava.

Yomi logro dar un salto e impactar una patada en el rostro de Azurita, provocando que comenzara a caer, pero por suerte, logro mantener el equilibrio a tiempo y contraataco con un golpe, mismo que dio en el blanco y Yomi salió volando por los aires, más dio un giro y aterrizo perfectamente en pie.

-Es más dura de derribar-expreso Yomi sorprendida por el poder que tenían esas Gemas ahora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Los miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo no podían creer que el poder que esas Gemas adquirieron al fusionarse las pusiera al nivel de Yomi, aunque Nail ya se lo esperaba, ya que cuando él se unió con toda su gente también obtuvo un poder sumamente sorprendente.

-Es realmente increíble-dijo Topo sorprendido-el Universo 1 definitivamente tiene guerreros con habilidades extraordinarias-.

-Aunque en todo el Universo 1, solo un pequeño grupo de Gemas emplean la fusión en todo su potencial-explico Marcarita.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Como si Wiss también hubiera escuchado el comentario de su hermana, él también dio su opinión al respecto-El Planeta Madre, mismo que es hogar de las Gemas es conocido por su intolerancia hacia la fusión entre Gemas de diferentes tipos-dijo el Ángel.

-¿Gemas de diferentes tipos?-pregunto Krilin confundido.

-Así es, existen varios tipos de Gemas; Perlas, Peridots, Amatistas, Jaspes, Rubíes, Zafiros y por supuesto, sus máximas autoridades; Diamantes, todas las Gemas tienen la habilidad de fusionarse, pero esa habilidad solo es empleada cuando son Gemas del mismo tiempo, si son Gemas diferentes, como es el caso de esa fusión; en la cual una Perla se fusiono con una Lazuli, entonces es considerado una abominación-explico Wiss.

-Ya veo-comprendió Roshi-eso significa que a pesar de tener una habilidad que podría hacer a ese planeta un mundo lleno de súper guerreros se niegan a aceptar ese tipo de fusiones-.

-Que enorme desperdicio-dijo Goku decepcionado ante eso, ya que pudo ver que la fusión entre esas dos Gemas creo a una guerrera formidable.

-Ciertamente lo es-reconoció Wiss sonriendo levemente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Azurita se protegió con sus brazos de un nuevo ataque de Yomi, al tiempo que lanzaba uno con su segundo par de brazos, pero Yomi lo esquivo moviéndose con agilidad y colocándose detrás de Azurita le dio una patada en la rodilla, provocando que cayera sobre la misma, pero aún no estaba vencida.

-¡Esto está tomando más tiempo del que pensé!-expreso Yomi sorprendida por la resistencia de su oponente.

Rápidamente, Azurita se incorporó y lanzo un golpe con su tridente, mismo que Yomi esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás con gran velocidad, para luego colocarse sobre una roca, al tiempo que Azurita la encontraba con rapidez, sus cuatro ojos también le ayudaban mucho.

-Es muy fuerte, tenemos que pensar en una forma de derrotarla antes de que gastemos todas nuestras energías en esta fusión o algo más pase-dijo Azurita empleando la inteligencia de Perla-debemos terminar esto con un solo ataque, pero ella sería capaz de esquivarlo, hay que ser cuidadosas-.

-¡Ya basta de hablar contigo misma!-anuncio Yomi cargando energía espiritual de nuevo en su espada, misma que libero en un poderoso rayo de energía.

Rápidamente, Azurita invoco una barrera de agua, pero el ataque de Yomi fue sumamente poderoso y la golpeo con fuerza, lanzándola por los aires y provocando que casi cayera fuera, por suerte, invoco las alas de agua justo a tiempo, pero en serio debía pensar en algo para vencer a Yomi o todo estaría perdido.

-¡Es demasiado fuerte! ¡Es increíble que existan humanos con esas habilidades en otros Universos!-exclamo Azurita sorprendida-¡Pero tengo que hacer todo lo posible por ganar, no puedo darme por vencida! ¡No lo haré!-aseguro Azurita al tiempo que se preparaba para continuar con la batalla, volviendo a lanzarse contra Yomi.

Yomi se preparó para el impacto al ver que se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad sonrió-¡Que tonta eres! ¡Estas comenzando a desesperarte y eso te llevara a tu derrota!-sentencio Yomi sonriendo levemente.

Efectivamente, todo parecía indicar que Azurita atacaba con desesperación a Yomi, por la manera en que se lanzó contra ella, por lo que Yomi solo tenía que esperar a que estuviera lo bastante cerca y luego la atacaría con un potente golpe de su espada, mismo que no solo la separaría, sino que además le daría la victoria en el combate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Peridot se alarmo al ver lo que estaba pasando-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Lazuli! ¡Si Perla enloqueció entonces tu toma el control antes de que las eliminen a ambas!-grito Peridot desesperada.

-¡Esto no puede ser bueno!-declaro Connie también preocupada de que ese fuera el último error de Azurita.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Azurita ya casi estaba sobre Yomi, siempre moviéndose a gran velocidad, la guerrera de las Tropas de Orgullo espero a que estuviera lo bastante cerca y cuando finalmente la tuvo a su merced, dio un potente salto, al tiempo que cargaba su espada con energía espiritual.

-¡Esta pelea la gane yo! ¡Sientan el poder de Ga Rei!-declaro Yomi lanzando el golpe final contra Azurita.

Todo paso como si estuviera en cámara lenta, en el momento en que Yomi lanzo el golpe, el cuerpo de Azurita dejo de ser sólido, para volverse líquido y por tanto, cuando la espada de Yomi la golpeo, lo único que hizo fue salpicar todo el lugar con agua, hecho que extraño y sorprendió a la guerrera, quien quedo confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

En cuanto el agua toco el suelo de la plataforma, las gotas y charcos comenzaron a reunirse de nuevo, comenzando a tomar la forma de Azurita, quien hizo acto de aparición una vez más, al tiempo que su lanza comenzaba a ser envuelta con el agua de las alas de Lapis, girando a gran velocidad.

-¡Yomi cuidado!-grito Topo al ver eso, pero fue muy tarde.

Yomi no logro darse la vuelta a tiempo y Azurita la ataco con una potente corriente de aire que tomo la forma de un potente tornado, mismo que la golpeo de frente, lanzándolo por los aires, para luego arrojarla fuera de la plataforma, cayendo al vacío y reapareciendo en las gradas de su Universo.

-Yomi Ga Rei del Universo 11 ha sido eliminada-informo Athena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Yomi apareció junto con sus compañeros-Lo lamento mucho-dijo apenada por su derrota.

Topo suspiro y le puso una mano en el hombro a su compañera y comandante-Siéntete orgullosa, peleaste con mucho valor, como toda una guerrera de las Tropas de Orgullo-expreso orgulloso de la batalla que presencio.

-No logro entender cómo es que llegamos hasta este punto-dijo Kahseral confundido por haber quedado con solo un guerrero-somos las Tropas de Orgullo, la justicia está de nuestro lado-.

-Pero el Universo 1 también pelea por la justicia-dijo Marcarita captando la atención de las Tropas de Orgullo-ellos también son seres nobles que buscan la paz en su Universo y la gran diversidad de guerreros que tienen les ayuda mucho, además de que ellos tienen un sentido de justicia muy similar al de Jiren-.

-¿Quieres decir que castigan al mal con justicia pero no los matan?-pregunto Vermouth mirando a Marcarita.

-Efectivamente, ellos no creen que matar sea la solución para nada, aunque muchos de sus protectores se han corrompido por eso, la mayoría se mantuvo firme a esos ideales-explico Marcarita.

Las Tropas de Orgullo dirigieron su vista hacia las Diosas del Universo 1, quienes sonreían sumamente complacidas por la nueva victoria que sus guerreras obtuvieron para el Universo 1, aunque hayan perdido a una de sus guerreras, eso no les afectaba mucho que digamos.

-De todos modos no importa-dijo Kai sonriendo-ya que el último guerrero que nos queda es Jiren, se podría decir que estamos en ventaja-.

-Ciertamente, creo que podemos decir sin temor a equivocarnos que la victoria ya es nuestra-sentencio Vermouth cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa que afirmaba sus palabras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

A pesar de que sintió la caída de su compañera, Jiren no dejaba de meditar, aunque algo parecía estarlo perturbando, pues sus ojos se tensaban mucho, como si el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 11 estuviera presintiendo que algo iba a pasar y desgraciadamente, el justiciero no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Azurita finalmente se des fusiono, volviendo a convertirse en Lapis y Perla, quienes se sentaron para recuperar energía por la reciente pelea que tuvieron, cuando el resto de sus compañeros se acercó, siendo Garnet la primera en llegar.

-Bien hecho-felicito Garnet alzando su pulgar en señal de aprobación y de estar sumamente complacida.

-¡Fue genial lo que hicieron!-declaro Flash sonriéndoles a ambas con emoción-¡Cuando se fusionaron me quede…guau!-expreso encogiéndose en hombros con una tranquila y emocionada expresión.

-Gracias, debo admitir que fue una experiencia completamente nueva-reconoció Perla-nunca tuve la habilidad de controlar el agua de ese modo-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Flash confundido-creí que ustedes siempre se fusionaban-señalo mirando a Garnet, que siempre estaba fusionada debido al amor de Rubí y Zafiro.

-Bueno, cuando nos fusionamos con una Gema nueva es como si experimentáramos la fusión por primera vez-explico Perla-esta es la primera vez que me fusione con Lapis, así que por eso fue una experiencia completamente nueva para ambas-agrego.

-Entiendo-dijo John comprendiendo el punto de la fusión-eso me hace pensar que el Planeta Madre se pierde de muchas cosas al prohibir la fusión entre Gemas de diferentes tipos-.

-No solo de poder-gruño Razer.

Batman miraba a Lapis, la cual se mantenía en silencio en todo momento, el Caballero de la Noche sabía que para ella debió ser algo…interesante, ya que solo se había fusionado con Jaspe, la cual fue la experiencia más horrible que haya tenido y la otra con Peridot, con quien disfrutaba realmente fusionarse, con ella todo era diferente, pero con Perla…

El Caballero de la Noche quiso decir algo, pero no era el más apto para hacerlo, después de todo, solo había alguien que podía darte su opinión al respecto y esta no tardó en llegar, Garnet se acercó a Lapis y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Cómo te sentiste al fusionarte con Perla?-pregunto Garnet.

-Se sintió…-Lapis no sabía cómo responder-tolerable-al escuchar esa palabra, Perla la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Solo eso? ¡Vamos Lapis! ¡Fue…!-Barda le puso una mano en el hombro para silenciarla y Perla no tardo en comprender el motivo.

Por suerte, Lapis no le prestó atención y siguió hablando con Garnet-No fue…desagradable como cuando me fusione con Jaspe…pero tampoco se compara a cuando me fusiono con Peridot…me siento mejor…cuando me fusiono con ella-reconoció Lapis.

Garnet le puso una mano en el hombro-Cada fusión es una nueva experiencia, misma que nos ayuda a entendernos mejor entre nosotras, pero el hecho de que te sientas diferente con Peridot, es decir, que lo sientas más especial, significa que ella vale demasiado para ti, así como tu vales para ella-explico Garnet sonriendo-eso es algo que comprendo a la perfección-agrego mirando sus manos y las Gemas de quienes podrían considerarse sus madres.

-Gracias Garnet-agradeció Lapis.

-Cuando quieras y gracias a ti también-dijo Garnet.

-¿Eh? ¿Gracias por qué?-pregunto Lapis mirando a la mayor con confusión total.

-Por haberte quedado a ayudarnos en la Tierra, sé que no fue fácil para ti hacerlo y por eso te doy las gracias-explico Garnet sonriéndole y Lapis abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras tan llenas de gratitud.

El Caballero de la Noche sonrió levemente ante esto, la nueva Liga de la Justicia estaba evolucionando de maneras que nunca antes se hubiera imaginado, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la extraña actitud de Karai, cuya mirada se había endurecido de pronto.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Batman con seriedad, captando la atención del resto de sus compañeros, pero Karai no respondió, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, al tiempo que se tensaba mucho y apretaba el mango de su espada con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Peridot gritaba muy emocionada por la victoria de Lapis, ya que para ella, Lapis fue quien dio el golpe final al utilizar sus asombrosos poderes de agua, no es que menospreciara la contribución de Perla, pero estaba segura de que Lapis fue quien hizo la mayor parte del trabajo.

-Vaya, Peridot en serio quiere a Lapis-dijo Steven sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al voltear a ver a Connie, quien tenía una mirada sumamente seria-¿ocurre algo?-.

-No estoy segura-respondió mirando hacia la plataforma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Sunset también se mostró bastante tensa, al tiempo que miraba hacia la plataforma, era como si presintiera que algo iba a pasar y no era la única, sus amigas también podían sentirlo, era una sensación similar a cuando Jiren decidió actuar, pero esta iba acompañada por un gran terror.

La Presencia también se dio cuenta, pero él solo mantuvo una expresión seria, mirando a su alrededor, pudo comprobar que todos los espectadores también sentían esa extraña sensación, algo iba a pasar, algo que era muy malo y a la vez muy emocionante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cada Universo podía sentir que algo iba a ocurrir, para algunos, como el Universo 5, 7 y 8, donde Shun, Goku y Kiba respectivamente, no tuvieron problema en reconocerla, ya que esa energía la sintieron de un participante del Torneo, uno que pertenecía al Universo 12 y hablando de ellos.

Gen poco a poco comenzó a sonreír completamente complacido-Parece que finalmente ha llegado el momento-dijo el Dios Destructor del Universo 12 sin dejar de sonreír.

-Por fin se ha decidido a actuar-dijo Martinu sonriendo ante la idea de ver al mejor guerrero del Universo 12 en acción después de tanto tiempo.

Ugg solo trago profundamente-Que el Señor de los Milagros se apiade de todos los participantes-suplico mirando hacia el Balcón Real, mientras que Ashi y Splinter también se tensaban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Optimus Prime se dispuso a atacar a Fafnir, cuando se detuvo de golpe, hecho que Fafnir también hizo, pues el Dragón Maldito sintió algo extraño en el aire, de hecho, todos los que aún quedaban lo sintieron, incluso en su meditación, Jiren se tensó bastante ante lo que sintió.

-¡Optimus!-el grito de Arcee capto su atención-¡Esta energía…!-.

-¿Acaso…?-Grimlock no pudo terminar de hacer su pregunta, misma que no era necesaria realmente.

-Todo parece indicar que sí-dijo Optimus con seriedad.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=llYULKQ7tig)**

Poco a poco, el guerrero que había estado al margen durante todo el Torneo, siempre de brazos cruzados, comenzó a descruzarlos y conforme lo hacía, el resto de sus compañeros se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, a pesar de estar muy apartados de él.

-Finalmente se ha decidido-dijo Jotaro con seriedad y una gota de sudor corriendo por su mejilla, al tiempo que la capa del guerrero se ondeaba.

-El guerrero más poderoso del Universo 12-dijo Dinobot, al tiempo que la silueta de ese guerrero se formaba.

-Esto va a cambiar todo ahora-señalo Zenaku, conforme se enfocaba en el pecho del guerrero, que seguía bajando sus brazos.

-El guerrero que hace que hasta el demonio Aku tiemble de miedo-dijo Jack asustado, enfocando el perfil derecho del guerrero.

Arcee y Grimlock permanecían en silencio, al igual que Optimus, aunque esto no duro mucho-Spawn el Diabólico finalmente va a actuar-dijo Optimus como si fuera una sentencia.

Así es, con sus brazos descruzados, su capa siendo ondeada con el viento, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro, tronándose los huesos y sus ojos verdosos brillando intensamente-Ya es hora-anuncio Spawn con un tono siniestro.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Spawn ha decidido actuar en el Torneo de Poder ¿Qué tipo de combate llevara a cabo este formidable y misterioso guerrero?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LES INFORMO QUE A PARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO, ES DECIR, EL CAPITULO 50 DE ESTE FIC, VOY A ABRIR EL CONCURSO PARA LA BUSQUEDA DEL TEMA DE APERTURA Y CIERRE DE LA ULTIMA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA; "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE NUEVO LEGADO", DICHO CONCURSO DURARA DESDE EL CAPITULO 50 Y SE CERRARA EN EL CAPITULO 53, COMO SIEMPRE SE CALIFICARA LETRA, SONIDO Y ORIGINALIDAD**

 **EL PREMIO AUN LO ESTOY PENSANDO, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LES DARE RAZON DEL MISMO ANTES DE LA FECHA LIMITE, LO PROMETO**

 **Ángel María NF:** _ahora que Azurita derroto a Yomi, dejo al Universo 11 solo con su campeon, pero finalmente, Spawn ha decidido actuar, es hora de comenzar con la verdadera diversión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _el Torneo de Poder continúa y ahora la Tercera Ronda está a punto de volverse mucho más violenta, pues finalmente, Spawn el Diabólico está a punto de atacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ya me lo han dicho al menos tantas veces como el hecho de llamar a Athena "inútil". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _en este Torneo solo están permitidas armas y habilidades personales, y la fusión es una habilidad natural en las Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creo que ya se te respondió la pregunta en este capítulo, Azurita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _de hecho ya le había puesto Azurita a esta nueva Gema que venció a Yomi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _pues ya viste como se llama esta nueva y poderosa fusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _ahora es el turno de que Spawn actué. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ya explicare que fue lo que paso aquí para que Lapis no se haya marchado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y vaya que no eres el único que me lo ha dicho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _por ahora ha ganado el Universo 1, aunque Spawn ya está listo para actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _suena interesante, siempre me ha gustado que me recomienden ideas para posibles fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _solo que esta fusión es 100% natural y de poderes, no con los pendientes como hizo Champa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _en este Torneo deben hacer uso de todas sus habilidades y por eso Spawn va a actuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _pero necesito que la historia sea así, especialmente por la entrada del mejor de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _aunque debo decirlo, su vida normal antes de Tohru era demasiado aburrida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _todo depende de lo que decida hacer Kobayashi, ya que Jerez todavía no le ha dicho sus intenciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _tantos traumas realmente le han afectado, no puedes culparla, cuando tienes dos hermanas psicólogas tratas de comprender a algunos personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ya veremos, porque en serio, aunque Kobayashi no lo parezca, todo basta con buscarle el modo de convencerla (tos) "maids". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _pero siempre son reemplazados por nuevos, aunque la creación y destrucción es algo que también existirá eternamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y ahora Spawn está a punto de entrar en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ahora el Torneo va a pasar a un nuevo nivel, con la aparición de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _hemos entrado en la siguiente etapa del Torneo, pues Spawn va a participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya viste cual fue la opinión de Lapis sobre fusionarse con Perla, lo sintió tolerable, pero prefiere a Peridot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues en su opinión, fusionarse con Perla es tolerable, pero no lo compara con Peridot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _he visto algunas series Sentai y estoy entre que cada generación tiene su punto bueno y malo en las diferentes versiones; por ejemplo, en Dino Trueno y Abaranger, yo preferí mucho a los villanos, especialmente a Mesogog que a los del Súper Sentai, pero me agrado más el hecho de que los Dinosaurios tuvieran más participación en la versión japonesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _creo que la duda se aclaró en el aviso de arriba, sino es así por favor házmelo saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ya te respondiste en tu comentario, lo siento, pero no puedo responder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _me lo han dicho al menos varias veces en varios comentarios, sobre las Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ya me lo dijeron otros más, en serio, ya lo hicieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _a mí también me gustan los espadachines, pero ahora se avecina el enfrentamiento con Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pues ya viste que ahora Spawn va a entrar en acción, la pelea va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _debo admitirlo, la película del Exorcista realmente me asusta, no por la historia, sino porque puede ser algo real. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y ahora el Torneo de Poder está por comenzar con un gran nivel, el terrible Spawn va a pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, An To Beatriz, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Noir, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, AndrosValgreen4, Eclipso, Bowser3000000, Kid Shooter, Regulus Leo, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Revolver, Espadachín de la Luz, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Zeus, Hades, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, Edge Hell Razor, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	50. Aparece el Campeon de Campeones

" _ **Tras ver el tremendo poder que tenía Yomi del Universo 11, quien consiguió eliminar a Amatista del Universo 1 con una gran facilidad, Perla y Lapis se fusionaron para dar vida a una nueva Gema llamada Azurita, quien tenía los poderes de Lapis y la experiencia en combate de Perla, desatándose una batalla sumamente devastadora entre ambas, en la cual Azurita comprobó que a pesar de ser una fusión, Yomi era capaz de lidiar con ella sin problema alguno, pero eventualmente y gracias a una estrategia que planearon en el último momento, Azurita logro vencer a Yomi cuando la tomo con la guardia baja, dejando al Universo 11 con solo un guerrero, siendo Jiren, pero…justo cuando parecía que sería un momento de relajación por una victoria toda la plataforma volvió a estremecerse ante la presencia de un nuevo y temible guerrero, el cual hace que incluso sus compañeros del Universo 12 se aterren con su sola aparición, el momento de que el más poderoso de los guerreros del Universo 12 participe en el Torneo de Poder finalmente ha llegado, la Tercera Ronda va a cambiar una vez más"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 50**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 50 Aparece el Campeón de Campeones**

 **Spawn el Diabólico**

El momento había llegado, la más grande leyenda de todo el Universo 12, temido en su Universo, por héroes, villanos y anti héroes, incluso los Dioses del Universo 12 le tenían mucho miedo, era hora de que el guerrero más poderoso de todos hiciera acto de aparición, el temible Spawn el Diabólico, también conocido como el Caballero Infernal acababa de despertar.

Gen sonrió ante lo que pasaba, el Destructor del Universo 12 estaba sumamente complacido con lo que estaba a punto de pasar, aunque Ugg se veía bastante nervioso-No puedo creer que finalmente se haya decidido a actuar-dijo Ugg asustado.

-Bueno mi estimado Kaioshin, no es para menos, después de todo, finalmente nuestro gran campeón se ha decidido a actuar-sentencio Gen sonriendo de forma complacida.

-Me pregunto quién será el primero en sentir el poder del temible Spawn-dijo Martinu pensativa.

-Estamos a punto de verlo mí querida Ángel-dijo Gen sin dejar de sonreír.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Deboness parecía saber que Gen planeaba algo, a pesar de la distancia podía sentirlo en el aire, así que miro de reojo hacia el Universo de su rival-¿Ocurre algo Lady Deboness?-pregunto Lyra captando la atención de su compañera.

-Gen está tramando algo, tiene que ver con ese guerrero llamado Spawn; Xiang ¿Qué tanto sabes de Spawn?-pregunto la Diosa mirando a su Ángel.

-Créame mi lady, no querrá saberlo-dijo Xiang con bastante seriedad, las leyendas de Spawn, su poder y demás eran legendarios entre los Ángeles.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Todos los participantes, incluyendo aquellos que estaban en las gradas, podían sentir el tremendo poder que Spawn liberada y eso que todavía no había hecho nada, y aunque Jiren seguía meditando, eso no evito que se tensara bastante, apretando mucho sus ojos.

-Finalmente llegó el momento-dijo Optimus con tono serio-Spawn se ha decidido a actuar-.

-Eso significa que ha visto guerreros que valen la pena para que se decidiera a intervenir en persona-dijo Arcee con tono serio-¿Quién crees que sea su primera víctima?-inquirió mirando a Optimus, el cual permaneció en silencio-lamento si el modo en que lo dije no te parece adecuado, pero no hay otra manera de expresarlo…-.

-No es eso-dijo Optimus deteniendo la conversación de Arcee-ya que Spawn realmente no es de los que teme enfrentarse a más de un guerrero-explico con tono serio y algo preocupado.

Arcee abrió los ojos al comprender lo que su líder quería decirle con eso, Spawn el diabólico, conocido por haber sido capaz de acabar con ejércitos de ambos mundo; Celestial e Infernal, un ser que no pertenecía a ninguno de esos mundos y a la vez, pertenecía a ambos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Spawn comenzó a avanzar con paso firme y lento, con cada paso que daba, una sensación de miedo y terror inundaba a toda la plataforma, incluso aquellos que jamás habían sentido ese tipo de emociones, el Caballero Infernal comenzó a revisar toda la plataforma con esos ojos verdes, mismos que brillaban con intensidad, viendo a cada guerrero.

El Universo 1 parecía ser un buen reto, pero aún no era el momento, primero iría por otro Universo; el Universo 2 todavía tenía a ocho guerreros, así que eliminarlos sonaba tentador, más el Universo 5 le molestaba mucho, ya que sus guerreros eran muy leales a esos miserables Dioses, hecho que le asqueaba mucho, y aunque tanto el Universo 7 como el 11 solo tenían a un guerrero, no encontró desafío en ello.

-Muy bien, ya tome mi decisión-sentencio el guerrero mirando a sus primeras víctimas con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras Shaka continuaba enfrascado en su batalla con Piccolo; Seiya se reunió con Dohko, Aioros, Aioria y Saga, todos parecían estar sumamente preocupados por la repentina energía que sintieron o como ellos la conocían mejor; el Cosmo.

-Es un Cosmo sumamente aterrador-dijo Aioria sumamente asustado por la tremenda energía.

-Es una energía diabólica como nunca antes había sentido-gruño Saga al sentir el poder maligno que emitía-no sé qué lo cause, pero debemos ser cuidadosos-.

Unos pasos se escucharon y rápidamente, todos se pusieron en guardia y fue cuando el siniestro Spawn hizo acto de aparición ante los cinco Caballeros, mirándolos fijamente, el silencio se apodero del lugar, al tiempo que los Caballeros de Athena lo encaraban.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-cuestiono Aioros desafiante.

Spawn no respondió, siguió mirándolos fijamente en todo momento, sin decir absolutamente nada-Si lo que quieres es pelea te sugiero que mejor vayas a buscar a tus compañeros-dijo Aioria-ya que enfrentarnos tu solo no parece ser una buena idea-agrego tratando de sonreír, pero en realidad estaba aterrado ante la presencia de ese guerrero.

El Caballero Infernal siguió sin decir nada y de pronto, abrió sus ojos de golpe, creando una ráfaga de aire que fue tan potente, que hizo que los cinco Caballeros retrocedieran al menos 50 metros, al tiempo que sus pies se enterraban contra el suelo, mirando al siniestro guerrero con mucha sorpresa.

-¡Ese sujeto…no es normal!-exclamo Seiya sorprendido.

-¡No…no lo es!-confirmo Saga preocupado-¡Tenemos que ser extremadamente cuidadosos, si fue capaz de crear una ráfaga de energía con solo abrir sus ojos es imposible saber de qué más es capaz!-.

Spawn permaneció en su lugar en todo momento, levanto su brazo derecho un poco y formo un puño, nadie vio lo que paso, nadie pudo darse cuenta de en qué momento lo hizo, con excepción de Dohko, quien logro darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando debido a su instinto.

-¡Cuidado!-grito colocándose frente a Seiya, quien solo pudo abrir los ojos al ver como algunos restos de la armadura de Dohko salían volando por los aires.

Por desgracia, la armadura de Dohko se rompió por completo, mientras él caía al suelo, quedando con los ojos en blanco, para sorpresa de todos-¡Dohko!-gritaron impactados ante esa escena.

-¡Por Athena! ¿Qué paso?-cuestiono Aioros agachándose a su lado y le dio la vuelta, descubriendo que su pecho estaba de un extraño color negro, como si hubiera recibido un tremendo golpe.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero…!-Saga abrió los ojos al comprender todo y volteo a ver a Spawn, quien permanecía con su brazo levantado, mismo que bajo lentamente- _"Si…ni siquiera hizo el menor movimiento…solo alzo su brazo…es realmente monstruoso"-_ pensó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Fue cuando el cuerpo de Dohko brillo, desapareciendo de la plataforma y reapareciendo en las gradas-Dohko del Universo 5 ha sido eliminado-informo Athena, quien apretó su báculo con fuerza ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Dohko apareció en las gradas y Cucatail rápidamente lo curo, cuando se recuperó, tosió un poco, ya que el golpe lo dejo sin algo de aire-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Ikki preocupado.

-Si…tranquilos…pero…el resto de los Caballeros no deben confiarse…ese hombre…no es un hombre…-explico Dohko sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

Arak miro con seriedad a Spawn, el Caballero Infernal, era muy conocido en todos los Universos o por lo menos, entre los Dioses, era bien sabido que odiaba a los Dioses más que a nada en el Universo y el hecho de que los Caballeros del Zodiaco mostraran una gran lealtad hacia ellos los volvía desagradables a sus ojos, el Dios Destructor miro de reojo a la Gran Sacerdotisa, preguntándose cómo se debía sentir en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Seiya se incorporó y miro con furia a Spawn, quien permanecía sin expresión alguna en todo momento, así como tampoco mostraba alguna emoción-¡Maldito! ¿Qué le hiciste a Dohko?-cuestiono furioso.

-Solo lo castigue por su devoción hacia los Dioses-explico Spawn con tono serio y tranquilo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Aioros.

-¿Qué quieres decirnos con eso?-exigió saber Aioria.

-Aquellos que dedican sus vidas a los Dioses son seres que no tienen ningún valor en este mundo, solo son marionetas que dedican sus vidas a servir a un ser que ni siquiera los valora, ustedes no fueron más que esclavos sujetos a la voluntad de Athena antes de que se convirtiera en la Gran Sacerdotisa-escupió Spawn.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Seiya al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto a Athena?-cuestiono furioso al tiempo que invocaba la Armadura Celestial.

Spawn solo permanecía inmutable ante eso, al tiempo que Seiya se lanzaba contra él, aun cuando Saga intento detenerlo, pero no lo logro a tiempo, Seiya se movió a gran velocidad y se colocó detrás de Spawn, lanzando un golpe contra Spawn, pero este nunca llego a su oponente, en su lugar, Seiya abrió los ojos al sentir que recibió un golpe en su abdomen.

El golpe fue lanzado por Spawn, quien lo ataco con su codo, logrando que su armadura se agrietara un poco, al tiempo que Seiya retrocediera con la vista nublada, pero parecía que el Caballero Infernal no empleo una gran fuerza en ese ataque, ya que no quedo noqueado como Dohko.

-¿Crees que Athena valoraba tu lealtad y devoción? Para ella no fuiste más que una simple marioneta que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ella, del mismo modo que todos esos otros Caballeros-expreso Spawn.

-Cállate...-dijo Seiya como pudo, ya que ese golpe le saco mucho aire y cayo de rodillas, llevándose ambas manos a la zona dañada.

-Tu lealtad hacia esa Diosas Inútil es absurda-gruño Spawn-lo único que hacía era quedarse quieta, mientras ustedes arriesgaban su vida tontamente por ella-expreso el guerrero dándose la vuelta.

Seiya intento callarlo, pero Spawn le coloco su pie sobre su cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo, no estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza, pero Seiya era incapaz de moverse o de decir algo, fue cuando el resto de los Caballeros Dorados acudieron en su auxilio, tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa.

Pero para su impresión, los sorprendidos fueron ellos cuando Spawn golpeo a Aioros y Aioria con sus puños, seguido de Saga con su capa, todo sin soltar a Seiya en ningún momento, hecho de que sorprendió a todos los presentes, los Caballeros Dorados se estrellaron contra algunas rocas, quedando algo heridos.

-¿Lo ven? Su lealtad hacia Athena no es más que una ridiculez-sentencio Spawn levantando a Seiya de la cabeza.

-Cállate…no eres nadie para expresarte así de Athena…todo lo que hizo…siempre fue por el bien…de la Tierra…de nuestras vidas…y fue recompensada siendo…la Gran Sacerdotisa…-decía Seiya a duras penas.

Spawn miro fijamente a Seiya con bastante seriedad, antes de darle un golpe más en el abdomen, provocando que Seiya gritara de dolor, lo siguiente que Spawn hizo fue darle un patada que lo estrello contra algunas rocas, al tiempo que Saga aparecía ante Spawn de nuevo.

Pero Spawn no se sorprendió en ningún momento y esquivo los golpes de Saga, así como también esquivaba los ataques de Aioros y Aioria cuando se unieron a la batalla, todo mediante movimientos sumamente fluidos, mismos que solo se vieron una vez y que algunos reconocieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku abrió los ojos de golpe al ver lo que Spawn estaba haciendo, le eran sumamente familiares y Bills también lo pensó-¿Acaso esa es…?-.

-Parece que Spawn también domina la Doctrina Egoísta-dijo Wiss con bastante seriedad-lo que significa que él también es más poderoso que el Dios Destructor de su Universo-.

-La Doctrina Egoísta…es sorprendente-dijo Goku mirando la pelea con mucha impresión, preguntándose si así se sentían todos sus amigos cuando él la uso con Jiren, aunque Freezer solo sonreía de forma misteriosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Los tres Caballeros comenzaron a atacar en conjunto, pero ninguno lograba acertar un solo golpe a Spawn, quien se movía y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, ese estilo de combate era algo que tanto Twilight como Karai ya habían visto en el pasado y solo de un guerrero.

Spawn finalmente se cansó y contraataco, derribando a los tres Caballeros sin que estos pudieran ver en qué momento lo hizo, estrellándolos nuevamente contra el suelo, dejándolos con sus armaduras seriamente dañadas, pero los golpes que les daba aun no eran ni la mitad de potentes como el que le dio a Dohko.

-Maldición…tiene un tremendo poder…-gruño Aioros incorporándose.

-¿Qué clase de ser es?-cuestiono Aioria confundido por el poder de Spawn, quien solo permanecía sin verlos.

Saga miraba a Spawn con mucha seriedad y se dispuso a emplear una de sus habilidades de distorsión de realidad, con la cual pensaba sorprender a Spawn en el momento oportuno, colocándose en un punto específico de la realidad, pero cuando parecía que iba a tener éxito en tomar por sorpresa a Spawn, este lo golpeo de nuevo con su puño.

El Caballero de Géminis rodo por el suelo, al tiempo que más partes de su armadura se desprendían con violencia por el tremendo impacto que recibió, dejando a Spawn aun de pie, quien solo cerro los ojos con cierto fastidio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Amatista abrió los ojos con confusión-¿Qué rayos paso?-pregunto sin entender que había ocurrido en esa batalla.

-Saga distorsiono la realidad de las dimensiones para poder tomar por sorpresa a Spawn y conseguir atacarlo-explico Xiang-más parece que no funciono como esperaba-

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Arak comenzó a tensarse ante lo que acababa de ocurrir y ni que decir de Ogma-¡Pero ese hombre es capaz de ver a través de la distorsión de dimensiones!-exclamo sorprendida.

-No cabe duda…es increíblemente fuerte-reconoció Arak mirando hacia donde estaba el Universo 12-esto explica porque Gen estaba tan tranquilo desde el comienzo del Torneo-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Aioros rápidamente se levantó e invoco su arco y flecha, así como también preparo su disparo, mismo que no tardo en lanzar contra Spawn, quien simplemente la detuvo con su mano, para asombro del Caballero, pues Spawn ni siquiera se volteó cuando la detuvo, simplemente permaneció de espaldas.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo sorprendido, al tiempo que Aioria le lanzaba varios rayos de energía, mismos que Spawn evadía con gran maestría.

Seiya se fue levantando poco a poco y vio lo que ocurría, parecía que Spawn estaba distraído en esos momentos, así que aprovecho para atacarlo en ese momento, el Caballero de Pegaso jamás perdonaría que haya insultado a la valiente Athena.

-¡Aquellos que insultan el nombre de Athena deben ser castigados y por mi vida pondré todo mi Cosmo para que eso ocurra!-aseguro Seiya comenzando a reunir su energía en ese ataque.

Spawn permanecía quieto en todo momento, no parecía estarle prestando atención a Seiya, quien ya lo tenía enfocada y una vez que reunió todo el poder que necesitaba lo libero en poderoso Cosmo, el cual tomo la forma de Pegaso, el cual brillaba como si fuera un ser celestial.

El impacto fue directo y Spawn lo recibió sin poder hacer nada, provocando una gran explosión que sacudió todo el lugar, al tiempo que el resto de los Caballeros Dorados esperaba ver que era lo que acababa de pasar, mientras Seiya recuperaba el aliento tras haber lanzado su ataque y sonrió.

-Te lo merecía, nadie insulta a Athena en mi…-Seiya guardo silencio al sentir como algo estaba sobre su abdomen y cuando todos pudieron verlo quedaron impactados.

Pues Spawn estaba justo frente a Seiya, con un orbe de fuego verde sobre el abdomen de Seiya, el Caballero Infernal estaba demasiado cerca de Seiya-Tu lealtad hacia esa diosa es repugnante-sentencio disparando el orbe contra Seiya, quien no pudo esquivarlo por la cercanía.

Lanzando un grito desgarrador, mismo que hizo que Athena desviara su vista con rapidez, Seiya salió disparado por los aires y cayó hacia el vacío, dejando tras de sí piezas de su armadura, para finalmente reaparecer en las gradas.

-Seiya…del Universo 5…ha sido…eliminado…-informo Athena con dolor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Seiya apareció junto con sus compañeros, se veía gravemente lastimado y rápidamente corrieron a su lado-¡Seiya resiste!-grito Ikki preocupado.

-Athena…perdóname…te he…fallado…-suplico Seiya con voz triste, al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Los tres Caballeros Dorados encararon a Spawn de nuevo, quien permanecía quieto en todo momento, incluso cuando se vio rodeado por los tres nobles Caballeros de Santuario, los cuales estaban dispuestos a continuar peleando en nombre del Universo 5 y de Athena.

-Parece que no aprenden nada-gruño Spawn-no importa cuanto lo intente, mientras sean leales a esa Diosas jamás podrán vencerme-sentencio.

-¡Eso es algo que no sabes!-bramo Aioros, cuando recibió un golpe en el abdomen que destruyo esa parte de su armadura.

-En realidad…si lo sé, lo sé a la perfección-sentencio Spawn con un tono siniestro.

Los tres Caballeros miraron a Spawn sin saber que pensar, por un lado creían que estaba siendo arrogante, pero por el otro tenían la sensación de que no estaba mintiendo, ese guerrero realmente poseía el poder para vencerlos a todos y lo había estado demostrando desde que comenzó a atacarlo.

-¡Necesitamos que Shaka venga a ayudarnos! ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Saga.

-¡Creo que aún está en su pelea con el último guerrero del Universo 7!-respondió Aioros preocupado por no ser capaz de igualar el poder de Spawn.

-¡Maldición! ¡Tendremos que encargarnos de esto sin él!-declaro Aioria preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

Spawn solo gruño ante eso-Hagan lo que quieran, los esclavos de los Dioses jamás podrán vencerme-sentencio con un tono de voz siniestro y diabólico.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tal como sus compañeros dedujeron, Shaka aún estaba enfrascado en su combate con Piccolo, ambos luchaban con una gran ferocidad y aunque Shaka demostraba ser más fuerte que Piccolo, este no se rendía tan fácilmente, hecho que tenía sorprendido y admirado a Shaka, fue cuando ambos se detuvieron y se vieron fijamente.

-Me tienes sorprendiendo, realmente tienes un poder admirable y peleas con valor, ahora veo porque eres el último que queda de tu Universo-dijo Shaka.

Piccolo se rio ante el comentario de Shaka-Realmente es bastante extraño saber que todo depende de mí, cuando siempre depende todo de mis amigos-explico Piccolo.

Shaka no le presto mucha atención al comentario de Piccolo, ya que miraba de reojo hacia donde sentía el Cosmo de sus amigos- _"Algo anda muy mal, tengo que darme prisa en acabar con este guerrero para ir a ayudar a los demás"-_ pensó preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Nuevamente, los tres Caballeros Dorados se lanzaron contra Spawn a gran velocidad, atacándolo de distintos lados, pero para Spawn era un juego de niños esquivarlos, hacía movimientos y al mismo tiempo no hacía nada, era sorprendente de ver, aunque muchos no entendían que estaba pasando, solo los Ángeles lo comprendían al 100%, además de Athena y de la Presencia.

Spawn finalmente se hartó y les dio un golpe a cada uno, dándoles justo en la nariz, provocando que cayeran al suelo y de sus narices saliera un poco de sangre, mientras él se mantenía con los brazos extendidos en todo momento.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera podemos defendernos cuando ataca!-gruño Aioros.

-¿Tienen algún plan?-pregunto Aioria mirando a Spawn con sorpresa y terror, ese guerrero era abominable.

Saga se levantó y se dispuso a darle una estocada por la espalda, pero Spawn giro y le dio una patada en el estómago con fuerza, lanzándolo contra sus compañeros por la velocidad con que giro, el trío de Caballeros cayo nuevamente contra el suelo, levantándose con bastante dificultad, sus armaduras estaban gravemente dañadas y varias partes ya se habían roto.

-¡Es un demonio!-exclamo Saga-¡No me explico cómo alguien puede tener tanto poder!-.

-No quiero decirlo, pero tal vez sea más poderoso que los Dioses de la Destrucción-gruño Aioria sumamente sorprendido y aterrado por esa realidad.

Spawn gruño ante eso y avanzo un poco, provocando que los tres guerreros retrocedieran-Ya se dieron cuenta de que no pueden vencerme ¿Qué es lo que harán?-cuestiono de manera provocadora.

A la distancia, Optimus veía el combate acompañado de Arcee y Jotaro, ambos con expresiones bastante serias-Los está provocando, quiere que lo ataquen con todo lo que tienen-observo Jotaro.

-¿Por qué querría algo como eso?-pregunto Arcee.

-Porque al haber sido discípulo del guerrero más orgulloso que ha existido, quiere saber si existe alguien que sea capaz de darle un reto-explico Optimus-esa fue una de las razones por las cuales quiso participar en el Torneo-.

Jotaro miro a Prime con expresión seria y suspicaz-¿Una de las razones? Eso me hace pensar que tuvo otro motivo ¿no es verdad?-inquirió mirando a Optimus, quien asintió-Spawn, el guerrero que hace que hasta Giorno tiemble de miedo-.

-Parece que los guerreros del Universo 5 preparan algo-dijo Arcee.

Efectivamente, los tres Caballeros se colocaron en una posición que sorprendió al Universo 7, ya que parecía que iban a lanzar un ataque similar al Kame Hame Ha por la posición de sus cuerpos y manos.

-¿Creen que esto funcione siendo solo tres?-pregunto Saga.

-No lo sé, pero no tenemos otra alternativa-dijo Aioros con tono serio.

-Debemos hacer todo lo posible por ganar y este ataque debe emplear el Cosmo de los tres-sentencio Aioria.

Spawn entrecerró los ojos ante lo que pasaba-Lo que vayan a hacer háganlo de una vez-indico con tono desafiante y tranquilo-vamos, demuéstrenme lo que tienen-.

-¡Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso!-aseguraron los Caballeros al tiempo que sus cuerpos brillaban intensamente y juntos lanzaron su ataque combinado contra Spawn.

El Caballero Infernal espero el impacto sin moverse y finalmente, fue alcanzado por aquella poderosa onda de energía que sacudió toda la plataforma e hizo que muchos se protegieran rápidamente del impacto, mismo que genero una poderosa explosión y levanto una gran cantidad de humo.

Los tres Caballeros aparecieron con los brazos extendidos y recuperando el aliento tras haber empleado una gran cantidad de Cosmo en ese ataque tan fuerte, pero parecía que había funcionado, ya que de Spawn no había señal alguna.

-Lo logramos-dijo Aioros sonriendo complacido por su ataque, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando volteo a ver a sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de una espantosa verdad.

Ya que Spawn estaba justo frente a sus compañeros, con ambas manos en el abdomen de sus amigos, generando orbes de fuego verde, tanto Saga como Aioria no eran capaces de hacer el menor movimiento y Aioros tampoco podía hacerlo debido a la impresión.

-Ese ataque no hizo nada-gruño Spawn disparándole esos orbes y lanzándolos por los aires, provocando una explosión que los arrojo fuera de la plataforma, para asombro de Aioros-sigues tu-sentencio Spawn sin voltear a verlo.

-¡Maldito monstruo!-bramo Aioros lanzándose contra él al tiempo que reunía su poca energía en su puño derecho, más Spawn se dio la vuelta y choco su puño con el de Aioros.

Ese solo impacto hizo que el brazo de Aioros se rompiera, al igual que su armadura dorada, dejándolo sorprendido, especialmente cuando fue arrojado también fuera de la plataforma, mientras Spawn se incorporaba con aburrimiento.

-Saga…Aioros…y Aioria…fueron eliminados-informo Athena con voz pausada debido a la gran impresión que recibió ante lo que acababa de ver.

Shaka escucho el informe de Athena y volteo en dirección donde habían estado sus amigos-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡No puede ser!-exclamo comenzando a correr hacia ese lugar, seguido por la mirada seria de Piccolo.

-¡Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto!-gruño Piccolo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Los tres Caballeros aparecieron en las gradas gravemente lastimados, aunque Aioros tenía el brazo completamente roto y no podía ocultar su mueca de dolor-¡Un solo guerrero derroto a cinco de nuestros Caballeros!-grito Ogma sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

-Realmente es un ser abominable-dijo Cucatail-solo nos queda Shaka mi señor-agrego mirando a Arak.

Arak también estaba sumamente tenso ante esa verdad, solo les quedaba un guerrero, mismo que había alcanzado el poder de los Dioses, normalmente esa sería una ventaja, pero ahora…el Destructor del Universo 5 cerró los ojos con pena y resignación.

-Lamento decir esto…pero Shaka no podrá ganarle-expreso con tono muy impactante-ese sujeto…ese hombre es realmente imponente…no puedo creer que exista alguien como él en los 12 Universos-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Las Diosas de ese Universo también pensaban lo mismo que Arak, definitivamente Spawn era increíblemente fuerte-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Él solo acabo con la mayoría de los guerreros del Universo 5!-exclamo Lyra sin poderse creer lo que había visto.

-Esto explica muchas cosas sobre el comportamiento de Gen-dijo Deboness mirando al aludido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen sonreía sumamente complacido, mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados-Parece que todos se han sorprendido por el poder de Spawn-dijo Martinu.

-Es natural-dijo Gen para luego abrir sus ojos-pero esto no fue más que la introducción, el poder de Spawn no se equipara a nada que hayan visto antes, después de todo, solo hubo un guerrero que era capaz de vencerlo y era su propio maestro-sentencio de forma complacida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn miro su mano y la hizo un puño, sintiéndose muy insatisfecho con esa pelea, a pesar de ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes eso no le importaba y fue cuando alguien apareció detrás de él.

-Finalmente apareciste-dijo Spawn y Shaka gruño ante el hecho de que no volteaba a verlo-aunque tus amigos habrían apreciado que aparecieras hace 5 minutos-agrego con tono siniestro.

Shaka miro a Spawn con furia, preparándose para comenzar con la batalla más intensa de toda su vida, no iba a ser fácil, pero no se rendiría ante un ser tan maligno como Spawn el Diabólico.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Spawn, el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 12 ha comenzado a pelear, derrotando sin problemas a cinco guerreros del Universo 5 ¿Qué tan poderoso será este siniestro guerrero?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE ABRO EL CONCURSO DEL TEMA DE APERTURA Y CIERRE PARA "NUEVO LEGADO", MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS**

 **INFORMO QUE HE RECONOCIDO MI ERROR, HONESTAMENTE, CREI QUE LES AGRADARIA QUE ATHENA FUERA LA GRAN SACERDOTISA, PERO ME EQUIVOQUE, ASI QUE INFORMO QUE LA CAMBIARE, ELLA DEJARA DE SERLO Y LE CEDERA SU LUGAR A ALGUIEN MAS, A QUIEN YO QUERIA PONER DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, PERO COMO MUCHOS ME PEDIAN A LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO EN EL FIC ANTERIOR, CREI QUE LES GUSTARIA VER A ATHENA EN ESE PAPEL, ME EQUIVOQUE Y COMO VEO QUE NO PUEDE HABER UN SOLO COMENTARIO SIN LLAMARLA "DIOSA INUTIL", HE OPTADO POR MEJOR CAMBIARLA, PRONTO VERAN COMO LO HARE**

 **Peebels Pek:** _acabas de ver al poderoso Spawn en acción, su primer objetivo fue el Universo 5 debido a su lealtad hacia los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _pues acabas de ver al terrible Spawn en acción, demostrando su abrumador poder y antes habría dicho que sí, pero si he de ser franco, DB Súper lo supero con muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _de hecho el primer blanco del temible Spawn fue el Universo 5, ya que los desprecia por ser tan leales a los Dioses y actuar siempre en nombre de una en especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no la pude ver, yo tuve que escoger entre "Coco" y "La Liga de la Justicia", ya imaginaras mi elección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _me lo han dicho casi tanto como han llamado a Athena "inútil" desde el comienzo del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _me lo han repetido al menos la misma cantidad de veces con las que llaman a Athena inútil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _gracias por la recomendación y por no repetir lo mismo que están diciendo la mayoría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y el Universo 5 es el primero en sentir el poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _descuida, lo entiendo, cuando hay que ir hay que ir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _pues el ataque de Spawn no comenzó con Jiren, sino con el Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _no fue precisamente por eso que decidió actuar, pues como viste, fue tras el Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _y lo tiene masacrando al Universo 5 por su lealtad a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _hay que ver qué pasa en el futuro, ya que todo puede ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _el poderoso Spawn ha iniciado su ataque, comenzando con el Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Spawn decidió atacar al Universo 5, ya que considera molestos a los Caballeros por su lealtad a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _gracias, eso es mucho mejor a que me digan lo mismo en cada comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _entiendo, realmente es divertido que siempre usen la cuenta de su amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _pues el Universo 5 está en graves problemas ante el poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _y ya comenzó la batalla de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _de hecho ya viste que el poder de Spawn se desato sobre los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _créeme amigo, Spawn no está del lado de nadie, pero quiere el deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _y el ataque de Spawn ha comenzado sobre el Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _no creo que el Universo 5 este de acuerdo contigo, Spawn literalmente los masacro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _cada quien tiene sus maneras de vivir sus traumas y nadie puede decir que es lo peor que alguien puede sufrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _entiendo y pues bueno, espero que tras el anuncio de arriba finalmente disminuya el mismo dicho en cada comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues la historia tenía que ser así, ahora también con lo que le pasa al Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _país diferente, versiones totalmente diferentes, debemos agradecer que los gringos no hayan vuelto a Goku el típico héroe americano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _a veces me da la impresión de que hacen una reunión y todos acuerdan comentar lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _pues no fue tras Jiren en un principio, sino que se lanzó contra el Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _el ataque de Spawn ha comenzado contra los Caballeros del Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _ciertamente ese encuentro fue solamente afortunado, especialmente porque Kobayashi estaba muy ebria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ahora que Spawn ha comenzado su ataque, el primero en sentir su furia es el Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ya me lo han dejado muy claro al menos en los últimos comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _de alguna manera, ambos hermanos tienen razón en sus puntos de vista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ahora Spawn está cambiando los resultados del Torneo, dejando mal al Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _comenzamos con el ataque del poderoso Spawn sobre el Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _espero que ahora no te enfades por lo que acaba de pasar en el Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _en eso estoy completamente de acuerdo, Serrator fue más manipulador y astuto en su manera de actuar, pero para mí, la mejor villana de todo Power Rangers y esto incluyo a todas las generaciones siempre será Astronema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pues ahora el Universo 5 ha quedado también en números rojos gracias a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _realmente me da la impresión de que se ponen de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ahora ha comenzado el ataque del temible Spawn sobre el Universo 5 por su lealtad a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _realmente parece que ya es común que hagan las series que valen la pena cortas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _o quizás fue al revés, ya que One Piece tiene años de existencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pero te sorprendiste cuando saque a Gohan ¿no es verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _cada quien tiene su opinión, ya que yo siento que entre más humano es más aterrador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _de todos modos todavía puede haber sorpresa, como el hecho de que elimine a Gohan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _pues ahora el Universo 5 está en peligro ante el poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ahora que Spawn comenzó su ataque la emoción va en aumento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y volvemos con lo mismo, ya que van varios que me lo dicen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ahora comienza el contraataque de Spawn, quien ha comenzado con el Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _lo sé, ya lo han dicho otros más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _la pelea de Spawn ha comenzado y el Universo 5 es su primer objetivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _su batalla ha comenzado y ataco al Universo 5 por su lealtad a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _en serio me dan la impresión de que todos se reúnen antes de comentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _muchas recomendaciones, voy a tener que ver con cual comienzo primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _veré que puedo hacer para complacerte amigo mío, lo prometo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _el ataque de Spawn ha comenzado contra el Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _pues Spawn puso su atención primero en quienes son leales a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ha comenzado a ponerse muy serio para el Universo 5, quienes son atacados por Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _Spawn ha demostrado parte de su poder en contra del Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y está arrasando con la competencia del Universo 5 sin problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _todo debía pasar a su ritmo y finalmente ha ocurrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _me pregunto cuántos esperaban que este capítulo iniciara el combate de Jiren y Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _entonces debo suponer que también esperabas el primer blanco de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _pues ya saque tanto a Goku y Vegeta, no sé qué más hacer, pues también ya le voy a quitar el papel a Athena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y volvemos a lo mismo, pero supongo que no se puede evitar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _comienza su ataque contra el Universo 5, dejándolo con un guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ahora ha comenzado el ataque de Spawn sobre el Universo 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ya espero y observo lo suficiente, es hora de ponerse en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _su primer objetivo fue el Universo 5 por su lealtad a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _de hecho, ahora están empeorando con los blancos de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _de hecho, Spawn no entro en acción por eso, sino porque ya observo lo suficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Soranomomo93, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, AndrosValgreen4, Tenzalucard123, Eclipso, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Regulus Leo, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Twidash919, FreedomGundam96, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Franco, Ant, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	51. Dos Universos Eliminados

" _ **El momento finalmente llego, el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 12, es decir; Spawn el Diabólico, ha comenzado a participar en las peleas, siendo su primer objetivo el Universo 5, debido a la devoción que muestran hacia los Dioses, especialmente a su antigua Diosa; Athena, a quien les expresan una gran lealtad, debido a esto, Spawn se decidió a enfrentarlos primero, eliminando fácilmente a Dohko y Seiya, dejando a Saga, Aioros y Aiora atacarlo entre los tres, pero a pesar de ser Caballeros sumamente poderosos y de estar al nivel de un Dios, no fueron capaces de hacerle el menor rasguño al temible guerrero, quien logro vencerlos a todos con una gran facilidad; ahora los Universo 5, 7 y 11 son los que les quedan solo un guerrero para resistir en la Tercera Ronda, pero todos se han dado cuenta del abominable poder que tiene Spawn, quien tras vencer a sus tres oponentes, fue desafiado por Shaka, el último guerrero del Universo 5, que dejo atrás a su oponente Piccolo para irlo a enfrentar ¿será posible que pueda vencer a este temible guerrero?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 51**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 51 Dos Universos Eliminados**

La situación en el Torneo de Poder había cambiado radicalmente, tras la aparición de Spawn del Universo 12, el guerrero que hacía que hasta los Ángeles se alarmaran, todo dio un giro, cuando parecía que el Universo 7 y 11 estaban perdidos, Spawn cambio todo de golpe, ya que elimino a cinco de sus guerreros restantes, dejando solo a uno de ellos, Shaka de Virgo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Ogma estaba que no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, de tener a más de la mitad de sus guerreros habían quedado a solo uno y un solo guerrero fue capaz de conseguir semejante hazaña, un guerrero del Universo 12, esto debía ser una broma o una especie de pesadilla.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-exclamo sorprendida-¡No entiendo que paso!-.

-Lo lamentamos mucho señorita Ogma-se disculpó Saga-pero ese hombre no es ordinario, el poder que tiene es aterrador-.

-No puedo creer que exista alguien como él-dijo Seiya sorprendido-no quiero decirlo, pero tal vez sea el guerrero más fuerte de todo el Torneo-.

-Puede que lo sea, aunque ese hombre llamado Jiren tampoco se queda atrás-señalo Ikki mirando a Jiren, el cual seguía meditando.

Arak solo estaba seguro de una cosa, Shaka no iba a poder vencer a Spawn solo, no con fuerza bruta al menos, debía pensar en algo y pronto, porque era claro que el Caballero Infernal era capaz de dominar el poder de la Doctrina Egoísta y eso lo hacía invencible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Shaka y Spawn se miraban fijamente a los ojos, aunque el Caballero Dorado se veía bastante intimidado ante la presencia de ese guerrero, preguntándose si esa era la sensación que tuvieron sus amigos cuando estuvieron frente a él, ese hombre irradiaba un aura que mostraba poder, respeto y terror.

Spawn espero a que su oponente hiciera algo, pero al ver que no hacia el menor movimiento, este abrió los ojos y apareció detrás de Shaka, quien quedo mudo ante eso, pues nunca vio en que momento hizo ese movimiento, pero ahora Spawn estaba muy cerca de él y justo por su espalda, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, alejándose para poder encararlo, al tiempo que respiraba con dificultad.

-No pude ver en qué momento hizo ese movimiento-gruño Shaka sorprendido para luego mirar su mano-estoy temblando…estoy temblando de miedo…no puedo creerlo…ese hombre… ¿Qué rayos es?-se preguntó entre dientes.

Spawn siguió en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente hablo-¿Qué harás?-pregunto con tono sombrío-te sugiero que mejor abandones la plataforma antes de que termines peor que tus amigos, ya que aquellos que sirven a los Dioses jamás podrán vencerme-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Shaka sintiéndose insultado por Spawn-¡No te sientas el muy fuerte solo porque no vi en que momento apareciste detrás de mí! ¡Ahora mismo te mostrare el poder de un Caballero Dorado!-aseguro Shaka colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que su Cosmo comenzaba a envolverlo.

Con gran velocidad, Shaka se lanzó contra Spawn, quien lo espero tranquilamente y cuando le lanzo una patada, Spawn se agacho hacia adelante, antes de que Shaka pudiera evitarlo o hacer siquiera algo, recibió un puñetazo en su espalda, mismo que lo estrello contra algunas rocas.

Con algo de dificultad, Shaka reapareció, llevándose una mano a la zona dañada, descubriendo que su armadura se había agrietado por el golpe, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido por eso, no solo no vio en que momento lanzo el golpe, sino que además logro dañar su armadura con un solo golpe.

-¡No es alguien ordinario! ¡Ese golpe me dolió mucho!-gruño Shaka sorprendido por el impacto que recibió.

-Te lo dije, lo mejor será que te rindas antes de que termines peor, ya que tengo muy poca paciencia contra aquellos que sirven a los Dioses-sentencio Spawn con odio.

-¡Deja de burlarte!-bramo Shaka lanzándose contra Spawn y comenzando a golpearlo.

Pero esta vez, Spawn no hacía nada por esquivarlo, al contrario, recibía todos los golpes de Shaka sin recibir el menor daño, cada puñetazo y patada no lograban ni mover al temible Spawn, quien solo esperaba que pasara algo, hecho que no estaba ocurriendo, por lo que contraataco dándole un golpe en el rostro a Shaka, estrellándolo contra el suelo con fuerza.

Shaka intento levantarse, pero Spawn aplasto su cabeza colocando su pie sobre la misma, volviendo a hundirlo en el suelo de cara-Aquí es donde pertenecen todos aquellos que sirven a los Dioses, en el suelo, comiendo la tierra y el ludo que ellos pisan, porque es para lo único que sirven, para lamer el piso-.

Shaka quiso decir algo, pero la fuerza de Spawn impedía que incluso hablara, ese guerrero era muy fuerte, fue cuando Spawn levanto su brazo izquierdo hacia un lado, deteniendo el puñetazo que iba dirigido hacia su rostro por el guerrero Piccolo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Bills gruño al ver lo que acababa de pasar-¡Maldición! ¡Su ataque fallo!-exclamo entre molesto y sorprendido.

-Normalmente cuando un guerrero esta con la guardia baja es el momento adecuado para atacarlo, pero Spawn no es ese caso, a pesar de mantener sometido al guerrero del Universo 5, está atento a todo a su alrededor y por eso detuvo el golpe de Piccolo-señalo Wiss.

-Es increíblemente fuerte-dijo Shin sorprendido por el poder de Spawn.

Goku también lo pensaba, ese hombre era sumamente poderoso y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una que demostraba una gran emoción, esperaba que de alguna manera pudiera pelear contra ese poderoso guerrero y no era el único, Vegeta también quería hacerlo.

Gohan, por su parte, mantenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, pues el ataque de su maestro no tuvo el menor efecto, lo que significaba que podría estar en graves problemas ante ese poderoso rival, el Universo 12 sí que tenía un arma secreta digna de ser llamada así.

-Señor Piccolo…tenga cuidado-suplico Gohan.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

El resto de guerreros del Universo 12 observaba la batalla a cierta distancia, cuando notaron el ataque sorpresivo del guerrero del Universo 7-Parece que ese hombre creyó que podría tomar por sorpresa a Spawn-observo Dinobot con tono serio.

-Un error que le va a costar muy caro-sentencio Zenaku de manera algo aterradora.

Arcee miro a Optimus con preocupación-¿Crees que llegue a matarlos?-pregunto preocupada por esa posibilidad.

-Spawn puede no tener problemas en acabar con su adversarios, pero jamás ha asesinado a menos que sea totalmente necesario, es brutal y sádico, pero tiene honor y eso ya es una ventaja-explico Optimus-siempre y cuando no lo provoquen al máximo-sentencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los guerreros del Universo 1 también observaban lo que pasaba, así como el resto de guerreras del Universo 2, todos querían saber que tan fuerte era ese misterioso hombre que prácticamente no ha hecho nada desde que comenzó el Torneo, querían ver que tan fuerte era y luego planear una estrategia en su contra.

-Esos idiotas-gruño Karai mirando a Piccolo y a Shaka-no tienen idea de a quien se enfrentan, admito que lo que ese Namek hizo fue muy valiente y quizás fue una idea brillante atacarlo con la guardia baja, pero Spawn aprendió de mi padre, no es fácil sorprenderlo-.

-Realmente es un hombre muy poderoso-reconoció Batman-y tengo la ligera sospecha de que fue primero por el Universo 5 por asuntos personales-.

-¿Personales?-pregunto Perla confundida-dudo mucho que conozca a esos guerreros-.

-No es personal hacia ellos-intervino Karai-Spawn odia a los Dioses y detesta a todos aquellos que peleen en su nombre, para él no hay nada más repugnante que servir a los Dioses y los Caballeros del Universo 5 son conocidos por su devoción hacia ellos-explico Karai.

-Esto va a ser interesante-dijo Barda sonriendo emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Spawn continuaba deteniendo el puño de Piccolo, así como también mantenía a Shaka en el suelo con su pie-Namekuseijin del Universo 7 ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

Piccolo se rio-¿Qué parece que quiero? ¡Tenías la guardia baja y creí que era la mejor oportunidad para atacarte!-respondió Piccolo.

Spawn lo miro fijamente y luego a Shaka, quien seguía haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse, fue cuando Piccolo aprovecho para darle un golpe con su otro brazo, pero con una velocidad impresionante, Spawn pateo a Shaka, provocando que saliera volando hacia arriba y recibiera el golpe de Piccolo.

Asombrado por eso, Piccolo no vio cuando Spawn le dio un golpe en un costado del abdomen, provocando que saliera volando contra algunas rocas, al tiempo que Spawn sujetaba a Shaka de una pierna y lo lanzaba contra Piccolo, provocando que ambos quedaran sepultados por algunas rocas.

Spawn miro hacia donde sus dos contrincantes cayeron y estos no tardaron en aparecer, aunque Piccolo tenía un brazo seriamente lastimado y una parte de la armadura de Shaka se había roto con el impacto.

-No puedo creer el gran poder que tiene-dijo Shaka sorprendido-ese sujeto realmente es abominable-.

Piccolo se arrancó el brazo dañado e hizo que le creciera otro de nuevo, para asombro de Shaka, el Universo estaba lleno de todo tipo de guerreros con habilidades sumamente impresionantes, era una lástima que los Caballeros no tenían esa capacidad, en serio les sería muy útil en muchas ocasiones.

-Escucha, sé que somos de Universos diferentes, pero creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que si peleamos por separados no seremos capaces de vencerlos-dijo Piccolo mirando a Shaka-tú y yo somos los últimos guerreros de nuestros respectivos Universos, así que te propongo que hagamos una tregua temporal-.

Shaka guardo silencio un momento-No tengo problema en aliarme con un enemigo, especialmente cuando se trata de vencer a un rival que tenemos en común-reconoció Shaka-pero tú viste que ese hombre acabo con cinco de mis amigos y ni siquiera se inmuto-.

-Lo sé, pero quizás nosotros tengamos más oportunidades de vencerlo y lo atacamos juntos-dijo Piccolo mirando a Shaka con una sonrisa algo tensa.

Shaka guardo silencio nuevamente y comenzó a reírse-Cuando dos enemigos se alían es porque el enemigo en común es más aterrador que cualquier cosa que hayan visto-dijo con tono serio-muy bien, hagamos una tregua, luego veremos que Universo llega a la final-.

-Si logramos vencer a ese sujeto entonces es probable que podamos vencer a Jiren, aunque vencer a esos dos monstruos sería un milagro-reconoció Piccolo.

Spawn los miro a ambos fijamente, esperando a que hicieran algo-¿De verdad pretenden derrotarme?-pregunto Spawn con un tono de voz que era muy aterrador.

-¡Es nuestro trabajo!-declaro Piccolo al tiempo que invocaba un fuego plateado a su alrededor.

Shaka también comenzó a liberar su Cosmo de nuevo, para finalmente lanzarse junto con Piccolo en contra de Spawn, preparando un ataque coordinado, Piccolo atacaría por la espalda y Shaka por delante, atacándolo al mismo tiempo, pero Spawn bloqueo ambos ataques con solo una mano, para asombro de ambos contendientes, ya que todo lo hizo en un instante.

-Si van a atacar juntos deberían esforzarse un poco más-sentencio Spawn lanzando a Piccolo contra Shaka, provocando que ambos cayeran de nuevo contra el suelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Gohan se levantó de golpe al ver lo que estaba pasando-¡Señor Piccolo!-grito asustado.

-¡Es…increíble…a pesar de haber hecho equipo con ese guerrero del Universo 5 no pueden igualar a ese hombre!-exclamo Krilin asustado.

Goku miraba la batalla con seriedad y volteo a ver a Vegeta, que también lo miro de reojo, en cada uno había una expresión que indicaba que esa batalla no iba a terminar nada bien para los dos guerreros que peleaban contra uno solo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen sonreía de forma complacida al ver los resultados-Se nota que está muy complacido por lo que Spawn está haciendo mi señor-dijo Martinu.

-Es gratificante, pero…-la sonrisa de Gen desapareció por un momento, hecho que captó la atención de Ugg.

-¿Ocurre algo señor Gen?-pregunto Ugg confundido por la acción de su compañero.

-Esto no es nada, Spawn no tiene que emplear ni la mitad de su poder en contra de esos guerreros, necesita un verdadero reto, algo que le demuestre su supremacía al Universo 1-sentencio Gen sonriendo de nuevo.

Ugg quedo más que confundido por las palabras de Gen, pero Martinu no tardo en comprender lo que el Dios Destructor estaba pensando, solo había una forma en que Spawn mostraría cuan poderoso era ante el Universo 1 antes de enfrentarlo directamente…

-Jiren-nombro Martinu sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Ugg abrió los ojos al comprender lo que Gen esperaba que ocurriera, un combate entre Jiren y Spawn, donde ambos finalmente mostrarían todo su poder y se revelaría quien de los dos era el más fuerte, eso era lo que Gen esperaba que ocurriera antes de ir por su eterna rival.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Piccolo y Shaka volvieron al ataque, pero no importaba lo que hicieran, Spawn los bloqueaba con gran facilidad, sin importar que tan coordinados lo atacaran, para Spawn no era problema alguno poder contraatacar y derribarlos, incluso cuando se alejaban y le disparaban rayos, ni eso era capaz de evitar que fuera atacados de nuevo por Spawn.

Cuando Shaka preparo un ataque más, una cadena se enredó a su pierna y de un fuerte tirón fue lanzado contra Piccolo de nuevo, quien rápidamente disparo un rayo contra Spawn, pero este lo desvió con un golpe de su mano, al tiempo que ambos guerreros caían al suelo de nuevo.

-¡Maldición!-gruño Piccolo desde el suelo.

-¡Nada de lo que hacemos lo daña!-expreso Shaka entre dientes-¡No sé qué demonios sea ese hombre, pero simplemente no es humano!-.

-¡Sea lo que sea, si esto continua así ambos seremos derrotados, tenemos que buscar un modo de vencerlo!-declaro Piccolo.

Spawn los volteo a ver con esos ojos verdes infernales, ese guerrero era capaz de poner nervioso a cualquier que lo viera-Ríndanse, esta pelea no tiene sentido alguno, lo mejor será que abandonen la plataforma antes de que pierda la paciencia-sentencio.

Un comentario como ese habría enojado a cualquiera, pero tanto Piccolo como Shaka solo pudieron reír tristemente, ya que sabían que Spawn tenía toda la razón, de continuar peleando de ese modo no iban a terminar bien librados, pero ninguno de los dos podía darse por vencido.

En el caso de Piccolo, el Universo 7 dependía completamente de él, caer significaría el fin de algunas Dimensiones y esa podría ser la suya, acabando con Gohan y su familia, mientras que Shaka, como todo un Caballero, jamás se rendiría sin pelear hasta el final, ese era el código del guerrero, del héroe.

-¿Qué harán?-pregunto Spawn ya aburrido de esa pelea.

-Si tienes algún plan es mejor que lo compartas-dijo Shaka mirando a Piccolo con seriedad.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos atacarlo con una energía sumamente poderosa, tal vez podríamos conseguir que abandone la plataforma con el impacto, bien, escucha, tengo un plan, no creo que él caiga en esto a menos que lo distraigas el tiempo suficiente-señalo Piccolo.

-¿Hum? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Shaka.

-Preparare mi ataque más poderoso, pero requiriera tiempo reunir energía, mientras lo hago creare una distracción, pero necesitare que tú me ayudes a distraerlo más-explico Piccolo.

Shaka miro a Piccolo un momento y comprendió-Ya veo, tienes razón, un truco como ese no lo engañaría, a menos que lo distraigamos con algo más, una distracción en medio de la distracción-dijo riéndose-muy bien, haré todo lo posible por ganarte tiempo ¿te das cuenta que si tu plan funciona entonces terminaremos con nuestro combate?-.

-Lo sé-dijo Piccolo sonriendo.

Spawn miraba la actitud de sus dos oponentes con algo de interés-Parece que tienen un plan-murmuro por debajo.

-¡Bien! ¡Hagámoslo!-grito Piccolo juntando sus manos al tiempo que comenzaba a reunir energía, hecho que sorprendió a Nail, fue cuando Piccolo comenzó a clonarse varias veces, al tiempo que sus clones se colocaban en distintas posiciones.

Spawn se vio rodeado por los clones, aunque no parecía estar preocupado-Que truco tan tonto-gruño, cuando Shaka se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad, atacándolo con un puñetazo, mismo que Spawn detuvo-ya veo, es un buen plan-reconoció con cierto interés.

Shaka se sorprendió por el hecho de que Spawn descubriera su plan tan pronto, pero eso no evito que el Caballero comenzara a atacarlo con más fuerza, ya que realmente no les quedaban muchas opciones, mientras que Piccolo continuaba reuniendo energía, moviéndose entre sus clones.

-¡Un poco más! ¡Solo un poco más!-declaro Piccolo apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Shaka continuaba atacando a Spawn con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo estaba brillando gracias al Cosmo que emitía, una gran cantidad de energía, pero para Spawn no era nada, el Caballero Infernal era capaz de lidiar con él sin problema alguno y fue cuando acertó un golpe con fuerza en el pecho de Shaka, logrando que parte de su armadura se rompiera.

-Esa armadura suya es inútil-sentencio Spawn.

-¡Maldito!-gruño Shaka volviendo a atacar a Spawn.

Piccolo siguió cargando su poder, ya le faltaba un poco más y la lanzaría, pero estaba consciente de que al hacerlo también acabaría con sus reservas de Ki, solo esperaba que Shaka aceptara darle la oportunidad de recuperarse, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su aliado estaba en problemas, por fortuna ya tenía la energía lista.

-¡Apártate!-grito Piccolo con fuerza.

Al escuchar el grito de Piccolo, Shaka se alejó rápidamente, al tiempo que Spawn volteaba para ver lo que estaba pasando-¡Estas acabado infeliz!-declaro Shaka.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Granada de Luz!-invoco Piccolo lanzando su poderoso ataque contra Spawn, sorprendiendo a Nail por la potencia con que la lanzo, era mucho más fuerte que la que empleo contra él.

Spawn permaneció quieto en todo momento y recibió el ataque directamente, provocando varias reacciones entre los espectadores; Ogma, Arak, Shin y Bills se emocionaron al ver que el ataque funciono, mientras que Ugg se alarmo y Gen permanecía con una expresión seria.

La explosión fue tan poderosa, que muchos tuvieron que protegerse, mientras que una gigantesca cortina de humo cubría el lugar, Shaka apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse del impacto que sacudió todo el lugar, mientras Piccolo mantenía los brazos alzados y recuperaba el aliento.

-Te lo merecías estúpido-gruño Piccolo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Shaka también con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ya que cuando el humo comenzó a dispersarse, Spawn reapareció sosteniendo el ataque de Piccolo en sus dos manos, al parecer no solo detuvo el ataque, sino que además lo partió en dos, creando dos orbes de luz, mismos que ahora mantenía en sus manos como si fueran pelotas, dejando a Piccolo temblando de miedo, al igual que a Shaka.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Ogma y Arak quedaron mudos ante lo que sus ojos veían, al igual que los Caballeros, quienes estaban horrorizados por lo que presenciaban, era algo impactante, algo alucinante-Gen…realmente tenías a un arma de destrucción-reconoció Arak.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Todos también se levantaron de sus asientos sin poderse creer lo que veían, aunque Freezer estaba sonriendo de manera impresionada, nunca se esperó que existiera un guerrero con semejante poder, debía agradecer que perteneciera al Universo 12 y por lo que podía ver, tenía un gran odio hacia los Dioses.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Krilin abriendo los ojos.

-¡Detuvo el ataque del señor Piccolo con gran facilidad!-señalo Gohan sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn mantenía los dos orbes de energía en sus manos, mientras Gen sonreía, tanto Piccolo como Shaka eran incapaces de reaccionar-Sus ataques son patéticos-sentencio lanzando ambos orbes en contra de ambos contrincantes.

Debido a sus heridas y desgaste físico, no fueron capaces de esquivarlos y los golpearon de frente, provocando que ambos salieran disparados fuera de la plataforma exactamente al mismo tiempo, para asombro del Universo 5 y 7, aunque el Universo 7 se llenó de terror.

-Shaka del Universo 5 y Piccolo del Universo 7 han sido eliminados-informo Athena con pesar por lo ocurrido en su Universo de origen.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Piccolo reapareció en las gradas bastante herido, por lo que rápidamente le dieron una Semilla del Ermitaño-¡Señor Piccolo!-exclamo Gohan preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Piccolo?-pregunto Goku con tono serio.

-Desearía decir que sí…lo lamento-se disculpó mirando a sus amigos.

-Tu combate fue estupendo, así que no tengo ninguna queja-dijo Bills sonriendo-realmente cambio mi manera de verte Piccolo-.

-Creo que ya es hora-dijo Shin al ver lo que estaba por pasar.

Athena se alzó en su plataforma-Todos los guerreros del Universo 5 y del Universo 7 han sido eliminados, no queda ninguno-suspiro-pero como el Universo 5 tiene un nivel de vida de 8.37 no sufrirán ninguna de las penitencias-la Gran Sacerdotisa se sintió aliviada ante eso.

El Universo 5 también se sintió sumamente aliviado por la noticia, pero aún quedaba la otra parte y todos los espectadores del Universo 7, los que estaban presentes y los que estaban en su Universo, lo sabían a la perfección, sintiendo mucho terror.

-Pero el Universo 7… ¡Perderá Dimensiones!-anuncio Athena.

La Presencia alzo sus dedos y se preparó para chasquearlos, la tensión y el miedo apareció en el rostro de todos, Goku y Vegeta también se alarmaron, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, Freezer se sintió tentado a atacar y evitarlo, pero…

-¡SI ESTE ES EL FIN SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE BULMA ES LA MUJER MAS HORRENDA Y ATERRADORA QUE HE CONOCIDO Y ME EXTRAÑA QUE NO LA HAYAN RECLUTADO PARA EL TORNEO!-grito Jaco cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

Finalmente, la Presencia chasqueo sus dedos y las Dimensiones desaparecieron, pero todos los que estaban en el Torneo continuaban ahí, al igual que su hogar, hecho que los extraño, Goku fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Seguimos aquí?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-cuestiono Vegeta, mientras que Freezer solo mantenía una expresión de furia.

-¿Por qué seguimos aquí? Creí que íbamos a desaparecer-dijo Krilin confundido.

-De hecho, solo íbamos a perder algunas dimensiones-explico Wiss-cada Universo se divide en 20 Dimensiones, así que supongo que perdimos algunas de ellas-.

Jaco se sintió sumamente aliviado al ver que todavía estaba vivo-Que bueno, por un instante creí que…-Jaco se vio callado cuando un aura asesina comenzó a rodearlo, poco a poco y temblando de miedo encaro a la dueña de dicha aura, una furiosa Bulma.

Al ver a Bulma tan enojada por lo que dijo, Jaco deseo haber sido eliminado en vez de sufrir la furia de Bulma, misma que se desato en golpe tras golpe tras golpe, con los guerreros había una gran confusión, hasta que Bills tomo la palabra.

-Oye Wiss ¿Cuántas Dimensiones perdimos?-pregunto Bills.

Wiss miro su orbe y las conto-Vaya, perdimos un total de 17 Dimensiones, solo quedaron tres-informo con tono serio.

-¿Solo tres?-Bills gruño ante eso.

-¿Y qué Dimensiones fueron las que perdimos?-pregunto Shin.

Wiss reviso cuidadosamente las Dimensiones-Al parecer solo fueron Dimensiones que no tenían mucha vida, ya fuera por guerras, tiranos estúpidos, etc. Pero…lamento informarles que una de las Dimensiones que fue eliminada era la de su amigo Trunks, el que vino del futuro-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Vegeta volteando a ver a Wiss.

-¡El futuro de Trunks fue…!-Gohan no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Al parecer por todos los viajes en el tiempo que realizo no solo daño mucho el equilibrio en ese Universo, sino que además también el daño que Zamasu causo contribuyo en eso-explico Wiss con tono serio-y me temo que su Dimensión ya no existe más-.

-No puedo creerlo-gruño Piccolo sumamente sorprendido por eso.

-¡No puedo creer que Zen Chan haya sido capaz de hacer algo como eso!-exclamo Goku sorprendido por saber que el futuro de su amigo ya no existía más.

-¡Esa es una de las razones por las cuales Zeno Sama es tan aterrador!-expreso Bills-¡Es verdad que es noble y puro, pero esa nobleza y pureza aterran!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Athena se acercó hasta su señor y lo reverencio-¿Qué dese hacer mi lord?-pregunto con tono respetuoso.

-Dales un momento para que se recuperen-indico la Presencia-aunque hayan perdido Dimensiones sigue siendo un golpe sumamente duro para todos-.

-Como usted lo ordene mi señor-dijo Athena disponiéndose a dar el aviso.

-Y Athena-la aludida se detuvo y miro a su señor-lo hiciste bien, buen trabajo-felicito.

-Gracias mi señor-dijo Athena haciendo una reverencia de nuevo-¡Tendremos un descanso de 10 minutos, en breve continuaremos!-anuncio Athena.

Las Hijas de la Noche solo podían observar cómo se llevaban a cabo las batallas, la Tercera Ronda era muy intensa y cualquier cosa podía pasar, pero todas tenían el mismo pensamiento en mente, Spawn era imparable, ahora, el Caballero Infernal se volvió a cruzar de brazos tras haber obtenido una nueva victoria, mientras que Jiren seguía meditando, pero sus ojos se mostraban cada vez más tensos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Spawn ha derrotado al Universo 5 y al 7 sin problema alguno, ahora el Universo 7 ha perdido 17 Dimensiones ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué Universo será el último en ser eliminado?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **CUANDO TENGAN UNA DUDA Y NO SE LAS RESPONDA EN LOS COMENTARIOS DEBIDO A QUE EL TIEMPO NO ME ALCANZO, LES ENVIARE UN PM RESPONDIENDOSELAS POR CUALQUIER**

 **Y AHORA CON EL ASUNTO DEL PREMIO, HE DECIDIDO QUE DEJARE QUE USTEDES (LOS QUE GANEN) DECIDAN QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA, USTEDES DECIDIRAN QUE LES GUSTARIA RECIBIR POR HABER GANADO, MUCHA SUERTE**

 **Y FINALMENTE, QUIERO ACLARAR QUE MI DECISION DE CAMBIAR A ATHENA NO FUE SOLO POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE DEJA LA MAYORIA, QUE SIEMPRE SON EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO "DIOSA INUTIL, SEGUIDO DE UNA LARGA LISTA DE PORQUE LO ES, ETC." DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NO IBA A ESCOGERLA A ELLA, PERO COMO MUCHOS QUERIAN VER ALGO DE LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO EN EL FIC ANTERIOR YO CREI (Y AHORA VEO MI ERROR), QUE ESTO LES GUSTARIA, POR ESO MEJOR LA CAMBIO Y COLOCO A QUIEN IBA A SER DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, ES MAS, YA LO TENIA PENSADO HACER DESDE HACE TIEMPO**

 **Ángel María NF:** _ahora Spawn se deshizo tanto del Universo 5 como del Universo 7, lo que significa que la Tercera Ronda está a punto de terminar, ya solo falta por eliminar a un Universo más para que esta ronda culmine. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _te recomendaría que vieras la pelea con Bills y Freezer, porque la saga de Trunks fue demasiado tediosa y molesta, realmente fue un enfado y te deja insatisfecho como fan, realmente la odie y no fui el único, si quieres ver esa saga mejor ve el Manga y respecto a que te da más miedo que Drago, recuerda que a pesar de eso, Spawn sigue siendo muy inferior a la Presencia y a Drago, además de que Drago quiere aniquilar todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _ciertamente no lo ha hecho y ya acabo con dos Universos sin agitarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _y ahora Spawn elimino tanto al Universo 5 como al 7 cuando derroto a sus últimos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _ahora ya ha comenzado las eliminaciones de Dimensiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _como él mismo dijo, su lealtad hacia los Dioses le parece demasiado repugnante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel Shinigami 8:** _primero, bienvenido a los comentarios y segundo, lo siento, pero así es Tohru. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _por ahora esta acabo tanto con el guerrero del Universo 5 como con el del Universo 7, es decir; Shaka y Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias por la advertencia y la recomendación, y sí conozco la serie, pero nunca me llamo la atención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _si por él fuera habría acabado con todos ellos, especialmente por su devoción a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _el Universo 5 ha quedado fuera del Torneo, al igual que el Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _Spawn no lo creía necesario, ya que ahora mismo acabo tanto con el Universo 5 como con el 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _entendí muy bien tu broma, por el momento, Spawn ya acabo con el Universo 5 y el 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _yo solo espero que con esto disminuya todo eso, porque siempre es lo mismo en cada comentario; "que la Diosa inútil", seguido de una historia que expresa que es inútil y que hay mejores que ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _por eso he decidido cambiarla, ya reconocí mi error, realmente creí que les gustaría eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _creo que ya sé de cual hablas y yo siempre lo encuentro, me extraña que tú no lo hayas hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _honestamente espero que les agrade como está quedando Spawn, ya que es difícil saberlo en algunas ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _espero que una vez que sea cambiada ese tipo de comentarios finalmente desaparezcan, porque no hay capítulo sin un comentario donde digan lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _muchas gracias, realmente está muy buena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _realmente no me explico cómo quieren que lo haga, después de todo, sigue siendo alguien muy poderoso, pero no puede atacar a los Dioses directamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _precisamente por esto la voy a cambiar, realmente cometí un error al darle ese papel, debí dárselo a quien quería desde un principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _eso me quedo claro, las primeras 200 veces que me lo han dicho desde el comienzo del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _espero que no, era mi primera opción e iba a aparecer desde la primera parte, pero como muchos pedían algo de los Caballeros del Zodiaco creí que esto les agradaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _hola, tanto tiempo sin verte y me alegra que te estén gustando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ya lo planee todo para eso, francamente debí haber usado a mi primera opción desde el principio, ahora veo mi error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _descuida, entiendo cuando pasa eso, realmente es algo muy molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _pues realmente fueron dos capítulos, pues Shaka resistió lo que pudo junto con Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _opinamos igual, realmente odie esa serie, especialmente a Troy, fue lo peor de lo peor, lo pondría al nivel de Crepúsculo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _técnicamente si fueron dos partes, ya que Shaka resistió junto con Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, An To Beatriz, Peebels Pek, Trish Lumino, Luna Creed, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Lisa L Kujo, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Eclipso, Ángel Shinigami 8, Regulus Leo, Franco, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Sombra 02, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Seiryu.001, AndrosValgreen4, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, El Monitor, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Bunny,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	52. Jiren Despierta

" _ **La Tercera Ronda ha durado mucho con batallas sumamente impactantes, pero hace poco, el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 12, es decir, Spawn el Diabólico, finalmente se decidió a actuar, enfocando su ataque en el Universo 5, reduciéndolo a solo un guerrero y aunque Shaka se alió a Piccolo, ni así pudieron hacer nada para detener el abrumador poder que posee Spawn, quien los venció a ambos con gran facilidad, a pesar de haber recibido una de las técnicas más poderosas de Piccolo, quedando eliminado el Universo 5 y el Universo 7, pero como el Universo 5 tiene un nivel de vida adecuado no sufrió ninguna de las penitencia, para alivio de la Gran Sacerdotisa, mientras que el Universo 7 perdió 17 de sus veinte dimensiones, siendo el futuro de Trunks una de las eliminadas, reduciendo su número a solo tres Dimensiones, siendo la suya de las sobrevivientes, ahora todos se están recuperando, mientras Spawn prepara su siguiente movimiento y Jiren continua en su meditación ¿acaso no existirá alguna forma de detener el poder del siniestro Spawn? ¿Qué Universo será el último en quedar fuera?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 52**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 52 Jiren Despierta**

La Tercera Ronda estaba durando mucho más de lo que se esperaba, aunque tanto la Presencia como la Gran Sacerdotisa se imaginaron que en esa ronda iban a comenzar a pelear los más feroces de todos los guerreros y vaya que tuvieron razón, ya que la situación cambio de golpe, pues de tener seis guerreros el Universo 5 acabo por ser eliminado, al igual que el Universo 7, todo de la mano de un solo guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Deboness estaba más que sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir-No puedo creer que el Maestro Arak haya quedado fuera del Torneo, realmente pensaba que él iba a ser uno de los finalistas-dijo sorprendida.

-Spawn es realmente sorprendente, logro vencer a todos los guerreros del Universo 5, siendo los más poderosos que tenían, incluso logro eliminar al último guerrero del Universo 7-observo Xiang.

-Creo que debemos considerar a Spawn como el enemigo a vencer en el Torneo-dijo Lyra sumamente preocupada por esa posibilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Jerez también estaba sumamente tensa ante lo que acababa de presenciar, nunca se imaginó que existiera alguien con ese poder-Es inaudito, ese sujeto posee un poder que es abrumador-dijo entre dientes.

-Podría ser un gran problema-agrego Pell preocupado.

-Existe la posibilidad de que ni siquiera los Dragones sean capaces de vencerlo-dijo Sour con un tono que se asemejaba a una sentencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Los Caballeros ya estaban recuperados gracias al poder de Cucatail, pero no podían creer que hayan sido vencidos por un solo guerrero, nunca esperaron algo como eso-Agradezcan que en este Torneo está prohibido matar-dijo Arak-porque estoy convencido que ese sujeto considero matarlos-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Ogma mirando a Arak sorprendido y luego volteando a ver a Spawn con mucho horror-¡Realmente es abominable!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku estaba sumamente molesto y ni que decir de Vegeta, la noticia de que la Dimensión de Trunks fue una de las que desapareció realmente los dejo muy mal-¡Maldición! ¡No puedo creer que esto haya pasado!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

-¡Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse!-bramo Bills-¡Ya que tú fuiste quien le dio la idea a Zeno Sama para que organizara todo esto!-acuso molesto.

-Siendo justo, Zeno Sama quería buscar un modo de mejorar el nivel de vida de los Universos y ya que prometió no eliminarlos por completo, los Universos están siendo reiniciados, con excepción de las Dimensiones que hemos perdido-señalo Wiss.

Piccolo era el único que no opinaba nada, mientras que Freezer solo sonreía- _"¿Del futuro? Ya veo, por eso Sorbet no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de ese Saiyajin, bueno, nadie lo va a extrañar"-_ pensó sonriendo malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

Los Dioses de ese Universo también estaban sumamente impactados por el poder de Spawn y ni que decir de sus Ninjas, definitivamente ese hombre era aterrador-No puedo creerlo, él solo acabo con tantos guerreros sin dificultad alguna-dijo Iru impactado.

-Ahora entiendo porque ningún guerrero de nuestro Universo logro resistir hasta la Tercera Ronda, ese hombre sí que es abominable-dijo Liquir.

-¿De qué habla señor Liquir? El Universo 7 fue el que nos eliminó ¿recuerda?-le señalo Korn y Liquir gruño ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Por primera vez, Kai y Vermouth se veían sumamente preocupados por lo que presenciaban en el Torneo, no era una preocupación como cuando Goku alcanzo la Doctrina Egoísta, esta vez también había mucho miedo y más cuando Marcarita tomo la palabra.

-Creo que estamos ante un guerrero que es muy superior a Jiren-dijo la hermosa Ángel.

-No…eso es absurdo…admito que ese guerrero es sumamente poderoso, pero no se compara a Jiren-dijo Vermouth sonriendo, aunque era una sonrisa bastante tensa y nerviosa.

-Es verdad, eso se demuestra porque Jiren se encuentra sumamente calmado, todavía no ha dejado de meditar, así que no ve necesario pelear contra él-expreso Kai sonriendo del mismo modo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen escucho todos los comentarios, al igual que Ugg y Martinu-Parece que el Universo 11 no cree que Spawn sea una amenaza-observo Martinu con una leve sonrisa.

-No importa, pronto cambiaran de parecer, pues esto no fue más que una pequeña demostración del poder de Spawn-sentencio Gen sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn aún estaba en su mismo lugar, en el cual lanzo el ataque que finalmente derribo a sus dos oponentes-¡Spawn!-la voz de Optimus captó la atención del guerrero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Prime?-pregunto Spawn sin voltear a verlo.

-Solo agradecerte por haberte contenido lo suficiente, sé que muy en el fondo querías matarlos-dijo Optimus mirando a Spawn con seriedad y el guerrero volteo a verlo, hecho que hizo que Optimus se preocupara un poco.

-Tengo un deseo que cumplir y matar no me llevara a mi meta-explico con frialdad.

A lo lejos, los guerreros que quedaban observaban lo que pasaba, el Universo 1 estaba sumamente sorprendido por el poder que tenía Spawn, realmente era un ser sumamente poderoso, nunca se encontraron con alguien que tuviera un poder como ese, con excepción de Jiren.

-Viejo, Jiren y Spawn hacen que Superman parezca un anciano decrepito…sin ofender a la población de la tercera edad-dijo Flash corrigiendo con rapidez.

-Ambos son seres realmente poderosos-dijo Barda sorprendida-estoy convencida de que uno de ellos habría podido vencer a todas las Furia con gran facilidad-.

-Incluso a todo el ejército de Darkseid-explico Batman con un tono de voz serio, pero había algo que le decía que Spawn todavía no estaba peleando en serio y fue cuando noto la actitud de Karai.

La guerrera estaba temblando debido a la furia que sentía, sus ojos estaban fijos en Spawn, al tiempo que sus pupilas se volvían rojizas y sus colmillos se alargaban, mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Myra y Sunset fueron las primeras en notar el cambio de Karai, y aunque la peli fuego no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, Myra si lo comprendió de inmediato-Oh oh-dijo preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando a sus amiga y pareja confundida.

-Problemas muy serios-dijo Myra mirando a Karai con preocupación-temo que Karai está a punto de cometer un gran error-.

-¿Ah?-exclamo Rarity comenzando a preocuparse tras escuchar a Myra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman también noto que Karai estaba a punto de hacer algo imprudente, algo que no sería común en ella, pero hasta él los había cometido en ocasiones, después de todo, nadie era perfecto y siempre podíamos hacer estupideces en cualquier momento.

-Karai, no hagas… ¡Karai!-grito Batman cuando la chica se lanzó contra Spawn a gran velocidad, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada.

La chica lanzo un golpe con su arma, mismo que Spawn detuvo con su mano sin la necesidad de encararla, el Caballero Infernal ni siquiera se dignó a verla cuando hablo-¿Qué es lo que quieres niña?-pregunto con tono siniestro.

-¡Vas a pagar por haber traicionado a mi padre!-bramo Karai lanzando una patada contra Spawn, misma que el guerrero detuvo, para luego estrellarla contra una pared rocosa.

Spawn se incorporó con total tranquilidad, al tiempo que Karai se incorporaba y lo miraba con odio-Estas molesta por algo que ocurrió hace muchos años, deberías considerar mejor tu vida-expreso Spawn.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme que hacer! ¡Eras su estudiante estrella y lo traicionaste! ¡Pagaras por eso!-bramo Karai lista para continuar la batalla.

-No estás a mi altura niña-dijo Spawn con tono calmado y frío.

-¡Cállate!-bramo Karai lanzándose de nuevo contra Spawn y atacándolo con varios golpes de su espada, pero para Spawn no era ningún problema esquivarlos todos.

La guerrera comenzó a cansarse debido a que sus ataques ni siquiera tocaban a ese guerrero, Spawn sujeto a Karai de una mano, levantándola con gran facilidad, para luego darle un golpe en el abdomen, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe por el intenso dolor que sintió.

-Te lo dije, no estas a mi altura-sentencio Spawn preparando un orbe de fuego, pero Flash entro en acción y ataco a Spawn con su velocidad, logrando rescatar a Karai.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Karai molesta.

-¡Ayudando a una amiga!-explico Flash sonriéndole y provocando que Karai abriera los ojos ante eso.

Spawn solo espero cualquier otra acción y fue cuando el resto del Universo 1 lo rodeo, con Batman al frente, el Caballero de la Noche opto por no emplear ningún anillo en esa batalla, iba a enfrentarse a ese siniestro guerrero con sus propios medios antes de recurrir a los Anillos, sabía que corrían un gran riesgo, pero si lograban resistir hasta la ronda final entonces podrían tener una estrategia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Amatista se tallo los ojos al ver lo que estaba pasando-¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿En serio piensan enfrentarlo de golpe?-pregunto Amatista sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

-Todo es parte del plan de Batman-explico Xiang-es arriesgado, pero a estas alturas necesitan hacer cualquier cosa-.

-Corren un gran riesgo, ya que Lord Gen puede ordenarle al resto de los guerreros del Universo 12 que ayuden a Spawn-dijo Lyra con un tono de voz sumamente serio.

-No lo creo-Deboness miro de reojo a su rival-si Gen quisiera hacer eso, sus guerreros ya estarían en el combate-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Aun meditando, los ojos de Jiren se tensaron aún más y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse un poco, parecía que el guerrero del Universo 11 estaba a punto de volver a la acción, mientras el Universo 1 se preparaba para enfrentarse a Spawn.

-¿En verdad creen que lograran algo atacándome juntos?-pregunto Spawn con tono serio y aburrido.

Batman endureció la mirada al escuchar eso, al igual que el resto de los guerreros, mientras que Karai se incorporaba-¡No se metan en esto! ¡Esta es mi batalla!-bramo desafiante.

-Te equivocas-dijo Garnet con tono serio y una leve sonrisa-si uno de nosotros pelea contra un enemigo invencible entonces todos debemos unirnos para pelear contra él-.

-Admirables palabras-dijo Spawn volteando a verlos a todos-pero solo hay uno de ustedes que realmente llama mi atención-el Caballero Infernal volteo a ver al contrincante que mencionaba y Batman endureció la mirada-veremos qué tan hábil eres realmente-sentencio Spawn.

Alzando su brazo, Spawn lanzo una cadena contra Batman, el Caballero de la Noche dio un salto y comenzó a correr, ya que la cadena lo estaba siguiendo como si tuviera vida propia, Batman logro esquivarla en varias ocasiones, aunque más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por la misma.

Cuando Batman quedo atrapado entre una roca y la cadena, rápidamente lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, misma que exploto en cuanto entro en contacto con la cadena exploto, al tiempo que Batman se protegía con su capa de la explosión, Spawn tuvo que admitir que realmente era impresionante.

-Veo que lo que dicen de ti es cierto, realmente eres alguien sumamente admirable-reconoció mirando al Caballero de la Noche con una mirada seria e intimidante.

-¡No es el único!-anuncio Razer al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo de su Anillo, seguido por John, Perla, quien le disparo un láser de su lanza, al tiempo que Lapis lo atacaba con una poderosa ola y Garnet empleaba su nuevo poder, en el cual podía lanzar fuego y hielo.

Todos esos ataques se dirigieron hacia Spawn, quien los detuvo todos levantando su mano, hecho que sorprendió a todos los presentes, especialmente cuando Spawn reunió esas energías sobre sí mismo y creo un orbe del cual las disparo hacia ellos, golpeándolos con fuerza.

Cada guerrero del Universo 1 cayó en distintas partes de la plataforma, quedando algo lastimados, Flash rápidamente entro en acción y se dispuso a atacarlo, pero Spawn siempre lograba ubicarlo sin problema alguno, a pesar de su enorme velocidad, misma que aumentaba cada vez que Spawn lo interceptaba.

-Deja de hacer lo mismo-dijo Spawn tras haberle dado un golpe más a Flash-tus vueltas no sirven de nada-.

-¡Es uno de mis encantos! ¡Ser insistente!-declaro Flash disponiéndose a atacarlo de nuevo por la espalda.

Esta vez, Spawn no hizo absolutamente nada y Flash lo embistió con fuerza, provocando que una cortina de humo se levantara tras el impacto, mismo que se escuchó sumamente potente, pero cuando el humo se disipo, Flash retrocedió temblando y cayó de rodillas.

-Esto…me va…a doler…por la mañana…-dijo Flash adolorido.

-Insecto tonto-dijo Spawn sujetándolo del cuello y lanzándolo contra la pared con fuerza, al tiempo que Karai se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque, pero nuevamente, Spawn la detuvo sin problema alguno.

Karai hacía esfuerzos por liberarse, al tiempo que lanzaba patada tras patada, pero sus piernas no alcanzaban al imponente guerrero-¡Maldito! ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por tu traición!-aseguro Karai.

-Mocosa tonta-dijo Spawn lanzándola por los aires, para luego moverse a una impresionante velocidad y darle un golpe que la estrello en el suelo.

Batman observo todo y se dispuso a pelear-¡Eres realmente valiente dependiendo de tus poderes!-acuso el Caballero de la Noche-¡Dime algo, si en verdad eres el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 12 porque no me enfrentas como hombre! ¡En una batalla limpia, sin poderes!-acuso Batman.

Spawn volteo a ver a Batman tras escuchar su reto, mismo que dejo sorprendidos a todos los Dioses y espectadores, realmente nunca se imaginaron que un participantes se atreviera a decirle eso a un guerrero que se veía tan imponente como Spawn, pero el Caballero Infernal mostro interés.

-Eso suena interesante, acepto-dijo tronándose los nudillos.

Batman y Spawn comenzaron a avanzar uno hacia el otro, mientras Batman se colocaba algunos nudillos especiales, una vez que estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Spawn lanzo un golpe, mismo que Batman esquivo y golpeo a Spawn con sus nudillos, logrando que retrocediera.

-¡Hizo retroceder a Spawn!-exclamo Arcee sorprendida.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-declaro Jotaro sorprendido.

Spawn encaro a Batman de nuevo y vio los nudillos en las manos de Batman-Ya veo, eres realmente brillante-dijo Spawn.

-Dije que tuviéramos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sin poderes, jamás dice que sin armas-expuso Batman sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Rainbow se levantó de su asiento sumamente emocionada-¡Oh sí! ¡Nadie puede superar a Batman, por más poderoso que sea!-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Batman! ¡Batman! ¡Va a ganar!-gritaba Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Las Diosas sonrieron al ver lo que estaba pasando en el combate-Atrajo a Spawn a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, fue muy inteligente-dijo Xiang sonriendo.

-¡Oye Gen! ¿Qué te parece la inteligencia del gran campeón de nuestro Universo?-pregunto Deboness sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen gruño al escuchar a Deboness, pero no tardo en sonreír de nuevo-Ríe mientras puedas Deboness, porque esto no está más que comenzando-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman esquivo un nuevo golpe de Spawn, pero no pudo evitar una patada del guerrero, quien lo sujeto de una pierna, pero rápidamente, Batman le lanzo una capsula de humo al rostro, momento que aprovecho para soltarse y alejarse de él, el Caballero de la Noche todavía no recurría a los Anillos, ya que primero quería analizar a su oponente.

-Ese hombre resiste mucho contra Spawn-observo Zenaku impresionado.

-Y no parece ser más que un simple humano-agrego Dinobot sin poderse creer lo que estaba vivo.

-Incluso los Dioses no han sobrevivido al enfrentarse a Spawn, al menos aquellos que pensaron que podían derrotarlo o someterlo-recordó Jack.

Batman lanzo varios golpes contra Spawn, dándole en el rostro y logrando que retrocediera un poco, pero Spawn detuvo el siguiente golpe de Batman y le dio un cabezazo, enviándolo por los suelos, Batman quedo algo aturdido por el golpe, pero consiguió levantarse a tiempo, especialmente cuando Spawn salto y se dispuso a aplastarlo.

El Caballero de la Noche rápidamente lanzo más bombas de humo al suelo, para poder preparar su siguiente maniobra, lanzando varias esferas contra el suelo y fue cuando Spawn apareció de nuevo, el Caballero Infernal avanzo lentamente y piso una de las esferas, misma que exploto y provoco una reacción en cadena en las demás esferas.

Batman se protegió detrás de unas rocas y espero ver el resultado de su ataque, pero Spawn reapareció sin daño alguno-¿En serio piensas vencerme con algo como esto?-pregunto Spawn con tono de fastidio.

-No realmente, solo estaba probando tu resistencia-explico Batman mirando a Spawn con tono serio-debo admitirlo, nunca creí que me encontraría a alguien como tú-expreso Batman y miro de reojo hacia un punto en específico, justo donde Jiren continuaba meditando.

Spawn comenzó a avanzar de nuevo hacia él a paso lento y justo cuando se dispuso a atacarlo de nuevo, Karai apareció y lanzo otro golpe con su espada, mismo que Spawn detuvo de nuevo con gran facilidad.

-¡Maldición!-bramo Karai molesta de ver que nuevamente su ataque fallo.

-¡Eres una chiquilla sumamente insolente!-declaro Spawn lanzándola por los aires, pero en cuanto lo hizo, Batman lo ataco de nuevo con varias bombas, para luego darle un golpe en el abdomen con sus nudillos, logrando que retrocediera un poco.

-¡Ahora entiendo, tu traje está hecho con energía de las tinieblas! ¿No es verdad? ¡Realmente es parte de la piel de la Bestia del Mal!-acuso Batman.

Spawn miro a Batman con sus ojos verdes-Ciertamente lo es, hace siglos acepte una oferta que me propuso, por lo que me convertí en uno de sus generales, poniéndome bajo la custodia del Maestro Abzu, pero cuando supe lo que quería hacer me negué a participar en eso-.

-Qué curioso que lo hayas hecho, no pareces ser la clase de guerrero que valore la vida-señalo Batman.

-La vida de todos los demás no me importa en lo más mínimo, solo hay dos vidas que me interesan y son las que siempre protegeré-explico Spawn con tono serio y un brillo maligno en sus ojos verdes-pero a partir de ese entonces me volví un renegado del Ejército de las Tinieblas-.

-¡Una escoria!-bramo Karai apareciendo, al tiempo que sostenía su brazo herido-¡Eras su mejor estudiante y lo traicionaste, entregándolo a los malditos Dioses!-escupió mirándolo con furia y odio.

-Respetaba a tu padre, incluso lo admiraba, pero odiaba la idea de servir a alguien más, detestaba a la Bestia, así como también desprecio a los Dioses-explico Spawn.

-¿Odias a los Dioses?-.

-A cada uno de ellos, los Dioses solo juegan con la vida de los mortales, siempre tratándolos como si fueran su diversión, cuando se supone que su deber es guiar y ayudarlos a evolucionar, pero la mayoría de ellos solo piensan en sus propios placeres, no te equivoques, acepto la existencia de la Bestia del Mal y del Señor de los Milagros, ya que de ellos depende la existencia de los 12 Universos, pero considero innecesario que existan tantos Dioses, es realmente absurdo y estúpido, especialmente cuando ellos mismos se llevan a su destrucción escogiendo escorias como Zamasu y Loki-escupió Spawn-pero todo eso cambiara dentro de poco, una vez que gane el Torneo de Poder-.

-No sé qué es lo que planeas, pero yo no estoy a favor del odio y por eso no pienso dejarte ganar-aseguro Batman preparándose para continuar.

Spawn miro a Batman fijamente y suspiro-Realmente son patéticos, no ven más allá de lo que quieren ver-sentencio Spawn.

-Yo nací para combatir a los que piensan como tú-aseguro Batman desafiante al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia y atacaba de nuevo con sus puños.

Pero sus nudillos no lograban hacerle daño esta vez, el cuerpo de Spawn parecía haberse hecho más resistente que antes y sus golpes no lograban hacerle el menor daño, hecho que lo sorprendió mucho, pero no tardo en comprender lo que pasaba y el Caballero de la Noche abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¡Solo estabas fingiendo que los golpes te afectaban!-declaro entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Ciertamente lo hice-reconoció Spawn-pero debo admitirlo, lo que sentí en tus golpes no fue solo fuerza, sino voluntad y un espíritu de justicia impresionante, me agradas-declaro dándole un golpe que lanzo a Batman por los aires.

Rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche disparo un gancho y logro sostenerse a tiempo, cayendo en pie, Spawn lo miro fijamente con esos ojos verdes que brillaban como si fueran fuego del mismo infierno, Karai se levantó como pudo y miro a Spawn con rabia, vio a su alrededor y comprobó que todos sus compañeros todavía estaban haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse.

-¡Maldición! ¡No puedo creer que sea tan fuerte, realmente…realmente aprendió todo de mi padre!-reconoció impactada por esa verdad.

Batman rápidamente se preparó para continuar con la batalla, misma que no tardo en comenzar cuando Spawn se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad, golpeándolo con fuerza en el abdomen, pero Batman no se dejó intimidar y rápidamente saco otros nudillos electrónicos, mismos con los cuales golpeo con fuerza al Caballero Infernal electrocutándolo, pero ni así logro dañarlo.

Spawn le dio un manotazo y lo estrello contra el suelo, más Batman nunca se rendía y no tardo en levantarse de nuevo, llevándose una mano al brazo lastimado, pero Karai volvió a lanzarse al ataque, seguida por Barda, atacando por dos flancos al siniestro Spawn, quien las detuvo a ambas con sus manos.

-Ustedes dos realmente deben aprender como atacar-sentencio lanzándolas a ambas por los aires, saltando y les dio una poderosa patada a cada una, provocando que se estrellaran contra el suelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las Hijas de la Noche quedaron sorprendidas ante lo que estaban viendo, no podían creer lo que veían-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Fluttershy asustada.

-¡Es sumamente poderoso!-agrego Rarity impresionada por el poder que tenía Spawn si había derribado con esa facilidad a Karai y a Barda.

Sunset gruño por debajo, ella estaba comenzando a preocuparse mucho por lo que estaba pasando, incluso a Batman le costaba trabajo lidiar contra ese hombre y el resto de los guerreros del Universo 1 todavía no se habían recuperado.

-Padre…ten cuidado-suplico por debajo y Twilight apretó su mano con fuerza, ganándose una sonrisa cariñosa de parte de la peli fuego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn ladeo su cuello de un lado a otro tras haber derribado nuevamente a sus dos contendientes, definitivamente el Universo 1 era sumamente tenaz y no se rendía tan fácilmente, fue cuando una energía de color amarilla lo envolvió y el Caballero Infernal localizo la fuente de ese poder.

Se trataba de Batman, quien empleo el poder del Anillo Amarillo para poder inmovilizar a Spawn-Hasta el momento has hecho uso de tres Anillos de diferentes colores ¿Qué significan exactamente?-pregunto Spawn mirando a Batman, el cual emitía un aura amarilla.

-Eso es algo que yo sé y tú no-sentencio Batman con un tono serio, el Caballero de la Noche parecía notar que Spawn no estaba siendo afectado por la energía amarilla.

-Veo que este Anillo debía hacerme ver algún tipo de pesadilla, desafortunadamente para ti, yo vivo mi peor pesadilla todos los días-sentencio Spawn liberándose de esa energía-yo ya no siento miedo, ni amor, ni esperanza, todo lo que siento es odio, repudio y rabia-.

-No somos tan diferente-señalo Batman con seriedad-pero a diferencia de ti, yo me permití el volver a aceptar esas emociones de nuevo, siempre fui rodeado por buenos amigos, buenas personas que querían ayudarme y les permití hacerlo-.

-En otras palabras, le temes a la soledad, que patético-sentencio Spawn disparando una llamarada contra Batman.

Rápidamente, Batman la esquivo haciéndose a un lado y miro a su oponente-Veo que ya se acabó el tiempo de pelea justa-señalo Batman.

-No me culpes, en este Torneo se puede todo-sentencio Spawn preparándose para continuar con la batalla, pero entonces el resto de los guerreros del Universo 1 aparecieron listos para continuar-veo que se han recuperado-.

-¿Cómo se sienten?-pregunto Batman con un tono de voz sumamente serio.

-Aun me siento bastante aturdido, pero creo que puedo darle batalla-explico Flash preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

Spawn comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, todo ante la mirada de sus compañeros del Universo 12, aunque estos querían ir a apoyarlo, Optimus no lo permitía, ya que el Prime sospechaba que eso podría desatar la furia de Spawn y eso era lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos.

La tensión comenzó a sentirse en toda la plataforma, incluso en las gradas, ese podía ser el momento decisivo para todos, si Spawn acababa con todos los guerreros del Universo 1 entonces este quedaría fuera del Torneo y el Universo 12 obtendría la victoria sin duda alguna, pero realmente los Dioses no querrían que eso pasara.

-Este juego ya se acabó, yo gane, pero como pelearon con valor les daré un final rápido y digno de un guerrero-sentencio Spawn preparando una esfera de fuego en su mano.

Karai gruño ante eso, sintiéndose sumamente molesta ante el hecho de que podrían perder y ese miserable no recibiría su castigo por haber traicionado a su padre, pero justo cuando Spawn lanzo su llamarada, una figura se interpuso y con un potente golpe desvió el ataque, logrando que todos se sorprendieran por lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero nadie estaba más impactado que el Universo 11, pues quien protegió al Universo 1 no era otro más que Jiren el Gris, quien dejo su meditación para acudir en auxilio de sus rivales, quien ahora miraba fijamente a Spawn y viceversa.

-Me preguntaba cuando te dignarías a venir-reconoció Spawn y Jiren solo gruño ante eso.

Jiren solo gruño ante eso, mirando a Spawn los ojos, al igual que el Caballero Infernal lo miraba del mismo modo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Ha llegado el momento de que una de las batallas más intensas comience, Jiren vs Spawn ¿Quién de estos dos gigantes dormidos será el ganador?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TENGO QUE FELICITAR A GOHAN Y FREEZER POR SU TRABAJO EN EQUIPO, ESPECIALMENTE POR LO QUE HIZO GOHAN, NO PUDIENDO SUPERAR LA VELOCIDAD DE DYSPO SE SACRIFICO ASÍ MISMO PARA PODER ELIMINARLO, PERO AHORA SE AVECINAN LOS VERDADEROS COMBATES, PUES SI TOPO TIENE EL PODER DE UN DIOS DESTRUCTOR Y JIREN UNO SUPERIOR, ESTO SERA MÁS QUE INTENSO**

 **Trish Lumino:** _Spawn los ataco precisamente por su lealtad a los Dioses, eso lo molesto mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ambos lo hicieron bien y se ganaron el reconocimiento de sus respectivos Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _ciertamente, ahora que el Universo 9 no está, el suyo está en el sótano de la lista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _efectivamente fue tras el Universo 1, pero cómo pudiste ver, Jiren entro en su defensa listo para comenzar la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ahora se avecina el que será el mejor combate de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _pues en esta ocasión mostrara un podo de su poder, pues ya tiene quien le aguante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _finalmente el combate de titanes va a comenzar, Spawn vs Jiren, dos gigantes cara a cara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya se avecina el combate entre Jiren y Spawn, dos gigantes encontrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ese destino está cada vez más cerca, llego el momento del enfrentamiento de gigantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _ciertamente, él es el más poderoso y peligroso de todos los contendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _esa es una posibilidad, ya que Spawn es alguien que realmente tiene un poder infernal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _esa puede ser una buena estrategia, aunque ahora Spawn se va a enfrentar a Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pues ahora están a punto de enfrentarse, pero todo puede pasar en este Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ya verás lo que tengo planeado, por el momento finalmente va a desatarse ese combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _es como bien han dicho los Ángeles, dominar la Doctrina Egoísta no es nada sencillo y cuando lo logras te vuelves realmente invencible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _todo es un revoltijo de cosas, mientras unos dices que es de tal manera, otros que es de otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pero también hay que recordar contra quien pelearon, aunque Piccolo ya estaba en sus últimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _gracias por la recomendación, aunque últimamente me recomiendan muchos Animes y cuando los busco no están completos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _si su hogar hubiera sido destruido ellos no estarían ahí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _el Universo 1 ya tuvo su primer encuentro con Spawn, quien ahora va a enfrentarse contra Jiren el Gris. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ya di mis razones y no pienso agregar más, por lo que pido no insistan más en el tema, ya que en serio no quiero que eso se vuelva una batalla entre fans. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _gracias por comprender, además, desde que esta solo ha habido comentarios negativos por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _que si realmente era sí sería una versión alíen de Nadira, la hija de Ransik. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pero ahora Jiren va a desafiar a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _creí que había quedado claro con el hecho de que golpeo a Jaco hasta el cansancio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _ciertamente fue un equipo sumamente impresionante, pero Spawn demostró ser muy superior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _solo te diré que él también sufrió el mismo destino que el ejército de Drago, por ahora, Jiren ha despertado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues no fue así realmente y ahora Jiren va a enfrentarse al poderoso Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _pues a pesar de que el Universo 1 lo ataco en conjunto no logro nada y Jiren entro en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _aunque fueron dos vs uno no lograron nada contra el aterrador poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _podrían haberlo hecho, pero recuerda que yo les pedí que escogieran a sus guerreros para esos Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _que su velocidad en serio es impresionante y pudo haber vencido a Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _yo no lo sentí como si fuera la antepasada, más bien después de la muerte de Kobayashi, Tohru volvió a su mundo y ahí se encontró con la reencarnación de Kobayashi, es decir, murió en su mundo y nació en el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _pues ahora ha barrido el piso con el Universo 1 y Jiren está dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _por ahora está enfocado en ganar el Torneo para poder obtener el deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ciertamente, hay guerreros que no aceptaron por eso, pero Spawn vio una buena oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _en mi opinión, Piccolo debió tener un final como ese en el Torneo y no algo tan patético. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _como bien mencionaron, cuando dos enemigos se unen es porque el rival en común es demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _Piccolo y Shaka lo hicieron bien, incluso lograron resistir un poco en contra de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _no sé si ya los has leído, sino es el caso te recomiendo mis fics "Power Rangers Furia Dragón" y "Power Rangers Furia Legendaria", me gustaría tu opinión sobre ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pues ahora Jiren ha decidido enfrentarlo, todo para proteger al Universo 1 que se ganó su respeto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _y nuevamente lo está haciendo, aunque ahora se va a enfrentar a Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _de hecho, desde la pelea con Cell, Gohan decayó mucho, creo que lo mejor de él fue en esa pelea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _gracias, en serio quede sumamente molesto con la manera en que Piccolo fue eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _me alegra haber conseguido darle a Piccolo un final más digno que en el Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _incluso idearon un plan que pudo haber resultado en cualquier otro adversario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _aunque creo que en el caso de ellos siempre ha sido más por accidente que intencional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _por eso hice que fuera el último del Universo 7 en quedar en pie, porque en serio me molesto mucho eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ahora es el turno de Jiren de enfrentarse a otro titán de terribles poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _gracias, Piccolo merecía mucho más de lo que hizo en el Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _solo que en ese momento fue la vida de todos los Universos, en serio me pregunto cómo se convirtió en Dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ahora ha llegado la pelea más esperada, el momento de que Jiren y Spawn se enfrenten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _Bills deberá cambiar radicalmente, ya que en serio ahora están en el sótano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _para Bills ahora es un o mejoras o mejoras, no le quedan más opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y ahora que solo quedaron con tres dimensiones debe ser más estricto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _descuida, en esta ocasión admito que yo también estoy muy molesto por como quedo ese gran guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues ahora se avecina el combate entre los dos titanes del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _todos sabemos que Piccolo era capaz de dar mucho más, eso es un verdadero hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _me alegra que todo les haya gustado, especialmente el final que le di al gran Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgree4:** _al igual que el Universo 1, aunque ahora puede que use más de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _pues finalmente ha llegado la hora de que Jiren se enfrente a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _yo la verdad dudaba mucho que fuera a pasar eso, aunque los fans de Gohan van a estar furiosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora se avecina el combate entre dos de los más grandes guerreros del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente lo debe de estar, creo que pronto veremos a 17 fuera de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y ahora va a demostrar más, pues tiene un buen candidato para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _finalmente va a ocurrir uno de los enfrentamientos más esperados; Jiren vs Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ya veremos que ocurre, pues Jiren finalmente va a enfrentarse a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y eso era lo que Batman quería, por eso ordeno ese ataque, para poder encontrar una buena estrategia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Arak sabe que haberlo llevado podría ser un gran riesgo, aunque Gen si lo tomo con Spawn y en grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues estamos por ver parte de su tremendo poder, ya que finalmente va a pelear con Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _el combate entre esos dos finalmente va a llevarse a cabo, solo uno va a vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y ahora es el momento de que Jiren finalmente luche contra Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _todo depende de cuánto logre resistir Jiren en este combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _además de que Arak no habría corrido un riesgo de esa magnitud. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues ya viste que Jiren salvo al Universo 1 de la furia de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, An To Beatriz, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Éire, Olivia, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Twidash919, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Shazam, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Zeppeli, Dio The World, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, AndrosValgreen4, Eclipso, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Hamon, Espadachín de la Luz, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Franco, Ant, FreedomGundam96, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	53. Titanes Enfrentados

" _ **Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente el guerrero más poderoso de todos los Universos; Spawn el Diabólico, ha actuado en las batallas del Torneo, derrotando con gran facilidad a los guerreros del Universo 5, incluso Piccolo fue derrotado por ese poderoso guerrero; tras eso, Karai decidió vengar a su padre por el hecho de que Spawn lo traiciono en el pasado, lo ataco sin pensar y fue derrotada fácilmente, por lo que el resto del Universo 1 decidió actuar rápidamente, al final, Batman comenzó su batalla contra Spawn, dándose cuenta del siniestro poder que este tenía, ya que por más que lo atacaban no eran capaces de vencerlo ni dañarlo, el poder de Spawn parece sobrepasar a muchas otras cosas, incluso el poder de los Dioses de la Destrucción palidece ante el suyo, más justo cuando parecía que Spawn iba a terminar con todo el Universo 1 del mismo modo que lo hizo con el Universo 5, Jiren, quien estuvo meditando desde que se enfrentó a Vegeta e Ikki, finalmente reacciono y volvió a la acción, listo para desafiar a Spawn, una batalla entre titanes está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 53**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 53 Titanes Enfrentados**

 **Jiren vs Spawn**

La repentina aparición de Jiren protegiendo a los guerreros del Universo 1 tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que los señores del Universo 11, ya que nunca se imaginaron que Jiren iba a dejar de meditar para proteger a un Universo rival.

-¿Qué cree Jiren que está haciendo?-pregunto Vermouth con un tono de voz sumamente serio.

-Parece que quiere proteger a sus rivales-dijo Marcarita sonriendo.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué motivos Jiren protegería a un rival?-se preguntó Kai-si quiere obtener su deseo entonces debe acabar con todos los oponentes, incluyendo al Universo 1-.

Topo miraba a su compañero y amigo, para luego cerrar los ojos de manera comprensiva-Es porque Jiren se siente identificado con el Universo 1-respondió captando la atención de ambos Dioses.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso amigo mío?-pregunto Vermouth mirando al líder de las Tropas de Orgullo.

Topo no respondió de inmediato, simplemente busco el modo más adecuado para responder-Jiren me dijo que el Universo 1 era único por varias razones, los guerreros que protegían su Universo seguían sus mismos ideales, castigar al mal con justicia, pero nunca matarlos, las Tropas de Orgullo creemos en la justicia, pero nunca hemos titubeado en matar si es necesario, pero de alguna manera, esos guerreros han conseguido proteger a su Universo sin la necesidad de matar a quienes hacen el mal-explico Topo.

Vermouth entendió a la perfección lo que Topo quería decir, ciertamente Jiren era un caso especial, tenía un gran poder, el suficiente para haberlo superado hace años, pero tenía una gran fe en la justicia y nunca asesinaba, por lo que había escuchado; la Liga de la Justicia y otros héroes del Universo 1 tampoco mataban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen sonrió al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar-Parece que finalmente Spawn va a tener un verdadero reto-observo sonriendo complacido.

-Va a ser una batalla sumamente intensa-reconoció Martinu mirando a la plataforma con mucha emoción.

-Será un espectáculo sumamente aterrador-agrego Ugg mirando a la plataforma con miedo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Jiren se mantenía entre los guerreros del Universo 1 y el siniestro Spawn, al tiempo que todos los guerreros que aún quedaban en la plataforma observaban lo que pasaba con mucha atención, se podía sentir una gran tensión en el ambiente, la plataforma comenzó a sacudirse levemente debido al inmenso poder que estaba desatándose.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué nos protegió?-se preguntó Barda.

-Quizás le agraden mis chistes-sugirió Flash nervioso.

Batman miraba a Jiren con seriedad, comprendiendo a la perfección porque motivos los protegió, definitivamente ese guerrero tendría un buen lugar en la Liga de la Justicia, a pesar de ser de Universos diferente, pero Jiren no le prestaba la menor atención, siempre manteniendo su vista en Spawn y viceversa.

El resto de los guerreros del Universo 12 observaba lo que pasaba sin entender porque motivos el guerrero del Universo 11 se interpuso entre el golpe decisivo de Spawn para el Universo 1, el único que parecía entenderlo a la perfección era Optimus Prime.

-Dime ¿Por qué razón los protegiste?-pregunto Spawn con un tono de voz siniestro y algo maligno.

-Todos aquellos que valoran la vida de inocentes y criminales por igual merecen ser respetados, así como también protegidos-expreso Jiren cruzado de brazos.

-Ya veo-dijo Spawn con tono maligno.

Ambos guerreros volvieron a quedar en silencio, al tiempo que cada uno comenzaba a emitir un aura que rodeaba sus cuerpos, la de Jiren era de color rojo, mientras que la de Spawn era de color verde espectral, la plataforma comenzó a temblar debido al gran poder que estaban desatando ambos guerreros, los participantes que aún estaban en la plataforma hacían grandes esfuerzos para mantenerse en pie.

-Increíble-dijo Karai sorprendida.

Jiren y Spawn comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia el otro, al tiempo que la plataforma seguía estremeciéndose con cada paso que ambos daban, todos los presentes estaban sumamente emocionados por la batalla que estaba a punto de desatarse, el combate entre dos guerreros que poseían un poder abrumador.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Los Caballeros observaban lo que pasaba sin dar crédito a la tremenda energía que ambos contendientes estaban liberando, era algo monstruoso, nunca habían sentido un Cosmo como el que ellos liberaban, era más fuerte que el de cualquier Caballero o Dios que hayan enfrentado antes.

-Finalmente comenzara una batalla abrumadora-dijo Arak con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku y sus amigos podían sentir el enorme poder de ambos guerreros, el Ki que liberaban era monstruoso, incluso Bills comenzó a temblar de miedo por el poder que sentían, Wiss era el único que permanecía con expresión tranquila, al igual que el resto de los Ángeles.

-Es increíble-dijo Goku sorprendido-ambos tienen un poder sumamente abrumador, el Ki que emanan es impresionante y ni siquiera están haciendo nada-.

-Son unos malditos monstruos-gruño Vegeta con mucha rabia de ver que existían seres que dejaban a los Saiyajin por los suelos.

Freezer mantenía una expresión fría y seria en todo momento, el tirano sabía que ya no tenía oportunidad de obtener las Súper Esferas ganando el Torneo, por eso debía encontrar otro modo y el cruel Freezer lo iba a encontrar, pronto superaría a Zeno Sama y gobernaría por encima de él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Jiren y Spawn quedaron frente a frente, a escasos centímetros uno del otro, viéndose a los ojos de manera desafiante, los ojos negros de Jiren y los verdes de Spawn resplandecía con un brillo bastante intimidante, muchos guerreros optaron por alejarse para poder dejarlos pelear sin problema alguno.

Ambos guerreros continuaron liberando esa gran cantidad de energía, misma que comenzó a materializarse en dos pilares de luz que comenzaron a alterar el ambiente de todo el Reino Celestial, hecho que hizo que la Presencia se mostrara impresionado por el poder que ambos poseían, esta batalla iba a ser de proporciones épicas, mientras el público esperaba emocionado el comienzo del conflicto.

Varios relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, algunas piedras comenzaron a levitar debido al poder de los dos guerreros, quienes continuaban viéndose fijamente, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe, aunque parecía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de eso.

Más no fue así, justo cuando parecía que todo iba a durar un buen rato, ambos lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo, chocando sus puños con fuerza, provocando que toda la plataforma se estremeciera ante tal impacto, mientras se formaba un cráter debajo de ambos contendientes.

Tras el primer golpe lanzado, ambos guerreros comenzaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían, elevándose en el cielo y atacándose con puñetazos, patadas y demás, todo ante unos espectadores impresionados que les costaba mucho ubicarlos.

Jiren y Spawn se elevaban cada vez más sobre la plataforma, sin dejar de atacarse en ningún momento, sus puños chocaban, al igual que sus rodillas, cada uno con expresiones serias, Jiren lanzo un golpe contra Spawn, logrando darle en el abdomen y provocando que se encorvara, momento que aprovecho para darle un nuevo golpe y estrellarlo contra la plataforma.

Rápidamente, Jiren descendió en picada con intensión de aplastarlo, pero Spawn reapareció sin ningún rasguño y embistió a Jiren, provocando que se detuviera en el cielo, momento que Spawn aprovecho para sujetarlo de una pierna y girar a gran velocidad, para luego lanzarlo hacia el suelo con fuerza.

Spawn espero a que su oponente reapareciera y Jiren no tardo en volver a levantarse, encarando a su oponente, quien descendió hasta quedar frente a él de nuevo, ambos se miraban en silencio nuevamente, cada uno solo se encontraba algo sucio tras haber sido atacados de ese modo, mientras el público observaba en silencio, sumamente sorprendidos.

No tardaron en volver a lanzarse uno contra el otro, chocando sus puños de nuevo con fuerza y comenzando a hacer fuerza para poder dominar al otro, Jiren rápidamente lanzo un golpe contra Spawn, quien lo detuvo con su mano, al tiempo que Jiren sostenía su otra mano.

Ambos trataron de dominar al otro mediante el uso de la fuerza, al tiempo que la energía que liberaban hacía que más piedras se elevaran a su alrededor y que la plataforma comenzara a sacudirse con violencia, fue cuando Spawn le dio un golpe con la cabeza a Jiren, para luego sujetarlo de una pierna y estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo.

Más Jiren no tardó en reaccionar y le disparo un rayo a Spawn, dándole en la cara y logrando que lo soltara, momento que aprovecho para alejarse y concentrar sus energías, lanzando una lluvia de poderosos y veloces puñetazos.

Pero Spawn contraataco del mismo modo, demostrando que sus habilidades estaban al nivel de las del poderoso Jiren, fue cuando sin que nadie se pudiera dar cuenta, cada uno lanzo un golpe al mismo tiempo que hizo un leve corte en el rostro del otro, dejando cada uno el brazo con el que lanzaron el golpe extendido.

El silencio inundo a todo el lugar, nadie podía creer que existieran guerreros que tuvieran ese poder entre los mortales, claro que Spawn ya estaba en otro nivel desde hacía años, pero esta era la primera vez que parecía demostrar un poco más de su abrumador poder ante tantos espectadores.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Las Tropas de Orgullo estaban impactadas con el hecho de que alguien estuviera al nivel de Jiren y ni que decir de sus Dioses, quienes se levantaron de sus asientos sumamente impactados por lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡No puedo creer que alguien este peleando al mismo nivel que Jiren!-exclamo Kai sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

-¡Imposible! ¡Se supone que esto no debía pasar!-expreso Vermouth con la boca muy abierta por lo que veían sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen escucho el alboroto en el Universo 11 y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera siniestra-Vermouth, que pobre estúpido e ingenuo es, realmente piensa que ese es todo el poder que posee Spawn-dijo sonriendo.

-Ciertamente Spawn posee un poder que sobrepasa al de los Dioses de la Destrucción, aunque ese hombre Jiren también lo tiene-observo Martinu.

Splinter, siempre tan observador se dio cuenta de un detalle-Ciertamente es sorprendente, pero ninguno de los dos está peleando como se debe, solo están jugando-.

-Están probándose para ver quién de los dos libera su poder real primero-dijo Ashi comprendiendo lo que ambos guerreros pretendían-cuando ese momento llegue…me pregunto si la plataforma podrá resistir semejante poder-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku miraba todo con bastante emoción, realmente esos dos tenían un poder extraordinario-¡Que increíble! ¡Realmente es una pelea sorprendente, el poder que ambos poseen es extraordinario!-grito emocionado.

-Aunque hubiéramos logrado llegar a la final no habríamos podido vencerlos, ambos están en otra dimensión-dijo Piccolo cruzado de brazos.

Bills solo gruño ante lo que estaba viendo, él y el resto de los Dioses se dieron cuenta de una verdad más impactante-Ya se dio cuenta ¿verdad señor Bills?-pregunto Wiss y Bills solo se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Eh? ¿Darse cuenta de que?-pregunto Gohan volteando a ver al Ángel.

-Aunque ambos están demostrando un combate sumamente intenso, ninguno de los dos está empleando la Doctrina Egoísta, solo están peleando con habilidades del nivel de un mortal-explico Wiss.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Vegeta sorprendido de escuchar eso, mientras Goku los miraba con bastante sorpresa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Aun en la misma posición en la que ambos quedaron, tanto Spawn como Jiren se mantenían con los brazos extendidos, viéndose detenidamente a los ojos, esperando ver quién de los dos decía algo, pero ninguno lo hizo por un rato, fue cuando atacaron al mismo tiempo, dándose un puñetazo en el rostro exactamente al mismo tiempo.

El golpe fue devastador y arrojo a cada uno a lados opuestos de la plataforma, quedando muy cerca de las orillas, pero lograron detenerse justo a tiempo, viéndose detenidamente por el golpe que ambos se dieron.

Todos los participantes que aún quedaban en la plataforma se alejaron lo más posible para no ser golpeados por semejantes poderes, realmente era un choque de titanes, incluso Tohru y sus compañeros dragones estaban sorprendidos por el poder que ambos oponentes demostraban.

-Tienes un poder sorprendente-dijo Spawn mirando a Jiren-realmente me impresionas-

-Lo mismo digo, tu poder es realmente sorprendente-reconoció Jiren.

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, antes de volver a lanzarse uno contra el otro, esta vez corriendo y cuando estaban acercándose cada vez más, sus cuerpos volvieron a emitir sus respectivas auras, chocando con fuerza de nuevo y abriendo otro cráter, al tiempo que comenzaban a atacarse de nuevo.

Los impactos eran devastadores y provocaban ondas explosivas que sacudían toda la plataforma, así como también golpeaban con fuerza las gradas, Athena y los Ángeles tuvieron que reforzar la seguridad de cada Universo para evitar que alguien saliera herido.

-¡Esto es intenso!-grito Flash sorprendido.

-¡No puedo creer que existan seres como ellos!-grito John sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Tal vez sean más poderosos que Darkseid!-gruño Barda sorprendida por el poder que ambos emanaban.

-¡Esto no es nada aun!-declaro Batman con tono serio-¡Ambos no están peleando con todo su poder!-.

-¡Veo que lo descubrió también!-gruño Karai sintiéndose sumamente molesta por ver el tremendo poder que poseían esos dos guerreros.

Jiren lanzo un golpe contra Spawn, dándole en el pecho, pero Spawn le acertó uno en el rostro, seguido de una ráfaga de golpes y patadas, al tiempo que se protegían del ataque de otro, todo mientras liberaban una gran cantidad de energía y relámpagos que cubrían todo el lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Las Diosas de ese Universo también quedaron sumamente sorprendidas-¡Que poder tienen!-exclamo Lyra sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Los dos poseen un poder que fácilmente supera a los Dioses!-señalo Deboness impresionada por la fuerza de ambos contendientes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Pell se protegía con sus brazos de los rayos que disparaban con cada impacto, mientras que Jerez observaba en silencio toda la batalla para comenzar a sonreír-Que pelea tan hermosa-dijo Jerez sonriendo.

-Ciertamente es bastante impresionante-dijo Sour impactado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Dioses de la Luz y de la Oscuridad también estaban sumamente sorprendidos por la batalla que esos dos contendientes estaban sosteniendo, era un espectáculo impresionante, tanto Jiren como Spawn eran guerreros con un gran poder.

-Es impresionante-dijo Horakthy sorprendida por el poder que los dos guerreros tenían.

-Una batalla digna de verse-dijo Amaterasu.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Jiren y Spawn continuaban chocando con fuerza sus puños, todos estaban observando esas batallas con mucha impresión, realmente era un espectáculo que se vería una vez en la vida y nadie quería perdérselo, Jiren lanzo un golpe contra Spawn, quien contraataco con uno más.

Cada golpe que se daban provocaba que los que estaban en la plataforma se protegieran como pudieran, los dos guerreros eran en verdad seres imponentes y lo mejor era alejarse de su camino o terminarían sumamente mal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las Hijas de la Noche también estaban sorprendidas por la pelea que estaban presenciando, ninguno de los dos contendientes cedía ante el otro, era algo impresionante y sumamente aterrador, fue cuando Pinkie Pie dijo una gran verdad en esos momentos.

-¡Esos dos son más fuertes que Superman!-grito alzando los brazos al cielo.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Rainbow mirándolos a los dos-ciertamente son sorprendentes, pero Superman también era muy fuerte-.

-Concuerdo con Pinkie Pie-dijo Sunset-Superman era poderoso, pero sus poderes eran siempre los mismos, ellos dos no solo son formidables, ambos parecen ser guerreros en todo el sentido de la palabra, cada golpe es medido con precisión y no solo golpean por golpear-.

-Es cierto, eso no se llama ser un guerrero-dijo Applejack mirando la pelea con los brazos cruzados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn y Jiren estaban chocando con mucha fuerza, provocando que todo el lugar se estremeciera bastante, ambos guerreros se daban con todo lo que tenían o por lo menos eso parecía a simple vista.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ese hombre está peleando al mismo nivel que Spawn!-exclamo Jack sumamente sorprendido por el poder que ambos demostraban.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-dijo Optimus con sabiduría.

Jiren se lanzó contra Spawn a gran velocidad, quien se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo, pero Jiren logro darse la vuelta a tiempo y lanzo un golpe al rostro de Spawn, quien lo detuvo con una mano, al tiempo que ambos se miraban de manera seria y bastante intimidatoria.

Tanto Jiren como Spawn se miraban fijamente a los ojos esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer movimiento, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo, fue cuando Spawn soltó a Jiren y se alejaron uno del otro, para luego quedarse viendo fijamente por unos instantes.

-Tienes un poder realmente magnifico-felicito Spawn mirando a Jiren-¿Qué pudo haberte pasado para que escogieras llegar tan lejos en tu vida?-se preguntó Spawn mirando a Jiren.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo-dijo Jiren-vender tu alma al mal supremo para hacer más poderoso ¿Quién se atreve a hacer eso?-.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe-gruño Spawn-y para que lo sepas, yo no trabajo para la Bestia del Mal, no trabajo para nadie y la única razón por la que acepte venir a este ridículo torneo fue para obtener el deseo-.

-Entonces ambos queremos lo mismo-dijo Jiren mirándolo con tono serio.

Spawn se rio-Pero mientras tu buscas un simple placer, yo busco algo más grande-expreso Spawn.

Jiren apretó los puños al escuchar eso, mientras su mirada se tensaba ante el comentario de Spawn, pero se calmó rápidamente, después de todo, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones en ese combate tan importante, si derrotaba a Spawn entonces el Universo 12 caería, pero si fallaba…no podía permitir que eso pasara, no cuando estaba tan cerca de su más grande deseo.

Batman observaba todo desde el suelo, viendo a ambos guerreros con bastante seriedad, el Caballero de la Noche se preguntaba como terminaría ese combate o cuales serían los límites de esos dos titanes, definitivamente eran dos guerreros que podrían dejar a Superman como un pobre niño.

Spawn y Jiren continuaban viéndose fijamente, al tiempo que el ambiente volvía a cambiar radicalmente, fue cuando Spawn movió su cuello de un lado a otro, tronándose los huesos del mismo.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora-sentencio.

-¿Hum?-gruño Jiren mirando a su oponente.

-Ambos sabemos que no estamos peleando con todo nuestro poder real-expreso Spawn sin dejar de mirar a Jiren, quien solo gruño.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Lo comencé a sospechar desde el principio, decidí seguirte el juego únicamente para poder ver si realmente eras merecedor de que te mostrara todo mi poder real-expreso Spawn.

-Ya veo-dijo Jiren con tono serio-veo que ambos hemos estado evitando hacer uso de todo nuestro poder-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku y sus amigos quedaron más que impactados ante la revelación de los dos guerreros, su pelea era realmente impresionante y para la vista de todos, era como si pelearan con todas sus fuerzas, pero para ellos dos no fue más que un simple calentamiento para el verdadero encuentro.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto no fue más que un simple calentamiento para ambos!-exclamo Krilin sorprendido.

-¡La manera en que peleaban era muy similar a cuando Goku peleo con Jiren empleando la Doctrina Egoísta, pero para ellos fue nada!-gruño Piccolo sorprendido y aterrado por el poder de ambos.

-¡Los dos son unas malditas bestias!-bramo Vegeta mirándolos con furia y envidia.

Freezer solo permanecía en silencio, definitivamente existían muchos obstáculos para sus planes, especialmente ahora que el Universo 7 quedo eliminado del Torneo de Poder, miro de reojo a los dos Universos a los que pertenecían esos dos guerreros de terrible poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Kai y Vermouth observaban todo con expresiones serias, dándose cuenta de que Jiren finalmente iba a revelar todo su poder en ese combate, lo que significaba solo una cosa-Ese hombre tiene un poder que iguala al de Jiren-dijo Kai.

-Debo alabar al Universo 12, definitivamente tienen un guerrero que en serio vale la pena si puede llevar a Jiren a emplear todo su poder-reconoció Vermouth sin darle mucha importancia a eso, pues todavía confiaba en que Jiren vencería al final.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen sonrió ante el comentario de Vermouth, resistiendo el impulso de reírse por lo que acababa de escuchar-Ese pobre ingenuo, Vermouth sigue siendo un simple payaso, en serio piensa que Spawn está al nivel de Jiren-señalo sonriendo-pronto se llevara la sorpresa de su vida, todos los hará-sentencio con una sonrisa algo cruel.

-Solo espero que no mate a nadie o todo el Universo 12 estará perdido-dijo Ugg preocupado por eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Deboness alzo la mirada de manera seria, hecho que notaron sus compañeras y Amatista-¿Ocurre algo Lady Deboness?-pregunto Lyra.

-No estoy segura, pero algo me dice que Gen tiene más sorpresas de las que aparenta, lo mejor será mantener vigilado a Spawn en todo momento-indico la Diosa de la Destrucción.

-Creo que Batman ya se está preparando para hacer eso-dijo Xiang mirando hacia la plataforma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Efectivamente, Batman estaba analizando la situación, viendo hasta donde llegaría el poder de ambos guerreros, los cuales hacían estremecer toda la arena de combate, realmente eran impresionantes, uno solo ya era imponente y estaba seguro de que dejaba muy atrás a Superman, pero juntos…era imposible saber cuál era el alcance de sus poderes.

-Me pregunto de que tanto hablan, pues dejaron de pelear de manera repentina-observo John algo consternado por lo que estaba pasando sobre la plataforma.

-Tal vez ya se cansaron-sugirió Flash sin poderse creer el tremendo poder que ambos tenían.

-No, solo están preparándose para demostrar de todo lo que son capaces-explico Batman, dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos, en especial a Flash, cuya boca se abrió de golpe.

Jiren y Spawn siguieron viéndose en silencio, esperando ver si alguno decía o hacía algo más, pero los segundos pasaban y eso no parecía ocurrir, finalmente, Jiren tomo la palabra con un leve gruñido y Spawn le puso su atención total.

-Ya que ambos sabemos que este no es todo el poder que tenemos ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con todo de una vez?-pregunto cómo una sentencia y un reto-ya que sé que tú todavía no has demostrado todo tu poder-.

-Eres muy astuto-reconoció Spawn cruzándose de brazos-muy bien, entonces te daré gusto y te demostrare todo el poder que tiene el Caballero Infernal, pero como tú eres del Universo 11 te concederé la dicha de ser el primero en liberar todo tu poder-dijo Spawn con tono calmado.

-¿Acaso me estas subestimando?-inquirió Jiren con un brillo algo molesto en sus ojos.

-No, simplemente trato de ser amable contigo, después de todo, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me encuentro a un guerrero con tu nivel de poder, quiero disfrutarlo al máximo-explico Spawn sin dejar de mantenerse de brazos cruzados.

Jiren solo se quedó analizando las palabras de Spawn, comprendiéndolo a la perfección, él se sentía igual, ya que desde que supero el poder de Vermouth nunca tuvo un verdadero reto en su Universo, su poder lo hacía alguien sumamente temible, incluso entre los suyos, pero ahora debía hacerlo, no solo por el bienestar de su Universo, sino también para recuperar aquello que perdió hace muchos años.

-Bien, entonces ahora mismo te lo demostrare-dijo Jiren alzando sus brazos y comenzando a reunir su inmenso poder, mismo que fue liberado en un aura de color rojizo, su cuerpo no sufrió cambio alguno, pero realmente hacía estremecer todo el lugar.

Se podía sentir un Aura, Cosmo, Ki y Chacra impresionante, nadie podía creerse que existiera un guerrero con semejante poder, aunque Spawn solo permanecía en silencio, esperando a que Jiren invocara todo su poder, sabiendo que esta iba a ser la batalla más divertida que haya tenido en muchos años, definitivamente valió la pena aceptar ir a ese Torneo, aunque sea para representar a los Dioses, pero como Jiren, él también estaba en ese lugar para obtener el deseo y una vez que ganara, le demostraría a los Dioses lo patéticos que realmente eran, la batalla de titanes no estaba haciendo más que comenzar, dos guerreros con un poder que superaba a los Dioses estaban por demostrar todo su poder ante cientos de espectadores, esta iba a ser una batalla que solo se podía ver una vez en toda la vida.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente Jiren y Spawn van a demostrar todo lo que tienen ¿será cierto que está por comenzar la pelea del siglo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE DOY POR TERMINADO EL CONCURSO DEL TEMA DE "NUEVO LEGADO", GRACIAS A QUIENES ENVIARON SUS TEMAS, SABRAN LOS RESULTADOS EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE DICHO FIC**

 **Soranomomo93:** _la batalla entre Jiren y Spawn ha comenzado, aunque ninguno de los dos ha peleado como se debe…aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _y finalmente, el choque entre titanes ha comenzado, aunque ninguno de los demás ha peleado con todo su poder, es el momento de ver quién de los dos es el más poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _y ahora ha comenzado la pelea entre dos de los más poderosos guerreros de todos los Universos; Jiren el Gris vs Spawn el Caballero Infernal, una gran batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _para Karai es más traición hacia su padre que a Drago, después de todo, ella también traiciono a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como dije, me han recomendado hasta ahora tres Animes y por más que los busco, solo aparecen opiniones de fans. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ciertamente lo hizo y ahora está comenzando a pelear con Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _creo que Karai es de mis mejores personajes, es muy querido por todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _ahora si van a pelear con todo lo que tienen, dos gigantes lo van a dar todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente, para Batman no es necesario emplear el Anillo Amarillo para causar miedo en el corazón de los criminales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y eso que todavía no has visto nada del poder del gran Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ambas ideas suenan interesante y veré que puedo hacer, por ahora una de las batallas más intensas ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _bien por ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y el combate ha comenzado entre esos dos guerreros tan poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _y ahora el combate entre esos dos titanes ha comenzado, con ambos empleando todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _por el momento no estoy pensando en un nuevo Torneo, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _lo veo muy difícil, ya que Jiren ha demostrado sumamente poderoso, incluso ha derrotado a ambos Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _el combate de Jiren y Spawn ha comenzado, ninguno de los dos cede ante el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _si bueno, es que no pensé en una buena respuesta, mi error, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _a Batman le gustaría mucho tenerlo en la Liga, pero la decisión es de Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _la pelea entre Jiren y Spawn ha comenzado, demostrando el poder de ambos ante el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _es cierto, ahora el poder de ambos está chocando de manera sumamente devastadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ahora que finalmente ha comenzado el combate entre dos titanes de terrible poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ciertamente esa teoría murió con la eliminación de Gohan, aunque yo no me la creía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _es una buena pregunta, aunque por el momento hay un gran combate en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _el combate entre titanes ha comenzado y ninguno de los dos va a rendirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _por el momento están peleando a un nivel muy similar y ninguno se da por vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ya los recibí y ahora ha comenzado el combate entre dos poderosos titanes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _por ahora el combate solo está comenzando a volverse más intenso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _es cierto que ahora ha comenzado la batalla entre dos de los más poderosos del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Ángel María NF, An To Beatriz, Trish Lumino, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Reimi Orus, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Fabianemmanuel15, Twidash919, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Franco, AndrosValgreen4, Wild Boy, Eclipso, Shazam, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Ermanspin, Odín, Rohan The Hand, Bowser3000000, Ant, FreedomGundam96, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Dio The World, Nero Metallic, Black Hunter,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	54. El poder que sobrepasa a los Dioses

" _ **La Tercera Ronda del Torneo de Poder finalmente está llegando a su final, los Universos que han quedado fuera hasta el momento fueron el Universo 5 y el Universo 7, ya que Spawn el Diabólico, el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 12, finalmente se ha decidido a actuar, derrotando a los guerreros restantes de ambos Universos, por lo que el Universo 1 se le enfrento, pero no fueron capaces de hacer nada para detenerlo, más antes de que Spawn los eliminara, Jiren hizo acto de aparición, desafiando a Spawn, lo que dio comienzo a la batalla más devastadora que el Torneo de Poder ha presenciado hasta el momento, ambos guerreros poseen poderes que hacen que todo el lugar se estremezca, tanto Jiren como Spawn poseen poderes que hacen que todos los demás participantes del Torneo se sientan muy pequeños en comparación con ellos, pero…ambos revelaron que todavía no estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas y que todavía tenían mucho poder oculto, por lo que decidieron comenzar a pelear con todo lo que tenían ¿Qué tan poderosos podrán llegar a ser estos dos titanes?**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 54**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 54 El poder que sobrepasa a los Dioses**

Jiren se encontraba liberando todo su poder ante su oponente, el siniestro Spawn, quien observaba todo en silencio, esperando ver que tan fuerte podía llegar a ser su oponente, la plataforma comenzó a temblar debido al poder que Jiren estaba liberando, al tiempo que varios rayos iluminaban el cielo y el aura rojiza que rodeaba el cuerpo de Jiren se volvía un pilar de luz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Goku estaba sorprendido por el poder de Jiren, nunca se imaginó que el guerrero con el que peleo tuviera todo ese poder, algo le decía que Jiren no mostro todo su poder en ningún momento de su batalla, pero ante Spawn lo estaba haciendo y su poder era realmente monstruoso.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Goku sorprendido-¡El poder de Jiren no deja de crecer!-.

-Eso explica porque motivos no fuiste capaz de derrotarlo-observo Wiss-ciertamente tiene un poder impresionante-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Kai estaba sorprendido y algo asustado por el tremendo poder de Jiren-No puedo creer que Jiren este elevando su poder de esa manera tan sorprendente-dijo impactado.

-Hacia mucho que no veía que Jiren empleara todo ese poder-expreso Vermouth sonriendo sumamente complacido al tiempo que veía como el poder de su campeón seguía aumentando.

Marcarita sonrió ante eso-Parece que Jiren ya tiene la victoria asegurada-dijo Marcarita sonriendo complacida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Jiren finalmente alzo sus brazos y libero todo su poder, haciendo que la plataforma volviera a temblar de manera violenta, muchos tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitar caerse de la misma y cuando el temblor se calmó, Jiren apareció con el aura roja rodeándolo, con una expresión seria y desafiante.

Spawn solo permanecía de brazos cruzados y al ver que Jiren había terminado, decidió que era su turno, así que alzo sus brazos y también libero su poder oculto, mismo que se materializo en el aura verdosa, que también se convirtió en un pilar de fuego que se elevó hasta el cielo, provocando que toda la plataforma volviera a estremecerse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Vermouth quedo con la boca abierta al ver el poder que estaba irradiando ese guerrero-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo sorprendido.

-¡El poder de Spawn está aumentando tanto como el de Jiren!-señalo Kai sin dar crédito a ese tremendo poder que estaba igualando a su campeón.

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga el mismo poder que Spawn?-cuestiono Yomi sorprendida.

-¡Ese hombre también es impresionante!-expreso Topo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen y sus acompañantes sonrieron ante lo que estaba pasando, finalmente el temible Spawn estaba a punto de mostrar su poder ante un verdadero oponente, pero lo que nadie se imaginaba era que ese no era todo el poder que tenía el temible Spawn, él estaba más allá del poder.

-Es impresionante-dijo Ugg sorprendido-es la primera vez que veo que Spawn usa tal cantidad de poder-.

-Ahora vamos a ver la batalla del siglo-sentencio Gen sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Los guerreros y espectadores de todos los Universos sentían el tremendo poder que tenían ambos contrincantes, era sumamente impactante, Spawn y Jiren realmente eran impresionantes, Batman y su equipo tuvieron que protegerse debajo de una trinchera creada por Garnet y Barda, dejando a John y Razer creando un campo de fuerza, mientras las guerreras del Universo 2 se protegían con su magia.

Ambos pilares de luces comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, cuando estuvieron en contacto, provocaron un choque de energía sumamente impresionante, varios relámpagos comenzaron a caer sobre todos los demás guerreros, rápidamente, los Ángeles crearon un campo de protección para evitar que los rayos dañaran al público.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamo Flash sorprendido.

-¡Entonces ese es!-gruño Karai captando la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es?-pregunto Perla.

-¡El poder que sobrepasa a los Dioses!-respondió Karai sin dar crédito al tremendo poder que esos dos tenían.

El choque de pilares de energía hizo que toda la plataforma se estremeciera con mucha violencia y muchos pedazos comenzaron a caer al vacío, lo que significaba que al final ese lugar iba a requerir mucha reparación cuando la pelea terminara.

Jiren y Spawn se vieron fijamente a los ojos, al tiempo que la energía que liberaban seguía estremeciendo a todo el lugar, incluso los espectadores que seguían en sus Universos podían sentir el tremendo poder que ellos dos sentían, nuevamente, ambos guerreros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, al tiempo que los pilares de luces finalmente desaparecían y solo brillaban en un aura que rodeaba sus cuerpos.

Una vez que quedaron frente a frente, tanto Jiren como Spawn permanecieron en silencio un momento, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe, ninguno de los dos hizo ni dijo nada por unos instantes, siempre viéndose a los ojos de manera desafiante.

La tensión se sintió en toda la plataforma, el suelo volvió a cimbrarse y las piedras volvieron a levitar, finalmente, Jiren lanzo el primer golpe contra Spawn, mismo que el Caballero Infernal detuvo con su mano, pero apenas ese golpe entro en contacto con la palma de Spawn provocando una onda expansiva que destruyo parte de la plataforma.

Fue el turno de Spawn lanzo un golpe contra Jiren, quien lo bloqueo con su brazo, pasando exactamente lo mismo, una onda expansiva que destruyo parte de la plataforma y finalmente, ambos desaparecieron, comenzando una intensa batalla que era imposible seguir con la mirada debido a su velocidad.

Ambos titanes chocaban con fuerza, de pronto estaban en un lugar y en un pestañeo estaba en otro, sus golpes eran bastante fluidos y precisos, cada uno de sus ataques era como si atacaran y a la vez no lo hicieran, lo que significaba una cosa, los dos estaban empleando la Doctrina Egoísta en su batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Deboness se quedó sumamente sorprendida por el poder que ambos guerreros tenían-Impresionante, los dos son increíblemente poderosos-dijo impactada.

-No puedo creer que existan guerreros como ellos en los Universos-dijo Lyra impactada.

-Creo que no tengo que decir que esos dos podrían hacer parecer a Superman como un pequeño y lindo bebito-dijo Xiang sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Si Deboness estaba sorprendida, Jerez no cabía en sí por lo que estaba ocurriendo-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo llevándose una mano a la boca-¡Su poder es atemorizante!-.

-¡Esto es algo sumamente impactante!-señalo Pell.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Arak también se sorprendió mucho por el poder que esos dos guerreros, especialmente Spawn-Ahora entiendo porque motivos ninguno de los Caballeros fue capaz de vencerlo, están en un nivel sumamente superior-dijo Arak.

-No puedo creer que en los Universos existan esos dos guerreros-dijo Saga sorprendido.

Athena volteo hacia el Universo 5, sintiendo bastante nostalgia y fue cuando la Presencia le hablo por medio de la telepatía, dejando a Athena con una leve sonrisa, antes del Torneo de Poder, ambos hablaron un momento y el Gran Patriarca le ofreció algo especial.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

Liquir estaba sorprendido y celoso, se suponía que su Universo estaba en el cuarto lugar y no solo no pudieron llegar a la Tercera Ronda, sino que además el poder que ellos tenían era muy superior al de sus guerreros, lo aceptaba de Spawn, pero no de Jiren.

-¡Esto es impresionante!-exclamo Naruto sorprendido-Sasuke ¿puedes ubicarlos?-pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-No, ni siquiera puedo seguirlos con el Sharingan-respondió Sasuke viendo la pelea y tratando de seguirlos por medio de su habilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Jiren y Spawn continuaban enfrascados en su devastadora batalla, sin dejarse vencer por el otro, los dos querían demostrar sus habilidades ante el otro, querían dejar en claro quién era el más poderoso, pero también lo hacían por el deseo, esa era su máxima meta, ambos tenían un deseo que querían cumplir.

Jiren se alejó de Spawn un momento y cargo energía en su puño derecho, mismo que lanzo en un golpe que se disparó como un rayo de luz rojo, el cual Spawn repelió con un golpe de su mano, lanzándose contra su oponente, por lo que Jiren rápidamente lanzo una ráfaga de golpes sumamente veloces, más Spawn paso entre ellos sin problema alguno.

Spawn lanzo un golpe contra Jiren, mismo que el guerrero logro esquivar a tiempo, pero no pudo alejarse y Spawn lo sujeto del brazo, pero Jiren también lo hizo con facilidad, ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, el poder que irradiaban era abominable y eso que no estaban haciendo absolutamente nada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Los Guerreros Z estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían-¿Quién lleva la ventaja?-pregunto Krilin entre sorprendido y aterrado.

-Es imposible saberlo-dijo Piccolo-el poder que ambos tienen es abominable, Goku ¿tú puedes ver quién de los dos está en ventaja?-pregunto el Namekuseijin.

Goku no respondió, pero su mirada lo decía todo, él tampoco estaba seguro de quien de los dos estaba en ventaja sobre el otro, los dos eran monstruosamente poderosos y saber quién estaba en ventaja era algo imposible, pero Goku se dio cuenta de algo, mientras el Universo 11 se encontraba preocupado, el Universo 12 estaba muy tranquilo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y su equipo observaban a los dos guerreros, los cuales se mantenían flotando en el cielo y fue cuando Flash tuvo una idea-¡Esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad, si los atacamos ahora que están con la guardia baja lograremos sacarlos de la plataforma!-anuncio Flash sonriendo emocionado.

-¡Es cierto, esta sería la mejor oportunidad para atacarlo!-apoyo Perla lista para eso, pero se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no parecían pensar lo mismo-¿ocurre algo?-.

-Perla, Flash ¿ustedes piensan que realmente esos guerreros sean de los que bajen la guardia?-pregunto Garnet mirando hacia el cielo con una mirada seria-se ve a simple vista que los dos tienen un poder abrumador, así que no es difícil deducir que no se descuidan fácilmente-.

-Eso es algo que cualquier idiota vería-dijo Karai-esperaba eso de uno de ustedes al menos, ya que el otro es un idiota-.

-¡Oye no le digas así! ¡Perla es muy lista!-aseguro Flash y Perla se le quedo viendo con cara seria, ya que estaba segura de que Karai se refería a él.

-Me doy cuenta de eso-dijo Karai sin prestarle atención.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Universo 2 también estaba sorprendido por el poder que esos dos guerreros tenían, pero Tohru no se mostraba nada preocupada-¡Eso no significa nada! ¡No pueden ser mejores que un dragón! ¡Eso es imposible!-aseguro Tohru-¡Ganaremos el Torneo y obtendremos el deseo para Kobayashi San!-.

Teresa admiraba el entusiasmo de Tohru, pero como una guerrera experta, ella se pudo dar cuenta de una realidad espantosa, si el Universo 12 lograba pasar a la ronda final, el Universo 2 tendría muy pocas esperanzas para ganar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El resto de guerreros del Universo 12 también observaba la batalla de su compañero, sorprendidos por el poder que Spawn acababa de liberar-No puedo creerlo, el poder que Spawn tiene debe ser tan grande como el del señor Gen-dijo Jack.

-Estás equivocado-dijo Jotaro-el poder de Spawn sobrepasa por mucho al del señor Gen y estoy seguro que Jiren también supera su poder, eso es algo fácil de deducir porque está peleando al mismo nivel de Spawn-.

-No puedo creer que existan guerreros que tienen un poder temible-dijo Arcee-y me sorprende que alguien pueda pelear al nivel de Spawn-agrego sorprendida.

Optimus no decía nada, el sabio líder observaba todo en silencio, dándose cuenta de que no era así, de hecho, Spawn solo estaba peleando a ese nivel para probar los límites de Jiren, cuya pelea no tardo en comenzar de nuevo, cuando Jiren lanzo una patada contra Spawn, misma que el guerrero esquivo haciéndose hacia atrás.

Jiren y Spawn volvieron a atacarse de una manera sumamente devastadora, provocando un gran estruendo en toda la plataforma, al tiempo que varios rayos caían en distintas direcciones, Jiren lanzo un rayo contra Spawn y este contraataco con una llamarada, ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza y explotaron.

Jiren descendió hasta la plataforma y quedo sobre un pilar de piedra, esperando a que su oponente reapareciera en cualquier momento, rápidamente alzo un brazo y detuvo un golpe de Spawn, el cual apareció frente a él de pronto, más Jiren también hizo lo mismo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Los dos guerreros se incorporaron y se quedaron de pie sobre ese pilar, viéndose de nuevo de manera seria, cada uno de ellos se veía en perfecto estado, pero la realidad era muy diferente, mientras Spawn estaba completamente ileso, Jiren tenía un leve corte en su mejilla derecha, nadie vio en qué momento se lo hizo, solo Jiren supo cuándo ocurrió.

-Lograste hacerme un rasguño-dijo Jiren impresionado por eso

-En cambio tú no has podido hacerme nada-expreso Spawn-tienes un poder sorprendente y me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió para querer superar a los Dioses?-pregunto Spawn.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo-.

-Simplemente odio a los Dioses y no soporto que ellos estén encima de todo, siempre creyéndose superiores, siempre creyendo que pueden decidir lo que está bien o mal, los Dioses son innecesarios-sentencio Spawn.

-Y aun así estas peleando por los Dioses de tu Universo-escupió Jiren.

-No me insultes, no estoy en este Torneo por eso, estoy aquí porque me interesa obtener el deseo, esa es mi única meta-explico Spawn.

-Entonces no somos tan distintos, yo también quiero obtener el deseo y por eso no puedo perder-sentencio Jiren lanzándose contra Spawn a gran velocidad.

Spawn se protegió con sus brazos y recibió el golpe de Jiren, mismo que lo lanzo contra el suelo con fuerza, muchos tuvieron que quitarse de en medio para evitar ser golpeados por él, mientras Jiren se lanzaba de nuevo contra él.

El Caballero Infernal espero al justiciero y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca lo recibió con una patada en el abdomen, enviándolo por los cielos, para luego lanzarse contra él de nuevo, Jiren se detuvo en el cielo y lo espero.

Ambos chocaron con fuerza y comenzaron una nueva batalla en el cielo, el choque entre sus poderes era un espectáculo impresionante y a la vez sumamente aterrador, Spawn y Jiren en verdad eran unos guerreros que superaban a los Dioses de la Destrucción por mucho.

Puñetazos, patadas, rodillazos, embestidas y demás era lo que se podía ver, ya que cada vez que aparecían en un lugar desaparecían de nuevo, dirigiéndose a otro punto, a los guerreros más expertos les costaba mucho seguirlos, incluso los Dioses no podían hacerlo fácilmente, solo los Ángeles podían ubicarlos con facilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, siendo las más entusiastas, se levantaron de sus asientos, comenzando a gritar emocionadas, aunque no sabían a quién apoyar, ya que los dos eran sorprendentes, Sunset y las demás observaban sorprendidas, el poder de los dos eran aterrador.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamo Twilight.

-¡Los dos son sumamente poderosos, incluso Karai fue derrotada por Spawn sin problema alguno!-declaro Sunset.

-Y eso me preocupa mucho-dijo Myra-ya que a Karai no le gusta perder ante nadie y menos cuando ese alguien es quien traiciono al Maestro Abzu-.

Rarity escucho el comentario de Myra y dirigió su vista hacia Karai, preocupada de que hiciera algo que pudiera ponerla en un grave peligro, esos dos guerreros ya habían demostrado su tremendo poder, pero su angustia se convirtió en confusión cuando Sunset comenzó a reírse de manera extraña.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Fluttershy viendo a su amiga, quien rompió en carcajadas.

-¿Sunny?-Twilight también comenzó a preocuparse.

-Lo siento…es que…no puedo evitarlo…ellos dos…son increíbles…ahora no me cabe duda…si alguno de ellos peleara con Superman…habrían hecho pedazos a ese…Kryptoniano de pacotilla…ellos no solo tienen poder…sino que son verdaderos guerreros…algo que Superman nunca fue…-expreso riéndose y llevándose ambos brazos al abdomen debido a la risa.

La Presencia miro a Sunset fijamente y luego dirigió su vista hacia Batman, no necesitaba ser el gran señor de todo para darse cuenta de que ambos habían tenido el mismo pensamiento, definitivamente Sunset estaba aprendiendo muy bien de Batman, aunque seguía siendo humana y todavía era joven, por lo que aun disfrutaba de cosas como imaginar a quien la daño mucho hace tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Desde el cuartel general de la Liga de las Sombras, lugar que Kal El y Diana volvieron su nuevo hogar tras la batalla con Drago, uniéndose a Thalía Al Ghul, todos presenciaban la batalla del Torneo de Poder, Kal no era capaz de asimilar lo que veían sus ojos, en serio esos dos guerreros eran imponentes.

Diana vio a las Hijas de la Noche y escucho lo que la peli fuego dijo-No le hagas caso Kal, estoy segura de tú habrías podido vencerlos-.

-Esos dos son temibles-dijo Thalía-no puedo creer que existan guerreros como ellos en los otros Universos, no solo tienen poder, a pesar de su velocidad puedo darme cuenta de que cada golpe que lanzan es medido cuidadosamente y al mismo tiempo es como si no lo hicieran, sus cuerpos parecen tener vida propia, nunca vi algo como eso antes-

-Lo que significa…que yo no puedo quedarme atrás-dijo Kal-si quiero que el mundo viva pacíficamente debo encontrar un modo de recuperar mis poderes, es la única manera en que todo volverá a ser como antes-sentencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Jiren y Spawn siguieron peleando de manera devastadora, elevándose cada vez más y más, pero siempre manteniéndose cerca del área de la plataforma, pues si salían de la misma caerían al vacío, podían ser poderosos, pero sus poderes eran nada comparados con los del Señor de la Creación/Milagros.

Pronto comenzaron a girar uno alrededor del otro, para luego volver a embestirse con fuerza, provocando un estruendo más potente que antes y una ráfaga de aire tan poderoso que obligo a todos a protegerse como pudieron de aquella ventisca de aire, aunque eso no significa que no hubo consecuencias para algunos.

Pues algunos de los espectadores llevaban puestas pelucas y estas salieron volando con el intenso aire que se formó, otros apenas podían sujetarse a pesar de las barreras, mismas que los Ángeles rápidamente reforzaron.

Un destello de luz, seguido por un potente estruendo capto la atención de todos y fue cuando vieron que alguien caía en picada, al ver más detenidamente se dieron cuenta de que era…

-¡Jiren!-grito Topo al ver eso, al tiempo que Kai y Vermouth se angustiaban.

Jiren estaba cayendo a gran velocidad, siempre seguido por Spawn, pero antes de caer de golpe en la plataforma, logro estabilizarse y aterrizo de pie, al tiempo que Spawn arremetía contra él de nuevo, lanzando un puñetazo, mientras Jiren contraatacaba con uno propio también, provocando que el lugar se sacudiera violentamente una vez más.

-¡Que batalla!-exclamo Clare ante eso.

-¡Y parece que ninguno de los dos se ha agotado todavía, es increíble!-agrego Clare viendo a ambos guerreros sorprendida.

-¡Siguen siendo inferiores a un dragón!-aseguro Tohru mirando a los dos guerreros con algo de rabia, tratando de reafirmar sus propias palabras.

Jiren y Spawn pasaron demasiado cerca de ellos, por lo que tuvieron que invocar barreras mágicas para proteger, los dos titanes siguieron su combate y llegaron hasta el Universo 12, por lo que los compañeros de Spawn también tuvieron que protegerse del brutal encuentro.

Spawn se alejó y disparo un golpe con sus cadenas, mismo que Jiren evadió ágilmente, colocándose frente a Spawn y disparándole un rayo de energía rojo, mismo que Spawn evadió a gran velocidad, los dos guerreros siguieron en su batalla, chocando repetidamente, hasta que se sujetaron de las manos, comenzando una contienda por derribar al otro.

Todos los presentes veían ese encuentro con mucha sorpresa, al tiempo que sus cuerpos eran rodeados por un fuego rojo y verde respectivamente, ninguno de los dos cedía fácilmente ante el otro y la plataforma comenzó a temblar de nuevo, provocando que los demás participantes se sostuvieran como pudieran del tremendo choque de poder.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamo Barda sorprendida por el poder que ambos guerreros tenían, mientras Karai solo gruñía con furia.

Jiren comenzó a empujar a Spawn, sin soltarlo de las manos, acercándolo lentamente hacia la orilla de la plataforma, Vermouth se emocionó al ver eso, mientras Gen permanecía con expresión tranquila en todo momento.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la orilla, el Universo 11 comenzó a apoyar a Jiren, pero cuando faltaban unos cuantos metros, Spawn cambio todo al saltar hacia arriba, sin soltar su agarre sobre Jiren en ningún momento, colocándose detrás del guerrero y lanzándolo contra una pared rocosa.

Jiren no tardo en reaparecer, con una expresión que denotaba impresión, era la primera vez que se encontraba con un guerrero con el nivel de Spawn, estaba sumamente sorprendido por eso y Spawn pensaba algo similar sobre Jiren.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Los Guerreros Z estaban sorprendidos por el poder que ambos guerreros tenían, comprendiendo a la perfección que nunca habrían podido vencer a alguno de ellos-¡Esto muy cerca, por poco Jiren derrota a Spawn!-exclamo Krilin sorprendido por eso.

-Te equivocas Krilin-dijo Goku con tono serio-no fue por poco, todo parece indicar que ambos poseen la misma fuerza, pero de algún modo Jiren se parece esforzarse mucho más que Spawn-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Krilin.

-Así es-concordó Wiss-tal vez no lo parezca a simple vista, pero internamente Jiren está comenzando a cansarse, mientras que Spawn está totalmente tranquilo, no tiene problema alguno ni ningún tipo de fatiga-.

-Rayos, ese desgraciado de Gen trajo a una bestia al Torneo-gruño Bills molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tanto Jiren como Spawn atacaron al mismo tiempo, lanzándose orbes de fuego, mismos que chocaron con fuerza, provocando una explosión, al tiempo que volvían a lanzarse uno contra el otro, chocando de manera devastadora una vez más, el golpe que lanzaron al mismo tiempo dio en el blanco, pero eso no evito que retomaran aquella pelea que no parecía tener fin.

Los puños y piernas volvieron a chocar repetidamente en ese aterrador combate, en el cual Jiren y Spawn demostraban el poder que sobrepasaba a los Dioses de la Destrucción, muchos se preguntaban que había orillado a ambos guerreros a querer obtener semejante poder tan aterrador, que pudo pasarles o que fue lo que la vida les hizo para querer llegar tan lejos.

La batalla de titanes continuaba sin que hubiera alguna ventaja para alguno de los dos guerreros, cuyas auras volvieron a iluminar la plataforma y los Ángeles tuvieron que volver a reforzar las barreras para proteger a los espectadores de ese tremendo choque de poderes.

Finalmente, tanto Jiren como Spawn abrieron sus palmas exactamente al mismo tiempo, disparando un orbe de energía, debido a la cercanía el impacto fue devastador y arrojo a los dos contendientes a lados opuestos de la plataforma, provocando que se detuvieran de manera brusca.

Ambos guerreros se vieron de nuevo a los ojos, recuperando un poco de las energías que gastaron en esa batalla, definitivamente esta pelea era muy pareja o por lo menos, esa era la impresión que estaban dando.

-¿Qué te pasa Jiren? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-pregunto Spawn.

-¿Hum?-exclamo Jiren-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-cuestiono Jiren.

-Ya me escuchaste, porque si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, déjame decirte que estoy muy decepcionado-sentencio Spawn al tiempo que sus ojos parecían encenderse en fuego.

Jiren gruño ante eso y arremetió contra Spawn de nuevo, preparando la misma técnica con la cual derroto a Hulk en la primera ronda, pero antes de que pudiera estar lo bastante cerca, Spawn apareció ante de él, provocando que quedara sorprendido, especialmente cuando Spawn deshizo el ataque de Jiren propinándole un tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen, el gesto de Jiren dejo congelados al Universo 11.

Lo siguiente que Spawn hizo fue darle un golpe en el rostro con fuerza, estrellándolo contra una pared rocosa, misma que lo sepulto, al tiempo que el Caballero Infernal se incorporaba y se cruzaba de brazos, fue cuando Jiren reapareció, algo sucio y con leves heridas, pero nada de gravedad.

-¿Lo ves? Realmente espero que ese no haya sido todo tu poder-espero Spawn.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Deboness y Lyra abrieron mucho los ojos ante lo que vieron-¡Derribo a Jiren de una manera muy fácil!-exclamo Lyra.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-declaro Deboness sorprendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Jerez y Pell quedaron con la boca abierta tras ver que a pesar de ser una batalla sumamente igualada, realmente era todo lo contrario, pues Spawn estaba comenzando a tomar el control sobre el combate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Arak tenso la mirada ante lo que había visto, Ogma se llevó las dos manos a la boca espantada por lo que vio y los Caballeros no eran capaces de asimilar que después de ver ese tremendo choque de poderes, para Spawn no había significado absolutamente nada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Mientras Krilin comenzó a temblar de miedo debido a lo que acababa de pasar, el resto estaba más que impactado-¡Todavía no estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas, no puedo creerlo!-exclamo Krilin sorprendido.

-Lo sabía, aún tenía un gran poder oculto-dijo Goku con tono serio.

-¡Es…una bestia infernal!-gruño Piccolo, mientras Vegeta solo temblaba de rabia e impotencia, por su parte, Freezer permanecía con expresión seria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

Naruto y sus amigos tampoco daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver, la batalla era sorprendente y aun así, para el Universo 12 no fue absolutamente nada, Liquir solo apretó sus manos con fuerza, dándose cuenta del nivel tan superior que poseía ese guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Las Tropas de Orgullo y los Dioses de dicho Universo eran los más impactados de todos los presentes-¡Logro dañar a Jiren!-exclamo Tapion.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Nunca había ocurrido algo como eso!-declaro Yomi.

-¡Ese hombre…tiene un poder que supera a Jiren!-dedujo Topo sin poderse creer lo que veía.

-¿Acaso…Jiren será vencido?-pregunto Kai temblando de miedo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es absurdo!-bramo Vermouth tratando de sonar convencido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen se rio quedamente al ver la expresión de sus compañeros Dioses-Parece que ya están comprendiendo a la perfección lo terrible que es en realidad el Caballero Infernal-sentencio Gen.

-Aunque el señor Vermouth aún no parece creer que esto esté pasando-dijo Martinu.

-Pronto lo hará, pronto él y todos los demás conocerán lo que es el poder real-sentencio Gen sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Jiren salió de los escombros y avanzo lentamente, viendo a Spawn en todo momento, el cual continuaba de brazos cruzados, la pelea todavía no había terminado.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La batalla de Jiren y Spawn es por demás impactante, pero Spawn aún no ha demostrado todo su poder ¿Qué tan poderoso podrá llegar a ser este temido Caballero de los Infiernos?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _aunque ahora parece que la balanza de poder está comenzando a inclinarse a favor de Spawn, pues ese temible guerrero todavía no ha demostrado todo de lo que es capaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _la pelea de ambos es demasiado intensa y ahora Spawn va ganando terreno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _especialmente porque Spawn aún no ha demostrado todo su abrumador poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _por el momento la pelea ya está comenzando a ponerse del lado de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _creo que la respuesta estuvo en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _el combate está siendo cada vez más intenso y devastador, aunque la balanza ya se está inclinando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _hasta ahora ha resistido todo lo que puede. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente, más ahora, Spawn está comenzando a ganar terreno contra Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _y vaya que ha sido algo sumamente devastador, ninguno ha cedido, pero Spawn todavía puede seguir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Twidash919:** _aunque parecía que ambos tenían el mismo nivel, Spawn demostró lo contrario de golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _la balanza del poder está comenzando a inclinarse a favor del temible y poderoso Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _esta tremenda batalla es realmente impresionante, incluso los Dioses están impresionados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _gracias por la recomendación, por ahora la balanza se está inclinando a favor de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _acabas de ver como Jiren está comenzando a perder terreno ante el temible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ambos peleaban al mismo nivel, pero Spawn ha demostrado que todavía no ha peleado en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _la verdadera batalla entre estos dos titanes ha comenzado y Spawn está tomando ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _y vaya que lo está demostrando, ya que Spawn aún no mostraba todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _que los fans locos de DB no te vean mostrar esa imagen porque te atacaran mucho (risa). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ahora el combate está comenzando a volverse más difícil para Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _recuerda que eso va en contra de las reglas, después de todo, es un evento que no permite eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _amigo mío, el que gane podrá pedir que pase lo que desee en el fic, incluso la aparición de un OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Animes y series de televisión lograron la perfección en los 90. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y aparentemente así será, ya que ahora Spawn está comenzando a obtener ventaja sobre Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _pues ya acabas de ver que Spawn está comenzando a ganar terreno sobre Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ha querido hacerle una Tercera Parte, pero no se me ha ocurrido como continuar la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _la balanza está comenzando a inclinarse a favor del Caballero Infernal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _hasta los Dioses están impactados por lo que está ocurriendo ante sus ojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _parece que Spawn está comenzando a ganar terreno con Jiren en este momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _la balanza ya está comenzando a inclinarse a favor del temible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _aunque la balanza de poder está cambiando de manos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _supongo que ahora tienes esa opinión más fortalecida al ver que Spawn está ganando ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _la balanza de poder está cambiando de manos, esta vez a las de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _más Spawn tampoco ha demostrado aun todo lo que tiene y apenas lo está haciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _pues ahora mismo todo está dando un nuevo giro y uno aterrador para el Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _aunque esas técnicas han resultado ser sumamente imponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _eso es cierto, pero protegió al Universo 1 porque en definitiva se sintió cómodo con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ahora hemos visto que la balanza de poder está cambiando al lado de Spawn el Diabólico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _creo que es como bien dijo Nelson una vez; "que falta de inspiración". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _este combate continúa de manera devastadora y la plataforma apenas ha logrado resistir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _especialmente para el Universo 11, que ha visto que hasta Jiren palidece ante Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _la última ronda, misma que contara con una nueva Gran Sacerdotisa y otras sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _como bien dijeron las chicas, se nota que él tiene entrenamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y vaya que es así, pues ahora Spawn está comenzando a dominar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y ha llegado a ese punto, pues finalmente ha liberado un poco más de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _especialmente ahora que está demostrando eso precisamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _no se lo ha dicho con palabras, pero si con un tremendo golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ya no estamos tan lejos, pues Spawn está comenzando a ganar terreno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _una verdad que está comenzando a materializarse ante los ojos de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _el Universo 11 ha quedado atónito al ver que Jiren fue golpeado de manera impactante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _no esperes algo como eso en este Torneo, ya que eso también está prohibido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _no va a ser sencillo, hasta el momento Spawn es imparable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y solo espera a ver lo que he planeado para cuando comience la ronda final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y ahora quedaron horrorizados al ver que su campeón está en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y ahora se ha puesto mal para el Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _especialmente porque ambos han mostrado un poder que los supera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues empieza a rezar, porque Jiren está comenzando a perder terreno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Eclipso, Twidash919, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Joestar, Zeppeli, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, The Shadow Void, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Black Hunter, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Bowser3000000, AndrosValgreen4, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	55. Promesa de Justicieros

" _ **La Tercera Ronda continua, tras la eliminación de los Univers manos de Spawn, Jiren se decidió a intervenir para proteger al Universo 1 del Caballero Infernal, pues se sentía identificado con ellos, lo que dio comienzo a la que quizás era la batalla más devastadora de todo el Torneo, ambos contrincantes poseen poderes y habilidades abrumadores, además de que los dos son capaces de emplear la poderosa e invencible Doctrina Egoísta, lo que hizo que su combate fuera demasiado parejo, la balanza no parecía inclinarse a favor de ninguno, pues cuando parecía que uno tomaba la ventaja, el otro rápidamente la recuperaba, esta batalla no parecía tener fin, sin embargo…Spawn demostró que todavía no estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas y que solo estaba haciéndolo al mismo nivel que Jiren, dejando sorprendidos a todos los espectadores, especialmente al Universo 11, quien no podía creer que un guerrero como ese fuera capaz de superar a su gran campeón, que tiene un deseo sumamente importante que añora obtener más que nada ¿será posible que Jiren sea capaz de derrotar al temible Spawn?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 55**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 55 Promesa de Justicieros**

El momento culminante se acercaba, el fin de la Tercera Ronda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, dependiendo del resultado del combate entre Jiren y Spawn, mismo que era el más intenso y devastador que se había visto desde el comienzo del Torneo de Poder, al principio, ambos parecían estar sumamente igualados, pero ahora Spawn les demostró la realidad de la situación al derribar fácilmente a Jiren.

El guerrero del Universo 11 había recibido dos ataques que lo dejaron lastimado, hecho que impacto a todos sus compañeros y ni que decir de los Dioses de dicho Universo, nunca se había visto que Jiren fuera lastimado por algún rival, no desde que había llegado tan lejos con sus poderes.

-Sabía que Spawn solo estaba jugando-gruño Karai-era ilógico que ese hombre estuviera a su altura-.

Batman solo endureció la mirada ante eso, definitivamente Spawn era un guerrero sumamente aterrador, tenía un poder impresionante, se preguntaba hasta donde podía llegar ese guerrero, pero una cosa era segura, Jiren estaba en graves problemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Wiss no tardó en darse cuenta de porque motivos Jiren estaba comenzando a perder terreno ante Spawn-Ya veo, por ese motivo está perdiendo ante el Caballero Infernal-dijo de manera analítica.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que descubrió?-pregunto Vegeta.

-La razón por la que Jiren está perdiendo es porque Spawn está usando la Doctrina Egoísta en su contra-explico Wiss.

Al escuchar eso, Goku y los demás vieron al Ángel con bastante confusión-No entiendo, creí que Jiren también podía usarla-dijo Goku confundido por esas palabras.

-Efectivamente, pero Jiren solo domina un estado; la Doctrina Egoísta se divide en dos modos; ataque y defensa, cuando usted, Goku la uso, solo pudo emplearla como forma de defensa, por eso sus ataques no eran tan efectivos, pero su defensa era impresionante, por otro lado, Jiren puede usarla como forma de ataque, eso hace que al momento de atacar sea un golpe increíblemente poderoso-explico Wiss-sin embargo, para poder dominar los dos estados se requiere de mucho entrenamiento y mucho tiempo, ya que dominar un solo estado es muy difícil, incluso para los Dioses-.

-No tienes por qué decirles eso Wiss-regaño Bills cruzado de brazos.

-De hecho, los únicos que se acercan mucho a dominar ambos estados al mismo tiempo son Lady Deboness, Lord Gen y Lord Arak, aunque ellos tampoco lo han perfeccionado, pero parece que Spawn puede usarla de las dos formas-dedujo Wiss.

-Eso es…increíble…-dijo Gohan sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn miraba a Jiren fijamente, el cual aún estaba recuperándose por los dos golpes que había recibido, pero en ningún momento dejaba de lado su expresión seria y desafiante, aunque si se podía ver que estaba realmente afectado por el golpe que recibió de su contrincante.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? Te recomiendo que mejor te rindas antes de que termine por perder la paciencia-sentencio Spawn.

-Eso es algo que yo jamás haré-aseguro Jiren mirando a Spawn sin temor alguno.

-Realmente pareces estar dispuesto a todo ¿Qué fue lo que la vida te hizo para querer llegar tan lejos? Aunque eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo-expreso Spawn desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Jiren no tardo en lanzar un golpe hacia atrás, pero para su sorpresa, Spawn no estaba en ese lugar, sino que estaba justo a un lado suyo, dándole una patada con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando que se estrellara contra algunas rocas de nuevo.

-¡Jiren!-grito Topo al ver eso, mientras Kai y Vermouth se quedaban más que horrorizados.

Gen solo sonrió al ver que su campeón estaba dominando por completo a su oponente, aunque no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, ya que Spawn había llegado más allá de los Dioses de la Destrucción, pero Jiren no era fácil de vencer y este volvió a aparecer listo para continuar peleando.

Jiren entonces reunió energía en su puño derecho y la libero en un poderoso golpe, mismo que Spawn detuvo con su mano, para luego atacar del mismo modo, solo que su ataque si dio en el blanco, impactando con fuerza en el pecho de Jiren, quien retrocedió debido al golpe que recibió.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Spawn volvió a lanzarse contra él, por lo que Jiren empleo la Doctrina Egoísta para atacar a su oponente, todo ocurría tal como Wiss y los demás Ángeles dedujeron, Jiren solo podía usar ese poderoso estado para atacar, Spawn, por su parte, era capaz de emplearla en defensa y ataque exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Jiren fallo un ataque, Spawn lo contraataco con una lluvia de puñetazos de los cuales Jiren solo pudo protegerse con sus brazos, antes de lograr desviar el siguiente golpe de Spawn y colocar su mano en el abdomen de su oponente, disparándole un orbe de fuego rojizo que arrojo a Spawn por los aires.

Jiren entonces lanzo varios rayos contra Spawn de nuevo, el cual estaba atrapado en el orbe de fuego, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y los disparos de Jiren se detuvieron, reuniéndolos en sus manos como hizo con el ataque de Piccolo y redirigiéndose hacia Jiren de nuevo.

El Guerrero del Universo 11 se protegió con sus brazos de la lluvia de ataques que él mismo lanzo, fue cuando el Caballero Infernal reapareció detrás de él de nuevo y le disparo una llamarada por la espalda, enviándolo por los aires.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Universo 1 observaba todo lo que pasaba a cierta distancia, sorprendidos por lo que estaban presenciando-Ese sujeto esta dominando a Jiren-dijo Flash sorprendido-y pensar que él logro devolverle esa inmensa bola de energía a Goku-.

-Es realmente poderoso-gruño Razer molesto.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podrá resistir Jiren peleando contra esa bestia-dijo Barda cruzada de brazos.

Batman observaba todo en silencio, el Caballero de la Noche ya había tomado una decisión, así que volteo a ver a su equipo-Quédense aquí y pase lo que pasen no intervengan-.

-¿Qué? Oye Bats ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-pregunto Flash confundido por las palabras de su capitán de equipo.

El Caballero de la Noche no respondió de inmediato, simplemente dio un paso al frente-Voy a obtener información, no olviden que pase lo que pase no deben intervenir ¿entendido?-el tono en que Batman les dio esa orden les dejaba muy en claro que no debían hacerlo.

-Entendido-respondió Garnet y el resto del equipo asintió no muy convencidos del plan de Batman, quien se lanzó a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Jiren se levantó sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado por lo que estaba pasando y aunque no lo demostraba físicamente, internamente estaba impactado por el poder que poseía ese guerrero, pero no debía darse por vencido, no cuando tenía una misión que cumplir, estaba tan cerca.

-Fuiste un valioso oponente-dijo Spawn captando la atención de Jiren, quien vio que su oponente ya tenía la mano levantada y con un orbe de fuego verde listo-pero no fuiste el guerrero que esperaba, adiós-sentencio disparando el ataque, cuando una barrera roja lo rodeo y su ataque reboto contra él.

Jiren abrió los ojos sorprendido ante eso y fue cuando su salvador apareció, se trataba de Batman, quien ahora estaba usando el Anillo Rojo y por eso su traje era de color negro rojizo, el Caballero de la Noche se colocó frente a Jiren y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Confundido, Jiren acepto la mano de Batman y se levantó-Veo que aun puedes levantarte, eso es bueno-alabo Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Rainbow se levantó de su asiento sumamente emocionada por lo que estaba pasando-¡Oh sí! ¡Batman vuelve a la acción!-.

-Me sorprende que haya acudido en su auxilio, aunque no creo que debe ser así, después de todo, Jiren salvo al Universo 1-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-Por alguna razón creo que va más allá de eso-dijo Sunset con expresión analítica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Deboness no pudo evitar reírse ante la acción de Batman-Ese tonto, tiene que ser tan noble hasta el final, definitivamente Batman es el orgullo del Universo 1-reconocio complacida.

-Me pregunto cuántos Anillos trajo al Torneo-dijo Lyra sonriendo.

-De hecho trajo 5; Verde, Azul, Índigo, Amarillo y Rojo-explico Xiang sonriendo.

-Hace poco dijiste que solo eran cuatro-señalo Deboness y Xiang solo sonrió con inocencia-aunque no importa mucho ¡Oye Vermouth! ¡Creo que me debes una!-grito mirando al payaso con una sonrisa burlona.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Vermouth gruño ante las palabras de Deboness-Creída-expreso molesto por la impertinencia de su compañera.

-Pero tiene razón en lo que dijo señor Vermouth-dijo Marcarita sonriendo y Vermouth solo se encogió en su asiento, mientras Kai suspiraba aliviado.

-El Universo 1 es realmente muy noble-reconoció Yomi sorprendida por lo que ese hombre había hecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Jiren miro a Batman un momento y el Caballero de la Noche se dio la vuelta para esperar ver resurgir a Spawn, pues sabía que con un ataque como ese, su oponente no sería derrotado, más Jiren aún tenía una pregunta en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? No fue solo para devolverme el favor ¿verdad?-pregunto Jiren mirando a Batman.

-No conozco realmente tu historia, pero puedo darme cuenta de algo, tú y yo perdimos algo, algo sumamente valioso-dijo Batman y Jiren entrecerró los ojos, ese hombre no lo decía solo por decirlo, él realmente entendía como se sentía-y por recuperarlo seriamos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, pero la vida no puede solucionarse de manera mágica, ni siquiera con las Esferas del Dragón, a veces ocurren cosas terribles que nos dejan cicatrices, pero aprendemos de ellas y salimos adelante, sino aferramos a ellas y no avanzamos, nos quedamos atrapados en ese momento-.

-No estas interesado en las Esferas del Dragón por lo que veo-dijo Jiren con seriedad-yo no quería entrar al Torneo, pues no estaba cómodo con la idea de que otros Universos fueran eliminados para nosotros nos salváramos, pero acepte participar solo por el deseo, porque es lo que más he añorado, por obtenerlo sería capaz de todo, hasta de renunciar a mi fe en la justicia-.

-¿Y luego que?-pregunto Batman-¿Crees que haciendo eso por fin podrás ser feliz? La vida tiene sus altas y bajas, pero siempre debemos estar dispuestos a enfrentarla con todo eso, no quiero que me digas cuál es tu deseo, ya que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si para obtenerlo renuncias a tus creencias, a tu fe por la justicia, entonces estas dejando que ese momento te controle y no podemos vivir atrapados en ese instante, así como tampoco podemos cambiar lo que ocurrió, mucho menos privar del descanso eterno a esas personas que se fueron de nuestro lado, por mucho que queramos que vuelvan con nosotros-.

Jiren abrió los ojos de golpe ante aquellas palabras, ese hombre sí que lo entendía, realmente había pasado por algo similar a lo que él paso, pero no le preguntaría sobre eso, después de todo, él respeto su privacidad, entonces él también debía hacerlo.

-Si no estás interesado en el deseo ¿Por qué escogiste participar en el Torneo?-pregunto Jiren.

Batman guardo silencio un momento-Porque quería volver a sentir aquella sensación-.

-¿Sensación?-.

-Cuando peleas con un grupo de personas por una meta en común-explico Batman y Jiren se quedó sorprendido.

-Que conmovedor-dijo Spawn apareciendo sin un solo rasguño-lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya estaban tardando mucho en su conversación y por eso quise salir en su encuentro-.

Batman se puso en guardia, listo para comenzar la pelea de nuevo y Jiren se puso a su lado-Creo que es claro que ambos pelearemos con él en este momento-dijo Jiren.

-Estas consciente de que no estás en condiciones para enfrentarlo ¿verdad?-inquirió Batman.

-¿Eso te detendría a ti?-pregunto Jiren y Batman guardo silencio, más ese silencio fue suficiente respuesta para el justiciero.

-¡Ya basta de perder el tiempo!-bramo Spawn lanzando un golpe con su cadena encendida en llamas.

Batman y Jiren lo esquivaron a tiempo, esta vez, el Caballero de la Noche estaba empleando la ira, pero enfocándola de manera positiva, ya que mientras los Linternas Rojos alimentaban su ira con venganza, odio y más, Batman estaba empleando su furia de un modo positivo y más efectivo.

Rápidamente, Batman creo una espada de energía rojiza, misma con la cual ataco a Spawn, pero este la detuvo con su mano, al tiempo que le daba una patada a Jiren, para luego arremeter contra Batman, quien rápidamente se protegió con una esfera de color rojo.

El ataque de Spawn logro derribarlo, pero Batman salió completamente ileso y fue cuando lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs contra Spawn, mismo que el guerrero detuvo con su mano, provocando una sonrisa en el Caballero de la Noche, cuando Spawn vio el motivo se dio cuenta de que esa arma era una bomba, misma que exploto en su cara.

Jiren aprovecho esa abertura para atacar a Spawn por la espalda, logrando derribarlo, pero el Caballero Infernal aterrizo perfectamente en pie, siendo atrapado por una cadena rojiza creada por Batman, quien jalo con fuerza y lo estrello contra algunas rocas.

Fue otra oportunidad que Jiren aprovecho para dispararle varias esferas de energía de gran tamaño, mismas que impactaron contra Spawn con fuerza, provocando una gran explosión que sacudió a todo el lugar, Jiren aterrizo y se colocó al lado de Batman.

-No bajes la guardia aun, ese sujeto no es fácil de vencer-dijo Batman.

-Lo sé-observo Jiren con tono serio.

Fue cuando Spawn hizo acto de aparición una vez más, sin el menor rasguño tras haber recibido ese ataque, el Caballero Infernal tuvo que reconocer que esos ataques estuvieron muy bien, realmente supieron tomarlo por sorpresa, ese hombre, Batman, lo había subestimado por completo.

-Debo felicitarlos a ambos, nunca espere que lograran atacarme de ese modo-reconoció-pero están muy equivocados si piensan que ya tienen esta pelea ganada-sentencio al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban malignamente.

Batman y Jiren se prepararon para continuar el combate, para Batman, pelear al lado de alguien tan poderoso y omnipotente como Jiren se sentía muy familiar, como cuando Superman y él eran amigos, los mejores amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo y sus pensamientos se hubieran sincronizado, Kal apretó los descansa brazos de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, hecho que capto Diana, quien volteo a verlo con preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo Kal?-pregunto colocando una mano sobre la de Kal.

-No…no pasa nada…-respondió Kal, pero a su mente también vinieron esos días en los que Batman y Superman peleaban juntos, lado a lado, como equipo, en contra de todo tipo de amenazas, el ex Hombre de Acero no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando había terminado todo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Jiren volvió a atacar a Spawn, lanzando varios golpes contra el Caballero Infernal, quien no tenía problema alguno en dominar al poderoso Jiren, mientras Batman se lanzaba también al ataque, creando lo que parecía ser una pared, con la cual golpeo a Spawn por la espalda, momento que Jiren aprovecho para darle una patada y enviarlo por los aires.

Rápidamente, Batman creo unas pinzas y sujeto a Spawn de una pierna para estrellarlo contra el suelo, pero ninguno de esos ataques estaban surtiendo efecto en el temible Spawn, cuyo cuerpo parecía ser indestructible, fue cuando le toco atacar, lanzándose contra ambos guerreros, golpeándolos a los dos con fuerza.

Batman se estrelló contra unas rocas y apenas pudo esquivar el golpe de la cadena de Spawn, su equipo quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero se detuvieron, todos confiaban en que Batman tendría un plan y por lo general siempre era así.

Antes de que Spawn pudiera atacarlo de nuevo, Jiren entro en su rescate, lanzando una patada que Spawn detuvo, para luego comenzar a girar y estrellar a Jiren contra Batman, por suerte, el Caballero de la Noche invoco un escudo a tiempo y logro evitar que ambos salieran heridos por el choque.

-Ni siendo dos podrán contra mí, lo mejor será que se rindan-sentencio Spawn mirando a ambos contrincantes.

-¡Eso es algo que jamás he hecho!-aseguro Batman.

-¡Yo tampoco lo he hecho en mi vida!-afirmo Jiren.

-Lo único que admiro de ustedes es su valor, realmente son dignos guerreros, mejores que la mayoría de los que están aquí, pero desafortunadamente para ustedes, en esta competencia solo puede haber un ganador-sentencio Spawn lanzando sus cadenas de nuevo.

Batman y Jiren lograron evitar el impacto muy a tiempo, pero las cadenas se enredaron en las piernas de ambos y con un fuerte tirón, Spawn hizo que chocaran uno con el otro, rápidamente, el Caballero Infernal preparo su siguiente ataque, esta vez dirigido hacia Batman, disparando una poderosa llamarada.

El Caballero de la Noche se dio cuenta del peligro, más antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Jiren se interpuso y recibió el ataque directamente, quedando gravemente herido, pero aun dispuesto a continuar peleando, más la intervención de Jiren dejo perplejo a Batman.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono impactado.

-Lo mismo que tú habrías hecho por mí…o por cualquier otro del Torneo ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto Jiren mirando de reojo a Batman.

El silencio de Batman fue suficiente respuesta y Jiren hizo algo que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera los guerreros del Universo 11, sus compañeros y amigos, Jiren sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y honesta, como aquellas que no había mostrado en mucho tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Topo se levantó de su asiento de nuevo al ver lo que acababa de pasar y no fue el único-¡Jiren sonrió!-exclamo sorprendido.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-declaro Yomi sorprendida-¡Jiren nunca había sonreído, es la primera vez que lo hace y es una sonrisa verdadera, una sincera!-.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Cómo pudo lograr que Jiren sonriera?-cuestiono Kahseral impactado como sus compañeros.

Kai y Vermouth ya no decían nada, ellos también estaban sorprendidos, pero algo les decía que se acercaba el final de esta batalla y de la ronda, ahora entendían porque motivos Batman era el orgullo del Universo 1, realmente era un guerrero digno de admirarse, especialmente si logro hacer que alguien como Jiren sonriera de esa manera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn dio un paso al frente, encarando a ambos-Lo que hacen no tiene sentido, son de Universos diferentes y aun así se están ayudando, protegiéndose mutuamente, o son muy noble o son muy estúpidos ¿Cuál de las dos son?-cuestiono.

-Somos dos hombres que creen en la justicia-respondió Batman mirando a Spawn de manera desafiante y sin titubear ni un poco en su respuesta, provocando que Jiren lo viera de reojo.

-Ya veo-dijo Spawn comprendiendo todo-entonces son un par de tontos que siguen la llamada "justicia divina" ¿no es verdad?-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Batman con seriedad, captando la atención de Spawn-los Dioses no tienen nada que ver con nuestra fe en la justicia, pero no creo que la justicia y la venganza sean lo mismo, yo creo que la búsqueda del equilibrio, ya que no puede existir bien sin mal y viceversa-.

-Por favor, los Dioses solo creen en su propia justicia, solo mira al Kaioshin del Universo 10, por elegir a ese cretino como su aprendiz causo mucho daño-a muchos les sorprendió que Spawn supiera sobre eso, pero no era el momento de hacer averiguaciones-les diré lo mismo que les dije a esos Caballeros, quienes sean fieles a los Dioses jamás podrán derrotarme-abriendo sus ojos de golpe, Spawn lanzo una corriente de aire que golpeo a ambos guerrero con fuerza.

Batman intento resistir, pero la ráfaga de aire fue tan fuerte que lo lanzo por los aires, pero logro crear un lazo de energía con su Anillo, sosteniéndose de una roca, cuando Spawn lo noto, dirigió su vista hacia él y comenzó a crear un orbe de fuego, demostrando su intención de sacarlo de la plataforma.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Jiren se lanzó contra Spawn a gran velocidad, atacándolo con un puñetazo, mismo que Spawn detuvo con su mano-Aquellos que valoran la vida de criminales y justicieros por igual también merecen ser valorados-aseguro Jiren.

-Eres un pobre ingenuo, todo ese poder y no te atreves a llegar más lejos-sentencio Spawn lanzando un golpe contra Jiren, mismo que le dio en el abdomen, mientras Batman volvía a la plataforma.

El Caballero de la Noche formo una nueva pared, misma con la cual golpeo a Spawn haciéndolo retroceder, pero además de eso, sus ataques no tenían el menor efecto en ese temible guerrero, parecía ser una pesadilla, ese hombre era aterradoramente poderoso.

-Esto es sorprendente, nunca me encontré con alguien con su poder-dijo Batman con seriedad-tal vez sea superior al mismo Darkseid-.

-Es mucho más fuerte que yo-reconoció Jiren-dime algo ¿crees que puedas ganarle?-.

-¿Hum? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-inquirió Batman mirando a Jiren.

-No sé porque, pero algo me dice que solo tú podrías vencerlo-expreso Jiren-escucha, tienes razón, en esta vida ocurren cosas que nunca esperamos y que nos lastiman, pero debemos salir adelante y no esperar que todo se resuelva mágicamente, ni siquiera con las Súper Esferas-Jiren pensó en aquello que más anhelaba, lo que más deseaba.

-La vida puede ser muy cruel, pero también es maravillosa, no sé qué fue lo que haya pasado, pero te puedo asegurar que puedes salir adelante, cuando más grande es el reto, más glorioso es el triunfo-expreso Batman.

Jiren se quedó pensando en las palabras de Batman y nuevamente sonrió, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a todos sus compañeros, Jiren había vuelto a sonreír, lo hizo en dos ocasiones en ese Torneo, ese hombre del Universo 1 era alguien digno de admiración y respeto por haber conseguido hacer que Jiren sonriera.

-Has todo lo posible por derrotarlo en la próxima ronda-pidió Jiren.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Batman mirándolo con confusión.

-Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por derrotarlo y no dejaras que obtenga las Súper Esferas-pidió Jiren.

-Oye ¿Qué estas planeando hacer?-pregunto Batman y fue cuando Jiren le disparo un rayo para apartarlo, Batman solo tuvo tiempo de protegerse del ataque con el Anillo.

Una vez que Batman quedo alejado, hecho que tomo por sorpresa incluso a Spawn, el guerrero del Universo 11 se lanzó contra él de nuevo-No aprendes-gruño Spawn también lanzándose al ataque.

Ambos chocaron con fuerza una vez, recomenzando esa aterradora e intensa batalla, en la cual Spawn tenía toda la ventaja sobre su oponente, quien apenas y podía defenderse de los mortales ataques del Caballero Infernal, fue cuando ambos atacaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo, pasando uno al lado del otro y quedando en lados opuestos, para luego voltear y encararse de nuevo.

-¡Tengo que darlo todo, esta es mi última oportunidad!-pensó Jiren en voz alta, al tiempo que comenzaba a reunir energías en sus dos manos, siendo dos esferas de color rojizo.

Spawn aterrizo en el suelo de la plataforma en pie y volteo a ver a su contrincante, el cual ya tenía su ataque reunido, mismo que lanzo en varias esferas de energía, las cuales inicialmente eran de tamaño muy pequeño, pero conforme se acercaban a su blanco crecían más y más, hasta ser inmensas bolas de energía que golpearon con fuerza a Spawn.

Una gran explosión y una luz rojiza cubrió toda esa zona de la plataforma, Vermouth y Kai quedaron sumamente emocionados al ver que el ataque de Jiren dio en el blanco, por un instante, parecía que lo había conseguido, pero entonces, Spawn reapareció caminando sin el menor daño.

Al ver eso, todos los presentes comenzaron a temblar de miedo, Jiren solo gruño al ver que su ataque no había servido de nada, fue cuando los ojos de Spawn brillaron de una manera extraña, hecho que capto Batman a pesar de su distancia.

-Oh no ¡Cúbranse todos!-grito con fuerza.

Optimus también se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba-¡Rápido protéjanse!-ordeno a su equipo.

Y es que Spawn libero una onda de energía de su cuerpo que comenzó a cubrir toda la plataforma, rápidamente, todos los que aún quedaban buscaron modos de protegerse, pero Jiren no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada y solo sonrió.

-Dejo el resto en tus manos…Batman-dijo sonriendo y recibiendo el ataque de Spawn, mismo que se extendió por toda la plataforma.

Todos los espectadores se protegieron los ojos de aquel intenso resplandor y cuando el ataque finalmente ceso, se pudo ver que a pesar de estar sumamente dañada, la plataforma logro resistir el impacto y los participantes que quedaban lograron protegerse justo a tiempo, pero…

-Jiren del Universo 11 ha sido eliminado-informo Athena, para sorpresa de todo el Universo 11.

Batman se incorporó tras haber logrado sobrevivir al impacto y vio a Spawn, el Caballero de la Noche recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo Jiren-Lo prometo-aseguro formando un puño en su mano.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Batman y Jiren trabajaron juntos para pelear con Spawn, pero para el Caballero Infernal no represento ningún obstáculo ¿acaso no habrá un modo de vencerlo? La Tercera Ronda ha llegado a su final"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DEBO DECIR QUE TOPO ME IMPRESIONO MUCHO CON SU PODER DE DIOS DESTRUCTOR Y ME IMPRESIONA MAS QUE A PESAR DE ESO, SIGUE ESTANDO MUY POR DEBAJO DE JIREN, PERO ESO ME HIZO PENSAR EN ALGO, FREEZER FUE CAPAZ DE SOPORTAR LA ENERGIA DE DESTRUCCION DE SIDRA, PERO NO PUDO CON LA DE TOPO, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SIDRA ERA QUIZAS UNO DE LOS DIOSES MAS DEBILES ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?**

 **Ángel María NF:** _acabas de ver un encuentro que le dio nostalgia al Caballero de la Noche, así como también se la dio a Superman, quien observaba todo desde la Tierra del Universo 1, pues verlos así era como ver a ambos luchando lado a lado como en los viejos tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y Jiren ha sido derrotado, aun cuando Batman apareció para ayudarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _de verdad que ahora sí que esta por sufrir un colapso nervioso con el gran poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _la Tercera Ronda finalmente ha terminado con la victoria para el Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _el poder de Spawn es sumamente abrumador, realmente está acabando con su último oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _si así me disculpo por ello, ya que a veces no me doy cuenta de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _esa dragoncita sencillamente es adorable, su foto debe estar en el diccionario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _el poder de Spawn es sumamente abominable, ya que incluso Jiren fue derrotado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _y vayas que es así, el temible Spawn es ciertamente poderoso y acabo con Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y yo la verdad no tengo ganas de ir a trabajar por las mañanas, ciertamente es malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y el Universo 12 se alzó victorioso gracias a su arma secreta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y al final, el poderoso Spawn ha derrotado a Jiren, poniendo fuera al Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por ahora hemos concluido con la Tercera Ronda, con la eliminación del Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **An To Beatriz:** _ciertamente, ahora que Spawn ha eliminado a Jiren, el Universo 11 quedo fuera del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _ahora Batman peleo al lado de Jiren, una batalla que recordó a esos viejos tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _tú dices eso, otros que aún no le estoy dando todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y ahora le pidió a Batman que le prometiera vencer a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y finalmente ha terminado la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y esta batalla ha llegado a su final, aunque Batman hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudar a Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente, pero Spawn prevaleció hasta el final del combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y vimos a Batman entran en acción para poder ayudar al gran justiciero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y finalmente, hemos presenciado el final de la Tercera Ronda con la caída de Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _Batman intento ayudar a Jiren, pero al final, el poder de Spawn supero a ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y efectivamente, acabamos de ver la derrota de Jiren, no sin antes pedirle a Batman un favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _hemos visto el final de la Tercera Ronda, con la caída de Jiren el Gris. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y su final llego, aunque conto con la ayuda de Batman, hecho que fue nostálgico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _y la batalla ha finalizado, el poder de Jiren no fue suficiente para detener a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _realmente es una ternurita, ciertamente es alguien sumamente adorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y vaya que Spawn fue sumamente superior a Jiren, quien no fue capaz de frenarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ahora ha terminado la Tercera Ronda con la caída del poderoso Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y el Universo 11 fue el último en ser eliminado del Torneo de Poder, a pesar de la intervención de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _finalmente hemos concluido con la Tercera Ronda y Jiren fue derrotado por el temible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _más el hecho de que Batman y Jiren hicieron equipo fue algo muy nostálgico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _aun cuando Batman intento ayudarlo, al final, Jiren fue derrotado por el abrumador poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _muchos me pusieron que así fue como debió ser la guerra legendaria, realmente algo épico y no algo de 1 asqueroso minuto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y el campeón del Universo 11 fue vencido por un poder más abrumador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ahora el Universo 11 ha sido eliminado, lo que significa el fin de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _Jiren ha sido derrotado y con eso, el Universo 11 ha quedado fuera del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _hasta el momento se está conteniendo bastante, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _y el ganador ha sido el poderoso Spawn el Diabólico, dejando fuera al Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _aun con la ayuda de Batman, Jiren no fue capaz de vencer al poderoso Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias, igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _pues le atinaste a ese hecho, ya que Spawn ha vencido a Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y efectivamente no fue capaz de derrotar al temible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y vaya que fue así, pues Jiren ha sido derrotado por el tremendo poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _efectivamente el temible Spawn fue demasiado para el valiente Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y Jiren ha sido derrotado por la descomunal fuerza de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _creo que el Guasón le haría más gracia de otra manera más siniestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _y vaya que fue así, por más que Jiren lo intento no pudo superar a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _lo que más me gusto de la pelea entre Goku y Freezer fue eso precisamente, que ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ya veremos qué es lo que pasa, aunque por ahora la Tercera Ronda ha llegado a su fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _aunque nadie le gana a la humillación que sufrió el orgullo de Vegeta cuando fue vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _pero ahora el poder de Spawn ha sido capaz de arrasar con el poder de Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ambos parecían estar igualados, pero al final, Spawn demostró ser muy superior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _por esa y más razones, Spawn fue el ganador de este tremendo combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente deben pensarlo dos veces antes de enfrentarse a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Jiren ha sido derrotado por el poder aterrador de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _dudo mucho que lo use, después de todo, no deben matar a nadie, mucho menos destruirlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _duraría muy poco tiempo, ya que la Doctrina Egoísta debe consumir una gran cantidad de energía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _o una buena estrategia para poder tomarlo tan sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ciertamente es demasiado poderoso, incluso los Dioses se han dado cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y ahora el Universo 11 ha quedado fuera del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _para un payaso debe serlo, incluso tiene más de los que tiene Homero Simpson. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _la esperanza siempre muere al último y ese fue el caso en este combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _hay de todo en el mundo, realmente hay cosas que no disfruto por culpa de la censura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _el Universo 12 será sumamente difícil de vencer, especialmente por sus mejores guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ciertamente, Spawn es un ser sumamente abominable, no será fácil vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _esa es una respuesta que pronto obtendrá respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Starfust Girl, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, An To Beatriz, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Franco, Eclipso, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Ryo Red, Raft, Hamon, Black Hunter, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Amo del Vacío, Iron Mario, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	56. Universos 5 7 y 11

" _ **La pelea de Jiren y Spawn comenzó a inclinarse a favor del Caballero Infernal, quien todavía no ha mostrado todo su poder ante sus oponentes, por lo que Batman intervino para ayudar a Jiren en contra de este temible guerrero, pero a pesar de haber hecho un gran equipo, el poder de Spawn aún se encontraba muy por encima de ellos y no le costó nada tener dominada la pelea, durante su encuentro, Batman y Jiren pudieron observar que eran muy parecidos, ya que ambos perdieron a seres que amaban, así como también tenían una gran fe en la justicia y aunque darían cualquier cosa por recuperar lo que perdieron, Batman le hizo ver a Jiren que la vida debe seguir adelante, por más duro que sea, ya que cuando nos aferramos a aquellos que se han ido no somos capaces de continuar, por eso y más, Jiren decidió sacrificarse para que Batman pudiera continuar junto con el Universo 1 hasta la ronda final, no sin antes pedirle que por favor derrotara a Spawn, la Tercera Ronda ha terminado y ahora falta poco para el final"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 56**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 56 Universos 5, 7 y 11**

 **48 Horas Antes del Torneo de Poder**

 **Reino Celestial**

Athena estaba construyendo la plataforma mientras se preparaba para recibir a sus antiguos Caballeros, realmente se encontraba hecha un mar de emociones, no los había visto en mucho tiempo, no desde que acepto tomar el lugar de Gran Sacerdotisa y aunque se sentía honrada por ello, una parte de ella quería volver con sus fieles Caballeros, especialmente con Seiya, los añoraba, los extrañaba a todos y fue por eso que se atrevió a pedirle un favor al Padre Celestial, mismo que él acepto sin problema alguno, asegurándole que ya lo había considerado e incluso ya tenía su reemplazo listo, más le pidió que por favor fuera el árbitro al menos durante las tres primeras rondas y en la cuarta darían el anuncio.

Athena estaba emocionada por volver a verlos y ya que tenía el permiso del Padre Celestial, podría volver con ellos una vez que terminara el Torneo de Poder, este iba a ser un evento como nunca antes se ha visto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Una vez que Aioros volvió a su Universo, siendo acompañado por Ogma, Arak y Cucatail, ya que el Dios de la Destrucción quería contarles a los Caballeros en persona sobre la situación actual de los Universos, rápidamente, fueron recibidos por los otros Caballeros Dorados.

-¡Bienvenido Lord Arak!-saludo Saga reverenciándolo-es un honor tenerlo aquí-.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Seiya y el resto de los Caballeros de Bronce también llegaran, arrodillándose ante el Dios Destructor-¿A que debemos este gran honor mi señor?-pregunto Seiya con tono respetuoso.

-He venido hasta aquí para pedirles que participen en el más grande evento que haya sido convocado; el Torneo de Poder-revelo Arak, provocando que todos los Caballeros alzaran la mirada.

-¿Torneo de Poder?-pregunto Shun confundido.

-Es el máximo evento que el Gran Patriarca está organizando, un Torneo en donde guerreros de todos los Universos se enfrentaran en un épico combate para ver quién es el más poderoso de todos los Universos-explico Arak.

-¿El Gran Patriarca quiere un evento así?-pregunto Shaka confundido.

-Sí y no, ya que hay otra razón por la que el Gran Patriarca está pensando en realizar este evento-revelo Arak.

Fue así como el Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 5 los puso al tanto a todos, conforme les relataba sobre los planes del Gran Patriarca para los Universos que tenían el nivel de vida más bajo en la jerarquía divina, la cara de los Caballeros se llenaba de asombro y terror.

-No puedo creer que el Gran Patriarca quiera hacer algo como eso-dijo Hyoga impactado.

-Al menos nuestro Universo se encuentra a salvo-dijo Shyriu un poco aliviado ante eso.

-Ciertamente es algo que deben agradecer-dijo Arak-su labor como Caballeros y su lucha por proteger a Athena, es decir, la Gran Sacerdotisa, así como también el hecho de que se hayan enfrentado incluso a Dioses de la Muerte, han hecho que el nivel de vida en nuestro Universo se mantenga entre los más altos-.

-Usted también ayuda mucho en eso, mi señor-dijo Saga-ya que todos los mundos que ha destruido fue de manera justa-.

-Cierto, yo siempre he preferido analizar los pro y contras antes de destruir un planeta, incluso la Diosa del Universo 1 pidió ser mi pupila para poder ser una gran Diosa, nunca alguien había pedido algo como eso, al menos, no siendo de Universos diferentes-dijo Arak-pero bueno, el caso es que ahora necesito que diez de ustedes acepten estar en el Torneo, ya que aunque nuestro Universo se encuentre a salvo, el que no participemos podría parecerle muy grosero al Gran Patriarca, así que díganme ¿puedo contar con ustedes valientes Caballeros del Zodiaco?-pregunto Arak.

Los Caballeros se vieron entre sí, pensando en la oferta del Dios Arak, realmente sonaba como una gran oportunidad para conocer a guerreros de otros Universos, pero también implicaba ver como todos ellos desaparecían, al menos la gran mayoría, ya que solo cuatro estaban a salvo de las penitencias.

-Disculpe mi señor, pero me gustaría preguntar ¿Cuál es el premio para el ganador?-pregunto Dohko mirando a Arak.

Arak miro a Dohko, el cual se sintió sumamente nervioso, esperando no haberle faltado al respeto al Dios de la Destrucción-De hecho el premio son las Súper Esferas del Dragón-revelo Arak.

-¿Súper Esferas del Dragón?-pregunto Hyoga confundido.

-Son las Esferas más poderosas que existen en todos los Universos, las cuales pueden cumplir cualquier deseo y cuando digo eso, digo cualquiera, ya que no existen límites para lo que pueden realizar, incluso podrían cambiar un planeta enviándolo a otro Universo-explico Arak.

-Increíble, realmente es un gran premio-dijo Ikki sorprendido por ello.

-Es por eso que deben participar-dijo Arak captando la atención de sus Caballeros-no sabemos qué clase de guerreros podrían llevar los demás Universos, ni que intenciones tengan con las Súper Esferas del Dragón y como ustedes son seres que han defendido la vida de este mundo, les pido que hagan todo lo posible por evitar que algún ser maligno logre la victoria-.

-Ya veo-dijo Seiya comprendiendo a la perfección lo que Arak pretendía-no se preocupe Lord Arak, le prometo que haremos todo lo posible por evitar que alguien maligno gane el Torneo y se apodere de las Esferas-aseguro con determinación-luchare con todo lo que tengo, especialmente porque Athena estará presente-.

-Sé que lo harán, pero también deben ser cuidadosos, ya que si bien nuestro Universo tiene un nivel de vida muy bueno, es imposible saber si en los demás Universos existen guerreros que incluso sean más fuertes que ustedes ¿les quedo claro?-.

-¡Si Lord Arak!-respondieron todos los Caballeros y Arak asintió complacido.

-Bien, Cucatail ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que comience el Torneo?-pregunto Arak mirando a su maestro.

Cucatail miro el tiempo en su orbe-Parece que nos quedan algunas horas más ¿Qué desea hacer Lord Arak?-pregunto Cucatail mirando al Dios.

-Bien, quiero que se pongan en forma antes de ir al Torneo, entrenaremos un poco y prepararemos una estrategia, una vez que estemos listos iremos de inmediato al reino Celestial ¿entendido?-.

-Entendido-.

-Muy bien, sé que su lealtad hacia la Gran Sacerdotisa es impresionante, pero les pido que recuerden que ahora ella es la Gran Sacerdotisa y por tanto deben concentrarse en la misión principal de nuestro Universo-indico Arak y los Caballeros asintieron.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento y estrategia emplearemos señor Arak?-pregunto Ogma.

-Descuida mi estimada Kaioshin, yo me encargo de eso-dijo Arak dando un paso al frente-adelante, yo seré su oponente de entrenamiento-indico Arak, sorprendiendo a todos los Caballeros.

-¿Qué?-.

-Su tarea es muy sencilla-Arak alzo una mano y creo un círculo alrededor de todos ellos-para obtener la victoria deben sacar a sus oponentes de la plataforma, esta línea circular será nuestra plataforma improvisada, deben hacer todo lo posible por sacarme de la misma, si lo logran entonces estarán listos, pero si yo los saco tendrán que repetirlo hasta que lo hagan bien ¿les quedo claro?-.

-Ya veo-dijo Ikki comprendiendo y sonriendo-será interesante-.

Fue una prueba muy intensa y dura de pasar, ya que realmente les costaba mucho poder vencer al Dios de la Destrucción, el cual no solo era poderoso, sino que también era sumamente inteligente y eso solo dificultaba mucho que consiguieran su objetivo.

-¡Trabajen en equipo! ¡Esa es la clave para obtener la victoria en este Torneo, de lo contrario no podrán vencer a todos los demás oponentes que aparecerán en el Torneo!-sentencio Arak al tiempo que pensaba en todos los guerreros que los demás Dioses llevarían, seguramente serían sumamente formidables y si Bills tenía guerreros capaces de alcanzar el nivel de los Dioses, entonces eso dificultaría mucho la victoria para el Universo 5.

La práctica continuo por el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que comenzara el Torneo de Poder, mientras Ogma y Cucatail solo observaban lo que pasaba en silencio, una vez que llego el momento de partir, Cucatail se encargó de curarlos a todos y aunque no lograron sacarlo del círculo, sí estuvieron muy cerca de conseguirlo después de algunos intentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Justo cuando parecía que los Guerreros Z ya estaban listos para participar, recibieron la noticia de que Majin Boo se había quedado dormido y no despertaría en meses, y mientras Goku fue despertarlo, Krilin y los demás descubrieron la verdadera razón del Torneo y que eso del dinero como premio era mentiras, lo que provoco que Krilin y 18 decidieran no participar.

-¡Oye Tsurin!-llamo Bills.

-Me llamo Krilin-corrigió el pelón algo asustado por la aparición de Bills.

-¡Participa!-bramo Bills enojado-¡Es una orden! ¡Haz todo lo posible por prevalecer en la plataforma, ya que si te rehúsas, en este instante te eliminare!-sentencio Bills formando un orbe en su mano.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Participare!-acepto Krilin moviendo los brazos con rapidez y cubriéndose la cabeza.

-¡Gracias Krilin!-agradeció Goku sonriendo emocionado.

-Si iba a acabar participando pude haber quedado mejor-dijo Krilin avergonzado por como termino aceptando, mientras Bulma prometía pagar a todos los que querían dinero, pero aún les faltaba un guerrero.

-¡Esto les pasa porque eliminaron a todo el ejército de Freezer!-bramo Bills más que enojado.

-¡Eso es! ¡El señor Bills tiene razón! ¡Freezer, tenemos a Freezer, él será el décimo guerrero!-anuncio Goku sonriendo.

-¡¿Freezer?!-gritaron todos incrédulos.

Naturalmente, hubo muchas objeciones, pero tras escuchar a Wiss, no les quedo de otra más que aceptar y Goku fue por el tirano, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente volvieron junto con Bills y Wiss, Freezer avanzo hacia el resto de los guerreros con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, son todos rostros conocidos-dijo Freezer sonriendo con crueldad.

Vegeta miro hacia la cabeza de Freezer y sonrió-Esa aureola de ángel te queda bien Freezer-se burló.

Freezer tuvo que sujetarse los brazos con fuerza para calmar su ira-A ti te quedaría mejor ¿quieres que te conceda una?-pregunto malignamente y Vegeta se preparó, más Goku y Bills pusieron orden.

-Goku ¿en verdad pelearemos junto con él?-cuestiono Ten Shin Han.

-Pues no tenemos muchas opciones y es que nadie más puede reemplazar a Boo-dijo Goku y fue cuando Yamcha apareció.

-¡Amigos! ¡Siento la espera! ¡Pero ya estoy aquí listo para participar en el Torneo!-aseguro Yamcha sonriendo con firmeza, hecho que extraño a sus amigos.

Lo que paso no es necesario contarlo, ya que Yamcha se llevó la impresión de su vida no solo cuando Krilin le dijo que a nadie se le ocurrió invitarlo al Torneo de Poder, sino que además, Freezer era el último integrante del equipo, dejándolo congelado, pues sus amigos escogieron al peor villano de todo el Universo antes que a él, lo que en serio fue un golpe sumamente fuerte.

 **(Nota: me gustaría preguntarles su opinión en esta parte, ustedes dirían que duele más que Goku y los demás ni se acordaron de Yamcha o que hayan aceptado a Freezer como su último integrante)**

-Si tengo que escoger entre Freezer y ese sujeto me quedo con Freezer-dijo Bills entre dientes.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Wiss riéndose-bueno, ya es hora de irnos, pronto, todos formen un círculo y tómense de las manos-.

Al escuchar eso, Vegeta se horrorizo- _"¿Qué forme un circulo junto a Freezer?"-._

Freezer sujeto a Goku del brazo con mucho asco y todos voltearon a ver a Vegeta-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa-dijo Wiss.

-¿Tengo que estar junto a Freezer?-pregunto Vegeta sintiéndose asqueado.

Freezer se rio al escuchar eso-¿Tanto miedo te doy?-pregunto con tono burlón.

-¿Qué dijiste?-bramo Vegeta liberando algo de su poder.

-¡Acabamos de decir que hay que trabajar en equipo!-bramo Bills sujetando a Freezer de su mano-¿Así está mejor?-cuestiono extendiendo su mano hacia Vegeta y este ya no pudo seguir reclamando.

Espectadores y participantes se tomaron de las manos, preparándose para dirigirse hacia el Reino Celestial, listos para comenzar una de las batallas más grandes de su vida, sería un evento sumamente divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Tras haber cumplido una misión, Topo, Kahseral y Dyspo viajaban en su nave espacial, cuando su líder los puso al tanto de la situación-Ya veo, conque eso fue lo que ocurrió-dijo Dyspo-el Torneo de Poder suena aterrador-.

-Así como las penitencias para los Universos de menor nivel-agrego Kahseral.

-Es por eso que he pensado reunir a todos los miembros de élite de las Tropas de Orgullo-dijo Topo.

-Necesitaremos a Jiren-señalo Dyspo.

-Lo sé-Topo miro la pantalla de su computadora-tenemos que encontrar el modo de convencerlo para…-Topo se vio silenciado cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar-¡Un llamado del Planeta Konast!-exclamo Topo activando el mensaje.

En la pantalla apareció el rostro serio y preocupado de Casca-"Líder, que gusto que haya respondido"-dijo aliviada.

-¡Casca! ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Topo viendo la preocupación de la chica.

-"¡El Planeta Konast está bajo ataque, hemos logrado resistir hasta ahora, pero necesitamos ayuda y pronto!"-.

-¿El Planeta Konast? ¡Estamos cerca del lugar!-informo Kahseral.

-¡Resiste Casca, vamos para allá!-indico Topo-¡Rumbo al Planeta Konast!-ordeno Topo y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Konast**

Efectivamente, ese mundo estaba siendo atacado por un gigantesco monstruo, el cual destruía todo a su paso sin que nadie pudiera frenarlo, por suerte, las Tropas de Orgullo ya se encontraban ahí; siendo Yomi, Paikuhan, Olib, Tapion, Casca, Nail, así como otros miembros que no fueron al Torneo, como Guts, el novio de Casca.

Olib y Tapion llevaban a la gente a un lugar seguro, aunque Tapion quería hacer más, ya que ese era su planeta natal-¡Tapion rápido! ¡Tenemos que evacuar a toda la gente!-indico Olib.

-¡Pero es que…!-.

-¡Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero por ahora hay que llevar a los ciudadanos a un sitio seguro!-repitió Olib y Tapion asintió.

Liderados por Yomi, Paikuhan, Nail, Casca y Gust atacaron al gigante de nombre Hildegan, cuya cara de calavera era por demás espeluznante de ese tamaño, pero Hildegan era increíblemente fuerte y rápido, además de lograr convertirse en humo en el momento necesario, contraatacando siempre a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡A pesar de su tamaño tiene una gran velocidad!-gruño Paikuhan quitándose su vestimenta más pesada.

-¡No logro entender que pasa aquí! ¡Ese monstruo parece hacerse más fuerte a cada instante!-exclamo Gust mirando a Hildegan con furia.

Gust se lanzó contra Hildegan con intención de cortarlo con su espada, pero Hildegan volvió a hacerse humo y cuando reapareció golpeo a Gust por la espalda-¡Gust!-grito Casca y en su distracción también fue atacada.

-¡Rayos!-gruño Yomi, cuando localizo al responsable, un hechicero llamado Hoi.

-¡Eso es! ¡Destruye a todo Konast! ¡Absorbe su energía vital, todo el Universo temerá ante el poder de Hildegan y nada podrá detenernos, ni siquiera las Tropas de Orgullo!-anuncio riéndose.

-¡Las Tropas de Orgullo no están de acuerdo!-expreso una voz.

Las Tropas de Orgullo presentes sonrieron al ver de quien se trataba-¡Líder!-grito Yomi sonriendo.

-Sentimos la tardanza Yomi, estábamos ocupados en otra misión-explico Topo y Yomi solo sonrió.

-¿Más Tropas de Orgullo?-exclamo Hoi-pero no importa ¡Acaba con todos Hildegan!-ordeno y su monstruo se lanzó al ataque.

-¡Justice Flash!-invoco Topo disparándole su ataque, dándole justo en el rostro de Hildegan-¡Ahora!-ordeno y todas las Tropas de Orgullo arremetieron contra el gigante, atacándolo de varios flancos.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Hoi alarmado-¡Es imposible!-.

-¡Nada es imposible para las Tropas de Orgullo malvado!-aseguro Topo.

Hoi se preocupó, pero no tardo en sonreír de nuevo-¡Pues yo no cantaría victoria tan fácilmente! ¡Porque aún no han visto todo el poder de Hildegan!-aseguro sonriendo y fue cuando Hildegan se transformó en una apariencia más aterradora.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos los presentes.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Nail al sentir el poder de la bestia.

Hildegan lanzo un potente rugido y ataco con una llamarada que cubrió toda la ciudad, las Tropas de Orgullo se protegieron de aquellas llamas tan potentes, mismas que los dejaron algo heridos, ese monstruo obtuvo un poder sumamente abrumador en cuanto se transformó y todavía no acababa.

Hoi se rio ante lo que paso-¿Lo ven? ¡No importa cuántos guerreros vengan! ¡Nunca podrán vencer a Hildegan!-sentencio riéndose.

Hildegan lanzo un rugido que estremeció a todo el planeta, rápidamente, los habitantes comenzaron a correr en busca de refugio, mientras Hildegan trataba de aplastarlos a todos, las Tropas de Orgullo atacaron, pero Hildegan volvía a emplear su habilidad de convertirse en humo para evitar los ataques, contraatacando con ferocidad.

-¡Esa habilidad suya lo hace difícil de atacar!-gruño Yomi.

-¡Tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto!-expreso Topo.

Hoi se rio de nuevo-¡Tontos! ¡No importa lo que hagan, jamás podrán vencer a Hildegan! ¡Hoy es el día en que las Tropas de Orgullo finalmente caerán!-sentencio riéndose.

De pronto, un destello de luz se vio en el cielo, mismo que comenzaba a descender a mayor velocidad, debido a que Hoi y Hildegan estaban de espaldas, ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que se acercaba, solo las Tropas de Orgullo se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Paikuhan.

-¿Acaso es…?-comenzó Casca.

-Es él-dijo Gust sorprendido por la manera en que estaba acercándose.

Se trataba de Jiren, el cual paso a un lado de Hoi a gran velocidad, provocando que girara sin control-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono incrédulo.

Jiren embistió con fuerza a Hildegan, atacándolo por la espalda y derribándolo con gran facilidad, hundiéndolo en el suelo, escuchándose como se hundían más y más en el fondo del planeta, cuando de pronto, Hildegan apareció fuera de la ciudad, con una gran herida en la espalda, siempre sujeto por Jiren, quien lo lanzo con un golpe hacia más hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hoi impactado por lo que veía.

Finalmente, Jiren le disparo un rayo de captura a Hildegan, el cual rugió con furia debido a que no era capaz de moverse, su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse lentamente, hasta que finalmente quedó atrapado en una capsula de contención, misma que Jiren tomo y guardo en su cinturón.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Derroto a Hildegan!-exclamo Hoi sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver, eso era absurdo, era realmente ridículo y aun así, Hildegan fue derrotado por un solo miembro de las Tropas de Orgullo.

Impactado por eso, Hoi intento escapar rápidamente del lugar, pero Gust se percató de eso y se lanzó contra él, interceptándolo-¿Ya te ibas?-cuestiono con una mirada seria y aterradora.

Hoi retrocedió espantado al verse acorralado, especialmente cuando Gust levanto su espada-¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-cuestiono aterrado.

-¡Un tipejo como tú, que disfruta de matar a los inocentes merece ser ejecutado sin compasión alguna!-sentencio lanzando el golpe contra Hoi, quien solo pudo gritar de miedo, antes de que una figura apareciera de la nada y detuviera el golpe-¿Qué?-exclamo Gust, pues Jiren fue quien detuvo el ataque.

-Ya se acabó, su monstruo ya fue capturado y él esta vencido-sentencio Jiren con un tono de voz serio y Gust solo gruño ante eso.

-Yo…yo…no sé qué pensar sobre esto…-dijo Hoi confundido por la acción de Jiren, quien lo capturo en una capsula.

Una vez que Hoi quedo dentro de la capsula, Jiren guardo la misma en su cinturón, mientras que Gust lo miraba con mala cara-Eres un maldito…-.

Antes de que Gust pudiera terminar, Topo, Yomi y Dyspo hicieron acto de aparición con bastante impresión-¡Jiren! ¡Apareciste en el momento más oportuno!-declaro Yomi sonriendo aliviada.

-¡Llegaste de manera improvista, pero creí que estaba en otro planeta completando otra misión!-expreso Dyspo confundido.

-La misión termino satisfactoriamente, por lo que pude venir aquí a ayudarlos-explico Jiren.

-¿Viniste volando?-pregunto Topo sorprendido y sus dos compañeros también abrieron los ojos impresionados.

-¿No utilizaste ninguna nave?-inquirió Yomi sin poderse creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Es más eficiente emplear el Ki-explico Jiren, hecho que provoco que sus compañeros quedaran más que sorprendidos.

-Increíble-dijo Dyspo sin poderse creer hasta donde llegaba el poder de Jiren.

Topo se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Jiren, su amigo realmente era impresionante, pero fue cuando recordó la situación de los Universos-¡Jiren! ¡Me alegra que nos hayamos reunido lo más pronto posible, hay algo que tengo que decirte!-.

-Espera-dijo Jiren deteniéndolo-primero lo primero, la prioridad es ayudar a los habitantes del planeta, lo que tengas que decirme puede esperar un poco más-indico Jiren y Topo asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de Vermouth**

El Dios Destructor se encontraba meditando la situación actual, acompañado por Kai y Marcarita, quien ya había informado sobre el hecho de que Jiren ya se encontraba con los demás miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo, Vermouth alzo la vista y miro a sus dos acompañantes.

-Jiren es alguien bastante extraño, posee un gran poder, pero siempre ha evitado matar, prefiere castigar a los criminales con justicia, algo extraño viniendo de alguien que ha superado…bueno, eso no importa-dijo Vermouth-es muy probable que no quiera participar si averigua lo que le puede pasar a los Universos que pierdan-.

-Es cierto, ese podría ser un gran problema-señalo Kai sumamente pensativo ante ese predicamento.

-Sin embargo, Jiren tiene un deseo que ha añorado por años, esa puede ser nuestra oportunidad para convencerle, ya que para obtenerlo estaría dispuesto a renunciar hasta en su fe por la justicia-agrego Vermouth sonriendo.

-Ya veo, eso quiero decir que lo seduciremos ofreciéndole lo que más quiere-observo Marcarita sonriendo con algo de malicia.

-No lo veas de ese modo mi bella ángel, hay que verlo como la oportunidad de darle lo que quiere para que finalmente sea feliz-dijo Vermouth y Marcarita solo mantuvo su sonrisa-sin embargo, tengo que hablarlo con él en persona, Kai ¿podrías llevarnos a donde se encuentran?-.

-Por supuesto mi señor-acepto Kai listo para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban las Tropas de Orgullo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Konast**

Mientras Jiren y Topo se encontraban charlando, el resto de las Tropas de Orgullo se encargaban de ayudar a los ciudadanos, muchos niños estaban emocionados al ver a las Tropas de Orgullo en su planeta, incluso algunos se tomaron fotos con sus héroes, mientras Tapion les agradecía a sus compañeros por haberlo ayudado.

-Gracias, gracias por ayudarme a salvar mi planeta-agradeció sonriendo.

-No tienes que agradecerlo-dijo Kahseral-las Tropas de Orgullo estamos dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, especialmente cuando se trata de uno de nuestros miembros-aseguro sonriéndole.

Tapion sonrió profundamente agradecido, pero Nail permanecía con una expresión bastante seria, manteniendo su vista en donde se encontraban hablando los dos miembros más fuertes de las Tropas de Orgullo, su oído más agudo que el de los demás le permitió escuchar todo lo que decían y una mirada de impacto apareció en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo Nail?-pregunto Olib al notar la tensión del Namekuseijin.

-Creo que estamos celebrando demasiado pronto-señalo Nail con una expresión seria, hecho que captó la atención total de sus compañeros.

Topo ya había puesto al tanto a Jiren, quien no tardó en dar su respuesta una vez que Topo le pregunto si participaría en el Torneo-Me rehusó-dijo Jiren con tono serio.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Topo, mientras Yomi, Dyspo, Casca y Gust, siendo los más cercanos lo miraron con asombro.

-¿Cómo que te rehúsas? ¡Grandísimo cobarde!-bramo Gust, pero Casca lo calmo o al menos logro evitar que hiciera algo imprudente.

-¿Por qué no quieres participar Jiren? ¡Te necesitamos!-declaro Dyspo.

-Mientras no estemos, el Universo 11 puede ser víctima de una serie de ataques de personas peligrosas y yo no pienso dejarlo abandonado solo por participar en una ridícula competencia-explico Jiren.

-Si ese es el problema, Gust y el reto de las Tropas de Orgullo pueden encargarse de protegerlo mientras no estamos-aseguro Topo.

-No pienso dejar la seguridad del Universo 11 en manos de alguien que no vacila en matar-señalo Jiren y Gust gruño al escuchar eso.

-Jiren, esto es más que una competencia, si perdemos todo nuestro Universo podría ser borrado-explico Topo.

-Conque ese es nuestro destino, es lamentable, pero no pienso ser el causante de la destrucción de otros Universos solo para que nosotros nos salvemos-expreso Jiren con tono serio.

-¡Pero Jiren, si nuestro Universo es borrado, todas las vidas que hemos salvado también se perderán! ¿Qué clase de justicia es esa?-cuestiono Topo tratando de no alterarse y Jiren se quedó en silencio.

-Entiendo tus razones para negarte Jiren-dijo una voz que se escuchó de pronto.

Cuando todos voltearon, se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a Vermouth en el planeta, acompañado por Kai y Marcarita, al ver al Dios Destructor, todos los habitantes del planeta e incluso las Tropas de Orgullo se alarmaron, preguntándose que querría ese temible dios.

-¿Qué está haciendo Lord Vermouth aquí?-pregunto Casca sorprendida.

Vermouth miro a Jiren fijamente-Entiendo que esto sea difícil para ti, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena, ya que el premio son las legendarias Súper Esferas del Dragón, las cuales son capaces de cumplir cualquier clase de deseo, lo entiendes ¿verdad?-Jiren miro a Vermouth con seriedad-si vences en el Torneo, no solo habrás salvado al Universo 11, sino que además obtendrás aquello que tanto has deseado, es una oportunidad que no volverá a presentarse-.

Jiren permaneció en silencio un momento, mientras todos esperaban su respuesta, nadie se atrevió a decir nada-Entonces ¿Qué dices Jiren?-pregunto Topo con tono serio.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, pero tampoco tardo mucho-Si algo pasa en el Universo 11 o si Gust se llega a pasar con algo, entonces regresare, esa es mi condición-indico Jiren.

-De acuerdo-acepto Topo, mientras Gust solo desviaba la mirada molesto.

-Maravilloso, bienvenido al Torneo de Poder Jiren-felicito Vermouth sonriendo de manera bastante tétrica.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Y así fue como los guerreros de los Universos 5, 7 y 11 se reunieron para participar en el más grande evento de todos"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO QUE ESTOY ABRIENDO UN NUEVO CONCURSO, ESTA VEZ, BUSCANDO UN TEMA PARA LOS TRES UNIVERSOS FINALISTAS DEL TORNEO DE PODER; ES DECIR, AHORA YA SABEN QUE LOS FINALISTAS SON EL UNIVERSO 1, 2 Y 12, ASÍ QUE BUSCO UN TEMA PARA ESTE MOMENTO, AQUÍ LES DEJO UN EJEMPLO PARA QUE LES AYUDE, ADELANTELO AL SEGUNDO 11**

 **www. youtube watch? v=77tPkWSoXOU**

 **MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS**

 **Trish Lumino:** _ciertamente en situaciones como esas deben dejar de lado sus emociones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _Batman realmente es único, no hay duda de que en serio se merece el título del más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, simplemente no hay nadie que se le compare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ya veremos qué pasa, ya que nadie ha muerto, han sido eliminados por completo, borrados de la existencia, no están ni vivos ni muertos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _la eliminación de Jiren marco el final de la Tercera Ronda, ahora estamos cerca de la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _realmente Spawn tiene esa facilidad, especialmente si se trata de tener esperanza o fe en los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _no mentía cuando dije que Spawn iba a ser el guerrero más poderoso del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _pero ahora Batman tiene una promesa que cumplir, la cual es vencer al invencible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _ciertamente, para Vermouth y Kai fue un golpe sumamente duro, realmente le dolió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _todo queda en manos de los Universo 1 y 2, de ellos depende la derrota de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _el Universo 11 fue el tercer eliminado, así que la Tercera Ronda ha llegado a su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _Vermouth en serio estaría cerca de un infarto, sino fuera por el hecho de que es un Dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _ya verás que tengo planeado, por el momento el Torneo de Poder continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _esa Kanna haría imposible que alguien se enojara con ella, su ternura es su arma más letal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pues ya viste que Gust tiene una relación bastante tensa con Jiren, algo comprensible en cierto modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y Batman es de los que cumplen sus promesas, aunque sabe que no será nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _y acabamos de ver el Bonus de estos tres Universos, en los cuales se mostró como se reunieron para el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _bueno, ya vimos el tercer bonus del Torneo de Poder, como se reunieron los guerreros de los tres Universos eliminados en esta ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pero esto también fue una demostración del abominable poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _es una posibilidad, aunque francamente, lo veo demasiado débil como Dios de la Destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _si me la diste, no te preocupes, pero ahora estoy viendo otros Animes que me recomendaron._

 **Bowser30000000:** _realmente es difícil que algo lo dañe, ya que Spawn está en un nivel muy diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora todo depende de que Batman sea capaz de enfrentarse y derrotar al temible Spawn, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _Jiren lo hizo bien, pero al final, Spawn demostró ser muy superior a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _todo depende en la cuarta ronda, finalmente ha llegado el momento de que los finalistas luchen por la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _definitivamente ambos son muy parecidos y vaya que causaron algo de nostalgia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _Spawn ya lo ha dicho, él acepta la existencia del Señor de los Milagros y de la Bestia del Mal, pero encuentra absurda la existencia de tantos Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _él mismo lo dijo, acepta que el Señor de los Milagros y la Bestia del Mal rijan en cierto modo, pero no soporta la existencia de tantos Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ahora que el Universo 11 esta fuera, la Tercera Ronda ha llegado a su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _ya hemos concluido con la Tercera Ronda, por lo que la final del Torneo de Poder está a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _estamos a muy poco de la Cuarta y última ronda del Torneo de Poder, donde se sabrá quien se alza victorioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _nadie puede resistirse y a veces ni siquiera se puede saber si lo hace de forma intencional o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _con el Universo 11 fuera del Torneo, estamos muy cerca de la ronda final del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ahora todo depende de lo que hagan el Univers en contra del 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _entiendo, ahora se avecina la ronda definitiva del Torneo de Poder, donde se sabrá quién es el ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _Spawn odia a los Dioses y por ese motivo quiere el deseo, para ponerlos en su lugar de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ciertamente con eso sí que suena interesante, ya que le dan un giro a todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _le di una aparición especial en este capítulo y como viste, tiene una relación algo tensa con Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y ahora que hemos concluido con la Tercera Ronda, la cuarta será donde Spawn finalmente muestre todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _lo quise dejar en suspenso, además de que ya hemos visto el especial de esos tres Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _con la caída de Jiren, el Universo 11 quedo fuera y por tanto, la Tercera Ronda termino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _además de que oponente demostró ser muy superior a él, incluso los Ángeles se dieron cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _igual deben prepararse, ya que el Universo 11 va a perder algunas dimensiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ese es precisamente el punto de Spawn, quien odia a los Dioses con fuerza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _solo les queda esperar ver cuantas dimensiones van a perder tras esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _no puedo decir nada, ya que he planeado otras cosas para la ronda final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _el problema de emplear su forma real también sería en el tamaño, ya que la plataforma puede ser una gran desventaja para ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _su poder va más allá de los Dioses de la Destrucción y por eso no fue capaz de vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross Z Charge:** _muchas gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por ahora tuvimos el especial de los tres Universos que fueron eliminados en la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente, hasta ahora solo uno me lo ha dicho, pero ahora viene la Cuarta Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ahora se avecina el momento de la final del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ahora dependerá de Batman, él tiene una promesa que cumplirle a ese valiente justiciero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _esta vez fue el especial de los tres Universos que quedaron eliminados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _seguramente debe haberse sentido como el Guasón cuando Pinkie Pie lo engaño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ya estamos cerca de la final del Torneo de Poder y solo uno se llevara en premio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _es verdad que ahora que Jiren fue eliminado marco el final de la Tercera Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _Spawn es un experto al momento de destruir la esperanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el Universo 12 no será fácil de vencer, especialmente por Spawn, quien hace temblar a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _la caída de Jiren fue un golpe sumamente fuerte para el Universo 11. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ciertamente, el poder de Spawn fue más de lo que Jiren pudo soportar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y la Tercera Ronda ha terminado, los Universos finalistas son el 1, 2 y 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ahora se avecina la Cuarta Ronda, por lo que todos deben prepararse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ya tenemos a los tres Universos finalistas, lo que significa que el Torneo de Poder pronto llegara a su fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ya veremos lo que pasa, aunque lo dudo mucho, especialmente por el avance del capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y pronto cambiare a la Gran Sacerdotisa, espero que eso termine por eliminar los comentarios de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _hay una desventaja con usar sus formas de dragón y es el tamaño, así como también la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _una clara demostración de lo aterrador y terrible que puede llegar a ser Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Whitekiller09:** _ese pobre Homero, siempre me da risa cuando le cortan sus tres pelos y dice que esta calvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ahora depende de que Batman pueda cumplirle su promesa a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ciertamente lo hizo, acepto su derrota como todo un verdadero guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _será difícil, especialmente por lo que está en juego, la oportunidad de un deseo ilimitado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Trish Lumino, Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgreen4, Fabianemmanuel15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Sombra 02, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Shazam, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Joestar, Moon-9215, Cross Z Charge, Blaitor21, Zeppeli, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Odín, Ryo Red, Raft, Hamon, Black Hunter, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, FreedomGundam96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	57. Descanso Tercera Parte

" _ **La última batalla de la Tercera Ronda ha sido la más devastadora que se vio en el Torneo de Poder hasta el momento; Jiren del Universo 11 vs Spawn del Universo 12, en la cual ambos demostraron el tremendo poder que poseen, tanto que incluso muchos se vieron en la necesidad de protegerse, pero aun con la ayuda de Batman, Jiren no fue capaz de sobrepasar el terrible poder de Spawn, quien pudo dominar a ambos como había hecho con los guerreros del Universo 5 y con Piccolo antes de que todo eso pasara, pero a pesar de que la pelea parecía perdida, Jiren obtuvo una valiosa lección de Batman, pues ambos compartían una historia muy similar, cada uno perdió algo que era muy valioso y siempre han buscado poder evitar que otros sufran lo mismo que ellos, por eso, Jiren acepto su derrota lanzándose en un último intento por derrotar a Spawn, no sin antes pedirle a Batman que sin importar lo imposible que pareciera, derrotara a Spawn en la Cuarta Ronda, ahora estamos a punto de ver el inicio de la final del Torneo de Poder"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 57**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 57 Descanso**

 **Tercera Parte**

El anuncio de Athena dejo impactado al Universo 11, especialmente cuando Jiren hizo acto de aparición en las gradas, con la mirada gacha y sumamente avergonzado por su derrota, mientras sus compañeros y Dioses estaban estáticos.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jiren perdió!-exclamo Dyspo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Esto es…inconcebible! ¡Nunca había pasado algo como esto!-declaro Kai congelado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Esto es…esto es…ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir lo que esto significa!-bramo Vermouth jalándose los cabellos con mucha fuerza, mientras Jiren permanecía en silencio total.

-Jiren-llamo Topo, pero su compañero no le respondió y el líder de las Tropas de Orgullo se quedó muy pensativo ante lo que acababa de pasar- _"ese hombre es muy superior a Jiren… ¿Qué es realmente?"-_ se preguntó sorprendido por el tremendo poder que tenía Spawn.

Fue cuando Athena se alzó ante el público-Todos los guerreros del Universo 11 han sido eliminados, no queda ninguno, por lo tanto el Universo 11 ¡Perderá Dimensiones!-anuncio Athena.

La Presencia alzo sus dedos y no tardo en chasquearlos, ocurriendo lo inevitable, el Universo 11 perdió algunas de sus Dimensiones, pero las Tropas de Orgullo aún estaban en el Reino Celestial, señal de que su Dimensión no fue afectada, eso dejaba la interrogante de cuantas dimensiones perdieron.

-Marcarita, serías tan amable de decirnos cuantas dimensiones perdimos-pidió Vermouth.

Marcarita reviso su Universo y se llevó una gran sorpresa-Vaya, al parecer solo perdimos una dimensión-respondió tomando por sorpresa a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron Vermouth y Kai, aunque poco a poco comenzaron a sentirse aliviados al escuchar eso, definitivamente era una gran noticia.

-¿Solo perdimos una dimensión?-pregunto Yomi y Marcarita asintió.

Las Tropas de Orgullo estaban sorprendidos por esa gran revelación, nunca se imaginaron que solo perderían una dimensión de las veinte que existían en su Universo, era verdaderamente un gran alivio, aunque no todos se mostraban complacidos ante ese hecho.

-No importa que haya sido solo una dimensión-dijo Jiren-de todos modos se perdieron vidas inocentes-expreso con tono serio.

Las Tropas de Orgullo guardaron silencio ante las acertadas palabras de su amigo, el cual debía sentirse sumamente culpable por no haber sido capaz de defender y proteger a todas las dimensiones del Universo 11, más alzo su mirada y se fijó en Batman, quien asintió, con ese movimiento de su cabeza la estaba asegurando que iba a derrotar a Spawn en la final.

Athena volvió a alzarse sobre toda la plataforma-¡Con esto hemos concluido con la Tercera Ronda; los Universos que han logrado pasar a la final son el Universo 1, el Universo 2 y el Universo 12! ¡Muchas felicidades!-anuncio Athena.

Los gritos de júbilo no tardaron en llenar el estado, definitivamente la final iba a ser sumamente emocionante, especialmente por los guerreros que quedaban, dos de los mejores Universos, así como también un Universo cuyas guerreras eran feroces y poderosas dragonas en su mayoría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Deboness se mostró aliviada al saber que habían llegado a la final a pesar de haber tenido que enfrentarse a Spawn-Definitivamente me preocupe mucho cuando parecía que los iba a eliminar a todos-dijo aliviada.

-Podemos decir que ahora que saben que tan terrible es Spawn pueden estar mejor preparados en la siguiente ronda-dijo Lyra tratando de sonar optimista.

-No lo creo, ya que en una batalla nunca puedes saber que va a ocurrir, eso es algo que incluso Batman entiende, no puedes planear una buena estrategia, porque siempre ocurrirán eventos que terminaran por arruinar todo ¿no es verdad Amatista?-pregunto Xiang y la aludida solo se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

Los guerreros del Universo 1 también se mostraron aliviados de haber conseguido llegar a la final-Viejo, creí que no la íbamos a contar, ese sujeto, Spawn, sí que es un tipo sumamente duro-dijo Flash.

-Creo que ganar el Torneo no será nada sencillo-dijo Razer con bastante seriedad.

-Los guerreros del Universo 2 tampoco serán fáciles de vencer, aunque no creo que eso importe mucho, después de todo, no vinimos al Torneo precisamente para ganar-dijo John.

Karai se rio al escuchar eso-Que idiotas son, parece que no entienden lo que pasa aquí, este Torneo dejo de ser un evento deportivo desde que Spawn entro al mismo, si él gana y obtiene el Deseo quien sabe lo que podría pedir-.

-¿Crees que sea algo malo?-pregunto Perla.

-No estoy segura, pero Spawn es un guerrero que siempre ha sentido odio más que nada-explico Karai.

-Karai tiene razón-concordó Batman-pase lo que pase no podemos dejar que Spawn gane el Torneo, esa será nuestra prioridad en la ronda final-.

-Siempre y cuando el Universo 2 no nos cause problemas-señalo Barda cruzada de brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Jerez no pudo evitar reírse al ver que habían conseguido llegar hasta la final-¡Todo esto es perfectamente hermoso! ¡El amor del Universo 2 ha logrado prevalecer hasta la final, ahora no solo estamos totalmente a salvo, sino que además estamos muy cerca de la victoria!-expreso riéndose.

-Ciertamente lo han hecho muy bien-dijo Pell complacido-Urano, Neptuno-ambas Sailor miraron al anciano-les pido que para esta ronda sean más cuidadosas, sé que su amor es muy intenso, pero no deben bajar la guardia en ningún momento-.

-No se preocupe señor Pell-dijo Urano.

-No cometeremos el mismo error de antes, le aseguro que ayudaremos a que el Universo 2 llegue a la cima-afirmo Neptuno.

Pero nadie estaba más emocionada que Tohru, la cual lanzo un grito de alegría total-¡Conseguimos llegar hasta la final!-grito emocionada-¡Kobayashi San! ¡Espera un poco más, pronto conseguiré el deseo para ti!-aseguro emocionada.

-¿No puedes pensar en algo más?-pregunto Elma fastidiada de la insistencia de Tohru y esta la miro con ganas de destrozarla.

Teresa sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de la dragona, pero su mirada pronto se ensombreció al fijar su atención en el Universo 12, sobretodo en Spawn, esa ronda no iba a ser nada fácil, ya que los dos últimos Universos habían sobrevivido hasta la final con apenas una que otra baja.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Gen sonrió sumamente complacido, aunque no se veía para nada sorprendido ante la victoria de su Universo-Spawn lo hizo muy bien-dijo Martinu.

-Y logro contenerse, por un instante creí que iba a terminar matando a alguien-dijo Ugg sonriendo aliviado.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso mi estimado amigo, ya que si Spawn quiere obtener el deseo entonces sabe que no puede correr ese riesgo-expreso Gen sonriendo con bastante calma-pronto obtendremos la victoria sobre todos los demás Universos-.

Los guerreros del Universo 12 no tardaron en reunirse, aunque Spawn permanecía de brazos cruzados en todo momento-Lo hiciste bien Spawn-felicito Optimus mirando a su compañero.

-Fue un verdadero fastidio-dijo Spawn sin darle importancia a las miradas de sus compañeros-ninguno ha sido un verdadero desafío, pero ahora creo que podría volverse más interesante-sentencio con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Sus compañeros se mostraron algo inquietos ante las palabras de Spawn, definitivamente ese guerrero era capaz de aterrar incluso a los de su propio bando, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, fue cuando Athena volvió a levantarse ante todos los espectadores.

-¡Su atención por favor! ¡Tengo un anuncio antes de que comencemos con el descanso y les sirvan su comida!-llamo captando la atención de todos los presentes-¡Antes que nada, quiero decir que fue un honor para mí haber sido la Gran Sacerdotisa por tanto tiempo y que también fue un honor haber sido el árbitro en las tres rondas de este magnífico evento!-.

Los Caballeros del Universo 5 escuchaban con más atención que cualquier otro Universo, ya que eso sonaba como a una despedida-Athena-murmuro Seiya confundido.

-¡Agradezco al Padre Celestial por haberme escogido para ser su mano derecha, pero si he de ser honesta, siempre he extrañado mi Universo, mi mundo, mis amigos, mi…!-Athena guardo silencio-¡Es por eso que oficialmente renuncio a mi puesto como la Gran Sacerdotisa!-.

Varios murmullos llenaron todo el lugar, principalmente entre los Dioses, ya que los mortales que estaban presentes no comprendían del todo lo que pasaba, aunque los Ángeles sabían que eso era inevitable, ya que Athena tenía un lazo muy fuerte con los guerreros del Universo 5 y estaban seguros que el Padre Celestial había permitido eso, pero aún quedaba la interrogante de saber quién ocuparía su puesto.

-¡Aprovecho también para presentar a mi reemplazo, alguien que se ha ganado este derecho con su esfuerzo y dedicación! ¡Estoy segura que bajo su guía los Ángeles y los Universos alcanzaran niveles muy altos, quiero aclarar que mi elección ya fue aprobada por el Padre Celestial!-el aludido asintió-¡Así que sin más preámbulos, me permito presentarles a la nueva Gran Sacerdotisa! ¡Maléfica!-anuncio Athena.

Una mujer que aparentaba estar entre los 30 y 40 años, de complexión delgada, piel pálida, cuernos sobre su cabeza, cabello negro y largo, llegándole a los hombros, así como unas alas de color negro que la hacían parecer un Ángel Caído, además de que sus vestimentas consistían en una blusa de manga larga y un pantalón, ambos de colores negros con tonalidades azules, hizo acto de aparición.

Esta vez, la Presencia se levantó de su trono-¡Maléfica, la hechicera más poderosa del Universo 2, acepto este puesto después de haber pasado por algunas pruebas, le estoy agradecido a Athena por sus años de dedicación hacia el Reino Celestial y a los 12 Universos, pero también debo respetar su decisión, solo puedo desearle que sea muy feliz y buena suerte!-.

Athena le sonrió y reverencio al Padre Celestial como forma de gratitud, para luego acercarse a Maléfica-¡Maléfica, con este báculo te entrego no solo el rango de la Gran Sacerdotisa de los 12 Universos, sino que además te entrego todos los poderes y la responsabilidad que esto conlleva, sabiendo cuáles son tus deberes! ¿Aceptas este puesto?-pregunto Athena.

-Lo acepto-dijo Maléfica sin titubear, su tono de voz era firme y decidido, por lo que Athena asintió y le entrego el báculo, mismo que brillo en las manos de Maléfica, al tiempo que ella también brillaban.

-¡Saluden todos a la nueva Gran Sacerdotisa!-anuncio el Padre Celestial y todos los Dioses reverenciaron a Maléfica, quien a su vez reverencio al Padre Celestial.

-Gracias por este honor mi señor-dijo incorporándose y mirando al público-¡Como Gran Sacerdotisa, juro asegurarme de que los 12 Universos sean llevados con justicia y de la manera más eficiente posible, por lo que les pido a los 12 Ángeles que me ayuden con esto, una vez que los Universos vuelvan a renacer, me mantengan informada sobre el desarrollo en dichos Universos, así como también las labores de los Dioses!-.

Bills se tensó-Algo me dice que esa mujer va a ser sumamente estricta-dijo preocupado.

-¡Quiero que sepan que pretendo realizar inspecciones a los Universos cada 100 años, para saber que tanto están ayudando los Dioses al desarrollo de sus Universos!-expreso Maléfica.

-Lo sabía-gruño Bills.

Wiss se rio ante eso-Creo que ya no va a poder dormir como antes señor Bills-dijo divertido y Bills solo gruño más al tiempo que se encogía en su asiento.

-¡Espero contar con el apoyo de Dioses y Ángeles, para que juntos llevemos a los 12 Universos a un nuevo nivel en nombre de nuestro gran señor…el Padre Celestial!-anuncio Maléfica-¡Además de que a partir de ahora yo seré el árbitro en la ronda final del Torneo de Poder, espero que sean batallas sumamente emocionantes y limpias, aún hay otras cosas que decirles, pero primero lo primero, reparar la plataforma y que nuestros guerreros coman algo, así como también descansen!-finalizo Maléfica.

Una vez que la nueva Gran Sacerdotisa termino su discurso, Athena se despidió con una reverencia y apareció en las gradas del Universo 5, donde fue recibida con alegría y confusión, aunque la sonrisa de Athena les aseguro que no estaba arrepentida de su decisión, ya que ella era más feliz siendo solo una Diosa al nivel mortal.

Maléfica comenzó su tarea de reparar la plataforma, sería una buena forma de comenzar a practicar sus nuevos poderes, mientras los Elfos volvían a colocar mesas y a llevar platillos a todos los presentes, definitivamente muchos estaban emocionados por ver la ronda final, especialmente porque los tres últimos Universos eran en verdad formidables.

Las Hijas de la Noche no se esperaban lo que hizo Athena, pero por un lado la comprendían, debía sentirse sumamente feliz de haber vuelto con su gente, mientras Maléfica parecía ser alguien más capaz para ese cargo, al menos, eso era lo que demostraba por la manera en que reparaba la plataforma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Mientras la mayoría de ellos comían, las Gemas solo observaban en silencio, aunque claro, Amatista también estaba dándose un banquetazo, no sin antes haber recibido un regaño de parte de Perla y Barda por haber sido eliminada tan fácilmente.

-¡Debes ser más cuidadosa ahora Amatista! ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de perder en la siguiente ronda! ¿Entendido?-regaño Perla.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Perla-dijo Amatista fastidiada de ser regañada por Perla.

Lapis solo permanecía en silencio, cuando fue felicitada una vez más por John por haberse fusionado con Perla, definitivamente estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo-Admito que yo también me sorprendí-reconoció Barda-pero quisiera que me aclararas algo ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo quedarte en la Tierra?-pregunto Barda mirando a Lapis.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad, ya que lo último que supimos fue que querías escapar-señalo John.

Lapis guardo silencio apenada por ello, no eran reclamos, pero los sentía así y fue cuando Flash entro en acción-¡Eso fue obra mía!-aseguro sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Razer cruzado de brazos.

-¡Permítanme contarles como conseguí que Lapis se quedara a luchar por la Tierra!-expreso retrocediendo hacia algún tiempo.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Tras haberse enterado de la proximidad del Planeta Madre y de Apokolyps a la Tierra, Lapis estaba dispuesta a marcharse, a pesar de los ruegos de Perdiot, Steven y Pumpkin, ya estaba lista para irse, cuando Batman y Flash llegaron, el Caballero de la Noche no dijo nada, pero Flash le pidió que se quedara y los escuchara.

-¡Sé que tienes miedo, pero esa no es razón para irte sin luchar! ¡Después de todo, ser apaleado debes en cuando es parte de ser un héroe!-aseguro Flash.

-¿Cómo puede decir algo como eso? ¡Por si no fuera ya suficiente con el Planeta Madre, Darkseid envió a sus fuerzas! ¡DARKSEID! ¡No tenemos oportunidad de ganar, ninguna!-aseguro Lapis-¡Especialmente porque solo somos categoría C en el Universo!-

-¿Categoría C? ¿Insinúas que Batman también lo es? ¡Tonterías! ¡Él sabe cómo resistir un golpe! ¡Nunca se rinde hasta que gana! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque tiene coraje y el coraje es el único verdadero poder que necesitas!-aseguro Flash.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=gZqwgBG_t_s)**

 **El súper aliento puede variar**

 **El fuego, el hielo o solo oler mal**

 **Encogerse es un poder**

 **Pero no se ve bien**

 **Convertirse en serpiente**

 **Puede asustar mucho a la gente**

 **Pero solo tu coraje nos hará ganar**

Mientras cantaba, Flash comenzó a vestirse como varios héroes de la Tierra, incluso apareció convertido en el Detective Marciano, al tiempo que seguía haciendo lo que las Crystal Gems hacían mejor, cantar en un momento de alta tensión.

 **Hay creación de portales**

 **Y proyecciones astrales**

 **Telekinesis y resucitación**

 **Con control mental**

 **De suerte estas**

 **Y más si puedes volar**

 **Pero solo tu coraje nos hará ganar**

Esta vez apareció vestido como otros héroes e incluso algunos villanos y anti héroes, como es el caso de Espectro, así como también del Maestro de Música e incluso se disfrazó de Súper Girl, al tiempo que extendía sus brazos como ella lo hacía.

 **¿Quién eres tú?**

 **¿Solo una Gema o Súper Chica?**

 **Aquella que encaja en nuestro plan**

 **¿Quién eres tú?**

 **¿Solo una Gema o Súper Chica?**

 **Aquella que nos ayuda a pelear**

Esta vez también apareció el símbolo de la "S", mismo que retomo su significado después del sacrificio de Kara en la batalla contra Drago, aunque Lapis tenía una mirada llena de confusión ante lo que estaba pasando frente a ella.

 **Viajar en el tiempo**

 **O ser un súper elástico**

 **A los malos puedes ahuyentar**

 **Con un grito sónico**

Esta vez, con su propio traje, Flash se movió a gran velocidad para explicar el punto del viaje en el tiempo, para luego disfrazarse del Hombre Elástico, seguido de un disfraz de Canario Negro lanzando su legendario grito sónico contra un grupo de maleantes.

 **Con guantes de poder**

 **Sentirás que no tienes igual**

 **Pero solo tu coraje nos hará ganar**

Incluso se disfrazó de Garnet lanzando un golpe con sus guantes, para luego acercarse a Lapis y sujetándola por el cuello le hizo el cerillito de manera amistosa, para seguir con su canción.

 **¿Quién eres tú?**

 **¿Solo una Gema o Súper Chica?**

 **Aquella que encaja en nuestro plan**

 **¿Quién eres tú?**

 **¿Solo una Gema o Súper Chica?**

 **Aquella que nos ayuda a pelear**

Alzando los brazos de manera heroica, Flash termino su canción y volteo a ver a Lapis, quien tenía una mirada de confusión total, al tiempo que Steven y Peridot se veían entre sí sin saber que pensar, mientras que Batman solo se guardaba su comentario.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

Flash suspiro-La llamo "La Conmovedora Canción de Heroísmo de Flash"-explico Barry sonriendo, para luego fijarse en la Gema-no pareces conmovida-.

-Porque no lo estoy-aseguro-y en verdad lo siento, pero no pienso quedarme aquí para sufrir otra guerra, me largo de aquí-aseguro disponiéndose a cumplir con su promesa, pero Batman la detuvo-¿ahora qué?-.

-Ven conmigo por favor-pidió el Caballero de la Noche dirigiéndose a su Bati Móvil-no tendrás que volar, tengo algo que quiero mostrarte, luego podrás irte, solo te pido un poco de tiempo-dijo Batman mirando a Lapis a través de la máscara.

La Gema del océano vacilo un poco antes de finalmente subir al asiento del copiloto y el Caballero de la Noche se retiró, dirigiéndose rumbo a Gótica, siendo seguido por la mirada de Steven, Peridot y Flash, este último aun no podía creer que Lapis no se sintiera conmovida con su canción.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Se hizo un silencio bastante cómico después de que Flash contara su historia-Después de eso no supe que fue lo que Bats hizo, pero algo es seguro, mi canción los inspiro a ambos, especialmente a Lapis-aseguro Flash sonriendo.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo sobre eso, la nueva Gran Sacerdotisa tomo la palabra-¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de su almuerzo, porque estamos a punto de ver el último espectáculo de medio tiempo!-declaro Maléfica y todos los presentes se prepararon-¡Para esto tenemos algo muy especial, ya que ahora que estamos cerca de la ronda final, el Padre Celestial quiere que los Dioses de la Destrucción restantes hagan algo también!-.

Al escuchar eso, todos siete Dioses de la Destrucción sobrevivientes se quedaron sorprendidos-¿Qué hagamos algo?-exclamo Deboness.

Maléfica alzo su báculo y modifico la plataforma, convirtiéndola en una pista de carreras-¡Les pido a los siete Dioses Destructores que suban a la plataforma!-indico Maléfica.

-Por favor, no se retrasen-indico la Presencia y los Dioses rápidamente subieron a la misma.

-Gran Sacerdotisa ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?-pregunto Vermouth confundido.

-Es muy simple, este espectáculo será una competencia de velocidad, todo lo que tienen que hacer es llegar primero a la línea de meta, el Dios que consiga llegar antes que los demás recibirá una gran ventaja en la ronda final-indico Maléfica.

Al escuchar eso, los siete Dioses se vieron entre sí, cada uno pensando en obtener esa gran ventaja sobre los demás, sea cual sea-Creo que ahora veremos que Universo es realmente el mejor, Deboness-sentencio Gen.

-Que arrogante eres-gruño Deboness.

-¡No pienso volver a perder!-aseguro Liquir.

-Disculpe mi lady, pero ¿Qué hay de los Dioses que ya quedaron fuera?-pregunto Bills.

-Pues en caso de que eso pase, su Universo podrá volver a la competencia-explico Maléfica y los tres Universos que quedaron fuera se emocionaron ante esa posibilidad-ahora vayan a sus puestos-indico Maléfica.

Rápidamente, los siete Dioses se pusieron en la línea de partida, listos para comenzar, siempre viéndose de manera retadora en todo momento-En sus marcas…listos… ¡Fuera!-.

En cuanto se dio la señal, los siete Dioses de la Destrucción se lanzaron a una gran velocidad, la meta se veía bastante lejana, rápidamente comenzaron a volar para tomar ventaja sobre el otro, su velocidad realmente era impresionante y a todos les costaba mucho seguirlos.

-¡Lo siento mucho querida mía, pero yo voy a ganar esta carrera!-aseguro Jerez.

-¡Sigue soñando Jerez! ¡De ninguna manera pienso volver a perder!-bramo Liquir aumentando su velocidad.

-¡No seas arrogante Liquir!-gruño Bills haciéndolo también.

-¡Si un Universo volverá a la competencia será el mío!-aseguro Vermouth.

-¡Que insignificantes son todos ustedes!-se burló Gen.

-¡Ya déjense de tonterías y háganse a un lado!-declaro Arak pasando entre ellos con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que Deboness estaba muy cerca de él, seguida por los demás.

-¡No va a ser tan fácil maestro!-aseguro Deboness sonriendo, al tiempo que aumentaba su velocidad.

-¡No seas tan creída Deboness!-bramo Liquir haciendo lo mismo.

Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, la velocidad de los siete Dioses era impresionante y ya no solo era una competencia de velocidad, pronto también se volvió de agilidad cuando trataban de encontrar otros modos de superar a los demás, siempre evitando atacarse uno al otro.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamo Rainbow sorprendida.

-¡Todos son extremadamente rápidos!-señalo Applejack con la boca muy abierta.

-¡Vamos señor Bills! ¡Gane para que podamos volver a la competencia!-grito Goku animando al Dios-quiero tener la oportunidad de enfrentarme a Spawn-dijo formando un puño.

La Presencia también observaba todo en silencio- _"Ya casi llegan a la línea de meta"-_ pensó sonriendo de forma traviesa.

La línea de meta ya estaba muy cerca y al verla, rápidamente aumentaron su velocidad, faltaba muy poco y los siete Dioses iban codo con codo, no se podía saber quién iba a ser el primero en llegar, hasta que siete rayos cruzaron la meta, pero debido a la velocidad nadie se percató de quien fue el ganador, excepto por Maléfica y los Ángeles.

-¡Gane!-declaro Liquir-¿Cómo les quedo el ojo perdedores?-.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Es claro que yo fui el ganador!-bramo Bills.

-¿Por qué no dejan de darse falsas ilusiones? Es obvio que yo gane-dijo Vermouth.

-El que debe dejar de darse falsas ilusiones eres tú, Vermouth, porque es muy obvio que la belleza ha triunfado-sentencio Jerez.

-Lo siento amor mío, pero creo que yo fui la ganadora y hasta Gen debe admitirlo-señalo Deboness.

-Sueña, es claro que llegue antes que tú-gruño Gen.

-Creo que no sabremos quién fue el ganador realmente-dijo Arak pasando su mano por su cabello rojo.

-Yo les puedo decir-dijo una voz que venía de la meta, al mirar se encontraron con…

-¡Presencia/Celestial/Gran Patriarca/Zeno Sama/Gran Maestro/Señor de la Creación/Señor de los Milagros!-exclamaron todos al tiempo que se arrodillaba.

La Presencia bajo de la meta y quedo ante los Dioses-Fue una carrera muy divertida, pero el ganador fue…-la Presencia saco una medalla y para asombro de todos fue ante Bills, quien se emocionó mucho.

-¡Lo logre! ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo?-pregunto sacándoles la lengua de forma burlona, pero…

-Yo-dijo la Presencia colocándose la medalla, al tiempo que los Dioses se quedaban con cara de confusión y asombro total.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Todos fueron testigos, yo fui el primero en cruzar la línea de meta-explico la Presencia sonriendo.

-Es verdad-dijo Maléfica al tiempo que mostraba una repetición instantánea, justo cuando los Dioses iban a cruzarla, un rayo de luz los paso sin que se dieran cuenta y se subió a la meta, revelando a la Presencia-así que el Padre Celestial es el ganador-.

-Sí, yo gane-dijo la Presencia sonriendo, mientras los Dioses se quedaban en shock.

-¡Pero…por favor no diga eso su majestad!-pidió Liquir.

-¡Es cierto…no sabíamos que usted también iba a participar!-expuso Jerez sin dar crédito a eso.

-Es que nadie me pregunto si yo también iba a participar o no-respondió la Presencia sonriéndoles de manera juguetona y los Dioses ya no pudieron decir absolutamente nada, mientras el público solo podía reírse por sus caras.

-Ah, qué mala suerte, por un momento me emocione-dijo Goku decepcionado, pero no iban a poder hacer nada, ya que la Presencia tenía razón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras eso, la pista de carreras desapareció para dar paso a la recién reparada y fortalecida plataforma de combate, al tiempo que los treinta últimos guerreros aparecían en la misma, fue cuando Maléfica se levantó ante todos ellos.

-¡Estamos por comenzar con la ronda final y los Universos que han permanecido hasta están listos!-.

 **Universo 1; Batman, Karai, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis Lazuli, Big Barda, Flash, John, Razer, los representantes de la Liga de la Justicia, también conocidos como leyendas.**

 **Universo 2; Tohru, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, Teresa Claymore, Clare Claymore, Sailor Urano, Sailor Neptuno, representantes de la magia, guardianas de sus respectivos mundos.**

 **Universo 12; Optimus Prime, Arcee, Grimlock, Dinobot, Samurái Jack, Ashi, Maestro Spliter, Jotaro Kujo, Spawn el Diabólico, representantes del honor, guerreros que pelean por la libertad de otros.**

Los tres Universos, sus treinta guerreros y sus respectivos Dioses se prepararon para dar comienzo a la batalla final del Torneo de Poder, sabiendo que solo uno obtendría la gloria de ser el mejor de los mejores.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, la última ronda del Torneo de Poder está a punto de comenzar ¿Qué tipo de combates se llevaran a cabo entre estos guerreros?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Enya Berserk:** _efectivamente fue el descanso, con un espectáculo de medio tiempo que nadie esperaba y con un resultado que dejo a los Dioses más que impactados y sorprendidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _no solo Vermouth, ya que todos los Dioses quisieron llorar cuando se les dio el resultado de su carrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _pues has visto su reaccion doble, porque no solo quedo fuera, sino que además lo trolearon junto a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ahora te puedes reír de los siete Dioses de la Destrucción que quedan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y le toco a los Dioses de la Destrucción hacer algo, pero les fue de una manera inesperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente, yo también pensaba eso cuando lo escribí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pero a cambio los dejé con las expresiones de siete Dioses ante el resultado de su carrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _mientras no salgan con una tontería todo está bien, porque el deseo de Rihibianni era estúpido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _es lo que pretende, pero no será fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _de hecho, todos los Dioses recibieron una impactante sorpresa en la carrera que realizaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _después de haber visto como la Presencia troleo a los Dioses, estamos listos para la ronda final del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _y hemos visto el último descanso, así como el último espectáculo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _ya concluimos y ya tenemos una nueva Gran Sacerdotisa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y ya lo tuvo, aunque vaya que tiene suerte, pues solo perdió una dimensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo fue, Arak no quería confiarse y por eso los preparo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _hice lo que pude con eso, ya que por como me lo describían en otros comentarios me daban esa impresión, quise investigar del personaje, pero con el trabajo no me dio oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que iba a recibir muchos comentarios sobre eso, pero esperaba estar equivocado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _si, es curioso cómo es que dicen que no están en un club, pero parece que todos se ponen de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _bueno, ya estamos listos para comenzar con la ronda final del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _tuve que dárselo al Universo 11 y créeme, tenía mis dudas sobre poner al Universo 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _de acuerdo a la descripción que la mayoría me dio sobre él, en eso me base. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _no lo creas, ya que los cuatro Universos principalmente son también muy sensatos y saben que todo debe ocurrir a su ritmo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _ay Kanna, es imposible no encariñarse con esa pequeña y tierna dragón, en serio es imposible no hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ahora hay nueva Sacerdotisa, la que quería que fuera inicialmente y un pequeño troleo para los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _debo admitir que la vida de los dragones es muy complicada, aunque Tohru también se complica mucho la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _yo me sigo preguntando qué fue lo que pudo perder Jiren, solo espero que no salgan con alguna tontería, como es común que esté pasando, ejemplo, la eliminación de Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _yo no me meto en debates, ya que eso siempre trae problemas, cada uno tiene lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _con Bruno hay que recordar también la muerte de Jasón, la de Damián, de Ricardo, que no haya podido salvar ni a Bárbara ni a Tim, entre otras, aunque todos tenemos nuestros dolores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _yo no lloro tan fácilmente, créeme, para que pueda llorar tiene que ser algo que ver con niños…en serio…con ellos soy demasiado sensible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _si bueno, creo que era lo que muchos esperaban, especialmente porque del 7 ya se sabe todo lo que paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _podrías decir que le dio doble, por haber sido eliminados del Torneo y por la carrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _recuerdo que hubo un anti héroe que vi en una de las series de Disney/Marvel; "Escuadrón de Súper Héroes", no recuerdo su nombre, pero era oscuro y trágico, pero el motivo es porque alguien atropello a su tortuga mascota, yo solo pude quedarme con cara de "en serio". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _será difícil, especialmente si consideramos el orgullo de los dragones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _Spawn guarda mucho odio a los Dioses y por eso está en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ciertamente lo es, pero aquí hay una prueba más del odio de Spawn hacia los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ya hemos conocido a la nueva Gran Sacerdotisa, la que quería que fuera desde un principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y para el espectáculo de medio tiempo, opte por una carrera entre los Dioses Destructores restantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ahora vimos como la Presencia acabo con algo de esperanza de los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pues a los Dioses Destructores se les dio una pequeña esperanza y la Presencia la extinguió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _Spawn es el guerrero a vencer, si todos quieren ganar, deben enfocarse en él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ahora qué harías al ver que se les dio una oportunidad y que la Presencia termino ganando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _de algún modo sigo teniendo emociones encontradas con ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ya estamos cerca del comienzo de la última ronda y aún queda una sorpresa más para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _a ver qué opinas del troleo de la Presencia para los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _no me puedo creer que sus padres la dejaran sola, realmente es un encanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ya me dijeron de él, junto con otros más que he tratado de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _Gen no tuvo problemas en llevar a Spawn, a pesar de saber su odio hacia los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _tenía que hacerlo así, ya que había mucho que contar en ese Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _entiendo, veré que puedo hacer cuando llegue el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y ahora imagina el shock de los siete Dioses tras la carrera que realizaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _de hecho, ese nombre lo saque hace mucho tiempo, antes de ver esas dos series, cuando estaba encantado con Digimon, siempre me encantaron los Dragones, pero sentía que no les daban el valor necesario, por eso en Digimon lo cree convirtiéndolo en Dragomon, luego supe que ya existía uno, lo investigue y no me gusto, así que lo deje en Drago, esta vez, como un enemigo en DB, cuando era el original y ha ido evolucionando con el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _a estas alturas ya sería difícil hacer un combate, pues ya entramos en la ronda final, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con la sorpresa de la nueva Sacerdotisa y del troleo para los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _lo sé…me siento tan lleno de emociones al darme cuenta que pronto comenzara la última parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _yo no dejo de actualizar, a menos que ocurran eventos que están más allá de mi control. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y aquí esta lo que está pasando en este último descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, AndrosValgreen4, Sombra 02, Fabianemmanuel15, Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, Giorno Joestar, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Black Hunter, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Abbacchio Leone, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Eclipso, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo Edge Hell Razor, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Whitekiller09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Shazam, FreedomGundam96, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	58. Cuarta Ronda

" _ **Finalmente ha llegado el momento de que el Torneo de Poder entre en su última etapa, durante el transcurso del mismo se han desatado cientos de combates con resultados inesperados; en la Primera Ronda, los Universo 4, 9 y 10 fueron derrotados, siendo borrados como penitencia; en la Segunda Ronda, los Universo 3, 6 y 8 sufrieron la derrota, por lo que fueron reiniciados, con excepción del Universo 8 por tener un nivel de vida adecuado; y en esta ronda final, los Universos 5, 7 y 11 fueron los que perdieron, lo que provoco que perdieran dimensiones, excepto el Universo 5 por tener un buen nivel de vida, pero el Universo 7 perdió 17 dimensiones, mientras que el Universo 11 perdió solo una; ahora los Universos finalistas son el Universo 1, dirigido por Lyra, Deboness y Xiang; el Universo 2, dirigido por Pell, Jerez y Sour; y el Universo 12, dirigido por Ugg, Gen y Martinu; la pelear por obtener no solo la victoria y la gloria, sino también el deseo que no tiene restricción alguna, está a punto de comenzar ¿Qué Universo se alzara triunfador?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 58**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 58 Cuarta Ronda**

 **La Final Empieza**

Los tres últimos Universos ya estaban listos para comenzar con la última etapa del Torneo de Poder, la gloria de ser reconocido como el más grande de todos los Universos, además de obtener el deseo, pero lo que no sabían era que había una sorpresa más para antes de comenzar.

-Finalmente va a comenzar-dijo Twilight sumamente nerviosa.

-La ronda final, realmente se puede sentir la tensión en el aire-reconoció Sunset sorprendida por esa verdad.

-Aunque todo el lugar se ve vacío sin los Universos que ya no están-observo Pinkie Pie.

Sus palabras eran cierta, sin la mitad de los espectadores, mismos que pertenecían a los Universos que fueron borrados o reiniciados, todo el lugar se veía algo vacío y la Presencia sonrió con ternura ante las palabras de Pinkie Pie.

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón-observo también.

Maléfica escucho a la Presencia y entendió el mensaje, alzando su báculo, hizo un movimiento con el cual todas las gradas comenzaron a temblar un poco, hecho que asusto a los espectadores.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto 18.

Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, las gradas se acercaron o redujeron de tamaño, como era el caso de donde se encontraban los Dioses y los guerreros de sus Universos, pero todos quedaron muy pegados de los demás, hecho que los sorprendió a todos.

Se pudo sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente, especialmente entre los tres Universos finalistas, aunque Deboness y Gen se vieron de manera desafiante en todo momento, provocando que Jerez se sintiera excluida, pero bueno, ellos dos siempre habían tenido su rivalidad.

-Hola-saludo Ugg y Lyra le correspondió el saludo, seguida por Pell.

Los guerreros de los Universo 5, 7, 8 y 11 también tenían un sinfín de emociones, ya que a pesar de haber sido derrotados, estaban muy ansiosos por ver que Universo resultaba victorioso, los ánimos no tardaron en llenar a todo el lugar, incluso en sus respectivos Universos, muchos apoyaban a los suyos.

-¿Qué le parece Padre Celestial?-pregunto Maléfica mirando hacia el balcón.

-Me parece lo más adecuado, así ya no se verá tan vacío-reconoció la Presencia sonriendo sumamente complacido y Maléfica lo reverencio en señal de gratitud-ahora procede a darles el último aviso para comenzar-.

-Como ordene-dijo Maléfica volteando a ver a todos-¡Les pido su atención para el anuncio final! ¡El Padre Celestial está sumamente complacido por los combates tan maravillosos que han ocurrido desde el comienzo del Torneo de Poder y felicita a los tres Universos finalistas, por ese motivo, ha decidido que premiar solo al ganador sería algo injusto de su parte!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Deboness.

Por toda respuesta, Maléfica alzo su báculo y el cielo comenzó a brillar, fue cuando las Esferas del Dragón hicieron acto de aparición, pero en tres tamaños diferentes, las primeras eran de tamaño muy pequeño, tanto que cabían en la mano de una persona y Bulma se levantó de golpe al reconocerlas, al igual que Pilaf, eran las Esferas de la Tierra.

Las segundas eran de tamaño mucho mayor, tanto que se ocupaba que se sujetaran con dos manos, Piccolo, Dende y Nail las reconocieron como las Esferas del Dragón que pertenecían a su planeta de origen y finalmente, las de mayor tamaño, tan grandes como un planeta, las Súper Esferas del Dragón.

-¡Aquí presentamos las Esferas del Dragón en sus tres formas; las Esferas de la Tierra, de Namekuseijin y las Súper Esferas!-mostro Maléfica.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué tienen las Esferas de la Tierra también?-pregunto Bulma incrédula.

Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo no tardaron en comprender lo que pasaba, ya que tras la derrota de Drago, Zeno Sama se los dijo, se llevó todas las Esferas del Dragón para evitar que volvieran a hacer mal uso de ellas, realmente no era sencillo saber que ya no contaban con ellas, pero no se podía ir en contra de la voluntad del señor de todos los Universos.

-¡Ahora les explicare en qué consisten los premios!-anuncio Maléfica-¡Como pueden ver, tenemos un total de 21 Esferas del Dragón, todas de diferentes tamaño, la razón de esto es porque su tamaño describe lo poderosas que son y ese es precisamente el punto de sus premios! ¡El Universo que quede en tercer lugar, es decir, que sea el primero en quedar fuera en esta ronda entonces recibirá las Esferas del Dragón del planeta Tierra, mismas que pueden cumplir dos deseos, pero que son extremadamente limitados, es decir, hay muchas cosas que estas esferas no pueden realizar, a pesar de ser solo dos deseos!-.

Muchos comprendieron a la perfección lo que eso significaba, esas Esferas podían realizar deseos que consistían en cosas que se podrían considerar triviales, pero que no superaban el poder de su planeta de origen y que apenas podían alcanzar los límites de su galaxia, pero que no podían cumplir deseos a escalas universales.

-¡El segundo lugar, es decir, aquellos que sean los segundos en ser eliminados entonces obtendrán las Esferas del Dragón del Planeta Namekuseijin; mismas que pueden cumplir tres deseos, pero que también tienen ciertas limitaciones, ya que si bien pueden realizar deseos a escala Universal, no pueden traspasar las barreras de su Universo!-explico Maléfica.

Eso también tenía sentido, eran tres deseos, pero tampoco eran la gran cosa, al menos para quienes buscaban algo mucho más grande, como era el caso de Spawn, quien no se mostró interesado en esas Esferas de nivel inferior, solo estaba interesado en el premio mayor.

-¡Y finalmente, el primer lugar y absoluto vencedor del Torneo de Poder obtendrá las Súper Esferas del Dragón, que si bien solo pueden cumplir un deseo, este no tiene límite alguno, pueden pedirle lo que ustedes deseen y no tendrán problema alguno!-aseguro Maléfica-¡Estas Esferas tan poderosas podrán cumplirles deseos que incluso vayan más allá de las fronteras de sus Universos!-finalizo Maléfica.

Al escuchar eso, los tres Universos se mostraron muy emocionados, todos con una solo objetivo, obtener el deseo ilimitado, aunque el Universo 1 no parecía estar muy interesado en eso, con excepción de Perla y Amatista, aunque cada una por razones diferentes, más Batman ya estaba pensando en una forma de poder ganar el Torneo, no sería fácil, pero confiaba en que lo lograrían.

El Universo 2, por su parte se mostró más emocionado con la idea de obtener un deseo sin límites, especialmente Tohru, cuyo rostro se llenó de emoción al imaginarse los elogios de su adorada Kobayashi una vez que ganaran y le entregaran ese deseo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Voy a obtener el deseo infinito para Kobayashi San!-aseguro gritando con emoción, provocando que la aludida solo suspirara con cansancio.

El Universo 12 se vio entre sí, todos con el mismo pensamiento en mente, la única y verdadera razón por la cual Spawn acepto ir al Torneo de Poder, obtener ese deseo y lograr su máximo objetivo, algo que nadie sabía, a excepción de Optimus Prime, cuya expresión se tornó sumamente seria, al tiempo que recordaba la conversación que sostuvo con ese siniestro guerrero antes del Torneo.

-Ya he dado todos los anuncios correspondientes, estamos listos para comenzar, solo denos la señal y comenzaremos de inmediato-aseguro Maléfica mirando a la Presencia, quien solo asintió.

-Adelante, ya es hora de dar comienzo a la última ronda del Torneo de Poder-indico sonriendo de manera amistosa y tierna, hecho que hizo que más de uno se derritiera, a veces costaba creer que esa pequeña niña estuviera en la cima de todo, pero también debían recordar que esa era solo una apariencia falsa que ocultaba su verdadera forma.

Maléfica asintió y volteo de nuevo hacia la plataforma-¡Guerreros de los Universo 1, 2 y 12, nuestros últimos tres finalistas, prepárense!-indico Maléfica.

Los treinta guerreros se prepararon para dar comienzo con la última ronda del Torneo de Poder, sabiendo que solo un Universo obtendría la gloria de ser reconocido como el mejor de todos los Universos, así como también los Dioses de sus respectivos Universos y espectadores esperaban ansiosos el comienzo de la Cuarta Ronda, el último encuentro entre Universos.

La tensión podía sentirse en todo el lugar, los tres Universos se observaban listos para comenzar en cuanto Maléfica les diera la señal, misma que no iba a tardar, pero todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, los corazones latían a gran velocidad, los guerreros se preparaban, algunos ya estaban desenvainando sus armas y otros apretaban sus puños, todo ante los espectadores que esperaban ansiosos, al tiempo que los recuerdos de todas las rondas llegaban a su mente, especialmente en los competidores.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=xO6gzp02oNU** )

 **Vamos todos juntos a luchar el primero bajo el sol  
En una Universo Lejano se reunieron  
Guerreros de todos los Universos  
Compiten con orgullosa fuerza  
En un jamás soñado Campeonato  
¡Mira! Batman Salta Agitando su Coro un Ganador  
Karai También con Técnica increíble  
¡Vamos Ya! Sintiendo en el corazón el Virtud de Ganador**

Los recuerdos de cuando comenzó el Torneo de Poder, con la presentación de todos los Universos, sus 120 participantes, todos buscando la supervivencia y la gloria de sus respectivos hogares, no iba a ser sencillo, pero este era un evento en el que todos querían participar.

 **¡Ganador! ¡Ganador! ¡Ganador!  
¿Quién Sera Ganador?  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar el primero bajo el sol **

Los momentos en que los Universos fueron derrotados uno a uno, pasando a su eliminación, ya fuera siendo borrados o reiniciados, así como también los momentos en que sus últimos guerreros eran vencidos por los demás competidores.

 **Cuerpo a Cuerpo  
Admirablemente Fortificados  
Llegan hasta el Cielo Intensos Gritos de Batalla  
En un Lugar del Campeonato  
Tiembla Cada vez que Choca los Poderes  
Que Esplendidas las Técnica del Siniestro Spawn  
Goku mostro de nuevo la Genkidama  
A Pelear ten fe en el Sudor que tú vas a Derramar**

 **¡Ganador! ¡Ganador! ¡Ganador!  
¿Quién Sera Ganador?  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar el primero bajo el sol **

Finalmente pasando a los combates de la Tercera Ronda, en la cual se mostraron muchos impresionantes combates, así como también guerreros con poderes que hasta los Dioses quedaban sorprendidos por su abrumador poder, llegando hasta su última batalla, donde Batman y Jiren hicieron equipo para pelear contra Spawn el diabólico.

 **Héroes Todos Aguardado estarán  
Por el Poder y La Bondad  
¿Quien Ganara? ¿Sera Batman o será Spawn?  
Con Gran Furia de los Dos Caballeros Oscuros  
Ve y Ahora Logra tu Sueño Seguro Sera**

 **¡Ganador! ¡Ganador! ¡Ganador!  
¿Quién Sera Ganador?  
Vamos todos juntos a luchar el primero bajo el sol **

-¡La Cuarta Ronda comienza…ahora!-anuncio Maléfica.

Rápidamente, los guerreros se lanzaron a la batalla, aunque Spawn se quedó al margen nuevamente, ya que no consideraba necesario participar en los combates desde el inicio, especialmente cuando el Universo 1 retrocedió, dejando que el 2 y el 12 colisionaran.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-cuestiono Amatista molesta por la acción de su equipo.

-¡Primero necesitamos preparar el terreno de batalla, no podemos simplemente lanzarnos al combate como ocurrió en la ronda pasada!-le recordó Batman y Amatista guardo silencio.

-¡Eso no cambiara nada si tenemos que enfrentarnos a Spawn!-señalo Karai entre dientes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Universo 2 y 12 comenzaron su batalla, aunque estas no tardaron en terminar, ya que también buscaban atacar al Universo 1, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, por lo que a Batman y a su equipo no les quedo de otra más que participar en la batalla, fue cuando Dinobot se lanzó contra Garnet, atacándola con un golpe de su espada, mismo que Garnet detuvo con sus guantes.

-¡Garnet!-grito Perla disponiéndose a ir a ayudarla, pero Garnet la detuvo.

-¡Ustedes deben ir por sus propios oponentes, yo me encargo de esto!-aseguro Garnet.

-¡Hablas como toda una guerrera, admiro eso!-declaro Dinobot al tiempo que se alejaba y se preparaba para comenzar con su batalla en contra de la fusión.

Del mismo modo, Karai fue atacada por Ashi, quien alargo su brazo para golpearla con sus garras, pero Karai la esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada y con un certero golpe cortaba las garras de Ashi, quien no tardo en recuperarlas.

-No pareces ser una chiquilla normal-señalo Ashi mirando a Karai fijamente-puedo sentir la energía de las Sombras y de la Noche viviendo en ti-.

-Podría decirte lo mismo, tú también tienes una parte oscura en tu interior, esa parte que le pertenece a Aku, uno de los hijos de la Bestia del Mal ¿no es así?-pregunto Karai.

-Efectivamente-confirmo Ashi-y no sabes cuánto me avergüenzo de eso, pero dime cuál es tu historia-.

-Soy la hija de Abzu y Zaleska-respondió Kara colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que Ashi hacía lo mismo.

Las batallas de los últimos tres Universos ya habían comenzado con varios conflictos en distintas zonas de la plataforma; los combates que más estaban destacando en esos momentos eran de Clare vs Jack, así como también Flash vs Jotaro y Batman vs Splinter, mientras los demás esperaban el momento de atacar.

El único que permanecía sin hacer nada, de nuevo, era el siniestro Spawn, quien parecía estar esperando el momento oportuno para atacar o que alguien fuera lo bastante estúpido para intentar atacarlo mientras se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Bills gruño ante lo que veían sus ojos-Ese maldito parece estar burlándose de todos, ya que no está haciendo nada de nuevo-expreso molesto.

-¡Oye Gen! ¿Qué acaso tu guerrero ya se cansó?-cuestiono Liquir mirando al Dios Destructor, quien solo sonreía de forma maliciosa.

-Por supuesto que no, simplemente está esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, como el Universo 5 y 11 ya lo comprobaron-respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Deboness miro a Gen con algo de molestia-Pareces estar muy confiado en la fuerza de tu guerrero, mi estimado Gen, pero déjame decirte que la fuerza no lo es todo y si hay algo que caracteriza a Batman es que ha sido capaz de vencer a seres que son extremadamente poderosos-le señalo sonriéndole.

Gen miro a Deboness y sus vistas se encontraron, en cada uno había una gran determinación por obtener la victoria, la tensión se sintió para los que estaban en medio, que no supieron que pensar al respecto, definitivamente nunca era bueno quedar en medio de conflictos, especialmente si estos eran de Dioses.

-Me permito recordarles que también el Universo 2 está en la final-intervino Jerez-y si algún Universo va a salir victorioso seremos nosotros ¡Vamos mis guerreras! ¡Acaben con el Universo 1 y 12!-animo la Diosa de la Destrucción.

-Supongo que hasta aquí llego nuestra tregua-dijo Deboness sonriendo levemente, después de todo, ese seguía siendo un Torneo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Grimlock se transformó en su modo de Tyranosaurio Rex, rugiendo con ferocidad y arremetiendo contra John y Razer, quienes lo esquivaron dando un salto justo a tiempo, preparando sus Anillos para contraatacar, más solo pudieron crear unas esferas de protección, pues Grimlock les lanzo una llamarada.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo John.

-¡Iguana sobrealimentada!-gruño Razer entre dientes.

-¡Ola Creciente!-invoco Zenaku lanzando su ataque contra las Guerreras Mágicas, quienes se protegieron con sus espadas de aquel ataque tan poderoso.

Por su parte, Barda y Tohru chocaron sus puños con fuerza, comenzando otra devastadora batalla, al tiempo que Lapis y Elma también se encontraban, fue cuando Arcee apareció en su modo de moto, transformándose y disparándoles a ambas, quienes saltaron para esquivar el ataque a tiempo.

Perla y Amatista se enfrentaban a las Sailors, quienes no estaban dispuestas a cometer el mismo error de la ronda anterior, mientras que Optimus observaba todos los combates, preguntándose que debía hacer en el Torneo, ya que por el momento todos estaban ocupados, fue cuando Teresa apareció.

-Si está buscando pelea, yo lo puedo complacer-dijo Teresa sonriendo.

Optimus la volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de que ella no era una guerrera ordinaria-Puedo darme cuenta de que en serio es poderosa-dijo Optimus desenvainando su espada-jamás he dañado a un humano y francamente no me agrada hacerlo, pero en este Torneo no tengo muchas opciones-.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Teresa al tiempo que también desenvainaba su espada y se lanzaba al ataque.

Era una verdadera batalla campal, con Spawn siendo el único que no hacía absolutamente nada, solo permanecer de brazos cruzados en todo momento, hecho que comenzó a impacientar a guerreros como Goku y Vegeta, ya que ellos querían verlo de nuevo en acción.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Splinter se lanzó contra Batman, quien bloqueo una de sus patadas con su brazo y contraataco con un puñetazo, mismo que Splinter desvió con un manotazo y ambos se alejaron uno del otro, viéndose detenidamente en todo momento.

-¡Admiro tu entrega y disciplina en las artes marciales, es raro conocer a alguien tan dedicado como tú!-reconoció Splinter.

-Para mí es un honor que un gran maestro como usted me diga eso-expreso Batman sonriendo levemente y Splinter no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-¡Ahora veremos qué tan bueno eres peleando!-declaro Splinter lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, Garnet y Dinobot también estaban en su propia batalla, Dinobot se lanzó contra ella, pero Garnet lo sujeto y lo lanzo por los aires, más Dinobot aterrizo perfectamente en pie y volvió al contraataque, lanzando varios golpes con su espada, mismos que Garnet esquivaba con mucha agilidad.

-¡No podrás derrotarme si todo lo que haces es escapar de mis ataques!-bramo Dinobot y Garnet aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, mismo que basto para derribarlo, la fusión se acercó lentamente a él y lo miro-vamos… ¿Qué esperas? Acaba conmigo-reto.

-No haré algo como eso, no solo porque está prohibido, sino porque esa no es la forma en que nosotros actuamos-aseguro Garnet.

Dinobot se mantuvo con el rostro hacia el suelo-Entonces…eso tendrá que… ¡Cambiar!-declaro al tiempo que alzaba la vista y le disparaba un rayo de sus ojos, mismos que la golpearon justo en sus gafas.

Aquel inesperado ataque la cegó brevemente y le dio tiempo a Dinobot de incorporarse, desafortunadamente para Garnet, estaban peleando demasiado cerca de la orilla y sin querer tropezó, cayendo hacia el vacío, más consiguió sujetarse a tiempo, pero quedó a merced de su oponente.

Dinobot se acercó hacia donde se encontraba y la encontró colgada, Garnet se preocupó, pues ahora no tenía forma de evitar la eliminación y sus Diosas también se angustiaron, mientras Ugg se emocionaba y Gen permanecía de brazos cruzados, con expresión seria.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Dinobot sujeto a Garnet del brazo y la devolvió a la plataforma, lanzándola contra el suelo, hecho que sorprendió y confundió a todos los presentes, pues desaprovecho la oportunidad de eliminar a uno de sus rivales.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Tú ganaste-señalo Garnet confundida por la acción de su oponente, quien solo negó con la cabeza tras el comentario de la fusión.

-Tropezaste, vencerte así no habría sido honorable, no me habría sentido satisfecho en este combate, prefiero vencer a mis oponentes de forma tradicional-Dinobot alzo su espada-¡Con violencia!-bramo lanzando varios golpes contra Garnet, quien contraataco con golpes de sus Guantes.

Ambos chocaron y quedaron cara a cara-¡Para ser de otro Universo, tienes cualidades que me agradan!-reconoció Garnet.

-¡Y tú has probado ser una digna oponente, haré que tu eliminación sea gloriosa!-aseguro Dinobot.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-reto Garnet continuando con la tremenda batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Lyra sonrió sumamente complacida al ver lo que el guerrero del Universo 12-Realmente tiene un alto sentido del honor-reconoció sonriendo emocionada por el combate.

-Oye Gen, veo que sabes cómo escoger a tus guerreros-observo Deboness sonriéndole a su rival.

Gen sonrió ante eso-No te confundas, después de todo, tienen honor, pero también son lo mejor de lo mejor y aunque sus amigos logren vencer a algunos de mis guerreros, jamás vencerán a Spawn-sentencio Gen sonriendo.

Jerez se rio de nuevo al ver las miradas de sus dos compañeros-Parece que siguen olvidando que el Universo 2 también está en la competencia y que mis guerreras no solo son hermosas, sino letales-sentencio burlonamente.

Tanto Deboness como Gen se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Jerez, claro que era cierto, ya que la Diosa del Universo 2 también estaba en el Torneo y sus guerreras probaron ser sumamente poderosas, pero Gen no se mostraba preocupado en lo más mínimo, ya que todavía tenía muchas sorpresas que mostrar.

-Disculpe mi lady-intervino Sour-pero solo estoy contando a nueve de nuestros guerreros-.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Jerez dejando de reírse y abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-Es cierto, nos falta el único hombre del equipo-señalo Pell buscando al guerrero que les hacía falta.

-¿Qué cosa?-Jerez busco rápidamente a su guerrero-es cierto ¿Dónde está Fafnir?-cuestiono con bastante confusión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Los combates de la última ronda continuaban de forma devastadora, los guerreros luchaban contra sus respectivos oponentes con mucha ferocidad, todos querían obtener el premio mayor, las Súper Esferas del Dragón, claro que había otras esferas, pero esas eran las más importantes de todas.

Spawn era el único que permanecía sin hacer nada una vez más, muchos guerreros estaban comenzando a desesperarse de nuevo, entre ellos los Saiyajin, quienes querían verlo de nuevo en acción, otros, como era el caso de Batman, se daban cuenta de que Spawn solo estaba esperando el momento para volver a actuar o que alguien fuera lo bastante estúpido para intentar enfrentarlo de nuevo.

La plataforma se vio iluminada por varias explosiones de luces, debido a todos los ataques que se lanzaban entre ellos, todos queriendo superar a sus respectivos oponente, Optimus Prime invoco sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar contra Teresa, quien esquivaba todos los ataques del Prime corriendo de un lado a otro, para luego lanzarse contra él y atacarlo con un golpe de su espada, mismo que Optimus bloqueo con la suya.

-¡Eres sumamente poderoso!-reconoció Tersa sorprendida por el poder de Optimus.

-¡Debo serlo, ya que poseo el poder de todos los antiguos Prime!-explico Optimus al tiempo que le lanzaba a Teresa por los aires y esta aterrizaba perfectamente en pie.

Las batallas se dividían de distintas maneras, todos contra todos, esperando tener la oportunidad de eliminarlos, pero mientras enfrentaban a un oponente, otros más los atacaban, provocando que las batallas cambiaran de forma radical, claro que el Universo 2 era el que más presión tenía, ya que se estaba enfrentando a los dos Universos que estaban en la cima de la jerarquía divina.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Pronto, los Dioses de los tres Universos finalistas comenzaron a emocionarse mucho, especialmente los Dioses de la Destrucción-¡Vamos Universo 1! ¡Ustedes han lidiado con cosas mucho peores que esto!-grito Deboness apoyando a su Universo.

-¡Universo 2, recuerden que hacen esto por Kobayashi!-exclamo Jerez, mientras la aludida se sonrojaba al escuchar como la estaba usando la Diosa Destructora para motivar a Tohru principalmente.

Gen solo suspiro con cansancio-¡Universo 12, no deben olvidar la meta de este Torneo, obtengan las Súper Esferas del Dragón a cualquier costo!-indico Gen.

Lyra, Pell y Ugg solo permanecían en silencio, mientras los demás Dioses y los participantes que fueron eliminados solo volteaban sus cabezas de un lado a otro, escuchando los gritos de esos tres, definitivamente esta iba a ser una final muy intensa, tanto en la plataforma como fuera de ella.

-Increíble, todos tienen un poder realmente abrumador-dijo Goku sorprendido.

-No puedo creer que unos insectos como ellos hayan llegado a hasta la final-gruño Vegeta muy molesto por eso.

-Por el lado amable, eso significa que Goku ya no tiene que cumplir su promesa con Freezer-soltó Krilin de pronto y la mirada del tirano hizo que se congelara de miedo.

Pero Freezer no dijo ni hizo nada, al tiempo que dirigía su vista de nuevo hacia la plataforma, ese enano que liquido en Namekuseijin tenía un punto, ahora que estaban fuera del Torneo ya no podría revivir, debía encontrar otro modo de poder ejecutar sus planes y conseguir su tan ansiada venganza, pero Freezer no era el único que estaba planeando un golpe, pues Oroku Saki pensaba en la mejor manera de deshacerse de Splinter antes de volver a su Universo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

De pronto, algo detuvo todas las batallas y capto la atención de los presentes, centrando sus miradas en el invencible Spawn, quien aun de brazos cruzados, alzo una mano con rapidez hacia un lado, deteniendo un golpe, mismo que fue lanzado por Fafnir, quien empleo el bloqueo de percepción para poder atacarlo sin que se diera cuenta, más su plan no funciono.

-Dragón del Universo 2 ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Spawn volteando a verlo con esos ojos verdes que brillaban como fuego espectral.

-Acabar contigo-sentencio Fafnir con tono serio y frío, muy característico de él.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La última ronda del Torneo de Poder ha dado comienzo y ahora Fafnir se dispone a enfrentarse a Spawn ¿Qué es lo que estará tramando el Dragón Maldito para atreverse a enfrentar al temible Spawn?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LA MALDITA PAGINA NO ME DEJABA SUBIR LOS DOCUMENTOS, APENAS PUDE HACERLO Y PUDE ACTUALIZAR EL CAPITULO, EN SERIO LO LAMENTO, REALMENTE LO LAMENTO, PERO ESTO ESTUVO FUERA DE MI ALCANCE**

 **Ángel María NF:** _finalmente, la última etapa del Torneo de Poder ha comenzado, los treinta guerreros luchan con ferocidad, aunque ya uno de ellos se ha lanzado en contra del temible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _tienes razón, ese es un Anime que no vería ni aunque me pagaran, simplemente no soporto esas escenas con niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** _finalmente, la ronda final ha comenzado y todos están luchando por obtener la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **FreedomGundam96:** _ciertamente, para ellos fue algo inesperado el resultado de su carrera, ya que como bien dijo la Presencia, nunca le preguntaron si él también iba a participar en la misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _no realmente, como bien dijo, él también quería participar, pero nadie le pregunto si lo haría, me alegra que te guste el cambio, ya que ella va a ser más estricta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tendrás que ser más específico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _definitivamente ninguno de los Dioses se esperaba que pasara eso en la carrera, nunca lo vieron venir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _para los Dioses de la Destrucción fue un gran golpe, especialmente para aquellos que esperaban volver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _vaya que fue así, aunque como bien les dijo la Presencia, nadie pregunto si él también participaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y ya hemos comenzado con la ronda final del Torneo de Poder, así como también la lucha por las esferas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ella era mi opción en primer lugar, pero con tanta insistencia en los Caballeros pensé que les gustaría ver a Athena, nunca me imaginé lo contrario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _me pregunto si algún día esas series tendrán algún final y como será entonces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _Spawn no quiere a los Dioses para nada y por eso desea las Súper Esferas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _sería como ver de nuevo la pelea de Frijolito contra la Pulga en la serie "Mucha Lucha", definitivamente fue imposible no rendirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ciertamente, los Dioses recibieron un fuerte golpe, ya que incluso apagaron sus esperanzas de volver a participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues nadie le pregunto a la Presencia si él también iba a participar o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y finalmente hemos comenzado con la última ronda del Torneo de Poder, el más grande evento entre Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _definitivamente los Dioses nunca se esperaron que les ocurriera eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _a todos les hizo gracia, menos a los Dioses de la Destrucción, especialmente a Bills, que ya se sentía ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y la última ronda finalmente ha comenzado, con la batalla de los tres últimos Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ahora imagínate al pobre Bills, quien ya se sentía el gran ganador de la carrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _me base en las descripciones que precisamente los lectores me dieron de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y la última ronda finalmente ha dado comienzo, sabiendo que solo uno resultara vencedor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _el padre de Tohru en serio no quiere a Kobayashi, aunque a ninguna de las dos le importa mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente, nunca esperaron que la Presencia se llevaría la victoria de la carrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ya hemos dado comienzo a la última ronda del Torneo de Poder, con nuevas sorpresas incluidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _a los pobres no les hizo ni una pizca de gracia eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente, porque Maléfica estará haciendo inspecciones a los Universos cada determinado tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _nunca es malo tener un momento para reír, como ocurrió en el capítulo anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ahora Maléfica tiene el puesto que debí darle desde el principio, como me arrepiento de haber usado a Athena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _cierto, la Presencia también sabe cómo divertirse en ocasiones, después de todo, a veces es aburrido ser omnipotente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y lo hizo de una manera en la que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que apareció sentado en la meta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabianemmanuel15, FreedomGundam96, Eclipso, Tenzalucard123, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Giorno Joestar, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Bowser300000, Sombra 02, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Black Hunter, Moon-9215, Joestar, Zeppeli, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Odín, Ryo Red, Raft, Hamon, Espadachín de la Luz, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Whitekiller09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	59. La Determinacion de un Dragon

" _ **Finalmente, el Torneo de Poder ha llegado a su última etapa, los Universos que han logrado conseguir esta meta son el Universo 1, el Universo 2 y el Universo 12, los cuales ahora se disputan por obtener alguno de los premios; ya que se revelo no solo el cambio en la Gran Sacerdotisa, misma que ahora se trata de una mujer llamada Maléfica, sino que además, se ha revelado que los tres Universos obtendrán un tipo diferente de esferas, pues las esferas de la Tierra y de Namekuseijin también se encuentran en el Reino Celestial; el tercer lugar obtendrá las esferas de la Tierra, que pueden conceder dos deseos; el segundo lugar obtendrá las esferas de Namekuseijin, que pueden conceder tres deseos y finalmente; el primer lugar obtendrá las Súper Esferas del Dragón, las cuales pueden conceder un deseo, pero este es de proporciones ilimitadas, en medio de los combates que se han desatado, Fafnir del Universo 2 se decidió a enfrentarse a Spawn, quien había permanecido sin hacer nada una vez más, ahora un nuevo combate contra este temible guerrero está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 59**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 59 La Determinación de un Dragón**

Finalmente, la Cuarta Ronda había comenzado, las batallas no tardaron en comenzar entre los Universos 1, 2 y 12, los tres finalistas del Torneo de Poder, el evento más importante jamás convocado, ahora las batallas se detuvieron de golpe después del ataque sorpresivo de uno de los guerreros del Universo 2, Fafnir, quien arremetió contra Spawn el Diabólico en un intento por tomarlo por sorpresa, más Spawn logro detenerlo con una mano.

Ahora Fafnir hacía esfuerzos por liberarse del agarre de Spawn, tarea que no estaba siendo nada fácil, fue cuando lanzo un golpe con su otro brazo, mismo que se convirtió en una garra, pero Spawn lo detuvo con su otra mano y de un movimiento lo alzo por los aires, provocando que girara sin control.

Rápidamente, Spawn lanzo un golpe contra Fafnir, mismo que el Dragón esquivo desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de Spawn, quien rápidamente lo ataco de nuevo, más Fafnir repitió el mismo hechizo una vez más, pero el resultado no cambio.

-¡Teletransportación!-dedujo Spawn comprendiendo lo que su oponente estaba haciendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Goku se mostró sumamente sorprendido al ver que había otro guerrero que también podía usar la teletransportación-Increíble, él también puede hacerla-dijo impresionado.

-Pero a pesar de ello Spawn no tiene problema alguno en ubicarlo en cuanto reaparece-dijo Piccolo impactado por el poder de Spawn.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Kobayashi no tardo en reconocer el truco que Fafnir estaba usando, ya lo había visto en el pasado, cuando Tohru apareció repentinamente en un programa de televisión-Fafnir también puede teletransportarse-dijo sorprendida.

-Todos los dragones pueden hacerlo-explico Kanna-pero a pesar de eso, Fafnir San es fácilmente localizado por ese hombre-.

-Es impresionante-dijo Kobayashi impactada por el poder que tenía Spawn.

Takiya miro de reojo a Lucoa, cuya sonrisa tranquilizada y relajada desapareció por completo, dando paso a una mirada sumamente seria y preocupada, lo que significaba que su compañero de vivienda y amigo estaba en graves problemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Fafnir volvió a emplear la teletransportación, pero Spawn no tardo en ubicarlo y de un golpe lo envió hacia atrás, pero el Dragón Maldito consiguió detenerse justo a tiempo, llevándose una mano a la zona donde recibió el golpe, al tiempo que analizaba a su oponente lo mejor que podía.

-Que golpes tan rápidos y potentes da, no puedo creerlo ¿esos guerreros estaban peleando contra este demonio?-se preguntó sorprendido por la potencia en los golpes de Spawn.

El Caballero Infernal lo miraba fijamente, viéndolo con unos ojos verdes que brillaban de forma atemorizante-¿De verdad pretendes derrotarme?-pregunto con un tono de voz serio y tenebroso.

-Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo hacer-aseguro Fafnir al tiempo que se acercaba a Spawn, quedando frente a frente, aunque el cuerpo de Fafnir emitía un aura sumamente extraña.

Los demás participantes cesaron sus combates para ver esa batalla, muchos querían ver que era lo que pretendía hacer ese guerrero en contra del hombre más poderoso de todo el Torneo de Poder, Optimus se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, ese muchacho no había sufrido mucho daño.

-Ese muchacho resiste mucho contra Spawn-reconoció sorprendido.

Fafnir y Spawn continuaron viéndose de manera seria, ninguno de los dos hizo el menor movimiento y de pronto, Spawn lanzo un golpe hacia atrás, mismo que fue bloqueado por Fafnir, mientras el que emitía aquella aura desaparecía, el Dragón Maldito retrocedió y gruño al tiempo que su oponente se erguía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

Naruto y sus amigos también observaban el combate con la misma atención que ponía el Universo 7, así como también el Universo 5-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Naruto-Sasuke ¿acaso tu pudiste ver qué ocurrió?-.

-No pude verlo-respondió Sasuke sintiéndose sumamente frustrado por no poder ver lo que ocurría, Kakashi tampoco lo consiguió y eso lo tenía con una expresión muy seria.

Korn, como los demás Ángeles, se dieron cuenta de lo que Fafnir acababa de hacer-Fafnir intento emplear un hechizo de sombras, mismo que le permite crear una sombra física de sí mismo, mientras él se ocultaba en la oscuridad para poder atacar por sorpresa a su oponente-explico Korn.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Jerez abrió los ojos impactada por lo que acababa de pasar con la estrategia de Fafnir-¡Pero Spawn puede neutralizar su ataque a pesar de estar en las sombras!-exclamo sorprendida por el poder que tenía ese guerrero.

-Es aterradoramente poderoso-dijo Sour con tono serio, mientras Gen y Ugg sonreía sumamente complacidos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Fafnir se lanzó rápidamente contra Spawn, atacándolo de distintas maneras, pero sus ataques no lograban impactar sobre el Caballero Infernal, quien lo derribaba cada vez que lo atacaba, de un empujón lo lanzo al suelo y Fafnir intento derribarlo con una patada, pero Spawn dio un salto.

El Caballero Infernal quedo sobre Fafnir y girando a gran velocidad, lo aplasto con sus dos piernas, rápidamente, Fafnir volvió a usar la teletransportación, más Spawn lo localizo de nuevo, dándole un golpe en el rostro, pero Fafnir contraataco con una llamarada, misma que Spawn desvió con un golpe de su mano, impactándole una poderosa patada en el abdomen.

Fafnir salió volando por los aire sorprendido por el poder de Spawn-¡No puedo creerlo, todo lo que hago lo repele con gran facilidad!-expreso entre dientes sumamente frustrado por el poder de Spawn.

El Dragón Maldito logro estabilizarse y se lanzó contra Spawn de nuevo, atacándolo del mismo modo, pero para Spawn no era absolutamente nada, todo lo que hacía no servía para nada y eso estaba comenzando a cansar al Caballero Infernal, ya que su oponente solo hacía exactamente lo mismo.

-Spawn no baja la guardia ni por un instante-dijo Batman con tono serio, viendo cómo se desarrollaba la pelea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Jerez comenzó a tensarse ante lo que estaba viendo-¿Qué tanto está haciendo Fafnir? ¿Por qué sigue haciendo lo mismo si sabe que es inútil?-pregunto viendo a su guerrero con algo de furia.

Los demás competidores, Kaioshin y Dioses de la Destrucción escucharon la pregunta de Jerez y no pudieron evitar hacerse el mismo cuestionamiento sobre Fafnir-Es verdad ¿Por qué hace lo mismo si sabe que es inútil?-inquirió Shin viendo la pelea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn lanzo varios golpes contra Fafnir, quien solo logro protegerse con sus brazos de aquella lluvia de golpes, para después recibir una patada potente del Caballero Infernal, misma que lo estrello contra el suelo, provocando que se levantaran algunas rocas.

-Deja de estar haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, es completamente inútil-sentencio Spawn con tono cansado y algo molesto.

De pronto, el lugar donde cayó Fafnir brillo intensamente y reapareció en su forma real, la de un imponente dragón de color negro con varios ojos rojos, al tiempo que se lanzaba contra Spawn, abriendo sus poderosas fauces, el Caballero Infernal espero a que su oponente se acercara lo suficiente y cuando ya lo tuvo sobre él, rápidamente lo detuvo de sus fauces con sus dos manos.

Aquella acción dejo impactados y sorprendidos a todos los presentes, especialmente a Tohru y Elma, siendo otras dos dragonas de gran poder, el cuerpo de Fafnir y su gran tamaño no eran problema alguno para Spawn, quien estaba dominando al imponente dragón sin problema alguno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Kobayashi quedo petrificada y ni que decir de Kanna e Iruru, quienes no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, ese hombre, ese simple hombre estaba dominando a un dragón solo con dos de sus brazos, Lucoa solo mantuvo su expresión seria en todo momento, como ex diosa se pudo dar cuenta de que ese hombre era más temible de lo que aparentaba.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Detuvo a Fafnir con dos brazos a pesar de estar en su forma real!-exclamo Kobayashi.

-Ese hombre no me agrada-dijo Kanna asustada por el poder de Spawn, mismo que era capaz de superar incluso a un dragón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Fafnir seguía intentando vencer a Spawn en esa batalla de poder, pero realmente le costaba mucho lograr dominarlo, mientras que Spawn no parecía tener problema alguno en mantenerlo sujeto, fue cuando Fafnir se dispuso a lanzar una llamarada contra Spawn, quien al ver lo que se avecinaba, cerro con fuerza la boca de Fafnir, para luego levantarlo sobre él y lanzarlo con fuerza.

-¡Fafnir!-grito Tohru al ver eso.

Rápidamente, el Dragón Maldito volvió a su forma humana, cayendo en la plataforma, pero sí que le falto muy poco para salir de la misma, sino hubiera cambiado de apariencia en el último momento, realmente habría quedado fuera de la plataforma y por tanto descalificado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Jerez suspiro aliviada al ver que Fafnir logro detenerse en el momento oportuno, aunque vaya que estuvo muy cerca-Falto muy poco para que Fafnir quedara fuera del Torneo-dijo Pell aliviado de ver que no fue así.

-Ni siquiera las verdaderas formas de los dragones pueden contra Spawn y aunque su tamaño es una gran ventaja, también es una enorme desventaja, ya que de ese tamaño sería más fácil que fueran eliminados-dijo Sour con tono serio.

Gen solo sonrió al ver como los demás Dioses se mostraban sorprendidos y aterrados-¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto? Eso no es ni la mitad del poder de Spawn-revelo dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que ese monstruos aceptara participar en el Torneo, Gen?-cuestiono Deboness volteando a ver a su rival.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia mi estimada Diosa-dijo Gen sonriendo-ya que eso no tiene la menor importancia, solo disfruten del espectáculo de ver como Spawn lleva al Universo 12 a la victoria-sentencio sonriendo.

-Eso lo veremos-gruño Jerez mirando con furia a Gen.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

El resto de las guerreras del Universo 2 se reagruparon de inmediato, al igual que todos los demás Universos, ya que todas las atenciones estaban en el combate de Fafnir vs Spawn, mismo que no iba nada bien para el primero de ellos, definitivamente Spawn era un monstruo.

-Spawn tiene acorralado a Fafnir-gruño Elma sorprendida-a pesar de ser un dragón que logro destruir villas enteras con sus maldiciones no puede hacer nada contra el poder de ese monstruo-expreso sumamente alarmada.

-No resistirá mucho a este paso, hay que ir a ayudarlo-indico Tohru disponiéndose a ir en auxilio de su amigo, pero Teresa levanto su espada.

-Espera, no es el momento para hacerlo, ya que Fafnir tiene un plan-dijo Teresa viendo la batalla.

-¿Por qué lo dices madre?-pregunto Clare mirando a su figura materna con mucha confusión por lo que decía la más sabia de las Claymore.

-A pesar de que los ataques de Spawn se ven sumamente devastadores, Fafnir los está resistiendo todos, todavía no está vencido, así que es lógico pensar que está pensando en una manera de contraatacar en el momento oportuno-explico Teresa.

-Entiendo-dijo Lucy mirando la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fafnir aún estaba tendido en el suelo, haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba sumamente entumido, el poder de Spawn realmente lo dejo gravemente lastimado, pero aun así todo estaba saliendo tal como estaba planeando, solo debía esperar el momento adecuado y ese instante ya había llegado.

-Bien…es el momento de poner en marcha…el plan…-dijo Fafnir con algo de dificultad, al tiempo que levantaba su mano hacia el Caballero Infernal-solo he usado esta maldición como último recurso, espero que ese maldito pueda resistirla-expreso al tiempo que invocaba un sello mágico y disparaba una llamarada contra Spawn.

La llamarada se dirigió hacia Spawn a gran velocidad, pero el Caballero Infernal la detuvo con su mano sin problema alguno, al tiempo que Fafnir reaparecía detrás de Spawn, quien se volteó y preparo su ataque, más Fafnir fue más rápido e impacto dos de sus dedos en el pecho de Spawn.

El Caballero Infernal se dio cuenta de que esa maniobra estaba haciéndole algo a su cuerpo, ya que pudo ver como un símbolo mágico se formaba en el mismo, antes de ser empujado con fuerza hacia la orilla de la plataforma, para asombro de todos los presentes.

-¡Spawn!-grito Optimus al ver el peligro en el que estaba su compañero.

-¡Bien hecho Fafnir!-grito Jerez complacida por eso.

Más antes de salir por completo de la plataforma, Spawn logro sostenerse con sus pies muy a tiempo, evitando la eliminación por muy poco-¿Crees que un ataque como ese servirá de…?-fue cuando Spawn se dio cuenta de que el símbolo mágico en su pecho brillaba con intensidad, al tiempo que era envuelto en un círculo mágico.

El Caballero Infernal quedo atrapado en ese círculo sin poder hacer el menor movimiento, Tohru no tardo en reconocer esa magia-¡Es la maldición más poderosa que tiene Fafnir!-exclamo sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa?-grito Elma sorprendida-¡Pero con esa maldición podría matarlo!-.

-No creo que eso sea un problema para él-observo Marina.

Efectivamente, la maldición de Fafnir no hizo más que solo paralizar a Spawn, quien no podía hacer el menor movimiento ahora que estaba atrapado en ese círculo-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Esa maldición fue capaz de acabar con más de 1000 soldados y sin embargo a Spawn solo lo está paralizando!-exclamo Tohru sorprendida.

-Ese debe ser el poder que tiene ese guerrero, es algo aterrador-dijo Teresa-aun así, es algo bueno de ver, ya que ahora Spawn es incapaz de moverse-.

-Es cierto, por ese lado es algo grandioso-dijo Clare sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Esta vez, Gen sí que comenzó a tensarse, miraba la batalla sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando-¿Qué estás haciendo Spawn? Muévete-gruño molesto.

Jerez se rio al ver eso-Parece que tu gran campeón está en problemas, Gen-se burló y Gen gruño por la burla de Jerez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Fafnir se encontraba frente a Spawn, manteniendo su brazo alzado y empleando el poder de la maldición para mantener inmóvil a su oponente-Esa era su arma secreta, no puedo creer que este inmovilizando a Spawn-dijo Karai sorprendida.

Pero el Dragón Maldito se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, la pelea contra Spawn realmente lo agoto mucho y ahora necesitaba recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para mantener a Spawn inmóvil, hecho que le estaba comenzando a costar mucho, debía hacer algo y pronto, pero cualquier movimiento podría terminar por destruir el sello con el cual mantenía a su prisionero.

-¡Es su oportunidad! ¡Mujeres guerreras!-grito Fafnir dirigiéndose a las Claymore, quienes abrieron los ojos de sorpresa-¡Yo lo mantendré inmóvil, ustedes aprovechen para atacarlo con su magia combinada, esa en donde parecen un ángel! ¡Háganlo para eliminarlo del Torneo rápido!-grito con fuerza.

Tanto Teresa como Clare se quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras de Fafnir, más no fueron las únicas, ya que Tohru y las demás también se asombraron por las palabras del Dragón Maldito, él les estaba pidiendo ayuda a unas humanas y no cualquier humanas, sino de aquellas que se asemejaban a los Caballeros que siempre habían tratado de robar sus tesoros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos ante la acción de Fafnir-Parece que Fafnir le acaba de dar indicaciones a las Claymore, para que ataquen ahora que tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo-dijo pensativo.

-Qué extraño, Fafnir siempre ha odiado a los humanos, especialmente si se tratan de caballeros-dijo Jerez sorprendida y confundida por la acción del Dragón.

-Creo que la batalla de la ronda pasada tuvo efecto en él-dijo Sour-cuando formo una alianza con el guerrero del Universo 2 para vencer a dos miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo, esa batalla le mostro que a pesar de ser un dragón sumamente feroz y poderoso, en este Torneo existen guerreros con poderes sumamente abrumadores, mismos que incluso son demasiado para los dragones, por ese motivo ha decidido dejar de lado su repudio hacia los caballeros y acepto la ayuda de las Claymore, esa debe ser la resolución a la que llego el Dragón Maldito-explico Sour.

-Fafnir-murmuro Jerez sorprendida y conmovida, para luego sonreír-¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Teresa! ¡Clare! ¡Aprovechen la oportunidad que Fafnir les está dando, mientras las demás se encargan de los demás competidores!-indico Jerez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Las guerreras del Universo 2 escucharon la orden de Jerez y asintieron, aunque Tohru no se veía nada convencida con la idea de quedarse al margen e incluso estuvo a punto de ir en auxilio de su amigo, pero Teresa la detuvo.

-Recuerda que tú tienes un deber-dijo Teresa.

-¿Deber?-pregunto Tohru confundida.

-Debes obtener el deseo para Kobayashi San, esa es tu misión, no te preocupes, nosotras ayudaremos a Fafnir a derrotar a ese monstruo, te lo aseguro-dijo Teresa sonriéndole.

Tohru no se veía muy convencida, pero el recuerdo de Kobayashi la hizo aceptar, después de todo, esa era la única razón por la que acepto participar, por obtener el deseo para su amada doncella y ama, debían hacerlo, ganarían el Torneo de Poder y obtendrían el deseo ilimitado para ella.

Rápidamente, el resto de las guerreras se dispersó, dejando a Teresa y a Clare solas-¿Lista para esto?-pregunto Teresa.

-Siempre estoy lista para pelear a tu lado-dijo Clare.

-Bien, no debemos fallar-dijo Teresa.

Fafnir estaba cada vez más cansado y su hechizo parecía estar perdiendo fuerza o eso parecía, ya que Spawn comenzó a moverse de manera forzada, algo lenta, pero cada paso que daba lo alejaba más de la orilla y lo acercaba más hacia donde se encontraba su captor, el cual seguía haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerlo inmóvil.

-¡Dense prisa!-grito Fafnir comenzando a molestarse-¡No me quedan fuerzas para mantenerlo inmóvil hasta el final!-bramo con algo de furia.

Spawn siguió avanzando, cada vez estaba más cerca de Fafnir, al tiempo que las Claymore alzaban sus espadas y las juntaban en forma de cruz-¡Adelante!-gritaron al tiempo que sus cuerpos comenzaban a brillar intensamente, convirtiéndose en una luz que tenía la forma de un hermoso ángel.

Ese ángel se lanzó contra Spawn a gran velocidad, al tiempo que Fafnir sonreía complacido-¡Este va a ser tu final!-declaro Fafnir sonriendo.

-¡Nuestro deber es llevar al Universo 2 a la victoria y lo haremos!-aseguraron las Claymore al tiempo que se lanzaban con fuerza contra Spawn, parecía que el impacto iba a ser certero, pero…

Todo pasó de una manera impactante, los espectadores se levantaron de sus asientos para poder asegurarse de que estaban viendo bien lo que ocurría y efectivamente, era así-¿Qué? ¡Lo detuvo con la mirada!-exclamo Flash sorprendido, ya que efectivamente, el poderoso Spawn había detenido el ataque de las Claymore únicamente con la fuerza de su mirada.

Las Claymore aun luchaban por tratar de vencer a su oponente, pero el temible Spawn comenzó a ganar terreno, poco a poco, moviéndose como si su cuerpo estuviera pesado, el Caballero Infernal abrió su mano y golpeo la barrera que lo encerraba, misma que logro atravesar, acercando su mano cada vez más a las Claymore.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Fafnir ante lo que estaba viendo.

Spawn ya tenía en su poder la energía de luz de las Claymore, misma que comenzó a usar contra el sello que lo mantenía atrapado-¡La alianza entre humanos y dragones…es un cliché!-sentencio Spawn destruyendo el sello con ayuda de la energía de las Claymore, quienes quedaron impactadas ante eso, al tiempo que volvían a sus formas humanas.

Tanto las Claymore como Fafnir estaban impactados, nunca se esperaron ese resultado con su ataque combinado, nadie había podido resistir ni el ataque de las Claymore, ni la maldición de Fafnir, pero ese guerrero…

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Pero si alguien estaba más impactada que todos los demás era Jerez-¡El trabajo en equipo de Fafnir y las Claymore no sirvió de nada!-exclamo sorprendida y aterrada.

-Está en otra dimensión, Spawn tiene el poder para doblegar la energía positiva y negativa, aun cuando esta actúa en conjunto-dijo Sour sin poderse creer eso.

Pero el Universo 2 no era el único que estaba sorprendido, todos los presentes, especialmente los guerreros que fueron eliminados, estaban impactados, nunca se imaginaron que existiera un guerrero como Spawn, definitivamente era un monstruo, un demonio.

-¿Qué es ese hombre?-cuestiono Hyoga impactado.

-¡Tiene un poder extraordinario!-exclamo Goku sorprendido por el poder que tenía Spawn.

-Ese guerrero puede dominar la energía positiva y negativa, usándola a su antojo, a pesar de que estas se unan en su contra-dijo Kakashi con seriedad.

-Realmente es un ser abominable-dijo Topo sorprendido, mientras Jiren solo se mantenía con una expresión seria y de brazos cruzados.

Gen se rio al escuchar los comentarios de todos los guerreros y las miradas de todos cayeron en el Universo 12-¡Se encuentra en un nivel supremo!-sentencio sonriendo.

-¡Su rango es incomparable!-aseguro Martinu también sonriendo.

-Si Batman y Jiren son el orgullo de sus respectivos Universos, Spawn es mucho más que eso para el Universo 12-aseguro Ugg sonriendo de forma amistosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Teresa y Clare se lanzaron contra Spawn, atacándolo rápidamente con sus espadas, pero Spawn las evadía con mucha facilidad, para luego contraatacar con una lluvia de poderosos puñetazos y a pesar de que las Claymore se protegían como podían de ese brutal ataque, ni así pudieron evitar el siguiente golpe de Spawn.

Pues el Caballero Infernal abrió sus ojos y varios golpes que nunca supieron de donde vinieron las lanzo al otro lado de la plataforma, Fafnir rápidamente se lanzó contra Spawn, al tiempo que preparaba una llamarada en su mano derecha, pero Spawn lo atrapo con una de sus cadenas.

-¡Un dragón solo sirve encadenado!-declaro lanzándolo con fuerza hacia donde arrojo a las Claymore, estrellándolo con fuerza.

Tanto Fafnir como las Claymore se mostraron gravemente lastimados, pero aún se mantenían en la plataforma, fue cuando Spawn hizo acto de aparición ante ellos, el Caballero Infernal los miro de manera intimidatoria y abrió una de sus manos, misma que genero una bola de fuego.

-Ustedes tres son patéticos-sentencio disparándola contra los tres.

Al ver eso, Clare fue la primera en reaccionar, haciendo lo único que podía en ese momento, pateo a Teresa con todas sus fuerzas y empujo a Fafnir, alejándolos del campo de impacto, pero no pudo quitarse a tiempo y recibió el ataque directamente, con una poderosa explosión que la lanzo por los aires, gritando de angustia.

-¡CLARE!-grito Teresa ante eso, mientras Fafnir solo gruñía.

Clare salió volando y cayó al vacío, para reaparecer en la plataforma-Clare Claymore del Universo 2 ha sido eliminada-informo Maléfica, al tiempo que Clare aparecía en las gradas.

Teresa quedo muda ante eso, al tiempo que caía de rodillas-No…Clare…no tenías que haber hecho eso-dijo con tristeza.

-Lo que hizo no fue un acto valiente-dijo Spawn captando su atención-sino estúpido-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Teresa mirándolo con furia.

-El que se haya sacrificado fue una tontería, ahora mismo se reunirán con ella-sentencio preparando una nueva llamarada, cuando un rayo salió de la nada y lo golpeo con fuerza.

Rápidamente, las Guerreras Mágicas aparecieron y sujetando a sus dos compañeros, se los llevaron rápidamente de ahí, mientras Tohru y Elma atacaban de nuevo para cubrir su escape, una vez que el humo se disipo, Spawn reapareció sin ninguna lesión.

-Como quieran, de todos modos el destino de todos ustedes es ser eliminados-sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Clare se mostraba sumamente cabizbaja por haber sido eliminada y no haber podido detener a Spawn-Lady Jerez…señor Pell…en serio lo siento-se disculpó Clare.

-No tienes que disculparte, Clare-dijo Pell sonriéndole-pudo haber sido peor, al menos evitaste que Fafnir y Teresa fueran eliminados también-.

-Es cierto, mejor perder uno que a tres-aseguro Jerez sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora a Clare-aun así, el poder de ese hombre realmente es tremendo, ni siquiera combinando sus ataques lograron vencerlo-.

Gen volvió a reírse-¿Lo ven? No pueden hacer nada en contra de Spawn, será mejor que acepten su derrota con dignidad, porque el Universo 12 tiene el Torneo ganado-sentencio.

-Yo no contaría con eso, Gen-dijo Deboness-porque si algo caracteriza al Universo 1 es a nunca rendirse, sin importar lo mal que estén las cosas, tal vez tu tengas la ventaja en estos momentos, pero te puedo asegurar que Batman encontrara el modo de vencer a Spawn y cuando lo haga, porque sé que lo hará, veremos quien ríe al último-sentencio Deboness.

-Sí, lo veremos-dijo Gen aceptando el reto.

-Esto no está haciendo más que comenzar-aseguro Jerez, pues aún le quedaban nueve de sus guerreros.

Spawn se había vuelto a quedar quieto, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos una vez más, tal vez no elimino a los tres, pero eso no le preocupaba, pronto acabaría con todos sus obstáculos, era cuestión de tiempo, pero Batman, no iba a dejárselo tan fácil, después de todo, tenía una promesa que cumplir.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La primera eliminación de la Cuarta Ronda fue en el Universo 2, Clare fue eliminada por Spawn tras salvar a dos de sus compañeros, ahora la cuenta regresiva ha comenzado ¿habrá un modo de poder vencer al temible Spawn?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DAR MI OPINION SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO DE DB SUPER Y ALGO MÁS**

 **REALMENTE FUE SORPRENDENTE EL HECHO DE QUE VEGETA NO ESTABA DISPUESTO A RENUNCIAR A AQUELLO QUE AHORA PROTEGIA, EN SERIO HA CAMBIADO MUCHO DESDE SU PRIMERA APARICION, TAMBIEN DEBO DECIR QUE FREEZER ESTA TRAMANDO ALGO, YA QUE NO APARECIO EN NINGUN MOMENTO, DEBE ESTAR ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO ADECUADO, CON JIREN, COMPARTO SU OPINION, TOPO RENUNCIO A TODO POR LA DESTRUCCION Y NO SIRVIO DE NADA**

 **Y LO SEGUNDO; ACABA DE ESTRENARSE LA NUEVA SERIE DE "PATO AVENTURAS", PARA LOS QUE LA UBICAN, ENTONCES SIGNIFICA QUE TUVIERON UNA GRAN INFANCIA, PUES ESTA FUE OTRA SERIE QUE MARCO GENERACIONES Y DEBO DECIR QUE SUS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS SE VIERON PROMETEDORES, Y QUE INCLUSO DISFRUTE QUE EL ACTOR DE DOBLAJE LATINO HAYA SIDO EL MISMO DE LA SERIE ORIGINAL, EN SERIO ESO ME ENCANTO**

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO CON EL FALLO DE LA PAGINA NO QUERIA ARRIESGARME Y YA TENIA ESTE CAPITULO TERMINADO**

 **Ángel Shinigami 8:** _pues ya viste que no fue el caso, aun cuando parecía que iba a ser eliminado, al final, Clare se sacrificó para evitar que Teresa y Fafnir fueran eliminados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues ya viste que Fafnir si tenía un plan, pero esperaba el momento para emplearlo, ayudado por las Claymore, desafortunadamente, no resulto como esperaban y Clare fue eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen4:** _al final, fue Clare la eliminada y solo porque se sacrificó por sus dos aliados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _siempre estoy dispuesto a eso y no creí que tendrías esa impresión, de hecho, Dinobot es un poco más alto que Garnet, ya que los Maximales y Predacons eran de tamaño menor en "Guerra de Bestias", el resto sin son grandes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _aunque el Deseo Ilimitado realmente es lo que todos quieren obtener. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel Shinigami 8, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Andros Valgreen 4, Eclipso, Tenzalucard123,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	60. Hijas del Mal

" _ **La Cuarta Ronda ha comenzado y los combates no han tardado en comenzar, todos esperando llevarse el premio mayor, las Súper Esferas del Dragón, las cuales conceden un deseo ilimitado, en medio de los combates, Fafnir se atrevió a atacar a Spawn, empleando todos sus trucos mágicos, así como también una de sus maldiciones más poderosas y temibles, con la cual logro inmovilizar a Spawn, pero fuera de eso, no tuvo mayor efecto en el Caballero Infernal, por lo que se vio obligado a pedirle ayuda a Teresa y Clare Claymore, quienes se unieron en su ataque más poderoso para tratar de vencer al invencible Caballero Infernal, pero Spawn dio una demostración más de sus poderes cuando detuvo su ataque combinado solo con la mirada, por un instante, parecía que los tres iban a ser eliminados, pero Clare logro evitar que Teresa y Fafnir fueran eliminados, siendo ella la única que quedo fuera del Torneo, por lo que ahora el Universo 2 ha quedado con solo nueve guerreros, pero esto no está haciendo más que comenzar y más batallas están a punto de desatarse"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 60**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 60 Hijas del Mal**

La primera eliminación había ocurrido en la Cuarta Ronda, siendo el Universo 2 quien lo sufriera, Clare se sacrificó para evitar que su madre y Fafnir fueran eliminados por los tremendos poderes del siniestro Spawn, ahora Clare se encontraba en las gradas con una expresión de pena.

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo lamento-se disculpó con tristeza.

El resto de los guerreros la veían con pena, definitivamente dolía ser el primer eliminado en cada ronda, aunque en esta ocasión fue por algo sumamente noble, ya que si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, el Universo 2 habría perdido a tres guerreros en vez de uno.

-Ese hombre definitivamente es muy poderoso-dijo Goku con tono serio.

Freezer solo veía a Spawn con bastante interés, ese hombre no solo era poderoso, sino que además parecía tener un gran odio hacia los Dioses, algo que seguramente podría beneficiarlo, aun cuando ya estaba fuera del Torneo, el cruel tirano estaba pensando en la posibilidad de llegar a formar una alianza con él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tras haber rescatado a Teresa y a Fafnir, el Universo 2 se refugió en una sección de la plataforma para poder vencer en el Torneo, aunque la estrategia de Fafnir no sirvió de nada en contra del poderoso Spawn, ese hombre en verdad era abominable.

-No puedo creer que mi maldición más poderosa no haya tenido el menor efecto en ese sujeto-gruño Fafnir sintiéndose terriblemente humillado.

-Ni siquiera cuando Teresa y Clare lo atacaron en su forma más poderosa consiguieron algo-dijo Anahí con mucho miedo-tal vez debamos evitar enfrentarlo-.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-cuestiono Tohru con tono molesto-¡Por supuesto que no podemos hacer eso! ¡Para obtener el deseo para Kobayashi San necesitamos vencer al Universo 1 y 12, eso incluye a Spawn! ¡Les aseguro que estas victorias no se volverán a repetir, ya que le demostrare la supremacía de un dragón!-.

-Si lo atacas del mismo modo en que lo hizo Fafnir lo único que conseguirás será que te elimine-gruño Elma y Tohru la miro con ganas de matarla.

-Pero Tohru tiene razón-intervino Teresa-para poder ganar el Torneo de Poder necesitamos derrotar a Spawn, él es el guerrero más fuerte, si él cae entonces lo demás no será tan difícil, pero el problema radica en que ese Caballero es realmente poderoso, nunca me había enfrentado a alguien con ese poder-reconoció con tono serio.

El Universo 2 estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas de ganar, cuando un estruendo capto su atención, mismo que venía de una dirección de la plataforma, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una nueva batalla, al parecer, el Universo 1 y 12 no tardo en volver a pelear tras la victoria de Spawn.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Quien estaba peleando en ese momento era Karai, la cual fue desafiada por Ashi, ambas luchaban de manera devastadora, haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades como guerreras, pero si eran sinceras, el motivo por el cual decidieron enfrentarse era porque en ambas emanaba una energía muy similar, ya que tenía el mismo origen, oscuridad.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-cuestiono Ashi-¡Puedo darme cuenta de que no eres una humana común y corriente!-.

-¡Podría preguntarte lo mismo!-declaro Karai atacando al tiempo que desenvainaba su sable, lanzando un golpe con el mismo.

Ashi lo esquivo dando un salto y alejándose del campo de tiro de Karai, para luego contraatacar con una patada, misma que Karai bloqueo con su brazo, aquella batalla capto el interés de Spawn, pero no por querer participar, sino por las energías que ambas poseían.

-Entiendo-dijo comprendiendo por qué el poder de ellas era tan familiar.

Las dos guerreras chocaron con fuerza, Ashi había convocado una lanza y ahora estaba frente a Karai, luchando por derribar a su oponente, mientras Karai hacía lo mismo contra ella, ninguna de las dos tenía intención alguna de ceder ante la otra, siempre viéndose a los ojos de manera retadora y fue cuando ambas vieron algo en los ojos de la otra.

Karai vio la figura maligna de un ser inmortal, mismo que podía cambiar de forma, adoptando varias formas, la guerrera no tardo en reconocer a ese maligno ser, ya había escuchado hablar de él en el pasado y nunca se imaginó que aun existiera.

Por su parte, Ashi vio imágenes un poco más atemorizantes, ya que los ojos de Karai mostraban a un demonio que era muy diferente a todos los demás, pues a pesar de ser un demonio, poseía también un aura celestial, misma que se asemejaba a un Arcángel, sus ojos rojos mostraban maldad pura, era como ver las llamas del mismo infierno, además de ver a un Caballero y a una Vampiresa.

Ambas se alejaron rápidamente una de otra, recuperando el aliento tras las visiones que tuvieron, aunque era más Ashi que Karai, esa chica definitivamente había visto cosas sumamente abominables desde que era solo una pequeña bebé.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos se dieron cuenta de la extraña reacción de ambas guerreras, aunque muy pocos entendían a que se debía, Piccolo era uno de los pocos guerreros que parecía entender el porqué de las reacciones de ambas, al igual que Ashi y Jiren, pues ellos también han estado muy cerca del máximo mal.

-Ya veo-dijo Xiang-al igual que Karai, esa chica creció en el abismo de la oscuridad ¿no es verdad Martinu?-pregunto mirando al Ángel del Universo 12.

-Estas en lo correcto mi estimada Xiang-afirmo Martinu-Ashi es una de las hijas de Aku, misma que se opuso a él cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su padre-explico.

-De cierto modo se parece a Karai, ya que ella es hija de Abzu y Zaleska, dos de los Maestros Oscuros-revelo Xiang.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Rarity se preocupó un poco por lo que pasaba, aunque Myra se mostraba muy calmada, ella conocía perfectamente a Karai y sabía que su amiga no se iba a detener por algo como eso, después de todo, si había algo que tenía esa chica era que detestaba perder.

-Esta pelea va a ser interesante-dijo Myra sonriendo interesada en el combate de su mejor amiga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Karai ya se había recuperado de su impresión y ahora esperaba que Ashi también lo hiciera, hecho que comenzó a ocurrir poco a poco-¿Ye te sientes mejor?-pregunto con tono tranquilo.

Ashi no respondió de inmediato, mantuvo su vista en el suelo un momento, para luego alzar la vista y encarar a su rival-¿Quién eres realmente? Lo que has vivido no es algo que una humana pueda resistir, tú no viviste con cualquier demonio, viviste con el ser más terrible que ha existido, el padre de Aku; la Gran Bestia del Mal-gruño Ashi.

-Veo que has escuchado algo sobre él-dijo Karai sin sorprenderse-efectivamente, por mucho tiempo viví bajo la sombra de la Bestia del Mal, el Rey de las Tinieblas, pero jamás le fui del todo leal, yo serbia a mis padres, dos de los Maestros Oscuros, ellos fueron los que me criaron y me enseñaron a convertirme en una guerrera, pero para poder vivir en ese mundo…mi madre tuvo que hacer algo drástico para eso-.

-¿Algo drástico?-pregunto Ashi.

Cerca de ellas, Jack observaba todo lo que pasaba, preguntándose qué fue lo que le pudo pasar a esa chica, realmente no parecía ser una mala persona, irradiaba un aura maligna, pero no era tan grande como la que veía en Aku y en sus secuaces, fue cuando Karai mostro sus colmillos.

-Me convirtió en un Medio Vampiro, por eso pude vivir en el Reino de las Tinieblas y por eso soy más poderosa que cualquier otro mortal, podría decirse que ahora soy más fuerte que un vampiro, ya que siendo hija de la Reina de los Vampiros eso me hace su nueva gobernante, pero para mí…no significa nada realmente, solo quiero vivir tranquilamente y ajustar cuentas con cierta peli fuego creída que piensa que está por encima de mí-.

La aludida solo endureció la mirada, al tiempo que internamente aceptaba el reto de Karai, cuando todo eso terminara, se aseguraría de ajustar cuentas de una vez por todas, por el momento debían continuar con el Torneo de Poder y Ashi ya estaba lista.

-Ya veo, en verdad fue algo drástico, a mí me enseñaron que lo que Aku hacía era lo correcto y que el Samurái que lo desafiaba era el enemigo-explico Ashi-pero luego me di cuenta de las mentiras de Aku y me rebele-.

-Aku, sí, he escuchado de él, un sujeto sumamente desagradable, un cobarde sin honor-dijo Karai-me pregunto qué pensaría si supiera que la Bestia del Mal había pensado recordarle quien era el verdadero amo del mal-sentencio sonriendo siniestramente, mientras en el Universo 12, Aku se encogió hasta ser del tamaño de un ratón, para correr a ocultarse tras haber escuchado eso.

-Supongo que ya aclaramos algunas cosas, pero debemos continuar con el combate-declaro Ashi colocándose en guardia.

-Adelante-dijo Karai colocándose en guardia.

Karai y Ashi se vieron fijamente por algunos instantes, esperando ver quien de las dos daba el primer golpe, mismo que vino cuando ambas se lanzaron exactamente al mismo tiempo, chocando con fuerza sus armas, al tiempo que amabas liberaban un aura de energía maligna, misma que habían logrado dominar hace algún tiempo.

Las dos guerreras comenzaron a chocar sus armas con fuerza, provocando varios destellos y ruidos metálicos, mismos que estremecían a toda la plataforma, mientras los Dioses y espectadores solo observaban emocionados el combate entre dos jovencitas que tenían un gran poder.

Ashi lanzo un golpe con su lanza, mismo que Karai evadió haciéndose a un lado, contraatacando con una patada en el abdomen de Ashi, lanzándola por los aires, pero la guerrera logro dar un giro en el aire y aterrizo perfectamente en pie, para luego lanzarse al ataque de nuevo, embistiendo a Karai con su cabeza.

Karai rodo por los suelos tras recibir ese golpe, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo, colocándose en guardia, lista para continuar con la batalla, al tiempo que Ashi también lo hacía, Jack solo observaba la batalla en silencio, sorprendido por la habilidad de Karai.

-Es una gran guerrera, está logrando mantener un combate contra Ashi-observo sorprendido por la habilidad de Karai, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle, ya que el Maestro Splinter se encontraba peleando contra Batman-y ese hombre también es un guerrero formidable-reconoció al tiempo que empuñaba con fuerza su espada.

Ashi volvió a lanzarse en contra de Karai a gran velocidad, al tiempo que la joven guerrera evitaba el siguiente ataque de su oponente, para luego darle una patada por la espalda, pero Ashi logro darse la vuelta a tiempo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, ambas rodaron por el suelo aterrizando con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Rarity se llevó ambas manos a la boca preocupada por Karai, la guerrera realmente era muy poderosa, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara mucho por ella, hecho que la tenía más que confundida, no lograba entender porque se sentía así ante esa guerrera que no hace mucho intento ayudar a destruir a los Universos.

-Parece que ambas están muy parejas-dijo Maléfica sorprendida por la resistencia de las dos guerreras-ambas son admirables, ya que lograron traicionar a sus respectivas herencias y salir adelante-observo muy sorprendida.

-Me recuerdan a alguien que también tuvo que aprender a aceptar el sufrimiento y logro salir adelante-dijo la Presencia sonriendo y Maléfica se ruborizo un poco-sé que serás una Gran Sacerdotisa sumamente eficiente-agrego sonriendo.

-Gracias su majestad-dijo Maléfica reverenciando al señor de todos los Universos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Deboness y Gen también observaban la batalla con mucho interés, estaban ansiosos por ver cual guerrera saldría victoriosa, esta era una de las batallas entre ellos dos, ya que era uno vs uno, definitivamente esta era una batalla que se llevaba la atención de ambos Dioses.

-Veamos quien tiene a la guerrera oscura más poderosa, Deboness-señalo Gen sonriendo de manera ególatra.

-Vas a arrepentirte por haber dicho eso, Gen-aseguro Deboness con tono serio.

Jerez solo sonrió de manera maliciosa, mientras ellos dos peleaban entre sí, sus guerreras podrían atacarlos en el momento más oportuno, tal vez tenían un guerrero menos, pero eso no importaba, ya que sus guerreras todavía tenían algunas sorpresas más por mostrar y cuando llegara el momento se revelarían ante sus oponentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Karai y Ashi continuaban en su batalla, ambas estaban muy parejas, sus habilidades como guerreras eran impresionantes, aunque Ashi tuvo que admitir que la destreza de Karai era realmente admirable, digna de la hija del Maestro de las Sombras, el guerrero más poderoso que había servido a la Bestia del Mal.

-¡Realmente eres una guerrera extraordinaria, se nota que fuiste hija del poderoso Abzu!-felicito Ashi.

-¡Creo que puedo considerar eso como un cumplido, pero te advierto que no pienses que voy a ser flexible contigo solo por tu alabanza!-sentencio Karai atacando a Ashi a gran velocidad.

Ambas volvieron a chocar con fuerza, al tiempo que estremecían la zona de la plataforma donde se encontraban, más esta vez no usaron sus armas, sino sus puños, dando en la cara de la otra y provocando que retrocedieran, Karai se limpió un hilillo de sangre que cayó de su labio y Ashi hizo lo mismo.

La joven vampira se sentía emocionada con la pelea, no era común encontrar a alguien que pudiera seguirle el paso, pero no se comparaba en nada con Sunset, esa peli fuego había logrado llevarla al límite en el Combate Mortal y si algo quería más que nada, era terminar lo que quedó inconcluso en ese momento.

La hora culminante de su batalla durante el Combate Mortal, ambas lanzándose al mismo tiempo y golpeándose con fuerza en la cara, un golpe que fue lanzado exactamente al mismo tiempo y que termino por dejar a ambas guerreras en el suelo, completamente inconscientes.

Karai aun recordaba el sentimiento de humillación que tuvo cuando Myra le informo que la batalla termino en empate, no podía ser posible que haya empatado con una chica que solo jugaba a ser guerrera, definitivamente hirió su orgullo, pero al ver su determinación en la pelea contra Drago, se dio cuenta de que en definitiva, Sunset era una verdadera guerrera y una gran rival.

La joven Karai miro su mano y formo un puño, al tiempo que recordaba una conversación que tuvo con Myra poco después de que ambas lograron encontrar un lugar donde vivir en Ciudad Gótica.

 **-Flashback-**

En el departamento que ambas lograron conseguir, Myra se encontraba arreglando algunas cosas de su nuevo hogar, mientras Karai observaba por la ventana-Parece que ya tenemos una casa propia-dijo Myra-esto significa en principio de una nueva vida-.

-Eso creo-dijo Karai mirando hacia la ciudad, sus nuevos poderes de vampiros, mismos que aún estaban desarrollándose en ella le mostraron la situación de la ciudad-es patético-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Myra confundida.

-Batman ha hecho todo lo posible por mantener el crimen de la ciudad bajo control, pero aún hay cosas que ni él ha podido resolver, solo ha atacado y aterrado a algunos, pero todavía hay muchos que no entienden el mensaje, muchos que se dedican a prostituir jovencitas como si no tuvieran honor, es algo repugnante-gruño Karai.

-Concuerdo con eso, pero dime ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-pregunto Myra.

-El Caballero de la Noche y sus niñas pueden hacerse cargo de todos los súper villanos de la ciudad, así como todos los megalómanos, pero los mafiosos y los que se dedican a cosas como extorsión, trata de blancas y secuestros necesitan conocer su lugar, esta ciudad, no, el bajo mundo necesita de un líder que en serio lo ponga en su lugar y ese líder voy a ser yo-sentencio Karai.

Myra se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de Karai definitivamente este iba a ser el comienzo de una nueva vida y estaba segura de que su mejor amiga obtendría el control de todo el bajo mundo de Gótica en poco tiempo, después de todo, aprendió a como ser muy persuasiva en casos como ese.

Ya estaban planeando su golpe contra el bajo mundo, cuando Sunset, Fluttershy y Rarity aparecieron con la invitación del Torneo de Poder, algo que les serviría de práctica.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Karai dejo de lado ese recuerdo y encaro a Ashi de nuevo, la joven guerrera estaba lista para continuar con la batalla y eso era algo que Karai noto-Ciertamente esta pelea ha sido muy divertida, pero no se compara en nada con mi mayor rival-expreso mirando hacia el balcón real-no me lo tomes a mal, eres una gran guerrera, pero solo hay una persona que ha logrado herir mi orgullo y es a esa persona a quien quiero derrotar-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Sunset escucho todo y se levantó de su asiento, hecho que captó la atención de Twilight y de las demás, pero la mirada de la peli fuego indicaba que no las iba a escuchar, ni siquiera a Twilight, su espíritu de guerrera despertó en ella y ahora mantenía su vista fija en Karai.

-Cuando quieras, donde quieras, Karai-dijo aceptando el reto de la guerrera, al tiempo que Myra solo sonreía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Ashi se puso en guardia y espero a que su oponente hiciera algo, fue cuando Karai comenzó a reunir una energía oscura, misma que rodeo su cuerpo, al tiempo que su sable comenzaba a brillar intensamente, al igual que las marcas en sus mejillas y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, así como también sus colmillos se alargaron.

-Yo soy la hija de Abzu y Zaleska, ahora tengo una misión, la cual no es ganar el Torneo, sino derrotar al bastardo que se atrevió a traicionar a mi padre y por mi honor, voy a cumplirlo-aseguro desafiante.

Spawn escucho el reto de Karai y volteo de reojo en dirección en la que se encontraba la guerrera, más Spawn decidió no intervenir por el momento, esa era la batalla de Ashi, así que debía esperar a ver los resultados de la misma, al tiempo que Karai seguía liberando su energía.

-¡No entiendo muy bien de que hablas, pero yo tampoco pienso rendirme, debo seguir luchando, debo ayudar a Jack a que vuelva a su propia era para que le ponga fin a la maldad de Aku!-aseguro Ashi blandiendo su lanza-¡Así que como verás, yo tampoco puedo darme el lujo de perder en esta pelea!-aseguro lanzándose al encuentro contra Karai.

La joven Karai espero a que Ashi estuviera lo bastante cerca y finalmente, lanzo un golpe con su sable, mismo que Ashi bloqueo con su lanza, pero para su asombro, su arma fue partida en dos por el sable de Karai, quien dio un giro y le propino un golpe con el codo.

Ashi abrió los ojos al sentir semejante golpe en su abdomen, definitivamente fue con una fuerza tremenda, nunca había sentido un golpe tan duro como ese, mismo que la lanzo por los aires, estrellándola contra el suelo con fuerza, incluso estuvo a punto de quedar fuera de la plataforma, pero logro mantenerse en el último minuto.

-¡Estuvo cerca!-expreso aliviada de no haber sido vencida, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia de nuevo-es más fuerte de lo que pensé ¿este es el poder de la hija de dos de los Maestros Oscuros?-se preguntó sorprendida por el poder de esa chica.

Spawn gruño ante eso, pero se mostró interesado en el poder de Karai, ciertamente era una chica impresionante, no solo había logrado resistir a las tinieblas, sino que ahora podía elegir su propio camino, era algo admirable, aun cuando traiciono a la Bestia del Mal.

Karai encaro a Ashi de nuevo y su espada brillo con intensidad, hecho que captó la atención de Ashi-No importa quién me rete, yo no puedo perder, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no caeré ante ti, porque si no logro vencerte, entonces no tendré oportunidad de derrotar a Sunset Shimmer-sentencio Karai y la peli fuego endureció su mirada ante eso.

-¡Pues te puedo asegurar que no seré fácil de derrotar!-aseguro Ashi preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

Karai alzo su espada y comenzó a hacer un movimiento con la misma, hecho que provoco que tanto Twilight como Spawn pusieran toda su atención en ella, esa forma de mover la espada era un movimiento característico del poderoso Abzu, una de sus maniobras más conocidas.

Al ver eso, Ashi se dispuso a detenerla antes de que completara su ataque, ya estaba sobre ella, lista para detenerla, pero justo en ese momento, Karai abrió los ojos de golpe-¡Golpe de Magia Oscura!-invoco blandiendo su sable con fuerza y provocando una ráfaga de energía oscura que golpeo a Ashi con mucha potencia.

La hija de Aku quedó atrapada en aquella energía, al tiempo que salía disparada por los aires-¡Ashi!-grito Jack al ver eso.

Atrapada en esa energía, Ashi tenía los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión de admiración-¡Este es…el poder de la hija de Abzu…y Zaleska! ¡Hermoso!-reconoció al tiempo que caía fuera de la plataforma, desapareciendo en el vacío y reapareciendo en las gradas.

-Ashi del Universo 12 ha quedado eliminada-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Deboness se levantó de su asiento sumamente emocionada-¡Bien hecho Karai! ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo Gen?-pregunto sonriéndole.

Gen gruño ante las palabras de Deboness-Ríe mientras puedas, Deboness, ríe mientras puedas, después de todo, aún tengo a mi mejor guerrero-expreso Gen sonriendo y Deboness solo se quedó seria, pero en ningún momento dejo esa sonrisa de confianza.

-No importa, ya que yo tengo plena confianza en mis guerreros-aseguro Deboness sonriendo.

-Al igual que yo-dijo Jerez-les puedo asegurar que el Universo 2 todavía no ha demostrado todo de lo que es capaz-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Myra sonrió satisfecha al ver la victoria de su mejor amiga, mientras Rarity suspiraba aliviada, por un instante pensó que Karai iba a perder el combate o peor, pero por fortuna no fue así, Fluttershy miro a su pareja con bastante sorpresa.

-Tenía razón, Karai salió victoriosa-dijo sorprendida.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto, después de todo, Karai no es de las que se rinde tan fácilmente ¿no es verdad Sunset?-pregunto Myra mirando a la peli fuego-después de todo, tú eres a quien ella realmente quiere enfrentar-.

-Lo sé-reconoció Sunset cruzada de brazos-muy bien Karai, estaré lista cuando quieras-aseguro desafiante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Como si Karai hubiera escuchado las palabras de Sunset, una sonrisa de desafío apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que sus ojos recuperaban su color natural, aun debía aprender a controlar esos poderes que heredó de su madre, definitivamente no era fácil resistir la tentación de beber un poco de sangre en ocasiones.

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos ahora-dijo Karai buscando con la mirada a quien debía derrotar-Spawn…ese cretino no está haciendo nada de nuevo, no me gusta en lo más mínimo ¿Qué demonios está tramando el Caballero Infernal?-se preguntó la joven Hija del Mal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La victoria de Karai dejo al Universo 12 en la misma posición que el Universo 2, pero eso no significaba que debían confiarse, especialmente cuando todavía quedaban muchos combates por llevar a cabo y en esos momentos, las Crystal Gems tenían sus propias batallas, así como también problemas.

Garnet aún estaba peleando contra Dinobot, ambos estaban muy igualados y su combate era completamente honorable, ninguno de los dos permitía que otro interfiriera en su combate, esta era una batalla entre guerreros y debía ser así por el momento.

-¡Tienes un gran valor!-reconoció Dinobot sorprendido-¡Realmente eres una rival sumamente formidable! ¡Dime! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Dinobot al tiempo que le apuntaba con su espada.

-Soy Garnet-respondió la fusión con tono tranquilo y serio.

-Garnet, estoy feliz de haberme encontrado a alguien como tú en este Torneo, pero te advierto que soy un guerrero y que jamás me he rendido ante nadie-aseguro Dinobot alzando su espada.

-Yo te puedo decir lo mismo-dijo Garnet con tono desafiante.

-Entonces Garnet, que esta sea una batalla hasta el final-sentencio Dinobot lanzándose a la batalla, seguido por Garnet.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado se encontraban Amatista, Lapis y Perla, las tres Gemas esperaban la oportunidad para entrar en combate, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir cuando las Sailor Scout y Marina hicieron acto de aparición.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de actuar-dijo Perla preparándose para el combate-recuerda Amatista, no debes precipitarte como antes-advirtió la Gema.

-Vamos Perla, cometí ese error una vez, no volverá a pasar-aseguro Amatista al tiempo que invocaba sus látigos.

-¡Vamos chicas!-grito Steven desde el público.

-¡No se den por vencidas!-animo Connie emocionada por el combate.

-¡Demuestren lo que las Crystal Gems pueden hacer! ¡Adelante Lapis! ¡Amatista!-grito Peridot también emocionada, apoyando a las dos Gemas con quien mejor se llevaba.

Y aunque Lapis se sintió muy feliz por ser apoyada por la pequeña Peridot, parte de ella se sintió un poco molesta por el hecho de que también apoyara a Amatista, ciertamente no le gustaba lo bien que se llevaban esas dos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La última etapa del Torneo de Poder ha comenzado y las batallas continúan de manera devastadora ¿Qué Universo será el último en prevalecer? Conforme más guerreros caen, la batalla final con Spawn se acerca"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Luna Creed:** _la eliminación de Clare fue un duro golpe, ya que se sacrificó por los suyos, pero ahora deben seguir adelante por el bien de su Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Clare se sacrificó para evitar que eliminaran tanto a Teresa como a Fafnir, algo muy noble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ahora el Universo 12 ha perdido a Ashi, quien fue vencida por Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _un milagro para todos, ya que Spawn en serio es increíblemente poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _y Fafnir no salió solo porque Clare lo impidió, de lo contrario habría sido eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _ciertamente, Fafnir pensó con estrategia, pero su plan no salió como esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ahora el Universo 12 ha perdido a una de sus guerreras, pero eso siempre puede cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _gracias a Clare, sino habrían tenido tres bajas en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _con algo de ayuda, pero al final, Spawn demostró su supremacía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _como dijo Teresa, Fafnir tenía su plan, pero para Spawn no significo nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ahora el Universo 12 ha tenido una baja y fue nada menos que Ashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _yo tengo emociones encontradas en ese aspecto, por lo peligrosas que son. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _se salvó por muy poco, pero la situación sí que fue mala para el Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente continúa…por ahora, ya que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _vencer a Spawn no será nada sencillo, ya que incluso los Dioses le temen y con justa razón, ya has visto de lo que es capaz, pero Batman siempre ha cumplido sus promesas sin importar lo difícil que sea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _ciertamente, pero deben ser cuidadosos, ya que ahora vieron de lo que Spawn es capaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es algo que deben descubrir si es que quieren vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _dale algo de crédito a las Claymore, porque ellas también hicieron su parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _el lado bueno es que evito que Teresa y Fafnir también se fueran con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _a Fafnir todavía le queda una pelea pendiente en el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _Clare evito que eliminaran tanto a Teresa como a Fafnir, fue un acto muy noble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _Spawn realmente se encuentra en un nivel sumamente supremo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _no he tenido oportunidad, básicamente casi no tengo horas libres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _la siguiente en ser eliminada fue Ashi, ahora veremos quien sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _eso es bastante cierto, ahora hemos visto la salida de Ashi de la Cuarta Ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y de hecho, Spawn estuvo a punto de eliminarlos a los tres con su ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _Spawn ya ha demostrado su supremacía, así que hay que ser más cuidadosos con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y ahora el Universo 12 ha perdido a una de sus guerreras más fuertes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _agradece eso, porque Spawn quería eliminarla junto con Teresa y Fafnir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _hasta el momento todo parece indicar que es la única forma de derrotarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _es una suerte que Kobayashi ya sea más sensata de lo que era Twilight en ese entonces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _ya verás que he planeado respecto al ganador del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _ciertamente, el Universo 1 y 12 están en la cima de la jerarquía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _el Torneo de Poder continúa de manera devastadora y ahora Ashi fue eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ciertamente el Universo 2 quedo mal, pero ahora le toco al 12 también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _yo encuentro sumamente difícil que logre vender algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y continuamos con las eliminaciones, esta vez le toco a Ashi del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues lo acabas de ver, le toco a Ashi ser eliminada del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ahora le toco a Ashi ser la siguiente en quedar fuera del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _Fafnir tenía su plan, pero no resulto como esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _Clare hizo mucho de hecho, no olvides que también Teresa y Fafnir pudieron ser eliminados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _las batallas continúan y ahora fue Ashi la siguiente en quedar eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _Jerez quedo complacida por la acción de Clare, fue muy noble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _eso te demuestra que todos están yendo con todo desde el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ahora hemos visto como Karai derroto a Ashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _la siguiente en ser eliminada fue Ashi, siendo vencida por Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _Teresa y Fafnir se salvaron, aunque fue por muy poco en realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _Clare quedo fuera, pero evito que dos más se fueran con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora estamos viendo como el Universo 1 y 12 lucha por obtener ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _siéntete aliviado, pudieron ser tres los eliminados del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _Teresa y Fafnir se salvaron gracias a la acción de Clare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _Spawn realmente es el enemigo más duro de todo el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _Clare se sacrificó para evitar que dos grandes guerreros fueran eliminados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _entiendo y me disculpo por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues ya acabas de ver que la siguiente en ser eliminada fue Ashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues acabas de ver que Ashi fue la siguiente en ser eliminada del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _ciertamente muchos no se esperaban eso, de hecho, nadie lo esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _igual el Universo 2 ya perdió a una de sus guerreras y el 12 también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Clare pensó igual que tú y por ese motivo hizo lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y ahora fue el turno de Ashi de quedar fuera del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y lo acabas de ver, Karai derroto a Ashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _es cierto que ese habría sido un golpe aún más duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Fafnir tuvo un buen plan, pero Spawn demostró su supremacía una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y ya no tienes que esperarlo más, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creyeron que lo tenían y ese fue el error que los llevo a la derrota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _solo que a diferencia de Jiren, Spawn tiene un deseo muy siniestro en mente y por eso Batman no puede dejarlo ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, Topo se deshizo de todo lo que valoraba por poder y eso fue lo que lo condeno al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es algo que muchos no entienden y por ese motivo siempre son derrotados de la peor manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _cada capítulo nos acerca más al gran final del Torneo de Poder, pero aún quedan muchas sorpresas esperando en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Lisa L Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Éire, Olivia, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Andros Valgreen 4, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Joestar, Zeppeli, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Iron Mario, Zeus, Hades, Freedom Gundam 96, Amo del Vacío, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	61. Mas de lo que se espera

" _ **La Cuarta Ronde del Torneo de Poder, misma que finalmente decidirá al absoluto campeón del más grande evento de todos los tiempos, ha comenzado, los últimos Universos sobrevivientes, los cuales se disputan el campeonato son el Universo 1, 2 y 12; hasta el momento, el Universo 2 y 12 han perdido a un guerrero cada uno, pero el Torneo de Poder no está haciendo más que iniciar con su ronda final y cualquier cosa puede pasar; Karai consiguió vencer a su oponente, Ashi del Universo 12, después de una batalla en la cual demostraron que ambas compartían un origen muy similar, pero al final, fue Karai quien se llevó la victoria gracias a las enseñanzas de sus maestros o como ella los llamaba; sus padres, pero la joven guerrera sabe que el mayor reto es derrotar al invencible Spawn, por otro lado…las Crystal Gems se encontraban enfrascadas en sus propias batallas, todavía queda mucho tiempo antes de que la batalla final contra Spawn de comienzo, el Universo 1, 2 y 12 solo están calentando en estas espectaculares batallas ¿Quién será el ganador?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 61**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 61 Más de lo que se Espera**

La ronda final ya había comenzado, la tensión estaba sintiéndose en todos los Universos, especialmente en los tres finalistas, los cuales esperaban poder llevarse la gran victoria, junto con el premio mayor, hasta ahora, el Universo 1 se mantenía con todos sus participantes, mientras el 2 y el 12 ya habían perdido a uno, pero era muy pronto para cantar victoria.

Un estruendo ilumino parte de la plataforma, al tiempo que Garnet lograba detenerse antes de salir disparada fuera de la misma, encarando a su contrincante, quien arremetió contra ella dando un salto y atacándola con un golpe de su espada, mismo que la Fusión esquivo haciéndose a un lado.

-¡Eres rápida! ¡Lo reconozco!-declaro Dinobot apuntándole con su espada.

Garnet se puso en guardia, al tiempo que levantaba de nuevo sus guantes de batalla, mientras pensaba que de seguir así tendría que hacer uso de los nuevos poderes que obtuvo cuando se fusiono con el espíritu del Avatar en la pelea con Drago, definitivamente ese evento estaba lleno de todo tipo de contrincantes sumamente feroces.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo; Amatista, Lapis y Perla se preparaban para su enfrentamiento contra tres de las guerreras del Universo 2; siendo Marina, Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno, se podía sentir la enorme tensión entre ambos bandos, al tiempo que se preparaban para comenzar el combate.

La primera en lanzarse a la batalla fue Marina, quien arremetió contra Lapis, quien se protegió con una burbuja de agua justo a tiempo, pero para su asombro, su burbuja fue absorbida por la espada de Marina, quien solo sonrió de forma maliciosa, dejando a Lapis impactada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Jerez se rio al ver lo que su guerrera acababa de hacer con la de su novia, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento-¡Creo que Marina te ha sorprendido! ¿No es verdad querida Yubel?-pregunto sonriendo de forma algo maliciosa.

-Absorbió el agua de la burbuja de Lapis-dijo Deboness sorprendida por el poder de esa guerrera.

-Eso es porque Marina posee el poder de Ceres; el Genio con el poder del Dragón de Agua, por lo que atacarla con ese elemento es un error sumamente grande-explico sonriendo.

-Ya veo-dijo Lyra comprendiendo todo-como Lapis invoca sus poderes del agua entonces es claro que eso es una desventaja para ella-.

-Aun así es demasiado pronto para decir que es el final de este combate-dijo Deboness confiando en las Crystal Gems.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Amatista y Perla se prepararon para su combate contra las dos Sailor, las cuales ya estaban listas también-Muy bien Amatista, recuerda que pase lo que pase debemos actuar de manera precavida, no podemos correr ningún riesgo ni hacer nada…-.

-¡Banzai!-grito Amatista al tiempo que se lanzaba a la batalla.

-O puedes actuar como siempre lo haces-dijo Perla negando con la cabeza.

Amatista lanzo un golpe con su látigo contra Neptuno, cuyo ataque fue bloqueado por Urano, para asombro de la Gema, especialmente cuando Urano sujeto con fuerza el otro extremo del látigo de Amatista y lo jalo con fuerza, lanzándola por los aires y estrellándola con fuerza contra el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, Neptuno se lanzó contra Perla, girando de manera elegante y pateándola en el rostro, derribando a la Gema, quien se quedó sumamente sorprendida por la elegancia con la cual esa humana se movía, con la misma gracia que caracterizaba a una Perla.

Neptuno aterrizo de pie y encaro a Perla de nuevo, quien se levantó rápidamente y apunto con su lanza a la guerrera del Universo 2, quien rápidamente dio un giro y disparo un rayo contra Perla, rápidamente, la Gema lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, pero no pudo evitar el siguiente golpe de Sailor Neptuno, mismo que venía en forma de un rodillazo.

-¡Rayos! ¡Eso me dolió!-exclamo Perla llevándose una mano a la mejilla, donde recibió el golpe.

Más Neptuno aun no acababa, siguió girando de manera elegante y golpeo a Perla con fuerza en el estómago, seguido de un golpe en forma de cuchillo en la espalda, Perla cayó, pero logro recuperarse a tiempo y se dio cuenta del patrón de los movimientos de Neptuno.

-Ya veo, está empleando baile para poder atacar, es una estrategia interesante, pero no eres la única que sabe bailar-aseguro Perla.

Neptuno se dispuso a atacarla de nuevo empleando sus movimientos elegantes, pero esta vez, Perla detuvo el impacto con su mano, para asombro de la Sailor, especialmente cuando Perla comenzó a girar con gracia y le dio varios manotazos en la cara de Neptuno, provocando que retrocediera.

Perla dio un salto de manera elegante y le dio una patada en la cara a Neptuno, quien casi se cae, pero logro mantenerse, ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes-Veo que tú también sabes cómo moverte mediante el baile-felicito Neptuno sorprendida.

-El baile es algo natural en las Gemas, especialmente en Perlas-aseguro Perla-pero hay algo en lo que yo soy única-.

-¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Neptuno.

-¡En que yo también sé cómo moverme en el combate!-respondió Perla lista para continuar con el combate.

-¡Veamos qué tan cierto es eso!-acepto Neptuno colocándose en guardia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Planeta Madre**

Las Diamantes ciertamente debían reconocer que es Perla era muy diferente a todas las que hayan conocido, incluso era una guerrera formidable, a la altura de un soldado Cuarzo, el planeta Tierra sí que cambiaba a las Gemas de maneras que nadie se esperaba y pensar que todo comenzó con una rebelde llamada Rose Cuarzo.

-En cierto modo-observo Blanco-Rose Cuarzo y ese humano llamado Batman son muy parecidos, ambos creen en algo y luchan con ferocidad por proteger ese ideal, aun cuando el enemigo sea muy superior a ellos nunca se han dado por vencidos-.

-Es realmente extraño y al mismo tiempo…fascinante-dijo Azul sorprendida-tal vez por ese motivo se inició la rebelión, porque esa Gemas descubrieron el potencial de ese planeta-.

-Aun así…tengo sentimientos encontrados con esas Gemas, esa fusión, esa Perla, la Amatista defectuosa, la Lazuli y la Peridot…así como todas las Gemas Corruptas que están en la Tierra, incluso los restos del Clúster, todas ellas han destruido nuestras creencias y aun así…son capaces de vivir sin arrepentirse por ello-expreso Blanco-¿Qué es lo que tiene el planeta Tierra? ¿Por qué hasta el mismísimo Darkseid ha prometido dejar de atacar ese planeta?-.

-Al igual que nosotras-le recordó Azul.

-Incluso Brainiac se vio obligado a dejar el planeta en paz después de que Lady Deboness lo amenazara, me pregunto qué es lo que hace a ese planeta tan especial-dijo Blanco mirando el Torneo de Poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Amatista lanzo varios golpes con sus látigos, mismos que Urano esquivaba moviéndose de manera muy similar a la de Neptuno, pero sus movimientos eran un poco más rápidos y ágiles, así como también eran un poco menos elegantes, más eso no quitaba el hecho de que se movía con una gracia nunca antes vista.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Deja de moverte!-grito Amatista sin dejar de lanzar golpes contra Urano, quien seguía moviéndose y se acercaba cada vez más a la Gema, aunque eso era algo de lo que no se daba cuenta, por estar concentrada en su ataque.

Fue cuando Urano quedo a muy pocos centímetros de Amatista que se dio cuenta de todo y para cuando lo hizo, recibió una patada en el abdomen que la lanzo por los aires, la Gema estuvo a punto de ser eliminada, pero rápidamente se transformó en un búho y volvió a la plataforma, volviendo a la normalidad.

-Impresionante habilidad-reconoció Urano sorprendida por la estrategia que empleo Amatista para evitar ser expulsada.

-¡No volveré a caer como ocurrió antes!-aseguro Amatista preparándose para continuar con la batalla-¡No importa lo que me cueste, no seré eliminada de nuevo!-aseguro al tiempo que se colocaba de guardia de nuevo.

-Veamos qué tan ciertas son esas palabras-dijo Urano colocándose en guardia también.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, Lapis y Marina estaban entabladas en una batalla de agua, cada una atacaba con sus propios poderes de agua, aunque Marina también era capaz de invocar una llamarada azul, después de todo, su Genio poseía el poder de un dragón, era natural que pudiera lanzar fuego.

Lapis contraataco con un chorro de agua, mismo que choco contra la llamarada de Marina, provocando que una cortina de vapor se formara entre ellas, la Gema del mar no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, ya no iba a escapar de los problemas nunca más, no después de lo que Batman le mostro, definitivamente ese humano podía ser sumamente tenebroso, pero también era alguien muy dulce y tierno, casi tanto como Steven.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Perla y Neptuno también estaban peleando, su batalla incluía movimientos de baile y otras cosas, definitivamente era un combate sumamente elegante y con bastante gracia digna de una bailarina, muchos quedaron maravillados con los movimientos de ambas guerreras.

-¡Te mueves bien!-reconoció Neptuno felicitando a Perla.

-¡Tu también, pero te aseguro que no voy a perder contra ti!-declaro Perla desafiante y el tono en que Perla lo dijo capto mucho la atención de Neptuno.

-Lo dices como si quisieras probar algo, dime algo ¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto?-pregunto Neptuno.

Perla no respondió de inmediato, pero levanto su mirada y se pudo ver que estaba muy seria-Sé que el Planeta Madre está viendo este evento, así que quiero demostrarles a las Diamantes y a todas las Gemas de ese mundo que podemos hacer más de lo que se espera de nosotras-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Neptuno sin comprender del todo lo que Perla estaba diciendo.

-Nuestro mundo es bastante rígido y estricto, existen muchas clases de Gemas, y las Perlas estamos en la parte más baja de la jerarquía, solo existen para servir y lucir bien para todas las demás, pero en la Tierra aprendimos a ser más que eso, logramos liberarnos de las cadenas que nos ataban, aunque nuestro mundo de origen sigue viéndonos como seres inútiles-.

-Ya veo, dime algo ¿Por qué es tan importarte mostrarles su valor a esas Gemas?-pregunto Neptuno.

-No es que me importe-reconoció Perla-ya que desde hace años aprendí a dejar de lado el Planeta Madre y a aceptar la Tierra como mi hogar, pero esta es una oportunidad para intentar mostrarles que están muy equivocadas, incluyendo las Diamantes-.

-Ya veo, esperas demostrarles que pueden hacer más de lo que se supone que deben hacer, es algo admirable-reconoció Neptuno-pero así como ustedes, nosotras no podemos darnos por vencidas, ganaremos el Torneo y obtendremos el deseo ilimitado-

-Adelante-acepto Perla desafiante.

Ambas volvieron a lanzarse al ataque, al mismo tiempo que Amatista y Urano también estaban en su batalla, al igual que Lapis y Marina, los dos bandos no parecían querer rendirse, al tiempo que Barda observaba la batalla a distancia, tuvo intención de ir a ayudarlas, pero creyó que lo mejor sería ver que tal solucionaban este predicamento.

Las tres Gemas luchaban con fuerza, al igual que las dos Sailor y la Guerrera Mágica, atacándose con todo lo que tenían, al tiempo que eran animadas por sus respectivos Universos para poder obtener la victoria sobre sus oponentes.

Perla entonces decidió emplear algunas de sus nuevas habilidades obtenidas y disparo uno de sus láseres que seguían a su oponente, Neptuno lo desvió con un golpe de su mano, pero el rayo regreso hacia ella y la golpeo por la espalda, provocando que cayera al suelo, más logro detenerse en el último momento, Perla ataco con rapidez, pero Neptuno la detuvo y contraataco con un golpe en el abdomen.

Del mismo modo, Amatista comenzó a girar y embistió con fuerza a Urano, más la Sailor la detuvo con sus manos y para asombro de la Gema púrpura no solo logro detenerla, sino que además la lanzo por los aires, al tiempo que saltaba y le daba una patada con fuerza, estrellándola contra Perla.

-¡Urano!-exclamo Neptuno, al tiempo que su pareja se colocaba a su lado-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-Recuerda linda que en este Torneo se cuenta mucho el trabajo en equipo, solo aproveche la oportunidad para lanzar a mi contrincante contra su aliada-explico Urano sonriendo de manera cariñosa y juguetona.

-A veces eres tan mala-señalo Neptuno de manera juguetona y Urano le correspondió la sonrisa.

Por su parte, Perla y Amatista aparecieron tendidas en el suelo, con los ojos vueltos espiral por el golpe que recibieron, poco a poco, comenzaron a recuperarse y Amatista se quitó de encima de Perla, aunque ambas se veían algo aturdidas por el golpe.

-¡Amatista! ¡Ten más cuidado!-regaño Perla.

-¡Oye! ¡No lo hice a propósito!-aseguro Amatista levantando ambas manos para tratar de calmar a Perla-esa chica patea duro-reconoció adolorida.

-Es cierto, lo mejor será que no nos confiemos, esta batalla va a ser más difícil de lo que creímos-dijo Perla colocándose en guardia lista para el combate.

Urano y Neptuno dieron un paso al frente, al tiempo que se tomaban de una mano-¿Estas lista para esto?-pregunto Urano mirando a su adorada novia.

-Siempre-respondió Neptuno.

Ambas comenzaron a girar de manera elegante, siempre tomadas de la, para luego formar un corazón con ambas manos-¡Corazón Galáctico!-invocaron disparando un corazón que parecía estar hecho del Universo.

-¿Qué carajos?-grito Amatista antes de que ambas recibieran el ataque directamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el ataque que esas dos chicas lanzaron, especialmente 17, quien las había eliminado en la ronda anterior antes de que pudieran hacer uso de la misma, mientras estaban distraídas.

-Vaya, parece que tienen un ataque combinado muy peculiar-dijo Wiss sorprendido.

-Maldición ¿Por qué siempre los ataques de Jerez tienen que ver con corazón?-cuestiono Bills molesto.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso gato harapiento?-cuestiono Jerez mirando molesta al Dios Destructor del Séptimo Universo-tal vez quieras que alguno de tus guerreros reciba ese ataque…ups…-exclamo llevándose una mano a la boca fingiendo sorpresa-lo olvide, tu Universo ya no está participando-se burló.

Bills gruño ante la burla de Jerez, mientras que Wiss se reía y los dos Kaioshin se encogían en hombros avergonzados por las palabras de la Diosa Destructora del Universo 2, en serio la competencia era más que solo entre los guerreros que estaban peleando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Perla y Amatista habían conseguido resistir el ataque de las Sailor, aunque vaya que estuvo demasiado cerca, sino hubieran empleado sus armas para protegerse el impacto habría sido más devastador, ahora las dos Sailor estaban de pie ante ellas con una sonrisa de confianza en sus rostros.

-Creo que ya tenemos este combate en nuestras manos-dijo Urano sonriendo con victoria.

-No importa que tan resistentes sean, esta vez lanzaremos nuestro ataque con más potencia que antes y quedaran fuera de la plataforma-aseguro Neptuno.

-¡No si puedo evitarlo!-declaro Amatista lanzando un golpe con su látigo.

Rápidamente, Urano creo un agujero negro en su mano y este se tragó el ataque de Amatista, para luego lanzarse contra ella a gran velocidad y darle una patada en la cara, antes de que Perla reaccionara, Neptuno le dio un golpe también y derribaron a ambas guerreras.

-¡Es su oportunidad! ¡Ataquen ahora!-indico Jerez.

-¡Entendido Lady Jerez!-aceptaron ambas Sailor colocándose en posición y preparando el que sería el ataque decisivo.

Al mismo tiempo, Perla y Amatista vieron lo que estaba por pasar, no querían reconocerlo, pero era cierto, si recibían ese ataque de nuevo entonces estarían acabadas, debían actuar rápido, especialmente porque las Sailor ya estaban en posición.

-¡No voy a ser eliminada de nuevo! ¡Ya no más!-declaro Amatista transformándose en su versión de luchadora, al tiempo que Perla también preparaba su siguiente ataque.

-¡Corazón Galáctico!-invocaron ambas Sailor, lanzando su mejor ataque contra sus oponentes, quienes contraatacaron con un rayo de energía al mismo tiempo.

Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza y provocaron que el lugar se estremeciera un poco, captando la atención de todos los presentes, las miradas se fijaron en aquella batalla, donde cuatro doncellas, bueno, tres doncellas y un luchador se enfrentaban para ver quien se llevaba la victoria.

Del lado de las Sailor, su amor era lo que les daba fuerza para continuar la batalla, mientras que las dos Gemas querían demostrar de que estaban hechas, ambas sabían que el Planeta Madre estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba, solo querían que por una vez en su vida, las Diamantes vieran de que podían ser capaces Gemas que se supone solo sirven para seguir órdenes y quienes no lo hacen son consideradas defectuosas o abominaciones.

Ninguno de los dos bandos cedía ante el otro, esta era una batalla también de voluntades, misma que ninguna quería perder, pero al final, la fuerza aumentada de Amatista, hecho que también ocurrió gracias a la fusión del espíritu del Avatar, comenzó a darles ventaja y el ataque fue empujado hacia las Sailor.

-¡Imposible!-gritaron ambas Sailor recibiendo el golpe directamente y saliendo disparadas por los aires, cayendo al vacío y apareciendo en las gradas, justo al lado de Clare.

-Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno han sido eliminadas-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Ambas Sailor aparecieron en las gradas con la mirada gacha por la pena que sintieron por no haber obtenido la victoria-Lady Jerez lo sentimos-se disculpó Neptuno.

-No tienen que disculparse, tal vez no funciono, pero lo hicieron bien-felicito Jerez sonriéndoles a ambas guerreras de manera satisfecha-además, no hemos perdido aun, todavía tenemos a nuestras armas secretas en la plataforma-les recordó Jerez.

Bills no pudo evitar reírse-¿Armas secretas? ¡Pues si esas "armas" también atacan con corazones entonces no esperes muchos!-se burló divertido.

Jerez gruño ante eso, pero antes de que respondiera-Por lo menos ella llego a la final-dijo Deboness cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa algo burlona en el rostro, captando la atención de Bills-algo que tu Universo no consiguió Bills, perdiendo así la oportunidad de obtener alguno de los deseos de las tres formas de Esferas existentes-se burló la Diosa.

Bills solo pudo volver a gruñir ante eso, cruzándose de brazos y tragándose su enojo, mientras Jerez miraba a Deboness con ojos de enamorada, la Diosa del Universo 1 solo desvió la mirada ante los ojos que le dedicaba su novia, a veces no podía evitar defender a su amada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Perla y Amatista recuperaban el aliento tras haber obtenido una victoria contra sus oponentes-Lo conseguimos…Perla…lo conseguimos-dijo Amatista sonriendo emocionada por haber triunfado.

-En verdad lo hicimos-confirmo Perla.

Poco a poco, Amatista comenzó a recuperarse y finalmente salto-¡Así se hace! ¿Quién es la enana ahora?-pregunto alzando su puño en señal de victoria.

-¡Amatista! ¡Por favor!-grito Perla tratando de hacerla entrar en razón-¡No es momento para que celebres, estamos en medio de un Torneo y aún tenemos que ir a ayudar a Lapis!-le recordó Perla mirando con regaño a su amiga.

-¡Oh relájate P! ¡Estoy segura de que Doble L tiene todo bajo control!-aseguro Amatista sonriendo y sin dejar su baile de la victoria, desafortunadamente para ella…

-¡Ola Creciente!-un rayo en forma de navaja salió de la nada, golpeándola con fuerza por la espalda y lanzándola fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Amatista!-grito Perla con horror al ver eso, al tiempo que Amatista aparecía en las gradas.

-Amatista del Universo 1 ha sido eliminada-informo Maléfica con tono serio.

Perla busco al responsable de ese ataque, encontrándolo en Zenaku, un guerrero del Universo 2, mismo que había derrotado a Krilin y Ten Shin Han en la ronda pasada-Que enana tan patética-gruño Zenaku con cierta molestia por la facilidad con la que la elimino.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

De estar sumamente feliz y festejando, Amatista paso a estar en estado de shock al ver que había sido eliminada una vez más del Torneo-¡Viejo! ¿Es en serio?-pregunto molesta.

-Bajaste la guardia cuando aún no debías hacerlo-le dijo Lyra con tono tranquilo y serio.

-Definitivamente tienes que aprender a escuchar más a Perla-dijo Deboness dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Perla encaro a Zenaku, quien comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, en todo el tiempo sujetando su espada gemela, mientras que Perla se preparaba para el combate, aunque algo le decía que ese guerrero no iba a ser nada fácil de vencer, especialmente por el poder con el cual venció a Amatista.

-Ustedes hablaban sobre demostrar su valor ante las Gemas de su planeta natal ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Zenaku avanzando lentamente hacia Perla.

-¿Qué con eso?-cuestiono Perla desafiante.

-Solo me preguntaba si eso era lo que querías demostrarle a tu mundo, la manera tan pobre en la cual ustedes pueden ser derrotadas-señalo Zenaku.

Al escuchar eso, Perla se lanzó contra el guerrero a gran velocidad, atacándolo con un golpe de su lanza, mismo que Zenaku detuvo con su mano, para asombro de la Gema, quien no pudo evitar recibir un golpe en el abdomen con la rodilla de su oponente, mismo que la lanzo por los aires, pero logro evitar ser eliminada a tiempo, gracias a que giro en el aire y aterrizo de pie.

-¡Ya verás!-declaro Perla disparándole un rayo de su lanza, mismo que Zenaku bloqueo con su espada-¡Cielos!-exclamo Perla.

Zenaku abrió su palma y atrapo a Perla en un lazo de energía, misma que uso para levantarla en el aire, para luego comenzar a estrellarla repetidamente contra el suelo, Perla intentaba soltarse, pero esa energía le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento y la Gema se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba en un gran problema.

Fue cuando Zenaku la arrojó contra el suelo con fuerza, provocando que quedara en un cráter, mismo que no era muy profundo, la valiente y aterradora Perla quedo muy aturdida por los golpes que recibió, al tiempo que Zenaku reaparecía, viéndola en el fondo del cráter con bastante seriedad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Decepcionante-dijo Zenaku-escuche que los de tu tipo no son más que simples criadas en su mundo de origen, tal vez debiste quedarte como una, ya que no sirves como guerrera-.

-¡Cállate!-bramo Perla disparándole un rayo más, mismo que Zenaku desvió con un golpe de su mano.

-Eres muy valiente, eso es lo único que admiro de ti-reconoció Zenaku-pero ya es tiempo de acabar con esta batalla sin sentido, no eres digna de estar en el Torneo de Poder, porque no eres una guerrera, solo eres un adorno-sentencio el Lobo Solitario.

-¡Perla! ¡No lo escuches!-grito Steven desde las gradas.

-¡No escuches a ese tonto! ¡Y que alguien ayude a Lapis pronto!-grito Peridot viendo el predicamento de su Gema favorita.

Perla dio un salto y lanzo varios golpes con su lanza, mismos que Zenaku bloqueaba con mucha facilidad, para luego derribarla con una patada más, sujetarla de una pierna y estrellara repetidamente contra el suelo, para finalmente lanzarla por los aires, dar un salto y golpearla de nuevo.

La Gema volvió a caer con fuerza contra el suelo, levantándose con algo de dificultad, al tiempo que Zenaku aterrizaba perfectamente en pie-Ya es hora de acabar con esto-sentencio Zenaku extendiendo su arma, al tiempo que movía sus brazos a una gran velocidad-¡Ola Creciente!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra Perla.

Perla solo pudo protegerse con sus brazos y esperar el impacto, mismo que nunca llego, ya que alguien apareció en el último momento y desvió el ataque con un golpe de su arma, poco a poco, Perla bajo sus brazos y descubrió a su salvador o mejor dicho; salvadora, ya que no era otra que Barda.

-¿Barda? ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Perla confundida.

-Este guerrero es demasiado poderoso para ti Perla, lo mejor será que vayas a ayudar a Lapis, yo me encargare de él-explico Barda y Perla agacho la vista-oye, no lo digo porque te considere débil, pero hasta los más fuertes necesitan ayuda y aunque sé que eres fuerte, este enemigo es superior a ti, por eso debo encargarme de él yo misma-.

Perla no pudo decir nada, ya que Barda tenía razón, ella era fuerte, pero ese hombre era muy superior-Muy bien, ten cuidado-dijo Perla.

-Solía ser una Furia al servicio de Darkseid, no conozco esa palabra-aseguro Barda sonriendo y Perla se retiró sin saber que pensar.

Barda y Zenaku se vieron fijamente, el Lobo Solitario pudo darse cuenta de que esa batalla no iba a ser sencilla, esa mujer era muy superior a la Gema con la que estaba peleando y eso lo emocionaba mucho.

-Esto será emocionante-dijo apuntándole con su espada.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Barda desafiante.

Al mismo tiempo, Garnet y Dinobot también continuaban enfrascados en su batalla, mientras el Universo 2 preparaba su próxima maniobra, al mismo tiempo que un guerrero se preparaba para terminar de ajustar algunas cuentas pendientes.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno fueron eliminadas de la competencia, al igual que Amatista y ahora, la poderosa Barda se dispone a pelear contra Zenaku, tras haber salvado a Perla del mismo destino ¿Qué tipo de batalla llevaran a cabo? ¿Y qué ocurrirá en la pelea entre Garnet y Dinobot? Solo quedan veinticinco guerreros en el Torneo de Poder"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO LA MAYORIA NO SE ESTAN MOSTRANDO Y PUES TUVE QUE ACTUALIZAR EL CAPITULO DE ESTE MODO, YA REPORTE LA FALLA Y ESPERO QUE SE ARREGLE PRONTO, SINO ES UNA COSA ES OTRA, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION**

 **Ángel María NF:** _el Universo 2 perdió a más guerreras, pero el Universo 1 también y nuevamente fue la siempre confiada Amatista, es bueno relajarse y celebrar las victorias, pero no cuando aún quedan muchos otros contrincantes a los cuales vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y nuevamente Amatista fue la primera eliminada del Universo 1, y esta vez se ganó un coscorrón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ya veremos qué pasa, porque esa es una rivalidad que también es amistad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _este es interesante, veamos cuales serían los mejores, pues ellos se llevaron básicamente toda la comedia de la serie, y como no puedo nombrarlos por separado, lo haré de este modo:_

 _5.- Cuando intentaban descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers, siempre estuvieron demasiado cerca de hacerlo (más en algunas ocasiones), pero siempre los ignoraban todos._

 _4.-Cuando entraron en la patrulla juvenil y se hicieron detectives, siempre teniendo la mala suerte de encontrarse con los monstruos enemigos y provocando desgracias a Stone, mismas de las que ellos eran culpados._

 _3.- Cuando soñaron que conducían el Megazord y terminaban destruyéndolo junto con la ciudad._

 _2.- Cuando Alfa los envió a la zona salvaje de Australia, cuando lo reprogramaron para la boda de Rita y Zedd._

 _1.- Finalmente, cuando el profesor Fenomenus hizo malo a un juguete y este terminó atacándolo a los tres._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	62. Furia de Amor

" _ **La Cuarta Ronda del Torneo de Poder continua; en estos momentos, los tres Universos finalistas luchan por la gloria de convertirse en el gran ganador de todos los Universos y el premio mayor; las Súper Esferas del Dragón; en medio de las batallas, las Crystal Gems; Perla, Lapis y Amatista se encontraban peleando contra tres guerreras del Universo 2; Marina, Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno, la batalla entre ambos bandos fue muy pareja, pero al final, Amatista y Perla lograron derrotar a las Sailor, eliminándolas de la competencia, por desgracia, debido a que Amatista se puso a celebrar antes de lo previsto, fue eliminada por Zenaku del Universo 12 y aunque Perla hizo todo lo posible para derrotarlo, no pudo compararse al tremendo poder que tenía Zenaku, por lo que Big Barda se vio en la necesidad de intervenir en el combate, desafiante a Zenaku, mientras Perla se dirigía a ayudar a Lapis antes de que algo malo pasara, ahora Barda está a punto de enfrentarse con un poderoso Lobo, mientras Garnet continua enfrascada en su batalla contra el guerrero Dinobot, también del Universo 12"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 62**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 62 Furia de Amor**

Los resultados de la cuarta ronda aún no se definían por completo, más ahora el Universo 1 y 12 tenían un guerrero menos, mientras que el Universo 2 ya había perdido a tres, sin embargo, todo podía pasar en este gran evento, mismo que solo estaba llegando a las batallas más intensas entre los tres Universos más poderosos de todos.

Ahora mismo, Garnet estaba enfrentándose a Dinobot, uno de los guerreros más feroces del Universo 12, en una batalla en la cual ambos estaban sumamente parejos, sus armas chocaban con fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo que hacía que partes de la plataforma se hundieran en pequeños cráteres.

-¡No está mal! ¡Pero estas muy equivocada si piensas que eso basta para vencerme!-sentencio Dinobot lanzándose al ataque.

Garnet bloqueo el ataque de Dinobot con sus brazos, hecho que asombro mucho al guerrero-¡No va a ser tan fácil derrotarme!-aseguro Garnet lanzando a Dinobot por los aires, pero el guerrero logro aterrizar perfectamente en pie.

-Eso veo-reconoció Dinobot sonriendo de manera emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Barda estaba ante el poderoso Zenaku, quien demostró ser un rival sumamente formidable por la manera en que venció a Perla sin problema alguno, incluso la Furia se vio en la necesidad de entrar en acción, tanto Zenaku como Barda se dieron cuenta de que su respectivo oponente no era alguien ordinario.

-Veo que eres mucho más poderosa que esa guerrera con la que pelee antes-dijo Zenaku-pero te aseguro que eso no bastara para derrotarme-sentencio colocándose en guardia y levantando su espada.

-Eso es lo que veo-dijo Barda-pero yo tampoco seré fácil de derrotar-aseguro Barda alzando su Mega Rod.

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque de nuevo, chocando sus armas con fuerza, comenzando una intensa batalla entre los dos guerreros, la Furia se quedó sorprendida por el poder que tenía ese Hombre Lobo y Zenaku también estaba en la misma posición, definitivamente ambos Universos estaban llenos de sorpresas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Ugg se sorprendió por la manera de pelear de esa guerrera-Es increíble, está manteniendo una pelea contra Zenaku-dijo sorprendido.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto-señalo Lyra sonriendo-ya que Barda fue alguna vez una Furia-.

-¿Furia?-pregunto Shin confundido por las palabras de Lyra.

-Son las guerreras de elite que estaban al servicio de Darkseid, uno de los seres más temidos en todos los Universos-explico Wiss-y Barda era la líder de las Furias-.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Shin sorprendido.

El anciano Kaioshin suspiro con fastidio-Ni siquiera eso sabías, que incompetente eres-dijo con decepción.

-Lo lamento mucho-se disculpó Shin avergonzado por desconocer tantas cosas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Perla finalmente llego a donde Lapis estaba peleando contra Marina, en la cual ambas chocaron sus ataques de agua al mismo tiempo y ahora luchaban por obtener ventaja sobre la otra, algo que no era sencillo, pues el poder de ambas era muy similar en ese aspecto.

-¡Admito que tienes un gran poder!-felicito Marina-¡Puedo ver porque eres considerada uno de los integrantes más poderosos del Universo 1!-.

Lapis abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, nunca se esperó que los demás Universos la vieran de ese modo, ya que ella no se consideraba la Gema más poderosa, después de todo, habían muchas otras Lapis Lazuli que también podían hacer lo mismo que ella y las Diamantes eran muy superior a ella, pero ahora que escuchaba esas palabras de una guerrera de otro Universo no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias por tus palabras, realmente lo aprecio-reconoció Lapis sonriendo, una vez que ambos ataques cesaron.

-No tienes que dármelas, te puedo asegurar que te las mereces-aseguro Marina.

-¡Lapis!-grito Perla apareciendo justo a tiempo y colocándose al lado de la Gema del Mar con su arma alzada-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto viendo a Marina con atención.

-Descuida, me encuentro bien-respondió Lapis sin dejar de ver a Marina-aunque me sorprende que hayas venido a verme, eso debe significar que Amatista en serio fue eliminada ¿verdad?-pregunto Lapis mirando a la Gema.

Perla guardo silencio y esa fue suficiente respuesta para Lapis, al tiempo que Marina se colocaba en guardia-¡Bien! ¡Si va a ser así adelante! ¡No temo a enfrentarme a dos oponentes al mismo tiempo!-aseguro lista para la batalla.

 _-"Un momento Marina"-_ la voz de Jerez se escuchó en la mente de Marina, quien detuvo su ataque- _"déjalas por ahora"-._

 _-"¿Lady Jerez?"-_ Marina se quedó confundida ante la orden de la Diosa de la Destrucción de su Universo.

- _"No es el momento para que enfrenten al Universo 1, después de todo, aún tenemos a Tohru y Teresa para ello, pero en caso de que ellas sean derrotadas, necesito que las Guerreras Mágicas estén completas para poder emplear el plan B ¿entendido?"-._

Marina se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en las palabras de Jerez, la Diosa tenía un punto, era cierto que Tohru y Teresa eran sus cartas de triunfo, pero si ellas eran vencidas, entonces las Guerreras Mágicas deberían emplear su última estrategia para poder llevar al Universo 2 a la victoria.

 _-"Entendido Lady Jerez"-_ acepto Marina, para luego ver a sus dos oponentes-¡Muy bien guerreras, nos veremos en otro momento!-declaro al tiempo que clavaba su espada en el suelo y una densa neblina cubría su escape.

Perla y Lapis se quedaron confundidas ante la acción de su oponente, realmente no tenía sentido, esa guerrera parecía estar muy interesada en pelear contra ambas, es más, ni siquiera mostro temor ante eso, pero de repente se retiró del lugar, sin decir absolutamente nada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Tanto Deboness como Gen se quedaron muy extrañados por lo que le hizo la guerrera de Jerez, realmente no tenía mucho sentido, solo había una posible respuesta a eso y era que Jerez tenía en mente algo más, eso se pudo notar al ver la sonrisa de confianza que tenía en el rostro.

Deboness conocía a la perfección a su novia, sabía que la amaba, de eso no había duda, pero cuando se trataba de competencia entre los Universos, todo pasaba a segundo plano, incluso su amor tan fuerte se hacía a un lado, después de todo, era el respeto de la competencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Zenaku lanzo un golpe contra Barda, mismo que la Furia esquivo lanzándose al suelo, para impulsarse con sus manos y darle una poderosa patada en el abdomen al poderoso guerrero, provocando que Zenaku se estrellara contra algunas rocas, pero Zenaku no tardo en reaparecer y moviéndose a gran velocidad, golpeo a Barda con fuerza.

-¡Mierda! ¡Baje la guardia!-gruño Barda al darse cuenta de su error, mientras Zenaku aterrizaba de pie.

-Eso parece-dijo Zenaku al tiempo que comenzaba a blandir su espada a gran velocidad-¡Ola Creciente!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra Barda.

La Furia espero el impacto lo golpeo con su Mega Rod, destruyendo el ataque de Zenaku con su arma, para asombro del Hombre Lobo, Barda rápidamente se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, lanzando un golpe con su Mega Rod, pero Zenaku lo bloqueo con su espada y ahora ambos forcejaban por ganar terreno.

-¡Eres realmente impresionante! ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Zenaku.

-¡Soy Big Barda!-respondió Barda viendo a Zenaku de manera desafiante.

-¡Ya veo!-dijo Zenaku sumamente complacido por saber el nombre de esa mujer que le estaba dando una batalla sumamente emocionante-¡Estoy realmente encantado de conocer a alguien de tu nivel!-declaro Zenaku empleando su pie para hacer tropezar a Barda.

La Furia casi cae de espaldas, pero Zenaku la sujeto de la pierna y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, lanzándola por los aires, para luego dar un salto y disponerse a atacarla con una patada más, pero Barda reacciono con rapidez y detuvo la patada de Zenaku, aun en el aire, Barda logro darse la vuelta y lanzo a Zenaku contra el suelo.

Pero debido a que se encontraba concentrada en su batalla, no se dio cuenta de que al momento de que lo lanzo, este cayó en medio de la batalla de Garnet y Dinobot, quienes lograron hacerse a un lado a tiempo.

-¡Pudiste ser más cuidadosa!-grito Garnet, al tiempo que Barda aterrizaba de pie.

-Creí que las Gemas eran resistentes, especialmente las fusiones-dijo Barda sonriendo.

Garnet solo pudo quedarse en silencio, mientras Barda se reflejaba en sus gafas, Dinobot, por su parte, se acercó a donde Zenaku había caído y le extendió una mano, misma que Zenaku no tardo en aceptar para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Dinobot.

-Ese golpe fue fuerte, pero yo no soy fácil de derrotar-aseguro Zenaku, encarando de nuevo a su oponente.

Dinobot y Zenaku se pusieron en guardia, listos para continuar con su batalla, al mismo tiempo que Barda y Garnet también lo hacían-Creo que esta batalla se volvió pelea en equipo-dijo Barda.

-Aunque yo nunca peleo sola-dijo Garnet colocándose en guardia y preparándose para la batalla de su vida.

-Ya sé todo eso, la Gema que está hecha de amor-dijo Barda-realmente me extraña que las Diamantes no puedan ver el verdadero potencial de la fusión, incluso Darkseid admitió que serían muy peligrosas si lo usaran como debe ser-.

-Creo que eso es un halago-dijo Garnet lista para comenzar la batalla.

Dinobot y Zenaku también estaban preparados para comenzar con su batalla, los dos bandos se vieron de manera retadora, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer paso, mismo que no tardó en llegar cuando los cuatro guerreros se lanzaron exactamente al mismo tiempo, chocando contra sus respectivos oponentes.

Esta era una batalla de dos vs dos, pero cada uno tenía a su propio oponente, los golpes con las armas y puños eran algo que se veía a gran velocidad, Dinobot se alejó y disparo un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que Garnet desvió con un golpe de su mano, para luego lanzarse contra Dinobot y darle un puñetazo con fuerza en el abdomen, y Dinobot contraataco con un golpe en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Steven y Connie estaban sumamente emocionados por el combate de Garnet, definitivamente era una batalla que sin duda se podría considerar como épica, los golpes y la destreza de ambos guerreros era digno de admiración.

-¡Vamos Garnet!-grito Steven animando a la fusión.

-¡No te des por vencida!-grito Connie también apoyando a su amiga.

Peridot estaba sumamente sorprendida por el poder que tenían esos dos guerreros del Universo 12, era tan grande que incluso podían hacerle frente a una fusión como Garnet, quien representaba a Percy y Pierre, nadie le iba a quitar de la cabeza que esa era la mejor pareja, pero no solo era eso, también estaba el hecho de que eran capaces de pelear contra una Furia y no cualquier Furia, la antigua líder de las Furias.

-No son tan tontos como parecen-dijo Peridot sorprendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Lyra estaba sumamente sorprendida y el resto de los Kaioshin también estaba sorprendido por la pelea que estaban viendo-¡Están peleando al mismo nivel!-exclamo sorprendida.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto, ya esperaba que los guerreros de Gen iban a tener ese nivel-dijo Deboness y el aludido solo sonrió complacido de escuchar a su gran rival.

Jerez solo sonreía de forma misteriosa, al igual que Pell, ya que como bien se ha mencionado antes, aunque tenían su confianza puesta en sus dos mejores guerreras, por si acaso tenían un plan B que estaban esperando poder desatar en cualquier momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Barda le dio un rodillazo en la cara a Zenaku y este a su vez la derribo con un golpe, provocando que Barda cayera al suelo, Zenaku dio un salto y se dispuso a aplastar a su oponente, pero Barda se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo, para luego impulsarse y embestir con fuerza al temible guerrero.

Al mismo tiempo, Garnet detuvo el ataque de Dinobot y lo lanzo por los aires, provocando que chocara contra Zenaku, más ninguno de los dos estaba vencido todavía, aún estaban listos para continuar con la batalla y eso era algo que sus dos oponentes podían ver a la perfección.

-Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Garnet preocupada de ver el poder de Dinobot-si continuamos de este modo no podremos terminar la batalla nunca, tengo que decidirlo todo en un golpe decisivo, creo que es hora de emplear las nuevas habilidades que desarrollamos-agrego viéndose la mano.

-¡Ya deja de estar hablando contigo misma!-bramo Dinobot disparándole un rayo más de sus ojos, mismo que Garnet esquivo dando un salto y comenzando a correr por la zona de disparo de Dinobot.

Rápidamente, Garnet hizo lo mismo que Barda, se impulsó con fuerza y se lanzó contra Dinobot a gran velocidad, el guerrero preparo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Garnet bloqueo con su mano derecha, pero al hacerlo, la espada de Dinobot destruyo el guante de Garnet y la Gema no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor.

-¡Te atrape!-declaro Dinobot sonriendo.

-¡Más bien diría que yo te atrape!-corrigió Garnet sonriendo y Dinobot se quedó confundido ante esas palabras, cuando de pronto, comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo.

Al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que Garnet lo había tocado con su otra mano, misma que liberaba una onda de frío sumamente intenso, el cual comenzó a congelar el cuerpo de Dinobot desde sus piernas, extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo poco a poco.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Dinobot.

-¡En este Torneo la estrategia también cuenta mucho!-declaro Garnet al tiempo que el cuerpo de Dinobot terminaba por congelarse por completo.

Una vez que Dinobot quedo completamente congelado, Garnet lo levanto sobre sus hombros y lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma, atrapado en el hielo, Dinobot no pudo hacer nada para evitar la descalificación del Torneo.

-Dinobot del Universo 12 ha sido eliminado-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Martinu se encargó de descongelar a Dinobot, quien una vez que pudo moverse, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado-Maldición-gruño.

-Debo admitir que esa fue una maniobra muy inteligente-dijo Martinu-al ver que sus poderes eran semejantes decidió terminarlo de otro modo.

-No alabes al enemigo mi estimada Ángel-dijo Gen gruñendo, al tiempo que Deboness sonreía levemente ante la victoria de su guerrera sobre el de su rival.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Garnet se llevó la victoria de ese combate, realmente se sentía bien después de haber durado tanto en su batalla contra Dinobot, pero Barda todavía no acababa con su oponente, Zenaku estaba siendo un rival sumamente difícil de derrotar, pero Barda tampoco era ninguna debilucha.

La Fura lanzo una ráfaga de golpes contra Zenaku, mismos que impactaron sobre el pecho del guerrero con fuerza, para luego darle un golpe en la quijada, lanzándolo por los aires, rápidamente, Barda lo sujeto de una pierna y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, lanzándolo por los aires, esperando que cayera fuera de la plataforma, pero Zenaku se las arregló para aterrizar en la misma.

-¡No va a ser tan fácil!-declaro Zenaku desafiante.

-¡Mierda! Es más duro de lo que creí-gruño Barda entre dientes al ver la resistencia que tenía su oponente.

-Lo mismo digo, eres la primera que logra resistir tanto tiempo contra mí, muy pocos lo han conseguido, pero ahora mismo te demostrare todo de lo que soy capaz-sentencio Zenaku al tiempo que guardaba su espada.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Barda confundida por la acción de Zenaku.

-Estas a punto de sentir en carne propia mi máximo poder, espero que estés preparada-Zenaku comenzó a reunir energía del aire, misma que comenzó a reunirse en sus dos manos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Está reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en sus dos manos! ¿Qué pretende hacer?-se preguntó Barda un poco preocupada por lo que fuera que iba a pasar.

Zenaku reunió toda la energía que necesitaba y levanto ambas manos-¡Ola Depredador!-invoco lanzando un potente rayo que tomo la forma de un feroz lobo.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, Barda solo pudo protegerse con los brazos de aquel tremendo ataque, mismo que recibió directamente, provocando una gran explosión que sacudió la plataforma y capto la atención de todos.

Las Diosas del Universo 1 se alarmaron al ver eso, mientras los señores del Universo 12 solo sonreían de manera complacida, los demás espectadores solo podían ver asombrados la fuerza del ataque que lanzo ese hombre, una gran cantidad de humo cubrió el lugar.

Zenaku mantenía sus brazos extendidos y ahora esperaba cualquier señal de su oponente, misma que no tardó en aparecer cuando su silueta se vio entre el humo, cuando este se disipo se pudo ver que Barda había conseguido resistir el ataque, pero no sin consecuencias.

Pues su ropa ahora estaba algo dañada y rota, al igual que su armadura, a su casco le faltaba un cuerno y se veía agrietado, incluso tenía algunos rasguños en su piel, pero siempre manteniéndose con los brazos levantados, Zenaku se mostró sorprendido ante lo que veían sus ojos.

-Estoy sorprendido, realmente lograste resistirlo, francamente, sabía que ese ataque no iba a matarte, pero al menos contaba con que te sacara de la plataforma o al menos te dejara noqueada-explico Zenaku.

Barda bajo sus brazos y encaro a Dinobot con una expresión bastante seria en el rostro, así como también tenía un hilillo de sangre en sus labios-Eso no quiere decir que no me haya preocupado, realmente creí que no iba a resistirlo-reconoció impactada por el ataque que recibió.

-Pero lo lograste, te mereces merito por ello-reconoció Zenaku.

Barda solo se pudo quedar en silencio, dándose cuenta de que si seguían alargando el combate podría ser sumamente peligroso para ella, ese ataque era devastador y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría resistirlo si lo volvía a lanzar.

Zenaku parecía haber leído su pensamiento, ya que se lanzó contra ella a gran velocidad y la golpe con fuerza en el rostro, para luego darle varios golpes con fuerza, Barda los recibía todos sin poder hacer mucho para defenderse debido a la sorpresa del ataque, pero cuando pudo reaccionar, detuvo los golpes de Zenaku con sus manos, tomando por sorpresa al lobo.

-¡No voy a ser vencida tan fácilmente!-aseguro Barda dándole un golpe en la rodilla, seguido de un puñetazo en el rostro, para luego sujetarlo del cuerno y lanzarlo por los aires.

Pero Zenaku no era fácil de eliminar y no tardo en volver al ataque, Barda estaba en problemas, ya que Zenaku la estaba conduciendo hasta la orilla de la plataforma, si eso pasaba quedaría fuera de la competencia, por suerte, Barda logro detener el siguiente golpe de Zenaku y le dio una patada con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando que Zenaku saliera disparado hacia atrás.

Ambos comenzaron a recuperar el aliento tras ese choque de poderes, definitivamente cada uno debía admirar al otro-Esta pelea está comenzando a alargarse y hay muchos guerreros a los que enfrentar aun, así que te terminare de una vez por todas con mi técnica más poderosa-sentencio Zenaku viendo a Barda fijamente.

La Furia se alarmo al escuchar eso, ella no era tonta, sabía que en su condición actual no podría resistir el impacto del ataque más poderoso de Zenaku, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto o estaría acabada, vio como Zenaku comenzó a reunir sus energías para lanzar su ataque y entonces pudo encontrar la oportunidad que necesitaba, pero debía esperar el momento apropiado.

-¡Hasta nunca! ¡Ola Depredador!-invoco Zenaku lanzando su ataque más poderos contra Barda.

La Furia solo espero el ataque, mientras Lyra y Deboness se tensaban, al tiempo que Gen y Ugg observaban en silencio, parecía que Barda iba a recibir el ataque directamente y esa fue la impresión que tuvo Zenaku cuando el ataque impacto donde se encontraba Barda, pero…

-¡Sorpresa!-grito Barda apareciendo justo sobre él, ya que en el último instante había dado un poderoso salto.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Zenaku y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Barda le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas usando su Mega Rod.

El golpe fue sumamente potente y Zenaku salió volando, chocando varias veces contra el suelo, por desgracia, siguió rodando hasta que finalmente cayó de la plataforma, reapareciendo en las gradas.

-Zenaku del Universo 12 ha sido eliminado-informo Maléfica al tiempo que el guerrero lobo era eliminado de la lista de participantes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Zenaku apretó los puños al comprender lo que su oponente había hecho, en el último momento en que lanzo su ataque, ella dio un salto para poder atacarlo desde el aire y como estaba concentrado en su técnica más poderosa, no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Maldición! ¡Que molesto fue eso!-bramo Zenaku.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada-dijo Ugg-al menos eliminaste a uno de los guerreros del Universo 1-agrego sonriendo de manera optimista.

-Pero el Universo 1 ha eliminado a tres de nuestros guerreros-gruño Gen-demonios, esa Deboness siempre se las arregla para superarme-.

Deboness escucho a su rival y sonrió, al tiempo que alzaba el mentón con algo de arrogancia, tal vez no podían pelear, debido a que los Dioses de la Destrucción no tienen permitido hacerlo a menos de que la Presencia lo autorice, pero ahora le estaba demostrando a Gen que el Universo 1 era muy superior, sin embargo…

-Eso no quita el hecho de que el Universo 12 sigue siendo peligroso-dijo Deboness desapareciendo su sonrisa y cambiándola por una expresión muy seria-pues Spawn es el guerrero que va a ser muy difícil de derribar-.

Gen también pensó lo mismo que Deboness, adelante, que eliminara a la mayoría de los guerreros del Universo 12, mientras Spawn fuera el contrincante a vencer, la victoria del Universo 12 era un hecho, después de todo, ya demostró su supremacía al derrotar a Jiren.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Barda recuperaba el aliento tras el último ataque que lanzo, definitivamente no fue algo fácil de hacer, aun no estaba del todo recuperada, pero eso no significaba que ya estaba vencida, después de todo, aunque ya no estuviera con las fuerzas de Darkseid, alguna vez fue la líder de las Furia y la debilidad era algo desconocido para ella.

-Veo que lograste vencer a tu oponente-dijo Garnet apareciendo-¿necesitas ayuda?-.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo Barda al tiempo que se acomodaba el brazo que se lastimo-¿Qué hay de tus amigas Gemas?-.

-Aquí estamos-dijo Perla apareciendo junto con Lapis, hecho que extraño a sus dos compañeras.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Pensé que iban a pelear contra la guerrera del Universo 2-dijo Barda confundida por la aparición de ambas Gemas.

-No creo que la hayan derrotado, la Gran Sacerdotisa no anuncio eso-dijo Garnet pensativa.

-Eso se debe a que no lo hicimos-explico Perla-ella se retiró antes de que pudiéramos comenzar a pelear-.

-¿Se retiró?-expreso Garnet-eso es extraño-.

-¿No puedes usar tu Visión del Futuro para saber qué es lo que están planeando hacer?-pregunto Barda.

-No he podido usar mi habilidad desde que llegamos al Reino Celestial, tal vez se debe a que en este mundo no existe algo como los tiempos pasado, presente o futuro-explico Garnet viendo a su alrededor-pero una cosa sí puedo decirte, el Universo 2 está planeando algo, no hay otra explicación para lo que hizo esa guerrera-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la plataforma se encontraban los siete guerreros del Universo 2, los cuales escucharon el anuncio de la Gran Sacerdotisa sobre el Universo 12-Parece que ya le quedan solo siete guerreros también-dijo Teresa.

-Eso es bueno y al mismo tiempo es algo malo, ya que también significa que pronto tendremos que enfrentar a Spawn-dijo Elma-y si él fue capaz de vencer a Fafnir de ese modo entonces es probable que tengamos muchos problemas con él-.

Tohru se rio-Si te estas acobardando entonces lo mejor será que te hagas a un lado, porque yo no dejare que ese cretino evite que obtenga el deseo para Kobayashi San-aseguro Tohru.

-Aun así-intervino Lucy-creo que lo mejor sería evitar a toda costa enfrentarse a él por el momento, ya que por atacarlo apresuradamente muchos han sido vencidos-.

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarle a tu amiga ¿Por qué motivos huiste de esa batalla?-cuestiono Tohru-¡Se supone que tienes el poder de un dragón y aun así te retiraste antes de acabar con tus enemigos!-.

Marina quiso decirle algo, pero Teresa se adelantó-Relájate Tohru, recuerda que las Guerreras Mágicas son nuestro as bajo la manga en caso de que nosotras también seamos vencidas-.

-¡Un dragón jamás será vencido!-aseguro Tohru como cualquier dragón orgulloso.

Elma y Fafnir compartían la misma opinión que Tohru, pero en ese Torneo las reglas estaban cambiando de forma radical, fue cuando unos pasos se escucharon, rápidamente buscaron al responsable de dichos pasos y cuando lo ubicaron, Fafnir abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

Ya que ahí parado, frente a todo el Universo 2, como si no tuviera absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse, se encontraba el guerrero del Universo 12; Jotaro Kujo, uno de los guerreros que eran capaces de dominar el tiempo a su antojo, deteniéndolo en el momento que deseara.

-Hola… ¿Fafnir? Creo que ese era tu nombre ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Jotaro y el aludido gruño-bueno, ya estamos en la última ronda del Torneo de Poder y esperaba que pudiéramos terminar nuestro asunto pendiente-expreso sonriendo levemente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Dos guerreros feroces han caído ante el poder de una fusión de amor y de una Furia, ahora, dos rivales están a punto de continuar su combate donde lo dejaron ¿Quién será el ganador de esta batalla? ¿El Dragón Maldito o el Maestro del Tiempo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL CAPITULO DE DB SUPER NO ME QUEDA DUDA ALGUNA DE QUE BATMAN SERIA EL UNICO QUE PODRIA COMPRENDER A JIREN Y ESTE TAMBIEN SE SENTIRIA IDENTIFICADO CON EL, DEFINITIVAMENTE AMBOS SON MUY PARECIDOS, AUNQUE BATMAN APRENDIO A VOLVER A CONFIAR EN LOS DEMÁS Y AL MISMO TIEMPO, A DESCONFIAR, DEBO AÑADIR QUE LO QUE HIZO 17 FUE MUY VALIENTE Y SE MERECE RESPETO, PERO SIGO PREFIRIENDO A PICCOLO, LO SIENTO, PERO PARA MI SIEMPRE SERA EL MEJOR PERSONAJE DE DB**

 **Trish Lumino:** _Amatista siempre ha sido de las que vive con demasiada relajación en su estilo de vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _perdieron, lo que deja al Universo 12 con dos guerreros menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _creo que Peridot aceptaría gustosa volverse aprendiz de Magneto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ciertamente se lo gano, por haber bajado la guardia antes de tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y como viste, hasta la comprensible Deboness se molestó por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _hay que recordar que Perla pudo resistir una guerra de miles de años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _no hay que olvidar que en esta ocasión debes obtener la victoria en cualquier oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ahora el Universo 12 tiene dos guerreros menos, pero eso no preocupa a Gen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _la verdad no lo sabía, pero ahora muchos me lo están diciendo en sus comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _eso le pasó a Amatista por bajar la guardia antes de asegurar la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _por el momento el Universo 12 ya ha quedado con dos guerreros menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ahora le toco al Universo 12 perder a dos de sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _finalmente el Universo 12 ha perdido a dos de sus guerreros, pero aún les quedan sus mejores soldados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque ambos quedaron eliminados, espero te haya gustado su batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _así es Amatista, por eso siempre tiene conflictos con sus amigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _tengo mucho que no veo esa serie, apenas y recuerdo como eran cada una. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _y espero que lo haya sido, así como también la pelea de Garnet con Dinobot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _siempre estoy abierto a ideas y sugerencias, adelante, dime de que se trata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, pero no pueden evitar competir entre ellos debes en cuando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _aunque las Sailor no bajaron la guardia, fueron eliminadas en su ataque, Amatista si bajo la guardia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _vaya, eso sí que no lo vi venir, aunque muchos ya lo dijeron en sus comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y eso último ya es literal, porque es la ronda final y ya no puede volver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _el problema de Amatista es que vive muy relajada y es muy raro verla seria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ahora vienen los siguientes combates, el Universo 12 ya perdió a dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ciertamente, va a recibir una buena reprimenda de Deboness, Perla e incluso de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _pues ahora el Universo 12 es el que ha perdido a más guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _Peridot es quizás uno de los personajes más tiernos, neuróticos y graciosos que existen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _Peridot es tierna, graciosa y neurótica, en serio es todo un paquete esa pequeña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _pues ya viste como reacciono ella después de ser eliminada de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ahora el Universo 12 ha perdido a más guerreros, pero Gen aún se mantiene tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _Amatista tiene que aprender a ser más cuidadosa, ya que su Universo pudo estar en peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _otro muy buen ejemplo de ello es el siempre inocente Son Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _aunque Amatista es de aquellas que tienden a repetir los mismos errores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ese fue el error de Krilin en el Anime, se puso a celebrar demasiado pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _ahora el toco al Universo 12 perder a dos guerreros más, pero todo puede cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _Amatista en serio bajo la guardia demasiado pronto, aun cuando Perla se lo advirtió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _ahora todo depende del resto de los guerreros que quedan en cada Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _esa es una pregunta bastante interesante, ahora veremos que más ocurre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _es probable, aunque se trata de Amatista y ella siempre ve las cosas de otro modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _el Universo 1 debe durar al menos un poco más, ya verás que he preparado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _esa sería la mejor opción, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando el premio es demasiado suculento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _la Cuarta Ronda continua y los guerreros continúan cayendo, acercando más al enfrentamiento final contra Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _vaya que a Amatista le fue muy mal y ahora las Gemas no podrán formar a Alexandrita en caso de necesitarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _incluso Deboness, que siempre se ha mostrado muy compresiva se molestó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _y lo peor es que las Gemas no podrán llamar a Alexandrita en esta ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _es lo mismo que Wiss siempre le ha dicho a Goku y este nunca hace caso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _Goku también lo ha hecho, así como otros guerreros, muchos se confían demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _a Perla todavía le queda mucho por demostrar en batalla, después de todo, resistió una guerra de miles de años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _Amatista en serio necesita volverse un poco más seria y concentrada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _a Amatista le paso por confiada, un error que las Sailor no cometieron esta vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _por eso hasta la comprensiva Deboness le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ahora les toco a Dinobot y Zenaku quedar fuera del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _por ahora el Universo 1 se mantiene con nueve guerreros, pero todo puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _pero no puedes comparar la vida de ambas, porque aunque Karai creció en las Tinieblas nunca tuvo el sufrimiento que tuvo Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _que películas así con las que valen la pena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y ya hemos visto esa pelea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _y espera a ver las sorpresas que tienen preparadas el Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por suerte ya se han arreglado y ahora hemos visto la salida de dos guerreros del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _honestamente…yo habría preferido a Piccolo, porque habría sido genial ver a Goku peleando al lado de quienes han sido dos de sus más grandes rivales y su peor enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y esta vez se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por ese error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ahora sí que Amatista debe aprender a ser más cuidadosa en futuras batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Amatista en serio debe ser más cuidadosa con todo lo que hace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ahora fue el turno del Universo 12 de ver caer a dos de sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _yo sigo prefiriendo a Piccolo, especialmente por el modo en que fue eliminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _en serio debe aprender a ser más cuidadosa, porque siempre pueden ocurrir cosas peores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pues ya viste que pese a todo, Jerez tiene un plan en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _pues como acabas de ver, Jerez tiene un plan para sus guerreras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ahora el Universo 12 se ha emparejado con el Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ahora acabas de ver expulsados a Zenaku y a Dinobot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _diviértete mucho y espero que no ocurran sorpresas desagradables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos aTenzalucard123, Bowser30000000, Eclipso, Zeus, Hades, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Regulus Leo, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Giorno Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Joestar, Zeppeli, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Franco, Sombra 02, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Black Hunter, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Ryo Red, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Andros Valgreen 4, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	63. Ajuste de Cuentas

" _ **La batalla por el campeonato del Torneo de Poder continua, los últimos sobrevivientes son el Universo 1, 2 y 12, los cuales están haciendo todo lo posible por obtener la victoria y las Súper Esferas del Dragón, para poder obtener de ese modo el deseo infinito, mismo que les ayudara a conseguir metas que van más allá de deseos mortales, en medio de las batallas; Garnet y Barda se enfrentaron a dos guerreros del Universo 12; Dinobot y Zenaku, a los cuales lograron vencer tras una feroz contienda, en la cual tuvieron que hacer uso de la estrategia para poder vencer a estos formidables guerreros, mientras tanto; Perla, quien se dispuso a ayudar a Lapis en su batalla con Marina del Universo 2, se llevó una sorpresa cuando esta se retiró repentinamente; por otro lado, Jotaro Kujo apareció ante los guerreros del Universo 2, retando directamente a Fafnir, para que pudieran terminar con lo que dejaron pendiente desde la Segunda Ronda del Torneo, ahora el momento en que estos dos poderosos guerreros vuelvan a enfrentarse ha llegado ¿Quién de los dos se alzara victorioso?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 63**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 63 Ajuste de Cuentas**

Los combates de la Cuarta Ronda eran sumamente intensos, desde el comienzo lo fueron, incluso Fafnir se arriesgó en un ataque en contra del temible Spawn, cuyo resultado fue la eliminación de Clare, pues se sacrificó para evitar la eliminación de Teresa y Fafnir.

Ahora, el Dragón Maldito se encontraba frente a frente con el mismo guerrero con el que peleo en la Segunda Ronda y con quien hizo equipo en la Tercera, aquel que respondía al nombre de Jotaro Kujo.

Ambos guerreros se miraban fijamente, sintiéndose una gran tensión entre ellos, al tiempo que sus respectivos Universos observaban en silencio, todos sabiendo lo que esa batalla significaba para ambos, el ajuste de cuentas, finalmente ver quién de los dos era más fuerte, aunque también se echaba en falta el tercer contrincante; Hit.

Tohru dio un paso al frente y se dispuso a enfrentar a Jotaro, pero Teresa la detuvo-Esta no es nuestra pelea, es la de Fafnir, tenemos que respetarla-indico la Claymore.

La Dragona del Caos volteo a ver a su amigo, el cual permanecía en silencio en todo momento, pero se dio cuenta de que esa humana tenía razón, el aura de Fafnir irradiaba una gran cantidad de energía, misma que era algo aterrador, lo que significaba que estaba dispuesto a pelear con todo en ese combate.

-¡Fafnir! ¡Pase lo que pase tienes que vencerlo, debemos ganar este Torneo!-grito Tohru.

-No tienes que decírmelo, sé lo que tengo que hacer-gruño Fafnir, al tiempo que sus compañeras se alejaban rápidamente para darles espacio para pelear.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

La batalla de esos dos guerreros capto la atención de sus respectivos Universos; Jerez y Gen se vieron de manera desafiante, esta era una nueva batalla entre esos dos poderosos guerreros y querían ver el resultado de ese combate.

-Esto va a ser interesante-dijo Deboness cruzada de brazos-ahora veremos quien de estos dos poderosos contrincantes se alzara victorioso-.

-¡Fafnir! ¡No vayas a confiarte como ocurrió con Spawn! ¡Acaba con él usando tu verdadera forma!-ordeno Jerez.

-¡Jotaro! ¡Si es necesario emplea tu técnica mortal, solo procura no perder en esta batalla!-indico Gen.

En las gradas de espectadores, Giorno y los demás observaban la batalla, así como también los amigos de Fafnir, todos esperando ver el resultado de esa batalla, misma que termino en empate en la Segunda Ronda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Fafnir y Jotaro se vieron por unos instantes, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer ataque, a la memoria de ambos llego su enfrentamiento en la Segunda Ronda, así como también su trabajo en equipo en la Tercera, cuando se unieron en contra de los guerreros del Universo 11, esta vez, iba a ser diferente, porque ambos querían derrotar al otro sin importar nada.

Después de verse por algunos segundos, finalmente se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando con fuerza y provocando un hundimiento leve en la plataforma, al tiempo que se creaba una cortina de humo, pero ambos guerreros no tardaron en aparecer en el cielo, atacándose con una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas.

-¡Antes que nada quiero elogiarte por lo valiente que fuiste, no muchos se atreven a enfrentar a Spawn directamente como lo hiciste y más asombro es que hayas logrado salir ileso!-felicito Jotaro.

-¡Eso no significa nada para un Dragón!-aseguro Fafnir sin dejar de atacarlo.

-¡Deberías hacerlo, porque la razón por la cual yo participe en el Torneo fue porque Giorno estaba muy lastimado para pelear!-explico Jotaro.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Fafnir y ambos se alejaron uno del otro, aterrizando sobre unas rocas-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Yo no soy el miembro más fuerte de mi familia, ese lugar le corresponde a Giorno Joestar, él es el más poderoso de toda nuestra familia-explico Jotaro.

-Si eso es verdad ¿Por qué te escogieron a ti para participar en el Torneo y no a él?-pregunto Fafnir.

-Porque Giorno no estaba en condiciones para pelear, pues tuvo un enfrentamiento con Spawn hace algunas semanas y aunque logro sobrevivir a la batalla, también quedo gravemente lastimado-explico Jotaro.

Fafnir abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso, si ese guerrero era más poderoso que el humano que tenía al frente y aun así fue vencido por Spawn, eso significaba que ese demonio aun no demostraba todo su poder, lo que lo llego a preocupar mucho, pero eso era lo de menos en esos momentos.

-Ahora veo que la situación es más intensa de lo que esperaba-dijo Jotaro-especialmente después de ver tu verdadera forma-.

Jotaro recordó la forma de dragón de Fafnir, misma que era poderosa y que para Spawn no represento ningún obstáculo, pero para el joven Jotaro si podía ser un gran problema-Esa es mi verdadera forma ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?-pregunto Fafnir mirando desafiante a Jotaro.

-Solo una cosa-dijo Jotaro con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Gen sonrió al comprender lo que Jotaro estaba a punto de hacer-Vaya, finalmente se ha decidido a hacer eso-expreso sonriendo sumamente complacido con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Ugg no tardo en comprender lo que el Dios Destructor de su Universo quería decirle y se alarmo-¿Acaso Jotaro piensa emplear eso?-pregunto sorprendido-¡Es peligroso! ¡Podría terminar matando a su oponente!-.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso-dijo Martinu sonriendo-aunque es cierto que ese ataque suyo es capaz de matar a sus oponentes, Jotaro no se arriesgaría a matarlo, especialmente porque sabe que eso podría significar la eliminación de todo el Universo 12, creo que se decidió a hacer uso de su arma máxima porque sabe que su oponente podrá resistirlo-.

-Aun así…siento que es algo sumamente arriesgado-dijo Ugg con temor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

El cuerpo de Jotaro comenzó a emitir un aura dorada que parecía el de un Súper Saiyajin, al menos, esa fue la impresión que le dio a Goku y los demás, pero el cabello de Jotaro no se volvió rubio, lo que significaba que no era la transformación del Súper Saiyajin, pero si era algo similar, ya que el Ki de Jotaro aumento.

-No tenía pensado emplear este poder, ya que era algo sumamente peligroso y podría terminar matando a alguien, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hay oponentes que podrán resistirlo, como es tu caso-expreso Jotaro.

Fafnir gruño al escuchar eso-Parece que estas indicando que un Dragón apenas es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir tu ataque ¡Te demostrare lo contrario!-sentencio Fafnir con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos, lanzándose contra Jotaro.

El guerrero del Universo 12 espero a que se acercara y justo cuando Fafnir lo ataco, un guerrero más salió de la nada, deteniendo a Fafnir y atacándolo con un potente golpe, provocando que Fafnir abriera los ojos sorprendido por la repentina aparición de aquella poderosa fuerza que salió de la nada.

-¿Qué rayos…?-exclamo sorprendido por la aparición de esa criatura.

-Contempla a mi poderoso Stand; Star Platinum-revelo Jotaro al tiempo que su Stand se colocaba ante él de brazos cruzados.

-¿Stand?-murmuro Fafnir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Gen sonrió al ver que efectivamente, Jotaro se había decidido a invocar a su ente de energía para esta batalla, lo que significaba que la situación había dado un giro bastante radical, ahora el guerrero de Jerez estaba en grave problema y hablando de la Diosa del Universo 2…

-¿Qué clase de trampa es esta Gen?-cuestiono molesta, al tiempo que encaraba a Gen-¡No es válido que ese sujeto traiga a otro guerrero a la plataforma para que pelee!-acuso.

Gen solo sonrió de manera arrogante, hecho que hizo que Jerez se molestara mucho-De hecho Lady Jerez-intervino Maléfica-Jotaro Kujo no está violando ninguna regla, ya que el guerrero que está a su lado fue invocado a partir de su propia energía, pues ese ser es un Stand, un ente de energía que puede ser convocado solo por determinados guerreros del Universo 12 y el Stand de Jotaro Kujo es ese guerrero llamado Star Platinum, así que no hay falta alguna-anuncio la Gran Sacerdotisa.

Gen y Ugg se levantaron de su asiento, reverenciando a la Gran Sacerdotisa por sus justas palabras, ahora las cosas estaban a su favor, pues con Star Platinum en el campo, Jotaro era un guerrero sumamente formidable, virtualmente invencible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Fafnir escucho el anuncio de Maléfica y ahora miraba fijamente a la figura que Jotaro había convocado, el cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados en todo momento, el silencio de Fafnir extraño mucho a Jotaro, ya que no se esperaba esa clase de reacción de parte de su oponente.

-¿Qué pretendes conseguir con esto?-pregunto Fafnir-¿intimidarme acaso?-.

-No realmente-respondió Jotaro con ambas manos en las bolsas de su gabardina-pero ahora quiero que te des cuenta de algo, Star Platinum es uno de los Stand más violentos que existen, así que te sugiero que mejor abandones la plataforma antes de que termines gravemente lastimado-advirtió Jotaro.

Al escuchar eso, Fafnir agacho la mirada y su cabello cubrió sus ojos, al tiempo que un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearlo-Estas insinuando que un Dragón debe sentir miedo de ti…humano-gruño molesto-ahora mismo te enseñare todo lo contrario-sentencio al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar también.

-¿Hum?-.

Spawn sintió esa energía y dirigió su vista hacia la batalla-Va a volver a hacerlo, que patéticos son-gruño volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Poco a poco, Fafnir comenzó a cambiar de forma, hasta adquirir su verdadera apariencia de dragón, misma que hizo temblar a la plataforma, el imponente dragón se alzó y lanzo un rugido que resonó por todo el lugar, como en esa forma fue derribado rápidamente por Spawn, nadie pudo apreciarlo realmente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados ante esa presencia, después de todo, ellos tampoco pudieron verlo detenidamente debido a la rapidez con la que Spawn lo derribo antes-¡Increíble!-exclamo Goku sorprendido-¡Pueden transformarse en dragones!-.

-De hecho, son dragones que se transforman en humanos-corrigió Wiss.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Dragones que se convierten en humanos?-exclamo Piccolo.

-Así es, el Universo 2 es el hogar de poderosos dragones que poseen la habilidad de convertirse en seres humanos, aunque permanecen divididos en tres facciones; los Dragones del Caos, que buscan la guerra y destrucción, los Dragones de la Armonía; que buscan la paz y el orden, y los Dragones que Observan; ellos solo se dedican a eso, observar todo lo que pasa-explico Wiss-por lo que veo, los participantes del Universo 2 son dos dragones del caos y uno de la armonía, esto sí que es interesante-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Jotaro se asombró al ver la verdadera forma de su oponente, nunca se esperó que tuviera todo ese poder oculto, realmente era impresionante, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo de que para Spawn no represento ningún obstáculo, más eso no quería decir que él no iba a tener problemas con semejante bestia.

-Muy bien, esto será más difícil de lo que pensamos, pero no vamos a perder ¡Adelante Star Platinum!-grito Jotaro enviando a su Stand a la batalla.

Fafnir rugió con fuerza y también se lanzó al ataque, ambos chocaron con fuerza, provocando un estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar, al tiempo que Fafnir intentaba atrapar con sus fauces a Star Platinum, quien lo esquivaba con mucha agilidad, para luego darle un puñetazo en la frente al poderoso dragón.

Desafortunadamente, no pudo evitar el golpe de la cola de Fafnir, mismo que lo lanzo contra el suelo, el poderoso Dragón aprovecho para atacarlo con una llamarada, misma que Star Platinum destruyo con un puñetazo, arremetió rápidamente contra él y dándole una patada en la cara.

-¡Así se hace!-felicito Jotaro, fue cuando la cola de Fafnir se abalanzo contra él, provocando que diera un salto, pero en ese momento, Fafnir lo embistió con fuerza.

Jotaro cayó al suelo con mucha fuerza y rodo hasta la orilla de la plataforma, por fortuna, logro sostenerse justo a tiempo, pero vaya que quedo muy cerca de la orilla y Star Platinum se colocó a su lado, listo a protegerlo, mientras Fafnir lo miraba con todos esos brillantes ojos rojos.

-Veo que tu criatura es poderosa, pero para tu desgracia, tiene una debilidad mortal-dijo Fafnir.

-¿Y cuál sería esa?-cuestiono Jotaro mirando al dragón con gesto desafiante.

-Tú-respondió Fafnir y Jotaro gruño ante la deducción de Fafnir-tu invocaste a ese ser, así que tu propia energía es lo que lo mantiene aquí, por lo que si te elimino entonces él se ira contigo-explico Fafnir.

-Ciertamente eres muy astuto, pero ni creas que será sencillo, después de todo, tengo una misión que cumplir y es llevar al Universo 12 a la victoria, además, como bien te dije antes, Star Platinum es de los Stand más violentos que existen y ahora mismo te voy a demostrar por qué-sentencio Jotaro.

-Así como yo también te voy a demostrar porque me llaman el Dragón Maldito-aseguro Fafnir.

Ambos contrincantes volvieron a lanzarse a la contienda, Fafnir intentaba atacar tanto a Star Platinum como a Jotaro, quien se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques de Fafnir, mientras Star atacaba, no era nada fácil para ambos estar en esa situación, cada uno tenía que lidiar con dos problemas exactamente al mismo tiempo.

En el caso de Fafnir estaba el hecho de que debía evitar los ataques de Star Platinum para poder concentrarse en Jotaro, mientras que Jotaro debía mantener a Star Platinum en el campo de batalla y al mismo tiempo, evitar que el inmenso cuerpo de Fafnir lo golpeara y lo eliminara de la plataforma.

Fafnir abrió sus fauces y esta vez genero un poderoso rayo de energía, mismo que disparo contra Star Platinum, el cual lo detuvo con su mano o al menos intento hacerlo, ya que el ataque era sumamente poderoso y empezó a empujarlo con fuerza, finalmente, tuvo que hacerse a un lado y dejar que la energía saliera disparada.

Por desgracia, la energía iba directo hacia el público de los Universos, los cuales gritaron con horror, pero antes de que los Ángeles pudieran hacer algo, Jiren se levantó de su asiento y generando un orbe de energía roja en su mano, la disparo contra el rayo de Fafnir, mismo que destruyo con gran facilidad, para alegría de todos los espectadores que estuvieron a punto de ser golpeados por ese poder.

Batman observo todo y sonrió levemente, definitivamente Jiren le agradaba cada vez más, cuando el estruendo de la batalla de Fafnir con Jotaro capto su atención, ambos contendientes continuaban enfrascados en su batalla, Star Platinum se lanzó de nuevo contra Fafnir, dándole un golpe con fuerza en su cuello, provocando que retrocediera violentamente.

Jotaro decidió sacar ventaja al gran tamaño de Fafnir y le ordeno a Star Platinum que empujara a su oponente hacia la orilla de la plataforma, seguro de que la misma no podría resistir el peso de Fafnir en la orilla, misma que estaba algo agrietada debido a que fue en ese punto donde Jotaro cayó antes, así que acatando la indicación de quien lo convoco, Star Platinum se lanzó contra Fafnir y comenzó a empujarlo con fuerza.

-¡Vamos! ¡Podemos hacerlo!-grito Jotaro al tiempo que liberaba más de su energía para aumentar el poder de su compañero, cuya fuerza aumentaba.

Desafortunadamente, Fafnir no era tonto y no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que planeaban, por lo que rápidamente cambio a su forma humana, hecho que hizo que Star Platinum se tambaleara hacia delante, al tiempo que Fafnir volvía a su forma de dragón y le daba un coletazo con fuerza al Stand, estrellándolo contra el suelo y aplastándolo con su cola.

Tras eso, Fafnir dirigió su atención hacia Jotaro y le lanzo una llamarada, misma que el Kujo esquivo dando un salto muy a tiempo, pero entonces quedo atrapado en la cola de Fafnir, quien acerco su imponente cabeza hacia su oponente.

-Parece que te tengo en mi poder-dijo Fafnir.

-¡Maldita lagartija! ¡No te sientas mucho!-amenazo Jotaro, cuando Star Platinum hizo acto de aparición de nuevo, golpeando a Fafnir con fuerza en la cara.

Fafnir soltó a Jotaro y este aterrizo perfectamente en pie, mientras Star Platinum se colocaba a su lado, al tiempo que Fafnir volvía a incorporarse, listo para continuar con la batalla, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de Spawn, hasta que Jotaro lo diviso, el Caballero Infernal estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que todo eso no era más que una fachada, si actuaban de manera imprudente podía ser peligroso para los dos.

Fafnir no tardo en volver a lanzarse a la batalla, esta vez invocando varios sellos de hechizo y disparando cientos de rayos contra sus dos contendientes, los cuales los esquivaron moviéndose ágilmente, aunque Star Platinum recibió un impacto cuando protegió a Jotaro, quien fue derribado por un golpe de la cola de Fafnir.

-¡No importa lo que hagan, jamás podrán vencer a un Dragón!-sentencio Fafnir volviendo a lanzarse al ataque.

Rápidamente, Star Platinum se lanzó de nuevo contra él, golpeándolo con fuerza en la frente y haciendo que Fafnir se fuera hacia atrás, al tiempo que Star Platinum lanzaba varios golpes contra el imponente dragón, esos ataques bien podrían haber matado a cualquiera, pero para un dragón no eran tan mortales, eso era una fortuna para Jotaro.

Los golpes Star Platinum comenzaron a lograr su cometido, acercando a Fafnir cada vez más a la orilla de la plataforma, el Dragón Maldito recibía todos esos ataque directamente, cuando sintió lo cerca que estaba de quedar eliminado, debía hacer algo y rápido, por lo cual contraataco con un sello mágico que inmovilizo a Star Platinum.

-¡No!-gruño Jotaro al ver eso.

-¡No va a ser tan fácil!-sentencio Fafnir listo para volver a atacar, desafortunadamente para él, ya estaba en la orilla de la plataforma y esta se quebró bajo su imponente cuerpo-¡Maldición!-gruño cambiando de forma rápidamente.

Rápidamente, Star Platinum lo sujeto con fuerza para inmovilizarlo, al tiempo que ambos comenzaban a caer al vacío, mientras Jotaro observaba todo en silencio-Creo que ya he ganado-sentencio sonriendo levemente.

-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo Fafnir-tal vez voy a perder este combate, pero no me iré solo-aseguro sonriendo de manera algo siniestra.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Jotaro, al tiempo que Star Platinum y Fafnir caían al vacío, indicando la descalificación del Dragón Maldito, Jotaro solo permaneció en silencio tras eso.

Pero justo en ese momento, en cuanto dio un paso, algo brillo en el suelo y un sello mágico lo atrapo, dejándolo paralizado, Jotaro intento liberarse, pero ese sello lo mantenía prisionero, cualquier movimiento que hiciera le era imposible y ni siquiera podía invocar a Star Platinum por el mismo sello.

Fue cuando el sello exploto con fuerza, lanzándolo por los aires y provocando que cayera hacia el vacío, quedando descalificado también-Fafnir del Universo 2 y Jotaro Kujo del Universo 12 han quedado eliminados-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Jotaro apareció en las gradas sumamente sorprendido por haber sido eliminado y entonces volteo a ver a Fafnir, quien nuevamente estaba con su forma humana, de brazos cruzados y viendo a la plataforma, sin dignarse a verlo en ningún momento, Jotaro no tardo en comprender lo que había pasado y sonrió.

-Ya veo, fue una muy buena jugada, nunca me di cuenta de esa trampa-expreso avergonzado de sí mismo por haber cometido ese error.

-No puedo creer que nuevamente no hayas podido eliminarlo sin quedar fuera también-gruño Gen-pero bueno, al menos disminuiste el número de guerreros del Universo 2-.

-Aunque eso también disminuyo al nuestro-dijo Martinu.

-Mientras que el Universo 1 aún tiene a nueve guerreros-dijo Ugg preocupado por ese detalle.

-No te preocupes mi estimado amigo, ya que eso no va a ser para siempre-sentencio Gen viendo la pelea que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Efectivamente, las cosas no iban nada bien para uno de los miembros del equipo del Universo 1 y ese era John, el cual era atacado por el feroz Grimlock, quien estaba empleando su forma de robot y lo atacaba con su poderosa espada, John invoco una con su Anillo y contraataco, pero su arma se rompió apenas entro en contacto con la de su contrincante.

-¡Es demasiado poderoso y feroz!-exclamo John preocupado por ver la fuerza que tenía su contrincante.

Las cosas se pusieron peor para el Linterna Verde cuando la espada de Grimlock se encendió en llamas, hecho que lo preocupo mucho más, rápidamente, John invoco un campo de fuerza para protegerse del impacto, pero fue tan fuerte que lo derribo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Grimlock intento aplastarlo, más John consiguió invocar un lanza misiles, mismo que hizo retroceder a su contendiente un poco.

John rápidamente se levantó y busco retirarse para poder planear un posible contraataque, desafortunadamente para él, su ataque no logro dañar a Grimlock ni un poco, quien solo se transformó rápidamente a su forma de Tyrannosaurio Rex, lanzándose contra John a gran velocidad.

El Linterna Verde alcanzo a voltear a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar el tremendo golpe de la cola de ese enorme dinosaurio metálico, mismo que lo lanzo por los aires, Grimlock entonces abrió sus poderosas fauces y disparo una llamarada contra John, quien apenas y tuvo tiempo de invocar una barrera, pero el golpe fue certero y lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma, para sorpresa de Lyra y Deboness.

-John del Universo 1 ha sido eliminado-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

John apareció en las gradas sintiéndose un poco aturdido y mareado por el tremendo golpe que recibió de su atacante, rápidamente, Amatista corrió a ayudarlo a levantarse-Viejo ¿te encuentras bien? Ese lagarto súper desarrollado sí que te dio una golpiza-observo.

-Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, en serio le hace honor al dinosaurio que representa-dijo John llevándose una mano a la cabeza-lo lamento mucho Lady Deboness, Lady Lyra, quede eliminado-se disculpó John.

-No te preocupes, al menos lograste resistir un poco en contra de tu oponente-dijo Lyra.

-Además, Grimlock es uno de los guerreros más feroces del Universo 12, no solo por representar al Rey de los Dinosaurios, sino porque además posee un poder sumamente abrumador, eso lo hace el Dino Bot más poderoso de todos-explico Xiang.

-Aunque eso nos ha demostrado una cosa-dijo Deboness mirando hacia donde se encontraba Gen-no debemos bajar la guardia con ninguno de los guerreros que Gen trajo, tal vez aun estemos en ventaja, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tras haber vencido a John, Grimlock comenzó a rugir con ferocidad, al tiempo que lanzaba fuego al cielo, rugiendo con potencia y haciendo retumbar todo el lugar, definitivamente se estaba dejando llevar por su reciente victoria y eso fue algo que Arcee noto.

-Creo que estas exagerando un poco-dijo Arcee sonriendo levemente y con algo de diversión en su tono de voz-ya dejaste claro que venciste a tu oponente, así que ya puedes parar-.

Grimlock miro a la Bot y gruño un poco, para luego transformarse a su forma de robot de nuevo, al tiempo que alzaba su espada en señal de triunfo y Arcee solo negaba con la cabeza en señal de derrota, los Dino Bots podrían ser poderosos y feroces, pero eso también los hacía bastante tercos, obstinados y salvajes.

-Hemos logrado reducir el número de guerreros del Universo 1 a ocho-dijo Arcee-pero nosotros solo somos seis, al igual que el Universo 2, debemos ser más cuidadosos si queremos obtener la victoria para el Universo 12, solo espero que Optimus y los demás se encuentre bien, este lugar está volviéndose todo un manicomio-señalo la Bot.

Grimlock solo escucho en silencio, cuando de pronto, sintió algo en el ambiente y rápidamente se puso en guardia, hecho que captó la atención de Arcee, quien lo miro fijamente-¿Ocurre algo Grimlock?-pregunto Arcee mirándolo.

Unos pasos se escucharon y rápidamente, Arcee saco sus armas, buscando al responsable de dicho sonido, a quien no tardo en ubicar a unos cuantos metros de ellos, se trataba de una guerrera del Universo 2, aquella rubia con mechones rojizos, misma que vestía de una manera que los humanos catalogaban como "vestimenta de servidumbre", para Arcee no tenía sentido, es decir ¿Por qué los humanos tenían que ocultar sus cuerpos con ropas? ¿Se avergonzaban de ellos mismos? Realmente eran la especie más rara de todos los Universos.

-¿Podemos ayudarte?-pregunto Arcee apuntándole con sus armas a Arcee.

Tohru no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo fue en un tono desafiante-Quiero pelear con él-expreso señalando a Grimlock-el Dragón de Metal, es un oponente realmente valioso y la mejor manera de probarme antes de ir a enfrentarme con Spawn-sentencio y Grimlock la miro de forma desafiante.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un guerrero de cada Universo ha sido eliminado, ahora solo quedan veinte guerreros más en la Cuarta Ronda y una pelea entre un poderoso Dragón contra el Rey de los Dinosaurios está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **QUIERO DARLES UNA NOTICIA QUE ME HE OLVIDADO DE COMPARTIRLES, EN SERIO ESTOY MUY DISTRAIDO Y ES QUE…VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR FANFICS, YA ESTOY CANSADO…BROMEO, NO PIENSO HACER ESO, DE HECHO, NO SE SI ALGUN DIA DEJE DE HACERLO, YA QUE EN SERIO ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR FANFICS**

 **PERO BUENO, LA NOTICIA QUE EN SERIO QUIERO COMPARTIR CON USTEDES ES QUE MI PAPA YA ESTA CURADO, TODO LO MALO YA SE TERMINO, SUS RIÑONES YA ESTAN MUCHO MEJOR Y LOS ESPECIALISTAS LE DIJERON QUE YA NO NECESITA DE LAS HEMODIALISIS (LA CUAL CONSISTE EN SACARLE LA SANGRE, LIMPIARSELA Y VOLVERSELA A METER MEDIANTE UNA MAQUINA), AUN TIENE QUE ESTAR TOMANDO MEDICAMENTOS Y HACERSE ESTUDIOS REGULARMENTE PARA SABER COMO VA, PERO EL QUE YA NO SE OCUPE DE LAS HEMODIALISIS ES UN GRAN AVANCE, PORQUE BASICAMENTE DURO DESDE NOVIEMBRE HASTA LAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS DE ENERO Y CASI INICIO DE FEBRERO**

 **QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU APOYO EN ESOS MOMENTOS, EN SERIO FUERON DIAS MUY DIFICILES PARA MI FAMILIA, SIN SABER QUE IBA A PASAR CON EL, PERO AUNQUE MUCHOS NO CREEN EN DIOS, QUIERO PENSAR QUE EL NOS AYUDO EN ESOS MOMENTOS, ASI COMO MIS ABUELOS, TIOS Y MI CUÑADO (QUE EN PAZ DESCANCEN)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO MIS LECTORES Y ESPERO LES GUSTEN LAS PROXIMAS OBRAS QUE HAGA**

 **Enya Berserk:** _este va a ser uno de esos casos donde me vuelven a decir lo mismo una y otra vez ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _a veces uno no puede evitar preguntarse que sería peor, en serio, hay muchas cosas que pueden golpearte en cualquier momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _comprendo ese sentimiento, yo lo he sentido con tantos personajes o series que ya me hartaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, si Peridot dominara sus poderes por completo sería muy poderosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _por fortuna no fue así, aunque ambos quedaron eliminados de la competencia una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Garnet siempre será la representación del amor, me gustaría verla en un combate con la gorda Teletubi para que le diera una buena lección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y este combate ha llegado a su final, aunque el Universo 1 también perdió a un guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _el Universo 1 y 12 necesitan toda la ventaja posible, especialmente por lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _entiendo, las obligaciones nunca terminan para nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _del mismo modo que opinarían esas Gemas al ver como se hacen las cosas en el mundo de origen de las Gemas de Ciudad Playa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _tranquila, esta vez fue un combate total, ya que no quedan muchos competidores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _yo ya di mi opinión al respecto, pero bueno, el Universo 1 ya perdió a otro de sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _que duermas bien, a todos les hace falta una buena noche de sueño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _solo debían contenerse un poquito para evitar matar al otro, ya sabes, no está permitido eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ahora los dos rivales han quedado fuera una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _suenan muy bien, realmente te luciste, pero dime ¿a qué niña te refieres exactamente con Spike? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ese puede ser un error fatal en ellos, pero los dragones tienen la idea de que nunca deben verse inferiores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _yo diría que fue una de las mejores, ya que aún faltan muchas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _como dije, tengo planeadas algunas cosas y ocupo a la mayoría de los guerreros del Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _Piccolo merecía más que eso, realmente lo merecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _debo admitir que me llama la atención, pero en serio voy a extrañar mucho al Salem cómico, ese gato siempre me hacía reír. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _su batalla ha concluido, pero nuevamente quedaron empatados, aunque técnicamente, Jotaro le gano, ya que lo saco primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _especialmente porque aún tienen algunas sorpresas preparadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _yo solo agradezco que la teoría de que Jiren era un fraude no haya sido verdadera, eso sí me habría decepcionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _me imagino que el Manga va a narrar más a fondo su historia, aunque me pregunto si ese villano habrá sido Vermouth o alguien más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _pronto verás que otras sorpresas tiene reservadas Spawn, ya que él aún tiene un gran poder escondido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _ciertamente, Lapis ya ha demostrado eso en una ocasión, pero Peridot tendría que practicar mucho tiempo para hacer eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _yo ya di mi opinión en ese punto, pero bueno, ya estamos acercándonos al momento culminante del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _los he querido ver, pero cada vez que quiero la página o se cierra o ni siquiera los carga bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _Amatista siempre ha sido más relajada que las demás, aunque ahora sí que le dieron un buen golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _si se terminan matando entre ellos, entonces sus dos Universos habrían desaparecido por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ciertamente hay de todo en los Animes, aunque también en algunas series. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _como el buen Chavo se enredaba solito cuando intentaba explicar su punto de vista o algo más- Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _en serio espero que tenga un final sumamente doloroso, esa Gema se lo merece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _ciertamente, pues acabas de ver como Grimlock venció a John, sacándolo del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _eso es muy cierto, ya que como acabas de ver, John fue eliminado del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _la batalla entre estos dos guerreros ha concluido y ahora el Universo 1 también perdió un guerrero más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _el Universo 12 es el más peligroso de los Universos, por eso todos concuerdan en disminuir sus números. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y ese combate ya se ha llevado a cabo, con ambos quedando fuera, seguidos por John. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _una muy buena pregunta, porque como bien dijo Peridot, a todas las Gemas de su tipo les dan partes robóticas mejoradas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _tiene que ser así, ya que hay otras cosas que tengo en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _en cambio, si yo tuviera el deseo, pediría que todos mis autores favoritos actualizaran más seguido o que las series más estúpidas fueran retiradas como ocurrió con Pocchie en los Simpson o que incluso enviaran a todos los políticos, policía y gente corrupta, así como todo tipo de personas que dañan a otros al espacio, una de esas tres cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _bueno…mejor me reservo lo que pienso, ya que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa que he preparado, ya luego me das tu opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _el problema es que Peridot es algo…impulsiva como Amatista y tiende a autoproclamarse líder, ya viste lo que paso con sus Peri Planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ahora que hemos perdido a un guerrero de cada Universo, viene un combate muy intenso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _algo me dice que las Diamantes son parecidas a Freezer, especialmente Amarillo, es decir, que temen a lo que pueden hacer otros si se unieran en su contra ¿me explico? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _aunque Goku si ha muerto, pero de algún modo, sus muertes fueron justificadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _a veces me pregunto que llegaría a pasar si los humanos viviéramos esa cantidad de años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ahora el Universo 1 también ha perdido a otro de sus guerreros, al igual que el 2 y 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _se consideraría como una media eliminación, ya que si se separaran tampoco estarían cometiendo una falta, pues aunque son una fusión, entraron como una sola guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _acabas de ver su combate final, al menos durante el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ok…entiendo tu punto de vista, ahora se avecina una nueva batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _necesitaran toda la ayuda posible y las Furias son de esas guerreras al nivel de la Mujer Maravilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _no creo que alguna tenga un deseo en específico, aunque ya verás que he planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _esa es una verdad con la que estoy muy de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _yo ya dije que respeto lo que hizo 17, pero que siempre voy a preferir a Piccolo, especialmente porque tuvo los mejores sacrificios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ese combate ya ha terminado y Jotaro revelo por qué Giorno no participo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _eso nos demuestra que hasta los más grandes cretinos tienen corazón, excepto Zamasu, él era un cretino insoportable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, John también fue eliminado del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y ahora que ese combate concluyo, se avecina una nueva batalla de feroces bestias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _pues acabas de ver que algunos intentaron protestar por lo que Jotaro hizo, pero Maléfica los calmo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ya ocurrió ese combate y ahora se avecina una batalla de bestias feroces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque fue un combate intenso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _la verdad…dudo mucho que lo sea, pues desde la pelea con Cell ya no ha tenido mucha importancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _siempre he creído que no es justo comparar dolores, a menos que sea una situación realmente extrema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _ciertamente, pero todo pueda pasar de un momento a otro, además, me extraña que nadie dijera nada por lo que hizo Jerez con Marina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y aquí lo tienes, con todo listo para el próximo combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _pues ya perdieron a otro de sus guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y así fue este combate, con ambos dándose todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Eclipso, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Espadachín de la Luz, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Joestar, Zeppeli, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Okuyasu Vortex, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Black Hunter, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Ryo Red, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ant, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	64. Dinosaurio vs Dragon

" _ **El Torneo de Poder, el evento más grande de todos los tiempos, finalmente ha entrado en su última etapa, los Universos 1, 2 y 12 compiten por la oportunidad de obtener las Súper Esferas del Dragón, y con ello el deseo ilimitado, mismo que podría ser empleado para cualquier cosa, por ese motivo, los competidores han ido con todo desde el principio, lo que ha provocado varias bajas; el Universo 1 ha perdido a John y a Amatista; el Universo 2 ha perdido a Fafnir, Sailor Urano, Sailor Neptuno y Clare Claymore; finalmente, el Universo 12 ha perdido a Jotaro Kujo, Dinobot, Zenaku y Ashi, lo que lo deja empatado con el Universo 2, pero aún es muy pronto para determinar a un ganador, ya que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir en este evento que no volverá a repetirse en mucho tiempo; en ese momento, Tohru, del Universo 2, tras ves el poder de Grimlock, del Universo 12, se ha decidido a encararlo, ahora una batalla entre un poderoso dragón contra el líder de los Dino Bots, quien además se transforma en el rey de los dinosaurios está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 64**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 64 Dinosaurio vs Dragón**

La tensión de la Cuarta Ronda aumentaba a cada instante, conforme más guerreros iban cayendo, de treinta competidores solo quedaban veinte más y aunque el Universo 1 aún tenía un poco de ventaja numérica, eso podía cambiar de un momento a otro, algo que Deboness sabía a la perfección, pero confiaba plenamente en sus guerreros restantes.

Jerez tampoco era una inocente, detrás de esa belleza inigualable, se ocultaba una mente sumamente calculadora y aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, la Diosa de la Destrucción del Universo 2 había preparado un plan B, solo en caso de que los dragones fueran vencidos.

Finalmente, Gen se encontraba muy tranquilo, ninguno de los demás contrincantes era rival para el poderoso Spawn, él sabía a la perfección hasta donde podía llegar el tremendo poder de ese guerrero, después de todo, hace mucho que supero el poder de un Dios de la Destrucción, si debía decir que había alguien que podía ser una amenaza para su gran campeón ese sería Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Arcee miraba fijamente a Tohru, como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que esa chica le había dicho-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Qué quieres pelear contra Grimlock?-pregunto confundida y sorprendida.

-Si quiero tener una oportunidad de vencer a Spawn tengo que derrotar a los más fuertes, ya me he dado cuenta de que en este Torneo hay guerreros que son incluso más poderosos que los humanos de mi Universo y para obtener el deseo para Kobayashi San necesito vencerlos a todos-explico Tohru.

Arcee no comprendió muy bien lo que Tohru le quiso decir, pero no tardó en hacerlo-Ya veo, no quieres el deseo para ti, sino para alguien más, me imagino que es esa persona llamada Kobayashi ¿no es verdad?-.

-Así es-respondió Tohru.

-Eso es algo muy noble-dijo Arcee-pero yo también soy una guerrera del Universo 12 y por eso tengo que ganar-Arcee se dispuso a enfrentar a Tohru, pero Grimlock dio un paso al frente-¿Qué haces?-.

Grimlock la miro con unos ojos que irradiaban una gran ferocidad y Arcee pudo ver que el Dino Bot más poderoso de todos no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien peleara su batalla, si esa chica quería enfrentarlo, por su honor como líder de los Dino Bots debía aceptar el reto.

-Muy bien Grimlock, lo dejo en tus manos, pero no te vayas a confiar, tal vez se vea como una humana, pero ya hemos visto lo que los guerreros con esa apariencia pueden hacer-indico Arcee y Grimlock solo gruño.

Rápidamente, la Fem Bot se transformó en su modo de motocicleta, retirándose para dejar que su compañero se enfrentara a la chica, Tohru pudo haberla detenido, pero en esos momentos no era de su interés, su único objetivo era el enorme guerrero de metal que tenía frente a ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Kobayashi se mostró algo preocupada por ver la clase de oponente con el cual Tohru se iba a enfrentar, un guerrero que tenía la habilidad de convertirse en un Tyrannosaurio mecánico, tal vez uno normal no fuera amenaza para Tohru, pero eso ya era otro asunto, especialmente porque parecía ser sumamente feroz, tanto como un dragón.

-Tohru…por favor…ten cuidado-dijo Kobayashi temerosa por su Maid y mucho más que eso.

-No te preocupes, Tohru estará bien-le aseguro Lucoa sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora y Kobayashi sonrió ante sus palabras, pero su mirada se volvió confusa al ver como la sonrisa de Lucoa daba paso a una mirada de miedo y muchos nervios, al tiempo que sudaba mucho.

Kobayashi busco la causa de eso y se dio cuenta de que en las gradas donde se encontraban los Dioses de la Luz y de la Oscuridad; uno de ellos mantenía su vista fija en Lucoa, Kobayashi no tardo en comprender que se trataba del padre de Lucoa; Quetzalcóatl, una mirada de negación apareció en su rostro, sin duda alguna su padre todavía estaba molesto con ella por todo el escándalo que debió haber armado y el que estuviera sentada al lado de un niño como Shouta solo empeoraba todo para ella.

-¡Kobayashi!-llamo Kanna-¡Lady Tohru ya está peleando!-.

Rápidamente, Kobayashi dirigió su mirada hacia la plataforma y se dio cuenta de que las palabras de esa tierna, adorable, dulce y linda dragona eran muy ciertas, su Maid ya estaba peleando en contra de ese enorme guerrero de metal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tohru se lanzó contra Grimlock a gran velocidad, dándole un golpe con fuerza en el rostro, provocando que se tambaleara, pero logro sostenerse y contraataco con un golpe de su arma, mismo que Tohru detuvo con sus manos, sonriendo de manera siniestra, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que los ojos de su adversario brillaban de forma misteriosa, disparándole un rayo de los mismo.

Tohru lo recibió directamente y rodo por el suelo, más logro detenerse muy a tiempo, especialmente cuando Grimlock dio un salto y la ataco con un golpe de su espada, mismo que Tohru esquivo saltando hacia un lado, para después abrir sus poderosas fauces y dispararle un rayo de energía.

Grimlock abrió su mano derecha y recibió el impacto directamente, mismo que comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás, pero para asombro de Tohru, el poderoso Dino Bot lo envió hacia el cielo, desapareciendo en el horizonte, ambos contendientes se vieron fijamente a los ojos, se podía sentir la ferocidad en cada uno.

-Veo que no eres más que un simple imitador, realmente tienes un poder y una ferocidad impresionante, sino fuera porque me parece imposible diría que eres un caballero que se fusiono con un dragón-expreso Tohru con tono serio.

Grimlock solo gruño con fuerza y levanto su poderosa espada de nuevo, misma que se abrió, hecho que sorprendió mucho a Tohru, pero entonces, una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a reunirse en el arma de Grimlock, disparándola en un poderoso rayo de energía contra Tohru.

La dragona rápidamente alzo ambas manos y recibió el impacto directamente, mismo que comenzó a empujarla con fuerza hacia la orilla de la plataforma, la dragona estaba sorprendida, el poder que tenía ese guerrero era impresionante, fácilmente podría haber acabado con dragones como Iruru.

Al recordar a Kobayashi, Tohru saco nuevas fuerzas y lanzo el rayo hacia un lado, el disparo se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaban los espectadores, por lo que Maléfica tuvo que interferir creando un campo de energía para evitar el daño.

Tohru miro sorprendida al enorme guerrero con el cual estaba peleando, debía ser muy cuidadosa, como dragona siempre había creído que no existía nadie superior a ellos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, los dragones eran poderosos, quizás los seres más poderosos de todo el Universo 2, pero existían otros 11 Universos, bueno, ahora solo existían siete, pero en esos siete había de todo.

Cualquier guerrero se habría preocupado por eso, pero para asombro de todos, Tohru simplemente sonrió de manera bastante misteriosa, era una mezcla de malicia y emoción, hecho que notaron Goku y los demás, era una sonrisa muy parecida a la que ellos tenían cuando se trataba de pelear contra un oponente verdaderamente poderoso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Jerez sonrió al ver lo que estaba pasando, sintiéndose sumamente emocionada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar-Parece que Tohru ya se cansó de jugar y está lista para demostrar su máximo poder-sentencio sonriendo.

-Tohru, la hija del Emperador de la Muerte, incluso lo ha dejado atrás desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque ni ella misma se ha dado cuenta de ello-expreso Sour sonriendo.

-Seguramente va a demostrarnos a todos un bello espectáculo-dijo Pell, al tiempo que Jerez se volvía a levantar.

-Ha llegado el momento ¡Es hora de que la belleza brille con poder!-anuncio extendiendo sus brazos a los lados en forma dramática.

-Ya empezó de nuevo-dijo Bills con los ojos achicados al igual que el resto de los Dioses de la Destrucción, con excepción de Deboness, mientras todos los presentes se quedaron confundidos ante las palabras de Jerez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Grimlock solo gruño y espero a ver que estaba planeando hacer su contrincante, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a brillar, al tiempo que un sello mágico aparecía frente a ella, le salieron unas alas y luego se cuerpo se ilumino por completo en una luz, convirtiéndose en un imponente dragón de color verde, mismo que rugió con ferocidad.

El Dino Bot solo mantuvo una expresión seria en todo momento, al tiempo que todos los demás competidores se daban cuenta de la sorpresa que esa chica tenía reservada, Elma no tardo en descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

-Así que Tohru se decidió a mostrar su verdadera forma-dijo Elma sujetando su tridente con fuerza-si las cosas siguen resultando como hasta ahora tal vez vaya a ser necesario, especialmente si queremos tener una oportunidad contra ese hombre-expreso mirando hacia donde se encontraba Spawn.

El Caballero Infernal noto el cambio de la chica y miro hacia donde se encontraba ella, la dragona se veía feroz e irradiaba un aura que de alguna manera imponía más que la del otro dragón, pero para él no era nada en realidad, así que volvió a cerrar sus ojos y espero el momento para volver a participar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Jerez se rio al ver que Tohru finalmente se había decidido a mostrar su verdadera cara-¡Este es el mejor aspecto de la poderosa Tohru! ¡Una fuerza que no solo es hermosa, sino también increíblemente destructiva!-sentencio riéndose.

-Se ve que te gusta mucho el drama-señalo Deboness.

-Viniendo de ti lo considero un cumplido cariño-dijo Jerez guiñándole un ojo con amor, provocando que la Diosa del Universo 1 se ruborizara un poco.

-Viejo, es más melosa que Rubí y Zafiro juntas-dijo Amatista sintiéndose algo incomoda por la demostración de afecto de las Diosas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tohru dio unos pasos al frente, acercándose lentamente hacia el imponente guerrero-No importa que pase, mi deber es ganar, tengo que obtener el deseo para Kobayashi San, le demostrare mi amor con esto-aseguro de manera segura y determinada.

Grimlock miro a su oponente y clavo su espada con fuerza en la plataforma, misma que apenas y se agrieto con eso, Maléfica fue más precavida que Athena y tras ver la pelea entre Spawn y Jiren, decidió fortalecer mucho más la plataforma de combate, ahora era más resistente que antes.

Fue cuando Grimlock rugió con ferocidad y fue cuando se transformó a su forma de Tyrannosaurio, al parecer iba a tener un combate sumamente parejo en contra de la temible Tohru, esta iba a ser una batalla entre poderosos reptiles y parecía que Tohru estaba de acuerdo con ello.

-¡Bien! ¡Que así sea!-acepto Tohru abriendo sus alas y reuniendo energía, disparo un potente rayo contra Grimlock, quien hizo lo mismo y disparo uno contra el de Tohru.

Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza, antes de que los dos contrincantes embistieran al mismo tiempo, chocando sus poderosos cráneos uno contra el otro, provocando que toda la plataforma se estremeciera con la potencia con la que se dieron el golpe, muchos tuvieron que protegerse de aquel impacto.

-¡Si no fuera por el hecho de que podrían sacarnos de la plataforma, esto en verdad sería genial!-declaro Flash sorprendido por la batalla que estaba presenciando.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Perla algo asustada por el espectáculo que tenían al frente.

-¡Un Tyrannosaurio vs un Dragón! ¿Qué tan seguido puedes ver algo como esto? ¡Especialmente cuando se trata de un Tyrannosaurio de metal!-expreso Flash sonriendo emocionado.

La batalla de ambos reptiles continuaba, cada uno intentaba ganar terreno sobre el otro, empujándose uno al otro para intentar derribarlo, pero la fuerza de ambos era muy similar y eso asombraba a todos los presentes, especialmente a las guerreras del Universo 2, definitivamente, el Universo 12 estaba lleno de guerreros sumamente feroces y poderosos.

Grimlock finalmente se hartó de estar así, por lo que de un poderoso sacudimiento, lanzo la cabeza de Tohru por los aires y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Grimlock la mordió con fuerza en el cuello, provocando que Tohru rugiera de dolor, para angustia de Kobayashi.

De un fuerte tirón, Grimlock derribo a Tohru contra el suelo y luego comenzó a aplastarla con su poderosa pata metálica, para luego comenzar a darle varios golpes con su cola, pero Tohru tampoco era ninguna debilucha, así que sujetando la cola de Grimlock con sus fauces lo derribo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Lucoa se levantó de su asiento sumamente emocionada al ver eso-¡Bien hecho Tohru!-grito saltando, lo que provoco que sus gigantescos pechos botaran, provocando que muchos se sintieran en el paraíso.

 **(Nota: en lo personal y esta es solo mi opinión persona, Lucoa es de esos personajes que no me agradan precisamente por eso, yo pienso que una mujer es perfecta tal como es, sin importar el tamaño de sus pechos, claro que me da risa como se siente Kobayashi, pero si me dieran a elegir entre Kobayashi y Lucoa, me quedo con Kobayashi)**

-¡Kobayashi! ¡Lady Tohru va a ganar!-grito Kanna emocionada.

-Si-dijo Kobayashi sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que el imponente reptil metálico volvía a levantarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Grimlock rugió con ferocidad, provocando que la plataforma se estremeciera ante su imponente tamaño, debido a que Tohru se encontraba en cuatro patas, daba la impresión de que era un poco más grande que Tohru, pero eso no intimidaba a la siempre determinada y terca dragona.

-¡No voy a perder! ¡Tengo que ganar!-declaro Tohru al tiempo que pensaba en Kobayashi y se lanzaba contra su contrincante con fuerza.

Tohru logro embestir con fuerza a Grimlock y logro hacerlo retroceder un poco, pero el poderoso Dino Bot no era fácil de dominar y mordió con fuerza el abdomen de Tohru, provocando que sintiera un poco de dolor, aquellos dientes estaban logrando lastimarla, algo que era casi imposible, pero como ya pensó antes, otros Universos, guerreros con más habilidades de las que había visto.

Grimlock levanto a Tohru y comenzó a sacudirla violentamente, tal como lo hacía el verdadero Rey de los Dinosaurios cuando cazaba a su presa, para luego lanzarla contra el suelo, Tohru cayó con fuerza, pero contraataco con un golpe de su cola, haciendo retroceder a su oponente.

Rápidamente, la dragona abrió sus fauces y le disparo un rayo, dándole directamente y consiguiendo derribarlo, momento que aprovecho para abrir sus alas e incorporarse, cayendo a gran velocidad, aplastando a Grimlock con fuerza, pero el poderoso Dino Bot tampoco conocía el significado de rendirse y de un golpe con su cola se la quitó de encima.

Ambos se levantaron de nuevo y rugieron con ferocidad, Elma observaba la batalla a cierta distancia, sorprendida por el poder que tenía ese ser metálico, los Universos estaban llenos de todo tipo de sorpresas, si Tohru caía entonces todo dependería de ella y de Teresa, pero algo le decía que esa chica no iba a ser derrotada, especialmente si se trataba de darle ese deseo a Kobayashi.

Grimlock abrió sus poderosas fauces y lanzo una llamarada contra Tohru, dándole directamente en la cara, pero la poderosa dragona logro invocar un escudo mágico a tiempo y la llamarada no logro dañarla, fue su turno de contraatacar con un rayo, mismo que Grimlock esquivo haciéndose a un lado a tiempo.

El rayo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Spawn, quien solo lo detuvo con una mano y lo extinguió con mucha facilidad-Que fastidio-gruño aburrido y volviendo a su misma posición.

Grimlock volvió a atacar a Tohru, esta vez dio un salto y subió al lomo de la dragona, quien comenzó a luchar por derribarlo, mientras Grimlock luchaba por mantenerse sobre su contrincante, algo que no estaba resultando nada sencillo debido a la manera en que se estaba sacudiendo la poderosa Tohru.

Finalmente, Tohru logro quitárselo de encima cuando se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, logrando derribarlo, pero Grimlock la mordió de la cola con fuerza y la sujetó, Tohru hacia esfuerzos por soltarse del agarre de aquellas poderosas mandíbulas, algo que no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

-¡Su mordida es muy poderosa!-reconoció sorprendida por la fuerza que tenía ese enorme dinosaurio.

Grimlock aumento la fuerza del agarre sobre Tohru, quien hizo un gesto de dolor ante eso, por suerte ya tenía un modo de librarse de eso y de un fuerte tirón se cortó el pedazo de cola, provocando que Grimlock se tambaleara, pero no que cayera, pues logro sostenerse en pie.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!-expuso aliviada, al tiempo que la cola le volvía a crecer.

Grimlock lanzo la cola que corto hacia un lado y miro a su oponente de nuevo, al tiempo que volvía a rugir con ferocidad, Tohru tenía que hacer algo si es que quería vencer a su poderoso contrincante y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tras estar peleando por mucho tiempo, se acercaron demasiado a la orilla de la plataforma, por lo que podía eliminarlo, sería arriesgado, pero si todo salía bien, sería un oponente menos con el cual lidiar.

Rugiendo con ferocidad y abriendo sus poderosas alas, Tohru se lanzó en una potente embestida contra Grimlock, golpeándolo con fuerza en el abdomen y comenzando a empujarlo hacia la orilla de la plataforma, Grimlock luchaba por liberarse del ataque de su oponente, pero Tohru no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, no cuando tenía una fuerte motivación, alguien que amaba más que a su propia vida y por quien fue capaz de desafiar a su propio padre.

Ya faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar hasta la orilla y fue cuando Grimlock se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, por lo que rápidamente contraataco para evitar ser expulsado de la arena de combate, ambos comenzaron una feroz contienda cuerpo a cuerpo, misma que incluso se volvió una lucha por ver quien quedaba en la orilla, pues cuando se acercaron más, Grimlock hizo lo posible por invertir la situación y hacer que fuera Tohru la que quedara en la orilla, mientras Tohru hacía lo mismo con él.

El acercamiento de ambos a la orilla ya era notorio y era obvio que en cualquier momento, alguno de ellos quedaría eliminado, si es que no eran los dos, por cómo se veían las cosas, la segunda opción era la más apropiada, especialmente cuando el suelo de la plataforma comenzó a agrietarse a los pies de ambos poderosos reptiles.

Finalmente, ese pedazo de plataforma cedió ante el inmenso peso de ambos guerreros y comenzaron a caer, siendo Grimlock el primero en caer, pero rápidamente sujeto a Tohru del lomo para intentar llevársela con él, por lo que Tohru actuó con rapidez y se transformó a su forma humana, con la cual pudo zafarse de su captor.

Tras esa maniobra tan repentina de Tohru, Grimlock ya no pudo hacer nada para evitar su eliminación de la competencia, cayendo al vacío, para luego reaparecer en las gradas, mismas que tenían el tamaño adecuado para él y los demás Autobots que fueran eliminados.

-Grimlock del Universo 12 ha sido eliminado-informo Maléfica.

-Grimlock-murmuro Optimus al escuchar eso, mientras Arcee solo ponía una expresión seria al escuchar la derrota de su amigo.

El único que solo se molestó por haber escuchado la caída de Grimlock fue Spawn, el cual aún continuaba de brazos cruzados-Que tonto-gruño molesto y sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Jerez se rio sumamente divertida al ver que Tohru había vencido a su oponente, definitivamente el Torneo de Poder estaba siendo más divertido de lo que pensaba-¿Qué te pareció Gen? Una de mis mejores guerreras ha vencido al tuyo, debe doler mucho-dijo burlonamente.

Gen solo gruño al escuchar la burlas de la Diosa del Universo 2-Rie mientras puedas Jerez, después de todo, esto todavía no ha terminado y aún faltan algunas sorpresas más para ustedes-sentencio sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo-aseguro Jerez sonriendo-" _no eres el único que tiene algunas sorpresas más para esta ronda, después de todo, aunque confío plenamente en la victoria de Tohru y Teresa, nunca está de más tener un plan de respaldo, algo que aprendí del mejor guerrero de Yubel"-_.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Kobayashi suspiro aliviada de ver que Tohru no solo logro la victoria, sino que además se encontraba bien, definitivamente los dragones eran increíbles, aunque le preocupaba la idea de que su Maid se quisiera enfrentar a ese hombre llamado Spawn, después de todo, ese guerrero venció a Fafnir como si nada.

-¡Así se hace Tohru! ¡Así se hace!-gritaba Lucoa saltando de nuevo y provocando que sus enormes pechos rebotaran, para deleite de muchos, envidia de muchas otras y furia de cierto Dios de la Luz, cuya mirada hizo que Lucoa se congelara y rápidamente se sentara.

-Lady Tohru es asombrosa-dijo Kanna.

-Sí que lo es-reconoció Kobayashi sonriendo de manera cariñosa y orgullosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tohru respiro profundamente y se limpió el sudor que caía de su frente, cuando Elma apareció y creo una burbuja de agua, misma que coloco ante la Dragona del Caos-Toma, bebe un poco-dijo con tono serio.

Tohru miro a su rival con bastante desconfianza, pero estaba tan sedienta que acento el ofrecimiento de Elma y bebió un enorme trago de agua, definitivamente le dio mucha sed el tener que enfrentarse a un guerrero como Grimlock, pero aun así tenía una duda en mente.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?-pregunto mirando a la Dragona de la Armonía.

-No te confundas, no te estoy ayudando, pero si queremos tener una oportunidad de derrotar a ese sujeto llamado Spawn entonces, aunque me duela admitirlo, necesitare tu ayuda, tu también tienes que admitir que por muy fuerte que seas, jamás podrás vencerlo tu sola, ya viste lo que le hizo a Fafnir, ni siquiera en su forma real pudo lograr algo en su contra-le recordó Elma.

Tohru se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando las palabras de su gran rival, no quería reconocerlo, en serio que no quería hacerlo, pero debía admitir que tenía razón, Spawn era un enemigo sumamente terrible, extremadamente poderoso, si lo atacaba sola lo más probable sería que perdería.

Tras pensarlo por unos instantes, finalmente tomo una decisión-De acuerdo, aceptare tu propuesta-dijo Tohru volteando a ver a Elma-pero solo lo hago para poder obtener el deseo para Kobayashi San, no significa que seamos amigas-.

-Lo mismo te digo-aseguro Elma-yo solo quiero formar equipo contigo para poder llevar al Universo 2 a la victoria-.

Tohru y Elma se vieron fijamente con bastante seriedad, se podía sentir la enorme tensión que había entre ellas dos, definitivamente esta iba a ser un equipo bastante complicado, pero con tal de ganar eran capaces de dejar de lado sus diferencias por el bienestar del Universo 2.

-Bueno, andando, tenemos que planear un posible ataque contra Spawn-indico Elma.

-No tienes que decírmelo, sé que tenemos que hacerlo-dijo Tohru inflando sus mejillas en señal de fastidio, cuando Elma le dio la espalda, Tohru le disparo un rayo a la cola, misma que se quemó por el ataque.

-¡Agh!-grito al sentir ese golpe en la retaguardia-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono molesta.

-Yo no hice nada, tal vez fue un ataque perdido de algún otro competidor-dijo Tohru sonriendo maliciosamente y con falsa inocencia.

Elma la miro con mucha furia, pero se calmó lo mejor que pudo-¡Sino fuera porque te necesito para poder derrotar a ese demonio te sacaría de la plataforma en este instante!-aseguro molesta y volvió a darse la vuelta, siempre atenta a cualquier posible ataque de Tohru, quien solo sonrió de manera maliciosa de nuevo.

Tohru se dispuso a seguirla, cuando sintió un leve dolor en un costado, dirigió su mano hacia la misma y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo lugar donde le habían clavado aquella Espada Sagrada con la cual la vencieron, el día que conoció a Kobayashi y la salvo de una muerte segura.

La Dragona del Caos no entendía porque motivos le estaba doliendo esa parte en específico, pero entonces reacciono al darse cuenta del motivo, pues en un último intento por evitar ser eliminado o por lo menos irse con ella, Grimlock la mordió con fuerza de un costado y fue precisamente en el lugar donde aquella espada se clavó.

Ahora el dolor había vuelto, pues aún no estaba del todo recuperada de esa herida, era cierto que los dragones sanaban rápido, pero tratándose de un arma sagrada entonces era otro asunto, aunque el dolor era intenso, no era algo que no pudiera resistir, por lo menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

-¡Oye! ¿Vienes o no?-pregunto Elma esperando que avanzara.

-¡Ya voy!-gruño Tohru acercándose a Elma, ignorando por completo el dolor, ahora mismo no importaba su estado, sino conseguir la victoria y el deseo para Kobayashi.

Por otro lado, dos nuevas batallas estaban a punto de comenzar, ya que Teresa estaba por enfrentarse a Arcee, mientras Flash se disponía a luchar contra Jack, una nueva batalla entre poderosos guerreros estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una batalla entre poderosos reptiles sacudió la arena de batalla, pero aún quedan muchos combates por ver en esta Cuarta Ronda, ahora solo quedan diecinueve guerreros más ¿Qué Universo lograra mantenerse hasta el fin?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Stardust Girl:** _sería un encuentro bastante interesante, en fin, Tohru ha salido victoriosa en su nuevo combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _como acabas de ver, Tohru logro vencer a Grimlock, ya que ella en serio quiere darle ese deseo a su adorada Kobayashi, pero no debes subestimar a Spawn, después de todo, él aún tiene unas cuantas sorpresas que demostrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _para mí el día del amor no existe y no lo digo porque no tenga novia, sino porque es el día en que mi sobrina nació, así que ella tiene prioridad en este día tan especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _aunque creo que en el caso de Kobayashi debe ser extremadamente cuidadosa en este día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _si lo analizas cuidadosamente, Jotaro fue el que venció, porque saco primero a Fafnir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _para mí este día tiene otro significado, pues es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina consentida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _eso sí sería algo impresionante e imponente, aunque se me ocurren otras cosas más peligrosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _cierto, en serio ese es quizás el segundo peor personaje de todo DB Súper, el primero se lo lleva Zamasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _vaya, eso sí que fue duro y más en este día, aunque para mí es diferente, trabajar y celebrar el cumpleaños de mi sobrina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y lo venció, aunque se llevó un buen dolor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ok, gracias por la aclaración y la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _entiendo, ahora mismo hemos visto como Grimlock fue derrotado tras una difícil batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _creo que la respuesta vino en el capítulo, su peso se volvió en su contra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _te agradezco mucho tus palabras, en serio estoy muy agradecido de que todo haya salido bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _solo espera a ver los próximos combates, podrías llevarte una gran sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ahora el Universo 12 ha perdido a otro guerrero, aunque Tohru quedo con algunas consecuencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y Tohru fue la vencedora en esta batalla, aunque vaya que le costó vencer a Grimlock. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _ahora la balanza de poder se inclinó a favor del Universo 2…por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _eso me hace preguntar qué clase de ser sería capaz de llevar a Jiren a tales extremos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _por un lado es un alivio, ya que ese tipo de Mangas en serio serían muy peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _creo que es más bien como dijo Jaspe; "cada Gema nace con un solo propósito, servir a la Gran Autoridad Diamante y aquellas que no lo cumplen están defectuosas", básicamente, desde que son creadas se les orienta a hacer eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _para Jerez fue un duro golpe, especialmente porque Jotaro no estaba violando ninguna regla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y espera a ver las próximas sorpresas, ya que aún le queda algo al Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _entiendo, en fin, acabas de ver como Tohru ha vencido al poderoso Grimlock. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ciertamente Jotaro fue el vencedor, ya que él saco primero a Fafnir de la arena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _me imagino que te molesto un poco cuando Jerez acuso eso de ser trampa ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entiendo ¿algo más? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _no tengo pareja y por eso este día no tiene mucha importancia, especialmente porque es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina y eso se lleva toda la prioridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _todos los guerreros del Universo 12 son poderoso, no solo Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _y el número seguirá disminuyendo hasta el momento culminante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _de un modo u otro las cosas pudieron cambiar, pero como explico Jotaro, no lo hizo por estar en terribles condiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _por ese motivo la serie de Kobayashi es de mis favoritas, porque en serio hay importancia para los dragones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pues técnicamente, Jotaro gano, ya que él saco primero a Fafnir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pues ya viste como fue el combate, ahora juzga que tal lo hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _y hemos visto otro combate que solo podría verse una vez en la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _si lo dices por el empate, a veces es difícil escoger a un ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ahora presenciamos otro combate de esos que sería difícil volver a presenciar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ciertamente, los deseos pueden llegar a ser peligrosos, un ejemplo es el Rey Midas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y espera a ver que otras sorpresas esconde el siniestro Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _básicamente es lo que dijo Jaspe; desde que son creadas es para servir a las Diamantes, no tienen ningún otro propósito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _disminuir los números del Universo 12 es la mejor opción para ambos Universos, al menos, por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _eso es muy cierto y ocurre de muchas maneras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _así como muchas series gringas actuales, en serio odio muchas de las que existen ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y ahora se avecinan nuevos combates, todo por la gloria eterna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _Tohru ha obtenido una nueva victoria para el Universo 2, tiene una buena motivación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _aunque Jerez acuso a Jotaro de tramposo, pero Maléfica le aclaro todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y al menos ya saben porque motivos Giorno no participo en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y acabamos de ver otro combate de esos que solo se verían una vez en la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _si lo ves bien, Jotaro gano, ya que saco primero a Fafnir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _esa saga me dejo demasiado insatisfecho, apenas el Manga me complació un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _las mejores que hemos recibido y bueno, Tohru se llevó la victoria de este combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _Tohru en serio es alguien bastante impulsiva y precipitada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y los combates irán subiendo de nivel con cada capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _aunque fue difícil para los dos contenerse y evitar matar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Stardust Girl, Ángel María NF, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Diane Noir, Snow Archer, Enya Berserk, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Franco, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Joestar, Zeppeli, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Odín, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Black Hunter, Raft, White Killer 09, Hamon, Ryo Red, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Andros Valgreen 4, Eclipso, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	65. Nobleza Velocidad y Honor

" _ **Las peleas de la Cuarta Ronda continúan, con combates cada vez más intensos y devastadores, mientras los tres finalistas luchan por llegar a la cima y obtener el deseo ilimitado, en esta ocasión, Tohru del Universo 2, quien lucha por obtener dicho deseo para el amor de su vida, se enfrentó a Grimlock, el Dino Bot más poderoso de todo el Universo 12, desatándose una batalla sumamente devastadora entre dos poderosos reptiles, su batalla fue sumamente feroz, pues ambos combatieron con su forma de Dragón y de Tyrannosaurio respectivamente, lo que dio inicio a un choque de titanes, en el sentido literal de la palabra, al final, Tohru consiguió vencer a su oponente al tirarlo de la plataforma y reduciendo el número de guerreros del Universo 12, ahora quedan solamente diecinueve guerreros más antes de la gran final del Torneo de Poder, mientras tanto; Flash se dispone a enfrentarse a Jack del Universo 12, mientras Teresa, quien ya se recuperó tras su intento de vencer a Spawn, se dispone a desafiar a Arcee, una nueva batalla entre feroces guerreros está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 65**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 65 Nobleza, Velocidad y Honor**

La Cuarta Ronda continuaba, misma que también era la final del Torneo de Poder, el evento más grande de todos los Universos, cuyos últimos finalistas eran los Universos 1, 2 y 12; todos buscando el gran premio del Torneo, el deseo ilimitado que se obtenía con el poder de las Súper Esferas del Dragón.

Desde el comienzo, las batallas fueron intensas y sumamente devastadoras, pero ahora el Torneo de Poder estaba por pasar a otro nivel, ya que era el momento en que nuevos contendientes comenzaran con su próxima batalla.

En esos momentos, Teresa estaba frente a frente con Arcee, ambas viéndose de manera seria y retadora, la guerrera del Universo 2 observaba fijamente a Arcee, le llamaba la atención aquella guerrera de metal y de gran tamaño, era la primera vez que veía a guerreras como ella.

-¿Qué clase de ser eres?-pregunto Teresa con curiosidad-no solamente lo digo por ti, sino por la mayoría de tus compañeros, ya que parecen gigantes de metal que pueden convertirse en cualquier cosa-.

-Si quiere saberlo, me llamo Arcee y soy una Autobot, pero por el momento no tengo tiempo de darle una explicación sumamente detallada, después de todo, estamos en medio de un Torneo-dijo Arcee colocándose en guardia.

-Entiendo su punto-dijo Teresa colocándose en guardia y preparándose para la gran batalla contra su enorme contrincante.

Rápidamente, Arcee desenfundo sus dos pistolas y comenzó a disparar contra Teresa, quien rápidamente los esquivo saltando de un lado a otro para confundir a su oponente, al tiempo que se iba a acercando más y más hacia la valiente Arcee, una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, Teresa dio un salto y ataco con un golpe de su espada, mismo que Arcee detuvo con una de sus cuchillas, tomando por sorpresa a Teresa.

-No va a ser tan fácil tomarme por sorpresa-aseguro Arcee sonriendo desafiante y Teresa no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la plataforma, Jack se encontraba frente a frente con Flash, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa sumamente amistosa, el Samurái tomo aire y se preparó para el combate, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se colocaba en guardia, pero sin desenvainar su espada.

-Vaya, sí que eres un hombre muy serio-dijo Flash sorprendido por la seriedad de Jack.

-No puedo darme el lujo de cometer errores, tengo que ganar este Torneo para poder llevar a cabo mi deseo-dijo Jack con seriedad.

-Cielos, parece que la mayoría de los participantes quiere ese deseo-dijo Flash confundido.

-Espera ¿insinúas que tu no quieres el deseo?-pregunto Jack sorprendido por esas palabras.

-Bueno…francamente no tengo ningún interés en el mismo, ni siquiera sé que pediría, no digo que ese deseo suena genial, pero no tengo nada en especial que pedir-reconoció sonriendo-si tuviera que pedir algo sería reparar todo el daño que hice-.

-¿Daño? Pero usted parecer ser una buena persona, un noble guerrero ¿Qué daño pudo causar alguien como usted?-pregunto Jack confundido.

Flash dejo de sonreír para poner una mirada llena de arrepentimiento-Cometí muchos errores, vi que mataban personas inocentes y no hice nada para impedirlo, di la espalda a todo lo que creíamos y defendíamos, todo por seguir a un amigo que se había perdido hace mucho, no hay un solo día en que no piense en todo el daño que hice y en algún modo de repararlo, aunque…creo que en cierto modo ya pague un poco mi deuda-dijo Flash mirando su brazo y pierna robótico.

Jack miro con pena a Flash, podía sentir el arrepentimiento en sus palabras, no sabía que fue lo que ocurrió en su Universo, pero realmente se veía muy mal-No tiene que seguir buscando la redención-dijo Jack.

-¿Eh?-.

-Si usted aun fuera el hombre que fue en esa época entonces no estaría aquí, me he dado cuenta que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, el Universo 1 está lleno de nobles guerreros, todos ellos son honorables y verdaderos héroes, dudo mucho que hayan aceptado a alguien maligno en sus filas, si usted realmente está arrepentido de lo que hizo entonces no tiene que seguir torturándose-dijo Jack.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero cuando veo a las personas que debí proteger y a las que les falle…solo pudo pensar en todo lo que les ocurrió, incluso a la hija de Bats-dijo Flash.

-Dígame mi buen hombre ¿Cómo espera obtener el perdón de los demás si usted no se perdona por ello?-pregunto Jack y Flash abrió los ojos de golpe-¿No cree que para obtener el perdón de otros primero debe perdonarse usted mismo? Créame, se lo que es sentirse culpable y sentir que todo lo que estás haciendo es inútil, pero siempre debemos seguir adelante, eso nos hace guerreros-.

Flash no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Jack-Realmente agradezco haberme topado con alguien como usted, lamente mucho que haya sido en estas circunstancias, ya que tenemos que ver quién de los dos gana este combate-dijo Flash.

-No se preocupe, este es un Torneo y debemos hacer todo lo posible para salir adelante-dijo Jack colocándose en guardia.

Claro que Jack no estaba del todo cómodo con ese Torneo, especialmente por el destino que tuvieron los Universos que quedaron fuera en las tres últimas rondas, pero debía seguir luchando, después de todo, esas esferas podían llevar a cabo su mayor deseo y la oportunidad de salvar a su mundo de las garras de Aku.

Tanto Flash como Jack esperaron ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe, fue cuando Flash hizo un movimiento, apareciendo detrás de Jack, quien volteo a verlo, pero este ya no estaba y Jack se quedó sumamente serio, mirando en todas direcciones y esperando ver aparecer a su oponente.

-¡Aquí estoy viejo!-llamo Flash apareciendo en otro lado de la plataforma, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

-Es muy veloz-dijo Jack sorprendido por la velocidad de Flash.

-Creo que esto te puede causar un problema amigo-dijo Flash sonriendo-pero si algo he aprendido de Bats es que no debo confiarme solo por ser más rápido que las personas promedio-.

-Veo que ese hombre también es un gran guerrero-dijo Jack sonriendo, al tiempo que desenvainaba su poderosa espada-y espero que en serio haya aprendido bien esa lección, porque le aseguro que no seré fácil de vencer-sentencio colocándose en guardia.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Flash preparándose para continuar con el combate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Arcee y Teresa estaban enfrascadas en su batalla, Teresa lanzaba varios golpes con su espada, mismos que Arcee bloqueaba con sus cuchillas, ambas demostraban ser grandes guerreras y Arcee tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendida por las habilidades de esa humana, los 12 Universos estaban llenos de toda clase de sorpresas.

Arcee logro retroceder y lanzo una patada contra Teresa, quien la recibió directamente y salió volando por los cielos, rápidamente, la Bot se dispuso a dispararle, pero Teresa reacciono a tiempo y desvió el ataque con un golpe de su espada, aterrizando perfectamente en pie, para luego reunir energía en su espada y liberarla en un poderoso rayo de energía.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Arcee de hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que Teresa le había disparado un nuevo rayo de energía, mismo que no iba a lograr esquivar, al menos no en su forma normal, el ataque impacto contra ella y levanto una cortina de humo.

Teresa estaba segura de haber dado en el blanco y que su oponente debía encontrarse algo lastimada, cuando un sonido llamo su atención y fue cuando una motocicleta color azul hizo acto de aparición, lanzándose contra ella a gran velocidad, rápidamente, la valiente Claymore se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo, al tiempo que la moto se transformaba de nuevo en Arcee y le disparaba un rayo.

El ataque fue certero y golpeo a Teresa con fuerza, lanzándola por los aires, parecía que iba a quedar fuera del Torneo, pero logro clavar su espada a tiempo y evito la eliminación, volviendo a la batalla, viendo a su oponente con mucha sorpresa.

-No esperaba que pudiera hacer algo como eso-dijo Teresa sorprendida.

-Y yo debo reconocer que es alguien sumamente poderosa, los humanos que yo protejo no podrían resistir una batalla contra nosotros, realmente es admirable-reconoció Arcee sonriendo.

-Agradezco el cumplido, yo también la reconozco como una gran guerrera-dijo Teresa blandiendo su espada-pero debo obtener la victoria, después de todo, tengo cuentas que saldar con Spawn-.

Arcee entrecerró los ojos-Yo le sugiero que mejor evite acercarse a él-le advirtió-no querrá enfadarlo, créame, eso es lo que menos quiere hacer-.

-Puede que tenga razón, pero si quiero que el Universo 2 tendré que enfrentarme a él eventualmente-dijo Teresa encarando a Arcee y disponiéndose a continuar con la batalla.

-Supongo que es cierto-dijo Arcee colocándose en guardia también.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A Jack le costaba mucho poder lanzar algún ataque en contra de Flash, definitivamente ese joven era sumamente rápido y poder lanzarle un golpe era sumamente difícil, mientras que Flash se acercaba atacándolo con mucho cuidado, no solo para evitar lastimarlo gravemente con su velocidad, sino también para evitar ser golpeado con la espada.

-¡Es demasiado rápido!-exclamo Jack sorprendido, cuando Flash se lanzó de nuevo contra él, embistiéndolo con fuerza y comenzando a llevárselo con él-¿Qué haces?-.

-¡No quiero que esta batalla salga mal para alguno de los dos, por eso la mejor manera de vencerte es llevándote de este modo afuera de la plataforma!-explico Flash.

Jack no tardo en entender el plan de Flash, pero si había algo que caracterizaba al Samurái era que nunca se rendía-¡No voy a ser vencido tan fácilmente!-aseguro Jack clavando su espada con fuerza en el suelo en un momento dado y sujetándose con fuerza a la misma logro zafarse del agarre de Flash.

-¡Cielos!-exclamo Flash sorprendido por eso, cuando de pronto, Jack aprovecho ese momento en el que se detuvo para darle una patada y derribarlo.

-No debe subestimar a su oponente, ese es un error que puede costar muy caro-sentencio Jack mirando desafiante a Flash.

-Creo que tiene razón, supongo que soy demasiado noble y eso evita que actué con más seriedad, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error, por respeto a usted peleare con todo lo que tengo-aseguro Flash.

-Bien dicho, entonces yo también lo haré-aseguro Jack dando un salto colosal.

-¿Puede volar?-pregunto sorprendido.

-¡No! ¡Saltar bien!-corrigió Jack.

Flash se sorprendió mucho por eso, que apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando Jack le lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que esquivo moviéndose a gran velocidad, dejando al Samurái con una expresión bastante seria, ese oponente no iba a ser nada fácil de atrapar, su velocidad lo hacía casi invencible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Arcee comenzó a disparar varios rayos contra Teresa, quien los bloqueaba todos con un movimiento de su espada, la Bot no podía creer que existieran humanas con la habilidad que tenía esa guerrera, aunque no debía sorprenderse todo, lo había visto antes con Jotaro y su familia.

Teresa entonces tomo impulso y se lanzó contra Arcee, embistiéndola en una pierna y consiguiendo derribarla, pero Arcee rápidamente se transformó de nuevo en moto y logro evitar la caída, para girar con velocidad y arremeter contra Teresa, quien se protegió con sus dos brazos del impacto.

La Claymore se estrelló contra una pared rocosa y entonces Arcee aprovecho para transformarse de nuevo, disparándole nuevamente, como Teresa se encontraba atrapada en una pared, Arcee estaba convencida de que le daría en el blanco, pero cuando finalmente se detuvo, Teresa apareció con un campo de fuerza mágico.

-Rayos, creí que lo había conseguido-dijo Arcee.

-No va a ser tan fácil-aseguro Teresa reuniendo la energía del campo de fuerza en su espada y disparándola en un rayo contra Arcee, quien nuevamente se transformó para evitar el impacto-¡Ahora!-declaro dando un salto y subiendo a Arcee.

-¿Qué cree que hace?-pregunto Arcee.

-¡No estoy segura de lo que pasa, pero puedo darme cuenta que te conviertes en una clase de vehículo, así que voy a hacer lo posible por mantenerte en esta forma!-aseguro Teresa intentando controlar a Arcee.

Arcee comenzó a maniobrar de un lado a otro en un intento por sacarse de encima a Teresa, pero la guerrera se sostenía con fuerza y aunque Arcee podía transformarse para intentar quitársela, también podía suceder algo inesperado, como que la mujer quedara atorada en su cuerpo.

-¡Bájese de mí!-grito Arcee tratando de quitarse a Teresa de encima.

-¡No lo voy a hacer!-aseguro Teresa manteniéndose firme en todo momento y sujetando los manubrios de Arcee con fuerza.

Ambas comenzaron una batalla bastante peculiar, parecía un caballo salvaje intentando quitarse al vaquero que luchaba por domarlo, tarea que no estaba siendo nada fácil para ninguna de las dos, eso hacía que muchos se preguntaran como iba a terminar ese encuentro.

Arcee entonces se detuvo violentamente y espero que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, enviando a Teresa contra el suelo, pero esta logro mantenerse aun sobre ella, hecho que la sorprendió y molesto, por lo que comenzó a girar sobre su eje en un nuevo intento por quitársela de encima, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar.

Teresa seguía luchando por mantenerse sobre su oponente, cuando vio que estaban muy cerca de la orilla, esa era la oportunidad que debía aprovechar, pero debía tomarla cuanto antes, así que arriesgándose, soltó con una mano el manubrio y alzando su espada, la trabo contra la rueda trasera de Arcee, provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio.

Arcee sintió aquel golpe y comenzó a tambalearse, por lo que rápidamente, la noble Teresa dio un salto y espero a ver que ocurría, al ver que se aproximaba cada vez más a la orilla, Arcee se transformó y la espada de Teresa cayó al suelo, pero debido a la velocidad en que iba, más el daño que recibió, Arcee no fue capaz de detenerse a tiempo y cayó al vacío.

-Arcee del Universo 12 ha sido eliminada-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Arcee apareció en las gradas sumamente conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasarle-Yo…lo lamento-se disculpó agachando la mirada.

Gen gruño ante eso-Vencida de esa manera tan estúpida, debiste ser más cuidadosa-.

-No sea tan duro con ella-dijo Ugg-lo hiciste bien Arcee, además, todavía no estamos perdidos, aún quedan Optimus y Spawn-.

-Eso es cierto-reconoció Gen sonriendo.

Jerez se levantó de su asiento sumamente complacida al ver lo que pasaba-¡Bien hecho Teresa, lo hiciste muy bien!-.

-¡Eres grandiosa madre!-grito Clare sumamente contenta por la victoria de su figura materna, quien solo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Al escuchar el anuncio de Maléfica, Jack puso una expresión seria y pensativa- _"Ya solo quedamos cuatro de nosotros, esto es malo, si seguimos así el Universo 12 será eliminado…no…dudo mucho que alguien pueda vencer a Spawn…pero los dos Universos finalistas son demasiado fuertes, tengo que disminuir el número de ambos, especialmente el del Universo 2, ellos solo han perdido a un guerrero"-_ meditaba Jack, tenía que hacer algo y pronto, fue cuando una idea lo ilumino.

Flash, por su parte, seguía moviéndose alrededor de Jack en todo momento, siempre buscando alguna apertura para atacarlo, pero Jack era muy concentrado y no parecía tener alguna apertura, era como Batman, fue lo que pensó Barry, pero debía ver el modo de vencerlo sin lastimarlo mucho.

-¡Listo o no aquí voy!-anuncio lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, Jack permaneció quieto en todo momento y espero a que se acercara, lanzando un golpe con su espada, mismo que Flash esquivo con su velocidad y le dio un golpe con fuerza a Jack, dándole directamente en la cara y provocando que rodara por el suelo.

Jack quedo tendido en el suelo tras ese ataque, su cuerpo apenas evito ser sacado de la plataforma, al tiempo que Flash se detenía, fue cuando Jack volvió a levantarse-En serio eres muy rápido-reconoció impactado-por unos instantes creí que me iba a sacar de la plataforma-.

-La verdad, esperaba que sí, pero me equivoque, supongo que eso significa que sigo siendo algo blando-reconoció un poco avergonzado.

-No se preocupe por eso-dijo Jack-de todos modos esta pelea debe llegar a su final-.

-Sí, supongo que es cierto-acepto Flash.

Fue cuando Jack se lanzó contra Flash, quien esquivo el ataque muy a tiempo, pero Jack no se rendía y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con su espada, mismos que Flash esquivaba con facilidad, el velocista incluso se dio el lujo de permanecer cerca de su oponente para que fuera una pelea justa.

-¡Oye! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Esto no va a funcionar conmigo!-aseguro Flash moviéndose cada vez más rápido.

-¡Lo sé!-señalo Jack, dejando confundido a Flash, cuando de pronto, Jack lo sujeto de un brazo.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Logre ver a través de tu velocidad y pudo encontrar el momento adecuado para sujetarte de un brazo, y justo en el punto que deseaba!-declaro Jack.

-¿Punto que deseabas?-confundido por las palabras de Jack, Flash bajo la guardia y Jack le aplico una llave con fuerza-¡Oye!-exclamo adolorido.

De un fuerte tirón, Jack se llevó a Flash con él fuera de la plataforma, ambos cayeron al vacío, mientras caían, Barry abrió los ojos de golpe al comprender la situación-¡Esos ataques no eran para vencerte, solo para distraerte mientras te llevaba a la orilla!-.

-Ya veo ¡Fuiste brillante!-grito Flash cayendo junto con el Samurái al inmenso vacío.

-Flash del Universo 1 y Samurái Jack del Universo 12 han sido eliminados-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Tanto Flash como Jack aparecieron en las gradas, cada uno con su respectivo equipo-Lo lamento-se disculpó Jack.

-No te preocupes, tal vez hayas quedado fuera, pero al menos lograste sacar también a un guerrero del Universo 1-felicito Ugg sonriendo.

Flash solo suspiro con derrota-Cielos, creo que baje la guardia demasiado pronto-reconoció avergonzado por su error.

-Únete al club amigo-dijo Amatista con tono molesto por haber sido eliminada también de la competencia…de nuevo.

-Si lo tomamos por el lado amable, al Universo 12 solo le quedan tres guerreros-dijo Xiang sonriendo.

-Cierto, pero aun así, Gen se encuentra sumamente tranquilo, a pesar de que solo le quedan tres guerreros-señalo Deboness-ese cretino, sabe que aunque pierda a todos sus demás guerreros, con Spawn tiene para resistir-gruño la Diosa del Universo 1 con frustración.

-Y no solo ella-agrego Lyra con tono lleno de sospecha, mirando hacia el Universo 2.

Tanto Jerez como Pell se dieron cuenta de la mirada de la Kaioshin del Universo 1 y sonrieron, la Diosa del Universo 2 tenía preparada una sorpresa muy interesante para sus dos rivales, después de todo, hubo una razón por la cual escogió a esas guerreras en particular.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Splinter se detuvo cuando escucho el anuncio de Maléfica y puso una expresión bastante seria- _"Jack se sacrificó para derrotar a ese guerrero del Universo 1, eso quiere decir que ya solo quedamos tres guerreros del Universo 12"-_ pensó el sabio maestro.

Batman también estaba pensativo, ya que la salida de Flash y de ese Samurái solo significaba una cosa, que de entre los tres finalistas del Universo 12 se encontraba Spawn, el enfrentamiento contra ese guerrero podía llevarse a cabo más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-Lamento tener que retirarme a mitad del combate-dijo Splinter-pero tengo que reagruparme con mis compañeros ahora que solo quedamos tres-sentencio lanzando una bomba de humo al suelo.

El Caballero de la Noche se protegió con su capa del humo que libero aquella bomba, mismo que poco a poco comenzó a dispersarse, cuando lo hizo, el Caballero de la Noche se dio cuenta de que su rival ya no se encontraba.

-Lo estaré esperando noble maestro-aseguro Batman con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Tanto las Tortugas como Miwa, April y Casey se quedaron confundidos por la acción de su Maestro, pero Leonardo no tardo en comprender lo que eso significaba-No está huyendo, fue una retirada táctica, sabe que ahora que solo son tres guerreros, lo mejor será reagruparse para poder planear una estrategia-dijo Leo pensativo.

-Eso es cierto, pero uno de los guerreros que quedan es Spawn y no confío en ese sujeto-aseguro Rafa.

-No eres el único, April tampoco se sienta cómoda viendo a ese tipo-señalo Casey.

-Es su aura…realmente es…muy tenebrosa, es la primera vez que siento un aura como esa-expreso April.

La conversación se vio silenciada cuando una risa se escuchó, misma que venía del mismo Destructor-Siempre retirándose, cuando sabe que está en desventaja, ese siempre ha sido el estilo de Hamato Yoshi, escapar como el gran cobarde que es-se burló.

Las Tortugas vieron a su gran enemigo con furia, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo-Mi padre tiene más valor de lo que tú jamás tendrás, Destructor-escupió Miwa con un tono de voz cargado de veneno.

Al escuchar eso, Destructor se sintió sumamente herido, después de todo lo que hizo por ella, ahora lo traicionaba y despreciaba, todo por culpa de Hamato Yoshi, por lo que una vez más, Oroku Saki juro que Splinter no iba a volver con vida a casa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tohru y Elma se ocultaron detrás de algunas rocas, viendo a Spawn en todo momento y esperando la oportunidad para poder atacarlo-No será fácil tomarlo con la guardia baja, él siempre está atento a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, aun cuando no lo demuestre-dijo Elma con tono serio, cuando se dio cuenta de que Tohru se sostenía un costado-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…estoy bien…no te preocupes, aun puedo pelear, tengo que hacerlo para obtener el deseo para Kobayashi San-dijo Tohru disponiéndose a ir a enfrentarse a Spawn.

-¡Espera!-intervino Elma-¡Este no es el momento para que intentes lucirte, sé que quieres el deseo para Kobayashi, pero no puedes ir a atacar a ese sujeto así nada más!-.

-Soy un Dragón del Caos, no hay nada que yo no pueda manejar-aseguro Tohru disponiéndose a ir a pelear contra Spawn.

-También lo era Fafnir y ya viste como termino todo para él-dijo Elma, provocando que Tohru abriera los ojos de golpe al recordar eso.

Todos los intentos de Fafnir por derrotar a Spawn no sirvieron de nada, incluso el Caballero Infernal pudo acabar con él cuando hizo equipo con esas dos humanas, si Fafnir no pudo lograr mucho, entonces ella tampoco podría conseguir nada y menos si solo se lanzaba al ataque.

Antes de que Elma o Tohru pudieran decir algo, un guerrero más apareció, se trataba de Optimus Prime, el noble líder de los Autobots y uno de los guerreros más poderosos de todo el Universo 12.

-Enfréntense a mí-dijo en tono retador, aunque Optimus no era partidario de las batallas, en ese momento debía hacerlo si quería evitar que alguien hiciera enfurecer a Spawn.

Elma sonrió de forma algo cansada-Reconozco que ustedes parecen ser guerreros sumamente poderosos, pero no nos interesa pelear contra usted, no se ofenda, pero queremos ir por el más fuerte de su Universo-dijo Elma.

-Entiendo su deseo de hacer eso, pero yo no puedo permitir que lo enfrenten, ya que eso podría ser el mayor error de su vida-aseguro Optimus.

Elma se dispuso a ir tras Spawn, pero al darse cuenta que ese guerrero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla acepto-De acuerdo, pero le advierto, yo soy tan fuerte como lo es Tohru, así que no espere que sea compasiva con usted-sentencio sonriendo.

Optimus solo la miro con expresión seria en todo momento, hecho que capto mucho la atención de Tohru, fue cuando Elma se lanzó contra Optimus a toda velocidad, atacándolo con un golpe de su tridente, mismo que el noble Prime detuvo con su brazo, para después darle una patada a Elma y estrellarla contra el suelo.

-Le puedo asegurar que yo tampoco soy débil-expreso Optimus.

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo Elma algo aturdida por el golpe que recibió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte y aprovechando que ahora se encontraba solo, Batman abrió una comunicación con el resto de su equipo, informándoles del plan para su batalla contra Spawn, aunque no faltó quien le preguntara si estaba seguro de que funcionaria, Batman solo se quedó callado, ya que realmente no lo estaba, pero a estas alturas solo podía esperar lo mejor.

Fue cuando unos pasos se escucharon y el Caballero de la Noche volteo a ver a su visitante, una mujer de cabellos rubios, vistiendo una armadura plateada y sosteniendo una espada con firmeza.

-¡Caballero Negro! ¡He venido hasta aquí para desafiarlo a una batalla, una pelea entre un Caballero de la Luz y uno de la Oscuridad!-sentencio Teresa.

Batman solo pudo darse la vuelta por completo y encarar a la mujer, viéndola de manera retadora a través de la máscara.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 12 ha quedado con solo tres guerreros, pero uno de ellos es Spawn el Diabólico y ahora una batalla entre Caballeros está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _pronto veras los planes secretos de los tres Universos finalistas, ya que todos quieren llegar hasta la cima, aunque no todos quieren el deseo de las Súper Esferas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _con cada vez menos participantes nos acercamos al enfrentamiento final contra Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y continuamos con más batallas, así como salidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _no, ella no, definitivamente no, ella no solo es horrible por fuera, sino también por dentro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _yo ya tengo mi opinión en ese aspecto, en serio no me agrada mucho que las presenten así, hasta Iruru se ve más normal que ella en el Manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y muchas cosas aún pueden pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _si se trata de Kobayashi, Tohru es capaz de conseguirlo todo por ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _pero Tohru no debe subestimar a sus oponentes, especialmente al Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ese es un buen punto, aunque también corres el riesgo de que se vuelvan contra ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ya solo quedan tres guerreros del Universo 12, pero son los más capaces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _pero las cosas pueden cambiar en cualquier momento, como ocurrió con el Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _desde que la conoció se volvió su todo para ella, en serio, Tohru sería capaz de todo por Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ahora al Universo 12 solo le quedan sus tres últimos guerreros, pero son los mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _como ocurrió cuando Goku peleo con Ten Shin Han, ya que si te pones a pensarlo, el que se estrellara con un auto fue un tecnicismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _o tal vez desee que ese villano nunca haya existido para que su vida no haya cambiado tan radicalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _es lo que le ocurrió a Flash, en cierto modo, ya que Jack también cayó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _esa es una pregunta interesante, por ahora hemos visto más batallas y caídas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _ciertamente esperaba hacer este combate algo sumamente interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _y efectivamente, Arcee fue derrotada por Teresa en su batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _veré que puedo hacer, ahora mismo hay otros combates que se llevan a cabo en este gran evento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _me disculpo por ello y me encantaría escuchar tu idea, por mientras ya solo quedan tres guerreros del Universo 12, pero son Optimus Prime, Splinter y Spawn, tu juzga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _los acabas de ver, con salidas para el Universo 1 y 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _no me extrañaría que Tohru fuera capaz de pedirle a las esferas que Kobayashi pruebe su cola. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _como la ocasión en que intento conseguir a su amada mediante un chocolate encantado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ahora quedan los tres últimos guerreros del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _especialmente si se trata por su amada Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y continúan teniendo, pues como acabas de ver, Teresa derroto a Arcee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _y ahora acabas de ver a Teresa Claymore vencer a Arcee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _hasta el momento la mantienen, ninguno de ellos ha cedido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _ahora también han perdido a Flash, quien fue derribado por Jack, el cual se sacrificó para poder vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _creo que se puede resumir con la ya conocida frase "a todos corrompe el poder". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _solo espera a ver que pasara, ya que tengo algunas sorpresas esperando en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _lo acabas de ver, el Universo 1 ya perdió a otro de sus integrantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _claro que necesitan estar en ventaja y no olvides que Jerez aún tiene un plan de respaldo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _probablemente habría quedado en empate y de hecho lo considere, pero ocurrieron algunos hechos que me hicieron descartarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora Teresa ha obtenido una victoria más para el Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _aunque ahora le quedan solo tres guerreros, pero son los más importantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _me disculpo por ello, pero recuerda que al ser tantos a veces no me alcanza el tiempo, pero les aseguro que los leo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Stardust Girl, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Shazam, Tenzalucard123, Regulus Leo, Seito Ghost, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Revolver, Gaou Tyranus, Marco Sorairo, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Eclipso, Zeus, Hades, Espadachín de la Luz, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Wild Boy, Joestar, Zeppeli, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Andros Valgreen 4, Odín, Moon-9215, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Black Hunter, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Franco, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Ant, Freedom Gundam96, Atila 21,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	66. Caballeros y Dragones

" _ **La Cuarta Ronda del Torneo de Poder continua, los tres Universos finalistas están perdiendo guerreros con mucha rapidez, pues todos esperan llegar hasta la cima, para poder proclamarse como el mejor de los Universos y obtener el deseo ilimitado de las Súper Esferas del Dragón; ahora el Universo 12 ha quedado con solo tres de sus guerreros, pues Arcee fue derrotada por Teresa Claymore, mientras que el Samurái Jack se sacrificó para poder eliminar a Flash del Universo 1, dejándolo con siete guerreros, en ese momento, Tohru y Elma, dos Dragonas con un poder muy similar, se disponían a enfrentarse a Spawn, cuando Optimus Prime hizo acto de aparición, retándolas a una batalla, demostrando su poder al derribar a Elma; por otro lado y después de que su oponente se retirara para planear una estrategia, Batman le comunico a sus compañeros su plan de ataque, para cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse a Spawn, pero en ese momento, Teresa Claymore, una de las mejores guerreras del Universo 2, hizo acto de aparición, retando a Batman a una pelea, dos nuevas batallas están a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 66**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 66 Caballeros y Dragones**

Las Hijas de la Noche continuaban en el balcón real, viendo las intensas batallas que se estaban llevando a cabo, definitivamente era un espectáculo impresionante, ya había caído varios guerreros y la mayoría eran del Universo 12, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fueran los más peligrosos del Torneo de Poder.

-Me pregunto cuántos guerreros quedan en la plataforma ahora-se preguntó Rainbow con bastante curiosidad.

-Hasta ahora quedan un dieciséis guerreros en total-respondió Maléfica volteando hacia el Balcón Real.

-¿Dieciséis? Aún quedan muchos guerreros-dijo Applejack sorprendida.

-Ciertamente, de hecho, el estado de los tres Universos finalistas es el siguiente; el Universo 1 tiene siete competidores, mientras que el Universo 2 permanece con seis y el Universo 12 queda con solo tres guerreros-informo Maléfica-el Universo 1 y el Universo 2 tienen ventaja numérica-señalo Maléfica.

-¡Oh sí! ¡El Universo 1 es el mejor!-grito Rainbow formando un puño con su mano.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Martinu puso una expresión bastante pensativa al escuchar el aviso de Maléfica-Solo nos quedan tres guerreros, estamos en desventaja numérica-observo preocupada.

-Pero se tratan de Optimus, Spawn y Splinter, lo mejor de lo mejor de nuestro Universo-dijo Gen sonriendo.

-Dos de nuestros guerreros más sabios acompañados del más poderoso de todo nuestro Universo-agrego Ugg.

-Se podría decir que estamos en ventaja total, calidad antes de cantidad-dijo Gen sonriendo sumamente confiado en sus poderosos guerreros.

Deboness escucho las palabras de Gen y no fue la única, Jerez también lo escucho y ambas Diosas se preocuparon un poco, era como si Gen aun estuviera ocultando algo más, pero no se preocuparon mucho, ya que Deboness confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de sus guerreros, mientras que Jerez también ocultaba una sorpresa más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Teresa se miraban fijamente a los ojos, se podía sentir la tensión entre ambos guerreros, más por parte de Claymore, quien recordó una conversación que tuvieron con Lady Jerez antes de que el Torneo comenzara, cuando fue a reclutar a ella y a Clare.

 **-Flashback-**

Jerez se encontraba en el hogar de las Claymore, acompañada por Sour, quien les mostro la imagen de un guerrero-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Teresa confundida por la imagen que la Diosa les mostraba.

-Él es el mejor guerrero de todo el Universo 1, mi querida Teresa, se le conoce como Batman el Caballero de la Noche-dijo Jerez.

-¿Batman? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-pregunto Clare-suena como un ser maligno-.

-Suena, pero te aseguro que él es todo lo contrario a eso-dijo Jerez-Batman es quizás el máximo guerrero de todo el Universo 1, así como también el justiciero más grande de la historia, que su apariencia no los engañe, porque este guerrero ha sido capaz de vencer a grandes y formidables guerreras que están a su nivel-.

Teresa abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, al tiempo que Sour les mostraba aquellas batallas, mismas en la cual Batman se enfrentaba a guerreras que definitivamente tenían habilidades muy similares a las suyas, en definitiva no era un humano común y corriente, se podría decir que era un guerrero súper dotado.

-Él no solo es un participante del Universo 1, es el capitán del equipo, así que deben ser extremadamente cuidadosas con él, no vayan a subestimarlo-advirtió Jerez.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Ahora que Teresa estaba frente a frente con ese guerrero, se pudo dar cuenta de que la Diosa de la Destrucción no mentía, si había logrado sobrevivir hasta ese momento, entonces debía ser todo lo que Jerez dijo y mucho más, debía ser cuidadosa, por lo que rápidamente se puso en guardia.

Batman solo la miro fijamente y espero cualquier movimiento de parte de su contrincante, sabiendo que esta no iba a ser una batalla para nada sencilla, fue cuando Teresa se lanzó contra Batman a gran velocidad, pero el Caballero de la Noche lanzo algunas bombas de humo al suelo, mismo que confundió a Teresa.

Batman rápidamente se lanzó contra ella, dándole un golpe en el rostro, Teresa se tambaleo, pero logro resistir y con un movimiento de su espada hizo que todo el humo se dispersara por completo, encarando a su oponente una vez más, el cual se encontraba listo para continuar con la batalla.

-¡Ese truco no va a funcionar conmigo!-aseguro Teresa desafiante.

-Eso veo-reconoció Batman colocándose en guardia y preparándose para comenzar el combate.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en círculos alrededor del otro, siempre viéndose detenidamente y esperando ver quién de los dos hacía el primer movimiento-No lo entiendo, todo lo que le dijiste a Jiren demuestra que eres un guerrero de honor ¿Por qué elegiste ser una criatura de la noche en vez de una de la luz?-pregunto Teresa.

-Porque la luz no tiene el mismo efecto que la oscuridad-respondió Batman.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Teresa.

-Para que los criminales puedan sentir miedo necesitaba convertirme en una criatura de las sombras, un ser que atemorizara sus corazones, ya que la justicia puede tener muchas caras, incluso en los lugares más inesperados-explico Batman.

-Hablas bien, pero veremos si peleas igual de bien-sentencio Teresa lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, Optimus miraba fijamente a Tohru, la cual le devolvió la mirada con bastante seriedad, la Dragona del Caos pudo darse cuenta de que ese guerrero era muy diferente a los demás miembros de su Universo, aunque era uno solo, se podía sentir el aura de cientos de guerreros en él.

-Le sugiero que mejor se mantenga alejada de Spawn, él no es un guerrero al que deba tomar a la ligera-advirtió Optimus-usted y sus amigas no tendrían oportunidad alguna contra él-.

Tohru puso una expresión sumamente furiosa al escuchar eso-¡No se atreva a llamar a un dragón débil!-bramo furiosa.

-Me malentendió, nunca dije que fuera débil, pero su oponente es demasiado, créame, no sabe de lo que él es capaz-le dijo Optimus.

-¡Pues tu tampoco sabes de que somos capaces nosotras!-declaro Elma reapareciendo y atacando a Optimus con una poderosa embestida.

El golpe hizo que Optimus retrocediera un poco, pero logro estabilizarse justo a tiempo, ya que Elma volvió a lanzar un golpe, esta vez con su tridente, el valiente Prime invoco sus espadas y bloqueo el ataque de Elma, Optimus se sorprendió al ver el poder que tenían esas poderosas guerreras, pero aun así estaban muy por debajo del de Spawn.

-¡No pretendo insultarlas, pero ninguna sabe hasta dónde puede llegar el poder de Spawn!-declaro Optimus.

-¡Somos dragones! ¡No le tememos a nada!-aseguro Elma, tal vez ella pertenecía a la Facción de la Armonía, pero definitivamente no soportaba que alguien se atreviera a subestimarla de ese modo.

Optimus finalmente logro alejar a su oponente con un potente movimiento de sus manos, Elma salió disparada por los aires, pero dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo perfectamente en pie, mientras el Prime solo la observaba en silencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Ugg no pudo evitar dar su opinión respecto a lo que Optimus estaba haciendo-Parece que quiere evitar que esas dos se enfrenten a Spawn-dijo muy pensativo.

-Optimus siempre ha sido así-dijo Martinu-él es sumamente poderoso, pero es de aquellos que siempre anteponen la seguridad de otros antes que la suya, por ese motivo no tuvo problema alguno en aceptar ser él quien fuera a reclutar a Spawn-.

-Más de una vez le he ofrecido ser mi sucesor y siempre lo ha rechazado, Prime es el Autobot más poderoso de todo el Universo 12, pero se opone completamente a destruir, es un defensor, un buscador de la paz, no un destructor-gruño Gen.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Elma miro fijamente a Optimus, dándose cuenta de que ese guerrero era más poderoso de lo que esperaba, si seguía peleando de ese modo contra él lo más probable era que terminara siendo derrotada y eso era algo que no podía permitir, su orgullo de dragón nunca lo permitiría, así que decidió ponerse seria.

-Veo que es más poderoso de lo que imagine-dijo Elma con tono serio y cambiando su expresión a una aterradora-por ese motivo creo que ya es hora de que me ponga a pelear en serio-.

-Se lo pediré una vez más, por favor no vaya a pelear contra Spawn-le suplico Optimus con tono serio.

-Cambiara de opinión al ver mi verdadera forma-sentencio Elma al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar.

Optimus solo mantuvo una expresión seria en todo momento, al tiempo que la plataforma volvía a brillar de una manera que a Jerez le pareció sumamente hermosa, poco a poco, el cuerpo de Elma dio paso a su verdadera forma, la de un imponente dragón de agua, mismo que tenía la forma de una serpiente marina.

-Esta es mi verdadera forma-presento Elma.

Optimus solo se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento, ni siquiera parecía haberse asustado por la forma real de Elma, hecho que extraño mucho a la Dragona de la Armonía, pues esperaba que con eso, ese guerrero se preocupara un poco, especialmente porque ya había alcanzado su tamaño.

-Puedo darme cuenta de que desprende un gran poder al haberse transformado, pero ni así podrá vencer a Spawn, le sugiero que mejor se retire antes de que sea tarde-le advirtió Optimus con tono tranquilo.

De acuerdo, eso fue todo, los ojos de Elma se encendieron en llamas debido a la furia que estaba sintiendo por las palabras de Prime-¡No se atreva a subestimarme!-bramo lanzándose al ataque con mucha rapidez, al tiempo que abría sus poderosas fauces.

Optimus espero a que se acercara y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, se hizo a un lado para evitar el golpe de parte de Elma, quien abrió mucho los ojos ante ese hecho, fue cuando Optimus la sujeto de la cola y la lanzo por los aires, las intenciones de Prime no eran lastimarla, sino sacarla de la plataforma para evitar que enfrentara al Caballero Infernal.

Elma cayó con fuerza a la plataforma y rápidamente se levantó de nuevo, abriendo sus poderosas fauces y lanzando un rayo de energía contra Optimus, quien se protegió del impacto con sus dos cuchillas, más el golpe logro empujarlo hacia la orilla de la plataforma.

-¡Cuidado Prime!-grito Gen al ver eso.

-¡Sigue así Elma!-animo Jerez al ver que estaba a punto de sacar a Optimus.

Pero en el último momento, Optimus logro cortar el ataque con sus cuchillas, para asombro de Elma, ese guerrero definitivamente era muy poderoso, no se comparaba con el resto de los guerreros del Universo 12 y por alguna extraña razón, podía jurar que todo lo que decía estaba lleno de sabiduría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman esquivo un nuevo ataque de la espada de Teresa, quien rápidamente lanzo una patada contra el Caballero de la Noche, dándole directamente y logrando que retrocediera, para luego dar un salto y lanzar otra patada, pero esta vez, Batman detuvo el golpe con sus manos y la lanzo por los aires.

Teresa giro en el cielo y aterrizo perfectamente de pie, mirando a Batman fijamente, el Caballero de la Noche se mantenía en guardia, pero en ningún momento parecía tener intención alguna de atacar, hecho que noto Teresa.

-Desde que comenzamos el combate solo se ha defendido, en ningún momento ha lanzado algún ataque ¿Por qué motivos no lo ha hecho?-pregunto Teresa mirándolo con seriedad.

-No lo he hecho porque simplemente estoy esperando el momento oportuno para hacerlo o quizás solo quiero que se dé cuenta de que esto no tiene sentido alguno-dijo Batman con tono serio.

-¿Qué no tiene sentido? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Teresa.

-Entiendo que este es un Torneo y cada Universo debe cuidarse por su cuenta, pero digamos que consigue vencerme, porque sé que no lo hará, pero si lo hace, entonces tendrá que volver a pelear contra Spawn y creo que no ha olvidado como terminó su último encuentro con él-señalo Batman.

Teresa recordó eso, definitivamente le gustaría poder olvidarlo, fue un momento sumamente doloroso para ella y sus amigos, especialmente porque perdieron a Clare, ese demonio era muy poderoso y tratar de atacarlo sin un plan podría significar la derrota total.

-Entiendo su punto, desafortunadamente solo puede haber un ganador-dijo Teresa colocándose en guardia.

-Eso veo-dijo Batman llevando una mano detrás de su capa, al tiempo que Teresa se lanzaba al ataque, pero Batman rápidamente le lanzo un Bati Boomerang, mismo que le quito su arma de las manos.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo sorprendida por ese movimiento-¡No importa, solo necesito esto!-aseguro Teresa alzando sus puños lista para el combate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Elma volvió a lanzarse contra Optimus, comenzando una batalla de gigantes, Tohru solo observaba el combate a cierta distancia, se dio cuenta de que esta era la oportunidad que tenía que aprovechar, debía hacerlo, si quería obtener el deseo para Kobayashi San entonces debía correr el riesgo, miro el dije que llevaba colgado en su cuello y sonriendo se dispuso a ir a la batalla.

Teresa enredo su cuerpo sobre Optimus, aprisionándolo con fuerza, Prime hacía esfuerzos por liberarse, pero el agarre de Elma era sumamente fuerte, le costaba mucho poder liberarse y tuvo que agradecer no necesitar respirar o en esos momentos estaría en graves problemas.

-¡No me voy a dejar vencer!-aseguro Elma.

Pero Optimus tampoco era de los que se rendía, especialmente cuando se trataba de proteger a otros y aunque el orgullo de dragón de Elma no le dejaba ver eso, Prime estaba haciendo todo lo posible por protegerla evitando que se enfrentara a Spawn.

Con un fuerte grito de batalla, mismo que le ayudo a sacar fuerzas de nuevo, Optimus logro liberarse del agarre de Elma, quien retrocedió por el impacto, pero Optimus la sujeto del cuello, no con mucha fuerza, pero si la necesaria para poder mantenerla inmóvil, pero le costaba poder sujetarla de la cola, especialmente por el modo en que se resistía.

-¡Entienda por favor, no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero lastimar a nadie en este Torneo, por eso debo evitar que se enfrente a Spawn!-declaro Optimus.

-¡Y usted entienda que para nosotros, los dragones, eso es un insulto!-bramo Elma abriendo sus fauces y lanzando una llamarada que hizo que Optimus la soltara, evitando el impacto.

-¿Por qué quieren demostrar a toda costa su fuerza?-cuestiono Optimus con tono serio.

-¡Somos dragones y estamos orgulloso de ellos, mientras más orgullosos seamos, más poderosos somos!-aseguro Elma.

Spawn solo gruño al escuchar eso y miro de reojo a Elma, aunque no le interesaba mucho pelear contra ella-Que patética-gruño molesto.

Optimus miro a Elma con mucha seriedad-¿Por qué es tan importante eso? Su orgullo es algo bueno, pero dejar que sea la fuente de su esencia puede ser su destrucción-dijo Optimus.

-¿Qué puede saber alguien como tú del orgullo?-cuestiono Elma.

-He visto a muchos camaradas caer por culpa de su orgullo, no digo que este mal ser orgulloso, pero cuando se vuelve todo para nosotros, entonces el orgullo puede llevarnos a nuestra destrucción, los humanos afirman que ningún exceso es bueno y eso es algo en lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo-explico Optimus.

Al escuchar eso, Elma abrió mucho los ojos-¿Usted…vive con humanos?-.

-Vivimos entre ellos y los protegemos de cualquier amenaza que quiera lastimarlos, los humanos pueden ser una especie primitiva y violenta, como señalo un buen amigo mío hace algún tiempo, pero yo pienso, que son una especie joven, con mucho que aprender, pero que tienen una gran bondad en ellos, capaces de crear maravillas y de destruirlas, pero nosotros también hacíamos lo mismo-dijo Optimus-y por culpa de alguien a quien consideraba mi hermano, nuestro planeta de origen fue destruido hace años-.

-¿Su planeta?-.

-Nuestro mundo fue alguna vez un imperio poderoso, pacífico y justo, hasta que nos traiciono Megatron, líder de los Decepticons, todos aquellos que los desafiaban eran destruidos y nuestra guerra por fin termino por destruir nuestro mundo-narro Optimus.

Esa última frase dejo heladas a Elma y a Tohru, pues ellas habían estado viviendo en una guerra en su mundo, la historia que Optimus les contaba era algo sumamente serio, pues su guerra termino por acabar con su mundo, su hogar, Tohru no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso podría ocurrirle a su mundo de seguir las cosas como hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?-pregunto Elma con curiosidad.

-Para que comprenda lo que el orgullo puede provocar, pues fue el orgullo de Megatron lo que termino por destruirlo, por eso le pido que no deje que su orgullo se vuelva todo para usted, porque eso puede volverse en su contra-.

Elma guardo silencio un momento y luego abrió los ojos-Agradezco sus palabras, realmente es alguien sumamente sabio, pero…este es un Torneo y tengo todas las intenciones de ganar-aseguro Elma disponiéndose a continuar con la batalla, Optimus solo pudo ponerse en guardia de nuevo.

Elma embistió con fuerza a Optimus, provocando que Prime se cayera al suelo con fuerza, momento que Elma aprovecho para lanzarse contra él a gran velocidad, abriendo sus poderosas fauces una vez más, pero esta vez, Optimus consiguió detenerla con sus dos manos.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejar con fuerza, uno tratando de dominar al otro, aunque Optimus hacía todo lo posible por evitar lastimarla, a Prime nunca le gusto herir a nadie a menos que hubiera una razón válida para hacerlo y ese Torneo no le parecía una razón lo suficientemente válida, tenía que hacer algo para poder quitarse de encima a esa dragona sin dañarla.

Fue cuando Optimus se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban muy cerca de la orilla de la plataforma, lo que significaba que podría ser su oportunidad, pero debía actuar rápido o estaría en problemas muy serios, aunque Elma no se la estaba dejando nada fácil, definitivamente era una dragona muy fuerte.

Prime tuvo que esperar el momento adecuado, pero cuando Elma comenzó a reunir energía en sus fauces, hecho que indicaba que iba a atacarlo con un potente rayo, no le quedo de otra y reaccionando como había aprendido en la guerra por Cybertron, así como también la guerra por la Tierra del Universo 12, Optimus aumento su fuerza y cerro la boca de Elma con fuerza, evitando que pudiera lanzar su ataque sobre él.

-¡Lo lamento mucho, pero créame, esto es mejor a tener que enfrentar a Spawn!-declaro Optimus haciendo un último esfuerzo, alzo a Elma sobre sí mismo y la arrojo fuera de la plataforma, al ver eso, Elma se alarmo y rápidamente volvió a su forma humana, clavando su tridente con fuerza en un costado de la plataforma.

-Me salve-dijo aliviada, por desgracia, había usado mucha fuerza al momento de clavar su tridente que la parte de la plataforma donde estaba termino por romperse y cayó al vacío, gritando con fuerza y apareciendo en las gradas.

-Elma del Universo 2 ha sido eliminada-informo Maléfica, tomando por sorpresa al resto de las guerreras del Universo 2.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Elma apareció en las gradas sintiéndose sumamente culpable y muy mal por haber sido derrotada-¡No es posible! ¡Soy un Dragón de la Armonía y acabo de ser derrotada!-exclamo incrédula.

-Debiste ser más cuidadosa-dijo Jerez cruzada de brazos y sin mirar a Elma, quien solo agacho la mirada bastante mal.

-Bueno, al menos todavía nos quedan cinco de nuestras guerreras y para nuestra buena suerte, se tratan de lo mejor de lo mejor-dijo Pell sonriendo.

-Es cierto; Tohru, Teresa, Lucy, Marina, Anahí, ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor del Universo 2, Guerreras Mágicas, manténganse al margen hasta que llegue el momento de actuar; dudo que Tohru y Teresa sean derrotadas, pero por si acaso, ellas tres deben permanecer juntas-dijo Jerez con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Teresa se detuvieron tras escuchar el anuncio de Maléfica, la Claymore solo suspiro al darse cuenta de que el Universo 2 ya solo contaba con cinco guerreras, incluyéndola a ella misma, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguirían peleando hasta el final.

-¡No importa cuántas quedemos, yo seguiré luchando hasta el final!-aseguro colocándose en guardia y preparándose para continuar con su batalla contra el Caballero de la Noche.

-Eso veo-dijo Batman con tono serio, siempre listo a pelear sin importar quien fuera su oponente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al otro lado de la plataforma, Optimus se incorporó y miro hacia el fondo, siempre cuidando de que alguien no llegara y lo empujara, cuando Splinter hizo acto de aparición-¡Optimus!-.

-¿Qué sucede Maestro Splinter?-pregunto Prime con tono respetuoso.

-Parece que ya solo quedamos nosotros dos y Spawn, eso debería preocuparnos un poco-dijo Splinter.

-Me preocupa más que de seguir así, Spawn sea el último guerrero del Universo 12, eso es algo que no puedo permitir-dijo Optimus con un tono de voz misterioso, mismo que captó la atención del sabio Splinter.

-Optimus ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué dices algo como eso?-pregunto Splinter-acaso ocurrió algo cuando fuiste a reclutarlo-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Algo así-respondió Optimus-cuando lo fui a reclutar, Spawn no quería aceptar participar, porque no estaba dispuesto a pelear en nombre de los Dioses, así que para convencerlo, él y yo hicimos un trato-.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-pregunto Splinter.

-Eso no importa por ahora, Maestro Splinter, nuestro deber es seguir ganando y evitar que Spawn sea el último contendiente del Universo 12, si logramos eso entonces habremos conseguido vencer tanto a los demás Universos como a él-dijo Optimus.

-¿Qué no me estás diciendo Optimus?-pregunto Splinter preguntándose qué tendría tan nervioso al noble Prime.

De pronto, un estruendo capto la atención de ambos, mismos que venía precisamente donde se encontraba Spawn, aparentemente, alguien había ido a enfrentarlo mientras ellos dos estaban conversando, rápidamente, Optimus se transformó a su modo de camión y le pedido al Maestro Splinter que subiera para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Optimus se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ese punto, esperando que su presentimiento fuera errado, aunque en ese Torneo habían muchos guerreros que o sobrestimaban sus habilidades subestimaban a Spawn, Prime ya conocía a la perfección hasta donde podía llegar Spawn, fue testigo de su poder en más de una ocasión y fue algo escalofriante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Spawn se encontraba descruzado de brazos y sosteniendo la mano de su atacante, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por liberarse, se trataba de Tohru, la cual aprovecho el momento en que Maléfica anuncio la eliminación de Elma para intentar atacar a Spawn, pero este la detuvo antes de que pudiera darle el golpe.

-¡Maldición!-gruño Tohru molesta de ver que su ataque no funciono.

-Ustedes los dragones no parecen entender que estos trucos tontos no funcionan conmigo-gruño Spawn-son igual de estúpidos que los Saiyajin-sentencio Spawn preparando un golpe, mismo que Tohru evito lanzándole una llamarada en el rostro al guerrero, permitiéndole alejarse.

Tohru sonrió al ver que su ataque fue certero y esperaba haberle causado un daño al imponente ser, pero Spawn reapareció sin ningún rasguño-¿De qué rayos esta hecho ese sujeto?-cuestiono entre dientes.

Spawn avanzo lentamente hasta quedar frente a Tohru, ambos se vieron de manera seria y retadora-¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto? ¿Tanto deseas obtener el deseo de las Súper Esferas del Dragón o solo eres una pobre estúpida?-pregunto Spawn con tono tranquilo.

-Claro que quiero el deseo de esas esferas, pero no lo quiero para mí-señalo Tohru con un tono de voz serio y firme.

-¿Hum?-.

-Quiero ese deseo para Kobayashi San, la persona más maravillosa que jamás he conocido-respondió Tohru con un tono de voz que sonaba muy serio, pero que también transmitía un gran cariño hacia esa persona-Kobayashi San es una persona que acepto a los dragones en su vida, aun cuando no tenía que hacerlo, fue en contra de todo lo que hemos creído, ella es…ella es… ¡Mi luz!-aseguro Tohru.

-¿Tu luz? ¿Acaso amas a esa tal Kobayashi?-pregunto Spawn, el silencio de Tohru fue suficiente respuesta, al igual que su mirada-ya veo, una dragona enamorada de una humana-expreso con seriedad-que patético-.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Tohru abriendo mucho los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

-Humanos y Dragones no pueden ser nada más que aliados, es absurdo que se enamoren, porque eso es una ofensa a la naturaleza, a las leyes de la existencia, por ese motivo nunca será posible y tu lucha por conseguir ese deseo para esa humana es ridícula-sentencio Spawn.

Tohru quedo más que helada, podía sentir como una gran furia crecía en su interior, mientras que Kobayashi observaba y escuchaba todo lo que ocurría desde las gradas, ese hombre parecía decir todo eso con mucha honestidad, realmente creía en lo que decía y un sentimiento de enojo también comenzó a crecer en ella.

-Dices que…mi amor por Kobayashi San…es ¿ridículo?-cuestiono al tiempo que un aura comenzaba a rodearla y sus colmillos aparecían, sus ojos demostraban la gran furia que sentía-¡ESO FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!-bramo liberando una gran cantidad de poder que hizo estremecer a toda la plataforma, la capa de Spawn comenzó a ondearse, mientras los que sentían la energía se asombraban por el poder de Tohru-¡NO TE PERDONARE! ¡INSULTASTE MI AMOR POR KOBAYASHI SAN! ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!-bramo Tohru lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Spawn, quien solo la espero tranquilamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 2 ha perdido a un guerrero más, siendo Elma la Dragona de la Armonía, ahora, Tohru, Dragona del Caos, se dispone a enfrentarse a Spawn ¿será posible que sea capaz de derrotarlo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **BUENO, DEBO DECIR QUE DEL CAP DE DB SUPER ME SORPRENDIO MUCHO LA DEMOSTRACION DE COMO HA CAMBIADO VEGETA CON EL PASO DE LOS AÑOS, DE SER ALGUIEN SADICO, CRUEL Y RUIN, SE VOLVIO UN PERSONAJE QUE PROTEGE MUCHO A QUIENES AMA, ME EXTRAÑA QUE TORIYAMA AFIRME QUE ES EL PERSONAJE QUE MENOS LE GUSTA, PERO BUENO, JIREN POR OTRO LADO, COMPRENDO QUE SE SIENTA ASI, PERO CREO QUE PRONTO PODRIA CAMBIAR DE OPINION, CON RESPECTO A QUE GOKU SE LE VUELVA EL CABELLO BLANCO DEBO DECIR QUE…SE LES ESTAN ACABANDO LAS IDEAS**

 **TAMBIEN AGREGO QUE YA ESTAMOS ACERCANDONOS AL FINAL DEL TORNEO DE PODER Y NO HE RECIBIDO PROPUESTAS PARA EL TEMA DE LA FINAL, SUPONGO QUE NO TENGO MÁS OPCION QUE CANCELAR EL CONCURSO**

 **Y DEBO DECIR QUE EN EL MANGA ME SORPRENDE MUCHO QUE EL UNIVERSO 10 YA HAYA PERDIDO A DOS DE SUS GUERREROS, AUNQUE AGRADEZCO QUE LA GORDA NO HAYA DICHO NADA**

 **Ángel María NF:** _tengo curiosidad por esos proyectos, así que adelante, hazlos, por ahora acabas de ver que Optimus derroto a Elma, lo que deja a Tohru sola en contra del temible Spawn, aunque ella ahora está furiosa por lo que dijo el Caballero Infernal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _aún sigue en el Torneo, pero Elma fue eliminada por el valiente Optimus Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _es un Torneo, eso es algo que hay que aceptar, que todo puede ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ya verás que va a pasar, por ahora pido paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _por ahora está bien y la que quedó eliminada fue la glotona de Elma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ya me quedo claro en los últimos comentarios que me dijeron lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ya me lo dejaste bien claro en tus últimos comentarios, en serio, lo hiciste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por el momento Optimus ha derrotado a Elma, pero Tohru está dispuesta a desafiar a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _esa es una muy buena pregunta, ya que los Dioses de la Destrucción ya tienen candidatos posibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _de hecho lo están, toma en cuenta que Splinter es sumamente sabio y hábil, Optimus es el más poderoso de los Transformers y tiene la sabiduría de sus ancestros, y Spawn aún guarda sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ahora solo quedan cinco guerreras del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y vaya que lo han demostrado, pues Optimus derroto a Elma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _entre esos dos arruinaron mucho esa serie, uno por ser un cretino y el otro por ser odiosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _yo puedo decirte algunas cosas que me han parecido más tontas en DB Súper. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _Jack es astuto y hábil, pero el Maestro Splinter también tiene mucha sabiduría y lo elegí a él por una razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _felicidades por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _por ahora se llevó a cabo otra pelea y una victoria para el Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _en aquel entonces no pude verlo, ya que cuando lo pasaban yo solo podía ver canales básicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _suenan muy bien, veré como puedo usarlas, aunque aún falta para ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues ya viste que Tohru se enfureció mucho por las palabras de Spawn, en serio está molesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _primero lo primero, hay otros rivales de los cuales encargarse antes de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creo que la respuesta vino en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _por el momento la que quedó eliminada fue Elma, siendo vencida por Optimus Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _tal vez solo sean doce capítulos para ver si la serie termina siendo del gusto del público. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _aunque ahora la poderosa Elma ha quedado eliminada del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _por ahora se avecina el combate entre Tohru y Spawn en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _por ahora lo está, aunque el peligro continúa para el Universo 2 al perder a Elma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _esto se está volviendo tan repetitivo como otras cosas que ya han mencionado antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _si hay algo que la vida enseña es que nada es imposible, por mucho que lo parezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _créeme amigo, hay cosas que he planeado para más adelante, especialmente en la última parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _por ahora continua en el Torneo, pero no puedo decir por cuánto tiempo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _diré lo mismo que dijo una vez J.K. Rowling; "a algunos les gustara el final y a otros no". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ahora ella continúa en el Torneo, pero no se sabe por cuánto tiempo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ya te lo dije, no diré nada hasta que ese momento llegue, pido paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _aunque por el momento hubo otros combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y Optimus Prime fue el ganador de este combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _pues ya solo quedan los tres mejores guerreros del Universo 12, así como cinco del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _Teresa no salió, pero la que fue eliminada fue Elma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _Tohru me agrada y mucho, pero en serio, a veces siento pena por Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pues aún no ha terminado el Torneo de Poder y ya verás que va a pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _una gran verdad, el amor es maravilloso, pero también es sumamente peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _su pelea aun continua, aunque como acabas ver, Elma fue la eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ya lo dije, espera a ver lo que he planeado para más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y solo espera a ver la sorpresita que tiene reservada el temible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _todo va bien aún, Teresa sigue en la competencia, pero Elma no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _entiendo, ella ha logrado mantenerse mucho tiempo en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _yo diría que muchos más, especialmente en la saga de Zamasu, tuvieron mucho más sentido en el Manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _opino lo mismo, estoy a favor de algunos capítulos de relleno, pero en DB Z al menos eran interesantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _y eso es lo bueno, porque el Anime fue demasiado tedioso en muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _yo aún tengo mis sospechas de que fue Diamante Amarillo quien liquidó a Rosa, aunque también he sospechado de Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y muchos pensaban que ese iba a ser Gohan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _si tomas en cuenta que son los oponentes más fuertes tienen un motivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _nadie es perfecto y eso es lo que nos hace perfectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _y eso acaba de pasar, porque Optimus ha derrotado a la poderosa Elma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ahora la victoria llego para el Universo 12 de la mano de Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ella aún puede dar batalla, pero Elma fue eliminada por Optimus Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _en el avance se ve así, pero quizás en el capítulo sea diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _por ahora continua en el Torneo, aunque Elma fue eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _en serio lograra obtener la atención de sus padres con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pero como acabas de ver, ellos tres son los más poderosos de su Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y Optimus lo demostró venciendo a la glotona de Elma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _cuando se trata de Animes siempre ocurren, eso es algo que siempre se ven. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y ya lo hizo, Optimus ha vencido a la poderosa y glotona de Elma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _creo que eso es imposible, ya que siempre existirán en las series. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _aunque Elma fue derrotada por el noble y sabio Optimus Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _debo admitir que eso me extraño, ya que incluso en el Manga de Dragón Ball AF lo hicieron de color blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _así como también uno de los más nobles y sabios guerreros del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _y el contraataque del Universo 12 ha comenzado, con Optimus venciendo a Elma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _su contraataque ya ha comenzado, además, mira lo que tienen, sabiduría y poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y ahora estamos por presenciar el contraataque del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Stardust Girl, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Olivia, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Diane Noir, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Sombra 02, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Wild Boy, Tenzalucard123, Regulus Leo, Seito Ghost, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Marco Sorairo, Revolver, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Bowser3000000, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Joestar, Zeppeli, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Eclipso, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	67. Por quien mas amas

" _ **La última ronda del Torneo de Poder continua, los combatientes se están atacando con todo desde el principio, la mayoría buscando obtener el premio mayor, las Súper Esferas del Dragón y con ello el deseo ilimitado; ahora el Universo 1 permanece con siete guerreros; mientras el Universo 2 quedo con cinco, después de que Elma, la Dragona de la Armonía, fuera eliminada por Optimus Prime del Universo 12, cuya cantidad de guerreros se ha reducido a solo tres, siendo Spawn uno de los finalistas, en medio de esos combates, el Maestro Splinter sostuvo una conversación muy extraña con Optimus, quien aparentemente hizo un trato misterioso con Spawn para poder convencerlo de participar en el Torneo de Poder; por otro lado, Batman se encuentra enfrascado en una batalla contra Teresa Claymore, quien es considerada una de las mejores guerreras del Universo 2, hecho que ya ha demostrado anteriormente al derrotar a Arcee; y finalmente, aprovechando el momento que creyó oportuno, Tohru se dispuso a atacar a Spawn, quien insulto su amor hacia Kobayashi y ahora la Dragona del Caos está completamente furiosa por aquellas palabras ¿Qué sucederá ahora?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 67**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 67 Por Quien Más Amas**

La energía que hacía estremecer a la plataforma de combate capto la atención de varios competidores, pronto, Teresa y las Guerreras Mágicas se dieron cuenta que aquella energía provenía de una furiosa Tohru, la cual se encontraba frente a Spawn, liberando una gran cantidad de energía, su aura claramente indicaba que estaba sumamente furiosa.

-¡INSULTASTE MI AMOR POR KOBAYASHI SAN! ¡INSULTASTE A KOBAYASHI SAN! ¡ESTOY FURIOSA! ¡REALMENTE ESTOY MUY FURIOSA!-bramo lanzándose contra Spawn a gran velocidad.

El Caballero de las Tinieblas recibió el golpe de una furiosa Tohru directamente, mismo que se impactó en el rostro y fue tan fuerte que en cuanto lo golpeo, una onda explosiva se disparó por la espalda del guerrero, mismo que salió volando por los aires, para asombro de todos los presentes.

Pero Tohru aún no acababa y rápidamente arremetió contra él de nuevo, lanzándose a gran velocidad una vez más contra el Caballero de las Tinieblas, sujetándolo de una pierna y enviándolo contra el suelo, estrellándolo con fuerza, antes de que Spawn se pudiera levantar, Tohru descendió en picada y lo aplasto con fuerza, en su mirada se podía ver lo molesta que estaba.

-¡Pagaras caro por haber insultado el amor que existe entre Kobayashi San y yo!-aseguro comenzando a lanzar una ráfaga de poderosos y veloces golpes contra Spawn.

Spawn comenzó a hundirse en la plataforma, en un cráter que se estaba formando debajo de él por los golpes tan fuertes que le propinaba Tohru, quien realmente estaba sumamente furiosa por aquellas palabras, nunca toleraría que alguien se atreviera a insultar su amor hacia Kobayashi San.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo!-exclamo Splinter sorprendido.

-Esa chica es impresionante-reconoció Optimus-pero Spawn no es de esos que son fáciles de derrotar-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Jerez se levantó de su asiento sumamente emocionada, al igual que Pell-¡Así se hace Tohru! ¡Continua así!-animo sonriendo emocionada.

-¿Segura que ambas son igual de fuertes?-pregunto Neptuno mirando a Elma con mucho escepticismo ante eso.

-¡Claro que somos igual de fuertes!-aseguro Elma sonrojándose y sintiéndose algo ofendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Kanna y Lucoa también comenzaron a emocionarse al ver como Tohru estaba dándole su merecido a ese siniestro personaje, Iruru también se emocionó mucho, definitivamente este era un verdadero combate, donde un dragón del nivel de Tohru demostraba todo lo que era capaz de hacer, hay que agregar que Kanna e Iruru también se molestaron con las palabras de Spawn sobre Kobayashi.

Por su parte, Kobayashi observaba la batalla y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Tohru estaba dominando la batalla-Sigue así Tohru, yo sé que puedes hacerlo-dijo sonriendo y confiando plenamente en ella, como ya lo había hecho antes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tohru continuaba su ráfaga de ataques contra Spawn, cuando se dispuso a darle un golpe decisivo, mismo con el cual pensaba hacerlo atravesar la plataforma y caer al vacío, pero antes de que pudiera completar su ataque, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y una expresión de dolor apareció en su rostro.

Pues Spawn le había dado un puñetazo en el abdomen sin que ella se diera cuenta del momento en que lo lanzo-La furia de los dragones es muy pobre-sentencio Spawn al tiempo que lanzaba a Tohru por los aires, para asombro de todo el Universo 2, pero nadie estaba más sorprendida y aterrada que Kobayashi.

Tohru cayó al suelo con mucha fuerza, el tiempo que Spawn se levantaba con bastante tranquilidad, a pesar de haber recibido esa gran cantidad de ataques, no tenía ni una sola herida, por su parte, Tohru se llevó la mano a la zona dañada, definitivamente ese golpe le había dolido y mucho.

-Maldición…no entiendo porque mis ataques no funcionaron-gruño entre dientes, mirando a Spawn con bastante impresión.

-¿En serio pensaste que esos ataques tan mediocres me iban a detener?-pregunto Spawn limpiándose la suciedad de su traje-lo único que conseguiste fue abrir un agujero en la plataforma, para ser una dragona eres bastante estúpida-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Tohru al tiempo que sus colmillos y sus garras se alargaban, por un instante tuvo intenciones de volver a su forma real, pero entonces recordó lo que eso podría significar.

Spawn no solo había podido dominar a Fafnir, sino que casi lo saco de la plataforma con su forma real, si la empleaba era posible que su inmenso tamaño se volviera en su contra, no le quedó más remedio que pelear en esa forma y volvió a lanzarse contra Spawn.

El Caballero Infernal abrió sus ojos de golpe y entonces Tohru se detuvo ante eso, sintiendo como una ráfaga de golpes la interceptaban, pero nunca supo de dónde venían esos ataques, mismo que finalmente la dejaron tendida en el suelo, intento levantarse, pero Spawn la detuvo colocándole un pie en su espalda, obligándola a permanecer en el suelo.

Tohru hacía grandes esfuerzos por levantarse, pero el pie de Spawn la mantenía en el suelo y sus manos comenzaron a hundirse en la plataforma, fue cuando el Caballero Infernal retiro su pie y la sujetó de la cabeza, levantándola sin problema alguno y viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres patética-gruño dándole un golpe con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando que Tohru abriera sus ojos de golpe y escupiera un poco.

Fue cuando Spawn genero una llamarada en su mano y le disparo con ella a Tohru, enviándola por los aires, parecía que la dragona iba a quedar descalificada, pero en el último momento hizo a un lado el ataque de Spawn, para luego invocar sus alas y detenerse en el aire, hecho que captó la atención del Caballero Infernal, Tohru rápidamente volvió a las gradas y recupero el aliento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

 **Territorio de los Dragones del Caos**

El Emperador de la Muerte y padre de Tohru observaba la batalla a través de una esfera de cristal, acompañado por cientos de dragones que también pertenecían a su facción, al ver lo que pasaba, muchos dragones ya estaban dando sus opiniones, algunos creían que la hija del Emperador se había vuelto débil por haber vivido tanto tiempo con humanos, pero otros creían que no era que fuera débil, más bien, su oponente era demasiado para ella, algo que les parecía sumamente ridículo.

El único que no decía absolutamente nada era el Emperador mismo, aunque sus ojos demostraban una clara preocupación por su hija, ese hombre, ese…humano, era algo impresionante, incluso los dragones eran doblegados por él con mucha facilidad.

-Tohru…espero que no vayas a cometer otra estupidez como la que casi te cuesta la vida-dijo el Emperador temiendo por la seguridad de su hija.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

 **Universo 2**

Kobayashi se llevó ambas manos al pecho, viendo con mucho miedo el desarrollo de la batalla, se pudo dar cuenta que Kanna e Iruru también mostraban expresiones de miedo en sus rostros, lo que significaba que nunca habían visto que alguien fuera capaz de dominar a los dragones con esa facilidad, volteo a ver a Lucoa y la encontró con una mirada sumamente seria, demasiado seria, algo que no era característico de esa dragona.

-Esto es malo-dijo Lucoa-de seguir así Tohru podría terminar perdiendo el combate-.

-¡Lady Tohru no puede perder!-exclamo Kanna.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tohru siempre ha sido de los dragones más poderosos que existen, incluso ha logrado intimidar al Emperador de la Muerte, sería absurdo que ella perdiera!-aseguro Iruru.

Pero Kobayashi no estaba tan segura de eso, ella quería creer que Tohru vencería, pero todo indicaba que iba a ser lo contrario, su oponente era demasiado abominable, incluso para un dragón y el que Lucoa lo diga solo significaba que eso era más que una aterradora verdad.

-Lucoa… ¿Tohru tiene alguna oportunidad contra ese demonio?-pregunto con cierto temor en su tono de voz y el silencio de Lucoa fue suficiente respuesta para ella-Tohru…por favor ten cuidado-suplico Kobayashi temiendo por la seguridad de la dragona que llego a su vida para llenarla de luz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tohru recuperaba el aliento tras haber vuelto a la plataforma, mirando a su contrincante sin poderse creer el enorme poder que tenía-Maldición… ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte un ser inferior como él?-se preguntó frustrada.

Spawn la miro fijamente y luego se cruzó de brazos, hecho que sorprendió a Tohru-Lo mejor será que te rindas-.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué me rinda? ¡Eso es algo que jamás haré! ¡Debo ganar esta batalla y el Torneo para poder obtener el deseo ilimitado para Kobayashi San!-aseguro Tohru-¡No importa cuantas veces sea derribada, mientras pelee por Kobayashi San jamás me daré por vencida!-aseguro lanzándose al ataque.

Tohru lanzo varios golpes contra Spawn, mismos que el Caballero Infernal esquivaba moviéndose con bastante agilidad, hecho que estaba frustrando y molestando mucho a la valiente Tohru, quien no lograba entender porque no era capaz de vencer a ese guerrero, se suponía que ella era una dragona, eso no debía ser problema para ella.

Spawn se dispuso a contraatacar, pero Tohru fue más rápida y le dio una poderosa patada en el abdomen, para después enredar su cola en el cuello de Spawn, hecho que hizo que Freezer se riera sumamente divertido, tener cola definitivamente ayudaba mucho.

Tohru luchaba por mantener sujeto a Spawn, quien llevo ambas manos la cola de Tohru para liberarse, hecho que no le costó nada, para asombro de Tohru, fue cuando Spawn agarro con fuerza la cola de Tohru, comenzando a girar a gran velocidad y lanzarla por los aires.

La Dragona del Caos salió disparada por los aires y se detuvo con rapidez, pero cuando se dispuso a atacar, su oponente ya no se encontraba en la plataforma, hecho que la extraño mucho, pero cuando se disponía a buscarlo…

-¡Aquí estoy!-declaro Spawn detrás de Tohru, quien se quedó congelada, por la voz del Caballero Infernal le indicaba lo cerca que se encontraba, estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Spawn le disparo una llamarada por la espalda, derribándola con fuerza y estrellándola contra el suelo, mientras Spawn se mantenía en el aire de brazos cruzados y fue cuando Tohru reapareció, levantándose con bastante dificultad.

-Esa joven es impresionante, ha resistido muchos de los ataques de Spawn-dijo Splinter sorprendido por la habilidad y poder de Tohru.

-No me sorprende que pueda hacerlo, tiene una poderosa motivación para seguir adelante-dijo Optimus.

-Es cierto, por amor somos capaces de cualquier cosa-Splinter no pudo evitare sentirse mal al recordar lo que ocurrió con su amada Tang Shen y Optimus lo miro con comprensión.

Fue cuando Tohru volvió a levantarse, pero se podía ver que se encontraba en mal estado, todos esos ataques realmente la habían herido, hecho que sorprendió a Elma, Fafnir, Kanna, Iruru y Lucoa, pues herir a un dragón no era algo sencillo, de hecho, era algo imposible de conseguir.

-No puedo darme…por vencida…debo conseguir…el deseo…para Kobayashi San…yo…se lo prometí…se lo prometí…-repetía una y otra vez, recordando la charla que tuvo con Kobayashi antes de partir rumbo al Torneo.

 **-Flashback-**

Kobayashi ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba y realmente le preocupaba lo que podría pasar si perdían en las primeras rondas, pero Tohru le aseguro que no iban a perder, que ella y los demás llevarían al Universo 2 a la victoria, consiguiendo el deseo de las Súper Esferas.

-¿Y qué les pedirás si llegan a ganar?-pregunto Kobayashi mirándola de manera algo sospechosa.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Kobayashi, Tohru se puso pensativa-De hecho…no lo he pensado-reconoció al tiempo que se ponía en actitud pensativa-siendo sincera no tengo ningún deseo en especial, tal vez le pediría que finalmente comieras mi cola-reconoció.

-Si haces eso te despido-amenazo Kobayashi y Tohru se quedó resignada, pero al mirar el rostro de Kobayashi, una nueva idea cruzo su mente.

-¡Entonces conseguiré el deseo para Kobayashi San!-aseguro sonriendo cariñosamente y dejando a la aludida sorprendida-¡Ya que no tengo un deseo en especial, entonces ganare para que tu tengas ese deseo!-.

-Bueno…yo tampoco tengo un deseo en específico, así que no tienes que hacerlo-dijo Kobayashi desviando la mirada y ruborizándose un poco.

-Sé que no lo tienes y sé que no tengo que hacerlo, pero igual quiero hacerlo, porque se trata de ti Kobayashi San-le aseguro Tohru sonriéndole de una manera tan tierna que Kobayashi casi pudo compararla con Kanna.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Tohru aún se encontraba recuperando el aliento y aunque tenía la vista nublada, en ningún momento dejaba de mantenerse en pie-Pase lo que pase…debo seguir adelante…porque quiero darle ese deseo…a Kobayashi San…-expreso al tiempo que Spawn aterrizaba de nuevo.

Los murmullos no tardaron en cubrir a todo el lugar, muchos estaban admirados por la determinación de esa chica, obtener el deseo ilimitado para alguien más era algo admirable, esa chica, Kobayashi era muy afortunada por tener a alguien que la quería de ese modo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Jerez se levantó de su asiento, captando la atención de Deboness-El amor es el sentimiento más bello que existe, nada se le compara e incluso fue el amor lo que derroto a la Bestia del Mal cuando ataco-afirmo Jerez-y Tohru está peleando por ese bello sentimiento, porque ama a Kobayashi más que a su propia vida y está dispuesta a todo por ella ¡Así que vamos Tohru! ¡Vence a Spawn y gana el deseo para Kobayashi!-animo Jerez.

-¡Tohru! ¡Tohru! ¡Tohru!-comenzaban a gritar Pell, Elma, Clare, Sailor Urano y Neptuno, mientras Fafnir se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

A los gritos de ánimo no tardaron en unirse Kanna, Iruru, Lucoa, Saikawa, Takiya y Shouta, mientras Kobayashi solo observaba en silencio todo lo que pasaba, pronto, todas las gradas del Universo 2 comenzaron a gritar apoyando a Tohru y al poco tiempo, el resto de los Universos lo hizo, pues se sintieron sumamente conmovidos por ese amor tan profundo que le tenía a esa chica, hasta las Hijas de la Noche comenzaron a apoyarla.

Incluso Garnet comenzó a gritar el nombre de Tohru, como Gema creada por amor comprendía a la perfección lo que Tohru estaba haciendo, Rubí y Zafiro habrían hecho lo mismo una por la otra.

-Parece que el Universo 2 se ha vuelto el favorito-dijo Ugg nervioso.

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Gen con tono tranquilo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tohru escuchaba los gritos de ánimo de todos los Universos, eso comenzó a animarla a continuar la batalla, a pesar de que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones tras recibir tantos ataques del imponente Spawn, el cual comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, pero con un paso sumamente firme.

El aura de Tohru comenzó a envolverla por completo, al tiempo que reunía energía en sus manos y fauces, preparando su ataque, no importaba lo que le pasara, ella iba a ganar para obtener el deseo, se lo prometió a Kobayashi y por lo más sagrado iba a cumplir con esa promesa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Kanna, Iruru, Takiya, Lucoa, Saikawa y Shouta continuaban animando a Tohru, al igual que el resto de los Universos, cuando repentinamente, Kobayashi se puso de pie, hecho que captó la atención de todos, preguntándose qué iba a hacer su siempre seria y gentil amiga.

-¡Tohru!-grito con todas sus fuerzas-¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Yo creo en ti! ¡Sé que puedes vencerlo! ¡Creo en ti!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

A pesar de todos los gritos, la voz de Kobayashi se filtró en los oídos de Tohru como si fuera la única voz en todo el estadio-¡Kobayashi San!-exclamo abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa de escuchar aquellas palabras.

Spawn miro hacia las gradas y fijo su atención en la chica-Entonces es ella-murmuro por debajo, para luego voltear a ver a Tohru de nuevo.

La dragona ahora emitía un aura de luz muy diferente al anterior, uno que irradiaba no solo poder, sino también otro sentimiento, uno que hacía que el corazón de la dragona latiera a velocidades nunca antes vistas.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=94VBH7_oTmM)**

-Kobayashi San…contigo apoyándome…sé que puedo ganar-aseguro Tohru sonriendo al tiempo que su aura comenzaba crecer enormemente, su Cosmo, Ki, Chacra, etc. Estaba alcanzando grandes niveles, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Spawn se dio cuenta de eso y se puso en guardia-¡Adelante! ¡Ataca con todo lo que tienes!-declaro aceptando el resto.

Tohru se puso en guardia-Eso planeo hacer…no importa que tan poderoso seas…mientras tenga el apoyo de Kobayashi… ¡No perderé!-aseguro desafiante y sus fauces se abrieron formando una poderosa esfera de energía-¡Hagámoslo Kobayashi San!-grito lanzando su poderoso ataque contra Spawn.

El ataque de Tohru era el más poderoso que se haya visto jamás en la historia de los dragones, un ataque que fácilmente podría superar el del Emperador de la Muerte o el de cualquier otro dragón, al ver lo que se avecinaba, Spawn solo pudo protegerse con sus brazos del imponente ataque, mismo que lo golpeo directamente y provoco una poderosa explosión que sacudió todo el lugar.

Muchos tuvieron que protegerse rápidamente de la explosión, mientras Tohru continuaba con su ataque, el cual levanto una gran cantidad de humo que cubrió la arena por completo, cuando finalmente Tohru se detuvo, apareció sacando algo de humo de la boca, al tiempo que respiraba de manera algo agitada, se veía exhausta, pero al parecer su ataque había dado en el blanco.

Todos esperaban ansiosos poder ver el resultado de la batalla, preguntándose cómo había terminado, pero nadie estaba más ansioso que los Universos 2 y 12, quienes esperaban impacientes y nerviosos ver el resultado de aquel ataque.

-Eso fue sorprendente-dijo Splinter sorprendido.

-Hasta un Dios de la Destrucción habría tenido problemas si hubiera recibido ese ataque directamente-reconoció el sabio Optimus Prime.

Finalmente, el humo se empezó a dispersar en la zona donde Spawn había estado y poco a poco quedo el resultado de aquel poderoso ataque, la mano de Spawn estaba en el suelo, seguido de todo su cuerpo, lo que significaba que el Caballero de las Tinieblas había sido afectado por ese ataque, ante aquella visión, el Universo 2 comenzó a emocionarse, mientras el 12 no daba crédito a lo que estaban presenciando, era absurdo pensar que Spawn haya sido derrotado, era ilógico.

Kobayashi comenzó a sonreír, al igual que todos lo demás, Tohru también comenzó a sonreír al ver que su ataque funciono-Lo conseguí…Kobayashi San…lo conseguí…-Tohru se vio callada al sentir algo.

Ya que justo frente a ella se encontraba el temible Spawn, con su mano abierta justo en el pecho de Tohru, generando un orbe de llamas color verde, el Caballero Infernal tenía a su merced a Tohru, quien era incapaz de hacer cualquier movimiento, era como si estuviera paralizada por el terror.

No fue la única, todos los espectadores quedaron impactados por lo que veían, pero nadie estaba más impactada y horrorizada que la misma Kobayashi, la cual se quedó helada al ver como su Maid estaba en un peligro mortal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Tanto Jerez como Pell se levantaron de sus asientos sin dar crédito a lo que veían-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Pell.

-¡El amor tan bello de Tohru hacia Kobayashi no funciono!-declaro Jerez horrorizada por eso.

Gen se rio al escuchar la declaración de Jerez-¿Amor? ¿En serio pensaste que un sentimiento tan simple como ese podría vencer al Caballero Infernal?-pregunto sonriendo siniestramente y Jerez gruño ante las palabras del Destructor del Universo 2-Spawn está por encima de esas trivialidades-sentencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Tohru hacía grandes esfuerzos por liberarse, pero por más que trataba de moverse, su cuerpo no respondía, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, tan débil, tan frágil y asustada, ni siquiera cuando los Dioses le clavaron aquella espada sintió tanto temor.

-Ese ataque no estuvo nada mal-reconoció Spawn-pero al final fue inútil, como tu amor por esa humana-sentencio Spawn atrapando a Tohru en un orbe de energía color verde.

Tohru lanzo un grito de dolor ante ese ataque tan poderoso, sintiendo como su cuerpo era quemada y desgarrado en esa esfera, misma que Spawn envió por los aires, la Dragona del Caos se elevó más y más sobre la arena, todas las vistas estaban fijas en ella, especialmente la mirada angustiada de Kobayashi.

Finalmente, aquella esfera exploto junto con su prisionera en el cielo, al tiempo que Spawn solo se daba la vuelta-¡TOHRU!-grito Kobayashi al ver eso.

El grito angustioso de Kobayashi captó la atención de Spawn, quien a pesar de la distancia la pudo localizar, pudo ver el miedo y la angustia en los ojos de aquella humana-Sentimientos, que patético-gruño comenzando a caminar.

Fue cuando Tohru reapareció completamente lastimada y cayendo lentamente hacia el vacío-Kobayashi San…lo siento…te falle…-fue todo lo que dijo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas y caía finalmente fuera de la plataforma, reapareciendo en las gradas.

-Tohru del Universo 2 ha sido eliminada-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Jerez miro el cuerpo herido de Tohru, quien rápidamente fue sujetada por Clare, la dragona se veía en muy mal estado, pero sus heridas físicas no se comparaban en nada con sus heridas emocionales, todos los demás presentes solo observaban en silencio.

-Ese sujeto…es increíblemente poderoso-dijo Piccolo entre dientes.

-Es un ser realmente despreciable-dijo Yomi asqueada por todo lo que le dijo a la dragona.

La más desesperada era Kobayashi, ella quería ir al lado de Tohru, pero Takiya le dijo que no sería lo más prudente, ya que cabía la posibilidad de caer hacia el vacío, fue hasta que Lucoa tomo la palabra que consiguió calmarse, la ex diosa le aseguro que Tohru estaría bien, que ella era una dragona muy fuerte, además de que contaban con la ayuda de un Ángel para sanarla.

Kobayashi tuvo que aceptar que era cierto, por mucho que lo deseara, no podía ir con ella, al menos, por el momento, por su parte, Sour atendió las heridas de Tohru y la dragona se levantó de nuevo.

-Lo lamento…en verdad lo lamento-se disculpó Tohru sintiéndose muy mal por haber perdido.

-Descuida, hiciste lo que pudiste-aseguro Clare.

-Es verdad, siéntete orgullosa por ese enorme valor que demostraste, nos mostraste un bellos resplandor amoroso-aseguro Jerez, para luego ver hacia la plataforma-Teresa, Lucy, Marina y Anahí…ustedes son nuestras últimas guerreras, les deseo buena suerte-.

Deboness miro a su novia fijamente, ya habían perdido a uno de sus elementos clave, lo que la ponía en desventaja, pero aún se veía muy tranquila, como si estuviera planeando algo más, no estaba segura de que era, pero lo mejor era mantenerse alerta de todo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn avanzo hasta sus dos compañeros, quienes lo esperaban tranquilamente-Parece que ya estamos todos los que quedamos del Universo 12-dijo Splinter.

-Estamos en desventaja numérica-dijo Optimus-no sería sabio confiarnos ahora-.

Spawn gruño ante eso-De todos modos no hay guerreros que sean dignos de enfrentarme, es casi seguro que el deseo ya es mío-sentencio formando un puño con su mano derecha, al tiempo que Optimus y Splinter lo miraban fijamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Manteniéndose ocultas en todo momento, las Guerreras Mágicas esperaban el momento oportuno para poder actuar-Tohru fue vencida por ese sujeto-dijo Marina sorprendida.

-Es un ser infernal ¿Cómo podremos vencerlo si ni siquiera un Dragón del Caos lo consiguió?-pregunto Anahí aterrada.

-No se den por vencidas chicas, sé que la situación no es muy favorable, pero aún queda Teresa y si ella es vencida, pues todavía contamos con nuestra última alternativa-señalo Lucy.

-Nuestra última carta de triunfo-confirmo Marina.

-Será peligroso y muy arriesgado, pero si Teresa cae entonces no tendremos más opciones-dijo Anahí en un tono que indicaba estar de acuerdo con sus dos amigas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, Batman y Teresa continuaban frente a frente, viéndose detenidamente a los ojos, esperando ver quien decía o hacía el primer movimiento, fue cuando Teresa sonrió de manera algo extraña, hecho que captó la atención del Caballero de la Noche.

-Tohru…lamento mucho que no hayas podido conseguir la victoria ni el deseo, pero pase lo que pase prometo que esto no se quedara así-aseguro Teresa colocándose en guardia-te venceré a ti y luego iré por ese demonio-.

Batman la miro seriamente por unos instantes-¿Estas segura de que podrás hacerlo?-pregunto Batman con tono serio-porque si hay algo que me caracteriza mucho es que jamás me doy por vencido, ni siquiera cuando mis huesos son rotos de muchas maneras, siempre sigo adelante hasta el final-aseguro Batman.

-Eso suena interesante, veremos qué tan ciertas son esas palabras-expreso Teresa preparándose para continuar con esta batalla entre dos poderosos Caballeros, mientras el Universo 12 solo esperaba.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Spawn derroto a Tohru, la poderosa Dragona del Caos, demostrando una vez más su abrumador poder, ahora solo quedan catorce participantes más ¿Quién llegara hasta la cima y se proclamara vencedor?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _si los quieres escribir y subirlos antes del final del Torneo está bien, es tu decisión y ya vimos lo que paso con Tohru, a pesar de que parecía que había logrado vencer al temible Spawn, este la sorprendió y con un tremendo ataque la elimino de la plataforma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _esa es una muy buena pregunta, ya que Arak es de los que analiza todo cuidadosamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no murió, pero si fue eliminada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _lo que significaría que ya no tienen nada de inspiración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _y acabas de ver que Tohru fue eliminada por el tremendo poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente, ya que aún no se sabe cuál fue el trato que Optimus hizo con Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias, ojala pueda conseguir el nuevo trabajo que busco, porque ya quiero salirme de donde estoy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso es verdad, antes de la cantidad esta la calidad y el Universo 12 tiene de sobra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _aunque Tohru da risa cuando se trata de conquistar a Kobayashi, especialmente si se pone celosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _honestamente yo me esperaba cualquier cosa menos que resultara ser un Súper Saiyajin Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _quizás sea parecida a la de los Saiyajin, porque ellos comen y comen, pero no engordan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _como ese especial en que se vistieron de dragones siendo dragones ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _eso sería genial, ya que me gustaría poner en su lugar a Rei, es de los personajes que más odio, Saeko me parece genial y Saya es de aquellas con las que es mejor retirarte lentamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _he escuchado cosas mucho más macabras, una vez fui a ver una obra con mi hermana, pues participaba una de sus amigas y en serio…ella sí que me asusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _lo acabas de ver, por un instante parecía que había ganado, pero no fue así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Agusman:** _bienvenido a los comentarios y veré que puedo hacer con respecto a Spike, por ahora el Torneo de Poder continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _realmente Optimus es de esos personajes que se merecen respeto y admiración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _y ahora salió la dragona más poderosa de todas, la invencible Tohru. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _si no fuera por el hecho de que ya estoy acostumbrado porque desde Athena es lo mismo esto ya sería muy molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _yo tampoco estoy muy complacido con algo como eso, realmente esperaba algo otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _el combate de Tohru con Spawn ha terminado, con la victoria para el Caballero Infernal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _eso es cierto, pero no se puede evitar, después de todo, es lo común en todas las series. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ahora la siguiente en caer fue Tohru, quien realmente recibió una dura golpiza física y emocionalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _como ya se explicó antes, Spawn nunca ha matado a menos que fuera necesario, en cierto modo es como Ras Al Ghul. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _a nadie le gusta saber el final de las historias, realmente es molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _honestamente no lo sé, quizás poder hacer que mis patrones sean menos exigentes con lo que hacemos en el trabajo, porque en serio hartan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no (risa y llanto tipo Salem), respecto a Optimus, es cierto que él no los hace, pero con Spawn tuvo que hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _realmente está llegando al momento final, ya quedan menos participantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _yo me quedo con Kanna, es imposible no amar a esa tierna dragona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _aunque cuando lo haga también puede emplear ese anillo que nunca se quitara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, Stardust Girl, Saint Femme, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Photon Girl, Alexandra Ónix, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Lisa L Kujo, Diane Noir, Trish Lumino, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Bowser30000000, Andros Valgreen 4, Sombra 02, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Shazam, Regulus Leo, Seito Ghost, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Gaou Tyranus, Marco Sorairo, Espadachín de la Luz, Agusman, Ant, Revolver, Tetsuma Gundam, Kid Shooter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, B Buccellati, Zeus, Hades, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Blaitor21, Eclipso, Kurtlaraperdomo, White Killer 09, Zeppeli, Joestar, Narancia Aeron, Abbachio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I Lara, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	68. Luz vs Oscuridad

" _ **Motivada por la persona que más ama, Tohru, la Dragona del Caos del Universo 2, se arriesgó a enfrentarse a Spawn el Diabólico, el mejor guerrero del Universo 12, quien a pesar de haber recibido una serie de poderosos ataques de parte de Tohru, ninguno tuvo efecto en ese siniestro guerrero, demostrando una vez más que su poder está muy por encima de los Dioses, sin embargo…Tohru no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida y quería conseguir el deseo para su adorada Kobayashi a cualquier costo, aun cuando este fuera su propia vida, en un último esfuerzo, lanzo un poderoso ataque que parecía haber sido efectivo, pero…Spawn no tuvo problema alguno en resistirlo y con una gran facilidad derroto a Tohru, eliminándola del Torneo de Poder, dejando al Universo 2 con solo cuatro guerreros y un total de catorce competidores de los tres Universos que quedan; por otro lado, Batman, el Caballero de la Noche estaba frente a frente con Teresa, una de las mejores guerreras de todo el Universo 2 y una protectora de la paz, la justicia y el amor, una pelea entre Caballeros está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 68**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 68 Luz vs Oscuridad**

Ahora la situación había cambiado nuevamente, ya que el Universo 2 acababa de perder a uno de sus integrantes clave, la poderosa Tohru, quien fue derrotada por el invencible Spawn, ese guerrero definitivamente tenía un poder que aterraba mucho hasta los Dioses.

Tohru ahora se encontraba en las gradas, sin poderse creer que haya fallado, su orgullo como Dragón había sido herido, pero si algo le dolía mucho era el haberle fallado a su adorada Kobayashi, eso definitivamente le dolía mucho, la hería más que el hecho de haber sido derrotada.

-Kobayashi San…lo lamento…en serio lo lamento-dijo derramando lágrimas de pesar por no haber sido capaz de obtener el deseo para quien más amaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Los tres guerreros del Universo 12 se encontraban agrupados en ese momento, ya que ahora debían planear una estrategia, pues solo quedaba tres-La situación cambio una vez más-dijo Splinter.

-Si esto continua así podríamos ganar el Torneo-dijo Optimus-pero no podemos confiarnos, ya que el Universo 1 también tiene guerreros formidables-.

Spawn solo gruño ante eso-Pero ninguno de ellos es el oponente adecuado para mí, es realmente un fastidio-expreso molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Por su parte, las Hijas de la Noche estaban atentas a lo que pasaba en la plataforma, ya que al parecer, su maestro finalmente iba a tener una batalla sumamente dura, pues su oponente ya había demostrado ser una mujer sumamente poderosa.

-Yo la pondría en el mismo nivel que Diana-expreso Sunset-es una guerrera sumamente feroz y con una fuerza sobrehumana, eso es seguro-.

-Lo que significa que Batman puede llegar a tener problemas contra esa mujer-dijo Twilight-aunque no puedo evitar sentir que me agrade, en serio es una gran guerrera y parece también una persona maravillosa-reconoció sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Teresa se miraban fijamente, con la espada de la guerrera a escasos metros de distancia detrás de ella, ambos Caballeros se miraban fijamente a los ojos esperando ver quién de los dos hacia el primer movimiento, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir cuando Teresa se lanzó contra Batman a gran velocidad, embistiéndolo con fuerza y derribándolo.

Pero el Caballero de la Noche no tardo en levantarse de nuevo y lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs contra Teresa, quien lo desvió con un golpe de su mano, para luego lanzarle una patada, misma que Batman detuvo, para asombro de la guerrera, especialmente cuando Batman la sujeto de un brazo y la lanzo por los aires.

Teresa aterrizo perfectamente de pie, pero no pudo evitar el golpe de Batman, mismo que la derribo, más eso no basto para vencerla y se levantó con rapidez, Teresa miraba fijamente a su oponente, Batman definitivamente era un hombre sumamente misterioso.

-Puedo darme cuenta de que eres un guerrero muy diferente a todos los demás, usas el poder de las tinieblas y empleas un atuendo que asemeja a un ser maligno, más sin embargo, tu aura no es maligna, eres un defensor de la justicia y de la libertad, dime ¿Por qué motivos escogiste ese atuendo para luchar por la justicia?-pregunto Teresa.

-Porque la luz no siempre es el camino correcto-respondió Batman, dejando perpleja a Teresa-en ocasión de la luz puede nacer una gran maldad, ahí tienes al discípulo del Kaioshin del Universo 10, nació en la luz, pero su corazón estaba lleno de maldad, la justicia puede tener muchas caras y no necesariamente tiene que venir de la luz-explico el Caballero de la Noche.

-Ya veo-dijo Teresa mirando a Batman-antes de que Jiren fuera derrotado tú le dijiste que comprendías lo que él sentía ¿eso era cierto o solo era un truco?-.

-Era cierto-respondió Batman-y eso lo sé porque yo ya estuve en la misma situación en la que él esta-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Teresa.

-No sé qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Jiren y tampoco es mi asunto, pero cuando lo vi por primera vez no pude evitar sentir una extraña empatía con él, como si de alguna manera supiera lo que estaba sintiendo, solo puedo hacer conjeturas al respecto y si lo que pienso es cierto, entonces ambos somos más parecidos de lo que creí-explico el Caballero de la Noche.

Jiren gruño ante eso, pero no por sentirse ofendido o molesto, sino porque él también sentía lo mismo, era como si Batman y él comprendieran lo que es perder todo lo que amas, valoras y defiendes, empeñándote en llevar a cabo una única misión, preservar la justicia para evitar que otros sufran lo mismo que ellos.

Teresa escuchaba lo que Batman decía con bastante atención-Dime algo ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el mundo para que te convirtieras en algo como esto?-pregunto Teresa con curiosidad, pero el silencio de Batman fue suficiente respuesta-ya veo, entonces respóndeme a esto ¿Qué piensas pedirle a las Súper Esferas del Dragón si ganas el Torneo?-pregunto con tono serio.

-Nada-respondió Batman y esa respuesta dejo perplejos a todos los presentes-yo no tengo nada que pedir, porque no creo en los deseos, siempre he creído que la única manera de conseguir tus metas es trabajando duro, consiguiéndolas por tus propios méritos, no tengo ningún deseo que pedir, aunque admito que me gustaría ver un mundo sin crimen…sé que eso no es posible, porque el bien necesita del mal para existir, todo tiene que tener un balance-.

-Eres admirable-dijo Teresa-realmente no me puedo explicar cómo alguien como tú puede vivir en las sombras-.

-¿En serio no lo entiendes?-interrumpió Deboness, provocando que las miradas llegaran hasta ella-eso se debe a que Batman atestiguo algo que ningún niño debió haber presenciado-Jiren entonces abrió los ojos de golpe al comprenderlo todo y Vermouth también lo hizo-él vio como mataban a sus padres-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Teresa sorprendida.

-Cuando solo tenía ocho años, un simple bandido, un ladrón sin suerte alguna les disparo justo frente a sus ojos, no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo, únicamente quería el dinero de su padre y el collar de perlas de su madre-conto Deboness-para Batman las reglas cambiaron en ese momento, todo lo que conocía y amaba ya no existía, pudo haberse hundido en la depresión, pudo haberse convertido en un ser sediento de venganza, pero en lugar de eso encontró otro camino, juro ante la tumba de sus padres que dedicaría su vida entera a proteger a los inocentes, a combatir al crimen y evitar que alguien más sufriera lo mismo que él, viajo por el mundo y se entrenó con lo mejor de lo mejor, se perfecciono de maneras que ningún otro humano haya hecho, cuando finalmente estuvo listo, volvió a su ciudad y se convirtió en el símbolo de la justicia, algo que los criminales temerían con solo ver; Batman el Caballero de la Noche-.

Todos los presentes escuchaban la historia atentamente, incluso los guerreros que aún quedaban en la plataforma, pero quien más atención ponía al relato eran Jiren y el mismísimo Spawn, el cual parecía comenzar a tener cierto interés en Batman.

-Su vida ha estado llena de altibajos, al principio estuvo solo en su lucha contra el mal, pensando que así debía ser, pero poco a poco comenzó a reunir aliados, primero jóvenes de los que se volvió su maestro, guerreros que se llamaron Robin, Bati Chica, Capucha Roja y finalmente, las Hijas de la Noche-las aludidas permanecieron en silencio-pero también ha conocido lo que es el dolor de ser traicionado por quienes amas o confías, ya que sus más cercanos amigos, los cuales eran miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, el grupo de héroes más grande del Universo 1 se corrompieron y se volvieron crueles tiranos-.

Esta vez, Flash agacho la cabeza con vergüenza, recordando que él formo parte de toda esa locura a la que Superman se había sometido-Pero a pesar de eso sigue saliendo adelante y se da la oportunidad de volver a confiar en los demás, y lo que es más increíble en él, es que jamás ha asesinado a nadie, sin importar cuanto se lo merezca, Batman jamás ha matado a un solo villano, siempre los captura y los castiga con justicia, buscando que sean tratados justamente-finalizo Deboness.

Al finalizar el relato, muchos comenzaron a decir que Batman era realmente alguien admirable, aunque otros como Freezer lo llamaban un ser demasiado patético por nunca atreverse a matar a sus oponentes, Vegeta también creía lo mismo, pero reconocía que era impresionante como un simple humano llegaba tan lejos, pero…

-Entonces, somos más parecidos de lo que pensé-dijo Jiren captando la atención de Batman-porque yo también perdí a mis padres a manos de un villano-revelo.

-¡Jiren acaba…!-exclamo Kai sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-¡No es posible!-declaro Vermouth sorprendido.

Batman miro a Jiren y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un momento-Ciertamente somos demasiado parecidos-confirmo Batman sonriendo con algo de tristeza por ser tan semejante con Jiren en ese aspecto.

-Dime Batman ¿Cómo logras volver a confiar en los demás si estos te traicionaron?-pregunto Jiren.

-No es fácil hacerlo, por eso debes confiar y desconfiar al mismo tiempo-respondió Batman y muchas expresiones de confusión aparecieron en los rostros de muchos espectadores.

-Entiendo-dijo Jiren cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, hecho que notaron sus compañeros-buena suerte en este combate-.

-Agradezco tus palabras-dijo Batman volteando a ver a Teresa de nuevo-por cierto Jiren, si aceptas formar parte de la Liga de la Justicia, te advierto que sería igual contigo; confiaría y desconfiaría al mismo tiempo-expuso Batman y Jiren solo lo miro con expresión seria.

Batman y Teresa quedaron frente a frente una vez más, pero la Claymore aún no comprendía una cosa-No lo entiendo, perdiste a tus padres y tu vida cambió radicalmente ¿no te gustaría pedir que ellos volvieran?-pregunto algo confundida.

-Nada me haría más feliz que ellos estuvieran conmigo y que mi vida fuera diferente, pero…-Batman se quedó en silencio un momento, recordando aquella visión que le mostro Strange en el aniversario de su peor noche-a veces necesitamos sacrificar nuestra felicidad por el bien de otros-.

Teresa abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, no podía creer que existiera un humano como él, un hombre como el que estaba ante ella, definitivamente era asombroso, era increíble, era…sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, él era el enemigo y debía vencerlo por el bien del Universo 2.

-Bien, creo que esto debe terminar, ya que aún estamos en medio de un combate-dijo colocándose en guardia.

-Concuerdo-acepto Batman haciendo lo mismo.

Teresa se lanzó contra Batman, atacándolo con un golpe que Batman detuvo, pero no logro evitar que Teresa le diera una patada en el abdomen, provocando que hiciera una mueca de dolor, pero logro evitar caer y sujeto la pierna de Teresa, lanzándola por los aires de nuevo.

Antes de que Teresa girara para poder aterrizar de pie, Batman lanzo uno de sus lazos enredándolos en una pierna de la mujer-¿Qué?-exclamo ante eso.

Rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche dio un fuerte tirón, con el cual estrello a Teresa contra el suelo, para asombro de Pell, Jerez y Clare, pero por suerte, Teresa Claymore no se daba por vencida con algo tan simple como eso y no tardo en levantarse.

-¡Gran error!-expreso, pues había caído junto a su espada y no tardo en tomarla, cortando el lazo con la misma.

Batman se dio cuenta del error que cometió, especialmente cuando Teresa se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad, lanzando golpe tras golpe con su espada, pero el Caballero de la Noche rápidamente saco algo más de su Bati Cinturón y al apretar un botón hizo que una espada se formara, misma con la cual bloqueo el ataque de Teresa.

-¡Yo también se pelear con la espada!-expreso Batman sonriendo desafiante.

-¡Eso veo!-expreso Teresa sonriendo desafiante-¡Misterioso, valiente, honorable, impresionante, fuerte, definitivamente eres lo que toda mujer busca en hombre!-reconoció Teresa sonriendo y Batman abrió los ojos sorprendido por esas palabras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

El comentario de Teresa llego hasta ese lugar y muchos de los chicos se sintieron algo mal-Vaya, hasta las chicas de otros Universos tienen interés por Bats-dijo Flash algo decaído.

Aquella frase de Flash provoco que John se riera, al igual que Amatista, definitivamente Flash sabía cómo ponerle un toque de humor a cualquier situación, una característica que afortunadamente no había perdido con el paso del tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Teresa continuaban chocando sus armas con fuerza, la guerrera del Universo 2 estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que el arma de su oponente pudiera soportar la suya, lo que significaba que no era una espada normal, a lo lejos, los tres guerreros del Universo 12 observaban lo que pasaba.

-Parece que subestime la entrega de ese hombre a las Artes Marciales-dijo Splinter sorprendido por la destreza del Caballero de la Noche.

-¿Por qué lo dice Maestro Splinter?-pregunto Optimus mirando al Sensei.

-Porque hasta el momento he visto que emplea más de un tipo de estilo de combate, realmente se ha entregado por completo a su estilo de vida, es admirable-reconoció Splinter.

Spawn también pensaba lo mismo que Splinter, Batman era un personaje bastante peculiar, incluso estaba en el Torneo sin tener un deseo en específico, bien podría pedir que sus padres volvieran, pero no lo haría, definitivamente era un humano bastante interesante.

Teresa lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que casi golpea a Batman, pero el Caballero de la Noche se hizo a un lado a tiempo y contraataco con una patada, haciéndola retroceder, pero Teresa también contraataco con un golpe al abdomen de Batman.

La pelea entre ambos personajes era digna de verse, el Caballero de la Noche peleaba con valentía y honor, impresionando cada vez más a Teresa, en serio estaba impresionada por ese hombre, pero primero estaba su obligación como guerrera del Universo 2.

-¡Es increíble que puedas resistir tanto contra mí!-reconoció sorprendida-¡Ahora entiendo porque todos tus oponentes se han quedado maravillados, en serio eres un guerrero sorprendente!-.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-expreso Batman sonriendo levemente.

Teresa se rio al ver la sonrisa de Batman-¡Pero mi deber…no, mi obligación es llevar al Universo 2 a la victoria, tengo que seguir luchando!-declaro lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Nuevamente, Batman y Teresa chocaron sus espadas en repetidas ocasiones, impactando repetidamente y casi golpeándose con sus respectivas armas, mismas que apenas rozaron sus cuerpos, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, no cuando cada uno tenía sus propios motivos para seguir hasta el final.

El público comenzó a emocionarse una vez más, ver este tipo de combates tan "normales" era algo que también emocionaba mucho, definitivamente en ese Torneo había de todo, desde combates con grandes poderes hasta batallas que aunque fueran a un nivel común no dejaban de ser emocionantes.

 **(Nota: creo que este tipo de combates son de los que extraña el Réferi de DB ¿no creen amigos?)**

Teresa logro darle un golpe a Batman, quien se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar el golpe del puño de Teresa, quien sonrió ante eso, se dispuso a darle otro golpe con su espada, pero Batman rodo por el suelo y se colocó detrás de ella, dándole una patada.

-¡Esta es la batalla más emocionante que he tenido en mi vida!-reconoció Teresa-¡Nunca me imaginé que fuera contra un guerrero de otro Universo y mucho menos que fuera de este modo!-.

-Le sorprendería las cosas que he visto-señalo Batman con tono serio y tranquilo-pero como ya dije, no tengo ningún interés en el deseo, así que adelante, continuemos con la batalla-.

-Era justo lo que quería escuchar-reconoció Teresa volviendo a atacar a Batman, esta vez, con más fuerza que antes.

El Caballero de la Noche bloqueaba los ataques de Teresa con su espada y al mismo tiempo trataba de encontrar una abertura para poder contraatacar, pero su oponente era muy impresionante y no lograba ubicar un punto donde atacar, fue cuando Teresa dio un giro y le propino una patada en el abdomen con fuerza a Batman, quien hizo un gesto de dolor.

Teresa rápidamente lanzo un nuevo golpe con su espada, pero Batman la detuvo justo a tiempo usando solo su mano, para impresión de Teresa-¿Qué hace?-cuestiono sorprendida.

-¡Lo que siempre hago cuando la situación parece salirse de control, buscar otra solución!-expreso Batman sin soltar la espada de Teresa, a pesar de que esta se estaba manchando de sangre.

Batman hizo un gran esfuerzo y logro quitarle la espada a Teresa, quien tomada por la sorpresa no logro reaccionar hasta que vio como Batman lanzaba su espada fuera de la plataforma, recibiendo un empujón de parte de Batman, obligándola a retroceder, Teresa miraba sorprendida a Batman, quien se miró la mano, tenía un leve corte, no era grave, pero si sangraba.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Teresa sorprendida por la acción de Batman.

-No es nada serio-respondió Batman desgarrando parte de su capa para hacer un vendaje improvisado en su mano-ya estoy listo para continuar-.

Teresa se quedó sorprendida por aquellas palabras-A pesar de que ese golpe le lastimo la mano quiere seguir peleando, es asombro-dijo más que sorprendida.

Batman se lanzó contra Teresa y detuvo su golpe a escasos centímetros de la cara de la guerrera-Le pido que no se distraiga, ya que puede que no me vuelva a detener-expuso Batman, barriendo su pie para hacer tropezar a Teresa.

Teresa cayó sobre la plataforma de sentón y al mirar a Batman pudo entender porque escogió ese diseño, realmente era un ser imponente y aterrador, una criatura de la noche, pero que peleaba por defender a aquellos que no podían hacerlo, era un símbolo de esperanza y de justicia.

Rápidamente volvió a reaccionar y empleo un movimiento con sus piernas para derribarlo, pero Batman dio un salto y abrió su capa en el aire, dándole la apariencia de un murciélago gigante, mismo que se dirigía hacia Teresa, quien rodo por el suelo para esquivar el ataque de Batman.

Cuando Teresa se incorpora, rápidamente se lanzó contra Batman y lo embistió con fuerza, provocando que ambos cayeran, rodando por el suelo, tratando de quedar uno encima del otro, pero debido a que se encontraban concentrados en eso, ninguno se dio cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaban de la orilla de la plataforma, hasta que Batman lo vio.

Rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche evito la salida de ambos, aunque Teresa quedo encima de Batman, ambos tratando de dominarse mutuamente, Teresa también se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de la orilla de la plataforma y una idea cruzo su mente, al tiempo que miraba a su contrincante.

-¡Si voy a caer al menos te llevare conmigo!-declaro Teresa rondando y lanzándose al vacío, llevándose a Batman también.

Al ver eso, Deboness se levantó de golpe de su asiento, preocupada de que Batman haya sido eliminado y no fue la única, las chicas también se alarmaron y sorprendieron, pero Maléfica no dio el aviso, es más, tampoco menciono que Teresa haya sido eliminada.

Fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta del porqué, en el último momento, Batman logro sostenerse de la orilla de la plataforma con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba a Teresa con fuerza, para evitar que cayera hacia el vacío, hecho que sorprendió mucho a la Claymore.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué me está ayudando también?-pregunto sorprendida.

-¡Porque es lo que siempre hago!-respondió Batman simplemente, haciendo esfuerzos por resistir el agarre en la plataforma y la de la mano de Teresa.

Desafortunadamente, Batman no estaba bien sujeto a la orilla y pudo sentir como su mano comenzaba a resbalarse, pero si algo lo caracterizaba era a jamás darse por vencido en ningún momento, sin importar las circunstancias, Teresa se dio cuenta de que Batman no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo.

-¡No puede salvarnos a los dos! ¡Tiene que dejarme caer!-declaro Teresa.

-¡Antes de permitir eso prefiero que ambos caigamos!-aseguro Batman con firmeza, era todo, Teresa quedo más que maravillada por las palabras de Batman, ese hombre era realmente único y muy especial.

Sonriendo de manera feliz de haber podido conocer a alguien como él, Teresa tomo una decisión-En verdad es un hombre admirable, por favor, haga todo lo posible por derrotar a Spawn-pidió Teresa.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Batman y usando su mano libre, Teresa se libró del agarre de Batman-¡No!-grito al tiempo que Teresa caía al vacío.

-Teresa Claymore del Universo 2 ha quedado eliminada-informo Maléfica al tiempo que la guerrera aparecía en las gradas.

Batman solo pudo quedarse viendo hacia el vacío, realmente no esperaba que esa pelea terminara así, no de ese modo y el hecho de que esa mujer le pidiera lo mismo que Jiren lo dejo más que sorprendido, pero entonces recordó en qué situación se encontraba y llevando su otra mano hacia la plataforma comenzó a subir, cuando un par de pies aparecieron ante él.

Al alzar la vista se topó con una figura familiar, misma que se inclinó y le extendió la mano-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Razer, al tiempo que Batman aceptaba la mano que le ofrecía.

Con ayuda de Razer, Batman pudo volver a la plataforma-Gracias-dijo una vez que estuvo de nuevo en la plataforma.

-En serio eres alguien muy extraño, incluso hiciste que esa mujer te pidiera el mismo favor que Jiren-observo Razer sorprendido.

-Soy solo un hombre-señalo el Caballero de la Noche dándose la vuelta-vamos, tenemos que ir con los demás, con cada vez menos guerreros el enfrentamiento final con el Universo 12 es casi seguro-.

-No será nada sencillo, Spawn ha demostrado ser muy superior a Superman-expreso Razer con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Teresa apareció al lado de Tohru, pero mantenía una expresión tranquila-Lo lamento mucho, hice lo que pude-reconoció un poco avergonzada, pero feliz de haber conocido a alguien como Batman.

-No te disculpes, al menos disminuiste el número de guerreros del Universo 12, estamos muy orgullosos de ti-aseguro Pell sonriéndole.

-Aunque ahora solo nos quedan tres guerreras-señalo Sour.

-Es verdad, la victoria depende de las Guerreras Mágicas-concordó Jerez levantándose de su asiento y formando un puño con su mano-¡Lucy! ¡Marina! ¡Anahí! ¡Saben lo que tienen que hacer!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Las tres Guerreras Mágicas escucharon el grito de la Diosa de la Destrucción de su Universo-¡Cuente con nosotras Lady Jerez!-declaro Lucy.

-¡Venceremos al Universo 1 y 12! ¡Llevaremos la victoria al Universo!-aseguro Marina.

Anahí solo asintió ante las palabras de sus amigas, ellas tres tal vez no eran tan poderosas como Tohru y Teresa, pero había una razón por la cual Jerez también las recluto y parecía que el momento de revelar ese motivo finalmente había llegado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los tres guerreros que quedaban del Universo 12 solo se dedicaban a observar lo que pasaba-Parece que al Universo 2 ya le quedan solo tres guerreros también-dijo Splinter-lo que significa que están a punto de mostrar algo nuevo-.

-Subestimar al oponente siempre es un error que puede llevar a la derrota, por ese motivo no debemos cometer ese error, tal vez el Universo 1 tenga más guerreros y eso les de ventaja, por ello nosotros debemos ser más cuidadosos-dijo Optimus.

Spawn gruño y tanto Prime como Splinter lo miraron fijamente, el Caballero Infernal tenía sus ojos puestos en cierto punto, mismo donde se encontraban Batman y Razer, pero su atención estaba enfocada únicamente en el Caballero de la Noche.

-Parece que Batman te llamo la atención ¿no es así Spawn?-pregunto Splinter y Spawn solo permaneció en silencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, las tres Crystal Gems que quedaban se mantenían agrupadas, buscando al resto de sus compañeros, ya que al Universo 2 y 12 les quedaban solo tres guerreros a cada uno, lo mejor era reagruparse con sus camaradas para poder lanzar un ataque eficaz contra los dos Universos.

-No será fácil, especialmente si hay que enfrentarse a Spawn, eso es inevitable-dijo Garnet-por eso debemos confiar en la estrategia que planeo Batman-.

-¿Crees que en verdad funcione?-pregunto Perla.

-Ni siquiera Batman lo sabe-reconoció Garnet-pero solo nos queda confiar en él, Lapis ¿podría volar un poco para localizar al resto del equipo?-pregunto Garnet con un tono de voz amable.

Lapis levanto un pulgar y desplegando sus alas se dispuso a buscar a sus compañeros, cuando una corriente de agua salió de la nada y la golpeo con fuerza, derribándola-¡Lapis!-grito Peridot desde las gradas, al tiempo que Calabaza ladraba asustado.

Por suerte, Lapis logro detenerse a tiempo y busco al responsable de ese ataque, descubriendo que se trataba de Marina, la cual iba acompañada por sus dos amigas-¿Ustedes de nuevo?-cuestiono Perla colocándose en guardia.

-¡Universo 1, nosotras somos las Guerreras Mágicas y somos las últimas guerreras que quedan por el Universo 2!-declaro Lucy, al tiempo que su aura emitía un aura roja.

-¡Por lo tanto es nuestra obligación llevar al Universo 2 a la victoria!-continuo Marina cuya aura era de color azul.

-¡Sin importar lo que pase lucharemos hasta el final por nuestro Universo!-finalizo Anahí emitiendo un aura verde.

Las Crystal Gems pudieron darse cuenta de que algo muy serio iba a pasar, el aura que emitían esas tres guerreras era verdaderamente poderosa-¡Es hora de invocar el poder de los Genios!-anuncio Lucy alzando su espada, seguida por sus dos amigas, mientras tres siluetas se formaban detrás de ellas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 2 ha quedado con sus últimas tres guerreras, quienes están a punto de hacer algo misterioso ¿Qué significara "convocar el poder de los Genios"? El enfrentamiento contra Spawn está cada vez más cerca"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _ese combate ha terminado, aunque Teresa se retiró sola, ya que Batman intento devolverla a la plataforma, pero no sin que antes la guerrera le pidiera lo mismo que Jiren, que hiciera todo lo posible por derrotar al invencible Spawn, ahora solo quedan las Guerreras Mágicas y su sorpresa, por cierto, una pregunta, ya que a ambos nos tiene muy mal lo que pasa en "Un Brillante Amanecer", dime ¿Qué crees que habría pensado Twilight al ver la gran determinación de Tohru y de escuchar todas esas palabras de Spawn? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente sería difícil, especialmente porque Arak no ha tenido a más discípulos desde Yubel/Deboness. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _es posible, aunque dudo mucho que Spawn se sienta atraído por la ternura de Kanna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora al Universo 2 solo le quedan sus últimas tres guerreras, las cuales tienen una sorpresa más por demostrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias, realmente lo aprecio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _tuvo mucha suerte realmente, ya que pudo haber quedado peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _primero, bienvenido a los comentarios y segundo, me base en eso realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _ciertamente y eso se debe a que Spawn es un poco más intenso en sus métodos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _desafortunadamente, Spawn está en un nivel superior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente, si algo caracteriza a Batman es precisamente eso y mucho más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ya te lo dije, aún tengo algunas cosas preparadas para esta última ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _siempre me quedare con las ganas de ver cuál fue la reacción de los padres de Kobayashi al verla llegar con una Maid y una niña tan adorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _creo que si alguien la secuestrara, sus secuestradores serían los que se someterían ante ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _no niego que Saya es sexy, pero así como es, con ese tremendo carácter mejor es apartarse lentamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _es una pena que buenas series queden inconclusas y que porquerías todavía continúen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _esa es una clara demostración del tremendo poder que posee el Caballero Infernal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _es más bien que él no las considera nada más que una tontería, cualquier relación le parece así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no lo creas, Abzu era muy superior a él, de hecho…pronto verás lo que Spawn tuvo que hacer para poder mantener una pelea contra su maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _ciertamente, después de todo, los años no pasan en vano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _creo que ese es un estereotipo bastante explotado, como lo que hizo Disney con las madrastras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _pues si el Universo 2 ganara y se quedara con el deseo ilimitado, realmente no tienen algo que pedir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _créeme amigo, hay cosas que prefiero no ver, especialmente si es con niños, por eso me costó ver la película de Eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _solo espero que haya sido tuyo y no de otro amigo, como ya suele pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _hay figuras de Anime que en serio me sorprende cuanto pueden llegar a costar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Éire, Enya Berserk, Olivia, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L Kujo, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Bowser30000000, Gokash Z, Eclipso, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Fugo Distorsión, Giorno Joestar, Gaou Tyranus, Marco Sorairo, Espadachín de la Luz, Zeus, Hades, Ant, B Buccellati, Spectrum Prime, Tetsuma Gundam, Black Hunter, Odín, Andros Valgreen 4, Shazam, Moon-9215, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Hiruma Demon, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Joestar, Zeppeli, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Doppio The Diavo, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Dio The World, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Polnareff Silver, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Freedom Gumdan 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	69. Gemas vs Genios

" _ **El Torneo de Poder finalmente está entrando en su momento final, con solo trece guerreros restantes, la lucha por la supervivencia y la victoria continua, en medio de este combate, se revelaron algunas cosas sobre la vida de Batman, así como también el pasado de Jiren, fue cuando Batman se enfrentó a Teresa, una de las mejores guerreras del Universo 2 en un combate sumamente equitativo, ya que ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, siendo otra batalla que se podría considerar a nivel normal, por unos instantes, parecía que ambos habían quedado eliminados, pero Batman se las arregló para evitarlo y aunque intento devolver a Teresa también a la plataforma, la noble guerrera decidió retirarse y dejar que él se enfrentara al invencible Spawn, ahora, un nuevo enfrentamiento está a punto de comenzar y el momento de revelar el arma secreta del Universo 2 ha llegado, las Guerreras Mágicas están a punto de enfrentarse a las Crystal Gems, demostrando el secreto que Jerez esperaban que se revelara ¿Qué tipo de combate va a comenzar? La hora de la batalla final se acerca"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 69**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 69 Gemas vs Genios**

La Cuarta Ronda estaba entrando casi en su recta final, el Universo 1 se lograba mantener con siete participantes, mientras los Universos 2 y 12 ahora solo les quedaban sus tres últimos guerreros, pero eso no quería decir que estaban acabados, ya que en ese momento, las últimas guerreras del Universo 2 estaban a punto de desatar algo nuevo.

Jerez sonrió al ver que sus tres últimas guerreras estaban listas, así que se levantó de su asiento de nuevo-Ha llegado el momento ¡El campo de batalla va a florecer y a brillar como nunca antes lo ha hecho!-declaro de manera dramática.

-Ya empezó de nuevo-dijo Bills achicando los ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Las Crystal Gems y las Guerreras Mágicas se miraban fijamente, ambos bandos esperando ver que iba a pasar, Garnet y Perla ya habían convocado sus respectivas armas, mientras que Lapis se preparaba para utilizar sus poderes en caso de ser necesario, pero si algo las extraño fue lo que dijeron antes de pelear.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con "invocar a los genios"?-pregunto Perla confundida y preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero temo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-expreso Garnet manteniéndose en guardia también.

Lucy, Marina y Anahí se mantenían con expresiones serias y desafiantes, listas para comenzar con su maniobra-¿Están listas chicas?-pregunto Lucy.

-Adelante-dijo Marina sonriendo de manera desafiante.

-Nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto, pero sin Tohru y Teresa no nos queda de otra-reconoció Anahí sonriendo y las tres chicas se prepararon.

-¡Rayearth!-invoco Lucy alzando su espada, al tiempo que una llamarada se formaba a su alrededor, misma que comenzó a tomar la forma de un majestuoso Fénix, el cual poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma.

-¡Ceres!-invoco Marina alzando su espada y un torbellino de agua comenzó a rodearla, misma que tomo la forma de un imponente dragón, que también cambio de forma.

-¡Windam!-invoco Anahí alzando su espada y poderoso tornado la rodeó, mismo que tomo forma de una poderosa Garuda, que también cambio de forma al tiempo que ella y sus amigas desaparecían en esas energías.

Las Crystal Gems solo miraban asombradas lo que pasaba, conforme tres figuras de tamaño impresionante comenzaban a aparecer en medio de esos tres elementos, mientras Jerez sonreía sumamente complacida y todos los que observaban lo que pasaba quedaban más que impresionados.

-¡Caballero del Fénix! ¡Genio Rayearth!-un guerrero parecido a un robot de color rojo, con detalles dorados hizo acto de aparición, al tiempo que blandía una poderosa espada.

-¡Caballero del Dragón! ¡Genio Ceres!-este guerrero también parecía ser un robot, pero era de color azul con detalles plateados, con dos poderosas alas.

-¡Caballero de la Garuda! ¡Genio Windam!-como sus dos compañeros, también parecía un robot, mismo que era de color verde, con alas un poco más pequeñas y emplumadas.

Los tres poderosos Genios, tres de los seres mágicos más poderosos que existían en el Universo 2, mismos que estaban al nivel de un Dragón hicieron acto de aparición, al tiempo que aterrizaban frente a las Crystal Gems, las cuales estaban más que sorprendidas.

-¡Son enormes!-exclamo Perla sorprendida.

-¡Son tan grandes como las Diamantes!-señalo Lapis sorprendida por lo que estaban presenciando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por lo que esas tres chicas habían hecho, los participantes no se esperaban que esas tres guerreras que no actuaron sino hasta la Tercera Ronda reservaran algo como eso, Jerez se mantuvo de pie y sonrió sumamente complacida.

-Esta es la revelación del Universo 2, las Guerreras Mágicas no solo son guerreras con grandes habilidades mágicas, ellas fueron las elegidas para poder despertar el poder de los tres Genios Legendarios-anuncio sonriendo.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que todos los presentes se quedaran con muecas de confusión-¿Genios Legendarios?-pregunto Goku confundido.

-Ya veo, eso explica porque Lady Jerez estaba tan tranquila a pesar de que perdieron a sus mejores guerreras-dijo Wiss.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Los Genios Legendarios son tres de los seres mágicos más poderosos que existen en todos los Universos, cada uno controla un tipo de magia diferente, además de que son sumamente resistentes y muy hábiles en combates-dijo Wiss-no creo equivocarme en señalar que si los hubieran convocado en la ronda anterior lo más probables es que ustedes hayan sido derrotados-.

-¿Tan poderosos son?-exclamo Goku sorprendido por ello.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Las Crystal Gems quedaron sumamente sorprendidas por sus enormes oponentes, los cuales no hacían el menor movimiento-¿Qué están esperando? ¿Por qué no atacan?-pregunto Lapis confundida por la acción de sus tres oponentes.

Fue cuando los ojos de Rayearth brillaron de manera misteriosa, hecho que noto Garnet-¡Cuidado!-grito con fuerza, ya que Rayearth lanzo un golpe con fuerza, las Gemas lo esquivaron a tiempo.

Peor cuando Garnet quedo en el aire, Rayearth la intercepto con una poderosa patada y la fusión apenas consiguió protegerse con sus brazos del mortal ataque, mismo que la estrello contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, el tiempo que Windam atacaba a Perla y Ceres a Lapis, quien convoco sus alas para esquivar los ataques de sus oponentes.

Windam movió sus alas y creo una corriente de aire que golpeo a Perla con fuerza, derribándola, mientras que Lapis esquivaba como podía los ataques de Ceres, cuando de pronto, con un movimiento de sus alas provoco una ventisca que obligo a la Gema a protegerse con una burbuja de agua, para luego ser derribada con un puñetazo.

-¡Son muy fuertes!-exclamo Garnet sorprendida, al tiempo que Rayearth le lanzaba una llamarada, misma que Garnet recibió directamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

El Universo 1 se quedó sorprendido por las habilidades de aquellos Genios, mismos que a pesar de su tamaño no perdían nada de velocidad-¡Está acabando con mis amigas!-exclamo Amatista sorprendida.

-¡Esos tres son muy fuertes!-señalo John.

Deboness también se veía sumamente tensa al ver lo que estaba pasando-Lo lamento mucho amada mía-dijo Jerez sonriendo-pero esta es una competencia y el ganador será el Universo 2-aseguro.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Deboness sonriendo de manera desafiante ante el reto de su pareja.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Steven, Connie y Peridot también se estaban preocupando por lo que estaban viendo-¡Vaya! ¡No puedo creer que esas chicas tengan robots gigantes!-exclamo Steven sorprendido por lo que veía.

-¡Esas cosas son tan grandes como las Diamantes! ¿Cómo es posible esto?-se preguntó Peridot sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Las chicas están en problemas, espero que puedan salir de esto!-declaro Connie preocupada por sus amigas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Rayearth lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Garnet bloqueo con sus guantes, pero el golpe hizo que se hundiera contra el suelo con fuerza, más la fusión aún no estaba vencida y haciendo grandes esfuerzos logro quitarse de encima la espada, para luego lanzarse al ataque, más antes de poder llegar con su oponente, Rayearth la rechazo con un manotazo, derribándola.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es demasiado ágil!-exclamo entre dientes, preguntándose si así habría sido en caso de pelear contra las Diamantes directamente.

Lapis lanzo varias flechas de agua contra Ceres, pero sus ataques no lograban dañarlo en lo más mínimo y apenas logro diluir su cuerpo para evitar que el golpe de ese Genio la dañara, el problema fue que cuando volvió a ser sólida, Ceres le dio un ataque más fuerte, enviándola por los aires, pero logro mantenerse con ayuda de sus alas, para alivio de Peridot.

Perla solo podía evadir los ataques de Windam empleando su nueva velocidad, pero cuando el Genio le lanzo una corriente de aire tuvo que clavar su lanza en el suelo con fuerza para evitar ser lanzada fuera de la plataforma, apenas pudo resistir semejante corriente de aire.

-¡Esto se está complicando demasiado!-expreso sumamente preocupada de no poder seguir más tiempo en la arena de batalla.

Windam alzo su pie y se preparó para aplastar a Perla, quien rápidamente disparo un rayo contra el Genio, logrando que retrocediera un poco, hecho que le dio oportunidad para lanzarse al ataque contra Windam, golpeándolo con fuerza en el pecho con su lanza.

El golpe hizo que Windam retrocediera un poco y entonces Perla le disparo un nuevo rayo, mismo que empujo al Genio hacia el cielo, pero este no solo logro resistir el ataque, sino que además lo deshizo con un golpe de su mano, para asombro de la Gema, nunca se imaginó que algo como eso pasara.

Finalmente, Windam creo una esfera de aire en su mano y la lanzo contra Perla, debido a que ella se encontraba en el cielo no fue capaz de esquivarlo y recibió el ataque directamente, mismo que la empujo fuera de la plataforma, para asombro de todos los presentes.

-Perla del Universo 1 ha sido eliminada-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Perla apareció en las gradas con la cabeza gacha por haber sido eliminada de la competencia-Lo lamento, no pude hacer nada para detenerlo-dijo avergonzada.

-No tienes que disculparte, lo hiciste bien Perla-felicito Lyra sonriéndole-además, ninguno esperaba que el Universo 2 tuviera eso preparado-señalo la Kaioshin con tono comprensivo.

-Sí, no te sientas mal, al menos resististe más que nosotros-dijo Flash tratando de animar a la decaída Perla.

-Gracias, aunque no puedo imaginarme lo que pensara el Planeta Madre tras esto-dijo Perla-yo quería demostrarles lo que una Perla es capaz de hacer y tras verme vencida-

-Si le das tanta importancia a lo que ellas piensen entonces si serás un fracaso-dijo John-no es momento para que te sientas mal, ya que ahora tus amigas necesitan que las animes, pues quedaron solas contra esos gigantes-.

Perla comprendió de inmediato las palabras del Linterna Verde y miro a sus amigas, esperando que ellas fueran capaces de vencer a esos tres poderosos titanes, los cuales eran más duros de lo que parecían, en serio eran seres impresionantes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Garnet y Lapis se preocuparon mucho al escuchar que Perla había sido vencida, lo que significaba que ahora quedaban ante tres poderosos gigantes, pues Windam no tardo en unirse a la batalla, Garnet y Lapis lograron reencontrarse para pensar en que harían.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto Lapis preocupada por lo que estaba pasando, se encontraban en una clara desventaja.

-Si lo tengo, pero para que funcione necesitamos algo de tiempo, además de que eso no nos garantiza que obtengamos la victoria, especialmente siendo tres oponentes-señalo Garnet.

Los tres Genios flotaban sobre la plataforma, disponiéndose a lanzar un golpe que sería el decisivo para sus oponentes, claro que no lo iban a lanzar con demasiada fuerza, ya que si las mataban entonces el Universo 2 sería castigado por su error, pero justo cuando dispararon su rayo, una barrera protegió a ambas Gemas del impacto.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

-Una barrera de color índigo-respondió Garnet y fue cuando Batman hizo acto de aparición, esta vez empleando dicho Anillo.

El Caballero de la Noche voló hasta donde se encontraban ambas Gemas y se colocó a su lado, la repentina aparición del Caballero de la Noche tomo por sorpresa a muchos de los espectadores, incluso el Universo 1 estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los Kaioshin y Dioses de la Destrucción también se sorprendieron mucho, especialmente por el color que ahora empleaba Batman-¿Cuántos de esos Anillos tiene con él?-se preguntó Liquir.

-Xiang, dijiste que Batman trajo cinco de Anillos que existen en el Universo 1 ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Deboness.

-Efectivamente y el último que trajo con él fue el Anillo Índigo-respondió Xiang sonriendo.

-Ya veo, eso significa que trajo el Verde que representa la Voluntad; el Amarillo del Miedo; Azul de la Esperanza; Rojo de la Ira e Índigo de la Compasión-observo Lyra de manera pensativa-en mi opinión, Batman podría emplear todos los Anillos existentes con excepción del Negro, pero creo que esos cinco son los que mejor lo describen-.

-Batman; el hombre cuya Voluntad nunca ha sido aplastada, que inspira Miedo en los criminales, que siempre mantiene viva la Esperanza para todos, pero que al mismo tiempo está lleno de Ira y sin embargo, jamás deja de lado la Compasión, incluso con el Guasón mostro esa compasión al no haberlo matado cuando le dio no una, sino millones de razones para hacerlo-señalo Deboness.

El comentario de la Diosa Destructora del Universo 1 capto la atención de todos los participantes, muchos se preguntaban cómo era posible que un simple hombre fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso, de llevar tal carga sobre sus hombros, otros como Goku no comprendían lo que pasaba, pero lo encontraba interesante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Rainbow se levantó sumamente emocionada al ver aparecer de nuevo a Batman en acción-¡Oh sí! ¡Esos tres robots están a punto de conocer a su creador!-declaro sonriendo.

-No deberías subestimar al oponente, esa es la lección que mi padre siempre nos ha dado-le recordó Sunset.

-Aun así me pregunto qué harán para enfrentar esta situación-dijo Twilight.

-¡Tal vez veamos el nacimiento de una nueva guerrera!-grito Pinkie Pie sumamente emocionada y la Presencia se rio, esa niña sí que le agradaba y mucho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Observando todo a distancia se encontraban los tres últimos guerreros del Universo 12, los cuales estaban muy sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de Batman, así como también el ataque secreto que guardaban esas tres chicas.

-Parece que Batman tiene más sorpresas ocultas-dijo Splinter con semblante pensativo.

Optimus miro de reojo a Spawn, el cual parecía tener cierto interés en lo que estaba ocurriendo-Parece que Batman ha hecho algo más que llamar tu atención ¿no es así Spawn?-pregunto mirándolo.

-Quiero ver que tan fuerte es en realidad y que más puede hacer-señalo Spawn, pero con esa frase no se estaba refiriendo a la fuerza física.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los tres Genios descendieron a la plataforma, para luego encarar a sus tres oponentes una vez más-Llegaste justo a tiempo Batman-dijo Garnet aliviada-ahora espero que tengas un plan-dijo la fusión.

-Lo tengo, pero necesito que ustedes hagan lo que planeaban hacer-señalo Batman y Lapis abrió los ojos confundida, para luego comprender todo y miro a Garnet en busca de respuestas.

-Quieres que nos fusionemos-dijo no como pregunta sino como afirmación.

-Tal vez sea nuestra única oportunidad para ganar, sin Perla no puedo formar a Sardonyx y sin Amatista no puedo invocar a Sugalite, además de que sin ambas es imposible llamar a Alexandrita, lo mejor que podemos hacer es invocar a una nueva Gema, pero quiero que tú estés de acuerdo con esto, ya que no quiero presionarte a hacer algo que no…-.

-Hagámoslo-interrumpió Lapis, tomando por sorpresa a Garnet, aunque Batman se mantuvo tranquilo y observaba a sus oponentes, los cuales ya estaban listos para comenzar el contraataque-no te sorprendas tanto, hace mucho que supere mi desagrado por la fusión-explico Lapis al ver la mirada de Garnet.

Garnet sonrió de forma algo traviesa-Peridot tuvo que ver con eso ¿verdad?-pregunto divertida y Lapis solo se sonrojo.

-Lamento interrumpir la conversación, pero esos tres ya están listos para volver al ataque-señalo Batman, ya que efectivamente, los Genios reunieron energías en sus manos, mismas que lanzaron contra ellos.

Rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche formo una nueva barrera para protegerse, en cuanto la barrera se formó, Garnet rápidamente tomo a Lapis del brazo-¿Estas lista?-.

-Lo estoy-aseguro Lapis.

Ambas comenzaron a bailar para sincronizarse, para poco a poco acercarse de manera elegante, Garnet sujeto a Lapis y la lanzo por los aires, para luego dar un salto ella también, tomándola de la cintura en el aire, ambas comenzaron a girar, sus Gemas brillaron y sus cuerpos se convirtieron en luz, misma que se unió para dar paso a una nueva Gema.

Aquel resplandor de luz hizo que los tres Genios dejaran de atacar, al tiempo que la nueva Gema nacía, tenía la piel violeta, con el cabello corto y chino, llegándole a los hombros, tenía un vestido de color negro con detalles rojos y azules, así como unas hombreras, las gafas de Garnet y cuatro brazos, su tamaño creció y ahora estaba a la altura de sus oponentes, sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos del mismo modo que los de Garnet, pero sus pies se veían solo un poco cubiertos del talón y planta, exponiendo sus dedos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Los ojos de Steven se volvieron estrellas al ver la fusión, al igual que los de Connie-¡Vaya! ¡Crearon una nueva mujer gigante!-exclamo sorprendido y emocionado.

-¡Este Torneo está haciendo muchas cosas que no podríamos haber visto en casa!-declaro Connie emocionada.

Peridot solo miraba todo sintiéndose un poco celosa, ya que ahora Lapis se fusiono con la Gema más fuerte del grupo, eso la hizo sentir un poco preocupada de que ya no quiera fusionarse con ella, pero de pronto, esa idea dio paso a algo nuevo, Garnet y Lapis eran las más fuertes del grupo, lo que significaba que esa Gema debía ser en extremo (y con sus propias palabras) ultra poderosa.

Una risa algo maliciosa se escapó de sus labios-Oh si, esos tres tontos van a recibir la paliza de sus vidas-dijo divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Amatista y Perla también sonreían de manera emocionada al ver el nacimiento de una nueva fusión-Esto no es bueno-dijo Pell preocupado.

-No te preocupes, los Genios no serán vencidos por algo como eso-aseguro Jerez viendo la plataforma con una actitud desafiante.

-Ya veremos querida-dijo Deboness-porque no creas que la fusión es solo física, hay muchas cosas que desconocen sobre la fusión de las Gemas-.

Jerez se tensó ante eso, pero no tardo en sonreír de nuevo- _"Ya veremos quien ríe al último amor mío, ya que los Genios también tienen secretos"-_.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

El resto de los guerreros del Universo 1 también observaba lo que pasaba, esperando el momento para entrar en combate por indicaciones de Batman, ya que él quería que estuvieran atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa que les tuviera preparada el Universo 2, el Caballero de la Noche no creía que hayan demostrado todo lo que tenían y sus sospechas siempre resultaban ser ciertas.

-Esto será interesante, una nueva fusión-observo Karai sonriendo de manera interesada-esa Lazuli sí que cambio mucho desde que llego a la Tierra-.

-Me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo Batman para convencerla de quedarse-dijo Barda con actitud pensativa-él siempre ha logrado cosas que parecen imposibles, me hace preguntar si realmente es un humano o alguna clase de Dios, el mismo Darkseid se lo pregunto en cierta ocasión-reconoció.

Karai escucho el comentario de Barda y miro de reojo al Caballero de la Noche, ese humano era realmente extraordinario, se preguntaba porque motivo él no fue el rival que su padre tanto espero o tal vez si lo era, pero como Twilight era la Humildad su destino era enfrentarla, quizás nunca lo descubriría, pero tenía clara dos cosas; la primera era que vencería a Spawn y recuperaría el honor de su familia, y la segunda que cuando todo eso terminara ajustaría cuentas con cierta peli fuego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La nueva fusión se mantenía detrás de Batman, el Caballero de la Noche sonrió ante eso-Bien, supongo que debo preguntar cuál es tu nombre-dijo mirando a su compañera.

-Puedes llamarme Moonstone-respondió la Gema al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia-sé que con esto aumente mucho mi poder, pero me temo que estas pidiéndome demasiado para enfrentar a esos tres-.

-No te preocupes, que no pienso dejarte toda la carga a ti-reconoció Batman.

Los tres Genios se lanzaron al ataque exactamente al mismo tiempo, momento que Batman aprovecho para modificar la barrera, misma que se adhirió al cuerpo de Moonstone, convirtiéndose en una armadura, mientras el Caballero de la Noche subía a su hombro.

Cuando Ceres estuvo lo bastante cerca lanzo un golpe con su brazo, mismo que Moonstone bloqueo con su brazo y como este era protegido también con el poder del Anillo Índigo, el ataque de Ceres no lo daño, fue cuando Batman hizo que de la armadura de Moonstone surgiera un cañón.

Ceres abrió los ojos de golpe, especialmente cuando se dispararon varios misiles directamente a su cara, ante eso, Moonstone comprendió la estrategia de Batman-¡Ya veo!-expreso sonriendo.

-¡Tú te encargas de defender y atacar físicamente, yo diseño las estrategias y armas!-indico Batman.

-¡Entendido!-declaro Moonstone comprendiendo la estrategia de Batman.

Windam rápidamente se elevó en el cielo y lanzo una poderosa ventisca de aire contra Moonstone, quien se protegió con sus brazos de aquella corriente, misma que comenzó a empujarla con fuerza, rápidamente, Batman creo un ventilador con las partes de la armadura y este le devolvió la ventisca a Windam con más potencia.

Ese fue el momento que Moonstone aprovecho para invocar sus alas y lanzarse al ataque, dando un giro en el aire y pateando con fuerza a Windam, quien cayó sobre Ceres justo cuando este se estaba levantando, antes de que Moonstone reaccionara, Rayearth apareció de la nada y la ataco con un golpe de su espada.

El golpe fue certero y Moonstone cayó con fuerza al suelo, justo en el momento en que Rayearth volvía a atacarla, rápidamente Batman le diseño una espada, con la cual se defendió del ataque de Rayearth, ambos comenzaron una pelea de espadas, en la cual estaban muy igualados.

De pronto, Ceres y Windam volvieron al ataque, por lo que Batman hizo que de la parte trasera de su armadura salieran varios murciélagos de energía que atacaron a los dos Genios, mientras ella seguía en su batalla contra Rayearth.

-¿Cómo logras hacer eso con tanta facilidad?-pregunto Moonstone al ver lo que Batman podía hacer con sus Anillos.

-¡Solo debes saber qué hacer y cómo llevarlo a cabo!-explico Batman-¡Pero aunque estemos peleando de este modo siguen superándonos en número, tenemos que vencerlos antes de que nos superen!-.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?-pregunto Moonstone esquivando el ataque de Rayearth y lanzándole una patada, misma que el Genio bloqueo y arremetió de nuevo contra ella.

-¡Tengo una idea, pero necesito que los tres Genios estén reunidos en un solo lugar!-indico Batman.

-¡Entonces hay que juntarlos!-acepto Moonstone abriendo sus alas de nuevo y elevándose en el aire.

Más Rayearth no tardo en volver a seguirla, atacándola con varios golpes de su espada, mismos que Moonstone bloqueaba como podía, Batman aun resistía el poder que empleaba, hecho que sorprendía a todos los presentes, cuando Windam y Ceres también se lanzaron contra ellos de nuevo.

-¡Ahí viene!-señalo Batman.

-¡Bien!-rápidamente, Moonstone invoco sus Guantes de Batalla, mientras con su otra mano sostenía la espada que Batman le dio, se elevó un poco más, reuniendo energía de fuego y hielo en cada guante.

Los Genios no tardaron en atacarla y aunque Moonstone se defendía hábilmente de los tres atacantes, se podía ver que estaba costándole cada vez más y más poder mantener una batalla contra ellos, de seguir así pronto sería derrotada y Batman se iría con ella.

-¡Batman!-exclamo preocupada.

-¡Resiste un poco más!-indico Batman y Moonstone asintió.

Fue cuando los tres Genios se alejaron de ella, al tiempo que cargaban las energías de sus respectivos elementos, lanzándose a gran velocidad contra la fusión, Batman le indico que esperara, los Genios estaban cada vez más cerca y preparando sus ataques finales.

-¡Ahora!-grito Batman al tiempo que los tres Genios lanzaban sus ataques.

Moonstone de inmediato convirtió su cuerpo en agua y cayó hacia la plataforma, mientras Batman se protegía así mismo con una barrera, mientras los Genios eran golpeados por los ataques de cada uno, provocando los gritos de las Guerreras Mágicas.

En cuanto el agua llego al suelo, Moonstone se reformo, con sus Guantes listos, reuniendo energía del fuego, hielo y agua, mismos que lanzo en forma de un rayo de luz cuya apariencia era de Garnet y Lapis, al tiempo que Batman también lanzaba un rayo del Anillo.

Los ataques golpearon con fuerza a los Genios, provocando una explosión de luz que hizo que muchos se protegieran los ojos, cuando las Guerreras Mágicas aparecieron cayendo, por suerte, fue dentro de la plataforma, lo que significaba que el Universo 2 aún no estaba vencido.

Con algo de dificultad, las Guerreras Mágicas se levantaron, sosteniéndose con sus espadas-Veo que lograron aterrizar en la plataforma-dijo Batman apareciendo junto con Moonstone-pero les recomiendo que lo mejor será que abandonen ahora que pueden hacerlo-.

-Es cierto, tal vez tengan magia muy poderosa, pero no significa que podrán vencernos-aseguro Moonstone.

Las tres Guerreras se vieron entre sí, al tiempo que movían la cabeza como señal de complicidad, para finalmente levantarse-Nunca creímos que tendríamos que llegar a este punto-dijo Lucy.

-¿Hum?-.

-Esperábamos ser capaces de vencerlos con el poder de los Genios, pero me doy cuenta que el Universo 1 y 12 son más poderosos de lo que creímos-señalo Anahí.

-Por ese motivo creo que solo nos queda emplear ese último recurso-agrego Marina.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos los espectadores se preguntaban de que estaban hablando, cuando Jerez se levantó con una sonrisa-Ha llegado el momento, el campo de batalla va a brillar como nunca antes se ha imaginado, una belleza de gran poder va a desatarse-sentencio sonriendo.

Deboness miro a su novia preguntándose que estaba tramando y lo mismo hizo Gen, parecía que el Universo 2 aún tenía un último as bajo la manga y estaba a punto de liberarlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Lucy alzo la vista hacia sus dos contendientes y con mucha determinación-¡Así que prepárense! ¡Porque sin importar lo que nos cueste, llevaremos al Universo 2 a la victoria!-aseguro alzando su espada, seguida por sus dos amigas, al tiempo que las siluetas de los Genios volvían a aparecer detrás de ellas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva fusión ha nacido en el Torneo de Poder, pero ahora, el Universo 2 está a punto de revelar su arma máxima ¿Quién será el ganador de este combate y que Universo se enfrentara al Universo 12?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Peebels Pek:** _pues lo acabas de ver y aun no terminan, pues todavía les queda una sorpresa más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _aunque admito que tienes razón en algunos puntos, yo dudo mucho de que esté de acuerdo con Spawn, ya que él ha demostrado que siente repulsión hacia esa relación, además de que no se tienta el corazón al momento de dañar a sus contrincantes, por ahora, el Universo 2 va a jugar su última carta de triunfo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _tenía que ser así, porque otra opción habría sido que fuera Spawn quien la sacara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _entiendo, lo siento, pero a veces tengo que hacer cosas desagradables y esto va a ser para largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _se podría considerar así, aunque Teresa se eliminó sola. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _es imposible no admirarlo, es alguien realmente único y asombroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _aunque Batman no es servidor de los Dioses, él respeta a Deboness, pero no le sirve. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _gracias y no hay de queso nomas de papa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues ya viste que pusieron a las Gemas en aprietos, aunque con la ayuda de Batman lo superaron, más las Guerreras Mágicas aun no están vencidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _lo acabas de ver y los Genios todavía tienen una sorpresa más por revelar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _creo que yo también tengo ese problema, porque estoy viendo un Anime llamado Citrus y sale una peli rosa que me hace odiarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _te pareces a mi papá en ese aspecto, para que él se enoje debe ser una razón realmente válida, algo que en serio lo haya llevado hasta el límite. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ya te lo dije, vas a tener que esperar para ver lo que he planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _te enojarías más con los jefes que tengo, créeme, lo bueno es que ya voy a dejar ese trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _siempre hay razones más válidas para enojarse, eso es algo que se aprende. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ojala se la den, creo que esa serie tiene un enorme potencial para una continuación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _de hecho alcanzaste muy a tiempo, en fin, el Universo 2 está por liberar su as bajo la manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _a veces la venganza puede parecer dulce, pero nunca lo es, aunque admito que hay personas de las que me gustaría vengarme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, Ángel María NF, Olivia, Saint Femme, Éire, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Black Hunter, Tenzalucard123, Eclipso, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gokash Z, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Gaou Tyranus, Marco Sorairo, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Giorno Joestar, Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Abbacchio Leone, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Ryo Red, Hamon, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Ant, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	70. Guardian Maximo

" _ **Con sus últimos tres participantes, el Universo 2 finalmente se ha decidido a demostrar su arma secreta, ya que Tohru y Teresa eran sus mejores guerreras; Lucy, Anahí y Marina, también conocidas como las Guerreras Mágicas les dieron una sorpresa a todos los competidores al invocar a tres poderosas fuerzas mágicas conocidas como los Genios; Rayearth del Fénix, Ceres del Dragón y Windam de la Garuda, los cuales poseen un gran poder mágico, que incluso las Crystal Gems se vieron acorraladas por ellos, siendo Perla eliminada por el poder de los Genios, justo cuando parecía que Garnet y Lapis también caerían, Batman hizo acto de aparición para ayudarlas, empleando el poder del Anillo Índigo, el Caballero de la Noche y la nueva fusión; Moonstone lograron idear una estrategia para poder derribar a los Genios, parecía que las Guerreras Mágicas y el Universo 2 estaban vencidos, pero…en ese momento, Lucy y sus amigas anunciaron que aún les quedaba un último as bajo la manga, con el cual esperaban llevar la victoria a su Universo ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa están por revelar? El enfrentamiento final con el Universo 12 está cada vez más cerca"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 70**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 70 Guardián Máximo**

La situación para el Universo 2 cambio una vez más, de tener la ventaja en contra de sus oponentes, ahora estaban acorralados gracias a la estrategia de Batman y al nacimiento de una nueva Gema llamada Moonstone, que era la fusión de Garnet y Lapis.

-Esto se ve mal-dijo Teresa-incluso los Genios fueron derrotados por el Universo 1, realmente tienen grandes estrategias y poderes-.

-¡Esto aún no ha acabado!-aseguro Tohru-¡Oigan ustedes tres! ¡Más les vale no perder o yo misma las matare!-bramo con una expresión que claramente daba mucho miedo.

Jerez, por su parte, solo sonreía-Tal vez crean estar en ventaja, pero los Genios aún tienen sorpresas para todos ustedes-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Las Guerreras Mágicas escucharon el grito de Tohru y no pudieron evitar sonreír de forma divertida-Así que nos matara si perdemos-dijo Marina sonriendo divertida-esa dragona sí que sabe cómo animarte-.

-A mí ya me preocupo-reconoció Anahí, pues sabía que Tohru fácilmente podría conseguir eso.

Lucy dio un paso al frente y encaro tanto a Batman como a Moonstone-¿Qué es lo que harán ahora? ¿Se rendirán?-pregunto Moonstone, pero Batman las miraba de manera sospechosa.

-Eso es algo que jamás haremos-dijo Lucy alzando su espada-ustedes son los que van a perder esta batalla, eso se los aseguro-sus amigas se colocaron a su lado-¡Van a arrepentirse por no habernos sacado de la plataforma cuando tuvieron la oportunidad!-

-¿Qué?-exclamo Moonstone preguntándose lo que querían decir con eso, pero Batman se alarmo.

-¡Manténganse en guardia!-indico.

-¡Rayearth/Ceres/Windam!-invocaron de nuevo las tres Guerreas Mágicas, al tiempo que juntaba sus espadas.

Los tres Genios volvieron a aparecer, convirtiéndose en rayos de luz, mismos que envolvieron a las tres Guerreras Mágicas, un poderoso resplandor de luz comenzó a cubrir toda la plataforma, al tiempo que los elementos Fuego, Agua y Viento comenzaban a dar forma a una nueva fuerza.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso ellas…?-Moonstone abrió los ojos al comprender lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Lo hicieron!-confirmo Batman.

Poco a poco, una nueva figura de gran tamaño comenzó a aparecer, revelándose con los colores de Rayearth y su escudo, así como también las alas de Windam y Ceres, junto con la cola de este último, sus ojos eran verdes y en su pecho tenía una esfera del mismo color, aquel impresionante ser dio un giro al tiempo que extendía los brazos y lanzaba un rugido que sacudió toda la plataforma, siendo envuelto en un aura mágica de color rojo, con detalles azules verdosos.

-¡Se fusionaron!-exclamo Moonstone sorprendida por esa revelación del Universo 2.

-¡Lo sospechaba!-gruño Batman preocupado por el gran poder que aquel nuevo ser estaba liberando.

El resto de los guerreros del Universo 1 miraba lo que pasaba con mucha sorpresa-¡Esto es sorprendente!-exclamo Razer sorprendido por lo que esas tres jovencitas habían hecho.

-¡Serán mejor ir a ayudarlos!-indico Barda dándose cuenta de que Batman y Moonstone no iban a poder solos contra ese imponente ser.

-Esto va a ser muy intenso, ese ser irradia un gran poder, no será fácil de vencer, así que habrá que atacarlo con todo lo que tenemos-dijo Karai al tiempo que desenvainaba su sable.

Los tres últimos guerreros del Universo 12 también miraban lo que pasaba con mucha sorpresa-Así que el Universo 2 escondía algo como eso-dijo Splinter sorprendido, al tiempo que Spawn solo gruñía y Optimus entrecerraba los ojos, preguntándose como enfrentaría el Universo 1 esa sorpresa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Deboness y Lyra estaban más que sorprendidas por la nueva sorpresa que el Universo 2 acababa de revelar, incluso Gen tuvo que admitir que esa fue una maniobra sumamente impresionante de parte de esas tres chicas, definitivamente no eran tan fuertes como Tohru y Teresa, pero en serio tenían grandes sorpresas ocultas.

Jerez se levantó de su asiento, captando la atención de todos los presentes-Este es el mejor aspecto de los Genios, por si solos son sumamente poderosos, pero cuando se unen son invencibles, esta es la fuerza más hermosa de todas, el resplandor más bello del Universo 2, la unión perfecta de los elementos y la magia ¡Contemplen…a Gattai Rayearth!-anuncio de manera dramática.

-Puedo sentir un Cosmo sorprendente-dijo Seiya impresionado por la energía de ese ser.

-¡No puedo creer que el Universo 2 haya tenido reservado algo como eso!-exclamo Piccolo.

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que me esté perdiendo de toda la acción!-grito Goku sacudiéndose en cabello con fuerza.

-Esta será una batalla sumamente interesante-dijo Kakashi viendo como el resto de los guerreros del Universo 1 se acercaban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Efectivamente, Barda, Karai y Razer llegaron justo a tiempo, colocándose al lado de sus dos compañeros, tres si contaban que Moonstone era una fusión-Llegaron a tiempo-dijo Batman.

-Esto no va a ser nada fácil-observo Karai-pero creo que será muy divertido-reconoció sonriendo.

Gattai Rayearth observaba a todos sus oponentes, los cuales esperaban que atacara en cualquier momento, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir al abrir sus poderosas alas, generando una corriente de aire sumamente poderosa, misma que hizo que los cinco guerreros se protegieran como pudieron, pero el aire los arrastro un poco hacia atrás.

Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Gattai Rayearth se lanzó a gran velocidad contra ellos, preparando un golpe con su puño, pero Razer reacciono a tiempo y creo una barrera para proteger a todos sus amigos, más el golpe del Genio destruyo esa barrera con facilidad y apenas tuvieron tiempo para quitarse antes de recibir el impacto con fuerza.

Barda quedo detrás de Gattai Rayearth y tomando impulso se lanzó contra el gigante para darle un golpe con su Mega Rod, pero la cola de Gattai Rayearth la intercepto y la golpeó con fuerza, derribándola, el gigante se dispuso a atacarla con una llamarada, misma que fue desviada por un golpe del sable de Karai.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto mirando a la Furia.

-Estoy bien, pero ese grandulón es más rudo de lo que aparenta, hay que tener mucho cuidado-indico Barda.

Rápidamente, Gattai Rayearth formo una esfera de agua que lanzo contra las dos guerreras, pero Moonstone apareció a tiempo y empleando el poder de Lapis devolvió el ataque contra Gattai Rayearth, más este hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a forcejar por ganar terreno contra el otro, pero entonces, los ojos del titán brillaron y abriendo sus alas lanzo una ráfaga de aire cortante, mismo que golpeo a la fusión con fuerza, derribándola.

-¡Maldición!-gruño Karai lanzándose al ataque, al tiempo que evadía un golpe de Gattai Rayearth.

La guerrera comenzó a correr por el brazo del gigante, acercándose cada vez más a su rostro, pero cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca y lanzo un golpe con su sable, Gattai Rayearth desapareció, dejándola sorprendida, pero entonces el gigante reapareció detrás de ella y de un manotazo la derribo.

-¡Karai!-gritaron Myra y Rarity ante eso.

Batman y Razer rápidamente entraron en acción, empleando el poder de sus Anillos crearon lazos de energía para inmovilizar a su oponente, sujetándolo de ambos brazos, pero Gattai Rayearth era sumamente fuerte y de un fuerte tirón se liberó, provocando que ambos héroes chocaran entre ellos.

Ambos héroes cayeron al suelo y cuando estaban levantándose, Gattai Rayearth se dispuso a patearlos fuera de la plataforma, pero Barda actuó con rapidez y embistió con fuerza el talón del gigante, provocando que este se tambaleara y cayera con fuerza al suelo, más eso no significaba que estaba vencido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Esta era una de esas ocasiones en que las chicas estaban emocionadas y preocupadas, nunca se esperaron que el Universo 2 tuviera un arma secreta como esa, misma que les estaba causando muchos problemas a sus amigos, incluso su maestro se veía en problemas.

-¡Esto es malo!-exclamo Twilight preocupada-¡Ese gigante los está acorralando!-.

-¡Nunca me espere que el Universo 2 tuviera esa clase de sorpresas!-dijo Sunset sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Los 12 Universos están llenos de toda clase de guerreros!-exclamo Pinkie Pie comiendo más rápido que antes sus palomitas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Aun tendido en el suelo, Moonstone aprovecho para dar un colosal salto y atacar a Gattai Rayearth con una serie de poderosos golpes, empleando sus Guantes en su primer par de brazos, pero aunque lo golpeaba con mucha fuerza su oponente los resistía con facilidad.

Fue cuando Gattai Rayearth empleo su cola para sujetar a Moonstone de una pierna y estrellarla con fuerza contra el suelo, la Gema intento levantarse, pero Gattai Rayearth la sujeto de la cabeza y comenzó a estrellarla repetidamente contra el suelo, para angustia del resto de las Crystal Gems.

Gattai Rayearth se dispuso a terminar con su oponente de un golpe efectivo, pero Karai y Barda actuaron a tiempo, golpeando a Gattai Rayearth con fuerza por distintas direcciones, al tiempo que Batman y Razer volvían al ataque con sus Anillos, lanzando un rayo contra el Genio, logrando empujarlo con fuerza, más ese gigante no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¡Esto es más duro de lo que pensé!-gruño Karai entre dientes.

-¡Ojala Perla y Amatista siguieran en el combate, así podríamos habernos fusionado las cuatro!-expuso Moonstone preocupada por el tremendo poder que tenía su adversario.

Karai se rio divertida-Esas dos fueron bastante patéticas, bueno, Perla fue más eficiente que la enana-señalo con una sonrisa burlona.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Amatista se levantó de su asiento sintiéndose profundamente ofendida por las palabras de Karai-¡Oye! ¡Que se atreva a repetirme eso!-reto molesta.

-No tienes mucho que replicar, especialmente cuando fuiste eliminada dos veces y de la misma manera-señalo Deboness con un tono algo regañón y Amatista se sentó avergonzada, pues la Diosa tenía un punto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Gattai Rayearth volvió a prepararse para comenzar la batalla, al tiempo que invocaba una poderosa espada en su mano derecha, misma que brillaba con intensidad, aquello hizo que todos los presentes se preocuparan aún más, mientras el Universo 12 solo continuaba observando.

-¡Creo que la situación empeoro más!-gruño Razer.

-¡Pase lo que pase no debemos bajar la guardia, tengo una promesa que cumplir!-expreso Batman con tono serio.

Gattai Rayearth se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el Universo 1, quienes se prepararon para el contraataque, esquivando el golpe muy a penas, Barda estuvo a punto de quedar eliminada, pero Razer la rescato a tiempo y la llevo a un sitio seguro, al tiempo que Moonstone reunía energía de fuego y hielo en sus Guantes, lanzando un golpe contra el gigante, pero este logro bloquearlos a tiempo.

Batman también ataco, empleando el Anillo para crear varios Bati Boomerangs de energía, mismos que lanzo contra Gattai Rayearth, quien los recibió directamente, pero no sufrió mucho daño que digamos y contraataco con un golpe de su espada, mismo que Batman bloqueo invocando una barrera, pero el impacto logro lanzarlo contra la plataforma y casi queda eliminado, pero logro sostenerse al lanzar uno de sus lazos y subir por el mismo.

-Estuvo cerca-gruño.

Karai estaba comenzando a molestarse por lo que pasaba, sus ojos volvieron a teñirse de rojo y sus colmillos se alargaron, señal de que estaba despertando su lado vampírico, la hija de los poderosos Maestros Oscuros se levantó y con sus habilidades aumentadas se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, empuñando su sable.

Gattai Rayearth intento aplastarla, pero Karai lo esquivo y dando un salto clavo su sable en un costado del Genio, cuyos ojos brillaron con algo de dolor, pero no era el suficiente daño para derribarlo y con un golpe de su mano la derribo.

La temible Karai rodo por el suelo y logro incorporarse a tiempo para esquivar el siguiente ataque de Gattai Rayearth, especialmente cuando Barda apareció y le dio un golpe con su Mega Rod, obligándolo a retroceder, pero no a dejar de avanzar contra ellos, ese guerrero era sumamente poderoso.

Batman rápidamente se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, esquivando los golpes de Gattai Rayearth quedo ante su rostro y con su Anillo creo un lanza misiles, mismos que lo golpearon con fuerza en la cara, Razer aprovecho eso para crear una espada con su Anillo y lanzo un golpe contra el Genio, pero este reacciono y lanzo un golpe con su espada, misma que destruyo el arma de Razer.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Razer alejándose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Lyra y Deboness comenzaron a preocuparse ante lo que veían, sus guerreros estaban siendo arrinconados por ese gigante-¡Esto es malo!-exclamo Lyra.

-¡No pueden perder, eso sería absurdo!-gruño Deboness preocupada por ese hecho.

-Lo siento mucho amor mío-dijo Jerez sonriendo-pero el Universo 2 será quien se quede con la victoria; Gattai Rayearth es el Genio más poderoso que existe, así que mira muy bien lo que ocurre Gen, porque pronto el Universo 12 también caerá a sus pies-sentencio sonriendo.

-Ya lo veremos-gruño Gen.

-¡Sigan así!-grito Tohru emocionada-¡Recuerden que si pierden esta batalla entonces yo misma las aniquilare!-amenazo de nuevo.

-Esa chica sí que sabe cómo motivar a su equipo-dijo Krilin mirando asustado a la Dragona.

-Bueno, yo les habría dicho lo mismo si estuviéramos en su situación-reconoció 18-aunque lo había estado considerando-agrego con una mirada sumamente gélida y aterradora, misma que hizo que Krilin se estremeciera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Gattai Rayearth volvió al ataque, lanzando varios golpes con su espada, mismos que los guerreros del Universo 1 esquivaban, al tiempo que buscaban un modo de poder derribar a ese gigante alado, esa era otra de sus ventajas, como tenía alas, aunque fuera lanzado fuera del área de la plataforma, podría volar con esas alas.

-¡Ya basta!-bramo Razer creando esta vez una sierra con la cual ataque a Gattai Rayearth.

El Genio detuvo el ataque con su espada y comenzó a luchar por dominar a su oponente, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por ganar terreno, fue cuando la esfera en el pecho de Gattai Rayearth brillo y eso llamo la atención de Razer, lo que hizo que se distrajera y por tanto su sierra fuera destruida, por fortuna, logro hacerse a un lado a tiempo.

En cuanto Gattai Rayearth se deshizo de su atacante, un látigo de agua se enredó en su brazo, inmovilizándolo, dicho ataque fue lanzado por Moonstone, quien se arrojó a toda velocidad contra el Genio y le dio un golpe con fuerza en el rostro, logrando derribarlo y que soltara su espada, Batman rápidamente lanzo un rayo de energía hacia el cielo y de este cayó una lluvia de potentes disparos, mismos que golpearon con fuerza a Gattai Rayearth, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Tras eso, los cinco guerreros se reagruparon, esperando ver señales de su imponente adversario-¿Creen que lo vencimos?-pregunto Barda mirando hacia donde antes estaba.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Batman con tono serio.

De pronto, un resplandor de luz salió del humo, al tiempo que Gattai Rayearth reaparecía volando sin el menor daño, eso provoco que el Universo 1 se preocupara de nuevo, mientras el 12 reconocía que eso realmente era impresionante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Rainbow se levantó de su asiento sumamente alterada-¡Ese grandulón no cae con nada!-exclamo sorprendida.

-¡Es más duro de vencer que un toro defendiendo a sus crías!-reconoció Applejack sorprendida por lo que veían.

-¿Creen que vayan a perder?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa.

-Si no se les ocurre algo pronto es muy probable que sí-gruño Sunset-pero sé que eso no pasara, Batman siempre ha encontrado la salida a cualquier situación, estoy segura que lo hará de nuevo-dijo confiando mucho en su figura paterna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Gattai Rayearth se mantenía volando sobre la plataforma, sus ojos brillaron y junto sus dos manos, mismas que comenzaron a reunir energía mágica, así como también poder de los tres elementos que representaban a los Genios; fuego, agua y aire, formando lo que parecía ser una poderosa esfera de energía.

Batman abrió los ojos al comprender lo que pretendía hacer-¡Pretende desaparecer la plataforma para que así sea el último en pie!-exclamo sorprendido y alarmado.

-¡Hay que detenerlo!-bramo Karai al tiempo que comenzaba a reunir energía oscura en su sable.

Moonstone desactivo sus guantes y levantando sus cuatro brazos también reunió energía de fuego, agua y hielo, al tiempo que Barda también reunía energía en su Mega Rod, al igual que Batman y Razer hacían lo mismo en sus Anillos, los cinco guerreros sabían que esto no iba a ser nada fácil, pero debían hacerlo.

Gattai Rayearth ya estaba listo, sus ojos brillaron y supieron que estaba por atacar-¡Todos! ¡Prepárense para el contraataque!-indico el Caballero de la Noche.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=xMhNN7IwE60)**

Finalmente, el poderoso Gattai Rayearth lanzo el devastador ataque contra ellos, quienes no tardaron en contraatacar con sus respectivas habilidades, sus rayos de energía chocaron contra la esfera de Gattai Rayearth, iniciando una lucha por dominar al otro bando.

El Caballero de la Noche se mantenía en el centro de la formación, guiando a sus amigos en esta pelea-¡No desistan!-grito Batman y sus compañeros comenzaron a resistir el intenso ataque del imponente Genio.

Desafortunadamente, el poder de Gattai Rayearth era sumamente grande y su ataque no tardo en comenzar a empujarlos-¡Ese desgraciado nos está empujando!-gruño Karai sintiéndose sumamente molesta por lo que estaba pasando.

El resto del equipo también hacía el esfuerzo para resistir, pero la energía de Gattai Rayearth parecía superarlos por mucho y los acercaba cada vez más a la orilla de la plataforma, mientras la esfera en su pecho brillaba intensamente, Razer abrió los ojos de golpe y comprendió la razón de aquello.

Rápidamente, Razer detuvo su ataque-¡Bien!-exclamo al tiempo que se lanzaba directamente a la esfera de su oponente.

-¡Razer! ¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Moonstone al ver lo que el Linterna Azul estaba haciendo.

-¡Ustedes continúen resistiendo! ¡Tengo un plan! ¡Confíen en mí!-les indico Razer, todos sus compañeros se quedaron confundidos por las palabras de su amigo, pero Batman les indico que no rompieran la formación y que hicieran lo que Razer les dijo.

El Linterna Azul ya estaba casi en la esfera de energía y fue cuando se envolvió con una barrera protectora, para después crear un taladro en la punta de la misma, el taladro choco con fuerza contra le esfera y comenzó a perforarla, no estaba siendo nada fácil y Razer sabía que rodear ese ataque tomaría mucho tiempo, algo que no tenían en ese momento.

Razer hizo un gesto de dolor, pues todo el esfuerzo sumado a la fuerza de ese ataque lo estaba golpeando de manera devastadora, pero no se rindió y gritando con fuerza logro atravesar la esfera y llegar hasta el otro lado de la misma, quedando frente a frente con Gattai Rayearth.

El imponente Genio no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su atacante hasta que este estuvo lo bastante cerca de él, dirigiéndose hacia su pecho, aun con su barrera y taladro, golpeo con fuerza esa parte del cuerpo de su oponente, provocando que recibiera una descarga de energía muy potente.

Razer lanzo un grito de dolor por eso, al tiempo que salía disparado por la descarga-¡Razer!-gritaron John y Aya al ver eso.

Gattai Rayearth llevo ambas manos a su pecho, donde aún liberaba esa descarga de energía, hasta que finalmente, la esfera que tenía se agrieto, señal de que había sido dañada por el ataque de Razer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Pell y Jerez se levantaron de sus asientos asombrados por lo que acababan de ver-¡Eso es imposible!-exclamo Pell.

-¡Su fuente de energía fue dañada!-agrego Jerez impactada por lo que ocurrió.

-Esto es malo-dijo Sour.

-¡Ahora es la oportunidad!-señalo Lyra sumamente emocionada.

-¡Adelante! ¡Universo 1!-grito Deboness con mucha emoción en su tono de voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman también se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya que el ataque de Gattai Rayearth comenzó a debilitarse, pero este todavía no se daba por vencido-¡Todas! ¡Un último esfuerzo!-indico el Caballero de la Noche.

Barda, Karai y Moonstone gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, aumentando la fuerza de sus ataques, al mismo tiempo que Gattai Rayearth bramaba de manera imponente, pero el ataque de sus contrincantes estaba venciendo al suyo y con un último grito de Batman, finalmente el ataque del Universo 1 termino por superar al Genio, quien recibió el impacto directamente.

Gattai Rayearth grito con fuerza, desapareciendo en la ráfaga de energía que recibió, después de eso, tres destellos de luces cayeron fuera de la plataforma, muchos esperaron a ver qué había ocurrido.

-Lucy, Marina y Anahí del Universo 2 han sido eliminadas-informo Maléfica, al tiempo que las tres guerreras de dicho Universo aparecían en las gradas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Efectivamente, las Guerreras Mágicas aparecieron justo al lado de Teresa, se veían algo lastimadas, pero no tenían nada serio, cuando lograron levantarse, Lucy miro a Jerez-Lo sentimos mucho Lady Jerez, señor Pell…perdimos-se disculpó haciendo una reverencia ante los Dioses.

-No es necesario disculparse, lo hicieron bien, nos mostraron un nuevo y bello resplandor amoroso-dijo Pell.

-Llegados hasta este punto, aceptamos nuestra derrota, con gracia, elegancia, pero sobretodo ¡Hermosura!-declaro Jerez dramáticamente.

Maléfica se alzó ante todos los espectadores-Todos los guerreros del Universo 2 han sido eliminados, no queda ninguno, por tanto el Universo 2 ha quedado en tercer lugar del Torneo de Poder y obtendrá las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra-anuncio Maléfica.

Marina y Anahí se levantaron como pudieron, cuando Tohru hizo acto de aparición ante ellas, con ambas manos en la cintura, los ojos cerrados y una expresión que no supieron cómo interpretar las dos guerreras.

-¿Qué haces? Ibas a matarnos ¿no?-pregunto Marina sonriendo divertida.

Tohru suspiro-Después de ver su pelea no tengo ninguna queja-reconoció Tohru-definitivamente son grandes guerreras, a pesar de no ser dragonas lo hicieron maravillosamente-.

-Es cierto, siéntanse muy orgullosas por lo que hicieron-felicito Teresa sonriéndoles con cariño.

Las Guerreras Mágicas sonrieron agradecidas ante las palabras de sus compañeras, cuando de pronto Goku apareció ante ellas-¡Eso fue increíble!-grito Goku sonriendo emocionado-¡Realmente son muy fuertes, espero que podamos tener la oportunidad de pelear en otro momento!-.

Las tres Guerreras solo quedaron confundidas por la petición de Goku, quien solo les sonreía con mucha esperanza y emoción, hecho que provoco que sus amigos suspiraran resignados, aunque Krilin y Gohan sonrieron algo divertidos por la actitud del guerrero legendario.

-Se ve que Goku nunca cambiara-dijo Krilin resignado, cuando noto las miradas serias en el Maestro Roshi, Piccolo y Vegeta.

-El Universo 2 ha salido, eso significa que ahora el Universo 12 finalmente mostrara todo lo que tiene-dijo Piccolo con tono serio-y eso solo puede anunciar un nuevo Armagedón-agrego como si fuera una sentencia.

Deboness y Gen intercambiaron miradas, viéndose de manera retadora y desafiante, finalmente el momento había llegado, la hora de ver que Universo iba a ser el ganador, esta iba a ser la batalla del siglo, una pelea que solo podría verse una vez en la vida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Razer apareció tendido en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, cuando sus compañeros llegaron, Moonstone aún se mantenía fusionada, ya que Batman sospechaba que iban a requerir de toda la ayuda posible, el Caballero de la Noche le extendió una mano a Razer y esta la tomo, ayudándose a incorporarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Batman.

-Estoy vivo, así que esa ya es una ganancia-dijo Razer con tono serio.

-Debo admitirlo, fue muy valiente lo que hiciste-reconoció Barda sonriendo-pero dime ¿Cómo supiste que esa era su fuente de energía?-.

-Cuando lo ataque con mi sierra y me acerque a él me pude dar cuenta de eso, su esfera siempre brillaba, incluso cuando lanzo ese ataque contra nosotros, no estaba seguro de si eso significaba algo o no, pero decidí correr el riesgo-explico Razer.

-Y gracias a eso obtuvimos la victoria-dijo Moonstone cruzándose en brazos-en serio fue una suerte que hayas visto eso-.

Karai solo gruño ante eso y sonrió de manera burlona-Aunque me imagino que eso debió agotar la energía de tu Anillo ¿no es verdad?-pregunto mirando al Linterna Azul.

Razer miro su Anillo y aunque todavía le quedaba carga, está realmente estaba en las últimas, la mayoría de las guerreras se preocupó por eso, hasta que Batman tomo la palabra-Él no está indefenso solo por ello-señalo recordándoles que él tampoco estaba indefenso por no tener poder alguno.

-Siempre lo has demostrado-dijo Karai-el Caballero de la Noche, un héroe que sin poderes es capaz de vencer a todo tipo de súper guerreros-expreso sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar un sonido y volteo a buscar al responsable.

Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y ahí, frente a ellos, se encontraban Optimus Prime, el Maestro Splinter, también conocido como Hamato Yoshi y Spawn el Diabólico, quien se encontraba en medio de sus dos compañeros, los guerreros del Universo 12 estaban listos para comenzar el combate.

Del mismo modo, los guerreros del Universo 1 también se prepararon para el encuentro, Batman dio un paso al frente, viendo directamente a Spawn-¿Y bien? ¿Ya acabaron de platicar?-pregunto Spawn y el silencio de Batman fue suficiente respuesta-me sorprende que se sientan tan orgullosos por haber vencido a esa perras, realmente no fue una gran victoria, pero ahora les va a tocar enfrentarse a un verdadero oponente-sentencio Spawn con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-Estamos listos-dijo Batman con tono serio.

-No importa de qué Universo se trate, jamás podrán derrotarme, el resultado siempre será el mismo-sentencio Spawn.

-Lo veremos, porque si hay algo que caracteriza al Universo 1 es que jamás nos rendimos hasta que ganamos-señalo Batman con determinación, al tiempo que sus compañeros se preparaban para el combate.

 **Universo 1; Batman el Caballero de la Noche, Karai, Garnet, Lapis, Big Barda y Razer**

 **Universo 12; Optimus Prime, Maestro Splinter y Spawn el Diabólico**

Los últimos guerreros de los 120 participantes, solo quedan nueve guerreros, la etapa final del Torneo de Poder estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Universo 2 fue el primero en ser eliminado en la cuarta ronda, ahora solo quedan dos Universos ¿Cuál será el que se alce victorioso? ¿Será el Universo 1 guiado por Batman o el Universo 12 guiado por Spawn?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues ya viste cual fue la sorpresa que reservaba el Universo 2, ya que esos Genios también tenían la habilidad de fusionarse y fue necesario que todo el Universo 1 interviniera, aunque Razer por poco no la cuenta con lo que hizo, pero ahora se avecina el momento final de enfrentarse al Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ya me imaginaba eso, aunque hago lo posible porque el evento sea emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _sería fácil hacerlo si ustedes no repitieran lo mismo también una y otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y eso que muchos me pidieron que Spawn fuera imparable, además de que aun esta Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _de hecho es buena idea, ya que los perros son nobles y leales, no como los gatos, como los odio, excepto a Garfield y a Salem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _y volvemos a lo mismo, ya pedí disculpas y explique que me base en lo que me dijeron de él ¿Qué más quieres que diga? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _descuida y entiendo ese sentimiento, yo lo he sentido con varios fics, solo te puedo decir que es una rivalidad que durara eternamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _honestamente espero que sí, así como también espero ver más protagonismo para Kakunsa y Vikal, la verdad, habría preferido que Kakunsa fuera la más poderosa del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y Razer hizo exactamente lo mismo, ya que ataco en un momento crucial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ese tipo de comentarios me entristecen, ya que en serio estoy haciendo lo posible porque sea emocionante y estos días han sido demasiado estresantes en el trabajo, tanto que ya he considerado renunciar, porque los jefes ya me tienen harto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y ya acabas de ver el final de este combate contra las Guerreras del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _no te preocupes, a veces pasa y ahora el Universo 2 ha quedado fuera del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _la verdad nunca se definió, ya que también decían que era un lobo, así que un Fénix tiene más sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _solo tienen la apariencia de robots, pero son seres místicos muy poderosos, que además tienen vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _pronto la verás, por el momento tuvieron que enfrentarse al poder de los Genios combinados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y lo acabas de ver, los Genios han sido derrotados, viene el enfrentamiento final con el Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _acabas de ver la última carta de triunfo del Universo 2, no funciono, pero al menos lo intentaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _solo espera a ver que va a pasar, es lo único que pido antes de que saquen conclusiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _es curioso que lo menciones, porque hace tiempo mi hermana mayor tuvo una experiencia bastante interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _al menos el Universo 7 no llego a la final como muchos esperaban que ocurriera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _y el Universo 2 ha salido, aunque vaya que demostró ser muy poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _ahora que el Universo 2 esta fuera se viene el combate final del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _la verdad trate de buscar un modo en que no se viera tan mal, después de todo, Batman no la sacó, él intento subirla a la plataforma, pero ella se dejó caer, ya que tampoco pensé que fuera bueno que la sacara Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ya veremos, en serio, parece que todos se ponen de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y eso fue lo que las Guerreras Mágicas hicieron, incluso con su último ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ya veremos qué pasa, por el momento la batalla del Torneo de Poder continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _eso es un hecho, especialmente porque Karai será la gran jefa del bajo mundo en Gótica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ciertamente, aunque creo que están poniendo como excusa el hecho de que Jiren está buscando desafíos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _me pregunto porque en los Animes tendrán la costumbre de hacer de ese modo a las peli rosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _en otras palabras se parece en cierta forma a Maud, la hermana de Pinkie Pie ¿no es verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues no le atinaste esta vez, de hecho, él dijo otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _a veces pienso que todos o al menos la mayoría, se reúnen y se ponen de acuerdo para comentar lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _a veces no sé si reírme o ya resignarme a ver lo mismo en cada comentario, incluso diez capítulos después de donde ocurre el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _hay otras cosas que he planeado para el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _eso ya me lo han dicho al menos otros seis lectores más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _de hecho no se dijo nada como eso, sino que para Spawn no fue la gran cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _en cierto modo lo agradezco y comprendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _me doy cuenta de eso, aunque bueno, la hora final se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _no solo eso, hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento por haber incluido en el fic desde la primera parte, comenzando con Athena, en serio creía que eso les iba a agradar y me equivoque, luego con lo de Jotaro, aunque esto lo supere cuando puse ese mensaje y ahora estoy satisfecho con haberlo escogido, y ahora con este asunto, además de que en el trabajo me tienen harto y luego leer lo mismo en cada comentario, así como también otros problemas con los que ando…perdón, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto, es punto y aparte, pero en serio…estos días han sido muy estresantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y continuamos con lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _sin que te dieras cuenta, mencionaste algo muy interesante que va a ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ahora veremos que va a pasar, porque en serio quiero saber cómo termina ese Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _cada quien tiene su punto de vista en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _aunque el Universo 2 quedo fuera, aún hay cosas que no se han visto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _no sé si sea una exageración, pero creo que si Peridot dominara por completo sus poderes podría destruir a toda una armada del Planeta Madre ¿exagere? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _entonces creo que no estoy exagerando al decir que podría destruir flotas enteras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Luna Creed, Photon Girl, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Black Hunter, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Shazam, Eclipso, Wild Boy, Hiruma Demon, Giorno Joestar, Kid Shooter, Odín, B Buccellati, Hamon, Revolver, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Dio The World, Gaou Tyranus, Marco Sorairo, Ryo Red, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Kira The Killer, Tetsuma Gundam, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Rohan The Hand, Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Joestar, Zeppeli, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Andros Valgreen 4, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	71. Universo 2

" _ **Finalmente, el primero de los Universos finalistas ha sido eliminado, siendo el Universo 2, quien dependiendo de las Guerreras Mágicas, las cuales invocaron el poder del Genio más poderoso de todos, Gattai Rayearth, pusieron al Universo 1 contra las cuerdas debido a su inmenso poder, pero eventualmente, Razer logro detectar el punto débil de ese imponente ser y atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas logro dañarlo, dándole oportunidad a Batman, Karai, Moonstone (Garnet y Lapis) y Barda de terminaron con un poderoso ataque; el Universo 2 ha quedado fuera del Torneo de Poder y por tanto ocupo el tercer lugar, lo que lo hace merecedor de las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra, las cuales le concederán dos deseos, ahora el enfrentamiento final está a punto de comenzar, siendo el Universo 1 vs el Universo 12, pero antes veremos cómo fue que el Universo 2 recluto a sus diez guerreros, así que siéntense y disfruten de este nuevo…"**_

" _ **Oye un momento"**_

" _ **Goku ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_

" _ **¿En serio veremos ese especial? Eso no tiene nada de emocionante, yo quiero ver la pelea final"**_

" _ **Lo siento Goku, pero son los deseos de nuestro autor"**_

" _ **Los autores siempre se complican"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 71**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 71 Universo 2**

 **48 Horas Antes del Torneo de Poder**

 **Japón**

Kobayashi acababa de salir de su trabajo, llegando a casa y preguntándose si Tohru ya habría vuelto de aquella reunión con los Dioses y pensar que años atrás, la Dragona estaba en contra de ellos, pero cuando la Diosa de la Destrucción aprobó su "relación", todo cambio, al menos, en lo que se refiere a Jerez.

-Ya llegue-informo Kobayashi, encontrando a Kanna y a Iruru viendo la televisión.

-Bienvenida-saludaron ambas dragonas.

-¿Tohru no ha regresado?-pregunto Kobayashi al notar la ausencia de la rubia.

-Todavía no ha regresado-confirmo Kanna volteando a ver a su figura materna.

Kobayashi se dispuso a decir algunas otras cosas, cuando un destello de luz apareció en la sala, señal de que la aludida ya había llegado, cuando el destello de luz ceso, Tohru apareció gritando quien sabe que tantas cosas, al tiempo que Jerez se mantenía de brazos cruzados con expresión preocupada.

-¡No puede ser cierto!-bramaba Tohru-¿Cómo puede ocurrírsele algo como eso?-.

-La situación en los 12 Universos no es la mejor, al menos para ocho de ellos, incluyéndonos-dijo Sour con tono tranquilo.

-¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Jamás lo permitiré!-aseguraba Tohru al tiempo que sus expresiones se veían sumamente agresivas.

Kobayashi se quedó confundida, al igual que Kanna e Iruru, aunque estas últimas no dejaban de ver la tele en ningún momento, fue cuando la chica decidió a tomar la palabra para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Tohru ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué…?-Kobayashi no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Tohru la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-¡KOBAYASHI SAN!-grito con mucha desesperación y angustia, abrazando con fuerza a su amada-¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO! ¡PASE LO QUE PASE VOY A PROTEGERTE, AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!-aseguraba con determinación.

Ok, ahora sí que Kobayashi estaba completamente perdida por las palabras de su Madi-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en ese mundo?-pregunto Kobayashi confundida, pero Tohru solo continuaba diciendo lo que a sus oídos eran incoherencias.

Jerez dio un paso al frente-Humana Kobayashi-intervino la Diosa-yo le diré que es lo que está pasando-indico con una expresión sumamente seria.

Una vez que Jerez puso al tanto a Kobayashi de la situación, la joven quedo más que impactada-¡¿Eliminar Universos?!-exclamo incrédula, para luego comenzar a temblar de miedo.

-Esa fue la decisión del Ser Celestial-explico Jerez-aparentemente, la mayoría de los Universos no tienen un nivel de vida adecuado y por ello decidió esto-.

-¡Pero borrarlos o reiniciarlos suena demasiado extremista!-señalo Kobayashi.

-Más extremo era eliminarlos por completo-explico Sour-al menos con esto los Universos tienen la oportunidad de comenzar de cero, eso ya es una ganancia-.

Kobayashi se tranquilo un poco y se acomodó los lentes-Entonces para determinar eso se va a llevar a cabo un Torneo de Artes Marciales ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Kobayashi.

-Efectivamente, fue la solicitud de un mortal del Universo 7, por eso debemos reunir a diez guerreros para que puedan participar en el Torneo de Poder y precisamente esa es la razón por la que vine a verte-revelo Jerez.

-¿Hum? ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? No esperara que participe en eso ¿verdad?-pregunto Kobayashi con cierto temor en su voz.

-Por supuesto que no, pero necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Elma y a Fafnir de participar en el Torneo, Tohru ya acepto hacerlo con tal de protegerte, así como también quiere darte el premio del Torneo-explico Jerez.

-¿Premio? ¿Qué clase de premio?-pregunto Kobayashi mirando a la Maid.

-El premio para el ganador no solo será supervivencia o reconocimiento, sino que además le otorgaran las Súper Esferas del Dragón, mismas que pueden cumplir cualquier clase de deseo, sin importar que tan grande sea, pueden realizar cualquier deseo sin problema alguno, yo ganare ese deseo para entregárselo a Kobayashi San-aseguro Tohru con tono soñador.

Kobayashi escucho a la dragona y se quedó en silencio un momento-Esferas que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo-dijo meditando-pues…no tengo un deseo en especial, pero si te voy a pedir que hagas todo lo posible por ganar y evitar que nuestro Universo desaparezca-indico Kobayashi.

-¡Claro! ¡Cuenta conmigo!-declaro Tohru formando un puño con su mano.

Kobayashi sonrió ante las palabras de Tohru, sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero aun así estaba preocupada y volteo a ver a Jerez-Entonces, también quiere que hable con Elma y Fafnir ¿no es verdad?-pregunto la oficinista.

-Así es, ya te lo dije antes, se necesitan diez guerreros para poder participar en el Torneo de Poder, estoy segura que ellos dos aceptaran, aunque por sus propios motivos-reconoció la Diosa.

-Eso hace que sean tres, pero aún faltan otros siete-señalo Kobayashi pensando en quienes podrían ser los otros siete.

-¡Nosotras también participaremos!-declaro Iruru, al tiempo que Kanna alzaba la mano y decía su tierno "sí".

Kobayashi sonrió ante eso, ya que ahora tendrían a cinco guerreras, pero Sour intervino-No creo que sea buena idea que la señorita Kanna participe-señalo captando la atención de todas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-pregunto Kobayashi.

-La señorita Kanna podrá ser muy poderosa, pero sigue siendo solo una niña, así que eso puede causarle un gran pesar al Ser Celestial, quien no aprobaría que una pequeña luche en el Torneo, además, habrán contrincantes que no se tentaran el corazón solo por ser la criatura más tierna de todos los Universos-advirtió Sour.

Kobayashi se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando las palabras del Ángel-Tiene razón, pero ¿Qué hay de Iruru?-pregunto Kobayashi.

-Iruru aún no controla muchos de sus poderes-esta vez la que hablo fue Tohru-sería muy peligroso para el equipo que ella participe, ya que podría descontrolarse y causar un caos-.

Iruru agacho la cabeza al escuchar esas acertadas palabras, definitivamente todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer si quería llegar a estar a la altura de alguien como Tohru, nuevamente, Kobayashi se quedó en silencio, pensando alguien más y a su mente vino la imagen de otra persona.

-Lucoa-nombro al pensar en la amiga de Tohru.

-Definitivamente no-declaro Jerez con tono autoritario, captando la atención de Kobayashi-Lucoa ya no es bien vista entre los Dioses, su padre estará presente en el Torneo y es seguro que se molestaría mucho si la viera como una participante, después de todo, Quetzalcóatl tuvo que compensar mucho por lo que su hija había hecho, realmente quedo muy mal ante los Dioses por ello-.

-Entiendo-dijo Kobayashi.

Jerez se levantó de su asiento-Escucha Kobayashi, no te preocupes por los otros siete guerreros, yo ya tengo decido quienes serán, pero necesito que tu convenzas a Elma y a Fafnir de participar, ya que has demostrado ser capaz de lidiar con los dragones sin importar cuan aterradores sean-indico Jerez.

Kobayashi asintió-Haré todo lo posible por convencerlos-aseguro.

-Bien, confió plenamente en ti, por ahora tengo que ir por los demás guerreros, nos veremos aquí en unas cuantas horas, espero que terminemos antes de que el Torneo comience, andando Sour-indico Jerez.

-Como desee mi lady-dijo Sour y ambos desaparecieron, dejando a las cuatro chicas en la sala, mientras Kobayashi adoptaba una actitud pensativa, preguntándose como convencería a Elma y a Fafnir de participar en el Torneo de Poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Viajando por la inmensidad del Universo 2, Jerez se dirigía a buscar a las otras guerreras que formarían parte de su equipo, ya lo tenía decidido y confiaba plenamente en que Kobayashi convencería a los últimos dos de participar por el bien del Universo.

-Me sorprende la enorme confianza que tiene en la señorita Kobayashi, Lady Jerez-señalo Sour.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Jerez.

-Recuerdo que no hace mucho, usted estuvo a punto de destruir a la señorita Tohru por haber "insultado" al amor y a la belleza con esa relación, incluso estuvo de acuerdo con el Emperador de la Muerte sobre eso-señalo Sour-pero luego esa chica le demostró que existen muchas clases de amor, la señorita Kobayashi venció a la Diosa más bella de todos los Universos-.

Jerez cerro los ojos al recordar eso y las palabras que Kobayashi le dijo en ese instante, cuando se dispuso a acabar con Tohru por haber insultado a la belleza y al amor o al menos, eso fue lo que pensaba en ese momento.

 **-Flashback-**

Tohru estaba tendida en el suelo, mientras Jerez preparaba el que iba a ser el ataque final, la Diosa de la Destrucción iba a perdonar a la Tierra, pero castigaría a la dragona por su insolencia al atreverse a amar a una humana, algo que según ella era repulsivo, pues iba en contra de las leyes naturales, un amor como ese nunca sería bello.

Jerez se dispuso a lanzar su ataque final, el letal Hakai, pero Kobayashi se interpuso entre ambas en ese momento, sorprendiendo a la Diosa-Hazte a un lado humana-advirtió la Diosa.

-¡Si piensas lastimar a Tohru puedes estar segura de que no me moveré de aquí!-aseguro Kobayashi.

-Eres una pobre ilusa al oponerte a un Dios de la Destrucción y todo por defender a una dragona, eso es algo realmente repugnante, es imposible que el amor pueda existir entre ustedes-dijo Jerez.

-¿Por qué lo crees imposible?-pregunto Kobayashi y Jerez la miro-pensé que los Dioses no creían en lo imposible, usted puede destruir planetas, así que dígame ¿Por qué es imposible que exista amor entre humanos y dragones?-.

-Porque simplemente no es natural, va en contra de todas las leyes naturales, un humano solo puede enamorarse de un humano y un dragón de un dragón-señalo Jerez.

-Si esa es su forma de pensar entonces me da lástima-dijo Kobayashi y Jerez abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué te doy lástima? ¿Cómo te atreves sucia humana? ¡Debes aprender a respetar a tus superiores!-sentencio Jerez preparando su ataque, pero Kobayashi no se movía y Jerez no se atrevía a lanzar su ataque-" _¿por qué no puedo atacarla? ¿Qué me pasa?"-._

-Yo no creo que usted crea realmente que es imposible-dijo Kobayashi, captando la atención de Jerez-si existen varios mundos entonces es natural que también existan varios tipos de amor, puede ser fraternal o incluso de pareja, pero el amor es un concepto tan misterioso que no tiene un significado real-.

-¿Te atreves a darle una lección de amor a la Diosa de la Destrucción? ¡Sé mucho más del amor que tú mortal!-bramo Jerez.

-Entonces dígame porque motivos le cuesta creer que puede haber amor entre humanos y dragones-dijo Kobayashi y Jerez comenzó a temblar debido a que no tenía respuesta para esa interrogante-esto se trata de saber si puede o no existir, si puede durar o no, pero yo creo firmemente que puede existir y al mismo tiempo durar, porque ya lo hemos demostrado en varias ocasiones, incluso más dragones han venido a vivir aquí ¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Puede creer en esto o no? ¡Tenga más fe en lo que es el amor real!-grito Kobayashi.

Jerez quedo muda ante eso, no pudo hacer el menor movimiento, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos sin poderse creer lo que esa humana le estaba diciendo, Sour no decía nada, solo observaba todo lo que pasaba, finalmente, la Diosa deshizo su ataque y se acercó a Sour.

-Vámonos Sour-indico la Diosa, el Ángel asintió y se dio la espalda para que Jerez lo sujetara de un hombro, aunque antes de irse, Jerez miro a Kobayashi de reojo una última vez.

A partir de ese día, Jerez estuvo visitando la Tierra con mayor frecuencia, siempre observando la vida de Kobayashi con Tohru y las otras dos dragonas, definitivamente parecían una familia normal, al menos en estándares humanos, no lograba entender como era eso posible y por eso comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a Kobayashi, pronto vio que incluso un Dragón Maldito y extremista como Fafnir había encontrado un lugar entre los humanos.

Y fueron todas esas demostraciones de amor los que finalmente le dieron el valor suficiente para hacer algo que se suponía estaba prohibido entre los Dioses, se dirigió al Universo 1 y confeso su amor hacia la Diosa de la Destrucción de dicho Universo, mismo que era correspondido.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Jerez dejo de lado esos recuerdos cuando Sour le informo que ya habían llegado al hogar de las Claymore, siendo recibida rápidamente por Teresa y Clare-Bienvenida Lady Jerez, es un honor tenerla aquí-dijo Teresa.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Teresa, desafortunadamente, esta no es una visita social-expreso la Diosa y le conto la situación en la que estaban.

-Ya veo, suena a algo sumamente serio-dijo Clare preocupada-¿Qué haremos madre?-.

-Si la seguridad del Universo 2 está en peligro entonces es claro que debemos participar en el Torneo-dijo Teresa-participare Lady Jerez-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, contigo y Tohru en el equipo es seguro que el Universo 2 saldrá victorioso, pero antes quiero advertirte sobre algo-señalo Jerez.

-¿Advertirme?-.

-Sour-el Ángel asintió y mostro la imagen de un hombre que empleaba un traje de murciélago-este es el mejor guerrero del Universo 1, se le conoce como Batman el Caballero de la Noche-.

-Parece un demonio-dijo Clare.

-Puede parecer una criatura maligna, pero les aseguro que es todo lo contrario, es el más grande héroe que existe en el Universo 1, posee una gran fuerza de voluntad e incluso se ha ganado el respeto de Yubel-explico Jerez-lo curioso es que él es un guerrero de esos que castigan con justicia pero jamás asesina, eso es lo único que evita a toda costa-.

-Lady Jerez, aunque admito que lo que dice es sorprendente no veo cual sea el problema-dijo Teresa, aunque la guerrera ya tenía una leve idea.

-Lo hago para que no lo subestimen, este hombre ha sido capaz de darle pelea al mismo Darkseid, uno de los grandes conquistadores de todos los Universos, incluso lo ha vencido, si lo llegan a enfrentar en el Torneo deben ser extremadamente cuidadosas ¿entendido?-ambas guerreras asintieron-bien, con ustedes ya tenemos a cinco, nos faltan dos más, Sour, nuestro siguiente blanco será el Palacio de la Luna-.

-Como desee mi lady-dijo Sour haciendo una reverencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de la Luna**

A Sour no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar hasta el actual hogar de las Sailor Scout, siendo recibidos rápidamente por Serena y sus amigas, quienes se veían sumamente nerviosas por la presencia de la Diosa de la Destrucción, pero esta les aseguro que no venía a causar problema, sino por dos de ellas.

-Quiero que Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno estén en el Torneo de Poder que organizara el Ser Celestial-indico Jerez con ambas manos en la cintura.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué ellas dos en especial?-pregunto Serena confundida.

-Porque son las que mejor trabajan en equipo, además de ser de las más poderosas, requiero de sus servicios para poder obtener la victoria en el Torneo de Poder, ya reclute a las Claymore, así que necesito que ellas dos acepten de inmediato, porque todavía me falta por ir a reclutar a mis últimas tres guerreras-indico Jerez.

-¿El señor Pell no pudo ayudarla?-pregunto Amy.

-Pell se encuentra en otros asuntos, yo me estoy encargando del reclutamiento ¿tienes algún problema con eso?-pregunto Jerez endureciendo la mirada.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Por supuesto que no!-aseguro Amy sintiéndose sumamente asustada por la mirada de la Diosa.

-Bien, no tengo tiempo que perder ¿Dónde están esas dos Sailor?-pregunto Jerez y tanto Urano como Neptuno dieron un paso al frente-perfecto, con ustedes ya tenemos a siete guerreros-.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que la señorita Kobayashi ha logrado reclutar a Elma y Fafnir?-pregunto Sour.

-Si pudo hacer que la Diosa de la Destrucción se fijara en ella para que sea su sucesora, entonces no me cabe la menor duda de que fue capaz de convencerlos-respondió Jerez sonriendo.

-Entiendo-dijo Sour con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Muy bien, ahora tengo que ir a reclutar a mis últimas tres guerreras, quiero que vayan a la Tierra cuanto antes, allí se reunieran con el resto de los integrantes del equipo ¿les quedo claro?-ambas Sailor asintieron.

Jerez y Sour se retiraron del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia su último destino, mismo que se trataba del reino mágico de Céfiro, hogar de las tres últimas guerreras que Jerez quería reclutar, la Diosa de la Destrucción sonreía de manera misteriosa.

-Se ve muy tranquila mi lady ¿hay algo que deba saber?-pregunto Sour.

-Es claro que el Universo 2 lograra llegar muy lejos, no solo contaremos con Tohru y Teresa, lo mejor de lo mejor de nuestro Universo, sino que además dispondremos de un plan de respaldo en caso de que ellas dos sean vencidas-dijo Jerez.

-¿Cree que alguien sea capaz de vencerlas?-pregunto Sour.

Jerez guardo silencio un momento-Francamente lo dudo mucho, pero no estaría mal tener un plan de respaldo por si acaso-reconoció Jerez.

-Y me imagino que ese plan de respaldo son las Guerreras Mágicas ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Sour.

-Precisamente-confirmo Jerez sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Céfiro**

Aquel reino mágico que se vio amenazado en el pasado por el mago Zagato, quien en su búsqueda por evitarle toda la presión y sufrimiento a Esmeralda, nunca se dio cuenta del daño que estaba causando, con su caída y la de Esmeralda, una nueva amenaza surgió en ese mundo, Debonair.

Hacía tiempo que esas amenazas habían sido derrotadas por las valientes Guerreras Mágicas, quienes fueron capaces de despertar a los poderosos Genios para cumplir su destino, ahora ese mundo vivía una nueva era de paz y su desarrollo estaba creciendo mucho, en esos momentos, las tres Guerreras Mágicas estaban hablando con Lady Jerez.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Marina.

-¡Eso suena realmente terrible!-grito Anahí sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Entonces…el Ser Celestial quiere hacer eso con los Universos…es horrible-dijo Lucy con una mirada sumamente triste.

-Creí que el Ser Celestial era alguien sumamente generoso, no algo como eso-dijo Marina sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba.

-Y lo es-intervino Sour-el Ser Celestial es bondad, nobleza y amor, pero todo eso también puede ser sumamente aterrador, además de que no encontró una mejor solución a la situación actual de los Universos-.

-Y aunque nuestro Universo esta entre los seis mejores no alcanzamos el nivel de vida requerido para evitar las penitencias-explico Jerez-¿Cuál es nuestro lugar en la jerarquía Sour?-.

-El Universo 2 está en sexto lugar, justo debajo del Universo 11-respondió Sour.

-Ya veo-gruño Jerez ante aquella noticia tan inesperada.

-Lamentablemente el nivel de vida del Universo 2 no es el requerido, ni siquiera estando entre los seis mejores-agrego Sour-pero aún estamos por encima de los que ocupan los seis peores lugares-.

-Aun así, borrar o reiniciar Universos me parece algo demasiado extremo-dijo Anahí con tristeza.

-Tomando en cuenta que la primera opción del Ser Celestial era eliminarlos por completo, esto es mucho más piadoso-señalo el Ángel.

-Este no es el momento para decir eso, lo único que me interesa saber es si aceptan o no participar en el Torneo de Poder-dijo Jerez mirando a las Guerreras Mágicas.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí y esperaron la decisión de su líder, Lucy permaneció en silencio un momento, meditando lo que debían hacer, cuando volteo a ver a todos los habitantes de Céfiro, así como también pensó en su familia y amigos, no podía darles la espalda, no después de haberlos protegido contra grandes amenazas.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos-dijo Lucy-no me siento cómoda con la idea de ver caer a otros Universos, pero tampoco sería justo que el nuestro desapareciera-.

-Bien dicho-dijo Jerez-con ustedes, Tohru y Teresa peleando por el Universo 2 es seguro que ganaremos el Torneo de Poder, ahora prepárense, debemos volver a la Tierra para reunirnos con el resto de los participantes-.

Las tres Guerreras Mágicas asintieron, disponiéndose a dirigirse a la Tierra, Sour le informo a Jerez que el resto de las guerreras ya casi estaban en el lugar indicado, mismo que no era otro sitio que el departamento de Kobayashi, idea de la Diosa de la Destrucción.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Departamento de Kobayashi**

Efectivamente, la chica ya había mandado llamar a Elma y Fafnir, claro que Lucoa, Shouta, Saikawa, Georgie y Takiya también fueron, pues esto era algo sumamente importante, cuando escucharon la situación actual, la reacción de todos fue sumamente impactante, excepto la de Georgie, Takiya y Fafnir, quienes trataban de aparentar tranquilidad.

-¡Borrar o reiniciar a los Universos! ¡Eso es algo muy serio!-exclamo Elma asustada.

-Si ustedes siendo dragones reaccionan así imagínense como es para mí-dijo Kobayashi.

-¡No te preocupes Kobayashi! ¡Te aseguro que ganaremos el Torneo!-declaro Tohru.

-¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer!-señalo Elma-¡Ya que todo esto es por tu culpa!-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Tohru poniendo una muy mala cara ante las palabras de Elma.

-¡Si el nivel de vida no es el adecuado es porque los Dragones del Caos se la pasan matando a cuanta criatura se les pone enfrente!-acuso Elma.

-¡Pues los Dragones de la Armonía piden sacrificios humanos a cambio de su ayuda!-contraataco Tohru y ambas se vieron de manera amenazadora.

Kobayashi solo suspiro-Yo participare-dijo Fafnir-los matare a todos-aseguro con una mirada sumamente aterradora.

-No está permitido matar, vas a tener que contenerte-le señalo Kobayashi y Fafnir gruño ante eso.

-Así que un Torneo de Poder-dijo Lucoa-se oye a algo muy interesante, a pesar de los riesgos-el tono de voz de Lucoa captó la atención de Kobayashi.

-Lucoa ¿tú participarías en el Torneo?-pregunto con tono tranquilo y curioso.

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero es probable que mi padre también se encuentre presente-señalo Lucoa con una sonrisa algo triste, hecho que capto Shouta-mi padre…no lo he visto desde que me quitaron mi título de Diosa…desde que ocurrió aquel escandalo…él se puso realmente furioso conmigo, no lo culpo, tenía razón al estar molesto, pero aun así…el hecho de que haya sido precisamente él quien me desterrara…es doloroso-reconoció con tristeza.

-Lucoa-dijo Shouta mirándola con mucha tristeza y preocupación, al tiempo que alzaba su mano y la acercaba al hombro de Lucoa, pero…

-Sin embargo…-Lucoa cambio su expresión triste a una de felicidad, al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza a Shouta y hundía su cabeza en sus enormes pechos-¡Me siento muy feliz de estar ahora con Shouta!-.

-¡AH! ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME!-gritaba con la cara muy roja y sumamente desesperado.

Kobayashi suspiro con resignación, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Lucoa, pero también pudo comprender porque motivos su padre la había desterrado, fue cuando unos portales se abrieron y de estos salieron cuatro guerreras, mismas que captaron la atención de todos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Kobayashi.

-Disculpe que hayamos aparecido así nada más señorita, pero Lady Jerez nos dijo que en este lugar nos reuniríamos-explico Teresa dando un paso al frente.

-¿Lady Jerez? Ya veo, ustedes son el resto de las guerreras-dedujo Kobayashi.

-Así es-dijo Teresa, cuando su vista se fijó en Tohru, quien se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó a la guerrera con una expresión que Kobayashi identifico como peligrosa.

-Teresa Claymore-gruño Tohru.

-Lady Tohru, no esperaba encontrarla aquí, parece que vamos a ser compañeras de equipo, es un honor pelear a su lado-dijo Teresa extendiendo su mano hacia Tohru.

-No te sientas tan confiada-advirtió Tohru.

Kobayashi parpadeo ante eso-A Tohru siempre le ha molestado la actitud tan tranquila de Lady Teresa-dijo Kanna-ya que mientras Tohru siempre ha buscado pelea, Lady Teresa siempre se las arregla para evitar el conflicto de manera pacífica-.

-Oh, gracias por la explicación Kanna, eres muy linda-agradeció Kobayashi y Kanna hizo uno de sus gestos más tiernos, mismos que derritieron a Saikawa.

Finalmente, un pilar de luz apareció y Jerez llego junto con Pell, así como también sus últimas guerreras-Bien, todas están aquí, eso es perfecto-dijo Jerez viendo a sus diez guerreras.

-Parece que recluto a un grupo sumamente interesante mi lady-dijo Pell-pero dígame ¿no habría sido bueno también llamar al Emperador de la Muerte?-.

-El Emperador de la Muerte no ve la belleza del amor de su hija por Kobayashi-señalo Jerez con firmeza.

 _-"Ella tampoco lo hacía antes"-_ pensó Kobayashi recordando ese momento.

-Muy bien, ahora les diré la estrategia, desde el comienzo deben atacar a cuanto guerrero puedan vencer; las Guerreras Mágicas y las Sailor no se transformaran sino hasta que veamos el momento oportuno, Tohru y Teresa serán nuestras fuerzas de ataque, ellas son las capitanas del equipo-indico Jerez.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Elma-¿Por qué motivos Tohru es la capitana? ¡Yo soy igual de fuerte que ella!-.

-Es cierto, pero Tohru tiene más habilidades mágicas que tú y en cuanto a Fafnir, pues él no sirve para liderar-gruño Jerez y el aludido solo desvió la mirada sin interés-y por si acaso, he traído a un plan de respaldo, solo en caso de que nuestras capitanas sean vencidas, ustedes se encargaran de todo Guerreras Mágicas-las aludidas asintieron.

-Mi lady, el tiempo ya casi llega, es hora de ir al Reino Celestial-informo Sour.

-Bien, todos prepárense y los que vayan como público también-indico Jerez, al tiempo que todos se levantaban y se colocaban junto a Sour-estamos listos Sour-.

El aludido asintió-Gran Sacerdotisa, el Universo 2 está listo-.

-Muy bien-y así, el Universo 2 se dirigió hacia el Reino Celestial, donde se llevaría a cabo el Torneo más importante de todos los tiempos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Y fue así que el Universo 2 reunió a sus diez guerreros para participar en el Torneo de Poder"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _te agradezco tus palabras, a veces me pongo a pensar si lo que escribo realmente es de agrado, pero bueno, así deben sentirse todos los autores, en fin, aunque en este capítulo vimos el especial del Universo 2, en el próximo veremos el inicio de la gran final del Torneo de Poder, en donde los últimos guerreros darán todo de sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _si con eso logro que dejes de estarme repitiendo lo mismo está bien, pero será hasta el final del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _eso lo entiendo, porque yo también he tenido estos últimos días muy estresantes por el trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y yo esperaría que ya dejaran de decirme lo mismo una y otra vez, pero creo que eso es imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _eso está mucho mejor a decirme lo mismo una y otra vez sobre la eliminación de Teresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _veré que puedo hacer con el combate, respecto al perrito, voy a escoger entre esos dos o quizás a ambos, ya que tenemos dos perros, un Husky y un Pug. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _ahora tuvimos un breve receso y vimos como fue el reclutamiento en el Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _es difícil pensar que algunos guerreros tengan un buen deseo, pero te aseguro que ninguno tiene algo como la gorda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _entiendo, espero que todo esté bien por tu vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _básicamente fue hace un año que empezó esta trilogía y ya casi acabamos con la segunda parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _aún le falta algo para que se decida el ganador del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _al menos su as bajo la manga causo grandes problemas al Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _eso ya me lo han dejado claro tanto como otras cosas que me vienen diciendo desde hace 10 capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _y eso es algo que Spawn sabe, por eso no va a detenerse para obtener el deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _falta muy poco para el momento decisivo del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _no la he visto, pero pronto tendré una semana libre y ahí aprovechare para ver algunos Animes que me han recomendado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _en el siguiente capítulo, ahora vimos el reclutamiento de los guerreros del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y ahora acabamos de ver el reclutamiento de las guerreras del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no es nada y aunque esta vez tuvimos un especial, en el siguiente el comienzo del final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _cada quien lo suyo y eso lo entiendo, aunque a veces sin darnos cuenta nos desquitamos con otros de alguna manera, créeme, sé lo que digo, porque una vez tuve un problema con mi hermana y me desquite con mi sobrina…como me enojo conmigo por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _realmente sería interesante ver las caras de todas las demás Peridots que aún tienen sus partes robóticas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _solo espera a ver la sorpresita que tiene reservada Spawn, será como un regalo de Pitufo Bromista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por el momento solo tuvimos el especial del reclutamiento de los guerreros del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _recuerda que los Universos que llegaran a la Cuarta Ronda ya iban a estar a salvo, si es que eran de nivel bajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y aunque todavía no ha comenzado, realmente va a ser un espectáculo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _descuida, hazlo solo si te hace sentir mejor, no hay presión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _mientras no sean de algún culto religioso que quiere convertir personas voluntariamente a fuerzas, todo está bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y ahora los especiales serán más largos, ya que estamos entrando a la recta final del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _me pregunto si eso ya será una regla estándar en los Animes, que las peli rosas sean así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _de hecho planeo incluirlos en ambos fics, cada uno con un rol diferente, ya verás porque lo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _gracias por entender y ahora tuvimos un pequeño receso del Torneo con el especial del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _no hay que olvidar que Optimus también quiere evitar que Spawn sea el ganador, aunque a su manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _entiendo, aunque si agradecería que dejaran de decirme lo mismo en cada nuevo comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _ya veremos qué pasa, aún tengo algunas cosas preparadas para el final del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ciertamente, ya que Spawn tiene un secreto escondido, algo que solo Gen y Martinu saben. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _como la mayoría de los que comentan me lo han dicho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _eso ya lo veremos, porque como dijo Spawn, apenas estamos comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _no puedes decir eso hasta el final, solo espera y ya luego me dices si aún fue así, si lo fue lo aceptare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _lamento tener que atrasarlo, pero también debo mostrar como fue el reclutamiento en el Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _y acabamos de ver como fue el reclutamiento de los guerreros del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _por lo pronto tuve que hacer el especial del reclutamiento del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ya la vi también y pienso en lo que he reservado, pero mejor no digo nada y espero a que llegue ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pero todos tienen una debilidad, aunque para encontrar la de Spawn será muy duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _aunque se impresiono con la historia de Batman, no lo considera realmente una amenaza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _ciertamente y la verdad yo también estoy en contra del Cabello Blanco, para mí estaba mejor tal como se ve ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ese momento se acerca cada vez más y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _este fic si, ya que va a tener una tercera parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _de hecho sí, después de todo, si hay un nuevo Batman, también hay nuevos villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _entiendo, pues al Torneo todavía le faltan algunas cosas más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _como ya he mencionado, esperen a ver que sorpresas tiene preparadas Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _entonces es bueno ver que no exagere con esa idea, ya que sus naves son metal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _creo que para Peridot todo en la Tierra fue una sorpresa tras otra, especialmente por sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _yo también lo he pensado, ya que de alguna manera, siento que Goku no lograra vencer a Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _he pensado en varios villanos que me gustaría que aparecieran, aunque estoy decidiendo quienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y aún hay otras sorpresas esperando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _aunque el Universo 5 es el que ha demostrado total devoción hacia ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora solo les traigo el reclutamiento del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _algo que ya planea hacer para obtener el deseo ilimitado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _hasta que no pase lo que tenga que pasar podrán decidir eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _eso es precisamente lo que me gustaría que la mayoría comprendieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _veremos si eso es cierto, ya que aún tengo preparado algo más relacionado con Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _por ahora solo tuvimos el reclutamiento del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _entiendo, creo que eso es muy posible y aceptable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora solo tuvimos el especial del reclutamiento del Universo 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _demostraron muchas de las cualidades de su Universo y espero que haya sido mejor que los del Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _ciertamente, siempre me asombro con la gran cantidad de comentarios que obtienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _especialmente porque él aún tiene una sorpresa guardada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _además de que ellos todavía existen gracias a que llegaron hasta la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _de hecho la máxima tensión…mejor no digo nada y espero a que llegue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _créeme, habrá algo que hará que todo se vuelva sumamente tenso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Éire, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Diane Noir, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Bowser30000000, Black Hunter, Zedd Hirose, Knight Shadow, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Abbacchio Leone, B Buccellati, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Hamon, Eclipso, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Odín, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Joestar, Zeppeli, Okuyasu Vortex, Josuke Joestar, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Ryo Red, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo Raft, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	72. La Batalla Final Empieza

" _ **Finalmente hemos entrado en la última etapa del Torneo de Poder, pues ahora que el Universo 2 ha sido eliminado, solo quedan el Universo 1 y el Universo 12 para competir; por el Universo 1 se encuentran Batman, Karai, Garnet, Lapis Lazuli, quienes están fusionadas en la poderosa Moonstone, Big Barda y Razer; mientras que por el Universo 12 se encuentran Optimus Prime, el Maestro Splinter y Spawn el Diabólico, siendo este último el rival a vencer, desde el principio del Torneo se han visto batallas sumamente aterradoras e intensas, con pérdidas sumamente lamentables, pues mientras unos Universos eran reiniciados a partir de 1000 de años, otros eran borrados para comenzar desde cero, es el momento de que comience el combate final del Torneo de Poder, mismo que decidirá no solo que Universo se alzara victorioso y obtendrá el deseo ilimitado, sino que además decidirá el destino de algo mucho más grande; el Universo 1 vs el Universo 12, los mejores Universos están a punto de encontrarse en un último combate ¿Cuál de estos Universos se alzara victorioso ante el otro?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 72**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 72 La Batalla Final Empieza**

Después de tantas batallas, tantos guerreros caídos y un total de diez Universos eliminados, ahora era el momento de la verdad, solo quedaban dos Universos para competir en el Torneo de Poder, siendo los dos mejores, no solo en guerreros, sino también en nivel de vida y desarrollo, se trataban del Universo 1 y del 12.

-Finalmente ha llegado la hora-dijo Sunset con tono serio.

-El rodeo final va a comenzar-dijo Applejack entre nerviosa y entusiasmada.

El resto de las chicas solo podía observar lo que estaba a punto de comenzar, la última batalla del Torneo de Poder y aunque el Universo 1 tenía ventaja numérica eso no les garantizaba la victoria, eso era algo que muchos pensaban, después de todo, esos tres últimos guerreros del Universo 12 eran lo mejor de lo mejor, especialmente Spawn el Diabólico.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

La tensión incluso se podía sentir entre los participantes eliminados, todos se preguntaban que Universo iba a ser el ganador, pero la mayor tensión era entre el Universo 1y el 12, cuyos participantes se vieron de reojo, aunque Amatista quería decirles algunas cosas, Perla la detuvo para no provocar algún tipo de problema.

-Finalmente ha llegado la hora-dijo Goku con tono serio.

-Ya hemos visto lo que Batman es capaz de hacer, pero esta vez se va a enfrentar a un ser que es sumamente abominable-dijo Piccolo con tono serio y algo preocupado.

-Esto va a ser interesante-dijo Vegeta, mientras Freezer permanecía con expresión seria, preguntándose qué tipo de deseo tendría en mente ese guerrero que era temido hasta entre los Dioses.

Teresa y Jiren mantenían sus esperanzas puestas en Batman, no sabían porque motivos, pero algo les decía que si Spawn ganaba el Torneo entonces algo terrible ocurriría y por alguna razón que no entendían, ambos concordaban en que el único que podría detenerlo era Batman.

Finalmente, Deboness y Gen se miraron de manera desafiante, la rivalidad entre ambos Dioses era sumamente intensa y cada uno confiaba en que sus respectivos guerreros los llevarían hasta la victoria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Los cinco guerreros del Universo 1 miraban a sus contrincantes, los tres últimos guerreros del Universo 12, al tiempo que una leve ventisca de aire ondeaba las capas de Batman y Spawn, así como el cabello de algunos guerreros.

Las miradas de desafío en ambos equipos era algo notorio, aunque Optimus y Splinter tenían sus razones para estar en el Torneo, todos sabían de que en ese momento iba a comenzar una batalla que no se volvería a repetir, el Caballero de la Noche mantenía su vista fija en Spawn y viceversa, fue cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el otro.

Caminaban de una manera que parecía ser sumamente lenta y eso comenzó a desesperar a muchos de los espectadores, incluso los que se encontraban en sus respectivos Universos, finalmente, Batman y Spawn quedaron frente a frente, a muy escasos centímetros, viéndose a los ojos fijamente.

Los dos Caballeros de la Oscuridad esperaron por ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe, mientras Batman aun traía puesto el Anillo Índigo, por unos instantes, parecía que eso iba a durar eternamente, pero entonces, Spawn lanzo un golpe contra Batman, quien lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado a tiempo y disparándole un rayo del Anillo.

El golpe fue efectivo y lanzo a Spawn hacia atrás, pero este no tardo en volver al ataque, rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche lanzo varias de sus bombas de humo al suelo, momento que aprovecho para elevarse y colocarse el Anillo Azul, provocando que su traje adquiriera esos tonos de color, junto con el negro e índigo.

Más Spawn pronto reapareció de entre la cortina de humo y se lanzó contra Batman a gran velocidad, quien rápidamente empleo ambos Anillos para atacarlo, más Spawn no tardo en volver a contraatacar y ambos comenzaron una pelea área.

-¡Si no tienes ningún deseo que cumplir, entonces no es necesario que estés aquí!-declaro Spawn atacando a Batman con una ráfaga de poderosos golpes.

-¡Tal vez no tenga ningún deseo que cumplir, pero tengo una promesa que cumplir!-aseguro Batman sin dejar de atacar a su oponente.

-¿Promesa?-cuestiono Spawn lanzando un golpe que Batman detuvo y contraataco con un puñetazo al rostro del Caballero Infernal.

-Prometí a dos grandes guerreros que te derrotaría-le recordó Batman al tiempo que Teresa y Jiren solo observaban en silencio.

-¿Derrotarme? ¿Realmente piensas que puedes hacerlo? No me hagas reír, la única manera en que estas logrando resistirme es por esos Anillos-señalo Spawn.

-Tienes razón-concordó Batman, tomando por sorpresa a Spawn-pero dime ¿acaso te atreverías a pelear contra mí si no los estuviera usando?-pregunto con tono tranquilo y Spawn solo gruño-eso pensé, no acostumbro emplear estos Anillos, pero ya que eres un ser que aparentemente es pura maldad entonces me veo en la necesidad de emplearlos-.

-Veremos cuanto resistes contra mí-sentencio Spawn abriendo sus ojos de golpe y provocando que una onda invisible golpeara a Batman, enviándolo contra el suelo.

Por suerte, el Caballero de la Noche logro aterrizar en pie, justo a tiempo para esquivar un nuevo ataque del Caballero Infernal, mismo que arremetió contra él a gran velocidad, pero antes de poder alejarse un poco más, Spawn lo sujeto con una de sus cadenas, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-¡Rayos!-gruño Batman.

-Admito que tienes mucho coraje al desafiarme, pero al final es absurdo que creas que puedes vencerme-sentencio Spawn preparando un nuevo ataque, cuando alguien salió de la nada, golpeándolo por la espalda con fuerza, logrando que Batman se liberara.

Cuando Spawn volteo se encontró con Karai y Barda, ambas con sus respectivas armas alzadas y listas para el combate-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Batman.

-No pensaste que íbamos a dejarte toda la diversión ¿verdad?-pregunto Barda sonriendo.

-Si alguien va a poner a este hijo de puta en su lugar esa seré yo-aseguro Karai mirando a Spawn con profundo odio, aunque este solo se mostró tranquilo por aquellas palabras.

-Todos ustedes son unos pobre ilusos-sentencio.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-declaro Barda lanzándose al ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la plataforma, otra batalla se estaba librando entre Moonstone y Optimus Prime, el cual empleaba sus cuchillas para defenderse de los ataques de la fusión, quien había invocado sus guantes para la pelea, ambos chocaron con fuerza y aun con cuatro brazos, a Moonstone le costaba dominar a Optimus.

Rápidamente, Moonstone lanzo una patada contra Prime, quien la detuvo con una mano, para luego comenzar a girar a gran velocidad y lanzarla contra algunas rocas, Optimus rápidamente disparo unos rayos contra la fusión, no quería lastimarla, pero si quería evitar que Spawn ganara el deseo debía asegurarse de prevalecer en la plataforma.

Optimus dejo de atacar y espero ver el resultado de su ataque, mismo que no tardo en manifestarse cuando Moonstone apareció con una barrera de agua protegiéndola, el Prime entrecerró los ojos al comprender que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, el Universo 1 estaba lleno de sorpresas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, Razer estaba peleando contra Splinter, a quien atacaba con las energías que le quedaban en su Anillo, pero Splinter se movía con mucha agilidad y su cuerpo de roedor le facilitaba mucho más moverse entre los escombros, fue cuando Splinter logro acercarse lo suficiente a su contrincante, girando en el aire y dándole una patada en la cara.

Razer cayó al suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia, Splinter hizo lo mismo, siempre sujetando su fiel bastón que también podía ser una espada, ambos rivales se vieron fijamente, esperando ver quién de los dos hacía el siguiente movimiento, mismo que vino de la mano de Razer.

El Linterna Azul lanzo una patada contra Splinter, quien el esquivo hábilmente, colocándose debajo de su oponente, dándole un poderoso golpe con su palma en la quijada de Razer, quien salió disparado por los aires, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

Con algo de dificultad, Razer logro levantarse y miro a su oponente, el cual se puso en guardia una vez más, Razer se dispuso a atacarlo con el poder de su Anillo, pero para su asombro, este se quedó sin energía, hecho que lo preocupo bastante.

-Mierda, gaste demasiada energía contra ese gigante del Universo 2-gruño entre dientes.

Splinter se dio cuenta de eso y vio una posible oportunidad para vencer a su oponente, aunque esperaba que ese joven fuera capaz de darle pelea sin la necesidad de su Anillo, después de todo, había muchas maneras para poder convertirse en un verdadero guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

John se tensó al comprender lo que estaba pasando-Esto es malo, el Anillo Azul de Razer se quedó sin energía-expreso sumamente preocupado.

-Gasto mucha energía cuando pelearon contra Gattia Rayearth, así que ahora su Anillo no tiene nada de poder-observo Xiang de manera analítica-eso nos demuestra que siempre deben aprender a defenderse sin la necesidad de objetos místicos-agrego sonriendo.

-Su oponente es uno de los mejores Maestros de Artes Marciales que existen, definitivamente esta en graves problemas-dijo Lyra preocupada.

-Rayos, no vayas a perder Razer-gruño Deboness preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Razer se dio cuenta de que sin el Anillo entonces no le quedaba de otra más que pelear mano a mano contra Splinter, así que se quitó su casco, hecho que extraño a Splinter-Ya no tiene caso que lo use, esta es una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, así que comencemos de inmediato-dijo colocándose en guardia.

-Que así sea joven-dijo Splinter aceptando el reto.

Razer se lanzó contra Splinter, atacándolo con varios golpes, mismos que Splinter era capaz de bloquear o evadir con mucha facilidad-¡Rayos!-gruño Razer ante eso, pues para Splinter no era problema alguno evadir esos golpes.

Finalmente, el sabio Maestro enredo su cola en una pierna de Razer y lo derribo con un movimiento de la misma, Razer cayó al suelo y miro a su oponente-De ese modo descuidas muchas partes de tu cuerpo, puedo darme cuenta que has tenido muchas batallas, pero al parecer no has peleado contra un oponente cuerpo a cuerpo en mucho tiempo-señalo Splinter.

Razer se levantó y miro al Sensei-Hace mucho que no he peleado cuerpo a cuerpo, no desde que obtuve el Anillo Rojo-reconoció Razer-pero eso no importa, igual no pienso perder esta pelea-.

-Bien dicho muchacho-felicito Splinter volviendo a colocarse en guardia.

Razer volvió a lanzar varios golpes contra Splinter, quien los bloqueaba todos con gran facilidad, el sabio Maestro podía ver a través de sus ataques, mismos que solo eran empleados mediante la fuerza bruta, no había precisión en ellos y eso podía ser un error sumamente lamentable.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, Barda lanzaba una ráfaga de golpes contra el siniestro Spawn, quien los bloqueaba todos con sus brazo, la Furia no podía creer con qué facilidad ese guerrero podía defenderse de sus ataques, ella que alguna vez fue la líder del grupo de elite del mismo Darkseid estaba siendo dominada por ese guerrero.

Rápidamente lanzo una poderosa patada contra Spawn, dándole justo en el abdomen, provocando que el guerrero abriera los ojos sorprendido por el golpe, la Furia sonrió, pero al hacerlo, Spawn la sujeto de la pierna, tomándola por sorpresa.

Antes de que Barda supiera que iba a pasar, Spawn comenzó a girar con ella a gran velocidad, lanzándola por los aires, el Caballero Infernal se dispuso a atacarla con una llamarada, pero Karai apareció a tiempo y lanzo varios golpes con su sable, mismos que Spawn evadía con gran facilidad.

-¡Me decepciona tu bajo nivel de poder, tus padres estarían avergonzados de ti!-señalo Spawn.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Karai mirando a Spawn con furia, cuando este la sujeto de un brazo y la levanto con gran facilidad, dándole un golpe en el abdomen.

Barda rápidamente se lanzó contra él, pero Spawn fue más rápido y lanzo a Karai contra ella, estrellándolas con fuerza, ambas guerreras rodaron por el suelo y cuando el Caballero Infernal se dispuso a acabar con ambas, Batman apareció y lo ataco con una patada en el rostro, luego coloco ambos puños en el pecho de Spawn y le disparo dos rayos con sus Anillos.

El Caballero Infernal los recibió directamente y fue empujado hacia atrás, más rápidamente deshizo aquel ataque con mucha facilidad-Esos ataques no servirán de nada-sentencio Spawn comenzando a avanzar hacia él.

Batman se puso en guardia rápidamente, mientras pensaba que después de la batalla con Drago, esta iba a ser la pelea más intensa de su vida, ni siquiera cuando peleo con Clark se comparaba a eso, ese guerrero dejaba muy atrás a su antiguo amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Moonstone lanzaba varias cuchillas de agua contra Optimus, quien las repelía todas con disparos de sus armas, para asombro de la fusión, ese robot definitivamente era un ser único y sumamente poderoso, no debía sorprenderse, ya que él había derrotado a una de las dragonas del Universo 2.

-¡Veamos si puedes con esto!-declaro Moonstone creando una gigantesca mano de agua, misma con la cual ataco a Prime.

Rápidamente, Optimus volvió a desenvainar sus cuchillas para cortar ese ataque con mucha facilidad, sorprendiendo a Moonstone, pero Optimus rápidamente se transformó en su modo camión y se lanzó contra ella a gran velocidad, la fusión abrió sus alas y esquivo el ataque por muy poco, al tiempo que Prime se transformaba de nuevo.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-reconoció Optimus-estoy verdaderamente sorprendido por las habilidades que adquieren al fusionarse, merecen respeto y admiración-.

-Gracias-dijo Moonstone sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman y Spawn también continuaban con su devastadora batalla, misma en la cual el Caballero Infernal tenía ventaja sobre el Caballero de la Noche, esta pelea no estaba siendo nada sencilla, fue cuando Barda y Karai se unieron a la pelea, atacando a Spawn por distintos flancos.

-¡Ataquen al mismo tiempo!-indico Batman y sus dos compañeras lo hicieron.

Más Spawn detuvo el ataque de los tres con sus brazos y una pierna, para luego lanzarlos hacia atrás con mucha facilidad-Esos ataques tan inútiles no son nada para mí-sentencio Spawn dando un paso, sintiendo que piso algo, al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pequeña bomba.

La bomba explotó bajo sus pies, misma que fue colocada ahí por Batman, otro de los objetos que cargaba en su cinturón-¿Hay algo que no cargues en eso?-pregunto Barda.

-Soluciones para predicamentos como este-respondió Batman, al tiempo que Spawn reaparecía completamente ileso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Para todos era muy claro que la ventaja en esos combates era para el Universo 12, ya que sus tres guerreros estaban dominando en batalla a sus contrincantes-Es claro que el Universo 12 está a un paso de la victoria-dijo Gen sonriendo.

-Ni aun siendo tres vs uno pueden hacer algo en contra de Spawn-dijo Ugg muy emocionado.

-Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto-señalo Martinu-no hay que olvidar que Batman ha sido capaz de vencer a ser como Darkseid-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Razer lanzo una patada contra Splinter, quien la detuvo con mucha facilidad, para luego darle un golpe en el rostro de nuevo, el sabio Sensei lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos golpes en contra del Linterna Azul, quien solo podía recibirlos sin defenderse un poco.

Fue cuando Splinter lanzo su ataque a los puntos de presión del Linterna Azul, dejándole inmovilizado un brazo-Mierda-gruño-

-Eres un valiente guerrero, pero dependes mucho de tu Anillo, por eso no podrás vencerme sin él-aseguro Splinter colocándose en guardia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Las Tortugas, Miwa, April y Casey se emocionaron mucho al ver que su Sensei tenía la ventaja en esa batalla-¡Así se hace Sensei!-grito Leo sumamente emocionado de ver a su padre pelear con tanta habilidad.

-¡Chicos! ¿Se dan cuenta que esta es la primera vez que vemos al Sensei peleando con todo lo que tiene y sin que este en juego su vida?-pregunto Doni sonriendo emocionado.

-¡Esto es mejor que cualquier programa de televisión que hayamos visto!-aseguro Mickey muy contento de poder ver a su padre en acción.

-Realmente es admirable-dijo Miwa sonriendo orgullosa de su verdadero padre.

Oroku Saki solo gruño ante eso-Tranquilo Maestro, no olvide que estamos ante el Señor de los Milagros, recuerde lo que le paso al guerrero del Universo 6 cuando intento atacar fuera de la arena-le advirtió Garra de Tigre.

-¡No me importa! ¡Si con ello también me llevo al miserable de Hamato Yoshi entonces estaré complacido!-aseguro Saki con odio.

-Inténtalo si te atreves-dijo la Presencia, captando la atención de Destructor.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Destructor.

-Lo que el Padre Celestial quiso decir es que si intentas hacer algo en contra del Maestro Splinter, quien aún está participando en la plataforma entonces lo pagaras muy caro-aseguro Maléfica sonriéndole-ya estamos enterados de tus intenciones y no solo las tuyas, sino las de alguien más, así que te sugiero que te quedes sentado y disfrutes del Torneo mientras puedas-.

Saki se tuvo que tragar su enojo, era fuerte, pero no estúpido, sabía que no podría conseguir nada en contra de la Gran Sacerdotisa y mucho menos en contra del Señor de los Milagros, quien aparentemente estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, aun viendo el Torneo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Razer dio un salto y ataco con una patada, misma que Splinter esquivo haciéndose a un lado y colocándose detrás de Razer, atacándolo con un puñetazo por la espalda, el guerrero recibió el golpe con fuerza y rodo por el suelo, para cuando se levantó, Splinter se lanzó contra él y empleando uno de sus movimientos más característicos, mismo que requería el uso de sus dedos, golpeo a Razer con ellos en el pecho y lo lanzo por los aires.

Razer ya no pudo hacer nada para evitar salir fuera de la plataforma, cayendo al vacío-Razer del Universo 1 ha sido eliminado-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Razer apareció al lado de Perla, llevando ambas manos a la zona donde recibió el golpe-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Perla.

-No entiendo que paso, solo me tentó con sus dedos y salí disparado fuera de la arena-dijo Razer confundido.

-Eso se debe a que el Maestro Splinter uso uno de sus ataques más poderosos, en la cual concentra su Chi en la punta de sus dedos, no parece la gran cosa, pero la presión y fuerza que ejerce en eso es sumamente poderosa-explico Xiang.

-Ya veo-dijo Razer.

-Que esto les sirva de lección a todos-dijo Deboness-deben aprender a pelear sin la necesidad de sus armas o súper poderes-.

-Lo sentimos mucho-se disculpó Flash.

-Bueno, viendo el lado amable aún tenemos ventaja numérica-dijo Lyra tratando de sonar optimista.

-Aunque Spawn está resultando ser un verdadero problema-gruño Deboness preocupada y Gen solo pudo sonreír ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman creo un campo de fuerza para proteger a sus compañeras del ataque de Spawn-Que fastidiosos Anillos cargas-dijo Spawn.

-¡Entonces significa que están cumpliendo su cometido!-declaro Batman sonriendo de manera burlona, provocando que Spawn gruñera ante ese comentario.

El Caballero Infernal alzo una mano y genero una esfera de energía, misma que lanzo contra la barrera que Batman creo, la cual no pudo resistir el impacto y la destruyo, antes de que Batman o sus compañeras supieran que hacer, Spawn arremetió contra ellos, derribándolos a todos.

Karai rodo por el suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse y volver al ataque, lanzando varios golpes con su sable, mismos que Spawn evadía con facilidad, la Hija del Mal estaba comenzando a molestarse al ver que ninguno de sus ataques daba en el blanco, cuando Spawn le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, seguido de una patada, provocando que rodara por el suelo.

Barda entonces aprovecho esa oportunidad para atacar a Spawn con su Mega Rod, mismo que cargo con una gran cantidad de energía que disparo en un poderoso rayo, más Spawn lo desvió con un golpe de su mano al tiempo que atacaba a Barda, por suerte, la Furia logro esquivar su ataque a tiempo.

-¡Este tipo es más duro de derribar que Darkseid!-gruño Barda sorprendida por el poder de Spawn.

El Caballero Infernal se detuvo un momento y espero a que sus oponentes se prepararan para continuar la batalla, el Universo 1 estaba demostrando ser más eficiente en combate, ciertamente eran impresionantes, pero estaban muy lejos de su tremendo poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus Prime lanzo un golpe contra Moonstone, provocando que se estrellara contra algunas rocas, mientras Prime se mantenía en posición defensiva en todo momento, esperando ver que haría su oponente, fue cuando Moonstone reapareció, tambaleándose un poco, pero aun dispuesta a luchar.

-Admiro el gran valor que tienen, en serio se merecen respeto-dijo Optimus con sinceridad.

Moonstone solo sonrió, al tiempo que se volvía a colocar en guardia-Agradezco sus palabras-dijo sonriendo.

Más internamente, la fusión estaba preocupada, pues nada de lo que hacía parecía tener el menor efecto en su contrincante y al parecer, uno de sus compañeros ya había salido, lo que significaba que estaban en desventaja contra el Universo 12, a pesar de ser más, ellos los estaban venciendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Karai y Barda atacaron al mismo tiempo a Spawn, quien se defendía de sus ataques sin ningún problema, ese guerrero era realmente poderoso-¡Me decepciona el bajo nivel que tienen, de ese modo nunca van a poder detenerme!-sentencio Spawn al tiempo que golpeaba a ambas con sus brazos.

Las dos guerreras cayeron al suelo y justo cuando Spawn se dispuso a acabar con ambas, Batman reapareció, atacando a Spawn con una bola de picos hecha de color azul, el ataque logro darle a Spawn, quien salió disparado hacia atrás, al tiempo que Batman se lanzaba contra él, atacándolo con fuerza, el Caballero Infernal estaba sorprendiendo por la destreza de Batman, especialmente porque esos Anillos parecían aumentar sus habilidades humanas.

Spawn se dispuso a darle un golpe a Batman, quien lo esquivo y le dio una potente patada en el abdomen al poderoso Spawn, quien se dio cuenta de que Batman ahora estaba usando tres de los Anillos; Azul, Índigo y Rojo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Batman empleo el poder de los tres Anillos para lanzar varias sierras.

-¡Patético!-bramo Spawn al tiempo que repelía todos esos ataques con sus manos sin problema alguno y bloqueaba el siguiente golpe de Batman, aunque el Caballero Infernal no se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de la orilla.

Cuando Spawn contraataco con un golpe, Batman cayó al suelo y sonrió levemente-Caíste-sentencio.

-¿Hum?-un pitido llamo la atención de Spawn y se dio cuenta de que habían varias bombas colocadas a su alrededor, mismas que explotaron y destruyeron la superficie en la que estaba parado.

El Caballero Infernal comenzó a caer fuera de la plataforma, provocando que el Universo 1 se emocionara y el 12 se preocupara mucho-¡Imposible!-grito Ugg.

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Spawn no puede perder con algo así!-bramo Gen.

Y las palabras de ese Dios eran muy acertadas, ya que el cuerpo de Spawn emitió un aura verde azulada y comenzó a saltar por los escombros que caían de la plataforma, mismos que le sirvieron para volver a la misma, sorprendiendo a Batman ante eso.

-¡No va a ser tan fácil!-aseguro Spawn lanzando un golpe con su cadena, mismo que Batman esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

Más cuando Spawn estuvo de nuevo en la plataforma, lanzo una llamarada contra el Caballero de la Noche, quien se protegió con una barrera, pero el ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarlo hacia atrás, chocando con varias rocas en el proceso.

Spawn se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, cuando Karai y Barda reaparecieron de nuevo, atacándolo por ambos lados con sus respectivas armas, pero el Caballero Infernal detuvo ambos ataques con sus dos manos, provocando que ambas guerreras gruñeran de nuevo.

-¡Que fastidiosas son!-declaro Spawn lanzándolas a ambas por los aires, por suerte, las dos cayeron de pie.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Karai mirando a Spawn con profunda rabia, sus ojos estaban teñidos de rojo y sus colmillos alargados.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-pregunto Barda preocupada.

-No me digas que la Furia más poderosa de todas está asustada-dijo Karai sonriendo de manera burlona y maliciosa.

-¿Asustada? Esa palabra no existe para las Furias-aseguro Barda colocándose en guardia también.

Spawn comenzó a avanzar hacia ellas de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban de manera aterradora, pero aun así, ninguna de las dos estaba considerando retroceder o darse por vencidas en esta batalla, por lo que volvieron a lanzarse al ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman se levantó algo aturdido, después de haberse estrellado contra varias rocas, el Caballero de la Noche intento levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó, sosteniéndose con sus manos, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y una vez que se sintió mejor, se levantó de nuevo.

-Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que creí-dijo con tono serio-temo que he subestimado mucho el poder de Spawn-.

-Eso es algo muy probable-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Batman se volteó y se encontró con Splinter, el cual lo mirada de manera desafiante-Maestro Splinter-saludo Batman.

-¿Me llamas "Maestro" a pesar de que no nos conocimos hasta este momento?-pregunto Splinter.

-Todo gran guerrero merece ser llamado por lo que es y usted es un gran Maestro-aseguro Batman.

-Al igual que tú eres un gran guerrero-afirmo Splinter.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, las palabras sobraron en ese momento y el Caballero de la Noche se quitó los tres Anillos que llevaba puestos, para luego colocarse en guardia, al igual que Splinter, señal de que un nuevo combate iba a comenzar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente la batalla final ha comenzado y el Universo 12 esta dominando el terreno, ahora el Universo 1 perdió a uno más de sus guerreros ¿será posible que Batman y los demás puedan prevalecer?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA INTERESANTE ¿Cuántos DE USTEDES RESISTIRIAN UN ATAQUE COMO ESTE, ESPECIALMENTE SI FUERA KANNA QUIEN LO LANZARA?**

 **www. dailymotion video/ x5ig96x**

 **SI NO QUIEREN VERLO COMPLETO, ADELANTENLO AL MINUTO 6:55 Y DIGANME HONESTAMENTE ¿HABRIAN PODIDO RESISTIR ALGO ASI SI FUERA KANNA?**

 **Enya Berserk:** _se verá un poco más de ellas, ya que aun están en el Torneo de Poder, al menos como espectadoras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ciertamente, no muchos se atreverían a hacerlo, especialmente sabiendo que pueden ser destruidos con mucha facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _me pregunto si te sentirías igual si fuera Kanna la que hiciera eso, lanzarse contra ti de ese modo, hasta cuando amenazó con matar a Kobayashi era adorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _a estas alturas eso sería algo bastante cruel de mi parte y me ganaría muchos comentarios repetitivos sobre eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _aunque Kanna con cualquier cosa es absolutamente adorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _ok…no entiendo muy bien si me dices que es un Anime cómico o trágico, pero si involucra niños ya sabes mi respuesta, aunque la animación se ve simpática, no voy a caer en esa trampa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no eres la única, pero en todo caso creo que sería al revés, ya que nosotros haríamos lo que ella quisiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _esa dragoncita es la definición viviente de la palabra "ternura", es adorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _creo que ella debe estar agradecida por haber encontrado a Tohru en estado de ebriedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _para el Universo 12 vaya que sí, tienen la ventaja en el combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _no olvides que aún le queda una tercera parte a la trilogía, así que puedes esperarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _por ahora no se ha revelado, pero el Universo 12 tiene la ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _una clara demostración de que nunca debes subestimar a un humano calmado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _claro que tengo que hacerlo, eso es una obligación para el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _las Sailor Scout son poderosas, pero no se comparaban a las Dragonas ni a los Genios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _ya veremos, por el momento, la batalla final ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues básicamente, como se explicó en el capítulo anterior, Jerez aprendió mucho del amor viendo a Kobayashi y Tohru, incluso reconoció que como Diosa se equivocó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo hizo, ya que Jerez veía esa relación mala al principio, pero luego aprendió de esa humana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _yo opino lo mismo y de hecho me has dado una idea para la tercera parte de la trilogía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _como explico Jerez, ella ya está muy mal vista por los Dioses, especialmente por su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _debe tenerlo, ya que es el último especial de los reclutamientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _nunca se me pasó por la mente esa idea, ya me imaginaba que eran algo como eso, muy fieles amantes del Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _Kanna es el significado viviente de la palabra "ternura" y "adorable". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _la verdad creo que el Universo 2 del Anime dejo mucho que desear, realmente duro bastante para eliminar a esa odiosa gorda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque el Universo 1 y 12 de todos modos estaban a salvo, por su calidad de vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _al menos yo no me alargo con los especiales, porque este fic no trata sobre eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _Batman, Spawn, Freezer y probablemente Karai y Jiren, aunque no estoy del todo seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _si lo he pensado, de hecho me gustaría hacer uno donde el gato negro favorito de todos viviera con Kobayashi también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _vaya que sí, me agradaría hacer uno donde cierto gato negro viviera con ellas para hacer su vida más interesante, todavía más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _si algunos megalómanos quisieran dominar al mundo, solo necesitarían usarla a ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _es imposible que eso no ocurra, después de todo, Kanna es la ternura encarnada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _ciertamente sería un silencio muy incómodo, mismo que incluso haría que cualquier que entrara a ese lugar se saliera casi al instante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _cuando se trata de Kobayashi ella es muy celosa, incluso asume que le es infiel en cualquier cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _ya veré que hago, por ahora es el momento de continuar con los combates finales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _ciertamente, Kobayashi dejo callada a la Diosa de la Destrucción, incluso se ganó su respeto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y finalmente hemos comenzado con la gran final del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _pronto veremos si eso es cierto, ya que aún tengo algunas cosas que mostrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _técnicamente puede pedirle ese deseo a Shen Long, después de todo, no es tan grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _incluso cuando amenaza con matar es alguien sumamente tierna y adorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _entiendo, dile que no se sienta presionado y que comente cuando guste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _y ese título se lo lleva la siempre adorable Kanna, es imposible no amarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _Kanna es el significado viviente de la palabra "ternura". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _nadie lo puede dejar de pensar, incluso cuando está enojada es adorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y ya solo falta ver el especial del Universo 12 para finalizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _imagínate la impresión de Jerez ante ese hecho, definitivamente nunca lo vio venir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _creo que es porque Kobayashi siempre sabe cómo decir las cosas de manera calmada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _aunque Spawn tiene grandes planes en mente para el deseo, por ahora, la batalla ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _pues ahora el número de guerreros del Universo 1 disminuyo con la salida de Razer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _si Fafnir o cualquier otro mataba sería el final de todo ese Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ciertamente, Kobayashi venció de alguna manera a Jerez, tal vez no en pelea, pero si en algo que la Diosa valora mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _además de que apareció la encarnación misma de la ternura, la pequeña Kanna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _la mayoría no tiene ningún deseo en especial, aunque para el Universo 1 la excepción serían las Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _siempre es así, especialmente cuando alguien vive con Kanna, esa dragona es un encanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _pues ya lo viste, a pesar de tener ventaja numérica, al Universo 1 le cuesta mantener la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _nadie se resiste a Kanna y Kobayashi ha probado su valor una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que Batman entra en ambas categorías, aunque su cuerpo siempre le echa todo abajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _hasta el momento, solo Jerez y Vermouth ya tienen a sus candidatos; Kobayashi y Topo respectivamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y lo mejor del Universo 2 no es ni Tohru ni Teresa, sino Kanna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ya me parecía extraño que nadie lo mencionara, lo agradecía, pero me extrañaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _es lo que estoy considerando todavía, ya que ahora me concentro en las batallas finales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _eso es cierto, realmente habría preferido a Kakunsa como la más fuerte ¿tú que me dices? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _y han disminuido una vez más, esta vez por el lado del Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _pues ya viste lo que está pasando, el Universo 1 tiene problemas en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Knight Shadow, Gaou Tyranus, Sombra 02, Marco Sorairo, Zedd Hirose, Kid Shooter, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Okuyasu Vortex, Josuke Joestar, Zeppeli, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Black Hunter, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Ryo Red, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Espadachín de la Luz, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	73. Lucha entre padres

" _ **Finalmente la batalla final del Torneo de Poder ha comenzado, los finalistas que quedan son el Universo 1; representados por Batman, Karai, Garnet, Lapis, Big Barda y Razer, y el Universo 12; representados por Spawn, Optimus Prime y Splinter, los combates no tardaron en comenzar y mientras Batman, Karai y Barda peleaban contra Spawn, Garnet y Lapis, quienes continúan fusionadas en Moonstone, arremetieron contra Optimus Prime, dejando a Razer ante Splinter, pero los últimos tres guerreros del Universo 12 han demostrado grandes habilidades y poderes, dominando al Universo 1 sin problema alguno, en especial Spawn, quien a pesar de enfrentarse a tres rivales al mismo tiempo no tiene problema alguno en dominarlos en la batalla; los combates comenzaron y Razer fue eliminado por el Maestro Splinter, poco después de que su Anillo se quedara sin energía tras haber empleado su poder para vencer a Gattai Rayearth del Universo 2, ahora solo quedan cuatro guerreros del Universo 1 peleando contra tres del Universo 12, tras conseguir su victoria sobre Razer, el Maestro Splinter, también conocido como Hamato Yoshi, se dispone a enfrentarse a Batman"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 73**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 73 Lucha Entre Padres**

 **Balcón Real**

Las Hijas de la Noche estaban emocionadas por ver un nuevo combate de Batman y aparentemente, este iba a ser un combate exclusivamente cuerpo a cuerpo, como el que tuvo con aquella guerrera del Universo 2, aunque Pinkie Pie no puedo evitar hacer un comentario algo interesante.

-¿Alguien más piensa que es curioso que el oponente de Batman tenga apariencia de roedor y que él también usa el diseño de un roedor volador?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo preguntando esas cosas?-pregunto Rainbow achicando los ojos.

-Es divertido-respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo.

La Presencia sonrió divertido, definitivamente las chicas que recibieron su luz eran seres únicos, Batman hizo muy bien al escogerlas, el Caballero de la Noche era alguien único, tal vez cuando el Torneo de Poder terminara haría algo por él, después de todo, él hizo las reglas, podía hacerlas a un lado aunque fuera una vez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Las Tortugas Ninja también se emocionaron mucho al ver que su padre estaba a punto de ir por una nueva pelea o como pensaba Rafa, una victoria más-¡Oh sí! ¡Ese hombre podrá ser genial, pero de ninguna manera podrá ganarle al Maestro Splinter!-declaro sonriendo.

-No estaría tan seguro de eso-dijo Leo con expresión seria-ese hombre ha demostrado ser un gran guerrero, no me extrañaría que pudiera ganarle al Sensei-reconoció viendo la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

El Maestro Roshi tenía una expresión bastante seria en su rostro, con su vista fija en los dos guerreros en todo momento, los cuales se reflejaron en los cristales de sus lentes-¿Ocurre algo Maestro Roshi?-pregunto Ten Shin Han al notar la expresión pensativa del Legendario Maestro.

-Será mejor que vean esta pelea con mucha atención, puede que no vuelvan a ver una como esta nunca más-dijo Roshi con sabiduría.

Goku también pensaba lo mismo, al igual que otros guerreros, tal vez ellos dos no tuvieran grandes poderes como la mayoría de los que participaban en ese Torneo, pero definitivamente no quería decir que fueran unos debiluchos, de hecho, eran de los mejores guerreros de todos los Universos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Las batallas entre el Universo 1 y el Universo 12 continuaban; por un lado estaban Karai y Barda peleando contra el temible Spawn, aunque ambas atacaban con todo lo que tenían, apenas eran capaces de seguirle el ritmo al temible guerrero de las tinieblas y Moonstone estaba en condiciones similares a ellas, pues Optimus Prime era un rival sumamente formidable.

Ahora, en esos momentos, dos de los guerreros más hábiles de ambos Universos estaban frente a frente; el Caballero de la Noche y el más grande Maestro Ninja de todos los tiempos, ambos viéndose fijamente y esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe.

-Es admirable conocer a alguien tan dedicado a las Artes Marciales como tú, te mereces respeto-dijo Splinter haciendo una respetuosa reverencia ante Batman.

-Lo mismo digo-concordó Batman haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos se colocaron en guardia y comenzaron a caminar alrededor del otro, esperando lanzar el primer ataque, mismo que vino de la mano de Batman, el Caballero de la Noche ataco con un golpe, mismo que Splinter bloqueo, para luego atacar con uno suyo, pero Batman logro detenerlo a tiempo y con un movimiento veloz lanzo a Splinter por los aires.

El Maestro dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo perfectamente en pie, impulsándose contra Batman y embistiéndolo con fuerza, provocando que el Caballero de la Noche rodara por el suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo y contraatacar, ambos eran grandes guerreros y sus habilidades en las Artes Marciales eran impresionantes.

Splinter lanzo un golpe con su cola, mismo que Batman detuvo con su mano, para luego atacarlo con un golpe, dando en el blanco, más Splinter logro darle una patada en el abdomen, provocando que retrocediera, rápidamente, volvieron a lanzarse al ataque, dándose un puñetazo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos guerreros retrocedieron un poco, pero aun no estaban vencidos, fue cuando Splinter volvió a sacar provecho de su cuerpo de roedor, lanzándose contra Batman a gran velocidad, rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche dio un salto para esquivarlo, más Splinter logro enredar su cola en la pierna de Batman y de un potente jalón lo derribo.

-¡Descuidaste tu espalda!-declaro Splinter incorporándose y dejando que Batman se levantara.

-Eso veo-reconoció Batman levantándose y preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

Ambos volvieron a colocarse en guardia para ver quién de los dos daba el primer golpe, esta vez, fue el turno de Splinter, quien ataco con un golpe con los dedos directamente al pecho de Batman, pero Batman detuvo el golpe a tiempo con su mano, sorprendiendo a Splinter.

-Me impresionas, muy pocos han logrado bloquear mi golpe directo-felicito Splinter.

-He tenido mucha experiencia con ataques como estos-reconoció Batman recordando a cada contendiente que tuvo, aquellos que eran formidables guerreros, entre ellos Ras Al Ghul y su queridísima hija.

Splinter rápidamente hizo un movimiento al saltar, logrando solar su mano de la de Batman y ataco con una ráfaga de patadas, mismas que Batman bloqueaba como podía con sus brazos, hacía mucho que no peleaba con alguien del nivel de Splinter, era como volver a pelear con su antiguo Maestro.

El público volvió a emocionarse con esa batalla que se podía considerar al nivel normal, ese tipo de combates realmente los emocionaban, incluso los espectadores de las Dimensiones que quedaban del Universo 7, especialmente aquellos que veían a Mr. Satán como el gran "salvador" de la Tierra, tuvieron que reconocer que ese combate era más emociónate que cualquiera que haya tenido su "campeón".

Splinter se barrió en el suelo y trato de derribar a Batman, pero este dio un salto a tiempo y logro darle una patada al Sensei, provocando que rodara por el suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo, siempre manteniéndose en guardia.

-Eres un verdadero guerrero-felicito Splinter.

-Aprendí de los mejores-señalo Batman manteniéndose en posición firme.

Splinter guardo silencio un momento, recordando lo trágico que fue la historia de Batman, ese hombre definitivamente había sufrido mucho, era cierto que el perdió a su amada Tang Shen y por mucho tiempo creyó que su hija también había muerto, pero el destino fue generoso con él, dándole cuatro nuevos hijos y devolviéndole a su hija.

-Comprendo todo el dolor por el que debiste haber pasado, nunca es fácil superar la pérdida de un ser amado-reconoció Splinter con tristeza.

Batman, siendo el mejor detective de todos los tiempos, no necesito más para saber el significado de esas palabras-Usted también perdió a alguien-dijo como afirmación.

-A mi esposa y madre de mi hija, mi amada Tang Shen…ella murió en el encuentro que tuve con mi enemigo mortal; Oroku Saki, alias Destructor-explico Splinter.

Batman cerro los ojos con comprensión, cualquier tipo de perdida era dolorosa, especialmente si era de manera brutal como ocurrió con él, Jiren y ahora, con ese noble Maestro y fue cuando una voz se escuchó entre el público.

-¡Tang Shen murió por tu culpa rata inmunda!-grito esa voz, captando la atención de todos en el Reino Celestial, incluso el resto de los competidores dejaron de pelear para ver quien había lanzado ese grito.

Splinter no necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba-Saki-gruño con algo de molesta y decepción.

Batman miro hacia aquellas gradas, al igual que muchos de los presentes-¡Shen murió por tu culpa, no solo me la robaste, sino que además provocaste su muerte y luego pusiste a mi hija en mi contra!-bramo Saki con odio.

-¿Cuántas mentiras más puedes seguir inventándote Saki?-cuestiono Splinter mirándolo con decepción-¡Tantos años y te sigues engañando a ti mismo, y a todos los que te rodean!-.

Saki abrió los ojos con furia-¿Cómo te atreves monstruo asqueroso?-.

-¡Mi padre tiene razón!-grito Miwa, tomando por sorpresa a Destructor-¡Te has mentido tanto tiempo que ya has creído en todas tus mentiras!-acuso.

Destructor se quedó congelado ante eso y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de furia-Splinter, esto es tu culpa-.

-Maestro Destructor, por favor cálmese, no haga una…-.

-¡NO ME MOLESTES!-bramo Destructor golpeando a Garra de Tigre, para luego mirar hacia la plataforma-¡Splinter! ¡Voy a asegurarme de que no vuelvas con vida al Universo 12!-anuncio preparándose para lanzarse a la arena.

-¡No!-intervino la Presencia chasqueando los dedos y como consecuencia, Destructor desapareció, para asombro de todo el Clan del Pie.

-¡Maestro Destructor!-exclamo Garra de Tigre sorprendido.

Todos los miembros del Clan de Pie quedaron congelados ante lo que acababa de pasar, al tiempo que Garra de Tigre dirigía su vista hacia el Balcón Real, donde la Presencia tenía nuevamente esa expresión sumamente seria y bastante aterradora.

-Los espectadores no pueden intervenir en las peleas, si eso se vuelve a repetir eliminare a todo el Clan del Pie, ya que el resto del Universo 12 tiene un buen nivel de vida, así que se los advierto, hagan algo como eso de nuevo y todo su clan desaparecerá-sentencio con una mirada que distaba mucho de lo tierna y amorosa que siempre demostraba.

Todos los generales de Destructor temblaron de miedo ante eso, Bebop y Rocksteddy se abrazaron con fuerza ante lo que acababa de ocurrir y le toco a Garra de Tigre asumir la responsabilidad de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Le pedimos disculpas y le aseguro que no volverá a repetirse-expreso arrodillándose.

Todos los presentes quedaron congelados por lo que ocurrió, ya se había visto antes, cuando Frost intento atacar a Freezer, pero verlo tan cerca fue otro asunto-Cielos…eso sí que dio miedo-dijo Doni asustado.

-Ya lo hemos visto antes, pero no es fácil hacerlo de tan cerca-dijo April impactada por ello.

-Y pensar que esa tierna niña puede hacer eso con solo chasquear sus dedos-observo Casey.

-Yo lo disfrute, en serio-dijo Rafa-ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Destructor-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los Dioses de la Destrucción y Kaioshin se tensaron mucho ante eso, especialmente Gen y Ugg, después de todo, Destructor era de su Universo y eso pudo haberles causado problemas, por suerte, el Señor de los Milagros tuvo consideración por su nivel de vida, pero había alguien que tuvo otra impresión.

 _-"Esa enana tiene un poder demasiado aterrador, será mejor que me ande con cuidado si es que no quiero terminar como esos dos fracasados"-_ pensó Freezer algo preocupado por lo que ocurrió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Splinter suspiro ante eso y agacho la mirada con tristeza-Hermano…debiste haber dejado de lado tu odio y rabia, siempre te advertí que eso te llevaría a tu propia destrucción-expreso resignado.

Batman observaba todo en silencio, dándose cuenta de que Destructor no era el enemigo de Splinter, al menos, no totalmente, ya que al parecer era su hermano, su siempre brillante mente no tardo en unir todas las piezas; ambos hermanos y amigos, hasta que el amor de una mujer intervino, Saki no pudo soportar el rechazo y todo conllevo a la tragedia.

-¿Necesita un momento?-pregunto Batman con tono comprensivo.

Splinter no respondió, respiro profundamente y abrió sus ojos-Agradezco su compasión, pero ya estoy listo para continuar-aseguro.

Batman asintió y se colocó en guardia de nuevo, ambos guerreros se vieron detenidamente, para luego volver a lanzarse al ataque, ambos chocaron con fuerza y comenzaron una nueva batalla en la que demostraban sus habilidades como guerreros de Artes Marciales.

Splinter lanzo un golpe contra Batman, dándole directamente en la cara y provocando que saliera disparado por los aires, pero el Caballero de la Noche logro volver al ataque y tomando por sorpresa a Splinter le dio un golpe con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando que abriera sus ojos de golpe al sentir eso.

La batalla se volvió en intercambio de puñetazos y patadas, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, demostrando que no solo eran guerreros físicamente, sino también espiritualmente y su fuerza de voluntad era algo impresionante, muchos gritaron emocionados y comenzaron a apoyar a su favorito.

Rápidamente, Splinter levanto su bastón y lanzo un golpe con el mismo contra Batman, quien lo detuvo con su mano, para que ambos comenzaran a forcejar en un intento por arrebatárselo al otro, tarea que no estaba siendo nada fácil para ninguno de los dos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Las Tortugas y sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que veían-¡Que combate tan increíble!-exclamo Leo.

-De acuerdo, puede que haya subestimado a ese hombre-reconoció Rafa sorprendido por la habilidad del Caballero de la Noche.

-¡Ese hombre es increíble!-grito Mickey sumamente emocionado por la batalla que tenía.

Miwa solo sonreía de manera emocionada, nunca se imaginó poder ver a su padre en una pelea como esa, definitivamente no se arrepentía de estar ahí, viendo a su verdadero padre peleando de esa manera contra un guerrero que definitivamente conocía el dolor y el honor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las Hijas de la Noche también estaban sumamente emocionadas por el combate que tenía el Caballero de la Noche-¡Oh sí! ¡Que se mueran de la envida todos los que pensaron que el Gran Jefe no era grandioso!-declaro Rainbow.

-¡Esta pelea es asombrosa!-exclamo Rarity sorprendida.

-Solo espero que ambos no queden muy lastimados-dijo Fluttershy con tono compasivo y Myra solo sonrió ante eso.

-¡Ambos son los vaqueros más rápidos de todo el viejo oeste!-declaro Applejack acomodándose el sombrero.

Twilight miro a Sunset de reojo, la peli fuego mantenía su vista fija en la batalla, una sonrisa de orgullo adornaba su cara y Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque todas veían en Batman un segundo padre, para Sunset esta era una realidad absoluta, le debía mucho al Caballero de la Noche.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Splinter se dieron un golpe exactamente al mismo tiempo, dándose con fuerza en el abdomen y provocando que abrieran los ojos de golpe ante el impacto, con algo de esfuerzo cada uno retrocedió, con ambas manos a la zona dañada, la vista se les nublo, pero todavía no estaban vencidos.

-En verdad eres todo un guerrero-repitió Splinter admirado-me habría gustado que nos conociéramos en otras circunstancias-

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Batman-he conocido a muchos grandes Maestros a lo largo de mi viaje y usted definitivamente es uno de los mejores-.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti-dijo Splinter-no creas que no me he dado cuenta de la actitud de las invitadas del Señor de los Milagros, ellas son tus discípulas…no, tus hijas ¿no es verdad?-.

-Podría decirse que lo son-confirmo Batman.

Splinter sonrió ante eso-Ya veo y entiendo ese sentimiento, ya que mis hijos e hija también están presentes aquí, esta es la primera vez que me ven peleando con todo lo que tengo sin que mi vida o la suya esté en peligro-dijo divertido.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo-dijo Batman con tono serio, Splinter se confundió un poco, pero no tardo en comprender el significado de esas palabras.

-Lo dice por Spawn ¿no es verdad?-el Caballero de la Noche guardo silencio-no lo culpo, si él no ha matado a nadie es porque las reglas lo impiden, dígame ¿en verdad cree que podrá derrotarlo?-.

Batman no respondió de inmediato a aquella pregunta, se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando la respuesta-No estoy seguro, pero haré el intento, después de todo, se lo prometí a dos personas-respondió con firmeza.

-Ya veo, es realmente admirable, desafortunadamente, como yo soy del Universo 12 mi deber es derrotarlo, así que prepárese, porque no pienso rendirme en esta pelea-aseguro colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió Batman haciendo lo mismo.

La pelea entre estos dos poderosos guerreros recomenzó con fuerza, nuevamente, los golpes y patadas se veían por todos lados, ninguno de los dos parecía estar cansado o muy herido, ya que sus espíritus de guerreros no los dejaban caer, seguirían luchando hasta el final, ya fuera porque uno de ellos salió de la plataforma o quedara inconsciente.

Fue cuando Splinter lanzo un polvo contra Batman, pero el Caballero de la Noche se lo esperaba y se protegió con su capa, para evitar el siguiente golpe de Splinter, al tiempo que lanzaba una bomba de humo, misma que Splinter repelió con un golpe de su bastón.

-¡Veo que ambos podemos predecir lo que hará el otro!-observo Splinter sorprendido.

-¡Ambos somos Ninjas, así que es obvio pensar que podemos deducir que hará el siguiente!-corroboro Batman.

-¡Entonces continuemos donde quedamos!-declaro Splinter volviendo al ataque.

Batman evadió el golpe de Splinter y comenzó a bloquear todos los que el sabio Maestro le lanzaba, algo que no estaba siendo una tarea fácil, fue cuando Batman encontró una forma de contraatacar y aprovecho la oportunidad, pero Splinter logro evadirlo a tiempo, este combate parecía que iba a ser sumamente largo y realmente lo era.

Splinter lanzo un golpe con su cola, mismo que Batman esquivo y contraataco con un golpe al rostro de su oponente, quien contraataco con una patada, seguido de un puñetazo, Batman no tardo en volver a atacarlo, ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido y fue cuando llegaron hasta la orilla de la plataforma, estaban a escasos metros, pero no a una cercanía sumamente peligrosa.

Batman logro acertar un golpe más a Splinter y este a su vez le dio uno también, provocando que se tambaleara, rápidamente, Splinter preparo un nuevo golpe con los dedos de ambas manos, pero Batman ya conocía ese movimiento, por lo que pudo detenerlo antes de que los dedos del sabio guerrero se acercaran lo suficiente.

Una vez que tuvo sujeto a su oponente de las manos, los dos lucharon por obtener el control sobre el otro y fue cuando Batman le dio un cabezazo a Splinter, aturdiéndolo un poco, momento que Batman aprovecho para darle un golpe en el abdomen y luego uno el rostro.

Más Splinter aún no estaba vencido y consiguió contraatacar con un golpe al pecho de su oponente, consiguiendo que Batman retrocediera, pero justo cuando Splinter se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, el Caballero de la Noche actuó con rapidez y golpeo con su codo a Splinter en el abdomen, para luego darle una patada, misma que lanzo al Sensei hasta la orilla de la plataforma.

-Parece estar en un predicamento-señalo Batman mirando a su oponente.

-Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas-dijo Splinter con seriedad.

-Lo sé-reconoció Batman.

Splinter entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa ante aquellas palabras, algo le decía que Batman estaba planeando algo, ese hombre ya había demostrado ser un gran guerrero, así que no debía correr más riesgos, decidió terminar con todo de un último golpe.

Rápidamente, Splinter hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos, reuniendo su Chi en la punta de sus dedos una vez más, rápidamente, lanzo su ataque contra Batman, quien lo espero tranquilamente y justo cuando parecía que el ataque iba a dar en el blanco, el Caballero de la Noche dio un giro y sujeto a Splinter de los brazos, para girar con rapidez, dándole un golpe de cuchilla en la espalda del Sensei, provocando que cayera hacia el vacío y reapareciera en las gradas.

-El Maestro Splinter del Universo 12 ha sido eliminado-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Splinter apareció en las gradas entre sorprendido y confundido, pero no era el único-¿Qué paso? ¡Maestro Splinter, creí que usted lo tenía acorralado!-exclamo Ugg.

-Es verdad ¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido cuando lo tenía contra las cuerdas?-pregunto Gen con tono serio, pero tranquilo.

-Es posible que…-Splinter se quedó pensando en una respuesta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman suspiro al ver que todo resulto como planeo, aunque tuvo que reconocer que por muy poco estuvo a punto de perder-El polvo que me lanzo no era normal, estaba hecho para confundir mi mente ¿no es así?-pregunto Batman mirando hacia las gradas, más específicamente hacia Splinter-no era peligroso, solamente debía hacerme pensar que yo estaba obteniendo la ventaja, cuando creí que lo tenía contra la orilla de la plataforma era lo contrario, usted era quien me había acorralado, era yo el que estaba por ser eliminado-.

Splinter se quedó sorprendido por la deducción tan acertada de Batman-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de ello?-pregunto Splinter.

-No lo sabía al principio, mi mente realmente me estaba confundido, en verdad creí que lo tenía con la espalda hacia la salida de la plataforma, pero hubieron pistas que me hicieron sospechar, desde que el Torneo comenzó observe con cuidado la plataforma, cada ubicación, cada posible forma de sacar a un oponente, hubo algo que no me estaba gustando mientras peleábamos, pero como dije, no estaba del todo seguro, luego usted confirmo mis sospechas-explico Batman.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo hice?-pregunto Splinter solo por curiosidad.

-Cuando me dijo que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas, ahí me di cuenta de todo-respondió Batman.

Splinter se rio divertido-Ya veo, intente darle una lección y usted fue el que me la dio a mí, realmente es un hábil y sabio guerrero-dijo Splinter levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una reverencia respetuosa hacia Batman, quien la respondió de inmediato.

El público volvió a aplaudir ante aquella batalla de dos grandes maestros, en serio ese Torneo estaba lleno de combates sumamente emocionantes, muchos estaban más que impresionados por las habilidades deductivas de Batman, aunque él mismo reconoció que no estaba seguro de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

El estruendo de otras batallas captaron la atención de todos, incluso de Batman-¡Esto aún no ha terminado!-declaro dirigiéndose hacia donde se estaba llevando aquella batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Karai y Barda continuaban con su devastadora batalla en contra de Spawn, aunque para el Caballero Infernal no era problema alguno lidiar con ambas guerreras, quienes lo atacaban con todo lo que tenían y ni siquiera lograban inmutarlo, fue cuando Spawn detuvo el ataque de ambas armas con sus manos, para luego estrellarlas con fuerza.

-¡No otra vez!-gruño Barda.

Spawn se alejó de sus dos contrincantes, subiéndose a un pilar de roca, viéndolas fijamente-¿De verdad creen que con esos ataques tan simples podrán vencerme? Hasta ahora se los he dejado fácil, pero ya estoy comenzando a aburrirme de este juego-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Karai mirando con furia y rabia a Spawn-¿Quieres decir que solo nos has estado dejando atacarte a propósito?-.

-Efectivamente, esperaba mucho más de ti, la hija del Maestro Abzu, pero veo que aun tienes mucho por recorrer, que decepción-señalo Spawn.

-¡Voy a cerrarte es maldita boca!-bramo Karai preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

Spawn se preparó para el combate, cuando una voz se escuchó-¡Spawn!-el aludido volteo a ver a quien lo llamaba, encontrándose con Batman-¡Aun no estoy vencido!-.

-Eso veo-confirmo Spawn mirándolo de reojo-entonces una rata voladora acabo con una rata terrestre, que sorpresa-dijo de manera sarcástica-Splinter podrá ser un gran Maestro Ninja, pero es demasiado blando, no tiene el instinto asesino que se necesita para ganar este Torneo y Optimus tampoco lo tiene-.

-¡Yo te demostrare instinto asesino!-bramo Karai lanzándose de nuevo contra el poderoso Spawn.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, Moonstone atacaba con todo lo que tenía a Optimus Prime, pero para el noble líder de los Autobots, no era un problema lidiar contra esa Gema, hecho que sorprendía mucho a la poderosa Fusión, quien lanzo un golpe más con sus Guantes, pero Optimus la detuvo con facilidad y la derribo con un leve empujón.

-Le pido que se rinda pacíficamente, aunque es claro que es una guerrera sumamente poderosa, no está a mi altura, es una pena, pero nuestros poderes son muy diferentes-expreso Optimus con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Aun no estoy vencida-aseguro Moonstone levantándose de nuevo-además, no es común que las Crystal Gems se rindan así nada más-expreso sonriendo.

-Veo que tiene el espíritu de un verdadero guerrero, admiro mucho eso en alguien así-reconoció Optimus-pero le sugiero que no intente seguir con este combate, la batalla ya ha terminado-.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso-dijo Moonstone sonriendo, al tiempo que sus alas de agua volvían a aparecer, fue cuando su cuerpo brillo un poco, señal de que estaba por emplear las habilidades que Garnet obtuvo gracias al Avatar.

El agua de sus alas de unió a sus cuatro brazos, intensificando el poder de los Guantes y fue cuando estos cambiaron de manera radical, ahora tenía un total de cuatro Guantes, pero esta vez, los Guantes estaban hechos de hielo, fuego y agua, así como también le surgieron dos pares de alas a Moonstone, siendo de esos mismos elementos.

-Ya es hora de pasar a la siguiente etapa del combate-aseguro Moonstone al tiempo que Optimus se colocaba en guardia.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Batman consiguió derrotar al Maestro Splinter, reduciendo el número de guerreros del Universo 12 a dos, ahora, Moonstone se dispone a mostrar todo su poder ¿será posible que logren vencer al gran Optimus Prime?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **POR EL CAPÍTULO DE DB SUPER, DEBO ADMITIR QUE ME EMOCIONO VER UN COMBATE COMO ESE, DEFINITIVAMENTE GOKU Y JIREN ME RECUERDAN A LA PELEA QUE TUVIERON CON FREEZER EN NAMEKUSEIJIN, AUNQUE SIGUE SIN CONVENCERME EL CABELLO BLANCO, HONESTAMENTE ME GUSTABA MAS EN SU PRIMERA FORMA, ERA SENCILLA, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO, DEMOSTRABA SER ALGO SUMAMENTE IMPONENTE**

 **Reimi Orus:** _ok, entonces tal vez me anime a verlo, siempre y cuando no involucre muerte de niños está bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _como dije, no voy a dar opinión hasta que vean la última revelación que tengo preparada, después pueden darme su opinión con más detalle, por ahora me reservo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y ahora Splinter ha sido expulsado, pero la competencia continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Batman obtuvo la victoria y ahora se dispone a ayudar de nuevo a sus compañeras, pero la situación sigue siendo mala para ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo fue, realmente Gen supo cómo reunir a sus guerreros de la mejor manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _en cierto modo lo fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _honestamente ya nada me sorprende, en serio, ya han hecho de todo al explotar las películas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _creo que pronto lo sabremos y no exageraste, realmente si Kanna lo hiciera dejaría fuera de combate a cualquiera, esa niña realmente es una ternura extrema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _Batman ha vencido a Splinter, pero Spawn sigue dominando el terreno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _aun la tengo presente, pero no tengo fecha de actualización y ahora que Splinter salió, falta poco para que Spawn muestre de todo lo que es capaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ambos demostraron sus habilidades, pero al final, Batman logro prevalecer para continuar su batalla con Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _cualquier se habría desmayado, a veces me pregunto si ella sabe que es tierna o simplemente hace las cosas sin saberlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _espera a ver lo que tengo preparado y luego me dices de nuevo, por favor, por ahora, al Universo 12 le quedan dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _espero que lo haya sido, pero ahora las cosas siguen siendo complicadas para el Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _creo que eso se debe a que él realmente se entrenó y preparo para poder llevar a cabo su juramento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _el Universo 12 no va a ceder tan fácilmente, al igual que el Universo 1 y tienes razón, Karai te mataría por decirle "tierna". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _ciertamente, Splinter es de esos que siempre dejan una enseñanza a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y vaya que lo está demostrando, pero todavía no ha revelado su última sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y créeme amigo, espera a ver lo que Spawn tiene oculto para el Universo 1, tal vez te sorprenda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _nadie podría resistirse a un abrazo de la tierna y adorable Kanna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ciertamente Maléfica se refería a ellos dos y claro que nadie podría resistir un ataque como ese, mucho menos si es Kanna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ese gato era el alma de la serie, únicamente la veía por él, adoraba a Salem y sus intentos por conquistar el mundo aun siendo gato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _ciertamente me esfuerzo porque la Presencia/Zeno Sama sea mucho más justo en el fic que en el Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _ahora se avecina el combate con Spawn al límite, ya que eso es lo que todos están haciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _pues ahora Splinter ha quedado fuera y eso deja al Universo 12 con sus mejores dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _Spawn está dominado todo el terreno de combate y pronto demostrara su verdadero poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _en serio voy a extrañar a ese gato tan gracioso, realmente era mi personaje favorito de esa serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _todos están resistiendo como pueden, aunque al Universo 1 le está costando bastante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _yo también lo considero, pero si usara su verdadero poder todo el mundo estaría perdido; su ternura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ciertamente se rendirían con lo último, porque nadie se resiste a eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ahora que Splinter quedo eliminado, solo quedan Optimus y Spawn por el Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _de hecho, algo me dice que eso puede pasar, que el temible tirano va a ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pero yo sigo esperando ver una nueva temporada, aunque por ahora, continuamos con la última ronda del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _espero que haya sido así, aunque el conflicto con Spawn continúa con ventaja para el Caballero Infernal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ciertamente toda vía no es el gran clímax, pero vaya que nos estamos acercando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _Kanna es la ternura encarnada, deja muy atrás a Cabo y Mort de Madagascar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _nadie podría contra Kanna si hiciera eso mismo, abrazar como Frijolito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _aunque Batman ya saco a Splinter, lo mejor del Universo 12 prevalece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _por ahora ya hemos visto como Splinter era vencido, pero aún queda lo mejor de lo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ahora viene un nuevo combate, pues mientras ellos lidian con Spawn, las Gemas se enfrentan a Optimus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _solo hay que recordar que los números no ganan, pero vaya que ayudan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ya verás que planee, espera a que llegue ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _pues ya redujo el número del Universo 12 con la salida de Splinter. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _todos quieren llevarse el premio mayor del Torneo de Poder, el deseo sin límite. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _para vencer a alguien sumamente poderoso no basta con poder y eso Batman lo sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _siempre ha querido hacerlo, pero se da cuenta de que es imposible, porque Batman es su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues en el Manga, Vermouth explico cuanto tiempo llevaba como Dios de la Destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _realmente es la cosita más linda y adorable que puede existir, bendito sea su creador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ahora continuamos con la última ronda con la salida del Maestro Splinter. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _ya verás lo que va a pasar, aunque ahora al Universo 12 le quedan dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _Razer hizo lo suyo, pero como bien dijo Splinter, se acostumbró a su Anillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Saint Femme, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Freedom Gundam 96, Bowser3000000, Eclipso, Sombra 02, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, Gaou Tyranus, Zedd Hirose, Tetsuma Gundam, Fugo Distorsión, Hiruma Demon, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Andros Valgreen 4, Marco Sorairo, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Revolver, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Black Hunter, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Joestar, Zeppeli, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Hamon, Odín, Ryo Red, Raft, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Wild Boy, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	74. Sabidura y Sable Legendario

" _ **La batalla final del Torneo de Poder ha comenzado, los últimos contendientes están peleando con todo lo que tienen, después de haber derrotado a Razer, el Maestro Splinter se dispuso a enfrentarse a Batman, donde ambos sostuvieron una pelea en la cual demostraron sus habilidades como guerreros y expertos en Artes Marciales, pero aunque esta batalla era emocionante, tuvo un momento amargo, cuando el gran enemigo de Splinter; Oroku Saki, alias Destructor, intento atacarlo para completar su venganza, hecho que provoco que tuviera el mismo destino que tuvo Frost, pues la Presencia lo elimino antes de que pudiera hacer algo y advirtió al Clan del Pie de hacerles lo mismo si volvían a violar las reglas, lo que permitió que Batman y Splinter continuaran con su combate, mismo que termino con la victoria de Batman, ahora, el Universo 12 tiene a sus últimos dos participantes, quienes están dominando el campo de batalla, pues Spawn tiene sometidas a Karai y Barda, mientras que Optimus logra mantener al margen a Moonstone, quien presionada por su oponente se ha decidido a pelear con todo lo que tiene ¿será posible que pueda vencer al más grande de los Prime?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 74**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 74 Sabiduría y Sable Legendario**

La batalla final del Torneo de Poder continuaba, ahora que Batman había conseguido derrotar al Maestro Splinter, pudo volver a reunirse con Karai y Barda en su batalla contra Spawn, algo que no estaba resultando ser nada sencillo, el temible guerrero era capaz de lidiar con los tres con una gran facilidad.

-¡Si esto es todo lo que saben hacer entonces me siento profundamente decepcionado!-declaro Spawn dándole un golpe en la cara a Karai, una patada en el abdomen a Barda, pero cuando intento darle un golpe a Batman, este se agacho a tiempo-¿hum?-.

-¡Es lo malo de creerte invencible! ¡Siempre te descuidas de alguna manera!-declaro el Caballero de la Noche, que ahora estaba usando los cinco Anillos que había llevado, lo que hacía que su traje tuviera cada uno de esos colores.

Disparándole un rayo con los Anillos, lanzo a Spawn hacia atrás, momento que Karai y Barda aprovecharon para atacarlo cada una de manera sorpresiva, Karai le dio un golpe en el rostro y Barda un golpe directamente al estómago, pero ni así lograron hacerle un gran daño al Caballero Infernal.

-Sus ataques son muy bien planeados, pero completamente inútiles-gruño Spawn mirándolos con un brillo maligno en sus ojos verdes, al tiempo que sus tres contendientes se colocaban en guardia de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Rainbow golpeo con fuerza la barda del balcón, sintiéndose profundamente molesta y frustrada por lo que pasaba-¿Qué nada hiere a ese sujeto?-cuestiono molesta.

-Realmente es un guerrero sumamente aterrador-dijo Myra sorprendida-escuche mucho sobre él cuando estuve en el Ejército de las Tinieblas, él llego a superar a los demás Maestros Oscuros, el único que estaba por encima de él era el Maestro Abzu-.

-Lo que significa que nuestros amigos tienen más problemas de los que creíamos-dijo Rarity preocupada por lo que pasaba.

-Aunque parece que Moonstone está a punto de cambiar las cosas-señalo Pinkie Pie tomando un poco de soda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Pinkie Pie no era la única que pensaba eso, ya que Peridot soltó otra de esas risas que sonaban algo psicóticas, al tiempo que ponía una sonrisa bastante malvada-Oh si, esto va a ser genial, esto va a funcionar, ese tonto robot está a punto de recibir lo que se merece-sentencio sonriendo.

-Vaya, Moonstone es genial-dijo Steven con los ojos convertidos en estrella.

-Sí que lo es-concordó Connie emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Deboness también sonrió al ver que Moonstone se decidió a pelear con todo lo que tenía en esos momentos-Prepárate Gen, porque estas a punto de conocer el poder de una Gema creada con amor-aseguro sonriendo.

Gen miro de reojo a su rival y sonrió de manera tranquila-Ya veremos quien triunfa al final, ya que Optimus Prime es más que un guerrero-aseguro con tono tranquilo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

La nueva apariencia de Moonstone provoco que Optimus entrecerrara los ojos de manera analítica, sabiendo que ahora la batalla no iba a ser nada sencilla, pero no debía rendirse, no cuando tenía que evitar que Spawn fuera el último guerrero en pie del Universo 12, después de todo, él le dijo cuál sería su deseo y no iba a permitir que lo llevara a cabo.

-¡Veremos qué tan fuertes son ahora que tienen esa nueva apariencia, pero les aseguro que yo tampoco me daré por vencido!-declaro Optimus.

-¡No tienes que hablarme como si fuera más de una!-señalo Moonstone-¡Aunque sea una fusión, también soy un solo ser, se podría decir que soy una nueva experiencia y para Lapis han sido experiencias mucho más agradables!-aseguro la Gema lanzándose contra Optimus.

Prime espero a que se acercara lo suficiente y lanzo un puñetazo contra la Gema, quien lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado con mucha agilidad, provocando que Optimus quedara más que sorprendido por aquella maniobra, especialmente cuando Moonstone comenzó a lanzarse una ráfaga de poderosos golpes al abdomen del Prime.

Optimus comenzó a retroceder debido a los ataques de la Gema, mismos que también lograba resistir a duras penas, debía reconocer que la fusión era bastante impresionante, aumentaba mucho las habilidades de las Gemas de una manera que nunca se había imaginado.

Moonstone se dispuso a darle un golpe más, pero Optimus logro detenerla de dos brazos y comenzaron a forcejar para dominar al otro, más Moonstone aún tenía otro par de brazos, mismos que uso para contraatacar al Prime, dándole con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando que abriera mucho los ojos.

Ese fue el momento que Moonstone aprovecho y sujetando a Prime de un brazo, lo jalo con fuerza hacia el suelo, estrellándolo contra el mismo, dejando a Optimus algo aturdido por el golpe, rápidamente, la fusión abrió sus alas y se elevó en el cielo, reuniendo energía de los elementos que la formaban en sus cuatro brazos y lanzándolos como si fueran un poderoso rayo.

Los ataques dieron en el blanco y provocaron una explosión que sacudió todo el lugar, al tiempo que una poderosa luz iluminaba el lugar, provocando que todos los presentes se protegieran los ojos ante aquel resplandor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los guerreros que quedaban como espectadores se quedaron más que sorprendidos por el poder de aquella Gema-¡Increíble! ¡La fusión entre Gemas es sorprendente!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

-¡Yo aún estoy molesto porque no se hayan fusionado para pelear!-bramo Bills recordando que Goku menciono que podían hacer algo parecido sin la necesidad de los pendientes.

Vegeta solo gruño ante eso, pensando que él JAMAS se atrevería a fusionarse con Goku mediante esos pasos tan ridículos, definitivamente preferiría que Bills lo destruyera antes de tener que hacer eso.

-¡Así se hace Moonstone!-grito Deboness sonriendo emocionada.

-¡Increíble!-señalo Lyra sorprendida por el poder que tenía esa Gema.

-Debo decirlo, las habilidades que obtuvimos al fusionarnos con Korra durante la batalla contra Drago han sido muy útiles-dijo Perla.

-Vaya que sí, nos han hecho más geniales y asombrosas, por eso somos más que fantásticas-declaro Amatista alzando el mentón, ganándose una mirada de regaño de parte de Diosas y compañeros, la Gema solo pudo mantenerse con ojos cerrados al tiempo que se tensaba, ya que sus palabras se las tragaba el hecho de que fue la primera eliminada…dos veces.

-¡No puedo creer que haya alguien capaz de ataque a Optimus de esa manera!-exclamo Ugg sumamente aterrado por lo que veía.

-No te sobresaltes amigo mío, después de todo, Prime aún no ha demostrado todo de lo que es capaz-señalo Gen sonriendo al recordar que Optimus Prime aún tenía sorpresas que revelar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Moonstone ceso su ataque y espero a ver el resultado, parecía que todo había salido bien y que Optimus había quedado noqueado, al menos eso era lo que esperaba, pero cuando el humo se disipo, Prime apareció completamente ileso, solo con algunos leves daños, pero todavía consciente, eso hizo que Moonstone se preocupara y asombrara.

-Realmente es muy resistente-dijo viendo de reojo hacia donde sus compañeros estaban peleando contra el temible Spawn-tengo que encontrar el modo de sacarlo de la plataforma cuanto antes, ya que de seguir las cosas así, nuestros amigos podrían ser vencidos-

Moonstone descendió y espero a que Optimus se levantara, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, poco a poco, Prime se incorporó, aunque se veía bastante aturdido por el ataque que recibió, eso no bastaba para apagar su espíritu de guerrero, no cuando tuvo que guiar a sus aliados en contra de una fuerza sumamente hostil y despiadada.

Al ver que su oponente se levantó, Moonstone se puso en guardia de nuevo y espero que su oponente también hiciera lo mismo, hecho que no ocurrió y eso llamo su atención-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No va a ponerse en posición de combate?-pregunto Moonstone.

-Todavía no-respondió Optimus, captando la atención de Moonstone-no puedo darme por vencido, no cuanto tengo una misión que cumplir, aunque admiro su determinación, este Torneo se ha vuelto un evento muy peligroso-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Moonstone algo confundida por las palabras de Optimus.

-Lamentablemente no puedo explicárselo ahora, solo confórmese con saber que aunque admiro su determinación no estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido; la libertad es el derecho de todos los seres vivos-esa frase hizo que el lado Lapis de Moonstone se quedara congelada, después de todo, alguien que vivió siendo prisionera por mucho tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada por ello-y la vida es el derecho de todos, aunque cometan errores, por ese motivo…no puedo darme por vencido-el pecho de Optimus comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Moonstone al ver lo que pasaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, Batman y sus compañeras continuaban su ataque coordinado contra Spawn, cuando de pronto, sintieron algo extraño en el ambiente, que hizo que se detuvieran de golpe, al tiempo que Spawn se alejaba un poco.

-¿Sintieron eso?-pregunto Barda.

-Es una gran cantidad de energía, pero al mismo tiempo es como si fueran muchas presencias a la vez-señalo Karai sorprendida.

Batman entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa, como siempre solía hacerlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Spawn también mantenía su vista fija en aquel punto-Así que finalmente te decidiste ¿no es verdad Prime?-expreso entrecerrando sus ojos con diversión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos los presentes observaban con mucha atención lo que estaba ocurriendo, preguntándose qué era lo que Optimus Prime estaba a punto de hacer, hecho que hizo que Gen sonriera y se levantara de su asiento.

-Está a punto de ver a Optimus Prime en toda su gloria, después de todo, él es un guerrero especial, ya que siempre ha luchado por la libertad de otros, aun a costa de su propia vida, pero él es único, porque lleva en su interior la legendaria Matrix del Liderazgo-revelo Gen.

Aquella revelación dejo sorprendidos a todos los Dioses-¿La Matrix del Liderazgo?-exclamo Bills sorprendido.

-¡Eso no puede ser posible!-declaro Liquir.

Shin miro a todos los demás Dioses y se acercó a su antepasado-Parece tratarse de algo muy conocido entre los Dioses-le susurro.

-Ni siquiera sabes eso, eres realmente incompetente ¿Qué han estado haciendo los Kaioshin desde que me sellaron en esa espada?-pregunto el anciano y Shin solo sonrió nervioso ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

El cuerpo de Optimus siguió brillando, al tiempo que su pecho se abría, revelando una gran cantidad de energía que poco a poco lo envolvió, haciendo que Moonstone se colocara en guardia, siempre atenta a cualquier sorpresa.

-¡Optimus Prime Modo Caballero!-declaro Optimus al tiempo que aparecía con su nueva forma, su armadura se mejoró radicalmente, así como también su casco, además de que ahora tenía la capacidad de invocar alas para la batalla, llevando con él una espada de color blanco que brillaba con un aura celeste-lamento haberla hecho esperar, pero ya estoy listo para continuar-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Al ver el cambio de Optimus, Freezer no pudo evitar reírse-Entonces ¿esa es su transformación? Esperaba algo más impresionante, pero esto es muy decepcionante-dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo Arcee-ya que ahora Optimus no solo tiene su poder, sino el poder de todos los Prime anteriores a él, los 13 originales, los más poderosos del Universo-.

Gen se rio sumamente complacido por lo que estaba ocurriendo-Será mejor que te prepares Deboness, porque tu fusión de tres Gemas está a punto de pelear contra el guerrero que posee el poder de los 13 primeros líderes de todo el Universo 12-sentencio sonriendo y Deboness gruño ante eso.

-Moonstone, ten mucho cuidado-advirtió entre dientes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Moonstone y Optimus se miraban fijamente, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer ataque, mismo que vino de la mano de la Gema cuando ataco con una llamarada, la cual Optimus cortó en dos con su espada, para asombro de la Gema.

-Si vas a pelear hazlo con todo lo que tienes desde un principio, ya que si no lo haces puedes resultar gravemente lastimada-advirtió Optimus.

-Eso veo-dijo Moonstone sorprendida por la resistencia de Optimus, para finalmente lanzarse contra él a gran velocidad, al tiempo que invocaba una espada de hielo.

Ambos chocaron con fuerza, aunque Optimus detuvo el ataque de Moonstone con su mano, para asombro de la Gema, Prime rápidamente levanto a su oponente sin problema alguno y con un movimiento de su mano la arrojo por los aires, donde Moonstone se detuvo al abrir sus alas, pero al hacerlo, Optimus ya se encontraba frente a ella, lanzando un golpe con su espada.

La Gema rápidamente se protegió con un escudo de agua, pero el ataque fue tan poderoso que la estrello contra el suelo-Me impresionas-dijo Optimus-no muchos puede resistir el impacto del Sable Estrella-.

-¿Sable Estrella?-inquirió Moonstone al tiempo que se levantaba algo aturdida por el golpe.

-Una de las reliquias más poderosas de nuestro mundo, aunque tal vez deba aclarar que es la más poderosa de todas, permíteme mostrarte un poco de su poder, por ello deberías hacerte a un lado-indico Optimus.

Moonstone abrió los ojos sin comprender lo que quiso decir con eso, cuando Optimus blandió el sable y provoco una onda de luz que se dirigió hacia ella, rápidamente se quitó a tiempo y el ataque golpeo la plataforma, misma que fue cortada en dos por el ataque, reduciendo su tamaño.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos los guerreros quedaron sorprendidos por aquel ataque-¡Corto la plataforma en dos!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

-¡Ese sable no es un arma común!-gruño Piccolo sorprendido.

-¡Eso fue peligroso!-señalo Hinata sorprendida.

-El Universo 1 y el Universo 12…no sabe duda que son lo mejor de lo mejor-dijo Shaka sorprendido por el poder de todos los guerreros presentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las Hijas de la Noche también quedaron sin habla al ver lo que ese sable hizo-¡No puedo creer lo que veo!-exclamo Fluttershy asustada.

-¡Corto la plataforma en dos como si fuera mantequilla!-señalo Applejack.

-Es un arma realmente impresionante-dijo la Presencia analizando la situación con una sonrisa divertida, ya que lo que era aterrador para sus hijos, para él era lo más normal de los Universos.

-Y al parecer no fue todo lo que hizo-señalo Maléfica.

Cuando todos fijaron su atención se dieron cuenta de que la Gran Sacerdotisa estaba en lo correcto, ese sable no solo cortó la plataforma, sino que además abrió una grieta en el ambiente, provocando que todas las nubes verdes comenzaran a desaparecer, dando pasó a un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, planetas y uno que otro cometa que aparecía.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Creo que el ataque de Optimus provoco que todo el ambiente se desgarrara y ahora pueden ver parte de los Universos, observen la fisura que se encuentra más al fondo-indico Maléfica-ahí es donde las Líneas de la Ley se cruzan y donde todos los Universos se unen, debo reconocer que es impresionante-.

-Moonstone está en graves problemas-señalo Sunset entre dientes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

La fusión también pensaba lo mismo que las chicas y ahora miraba a su oponente de nuevo, quien se reflejó en sus gafas-Esto es malo, la balanza de poder cambio radicalmente-gruño.

-¿Qué hará?-pregunto Optimus-le sugiero que mejor se rinda, ya que no quiero lastimarla, no quiero que alguien salga lastimado, pero tampoco puedo darme el lujo de perder en el Torneo-.

-No sé qué está pasando en su Universo, pero rendirme es algo que jamás haré-aseguro Moonstone lanzándose al ataque.

Moonstone rápidamente ataco a Optimus con una ráfaga de golpes, mismos que Prime desviaba con gran facilidad, hecho que comenzó a frustrarla, nunca se imaginó que ese guerrero fuera capaz de aumentar sus poderes de esa manera, rápidamente intento darle una patada, pero Optimus la detuvo con su mano.

-Por favor, le pido que se rinda, ya le dije que no quiero hacerle daño-.

-¡No se preocupe por mí!-declaro Moonstone lanzando un golpe contra Optimus-¡Si soy vencida quiero que sea peleando, porque antes que nada soy una guerrera y no podría sentirme bien conmigo misma si abandono el combate por miedo, si voy a caer quiero que sea peleando!-.

-Ya veo, realmente tiene el espíritu de un verdadero guerrero-reconoció Optimus colocándose en guardia-está bien, cumpliré su deseo y peleare contra usted-.

-Gracias-dijo Moonstone lanzándose de nuevo a la batalla, ambos chocaron con fuerza, aunque Prime siempre evitaba tener que usar el Sable Estrella.

Ambos luchaban en el cielo de manera devastadora, provocando que todas las miradas se fueran de un lado a otro, el tener alas les permitía pelear alejados de la plataforma, esa era su ventaja, peor también podía ser una desventaja si alguno de ellos llegaba a perder las alas en la pelea.

Moonstone se alejó de Optimus y ataco con un nuevo rayo de energía, que Prime detuvo con su sable, para luego lanzarse contra ella a gran velocidad y sujetándola del rostro la lanzo contra la plataforma con fuerza, antes de que Moonstone se pudiera levantar, Optimus le disparo varios rayos con su pistola.

Rápidamente, la fusión se protegió con una barrera, pero los ataques estaban comenzando a afectarle, así como también el hecho de haber permanecido fusionada por tanto tiempo, la estaba comenzando a cansar y esa lluvia de ataques solo provocaba que se agotara con mayor rapidez.

-¡Si continuamos así perderemos!-exclamo Moonstone alarmada, al tiempo que sentía como era empujada hacia la orilla de la plataforma-¡No! ¡Solo una saldrá de la arena! ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Dejo todo en tus manos, eres una Gema realmente valiente ¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a…?-Moonstone ya no pudo seguir, su cuerpo brillo y entonces las dos Gemas se des fusionaron.

Rápidamente, Garnet lanzo a Lapis hacia un lado de la plataforma, alejándola del campo de tiro, siendo ella quien recibiera los impactos y la parte en la que se encontraba fuera destruida, provocando que cayera hacia el vacío.

-¡Garnet!-grito Lapis ante eso.

-Garnet del Universo 1 ha sido eliminada-informo Maléfica, al tiempo que la noble fusión aparecía en las gradas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Garnet apareció al lado de Razer, captando la atención de todos los presentes-Lo lamento Lady Deboness-se disculpó la Gema hecha de amor por haber sido derrotada.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse-dijo Deboness cruzada de brazos-lo hiciste bien, Garnet-.

-Es cierto, además, evitaste que nuestro número disminuyera más gracias a que lograste separarte de Lapis a tiempo, lo que significa que aun contamos con cuatro guerreros, dos más que el Universo 12-señalo Lyra sonriendo con esperanza.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Xiang-pero sus últimos guerreros son realmente formidables, si las cosas continúan como hasta ahora es muy posible que perdamos el Torneo-.

-No te preocupes Xiang, yo confío plenamente en nuestros guerreros, después de todo, nunca nos han decepcionado, estoy segura que encontraran el modo de llevar la victoria al Universo 1-expreso Deboness con mucha confianza en su tono de voz.

-Buena suerte a todos-les deseo Garnet a sus amigos, ahora solo podía apoyarlos desde las gradas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Los guerreros que quedaban del Universo 1 se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar que Garnet había salido, lo que significaba que ahora solo quedaban cuatro guerreros, el Caballero de la Noche miro a sus dos compañeras, quienes asintieron, aunque Karai se veía sumamente molesta con la sola idea de Batman, quien lanzo varias bombas de humo al suelo para encubrir su retirada.

-Eso no les servirá de nada, sé exactamente a donde fueron-sentencio Spawn con un brillo maligno en sus ojos verdes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Sunset apretó mucho los puños al ver que la situación cambio de manera radical para el Universo 1, de estar completos ahora solo quedaban con sus últimos cuatro guerreros, Batman entre ellos, pero igual la situación no era muy alentadora.

-¡Mierda! ¡El Universo 12 realmente es poderoso!-exclamo entre dientes.

-No te preocupes Sunny, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Batman jamás se rinde ante nadie-le recordó Twilight.

-Sé que no se rinde jamás, pero eso no evita que me preocupe por él y los demás, ya que ese sujeto llamado Spawn y Optimus Prime son increíblemente poderosos-dijo Sunset preocupada por la situación de quien más admiraba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Steven, Connie y Peridot también estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, nunca se imaginaron que Garnet sería derrotada, pero al menos logro evitar que Lapis también fuera sacada de la plataforma, lo que en opinión de Peridot era algo que podría ayudarles a conseguir la victoria.

-No será fácil, pero con Lapis aliada a Batman, el humano que encontró la forma de reparar Gemas rotas entonces todo es posible-dijo Peridot sonriendo de manera algo tensa.

-Por favor, tengan cuidado-suplico Steven mirando preocupado hacia la arena de combate.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Lapis descendió hasta la misma y miro a Optimus, el cual también descendió, listo para continuar con la batalla contra la Gema del océano, quien se preocupó mucho al ver que estaba en graves problemas, ese guerrero era sumamente poderoso y aunque ella también lo era, la espada que empleaba lo hacía un rival verdaderamente temible.

-Le sugiero que se rinda y abandone la pista antes de que salga lastimada-dijo Optimus con tono serio y Lapis gruño.

-¡No lo hagas Lapis!-grito Peridot angustiada-¡Yo sé que puedes vencer a ese tonto!-.

Optimus no se ofendió por el comentario de Peridot, pues él pudo darse cuenta de que estaba preocupada por la Gema del mar, quien sonrió de manera cariñosa al escuchar las palabras de aliento de la pequeña y adorable Peridot.

-Veo que ella se preocupa mucho por usted, eso es algo bueno, pero le pido que reconsidere el seguir luchando, ya que no podrá vencerme sola-dijo Optimus mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quién dijo que está sola?-pregunto Barda apareciendo junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

Optimus miro a los guerreros que llegaron en auxilio de Lapis, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, definitivamente su vida había cambiado mucho desde que decidió vivir en la Tierra y aunque tuvo intención de irse, estaba agradecida por no haberlo hecho y no pudo evitar mirar al responsable de que haya decidido quedarse en la Tierra.

-Los refuerzos han llegado-dijo Karai sonriendo.

-Eso veo, los refuerzos siempre aparecen cuando menos lo esperamos-dijo Optimus con tono serio.

Batman dio un paso al frente, cuando la presencia de Spawn captó la atención de los dos bandos, el Caballero Infernal avanzo un poco hasta quedar al lado de Prime, quien lo miro de reojo, ninguno de los dos dijo anda en ningún momento, hasta que Spawn tomo la palabras.

-Así que te decidiste a emplear ese modo-señalo Spawn, para luego bufar-tanto poder y no te atreves a usarlo por completo-.

-Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie, si estoy en este Torneo es únicamente por el honor, no para herir a inocentes-aseguro Optimus con tono desafiante.

-Ese es tu problema, eres demasiado blando-gruño Spawn-pero al menos sé que puedes serme útil encargándote de esas tres perras-.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Optimus imaginándose la respuesta-¿acaso quieres pelear contra Batman?-.

-Quiero ver que tan lejos puede llegar ese simple hombre en una batalla contra el mejor discípulo del Maestro Abzu-sentencio Spawn.

Al escuchar eso, Karai apretó el mango de su sable con mucha fuerza-¿Te atreves a mencionar su nombre?-cuestiono furiosa-¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a mencionarlo después de que lo traicionaste?-.

-Ya supera eso niña, porque paso hace muchos años-señalo Spawn.

-¡Jamás lo haré! ¡No hasta que haya recuperado el honor de mi familia, mismo que tu manchaste!-bramo Karai colocándose en guardia.

Spawn solo entrecerró los ojos ante aquella advertencia, pero antes de que Karai pudiera hacer algo, Batman la detuvo-Espera, por el momento tú, Barda y Lapis tienen su propia misión-.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Karai confundida.

-Ustedes tres deben encargarse de derrotar a Optimus Prime, yo me encargare de Spawn-indico Batman.

Al escuchar eso, Karai abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa y no tardo en replicar-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Si alguien va a acabar con ese hijo de puta seré yo!-aseguro Karai desafiante.

-En tu estado de ánimo no serás rival para él, por ahora debes concentrarte en calmarte, después podrás ayudarnos en nuestro enfrentamiento contra Spawn, ellos dos son los mejores guerreros del Universo 12, por ese motivo debemos evitar que colaboren y mantenerlos divididos en todo momento-indico Batman con tono serio.

-Suena a un buen plan, pero dime algo ¿realmente crees que podrás resistir una pelea contra ese demonio?-pregunto Barda.

-Si pude resistir una pelea contra Superman, puedo resistir esta-aseguro Batman con tono desafiante.

Barda sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Batman-Solo espero que estés consciente de que ese tipo deja a Superman como si fuera un niño pequeño-señalo Barda y Batman permaneció en silencio.

Los dos bandos nuevamente se vieron a los ojos de manera retadora, al tiempo que se preparaban para retomar su combate, mismo que decidiría que Universo se alzaría victorioso en el Torneo de Poder, pero Optimus tenía una misión secreta que cumplir, ya que él sabía algo que ni siquiera Gen sabía y era el deseo que Spawn quería pedir a las Súper Esferas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Garnet ha sido eliminada por el poder de Optimus Prime, ahora el Torneo de Poder cuenta con sus últimos seis guerreros ¿Qué Universo lograra mantenerse hasta el final?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Reimi Orus:** _me da la impresión de que me estas recomendando Animes con la intención de que no los vea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _mientras no haya cosas desagradables con niños todo está bien para mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _pues ya salió Garnet, aunque ella se sacrificó para que Lapis continuara en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ahora hemos visto que Optimus sacó su arma secreta, el poderoso Sable Estrella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _no sé si consideres eso lo que hizo Optimus, ya que es su arma insignia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _y vaya que obtuvo la victoria para el Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _aunque ahora Optimus ha disminuido mucho el número de guerreros del Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _y vaya que fue el ganador de este intenso combate con el Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _es lamentable que a veces para poder llegar a la cima tengas que perder algo valioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _Optimus gano, pero Garnet evito que la eliminación fuera más serie al separarse de Lapis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _eso es cierto y ambos son humanos, por lo que errar está en su naturaleza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _al igual que Optimus lo acaba de hacer y pronto veremos la jugada final de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y aquí lo tienes, con la victoria de Optimus sobre las Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya viste que en serio saco un as bajo la manga, el Sable Estrella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y a ver qué dices ahora que Optimus cambio todo de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _voy a ver si puedo ir, ya que en serio me gustaría verla, pero veamos que pasa en mi nuevo trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pero el más grande de los Prime también se ha puesto serio, aunque sigue sin querer lastimar a nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente van a ser las más intensas de todas, especialmente ahora que Optimus está usando su arma más poderosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _de todos modos voy a extrañar al gato megalómano que siempre nos hacía reír con sus ocurrencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _ciertamente, Cabo no podría competir contra Kanna y tendría que cederle el trono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y vaya que lo hizo, pero Optimus realmente no quiere lastimar a nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _tengo un comic donde se narran los entrenamientos de Batman alrededor del mundo y todo lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _por ahora tiene que ser así, ya que tengo cosas en mente, solo espera a ver lo que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _no estamos acercando a ese momento, ya que pronto Spawn se decidirá a actuar con toda seriedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _entiendo, gracias por la recomendación, ahora continuamos con el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _Optimus ha revelado su poder, pero realmente no quiere lastimar a nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _nos acercamos a ese momento, así que estén atentos a la gran sorpresa que mostrara Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _por ahora, la batalla contra Spawn aún no ha comenzado, al menos, no la verdadera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y vaya que la balanza de poder está cambiando de manera muy rápida, ahora Optimus elimino a Garnet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _honestamente, me parecía realmente absurdo que esa fuera su debilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ahora todo depende de lo que hagan las chicas para superar a Optimus Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _más la balanza de poder cambia de forma radical, pasando de un bando a otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _¿incluso a Kanna? Lo dudo mucho, nadie puede resistirse a esa pequeña dragona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ahora se avecina el combate contra Optimus, quien ha sacado su mejor arma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _y en ambas ocasiones estuvo muerto, realmente es un dato muy curioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _simplemente su demencia, después de todo, eso era lo caracterizaba al Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _los combates del Torneo de Poder siguen avanzando, conforme nos acercamos al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _bueno, supongo que es entendible ese punto de vista, aunque es difícil que eso pase. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _muchas series ya no son lo que eran, como es el caso de las Chicas Súper Poderosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _veremos qué pasa, por el momento, continuamos con la gran final del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _nadie se le puede negar a Kanna, creo que ella solita pudo haber hecho que muchos abandonara el Régimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pronto verás lo que ocurra, ya que encontrar una debilidad en él es bastante difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y ahora Optimus ha cambiado todo de nuevo, demostrando su verdadero poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _ciertamente, Peridot sería muy poderosa, casi invencible si los dominara, porque nadie es completamente invencible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y la batalla del Torneo de Poder continua, con el verdadero poder de Optimus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _tal vez cambies de opinión con lo que va a ocurrir o tal vez no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y vaya que está siendo bastante intenso, especialmente por los poderes de los últimos del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _gracias por advertirme, como dije, no me gusta ese tipo de series. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _eso ya suena como una buena historia, excepto por la muerte de la niña, soy muy sensible con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _a ver qué pasa ahora que Optimus revelo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _creo que la pregunta se respondió sola con el capítulo, ya que Optimus lo ha hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _muy interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _aunque esa serie no se compara con la original de los 2000 y vaya que tienes razón, nadie debe enfadar a la Presencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _vaya que lo hizo, realmente su odio y sed de venganza lo cegaron por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente la esta dominando, pero se debe a la frustración que siente al no poder vencer a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Spawn es más rebelde que otros guerreros de las Tinieblas, nunca le agrado seguir órdenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto con tu idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y el Universo 12 ha obtenido una nueva victoria gracias a Optimus Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _es una buena pregunta, de hecho, nadie sabe cuánto tiempo pasa para que decidan a retirarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _no le llegarían ni a los talones a la pequeña y adorable Kanna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ahora hemos visto como Optimus decidió a usar el arma más poderosa de los Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _como dije, vas a tener que esperar para ver lo que he preparado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _ahora que Optimus se decidió a usar el Sable Estrella, las cosas volvieron a cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ciertamente no será fácil de lograr, porque Optimus es un gran guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _hay siglos de guerra que apoyan totalmente ese argumento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y ahora estamos viendo lo que será el inicio de los últimos combates. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _Optimus casi saca a Moonstone, pero Garnet deshizo la fusión antes de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _ahora le toco a Garnet ser eliminada de la competencia por Optimus Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _la batalla final con Spawn está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _aunque la nobleza de Optimus hace que no quiera lastimar a nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _en una guerra, los números no lo son todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _escucha, ya me lo han dicho al menos la misma cantidad de veces que muchas otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 74 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Revolver, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Gaou Tyranus, B Buccellati, Marco Sorairo, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Joestar, Zeppeli, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Eclipso, Franco, Freedom Gundam 96, Espadachín de la Luz, Zeus, Hades, Ant, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Black Hunter, Hamon, Odín, Ryo Red, Raft, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Iron Mario, Andros Valgreen 4,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	75. La Furia de las Guerreras

" _ **La Cuarta Ronda del Torneo Final ha llegado a su última etapa, con sus últimos competidores luchando por alcanzar la cúspide de la gloria, tras vencer al Maestro Splinter, Batman se reunió con sus dos compañeras en su batalla contra Spawn, quien demostraba ser capaz de lidiar con los tres sin problema alguno, mientras tanto, Moonstone, comenzó a pelear con todos sus poderes contra Optimus Prime, quien se quedó sorprendido ante el poder que tenía esa poderosa Gema fusionada, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de revelar su verdadero poder, misma que provenía de sus ancestros, los primeros Prime, así como también convoco el poder del legendario Sable Estrella, con el cual partió en dos a la plataforma y provoco que las nubes verdes se dispersaran, superando por mucho a Moonstone, quien al darse cuenta de que estaba en desventaja, Garnet decidió deshacer la fusión y se sacrificó para que Lapis continuara en el Torneo, con solo cuatro guerreros peleando por el Universo 1 y dos por el Universo 12, la final del Torneo de Poder se vuelve cada vez más intensa"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 75**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 75 La Furia de las Guerreras**

Conforme avanzaba la Cuarta Ronda, se acercaba cada vez más al momento final, en el cual se decidiría que Universo lograría la victoria, en esos momentos, al Universo 1 le quedaban sus últimos cuatro guerreros; siendo Batman, Karai, Lapis Lazuli y Big Barda, mientras que al Universo 12 solo le quedaban dos guerreros; Optimus Prime y Spawn el Diabólico.

La tensión entre ambos equipos era algo notorio, definitivamente se podía ver que en esos dos Universos se encontraba lo mejor de lo mejor, Optimus ya había conseguido lograr que Garnet fuera eliminada, ahora todo dependía de ellos cuatro, aunque el Universo 12 se podía ver que estaba en ventaja por calidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Garnet se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con expresión seria, siempre mirando hacia la plataforma-Oye Garnet ¿estas segura de que fue buena idea que tú hayas salido en vez de Lapis?-pregunto Amatista.

-Lapis es mucho mejor que yo-respondió Garnet con mucha sinceridad en su tono de voz-así que es mejor que ella este en la plataforma-.

-Pero Garnet, aunque Lapis sea muy poderosa…ese sujeto ha probado ser temible-dijo Perla-y no me refiero solo a Spawn, Optimus también es un gran guerrero, venció fácilmente a una fusión-.

-Lo sé, dije que Lapis es mejor que yo, nunca dije que esto iba a ser sencillo-señalo Garnet con tono serio.

Todos los presentes esperaban ansiosos ver la continuación de ese combate, preguntándose qué Universo lograría mantenerse hasta el final, definitivamente esta batalla valía mucho la pena.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y su equipo miraban fijamente a sus dos últimos oponentes, los cuales eran más que suficientes, ellos dos eran lo mejor de lo mejor del Universo 12-Entonces dímelo de nuevo ¿quieres que te dejemos solo contra ese demonio?-pregunto Barda.

-Podré resistir un momento con él, pero para vencer a Optimus necesitaran trabajar en equipo-indico Batman.

Karai escucho el comentario de Batman y lo miro con algo de enojo-¡Esperas que te deje enfrentar solo a Spawn! ¡Estás loco!-gruño Karai.

-Primero necesitas calmarte, ya que si atacas a Spawn con ese enojo que te domina entonces no podrás vencerlo-sentencio Batman con tono autoritario-ya tienen sus indicaciones, pero igual tengan mucho cuidado-.

-Lo mismo para ti-dijo Barda con tono serio.

Spawn y Optimus esperaban pacientemente a que terminaran de hablar, hecho que les estaba pareciendo una eternidad, finalmente, Barda y Karai, esta última teniendo que acatar la indicación de Batman a fuerzas, se lanzaron contra Optimus, quien las recibió bloqueando sus ataques con un brazo, momento que Lapis aprovecho para invocar sus alas y crear una mano de agua gigante.

Prime rápidamente lanzo un golpe con su Sable Estrella, mismo que corto el brazo con mucha facilidad, para asombro de la Gema-¡Increíble!-exclamo sorprendida por el poder que tenía ese sable.

Karai rápidamente lanzo un golpe con su sable, mismo que estaba cargado con energía oscura, pero Optimus lo bloqueo con su propio sable, provocando que una onda de energía lanzara a la guerrera por los aires.

-¡Esa arma es muy dura de derribar!-gruño Karai.

Al mismo tiempo, Batman y Spawn quedaron frente a frente, el Caballero de la Noche aún tenía los cinco Anillos en sus manos, siempre viendo a los ojos de su oponente, el cual descruzo sus brazos y encaro a su rival de nuevo.

-Entonces ¿pretendes derrotarme tu solo?-pregunto Spawn de manera desafiante.

-Al menos es lo que voy a intentar-aseguro Batman-ya que se lo prometí a dos grandes guerreros-.

-Ya veo, pues veremos si eres capaz de cumplir con tu promesa-sentencio Spawn lanzándose a la batalla con rapidez.

Batman rápidamente invoco el poder de los Anillos y arremetió contra Spawn, ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza, comenzando un feroz combate entre dos Caballeros de la Oscuridad, mismo en el cual Batman sentía como si estuviera peleando con Superman y Darkseid al mismo tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Clark, Diana y Thalía aún continuaban viendo el Torneo, acompañados por todos los miembros de la Liga, no eran tontos, sabían que intentar algo mientras Batman no estaba podría ser peligroso, ya que la Presencia demostraba estar atento a todo lo que ocurría.

-Ese guerrero es algo muy extraño-dijo Thalía-no parece ser solo poderoso, hay algo más en él-.

-Los Dioses dijeron que domina la Doctrina Egoísta, nunca escuche de algo como eso-dijo Diana.

-Debe ser porque es algo que solo los Dioses conocen-dijo Kal El-pero al parecer, es algo que vuelve a un guerrero invencible, me pregunto si Bruno será capaz de vencer algo como eso-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Batman logro esquivar algunos golpes de Spawn y consiguió darle un puñetazo en el abdomen, pero para el Caballero Infernal no fue algo realmente serio-¡Aplaudo tu valor y determinación, pero golpes como estos no servirán de nada contra mí!-declaro Spawn dándole un golpe en el abdomen con la rodilla, provocando que Batman escupiera un poco.

Spawn se dispuso a darle otro golpe, pero Batman consiguió contraatacar disparándole un rayo de los Anillos, mismos que empujaron a Spawn hacia atrás, pero sin hacerle el menor daño, el Caballero de la Noche se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba en graves problemas, pero eso no iba a impedir que dejara de luchar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, mientras Karai y Barda atacaban a Optimus de frente, Lapis se dedicaba a hacerlo a distancia, el plan era tratar de agotarlo con esos ataques, tarea que no estaba resultando ser nada fácil, ya que ahora Prime estaba en un nivel sumamente alto, tanto que incluso podría darle pelea a un Dios de la Destrucción.

-¡Su valor es admirable, pero les pido que dejen de atacar!-declaro Optimus al tiempo que blandía su sable, hecho que lanzo a sus dos atacante hacia atrás.

Karai gruño ante eso-¡A pesar de su tamaño es sumamente ágil y rápido, además de que ese sable es un verdadero problema!-expreso molesta.

-¡No me digas que estas asustada!-bromeo Barda y Karai solo soltó una risa burlona ante el comentario de la ex Furia.

-Yo no le temo a nada-aseguro Karai al tiempo que se preparaba para continuar con la batalla.

Lapis descendió con sus alas hasta quedar sobre ellas, esperando que alguna tuviera una idea, definitivamente le habría gustado que Peridot estuviera participando en el Torneo, de ese modo se habrían fusionado y tal vez tendrían una oportunidad en contra de ese poderoso guerrero.

-Si alguien tiene alguna idea sería buen momento para compartirla-dijo Lapis preocupada por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Normalmente las ideas siempre vienen conforme la situación!-expreso Barda sonriendo de forma divertida-¡Aunque admito que no me molestaría tener algún plan en estos momentos!-.

-¡Si tan solo pudiéramos quitarle ese sable podríamos encontrar un modo de vencerlo!-señalo Karai.

Optimus comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellas-¡No tengo intención de lastimarlas, nunca he querido hacer daño a menos que sea necesario, así que les pido que se rindan antes de que sea demasiado tarde!-pidió Optimus.

-¿Rendirnos?-pregunto Barda riéndose-¡Somos guerreras, yo pelee en nombre de Darkseid, el peor de lo peor en el Universo 1, así que no hay forma de que me rinda en este combate!-.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-aseguro Karai al tiempo que recordaba que ella estuvo con el peor de todos los enemigos, así como también su deber de recuperar el honor de su familia venciendo al traidor.

Lapis solo suspiro y alzo la mirada-¡Estoy harta de huir de los problemas!-sentencio desafiante.

Optimus entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso, preguntándose qué quería decir esa joven con eso, pero no era el momento para ponerse sentimental con otros guerreros, no cuando tenía un deber que cumplir, especialmente cuando Karai volvió a lanzarse contra él, acompañado de Barda

Prime rápidamente se puso en guardia para recibirlas, pero ambas se dividieron en dos flancos, dejándolo atrapado entre las dos, momento que aprovecharon para atacarlo con un rayo al mismo tiempo.

Optimus actuó con rapidez y clavando el Sable Estrella en la plataforma creo un campo de fuerza que logro detener los ataques de sus oponentes, pero Lapis entonces hizo aparecer látigos de agua debajo de Prime, atrapándolo con fuerza.

-¡Ahora!-grito Lapis, al tiempo que Barda y Karai se lanzaban al ataque de nuevo.

Pero Optimus logro liberarse en el último momento y esquivo los ataques elevándose en el aire, para molestia y frustración de las tres guerreras, Prime rápidamente contraataco activando sus pistolas y disparándoles a sus tres oponentes, quienes esquivaron los ataques con rapidez.

Desafortunadamente, uno de ellos logro explotar cerca de Karai, provocando que saliera volando por los aires y se dirigiera hacia el vacío, si caía entonces estaría acabada, por suerte, Lapis actuó con rapidez y evito que quedara fuera.

-¡Así se hace Lapis!-grito Peridot contenta de lo que hizo su pareja, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

Lapis llevo a Karai de nuevo a la plataforma, al tiempo que Barda se reunía con ellas-Eso estuvo muy cerca-dijo Karai aliviada de no haber quedado eliminada.

-Demasiado cerca, creo que le debes las gracias a Lapis-dijo Barda colocándole una mano en el hombro de la Gema.

Karai miro de reojo a Lapis y a Barda, para luego desviar la mirada con rapidez-No soy buena haciendo eso, de hecho…nunca he dado las gracias por nada-admitió.

Lapis parpadeo confundida ante esas palabras, mientras que Barda sonreía de forma comprensiva-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-aseguro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Myra sonrió ante las palabras de Karai, ella la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía que cuando se trataba de dar las gracias, Karai era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo, aunque Rainbow dijo que bien podría ser un poco más agradecida por ello.

-A ti tampoco te ha dado nunca las gracias ¿verdad?-pregunto Fluttershy en tono deductivo.

-Así es, Karai nunca ha sido de las que pueden decir esas palabras, así como tampoco puede decir "por favor", ella vivió toda su vida en el Reino de las Tinieblas, así que creció con costumbres muy diferentes, demasiado diferentes, de hecho, yo fui el primer contacto que tuvo con un humano-confeso Myra.

-Ya veo-dijo Sunset pensativa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Las tres guerreras volvieron a colocarse en guardia, al tiempo que Optimus descendía un poco para encararlas de nuevo-Les vuelvo a pedir que se rindan pacíficamente, antes de que salgan heridas de gravedad-pidió con tono amable.

-¡Ya deja de decirnos eso!-gruño Karai al tiempo que un aura maligna comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo, pero aunque era energía maligna, no significaba que estaba corrompiéndola-¡Soy la hija de los Maestros Oscuros! ¡Si hay algo que me enseñaron es a pelear hasta el final! ¡Porque rendirse en una batalla no es honorable, un guerrero debe continuar hasta el final y eso es lo que voy a hacer!-declaro lanzándose contra Optimus de nuevo.

Ambos chocaron sus armas con fuerza, provocando un choque de energía positiva y negativa, al tiempo que Barda y Lapis observaban lo que pasaba-Esa niña haría sentir orgullosos a sus padres-reconoció Barda.

De pronto, Karai reapareció cayendo a la plataforma, por suerte logro girar a tiempo y aterrizo de pie, momento que pudo aprovechar para esquivar el siguiente ataque de Optimus, mismo que lanzo con su sable, el impacto fue devastador y provoco que la plataforma volviera a partirse en pedazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

La Presencia silbo sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver-Vaya, en serio hay armas muy poderosas en todos los Universos-dijo sonriendo.

-Aunque esa arma solo puede ser empleada por la mano de un Prime-señalo Maléfica-ahora parece que todo el trabajo de reparación de la plataforma no sirvió de nada-agrego sonriendo divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Optimus comenzó a lanzar varios ataques contra Karai, mismos que la joven guerrera esquivaba con agilidad, ya que lo que Optimus menos quería hacer era lastimarla, más bien quería llevarla hasta la orilla de la plataforma y fue cuando tuvo una idea, miro a su alrededor y vio que aún quedaba buena parte de la plataforma, pudo notar que Batman y Spawn estaban peleando a una distancia prudente.

-Bien, esta puede ser mi mejor oportunidad para eliminarlas sin lastimarlas-dijo Prime.

Barda entonces salió de la nada y pateo a Optimus por la espalda, provocando que cayera de rodillas, pero sin soltar su poderosa espada, la Furia rápidamente aprovecho para darle un golpe en el rostro con fuerza a Optimus, pero este no era fácil de derribar y antes de caer, logro darle una patada a Barda, quien se protegió con sus brazos.

Barda salió disparada por los aires y cayo a los pies de Karai-Realmente necesitas aprender a aterrizar mejor-dijo Karai.

-Grandes palabras para una chica tan joven-señalo Barda incorporándose.

-Él también se levantó-gruño Karai al ver que Optimus también se había levantado.

Optimus miraba a sus dos oponentes con mucha seriedad, al tiempo que miraba de reojo hacia toda la plataforma, se dio cuenta de que Batman y Spawn aún estaban en su combate, a distancia prudente, así que era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-Bien-Optimus alzo su sable y lo clavo con fuerza en la plataforma, provocando que se partiera aún más.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-cuestiono Karai alarmada, al tiempo que las grietas se abrían hacia ellas.

Rápidamente, ambas saltaron hacia otro lado, logrando quedar en una zona estable, mientras varios pedazos de la plataforma caían al vacío y otros quedaban flotando en el aire, Optimus repitió lo mismo de nuevo y más trozos de la plataforma cayeron, mientras otros flotaban en el aire.

-¿Qué pretende hacer ese maldito robot?-bramo Karai y Barda abrió los ojos comprendiendo la estrategia de Optimus.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Pretende destrozar la mayor parte de la plataforma para que de ese modo caigamos!-dedujo Barda.

Karai gruño al comprender la estrategia de Optimus-¡Y como ese bastardo tiene alas podrá evitar la descalificación!-expreso molesta-¡De ninguna manera voy a ser eliminada por algo tan tonto como eso!-aseguro con los ojos teñidos de rojo y sus colmillos alargados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Xiang comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba pasando-Ya veo, en serio ese guerrero no quiere lastimar a nuestras guerreras y por eso pensó en una forma de sacarlas sin hacerles el menor daño-observo el Ángel.

-Ciertamente es alguien muy noble-reconoció Lyra sorprendida.

-De alguna manera me siento ofendida por ello-dijo Deboness sonriendo.

-No deberías sentirte así-intervino Gen-esa siempre ha sido la personalidad de Optimus, él cree firmemente en la vida y en la libertad, jamás ha destruido ni asesinado a nadie, incluso durante la guerra por su mundo siempre buscaba el modo de evitar ejecutar a sus enemigos, claro que a veces no siempre lo conseguía, pero si hay algo que siempre ha defendido es la vida de los humanos, él vio en ellos lo que muchas razas no han podido hacer y quedo maravillado con lo que pueden conseguir-.

-Tal como Rose lo hizo-recordó Perla mirando a Optimus y sintiéndose sorprendida al ver que existía alguien muy similar a la Gema que tanto amo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Esta vez, Optimus no solo se concentró en cortar pedazos de la plataforma con su espada, sino que además comenzó a disparar hacia los que se encontraban flotando, provocando que a Karai y a Barda cada vez les quedara menos espacios para moverse, de seguir así, la estrategia de Optimus iba a funcionar.

-¡Falta poco!-expreso al ver que ya casi las arrinconaba- _"pase lo que pase tengo que permanecer hasta el final, solo así podré evitar que Spawn logre su meta"-_ pensó al tiempo que recordaba lo que ocurrió.

 **-Flashback-**

Optimus abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la condición de Spawn-¿Qué? ¡Jamás accedería a algo como eso!-declaro Optimus.

-Si quieres que participe entonces tendrás que aceptarlo, a menos que quieras volver con Gen sin mi presencia-sentencio Spawn.

-¡Lo que quieres es demasiado, no tienes derecho a pedir algo como eso!-acuso Optimus.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Vas a enfrentarme? Si lo haces quedarías igual que Giorno y ya viste como quedo después de pelear conmigo, esa es mi condición Prime, tómala o déjala-finalizo Spawn.

Optimus se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en que podía hacer, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que necesitarían de Spawn en el Torneo, pero lo que pedía era demasiado, como un fiel creyente de la libertad y la vida no podía aceptarla, pero entonces tuvo una idea.

-De acuerdo, aceptare tu condición, si tu aceptas la mía-dijo Optimus.

-¿Qué condición sería esa?-pregunto Spawn.

-Solo obtendrás el deseo si eres el último guerrero que quede en pie en el Torneo y no solo lo digo por los demás Universos, sino también por el nuestro, si yo o cualquier otro guerrero de nuestro Universo logra mantenerse hasta el final junto contigo, entonces renunciaras al deseo, pero si ganamos, siendo todo por obra tuya, entonces lo tendrás-dijo Optimus.

Spawn se quedó pensando un momento en la propuesta de Optimus-Lo que propones es interesante-dijo meditando-muy bien, si el Universo 12 gana por trabajo en equipo entonces renunciare al deseo, pero si soy yo quien obtiene la victoria para nuestro Universo entonces me quedare con el mismo ¿aceptas?-pregunto extendiendo la mano.

-Antes tienes que prometer que no intentaras atacar a ningún miembro del equipo para poder llevar a cabo tu ambición-advirtió Optimus.

-No te preocupes por eso ¿o acaso crees que soy tan tonto como para hacer algo que fácilmente podría enfadar al Señor de los Milagros?-cuestiono Spawn, pero al ver el silencio de Prime-de acuerdo, por mi honor lo juro-.

-Eso espero-dijo Optimus estrechando la mano de Spawn y de esa forma, el Caballero Infernal entro al Torneo de Poder.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Optimus continuo con su trabajo, esperando poder sacar a las guerreras del Universo 1 antes de que todo terminara, nadie más sabía de ese trato y Prime prefería que fuera así, ya que de habérselos contado a todos, entonces habría causado grandes conflictos en el equipo.

-¡Aquí voy!-declaro Optimus preparando el ataque final, cuando una burbuja de agua lo aprisiono-¿Qué?-exclamo al ver que también su sable quedo fuera de la burbuja, lo que provocaba que no pudiera moverse debido al peso del agua.

La causante de ese ataque no fue otra que Lapis, quien tenía ambas manos levantadas para mantener inmóvil a Optimus-¡Aprovechen ahora!-grito con fuerza, provocando que Karai y Barda asintieran.

-¡Bien hecho Lazuli!-felicito Barda sonriéndole de manera amistosa a la Gema acuática.

-¡Hasta los cobardes hacen algo bien!-declaro Karai sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Lapis puso una mala cara al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar, después de todo, tenía que hacer todo lo que podía para evitar que Optimus se liberara mediante el poder de su arma, Prime intento activar incluso sus pistolas, pero el peso del agua hacía que cualquier movimiento le costara mucho trabajo.

-¿Tenías que decirle de ese modo a Lazuli?-pregunto Barda.

-¡Es parte de mi encanto!-respondió Karai maliciosamente-¡Por ahora hay que aprovechar la oportunidad!-.

-¡Concuerdo!-declaro Barda y ambas se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra Optimus.

Optimus hacía todo lo que podía por liberarse de su prisión de agua, pero Lapis aumentaba la presión de la misma para evitar que se moviera con libertad, al tiempo que sus dos compañeras arremetían contra él, se colocaron ambas a cada lado de Optimus y lanzándose con gran velocidad, atacaron el brazo de Prime, consiguiendo que soltara su espada.

Rápidamente, Barda aprovecho esa oportunidad para golpear la espada con su Mega Rod, provocando que cayera fuera de la plataforma, pero Optimus no estaba vencido y cada vez le costaba más a Lapis poder mantenerlo atrapado en la burbuja de agua.

-¡Dense prisa! ¡No voy a poder resistir más tiempo!-grito Lapis con todas sus fuerza.

-¡Karai!-Barda le paso su Mega Rod y la aludida la sujeto junto con su sable.

-¡Ya verás!-declaro al tiempo que juntaba amas armas y preparaba su ataque, reuniendo energía oscura en las dos.

Optimus intento transformar su brazo libre y activar su pistola, pero Lapis lo envolvió con rapidez en agua, provocando que comenzara a jadear debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, finalmente, Karai consiguió reunir la energía necesaria y la disparo contra Optimus, dándole directamente.

El ataque empujo a Prime hacia la orilla de la plataforma, Optimus intento resistir lo más que pudo el ataque, mismo que era demasiado poderoso, pero le costaba mucho poder hacer algo, especialmente porque Lapis aun lo mantenía apresado en aquella burbuja de agua, finalmente, el nombre Prime fue lanzado fuera de la plataforma, cayendo al vacío.

-Optimus Prime del Universo 12 ha sido eliminado-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Optimus apareció en las gradas con la mirada gacha, captando la atención de todos sus compañeros, Prime vio que el Sable Estrella cayó frente a él y lo levanto, para luego envainar la poderosa arma, pero la expresión de Optimus no era de pena por haber quedado eliminado, sino de preocupación.

-¡Lo lograron! ¡Bien hecho!-grito Lyra sonriendo sumamente emocionada por la victoria de las tres guerreras.

-No podían vencerlo con fuerza, así que pensaron en una forma de atacarlo efectivamente y conseguir sacarlo, fue una estrategia muy inteligente-señalo Xiang sonriendo.

-Definitivamente lo fue-confirmo Deboness sonriendo orgullosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Peridot se levantó de su asiento sumamente emocionada por la victoria que obtuvieron las tres guerreras gracias a su trabajo en equipo, aunque para la Gema verde, quien dio la clave de la victoria fue Lapis, la mejor de todas las Crystal Gems, después de ella, claro, la pequeña Gema aun creía que era la líder del grupo.

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Así se hace Lapis! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!-gritaba emocionada.

-Creo que Peridot olvida que también Karai y Barda hicieron lo suyo-señalo Connie sonriendo divertida.

-Ya sabes que para Peri, Lapis es lo mejor de lo mejor-le recordó Steven y ambos se rieron divertidos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Lapis aterrizo en el suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose con sus dos manos, al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento, rápidamente, Barda corrió a su lado, la Furia había cambiado mucho desde que comenzó a vivir en la Tierra.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Estoy…bien…solo algo…cansada…-respondió Lapis recuperando el aliento tras todo el esfuerzo que hizo.

-Pues será mejor que te apresures en recuperarte, ya que aún tenemos que encargarnos de otro asunto-señalo Karai entregándole el Mega Rod a Barda-el momento de la batalla final llego-.

Batman y Spawn continuaban en su batalla, deteniéndose en cuanto escucharon el aviso de Maléfica, quedándose a unos cuantos metros uno del otro, siempre atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera su contrincante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Sunset endureció la mirada, al tiempo que en sus ojos había una gran preocupación-Ya solo queda uno de los guerreros del Universo 12 y por desgracia es el peor-señalo preocupada.

-Sí, pero…son cuatro vs uno…eso debe darles algo de ventaja ¿verdad?-pregunto Rainbow tratando de sonar optimista, pero el silencio y las miradas de sus amigas fueron respuesta suficiente para ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los guerreros del Universo 12 también estaban sorprendidos por hasta donde había llegado, nunca se imaginaron que todo se reduciría a un solo guerrero-Ahora todo depende de Spawn-dijo Jotaro de brazos cruzados.

-Por alguna razón eso me preocupa mucho-admitió Jack mirando hacia la plataforma y sus temores se acrecentaron al ver la mirada de preocupación que tenía Optimus, si Prime se mostraba preocupado, entonces debía significar que algo muy serio estaba ocurriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn se mantuvo en silencio un momento y finalmente hablo-Entonces fuiste derrotado por tres niñas-señalo al tiempo que las aludidas se acercaban-siempre has sido un gran tonto, te preocupaste más por evitar dañarlas que por ganar el combate, por eso fuiste eliminado, que patético-gruño molesto.

Batman endureció la mirada al escuchar eso-¡Valorar la vida de otros nunca será algo patético!-aseguro el Caballero de la Noche desafiante.

Por toda respuesta, Spawn se movió a gran velocidad, dándole una patada a Batman y logrando lanzarlo por los suelos, el Caballero de la Noche rodo un par de veces hasta que finalmente se detuvo, al tiempo que sus aliadas se colocaban a su lado.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo a la fiesta-dijo Karai.

-Algo me dice que la fiesta apenas va a comenzar-gruño Barda preocupada.

Spawn miro a sus cuatro oponentes fijamente-Alabo su hazaña al haber derrotado a Optimus Prime, el Universo 1 ha probado ser realmente un contrincante impresionante que merece respeto-reconoció Spawn-por ese motivo dejare que se deleiten con esto-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Batman.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo, no he usado esto desde que enfrente a mi antiguo maestro en el pasado-reconoció Spawn.

-Cuando lo traicionaste-gruño Karai mirándolo con rabia.

Spawn solo ignoro el comentario y prosiguió-Disfruten del espectáculo, porque les aseguro que no volverán a ver algo como esto-sentencio al tiempo que comenzaba a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un fuego azul verdoso, al tiempo que su capa se levantaba por la energía misma.

-¿Qué? ¡Su Ki se triplico de golpe!-exclamo Goku sorprendido.

-¡Es un monstruo infernal!-gruño Piccolo impactado, al igual que todos los presentes.

Batman y sus compañeras solo pudieron prepararse para la sorpresa que Spawn estaba a punto de revelarles, algo que sin duda sería realmente impresionante.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La estrategia de Barda, Karai y Lapis funciono a la perfección, y Optimus fue eliminado de la competencia, pero la verdadera batalla apenas comienza, pues ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse directamente al poderoso Spawn"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora a podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Reimi Orus:** _entiendo y ahora Optimus fue derrotado, pero fue mediante la estrategia y no con la fuerza, pero es hora de enfrentar al peor de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _aunque ahora ha llegado el momento en que Spawn demuestre todo lo que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _no te preocupes, que yo tampoco soy muy bueno para rimar, casi siempre es por accidente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _ya dije que lo voy a hacer ¿Qué más quieres de mí? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _aunque Optimus se concentró más en evitar dañarlas de gravedad, algo que aprovecharon bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _pronto verás lo que Spawn tiene reservado para sus oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _lo entiendo, realmente es comprensible que todos tengamos nuestras preferencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _y pronto verás la gran sorpresa que Spawn el Diabólico tiene oculta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _y ahora es el turno de Spawn de ir en serio, con todo el poder que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _el Bati Móvil de los años 90, así como la serie, fueron lo mejor de lo mejor de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _la situación volvió a cambiar, pero Spawn pronto va a volver a cambiarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y espera a ver la gran sorpresa que Spawn estaba ocultando hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _las espadas son mis armas favoritas, siempre las he preferido sobre cualquier otra arma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y pronto veremos la sorpresa definitiva del poderoso Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Optimus fue eliminado, ya que a pesar de todo, no quería lastimarlas, pero ahora Spawn va a revelar todo su poder y su mayor secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, por ahora ha llegado el momento de que Spawn muestre todo su poder y su más grande secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y ahora el poder de Spawn el Diabólico está a punto de ser desatado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _Optimus fue derrotado, pero solo porque como bien dijo Spawn, se preocupó más por evitar lastimarlas que por vencerlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _ahora Spawn va a demostrar todo su poder ante sus oponentes y será de terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _por supuesto que sí, pero ambos están en el mismo equipo, aunque ahora, Spawn va a demostrar todo lo que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _aunque Zafiro no es una guerrera y eso habría sido un gran problema para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ahora hemos visto que al Universo 12 le queda su último y más temible guerrero, es hora de que revele todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y ahora que Optimus ha quedado fuera del Torneo, eso salió ventajoso para el siniestro Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _pero como bien dijo Spawn, se preocupó más por evitar dañarlas que por derrotarlas, aunque Optimus es así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _aunque Optimus ha salido, se acerca el momento en que voy a revelar el mayor secreto de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ciertamente, pero Optimus también es de aquellos que siempre evitara lastimar a un humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _Lapis no fue eliminada gracias a lo que Garnet hizo, de lo contrario, también habría quedado fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _pues vuélvelo a lanzar, porque ahora Spawn va a demostrar todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y finalmente hemos llegado al encuentro final, pues Spawn va a usar todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _es una gran verdad, pero bueno, estamos por llegar al momento climático del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y finalmente estamos cerca de que Spawn revele el secreto que he estado reservando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _creo que ambos gatos desearan con todas sus fuerzas estar lo más lejos posible de ella, Garfield incluso pediría que lo llevaran con Nermal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y ahora lo que tanto he estado reservando, la última sorpresa de Spawn el Diabólico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _realmente es una de las mejores armas que existen, especialmente porque es una espada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ahora vamos a conocer la última sorpresa que Spawn tenía reservada para el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _y bueno, estamos cerca de que vean cual era la sorpresa final que tenía Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _pues ya estamos muy cerca de ver la gran sorpresa que Spawn tenía escondida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _por eso les dije que no comentaran que ya no habría sorpresas en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _y ahora se avecina la gran sorpresa que Spawn tenía oculta para sus oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _por eso les decía que no dijeran que ya no habría sorpresa alguna en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _ciertamente, pero me alegra que te haya gustado ver esa sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y ahora que Optimus fue sacado, se avecina la sorpresa definitiva de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _estamos por llegar a la gran final, pero primero, el momento de Spawn por revelar su poder llego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _a mí también y por eso quiero hacer un fic del mismo, tal vez lo haga después de "Leyendas del Milenio". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _como les dije, aún tenía varias cosas reservadas para la final del Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ahora espera a ver la sorpresa que Spawn tiene reservada para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y viene la sorpresa definitiva del Caballero Infernal, misma que espero les guste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pronto veremos también la última sorpresa que el poderoso Spawn oculta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _a veces así pasa, cuando alguien está muy molesto, otro siempre conserva la calma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _y Spawn tiene un arma oculta sumamente poderosa, pronto verás de que se trata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _y el poder puede llegar a ser demasiado para controlarlo, llevándote a tu destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _y pronto veremos la sorpresa definitiva del poderoso Spawn el Diabólico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y aunque Optimus fue eliminado, el Universo 12 aun cuenta con su gran campeón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ahora solo le queda un guerrero al Universo 12, pero es el peor de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y estamos acercándonos a la sorpresa definitiva de Spawn el Diabólico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _por eso les decía que no dijeran que ya no habría sorpresas en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ahora lo que he estado comentando, el momento de que Spawn muestre su verdadero poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _es la teoría que yo también estoy considerando seriamente, ya que el tirano aun no aparece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y Optimus quedo eliminado por el trabajo en equipo de las tres guerreras, pero se viene el verdadero combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y la balanza de poder ha cambiado de nuevo, pero pronto volverá a hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _espera a ver lo que se avecina, porque aún queda Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _todo depende del trabajo en equipo, como ocurrió aquí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _y espera a ver lo que tiene reservado Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Spawn fue el primer discípulo de Abzu y de hecho, el mismo Caballero de las Tinieblas lo considero así hasta su traición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y ahora estamos por ver a Spawn en toda la gloria de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _por eso les repetía que esperaran para decir que ya no habría sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _ahora estamos por ver el gran secreto que esconde Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _del mismo modo espero te guste la sorpresa que Spawn va a mostrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _lo mismo decías que ya no iba a haber sorpresas y mira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _realmente el Manga parece ser mucho mejor en todo que el Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _finalmente ha llegado el momento de la revelación del poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Enya Berserk, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Eclipso, Andros Valgreen 4, Sombra 02, Nero Metallic, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Okuyasu Vortex, Fugo Distorsión, B Buccellati, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Joestar, Zeppeli, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, E.I. Lara, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Zeus, Hades, Ryo Red, Raft, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	76. Universo 12

" _ **El momento crucial del Torneo de Poder está cada vez más cerca, ahora que gracias a la estrategia que tuvieron Barda, Karai y Lapis, Optimus Prime fue eliminado, solo queda uno de los guerreros del Universo 12, pero se trata de nada más y nada menos que del temible Spawn, quien está listo para mostrar su verdadero poder, pero primero y al ser ya el último guerrero del Universo 12, veremos cómo fue el reclutamiento de ese Universo, algo que muchos de los lectores…"**_

" _ **Oye espera"**_

" _ **¿Goku? ¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Ahora qué quieres?"**_

" _ **Es que no me parece justo que vayamos a tener otro especial, no cuando Spawn está a punto de demostrarnos todo su poder ¡Eso es muy emocionante!"**_

" _ **Lo siento Goku, pero los lectores han estado esperando por ver como fue el reclutamiento de los guerreros del Universo 12 desde que comenzó el fic, así que debemos complacerlos para ya no seguir retrasándolo"**_

" _ **Pero el Torneo, el combate, el verdadero poder de Spawn, todo eso es muy emocionante"**_

" _ **Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que por favor, déjame hacer mi trabajo"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 76**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 76 Universo 12**

 **48 Horas Antes del Torneo de Poder**

 **Base Autobot**

Tras haber recibido las órdenes de Gen, Optimus volvió a su base y le conto todo lo sucedido a su equipo, dejando sorprendidos a todos, incluso sus amigos humanos; Jack, Miko, Rafael, el Agente Fawler y la enfermera June estaban más que impactados por la noticia.

-Lo que el Señor de los Milagros quiere hacer suena a algo extremista-dijo Ratchet.

-¿Extremista? Básicamente desaparecerá la vida de la mayoría de los Universos para reemplazarla por nueva-señalo Arcee.

-Bueno, por el lado amable, nuestro Universo se encuentra a salvo-dijo Bulkhead aliviado por esa verdad.

-¡Oh sí! ¡El Universo 12 es el mejor!-declaro Miko lanzando un puñetazo al aire.

-Aunque nuestro Universo se encuentre en el segundo lugar de la jerarquía divina, el Señor de los Milagros desea que todos los Universos formen parte de este Torneo, así que no sería sabio hacerlo enojar-señalo Optimus-ya que yo voy a entrar en el Torneo, necesito reclutar a otros nueve guerreros-.

-Puedes contar con nosotros-aseguro Arcee, al tiempo que Bee hacía algunos de sus pitidos.

-Agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento de todos, pero Lord Gen fue muy específico con sus instrucciones, quiere que haya variedad entre los guerreros, por ese motivo solo llevare a Arcee, Grimlock y Dinobot como parte del equipo Prime, el resto de ustedes deberá quedarse aquí para proteger la Tierra-indico Optimus-también pretendo ir a reclutar a Giorno Joestar y al Maestro Splinter-.

-Eso suena bien-dijo Arcee-Giorno es uno de los guerreros más poderosos del Universo 12 y el Maestro Splinter es de los más sabios-.

-¿Qué me dices del Samurái Jack y de su amiga Ashi?-pregunto Ratchet pensativo.

-Excelente sugerencia viejo amigo-felicito Optimus-y creo que Zenaku también sería de gran utilidad-.

-¿Estás seguro? A él no le gusta seguir indicaciones-le recordó Arcee.

-Cierto, pero es un guerrero y estoy seguro que no querrá perderse de esto-dijo Optimus.

-Eso es verdad, lo que significa que ahora tenemos nueve guerreros, pero nos hace falta uno más-dijo Ratchet pensativo.

-No es necesario que lo busquemos viejo amigo, Lord Gen ya me dejo bien claro a quien quiere ver en el Torneo-dijo Optimus ensombreciendo sus expresiones.

-Optimus ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A quien pidió Lord Gen?-pregunto Ratchet, pero Optimus solo guardo silencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Palacio de Gen**

El Dios Destructor se encontraba sentado en su trono, acompañado por Ugg y Martinu, quien como cualquier Ángel, se encontraba tranquila, algo sumamente diferente con el Kaioshin del Universo 12, quien no podía dejar de temblar y sudar debido a lo nervioso que se encontraba.

-¡No creo que sea una buena idea mi señor!-expreso sumamente asustado.

-Concuerdo con el estimado Kaioshin, usted sabe muy bien cuáles son sus sentimientos con respecto a los Dioses-le recordó Martinu con tono serio.

-Lo sé, por ese motivo envié a Optimus Prime para que hablara con él-dijo Gen sonriendo con tranquilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Base Autobot**

Al escuchar quien iba a ser el último integrante del equipo del Universo 12, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Ratchet.

-¿En verdad quiere que ese sujeto este en el Torneo?-pregunto Arcee aterrada.

-¡Jefe! ¡Ese tipo es sumamente siniestro! ¡Hace que Megatron e incluso Unicron parezcan tiernos gatitos!-grito Bulkhead, al tiempo que Bee se estremecía.

-Aunque no estemos de acuerdo, debemos acatar la petición de Lord Gen, por ese motivo yo iré a hablar con él, mientras el resto de ustedes se dirige a buscar a los demás guerreros que participaran en el Torneo-indico Optimus.

-¿Irás solo?-pregunto Ratchet preocupado.

-Si vamos en grupo podría considerarlo como una acción hostil, por ese motivo debo ir yo solo, estas son las coordenadas que me dio Lord Gen de su ubicación, ingresarlas a nuestra base de datos y activa el Portal Terrestre, el resto de ustedes diríjase a reunir al resto de los guerreros que participaran en el Torneo-indico Optimus.

Aunque todos acataron la orden de su líder, realmente no se sentían nada cómodos con lo que Prime iba a hacer, ya que se trataba del guerrero más poderoso y temible de todo el Universo 12, pero Optimus tenía razón, ir en grupo podría provocar que se pusiera hostil.

-El resto prepárese, voy a enviarlos a todos de una vez-indico Ratchet y el grupo asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Optimus arribo al lugar donde se encontraría el guerrero más poderoso del Universo 12, al menos, según las coordenadas que le dio Lord Gen y efectivamente, no tardo en verlo, se encontraba levitando y en posición de meditación, Prime se acercó lentamente para no provocarlo.

-Hola Spawn-saludo con tono amistoso.

Spawn no reacciono al principio, pero poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y fue cuando quedo ante la visión de Optimus Prime-Vaya, vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí Prime, dime ¿a qué debo esta visita?-pregunto Spawn al tiempo que dejaba de estar en posición de loto.

-He venido a hablar contigo, sobre un Torneo, el más grande evento de todos los Universos-de acuerdo, eso sí que captó la atención de Spawn.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **New York**

En una de las calles de la ciudad conocida como "la Gran Manzana", un portal se abrió y de este emergió un Camaro color amarillo con franjas negras, mismo que dio vuelta por un callejón, dirigiéndose hacia un punto en específico, iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre lo había visto aparecer de la nada, por suerte…

-Basta, dejare la bebida-dijo lanzando la botella hacia un bote de basura.

El Autobot Bumblebee y su humano, el pequeño Rafael, se dirigieron hacia las alcantarillas, siempre moviéndose por el camino que Donatello les había indicado, después de algunos cuantos minutos de viaje finalmente llegaron al hogar de las Tortugas Ninja.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos visitas!-grito Mickey, quien estaba más cerca de ellos.

-¿Es April?-pregunto Doni emocionado, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al ver que no era la pelirroja.

-Hola chicos-saludo Rafael saliendo de Bumblebee, quien se transformó.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es mi pequeño tocayo y el robot que no sabe comunicarse con palabras-dijo Rafa sonriendo de manera algo burlona.

Bee hizo uno de sus sonidos, al tiempo que ponía mala cara por el comentario de la ruda Tortuga-Bee dice que también le da gusto verte, Rafa-aseguro Rafael.

-¿Y a que debemos esta visita?-pregunto Mickey sonriendo emocionado, como siempre ocurría cuando los visitaban.

-Desgraciadamente no es una visita social, díganme ¿se encuentra su Maestro? Necesito hablar con él-dijo Rafa buscando al legendario Sensei.

-¿Splinter? Si, se encuentra entrenando con Leo y Miwa, deja que Mickey vaya a buscarlos-dijo Rafa.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?-pregunto el menor de los hermanos molesto.

-Porque si no lo haces te haré un triple mega caparazón chino ¿te gustaría eso?-pregunto Rafa al tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos.

-Voy a buscar al Sensei, pero porque quiero, no porque te tenga miedo-aseguro Mickey dirigiéndose a buscar a su padre, mientras Rafa solo sonreía orgulloso de ver que aún tenía lo suyo.

Mickey no tardo nada cuando Splinter apareció, acompañado de sus dos hijos mayores, el sabio Maestro saludo amistosamente a Rafa y a Bee, quienes reverenciaron al Sensei, Miwa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su padre, su verdadero padre, era respetado incluso por extraterrestres.

Tras los saludos, Rafael puso al tanto de la situación a todo el Clan Hamato, así como también el deseo de Optimus para pedirle a Splinter que participe en el Torneo de Poder y ahora el sabio Maestro se encontraba meditando sobre la respuesta que daría.

-Entonces ¿Qué dice Maestro Splinter? ¿Acepta?-pregunto Rafael un poco nervioso de lo mucho que tardaba el sabio Maestro.

-¡Vamos Sensei!-animo Leo-¡Será una gran oportunidad para nosotros poder verlo pelear en una situación donde no tenga que ser por nuestras vidas!-.

-¡Se oye como algo sumamente divertido!-declaro Mickey.

-Van a desaparecer Universos ¿recuerdas Mickey?-intervino Rafa y Mickey sonrió nervioso.

-Técnicamente solo los van a reiniciar, ya que eliminarlos implicaría que dejaran de existir para siempre y no creo que eso vaya a…-Doni se vio callado cuando Rafa lo amenazo con el puño.

Splinter aún no se decidía, la idea de participar en un evento donde vería desaparecer a otros guerreros no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero de no hacerlo, podrían provocar la ira de Lord Gen o peor aún, del Señor de los Milagros.

-Padre-intervino Miwa-yo sé que puedes hacerlo-.

Eso fue todo, Splinter miro al resto de sus hijos y todos le sonreían con la misma confianza-De acuerdo, participare-acepto y todos gritaron emocionados.

-¡Esto será de otro mundo!-grito Mickey.

-¡Tengo que llamar a April! ¡Estoy seguro de que querrá venir también!-declaro Doni.

-¡En ese caso hay que llamar también a Casey y a los Muta Animales, nadie querrá perderse esto!-aseguro Rafa.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayámonos cuanto antes!-grito Leo sonriendo.

-¡Booyakaza!-grito Mickey con emoción.

Splinter solo pudo sonreír divertido al ver la emoción de todos sus hijos, esta iba a ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que iba a pelear contra algo que no fuera su enemigo mortal o algún extraterrestre o mutante demente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En una zona desértica, se encontraban Jack y Ashi, ambos estaban planeando un posible contraataque, mismo que debía ayudarles a darle a Aku donde más le doliera, fue cuando un portal se abrió y ambos se pusieron en guardia con rapidez.

-¿Uno de los secuaces de Aku?-pregunto Ashi.

Jack no tardo en reconocer el vehículo que se acercaba a ellos y sonrió-No, es un viejo amigo-dijo sonriendo.

Bulkhead se acercó hasta ambos guerreros, al tiempo que la puerta del piloto se abría y de este salía Miko, la cual sonreía como solo ella podía hacerlo-¡Hola!-saludo contenta, bajándose y dejando que Bulk se transformara.

-Hola Jack-saludo Bulk sonriéndole de manera amistosa al gran Samurái.

-Bulkhead, es un honor verte de nuevo, aunque me sigue sorprendiendo que traigas a esta jovencita contigo, siempre que vas a una misión ella está contigo-observo Jack.

-¡Intenta hacer que se quede en la base!-grito Bulk, mientras Miko solo hacía la "V" de victoria.

Jack solo sonrió-¿A que debemos el honor de su visita amigos míos?-pregunto.

-¡A que vinimos a reclutarte a ti y a tu novia para el máximo Torneo de todos los tiempos!-declaro Miko haciendo movimientos de rock.

Jack y Ashi se sonrojaron al escuchar como llamo a la chica, pero su sonrojo desapareció al escuchar la palabra "Torneo", y Jack miro a Bulk, quien suspiro para después ponerlo al tanto de la situación, cuando hubo terminado, Jack se quedó en silencio, pensando en su respuesta.

-Ya veo, no niego que suena interesante, pero también es como pedirme que contribuya a la caída de otros Universos y eso es algo que no puedo hacer-dijo Jack.

-No tienes que sacar a otros participantes, basta con que logres que no te saquen a ti y si sacas a alguno pueden ser los de los Universo 1, 5 y 8, ya que ellos también están a salvo-señalo Miko.

-¿Cómo le prestas atención a esto pero no a la escuela?-pregunto Bulkhead mirando a su pequeña amiga.

-Porque la escuela no es tan interesante como esto-respondió Miko sonriendo con total honestidad.

Jack se quedó pensando un momento, la misma Ashi se mostró muy interesada ante esa idea, pero había un detalle que le preocupaba-No negare que me gustaría participar, pero ¿Qué hay de Aku? Podría intentar algo mientras no estemos-dijo Ashi preocupada por ese hecho.

El Samurái se quedó pensando un momento, para finalmente responder a la pregunta-No, Aku no hará nada mientras no estemos-dijo con firmeza.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-pregunto Ashi confundida.

-Porque Aku puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es estúpido-dijo Jack.

-¿Esta seguro? Porque el hecho de que haya intentado matarlo con su propia espada o que incluso haya enviado un ejército de robots que se destruyeron solos porque uno se tropezó me suena bastante estúpido-dijo Miko y Jack sonrió.

-Bueno, tal vez si sea algo estúpido, pero hasta él sabe que no puede hacer algo que provoque la furia del Señor de los Milagros, ni con todo su poder se equipara a quien se encuentra en la cima de los Universos y si él ha dictado que toda actividad cesara durante el Torneo, entonces es seguro que no hará nada que podría provocar la furia de quien podría destruirlo con solo parpadear ¿no es verdad Aku?-pregunto mirando hacia el cielo, sabiendo que su gran enemigo los estaba observando.

Y en su guarida, Aku solo se encogió en su trono, al tiempo que se tragaba su enojo, pues las palabras de su odiado enemigo eran bastante ciertas, ni él se comparaba al poder del Señor de los Milagros, incluso estaba profundamente agradecido de que alguien haya derrotado a la Bestia del Mal, ya que si él le ponía las garras encima no la habría contado.

-Entonces ¿participaran o no?-pregunto Bulkhead.

Ashi guardo silencio un momento, para luego sonreír-Participare en este Torneo-dijo con firmeza y luego miro a Jack-¿Qué dices tú Jack? ¿Participaras?-.

Jack guardo silencio un momento, pero cuando miro hacia Miko, vio que esta le estaba haciendo ojitos tiernos y eso fue lo único que no fue capaz de resistir-De acuerdo, participare-acepto derrotado.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Nadie se resistir a unos ojitos tiernos!-declaro Miko sonriendo victoriosa.

Bulkhead solo se rio ante eso y no fue el único, ya que Ashi también se rio divertida, Jack agacho la mirada algo avergonzado, pero no tardo en unirse a las risas, definitivamente estos momentos eran contados para el joven Samurái.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bosque**

La luz de la luna iluminaba el cielo en ese lugar, una inmensa luna llena que se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia, cuando una nave de origen Autobot apareció en el cielo, siendo conducida por Wheeljack, el Autobot renegado.

-"Wheeljack, recuerda cuál es tu misión, debes convencer a Zenaku de que participe en el Torneo"-le repitió Ratchet.

-Ya lo sé Doc. No tienes que repetírmelo, además, ya encontré a ese lobito-señalo Wheeljack al tiempo que aterrizaba su nave.

Wheeljack abandono su vehículo y se acercó a donde se encontraba Zenaku, quien estaba parado sobre una pila de rocas, aullándole a la luna, al sentir la presencia de un intruso, Zenaku rápidamente volteo con actitud agresiva, desenvainando su espada gemela, más Wheeljack alzo las manos con rapidez.

-¡Oye, oye, tranquilo lobito, no vine aquí a pelear!-le aseguro Wheeljack.

-Sé muy bien quien eres, uno de esos Autobots denominados "Wreckers"-señalo Zenaku-he oído hablar de ustedes, siempre buscan la batalla y nunca piden refuerzos…-.

-Pedimos a los de limpieza, veo que sabes algo sobre los Wreckers-reconoció Wheeljack sorprendido-pero te lo aseguro, no he venido a pelear, aunque ganas me sobran tomando en cuenta el motivo por el que he venido-dijo Wheeljack.

-¿Y ese sería?-pregunto Zenaku esperando la respuesta del Autobot.

-Reclutarte para un equipo de diez guerreros-respondió Wheeljack y Zenaku se quedó algo confundido, pues nunca se esperó esa respuesta-aparentemente, el jefe de jefes, es decir, el Señor de los Milagros, quiere organizar un Torneo de todos los Universos, tal como lo oyes, un Torneo entre los 12 Universos, cada uno peleando con diez guerreros y Prime quiere que tú seas uno de ellos-.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué es lo que pretende tu líder con esto?-pregunto Zenaku.

-Al parecer tu reputación ya es bien conocida, eres uno de los guerreros más fuertes del Universo 12, así que supongo que espera que tu poder, así como también la ferocidad del lobo sean de utilidad para el equipo-dijo Wheeljack.

-Dile a tu líder que lo agradezco, pero no aceptare, no me gusta trabajar en equipo y mucho menos seguir órdenes-dijo Zenaku.

-Entonces somos muy parecidos-dijo Wheeljack-ya que yo también prefiero moverme solo y no me agradan los comandantes, pero creí que te gustaría la idea de pelear contra los mejores de cada Universo-.

-¿Lo mejores?-pregunto Zenaku.

-Claro, solo podrán participar diez guerreros de cada Universo ¿eso no te da una idea de lo que significa? Que cada Dios de la Destrucción y Kaioshin solo llevaran lo mejor de lo mejor de su respectivo Universo, yo en tu lugar aprovecharía esta oportunidad para poder ir contra los mejores, si no aceptas no voy a obligarte, por mí será mejor, ya que tendría la oportunidad de pasar, acabaría con la competencia al estilo Wrecker-aseguro golpeando su palma.

Zenaku guardo silencio un momento y finalmente tomo su decisión-De acuerdo, participare-acepto.

-Bien, sabía que lo harías, andando, tenemos que volver a la base, estoy seguro que el resto del equipo Prime ya debe haber reclutado a sus respectivos guerreros-indico Wheeljack.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Un portal se abrió en una ciudad de Japón, dando paso a Arcee y a su amigo humano; Jack, los dos recorrían las calles en busca del último guerrero, Giorno, aunque la Bot se mostraba bastante preocupada por lo que su líder iba a hacer.-

-Oye Arcee ¿está todo bien? Me estas preocupando-señalo Jack mirando a la Bot con preocupación.

-No me siento del todo bien, Jack, no con el último guerrero que Optimus fue a reclutar, sé que fue el deseo de Lord Gen, pero realmente no me agrada para nada la idea de pelear junto a él-dijo Arcee.

-¿Tan temible es?-pregunto Jack.

-Será mejor que nunca lo averigües, es el único ser en todos los Universos que ha superado el poder de los Prime, de Giorno y de Lord Gen-respondió Arcee, dejando sorprendido a Jack-bueno, al menos contaremos con Giorno en el equipo-.

-¡Vaya, ese hombre se oye como alguien genial, me muero por conocerlo!-declaro Jack emocionado.

-¡Puede que lo hagas, ya que allá esta un integrante de su familia!-señalo Arcee-¡Josuke!-.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Josuke, el cual iba caminando por la calle pacíficamente cuando escucho que lo llamaban, al voltear se topó con la visión de una moto muy familiar y no tardó en sonreír.

-¡Arcee!-grito sonriendo feliz de volver a ver a la Autobot-¡Que gusto volver a verte!-.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió Arcee deteniéndose a un lado del chico-por cierto, él es Jack, también es un amigo-.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Jack estrechando la mano de Josuke.

-El gusto es mío-dijo Josuke sonriendo-y dime Arcee ¿a qué debo esta repentina visita a nuestra dimensión?-.

-Venimos a buscar a Giorno, Optimus Prime quiere que se una a nuestro equipo para una misión importante-explico Arcee, al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Josuke desapareció.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Jack extrañado por esa repentina acción.

-Si buscan a Giorno para que se les una en una misión…ese va a ser un gran problema-dijo Josuke con un tono de voz bastante serio, hecho que captó la atención de sus dos amigos-creo que deben verlo con sus propios ojos para entenderlo-agrego el joven llevándolos al lugar.

Al llegar a la casa indicada, Arcee tuvo que quedarse afuera a esperar, ya que su tamaño no le permitía ingresar, por lo que Jack siguió a Joestar hasta donde se encontraba el poderoso Giorno, el cual se encontraba en una cama con varios vendajes con el cuerpo.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo sorprendido al ver como se encontraba ese poderoso guerrero.

-Por favor no haga ruido-pidió Joestar-Giorno no debe alterarse con nada-.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Jack impactado.

-Un enemigo lo dejo en ese estado-respondió una tercera voz, al tiempo que un hombre entraba a la habitación.

-Jotaro-dijo Joestar-volviste-.

-Eso es evidente-dijo Jotaro-acabo de ver a Arcee afuera de la casa, ya me informo de la situación, lamentablemente, también le explique que Giorno no se encuentra en condiciones para participar, su oponente lo dejo gravemente lastimado, apenas pudo sobrevivir, sería peligroso que participara en el Torneo en estas condiciones-.

Jack comprendió a la perfección lo que el hombre capaz de detener el tiempo decía, pero eso dejaba a su Universo en un predicamento-Ya veo, pero entonces eso significa que nos falta un guerrero más para el Torneo-dijo preocupado.

-No es así-dijo Jotaro-como te dije, Arcee me puso al tanto de la situación, por ese motivo yo participare en el Torneo de Poder-.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Jack.

-Así es, ya que Giorno no puede hacerlo entonces iré yo en su lugar-dijo Jotaro-Josuke, hasta entonces, tú y los demás deberán cuidarlo ¿entendiste?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Josuke.

-Bien, vámonos Jack, al parecer el resto de los guerreros del Universo 12 ya se encuentran reunidos en la base de los Autobots-indico Jotaro.

Jack se sintió aliviado ante eso y cuando se dispuso a seguir a Jotaro, miro una última vez a Giorno, preguntándose qué clase de guerrero podría haberlo lastimado de ese modo, ya que Giorno era uno de los guerreros más poderosos de todo el Universo 12, no era fácil que alguien lo lastimara.

-Fue Spawn-dijo Josuke adivinando los pensamientos de Jack-Giorno lo desafío a un combate hace algunos días, pues se enteró de algo desagradable en lo que Spawn estuvo involucrado, él lo dejo en esta condición-.

-Spawn-murmuro Jack, él solo había escuchado su nombre, pero jamás lo había visto, el sonido del claxon de Arcee hizo que reaccionara y abandonara la casa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Base Autobot**

Todos los guerreros del Universo 12 se encontraban reunidos en la base, el único que faltaba era Optimus y el décimo guerrero, según Ratchet, ellos seguían hablando, pero esperaba que Optimus le diera la señal de abrir el portal en cualquier momento.

-Maestro Splinter, es un honor volver a verlo-dijo Jack reverenciando al Maestro Ninja.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Splinter-me da gusto verlos a todos, incluyéndote Jotaro-.

-Maestro Splinter-saludo Jotaro haciendo una reverencia.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso con Giorno, Arcee me explico lo que ocurrió ¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto Splinter con tono preocupado.

-Mejor, ya lo estabilizamos, pero realmente lo encontramos muy mal-reconoció Jotaro.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Gen hizo acto de aparición acompañado de Ugg y Martinu-Bien, parece que ya tenemos a nuestros guerreros reunidos-observo Gen sonriendo.

-No todos, mi señor-señalo Martinu-por lo que veo nos hacen falta dos más-.

-Es cierto y ya casi no tenemos tiempo, el Torneo empezara en breve-observo Ugg y Gen solo permaneció con expresión tranquila.

De pronto, el sistema de comunicación se activó-"Ratchet ¿me escuchas viejo amigo?"-pregunto Optimus por el comunicador.

-Optimus, te escucho fuerte y claro-respondió Ratchet atendiendo al llamado.

-"Estamos listos para volver, abre el portal terrestre de inmediato, el Torneo de Poder está a punto de comenzar y no debemos perder más tiempo"-indico Optimus.

-En seguida-dijo Ratchet preparándose para activar el portal que los transportaba a cualquier parte de la Tierra-Optimus y su…compañero…ya vienen en camino-informo Ratchet al tiempo que bajaba la palanca.

El portal se abrió y todos esperaron pacientemente a que el líder de los Autobots hiciera acto de aparición, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, Optimus apareció en la base Autobot con una expresión bastante seria, viendo a todos los guerreros que sus compañeros fueron a reclutar, fue cuando su vista se fijó en la presencia de los Dioses del Universo 12.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está él?-pregunto Gen cruzado de brazos.

Optimus no respondió, avanzo un poco más, pasando junto a todos los presentes, para finalmente darse la vuelta-Él ya viene en camino-respondió Optimus.

-Me pregunto quién será el décimo guerrero-dijo Ashi con bastante curiosidad.

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-respondió Jack.

Fue cuando una silueta apareció caminando por el portal, acercándose lentamente hacia donde se encontraban todos, conforme más se acercaba, más se podía ver de quien se trataba y las reacciones no tardaron en mostrarse en los rostros de todos los presentes, incluso los Dioses reaccionaron, mientras Ugg comenzaba a temblar de miedo, Gen solo sonreía de brazos cruzados y Martinu permanecía con expresión neutral.

-¿Él?-cuestiono Jotaro entre dientes.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Jack sujetando el mango de su espada con rapidez.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto!-declaro Ashi colocándose en guardia con rapidez.

-No es ninguna broma, el décimo guerrero del Universo 12 es él, Spawn el Diabólico, también conocido como el Caballero Infernal-anuncio Optimus con seriedad.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Spawn, el guerrero que era temido por las fuerzas del bien y del mal, un ser que no pertenecía a ninguno de los bandos y que nunca se tentaba el corazón cuando era el momento de matar, el Caballero Infernal entro al lugar y miro a su alrededor, viendo al resto de los guerreros.

-Entonces, estos son los demás miembros del equipo-señalo entrecerrando los ojos-déjame decirte Prime, que me siento decepcionado-reconoció y muchas caras se endurecieron ante eso, fue cuando Spawn fijo su atención en Jotaro-yo te conozco ¿Cómo se encuentra Giorno?-.

-Maldito bastardo-gruño Jotaro sintiendo deseos de lanzarse contra Spawn, pero Arcee intervino.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero este no es el momento, ahora mismo, él es nuestro aliado-le indico Arcee y Jotaro tuvo que reconocer que era cierto.

-Aun así eso no quiere decir que me agrade la idea-gruño mirando a Spawn con furia.

-Ya somos dos-reconoció Arcee.

Spawn avanzo un poco más y todos se hicieron a un lado para que pasara, ya que el Caballero se acercó a Gen, el cual sonrió-Spawn, me alegra que hayas decidido venir para…-.

-No esperes que pelee por ti o por este patético narizón-señalo Spawn y Ugg se encogió de miedo-estoy aquí por mis propios motivos-.

-Mientras derrotes al resto de los Universos no habrá problema alguno-aseguro Gen y Optimus solo cerro los ojos al recordar la conversación que tuvo con el Caballero Infernal.

-Optimus ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Ratchet al notar la actitud de su líder y amigo, pero Prime guardo silencio.

-Muy bien, ya estamos todos, Martinu, ya sabes que hacer-indico Gen.

Martinu asintió y reverencio al Dios-Gran Sacerdotisa, el Universo 12 ya tiene a sus diez guerreros-informo.

-"Perfecto"-y fue así que los diez guerreros del Universo 12 se dirigieron hacia el Reino Celestial, donde se llevaría a cabo el más grande de todos los eventos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Y fue así como los guerreros del Universo 12 fueron reclutados para el Torneo de Poder, y con esto hemos concluido con los especiales, sigan disfrutando del evento principal"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Enya Berserk:** _ok, pero me lo has estado diciendo desde que salió ese capítulo y francamente ya estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _descuida, yo tampoco soy bueno con las rimas, de hecho, cuando se trata de poesía soy pésimo tratando de hacerlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _no he tenido oportunidad, como ya me voy a salir de mi trabajo actual, he estado asesorando a quien me va a reemplazar y eso ha ocupado mucho de mí tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _por el momento tuvimos el último especial de esta serie, el reclutamiento del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _y pronto veremos cuál es el secreto del temible poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _primero veremos que sorpresas van a ocurrir y luego podremos darles un nombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pero primero, el especial del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _por ahora tuvimos el que será el especial final del reclutamiento de todos los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no tienes idea amigo mío, no tienes idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _¡Yo! ¡El Chapulín Colorado! ¡No contaban con mi astucia! Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _debe ser genial poder mantenerse en calma en todo momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _aunque eso queda para el próximo capítulo, ya que ahora tuvimos el último especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _y algo que definitivamente estuvo realmente mejor que en el Anime, fue la saga de Zamasu, en serio estuvo 100 veces mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y por el momento tuvimos el reclutamiento de los guerreros del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _yo también, incluso me habría gustado un Zord, pero siempre quise uno como un Dinosaurio o un Dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _ya veremos qué pasa, por el momento acabamos de ver el reclutamiento del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y ahora vamos a continuar con ese gran momento, ya que por ahora tuvimos el especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _aunque por el momento estamos viendo el especial del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _lamento que ahora los haya dejado con la interrogante, pero como ya solo queda Spawn como guerrero del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _por ahora tuvimos el último especial de reclutamiento, con el Universo 12 como despedida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _esa sorpresa aún está reservada para el primer capítulo, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _aunque por el momento estamos viendo el reclutamiento del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _y pronto veremos su verdadero poder, en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _el poder de Spawn está a punto de revelarse por completo ante todos sus oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _creo que pronto veremos qué será lo que pase dentro de poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _pues si tomas en cuenta que Freezer ya fue eliminado de la competencia, pues lo veo complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ok ¿y cómo Freezer va a ganar en el fic si él ya está descalificado? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues estamos a punto de verlo, en el siguiente capítulo del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, donde conoceremos su poder real. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _Optimus siempre ha puesto la vida de otros sobre la suya, especialmente de humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _pronto veremos lo que pasa con el resto de los guerreros restantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _Spawn el Diabólico está a punto de demostrar todo el gran poder que tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _realmente vamos a ver lo que ocurrirá dentro de poco tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y espera a ver lo que está a punto de ocurrir, pues Spawn tiene una sorpresa más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gokash Z, Eclipso, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Bowser3000000, Tetsuma Gundam, Nero Metallic, Hell Drago, Kid Shooter, Mista 6 Pistols, Revolver, Amo del Vacío, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Andros Valgreen 4, Josuke Joestar, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Joestar, Zeppeli, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Narancia Aeron, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Spectrum Prime, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Giorno Joestar, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Regulus Leo, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	77. Angel de la Muerte

" _ **La batalla final del Torneo de Poder, misma que se está llevando a cabo entre los Universo 1 y 12 continua, tras la eliminación de Razer, el siguiente en quedar eliminado fue Splinter, seguido por Garnet, quien se sacrificó para que Lapis continuara en el Torneo, uniéndose a Karai y a Barda en la batalla contra Optimus Prime, el más poderoso líder del Universo 12, cuya nobleza hacía que evitara dañar a sus contrincantes, pues él jamás lastimaría a un humano o a algún otro ser a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, por ello intento eliminarlas del Torneo sin el uso de la fuerza, para evitar dañarlas, pero las tres guerreras pudieron planear una estrategia, con la cual consiguieron vencer al poderoso Prime, sacándolo fuera de la plataforma, por otro lado, Batman continuaba en su enfrentamiento con Spawn, quien lo tenía dominado, cuando sus compañeras llegaron listas para ayudarlo, fue cuando Spawn reconoció el valor del Universo 1 y su gran determinación de seguir peleando, aun cuando todo estaba en su contra, por ello ha decidido mostrarles su verdadero poder, el terror del Caballero Infernal está a punto de desatarse"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 77**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 77 Ángel de la Muerte**

Al Universo 12 solo le quedaba un guerrero, pero era el más terrible de todos, se trataba nada más y nada menos que del poderoso Spawn, el cual era temido hasta por los Dioses de la Destrucción y ahora mismo, tras la salida de Optimus Prime, el temible Caballero Infernal estaba a punto de revelar todo su poder ante el Universo 1.

-¡Esto es sorprendente!-exclamo Goku sorprendido por el poder que Spawn estaba liberando.

-¡El Cosmo de ese sujeto no deja de crecer! ¿Qué demonios va a hacer?-cuestiono Seiya.

-Realmente es un monstruo infernal-reconoció Sasuke sorprendido.

Gen sonrió al escuchar los comentarios de los guerreros que quedaron fuera del Torneo-Espero que disfruten del espectáculo, porque están a punto de ver algo como nunca antes han presenciado-señalo sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Deboness gruño ante eso-Maldición, sean muy cuidadosos-indico mirando a sus guerreros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn seguía liberando una gran cantidad de energía, al tiempo que su cuerpo era envuelto en llamas azuladas, sus ojos brillaron y su capa se levantó del suelo, varios relámpagos comenzaron a surgir de su cuerpo, disparándose en todas direcciones.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Batman y junto con sus últimas compañeras se alejaron rápidamente del campo de tiro de la energía que Spawn estaba liberando.

-¡Por poco!-exclamo Barda aliviada de que no hayan sido alcanzadas por ese ataque.

-¡Ya verá!-Karai dio un salto y se lanzó al ataque, pero fue rechaza por un rayo, provocando que cayera al suelo-¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera podemos acercarnos!-gruño molesta.

-¿Qué tanto puede incrementar su poder?-cuestiono Lapis al ver que Spawn seguía aumentando su poder.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero esto va a ser una verdadera guerra!-sentencio Batman mirando a Spawn con bastante frustración, nunca se esperó que ese guerrero tuviera tal cantidad de poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Incluso hasta ese lugar los rayos que Spawn disparaba llegaban, provocando que las chicas buscaran modo de protegerse, fue cuando Maléfica intervino y creo un campo de fuerza alrededor, mientras los Ángeles hacían lo mismo con las gradas de los participantes, por lo que rápidamente, la Gran Sacerdotisa creo otro campo de fuera para proteger a las gradas de los espectadores de los Universos.

-Esto está comenzando a ponerse algo peligroso-dijo Maléfica sorprendida por el poder que liberaba Spawn.

-Cierto, pero este es un Torneo, así que hay que ver lo que ocurrirá-dijo la Presencia preguntándose qué haría el Universo 1 ante lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos, mientras Spawn seguía liberando todo su poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Kal observaba todo lo que ocurría con mucho asombro, ese hombre no parecía ser un simple guerrero, había algo más en él y aun viéndolo por televisión podía sentir el estremecimiento de todos los que presenciaban lo que ocurría en vivo y directo.

-¿Qué tanto planea elevar su poder?-cuestiono Diana.

-Tal vez ni siquiera tengan un límite-observo Thalía sorprendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=UNvVBL1sX9o)**

Spawn seguía liberando todo el poder que aún tenía oculto, haciendo estremecer todo el lugar, pronto, la plataforma comenzó a caerse en pedazos, lo que provoco que el Universo 1 buscara superficies con rapidez, por suerte aún quedaban pedazos con el tamaño suficiente, pero el poder de Spawn comenzó a hacer cambiar el ambiente de nuevo, provocando que se volviera rojizo con tonos azulados.

Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que el Caballero Infernal estaba sufriendo una especie de transformación, ya que su traje comenzó a modificarse y la capa desaparecía poco a poco, dando paso a algo más, pero nadie podía ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Puede transformarse?-cuestiono Barda sorprendida.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Es la primera vez que lo enfrento!-admitió Karai-¡Y mi padre nunca me conto que tuviera esa habilidad!-agrego sorprendida.

Batman se dio cuenta de que el guerrero del Universo 12 estaba a punto de terminar con su transformación, hecho que también le dio una vista bastante preocupante-¡Cúbranse!-grito con rapidez, al tiempo que Spawn lanzaba un potente grito al cielo y una poderosa llamarada se disparaba en todas direcciones, provocando que muchos se protegieran los ojos como pudieran.

Poco a poco, todo comenzó a calmarse y aquel intenso resplandor fue desapareciendo, pronto, todos pudieron ver el resultado de todo ese espectáculo, quedando sumamente sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos veían, ya que ahora Spawn se veía muy diferente, los guerreros del Universo 1 salieron de algunos escombros y quedaron ante su nuevo oponente, mientras Gen sonreía de forma complacida.

Porque ahora Spawn cambio un poco, pero era un cambio impresionante, el color de su traje era negro azulado, llevando una armadura en hombros, pantorrillas y brazos, su capa desapareció para dar paso a un par de alas, siendo la de la derecha de ángel y la de la izquierda de demonio, tenía una "X" de color rojo sangre en la frente y una cruz dorada en el pecho.

-¿Qué mierda le paso?-exclamo Karai sorprendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

El resto de participantes quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel cambio, los que podían sentir el Ki, Cosmo y Chacra estaban aterrados por el poder que irradiaba ese sujeto, era monstruoso, incluso los Dioses estaban temblando de miedo por el poder que Spawn acababa de obtener y los Ángeles se pusieron muy serios.

-Oh-dijo Freezer fingiendo sorpresa-esperaba una transformación un poco más impresionante, no algo como esto-.

-¡Se ve que a pesar de tu entrenamiento aun no puedes sentir el Ki de tus oponentes, insecto!-bramo Vegeta-¡Porque si lo hicieras no dirías esas palabras!-.

-¡Es…un Ki sorprendente…nunca sentí algo como esto!-declaro Gohan.

Krilin, como otros guerreros, no podían disimular el terror que sentían ante lo que veían sus ojos-¡Tienen que estar bromeando! ¡Este Ki tan monstruoso le pertenece a ese sujeto!-exclamo sumamente asustado.

Gen se rio sumamente complacido por los comentarios que escuchaba y se levantó de su asiento-Este es el secreto del poder de Spawn, por qué fue capaz de darle batalla a su antiguo Maestro, el poderoso Abzu-explico sonriendo.

Los más observadores, como Piccolo, se dieron cuenta de algo-Que extraño, el Ki de ese sujeto no solo es inmenso, sino que además es maligno, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es-observo extrañado.

-Es verdad-concordó Teresa-es un choque de energía positiva y negativa, es la misma clase de energía que nos detuvo a Clare y a mí cuando lo atacamos-.

-Es como si ese sujeto fueran dos entes diferentes-observo Jiren.

Gen volvió a reírse al escuchar aquello-Estas muy acertado amigo mío-dijo sonriendo-Spawn no es solo un guerrero, ya que para poder hacerle frente a su Maestro y ayudar a los Ángeles a capturarlo en el pasado, él tuvo que hacer algo muy drástico, se fusiono con su versión alterna; con Anti Spawn-revelo Gen.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-exclamo Deboness levantándose de su trono y mirando a Spawn, al igual que el resto de los Dioses.

-Entonces eso explica porque motivos ha obtenido un poder tan abrumador-observo Xiang-y por ello tiene tanto control en la energía positiva y negativa, porque él esta fusionado con el ser que representa lo opuesto a él; Anti Spawn-.

Goku parpadeo confundido ante esas palabras-No entiendo muy bien ¿Cómo está eso de Anti Spawn?-pregunto confundido.

-Verás, así como existen las semejanzas entre los Universos, también lo existen entre las dimensiones de cada Universo, pero con algunas diferencias, por ejemplo; mientras en una dimensión del Universo 1 existe la "Liga de la Justicia", en otra dimensión existe algo llamado "Sindicato del Crimen", el cual está conformado por quienes serían versiones malvadas de la Liga-explico Wiss.

-Vaya, todo eso suena muy confuso-dijo Goku llevándose una mano en la cabeza.

-Es como lo explico Trunks del futuro, existen muchas líneas de tiempo con sus propias historias y Spawn se fusiono con quien vivía en otra dimensión del Universo 12, y era algo así como sí mismo-explico Shin, pero Goku seguía sin comprender.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn, ahora con un par de alas, mismas que le ayudarían a evitar la expulsión, miraba a sus oponentes con mucha seriedad, los cuales retrocedieron un poco por la apariencia tan imponente que tenía ese guerrero ahora.

-¡Entonces...así fue como lo hiciste!-gruño Karai-¡Ya me parecía extraño que fueras capaz de mantener una batalla contra mi padre cuando eres muy orgulloso!-.

-Ustedes son los segundos que me hacen realizar esta transformación, ya los subestime bastante, así que ahora les voy a demostrar todo el poder que poseo-aseguro Spawn abriendo sus alas y elevándose un poco-pero les advierto que lo mejor sería que se rindieran antes de que terminen muertos-.

-Si nos matas todo tu Universo será eliminado-le recordó Lapis.

-Puede ser-reconoció Spawn.

De pronto, como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, Spawn desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció-¡Lapis cuidado!-grito Peridot aterrada.

Lapis volteo lentamente y recibió un golpe en el estómago, mismo que fue lanzado por Spawn, el golpe hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que era lanzada por los aires, estrellándose contra varios pedazos de la plataforma que flotaban en el cielo, estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra una cuya parte inferior estaba en forma de punta.

Por suerte, Batman apareció a tiempo y la protegió con una burbuja-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Batman, pero Lapis no respondió, debido al dolor que sentía en su estómago por el golpe, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó a revisarla y por fortuna, su Gema no se dañó.

Karai y Barda se colocaron en guarida ante la repentina aparición del Caballero Infernal-¿En qué momento llego hasta aquí?-cuestiono Karai.

Spawn poco a poco volteo a ver a sus dos oponentes-Si no fueron capaces de verme aparecer entonces es mejor que desistan en su intención de atacarme-sentencio Spawn.

-¡No seas arrogante!-bramo Karai lanzándose al ataque con rapidez.

Spawn solo la miro acercarse, para abrir sus ojos de golpe, provocando que Karai se detuviera y recibiera una lluvia de golpes que nunca vio de donde vinieron, el último golpe la lanzo contra el suelo, estrellándose con fuerza contra el mismo.

-¡Karai!-gritaron Myra y Rarity.

Barda se lanzó al ataque, lanzando un golpe con su Mega Rod, pero Spawn lo detuvo con una mano sin siquiera voltear a verla y antes de que Barda pudiera reaccionar, Spawn le dio una patada en el estómago, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y escupiera un poco, la Furia salió disparada hacia atrás, chocando con varias rocas, estuvo a punto de quedar eliminada, pero logro evitarlo a tiempo.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Barda llevándose ambas manos a la zona dañada, al tiempo que hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie y no desmayarse por el dolor.

-Admiro tu resistencia, realmente eres alguien fuera de lo ordinario-reconoció Spawn-pero todos tus intentos son…-Spawn no pudo continuar, porque Batman llego de la nada y le dio una patada en el rostro, seguido de un golpe cargado con la luz de los cinco Anillos.

El golpe fue certero y Spawn retrocedió un poco, pero no basto para alejarlo o dañarlo un poco, rápidamente, Batman se alejó de él y le lanzo varias bombas de humo, mismas que Spawn repelió con un movimiento de sus manos.

Antes de que Batman pudiera hacer algo más, Spawn abrió los ojos de golpe y el Caballero de la Noche salió disparado hacia el aire, logrando detenerse antes de chocar contra una roca que flotaba, pero vaya que le costó hacerlo.

-Debo felicitarte, no muchos pueden tomarme por sorpresa y sin embargo tú eres capaz de hacerlo-felicito Spawn sorprendido-pero…-Spawn reapareció detrás de Batman-¡Al final es inútil!-declaro lanzando un golpe contra el Caballero de la Noche.

Batman apena tuvo tiempo de convocar un escudo con los Anillos, pero el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte para estrellarlo contra el suelo, donde Karai, Lapis y Barda se reunieron con él, ayudándole a levantarse.

-¡Si antes era poderoso ahora parece ser invencible!-gruño Barda mirando sorprendida a Spawn-¡Ese sujeto hace parecer a Darkseid, Superman y Doomsday como si fueran unos niños!-.

Batman dio un paso al frente-Si algo he aprendido es que nadie es invencible, solo debemos encontrar un punto débil en él y podremos vencerlo-aseguro Batman.

-Suenas tan seguro-dijo Karai sonriendo de forma algo burlona-pero no me importa nada si con eso logro recuperar el honor de mi familia-.

Spawn se mantenía en el cielo, esperando a que hicieran algo, como ellos no atacaban, el Caballero Infernal se lanzó contra ellos de nuevo, quedando justo en medio de los cuatro y atacándolos al mismo tiempo, con unos puñetazos a Batman y Karai, así como unas patadas a Barda y Lapis, provocando que salieran disparadas hacía varias partes de la plataforma.

-¡Perro de la calle!-bramo Karai lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, pero Spawn la detuvo con facilidad y le dio un golpe en la cara, estrellándola contra el suelo, Karai intento levantarse, más Spawn la pateo y la alejo de él.

Lapis invoco sus alas y creo unas manos de agua con las cuales ataco a Spawn, pero este las detuvo solo con su mirada y antes de que Lapis pudiera hacer algo, recibió una ráfaga de poderosos golpes que nunca vio de dónde venían, mientras atacaba a la Gema, Barda aprovecho para darle un golpe con su Mega Rod por la espalda.

El ataque fue certero y permitió que Lapis se recuperara del ataque que recibió, pero entonces Spawn se dio la vuelta, dándole una potente patada a la Furia, quien se estrelló contra varias rocas de nuevo, Batman rápidamente creo un robot gigante con los Anillos, disparándole un potente rayo a Spawn.

El Caballero recibió el ataque directamente y fue empujado por el mismo, pero abriendo sus poderosas alas, logro detenerse a tiempo, evitando ser eliminado y destruyendo el ataque de Batman, quien recibió un ataque más del feroz Caballero, siendo arrojado al suelo.

-Todos ustedes no son más que parasito-gruño Spawn.

-¡Ya verás!-bramo Barda atacándolo de nuevo con gran velocidad, pero para Spawn no era suficiente.

Barda atacaba con fuerza, agilidad y furia, pero por más que trataba, ninguno de sus golpes daba directamente al Caballero Infernal, quien se movía ágilmente, como si el cuerpo de Spawn se mantuviera fluido como el agua, fue cuando Spawn la sujeto de la cabeza con fuerza, levantándola con facilidad y apretándola.

Aun con el casco puesto, Barda podía sentir un tremendo dolor por el agarre de Spawn, era realmente intenso y la Furia no era capaz de soltarse, cuando Karai entro en su rescate, el Caballero la arrojó contra ella, provocando que chocaran y cayeran al suelo, quedando ambas tendidas.

Lapis entonces ataco de nuevo, cuando Spawn le lanzo un golpe, la Gema empleo su poder para volverse líquido, evitando el impacto y atrapando a Spawn con un látigo de agua para dejarlo inmóvil, pero el Caballero Infernal no tardo en liberarse de aquel agarre, provocando que Lapis saliera volando por los aires, no sin que antes Spawn la sujetara de un pie y comenzara a estrellara repetidamente contra el suelo.

-Las Gemas son realmente patética-gruño preparando una llamarada contra Lapis, cuando Batman apareció y la salvo al atacar a Spawn, quien soltó a Lapis.

Batman y Spawn comenzaron una feroz batalla, donde Spawn era quien tenía la ventaja, más Barda y Karai no tardaron en volver a unirse al conflicto, al final, incluso Lapis se unió a la pelea y todos atacaban a Spawn por distintos flancos, pero para el guerrero no era problema alguno lidiar con todos ellos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Las Diosas del Universo 1 quedaron asombradas y aterradas ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo-¡Siendo cuatro vs uno no son capaces de darle un solo golpe!-exclamo Lyra sorprendida.

-Realmente Spawn es un guerrero aterrador, incluso ha dominado la Doctrina Egoísta por completo, a este paso creo que solo su Maestro sería capaz de vencerlo-señalo Xiang viendo el combate.

-No…de ninguna manera Batman perderá…eso es absurdo-gruño Deboness.

-Puedo darme cuenta que le tienes mucha fe a Batman-señalo Gen sonriendo-pero te puedo asegurar amiga mía que si hay algo en lo que Spawn se caracteriza en destruir la fe y la esperanza-.

Deboness iba a responderle a su rival, cuando alguien se adelantó-Y si algo caracteriza a Batman es en restaurar eso precisamente-dijo Flash sonriendo-cuando el mundo perdió la fe y esperanza en sus héroes…después del Régimen…él se encargó de que la recuperaran, estoy seguro de que él encontrara el modo de vencer a ese guerrero, siempre lo hace-.

El resto de los guerreros del Universo 1 no pudieron evitar asentir ante las palabras de Flash, ciertamente, Batman no era un héroe, era EL héroe, porque nadie se equiparaba a él, más Gen estaba convencido de que Spawn obtendría la victoria al final, después de todo, él tampoco se rendía hasta ganar.

Optimus solo guardaba silencio, viendo la batalla detenidamente, ahora que estaba afuera todo dependía de Spawn, desgraciadamente, también significaba que su parte del trato quedaba a un lado, ya que si el Universo 12 ganaba, entonces Spawn podía quedarse con el deseo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Los cuatro guerreros seguían con sus ataques en contra del tenebroso Spawn, quien era capaz de repelerlos con mucha facilidad, a pesar de ser atacado en distintos blancos, para él no representaba ningún problema dominarlos a todos, fue cuando sujeto a Lapis de la cabeza y la estrello contra Karai, para luego hacer lo mismo con Barda, lanzándola por los aires, dejando únicamente a Batman.

-¡Lo mejor será que te rindas! ¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡Jamás me vencerás!-sentencio Spawn.

-¡Alguien me dijo eso una vez y yo le dije lo mismo; jamás me rindo!-declaro Batman logrando darle un golpe en el rostro a Spawn, seguido de una patada-¡Jamás me doblego! ¡JAMAS!-aseguro dando golpe tras golpe al imponente Spawn.

Todos comenzaron a animarse al ver lo que pasaba, parecía que las cosas estaban comenzando a cambiar e incluso los Dioses del Universo 12 se tensaron al ver como ese hombre estaba dominando a Spawn, pero la situación volvió a cambiar cuando Spawn detuvo el siguiente golpe de Batman y le dio uno con fuerza en el rostro, provocando que rodara por el suelo.

-Admiro tu valor y determinación, eso es todo lo que pudo decir de ti-señalo Spawn preparando una llamarada más-pero al final, el resultado no iba a cambiar en nada-sentencio lanzando la llamarada contra Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche supo que no iba a tener tiempo de reaccionar, pero ni así iba a darse por vencido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Barda apareció y lo empujo con fuerza, quitándolo del campo de tiro y recibiendo ella el mortal ataque lanzando por el temible Spawn.

-¡Barda!-grito Batman al ver eso, al tiempo que la antigua seguidora de Darkseid salía volando por el ataque.

-Big Barda del Universo 1 ha sido eliminada-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Barda apareció en las gradas algo lastimada, por lo que rápidamente, sus compañeros se acercaron a ver como se encontraba-No se preocupen…estoy bien…tantos años de vivir entrenando en los ríos de lava de Apocolyps sirvieron de algo-reconoció sonriendo.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto Perla viendo el brazo izquierdo de Barda, el cual recibió la mayoría del impacto.

-No te preocupes por esto…no es nada que no pueda manejar-respondió Barda haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Barda-la voz de Deboness captó la atención de todos-lo que hiciste fue algo imprudente, pero muy valiente, bien hecho-felicito sonriendo.

-Pero ahora solo nos quedan tres de nuestros guerreros, tal vez Batman este entre ellos, pero Spawn tiene dominado todo, siempre lo ha tenido desde que comenzó a pelar-señalo Lyra preocupada.

-No-intervino Xiang-de hecho, Spawn ya dominaba la plataforma desde que comenzó el Torneo, aun cuando ningún guerrero lo atacara era porque nadie se atrevía a hacerlo y los que lo atacaban terminaban gravemente lastimados o peor, desde un principio, él realmente tuvo todo calculado-.

Deboness gruño ante eso-No puedo creer que exista alguien como él y me aterra preguntarme qué tipo de deseo se atreverá a pedir-señalo.

-¿Realmente quiere saberlo?-intervino Optimus con seriedad-porque el deseo de Spawn es bastante alarmante-.

Las palabras de Prime captaron la atención de todos los Dioses, incluyendo los del Universo 12-¿A qué te refieres Optimus?-pregunto Ugg confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que no nos has contado Prime?-cuestiono Gen mirándolo con seriedad y Prime guardo silencio, pensando en una manera para decirles a todos los presentes lo que Spawn planeaba pedir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman, Karai y Lapis se mantenían en guardia, mientras Spawn solo los miraba con mucha seriedad, se podía sentir la tensión que había entre los dos bandos, nunca se esperaron que un solo guerrero sería capaz de dar tantos problemas y tuviera tal poder, más Batman también tenía la duda de los Dioses.

-Dime algo Spawn-dijo captando la atención del guerrero-¿Qué pretendes pedirle a las Súper Esferas del Dragón si es que llegas a ganar? ¿Tienes un deseo acaso?-pregunto Batman.

-Efectivamente, tengo un deseo que pedir-reconoció Spawn.

Lapis abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso-¿Quieres algo más que el título del guerrero más poderoso de todos los Universos?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Ese título no sirve de nada, pues siempre existirá alguien mejor que tú, ahora soy el más poderoso, pero puede que un día de estos no lo sea, por ese motivo debo hacer todo lo posible por obtener ese deseo infinito-.

-¿Y que pedirás exactamente?-cuestiono Karai mirándolo de manera desafiante y Spawn le correspondió la mirada.

-Basta con que sepan que con ese deseo vendrá un nuevo orden para los 12 Universos-respondió Spawn con tono tranquilo.

Muchas miradas confusas aparecieron por todos lados, la mayoría de las personas se preguntaba que querría decir con eso, aunque a muchos no les agradaba el camino que eso tomaba, fue cuando Karai comenzó a reírse de manera burlona.

-Ya veo, pretendes pedir el dominio absoluto de los 12 Universos ¿no es verdad? Nunca me imaginé que el mejor guerrero de mi padre buscara algo tan trivial como ser amo de los 12 Universos-señalo burlonamente.

-Eso no es lo que planeo-respondió Spawn con tranquilidad-no me interesa gobernar a los 12 Universos, mi deseo es más profundo que eso, como ya deben saber, detesto y aborrezco a los Dioses por completo, acepto la existencia del Señor de los Milagros y de la Bestia del Mal, porque ellos son los creadores de todo y solo ellos pueden decidir cuándo desaparecerán todo lo que existe-expreso el Caballero Infernal-pero lo que no logro aceptar, lo que encuentro realmente absurdo es que existan tantos Dioses, eso es innecesario-señalo Spawn.

Batman fue el primero en comprender cuál era el deseo de Spawn-¡Ya veo, entonces tu deseo es…!-.

-La aniquilación total de todos los Dioses-respondió Spawn como una sentencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Ante aquella revelación, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Bills con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, eso suena a algo realmente interesante-dijo Freezer sonriendo.

Gen y Ugg también estaban impactados, tanto que incluso se levantaron de sus asientos-¿Acaso Spawn dijo que…?-.

-¡Ese maldito! ¿Qué es lo que pretende con eso?-cuestiono Gen y entonces miro a Optimus-¡Tú lo sabias!-acuso molesto.

-Spawn me dijo que su condición para participar sería que él se quedara con el deseo, cuando me dijo cuál era me negué a aceptarlo, por eso hicimos un trato, él se quedaría con el deseo solo si la victoria se obtenía por su propia mano, pero si se lograba con ayuda de otros guerreros de nuestro Universo, entonces ya no tendría el deseo-explico Optimus.

Todos los Dioses quedaron mudos ante eso y Gen miro a Spawn con rabia-¡Spawn! ¡Demonio asqueroso! ¡Me estas traicionando!-bramo furioso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn apretó los puños al escuchar eso-¿Traicionarte? ¡Yo jamás entre en este Torneo para pelear por ti ni por ningún otro Dios! ¡Simplemente lo hice para poder llevar a cabo mis planes! ¡La existencia de tantos Dioses es innecesaria, especialmente cuando ellos solo juegan con la vida de los mortales sin guiarlos adecuadamente! ¡El mejor ejemplo de esto son los Dioses de Asgard y del Olimpo, así como también el Kaioshin del Universo 10 que condeno a todos por el aprendiz que escogió!-señalo Spawn-¡Solo pueden haber dos seres divinos y son las dos mitades del Señor de los Milagros!-agrego con fiereza.

La Presencia solo permanecía en silencio, escuchando las palabras de Spawn-¡Por ese motivo ganare este Torneo y obtendré el deseo infinito, mismo que usare para deshacerme de los Dioses y un nuevo orden surgirá!-aseguro con un brillo en sus ojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es increíble, el deseo de Spawn es la aniquilación de todos los Dioses, su poder es tan grande que está convencido en ganar y poder conseguirlo ¿acaso habrá una manera de detener a este temible guerrero?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _eso se sabrá más adelante, por ahora el problema continúa, tener que frenar al invencible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _eso espero, porque si lo vuelves a repetir otra vez y otra vez, entonces no escribiré ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _para comenzar se podría dejar la casa con una muy buena y eficiente protección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _no fue mi intención, pero como ya solo queda Spawn decidí que primero hiciera el especial del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _y a ver qué piensas de la sorpresa que tenía Spawn el Diabólico, así como también su deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _la verdad…no te sabría responder, porque los Autobots son de otro planeta y pues toda su estructura es muy diferente a lo que se conoce en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _la verdad…no sé qué pediría, tal vez que todos los políticos y gente corrupta, así como aquellos que solo lastiman a los demás desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _pero como ya se explicó, al enfrentarse a Spawn quedo en muy mal estado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _y acabamos de ver al temible Spawn liberando todo su aterrador poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _pues ya lo viste, así como también ya conoces cuál es su deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ya has visto cual era el secreto del poder del abominable Spawn el Diabólico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _aunque muchos no saben que es lo que pedirían con un deseo como ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque Jack no quería participar, pero nadie se resiste a ojitos tiernos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya viste cual era la sorpresa que Spawn tenía preparada y su deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ya veo, bueno, pues ahora hemos visto la sorpresa que Spawn tenía oculta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _afirmativo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pues ya acabas de ver porque razón Spawn tiene un poder tan abrumador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _ahora estamos por ver cómo será el final y el ganador del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y finalmente hemos visto el secreto del poder de Spawn, así que hay que ser extremadamente cuidadosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eh…no, recuerda que con ellos se mostró al principio del fic como se reclutaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y finalmente hemos visto cual fue la sorpresa que Spawn mantenía oculta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _ya debes saberlo, sigo la enseñanza de Skipper; "siempre déjalos deseando más". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y ahora que han pasado todos los especiales de reclutamiento, podremos enfocarnos en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y finalmente ha quedado revelada cual era la sorpresa del temible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ahora hemos visto por fin cual era la sorpresa que Spawn estaba reservando para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _había más de hecho, pero se escogió a esos 10 por ser los mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _la espera finalmente ha llegado a su final y conocimos la sorpresa de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _que honestamente se están tomando su tiempo al no haberlo pasado y que al menos pudieron poner otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _se me olvida, esta vez fue mi error y lo reconozco, pero bueno, ya viste que sorpresa tenía Spawn oculta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y finalmente llegamos a la gran sorpresa que Spawn tenía reservada para el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _realmente espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa que Spawn guardaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues ahora el número de guerreros del Universo 1 ha disminuido a solo tres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _ahora sí ya podremos continuar con el Torneo de Poder sin ninguna interrupción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _pues Spawn ya demostró su poder, así como también la fuente del mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _Barda ya quedo fuera de la competencia, ya solo queda tres más del Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y finalmente se ha revelado la sorpresa que Spawn tenía oculta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora que Giorno no pudo con Spawn, ya saben porque motivos no fue capaz de vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _realmente es molesto que hagan algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _aunque ahora ya todos conocen cual es el deseo por el cual Spawn acepto participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _por suerte me encuentro muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _y finalmente hemos visto cual era la sorpresa que Spawn mantenía oculta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y a ver qué opinas de la sorpresa que tenía Spawn reservada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _ya veremos, aunque por el momento, el Universo 1 ha perdido a Big Barda también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues la duda ya fue respondida, el secreto de Spawn era que se fusiono con Anti Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y como Spawn es el último guerrero que queda del Universo 12 tenía que hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _lo que pasa es que ahora que Spawn quedo como último guerrero del Universo 12, tenía que hacer el especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _ahora ya descubrimos cual fue la sorpresa de Spawn, así como también el secreto de su temible poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y ya vimos cual fue la sorpresa de Spawn, ahora se avecina el verdadero combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _pues ya vimos cual era la sorpresa del temible Spawn y la fuente de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _lo prometido es deuda y sé que todos querían ver el reclutamiento de este Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _lo lamento, pero creí que sería mejor acabar con los especiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _no podía ponerlos a todos en el capítulo, tuve que escoger a algunos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _bueno, ya viste lo que tenía reservado Spawn, el gran poder que ocultaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _Spawn ha demostrado porque es el guerrero más temible del Universo 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _honestamente…me cuesta imaginarme a Freezer como un buen sujeto, digo, es el peor de su Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _lamento eso, pero ya tienes todo el poder del Caballero Infernal presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _me alegra y ojala la espera haya valido la pena con esta sorpresita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _especialmente ahora que ha eliminado a otro guerrero del Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _creo que podemos concluir en que los comics, mangas y noveles gráficas son mejores en muchos aspectos que la serie animada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _y el combate final ha comenzado, aunque el Universo 1 esta contra las cuerdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _ya se ha revelado la sorpresa del poder de Spawn, así como también su deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí lo tienes con dos revelaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _de hecho, como pago por haberlos dejado con la duda, aquí puse ambas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y ya conociste el deseo del siniestro Spawn, así como también su sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _entiendo, pues ahora hemos visto cual es el secreto del poder de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y vaya que realmente lo confirmo, aunque siendo franco, no sé si consideraría a Jiren un antagonista en DBS. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ya veremos, lo que sí es seguro es que nos acercamos al gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _y aquí tienes la respuesta de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Eclipso, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Marco Sorairo, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	78. Sacrificio del Mar

" _ **El momento más aterrador del Torneo de Poder finalmente ha llegado, pues tras la salida de Optimus, Spawn se decidió a mostrar su verdadero poder, en el cual se revelo que él se había fusionado con su contraparte, Anti Spawn, el cual era un ser de energía divina, por lo que se trataba de un guerrero mitad demonio y mitad ángel, con ese tremendo poder, Spawn fue capaz de dominar a los cuatro últimos guerreros del Universo 1; Batman, Karai, Lapis y Barda, quienes a pesar de su esfuerzo, no han sido capaces de superar o igualar el tremendo poder de su enemigo, en medio de esa batalla, Spawn estuvo a punto de eliminar a Batman, pero Barda se interpuso y fue ella quien quedó eliminada, tras eso, el Caballero Infernal revelo el motivo de su presencia en el Torneo y el deseo por el cual estaba participando, pues Spawn odia a todos los Dioses y aunque acepta la existencia del Señor de los Milagros, así como también de la Bestia del Mal, no cree que sea necesario que existan más Dioses y su deseo es aniquilarlos a todos con las Súper Esferas del Dragón"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 78**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 78 Sacrificio del Mar**

La declaración del deseo de Spawn provoco un gran alboroto entre los Dioses de todos los Universos, incluso los Dioses de la Luz y la Oscuridad quedaron más que sorprendidos-¡No puedo creer lo que escuche!-exclamo Xibalba sorprendido por el deseo de Spawn.

-Quiere acabar con todos nosotros-repitió Catrina incrédula.

-El odio de Spawn hacia los Dioses siempre ha sido conocido, pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría a tal extremo-dijo Amaterasu sumamente sorprendida de hasta dónde podía llegar el odio de Spawn.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn escucho los comentarios de los Dioses y soltó una risa algo siniestra-Realmente los tomo por sorpresa ¿no es verdad? La razón de porque odio a los Dioses es porque todos ustedes son realmente unos seres sumamente detestables, se supone que los Dioses deben guiar a los mortales por el camino correcto y sin embargo, están muy ocupados jugando con sus vidas y manipulándolos a su antojo-.

La declaración de Spawn hizo que varios se sintieran indignados, aunque otros como Deboness, Arak, Horakthy, Amaterasu y Catrina comprendían las palabras del Caballero Infernal, quien guardo silencio un momento para proseguir.

-Siempre he soportado muchas cosas, muchos de los errores de los Dioses, incluso estaba comenzando a reconsiderar mi odio hacia ellos, especialmente porque los Universos 1, 5, 8 y 12 estaban muy bien gracias a su labor-reconoció-pero entonces ocurrió algo, la gota que termino por derramar el vaso-.

Muchos esperaron la respuesta del Caballero Infernal, misma que no llego-¿Y qué fue lo que hizo que finalmente explotaras?-cuestiono Batman con tono serio.

-Zamasu-gruño Spawn-lo que ese infeliz hizo llego a los oídos de los mejores guerreros de todos los Universos, ese hijo de perra se sentía con el derecho de crear un mundo hermoso de acuerdo a su estúpida visión, así que viaje a una de las realidades que creó con sus idioteces, la última que quedaba, poco después de que robo el cuerpo de ese idiota del Universo 7 y asesino a su familia, lo encontré justo cuando se dispuso a formar una alianza con su otro yo-.

 **-Flashback-**

 **Universo 10**

 **Dimensión Alterna**

La última dimensión que se creó por culpa del uso excesivo de los Anillos del Tiempo, Black acababa de llegar y asesino a Gowasu, ahora solo esperaba a que su otro yo apareciera para formar una alianza y crear el mundo hermoso que deseaba, la puerta se abrió y sonriendo volteo a recibirlo, pero…

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Black al ver a Spawn ante él.

-Mi nombre no es importante, pero tú eres Zamasu-gruño Spawn, sorprendiendo a Black-me imagino que lo vienes a buscar a él ¿no es verdad?-y para asombro de Black, Spawn mostro la cabeza decapitada de su otro yo.

-¿Qué rayos?-.

-Debiste ver como lloraba y suplicaba por su asquerosa vida, realmente era patético-dijo Spawn soltando la cabeza de Zamasu y aplastándola con fuerza-un final adecuado para un ser inmundo como él y lo mismo te pasara a ti-.

Naturalmente, Black intento defenderse, pero al final, no fue rival para el siniestro Spawn, quien antes de matarlo le hizo sentir todos los dolores de los humanos, su sufrimiento demás cosas, Black no podía creer esto, no entendía como era posible, más cuando vio a Spawn, su mirada se llenó de pavor y comenzó a suplicar por su vida.

-¿Un Dios rogando? Que actitud tan patética y deshonrosa, pero te lo agradezco, me has demostrado lo que tanto he defendido, ahora arderas en las llamas del Averno-sentencio Spawn quemándolo vivo.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Cuando Spawn termino su relato, se hizo un gran silencio, Lyra tuvo que apretar sus puños con fuerza, era cierto, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo que hizo Zamasu y se avergonzaba profundamente de él, pero era su hermano y lo amaba, por eso no le era fácil escuchar cosas como esas.

-Zamasu me mostro que los Dioses realmente son seres imperfectos e inútiles, los únicos que realmente tienen importancia absoluta son el Señor de los Milagros y la Bestia del Mal, porque ellos dos son la representación de la vida y la muerte, el bien y mal, por eso son esenciales para la existencia de todo, pero no hay la necesidad de tener tantos Dioses, todos ellos deben desaparecer y con eso surgirá un nuevo orden para los 12 Universos-sentencio Spawn.

-O podría haber caos y destrucción-intervino Batman-lo que tú quieres hacer es provocar muertes, los Dioses podrán cometer errores, pero siguen siendo seres vivos y si existen es por una razón-.

-¿Y cuál sería esa?-pregunto Spawn.

-Equilibrio, todo necesita un equilibro, por ello es que los Dioses existen, para mantener el equilibrio en los lugares donde los mortales no podemos acceder, incluso seres como tú no podrían lograrlo-aseguro Batman.

Spawn gruño ante eso-Esa forma de pensar es precisamente la que permite que tipejos como Zamasu se crean por encima de todos los demás y no es el único; Zeus, Odín, Athena, Afrodita, Hades, Loki, incluso algunos Dioses de la Destrucción y Kaioshin como Rou, que estaba más preocupado por sus propios interés o Bills, que destruye planetas por simple capricho, incluso Dioses de la Oscuridad como Xibalba que le encanta apostar a costa de los humanos, dudo mucho que esa sea su función-.

-Te lo dije, reconozco que cometen errores, pero que también los necesitamos, porque todos necesitamos de todos, incluso ellos necesitan de los mortales para aprender-aseguro Batman-y lo de Zamasu fue un error, un error que costo muchas vidas, pero que también nos da lecciones importantes-.

-¡No seas ingenuo! ¡Con la desaparición de los Dioses nacerá un nuevo orden!-aseguro Spawn.

-¡Nací para combatir tu clase de orden!-declaro Batman desafiante y los Dioses quedaron más que impactados ante aquella revelación, incluso la Presencia sonreía.

-Ya veo, pues si eres un amigo de los Dioses y su protector ¡Entonces no esperes que te tenga piedad!-aseguro Spawn-¡Tal vez las reglas impidan que te mate, pero eso no quiere decir que no te pueda dejar moribundo!-.

-¡Inténtalo!-reto Batman desafiante, cuando Lapis y Karai se colocaron al lado del Caballero de la Noche, hecho que sorprendió a Spawn, especialmente por la segunda.

-¡Nunca me imaginé que tú quieras defender a los Dioses!-acuso Spawn.

-¡Los Dioses me importan un comino, porque te recuerdo que mi padre acabo con uno de ellos, pero lo hizo peleando frente a frente, en una batalla justa y honorable, jamás habría hecho algo como esto, porque depender de ese deseo para llevar a cabo tus planes es de cobardes!-declaro Karai lanzándose contra Spawn a gran velocidad.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear de manera devastadora, con Karai lanzándole varios golpes con su sable, mismos que Spawn bloqueaba con gran facilidad-¡Enfrentarlos a todos de ese modo toma demasiado tiempo, esta es la oportunidad para acabar con todos de una vez por todas!-declaro Spawn.

-¡Aprendiste tanto de mi padre y sin embargo no lograste comprender lo que es el honor en realidad! ¡El honor de un guerrero!-declaro Karai sin dejar de atacarlo.

Spawn le dio un golpe en el estómago a Karai, provocando que la chica abriera mucho los ojos por el tremendo golpe que recibió, mismo que la hizo encorvarse con dolor-El honor depende del punto de vista y te diré algo, no me siento complacido con esa idea, pero si es la mejor manera de obtener la aniquilación de los Dioses entonces lo haré-.

Batman y Lapis se lanzaron al ataque con rapidez, atacando a Spawn por ambos flancos, pero el Caballero Infernal era capaz de bloquear los ataques de ambos con mucha facilidad, Lapis rápidamente lo ataco con varias agujas de agua, mismas que Spawn repelió con suma facilidad.

-¡Lapis aléjate!-indico Batman al tiempo que creaba varios lanza misiles con todos los Anillos y disparaba contra Spawn, dándole en el blanco, pero el guerrero no tardo en reaparecer de nuevo.

Rápidamente, Spawn ataco y derribo a Batman con un poderoso puñetazo, provocando que rodara por el suelo y por poco saliera de la plataforma, por suerte, logro saltar hacia otro pequeño pedazo de la misma muy a tiempo.

-¡Eres más difícil de eliminar que una cucaracha!-reconoció Spawn, al tiempo que detenía un golpe de Lapis-en cuanto a ti-.

Con una gran velocidad, Spawn le dio varios golpes a la Gema del mar, quien abrió mucho los ojos ante los ataques que recibió, finalizando con una patada que la estrello contra algunas piedras.

-¡Lapis!-gritaron Peridot, Steven y Connie al ver eso, mientras las demás Gemas se horrorizaron antes eso.

-Eres patética-sentencio Spawn preparando una llamarada, mientras Lapis quedaba tendida en el suelo.

Más Batman y Karai volvieron al ataque, como Batman era el único capaz de tomarlo por sorpresa, Spawn no pudo evitar el golpe y la patada de cada uno, siendo lanzando hacia atrás, pero abrió sus alas y produjo una poderosa ventisca de aire que hizo que ambos guerreros se protegieran con sus brazos.

Spawn aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarse contra ambos y sujetándolos del rostro, comenzó a estrellarlos contra varias rocas, así como también pedazos de la plataforma que había en el aire, mientras sus dos contrincantes lo pateaban en un intento por liberarse del agarre de su oponente.

Por su parte, Lapis no hacía el menor movimiento y eso comenzó a alarmar a todos los presentes, la Gema parecía haber quedado inconsciente y si eso era cierto entonces quedaría fuera de la competencia, rápidamente, Peridot comenzó a gritarle para que despertara, al tiempo que Calabaza ladraba también para que reaccionara, pero Lapis no hacía el menor movimiento, pues estaba sumergida en un sueño o mejor dicho, recuerdo.

 **-Flashback-**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Hace algún tiempo, cuando se enteraron del ataque del Planeta Madre y de Apocolyps, los cuales querían las Armas Celestiales para usarlas en contra de Drago, Lapis intento escapar de la Tierra, pero para su desgracia, Batman y Flash estaban presentes cuando lo intento, Flash le canto una canción para convencerla, naturalmente no funciono y ahora, Batman la llevaba en su Bati Móvil a su ciudad.

Durante todo el trayecto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y si Lapis acepto darle esa oportunidad era porque ese hombre le daba mucho miedo, así que prefirió no provocarlo, finalmente, llegaron a la ciudad y Batman se dirigió hacia una calle en específico, donde se encontraba una humana parada frente a un callejón, misma que ya era muy mayor.

El Bati Móvil se detuvo y Batman bajo del auto-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

-Vine a cumplir con una cita-explico Batman llevando con él dos rosas.

-Y veo que trajo compañía-dijo Leslie sonriéndole.

-Ella es Lapis Lazuli, una conocida-explico Batman.

-Siempre es su forma de decir "amigos"-observo Leslie-mucho gusto, los amigos de Batman también son mis amigos-se presentó.

-Igualmente-respondió Lapis sin saber cómo sentirse ni que pensar, ella no se consideraba amiga de Batman, pero por alguna razón, no quiso contradecir a la mujer, quien le sonrió con mucha gentileza y dulzura, algo que solo Steven había hecho.

-Ya es hora-dijo Leslie y Batman asintió-¿nos acompaña?-pregunto con tono amistoso.

Lapis no respondió y los siguió, se adentraron al interior de ese callejón y la Gema se sintió bastante asustada por el aspecto del lugar, no comprendía que hacían ahí y fue cuando se detuvieron en un punto específico, donde Batman dejo las rosas en el suelo, Leslie rápidamente lo abrazo.

-Espero que con el paso del tiempo esto sea menos duro para usted-dijo Leslie.

-Es lo que yo también desearía-confeso Batman con tono melancólico y Leslie lo abrazo con más fuerza, todo ante la atenta mirada de Lapis.

Poco a poco, Leslie dejo de abrazarlo y Batman se levantó-Supongo que ahora debe ir a su patrullaje nocturno, puedo preguntarle si se reunirá con sus hijas-.

-Ellas tienen sus propias misiones por hoy, les dije que se tomaran la noche libre, patrullare junto con Lapis-explico Batman y la aludida se quedó confundida.

-Ya veo, pues si ella es su amiga entonces no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Leslie sonriendo-le deseo suerte y espero que podamos conocernos mejor en otro momento, Lapis-agrego Leslie retirándose.

Lapis solo guardo silencio y siguió a Batman, aunque antes de hacerlo, miro las rosas una última vez, recordando las palabras de esa humana y su acción-Este lugar-la voz de Batman capto la atención de la Gema-es donde dos buenas personas perdieron la vida, un hombre ordinario los mato, les disparo con un arma y solo para obtener el dinero de la cartera del esposo, así como también el collar de perlas de su madre, todo ocurrió frente a su hijo de ocho años-.

Lapis escucho la historia con mucha atención y miro las rosas, preguntándose porque motivos Batman llevaría esas rosas a ese lugar si lo que ocurrió no fue…a menos que…abrió los ojos al comprender todo, en el tiempo que llevaba en la Tierra, con ayuda de Peridot y las películas que veían, aprendió mucho del concepto de los humanos sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas la muerte y perdida de un ser amado.

-Yo era ese niño-confirmo Batman antes de que Lapis dijera algo-por mucho tiempo tuve miedo y enojo en mi interior, sentía que todo lo que conocía y amaba ya no valía nada, me fui de la ciudad para entrenarme y poder convertirme en algo que pudiera evitar que alguien más sufriera esta tragedia, pero parte de mí solo quería escapar, alejarse de esta cruel realidad y crear una fantasía en la cual vivir, suena familiar ¿no es verdad?-.

Lapis guardo silencio, pero se abrazó a sí misma, pues ella se sentía de ese modo, tenía miedo y enojo; miedo por saber que las Diamantes y que el mismísimo Darkseid iban a atacar la Tierra, enojo porque parecía que nunca iba a poder tener una vida tranquila, especialmente cuando encontró la forma de vivirla.

-Sé que no es lo mismo a estar prisionera en un espejo, pero cuando más necesitabas de ayuda, alguien te tendió la mano, incluso reparo tu Gema para que volvieras a tu hogar, cuando te obligaron a volver, él intento salvarte, luego tú lo protegiste al fusionarte con Jaspe, te salvaron y te dieron la bienvenida a la Tierra, no me parece que la mejor manera de pagarles por todo lo que hicieron por ti sea marchándote y abandonándolos-.

-Pero… ¿Qué oportunidad tendremos contra el Planeta Madre o las fuerzas de Darkseid?-pregunto Lapis.

-No pensaste lo mismo cuando peleamos con Drago la primera vez-le recordó Batman y Lapis quedo muda-Drago es mucho peor y más poderoso que ellos, sin embargo, no escapaste, incluso nos ayudaste ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?-.

-Yo…yo…-.

-No es malo tener miedo, yo lo siento siempre, pero aprendí a transformar mi miedo y a usarlo como un arma contra los criminales, les hago sentir mi miedo y de ese modo me es más fácil enfrentarlos, tú puedes hacer lo mismo, no te pido que te quedes por mí o por las Crystal Gems, pero pensé que tal vez querrías quedarte para proteger a Steven, a Connie, a Calabaza y a Peridot ¿o acaso ya olvidaste que ella te defendió de Jaspe y que incluso su Gema fue rota en ese momento?-.

Lapis abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar ese momento, la primera vez que se fusiono que Peridot, una sensación sumamente agradable, diferente, algo que nunca creyó que pudiera experimentar, Batman dio unos pasos hacia ella y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-Sé que quieres ayudar, sé que quieres quedarte y pelear, pero la decisión de hacerlo es tuya, pero te advierto algo, si te vas, si huyes como siempre lo has hecho jamás podrás vivir en paz contigo misma, porque hay algo de lo que nunca podrás escapar y es de la culpa-dijo Batman con tranquilidad.

Tras esas últimas palabras, Batman se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a subir al Bati Móvil, mientras que Lapis guardaba silencio y pensaba en todo lo que Batman le había dicho, miro de nuevo las rosas que el Caballero de la Noche dejo y no pudo evitar ver los rostros sonrientes de Peridot y Calabaza.

 _Lapis…Lapis…Lapis…LAPIS…_

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Lapis abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar ese grito, al tiempo que se incorporaba y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, debido a lo aturdida que se encontraba por el ataque que recibió.

-Parece que logro despertar a tiempo-observo Maléfica impresionada por ese detalle.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Steven y Connie sonrieron completamente aliviados, mientras Calabaza saltaba de un lado a otro sumamente contento por ver que su otra dueña estaba bien-¡Así se hace! ¡Sabía que Lapis no iba a ser vencida por algo como eso!-declaro Peridot muy contenta.

-Vaya que tenías razón-felicito Steven sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Lapis se levantó y miro a su alrededor, viendo que sus dos compañeros estaban en problemas, pues Spawn los estrellaba con fuerza contra todas partes, la Gema del Mar apretó los puños con fuerza y se preparó para entrar en acción.

Spawn sujeto a Batman y a Karai de los rostros, lo que provocaba que no fueran capaces de hacer mucho por liberarse, especialmente cuando el Caballero Infernal los estrello con fuerza, provocando que cayeran al suelo.

-¡Esto termino!-sentencio Spawn preparando una llamarada con la cual iba a sacar a los dos guerreros de la plataforma, de pronto, una burbuja de agua lo aprisiono-¿hum? ¡Tú!-exclamo al ver a la causante.

Lapis se encontraba detrás de él, aprisionándolo en esa burbuja de agua, tenía una mirada que no mostraba nada más que determinación y decisión para continuar con el combate, hecho que molesto un poco a Spawn.

-¡Parece que te sorprendí!-declaro Lapis sacándole la lengua, acción que aprendió de Peridot, en serio aprendió muchas cosas de esa Gema latosa.

-Ciertamente me sorprende que sigas en la arena, pero también me sorprende que creas que algo como esto me va a detener-sentencio Spawn preparándose para liberarse, pero Lapis rápidamente comenzó a estrellarlo contra todos lados, al tiempo que aumentaba la presión del agua.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos los Dioses observaban sorprendidos la acción de la Gema Acuática-Vaya, mantiene a Spawn atrapado en esa burbuja de agua y usa la presión de la misma para poder estrellarlo contra todo lo que está alrededor, al tiempo que aumenta la presión de la burbuja-observo Xiang.

-¡Ni siquiera el guerrero más poderoso de todos puede resistir la presión del agua por mucho tiempo!-declaro Lyra sonriendo esperanzada.

-¡Esta puede ser la oportunidad que necesitamos para poder vencer a Spawn!-agrego Deboness sonriendo también con mucha esperanza y emoción.

Gen solo guardaba silencio, viendo lo que ocurría de brazos cruzados, para cerrar los ojos-Eso no bastara-aseguro de manera bastante y calmada.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Bills con bastante seriedad en su tono de voz.

-Si esa Gema piensa que con algo como eso será capaz de vencer a Spawn entonces es solo una pobre inocente-señalo Gen.

-Spawn ha sido capaz de superar cosas como esas e incluso peores-agrego Ugg.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Lapis continuaba aumentando la presión del agua, al tiempo que se disponía a sacarlo fuera de la plataforma, cuando los ojos de Spawn brillaron-Entonces ¿esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?-pregunto con tono fastidiado.

-¿Qué?-.

Con un movimiento de sus brazos, Spawn se liberó de su prisión, para asombro de Lapis, quien no reacciono a tiempo y recibió un puñetazo en el estómago con fuerza, seguido de un golpe que la estrelló contra una roca flotante.

-Es hora de terminar con esto-sentencio preparando su ataque, cuando Batman y Karai volvieron al ataque-¡Parásitos insolentes!-bramo Spawn derribándolos a ambos.

Antes de que pudieran levantarse, Spawn arremetió de nuevo contra los dos, estrellándolos de rostro contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, sin soltarlos en ningún momento, los levanto y los estrelló de la cabeza, para después arrojarlos al aire, dar un salto y patearlos a ambos.

Lo siguiente que Spawn hizo fue dispararles varios rayos de energía a ambos, quienes los recibieron directamente, poco a poco, el humo se disipo y se pudo ver que en el último momento, Lapis los había protegido con una barrera de agua, hecho que hizo que Spawn gruñera.

-Eres una perra muy molesta-.

-Lapis…-llamo Batman-aléjate…no podrás detenerlo…tú sola…-.

-Lo sé-dijo Lapis con tono serio-pero eso no evitara que lo intente-.

-¿De verdad? Pues veamos que es más poderoso, si tú agua o mi fuego-sentencio Spawn alzando una mano sobre él y creando una bola de fuego de color verde.

-¡Lazuli! ¡Esquiva eso!-grito Karai intentando levantarse, pero Lapis no se movió y espero a que Spawn lanzara su ataque.

Finalmente, el Caballero Infernal lanzo su devastador ataque y Lapis creo una barrera de agua para protegerse a sí misma y a sus dos compañeros, más el fuego de Spawn era demasiado intenso, era como sentir las llamas del infierno mismo y eso era algo que Lapis comenzó a sentir.

-¡Lapis!-grito Peridot al ver eso.

Lapis escucho la voz de la pequeña Gema y sonrió, al tiempo que recordaba que estuvo a punto de abandonarla, tantas veces que intento escapar, siempre huyendo de los problemas, pero ahora…ahora estaba ahí, dispuesta a darlo todo por quienes eran sus amigos.

-Toda mi vida he escapado de los problemas, incluso después de encontrar un nuevo hogar intente escapar, pero al final…-Lapis pensó en las palabras de Batman y en su nueva familia, hecho que hizo que sonriera-no lo hice…ya no voy a escapar…nunca más lo haré-.

Peridot abrió los ojos de golpe, como si la hubiera escuchado-Lapis… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto temerosa.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=PnJHEck25DU)**

Lapis solo continuaba resistiendo el intense poder de Spawn, al tiempo que extendía sus alas y protegía con una burbuja de agua a Batman y a Karai, hecho que sorprendió a la joven guerrera, mientras Batman hacía esfuerzos por levantarse.

-No puedo creerlo…acaso ella…-.

Lapis sonreía de forma tranquila, como si estuviera feliz con lo que estaba haciendo, algo que realmente valía la pena, algo que nunca hizo en su vida-Batman…gracias por hacerme ver mi error al querer escapar…Calabaza…Steven…Connie…los quiero…Peridot…te amo-murmuró sonriendo.

-¡LAPIS!-grito Peridot.

Lapis finalmente empleo todo el poder que tenía y envolviendo la llamarada con su propia agua, hecho que hizo que su Gema brillara con intensidad, absorbió aquel mortal ataque, mismo que provoco una explosión tan poderosa que obligo a todos a protegerse los ojos, al igual que Batman y Karai, mientras Lapis desaparecía en esa poderosa explosión, los únicos que no se vieron afectados por ese resplandor fueron la Presencia y Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Poco a poco, el resplandor de luz ceso y Deboness se levantó de su asiento, seguida por Lyra-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Lapis?-pregunto Deboness.

-Tal vez quedo eliminada-dijo Lyra, pero al buscar a la Gema del mar, no vieron señal alguna de ella.

-No esta-dijo Deboness con tono preocupado-Xiang dime ¿puedes localizarla?-.

Xiang busco a Lapis, pero no lograba ubicarla-No la encontró mi lady, temo que ella quedo atrapada en la explosión del ataque, empleo esa burbuja de agua para absorber dicho poder-.

-Lo que estás diciendo es…que ella se sacrificó-expreso Deboness con tono serio y con el cuerpo tembloroso.

-Y como ella misma fue la causante de todo, Spawn no recibe ninguna penalización-agrego Xiang con tono serio.

-Efectivamente-reconoció Maléfica, para luego ver a la Presencia, quien solo la miro con tranquilidad, al tiempo que Peridot caía de rodillas y temblaba, mientras una mirada de horror aparecía en su rostro.

La pequeña Gema comenzó a llorar, al igual que Steven y Connie, así como el resto de las Crystal Gems-¡LAPIS!-grito Peridot con todas sus fuerzas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Karai aún estaban tendidos en el suelo, sin Lapis, las burbujas de agua desaparecieron, mientras Spawn descendía hasta pararse sobre los restos de la plataforma-Entonces se sacrificó para protegerlos, que Gema tan valiente, pero su acto fue realmente innecesario, porque mi victoria ya es segura-sentencio.

Al escuchar eso, Karai comenzó a reírse de forma algo siniestra, hecho que captó la atención de todos los presentes-Esa Gema…pensar que una cobarde como ella hería algo como eso…sacrificarse por otros-señalo sonriendo de manera bastante divertida, pero su sonrisa poco a poco dio paso a una mirada de furia-y tú te atreves a decir que fue en vano, porque ya tienes la victoria asegurada-gruño al tiempo que se levantaba.

Spawn solo la miraba fijamente, al tiempo que Batman también comenzaba a levantarse, aunque él con algo de dificultad, la joven guerrera se veía sumamente molesta por las palabras de Spawn, especialmente por asegurar que ya tenía la victoria.

-¡Este Torneo aún no ha terminado, no mientras aun queden guerrero para enfrentarte Spawn y te puedo asegurar…que mientras yo siga parada en la puta plataforma…no voy a dejarte ganar!-aseguro Karai desafiante y con una mirada que parecía más demoniaca que humana.

Spawn se preparó para la batalla, mientras que Batman miraba por todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo, para luego mirar de nuevo hacia el Caballero Infernal, el Torneo de Poder aun no acababa, pero estaba cerca de hacerlo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Lapis se sacrificó para salvar a Batman y a Karai del ataque devastador de Spawn, y ahora Karai se dispone a pelear contra el Caballero Infernal con todas sus fuerzas ¿será posible que pueda vencer a este temible guerrero?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Y COMO HOMENAJE A STPHEN HAWKING, PRESENTO ANTE USTEDES MI MOMENTO FAVORITO DE CUANDO PARTICIPO EN LOS SIMPSON Y ME GUSTARIA QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN ME DIJERA CUAL FUE EL SUYO**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Dl1aYmNg-0I**

 **DESCANCE EN PAZ QUIEN FUERA CONSIDERADO EL HOMBRE MAS INTELIGENTE DEL MUNDO**

 **Enya Berserk:** _es muy probable que lo haya hecho, ya que Spawn no se anda con rodeos y no tiene problemas en matar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues ya solo quedan Batman y Karai para hacerle frente al invencible poder de Spawn, quien tiene todo a su favor, pues Lapis ya no está, pero se descubrió porque no se marchó de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _realmente lo está siendo, nadie puede frenar el tremendo poder que tiene Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _por eso les decía que no dijeran que ya no habría sorpresas en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _todos tienen una debilidad, nadie es realmente invencible, pero Spawn no la ha mostrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _pues ya viste sus razones para querer ver a los Dioses desaparecer, así que creo que son válidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _de hecho, él va a ser muy claro, eliminar a los Dioses y pedir que ya no existan más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _el Caballero Infernal ha demostrado porque es el ser más temido de todos los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _creo que nadie sabría que pedirle, ya que todos los deseos bien podrían pedírsele a las Esferas de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Spawn tenía preparada la sorpresa más aterradora de todas y ahora tiene ventaja total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _realmente les dije que no bromeaba cuando aún quedaban sorpresas en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _yo pienso igual que tú, ya que como bien dices, Obuni le dio batalla a Gohan en Estado Místico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pero es básicamente lo que cree Spawn y vaya que le han dado razones para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _realmente lo es, ya que nunca se imaginó que esa sería la meta de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _Lapis se sacrificó para darles esa oportunidad a Batman y Karai, ahora todo depende de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y ya conocen también cual es el deseo del temible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no es problema, de hecho, no es la gran ciencia, en la esquina de la página están los enlaces para crear tu cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y vaya que es un deseo que solo las Súper Esferas podrían realizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _ciertamente todos la tienen y deben encontrarla antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y Spawn dio un buen ejemplo, demostrando porque motivos cree firmemente en eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _va a ser algo difícil, especialmente ahora que Lapis se sacrificó por ayudarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente no pediría algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _de hecho esa idea suena interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues ya viste las reacciones de todos y Batman no está dispuestos a permitirlo, ya que él nació para combatir esa clase de orden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _la siguiente en quedar fuera del Torneo ha sido Lapis, aunque ella de otra manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _Optimus no dijo nada porque eso podría haber creado conflictos, después de todo, muchos podrían haber tratado de sacar a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _como ya dijo, reconoce la existencia de ambos como parte esencial para la vida en los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y ahora Lapis ha sido eliminada, aunque ella desapareció en la explosión en que quedó atrapada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _Spawn realmente quiere ver desaparecer a los Dioses y aunque no le agrada mucho hacerlo de ese modo, no piensa desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _aunque la Presencia está a salvo, al igual que su hermano, aunque no importa mucho, ya que las Súper Esferas no les afecta a ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _los Dioses ahora en verdad ansían la victoria del Universo 1, pero no está siendo nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora imagínate la reacción de los Dioses que ya no están presentes de haberlo estado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _honestamente y créeme que hasta a mí me sorprende, yo veo más a Goku como antagonista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _y tuviste razón, ahora solo quedan Batman y Karai para hacerle frente a Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _el deseo imaginaba que no iba a ser una gran sorpresa, pero espero que la revelación de su poder lo haya sido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _especialmente cuando Spawn dejó bien claro que odia a los Dioses con todas sus fuerzas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _cierto, ya que siempre ha mostrado su odio a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _hasta ahora parece realmente una misión imposible y ya perdieron a Lapis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ahora Lapis se sacrificó para proteger a Batman y a Karai del ataque de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _y les resolví la incógnita de que fue lo que paso con Anti Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _bueno…en mi caso, primero vi el Anime de DB y luego leí el Manga, y debo decirlo, aunque tuvo rellenos, los de DB y DBZ no me parecieron tan tediosos e innecesarios, de hecho, los encontraba entretenidos e interesantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _vaya que los dejo impactados y aterrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Enya Berserk, Ángel María NF, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Wild Boy, Kid Shooter, Zeus, Hades, Tetsuma Gundam, Regulus Leo, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Sombra 02, Franco, Shazam, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, Andros Valgreen 4, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Black Hunter, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Eclipso, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	79. Corazon de Guerrero

" _ **La pelea por el deseo ilimitado continua, ya que el Torneo de Poder paso de ser una competencia a una lucha por la supervivencia de los Dioses, pues el deseo de Spawn es eliminarlos por completo, pero que así comience un nuevo orden, mismo que podría ser algo realmente destructivo para los 12 Universos, por lo que Batman, Karai y Lapis se dieron a la tarea de evitar que obtenga el deseo, pero Spawn es demasiado poderoso, incluso para ellos tres y por más que lo atacaban, no han sido capaces de vencerlo, justo cuando Spawn se dispuso a acabar con todo, Lapis intervino y empleando sus poderes, protegió a Batman y a Karai del ataque de Spawn, mientras ella se sacrificaba por esa razón, pues Batman le había demostrado en el pasado que no podía huir para siempre de los problemas, como lo había hecho casi toda su vida, con la desaparición de Lapis; Batman y Karai se disponen a plantarle cara a Spawn una vez más, dispuestos a todo para evitar que el Caballero Infernal obtenga el deseo ¿será posible que logren frenarlo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 79**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 79 Corazón de Guerrero**

Las emociones estaban desbordadas en el Torneo de Poder, no solo por ver el increíble poder que poseía Spawn el Diabólico, con el cual tenía sometido al Universo 1, sino que ahora la situación cambio de una manera sumamente radical, ya que Lapis se había sacrificado por proteger a Batman y Karai del ataque devastador de ese siniestro guerrero.

-¿Qué harán ahora?-pregunto Spawn con tono tranquilo y serio-¿Se rendirán o prefieren acabar como sus amigos?-.

Karai se rio al escuchar eso-No seas tan presumido, realmente debes ser un pobre tonto si piensas que yo me rendiré en esta batalla, incluso sé que Batman jamás haría algo como eso-.

-Es cierto-intervino Batman-rendirme es algo que jamás haré, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré-aseguro el Caballero de la Noche mirando a Spawn de manera desafiante.

-Ya veo, admiro la gran determinación que tienen, es raro encontrar a guerreros como ustedes, pero les aseguro que eso no cambiara nada, no importa de quien se trate, al final todos ustedes serán vencidos-sentencio con un brillo maligno en sus ojos verdes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Amatista golpeo con fuerza la barda, mientras miraba a Spawn con mucha rabia-¡Ya no soporto más a ese tipo! ¡Se atreve a decir eso después de ocasionar la muerte de Lapis!-bramo furiosa.

-Realmente es un sujeto despreciable-gruño Perla mirándolo con furia.

Deboness estaba sumamente seria y volteo a ver a Gen, el cual miraba hacia la plataforma con expresión seria-Oye Gen, dime ¿te arrepientes de haber traído a ese guerrero al Torneo?-pregunto con tono serio.

Gen no respondió de inmediato, primero se quedó en silencio, analizando la respuesta que darle a su rival-Una parte de mí esta arrepentida, pero otra esta complacida, después de todo, Spawn está cumpliendo con su cometido, demostrarte que a pesar de que tu Universo es el más alto en la jerarquía no es el mejor, puede que gane y nos elimine a todos con el deseo, pero si lo hace, al menos me iré sabiendo que te vencí-aseguro sonriendo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-bramo Liquir.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-declaro Jerez.

-¿Acaso perdiste la razón por completo?-cuestiono Bills.

Los únicos que no decían nada eran Arak y Vermouth, aunque cada uno pro sus propias razones, mientras Arak solo quería mantenerse tranquilo y neutral, Vermouth no hallaba palabras para poder describir lo que sentía en esos momentos y fue cuando Deboness se rio.

-Ya veo, entonces te llevaras una gran decepción, porque si es verdad que Spawn causó la muerte de Lapis entonces estas a punto de conocer un lado de Batman que muy pocos han visto-aseguro Deboness sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las chicas estaban tristes y preocupadas por el hecho de que ahora solo quedaran dos guerreros para enfrentarse a Spawn, aunque todas confiaban plenamente en que podrían vencerlo, la situación demostraba todo lo contrario.

-Esto va de mal en peor, cada vez quedan menos guerreros en la plataforma-dijo Applejack preocupada.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Estoy segura de que no solo le partirán la cara a ese tipejo, sino que además le harán pagar por lo que le hizo a Lapis!-aseguro Rainbow mirando la batalla con muchas esperanzas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Karai se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra Spawn, atacándolo por dos direcciones, pero para el guerrero no era difícil lidiar con ambos, sometiéndolos con mucha facilidad, a pesar de que lo atacaban de manera muy coordinada, para Spawn no representaba problema alguno.

-¡Son realmente molestos!-bramo Spawn dándole un golpe con fuerza a Batman y estrellándolo contra varias rocas.

Karai entonces lo ataco por la espalda con su sable, pero Spawn la detuvo con una mano, para darle una patada con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando que Karai abriera mucho los ojos ante aquel golpe que recibió, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Spawn la sujeto de la cabeza y comenzó a golpeara repetidamente con su puño.

La chica solo podía recibir todos esos golpes sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, fue cuando Spawn ceso su ataque y la miro fijamente-Ya acabo-sentencio soltándola y dándole una patada, provocando que saliera volando hacia la orilla de la plataforma.

Todos se horrorizaron ante lo que estaba por ocurrir, parecía que Karai iba a quedar eliminada, pero antes de quedar fuera, logro clavar su sable con fuerza en la superficie, logrando sostenerse a tiempo, para luego subir con algo de dificultad, ya que esos golpes realmente le dolieron.

-Impresionante-reconoció Spawn al ver la determinación de Karai-me sorprende que quieras continuar en esta batalla, pero es inútil, por más que lo desees no podrás vencerme, solo estas dañando tu orgullo como guerrera-.

-¿Mi orgullo como guerrera?-repitió Karai en voz baja, para después hacer algo que nadie esperaba, comenzó a reírse de una manera bastante extraña-¿crees que hago esto por mi orgullo? Que arrogante debes ser para creer eso, la razón por la que quiero vencerte es para recuperar el honor de mi padre, esa es mi misión y mi deber, la obligación que tengo con él, pero si se trata de mí, de mi orgullo y de mi propio honor, tú no tienes nada que ver-.

-¿Hum?-.

-Solo existe una persona a la que quiero vencer más que nada, aquella con la que tengo cuentas pendientes, ella fue capaz de derrotar a mi madre y cuando nos enfrentamos quedamos empatadas, eso es algo que jamás voy a poder aceptar, que yo, una guerrera entrenada, haya empatado con una guerrera que antes solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de la vida, a quien quiero vencer, quien va a sentir toda la furia de mi sable ¡Es Sunset Shimmer!-declaro con determinación-¡Es a ella a quien quiero derrotar por mi propio orgullo!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Todas las miradas se posaron en Sunset, quien solo permanecía en silencio, viendo hacia la plataforma, específicamente hacia Karai, quien continuaba mirando a Spawn fijamente, aunque estaba segura de que aquella joven guerrera, hija de dos de los Maestros Oscuros, estaba al tanto de la mirada que la peli fuego le dedicaba.

-Siéntete honrada Sunset-intervino Myra sonriendo-la poderosa Karai, hija de Abzu y Zaleska, ve en ti a una gran rival-.

Sunset miro de reojo a Myra y luego dirigió su vista hacia Karai, siempre guardando silencio, hecho que Twilight noto, preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su novia en esos momentos, pero cuando miro hacia la plataforma, vio que Karai estaba comenzando a liberar nuevamente un aura oscura.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Karai mantenía la vista baja, al tiempo que ese aura la cubría por completo, sus ojos volvieron a hacerse rojos como la sangre y sus colmillos se alargaron, al tiempo que empuñaba con fuerza su sable, Spawn solo observaba en silencio lo que pasaba.

Al mismo tiempo, Batman intentaba recuperarse del ataque de Spawn, era cierto que los Anillos le estaban siendo de mucha ayuda, pero por desgracia, su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un mortal y todos los golpes que había recibido de Spawn ahora estaban comenzando a cobrarse en él.

-No puedo quedarme…si hacer nada…tengo que ayudar a Karai…-decía intentando levantarse, pero sentía que su cuerpo estaba muy pesado.

-¡Voy a vencerte y lo haré en nombre de mi padre, pero no pienses que eres el rival que yo tanto he deseado, porque a pesar de tu poder, no le llegas a los talones a esa chiquilla de cabello de fuego!-aseguro Karai atacando.

Spawn la espero con calma en todo momento y cuando Karai lanzo su ataque, la detuvo con suma facilidad, para luego darle un golpe con fuerza en el rostro, mismo que la estrello contra el suelo, provocando que cayera a los pies de Spawn.

Karai intento levantarse, pero Spawn le puso el pie encima, provocando que se hundiera de nuevo en el suelo-Entonces has encontrado un rival digno, que interesante, me alegra por ti, ya que si buscabas ser el mío, entonces serías una verdadera decepción-sentencio con tono aburrido.

La guerrera abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso y girando en el suelo, quedando de espaldas, logro impulsarse y patear a Spawn en el rostro, al tiempo que se incorporaba y lanzaba varios golpes contra el Caballero Infernal, dándole directamente, esta vez, Spawn sí que se sorprendió, nunca se esperó esa reacción de parte de la chica.

Rápidamente, Karai detuvo su ataque y girando le dio una patada más a Spawn, para después reunir energía en su sable y atacar con un rayo de energía oscura, misma que golpeo a Spawn directamente, provocando una explosión que cubrió todo el lugar.

Karai recuperaba el aliento, esperando ver si su ataque tuvo el efecto que ella deseaba, pero entonces, Spawn reapareció completamente ileso, lanzándose contra la chica a gran velocidad y antes de que Karai pudiera reaccionar, Spawn abrió los ojos de golpe y Karai fue víctima de varios ataques que nunca supo de donde vino.

El último de ellos la lanzo por los aires, provocando que se estrellara con varios fragmentos de la plataforma, cuando Spawn reapareció sobre ella y dándole un golpe más, la estrello con fuerza contra el suelo de nuevo.

-¡Karai!-gritaron Myra y Rarity ante eso.

Spawn descendió a la plataforma y miro hacia donde estaba Batman, quien ya estaba levantándose, por lo que rápidamente abrió los ojos y lo atrapo en una esfera-¿Qué?-.

-Este no es tu asunto, espera tu turno tranquilamente-indico Spawn mirando hacia donde Karai se encontraba.

La Hija del Mal se levantó de nuevo, estaba bastante herida, su ropa se rompió un poco y sangraba por algunas partes del cuerpo, así como también respiraba agitadamente-¿Crees que porque me hiciste sangrar me tienes aterrada?-pregunto sonriendo y lamiendo su propia sangre, misma que degusto con placer-soy mitad vampiro, para mí esto es una delicia-aseguro sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Krilin se estremeció mucho al ver aquello, definitivamente los vampiros le daban muy malos recuerdos-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Ten Shin Han al notar la reacción de su chaparro amigo.

-¿Ah? No…no es nada…es solo que los vampiros me traen muy malos recuerdos-dijo Krilin sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ah ¿lo dices por aquella ocasión en que fuimos a ver a Uranai Baba y tuvimos que pelear contra sus cinco guerreros, siendo uno de ellos un vampiro que bebió tu sangre?-pregunto Goku recordando todo eso.

-¿Cómo puedes recordar eso?-pregunto Krilin sorprendido por ello y el Maestro Roshi suspiro, imaginándose como fue ese encuentro, su hermana sí que tenía guerreros bastante interesantes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman golpeaba con fuerza la barrera en la que estaba atrapado, así como también empleaba sus Anillos, pero nada parecía dañar aquella esfera en la que Spawn lo atrapo, mientras que Karai volvía a lanzarse al ataque.

La joven vampiresa atacaba con todo lo que tenía a Spawn, pero para el Caballero Infernal no era problema alguno esquivar sus golpes, mismos que cada vez eran más débiles debido a las heridas y al cansancio del cual era víctima.

Spawn logro darle un golpe en el rostro a Karai, provocando que la chica se llevara ambas manos al mismo, momento que Spawn aprovecho para darle un codazo en la cabeza y tirarla de nuevo contra el suelo, pero Karai en ningún momento soltaba su sable.

-Ríndete de una vez, no estas a mi altura, mejor acepta tu derrota con dignidad-dijo Spawn.

-¡YA CALLATE!-bramo Karai atacando de nuevo a Spawn-¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS NI QUIEN SEAS, YO APRENDI A NUNCA RENDIRME, A SEGUIR LUCHANDO HASTA EL FINAL Y ESO VOY A HACER!-.

Nuevamente, Spawn le dio un golpe en el rostro, seguido de un gancho al hígado y una patada que lanzaron a Karai por los aires, antes de que se alejara, Spawn la sujeto de una pierna y la estrello repetidamente contra el suelo, para luego mirarla fijamente.

Karai estaba muy lastimada, pero no dejaba de sonreír de manera desafiante y Spawn la miro con tono bastante serio-Esto ya se acabó-sentencio acercando su mano libre al abdomen de la chica, formando una llama verde que golpeo con fuerza a la chica.

Karai salió volando por los aires, al tiempo que restos de su ropa quedaba regados por el suelo, esta vez, parecía que la guerrera iba a quedar eliminada, pero para asombro de todos o por pura mera suerte, termino cayendo en un pequeño fragmento de plataforma que casualmente flotaba por ahí.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Pinkie Pie abrió mucho los ojos ante eso-¡Me cae que eso es tener muy buen karma!-declaro sorprendida.

-¿Creen que este bien?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada.

Rarity solo miraba todo lo que pasaba y llevo ambas manos al pecho con mucha angustia-Por favor…levántate…por favor-suplicaba angustiada.

-¿Qué esperas Karai? Levántate-gruño Myra preocupada por quien era su mejor amiga.

Todas esperaban cualquier posible reacción de parte de Karai y fue cuando Sunset se levantó de su asiento de golpe, captando la atención de sus amigas y de la Presencia, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que estaba por ocurrir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn solo miraba a Karai, quien seguía tendida en aquel fragmento, atento a cualquier posible reacción de la joven guerrera, pero al ver que no se levantaba, opto por esperar a que la descalificaran y luego se encargaría de Batman.

Karai se encontraba inconsciente y perdida, parecía que este iba a ser su final, cuando de pronto-"Karai…me has decepcionado…eso es todo lo que puedes hacer… ¿Dónde está tu orgullo como guerrera?"-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién…me habla?-pregunto Karai abriendo los ojos lentamente, pero aún estaba inconsciente, todo eso pasaba en su mente.

-"¿Así es como quieres recuperar el honor del Maestro Abzu? ¿Rindiéndote después de algunos golpes?"-repitió aquella voz.

-Esa…voz…me es…familiar…-Karai aún estaba perdida en su propia mente.

-"¡Levántate ahora!"-bramo la voz con fuerza y Karai abrió sus ojos, fue cuando una figura se manifestó ante ella.

-¿Bareloc?-exclamo Karai sorprendida de ver a quien tenía enfrente.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Bareloc, quien se había convertido en el primer general de las fuerzas de las tinieblas y en la mano derecha de Abzu, así como también, en un hermano mayor para Karai.

-"¿Qué estas esperando Karai? ¡Ponte de pie y continua peleando contra el traidor, él debe pagar por haber traicionado a nuestro Maestro! ¡A tú padre!-declaro Bareloc con tono serio.

Karai se rio al escuchar eso-Lo dices como si no lo estuviera intentando ¿crees que es fácil lidiar con él?-cuestiono molesta.

-"Si te das por vencida con esto, entonces dejaras de lado todo lo que el Maestro Abzu te enseño"-declaro Bareloc.

-¿Por qué te importaría que lo haga? Yo traicione a Drago, a tu amo, no me puedo creer que me estés ayudando en esto-.

-"Es cierto, traicionaste al amo, pero desde siempre le fuiste leal al Maestro Abzu y a la Maestra Zaleska, no te juzgo por haber traicionado al amo, pero lo que si no voy a perdonarte es que te des por vencida con tan poca cosa, sé que puede dar más que esto, yo vi cómo fue tu vida en las Tinieblas y sé que puedes soportar cosas como estas y mucho más, especialmente porque aun tienes cuentas pendientes que ajustar ¿recuerdas?"-.

-¿Cuentas…pendientes?-.

-¡Más vale que te levantes Karai!-grito Sunset desde el Balcón Real, provocando que muchas miradas se fijaran en ella-¡Levántate ahora mismo y continua con la batalla! ¡Porque me parece recordar que ambas sabemos que puedes dar más que eso, lo sé porque ya pelee contigo en el pasado y sé de lo que eres capaz! ¡Aunque no me guste admitirlo, somos muy similares y sabes tan bien como yo que jamás nos rendiremos, jamás nos doblegamos, jamás!-.

-Shimmer-repitió Karai y entonces comprendió todo, era cierto, ella era una guerrera, pero no cualquier guerrera, era la Hija del Mal.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=VkoR41S_FFg)**

A la memoria de Karai vinieron recuerdos de toda su vida, desde su infancia siempre fue entrenada para convertirse en una feroz guerrera, parte del Ejército de las Tinieblas, pero nunca le falto el cariño de una familia, porque tuvo un padre y una madre.

Karai recordó cuando Abzu la entrenaba en el arte de la batalla y de la guerra, pero siempre peleando con honor, debía recordar que ante todo, el honor lo era todo y que sin el mismo, entonces la victoria no representaría nada.

 _-"Bien hecho Karai, has progresado mucho, peleaste con sabiduría, destreza y honor, estoy orgulloso de ti"-_ fueron las palabras de Abzu cuando le entrego su sable, mismo que fue forjado con metales muy resistentes.

También tuvo el cariño de una madre, Zaleska siempre se lo brindo, la cuidaba y protegía en todo momento, y aunque podía vivir en el Reino de las Tinieblas, el hecho de ir creciendo en ese mundo hacía que todo fuera muy confuso para una pequeña, pero Zaleska siempre se las arreglaba para darle calor maternal y que no le faltara nada.

 _-"Recuerda mi niña, tal vez sirvamos a la Bestia del Mal, el ser maligno más grande que existe, de hecho, es la fuente de todo el mal, pero jamás dudes que tu padre y yo te amamos, realmente te queremos mucho y siempre estaremos ahí para ti"-_ fueron las dulces palabras de Zaleska.

Finalmente, tuvo a alguien que vio como un hermano mayor, el General Bareloc, quien se convirtió en el estudiante estrella de Abzu tras la traición de Spawn, Bareloc y sumamente duro, pero jamás dudo en protegerla cuando lo necesito, ya que para muchos servidores de Drago, la presencia de esa niña era desagradable y en más de una ocasión intentarlo lastimarla, pero Bareloc siempre estuvo ahí para ella, para ayudarla.

Karai recordó eso y más, cuando escucho el grito de Sunset, se dio cuenta de que no podía rendirse, si se dejaba vencer de ese modo, entonces no sería una rival digna para le peli fuego, porque ante todo, ella era una guerrera y si sabía algo de Sunset, es que jamás se rendiría de ese modo tan patético, así que se levantó, para asombro de todos los presentes, incluso Spawn se sorprendió.

-Que espectáculo tan patético debí mostrar como para que Shimmer se atreviera a animarme-dijo riéndose de sí misma por ello.

-Me doy cuenta de que aún no comprendes la triste realidad de tu situación, es una lástima-gruño Spawn con bastante resignación.

Karai comenzó a reírse de nuevo-No tienes idea de nada sobre mí…yo soy una guerrera…luchare hasta el final, no importa cuántas veces caiga, no importa cuántas heridas tenga…yo seguiré luchando hasta el final…porque eso es lo que soy… ¡Una guerrera!-declaro Karai al tiempo que gritaba con fuerza y liberada una nueva aura oscura.

Spawn observaba lo que ocurría con bastante seriedad, al tiempo que la chica seguía gritando, liberando todo su poder para continuar con la batalla, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus colmillos crecieron de nuevo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=FN9PFRYY8_I)**

Karai se lanzó rápidamente contra Spawn, atacándolo con su sable, pero antes de que Spawn pudiera detenerla, Karai logro darle un poderoso golpe en el rostro, seguido de una potente patada en el estómago, Spawn se sorprendió mucho ante eso, pero el Caballero Infernal sujeto la pierna de Karai y se dispuso a lanzarla por los aires.

Pero Karai logro soltarse a tiempo y le dio un potente golpe en el rostro a Spawn, provocando que retrocediera un poco, al tiempo que saco un sable, lanzando una ráfaga de poderosos ataques contra el Caballero Infernal, dándole varios directamente, pero ninguno de los ataques lo dañaban realmente.

Spawn trato de alejar a Karai con un golpe, pero Karai esquivo el ataque saltando hacia atrás repetidamente, al tiempo que cargaba energía en su sable, Spawn se lanzó contra ella a gran velocidad y ataco con una patada, pero Karai la esquivo dando un salto y reuniendo energía en su sable.

Spawn comenzó a lanzarle varias llamaradas contra Karai, quien seguía saltando de un lado a otro, esperando poder evitar el ataque a tiempo, hecho que conseguía, siempre sin dejar de cargar energía en su sable, finalmente, reunió toda la energía que necesitaba y tomando un nuevo impulso, se lanzó contra Spawn, quien estaba dándose la vuelta para encarar a su contrincante de nuevo.

Pero antes de que Spawn pudiera lanzar su ataque, Karai logro adelantarse y lanzo su ataque contra Spawn, dándole directamente y a una distancia muy corta, provocando una poderosa explosión que sacudió todo el lugar, al tiempo que Karai salía disparada hacia atrás por el tremendo ataque.

La joven guerrera logro detenerse antes de poder caer y ahora se encontraba recuperando el aliento tras ese golpe tan cercano que lanzo-¿Qué te pareció perro de la calle?-pregunto Karai sonriendo siniestramente.

De pronto, Spawn reapareció completamente ileso, lanzándose contra ella a una tremenda velocidad, sujetándola del cuello con fuerza-¡Karai!-gritaron Myra y Rarity aterradas, mientras Sunset quedaba muda.

Karai hacía grandes esfuerzos por soltarse del agarre de Spawn, pero no le era posible lograrlo, estaba sumamente débil y cansada por el ataque que lanzo, además de las heridas que tenían, Karai lanzaba varias patadas y trataba de liberarse del agarre de su oponente, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Esto se terminó, pero siéntete tranquilo, reconozco tu honor y valor, te reconozco como guerrera-sentencio Spawn reuniendo energía en su mano y la lanzo en una llamarada que arrojo a Karai por los aires.

La chica ya no tenía fuerzas para poder levantarse ni evitar su eliminación, estaba acabada-Mierda…fracase…soy una completa perdedora…lo siento padre…no pude recuperar tu honor…-gruño derramando lágrimas de frustración y tristeza-Batman…todo depende de ti…más te vale…no arruinarlo…-indico lanzando su sable hacia Batman con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

El sable de Karai golpeo la barrera que mantenía a Batman aprisionado y la rompió en pedazos, permitiéndole liberarse-¡Karai!-grito Batman ante eso.

-No te preocupes por mí…solo derrota…a ese hijo de puta…-pidió Karai cayendo al vacío.

-Karai del Universo 1 ha sido eliminada-informo Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

En cuanto Karai apareció en las gradas, Barda la sujeto con suavidad para evitar lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba y le permitió a Xiang sanar sus heridas con ayuda de su báculo, poco a poco, Karai se recuperó y miro a su alrededor.

-Tranquila Karai, estas en las gradas-señalo Barda.

-Ya veo-dijo Karai agachando la vista ante eso-no puedo creer que no haya sido capaz de vencerlo-.

-No te sientas mal-dijo Lyra sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora-hiciste un buen trabajo-felicito.

-Y le diste a Batman una ayuda extra, ya que tu arma le puede ser muy útil-aseguro Deboness sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora.

Karai solo mantuvo una expresión seria y dirigió su vista hacia la plataforma, para luego mirar hacia las gradas, donde su mirada se posó en Sunset, luego en Myra y finalmente en Rarity.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las chicas no sabían que pensar ante lo que acababa de pasar, pero debían reconocer que Karai era realmente una guerrera, definitivamente ella y Sunset se parecían mucho en varios aspectos, eso solo hacía que Rarity volviera a ser invadida por sentimientos bastante confusos.

-Karai…esperare ansiosa el momento en que tengamos nuestra pelea-aseguro Sunset sonriendo, pero su mirada se tornó seria al mirar hacia la plataforma-ahora todo depende de Batman-.

-Esto no va a ser nada fácil-dijo Twilight preocupada.

-¡Vamos Gran Jefe! ¡Ponga en su lugar a ese cretino!-grito Rainbow con fuerzas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Empuñando el mango del sable de Karai con una mano, así como también los cinco Anillos, su fiel Bati Cinturón, lleno de todo tipo de aditamentos especiales, el legendario Caballero de la Noche, la Leyenda Urbana de Ciudad Gótica, el hombre que fue capaz de vencer a Dios o al menos a un mortal que se sentía uno, Batman, estaba listo para dar pelea.

Dando un salto y abriendo su capa de manera que parecía más un murciélago, Batman descendió hasta quedar frente a Spawn, quien lo miro con seriedad, antes de encararlo por completo, los dos guerreros se vieron de manera retadora, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer ataque.

-Parece que ya quedamos solo nosotros dos-dijo Batman con tono serio.

-Podrías simplemente rendirte y evitar un dolor mucho más grande que el que han tenido todos tus compañeros-dijo Spawn.

-Se ve que no me conoces para nada, porque si lo hicieras, entonces sabrías que nunca me doy por vencido, te lo dije antes, nací para combatir tu tipo de orden y eso es lo que voy a hacer-aseguro Batman.

-Como quieras-gruño Spawn colocándose en guardia.

El momento de la batalla final llego al punto climático, un último enfrentamiento entre el Universo 1 y el Universo 12, Batman vs Spawn, dos grandes Caballeros de la Oscuridad estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Karai ha sido eliminada del Torneo de Poder, ahora solo quedan dos guerreros en la plataforma, dos grandes Caballeros de la Oscuridad ¿Quién de estos titanes saldrá victorioso en este Torneo?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Peebels Pek:** _pues ahora todo depende de Batman, ya que Karai fue eliminada, aunque antes de eso le dio su sable a Batman para ayudarlo en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _Karai hizo todo lo que puedo, pero al final, Spawn fue demasiado para ella, ahora todo depende de Batman, aunque no va a ser nada fácil, pues su enemigo es más poderoso que Superman y Darkseid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _y ahora todo quedo en manos de Batman, no será fácil, pero el Caballero de la Noche tiene promesas que cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _cada quien como se sienta, no todos pueden sentirse del mismo modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y Spawn va ganando cada vez más terreno, ya todo depende de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _lo entiendo, aunque ahora todo queda en manos del Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _mientras les haya gustado el capítulo estoy contento, aunque ahora todo depende de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _claro que Sunset y Karai van a tener que ajustar cuentas en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _bueno, ya verás más adelante y podrás decirme si se mostró antes o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Snow Archer:** _desde cierta perspectiva todo es relativo, eso es lo interesante del asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _hasta ahora, el deseo más ridículo de todos los que he escuchado fue el de Ribrianni, en serio, se sentía tan gran cosa que hasta quería convertirse en diosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _lamento mucho eso, paso con varios y no me explico cómo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _no te preocupes, a veces pasa hasta con los mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _me ha pasado con varios autores, aunque hay uno que espero lo continúe hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _de hecho, he estado pensando en que apariencia poder darle, ya que tengo muchas opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya solo queda Batman para hacerle frente al invencible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _pues ya todo depende realmente de Batman, él es el único que puede ponerle fin a Spawn, aunque no va a ser fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _aunque Abzu ganaría, reconocería que su oponente realmente peleo con honor y lo llamaría un verdadero guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _lo de los Tráilers está bien, pero dime ¿Qué personajes quieres que te preste? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ya veremos qué pasa, pues ella quedo atrapada en la explosión que encerró en la burbuja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y ahora la siguiente en quedar fuera del Torneo fue Karai, todo depende de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexander Vallejo 144:** _bienvenido a los comentarios, llegaste a tiempo para la gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ya veremos lo que ocurre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _por eso le di ese pequeño homenaje, colocando uno de mis momentos favoritos de los Simpson. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues ya estamos entrando al final del Torneo de Poder, solo quedan Batman y Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _muy cierto, hay que admirarlo, porque a pesar de su enfermedad, siguió adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _me disculpo por ello, pero te puedo jurar que no los vi, en serio, no sé qué paso en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _ese fue el error de Gowasu, señales hubieron y muchas, pero él no les tomo importancia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _en serio me disculpo por ello, aunque desgraciadamente no es la primera vez que me pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _cada quien tiene sus puntos de vistas, aunque con Maléfica como Gran Sacerdotisa las cosas van a cambiar de manera radical. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ahora solo queda Batman para hacerle frente al invencible Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross Z Charge:** _ya veremos qué pasa, aunque ahora todo depende del Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _ciertamente, Batman le ayudo mucho cuando intentó escapar, pero ahora solo queda Batman en pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _si su Gema fue alcanzada por la explosión es muy probable que esté muerta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _pues eso le haría falta a Karai después de haber sido derrotada por Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _creo que a Karai también le gustara algo como eso una vez que el Torneo acabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _Spawn mismo lo dijo, estaba reconsiderando todo su odio hacia los Dioses, hasta que Zamasu apareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ahora todo depende de Batman y vaya que no le está siendo nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _la siguiente en ser eliminada fue Karai, ya todo depende de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _cada quien tiene razón; Spawn porque tiene lo ocurrido con Zamasu y Batman porque tiene razón al decir que si existen es por algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _lo de Lapis es difícil de decir, aunque ahora todo depende únicamente de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _la verdad no tengo idea de que paso, ya que según yo, los vi todos, realmente creo que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _si te digo que ya tenía planeado que fuera así no me creerías, ya que el Anime me gano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _tengo curiosidad ¿exactamente por qué odias tanto el número 4? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y me imagino que luego se tiene que pagar, realmente no me agrada mucho eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _tal vez, aunque nunca se puede saber, después de todo, los Dioses siguen siendo seres vivos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _me imaginaba que Goku no iba a soportar con la Doctrina Egoista, ya lo imaginaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _por algo Freezer es el villano más terrible de DB, es una lástima que en GT decayera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _por desgracia no fue así, ahora todo depende de Batman y no será nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _definitivamente el Manga está mucho mejor que el Anime en muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _eso ocurre en muchas series, pero no diré nada, hay que esperar para ver qué ocurre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _Spawn definitivamente ha cambiado la balanza de poder para todos en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _ahora definitivamente hay más que tensión, ya que solo quedan Batman y Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ahora la siguiente en ser eliminada fue Karai, todo depende de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ya que Karai fue eliminada, todo quedo en manos del Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _mientras les guste estoy bien con eso, ya que no espero que lloren realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _tristemente fue así, ahora todo depende de lo que haga Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _Karai dio lo mejor de sí, pero al final, el poder de Spawn fue demasiado para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ya hemos llegado a la parte climática del Torneo de Poder, los últimos dos contendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pronto veremos cuál es su debilidad, por ahora, Batman debe resistir todo lo que pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _ya estamos entrando a los últimos capítulos, especialmente porque solo quedan Batman y Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _todo depende, ya que nadie puede asegurarlo hasta que no se vea lo que ocurra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _esa fue solo mi opinión, honestamente es triste que vea a Goku cono antagonista, en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _ciertamente esta en graves problemas, especialmente ahora que queda solo Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _todo depende de la perspectiva, ya que así como hay quienes apoyan a Spawn, hay quienes defienden a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _aunque él ha reconocido la labor de los Dioses del Universo 1, 5, 8 y 12. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _me llego a preguntar si su padre y hermano habrán sido iguales o si Freezer era el peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _creo que nadie entiende que al decir que las cosas no pueden empeorar siempre lo hacen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _ya es el momento de la verdad, en el que todo depende de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _lo que más espero que haya gustado es el cómo Batman la convenció para no irse, ya que Leslie también puso lo suyo, aunque sin saberlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ya todo depende de Batman y vaya que no va a ser nada fácil lidiar con ese guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Peebels Pek, Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gokash Z, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Alexander Vallejo 144, Tenzalucard123, Andros Valgreen 4, Black Hunter, Sombra 02, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Moon-9215, Cross Z Charge, Eclipso, Spectrum Prime, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Wham Pillar One, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Joestar, Zeppeli, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Shazam, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	80. Oscuridad vs Oscuridad

" _ **Finalmente ha llegado el momento de que los dos últimos guerreros de cada Universo finalista se enfrenten, por el Universo 1 se encuentra Batman, el Caballero de la Noche y símbolo de la justicia, y por el Universo 12 se encuentra Spawn el Diabólico, conocido como el Caballero Infernal, después de que el terrible Spawn lograra derrotar a Karai, quien a pesar de haber hecho uso de todo su poder no pudo contra ese temible guerrero, pero antes de caer, Karai le entrego su sable a Batman, confiándole la tarea de vencer a este temible adversario, ahora, el Caballero de la Noche y el Caballero Infernal van a enfrentarse en un combate que decidirá no solo quien se quedara con el deseo de las Súper Esferas del Dragón, las cuales no tienen ningún tipo de restricción, sino que además se decidirá el destino de los Dioses y quizás, solo quizás, también el destino de los 12 Universos ¿Quién de estos dos gigantes y representantes de la oscuridad se alzara victorioso? El momento decisivo del Torneo de Poder está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 80**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 80 Oscuridad vs Oscuridad**

 **Universo 1**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Kal El observaba con más atención lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en el Torneo de Poder, acompañado siempre por Diana y Thalía, aunque esta vez, Black Adam y Siniestro, así como otros antiguos miembros del Régimen se reunieron para poder ver lo que estaba por pasar.

-Batman podrá ser un sujeto realmente detestable-dijo Black Adam-pero espero que logre vencer a Spawn-.

-Su deseo de eliminar a los Dioses es realmente abominable, esas esferas deberían ser usadas para crear, no para destruir-señalo Diana.

 **(Nota: interpreten esta opinión de Diana como gusten, aunque creo que todos concordamos en lo hipócrita que suena después de todo lo que ha hecho)**

Kal El no decía nada, solo pensaba en lo que podría haber pedido de haber participado en el Torneo, claro que ahora no era capaz de hacer nada sin sus poderes, pero de haberlos tenido, de haber podido entrar a ese Torneo, aunque significara volver a pelear al lado de Batman, quien ahora era su más grande enemigo, lo habría hecho y con ese deseo habría resucitado a Lois, porque a pesar de los años que habían pasado y aun cuando Diana le había demostrado todo su amor, Kal El seguía amando a Lois y aun quería recuperarla, solo debía encontrar el modo de hacerlo, pero por ahora…

-Buena suerte Bruno-fue todo lo que pudo decir para quien alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Ahora todos los Dioses debían poner sus esperanzas en Batman, así como también los guerreros de los demás Universos, aunque la mayoría no comprendían muy bien lo que podría ocurrir si los Dioses dejaban de existir, muchos pensaron que sería mejor no averiguarlo, los más sabios pudieron deducir que si los Dioses desaparecían, entonces el equilibrio se dañaría de una manera tan brutal que Drago podría regresar de nuevo.

Batman ya había pensado en ello y por eso estaba dispuesto a no permitir que Spawn llevara a cabo su ambición, aunque él parecía desconocer las consecuencias de sus acciones, eso le recordó algo o mejor dicho, a alguien y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-pregunto Spawn entrecerrando los ojos de manera sospechosa.

-Solo pensaba en lo mucho que me recuerdas a alguien-respondió Batman con un tono de voz algo nostálgico.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Spawn con algo de curiosidad en su tono de voz.

-Un hombre que alguna vez fue mi amigo, le confiaba mi vida, pero un ser despreciable le arrebato algo muy preciado y no estuve ahí para impedirlo…perdí a mi amigo ese día y…lo extraño desde entonces-reconoció Batman con pesar.

Spawn escucho el relato de Batman y luego cerró los ojos con comprensión-Ya veo y exactamente en que me parezco a ese viejo amigo suyo-.

-En que ninguno de los dos ve las consecuencias de sus acciones-revelo Batman con tono serio-piensan que hacen lo correcto, pero no se dan cuenta de que sus acciones y métodos no son los adecuados-.

Spawn guardo silencio al escuchar eso y miro a Batman fijamente, para después lanzarse contra él a gran velocidad, el Caballero de la Noche rápidamente creo un escudo con el poder de los cinco Anillos, logrando bloquear el ataque del Caballero Infernal muy a tiempo.

-¡Esos Anillos no te protegerán para siempre!-declaro Spawn con tono siniestro.

-¡No tienen que hacerlo!-aseguro Batman al tiempo que empuñaba el sable de Karai con fuerza y contraatacaba con un golpe del mismo.

Spawn movió su cabeza hacia un lado y el filo del sable lo rozo en la mejilla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Batman logro darle un golpe con el escudo, mismo que aumento su tamaño de manera impresionante, al tiempo que le surgían algunos picos.

Batman rápidamente comenzó a usar ese nuevo y letal escudo para golpear a su oponente repetidamente, pero sus ataques no lograban dañar a Spawn ni siquiera un poco, fue cuando el Caballero Infernal abrió sus ojos de golpe, logrando destruir el escudo con solo su mirada, provocando que Batman gruñera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los guerreros del Universo 1 solo podían ver impotentes lo que ocurría en la plataforma-¿Es en serio?-cuestiono Amatista sorprendida y molesta.

-Aun con cinco Anillos, Batman no ha logrado mucho en contra de ese sujeto-gruño John preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

-Pero si hay algo que caracteriza a Bats, además de ser un imán para las chicas…Dios…como lo envidio-dijo con pesar y todos se le quedaron viendo con cara confundida-¿Qué? En serio es un imán para las chicas-.

-¿Y lo que querías decir era…?-pregunto Garnet.

-Ah sí, además de ser un imán para las chicas es que nunca se da por vencido hasta que vence a su oponente-agrego Flash.

-Pues más vale que encuentre el modo de vencer a ese sujeto, ya que si pierde nunca lo voy a perdonar-aseguro Karai apretando sus puños-incluso tuve que darle mi sable para ayudarlo-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las chicas también observaban el combate con bastante emoción y preocupación en sus rostros, especialmente en Sunset, para ella, Batman ha sido más que un maestro y no toleraría que fuera lastimado de gravedad en este Torneo, pero confiaba plenamente en él, siempre logro demostrar su poder.

-Padre…ten cuidado-suplico Sunset con ambas manos en el pecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman comenzó a defenderse de los ataques de Spawn, al tiempo que contraatacaba con golpes del sable, pero para Spawn no era un problema alguno, aunque debía reconocer que Batman realmente era un hombre extraordinario.

-¡Dependes de armas, tu nivel de poder no es tan sorprendente como muchos otros en este Torneo y sin embargo, eres quizás el guerrero más poderoso de todo el Universo 1! ¿Cómo es eso posible?-cuestiono Spawn.

-¡No lo sé!-respondió Batman-¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy solo un hombre!-declaro Batman al tiempo que lograba formar un puño gigante con los Anillos y golpeo con él a Spawn.

Lo siguiente que Batman hizo fue reunir la energía de los Anillos en el sable de Karai, creando uno de gran tamaño, con el cual lanzo un golpe contra Spawn, pero este lo detuvo con un golpe, destruyendo la energía en pedazos, para luego lanzarse contra Batman a gran velocidad, golpeándolo en el estómago y sujetándolo del cuello.

-¡Admiro tu valor y determinación, pero al final, solo eres otro obstáculo en mi búsqueda por el deseo y la eliminación de los Dioses!-declaro Spawn.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso…ellos son necesario…tal vez no para los mortales en completo…pero existen por una razón…incluso tú debes reconocer eso!-expreso Batman tratando de liberarse.

-Gastas saliva inútilmente, jamás considerare útiles a los Dioses, todos ellos van a desaparecer-aseguro Spawn.

-¡Por favor…sé que alguna vez…fuiste un buen hombre!-aseguro Batman con firmeza.

Spawn apretó un puño con fuerza al escuchar el comentario de Batman-No…bueno no…bueno nunca…después de todo, solo podemos ser "buenos" tanto como el mundo nos lo permita o incluso los Dioses, porque dime ¿Dónde estaban los Dioses cuando asesinaron a tus padres o cuando tú amigo perdió aquello que apreciaba? A ellos no les importan los mortales, Zamasu es el mejor ejemplo de ello y el hecho de que Gowasu lo eligiera nos lo confirma más-.

-¿Cómo puedes odiar tanto a los Dioses?-cuestiono Batman.

-Es una pregunta interesante, pero creo que debes agradecerle a Gowasu, ya que él me permitió ver lo dañinos que son los Dioses cuando pensé que podría equivocarme-sentencio Spawn.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los Kaioshin solo pudieron sentirse sumamente frustrados, después de todo, Gowasu era un Kaioshin y aunque sus intenciones eran buenas cuando escogió a Zamasu como su pupilo, el hecho que no haya visto la oscuridad en su corazón cuando Anato se los demostró...

-En serio Gowasu nos dejó muy mal ante todos los Universos-gruño Pell.

-Mi hermano…has conseguido lo que querías…ahora el mortal más temible de todos nos odia por tu culpa, me pregunto si eso era realmente lo que querías-gruño Lyra con decepción.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman intentaba liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero el agarre de Spawn era sumamente poderoso, más si había algo que lo caracterizaba era siempre tener una sorpresa preparada, misma que saco de detrás de su cinturón, misma que vino en forma de una capsula de luz tan intensa que cegó a Spawn momentáneamente.

Esa fue la oportunidad que Batman aprovecho para liberarse del agarre de Spawn y rápidamente contraataco con una ráfaga de golpes con el sable de Karai, formando una cruz de energía en el pecho del Caballero Infernal, seguido de un disparo de los cinco Anillos, provocando una poderosa explosión que provoco que Batman saliera volando hacia atrás, por suerte aterrizo en pie.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Xiang y los Ángeles entrecerraron los ojos al notar algo sumamente extraño en los Anillos-Que curioso-dijo Xiang de manera seria.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué ocurre Xiang?-pregunto Deboness mirando a su Ángel Guardián.

-Me parece muy extraño que Batman aun pueda emplear los Anillos, es cierto que los ha estado recargando al finalizar cada ronda con tal de que pudieran durar lo suficiente, pero han durado demasiado-explico Xiang.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Perla.

-Quiero decir que a estas alturas, los Anillos ya no deberían tener nada carga o si acaso, deberían tener energía, pero muy poca y sin embargo, han durado demasiado tiempo-explico Xiang

-Bueno…los Anillos pueden tener un largo periodo de duración-dijo John tratando de explicar lo que pasaba.

-Pero no al ser usados como Batman los ha estado empleado-señalo Xiang.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?-se preguntó Lyra confundida ante las palabras del Ángel del Universo 1.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, debemos confiar en que Batman puede superar lo que ocurre-gruño Deboness.

Teresa y Jiren también mantenían toda su atención en la batalla, ambos no comprendían muy bien las razones, pero parecían confiar mucho en que Batman podría ganar ese combate, aunque ahora todo demostraba lo contrario, Goku solo sonreía de manera tranquila y seria, aquella sonrisa que demostraba cuando ocurría algo impresionante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn reapareció completamente ileso y busco a Batman por todos lados, el Caballero de la Noche no tardó en aparecer detrás de Spawn, dándole una patada con fuerzas, pero Spawn reacciono con rapidez y sujeto la pierna de Batman, quien antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Spawn comenzó a girar a gran velocidad.

El Caballero Infernal lanzo a Batman por los aires y este se estrelló contra una roca que flotaba cerca del lugar, golpeándose de espaldas, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Spawn arremetió contra él de nuevo, golpeándolo con fuerza en el abdomen, dicho golpe basto para destruir aquella roca.

Más Spawn aún no acababa y sujetando a Batman de una pierna lo lanzo contra el suelo de nuevo, el Caballero de la Noche se volvió a levantar, pero se veía sumamente lastimado por los tremendos ataques que recibía de su temible oponente, quien no tardo en descender.

Batman no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido todavía, pero la luz en los Anillos parecía estar apagándose cada vez más-Esos golpes son más de los que tu cuerpo puede soportar, así que mejor ríndete de una vez-sentencio Spawn.

-Yo jamás me rendiré…no me importa cuántas veces caiga…jamás desisto ante nadie-aseguro Batman, al tiempo que el Anillo Verde recuperaba todo su esplendor de nuevo, captando la atención de Xiang y los demás Ángeles.

Spawn se lanzó contra Batman a gran velocidad y este lo recibió creando un muro de energía color verde, mismo que Spawn golpeo con fuerza, pero para su asombro, el muro ni se agrieto, fue cuando Batman lo uso para golpearlo con fuerza, Spawn salió volando por los cielos, pero no tardo en volver al ataque, esta vez, empleando una poderosa llamarada, misma que Batman esquivo a tiempo.

-Admito que eso me sorprendió, esa pared realmente era muy dura, nunca me imaginé algo como eso-reconoció Spawn-debo decirlo, estoy sorprendido de que alguien sea capaz de darme pelea sin sentir miedo-.

-¿Quién dice que no tengo miedo?-cuestiono Batman.

-¿Hum?-.

-Estoy aterrado, es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien como tú…con tu poder…un ser que combina la energía positiva y oscura…claro que estoy aterrado, pero he vivido toda mi vida con miedo, más nunca me he dejado conquistar por el mismo, al contrario…yo conquiste al miedo y lo convertí en mi mejor arma-aseguro Batman al tiempo que el Anillo Amarillo también recuperaba su resplandor.

-Ya veo, tienes miedo, pero eso no evitara que pelees conmigo, que impresionante-reconoció Spawn lanzándose al ataque.

Batman alzo su mano y formo una lanza misiles de color amarillo, mismos que salieron disparados contra Spawn, dándole en el blanco, pero el Caballero Infernal logro resistirlos todos con gran facilidad, para luego darle un puñetazo con fuerza a Batman, estrellándolo contra varias rocas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las chicas se estaban angustiando mucho al ver que Spawn estaba sometiendo a su padre-¡No te des por vencido Gran Jefe!-grito Rainbow sumamente asustada de ver como su héroe era apaleado.

-¿Creen que Batman vaya a perder?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Batman nunca pierde contra nadie! ¡Él es el mejor de los mejores!-aseguro Rainbow.

-Vamos padre-suplico Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman apareció de nuevo, se había protegido con un campo de fuerza con la energía de los dos Anillos que se estaban auto recargaban aparentemente, Batman rápidamente lanzo sus Bati Boomerangs contra Spawn, quien los detuvo con una mano, pero estos explotaron en su cara.

-¿No te cansas de emplear los mismos trucos una y otra vez?-pregunto Spawn, cuando Batman se lanzó contra él con fuerza, embistiéndolo y dándole un puñetazo, ya que el sable de Karai lo envaino.

El Caballero de la Noche ni siquiera logro mover a Spawn con eso, se podía ver que se sentía frustrado porque su ataque no funciono y eso hizo que el Anillo Rojo también comenzara a brillar con intensidad, provocando que disparar un rayo del mismo, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a Spawn.

Batman espero ver cuál fue el resultado de su ataque y cuando este reapareció lo hizo sin el menor daño-Esto se está volviendo repetitivo-gruño Batman sonriendo.

Spawn le dio un manotazo a Batman, derribándolo y antes de que se levantara, Spawn le dio una patada que lo hizo rodar por el suelo-¿Por qué continuas peleando una batalla que sabes que no puedes ganar? Mejor ríndete y evítate más dolor-.

-¿Rendirme? Creo que no te cansas de escucharme decir que jamás lo haré, yo seguiré luchando hasta el final-aseguro Batman.

-¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? ¿Por qué aun quieres pelear en un combate que ya está perdido?-cuestiono Spawn.

-Porque es parte de mi naturaleza, no importa la situación, siempre mantengo la esperanza viva-aseguro Batman.

De pronto y como ocurrió antes, la poca luz del Anillo Azul aumento su resplandor e intensidad, provocando que Spawn gruñera ante las palabras de Batman, ya que no notaba lo que ocurría en los Anillos debido a lo que ese hombre hacía y decía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los 12 Ángeles observaban todo con bastante atención, la reacción de los Anillos era algo inquietante y la vez los llenaba de curiosidad, preguntándose cómo era posible que pudieran reaccionar de ese modo.

-Es posible que…-Wiss comenzó a pensar en lo que eso podría significar y entonces Xiang abrió los ojos al comprender lo que pasaba.

-Es posible que los Anillos estén recargándose con las emociones del propio Batman-dijo sorprendida.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron John y Razer al escuchar eso.

-¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Barda, pues nunca escucho que los Anillos, cualquier tipo de Anillo, fuera capaz de recargarse con las emociones humanas, es decir, era cierto que necesitaban de cierta emoción para poder funcionar, pero cuando se descargaban, necesitaban de una batería especial y de su respectivo juramento para poder recargarse.

-Es lo único que se me ocurrió y creo que mis hermanos están de acuerdo conmigo, ya que la Voluntad de Batman es muy poderosa, así como también su Miedo y el cómo lo usa, la Ira que está sintiendo por caer varias veces, pero aún mantiene la Esperanza en poder vencerlo-explico Xiang.

-Aun así eso no cambia nada de lo que está pasando, Batman sigue siendo superado por Spawn-observo Deboness sumamente preocupada por ese hecho.

-Es cierto, nada parece haber cambiado-agrego Lyra.

-Al menos no aun-dijo Xiang con tono pensativo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso exactamente?-pregunto Flash confundido por las palabras del Ángel.

-Quiero decir que quizás cuando el último Anillo recupere su resplandor ocurra algo, algo que quizás pueda significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota-explico Xiang mirando la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn lanzaba varios golpes contra Batman, quien solo podía bloquearlos o esquivarlos de alguna manera, aunque se podía ver que Spawn le estaba metiendo mucha presión al Caballero de la Noche, lo estaba acorralando y con suma facilidad, Batman intento darle un golpe, pero Spawn lo detuvo con una mano y le dio un puñetazo en un costado.

El Caballero de la Noche llevo una mano a la zona dañada, cuando Spawn dio un giro y le dio una patada en el rostro, provocando que rodara por el suelo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Spawn lo sujeto de la capa y levantándolo con facilidad, comenzó a estrellarlo contra el suelo repetidas veces.

Una vez que termino, acerco su rostro al de su oponente-Este juego ya termino-sentencio Spawn.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Batman desenvainando el sable de Karai para darle un golpe a Spawn, logrando soltarse.

Batman se alejó con rapidez y contraataco con un golpe más del sable, al tiempo que los Anillos continuaban brillando intensamente, pero para Spawn seguía sin significar nada, el Caballero Infernal volvió a detener los ataques de Batman y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, pero Batman contraataco con un disparo de los Anillos, lanzándolo por los aires, más Spawn giro y aterrizo perfectamente en pie.

-No comprendo cuál es tu interés en proteger a los Dioses-gruño el Caballero Infernal-¿crees que alguno de ellos lo haría por ti?-cuestiono.

-Lo creo-dijo Batman sin dudarlo ni un poco-porque no todos los Dioses son como el cretino de Zamasu, así como también hay Dioses que no juegan con la vida de los mortales, como ocurre con los Dioses del Olimpo y Asgard, hay Dioses que valoran la vida y siempre están dispuestos a ayudar a los mortales, guiándolos o de maneras que nadie se podría imaginar, así que sí, creo firmemente en que lo harían-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sientes tanta compasión por ellos?-cuestiono Spawn comenzando a molestarse.

-Siento compasión por todos…ya sean Dioses…mortales…personas inocentes…o incluso criminales…todos merece compasión y un trato justo-aseguro Batman, al tiempo que el Anillo Índigo también comenzaba a brillar intensamente, al igual que el resto de los Anillos.

Más eso a Spawn lo tenía sin cuidado y el Caballero Infernal comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente, Batman no hacía nada para esquivar esos ataques, mismos que parecían ser lanzados a una velocidad que superaba al sonido y a la luz con mucha facilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos se alarmaron al ver lo que ocurría y el Universo 1 se levantó de sus asientos-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué dejas que te pegue de ese modo?-cuestiono Karai molesta.

-¡Tal vez Batman ya está en su límite!-grito Amatista angustiada por lo que veían sus ojos.

Deboness y Lyra también se angustiaron mucho al ver lo que ocurría, pero Xiang solo mantenía una expresión analítica, al igual que el resto de los Ángeles, siempre con su atención fija en los Anillos de Linternas, los cuales continuaban brillando con cada vez más intensidad que antes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las Hijas de la Noche también se horrorizaron al ver como su maestro y segunda figura paterna era golpeado sin parar por el temible Spawn, Sunset también se llenó de angustia, preguntándose porque motivos Batman dejaba que lo golpearan de ese modo.

De pronto, la Presencia sonrió de manera misteriosa e incluso no pudo evitar soltar un comentario-Ya veo, algo sumamente increíble está a punto de ocurrir-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron las chicas volteándolo a ver.

-Es cierto-intervino Maléfica-y si consigue eso solo con esas cinco emociones que mejor lo caracterizan entonces quiere decir que realmente es el mortal más poderoso que existe en los 12 Universos-reconoció sonriendo sorprendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman aun recibía todos los golpes de Spawn, quien ahora le dio una patada en la quijada, lanzándolo por los aires y provocando que cayera en un pedazo más de los que flotaba en el cielo, al poco tiempo, el Caballero Infernal apareció y de un empujón, hizo que quedara muy en la orilla, para angustia de todos.

Batman se barrió en el suelo, pero logro evitar la eliminación, aunque por muy poco, ya que parte de sus talones quedaron fuera de la plataforma, Spawn comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia él, provocando que los Dioses comenzaran a temblar de pánico.

-Diste una muy buena batalla, siéntete orgulloso de ello, pero al final, este resultado era el obvio-sentencio formando un puño de fuego en su mano derecha-aquellos que sirven a los Dioses jamás podrán vencerme, espero que aprendas esa lección cuando vuelvas a tu Universo-finalizo lanzando su ataque final.

-¡SE ACABO! ¡ES EL FIN!-grito Shin cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos, al tiempo que temblaba de miedo.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, parecía que Spawn había dado en el blanco, pero-¿Qué?-exclamo Spawn cuando Batman desapareció de su vista y reapareció detrás de él-¿Cómo…?-el Caballero Infernal vio lo que ocurría.

Los cinco Anillos estaban flotando y girando alrededor de Batman, quien era iluminado por su luz, al tiempo que un aura de energía plateada con detalles oscuros comenzaba a rodearlo, siempre con el poder de los Anillos rodeándolo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos los presentes quedaron con la boca muy abierta ante lo que estaban viendo, mientras los Ángeles sonreían de manera sorprendida-Lo consiguió-dijo Xiang.

Deboness se levantó de su asiento de nuevo, viendo lo que pasaba con los ojos muy abiertos, el Caballero de la Noche se reflejaba en sus ojos-Xiang… ¿acaso esa es…?-.

-Así es mi lady-confirmo Xiang.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo-dijo Vados con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ese hombre lo consiguió-dijo Wiss y el resto de los Ángeles guardaron silencio, ya que ellos tampoco podían creer lo que pasaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las Hijas de la Noche también se levantaron de sus asientos para poder ver mejor lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Batman?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Esa aura…es muy familiar-dijo Twilight sorprendida.

-Es muy parecida a la que nosotras tenemos cuando entramos en el Modo Ángel-recordó Sunset con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-Eso se debe a que ustedes ya experimentaron lo que su maestro está haciendo ahora-intervino Maléfica-Batman, el Caballero de la Noche, un simple humano sin ningún poder especial, sin súper fuerza, la capacidad de volar, visión láser, súper velocidad o inmortalidad, ha activado ¡La Doctrina Egoísta!-anuncio la Gran Sacerdotisa y la Presencia sonrió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn miraba lo que pasaba, aunque no se dejó intimidar en ningún momento-No te sientas la gran cosa solo porque esquivaste uno de mis golpes, porque eso no volverá a repetirse-aseguro lanzando uno nuevo con sus cadenas, pero Batman lo detuvo con su mano-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido.

De un tirón que Spawn nunca vio en que momento lo hizo, Batman lo acerco hasta a él y le dio un potente golpe en el estómago, mismo que hizo que Spawn abriera mucho los ojos, ya que ese golpe realmente lo daño y lo expreso llevando sus manos a esa zona, al tiempo que retrocedía.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-exclamo adolorido y viendo como Batman era iluminado por aquellas luces.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=C-m0ehT3_mo)**

Un poderoso e intenso espectáculo de luces de los distintos colores que representaban a cada Anillo, cubrió a Batman por complete, poco a poco, el Caballero de la Noche comenzó a reaparecer ante todos los que presenciaban lo que ocurría, incluso el resto de los Universos observaban azorados lo que pasaba ante ellos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Deboness sonrió al ver que todo era verdad-No puedo creerlo, realmente lo hizo-dijo impactada por lo que sus ojos veían.

-Nunca espere que algo como esto ocurrirá mi lady-reconoció Xiang sonriendo, al tiempo que Lyra sonreía también con mucha emoción.

-Entonces es cierto-dijo Teresa sorprendida.

-Es un guerrero realmente impresionante-agrego Jiren, mientras los demás competidores solo observaban impactados lo que pasaba.

Gen solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con expresión neutra, al tiempo que Deboness comenzaba a reírse poco a poco-No puedo creerlo, logro activar la Doctrina Egoísta, ese sujeto realmente es impresionante, muy bien Batman, es hora de que me demuestres que puedes hacer con el poder más grande de los 12 Universos-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Spawn ya se encontraba recuperado y ahora esperaba a que su oponente estuviera listo y poco a poco, el Caballero de la Noche finalmente hizo acto de aparición, su traje ahora parecía una armadura, al menos en el pecho, pantorrillas y brazos, su rostro estaba completamente cubierto por la máscara y solo sus ojos de color rojo eran visibles, así como el símbolo del murciélago en su pecho, Batman había evolucionado de una manera que nadie esperaba, su color era negro con detalles azules, verdes, amarillos, rojos e índigos, con el sable de Karai envainado en su cinturón.

-Podemos continuar-sentencio Batman de manera desafiante.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es increíble, Batman ha logrado invocar la Doctrina Egoísta en el último momento, pero Spawn también la domina, una batalla entre estos dos poderosos titanes está a punto de convertirse en una guerra que sobrepasa hasta a los Dioses"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DEBO DECIR QUE ME SORPRENDIO Y DECEPCIONO LO QUE JIREN HIZO, LO DE ATACAR A LOS AMIGOS DE GOKU, PERO LUEGO LO COMPRENDI, YA QUE BASICAMENTE, ESTABAN DESTRUYENDO TODO EN LO QUE SIEMPRE HA CREIDO, AL MENOS DESDE SUS DECEPCIONES, AUNQUE YA ME ESPERABA QUE GOKU NO FUERA CAPAZ DE SOPORTAR LA DOCTRINA EGOISTA CON TAL FACILIDAD, ASÍ COMO TAMBIEN ESPERABA QUE FREEZER APARECIERA, AUNQUE NUNCA ESPERE A 17 TAMBIEN**

 **SUBI EL CAPITULO MAS TEMPRANO PORQUE EN MI NUEVO TRABAJO ME PIDIERON TRABAJAR DURANTE LA TARDE, NO SE POR CUANTO TIEMPO VOY A ESTAR ASI, PERO ES PROBABLE QUE SEA POR ESTA SEMANA, YA LES AVISARE DESPUES, TAMBIEN LES INFORMO QUE ES POSIBLE QUE NO RESPONDA A LOS COMENTARIOS PORQUE YA VOY A SALIR TARDE Y SIEMPRE APROVECHO LAS TARDES PARA RESPONDERLOS, PERO SI MANDARE LOS SALUDOS AL FINAL PARA QUE SEPAN QUE SI LOS CHECO**

 **ESPERO LO PUEDAN COMPRENDER Y ESTAMOS EN CONTACTO CON ESTE FIC QUE ESTA POR LLEGAR A SU FINAL**

 **Y ESTO ES ALGO QUE REALMENTE NOS DEMUESTRA LA BONDAD DEL MUNDO, ALGO MARAVILLOSO ¿NO CREEN?**

 **www. youtube watch? v=vp8-IarfgBs**

 **¿Aún creen que Dios tal vez no exista? Porque yo también lo vi…cuando mi papá estaba muy grave…**

 **Trish Lumino:** _me alegra ver eso, ya que quería darle su gran momento a la Hija del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _pues Batman ha demostrado una vez más porque razón es el Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _y estuvo a punto de ganar, más Batman hizo lo que nadie esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _aun no encuentran la debilidad del poderoso Spawn, pero vaya que ocurrio algo que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera los Dioses pensaron que algo como eso llegara a ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y ahora hemos pasado a la etapa final del Torneo de Poder, el enfrentamiento final entre Batman y Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el momento de la verdad continua, el Torneo de Poder todavía no ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _y vaya que ha demostrado su ferocidad en combate en más de una forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Photon Girl:** _pero Batman siempre estará a favor de la vida y eso lo ayuda en este momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Stardust Girl:** _aun continuamos con la feroz contienda en el Torneo de Poder, con Batman y Spawn chocando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Magician Rose:** _ya entramos a la que podría ser la contienda decisiva del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _pero para Batman eso es algo que nunca será complicado, siempre encuentra la forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _aunque realmente fue humillante para ella no haber vencido al poderoso Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _pues ya lo viste, el Torneo de Poder continúa ahora de manera que nadie se esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _en serio espero que eso no llegue a ocurrir, créeme, realmente lo espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross Z Charge:** _pues Batman aún tiene mucha batalla que dar, especialmente porque logro lo imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexander Vallejo 144:** _ahora que Batman ha logrado lo imposible, una vez más, la verdadera pelea está por comenzar, aunque no será nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _creí que ya había quedado claro con que nunca des algo por hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _Batman al principio estaba recibiendo la golpiza de su vida y ahora van a cambiar las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _¿nada más a Kenneth? Recuerda que él es divertido, siempre y cuando tenga a Odd con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya viste que Batman hizo lo que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y está por convertirse en el evento más grande de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _pues ya lo viste, Batman estuvo cerca de perder, pero un milagro que nadie esperaba sucedió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _eso es muy cierto y por eso ahora parece haber conseguido lo imposible una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ahora una batalla más allá de los límites de los Dioses está a punto de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _parecía todo perdido, pero la inmensa voluntad, furia, miedo, esperanza y compasión de Batman hicieron lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _es como bien dijo la tierna y adorable Kanna (como amo a esa niña), "el poder tiene un precio en todos los mundos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _ahora estamos por ver el enfrentamiento a un nivel que sobrepasa a todos los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _y vaya que lo está haciendo, porque Batman consiguió lo que nadie esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y está por convertirse en la batalla más grande en la historia de los 12 Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _para mí las mejores muertes han sido las de Piccolo, ya que siempre fueron de manera muy conmovedora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues Batman ha demostrado una vez más porque motivos es Batman, el mejor de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _diablos…no sé qué me está pasando últimamente con los comentarios, en serio me disculpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _y ahora hemos entrado a un nuevo nivel, mismo que Spawn acaba de romper con facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _y esta batalla ha pasado a un nivel totalmente diferente, con el logro de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _ok, lo checare en una oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _aún no se sabe quien ganara, pero los dos están entrando a un nuevo mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y ha comenzado la verdadera batalla final entre estos dos Caballeros de la Oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _aunque ahora Batman ha demostrado porque es el símbolo de la esperanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y estos dos Caballeros están a punto de desatar la batalla más devastadora de todos los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _los últimos instantes del Torneo de Poder, con los últimos enfrentamientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _yo me esperaba a Freezer, pero nunca espero que 17 también apareciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _Batman siempre ha demostrado que a pesar de ser humano es capaz de eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _si alguien sabe manejar muy bien la presión es el Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _todo parecía indicar que Spawn iba a ganar, pero al final, Batman sorprendió a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _honestamente, dudo que a pesar de ello, Goku ya haya comprendido la gravedad del problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _ahora es el momento de que Batman también adquiera un nivel que sobrepasa a los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _pues todo está dando un giro de 180 grados, ya que Batman nunca se rinde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _el final del Torneo de Poder está cada vez más cerca y veremos lo que ocurre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _así se sienten todos en estos momentos, especialmente con lo que acaba de pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ahora a ver qué te parece la gran sorpresa que Batman acaba de mostrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _la tensión va en aumento, especialmente ahora que Batman ha demostrado algo increíble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _Batman vs Spawn, Oscuridad vs Oscuridad y ahora Doctrina Egoísta vs Doctrina Egoísta, una batalla de otro nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _la batalla entre dos Caballeros de las Sombras ha pasado a un nuevo e inesperado nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _pero si en revivir a Freezer y eso creo que serán muy malas noticias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _pues dime si te esperabas lo que está a punto de comenzar entre estos dos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _ahora imagínate a los Dioses ante lo que Batman acaba de hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _ya quiero ver quien será el ganador, aunque ahora continuamos con esta gran batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ya viene el momento más difícil de todos, la hora de que Batman lo de todo en esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya acabas de ver que paso, Batman hizo lo imposible para los humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _estamos por ver quién de estos poderosos guerreros se alzara victorioso en el Torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _él mismo lo dijo, estaba reconsiderando su odio hacia los Dioses hasta que Zamasu apareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _ciertamente, Goku tiene muchas cosas que arreglar, aunque creo que ese golpe en la cabeza que se dio hizo más que volverlo bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _pues espero que esta sorpresa te haya gustado, ya que aún no hay ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _la hora de la verdad está cada vez más cerca, especialmente con lo que Batman ha hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y aquí esta, con Batman haciendo lo que mejor hace, lograr lo imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _pues ya estamos entrando al momento final del Torneo de Poder, con un solo ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _y vaya que fue así, su parte vampira le ayudo mucho a sobrellevar esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _finalmente, la etapa final de esta lucha tan devastadora está comenzando, con ambos empleando el poder de la Doctrina Egoísta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _ahora hemos llegado a la parte más intensa del Torneo de Poder, con Batman y Spawn usando la Doctrina Egoísta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _esa frase y preguntar "¿Qué puede salir mal?" son en extremo peligrosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _esto aún está lejos de terminar, de hecho, solo está comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _ahora todo puede cambiar de manera abrupta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Ángel María NF, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Cross Z Charge, Alexander Vallejo 144, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Andros Valgreen 4, Eclipso, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ryo Red, Raft, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	81. Nace un Nuevo Dios

" _ **El momento crucial del Torneo de Poder finalmente ha llegado, con sus últimos dos contendientes en la plataforma; Batman vs Spawn, una lucha entre dos Caballeros de la Oscuridad, y aunque Batman está peleando con valor, no puede contra el temible poder de Spawn, cuya fuerza descomunal hace que todos los demás parezcan simples bebé en comparación con él, pero a pesar de tener todo en contra, Batman no se ha dado por vencido y continua atacando a Spawn con todo lo que tiene, sin embargo, nada de lo que ha hecho funciona, en ese momento, los Ángeles se dieron cuenta de que los Anillos estaban actuando de una manera extraña, pues después de haber sido usados por tanto tiempo y de la manera en que Batman lo hizo, se auto recargaban de alguna forma, justo cuando todo parecía indicar que Spawn iba a ser el ganador del Torneo de Poder, algo inesperado ocurrió y es que Batman consiguió activar la Doctrina Egoísta, para sorpresa de Spawn, de los Dioses y de todos los que observaban esa gran batalla, ahora, dos guerreros que poseen el poder más grande de los 12 Universos están a punto de chocar ¿Quién será el ganador?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 81**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 81 Nace un Nuevo Dios**

 **Universo 1**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Kal y los demás observaban lo que pasaba sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ninguno podía creer lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos, al menos, viéndolo por medio de la televisión, esto era algo de otro mundo, no podían creerlo, era totalmente absurdo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Bruno?-cuestiono Diana sorprendida.

-Esto es extraño, es como si él ya no fuera más un simple hombre-observo Thalía.

-Que absurdo ¿Cómo pudo ocurrirle algo como eso a ese simple hombre?-cuestiono Black Adam impactado.

Kal no decía nada, simplemente mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla en todo momento, pero haciéndose la misma pregunta que todos los demás-¿Qué fue lo que te paso Bruno?-se preguntó viendo el Torneo.

Lo que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba, era que todo el Universo 1, así como también todas sus dimensiones, también observaban lo que pasaba en el Torneo de Poder y ahora muchos se preguntaban qué fue lo que ocurrió con ese simple hombre que empleaba el miedo como una forma de justicia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

 **Balcón Real**

Las chicas estaban más que impactadas por lo que pasaba ante ellas, pero nadie estaba más sorprendida que Sunset, nunca se esperó que su figura paterna pudiera llegar tan lejos de golpe y la Presencia solo sonreía de forma tranquila.

-Esto sí que fue una sorpresa-dijo Maléfica-nunca espere que fuera capaz de activar la Doctrina Egoísta-.

-¿La Doctrina Egoísta? ¿En verdad la activo?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida y muy emocionada.

-Esto se ha salido de control, de hecho, creo que ha pasado a un nuevo nivel-dijo Applejack sonriendo.

Sunset solo sonrió de manera emocionada-Padre, dale su merecido a ese tipo-dijo sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los Dioses de la Destrucción se levantaron de sus asientos, viendo como ese simple hombre había alcanzado el estado máximo de poder, mismo que se supone solo los Dioses podían acceder, aunque Goku y Jiren también lo consiguieron, al igual que Spawn, pero Batman…era cierto que él era un mortal impresionante, pero sin ninguna habilidad especial como otros héroes del Universo 1, entonces…

-¿Cómo fue que activo la Doctrina Egoísta?-cuestiono Deboness con curiosidad.

-Seguramente los Anillos tuvieron que ver en ello-dijo Xiang sonriendo.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto John volteando a ver al Ángel.

-Los Anillos son canalizadores de las emociones humanas, mismas que son convertidas en energía, pero desde hace mucho, sus energías estaban demasiado bajas, así que era natural pensar que en cualquier momento, Batman iba a quedar indefenso ante Spawn, pero por alguna razón, los Anillos siguieron recargándose de energía y ahora parece que sabemos el porqué, el propio Batman los recargaba con su propia fuerza de voluntad, su furia, su miedo, su esperanza y su compasión, los cinco Anillos recibían todas esas emociones y más del Caballero de la Noche, a eso le incluimos el sable de Karai y lo que ocurrió fue que Batman, empleando toda su fuerza física, mental y espiritual, logro entrar a ese terreno al que solo los Dioses pueden entrar-.

-Pero si él lo consiguió, entonces quiere decir que…-Lyra abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Quiere decir que estamos presenciando el nacimiento de un nuevo Dios y a juzgar por su aspecto, diría que un Dios de la Oscuridad, aunque creo que eso no es del todo cierto, hay mucho más en esto y creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-observo Xiang sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman estaba parado ante Spawn, aun liberando esa gran onda de energía y el aura de varios colores, mismos que poco a poco comenzaron a volverse oscuros, hecho que hizo que Spawn se colocara en guardia, listo para el combate, más el Caballero Infernal no se veía nada preocupado.

-Si piensas que puedes vencerme alcanzando un estado similar al de los Dioses entonces estás muy equivocado-dijo Spawn.

-Eso es algo que no me importa-señalo Batman-porque si hay algo que me caracteriza es que jamás me rindo hasta ganar y eso es lo que voy a hacer-finalizo Batman con su nueva forma.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=cZKYmoDCq3o)**

Spawn se colocó en guardia y espero a que su oponente hiciera algo, Batman solo se mantuvo quieto en todo momento y justo cuando menos se lo espero, Batman desapareció y reapareció justo detrás de él, más Spawn volteo con gran rapidez y ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, con los puños chocados en todo momento, fue cuando Batman lanzo un nuevo golpe, mismo que Spawn repelió para también atacar, pero esta vez, Batman lo evadió y ataco, la velocidad que ambos empleaban era algo nunca antes visto y nadie era capaz de seguirlos, con excepción de los Ángeles, Maléfica y por supuesto, la Presencia, quien seguía sonriendo ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Batman y Spawn quedaron dándose la espalda un momento, entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que Spawn tenía un rasguño en su cara, mismo que fue hecho por Batman, quien volvió a lanzarse contra él, al tiempo que el Caballero Infernal abría sus ojos para atacarlo con esa ráfaga de golpes que nadie podía ver.

Pero Batman no solo los esquivo, sino que ataco del mismo modo y ambos comenzaron a atacarse de esa forma, provocando estruendos que sacudían todo el lugar, muchos solo podían ver lo que pasaba sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Gen y Ugg se quedaron atónitos ante lo que sus ojos veían-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Logro alcanzar el nivel de Spawn!-exclamo Ugg sorprendido por la hazaña de Batman.

-¡Esto es algo que nunca había pasado! ¡Es ilógico!-señalo Gen sorprendido.

Deboness también estaba como los Dioses del Universo 12 y Lyra no se encontraba mejor, el resto de los guerreros del Universo 1 también estaban impactados por lo que el Caballero de la Noche había conseguido y ni que decir de todos los demás guerreros.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No solo activo la Doctrina Egoísta, sino que además también la está controlando a la perfección!-exclamo Deboness sorprendida.

Los demás guerreros solo podían ver la batalla, aunque por mucho que trataban de seguirlos les era imposible ubicarlos-¡Es increíble!-exclamo Goku-¡Son extremadamente rápidos y poderosos!-.

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él haya podido ingresar a ese mundo?-cuestiono Vegeta, mientras Freezer solo permanecía en silencio.

-¡Increíble! ¡Bats realmente es asombroso!-declaro Flash sorprendido.

-¡Alcanzo el nivel de los Dioses y parece estar superándolo, realmente no me puedo creer que esto sea posible, el nivel que ni siquiera Darkseid pudo alcanzar lo alcanzo él!-señalo Barda.

-¿Qué rayos son esos dos hombres?-pregunto Seiya impactado.

Optimus solo miraba la batalla con expresión seria en todo momento-Puede que ese hombre sea capaz de vencer a Spawn-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Jotaro.

-¿No estas exagerando un poco, Prime?-pregunto Ashi, pero el silencio de Optimus fue suficiente respuesta para la antigua hija de Aku-increíble-dijo mirando la batalla de nuevo.

Teresa y Jiren observaban en silencio la batalla, aunque ambos sonreían de forma complacida, Tohru también estaba emocionada, quería ver que alguien le diera su merecido a ese cretino que se atrevió a insultar su amor por Kobayashi San.

Los espectadores estaban en iguales condiciones que el resto de los guerreros y Dioses, todos trataban de seguir la batalla, algo que les era sumamente imposible, la velocidad que empleaban era tan impactante, que el único modo de saber en dónde se encontraban era por los estruendos que causaban al chocar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Spawn chocaron sus puños con fuerza, al tiempo que se daban un nuevo golpe al mismo tiempo, mismos que ambos esquivaban, al tiempo que atacaban, era un choque entre dos guerreros que eran capaces de emplear la Doctrina Egoísta en los dos estados; defensivo y ataque, nadie se explicaba cómo era posible que Batman pudiera dominarlo tan fácilmente.

-¿Cómo es posible que domines la Doctrina Egoísta con esa facilidad?-cuestiono Spawn sin dejar de atacar a su oponente.

-¡No lo sé!-declaro Batman sin cesar su ataque-¡Tal vez porque ya estoy familiarizado con una idea similar!-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Spawn sin dejar de atacar a su oponente.

-¡Desde que comencé con mis entrenamientos tuve que aprender muchas cosas; como dejar de sentir dolor físico, como desaparecer y otras más, todo eso requirió una gran concentración, un trabajo entre cuerpo y mente que mis maestros exigían, siempre llevándome al máximo de mis habilidades!-explicaba Batman logrando acertar un golpe en el abdomen de Spawn.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Es por eso que puedo dejar la mente en blanco cuando lo necesito!-señalo Batman dándole una patada ahora-¡Por esto también puedo encontrar el equilibrio entre mi cuerpo y mi mente, así como también mezclarlos con mi espíritu!-con cada palabra que Batman decía, acertaba más golpes al poderoso Spawn.

Spawn solo recibía sus ataques sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, algo que nunca creyó que fuera posible, no desde que peleo con su antiguo Maestro, esto era algo ilógico para él, especialmente porque Batman era un servidor de los Dioses.

-¡Y nunca me ha importado que tan difícil sea la batalla o que tan imposible parezca conseguir la victoria! ¡Jamás me he rendido, ni doblegado ante nadie y no comenzare ahora!-sentencio Batman logrando darle un golpe con ambas rodillas en el estómago a Spawn, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe al sentir ese ataque.

Batman se alejó un poco de él y reuniendo energías en sus manos, lanzo un poderoso rayo contra Spawn, mismo que lo estrello con fuerza contra la plataforma, al tiempo que se lanzaba de nuevo contra el Caballero Infernal, pero Spawn se levantó de nuevo y lanzando un grito de furia, mismo que provoco que una onda de energía saliera expulsada de su cuerpo, provocando que todo el lugar volviera a estremecerse y que un calor abrazador llegara hasta las gradas comenzara a sentirse, ese calor era realmente sofocante y quemaba como llamas del infierno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los más cercanos eran los Kaioshin, Dioses de la Destrucción y sus respectivos guerreros, quienes podían sentir como si ese calor los calcinara lentamente-¡Cuánto calor!-exclamo Shin.

-¡Es más intenso que cuando ese guerrero del Universo 11 lanzo su ataque!-declaro el anciano.

-¡Es la primera vez que veo a Spawn tan molesto!-señalo Ugg cubriéndose con sus brazos.

-¡Parece que quiere quemar todo el lugar con ese fuego!-agrego Gen preocupado.

Los Ángeles rápidamente entraron en acción, alzando sus báculos y creando una barrera para proteger a todos los que se encontraban cerca, mientras Maléfica hacía lo mismo con los asientos de los espectadores y el Balcón Real, donde las chicas se protegían como podían.

-¡Padre!-grito Sunset.

-¿Se encontrara bien?-pregunto Twilight resistiendo semejante onda de calor.

-Tranquilas, él se encuentra bien-respondió la Presencia sonriendo y viendo lo que pasaba en el combate en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Efectivamente, a pesar de que su ataque afectaba a muchos de los presentes, Batman lo estaba resistiendo perfectamente, al tiempo que también abría sus ojos de golpe y lanzaba una ráfaga de golpes contra Spawn, quien respondía de la misma manera, ninguno de los dos estaba cediendo ante el otro y el Caballero Infernal tuvo que reconocer a Batman como un gran guerrero, pero…

-¡Jamás podrás vencerme a mí! ¡No mientras sirvas a los Dioses!-anuncio Spawn lanzándose contra Batman a gran velocidad, quien solo pudo protegerse del ataque de su oponente, mismo que llego como un potente puñetazo que lanzo a Batman por los aires.

Rápidamente, Spawn se lanzó contra él de nuevo, embistiéndolo con fuerza y acorralándolo contra una pared rocosa, donde lanzo más de esos mortales ataques, peor Batman contraataco del mismo modo, al tiempo que comenzaban a elevarse más y más sobre la plataforma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos observaban lo que pasaba de manera impresionada-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡A pesar de que se alejaron del área de la plataforma ninguno de los dos ha dejado de volar!-exclamo Piccolo sorprendido.

-Pero Spawn tiene alas, eso debe ayudarlo-dijo Krilin.

-Normalmente sería así-intervino Wiss-pero Spawn no está usando sus alas para volar, de hecho, está empleando únicamente su Ki para hacerlo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos los Guerreros Z.

-Y creo que Batman también está haciendo lo mismo o por lo menos algo parecido, ya que ese hombre nunca tuvo esa habilidad, francamente estoy impactado con lo que veo-señalo Wiss.

-Pero si ninguno de ellos está usando alas para volar ¿Cómo es posible que sigan a flote a pesar de que están fuera del área permitida?-pregunto Roshi.

Wiss no supo que responder, permaneció en silencio un momento, observando la batalla y se dio cuenta-Porque ambos han llegado hasta el nivel de los Ángeles-explico Wiss-al emplear la Doctrina Egoísta han roto cualquier limite que existiera para ellos, ahora están en un nivel muy alto, tanto que me atrevería a decir que solo Abzu y las Hijas de la Noche en el Modo Ángel o invocando a Sarah serían capaces de darles batalla, de hecho, tal vez ahora sean tan poderosos como Sarah o quizás ligeramente inferiores-.

Goku sonrió ante eso-Estoy sorprendido, realmente ambos son los guerreros más poderosos de todos los Universos, me habría encantado poder pelear contra ellos dos-dijo Goku emocionado y algo decepcionado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Spawn seguían chocando repetidamente, su velocidad y fuerza era abrumadora, de otra dimensión, los espectadores no eran capaces de seguirlos, pues si los guerreros más experimentados no podían hacerlo, entonces mucho menos ellos, que solo eran simples espectadores.

-Parece que la mayoría de los que vinieron y nos ven desde sus Universos se están perdiendo de la acción-dijo Maléfica.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto-dijo la Presencia sonriendo.

-Comprendido-Maléfica alzo sus dos manos y envolvió todo el lugar en una burbuja de energía, misma que de alguna manera permitía que todos los espectadores, ya fuera los que estuvieran en el estadio o lo estuvieran viendo desde sus hogares no se perdieran nada de la acción-¿Qué le parece mi señor?-.

-Me parece perfecto-respondió la Presencia sonriendo complacido y Maléfica agradeció el cumplido.

Ahora todos los espectadores podían seguir a los poderosos guerreros que estaban chocando en el cielo, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían y aunque todavía empleaban la Doctrina Egoísta, la burbuja de Maléfica les permitía poder seguirlos a pesar de ello.

Batman y Spawn chocaron sus brazos con fuerza, comenzando un feroz encuentro frente a frente, en el cual ninguno de los estaba dispuesto a rendirse, fue cuando Spawn lanzo un golpe con su mano libre, pero Batman lo detuvo y cuando lanzo el suyo, Spawn hizo lo mismo, provocando que se sujetaran de las manos y forcejaran en un intento por dominar al otro.

-¡No me vencerás!-aseguro Spawn con un brillo en sus ojos verdes.

-¡Lo mismo te digo!-declaro Batman sin cesar su ataque.

Ambos seguían chocando con fuerza, realmente parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder ante el otro, el lugar comenzó a verse iluminado por varios rayos que casi golpeaban a los espectadores, por suerte, las barreras impidieron que eso pasara, Batman no se iba a rendir, no cuando tenía una promesa que cumplir, debía ganar para poder cumplirla.

-¡No importa que tan difícil sea la pelea! ¡Jamás me rendiré y jamás dejare de luchar!-aseguro Batman al tiempo que seguía sujetando las manos de Spawn.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas pelear contra mí? ¡Es claro que estas en tus límites!-bramo Spawn.

-¡Si hay algo que he aprendido es que los límites se hicieron para romperse!-aseguro Batman.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=kzyybwse1vw)**

Batman y Spawn continuaban luchando con gran ferocidad, al tiempo que se soltaban al mismo tiempo, alejándose uno del otro para continuar con su feroz encuentro, su batalla era algo digno de verse y nadie quería perderse esa gran batalla entre dos poderosos titanes.

 **¡Al Espacio Vámonos Ya!**

 **¡Es La Moda Une te Ven!**

 **¡En Mis Manos Deja Todo!**

 **¡Todo El Tiempo Quiero Reír!**

 **¡Confundido Nunca Lucí!**

 **No He Gozado Suficiente**

 **Aburrido No...**

 **¡Ya No Quiero Estar!**

 **Liberemos Ese Peso Y A Volar (Vuela Ya)**

 **¡Un Mundo Mejor!**

 **¡Juntos Construir!**

 **¡Sin Temor! Con Amor**

 **Sera**

 **¡Todos Los Muros Romperé Todas Las Puertas Abriré!**

 **Yo Te Guiare Una Vez Mas**

 **¡Y Lo Imposible Venceré!**

 **¡Con Gran Valor Superaras!**

 **¡Todas Tus Metas Pronto Lograras! ¡Y Gritaras!**

 **Que Fácil Es**

 **No Hay Imposibles Para Mi**

 **¡Juntos en el Gran Torneo!**

 **¡La Presencia Se Impresionara!**

 **Lo Mejor Debes Recordar Y Lo Malo Te Olvidaras**

 **¡Has Tus Sueños Realidades!**

 **¡Muéstrame Lo Puedes Hacer!**

 **¡Enciende Todo Tu Poder!**

 **¡Quiero Más Satisfacciones!**

 **¡Con Toda Tu Ser!**

 **¡En Tus Manos Ya!**

 **Y Prepara Una Gran Batalla Lista Esta (¡Hazlo Ya!)**

 **La Tristeza Hoy**

 **Tú Puedes Romper**

 **Gran Rival**

 **Pronto Tu Serás**

 **Sigo Esperando Que Lo Harás**

 **¡Tú Tienes Que Sobrevivir!**

 **Intenta Lo**

 **¡100 Veces Más!**

 **¡Superviviente Mas Genial!**

 **¡Deja Tus Límites Atrás!**

 **¡Libera Todo Tu Poder!**

 **Puedes Confiar**

 **Que Cada Vez**

 **Mucho Más Fuerte Vas A Ser**

 **¡Junto en el Gran Torneo!**

 **Todos Los Dioses Débiles Serán**

 **¡Todos Los Muros Romperé!**

 **¡Todas La Puertas Abriré!**

 **Yo Te Guiare**

 **Una Vez Más**

 **Y Lo Imposible Venceré**

 **Con Gran Valor Superaras**

 **Todas Tus Metas Pronto Lograras**

 **¡Y Gritaras!**

 **Que Fácil Es**

 **No Hay Imposibles Para Mi**

 **¡Esto No Acaba Es el Torneo!**

 **¡Yo Seguiré en el Torneo!**

 **¡Juntos en el Gran Torneo!**

 **¡El Señor de los Milagros se Impresionara!**

La batalla entre Batman y Spawn era algo sumamente épico, digno de verse, una batalla que solamente podría verse una vez en la vida y nadie quería perdérsela, muchos agradecían haber tenido la oportunidad de poder ir a ese reino y presenciar tan magnifica pelea.

Incluso los humanos del Universo 7 estaban más que emocionados con el Torneo de Poder, el combate final era más de lo que se habían imaginado, mucho mejor que cualquier combate que su gran campeón haya tenido, era el más grande espectáculo de todos los tiempos y en el Universo 1, muchos esperaban que Batman conservara esos poderes cuando volviera, por si acaso Superman o el Régimen intentaban algo de nuevo.

-¡Nunca dejare de luchar!-aseguro Spawn desafiante.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-declaro Batman desafiante.

El choque de sus poderes era algo que nadie quería perderse, especialmente aquellos que eran guerreros por naturaleza y se emocionaban mucho con combates como esos, entre ellos Goku y otros más, el Saiyajin ya tenía una nueva meta en mente, lograr dominar la Doctrina Egoísta y pelear contra ellos dos.

Batman y Spawn chocaron sus puños repetidamente, al tiempo que comenzaban a descender, quedando Spawn sobre Batman, en ningún momento, ninguno de los dos dejaba de atacarse de esa manera tan devastadora, haciendo que varios rayos y ondas explosivas sacudieran todo el lugar, por suerte, las barreras protegían a todos los espectadores, pero en todos los Universos restantes, las opiniones no dejaban de manifestarse.

En el Universo 1, muchos de los que atestiguaban ese gran combate esperaban que Batman aun conservara esos poderes cuando volviera, ya que de ese modo, nadie tendría que preocuparse por grandes amenazas.

El Universo 2, los Dragones del Caos y de la Armonía, así como los humanos de cada reino, estaban que no podían creerse lo que veían, lo mismo pasaba con los Caballeros del Universo 5, los que miraban la pelea en el Universo 7 solo quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Esta pelea es fabulosa!-grito uno de ellos.

El Universo 8 también estaba impactado con lo que veían, los Ninjas de cada aldea estaban más que impresionados por las habilidades de ambos guerreros, especialmente las de Batman, que a su manera era un Ninja, el Universo 11 también estaba emocionado y el Universo 12 no podía creer que alguien peleara al mismo nivel que Spawn.

Los Dioses se comenzaron a emocionar al ver que existía un guerrero que era capaz de pelear contra Spawn, incluso parecía estarlo presionando-¡Esto es asombroso!-grito Bills levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Puede ganarle! ¡Realmente puede ganarle!-grito Liquir en iguales condiciones.

-La Doctrina Egoísta…realmente es algo sumamente sorprendente-dijo Kakashi sorprendido por el poder que entregaba al usuario.

-Si esto continua así es posible que realmente pueda vencer a Spawn-observo Ikki sorprendido.

Teresa y Jiren solo guardaban silencio, siempre atentos a la batalla, aunque Tohru no paraba de gritarle a Batman que acabara con el gusano que se atrevió a insultar su amor por Kobayashi, haciendo que la aludida solo suspirara con algo de resignación, Kanna estaba muy emocionada también, al igual que todos los espectadores.

-¡Dale su merecido a ese imbécil! ¡Venga a Lapis!-grito Peridot desde las gradas.

Batman y Spawn finalmente llegaron hasta el suelo de la plataforma, donde el Caballero de la Noche lanzo una poderosa patada contra su contrincante, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe por el impacto que recibió, antes de que Spawn se alejara lo suficiente, Batman lo sujeto de una pierna y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, para luego lanzarlo contra una pila de rocas, donde quedó sepultado, Batman se incorporó para recuperar el aliento.

Más Spawn no tardo en reaparecer, se encontraba algo lastimado, pero no de gravedad, pero al ver lastimado a Spawn, todos los presentes del Universo 12 se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos, incluso sus nueve guerreros que quedaban.

-¡Spawn esta lastimado!-exclamo Ashi sorprendida.

-Ahora que recuerda, la última vez que lastimaron a Spawn fue…nunca, nunca nadie había sido capaz de conseguirlo-observo Splinter sorprendido por ello.

Spawn gruño y miro a Batman fijamente, el Caballero de la Noche también lo miraba con seriedad, en ningún momento se dijo o hizo algo, siempre viéndose a los ojos de manera desafiante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Diana estaba impactada por lo que sus ojos veían-No entiendo como Bruno pudo conseguir obtener ese gran poder, es ilógico, jamás logro alcanzar algo como eso-dijo sorprendida.

-Mi padre siempre dijo que había mucho más en él de lo que aparentaba y creo que tenía razón-dijo Thalía con seriedad.

-La Doctrina Egoísta, una fuerza que sobrepasa hasta los Dioses-repitió Black Adam con tono serio-¿Cómo es posible que un simple mortal la haya adquirido?-.

-Pero Bruno no es un simple mortal-intervino Kal El-él es Batman-sentencio con tono serio y molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Madre**

Las Diamantes también hacían sus observaciones de la batalla con una expresión bastante seria-Batman ¿Qué rayos es realmente?-pregunto Diamante Blanco.

-No creo que sea un simple terrícola-dijo Azul sorprendida, al tiempo que las Gemas de su mundo tampoco lograban entender lo que pasaba, si las Crystal Gems hacían cosas que en su mundo eran consideradas abominables, ese hombre había roto con todo lo que conocían sobre la Tierra.

-Creo que deberíamos pedirle disculpas por todos los problemas que causamos-dijo Rubí Pancita sonriendo nerviosa.

-Y por haber secuestrado gente-agrego Aquamarina en las mismas condiciones que esa Rubí.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Apocolyps**

Desde su trono, Darkseid también miraba la batalla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-Batman, siempre supe que no eras un humano común y corriente, realmente me has sorprendido-dijo levantándose de su trono-escuche sobre la Doctrina Egoísta, pero a excepción de Deboness, jamás supe de alguien que pudiera realizarla, en verdad te has ganado el resto del señor de Apocolyps-reconoció sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

 **Balcón Real**

Las Hijas de la Noche estaban realmente emocionadas con el combate, ahora todas las esperanzas de la victoria estaban depositadas en Batman, sabían que él podría ganar y evitar que el orden caótico de Spawn comenzara.

-Vamos padre, sé que puedes hacerlo-dijo Sunset sonriendo y confiando plenamente en su figura paterna.

-¡Vamos Gran Jefe! ¡Dele su merecido a ese creído!-grito Rainbow levantándose de su asiento y asomándose de más por la barda, provocando que casi cayera, por suerte, Applejack la sujeto a tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Spawn seguían mirándose fijamente, esperando ver quién de los dos daba el siguiente ataque, fue cuando Spawn tomo la palabra-Admito que te has ganado mis respeto, pero no podrás evitar que lleve a cabo mi ambición, ganare el Torneo y obtendré mi deseo, la aniquilación de los Dioses-.

-¿Realmente es lo que quieres?-pregunto Batman.

-¿Hum?-.

-Pude darme cuenta de algo, estas en conflicto-señalo Batman-apuesto a que lo has estado desde que te fusionaste con tu versión divina, por eso no estás seguro de si quieres acabar con los Dioses-.

Spawn se rio al escuchar eso-Te equivocas, el que me haya fusionado con mi versión divina no significa nada, mi odio hacia los Dioses no ha cambiado y pronto los voy a ver caer-.

-Lo veremos-aseguro Batman colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La batalla entre Batman y Spawn es la más grande en la historia de los 12 Universos, ambos están peleando con la Doctrina Egoísta ¿Quién de estos dos poderosos Caballeros se alzara victorioso?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PARA SER FRANCO…NO ME AGRADA ACTUALIZAR EN LA MAÑANA Y MEJOR DECIDI VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR DE NOCHE, YA QUE SI TENGO CHANCE, PERO SERÁ UN POCO MÁS TARDE, DEBIDO A QUE A VECES VOY A SALIR TARDE DEL TRABAJO, ASÍ QUE ESPERO LO COMPRENDAN**

 **PUES TRAS VER EL MANGA 34 DE DBS, DEBO DECIR QUE FUE GRATIFICANTE VER AL GRAN PICCOLO PELEANDO, ESPERO QUE TENGA UN MEJOR PAPEL QUE EN EL ANIME Y UNA ELIMINACION MAS DIGNA, AUNQUE DEBO DECIRLO, REALMENTE FREEZER ES EL PEOR DE TODOS, ME HACE PREGUNTAR SI SU FAMILIA TAMBIEN ERA ASI O EL ES EL PERO DE TODA ESA CADENA DE CRUELES Y DESPIADADOS CONQUISTADORES**

 **Ángel María NF:** _y vaya que lo ha demostrado, pues ahora está teniendo una batalla en iguales condiciones con el temible y poderoso Spawn, más todo puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _Batman es el mejor ejemplo de lo que un simple ser humano es capaz de hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _explique mis razones y por el momento, esta semana va a ser así, al menos hasta que vuelva a la mañana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _espero que no te hayas esperado la gran sorpresa que Batman ha revelado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ahora la batalla está a un nuevo nivel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Cross Z Charge:** _y los Ángeles ya explicaron cómo fue posible este milagro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexander Vallejo 144:** _de hecho ambos están en graves problemas, no diré porque, pero los dos pueden terminar muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y la batalla ha pasado al nivel más alto de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _te deseo mucha suerte en tu primer fic, ya lo cheque y parece interesante, por ahora la batalla del Torneo de Poder está por llegar a su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, en lo personal, siempre he preferido esa pareja y Diana me decepciono mucho en Injustice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _de hecho, ustedes pueden dejarla en cuanto lo deseen, aunque esa fusión también es un arma de doble filo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _aunque Batman no lo hizo por compañerismo, como ya explico Xiang, los Anillos tuvieron que ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues Batman solo lo consiguió debido a los Anillos y a sus fuertes emociones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y no hay que olvidar que a pesar de ser el mejor de todos, Batman sigue siendo humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _es muy bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _ok…agregan, pero díganme ¿Qué acaso alguno retira al menos a un personaje o solo se concentran en la victoria? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _Wiss ya lo dijo, existen rumores sobre guerreros que pueden superar a los Dioses Destructores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _pues ya acabas de ver la explicación de Xiang del porque ocurrió este…llamémoslo milagro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _un milagro es lo que ocurrió en estos momentos y fue con ayuda de los Anillos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _no te acostumbres a ello, porque Batman ya ha demostrado que no necesita de poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _por el momento la batalla está muy igualada entre estos dos titanes de la oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _el poder de Batman se ha desatado, pero esto no es algo que durara eternamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _eso fue lo que ocurrió, como la misma Xiang explico al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y ahora se avecina el encuentro final por la victoria definitiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _gracias, me halagas con esas palabras, en serio lo aprecio mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _si lo dijiste, al igual que muchos otros que lo hicieron también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _pues ni te acostumbres a esos poderes, porque no creas que duraran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Cross Z Charge, Alexander Vallejo 144, Sombra 02, Zeus, Hades, Knight Shadow, Odín, Black Hunter, El Monitor, Franco, Dio The World, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Kid Shooter, Nero Metallic, Wild Boy, Tetsuma Gundam, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Gokash Z, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Wham Pillar One, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Eclipso, Espadachín de la Luz, Joestar, Zeppeli, Andros Valgreen 4, Polnareff Silver, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, The Shadow Void, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	82. Puntos Debiles

" _ **La final del Torneo de Poder se ha vuelto una verdadera guerra, tras ver caer a varios de sus compañeros, Batman logro hacer que sus emociones, combinadas con los cinco Anillos que llevo, se unieran de una manera que lo hicieron alcanzar el nivel de los Dioses y más allá, pues el Caballero de la Noche logro activar la poderosa Doctrina Egoísta, con la cual finalmente está manteniendo una batalla frente a frente contra el temible Spawn el Diabólico, misma que se ha convertido en la pelea del siglo, hasta los Dioses se han quedado impresionados por el tremendo choque de estos dos poderosos titanes, quienes han hecho estremecer todo el campo de batalla, incluso los miembros del Régimen tuvieron que reconocer que Batman había llegado a un nivel que ellos jamás podrían haber soñado, la batalla del siglo solo está comenzando y tanto Batman como Spawn están dispuestos a pelear hasta el final, hasta que sus cuerpos resistan esa aterradora batalla ¿Quién de estos dos poderosos Caballeros de la Oscuridad obtendrá la victoria y se quedara con el deseo de las Súper Esferas del Dragón?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 82**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 82 Puntos Débiles**

La batalla final por el campeonato de los 12 Universos, mismo que se llevaba a cabo en el Torneo de Poder, quedando sus últimos dos finalistas; Batman el Caballero de la Noche y Spawn el Caballero Infernal, continuaba, ahora que ambos peleaban con el poder de la Doctrina Egoísta activada, todo el lugar se estremecía con el choque de ambas fuerzas.

Era tal el impacto de poderes que Maléfica y los Ángeles tuvieron que reforzar todo el lugar para evitar que alguien saliera lastimado, Batman lanzo un golpe exactamente al mismo tiempo que Spawn, sus puños chocaron con fuerza y un gran estruendo comenzó a sacudir todo el lugar.

Ambos liberaban una gran cantidad de energía, pero si alguien estaba sumamente sorprendido, ese era Spawn, nunca se imaginó que alguien fuera capaz de pelear contra él exactamente al mismo nivel, parecía que Batman ya había empleado la Doctrina Egoísta en el pasado, especialmente por el modo en que la usaba.

Fue cuando sus puños se abrieron y se sujetaron de las manos, para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra, los dos guerreros comenzaron a forcejar por intentar derribarse mutuamente, sus fuerzas estaban muy igualadas y era imposible saber quién de los dos obtendría la victoria en esa batalla.

De pronto, Spawn soltó su agarre y antes de que Batman reaccionara, lo embistió con fuerza, sujetándolo del cuello y estrellándolo contra el suelo con demasiada fuerza, hundiéndolo un poco en el mismo, rápidamente, Spawn lo sujeto de una pierna y comenzó a estrellarlo de nuevo contra el suelo varias veces.

-¡No importa lo que hagas o que tan fuerte sea tu voluntad, jamás podrás vencerme!-sentencio Spawn tras lanzarlo contra una pila de rocas, para luego lanzarse contra él una vez más.

Pero Batman reapareció de nuevo y esquivando el golpe de Spawn, le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, provocando que Spawn abriera mucho los ojos por el tremendo golpe que recibió, pero eso no evito que contraatacara, dándole un golpe de cuchilla con su mano en el hombro derecho, seguido de una patada que lanzo a Batman contra más rocas.

Pero esta vez, Batman dio un giro y tomando impulso con sus pies, se lanzó de nuevo contra Spawn, preparando una patada, misma que Spawn esquivo haciéndose a un lado, pero Batman actuó con rapidez y le dio una patada con su otro pierna, estrellándolo contra el suelo, pero Spawn no tardo en volver a levantarse y Batman también se lanzó contra él.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=xMhNN7IwE60)**

Ambos chocaron de nuevo, comenzando una batalla devastadora, en la cual sus puños y piernas chocaban repetidamente, los espectadores apenas y podían seguirlos, incluso con la barrera especial que Maléfica creo les era casi imposible poder verlos, hasta Ten Shin Han tenía problemas para ubicarlos.

Ni siquiera sintiendo el Ki, Cosmo, Chacra, Aura o Mana se podían ubicar, hasta el ruido que hacían era imposible de localizar, debido a que primero se escuchaban en un lugar y de pronto ya estaban en otro.

-¡Son increíbles!-exclamo Krilin sorprendido.

-¡No puedo lograr localizarlos!-bramo Ikki tratando de ubicarlos.

Ni siquiera Kakashi y Sasuke, empleando el Sharingan podían localizar a los dos poderosos guerreros-Esta pelea es impresionante-dijo Goku-entonces ese es el poder de la Doctrina Egoísta, es asombroso-dijo sonriendo.

-Ni siquiera caen cuando se alejan de la plataforma-observo Vegeta sorprendido, mientras que Freezer solo sonreía, dándole todo su apoyo a Spawn, ya que en serio quería ver a los Dioses desaparecer.

Batman lanzo una patada, misma que le dio en el rostro a Spawn, pero este reacciono atacándolo con un puñetazo al abdomen, provocando que volvieran a comenzar su batalla increíblemente rápida, sin que nadie los pudiera localizar, aunque más de uno podría jurar que pasaron muy cerca de las gradas, los únicos que los veían sin problema eran Maléfica, los Ángeles y claro, la Presencia.

Batman y Spawn se detuvieron de golpe, abriendo sus ojos y lanzando una ráfaga de esos poderosos ataques, mismos que esquivaban o los rozaban, pero ninguno de ellos lograba darles en el blanco.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las chicas estaban más que impactadas por la batalla que su padre estaba librando en esos momentos, preguntándose si así debió sentirse cuando ellas pelearon contra los Maestros Oscuros en el Modo Ángel durante el Combate Mortal.

-¡No te dejes ganar! ¡Tú puedes!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionándose mucho al ver la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo!-animo Applejack.

-¡Superman muérete de envidia!-grito Rainbow Dash sonriendo al imaginarse la cara de ese ex héroe de haber visto lo que Batman había conseguido.

-Eso es increíble-dijo Myra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los Dioses también estaban que no se podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, era realmente algo impactante que un simple mortal haya podido activar la Doctrina Egoísta y encima la pudiera controlar con esa facilidad, definitivamente Batman no era un simple hombre.

-Esto es asombroso-dijo Jerez sorprendida-ahora entiendo porque el Universo 1 está en primer lugar, si hay más mortales como Batman entonces definitivamente merece ese puesto-.

-Esto es algo que nunca me habría esperado ver-dijo Arak sorprendido-nunca espere que un humano conseguiría eso-.

Bills gruño ante eso-Goku lo consiguió y sin embargo no fue capaz de dominarla, incluso termino vencido, pero ese hombre…-el Dios del Séptimo Universo no sabía que pensar en eso.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que una persona ordinaria podría ser tan poderosa?-cuestiono Liquir.

-Tal vez no exista eso de "una persona ordinaria"-sugirió Vermouth.

-Debo reconocerlo, es la primera vez que veo que alguien logra presionar a Spawn de esta manera-señalo Gen sorprendido.

Deboness solo sonrió, sintiéndose profundamente orgullosa de Batman-Estoy sorprendida, realmente has superado todas mis expectativas, es una verdadera lástima que para poder alcanzar este gran potencial hayas tenido que sufrir tanto, pero en verdad, te has ganado el respeto de todos los Dioses-sentencio sonriendo.

Las palabras de Deboness se vieron confirmadas cuando los Kaioshin, Dioses de la Destrucción, de la Luz y de la Oscuridad se levantaron, en señal de que reconocían a Batman como el hombre más poderoso de todos los Universos y no solo por el poder que tenía ahora, sino por todo lo que había conseguido por sus propios medios.

Xiang observaba la batalla con mucha seriedad, al igual que el resto de los Ángeles y fue cuando notaron algo bastante interesante, tanto en Batman como en Spawn, eso podría comenzar a significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Spawn volvieron a chocar con fuerza, al tiempo que se atacaban con varios rodillazos, mismos que provocaban una lluvia de relámpagos que cubrieron todo el lugar, golpeando las gradas de los Dioses y los espectadores, incluso el Balcón Real, por suerte, nadie salió lastimado.

Con un último golpe, ambos contrincantes aterrizaron en lados opuestos y sobre los restos que flotaban de la plataforma, en los dos combatientes se podía ver que se encontraban muy cansados, ya que los dos respiraban agitadamente, al tiempo que se recuperaban de manera pausada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Xiang y los demás Ángeles vieron confirmadas sus sospechas ante eso-Ambos están llegando al límite-dijo Xiang, captando la atención de los demás.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Amatista.

-Me refiero a que los dos están comenzando a entrar a números rojos, pero cada uno por diversas razones; en el caso de Batman, aunque él ha logrado invocar la Doctrina Egoísta y esta dominándola a la perfección, sin embargo, como es solo un humano sin poderes especiales, la Doctrina Egoísta es una carga demasiado pesada para su cuerpo, especialmente porque la está usando tanto en modo de ataque como en defensa-explico Xiang con tono serio.

-Lo que significa que a pesar de su gran voluntad para pelear, su cuerpo está cediendo ante toda esa carga-comprendió Lyra.

-Maldición, ese puede ser un problema-gruño Deboness.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-intervino Martinu-porque Spawn tampoco está en las mejores condiciones-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Bills confundido.

-Físicamente también está cansado y herido, pero espiritualmente está más dañado, ya que se encuentra en un conflicto interno-explico Martinu-es cierto que al fusionarse con Anti Spawn obtuvo un gran poder, pero también provoco que todos sus ideales colisionaran, Anti Spawn era un ser celestial que creía en la vida, así que internamente debe estar confundiendo a Spawn sobre la idea de eliminar a los Dioses, eso hace que no se concentre adecuadamente, una ventaja que Batman tiene sobre él-.

-Pero como ya explique, Batman está comenzando a sufrir un gran desgaste físico, si esto continua así puede ser perjudicial para él-sentencio Xiang.

Flash se levantó de golpe al escuchar eso-¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! ¡Si sigue así podría morir!-exclamo alarmado.

-No seas ingenuo-gruño Karai-él debe saberlo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, pero dime ¿en verdad crees que él dejaría de pelear sabiendo eso?-cuestiono-nunca dejo de pelear contra las injusticias de la Tierra, siempre luchando con valor y honor, incluso mi padre lo reconoció como el más grande de todos los guerreros mortales, pero el destino quiso que su mayor rival fuera una niña que él entreno, pero ahora, Batman está peleando contra uno de los mejores discípulos de mi padre…ese tipo…realmente me sorprende que haya podido llegar tan lejos, me hace preguntarme qué demonios es él-.

-La respuesta es simple-intervino Garnet-él es Batman-respondió acomodándose las gafas.

-Ciertamente lo es-reconoció John sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Spawn aún estaban recuperando el aliento tras haber chocado de esa manera tan devastadora, al tiempo que se miraban fijamente, en espera de algún contraataque, pero así como los Ángeles se dieron cuenta de su situación actual, ellos también.

-Veo que tu cuerpo ya no puede soportar más la carga de la Doctrina Egoísta-observo Spawn-lo mejor será que te rindas ahora que puedes-.

-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti-dijo Batman.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Tus ataques ya no son tan mortales como antes, pareces estar más ocupado peleando contigo mismo que contra mí-señalo Batman.

-¡No digas tonterías!-bramo Spawn mirándolo con furia.

-¡Tu contraparte, Anti Spawn, está haciéndote dudar sobre el dese que quieres pedir! ¿No es verdad? ¡Por eso ya no atacas con todo lo que tienes!-declaro Batman.

-¡Te voy a demostrar lo contrario!-aseguro Spawn liberando más de su terrible poder y se lanzó de nuevo contra Batman.

Batman se protegió con sus brazos del mortal ataque que recibió de Spawn, mismo que lo lanzo contra los restos de la plataforma que se encontraban flotando en el cielo, rápidamente, el Caballero Infernal se lanzó contra él de nuevo, pero Batman logro reaccionar a tiempo y lo intercepto con un golpe potente en el rostro.

Ambos retomaron su devastadora batalla, al tiempo que volvían a acercarse cada vez más hacia donde se encontraban las gradas, por lo que los Ángeles tuvieron que reforzar nuevamente todo el lugar para evitar que alguien saliera gravemente lastimado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos los guerreros solo podían ver atónitos la tremenda batalla que se estaba desarrollando ante ellos, pero los Ángeles se dieron cuenta de que los puntos débiles de cada uno estaban comenzando a afectarles severamente, ya que aunque sus ataques aún eran muy poderosos, tampoco eran como antes, realmente estaban llegando hasta el límite, aunque cada uno por sus diferentes razones.

-Estoy sorprendida-dijo Xiang-a pesar de que Batman sabe de qué ambos están en pésimas condiciones, incluso creo que ya debe estar comenzando a sentir todo el peso de tener activada la Doctrina Egoísta, Batman continua peleando valientemente contra Spawn, es como si esperara que ocurriera algo en cualquier momento-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Spawn comenzaron a volar alrededor del otro, al tiempo que giraban y se acercaban para volverse a atacar con todo lo que tenían, provocando un gran estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar, los dos contrincantes se lanzaban todo tipo de golpes, pero el Caballero de la Noche noto la tensión en su cuerpo, le faltaba muy poco para que la Doctrina Egoísta dejara de estar activada, por eso debía acabar con Spawn cuanto antes.

Rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche logro acertar un golpe con ambas rodillas contra el abdomen de Spawn, quien abrió mucho los ojos al sentir ese tremendo ataque, lo siguiente que Batman hizo fue generar un rayo de energía, misma que provenía de los cinco Anillos que le ayudaron a conseguir ese milagro, disparándolo contra Spawn, quien comenzó a caer rumbo la plataforma, estrellándose contra la misma.

Batman rápidamente tomo impulso en el aire y se lanzó de nuevo contra Spawn, quien aún se encontraba tendido en el suelo, recibiendo un poderoso golpe en el abdomen de parte de Batman, seguido de una lluvia puñetazos contra su poderoso rival, Spawn solo podía recibir todos esos ataques directamente, sin poder hacer nada para esquivarlos, fue cuando Batman reunió energía en su puño derecha, toda la energía que le quedaba en la Doctrina Egoísta y lanzo el potente golpe contra el Caballero Infernal.

Aquel poderoso golpe provoco una gran explosión de luz que cubrió todo el lugar, provocando que muchos se protegieran como pudieran de aquel intenso resplandor de luz y de la poderosa explosión que sacudió todo el lugar.

Hasta los Dioses tuvieron que protegerse de aquella explosión, pues las gradas comenzaron a agitarse con violencia, por lo que rápidamente, los Ángeles tuvieron que volver a actuar, definitivamente ellos nunca descansaban en su labor, al menos durante el Torneo de Poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las Hijas de la Noche también se protegieron de aquel poderoso resplandor de luz y de la explosión que sacudió todo el lugar, al tiempo que varios rayos iluminaban el cielo de una manera bastante aterradora, poco a poco, todo comenzó a calmarse, mientras la Presencia y Maléfica esperaban ver cuál había sido el resultado.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Applejack aun con los brazos alzados.

-¿Lo habrá logrado?-pregunto Fluttershy sorprendida por la gran cantidad de energía que se había liberado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

De entre aquel poderoso destello de luz, una figura salió disparada por los aires, cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo, poco a poco se revelo como Batman, quien ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, pero se veía que estaba sano y salvo, su cuerpo aun irradiaba un poco de la energía de la poderosa Doctrina Egoísta, misma que poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer.

Las pocas energías de la Doctrina Egoísta se dispersaron como si fueran viento, devolviendo el traje de Batman a la normalidad, el Caballero de la Noche se encontraba tendido en el suelos, sosteniéndose con sus dos brazos y recuperando el aliento tras aquel intenso choque de poderes, en serio estaba agotado, pero físicamente, ya que aún le quedaban muchas fuerzas espirituales para continuar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Deboness, Lyra y el resto de guerreros del Universo 1 observaban lo que pasaba con mucha sorpresa, así como también preocupación-No puedo creer que haya logrado resistir a semejante explosión, en serio, Bats realmente no conoce la palabra "cuidado"-dijo Flash impactado.

-La conoce, pero siempre la modifica a su manera-señalo Razer sonriendo.

-¿Cómo creen que se encuentre?-pregunto Perla preocupada.

-De eso no estamos seguros-intervino Xiang-Batman está agotado físicamente, pero si hay algo que lo caracteriza es a siempre seguir adelante a pesar de que su cuerpo le diga lo contrario-.

-No sé si decir que es un tonto o un verdadero guerrero-dijo Bills sonriendo de manera impresionada-¿Por qué ustedes no pueden ser como él?-cuestiono mirando a todos sus guerreros-¡En especial tú Goku, ya que por confianzudo quedaste eliminado!-.

Pero Goku ignoro a Bills, ya que su atención estaba enfocada en Batman, mantenía una sonrisa sumamente seria en el rostro, de aquellas que solo ponía cuando le emocionaba la idea de pelear contra alguien verdaderamente formidable y a su manera, Batman entraba en esa descripción.

-Oigan ¿creen que haya vencido a Spawn con ese ataque?-pregunto Krilin.

-No se ve por ninguna parte-dijo Naruto buscando alguna señal de Spawn.

Teresa y Jiren también buscaban al oponente de Batman, pero nadie lograba localizarlo, incluso las Hijas de la Noche creyeron que lo había conseguido, pero la realidad comenzó a hacerse presente cuando de entre la cortina de humo comenzó a surgir la figura de aquel poderoso y temible guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman se levantó con algo de dificultad, al tiempo que su oponente reaparecía de entre aquella cortina de humo, pero cuando Spawn reapareció no estaba con su transformación, había vuelto a la normalidad y parte de su traje se encontraba roto, incluso al traje le estaba costando repararse solo.

-Veo que pudiste resistir a eso-señalo Batman sonriendo.

Pero el Caballero Infernal se veía realmente molesto por lo que acababa de pasar, no solo ese guerrero lo puso en una seria dificultad, sino que además, logro provocar que perdiera su transformación y el poder de la Doctrina Egoísta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Rainbow se jalo los cabellos al ver que Spawn apareció sin ningún daño-¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Qué nada hiere a ese tipo?-cuestiono furiosa.

-Te equivocas, Spawn está herido-intervino Sunset-él perdió su transformación y además el poder de la Doctrina Egoísta, ahora está en las mismas condiciones que Batman, eso era lo que mi padre quería conseguir con su ataque, no era pare vencerlo, sino para que ambos quedaran en las mismas condiciones-.

-En otras palabras, ahora será una batalla únicamente de habilidad, ya que ninguno de los dos podrá volar tras eso-dijo Twilight.

La Presencia sonreía de manera impresionada, definitivamente este Torneo estaba siendo más divertido de lo que creía, claro que lamentaba la caída de algunos Universos, pero realmente era el evento del siglo y no se arrepentía de haberlo llevado a cabo.

-Recuérdenme que le dé algo a Goku por haber sugerido algo tan divertido-les dijo a los Arcángeles que tenía a su lado, los cuales asintieron ante la petición de su señor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los guerreros del Universo 12 también estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, nunca se imaginaron que alguien podría llevar a Spawn hasta más allá de sus límites-Ahora Spawn se encuentra acorralado-dijo Optimus con tono serio-es la primera vez que veo que alguien logra ponerlo en tal dificultad-.

-Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que alguien podría lograr algo como esto-dijo Splinter con mucha sorpresa.

-Batman-murmuro Jotaro observando al Caballero de la Noche con mucho interés-realmente no es un humano ordinario-.

-Es probable que logre vencer a Spawn-dijo Jack sorprendido por esa tremenda revelación, Ashi también estaba impactada por ello, definitivamente era la primera vez que veía que alguien lograba presionar a Spawn.

Teresa y Jiren sonreía de forma impresionada, reconociendo a Batman como el gran guerrero que era-¡Eso es! ¡Que pague por todo!-grito Tohru aun molesta por las palabras que Spawn dijo sobre su amor hacia Kobayashi, simplemente no podía perdonar a alguien que insultara su amor por ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Al ver que Spawn había vuelto a la normalidad, las chicas se emocionaron mucho, incluso la Presencia tuvo que reconocer que lo que Batman hizo fue realmente extraordinario, nunca se imaginó que el Caballero de la Noche podría lograr algo como eso, los mortales siempre lo sorprendía, al igual que los Dioses, de hecho, le daba risa pensar en los motivos por los cuales quiso que existieran tantos Dioses, claro que eso fue poco después de que su hermano se levantara en su contra en el pasado.

-¡Ahora sí parece que Spawn está en graves problemas!-declaro Rainbow.

-No entiendo muy bien lo que paso ¿Por qué motivos Spawn dejo de permanecer en ese estado tan imponente?-se preguntó Rarity.

-Esa es una buena pregunta y creo que Batman ya debe conocer la respuesta-dijo Sunset de manera analítica.

-¡Eso se debe a que Spawn ya estaba teniendo problemas desde antes, porque al haberse fusionado con su lado divino, este le causaba un gran conflicto emocional, incluso se cuestionaba la naturaleza de su deseo!-declaro Pinkie sonriendo y dejando a todas sus amigas con la boca muy abierta.

-¿Cómo es que hace eso?-pregunto Myra mirando a Fluttershy.

-Ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida-explico Fluttershy.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Kal se quedó serio al ver lo que estaba pasando en el Torneo de Poder, al igual que Diana, mientras que Thalía, siendo entrenada de manera muy similar a lo que Batman hizo, observaba todo de manera más analítica, algo que Black Adam no hacía.

-Parece ser que ambos están con sus últimas fuerzas, que lamentable-dijo Black Adam sin darle importancia-aunque si los Dioses son eliminados nos harán un favor, ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por Deboness-sentencio sonriendo de manera triunfal.

-¡No seas tonto Adam!-intervino Diana-¡Sin los Dioses se desataran un gran caos para todos los Universos! ¡Los Dioses deben ser honrados y respetados!-.

-Nosotros ocuparemos ese lugar como nuevos Dioses, porque te recuerdo que yo tengo el poder de los Dioses-sentencio Adam sonriendo.

-Y por ese motivo más te vale que no esperes que Spawn salga victorioso, porque si elimina a los Dioses, entonces también eliminara tus poderes-señalo Diana como una sentencia y la sonrisa de Adam comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco ante aquella probabilidad.

-Sea como sea, una cosa es segura-intervino Kal-Bruno no se va a rendir a pesar de estar agotado-.

-Es cierto, creo que este combate todavía está lejos de terminar-apoyo Thalía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Spawn se miraban fijamente, siempre directo a los ojos, esperando ver quién de los dos hacía el primer movimiento o decía algo, era claro que ninguno de los dos podría emplear la Doctrina Egoísta en esas condiciones, sobretodo Batman, ya que los Anillos cayeron de su mano, desapareciendo por completo y convirtiéndose en polvo.

Spawn miraba fijamente a Batman y luego miro hacia el suelo, donde quedaron los restos de los Anillos, el Caballero Infernal alzo una mano y genero una llamarada para dar por terminado el combate, Batman solo permaneció quieto en todo momento, esperando a que Spawn lanzara su ataque, pero para sorpresa de todos, Spawn deshizo su ataque y bajo la mano.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a atacarme?-pregunto Batman con tono tranquilo.

-No-respondió Spawn-eres el primero que ha logrado llevarme hasta estos límites, nunca nadie fue capaz de lograrlo y no estoy considerando a mi viejo Maestro, pero tú, eres un simple hombre y no solo lograste activar la Doctrina Egoísta, sino que además lograste que me confundiera y me saliera de balance, ahora estamos en condiciones similares, así que no quiero vencerte de esta manera, en respeto hacia ti, por haberme dado una gran batalla, terminare este combate en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-aseguro Spawn.

-Como debe ser, así es un verdadero guerrero-sentencio Batman desenvainando el sable de Karai.

Spawn endureció los ojos ante eso, al tiempo que también sacaba una espada de su capa, misma que era de color rojo con detalles plateados, parecía brillar como fuego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Karai abrió mucho los ojos al ver que Batman había sacado su sable, al parecer el Caballero de la Noche estaba listo para emplear su arma en contra del temible Spawn el Diabólico, los Dioses se sentaron para poder ver con más tranquilidad la batalla y al ver que este combate iba a ser más "normal", los Ángeles retiraron las barreras y lo mismo hizo Maléfica.

-Esto va a ser interesante-dijo Xiang sonriendo-al parecer el Torneo de Poder se decidirá con una batalla de espadas-.

-Nunca vi venir algo como esto-reconoció Wiss sonriendo.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido-dijo Marcarita sonriendo emocionada.

Deboness y Gen se miraron de nuevo de manera retadora, la rivalidad entre ambos hizo que se olvidaran de cuáles eran las intenciones de Spawn en caso de ganar el Torneo de Poder y el deseo ilimitado, de hecho, todos parecían haberlo olvidado y ahora se concentraban en ver quien de esos dos guerreros de la oscuridad iba a ser el ganador.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Spawn se miraban fijamente, poco a poco, levantaron sus respectivas espadas, para luego comenzar a caminar en círculos, alrededor del otro, siempre atentos a cualquier movimiento del otro, al igual que todos los espectadores, finalmente, los dos Caballeros de la Oscuridad se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, ignorando las dolencias físicas que sentían.

Ambos chocaron sus espadas con fuerza, quedando frente a frente e intentando derribarse uno al otro, aunque las fuerzas de Spawn eran superiores a las de Batman, el Caballero de la Noche nunca dejaba que eso lo detuviera y dándole un cabezazo a Spawn, mismo que le permitió tomar ventaja, lanzo un golpe contra Spawn con su espada, pero el Caballero Infernal lo evadió a tiempo, aunque el filo del sable rozo su mejilla demasiado cerca.

Fue cuando Spawn lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Batman consiguió esquivar por muy poco, ya que el filo de la espada rozo su pierna derecha y atravesó parte de su capa, los dos comenzaron una contienda de espadas, una última batalla entre dos Caballeros Negros e Hijos de la Oscuridad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente ha llegado el momento crucial del Torneo de Poder, Batman y Spawn se encuentran en un último choque ¿Quién de estos dos tenebrosos guerreros se alzara victorioso?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER RESPONDIDO NINGUN COMENTARIO, PERO COMO LE DIJE, TRABAJE HASTA TARDE Y SOLO QUERIA DESCANSAR, PERO COMO PRUEBA DE QUE LOS LEÍ PUSE LA LISTA DE LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **GRACIAS POR COMPRENDER**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Bersek, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Knight Shadow, Dio The World, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Franco, Bowser3000000, Eclipso, Alexander Vallejo 144, Espadachín de la Luz, Andros Valgreen 4, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Revolver, Gokash Z, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Iron Mario, Ant, Wild Bod, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	83. El Torneo de Poder Termina

" _ **Tras tantas batallas y la caída de un total de 118 guerreros de distintos Universos, finalmente ha llegado el momento climático del Torneo de Poder, con sus dos últimos contendientes; Batman del Universo 1 y Spawn del Universo 12, dos Caballeros Negros e Hijos de la Oscuridad, quienes llevaron su batalla hasta niveles que ni siquiera los Dioses hubieran imaginado, ya que ambos guerreros pelearon empleando la Doctrina Egoísta y aunque sostuvieron un intenso combate, al final, ambos quedaron agotados por ello, ya que el cuerpo de Batman no fue capaz de resistir esa pesada carga, mientras que Spawn, se encontraba en un conflicto espiritual por haberse fusionado con su contraparte divina, Anti Spawn, quien cree en la vida para todos, ahora, con sus últimas fuerzas, ambos se disputan el campeonato del Torneo de Poder en una última contienda de espadas, una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y sin ningún tipo de poder extra, Batman incluso no piensa usar sus armas para poder vencer al invencible Spawn, con excepción del sable de Karai, la final del Torneo ha llegado y solo uno se alzara victorioso ¿Quién será el ganador?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 83**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 83 El Torneo de Poder Termina**

 **El Ganador es…**

La hora de la verdad finalmente había llegado, el último enfrentamiento entre Batman y Spawn había comenzado, su batalla se llevaba a cabo con simples espadas, después de haber gastado sus energías en una batalla empleando la legendaria y poderosa Doctrina Egoísta, más ahora todo se resolvería en un último combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El choque de las espadas resonaba por todo el lugar, al tiempo que Batman y Spawn saltaban de un lado a otro intentando vencerse uno al otro, todos los Dioses observaban la batalla con suma emoción, de hecho, la idea de que todos iban a ser eliminados si Spawn ganaba quedo en el olvido para poder ver el final del Torneo de Poder.

-Esto sí que es impresionante-dijo Maléfica sonriendo-pensar que pasaron de un enfrentamiento con la legendaria Doctrina Egoísta a un simple combate entre espadas-

-Veremos quién de los dos termina ganando el combate-dijo la Presencia sonriendo.

-Vamos Gran Jefe-animo Rainbow mirando la batalla con mucha emoción.

Los Dioses también estaban emocionados, incluso la rivalidad entre Deboness y Gen se intensifico por el combate final entre sus dos últimos guerreros-¡No te rindas Batman!-grito Deboness.

-¡Acaba con él Spawn!-bramo Gen.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Spawn chocaron con fuerza sus espadas, ambos comenzaron a forcejar para derribar al otro, los dos Caballeros de la Oscuridad no se iban a dar por vencidos ante el otro-¡Terminare con tu cruel ambición!-declaro Batman desafiante.

-¡No es lo que pensaba!-aseguro Spawn con el mismo tono y ahora los dos continuaron con la batalla.

Los dos Caballeros Oscuros no se daban por vencidos, el ataque de las espadas continuaban de manera devastadora, más de una vez, uno de los dos obtuvo un corte o incluso una herida algo profundo, pero no de gravedad y aunque así hubiera sido, ninguno de los dos se dejaba aminorar por el dolor de esos cortes.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=kzyybwse1vw)**

El enfrentamiento entre las espadas de ambos Caballeros continuo por mucho tiempo, era imposible saber quién de los dos iba a ganar, debido a que la voluntad de los dos era realmente poderosa y eso evitaba que incluso se doblegaran ante su oponente.

Spawn lanzo un golpe mortal con su espada, mismo que Batman detuvo con el sable de Karai, para luego darle una patada al Caballero Infernal, logrando que retrocediera, momento que Batman aprovecho para dar un salto y darle un puñetazo con fuerza en la cara, provocando que Spawn se tambaleara, pero antes de que Batman pudiera darle otro golpe, Spawn se recuperó y le dio una patada, enviándolo por los aires.

Batman cayó pesadamente en el suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo, al tiempo que Spawn se lanzaba de nuevo contra él, embistiéndolo con fuerza, los dos rodaron por el suelo y sus respectivas armas cayeron lejos de ellos, una vez que terminaron de rodar, los dos Caballeros se miraron fijamente a los ojos

Los dos Caballeros Oscuros luchaban por controlar al otro, pero las fuerzas de Spawn eran superiores a las de Batman, por suerte, el Caballero de la Noche logro lanzar a Spawn por los aires al darle una patada doble, momento que Batman aprovecho para rodar por el suelo y corrió hacia donde estaban su sable, recogiéndolo con rapidez.

Spawn se levantó de nuevo y miro a Batman, cuando vio que tenía su sable de nuevo, extendió su mano y atrajo su espada hacia él, preparándose para continuar con la intensa batalla que tenían pendiente, este combate no se iba a resolver tan fácilmente.

Corriendo uno hacia el otro, al tiempo que gritaban y alzaban sus espadas, listos para chocar con fuerza, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, sus espadas chocaron con fuerza, provocando un gran estruendo que a pesar de no estar empleando ningún poder sobrehumano hizo estremecer a toda la plataforma.

Batman lanzo un golpe con su puño, dándole en el rostro al Caballero Infernal, seguido de una poderosa patada en el abdomen de su oponente, pero Spawn sujeto la pierna del Caballero de la Noche en ese momento y girando a gran velocidad, estrello a Batman repetidamente contra una pila de rocas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Diana solo podía pensar en una cosa, nunca se imaginó que la voluntad de Batman podría llegar hasta ese nivel, siempre lo considero un guerrero formidable, pero nunca al nivel de guerreros como Kal, de hecho, nunca lo vio como alguien que podría llegar a hacer algo como lo que había demostrado en ese Torneo.

-Me impresiona-dijo Thalía-siempre supe que Batman tenía demasiado en su interior y mi padre también lo sabía, pero esto supera por mucho nuestras expectativas-reconoció sorprendida.

-Solo es un simple hombre-gruño Adam.

-No-intervino Kal El-Bruno nunca ha sido un simple hombre, él nunca ha sido un tipo ordinario-.

Diana no quiso reconocerlo, pero Kal tenía razón, Bruno Díaz no era un simple hombre, él era Batman, el Caballero de la Noche, el único mortal que fue capaz de vencer a los Dioses, idea que tenía de ella y de Kal desde que el Régimen se levantó.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

 **Plataforma**

Batman lanzo una patada contra Spawn, quien la esquivo ágilmente, para luego atacar con un golpe de su espada, Batman logro esquivarlo a tiempo, ya que el impacto iba a su rostro, pero en serio el filo de la espada paso demasiado cerca de su rostro para su gusto.

El Caballero de la Noche rápidamente se recuperó y ataco con un puñetazo al rostro de Spawn, pero este logro acertarle un golpe en el abdomen con el mango de la espada, provocando que Batman abriera mucho los ojos por el golpe que recibió, pero ni así dejo de pelear contra su formidable adversario, es más, ninguno de los dos parecía ceder en algún momento.

-¡Nunca podrás vencerme!-aseguro Spawn mirándolo de manera retadora.

-¡Lo mismo podría decirte!-aseguro Batman atacando de nuevo, la plataforma ya estaba hecha pedazos y solo quedaba un pequeño espacio en el cual los dos guerreros se estaban enfrentando con todo lo que tenían o al menos, con todas las fuerzas que aún les quedaban a los dos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los Ángeles no sabían que pensar sobre la batalla que se estaba librando, al menos los de los Universo 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 y 11, Martinu también tenía lo suyo, pero ella solo en referente con Batman, al igual que el resto de los Ángeles.

-No puedo creer que a pesar de haber peleado con la Doctrina Egoísta, la cual debió dejarlo en muy mal estado, ese hombre continúe peleando-señalo Korn sorprendido por lo que veía.

-Es como si ese hombre no conociera el significado de la palabra "rendirse"-intervino Camphari viendo la pelea.

-Eso es porque no los conoce-señalo Xiang-Batman no es de los que se rinden, nunca lo ha hecho y si lo hace eso siempre resulta ser una trampa para todos sus enemigos-explico el Ángel del Universo 1.

-Increíble-dijo Cus sorprendida-¿Cómo es posible que ese humano logre tantas cosas teniendo un nivel tan bajo?-.

-Eso es porque en su creencia; no hay nada más poderoso que persona ordinaria y al mismo tiempo no existe tal cosa como una persona ordinaria-respondió Xiang con tono tranquilo y una sonrisa.

Deboness sonrió ante eso-Y pensar que he querido que sea mi sucesor como Dios de la Destrucción-reconoció sonriendo-pero él nunca aceptaría un cargo, porque él no destruye, crea, eso lo haría un digno sucesor tuyo ¿no crees Lyra?-.

-Dudo mucho que acepte-señalo Lyra sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Batman y Spawn volvieron a lanzarse uno contra el otro, atacándose al mismo tiempo con sus espadas, sus armas chocaron con fuerza y provocaron un intenso sonido metálico que obligo a todos los presentes a mantener toda su vista en ese conflicto, aunque eso estaban haciendo desde el principio, esta vez definitivamente no querían perderse el resultado de esta batalla tan épica.

-¿Por qué no te das por vencido? ¡Tu voluntad será poderosa, pero es obvio que tu cuerpo no va a resistir por mucho tiempo!-declaro Spawn comenzando a ganar terreno sobre Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche hizo una mueca de dolor, confirmando las palabras de su contrincante, pero eso no iba a impedir que siguiera peleando contra su terrible oponente, no cuando tenía una promesa que cumplir, así como también recordar como Karai fue capaz de darle su sable para ayudarlo a vencer a su contrincante.

-¡No me importa si mi cuerpo no resiste la batalla! ¡Yo seguiré luchando hasta el final, es lo que siempre he hecho y es lo que siempre haré!-aseguro con tono desafiante.

-¡Todos aquellos que me desafíen solo terminaran muy mal, no puedo matarte, pero te puedo asegurar que quedaras gravemente lastimado!-declaro Spawn.

-¡Eso solo hará que esta batalla realmente valga la pena!-aseguro Batman sonriendo de manera arrogante, hecho que hizo que Spawn gruñera por la insolencia de aquel simple humano.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir luchando con tanto valor? ¿Tanto te afecto haber visto morir a tus padres?-cuestiono Spawn molesto-¿Por qué sigues luchando cuando sabes que es inútil? ¿Por qué lo haces?-bramo Spawn lanzando un golpe contra Batman, lanzándolo por los aires y dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Por unos instantes, el Caballero de la Noche permaneció en el suelo sin hacer el menor movimiento, hecho que comenzó a preocupar a todos los presentes, muchos pensaron que Batman había quedado inconsciente, otros que estaba muerto, pero eso significaría el final para el Universo 12, fue cuando Maléfica se acercó a revisar.

-¡No ha muerto y tampoco ha perdido el conocimiento!-anuncio Maléfica alzando una mano.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, nunca imaginaron que la resistencia de Batman fuera tan grande, especialmente cuando comenzó a levantarse lentamente, al tiempo que mantenía su vista hacia abajo, su cuerpo estaba temblando, víctima del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para poder incorporarse, así como también el estrés mental del que era víctima en esos momentos.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-cuestiono Batman con tono serio.

-¿Hum?-.

-¿Realmente quieres saber porque motivos continuo haciendo esto? ¿Por qué continuo peleando aun cuando todo parece perdido?-preguntaba Batman con bastante seriedad y un tono muy aterrador.

Todos esperaban pacientemente la respuesta del Caballero de la Noche, incluso sus hijas y el mismo Spawn tenían una gran curiosidad por la respuesta que Batman daría, pero nunca se imaginaron lo que paso a continuación…

-Lo hago porque soy bueno en esto-respondió Batman con tono serio y sincero.

Spawn abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso-¿Qué cosa? ¿Solo lo haces por eso? Nunca creí que escucharía una respuesta tan…-

-Lo hago porque Gótica se destruye-continuo Batman-y lo hago porque solamente está empeorando, lo hago porque los criminales son cobardes y supersticiosos-.

El Caballero Infernal tuvo que reconocer que eso era completamente cierto, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Batman continuo-Lo hago porque me encanta cuando gritan-reconoció sonriendo-lo hago porque soy bueno con los rompecabezas, lo hago porque la gente está asustada, lo hago porque el mundo necesita de héroes-.

Flash y el resto de la Liga de la Justicia, ya estuvieran en el Torneo o en su Universo, asintieron ante las palabras de Batman, pues ellos conocían el significado profundo de aquellas palabras, no se referían a héroes que se corrompían y en su ceguera creían hacer lo correcto, sino a verdaderos héroes.

-Comprendo, pero aun así…-.

-Lo hago porque la policía no puede estar en todos los callejones-prosiguió Batman con ese mismo tono serio, melancólico y algo triste, pero a la vez emocionante-lo hago porque secretamente me emociona-dijo Batman con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Rafa bufo al escuchar eso-¿Qué le pasa? Suena como un chico millonario que solo hace eso por diversión-dijo molesto.

-No creo que quiera decir eso, al menos no totalmente-dijo April con tono serio y estaba segura que el Maestro Splinter opinaba igual, ya que Teresa y Jiren prestaban toda su atención a las palabras de Batman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

El Caballero de la Noche continuaba con la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras proseguía con su respuesta-Lo hago porque no hay opción, lo hago porque soy valiente, lo hago porque estoy aterrorizado-reconoció al tiempo que formaba un puño en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?-cuestiono Spawn comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Lo hago porque estoy demente-aseguro Batman.

-Eso es evidente, solo un demente no se daría cuenta que todos sus esfuerzos son en vano…-.

-Lo hago porque no hay nada más poderoso que una persona ordinaria, lo hago porque no existe tal cosa como una persona ordinaria…-.

-¿Pero por qué no te rindes?-cuestiono Spawn con furia en su voz.

-Lo hago porque soy testarudo-.

-¡Ya veo, eso es todo lo que quería…!-.

-Lo hago porque enmascara mi dolor-todos los presentes se sintieron conmovidos ante ese reconocimiento-lo hago porque ya no puedo ir al cine-eso último era demasiado cierto, Batman ya no había vuelto a ir al cine después de esa noche trágica-lo hago porque me adormece, lo hago para recordarles quien está a cargo-.

-¿Y quién se supone que lo está? ¿Los malditos Dioses o acaso tú?-bramo Spawn, pero Batman no le decía nada, solo continuaba con su respuesta larga.

-Lo hago porque sobreviví a aquel callejón, lo hago porque no debí sobrevivir a aquel callejón-reconoció Batman y todos se quedaron mudos ante esa respuesta, pero algunos comprendían lo que quería decir con eso-lo hago porque mi padre me enseño el valor del servicio-.

-Entonces tu padre era un pobre ingenuo si te enseño…-.

-Lo hago porque no sé cómo hacer otra cosa-reconoció Batman una vez más, cada una de sus confesiones dejaba sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

-Cada una de tus respuestas es contradictoria ¿Qué esperas obtener con esto?-cuestiono Spawn-¿acaso quieres ganar tiempo o solo eres estúpido?-.

-Lo hago porque la gente me necesita-siguió-lo hago porque la vida no tiene sentido, lo hago porque es mi destino, lo hago porque no creo en el destino, lo hago para enorgullecer a mi padre, lo hago para impedir que mi madre grite-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Jiren cerró los ojos de manera comprensiva ante ese último reconocimiento de Batman, ya que él se sentía del mismo modo, también hacía lo que hacía para enorgullecer a su padre y evitar que su madre gritara, después de todo, la historia de ambos era muy parecida.

Teresa se sintió sumamente conmovida con las palabras de Batman y más de un guerreros derramo lágrimas por aquellas conmovedoras palabras, otros, como Sasuke, recordaban como fue su vida, ya que el Ninja siempre busco venganza contra su hermano mayor después de que descubrió que él mato a sus padres, pero Batman…él no parecía buscar venganza, solo justicia.

Freezer, por su parte, ya estaba harto de escuchar todas esas cursilerías y quería que Spawn le pusiera un alto, pero el Caballero Infernal parecía haber perdido el interés en la batalla o al menos eso daba a entender.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=cZKYmoDCq3o)**

Batman tomo algo de aire y continuo-Lo hago porque la gente necesita creer de nuevo, lo hago porque necesito de una promesa, lo hago para que otros continúen-.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-cuestionaba Spawn al tiempo que apretaba cada vez más el mango de la espada.

-Lo hago porque este es solo el comienzo para algo nuevo-continuaba Batman.

-¡Batman es el héroe de héroes!-grito Rainbow desde el público, al tiempo que Pinkie Pie saltaba emocionada y las demás solo escuchaban con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque Fluttershy derramaba lágrimas conmovidas.

-Lo hago porque adoro esas palabras, lo hago por un temerario murciélago, lo hago porque es justicia para mis padres, lo hago porque nadie más lo hará, pero sobre todo…lo hago porque… ¡Tengo que hacerlo!-finalizo Batman alzando la vista y encarando a Spawn de nuevo, el cual solo gruño.

-¿Toda esa palabrería únicamente para llegar a esa respuesta?-cuestiono molesto.

-Querías que te respondiera porque sigo luchando ¿no? Pues esa es la respuesta, esa es la razón-respondió Batman con total sinceridad en su voz, todo lo que dijo era cierto, todo lo que hacía eran por todas esas razones que al final se unían en la última respuesta.

-¡No eres más que un mocoso jugando a ser un héroe!-acuso Spawn.

-Y tu un ser con un gran poder que no cree en nada más que en la destrucción, así como también en la masacre, yo jamás desistiré ante alguien como tú, seguiré peleando hasta el final, aunque mi vida se termine en esta batalla-aseguro Batman colocándose en guardia.

-¡Entonces que así sea Caballero de la Noche!-aseguro Spawn lanzándose contra Batman de nuevo.

Las espadas de ambos chocaron con fuerza, comenzando una nueva y última batalla entre estos dos poderosos y valientes guerreros, ninguno de los dos pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente, esta batalla iba a decidir quién de los dos iba a resultar el ganador del deseo ilimitado, aunque muchos olvidaron lo que pasaría si Spawn lo obtenía, ahora todos querían ver el desenlace de esta gran batalla.

-Impresionante-dijo Maléfica-los Dioses están tan emocionados con el combate que parecen haber olvidado lo que Spawn hará con el deseo si resulta victorioso, todos quieren ver quién de los dos saldrá victorioso en este combate tan impresionante-.

-Realmente es una batalla grandiosa-dijo la Presencia sonriendo de manera complacida, al tiempo que las chicas gritaban animando a Batman con todas sus fuerzas.

El choque de las dos espadas continuaba, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro y el cansancio también comenzó a verse en Spawn, nunca se imaginó que un simple hombre podría darle una batalla como esa, nunca espero que existiera alguien como él en los 12 Universo, realmente era un guerrero en todo el significado de las palabras, sino fuera por el hecho de que defendía a los Dioses, ambos podrían haberse llevado muy bien.

Batman dio un salto y logro darle una patada en el rostro a Spawn, seguido de un golpe en el abdomen, finalizando con un corte con su sable, mismo que tomo la forma de una cruz que lastimo a Spawn, pero no lo suficiente para derribarlo.

El Caballero Infernal estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia ante lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer lo que ocurría, nunca nadie había sido capaz de darle tantos problemas de esa manera, era absurdo que un simple humano pudiera hacer eso, pero la realidad era muy diferente y Batman lo estaba demostrando.

Con una patada al rostro, Batman logro derribar a Spawn, quien cayó al suelo, mientras su espada caía lejos de él, momento que Batman aprovecho para tomarla, el Caballero de la Noche miraba a su oponente fijamente, esperando cualquier posible reacción de él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Los Dioses y guerreros esperaban por ver el resultado de ese combate, tal vez todo acabo y ahora Batman era el ganador, pero Gen no lo creía, después de todo, Spawn se encontraba en un nivel sumamente superior al de todos los Dioses, esa era una realidad aterradora.

-¿Creen que se acabó?-pregunto Krilin confundido.

-Lo dudo mucho, ese sujeto Spawn todavía no está derrotado-aseguro el Maestro Roshi con tono serio y preocupado.

-Es verdad, aún puede seguir peleando, a diferencia de Batman, que parece estar llegando a su límite-observo Goku con tono serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Efectivamente, Batman respiraba agitadamente, se encontraba muy cansado y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer, mientras que Spawn se levantó de nuevo, su cuerpo estaba temblando debido a la furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-No voy…a ser…-comenzó con voz pausada, mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando por la gran furia que sentía-¡DERROTADO!-bramo al tiempo que liberaba una poderosa onda de energía de su cuerpo, misma que se sintió como una ola de calor que llego hasta los espectadores.

Spawn comenzó a manifestar un nuevo poder, al tiempo que varios rayos salían de él, disparándose en todas direcciones, rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche busco refugio de aquella poderosa explosión, al tiempo que Maléfica y los Ángeles volvían a crear una barrera protectora alrededor de todos los espectadores, quienes solo se pudieron agachar asustados ante aquella tremenda energía.

En el Balcón Real, las chicas solo pudieron ver espantadas lo que sucedía, al tiempo que se protegían de aquellos rayos, más con un brillo de los ojos de la Presencia, estos desaparecieron antes de golpearlas, poco a poco, todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto Fluttershy asustada.

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-respondió Twilight.

Poco a poco, todo quedo a la vista de nuevo y para asombros de todos, la plataforma estaba hecha pedazos, con apenas un pequeño pedazo flotando en el cielo, así como el resto de otros más pequeños, de hecho, de la imponente plataforma solo quedaba ese fragmento en el cual apenas cabrían dos personas y el resto que flotaban alrededor eran demasiado pequeños.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Seiya sorprendido.

-Quién iba a pensar que ese sujeto aún tenía todo ese gran poder en su interior-dijo Kakashi entre sorprendido y asustado.

Teresa y Jiren se mostraron preocupados por el bienestar de Batman y no fueron los únicos, todo el Universo 1 se preguntaba qué fue lo que ocurrio con el Caballero de la Noche, mientras que Spawn apareció en ese pedazo de plataforma, respirando agitadamente y recuperándose poco a poco, aunque vaya que empleo una gran cantidad de energía.

Cuando recupero un poco el aliento, volteo en todas direcciones buscando a Batman, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte y eso lo hizo gruñir un poco, mientras los guerreros que quedaron eliminados se preguntaban lo mismo.

-¿Creen que este muerto?-pregunto Clare preocupada.

-Si es así el Universo 12 está acabado-sentencio Marina.

-No, él aún está vivo, puedo sentir su aura-dijo Tohru-es increíble que haya podido sobrevivir a eso ¿Cómo un humano inferior lo consiguió?-se preguntó la Dragona del Caos.

Fue cuando un sonido capto la atención de Spawn y al mirar hacia una orilla, se acercó lentamente y vio que Batman se encontraba colgado de un extremo del trozo de plataforma, usando las dos espadas como agarre, ya que al parecer consiguió clavarlas en el último momento y ahora estaba muy cerca de la eliminación.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Iru asustado.

-Creo que el combate ya se decidió-gruño Liquir en iguales condiciones, los Dioses recordaron lo que les iba a pasar si Spawn ganaba y ahora temblaban de miedo.

Spawn miro hacia donde se encontraba Batman con una expresión seria y siniestra-Realmente te has ganado mi admiración por haber resistido tanto contra mí, nunca espere encontrarme con alguien como tú en este Torneo-reconoció alzando su mano y generando una llamarada-por desgracia, esta batalla ya termino y yo he ganado-sentencio-siéntete orgulloso, con tu caída los Dioses desaparecerán y un nuevo orden nacerá, además de que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi mente, nunca te olvidare Caballero de la Noche-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Los cuatro espectadores esperaban a que se decidiera el destino de todos los Dioses y el resultado de ese combate-Parece ser que Bruno está acabado-dijo Diana.

-Al igual que los Dioses-señalo Adam preocupado, mientras Kal El solo guardaba silencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

Las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos alarmadas-¡No! ¡Esto no puede terminar así!-exclamo Rainbow horrorizada.

-¡Padre!-grito Sunset.

-¡SE ACABO! ¡ES EL FIN! ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!-grito Shin al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y sujetaba su cabeza.

Spawn ya casi lanzaba su ataque final, cuando Batman comenzó a reírse de manera tranquila-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-Tienes razón, no voy a poder vencerte-acepto Batman, sorprendiendo a Spawn-ya no me quedan muchas fuerzas para continuar, es claro que estoy acorralado y es obvio que voy a perder-reconoció sonriendo-pero…tú tampoco vas a ganar-.

-¿Por qué lo crees así?-pregunto Spawn con tranquilidad.

-Solo es una corazonada… ¡Ahora!-grito Batman.

De pronto, de uno de los pedazos destruidos de la plataforma, algo emergió, parecía ser agua, misma que comenzó a tomar forma en el aire, captando la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente de las Crystal Gems.

-¿Esa es…?-exclamo Perla.

-¡No puede ser!-declaro Garnet sorprendida, al tiempo que Spawn volteaba como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta.

-¿Tú?-exclamo abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Peridot se levantó de su asiento-¡LAPIS!-grito al tiempo que Calabaza ladraba, Steven y Connie se levantaron como impulsados por resorte.

Ya que efectivamente, se trataba de Lapis Lazuli, cuya forma dejo de ser líquida para volverse sólida, al tiempo que creaba una inmensa ola con sus alas y atacaba a Spawn con ella, el Caballero Infernal se dispuso a esquivarla, pero Batman empleo sus últimas fuerzas en saltar y sujetarlo por la espalda, tomando por sorpresa al poderoso Spawn, la ola golpeo a ambos y los arrojo hacia el vacío, para asombro de todos los presentes, incluso las Hijas de la Noche quedaron sin habla.

-Batman del Universo 1 y Spawn del Universo 12 han sido eliminados-anuncio Maléfica.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es increíble, Lapis no estaba destruida y apareciendo repentinamente, ha sacado a Batman y a Spawn de la plataforma ¿acaso la victoria será para el Universo 1 o quizás…?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **PUES NO SE PORQUE DICEN QUE EL DESEO FUE UN "CLICHE", PORQUE ADMITAN QUE TODOS ESPERABAMOS QUE ESO IBAN A PEDIR AL FINAL, LO QUE ME EXTRAÑA ES QUE NADIE COMENTARA SOBRE LO QUE EL GRAN SACERDOTE DIJO, BASICAMENTE, ESO ERA LO QUE ZENO SAMA ESPERABA, EN OTRAS PALABRAS, AUNQUE TODOS LO VEN COMO UN NIÑO MIMADO, REALMENTE ES UN SER SABIO Y JUSTO, POR LO QUE VIMOS, BUENO, AL MENOS ESO PIENSO YO Y DEBO AGREGAR, QUE EL REGRESO DE FREEZER SOLO SIGNIFICAN PROBLEMAS MUY SERIOS PARA TODOS**

 **Ángel María NF:** _la victoria ha llegado para el Universo 1, así como también el saber que Lapis estaba viva, pero el cómo sobrevivió a esa tremenda explosión aun es un misterio, por ahora, parece que todo ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _pues ya lo viste, el Universo 1 ha ganado, pero no fue Batman el que venció a Spawn directamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _principalmente, yo uso hasta 5000 palabras al escribir un capítulo, pero cada quien puede escribir las palabras que quiera y hacerlo tan largo como desee, con respecto a la escena…pues Odd sería el payaso que hace la broma y Kenneth el que lo estrangula. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, aunque por el momento, ya hemos concluido esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y finalmente ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _finalmente, hemos concluido con el Torneo de Poder y viste como fue la derrota de Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _la pelea del Torneo de Poder ha concluido, con una victoria inesperada para el Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _espero haya sido de tu agrado, especialmente el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ya lo he escuchado y concuerdo completamente, le queda muy bien al Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _hasta la cosa más simple puede ser algo realmente importante, como siempre demuestran con los viajes en el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y esta gran batalla, así como el Torneo de Poder, han llegado a su final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ahora hemos terminado con el Torneo de Poder y la victoria fue para el Universo 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _bienvenido de nuevo y espero que ya te encuentres completamente mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, el Universo 1 obtuvo la victoria gracias a Lapis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _finalmente hemos visto quien fue el gran ganador del Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y al fin, después de tantas batallas y tensiones, el Torneo de Poder ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _pues aunque sé que a muchos no les gusta Batman con poderes, ese fue realmente un estado temporal, no esperes que vuelva a ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _y finalmente concluimos con el último combate del Torneo de Poder, con gran ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues el Caballero Infernal ya fue vencido y no fue Batman quien lo hizo, al menos no directamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _aunque en Spawn el desgate es más por su fusión con su versión divina; Anti Spawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _pues ya viste como acabo este combate y ahora solo faltan los deseos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _como dije, el estado de Batman con poderes no iba a durar mucho, él es grandioso, pero su cuerpo sigue siendo el de un humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _en serio, ustedes parece que se ponen de acuerdo hasta en usar las misma palabras, en este caso "cliché". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora solo vamos a ver qué pasa con los deseos que van a pedir los tres Universos sobresalientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _más su rabia libero un poco más del poder que tenía, pero también fue su condena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _pues espero les haya gustado, porque el final fue algo que espero nadie esperara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _este capítulo lo termine de escribir en la semana, así que no vi el capítulo hasta ayer en la noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _Spawn estuvo cerca de la victoria, pero Batman supo tomarlo por sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _bueno, el Torneo de Poder ha llegado a su final y Batman no fue el ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _yo también lo pensé en su momento, especialmente por todos los rellenos y tiempos que no transmitían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _bueno, pues el Torneo de Poder ya ha terminado, ahora solo quedan los deseos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y finalmente tenemos un ganador, solo quedan los deseos por cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y por fin concluimos con el Torneo de Poder, el Universo 1 ha ganado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Andros Valgreen 4, Shazam, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Black Hunter, Kid Shooter, Kira The Killer, Abbacchio Leone, Espadachín de la Luz, B Buccellati, Hiruma Demon, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Tetsuma Gundam, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Giorno Joestar, Revolver, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Josuke Joestar, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Gokash Z, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, White Killer 09,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	84. Los Deseos

" _ **La pelea final entre Batman y Spawn continuaba con las últimas fuerzas de ambos guerreros, después de una intensa batalla con la Doctrina Egoísta, ambos guerreros pasaron a una pelea de espadas, en la cual ninguno de los dos se dejaba vencer, pero justo cuando Batman comenzó a obtener ventaja en contra de su terrible oponente, Spawn finalmente estallo al ver que un simple humano era capaz de superarlo y expulsando una poderosa onda de energía que termino por destrozar casi toda la plataforma, dejando pequeños fragmentos flotando por alrededor, parecía que su victoria era definitiva, incluso Batman reconoció que ya no podría hacer nada para frenarlo, pues todas sus energías se fueron mediante el uso de la Doctrina Egoísta, así que solo le quedaba esperar…sin embargo, en ese momento, Batman saco su última carta de triunfo y Lapis reapareció, demostrando que aún no estaba vencida después de haber recibido la explosión en la que desapareció, tomándolo por sorpresa, Lapis se dispuso a eliminar a Spawn con una gigantesca ola y aunque el Caballero de las Tinieblas trato de esquivarlo, Batman lo sujeto y ambos cayeron al vacío quedando eliminados ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 84**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 84 Los Deseos**

Batman estaba acorralado, sus fuerzas ya le estaban fallando y estaba a merced de su invencible contrincante, el cual aún podía disparar una última llamarada en su contra, el Caballero de la Noche reconoció su derrota, así como también admitió que no tendría oportunidad alguna de ganar, todo parecía perdido, hasta que Batman agrego que Spawn tampoco iba a obtener la victoria.

-¡Ahora!-grito al tiempo que de los escombros destruidos de la plataforma, agua emergió, misma que comenzó a tomar forma física, revelando a…

-¡LAPIS!-grito Peridot ante lo que sus ojos veían, el resto de las Crystal Gems también quedaron sorprendidas al ver aparecer a la Gema del océano.

Lapis rápidamente creo una poderosa ola y la lanzo contra Spawn, quien no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo, pues Batman saco fuerzas de la nada y sujetando a Spawn con fuerza, provoco que ambos fueran arrastrados por aquella imponente ola, cayendo hacia el vacío.

-Batman del Universo 1 y Spawn del Universo 12 han sido eliminados-informo Maléfica con voz tranquila, mientras Lapis solo sonreía al ver que el plan del Caballero de la Noche había funcionado.

-Lo hicimos-dijo sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Batman y Spawn aparecieron en las gradas, mientras el Caballero de la Noche tenía una sonrisa de tranquilidad y satisfacción en su rostro, Spawn apareció sin poderse creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, no lograba entender que había pasado, de estar tan cerca de la victoria, ahora…

-¡Spawn fue eliminado!-exclamo Jotaro sorprendido.

-No puedo creerlo-señalo Jack en iguales condiciones.

Spawn tampoco se lo creía y miro su mano-¿Cómo…? ¿De dónde rayos salió esa Gema?-.

Nadie comprendía que era lo que había pasado, mientras Lapis descendía hacia el único pedazo de tierra que quedaba tras tantas batallas, la Gema cayó de rodillas y se sostuvo con sus manos, al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento y sonreía por su victoria.

-¿Cómo es posible que Lapis esté bien?-cuestiono Perla entre aliviada y confundida.

-¡Creí que ella había muerto en esa explosión!-señalo Amatista más confundida que Perla.

-¿Podrías explicarnos que fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto Garnet mirando a Batman con mucha curiosidad.

Batman recupero el aliento antes de tomar la palabra-Muy bien, de hecho, la salvación de Lapis fue algo de pura suerte…-.

 **-Flashback-**

Lapis ya estaba aceptando su destino, atrapada en la esfera de agua que creo y con la gigantesca bola de fuego de Spawn, sabía que no iba a sobrevivir y estaba dispuesta a aceptar su destino, pero alguien no estaba dispuesto a ver morir a otro buen compañero, aliado y amigo.

Aun dentro de la burbuja que Lapis creo para protegerlo a él y a Karai, el Caballero de la Noche logro levantar la mano donde tenía los cinco Anillos y apunto hacia la Gema, no estaba seguro de si funcionaria o no, pero no iba a quedarse viendo como una amiga perdía la vida en un acto suicida.

Los Anillos brillaron y justo cuando la explosión se manifestó, estos dispararon un rayo de energía hacia donde estaba Lapis, pero el sonido de la explosión, más la luz que se generó impidió que alguien viera lo que había pasado, cuando todo ceso y Karai se dispuso a enfrentarse a Spawn, siendo el Caballero de la Noche atrapado en esa barrera, escucho una voz.

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?"-pregunto esa voz, misma que venía del Anillo Azul y que Batman reconoció.

-¿Lapis? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto Batman.

-"¿Batman?" ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿En dónde me encuentro?"-pregunto Lapis confundida y asustada.

Batman no tardo en comprender lo que pasaba-Mi plan funciono, logre salvarte de la destrucción al aprisionarte en uno de los Anillos, lamento la forma en que lo hice, pero no encontré otra manera-dijo Batman aprovechando que todos estaban viendo el combate de Karai y Spawn.

-"Yo…supongo que te debo las gracias…pero… ¿crees que podrías sacarme de aquí ahora? Detesto estar encerrada"-gruño Lapis comenzando a molestarse.

Batman iba a hacerlo, cuando de pronto, una idea vino a su mente-Espera, te voy a liberar, pero debes escucharme antes-indico Batman y Lapis guardo silencio-en estos momentos, Karai está peleando contra Spawn y como van las cosas no podrá resistir mucho tiempo, a mí me atrapo en un campo de fuerza, estoy seguro de que seré el único que quede para oponérsele o al menos eso piensa él-.

-"Espera a que vea que yo también estoy dispuesta a darle pelea"-aseguro Lapis.

-Ese es el punto, él no sabe que estas viva, de hecho, estoy seguro de que a estas alturas, los únicos que lo saben son la Presencia y la Gran Sacerdotisa-señalo Batman-por eso debemos aprovechar esa ventaja a nuestro favor-.

-"¿Cómo?"-pregunto Lapis desde el Anillo.

-Voy a liberarte, pero primero debes convertir tu forma física en una gota de agua, misma que tirare en el suelo, luego ocúltate entre los escombros de la plataforma y cuando te de la señal, atacaras con todo lo que tienes, con un poco de suerte, quizás podamos sacar a Spawn de la plataforma-indico Batman.

-"Pero… ¿estás seguro de que podrás resistir contra ese sujeto?"-pregunto Lapis preocupada por la respuesta.

Batman guardo silencio un momento-No lo sé, pero haré todo lo que este en mis manos, confió en ti Lapis, sé que podrás hacerlo-le aseguro Batman-debemos darnos prisa, Karai está a punto de ser vencida-.

Lapis guardo silencio también y finalmente tomo su decisión-"Muy bien, hagámoslo"-acepto.

Justo cuando Karai ya estaba saliendo de la plataforma y le lanzo su sable, el Caballero de la Noche libero a Lapis, quien tal como le indico Batman, se convirtió en una gota de agua, que al tocar el suelo, rápidamente se ocultó entre los escombros, todo sin que nadie, ni siquiera Spawn, se dieran cuenta, pero como Batman dijo, solo la Presencia y Maléfica parecían haberse dado cuenta de ello.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-Y eso fue lo que paso-finalizo Batman al tiempo que era atendido por Xiang, dejando a todos sus compañeros sorprendidos, incluso los Dioses no se lo podían creer.

-Ya veo, realmente fue un plan bastante arriesgado, enfrentarte tu solo a Spawn, pero al final todo salió bien, te felicito-dijo Deboness sonriendo.

Es cierto, Lapis es la última guerrera que queda en pie, eso significa que…-Lyra sonrió emocionada.

-Efectivamente-intervino Maléfica sonriendo-¡Con Batman y Spawn fuera de la plataforma, Lapis Lazuli es la única guerrera que queda! ¡Todos los guerreros del Universo 12 han sido eliminados, no queda ninguno, por tanto el Universo 12 queda en segundo lugar y obtiene las Esferas del planeta Namek! ¡Por lo tanto el Universo 1 es el ganador del Torneo de Poder y de las Súper Esferas del Dragón!-anuncio Maléfica y los gritos de júbilo no tardaron en llegar todo el estadio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Las chicas ya estaban celebrando, siendo Pinkie Pie y Rainbow las más entusiastas, mientras que las demás solo se abrazaban con mucha felicidad, la Presencia solo se reía divertido por la actitud de esas chicas.

-¡Lo lograron! ¡Lo lograron!-grito Rainbow Dash saltando de un lado a otro y casi se cae del balcón, siendo sujetada por Applejack muy a tiempo.

-¡Universo 1! ¡Universo 1!-gritaba Pinkie Pie emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Gradas**

Todos celebraban la victoria de la Liga de la Justicia en contra de los mejores guerreros, pero sin duda los más entusiasmados eran Steven, Connie, Calabaza, las Gemas Descoloridas y claro…Peridot, aunque ella todavía no lograba salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

-¡Lo lograron! ¡Peridot! ¡Lapis está bien!-grito Steven mirando a su amiga, quien solo comenzó a sonreír lentamente.

-Lapis…está viva…está bien-dijo comenzando a llorar, al tiempo que Calabaza saltaba a sus brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Kal y sus tropas solo pudieron sonreír ante la victoria de quien alguna vez fuera su amigo, nunca se esperó que Lapis aun estuviera viva, de hecho, nunca se esperó lo que Batman hizo para salvarla, pero tenía que reconocerlo, cuando se trataba de él, era muy difícil que algo malo pasara, no imposible, pero si difícil.

-Bien hecho Bruno-felicito sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Madre**

Las Diamantes y las Gemas también estaban impactadas por lo que ocurrió, no solo por lo que ese humano hizo, sino que además la victoria fue posible gracias a una Lapis de primera generación, Diamante Blanco y Azul tuvieron que reconocerlo después de todas esas pruebas.

-La Tierra podría ser un poderoso aliado y la fusión…es más sorprendente de lo que pensábamos-reconoció Blanco.

-¿En verdad crees eso?-pregunto Azul sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, tal vez debamos comenzar a permitir que las Gemas de diferentes tipos se fusionen entre ellas y tal vez…experimenten…esa cosa rara del amor-acepto Blanco derrotada ante todas las pruebas de las que fueron testigos.

Azul sonrió ante esas palabras-Entonces creo que debes saber que en cierta ocasión me fusione con Diamante Rosa y fue la experiencia más maravillosa que he tenido-confeso la Diamante.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Blanco sorprendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Apokolyps**

Darkseid se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hacia su balcón, mirando hacia su planeta con una sonrisa-Batman, en verdad eres un sujeto impresionante, definitivamente te has ganado el respeto de los Dioses y el mío…y tal vez, también el suyo-señalo sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Reino Celestial**

 **Gradas**

Spawn se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Batman, los guerreros le daban el paso, aunque cuando paso al lado de Freezer y sus ojos se cruzaron, el tirano tuvo que resistir el impulso de decirle algo, ya que ese sujeto demostró su aterrador poder, el Caballero Infernal siguió su avance hasta quedar frente a Batman, quien se levantó y los dos se vieron a los ojos.

La tensión se sintió en el ambiente de nuevo, muchos esperaban por ver que iba a pasar o si Spawn era de esos malos perdedores, pero para asombro de todos, el Caballero Infernal extendió su mano hacia Batman y este se la estrecho.

-Lo que hiciste fue realmente impresionante y no lo digo solo porque activaste la Doctrina Egoísta, sino también por el cómo salvaste a tu amiga y como me tomaste por sorpresa, nunca vi venir eso, realmente eres un verdadero genio-felicito Spawn-acepto mi derrota y te reconozco como un gran guerrero-.

-Yo también te reconozco como uno-acepto Batman con tono serio, Spawn fijo su vista en Karai y esta desvió la mirada.

-Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti por la manera en que peleaste, bien hecho y te deseo suerte contra tu rival-dijo Spawn, más Karai guardo silencio-supongo que los Dioses pueden seguir existiendo un poco más y quizás con el paso del tiempo, mi odio hacia ellos disminuya un poco-.

-Eso significa…-intervino Shin tembloroso-¿Qué ya no intentara destruirnos?-.

-No tientes tu suerte enano-señalo Spawn y Shin se espantó especialmente cuando Spawn se acercó hacia él-porque te recuerdo que Gowasu era un Kaioshin y que él fue quien escogió a Zamasu, así que se los advierto, si alguno de ustedes vuelve a escoger a otro cretino como él para que sea su aprendiz, entonces no buscare el deseo, los iré cazando a todos uno por uno hasta que sean consumidos por mi fuego infernal ¿te quedo claro?-.

-Clarisimo-respondió Shin con rapidez, al tiempo que temblaba de miedo.

-¡Y lo mismo va para todos! ¡Dioses de la Destrucción, de la Luz y de la Oscuridad! ¿Queda claro?-bramo y todos asintieron-bien-gruño acercándose a su equipo.

-Siempre sabes cómo imponerte ante los demás-dijo Optimus sonriendo levemente.

Maléfica en esos momentos hizo acto de aparición-¡El Torneo de Poder ha llegado a su final! ¡El Universo 1 es el ganador, con el Universo 12 en segundo lugar y el Universo 2 en tercero, antes de la ceremonia de clausura le pido a los tres Universos finalistas que vuelvan a la plataforma para que puedan recibir sus premios!-indico Maléfica al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos y la plataforma reaparecía completamente intacta de nuevo.

Los representantes de los tres Universos que mejor papel desempeñaron en los 12 Universos bajaron a la plataforma, aunque Tohru le pidió de favor a la Gran Sacerdotisa que Kobayashi y su familia también bajaran, ya que el deseo era para su amada, Kobayashi no quiso hacerlo, pero al final, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada y fue enviada a la plataforma, junto con Kanna e Iruru.

-Bien, ya están todos aquí, ahora-Maléfica alzo su mano y las tres formas de Esferas del Dragón hicieron acto de aparición en el cielo, desde las pequeñas Esferas de la Tierra hasta las imponentes Súper Esferas del Dragón que eran del tamaño de un planeta.

-Vaya, esta será la primera vez que veremos a otros pedir un deseo-dijo Goku-es una lástima, pero al menos fue divertido-.

-Lo bueno es que Freezer ya no va a revivir-dijo Krilin aliviado y el tirano lo miro con furia, provocando que el guerrero se asustara, más Freezer tuvo que tragarse su furia ante eso.

Maléfica descendió hasta quedar a cierta altura entre la plataforma y todos los espectadores-¡Antes de entregar los premios, pido un fuerte aplauso para estos tres Universos, cuyos guerreros nos demostraron batallas sumamente impresionantes y lo mismo pido para todos los guerreros que participaron en este Torneo, así como también aquellos que ya no están con nosotros!-pidió Maléfica y los aplausos comenzaron a llenar todo el Reino Celestial.

Mientras todos aplaudían, el Universo 1 corrió al lado de Lapis, quien fue abrazada por las Crystal Gems, dejando a Lapis sorprendida por aquella acción, mientras Flash le sacudía el cabello de manera juguetona, John la felicitaba y Razer reconocía su valor, finalizando con Barda sonriéndole y Karai solo alzando su pulgar.

Batman se acercó a Lapis y la Gema del mar lo miro con una sonrisa-El plan funciono-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo hizo, a pesar de todo, muchas gracias por no haberte ido de la Tierra cuando te necesitaban-dijo Batman sonriendo.

-Al contrario, yo tengo que dárselas a usted, por haberme hecho ver mi error de haberme ido-dijo Lapis sonriéndole con agradecimiento-estoy ansiosa por ir con Peridot y los demás-.

-En su momento, primero hay otros asuntos que atender-señalo Batman.

Maléfica capto la atención de todos una vez más-¡Es hora de entregar los premios, comenzando por el tercer premio; las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra, así que Universo 2, por favor den un paso al frente!-indico Maléfica y el Universo nombrado lo hizo-¿están listos?-.

Kobayashi quiso decir que no, pero Tohru se adelantó-¡Lo estamos!-aseguro sonriendo.

Jerez se rio ante eso-Tohru siempre hablando por su Kobayashi-dijo divertida.

Maléfica acerco las Esferas del Dragón Terrestre y alzo sus manos-¡Sal de ahí Shen Long!-invoco Maléfica.

-Vaya, conoce la clave secreta-dijo Krilin sorprendido.

Las Esferas comenzaron a brillar, al tiempo que varios rayos surgían del cielo y finalmente, el Dragón de la Tierra hizo acto de aparición en presencia de todos, sorprendiendo a muchos de los espectadores.

-¡Vamos! ¡Pídanme sus deseos! ¡Puedo cumplirles dos deseos! ¡Los que ustedes quieran!-anuncio Shen Long.

El Universo 2 se sorprendió por la presencia de Shen Long, aunque Fafnir sintió eso como un insulto hacia su especie, un dragón convertido en esclavo, pero Tohru-¡Vamos Kobayashi San! ¡Pide tu deseo!-declaro Tohru.

-Pero es que yo…no tengo un deseo que pedir-dijo Kobayashi con tono serio.

Tohru se quedó en shock al escuchar eso-¡Piensa en algo, por favor!-pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-Es que…-.

-¿Puedo pedir un deseo yo?-pregunto Kanna apareciendo de pronto y sus ojitos tiernos fueron suficiente para que todos aceptaran-gracias-dijo acercándose a Shen Long-¡Quiero que a Kobayashi San nunca más le vuelva a doler las caderas!-pidió.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Kobayashi.

-¡Ese es un deseo muy fácil de cumplir!-aseguro Shen Long al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban y el cuerpo de Kobayashi también lo hacía.

-¿Funciono?-pregunto Kanna.

Kobayashi hizo un movimiento con sus caderas, que a los ojos de Tohru fue uno muy sexy, sensual y sexual, provocando que babeara y sus ojos se volvieran de corazón-Parece que sí-dijo sonriendo-ese sí que fue un buen deseo, gracias Kanna, que linda niña-le dijo sonriéndole y la carita de Kanna se ilumino, provocando que muchos se desmayaran por lo tierna que era.

-Kanna siempre tiene ese efecto en todos-dijo Sour sonriendo, ya que incluso Pell y Jerez quedaron admirados.

-¿Por qué no pensé en eso?-gruño Tohru celosa de que Kanna haya obtenido los halagos y mimos de Kobayashi.

-¡He cumplido su primer deseo, ahora escuchare el segundo deseo!-indico Shen Long mirando a los guerreros del Universo 2.

Nuevamente, todas las miradas se fijaron en Kobayashi, quien comenzó a sentirse muy presionada por todos, pero antes de que ella dijera algo-Deseo que todos los humanos inferiores compren mis obras en la siguiente Komiket y en la siguiente, y así hasta el final de sus inútiles vidas-dijo Fafnir.

Los ojos de Shen Long brillaron una vez más, al tiempo que todo el Universo 2 quedaba mudo por el deseo de Fafnir-¡He cumplido sus dos deseos, me marcho!-anuncio Shen Long convirtiéndose en luz y desapareciendo en las Esferas, pero antes de que se dispersaran, Maléfica alzo la mano y las detuvo en el aire, atrayéndolas hacia ella.

Las Esferas del Dragón quedaron convertidas en piedra y Maléfica las deposito en una urna especial-¡Muy bien, el premio del tercer lugar ha sido entregado!-anuncio Maléfica sonriendo.

-¡Pero…pero…pero…!-Tohru quedo muda, pues su amada no pudo pedir un solo deseo, excepto el de Kanna.

-Está bien Tohru, la intención es lo que cuenta-le aseguro Kobayashi acariciándole la cabeza con ternura y Tohru se sintió un poco mejor.

Tras eso, Maléfica hizo bajar las Esferas Namekianas-¡Ahora proseguiremos con el premio del segundo lugar!-anuncio-¡Universo 12, les pido por favor que pasen al frente!-indico con tono tranquilo.

Los guerreros del Universo 12 dieron un paso al frente, pero Spawn no lo hizo-¿No vienes?-pregunto Optimus.

-No me interesa ese deseo, ustedes pueden emplearlo-dijo Spawn con tono serio y tranquilo, a lo que Optimus asintió.

Los guerreros del Universo 12 se reunieron mientras el Universo 2 pedía su deseo y accedieron cederlos a Jack, Jotaro y Splinter, pues ellos tres tenían deseos que pedir, así que los Autobots y Zenaku solo esperarían por ver qué clase de deseos pedirían, aunque en el caso de Jack era obvio.

-¿Listos?-pregunto Maléfica y todos asintieron-bien-Maléfica recito el conjuro en el idioma Nameku.

-¿También sabe la clave en el idioma de los Namekuseijin?-exclamo Gohan sorprendido.

-Bueno, es la Gran Sacerdotisa, el ser más importante de todos los Universos después de Zeno Sama-dijo Piccolo.

Las Esferas Namekianas brillaron y fue cuando Polunga hizo acto de aparición en presencia de todos, un dragón de tamaño mucho más imponente que Shen Long-¡Ustedes que han reunido las siete Esferas del Dragón, les cumpliré tres deseos!-aseguro Polunga.

-Adelante, ya pueden pasar-indico Maléfica con tono amistoso y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los tres guerreros que iban a pedir su deseo se adelantaron, al tiempo que miraban a Polunga, aunque antes de que pidieran sus deseos, Maléfica les dejo bien claro que debían pedírselo en idioma Namek y que por ese motivo, ella lo traduciría.

-Muy bien, Gran Sacerdotisa, poderoso Polunga-dijo Jack-mi deseo es que Ashi y yo volvamos a mi propia época, para así poder detener la maldad de Aku de una vez por todas y así el mundo esté libre de su cruel tiranía, al menos, en mi dimensión-pidió Jack.

Maléfica tradujo el deseo de Jack y los ojos de Polunga brillaron-¡Su primer deseo ya ha sido cumplido!-informo el imponente dragón.

-¿Qué?-Ashi miro a su alrededor sintiéndose confundida-pero…aún estamos aquí…-.

-Recuerden que están en el Reino Celestial, aquí no existen cosas como el tiempo ni el espacio, una vez que vuelva a su Universo serán regresados al momento exacto en el que Aku te envió al futuro-informo Maléfica.

-Ya veo, gracias-dijo Jack reverenciando a Maléfica y esta sonrió.

-El siguiente por favor-pidió Maléfica y Jotaro dio un paso al frente.

-Mi deseo es algo simple, pero quiero que Giorno se recupere por completo de sus heridas tras su batalla con Spawn-pidió Jotaro.

Maléfica tradujo el deseo de Jotaro al idioma Namek y los ojos de Polunga brillaron de nuevo-¡Su segundo deseo ha sido cumplido!-informo Polunga-¡Ahora necesitan decirme cuál será su tercer y último deseo!-pidió Polunga.

Esta vez fue el turno de Splinter, quien ya tenía un deseo en mente, lo medito mucho y aunque una parte de él quería pedir que ver a su amada Tang Shen para pedirle perdón por no haber sido capaz de salvarla a ella y a su hija en el pasado, había una cosa más importante.

-¿Maestro Splinter?-llamo Maléfica.

-Estoy listo-dijo Splinter acercándose a Maléfica-mi deseo es que todos los mutantes, con excepción de mis hijos y yo, así como los poderosos Muta Animales y aquellos que no lo deseen, vuelvan a ser humanos-.

-Ya veo, solo aquellos que realmente añoren volver a convertirse en humanos ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Maléfica y Splinter asintió.

-Muy bien-Maléfica sonrió al comprender los motivos del deseo de Splinter y lo tradujo en idioma Namek.

-¡De acuerdo, ese es un deseo muy fácil de realizar!-aseguro Polunga al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de nuevo-¡He convertido a una gran cantidad de mutantes de vuelta a su forma humana o a la forma que tenían antes de estar expuestos a esa sustancia llamada el Mutageno!-informo Polunga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

 **Gradas**

Doni y sus hermanos se vieron las manos, aún seguían siendo Tortugas Mutantes y eso les agradaba mucho-¡Es grandioso! ¡Con el deseo del Maestro Splinter todos los mutantes que el Krang creo volvieron a la normalidad!-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Con excepción de nosotros!-aseguro Rafa.

-¡Tú lo dijiste hermano!-grito Slash.

-Miwa ¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto Leo.

Miwa miro su mano y la transformo en serpiente-Sigo siendo una mutante, pero…me siento bien con eso, después de todo, mi familia, mi verdadera familia, es así de extraña-dijo Miwa.

Las Tortugas sonrieron ante esas palabras-¡Soy humano! ¡Una vez más soy humano!-grito Bradford al ver que efectivamente, volvió a ser humano, al igual que Xever, con excepción de Stockman, Bebop, Rocksteddy y por supuesto, Garra de Tigre, siendo estos últimos los que estaban más a gusto con sus nuevas formas y poderes.

-Que molesto-gruño Garra de Tigre.

-Chicos, el Maestro Splinter también sigue igual-señalo April y todos fijaron su atención en la plataforma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Plataforma**

Splinter miro su mano y un torbellino de emociones lo inundaron, pero sabía que esto era lo mejor-Tang Shen estaría muy orgullosa de usted-aseguro Maléfica sonriéndole-y lo sé porque la he visto-.

-¿De verdad?-exclamo Splinter sorprendido.

-¡Ya he cumplido sus tres deseos, me marcho!-anuncio Polunga elevándose en el cielo y desapareciendo en destellos de luces, al tiempo que Maléfica repetía la misma acción que con las Esferas de la Tierra.

-¿Usted ha visto a Tang Shen?-pregunto Splinter una vez que Maléfica guardo las Esferas convertidas en piedra.

-Por supuesto y quiere que le dé un mensaje, ella espera ansiosamente el día en que finalmente vuelvan a estar juntos, pero que hasta que ese momento llegue, le pide que sea fuerte y cuide a su hija, así como a sus nuevos hijos y también que no lo culpa por lo que paso-aseguro Maléfica retirándose para dirigirse hacia el Universo 1.

Splinter quedo mudo ante eso, cuando Optimus se acercó y Splinter volteo a verlo, ambos sonrieron y esperaron a que el Universo 1 pidiera su deseo, Batman y el resto de los guerreros aun no decidían que pedir, aunque el Caballero de la Noche no tenía nada que pedir en realidad.

-¡Podríamos pedir la montaña de rosquillas más grande del mundo!-grito Amatista emocionada.

-¡Amatista!-regaño Perla-tal vez podríamos pedir paz en todos los Universos-.

-Eso no será posible, porque como bien dijo Batman, el bien y el mal son necesarios-señalo Garnet.

-No deberían pensar en eso-intervino Batman-Lapis es quien debe pedir el deseo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Lapis mirando a Batman.

-Es cierto, Lapis es quien venció a Spawn, así que concuerdo con Bats, ella debe tener el deseo-apoyo Flash sonriendo.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-aseguro John.

-Solo porque yo no tengo ningún deseo que pedir-aseguro Karai cruzándose de brazos.

-A mí me da igual-dijo Razer.

Lapis no estaba convencida, pero parecía que todo el grupo estaba de acuerdo en darle el deseo, incluso las Crystal Gems, así que Deboness le comunico la decisión a Maléfica y esta asintió, acercando las Súper Esferas del Dragón y recitando el conjuro en el idioma de los Dioses, las Esferas brillaron y el dragón más poderoso de todos los Universos hizo acto de aparición, el gigantesco dragón abrió sus alas majestuosamente y se acercó a Maléfica, hablando en el idioma de los Dioses.

-Bien, entonces ¿Cuál es el deseo que quieren?-pregunto Maléfica.

Lapis estaba muda, especialmente cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella-Bueno… ¿Qué puedo pedir?-pregunto con timidez.

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras, este deseo no tiene ninguna restricción, incluso podrías convertirte en una Diosa o algo más, todo depende de lo que tú realmente quieras-aseguro Maléfica.

-¿Lo que quiera?-se preguntó Lapis, la duda aun la carcomía ¿Qué podría pedir? Podría pedir nunca haber sido atrapada en ese espejo o que incluso todos los que la lastimaron paguen, pero…

-Solo escucha a tu corazón y sabrás que pedir-dijo Batman con tono serio.

Lapis guardo silencio de nuevo y tras pensarlo mucho, tomo su decisión, se acercó a Maléfica y le susurro su deseo en su oído-¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres?-pregunto Maléfica y Lapis asintió-muy bien-Maléfica miro hacia Shyn Ryu o Dragón Divino y hablando en el idioma de los Dioses le dijo el deseo.

El Dragón Divino asintió y sus ojos brillaron, todos esperaron que algo ocurriera, pero nada paso, el Dragón Divino dijo algunas palabras más en el idioma de los Dioses, antes de desaparecer y Maléfica evito que las Esferas se dispersaran de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pediste Lapis?-pregunto Perla.

-Tendrán que esperar a volver a casa para saberlo-respondió Lapis con tono misterioso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Gradas**

Todos estaban confundidos y curiosos por lo que paso-Vaya ¿Qué creen que haya pedido esa Gema?-pregunto Goku.

-Sea lo que sea seguramente fue algo inútil-dijo Vegeta.

-¡Todos los premios han sido otorgados, así que ahora continuaremos con la ceremonia de cierre y podrán volver a sus Universos!-anuncio Maléfica.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente el Torneo de Poder ha terminado y los deseos han sido concedidos, pero cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ES PROBABLE QUE LAS PROXIMAS ACTUALIZACIONES SEAN MAS TARDE, YA QUE VOY A ESTAR TRABAJANDO HASTA TARDE ESTOS SIGUIENTES DIAS**

 **Ángel María NF:** _pues ya vimos cómo fue que Lapis consiguió sobrevivir a esa explosión, así como también hemos visto los deseos que todos querían, aunque el de Lapis quedo como un misterio, por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y finalmente pasamos a los deseos, mismos que ya han sido cumplidos, pero todavía se desconoce que pidió Lapis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _ya hemos pasado a la entrega de premios, por lo que estamos por terminar con este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Peebels Pek:** _como dijo Skipper; "siempre déjalos deseando más" y vaya que tiene razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _pues ya viste que Lapis en realidad estuvo a punto de morir, pero que Batman logro salvarla a tiempo y por eso pudo maquinar esa estrategia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y ya hemos pasado a los deseos, todos fueron cumplidos, aunque el de Lapis no se sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ah, pues en ese caso creo que le correspondería a Odd, ya que Kenneth es un poco más sensato que el rubio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues la curiosidad seguirá matándote, porque el deseo de Lapis fue un secreto…por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexander Vallejo 44:** _de hecho, ya lo tenía contemplado hacerlo así desde hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _de todos modos eso sigue siendo algo muy preocupante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _y bueno, ya hemos visto los deseos que todos tenían, aunque el de Lapis quedo como un misterio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creo lo mismo, ya que Batman nunca se rinde ante nadie, ni siquiera estando al borde de la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _ahora ya pasamos a la entrega de los premios, siendo las Esferas del Dragón para cada Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _sigue preguntándotelo, porque a excepción de Maléfica y la Presencia, nadie sabe que pidió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Andros Valgreen 4:** _me alegra que les haya gustado y ya has visto lo que cada uno pidió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _lo sé, tú querías que Spawn ganara, pero al menos Batman no dio el último golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _soy Libra ¿Por qué la pregunta? Ahora ya pasamos a la entrega de los premios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Saint Femme, Peebels Pek, Magician Rose, Photon Girl, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Alexander Vallejo 44, Bowser3000000, Shazam, Sombra 02, Knight Shadow, Nero Metallic, Andros Valgreen 4, Kid Shooter, Gokash Z, Abbacchio Leone, Tetsuma Gundam, Moon-9215, Dio The World, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Revolver, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Doppio The Diavo, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Odín, Crimson Bullet, Hamon, Spectrum Prime, Hell Drago, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Bronislaw Ulianov (bienvenido a los comentarios), Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, Wild Boy, Xanatrix742,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	85. Vuelta a Casa

" _ **Después de tantas batallas tan intensas y de la desaparición de cinco Universos, así como también la eliminación de algunas Dimensiones, el Torneo de Poder finalmente ha llegado a su final, con la victoria para el Universo 1, quedando el Universo 12 en segundo lugar y el Universo 2 en tercero, por lo que los deseos no tardaron en cumplirse; Kanna y Fafnir fueron los que pidieron sus deseos a Shen Long, siendo que la espalda de Kobayashi ya no le duela nunca más y que la gente compre las obras de Fafnir; Jack, Jotaro y el Maestro Splinter le pidieron sus deseos a Polunga, que consistían en enviar a Jack y a Ashi de vuelta a la época de origen de Jack para detener a Aku, que Giorno se recupere por las heridas que tuvo en la batalla contra Spawn y que todos los mutantes volvieran a su forma real, con excepción de aquellos que no lo quisieran; finalmente, Lapis fue la escogida para pedir el deseo a Shyn Ryu, también conocido como el Dragón Divino, más su deseo quedo como un misterio ¿Qué tipo de deseo habrá pedido la Gema del Mar?"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= s5bEeVvw4C0**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Alejados de la luz y oscuridad  
En un torneo darlo todo a vencer**

 **No te dejes rendir  
Levántate y vuelve a sonreír**

 **(Se ve a Batman preparando su traje, guantes, cinturón y por último la máscara, se ve a los otros preparándose a Garnet colocándose sus gafas, Razer y John cargando sus anillos con sus respectivas baterías, todos proceden a entrar a la arena)**

 **Sunset  
Manteniendo la fe en alto vencerás  
Las posibilidades son infinitas por cada y una ve  
El comienzo siempre depende de ti**

 **Twilight  
Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Todos los dioses y ángeles de respectivos universos reunidos, se empiezan a notar los participantes de los universos como el 2 principalmente por Toruh, Elma, Fafnir (este último con cara de pocos amigos), el universo 3 por Korra, Asami y Mako y el universo 4 principalmente por He Man, She Ra, Leono, Panthro, Cheetara, Tigro)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie  
Has caído tantas veces pero lo intentaras otra vez  
No hay necesidad de dudar**

 **(Se presenta el universo 9 con cierto toque de maldad por Omega Shenron, Bojack, Garlick Jr. Lord Slug, el universo 10 por Iron Man, Capitán América, Spider Man, Pantera Negra, Wolverine, La Mole, Hulk (Rumoosh presumió de el por sus músculos pero este lo manda a volar de un golpe de un golpe))**

 **Deboness y Lyra**

 **Ahora solo tienes que desplegar tus alas y volar  
Dirígete al frente sin mirar atrás**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **(Las batallas comienzan con Seiya combatiendo contra Goku en una seria de golpes ninguno de los dos dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja, así como Ikki contra Vegeta, Gohan. Piccolo y 17 vs Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, la batallas de Goku y Vegeta cambian cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack  
Ser más fuerte superar cualquier limite  
Que se pueda interponer, sin siquiera pensar en rendirte  
Sigue tus sueños de cara al viento enfrentar**

 **Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Hit pasa entre varios peleadores con su salto en el tiempo pero de repente abre los ojos notando como el tiempo se detiene y no por él, solo llega a voltear quien lo hacía siendo el guerrero del universo 12 Jotaro Kujo)**

 **Twilight, Sunset y Karai**

 **Vamos continua sin mirar atrás  
Del pasado avanzar  
El presente continuar  
El futuro por alcanzar**

 **No importa a quien enfrentar  
Solo hay que seguir luchando**

 **(Las tropas del orgullo avanzan con Topo liderándolos, así como el universo 12 liderados por Optimus Prime, Batman junto a su equipo esperan el momento cuando nota cierta figura oscura de capa roja y ojos blancos cruzado de brazos mirándolo fijamente)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Con lazos fuertes por mantener  
Mantén la esperanza en alto  
Ten coraje y decisión**

 **(Se ve a Batman avanzar al frente contra un solo oponente siendo este Spawn los dos a punto de colisionar dejando la imagen en negro)**

 **Sunset**

 **Incluso si no puedes ver el lugar hacia donde llegaras**

 **Twilight  
Empieza a avanzar**

 **Twilight y Sunset  
Sin temerle a nada ni nadie  
Traza el sendero hacia la luz**

 **(Termina con la imagen de Batman, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John, junto a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra, además de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 85**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 85 Vuelta a Casa**

Los deseos ya habían sido concedidos, así que ahora era el momento de que el Torneo de Poder finalizara por completo, pero antes de ello, Maléfica todavía tenía algunos anuncios que dar al respecto.

-¡El Torneo de Poder ha concluido! ¡Pero antes de finalizar quiero decirles que el Padre Celestial está sumamente complacido por los combates tan maravillosos que demostraron, al igual que los Universos que ya no están y que están reiniciándose desde el principio o con un periodo de 1000 años!-anunciaba Maléfica.

-No puedo creer que nuestro Universo haya quedado tan bajo en el Torneo, eliminados en la Segunda Ronda-gruño Liquir aun molesto con los guerreros que escogió por ese resultado.

Maléfica continuo con su anuncio-¡Ahora bien, antes de que se marchen quiero decirles que la eliminación de los Universos que perdieron en la primera y segunda ronda no afecta directamente el nivel de vida en sus respectivos Universos; por lo que el Universo 1 aún se mantiene en primer lugar, el Universo 12 en segundo, el Universo 5 en tercero, el Universo 8 en cuarto, el Universo 11 en quinto, el Universo 2 en sexto y el Universo 7 en último lugar, ahora que el Universo 9 está volviendo a formarse, una vez que estén en un nivel adecuado seleccionaremos a los nuevos Dioses y los Ángeles que quedaron se les asignaran nuevos Universos!-.

-¿Eso significa que ya no estaré a cargo del Universo 6?-pregunto Vados y varias miradas se posaron en Maléfica, especialmente de los Ángeles que quedaron sin empleo.

-¡Efectivamente, se les asignaran nuevos Universos, así como también nuevos Dioses, pero recuerden que yo los voy a estar vigilando de cerca y que estaré haciendo constantes visitas a sus Universos para verificar el nivel de vida y desarrollo en sus Universos, para evitar que estos decaigan tanto como ocurrió con los Universos 7 y 9!-advirtió Maléfica.

Bills se tensó ante eso y Wiss se rio divertido-Parece que ya no va a poder dormir como antes señor Bills-.

-Quieres callarte Wiss-advirtió Bills temeroso de que Maléfica lo escuchara.

-¡Bien, antes de despedirnos por completo, disfrutaremos de un último espectáculo, así que por favor, tomen asiento y disfruten de nuestro espectáculo de clausura!-indico Maléfica y todos se sentaron.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=w88M8tBmWOs)**

 **¡Si tuviera que decir adiós, si el cielo manda la señal!  
¡No importa donde estés, voy a pensar en ti!  
¡Y donde estés algún día voy a estar ahí!  
¡Y ahí te encontraré!**

 **Vi tu lado izquierdo y nunca logre...  
Mirando tu perfil no adivine  
Si riendo estabas tú, o llorando en realidad  
¡Tu cabello impidió que yo pudiera ver!**

 **Me mantuve hablando y recuerdo que...  
Mi vista en tu perfil nunca aparte  
¡No pude ni reír y no pude ni llorar!  
¡Las palabras tal vez nos importaban más!**

 **¡Llega! Suave un ruido a interrumpir  
¡Fue así que comenzó a llover!  
¡Triste! Ese sonido que borro ¡Ahogo!  
¡Palabras que pudieron lastimar!**

 **¡Si tuviera que decir adiós, si el cielo manda la señal!  
Aunque lejos estés ¡Voy a pensar en ti!  
¡Y donde estés algún día voy a estar ahí!  
¡Quiero encontrarte! Si...**

 **¡Tuviera que decir adiós, si el cielo manda la señal!  
¡Eterna luz vendrá, iluminándome!  
Dejando al débil ser que alguna vez yo fui...  
¡Y ahí te encontrare!**

 **Resbalando lento vi una lagrima  
Caer por tu mejilla sin parar...  
¿Acaso está feliz? o ¿Es tal vez la soledad?  
¡Tu sonrisa impidió saber lo que paso!**

 **¡Lento! Fue tu dedo a callar lo que pude tal vez decir  
¡Nada! Puede siempre perdurar"  
¡No quiero nunca esas palabras recordar!**

 **¡Si tuviera que decir adiós, si el cielo manda la señal!  
¡Es tiempo de marchar, me tengo que alejar!  
Debemos prepararnos para no llorar a la hora de partir...**

 **¡Si tuviera que decir adiós, si el cielo manda la señal!  
Aunque lejos estés ¡Voy a pensar en ti!  
¡Y donde estés algún día voy a estar ahí!**

 **¡Quiero encontrarte! Vi...  
Tus lagrimas correr a mil, tu rostro cubren sin parar  
La gracias yo te doy, me hiciste muy feliz  
Tal vez podamos vernos para compartir...  
¡Quiero encontrarte! Si...**

 **¡Tuviera que decir adiós, si el cielo manda la señal!  
¡Eterna luz vendrá, iluminándome!  
Dejando al débil ser que alguna vez yo fui...  
¡Y ahí te encontraré!**

Una vez que la canción finalizo y que el público despidió al interprete con un fuerte aplauso, Maléfica acallo el ruido alzando su mano una vez más-¡Ahora unas palabras del Padre Celestial! ¡Les pido de la manera más atenta que guarden silencio!-indico Maléfica.

La Presencia se levantó de su trono y todas las miradas se posaron en él-¡Gracias a todos los que vinieron a este evento y a todos los que participaron, fueron batallas muy divertidas y realmente agradezco haber podido presenciarlas, pero aunque algunos Universos hayan cambiado radicalmente, quiero asegurarles que a partir de este momento, siempre les daré la oportunidad para evitar eliminación!-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Shin confundido.

-¡Son Goku tenía razón, este tipo de eventos son muy divertidos, así que a partir de este momento, cada 10000 años se llevara a cabo el Torneo de Poder entre los 12 Universos con la misma temática de este primer Torneo!-informo la Presencia sonriendo de forma amistosa.

-¿Cada 10000 años?-exclamo Jerez sorprendida.

-Eso quiere decir que para el siguiente Torneo, Topo ya será el Dios de la Destrucción en el Universo 11-observo Vermouth con tono serio y Topo solo permaneció en silencio.

-¡Desgraciadamente también hay un lado malo!-continuo la Presencia-¡Si un Universo es eliminado siete veces seguidas, entonces ese Universo desaparecerá por completo!-indico la Presencia-¡Naturalmente, los cuatro Universos que sobresalgan en cada Torneo por su nivel de vida no sufrirán eso, además de que el ganador del último Torneo estará exento de participar en el siguiente!-.

-Eso significa que…-Deboness abrió sus ojos comprendiendo todo.

-¡Así e! ¡Como el Universo 1 fue el ganador de este Torneo, entonces esta exento a participar en el siguiente!-confirmo la Presencia y el Universo 1 se sintió algo aliviado.

Goku se emocionó mucho-¡Eso es grandioso! ¡Un nuevo Torneo de Poder y esta vez ganaremos!-aseguro Goku alzando el puño.

-¡Cabeza hueca!-bramo Vegeta con furia.

-Oye Goku, dime algo ¿en serio crees que vayas a vivir 10000 años para poder participar en el siguiente Torneo?-pregunto Krilin.

-¿Hum? ¿A poco es mucho tiempo?-pregunto Goku confundido y Bills solo se tuvo que tragar su enojo.

-¡Bien, eso sería todo lo que les quiero decir, también quiero agradecer a las Hijas de la Noche por aceptar ser mis invitadas de honor en este Torneo, les estoy muy agradecido!-aseguro la Presencia y las chicas lo reverenciaron en señal de respeto.

La Presencia solo sonrió ante eso, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella conversación que tuvo con su hermano; Drago, antes de que comenzara el Torneo de Poder.

 **-Flashback-**

El juego de ajedrez entre ambos hermanos continuaba, pero era un tablero bastante interesante, como si fueran las representaciones de los 12 Universos, con cada jugada, parecía que los planetas mismos se movían y cuando un peón era eliminado, una estrella desaparecía y lo mismo pasaba con planetas, astros, etc.

Más el juego era lo de menos, lo interesante era la conversación entre ambos hermanos, en la cual cada uno defendía su punto de vista sobre la vida en los 12 Universos, así como también en sus Dimensiones.

-Tú mismo has visto lo que pasa, incluso el Universo 1 no está a salvo de la corrupción y de la traición, has visto como la Liga de la Justicia se ha vuelto corrompida todo por perder a una insignificante reportera, por culpa de esa mortal, todos los grandes héroes de la Tierra se volvieron crueles tiranos-señalo Drago.

-Con excepción de Batman-contraataco la Presencia-él es el vivo ejemplo de lo que te digo-.

-¡Solo porque no has dejado dañarlo con nada!-acuso Drago.

-Me parece recordar que tuvimos una conversación similar cuando se trató de un humano llamado Job, al cual lastimaste de tantas maneras, pero al final no renuncio a su bondad ni a su fe, lo mismo pasa con Batman, él perdió a sus padres, no ha podido enamorarse, incluso vio morir a grandes aliados que eran como hijos para él y sin embargo, nunca se ha corrompido, ni siquiera cuando Espectro le entrego al hombre que asesinó a sus padres, aun cuando sabía que corría el riesgo de que él revelara su identidad-señalo la Presencia sonriendo.

Drago gruño ante eso, su hermano tenía un punto a su favor y aunque existían versiones de Batman más extremistas, ninguno de ellos se había vuelto malvado o siquiera había considerado matar, con excepción de Thomas Díaz, en la Dimensión donde era Batman, pero la Bestia aún tenía un as bajo su manga, demostrando que él realmente era el Guasón.

-¿Qué me dices de tus queridas Virtudes?-pregunto Drago.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?-pregunto la Presencia con tono tranquilo.

-En esta Dimensión podrán ser grandes amigas, incluso la Humildad y Castidad están juntas, pero en otras realidades, en una en especial, la Humildad se alejó de la Castidad, la boto cruelmente para irse con un chico, cuando la Castidad le abrió su corazón, pero la Humildad no tuvo problemas en dejarla de lado, en humillarla frente a todos y en destruir todas sus ilusiones-siseo Drago y la Presencia guardo silencio-incluso la Caridad y la Diligencia no tuvieron problema alguno en apartarse de ella, además de que la Caridad…bueno, seguramente ya lo debes saber, odia a la chica que le robo a su caballero y que sorpresa, resulta ser la Generosidad-.

 **(Nota: recomiendo leer el fic "Un Brillante Amanecer" de NAZH045, lugar donde ocurren los sucesos que Drago narra).**

La Presencia guardo silencio, él había estado observando esa Dimensión del Universo 1, donde Batman ni la Liga de la Justicia existían, realmente se sintió muy decepcionado de esas versiones de las Virtudes, pero…

-Son humanos y más importante aún, son jóvenes, estoy seguro que pueden cambiar y mejorar, siempre lo he creído de ese modo-aseguro la Presencia.

-Siempre teniendo fe en los humanos y en todas las formas de vida existente, que poético-señalo Drago-pero no importa, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que yo tengo razón y cuando eso pase, entonces volveremos a ser uno solo-.

-Te equivocas hermano-dijo la Presencia-yo sé que tienes razón, así como también sé que tú sabes que yo también tengo razón y es por eso que nunca podremos volver a ser uno solo-.

Drago gruño ante eso-La batalla de siempre, el mismo debate sin final, como en este juego, donde llevamos 100 victorias y 100 derrotas cada uno-señalo.

-Lo sé ¿Qué te parece si continuamos un poco más?-pregunto la Presencia sonriendo y Drago solo movió su pieza.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

La Presencia suspiro ante ese recuerdo, definitivamente las cosas con su hermano nunca se arreglarían de la manera correcta, pero bueno, la vida continuaba y fue cuando Maléfica volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¡Antes de enviarlos a sus respectivos Universos una vez más, le pido a Batman que se acerque un momento!-indico Maléfica y Batman volteo a ver a la Gran Sacerdotisa, quien descendió hasta donde él se encontraba.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Batman.

-No es nada grave, es solo que el Padre Celestial quiere recompensarte por haber elegido a esas siete maravillosas jovencitas para llevar su luz, así que por favor, sube a la plataforma y te llevare ante él-indico Maléfica.

El resto del equipo del Universo 1 se preguntaba que pasaba, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Batman los miro y con esa mirada les indico que esperaran a que volviera, Maléfica sonrió y llevo a Batman hasta el Balcón Real.

-Como siempre, Bats se gana el favor de todos, hasta de la Gran Sacerdotisa y del jefe de jefes de jefes de jefes de jefes de jefes de jefes de jefes de jefes de jefes…-decía Flash.

-Creo que ya todos entendieron Barry-detuvo John.

-Bueno, es que eso es-dijo Barry sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Balcón Real**

Maléfica llevo a Batman hasta la Presencia, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa, al igual que las chicas-He traído a Batman-informo reverenciando a su señor.

-Bien, te lo agradezco-dijo la Presencia sonriendo de manera complacida.

En cuanto Batman bajo de la plataforma, fue rodeado por las chicas, quienes lo abrazaron con fuerza, siendo Myra la única que quedo alejada, después de todo, ese era un asunto estrictamente familiar.

-Nos preocupaste mucho-aseguro Sunset.

-¡Qué bueno que este bien Gran Jefe!-grito Rainbow Dash sonriendo.

-¡Gano! ¡Gano! ¡Gano!-gritaba Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-Les agradezco su apoyo, pero por ahora no puedo hacer esperar a la Presencia-dijo Batman apartándose un poco de ellas-¿en qué puedo servirle mi señor?-pregunto Batman.

-Ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-dijo la Presencia al tiempo que la puerta detrás de él se abría-acompáñame, tus hijas irán a la plataforma a reunirse con los demás, ya que esto es algo solo para ti-.

Batman miro a las chicas y con esa mirada les indicaba que hicieran lo que la Presencia decía, por lo que lo siguió al interior de aquel pasillo, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, Maléfica entonces tosió un poco para captar la atención de todos los presentes una vez más.

-¡Mientras esperamos a que su majestad regrese, pueden despedirse del resto de los competidores, mientras envió a la mayoría de los espectadores de vuelta a casa!-indico Maléfica-¡Sé que quizás están ansiosos por felicitarlos, pero lo harán en sus respectivos Universos, por el momento, dejemos que los participantes y Dioses se despidan!-indico Maléfica al tiempo que alzaba la mano y con un movimiento, los espectadores volvían a sus Universos, hecho que los Ángeles confirmaron-y ustedes también pueden ir con ellos-aseguro enviando a las chicas a la plataforma-.

Efectivamente, los participantes que quedaron se estaban despidiendo, dándose la mano de manera amistosa, siendo Freezer el único al que todos evadían, el tirano debía pensar en algo y pronto, pero al ver que todos estaban distraídos, una idea siniestra apareció en su mente, no iba a irse así nada más.

Todos se estaban felicitando por los grandiosos combates que sostuvieron-Para la próxima espero que podamos tener una buena carrera de velocidades para ver quién de nosotros es el más rápido-dijo Flash mirando a Dyspo.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que nadie me supera cuando compito en un carrera-aseguro Dyspo.

-¿En serio? Entonces supongo que también puedes romper la barrera del tiempo y de dimensiones con tu velocidad, eso será emocionante-dijo Flash sonriendo.

Jiren guardaba silencio, él solo quería despedirse de un guerrero, pero no se veía por ningún lado, Goku era el más entusiasta, diciendo que esperaba el momento en que pudiera pelear contra todos ellos, ya que sería la batalla más intensa, fue cuando se acercó a Jiren.

-¡Jiren! Oye, eres muy fuerte, en verdad no pude hacer nada contra ti, pero espero que algún día tengamos la oportunidad de volver a pelear y te aseguro que no perderé de nuevo-aseguro Goku sonriéndole y extendiendo su mano hacia Jiren, quien solo lo miro con una expresión seria, más estrecho su mano-bueno ¿y a donde se habrá ido Spawn? También me habría gustado platicar con él-.

-¡Oigan!-el aludido apareció y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Universo 7-¿esto les pertenece?-pregunto lanzando a Freezer al suelo, el tirano estaba inconsciente y gravemente lastimado.

-Oh, es Freezer-dijo Wiss.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-cuestiono Piccolo sorprendido.

-Lo encontré tratando de robar las Esferas del Dragón terrestres-gruño Spawn-para la próxima vigílenlo mejor o yo no me haré responsable de lo que pase-.

 **-Flashback-**

Efectivamente, Freezer llego hasta donde se encontraban las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra, el tirano sonreía, por lo que escucho, tendría que esperar un año para que volvieran a funcionar, por ese motivo las llevaría al Infierno y una vez que volvieran a brillar, llamaría a ese Dragón, ahora sabía cómo y le pediría su resurrección, pero…

-Aléjate-dijo una tenebrosa voz detrás de Freezer, quien al voltear se topó con Spawn.

-Oh, me alegra que seas tú, ya que así puedo hablar contigo en privado-dijo Freezer volteando a verlo-he visto tu gran poder, eres realmente asombroso, incluso los Dioses te temen, así que dime ¿no te gustaría colaborar conmigo? Te aseguro que juntos podremos hacer que los Dioses tengan el castigo que se merecen-.

Spawn solo escuchaba en silencio-Yo comprendo tu sentir-continuo Freezer, ya que yo odio a los Saiyajin con la misma intensidad con la que tú odias a los Dioses, así que creo que…-Freezer no pudo terminar, porque Spawn le dio un tremendo golpe en el abdomen antes de quemarlo en una llamarada verde.

-Odio a los Dioses, pero odio más que alguien se atreva a intentar manipularme o engarme-sentencio Spawn al tiempo que Freezer caía al suelo inconsciente-algún día acabare con los Dioses, pero será a mi modo y no siguiendo a un pedazo de estiércol como tú-finalizo el Caballero Infernal, sujetando a Freezer de la cola y llevándoselo a rastras de vuelta hacia donde estaban todos los demás.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Spawn ahora estaba de brazos cruzados junto con su equipo, Goku quiso acercársele, pero Bills lo detuvo-¡No hagas algo estúpido o yo te destruiré en estos momentos!-aseguro Bills con tono amenazante.

-Papá, no creo que sea bueno que intentas hablar con él-dijo Gohan y Goku tuvo que quedarse con las ganas de hablar con el guerrero más poderoso de todos los Universo, aunque si lo haría con Batman.

Las chicas felicitaban a todos los miembros del equipo del Universo 1, felicitándolos por su gran trabajo, aunque Pinkie Pie señalo sin querer el hecho de que Amatista fuera eliminada dos veces, siendo en ambas ocasiones la primera eliminada del Torneo de Poder por el equipo del Universo 1, pero quien realmente se llevaba todo el reconocimiento era Lapis, no solo por el sacrificio que hizo, sino por haber logrado sacar a Spawn de la plataforma, claro que con ayuda de Batman.

-Aunque creo que me espera un gran regaño cuando vuelva a casa-dijo Lapis imaginándose a una molesta Peridot.

-Ella estará feliz de que estés viva-aseguro Garnet sonriéndole calmadamente.

-Todas lo estamos-le aseguro Perla sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

Definitivamente el Torneo del Poder cumplió con uno de sus principales objetivos, lograr la unión entre los Universos fue cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Batman hizo acto de aparición, el Caballero de la Noche se veía…diferente…físicamente mostraba el mismo porte de siempre, pero las chicas, en especial Sunset, sabían que algo lo había impactado, ya que Batman se veía entre cabizbajo y feliz.

-¿Qué ocurrió padre?-pregunto Sunset preocupada por Batman.

-No ocurrió nada malo, solo…olvídenlo…-respondió Batman, cuando vio que Jiren se acercaba a él.

-Cumpliste tu promesa-observo Jiren cruzado de brazos.

-Siempre trato de hacerlo-aseguro Batman al tiempo que Jiren extendía su mano hacia él.

Batman la miro por un momento y finalmente estrecho la mano del guerrero más poderoso del Universo 11, Jiren poseía un poder que haría temblar a los Dioses, pero con ideales muy parecidos a los de Batman, lo que lo convertía en un poderoso y valioso aliado.

-Mi oferta aún está en pie-aseguro Batman mirando a Jiren-si lo deseas, puedes pertenecer a la Liga de la Justicia-.

Jiren se quedó en silencio un momento y luego volteo a ver a los guerreros del Universo 11-Agradezco la oferta y tal vez la acepte, pero no es el momento para hacerlo, aún tengo muchas cuentas pendientes en el Universo 11-.

Batman no necesito más para saber a qué se refería Jiren-Lo comprendo y cuando hayas cumplido con esa misión serás bienvenido, pero recuerda, la venganza y la justicia nunca serán lo mismo-advirtió Batman y Jiren solo sonrió levemente.

-En verdad eres un humano impresionante, siempre he creído que la fuerza es la justicia, pero ahora veo que aún tengo muchas cosas que aprender-dijo Jiren.

-Yo también-respondió Batman.

Jiren volvió con su equipo para poder volver a su Universo, cuando Teresa apareció de la nada y le dio un beso en la mejilla al Caballero de la Noche, tomando por sorpresa a Batman, quien solo abrió los ojos de golpe y las chicas por poco se caen de la impresión.

-Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver y hasta ese momento, te puedo asegurar que nunca te olvidare-dijo Teresa guiñándole un ojo y retirándose con su equipo, dejando a Batman estático, siempre era complicado para él ese tipo de muestras de afecto y para empeorar la situación…

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Bats vuelve a atacar, incluso las chicas de otros Universos quedan flechadas por ti! ¡Anda viejo! ¡Comparte tu secreto! ¿Qué no somos amigos?-pregunto Flash con una sonrisa y tono muy picarón, ganándose una mirada bastante seria de Batman-lo siento-se disculpó sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Definitivamente será el más grande héroe de todos-dijo John-pero cuando se trata de relaciones es otra historia-.

-Cierto-concordó Razer.

Maléfica se presentó ante todos una vez más-¡Muy bien, de parte del Padre Celestial, les agradezco a todos por su participación en el Torneo de Poder, esperamos volver a vernos dentro de 10000 años para el siguiente Torneo, pero los Dioses y yo nos veremos antes, porque pretendo comenzar con las inspecciones lo más pronto posible!-advirtió Maléfica y los Dioses se tensaron ante eso-¡Hasta entonces, tengan una muy feliz vida!-Maléfica extendió sus brazos y de un movimiento los hizo desaparecer a todos, devolviéndolos a sus respectivos Universos.

-Hasta otro momento-dijo la Presencia sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

 **Planeta Tierra**

Los guerreros y las chicas regresaron al punto exacto a donde llegaron, el granero de la familia de Steven, una vez que estuvieron todos presentes, las felicitaciones no tardaron en comenzar de nuevo, al tiempo que Flash, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow gritaban que era la oportunidad para una gran fiesta de victoria, con Lapis como la invitada de honor, hecho que la hizo sonrojarse mucho.

-¡Lapis!-quien grito fue Peridot, la cual corría hacia ella con rapidez.

-¡Peridot!-grito Lapis feliz de ver a su pequeña Gema, quien no tardo en abrazarla con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a Lazuli, especialmente cuando Peridot comenzó a llorar.

-¡Eres una gran tonta! ¡Hiciste que me preocupara mucho, creí que…creí que…!-Peridot no podía decirlo y solo continuo llorando, provocando ternura en todos los presentes.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, estoy bien-le aseguro Lapis abrazando a Peridot con fuerza y provocando varias miradas llenas de ternura.

-¡Oye Rarity!-la voz de Karai hizo que la modista se estremeciera y cuando volteo a verla, la Hija del Mal le sonreía de forma algo maliciosa-Myra me conto que estabas muy preocupada por mí, que tierna eres-señalo con una mirada que provoco que Rarity se estremeciera más y Karai se rio divertida, para luego ver a Sunset-en cuanto a ti…-.

-Cuando gustes-dijo Sunset aceptando el reto.

-Karai-la voz de Batman interrumpió a ambas chicas-creo que esto te pertenece-dijo Batman entregándole su sable.

-Yo…ya sabe…-dijo Karai desviando la mirada y Myra se rio divertida.

-Muy bien-intervino Deboness-nosotras tenemos que retirarnos, ya que no sabemos cuándo la nueva Gran Sacerdotisa comience con las inspecciones, así que hay que estar bien preparadas-.

-Pero antes de irnos queremos felicitarlos a todos, realmente hicieron un gran trabajo, debo admitir que hubo momentos en los que me preocupe, como cuando Amatista fue eliminada por segunda vez-señalo Lyra y la aludida se sonrojo.

-Pero la victoria vino al Universo 1 y ahora estamos exentos del próximo Torneo, buen trabajo-felicito Deboness.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Batman reverenciando a las Diosas.

-¿Seguras que no quieren quedarse a la fiesta?-pregunto Flash.

-No, nosotras tenemos que volver a nuestras obligaciones, somos Dioses, no podemos dejar de cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades-dijo Deboness.

-Lady Deboness, ya es hora de ir a revisar la situación del planeta Tamara-informo Xiang.

-Bien, veremos que tal esta ese mundo-dijo Deboness-hasta la próxima-se despidió Deboness, al tiempo que Lyra reverenciaba a todos y se iban.

Una vez que las Diosas se retiraron, Pinkie Pie grito que era hora de la fiesta de victoria, misma que se llevaría a cabo en la Atalaya, Batman solo negó con la cabeza, mientras su mente recordaba lo que paso en el Reino Celestial.

 **-Flashback-**

Batman siguió a la Presencia hasta el final del pasillo, donde una luz se veía y tres figuras estaban paradas en la misma-¿Qué es lo que pasa señor?-pregunto Batman con tono serio.

-Nada, solo son tres personas que quieren hablar contigo-dijo la Presencia sonriendo-tienes 10 minutos, aprovéchalos bien-la Presencia se detuvo y dejo que Batman continuara.

Conforme se acercaba, el Caballero de la Noche quedo en presencia de las tres figuras que lo esperaban, abriendo sus ojos de golpe al ver quiénes eran-Hola hijo-saludo Thomas Díaz sonriéndole.

-Has cambiado mucho mi niño-dijo Martha Díaz sonriéndole de manera amorosa.

-Que gusto verlo de nuevo señor Bruno-dijo Alfred sonriéndole.

Batman quedo estático y más aún cuando detrás de sus padres y de Alfred aparecieron Ricardo, Gordon y todos aquellos amigos que murieron durante la batalla con el Régimen, todos sonriéndole de manera cálida y amistosa.

Batman se quitó la máscara y sin poder resistirlo más, corrió a los brazos de sus padres, mientras todos los demás solo observaban en silencio, permitiéndole ese reencuentro a la familia Díaz original, todos tendrían su oportunidad.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-¿Padre?-la voz de Sunset saco a Batman de sus recuerdos-¿está todo bien?-pregunto preocupada.

Batman sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza de manera cariñosa-Todo está perfecto-aseguro sonriéndole y Sunset se quedó confundida.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, el Torneo de Poder ha terminado y la paz vuelve a reinar una vez más, pero las aventuras no terminan aquí, porque como dijo Batman, el crimen y la corrupción siempre regresaran"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= xP7_ll2BNV0**

 **Luna**

 **Déjate llevar como el viento al fluir  
Domina la tormenta  
Esperando un nuevo mañana**

 **(Se ve a Bruno Díaz caminando por Gótica, pasando por un edificio llego a verse su reflejo no como el sino como Batman)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma el viento  
Con libertad en un lugar más allá**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Creyendo que podrás ganar  
Grita si debes  
Llora cuanto quieras**

 **(La noche llega, apareciendo Batman junto a las hijas de la noche en lo alto de un edificio, la imagen cambia a Deboness, Xiang y Lyra observando la tierra desde lo alto)**

 **Twilight**

 **La esperanza seguirá  
Las personas salvar**

 **Sunset**

 **No te preocupes del siguiente día  
Solo debes como el viento dejarte llevar**

 **(Pasa a los guardianes y los miles de linternas verdes así como John, Aya y Razer, cambiando la imagen ahora con Karai observando una tumba colocando una rosa)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **Domar la tormenta  
Escribir tu destino  
No dejes que nadie más te guie así**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Con tu propia decisión y valor  
Vuelve a sonreír  
Se feliz como el viento déjate llevar**

 **(Barda se queda entrenando viendo las estrellas recordando Apocolyps, cambiando a Flash corriendo por ciudad central recordando a sus amigos velocistas con varias imágenes de Wally y Jesse Quick, cambiando a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose para volverse Garnet, así como Perla y Amatista en otra discusión, Lapis sostenía Peridot volando mientras discutían por su tablea dejándola caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo la atrapo)**

 **Celestia**

 **Toma la tormenta  
Las esperanzas y sueños continuaran  
Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo déjate llevar  
Más allá de la magia  
Con un amor seguir al fin**

 **(Se ve un recuerdo del pasado, del asesinato de los padres de Batman, en ese callejón, cambiando al tiempo actual Batman solo se queda observando dando una sonrisa ahora con parte de su nueva familia)**

 **Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy**

 **Generoso es  
Lealtad como tal  
Amabilidad del corazón**

 **Applejack y Pinkie**

 **Honestidad por continuar  
Unas sonrisas por llevar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Nunca te rindas  
Sigue el viento  
Hasta el final**

 **(Pasa a Pinkie intentando tomar una foto de todos los participantes junto con Deboness, Xiang y Lyra pero al instante de dar la imagen su pulgar cubre la foto)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **An To Beatriz:** _y finalmente han regresado a casa, preparándose para cuando el mundo los necesite de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ángel María NF:** _para salvar a Lapis, Batman corrió un riesgo, ya que él mismo reconoció que no estaba seguro de que funcionara, pues se trataba de salvarla en el momento en que se encerró en esa burbuja para absorber la explosión, por suerte todo salió bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _la verdad no sabría qué responder en eso, aunque es muy posible que puedan eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _eso aún está en un misterio, pero pronto sabremos qué fue lo que pidió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _creo que nadie se esperaba que al final esperara que ese fuera el deseo a pedir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _por el momento ese combate aun quedara pendiente, ya que ellas también deben recuperarse un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aún nos quedan algunos asuntos que aclarar, pero vaya que va a ser un cambio para la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _realmente es una dragona sumamente tierna y vaya que pensó su deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Enya Berserk:** _solo un breve vistazo a como están las cosas tras el Torneo de Poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _solo quiero que seas paciente, ya que puede que esté en este fic o en la última parte de la trilogía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Saint Femme:** _no es tan extraño, ya ha habido otros momentos en los que se alían, después de todo, a veces es necesario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _no sé qué decir, pero te diré que eres la más cercana al deseo de Lapis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Lapis no dirá cuál es su deseo hasta que hayan vuelto a la Tierra, pero vaya que todos se llevaran una sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues por el momento no, ya que hay otros asuntos que atender, como celebrar la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ya veremos si tuviste razón o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _para muchos tal vez sí, pero para otros puede que no, ya que afecto a cierto grupo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _pronto veremos cuál fue el deseo de la Gema del Mar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _hay muchas cosas que me gustarían pedir, tal vez que todos los políticos y gente mala del mundo desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra o que Batman sea real o que mis autores favoritos actualicen más seguido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _aunque nadie esperaba que Fafnir se atreviera a pedir eso, de hecho, todos esperaban a Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _no va a ser precisamente un final, porque pronto tendremos la tercera parte de la Trilogía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ya todos volvieron a casa, listos para comenzar con nuevas aventuras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso se debe a que no puse datos, ya que van a ser los OC que han participado desde la primera parte de esta trilogía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues primero debe conseguir que se vendan y luego veremos qué pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _todos no (mirando hacia un rincón, donde se encontraba Don Ramón llorando)_

 _-Te dije que no le mostraras a nadie las estampillas, te dije que no hablaras, te dije que guardaras silencio, mira, te iba a dar 20 pesotes-decía llorando._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _yo lo dudo mucho, el mismo Goku dijo que perdió el poder de la Doctrina Egoísta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _veremos qué pasa más adelante, por ahora solo hay que decir que el emperador volvió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _yo creo que más bien se quedó en la luna porque una parte de ella no la dejo irse más lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _como dije, más bien está en la luna porque no pudo de irse más lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _por ahora no se sabe, todavía, pero pronto sabremos qué fue lo que pidió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _creo que primero deben gustarle a la gente, ya que él solo pidió que se vendieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _Kanna es la perfecta definición de la ternura, nadie se le resiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _solo diré que es algo que tomara por sorpresa a muchos en el planeta Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _va a ser una gran sorpresa para muchos en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _Tohru si, ya que se llevó los elogios de su adorada Kobayashi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _solo recuerda que él pidió que se vendieran, que les guste a la gente es otro asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _y la Presencia ha dado un anuncio que puede ser tomado de muchas maneras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _pero aún falta que a la gente le guste lo que él ha hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _ya veremos lo que ocurre, por el momento, todo está volviendo a la normalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _ahora todos han vuelto a casa y esperan a que la vida vuelva a la normalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _aunque el de Kanna hizo que Tohru se muriera de celos por no haberlo pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _solo diré que la Tierra va a tener que acostumbrarse a algunos cambios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _ciertamente, Kobayashi no pudo pensar en un deseo y Kanna lo hizo por ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _recuerda que él dijo que Gowasu era un Kaioshin y que eligió a alguien indigno como su discípulo, nunca dijo que Zamasu lo fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _yo a veces no puedo saber si sabe que es adorable y lo hace a propósito o todo es de manera inocente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _pero recuerda que todavía deben saber si les gusta a los fans o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ok…lo paso porque ya estamos cerca de eso, pero en serio, evita repetirlo una y otra vez, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _efectivamente, la Presencia y Maléfica se encargaron de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _si lo que hace le gusta a la gente entonces ya la hizo y sino…bueno, debió ser más específico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _yo veo al Univers como los únicos enemigos, aunque la gorda también…como la odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _ciertamente se mencionaran, después de todo, el próximo fic será el final de esta trilogía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _aunque todavía odia a los Dioses y los considera innecesarios, por eso les dio esa advertencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _aunque también deberías ser específico, ya que se venderán, pero que le guste a la gente es otro asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _se podría decir que todo ya está volviendo a la normalidad o lo más normal posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _y eso solo se lograra si sus obras le gustan a la gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _aunque por una vía fácil, pero bueno, ya solo falta que le guste a la gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _dime la verdad ¿honestamente dirías que Xanadu y los Vexacon habrían sido enemigos más geniales en la serie? Si es que recuerdas ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Kanna le gana a todos los animalitos tiernos del mundo, ella es la ternura encarnada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Odín:** _hasta que un nuevo Torneo comience o un nuevo enemigo hagan acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _solo espera a ver lo que le depara a Bills, porque va a tener mucho que explicar, Sidra en serio debe agradecer haber sido borrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryo Red:** _y nadie se le puede resistir, definitivamente es imposible no hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _especialmente porque va a tener que explicar por qué muchas galaxias están prácticamente vacías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Hunter:** _pues ya que el Universo 9 regreso eso es muy cierto, pero sigue muy bajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _solo espera a verlo, porque no todos los Dioses son buenos perdedores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _pero recuerda que pidió que se vendieran, que fuera del gusto de la gente es otro asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _Lapis aún no dice cuál fue su deseo, pero si será sorpresivo para la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _ese pingüino podrá creer que hasta de su sombra salen enemigos, pero sí que sabe que decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _nadie puede ganarle a la dragona más tierna de todos los Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para An To Beatriz, Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Éire, Olivia, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Saint Femme, Diane Noir, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Eclipso, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Dio The World, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Shazam, Tetsuma Gundam, Knight Shadow, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Revolver, Nero Metallic, Regulus Leo, Wham Pillar One, Giorno Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, B Buccellati, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Joestar, Zeppeli, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Black Hunter, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, Ant, Andros Valgreen 4,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	86. Epilogo

" _ **Finalmente, el Torneo de Poder ha llegado a su final y mientras los Universos que fueron derrotados comienzan a reiniciarse desde 0 o con un periodo de tiempo de 1000 años, los Universos que sobrevivieron y evitaron ser borrados o reiniciados, han vuelto a sus hogares, listos para continuar con sus vidas, al menos hasta que una nueva amenaza aparezca en cada uno de sus Universos, mientras tanto, en el Universo 1, la Liga de la Justicia se dispuso a celebrar su nueva victoria con una gran fiesta, misma que era organizada por la siempre alegra Pinkie Pie, más la vida no solo está en el Universo 1, sino también en todos los Universos, y aunque estos son momentos de tranquilidad y paz, Batman sabe que no son eternos y que en algún momento, una nueva amenaza aparecerá, ya sea con un rostro nuevo o con un rostro conocido, por ahora, es el momento de que todos disfruten de un poco de tranquilidad y relajación hasta que llegue ese momento en que la Tierra y los Universos requieran volver a ser salvados"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= hdh-3VH9K90**

 **Twilight**

 **Cruza el universo  
Más rápido que la velocidad de la luz  
Más brillante que el sol**

 **(Se observan varios planetas, pasando a galaxias así hasta llegar a universos en forma de esferas así como las súper esferas del dragón, cambiando a Zeno-sama junto a los 12 dioses destructores dando la señal de comienzo del torneo)**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Celestia**

 **Preparados en este evento sin igual  
Unidos sin dudar  
Ni desafiar**

 **(Batman camina junto a Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Karai, Big Barda, Razer, Flash y John viendo la formación de la arena, pasan otros guerreros como el universo 2 Toruh, Elma, Fafnir, Lucy, Anahí, Marina, universo 3 Korra, Asami, Mako y Kuvira)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Ve Más allá de tus limites  
Inténtalo tantas veces sea necesario**

 **Karai**

 **Yendo hacia tu destino  
En un mundo  
Con infinitas posibilidades**

 **(Batman ve directo a otros oponentes captado por un miembro del universo 12 de aspecto sombrío conocido como Spawn como si el tiempo se detuviera los dos se ven fijamente, cambia a otros guerreros el universo 4 He-man, She Ra, Leono, Tigro, Pantro y Cheetara, el universo 9 ocultando varios por gran oscuridad dejando ver al trio peligro y Hop)**

 **Celestia**

 **Levantando nuestro propio camino**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Fluttershy y Pinkie**

 **No te rindas nunca  
Sin darse por vencido, jamás te rindas**

 **(Naruto y Goku combaten enfoscados en una gran batalla, así como Sasuke y Vegeta, de repente aparecen los caballeros, así ahora cambiando el combate Goku, Seiya y Naruto a punto de chocar sus golpes causando una gran explosión)**

 **Applejack y Rainbow**

 **Aun cuanto dolor y agonía puedan causar  
Solo levántate  
Pon una sonrisa y avanza**

 **Sunset, Twilight y Karai**

 **Sin dejar de soñar  
La esperanza en alto poner  
Y continuar**

 **(Kale y Caulifula giran de espaldas convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, así Hit y Jotaro avanzan, Hit salta en el tiempo a la vez que Jotaro lo detiene sus golpes chocan provocando una gran onda)**

 **Twilight**

 **Aunque duela, no debes rendirte  
Nadie puede detenerte  
Avanza todo lo que quieras**

 **(Hulk da un pisotón destruyendo parte de la arena, así como Tormenta y Thor usan el poder del relámpago y el trueno)**

 **Sunset**

 **Solo creyendo en tus lazos  
Podrás atravesar este camino**

 **Con el sueño alcanzar  
Un camino largo y difícil**

 **(Pasando a las tropas del orgullo con Topo al frente y los demás posando aunque Jiren y Yomi G**-Rei, no parecen cooperar)**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **Alejados de la eterna oscuridad  
Ángeles esperando  
Dioses observando**

 **Twilight, Sunset, Luna**

 **Nadie sabe que pasara  
Aun si es imposible  
Mantén la sonrisa más clara que la luz**

 **(Batman y Spawn se quedan mirándose fijamente, a pesar de todos los espectadores, no hacen nada, después de mirarse los dos entran en pose de combate listos a combatir)**

 **Luna y Celestia**

 **No creas en el destino  
Escribe tu propia historia**

 **(Termina con Batman, Deboness, Xiang, Lyra y las hijas de la noche observando el sol de la arena esperando otro desafío)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo final**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Epilogo**

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que el Torneo de Poder termino, muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces y no solo en el Universo 1, sino en todos los Universos que lograron prevalecer tras el primer Torneo, naturalmente, los Dioses tuvieron que volverse más cuidadosos con respecto a sus labores, mientras los Universos 3, 4, 6, 9 y 10 continuaban reiniciándose, por tanto, aun no tenían Dioses.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 12**

Primeramente, una vez que los guerreros de este Universo volvieron a casa, ocurrió lo que Maléfica dijo, Jack y Ashi fueron enviados a la época del legendario Samurái para poner fin a la maldad de Aku antes de que esta se extendiera, algo que tomo por sorpresa al demonio, quien finalmente fue derrotado, desafortunadamente, con Aku vencido, nada de lo que aconteció en el futuro paso y Ashi desapareció como consecuencia.

Jotaro volvió a su mundo y vio satisfecho que Giorno ya estaba mucho mejor, le agradaba verlo de nuevo en pie, aunque le advirtió que la próxima vez que buscara pelear contra Spawn se asegurara de no provocarlo ni un poco.

Zenaku también volvió a su hogar y se dedicó a hacer lo que siempre hacía, viajar por el mundo como el Lobo Solitario que era, siempre dispuesto a enfrentar a nuevos retos.

Los Autobots también volvieron a casa y como siempre lo habían hecho, se dedicaban a enfrentarse a todo tipo de amenazas que intentaran destruir la Tierra, aun con los Decepticons vencidos, las amenazas siempre existirían, de Spawn no se había vuelto a saber, pero Optimus estaba seguro de que tras conocer a Batman, algo debió cambiar en el Caballero Infernal.

Gen, Ugg y Martinu, por su parte, continuaban con su deber como Dioses, aunque por el momento, Gen no encontraba un planeta que destruir, ya que todos estaban teniendo un muy buen desarrollo, así que no era necesario destruir un mundo…por el momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 11**

Una vez que las Tropas de Orgullo volvieron a casa, Topo se quedó un tiempo con Vermouth para continuar con su entrenamiento para convertirse en el siguiente Dios de la Destrucción, pues en el Torneo quedo claro que aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

El resto de las Tropas de Orgullo volvieron a su cuartel, donde fueron recibidos por Gust y otros miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo, los cuales los recibieron como verdaderos héroes, Jiren dio un paso al frente, pasando al lado de todos los miembros de las Tropas de Orgullo.

Casca se acercó a Gust y lo saludo con un beso, el guerrero le menciono lo orgulloso que estaba de ella por la gran pelea que demostró en el Torneo de Poder, que en serio logro sorprenderlo mucho.

-¿Tenías alguna duda?-pregunto Casca sonriendo de manera maliciosa-por cierto, creo que tienes algo pendiente con Jiren-.

Gust suspiro con algo de cansancio-Tienes razón-dijo acercándose al guerrero más poderoso del Universo 11-¡Jiren!-.

El aludido volteo a ver a Gust y ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, con expresiones bastante serias-¿Qué deseas Gust?-pregunto Jiren con tono tranquilo y amable.

-Yo solo…quería disculparme por mi comportamiento en nuestra última misión…en el planeta de Tapion…lamento mucho lo que dije…pero estaba molesto por como ese maldito mago creyó estar por encima de todos y no le importo hacer sufrir a otros por su retorcida ambición-se disculpó Gust.

-Comprendo que te sientas así-dijo Jiren recordando cómo se sintió cuando fue abandonado por aquellos en quienes confiaba-pero debemos recordar que la rabia puede ser autodestructiva y no debemos ceder ante ella-.

-Escucha Jiren, esto no es fácil para mí, en cierto modo, yo siento las mismas cosas que tú respecto a la amistad y al compañerismo, pero desde que conocí a Casca y comencé una relación con ella me he comenzado a abrir poco a poco, entiendo que estés lleno de dolor también, si quieres hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo-aseguro Gust.

-Te agradezco la oferta-dijo Jiren mirando a Gust finalmente por completo.

Gust extendió su mano hacia Jiren y este se la estrecho para unos segundos-Quiero que sepas que pese a todo, te considero un aliado valioso, un gran compañero y un verdadero amigo-aseguro Gust.

Jiren abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso, recordando las palabras de Batman sobre la confianza, el volver a confiar a pesar de haber sido traicionado- _"Se trata de confiar y desconfiar al mismo tiempo"-._

El guerrero más poderoso del Universo 11 no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esas palabras, mientras que Gust se quedaba sin habla al ver que Jiren estaba sonriendo de una manera que nunca antes había visto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 8**

Tras volver a casa, Liquir regaño a todos los guerreros que participaron en el Torneo de Poder por no haber sido capaces de resistir hasta la ronda final o al menos a la penúltima ronda, dejando a su Universo en ridículo ante la presencia del Ser Supremo, pero Korn le recordó que al menos estaban en buena posición por su jerarquía divina.

Aunque a Liquir eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, así que tras dejar a los guerreros en la Tierra, se dedicó a viajar por el Universo, destruyendo cuanto planeta se interpusiera en su camino para descargar un poco de su enojo, mientras que Naruto y Hinata se preparaban para el gran día de su boda.

-¿Ya se siente mejor señor Liquir?-pregunto Korn una vez que el Dios del Universo 8 termino por destruir un planeta más.

-Ya…me siento…mucho mejor-dijo Liquir sonriendo de manera complacida al ver la destrucción que causo, mientras que Iru temblaba de miedo.

-Qué bueno, porque tenemos una visita-señalo Korn.

-¿Una vi…? ¡Gran Sacerdotisa!-exclamo Liquir viendo a la Gran Sacerdotisa apareciendo de pronto-¡Gran señora! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunto sorprendido y asustado.

-Vine a inspeccionar el Universo 8, ya que como esta en el cuarto lugar de la jerarquía, quería ver su desarrollo-explico Maléfica.

-Bueno…seguramente esta complacida…-dijo Liquir asustado.

-Lo estaba, pero con los planetas que ha destruido de manera innecesaria, el nivel de vida y desarrollo del Universo 8 decayó-sentencio Maléfica.

-¿Eh?-.

-Ahora quedo en sexto lugar, con el Universo 11 reemplazándolo en el cuarto puesto y el Universo 2 subió al quinto hace poco-explico Maléfica, dejando a Liquir alarmado-ahora iré a inspeccionar el Universo 7, si quieren recuperarse, les recomiendo ponerse a trabajar y no destruir planetas innecesariamente-advirtió Maléfica retirándose y dejando a Liquir congelado, mientras Iru y Korn suspiraban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 7**

Tras el Torneo de Poder, Goku y sus amigos volvieron a lo que mejor sabían hacer, vivir la vida a su manera, claro que Goku quería entrenar con Wiss para poder dominar la Doctrina Egoísta y así poder enfrentarse a Batman o a Spawn o incluso a ambos, pero Wiss le dijo que no habría oportunidad, ya que en esos momentos, estaban siendo inspeccionados por la Gran Sacerdotisa y se encontraban muy lejos.

Por su parte, cuando Freezer despertó tras ser noqueado por Spawn, se dio cuenta, para su desgracia, que había vuelto a ese horrendo Infierno que tanto odiaba, su venganza parecía que nunca iba a llevarse a cabo y eso lo llenaba de furia.

En esos momentos, Bills, Shin, el Anciano Kaioshin y Wiss se encontraban en una región de la Galaxia del Este, acompañados por Maléfica, quien estaba haciendo inspección de los planetas que se encontraban ahí y cuanta vida albergaban, pero…

-No entiendo, se supone que en este cuadrante debería haber un total de 10 planetas y solo hay seis, con solo uno de ellos habitados ¿me pueden explicar esto?-pregunto Maléfica mirando a los tres Dioses, quienes se estremecieron.

-Me temo que esos planetas faltantes fueron destruidos, mi lady-informo Wiss.

-¿Destruidos?-Maléfica reviso el reporte de Wiss-pero según este informe, esos planetas no fueron destruidos por Bills o su antecesor-.

-Eso se debe a que no fueron destruidos por un Dios de la Destrucción, sino por una criatura llamada Majin Boo, la cual también asesino a cuatro de los cinco Kaioshin encargados de este Universo-explico Wiss y Shin se congelo.

-Comprendo y durante se periodo de tiempo ¿Dónde se encontraba usted, Bills?-pregunto Maléfica volteando a ver a Bills, quien palideció enormemente al sentir la mirada de la Gran Sacerdotisa.

-Bueno…yo…es que…lo que pasa…-Bills estaba temblando.

-El señor Bills se encontraba durmiendo en ese momento-respondió Wiss y Bills por poco se muere de un infarto-de hecho, como le informe a Zeno Sama, el señor Bills se la pasa más comiendo y durmiendo que cumpliendo con su deber-.

-Entiendo-dijo Maléfica sin mostrar emoción alguna y Bills se tensó más-ahora díganme ¿Por qué este planeta está destruido a la mitad?-pregunto señalando uno de los mundos que Bills visito antes de ir a la Tierra.

-Eso se debe a que el señor Bills le medio gusto la comida de ese lugar y por eso solo destruyo la mitad-explico Wiss.

-Comprendo ¿Qué tan frecuente Bills destruye planetas únicamente porque no le gustan las comidas o platillos de ahí?-pregunto Maléfica.

-De hecho, esa es su principal motivación para destruir-explico Wiss y Maléfica solo guardo silencio.

-Ah…Gran Sacerdotisa…yo puedo explicarlo…-Bills se vio callado cuando Maléfica lo miro de reojo.

-Y entonces díganme ¿Por qué no hay más planetas en los demás sectores? Si ya han desaparecido varios, nuevos debieron tomar su lugar ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunto mirando a los Kaioshin.

-Bueno…yo…lo que pasa…-Shin se sentía muy nervioso y miro a su antepasado, que solo desvió la mirada.

-No me veas a mí…yo ya estoy retirado-aseguro y Shin se encogió en hombros resignado.

-Eso se debe a que el Kaioshin de este Universo prefiere que las cosas ocurran a su propio ritmo, de acuerdo a las leyes naturales-informo Wiss y Maléfica solo dijo "mmm", dejando a los tres Dioses preocupados.

-Comprendo a la perfección, muy bien, les diré que no estoy conforme con los resultados obtenidos, espero un mejor rendimiento de ustedes en el futuro, ya que sin el Universo 9, su Universo es el que está en el sótano de la jerarquía divina, les recomiendo no destruir planetas únicamente porque la comida no les gusto y aunque es bueno dejar que la naturaleza haga lo suyo, también deben poner de su parte ¿les quedo claro?-los tres Dioses asintieron-bien, nos veremos en otro momento y espero que para la próxima inspección hayan mejorado-advirtió retirándose.

Una vez que Maléfica se marchó, los tres Dioses pudieron finalmente respirar aliviados, aunque Bills se veía bastante molesto-¡Wiss! ¿Qué demonios pretendías al decirle todo eso a la Gran Sacerdotisa?-cuestiono furioso.

Wiss solo se rio divertido-Lo siento mucho señor Bills, pero como mi superiora tenía que decirle toda la verdad de porque nuestro Universo esta tan bajo en la jerarquía-respondió con honestidad y un tono de voz bastante pícaro, dejando a Bills molesto.

-Eso estuvo bastante cerca-dijo el Anciano suspirado aliviado de que la Gran Sacerdotisa solo les haya dado una advertencia-pero será mejor que comiences a hacer mejor tu trabajo o la próxima vez no será tan indulgente-advirtió el Anciano mirando a Shin.

-S…si…-respondió nervioso y temeroso de que la Gran Sacerdotisa pudiera volver a enojarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 5**

Las cosas en este Universo no habían cambiado mucho realmente, salvo que Arak tampoco lograba encontrar razones para destruir planetas, ya que la mayoría de ellos se estaban desarrollando adecuadamente, manteniendo el nivel de Vida de su Universo a nivel adecuado.

El único gran cambio que hubo en ese Universo fue el regreso de Athena, lo que provoco que los Caballeros volvieran a su misión original, vivir para proteger a Athena a cualquier costo, hecho que hizo que la ex Gran Sacerdotisa pensara en Spawn, ese guerrero tenía un punto a su favor, pero…

-Athena-la voz de Seiya captó la atención de la Diosa Terrestre.

-¿Ocurre algo Seiya?-pregunto Athena al tiempo que Seiya se arrodillaba ante ella.

-Solo quería decirte que…me da gusto que hayas vuelto, realmente te extrañe mucho…-reconoció Seiya con voz completamente sincera, provocando que Athena se sonrojara mucho y poco a poco sonriera.

-Sí, yo también te extrañe, a todos-confeso Athena sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 2**

Jerez se encontraba en esos momentos en el departamento de Kobayashi, quien se quedó muda al escuchar el ofrecimiento de la Diosa de la Destrucción-¿Qué quiere que yo sea su sucesora?-pregunto sorprendida, al tiempo que Tohru, Kanna e Iruru se acercaban más para poder ver lo que pasaba.

-Efectivamente, Teresa se convertirá en la sucesora de Pell, de hecho, le falta poco para asumir su lugar como Kaioshin del Universo 2 y aunque yo aún no pienso retirarme, me gustaría contar con alguien sumamente confiable para que se encargue de la labor de destruir en el Universo 2-explico Jerez.

-¿Y quiere que sea yo?-pregunto Kobayashi sorprendida, pero Tohru intervino.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Kobayashi San no se convertirá en una Diosa!-aseguro mirando a Jerez desafiante.

-¿Estas consciente de que si ella se convierte en una Diosa podrá llegar a vivir tanto como un dragón?-pregunto Jerez con tono calmado.

Tohru se quedó en silencio un momento, analizando las palabras de Jerez-¡Acepta Kobayashi San!-suplico arrodillándose ante Kobayashi.

-¡Diosa! ¡Kobayashi Diosa!-gritaron Kanna e Iruru, mientras Kobayashi solo se les quedaba viendo con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Que rápido cambia de opinión, pero me temo que no soy la persona indicada para el trabajo, es decir…no me gusta destruir cosas-confeso.

-Comprendo eso, pero te confesare que a mi querida Yubel tampoco le gusta mucho destruir, pero lo hace porque sabe que es necesario para mantener el equilibrio, por eso también se entrenó con Arak, porque él destruye planetas solo cuando analiza cuidadosamente los pro y contras de que estos desaparezcan-explico Jerez-tú puedes ser una Diosa similar a ellos dos-.

Kobayashi guardo silencio-No entiendo ¿Por qué quiere que yo sea su sucesora? Soy solo una persona normal-.

-Una persona normal que consiguió que los Dragones aprendan a vivir con los humanos sin problema alguno-intervino Sour-solo mira, convenciste a cuatro dragones del caos de que los humanos no eran tan malos, incluso hiciste que una de ellas se enamorara de ti-.

-Incluso conseguiste que yo, una Diosa que se jactaba de saber todo sobre el amor, se lo cuestionara cuando las conocí a ambas-intervino Jerez-y dime ¿no recuerdas las palabras de Batman cuando peleo contra Spawn? "No hay nada más poderoso que una persona ordinaria"-.

-Pero también dijo que "no existía algo como una persona ordinaria"-recordó Kobayashi.

Aunque Jerez pudo ver que Kobayashi estaba pensándolo cuidadosamente, aun no la veía muy convencida y eso comenzó a preocupar a las tres dragonas, la idea de que Kobayashi lograra vivir tanto como un dragón realmente les gustaba mucho, pero si no aceptaba, fue cuando Jerez sonrió.

-Si aceptas tendrás a tu disposición todo tipo de Maids-le dijo Jerez y Kobayashi abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡¿Todo tipo?!-exclamo levantándose de golpe.

-Oh sí, todo tipo de Maid dispuestas a servirte-agrego Jerez con tono malicioso.

-¡UN MOMENTO!-intervino Tohru sintiendo sus celos explotar-¡KOBAYASHI SAN YA ME TIENE A MI! ¡NO NECESITA A…!-.

-¡Acepto!-grito Kobayashi, dejando a Tohru congelada, a Jerez con una sonrisa de triunfo y a Kanna e Iruru con expresiones de confusión, mientras que Sour solo sonreía divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Universo 1**

Después de haber revisado el planeta Tamara y ver que efectivamente, Blackfire se convirtió en una líder justa y sabia, logrando que el desarrollo de su mundo aumentara, así como también se levantó una estatua en honor a Starfire, Deboness se dirigió hacia otro planeta para inspeccionarlo.

-¿Cuál es la situación de este planeta Xiang?-pregunto Deboness.

-Este mundo tiene una atmosfera demasiado contaminada, la cual puede ser perjudicial para cualquier otra especie que venga aquí, no puede generar vida y la poca que nace muere al instante-explico Xiang-es un planeta que no recomiendo que exista-.

-Bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba comprobar-dijo Deboness lanzando una pequeña esfera de luz hacia el planeta, el cual desapareció por completo.

Una vez que el planeta desapareció, Lyra hizo un movimiento con su mano y los cuerpos espaciales comenzaron a girar para dar vida a un nuevo mundo-Esperemos que el próximo planeta que nazca sea mucho mejor que este-dijo Lyra-aunque es agradable ver que ya no has destruido planetas habitados-observo mirando a Deboness.

-No lo he hecho desde el planeta Krypton, eso fue una verdadera lástima, pero ese mundo estaba condenado a la destrucción total-dijo Deboness con tono triste.

-Es cierto, lamentablemente su núcleo los hubiera destruido-recordó Xiang-por cierto mi lady, ya hice las pruebas que me pidió-.

-¿Y cuál fue el resultado?-pregunto Deboness.

-Desafortunadamente tenía razón, aunque Batman logro resistir el poder de la Doctrina Egoísta, desgraciadamente si habrá consecuencias para él, no estoy segura en cuanto tiempo se manifiesten, pero una cosa es segura, ocurrirán y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitarlo-dijo Xiang.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a decirle-dijo Lyra.

-Algo me dice que él ya debe saberlo-señalo Deboness suspirando-además de que no podemos intervenir en esto, no así al menos, solo nos queda desearle suerte a Batman, definitivamente ese hombre se ganó el respeto de los Dioses-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Planeta Tierra**

La vida estaba volviendo a la normalidad para todos, excepto por un pequeño e insignificante detalle y fue el deseo de Lapis, pues resulto que la Gema del Océano pidió que todas las Gemas Corruptas o rotas de la Tierra fueran sanadas, grande fue la sorpresa de las Crystal Gems cuando volvieron al Templo y vieron a todas sus amigas curadas.

Nadie se esperaba eso y más fue una sorpresa cuando las Gemas del Cluster también aparecieron curadas, más no se tardó en descubrir el cómo, pues Peridot dedujo que ese debió haber sido el deseo de Lapis, las Crystal Gems abrazaron con fuerza a Lapis, quien no supo cómo sentirse al respecto, Steven estaba muy feliz, porque incluso Ciempiés estaba curada, junto con su tripulación.

Naturalmente, hubo muchas cosas que aclarar al respecto, especialmente por el hecho de que Steven era el hijo de Rose y muchas cosas más, además de que les explicaron que las Crystal Gems ahora formaban parte de un grupo de héroes llamados "Liga de la Justicia", donde Garnet era un miembro de los líderes y Batman era el líder supremo.

Y aunque la mayoría de la Liga de la Justicia les dio la bienvenida, incluso las Hijas de la Noche lo hicieron, Batman, siendo como es, no les dio la bienvenida al principio, pero poco a poco, comenzó a ver que podían ser aliadas muy valiosas, ya que la Liga de la Justicia aún no estaba del todo recuperada por el Régimen y con las Crystal Gems su número aumentó considerablemente, eso sí, tuvo que ser muy duro con Gemas como Bismuto, especialmente cuando se enteró de su arma llamada "Punto de Quiebre", misma que fue destruida totalmente.

Naturalmente, no fue fácil que la gente aceptara fácilmente a la gran cantidad de Gemas que aparecieron de la nada, especialmente después de todo lo ocurrido con el Régimen, ya que Superman era un alienígena y desde que se corrompió…bueno, digamos que para los héroes del espacio no fue sencillo ganarse la confianza de los humanos, como Kara tristemente comprobó y por ende se retiró de la labor de héroes.

Por suerte, el resto de la Liga de la Justicia salió en apoyo de todas las Gemas, asegurando que ellas serían parte de la Liga, para evitar que cualquier posible amenaza tratara de destruir la paz que reinaba una vez más, claro que esa paz no era para siempre, pues como bien dijo Batman; el crimen y la corrupción no tardaron en volver.

Sin embargo, una cosa era segura y es que no se había visto nada de Kal, Diana o algún otro miembro del Régimen desde que volvieron a casa, ha habido otros crímenes y enfrentamiento contra locos megalómanos, pero de Kal y su grupo no se ha sabido nada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Batman estaba revisando algunas notas, así como también conecto su computadora con el Hermano Ojo, sistema de vigilancia global que fue diseñado por él, con ayuda de Garnet, J'onn, Peridot, Perla, incluso Twilight y Sunset ayudaron a su creación, Batman se sintió muy orgulloso de ambas, estaban aprendiendo mucho, especialmente Sunset, el Caballero de la Noche no pudo evitar pensar en algo al ver lo mucho que ella había cambiado.

-¿Todavía estas aquí?-pregunto Sunset apareciendo-sé que Batman nunca descansa, pero creo que necesitas dormir un poco-.

-Prefiero terminar con esto-dijo Batman continuando con su trabajo y Sunset se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¿Aun no hay señales de ellos?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-No y eso me preocupa-explico Batman-es cierto que Clark ya no tiene sus poderes después de que el Guasón lo sacara de su prisión, pero dudo mucho que eso evite que intente algo-.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo que exactamente?-pregunto Sunset.

-Como recuperarlos-explico Batman con tono serio.

Sunset abrió mucho los ojos ante eso-¿Eso es posible? Digo, los poderes de Superman provenían del sol amarillo y si pudiera recuperarlos, ya lo habría hecho-señalo Sunset.

-El sol amarillo influencio en que sus poderes se desarrollaran, pero la magia que uso el Guasón fue creada por Drago en persona, así que la energía del sol no lo ayudara a recuperarlos, Clark necesita encontrar otro modo de hacerlo y con Diana de su lado, así como también Black Adam, no tengo duda alguna en que lo conseguirá-explico Batman.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento y se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que se recargaba sobre una mesa-No entiendo cómo fue posible que alguien como Diana no viera la oscuridad a la que Superman se estaba introduciendo, incluso ella entro para no salir-dijo con tono sorprendido.

-Lo que paso en Metrópolis provoco que muchos cambiaran de manera radical-respondió Batman-incluso yo me sentí tentado a matar al Guasón después de eso, aunque ya lo había considerado en muchas ocasiones-.

-Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho-dijo Sunset sonriendo-porque aunque el Régimen fue terrible, creo que siendo tú el dictador, el mundo se habría convertido en un verdadero Infierno-.

Se hizo un silencio tras eso, Batman incluso dejo de teclear, pero no tardo en volver al trabajo, ya que incluso él se preguntaba a veces como logro soportar la idea de matar al Guasón, más de una vez quiso hacerlo, especialmente después de todo el daño que hizo y a todos los que daño; Jasón, Tim, Bárbara, Lois, su bebé, Clark…eran solo la punta del iceberg.

El teléfono de Sunset sonó y la peli fuego respondió-Bueno, tengo que irme, iré con las demás al cine, gracias por darnos esta noche para descansar, aunque creo que tú también deberías descansar-observo Sunset.

-Batman no puede darse el lujo para descansar más que lo necesario-señalo el Caballero de la Noche y Sunset suspiro derrotada, ahora comprendía a Alfred.

-Como quieras, regresare luego padre-dijo retirándose.

Batman dejo de teclear al escuchar el modo en que Sunset lo llamo, no es que no le gustara que lo llamara de ese modo, es solo que…esa simple palabra provocaba muchas emociones en él; por un lado le daba alegría que Sunset lo viera de ese modo, pero por el otro…no podía evitar pensar en Damián y recordar como acabaron las cosas entre ellos, su hijo murió odiándolo y aunque pudo ver a su familia brevemente en el Reino Celestial, la Presencia le dijo lo que ocurrió con Damián.

" _Tu hijo cometió muchos pecados estando en vida, asesino gente y no se detuvo allí, tristemente su alma ahora vaga por la Tierra como castigo por sus pecados, yo libere a todas las almas en pena que eran inocentes, desafortunadamente, no pude hacer lo mismo con aquellos que no estaban arrepentidos de sus acciones y tu hijo no lo estaba"_

Respirando hondo, Batman aparto ese recuerdo de su mente y siguió con su trabajo, solo que esta vez, también se dispuso a hacer algo más, algo que sería usado en su momento, fue cuando sintió un dolor tremendo en un costado de su abdomen, pero siendo tan terco como era, simplemente ignoro el dolor y continuo con su trabajo, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de dolores.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cuartel de la Liga de las Sombras**

Kal y los suyos esperaban ansiosos los resultados obtenidos, no fue sencillo encontrar las muestras que necesitaban, especialmente por el tiempo que perdieron durante el Torneo de Poder, pero ahora, finalmente, parecía que había avances.

-¿Están seguros de que funcionara?-pregunto Kal mirando al científico en jefe, el cual no era otro más que Cerebro, el antiguo líder de la Hermandad del Mal.

-Mis cálculos son completamente precisos, mi estimado amigo, al mezclar tu ADN con el de Doomsday podremos conseguir restaurar tus poderes-aseguro Cerebro.

-Pero Doomsday fue destruido durante el Combate Mortal-le recordó Black Adam.

-Es cierto que el original lo fue, pero les recuerdo que la Bestia del Mal o debo decir; Lord Drago se encargó de clonarlo para su ejército y eso nos permitió obtener una muestra de su ADN-explico Cerebro.

-¿Qué riesgos hay?-pregunto Diana, pero antes de que Cerebro hablara, Kal se adelantó.

-No importan los riesgos, el mundo necesita de mí, tengo que volver para recuperar mi reinado y traer la paz que este mundo pide a gritos-sentencio-has todo lo posible porque funcione-.

-Como desees-aseguro Cerebro.

El Régimen no estaba dispuesto a quedarse viendo como el mundo se "hundía" en la miseria por culpa de Batman, Kal se encargaría de que eso no pasara, la tragedia de Metrópolis nunca volvería a repetirse.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Régimen está preparándose para volver a la acción ¿será posible que Superman recupere sus poderes? Una nueva amenaza está a punto de desatarse"**_

 **www youtube com / watch? v= T8IXfarA7DU**

 **Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Vamos ven a bailar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Libérate de este estrés  
Todavía creemos en la magia  
Continuamos con el eterno amor**

 **(Batman aparece en la arena comenzando a formarse solo observando a alguien oscuro como este a Batman, cambiando a Tohru abrazando a Kobayashi después de haber golpeado a Elma)**

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **La generosidad y amabilidad siempre estarán  
Rumbos más allá del sol  
Mas allá del propio universo por conocer**

 **(A Korra junto a Asami, Kuvira y Mako, He-man, She Ra y Leono con su respectivo equipo)**

 **Celestia y Luna**

 **Luz en la oscuridad  
Honestidad y lealtad contigo siempre seguirán**

 **Con unas sonrisas siempre mantén ese resplandor  
No dejes que se apague**

 **(Seiya como los caballeros en el santuario viendo las estrellas, Cabba junto a Kale y Caulifula almorzando quien Kale seguía mirando mal a Cabba, Hit solo se la pasa en un planeta lluvioso caminando)**

 **Sunset**

 **Alimenta su luz**

 **Twilight**

 **Para que no se apague  
Y siga brillante en tanta oscuridad**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **A pesar de tanta oscuridad  
Encontraremos la luz**

 **(Goku junto a Gohan, Vegeta almorzando junto a Bills y Wiss además de compañía a Champa y Vados, Piccolo, Ten shin han, El maestro Roshi, Krilin, 17 y 18, se quedan observando el cielo)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Sin importa ni el cómo ni que  
Solo debes tener fe  
Encontraras la verdad**

 **(Naruto junto a Hinata en la aldea además de Sasuke y Sakura quienes a pesar se veían un poco juntos, cambiando a Sidra intentando no destruir ningún planeta con Mojito solo con la mirada hacia abajo)**

 **Pinkie y Twilight**

 **Vuelve a sonreír  
La magia continuara  
Cree en ella la puedes sentir  
Nuevos retos por esperar**

 **(Rumoosh presumiendo sobre el uso de los músculos junto a Cus que es mandado a volar por otro golpe de Hulk, con Cus algo sorprendida y Spiderman haciendo varios chistes sobre eso)**

 **Rainbow y Applejack**

 **Batallas por ganar  
Momentos por vivir**

 **Rarity, Pinkie y Sunset**

 **Mantén esa luz brillante  
Espera continua sin desafiar**

 **(Topo salvando a muchos habitantes de varios desastres junto a las tropas del orgullo, Ashi y Jack observando la puesta del sol, cambiando a Jotaro con su amigo Polnareff y sus abuelos Joseph y Erina, junto a su madre Holy almorzando)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Vamos canta conmigo  
Que imposibles no hay**

 **Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Sunset**

 **Solo cree en la magia  
Y se hará realidad**

 **(Batman termina de observar a quien lo miraba así como Spawn lo miraba a él, los dos terminan con una mínima sonrisa en sus rostros, Batman solo se voltea observando a su equipo así como a sus hijas esperándolo)**

 **BUENO, CON ESTO HEMOS CONCLUIDO CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA DE "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE", MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON Y ANTES DE DESPEDIRNOS, DENLES UN FUERTE APLAUSO A LOS GANADORES DEL TEMA; OLIVIA, ÉIRE, BLAITOR21 Y KURTLARAPERDOMO.**

 **MUCHAS FELICIDADES Y EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA TERCER PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA VEREMOS QUIEN FUE EL GANADOR, ASI COMO TAMBIEN SI FUERON VARIOS O NO**

 **LAMENTO NO HABER CONTESTADO A NINGUN COMENTARIO, PERO COMO DIJE, ESTOS DIAS VOY A ESTAR TRABAJANDO TODO EL DIA, ASÍ QUE ESPERO COMPRENDAN EL PORQUE NO LO HICE, PERO SI LOS NOMBRO EN LA LISTA**

 **EN SERIO ESPERO LO COMPRENDAN, VA A SER ASI HASTA EL DOMINGO**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Éire, Olivia, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dio The World, Bowser300000, Franco, Kid Shooter, Sombra 02, Espadachín de la Luz, Eclipso, Nero Metallic, White Killer 09, Hiruma Demon, El Monitor, Tetsuma Gundam, Seito Ghost, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Ryokan Shield, Regulus Leo, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Revolver, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, The Shadow Void, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Black Hunter, Hamon, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Gokash Z, Shazam, Ant, Wild Boy, Moon-9215, Fabián Emmanuel, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
